Haunted
by Hoshi no Negai
Summary: :Terminado: Tal vez no fue una buena idea dar un tour por la mansión embrujada en medio del bosque; esa casa plagada de rumores sobre un violento espíritu que ataca a cualquiera que entre en sus dominios. Pero Rin supo que los rumores no siempre son del todo ciertos. En especial cuando el espíritu se ve incapaz de lastimarla a ella.
1. Juego de niños

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai  
1\. Juego de niños

 _Las clases están a punto de terminar_ , se dijo mentalmente mientras no dejaba de darle vistazos constantes al reloj de la pared. Un poco más abajo del aparato, la profesora de literatura leía en voz alta un pasaje del libro de texto que tenía abierto en el regazo. Cualquiera diría que aquella era la lección más aburrida del mundo si se tomaba la molestia de ver alrededor del salón. La mitad de los alumnos estaban enfocando su vista a cualquier cosa que no fuera la docente, como Rin que seguía atentamente el segundero del reloj. Sólo unos pocos, quizás dos o tres de los chicos, prestaban genuina atención. El resto se había dado por vencido y dormitaba detrás de sus libros de texto sin que la mujer se diera cuenta.

Y es que era muy difícil no sucumbir ante el efecto soporífero de su lenta voz.

 _Sólo quince minutos_ , repitió mientras repasaba el mismo párrafo que la maestra leía ininterrumpidamente a sus alumnos. Rin no solía distraerse en clases muy a menudo, pero lo que sucedería al sonar la campana le ocupaba todo el espacio en el cerebro como para ser capaz de prestar la atención que debería. Y más cuando los exámenes de fin de curso estaban tan cerca.

Una prueba de valor era lo que le esperaba. Una vez fuera del colegio, el grupo de estudiantes de sexto año de primaria desfilarían hasta la salida del pueblo, tomarían una curva en la desolada carretera rural y se adentrarían al bosque hasta llegar a su objetivo: aquella mansión tétrica y abandonada desde hacía años.

La casa tenía una historia ampliamente conocida que le helaba la sangre a más de uno. Desde fantasmas y violentas entidades malignas hasta suicidios y asesinatos bajo las más extrañas circunstancias. Había sido una gran atracción turística después de su clausura, pero los acontecimientos se tornaban tan mórbidos y siniestros con el pasar del tiempo que la gente prefería no acercársele para no correr con una suerte terrible.

Su mala fama era suficiente como para espantar a cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, pero la situación no siempre servía así para los niños. A esa edad a las puertas de la adolescencia, con las hormonas a la flor de piel y aquella enorme necesidad de querer encajar y ser considerados "geniales", los chicos hacían prácticamente cualquier estupidez para pavonearse enfrente de los demás. Querían parecer más audaces, intrépidos y seguros que los demás para ganarse su respeto.

Aunque eso a Rin no le interesaba en realidad. A pesar de que no fuera una chica popular tampoco era una retraída social. Tenía un buen número de amigos y se llevaba bien con todos los del aula, lo cual ya de por sí era bastante extraño, y eso a ella le encantaba.

Así que iría a esa prueba de valor con los demás, no para dárselas de interesante como el resto, sino porque le agradaba pasar tiempo con ellos y le daba muchísima curiosidad. Un poco de miedo también, pero había oído tanto sobre aquella casa embrujada que secretamente siempre había querido visitarla. Y no tener que hacerlo sola era incentivo suficiente como para animarse a echar un vistazo.

Pese a haber estado muy pendiente de la hora, el estridente sonido de la campana la pilló desprevenida. La maestra dio por finalizada la lección no sin antes darles un buen número de tediosos deberes para la siguiente clase, cosa por la que algunos se quejaban por lo bajo.

―Como si no tuviéramos ya bastante tarea… ―murmuró una muchacha que se levantaba de su asiento cerrado su libreta de apuntes con fastidio.

―Y yo que quería ir a la ciudad este fin de semana, pero con tantas cosas que hacer no me dará tiempo ―se quejó otro.

―Bueno, eso ya tendremos que dejarlo para mañana, ¿no? Digo, al menos los valientes que logren regresar de nuestra misión ―un chico con gafas y pelo revuelto habló a sus espaldas mientras hacía gestos fantasmales con las manos―. No te entró miedo de repente, ¿verdad, Rin? Pareces muy nerviosa.

―Déjala, al menos ella tiene las agallas para venir. Las demás chicas prefieren irse derechito a casa para no romperse las uñas o ensuciarse la ropa ―se burló un compañero más, sacándole la lengua a un grupo de niñas que le lanzaban miradas reprobatorias.

―Están locos, ¡se meterán en problemas! ―declaró una de ellas con indignación.

―Hay que ver el lado bueno. Si no regresamos no tendremos que hacer más tareas ni exámenes. Ustedes sí. Tendrán que estudiar y estudiar aún más, mientras nosotros nos la pasaremos en grande persiguiéndolas a todas como fantasmas ―se rió el chico de las gafas.

―Pues si les llega a pasar algo ni piensen que iremos a ayudarlos, ¿está claro? ¡Menudas tonterías las que hacen! No puedo creer que quieras ir con ellos, Rin, ¡yo pensé que eras más prudente!

―Bah, no les hagas caso, son unas gallinas. Tú en cambio eres valiente, tu nombre pasará a la historia si llegas a morir trágicamente esta noche.

―Gracias, Issei, eso me hace sentir mejor ―le siguió el juego para disimular un poco sus nervios. Los alumnos desfilaron por la puerta hasta que sólo quedaron aquellos que querían realizar la prueba de valor. Rin era la única chica entre cinco compañeros varones y eso, lejos de molestarla, le hizo sonreír casi de alivio. Era más fácil divertirse con ellos que con las niñas, pues la mayoría de ellas eran muy fáciles de asustar y se la pasarían gritando todo el rato.

―Bien, ¿estamos todos, no? ¡Pues en marcha, nos queda un largo camino, caballeros! Y señorita ―le guiñaron el ojo pícaramente haciéndola reír.

Una vez con sus zapatos puestos y las mochilas acomodadas sobre los hombros, el grupo de muchachos salió del colegio entre chistes y bromas hasta la parada del autobús que los dejaría en el punto de partida. Ya desde ahí tendrían que recorrer un largo tramo a pie.

Lo bueno de vivir en un pueblo en el campo, aparte de que todos se conocían de toda la vida, era la enorme cantidad de espacio que había para explorar. Estaban situados entre una formación montañosa rodeada de bosques y amplias praderas, una verdadera maravilla para los amantes de la naturaleza, la paz y la tranquilidad. Lo malo era que, como se trataba de una localidad relativamente pequeña y poco interesante, lo único que tenía para ofrecer era un montón de ancianos retirados que pasaban sus últimos años lejos de las bulliciosas ciudades. Cosa que les venía muy bien, pues la ciudad más cercana estaba a más de dos horas en autobús.

Su colegio, el único de varios kilómetros a la redonda, contaba con poco más de trescientos setenta estudiantes repartidos entre preescolar, primaria y secundaria. Algunas clases sólo contaban con un puñado muy reducido de integrantes, lo que hacía que tales instalaciones le quedaran muy grandes a tan reducido grupo. Antes, como solían contarles los mayores, no existían tantos puestos vacíos en cada aula, pero con el avanzar de la tecnología y el pasar del tiempo, la mayoría de las familias decidieron migrar a las grandes ciudades en busca de una vida mejor, dejando al pueblo con menos de un tercio de la población que tuvo en sus mejores épocas.

Y pese a que muchos se quejaban de lo latoso y aburrido que era vivir ahí, a Rin le fascinaba. Tantos espacios abiertos, tantas cosas por explorar y tantos quehaceres que hacer era lo que ella llamaba una vida satisfactoria. Lastimosamente, pocos de sus compañeros compartían esa conformidad.

Quizás era por eso que necesitaban estar en constante movimiento, hacer cosas arriesgadas y llamar la atención de cualquier manera posible. Después de todo, cuando no tienes nada que hacer y te desespera no vivir como los chicos de las ciudades, lo primero que quieres hacer es imitarlos.

La visita a la 'Casa del Terror' había sido una idea sacada de una película. La habían estado discutiendo hacía unos días hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió recrear la trama en su propia casa abandonada. O eso decían. En realidad no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que se estaban metiendo y en lo peligrosa que su idea podría a ser.

Porque, aunque no lo supieran, había algo de cierto en todas esas anécdotas terroríficas que se referían a la mansión en medio del bosque. Y estaban a punto de comprobarlo por su propia cuenta.

―Vamos, es en esta parada ―anunció Kappei, un muchacho gordito y de pelo completamente rapado. Los chicos, los únicos tripulantes en el autobús, se bajaron en fila hasta la parada que anunciaba el inicio de la ruta 42. La carretera seguía y seguía en ambas direcciones hasta perderse de vista, bordeando las montañas como si fuera una interminable serpiente de asfalto. Pero delante de esta se iniciaba un camino de tierra, haciendo una especie de túnel entre toda la vegetación.

―Bueno, si nos acobardamos o nos pasa algo vamos a la casa de Rin ―bromeó Issei mientras le daba un coscorrón―. Eres la que vive más cerca, ¿no?

―Sí, mi casa está por allá ―señaló hacia la derecha del camino de asfalto antes de internarse en el sendero. Dos kilómetros no era precisamente cerca, pero contando con que el resto de las casas estaban dispersas más allá, era prácticamente el único sitio disponible.

―Qué bueno que estás aquí, así si nos sucede algo podrás dejarnos entrar sin tener que darte un susto de muerte en medio de la noche.

―El susto de muerte nos lo dará mi mamá a nosotros si llegamos en medio de la noche ―remarcó ella con un estremecimiento. Su madre tenía un carácter muy tranquilo y alegre, casi se podía decir que sus ojos estaban siempre cerrados por su permanente sonrisa. Pero era en el preciso momento en el que sus ojos se abrían que uno debía temer por su vida.

―¿Alguno ha ido antes a esta casa? ―preguntaron tras unos minutos de caminata. El verano estaba comenzando y la densidad del bosque no ayudaba mucho a dispersar el calor que se quedaba atrapado bajo la copa de los árboles.

―Mi hermano ―habló Issei al lado de Rin, ajustando las gafas que se le resbalaban por la nariz―. No es difícil llegar, sólo hay que seguir el sendero y luego doblar hacia la izquierda. Dijo que a partir de ahí la casa se puede ver a la distancia.

―¿Y tu hermano logró entrar?

―Sí, por un hueco en el muro. Se quedaron menos de una hora y el muy cobarde sigue asustado ―el chico soltó una risita de burla. Lo único que acompañaba al grupo además del calor era el sonido de las hojas secas y palitos crujir bajo sus pies y el ocasional canto de algunos pájaros e insectos. Los más altos tenían que ir con cuidado de las ramas bajas, pero como Rin era tan bajita, ni siquiera tenía que prestarles atención.

―¿En serio? ―se sorprendió ella―, ¿y qué fue lo que vio?

―Oh, lo usual. Sonidos raros, respiraciones en la nuca, golpes de ningún lado… Incluso me dijo que se escuchaban gruñidos como los de un animal.

―Seguramente se trataba de un animal ―apuntó Masashi haciendo un gesto de obviedad con la cabeza.

―Según mi hermano no había absolutamente nada cerca de ellos que pudiera hacer ese ruido. La peor parte es que todos, que estaban pegados espalda con espalda, juraron que el gruñido venía de atrás de cada uno a la altura de sus cabezas. Era como si la criatura se hubiera colado entre ellos, justo en el centro ―Issei fue disminuyendo su tono de voz hasta hacerlo un murmullo. Todos le tenían absoluta atención a su relato―. Algunos juran que sintieron que algo les rozaba las piernas, pero había tan poco espacio entre ellos que era prácticamente imposible. Y justo cuando el gruñido comenzaba a desvanecerse y todos creyeron que había terminado… ¡Boom! ―Kappei dio un salto y casi se da contra el suelo mientras Issei reía a mandíbula batiente. Los otros también reaccionaron repentinamente y ahora lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos, sin creer que aquello hubiera sido una broma.

―¡Eres un idiota, casi me caigo!

―No es mi culpa que seas tan sensible, amigo. ¡No te vayas a mojar los pantalones cuando lleguemos!

―¿Entonces no le pasó nada a tu hermano? ―Rin, que había sido la que menos se había asustado, seguía más interesada en saber cómo terminaba la historia.

―A él no, pero uno de sus amigos se resbaló cuando iban saliendo y se hizo una herida muy fea en la espalda. Según él alguien lo empujó.

Rin levantó las cejas. Detrás de ella el resto de los chicos aún se quejaba del susto y le lanzaban insultos a Issei de vez en cuando.

―¿Y lo empujaron de verdad?

―No lo sé, Rin, yo no estaba ahí ―se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia―. De cualquier manera pronto lo sabremos, ¿no?

―Si se te ocurre asustarnos cuando estemos adentro te voy a romper un par de dientes ―musitó fastidiado Kappei.

―Mientras no sean las gafas todo bien ―hizo un saludo separando los dedos índice y corazón de la frente y siguió adelante con una sonrisa vaga.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos más según el reloj de Masashi alcanzaron la bifurcación del camino. El lado derecho seguía exactamente igual a como lo habían seguido hasta el momento, y todos sabían que más allá quedaba la ruta para los campos de cultivo que bordeaban todo ese lado de la montaña hasta pasar por la casa de Rin y otras tantas más. Pero el lado izquierdo no parecía ser un sendero en lo absoluto. La maleza crecía salvaje como en cualquier otra parte del bosque, alta y oscura hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a llegar. Lo único que le daba la sensación de camino era una delgada y casi inexistente línea de tierra en el suelo, seguramente marcada por generaciones de jóvenes que, como ellos, querían hacer su prueba de valor en la mansión abandonada.

Sin la turbación que comenzaba a adueñarse de unos miembros del grupo, la única chica tomó la delantera y marcó el paso, apartando las ramas y plantas con total naturalidad. Se había metido tantas veces al monte que estaba más que acostumbrada a abrirse camino en él.

A partir de ese punto las conversaciones fueron mermando hasta reducirse a un pequeño número de maldiciones ante los mosquitos y ramitas atravesadas que rasguñaban la piel, más un par de chistes para aliviar el ambiente.

Otros quince minutos pasaron hasta que el grupo se detuvo en seco. Comenzaba a distinguirse un muro de piedra entre tanto verde y Rin, como estaba a la cabeza, apuró el paso hasta convertirlo en un trote para examinarlo más de cerca.

Tocó la piedra vieja y mohosa marcada por el paso del tiempo en cada centímetro de su enorme longitud. Los chicos ahogaron gemidos de asombro y emoción, y alguno de ellos calculó que debía tener al menos seis metros de alto.

―Ahora, la entrada debería estar por… ¡Ahí! ―señaló Issei tras seguir la pared hasta llegar a un agujero en forma de arco. Era como si alguien se hubiera esforzado en abrir una entrada quitando piedra por piedra, pero lo hubiera abandonado a medio camino. El muchacho se asomó fugazmente para asegurarse de que estuviera realmente despejada y le dio una mirada sabionda y retadora al resto―. Y así comienza nuestra prueba de valor. ¿Quién quiere ser el primero?

Hubo silencio por unos segundos y ante la aprensión de todos, Rin decidió dar un paso al frente antes de que Issei se le adelantara. Se quitó el morral y lo dejó apoyado en la pared, cosa que todos imitaron para aligerarse la carga, y pasó por el hueco descubriendo lo grueso que era el muro en realidad. En sus días de gloria seguramente habría sido capaz de resistir a las más duras batallas si la mayoría de la estructura seguía en pie. Y con esa misma idea en mente se preguntó quién fue capaz de abrir la entrada desprendiendo cada roca. Y cómo.

Pero todo pensamiento con respecto al muro se esfumó de su mente como si fuera humo una vez que estuvo adentro. No era para nada como se lo había imaginado.

Cuando uno crece escuchando historias de casas malditas y estructuras tenebrosas abandonadas en medio del bosque, se imagina las cosas diferentes. Como un cielo oscuro que se ciñe encima de ella, con truenos y una brisa fantasmal incluida que sólo es la antesala para los horrores que le esperaban al valiente estúpido que se atreviera a adentrarse en los peligrosos cimientos. Las telarañas deberían cubrirlo todo, el piso debería crujir con cada paso y las paredes debían tener manchas rojas hasta donde alcanzara la vista, como si un cuerpo herido y agonizante se hubiera apoyado en ellas para encontrar una salida que no existía. Además de que un par de esqueletos eran esenciales para que la trama se pusiera más espeluznante.

Pero no, lo que tenían delante no era exactamente lo que todos tenían en sus activas mentes llenas de películas de miedo.

Era enorme, de acuerdo. Hubiera sido un magnífico hotel tradicional si no estuviera en medio de la nada ni tuviera tan mala reputación. El grupo se detuvo para contemplarla por un momento. De lejos no daba mayor apariencia que la de una casa común y corriente que llevaba muchos años sin ocupantes. O tal vez era así porque la veían de lejos, aún les quedaba un buen tramo que recorrer antes de poder entrar en ella.

Pero Rin la veía con asombro, de ese tipo que te roba el aliento y te ensancha los ojos ante las grandes expectativas.

Tenía alrededor de cuatro pisos, siendo el último un espacio más pequeño en comparación al resto, como si fuera una mirilla. Los techos se alzaban imperiales con sus tejas negras tan envejecidas como el mismo muro cubierto de musgo y maltratado por los años y la humedad. Algunas pequeñas columnas de madera de las ventanas estaban rotas, quizás la misma madera se había podrido con el tiempo o fuera un acto de vandalismo de tiempos muy lejanos. Las paredes, que antes de seguro habían sido de un inmaculado blanco, ahora tenían la pintura descascarillada y con muchas manchas de agua.

A ojos ignorantes tenía toda la apariencia de un castillo, pero los que sabían del tema sabía que no podía tratarse de uno. Los castillos japoneses no constaban de muros exteriores como aquel, sus mismas bases de sólida roca los alzaban y protegían de los ataques de caballería, y la estructura que tenían delante carecía de esta base. Además de que la construcción parecía diferente a lo que uno suele toparse haciendo turismo histórico, el acabado era de apariencia extranjera, pero no por eso menos impresionante.

―¿A quién creen que le haya pertenecido antes?

―De seguro a un ricachón que dormía en pilas de oro.

―A un señor feudal.

―A un terrateniente.

―Al Shogun.

Las sugerencias seguían, pero Rin no les prestaba mucha atención. Sentía que la estructura misma le devolvía una mirada de advertencia silente como lo hace un gran animal que tiene fija a su próxima cena.

―Nadie nunca supo con certeza a quién le perteneció. Oí que las autoridades han investigado al respecto desde hace años, pero los registros son confusos y tan viejos que nadie los entendía del todo. A inicios del siglo pasado supuestamente la adquirió un gran barón de la época, pero lo encontraron muerto aquí mismo apenas unos días después. Sus familiares pasaron a ocuparla después de él, pero entre accidentes y muertes sospechosas, la abandonaron y convirtieron en depósito para sus grandes fortunas. Durante la segunda guerra mundial el resto de la familia se refugió para esconder sus pertenencias y salvaguardar sus títulos, pero se dice que no bastó ni un día para que se entregaran a las autoridades por voluntad propia, abandonando el lugar con un horror indescriptible. Se aliviaron cuando la propiedad quedó en manos del gobierno nuevamente y jamás replicaron por su pérdida. Después de eso se convirtió en el hotel del que todos conocemos la historia.

Issei se volvió a ajustar los lentes con esa mirada de sabelotodo tan característica suya. Era obvio que se había estado informando para parecer el listillo con todas las respuestas como usualmente hacía.

Continuó diciendo que luego de que la propiedad fuera convertida en hotel, los dueños tardaron poco más de un mes en deshacerse de la mansión ―lo cual en comparación a sus dueños anteriores era todo un récord―, por lo que volvió a quedarse en manos del gobierno que decidió convertirla en una casa de muestra para los turistas como hacen con los templos y castillos más antiguos. No les duró mucho la suerte, pues cada visitante que entraba salía con al menos una herida en el cuerpo y un susto de muerte. Hasta que sucedió el primer accidente fatal, el desnuque de un hombre tras caerse misteriosamente, decidieron cerrar el lugar definitivamente.

Eso había sido en la década de los cincuenta, y desde ese entonces, los rumores de que la casa estaba embrujada seguían esparciéndose como pólvora por cada rincón del pueblo y más allá.

A lo largo de los años se habían reportado accidentes y muertes muy extrañas cuando los intrusos ilegales no tenían más remedio que acudir a las autoridades en busca de ayuda. Hasta la fecha se habían encontrado más de cuarenta cadáveres en el interior o los alrededores de la mansión, lo suficiente como para cesar las visitas hasta de los más osados por un muy buen tiempo.

Pero como eso había pasado algunas generaciones antes de ellos, a los chicos realmente no les importaba la cantidad de cuerpos o heridos que resultaban por las expediciones a la casa maldita. Sólo le añadía más morbo, justo lo que los niños tontos y aventureros necesitaban.

Como ellos, que con una última contemplación a su siguiente parada se pusieron en marcha.

La hierba había crecido tan alta que a Rin le llegaba a la barbilla, y eso si alzaba la cabeza lo suficiente. Llegaron a la casa por un costado, lo que algunos supusieron el ala oeste. La entrada real daba contra un precipicio que se había creado por la erosión y la habitual actividad sísmica en la zona, por lo que aquel hueco en el muro era la única forma accesible de entrar a no ser que alguien tuviera repentinas ganas de escalar.

Como la mayoría de las casas tradicionales, el primer piso carecía de paneles exteriores para cerrar el espacio, por lo que se podría ver hasta el otro lado si no fuera por las paredes que marcaban los pasillos y habitaciones. Era como si alguien hubiera querido desnudar al máximo aquella porción pero no se hubiera atrevido a llegar demasiado lejos.

―Mi abuela en Hokkaido tiene una casa así ―murmuró uno de los chicos sin dejar de contemplar todo a su alrededor―. Sólo tiene un piso, pero…

―Sigue siendo ricachona entonces ―interrumpió Issei―. Y tú no nos invitas en vacaciones, eres un tacaño egoísta.

Haciendo caso nulo a las tonterías de Issei, los chicos se fueron alejando poco a poco del sitio por el que habían entrado para inspeccionar cada uno por su lado, casi conteniendo el aliento. Una cosa era cierta a como lo era en las películas de terror: el piso crujía con cada paso que daban. Pero no era un sonido aterrador, era más bien como el susurro de una madera demasiado vieja que no había soportado ningún peso desde hacía muchos años.

Rin caminaba sobre él con sus pies muy ligeros sin apenas sacarle algún mísero ruidito a los tablones debajo de los viejos paneles del tatami. Posó la mano en una columna gruesa, siguiéndola hasta que llegaba al techo. Podía imaginársela en sus mejores tiempos, reluciente e impresionante como cada tramo de la mansión. Era fácil para su volátil imaginación eliminar el polvo, tierra y hojas secas, quitar los grafitis hechos por pura maldad en las paredes, la basura de generaciones pasadas de vándalos, y toda la suciedad general que inundaba el esqueleto de lo que antes fue un hogar orgulloso e imponente.

Bajó la mano por la columna encontrándose con un par de nombres encerrados en un corazón tallado en la madera. Como esa había muchas otras muestras de todos los visitantes indeseados que habían llegado ansiosos de pasar un rato emocionante.

―Hey, ¿escucharon eso? ―apuntó Masashi repentinamente mientras pedía silencio con una mano alzada.

―De seguro fue alguno de ustedes chillando como una nena porque vio una mosca ―probó Issei socarrón.

―No, en serio. ¿No escucharon nada? Sonó como si alguien estuviera caminando por aquí.

―Sí, bueno, todos estamos caminando por aquí.

―Sonó diferente, más pesado.

―No me miren a mí, Kappei es el gordo del grupo.

―Y el único que de verdad te puede volar los dientes si sigues molestando, Issei ―amenazó este con mucha seriedad. Y tal vez sólo para que el asunto no fuera a mayores, el chico de las gafas no hizo ninguna réplica más allá de una sonrisita socarrona.

Los muchachos siguieron explorando a sus anchas, hablándose a voz de grito cada vez que daban con algo. Una habitación con algunos muebles cubiertos de polvo, rastros de tela hecha jirones, las escaleras centrales, más grafitis… prácticamente cualquier cosa.

Ya por entonces un par se quejaba de una sensación molesta, como si el aire fuera más denso y algo difícil de respirar, pero la mayoría no les hacía caso.

―¿No les parece raro que no hayan animales por ningún lado? Las casas abandonadas tienen al menos unos cuántos bichos y lagartijas, pero no he encontrado ninguno.

―Tienes razón, no hay telarañas. Ni siquiera me parece que entren los mosquitos ―observó Masashi al examinar las vigas muy de cerca, sitio ideal para encontrar algunas arañas en sus características redes.

―Tampoco veo nidos de pájaros ―se extrañó Hajime, el chico más alto y moreno de todos―. Este tipo de sitios debería estar infestado de cuervos. Tenemos cuervos todo el tiempo en los campos de cultivo, pero aquí no hay ni una pluma. Qué raro.

―La reputación de este lugar es tan fuerte que la conocen hasta en el reino animal, aparentemente.

―Puede ser la energía ―razonó Masashi mientras aún buscaba algún rastro de vida instalada en algún rincón―. Los animales son muy susceptibles a las energías negativas y suelen alejarse de ella lo más posible.

―La próxima vez traemos a mi perro a ver qué hace.

Hablando de pequeñeces para romper con el sepulcral mutismo y la mala sensación que tenía ahora la mayoría del grupo, llegaron al otro extremo del primer piso para encontrar que lo que antes había sido un magnífico patio. Gran parte del terreno estaba cubierto con un enorme estanque ya seco, pero que conservaba perfectamente sus puentecillos y pilares para cruzar al mirador que se encontraba en muy mal estado y tenía la pinta de derrumbarse en cualquier momento. En varias pequeñas islitas, que ahora sólo eran cúmulos de tierra elevados cubiertos de maleza, se alzaban árboles resecos sin ningún rastro de su vegetación en sus numerosas y retorcidas ramas muertas.

―Tuvo que haber sido todo un espectáculo ―silbó uno y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Hasta ahora todo estaba marchando bien a excepción de esa sensación pesada y viciada típica de sitios viejos y deshabitados. A pesar de que el aire pasaba perfectamente de un lado a otro gracias a la carencia de paredes externas, uno pensaría que el olor a viejo, humedad y moho no sería tan fuerte, pero lo era hasta el punto de ser irritante.

Lo siguiente que decidieron fue subir a los pisos de arriba a ver qué les deparaba la suerte. Si no había pasado gran cosa hasta el momento, ¿por qué iba a cambiar?

Lastimosamente no tenían ni idea de que eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

―Tengo la vaga impresión de que alguien nos está siguiendo ―murmuró Kappei que iba de último en el grupo.

―Es tu valentía, pregunta por qué la dejaste atrás ―contestó rápidamente Issei con una risita.

―Te estás poniendo pesado ―le advirtió con cansancio. Kappei solía ser el blanco predilecto de las bromas ligeras del listillo, y como no tenía mucha paciencia para lidiar con él, se irritaba tan rápidamente que sólo provocaba más chistecitos. Issei decía que carecía completamente de sentido del humor y que sólo era un buen amigo al intentar inculcárselo cariñosamente.

―De hecho… yo también tengo esa sensación ―confesó Kechiro, que iba justo delante de Kappei―. Siento como si alguien estuviera muy cerca de mí, aunque cuando volteo no tenga a nadie. ¿No les pasa lo mismo?

Un par más concordó con él con cabezadas nerviosas y los que no, miraron por los alrededores en busca de una explicación. Issei, quien no había querido decir nada, empezaba a creer que se había burlado innecesariamente de su hermano mayor cuando le contó el temor que sintió durante su propia visita a ese lugar. Él también sentía esa pesadez e incomodidad que se siente cuando alguien te mira de muy mala manera, pero intentaba disimularlo con sus chistes para guardar las apariencias.

Siguieron andando en dirección a las escaleras, cruzando por un pasillo que por ambos lados guiaba a amplias habitaciones. El papel de arroz tenía muchos agujeros y rasgados como si alguien los hubiera roto con un cuchillo mal afilado, y la madera de la parte inferior poseía los mismos rasgos de maltrato. Prácticamente como el resto de la vivienda casi en ruinas. Alguien debía estar muy aburrido como para desgarrar las puertas, fue lo que un muchacho comentó al fijarse en esos detalles.

Era eso, o algo peor en lo que ninguno prefería dedicarle ni un mísero pensamiento.

Cuando llegaron al rellano de las escaleras con aquellos pesados pasos detrás bien camuflados pero aún evidentes entre los suyos propios y la tensa sensación de ser observados acelerándoles el pulso, pasó el primer accidente. Antes de siquiera poner un pie en el primer escalón, Kappei cayó repentinamente hacia un lado como si alguien lo hubiera empujado con mucha fuerza. Cuando se incorporó a medias para plantarle cara al que lo había hecho, se encontró con los rostros sorprendidos de sus compañeros.

―¿Quién demonios fue? ¡No me hizo gracia! ¡Fuiste tú, Issei, lo sé!

―He estado al lado de Hajime, ni siquiera estaba cerca de ti, colega ―le dijo con un tono sospechosamente serio. Ya no se sentía de humor para hacer ninguna broma.

―¡No te creo!

―De verdad, Kappei, nadie te tocó ―le aseguraron los otros.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, un siseo profundo y bajo recorrió la estancia desde un extremo al otro, como el largo resoplido de un enorme animal. Los chicos se quedaron helados con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando hacia todas direcciones en busca de lo que fuera que hubiera hecho semejante sonido. Aquello no podía ser el viento, ni siquiera soplaba una brisa. El pulso de todos ya estaba acelerado y aquello sólo lo disparó al doble de su velocidad.

Un silencio pesado y muy rígido reinó unos segundos después de que el siseo terminara, nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna ya sea por miedo o por impresión. Kappei se puso en pie mirando a todos lados con el corazón en un puño y la voz hecha un susurro ido.

―¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Todos lo escucharon?

―Ssshhh, cállate.

Ninguno se atrevía a mover ni un músculo, sólo se limitaban a buscar frenéticamente con la mirada desorbitada y a pasar tragos difíciles de saliva por la garganta.

Todos lo sentían en ese momento y aunque hubieran preguntado, nadie se habría atrevido a negarlo esta vez. La indiscutible sensación de que algo invisible los veía, evaluándolos a cada uno de ellos muy de cerca. Se sintieron desnudos y desprotegidos, como si los hubieran atrapado en su momento de mayor debilidad.

Era algo malo, bastante malo.

―Chicos… n-no me siento muy bien…

―¿Qué está pasando?

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando el piso crujió levemente ante un peso inexistente y ninguno de ellos había despegado los pies para hacerlo. El siseo volvió a atravesar el enorme y vacío espacio, viajando entre las paredes como un fantasma. Esta vez fue más alto. Esta vez fue mucho más real.

Estaba ahí, entre ellos. Acechándolos.

Los muchachos se acercaron entre sí inconscientemente, formando un círculo para tener los ojos hacia todos lados. Ni siquiera Issei, el eterno incrédulo y cara dura de la clase tenía alguna palabra para desmentir lo que estaba pasando.

―Creo que ya fue suficiente ―declaró con la voz débil y sumisa, como si no quisiera tentar a lo que sea que los observaba desde la nada. Sentía una mirada pesada sobre él, taladrándolo con un sentimiento que distaba mucho de ser bueno. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron al sentir el escalofrío como lo hacían todos. De repente les pareció que la temperatura iba bajando y el tono del ambiente se oscurecía gradualmente con ella. Para asegurarse, Issei dio un vistazo rápido al exterior por un agujero pequeño entre los pasillos y comprobó que en efecto estaba anocheciendo. El cielo se estaba llenando de matices naranjas y rojos y dentro de poco todo se volvería negro.

No podían estar ahí cuando eso sucediera.

―Tenemos que irnos. Ahora ―repitió un poco más alto. Parecía que la actividad se hacía más notoria con cada minuto que los acercaba a la caída de la noche, y definitivamente no quería comprobar qué más podía pasar cuando todo atisbo de luz se perdiera.

Todos volvieron a pegar un brinco.

El siseo se convirtió en un gruñido alto y claro, como si un enorme lobo monstruoso estuviera preparándose para atacar. Algunos no pudieron contener el grito de terror, y el grupo se disolvió cuando el primero echó a correr al otro extremo de la casa para salir. Pronto todos se encontraban corriendo muy ruidosamente por todos lados, sintiendo claramente cómo _algo_ los perseguía.

Kappei se volvió a caer, esta vez de una forma más violenta y tumbó a los dos que tenía delante. Aún en el suelo, los tres sentían que eran empujados bruscamente por un ser invisible y sólo podían gritar cuando se levantaban trabajosamente dando tropezones.

Justo al llegar al pórtico en el lado oeste, Issei se detuvo de repente antes de saltar hacia el pasto crecido que ahora le apetecía como el cielo en la tierra. El muro se veía a la distancia, más lejos de lo que recordaba y miró alrededor. Todos estaban apurándose en salir lo más rápido posible, corriendo como si el mismísimo diablo le pisara los talones. Lo cual, para su fuero interno, era la realidad.

Todos estaban afuera excepto uno.

Su boca se abrió con horror al hacer el conteo rápido. Los chicos que se habían quedado rezagados para recuperar el aliento a las afueras de la mansión lo miraron aterrados ante su expresión.

―¡¿Dónde está Rin?!

…

La única niña se había separado del grupo paulatinamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Al ser pequeña y silenciosa, le era muy fácil escabullirse como si de un gato se tratara. Estaba tan concentrada evaluando cada aspecto de la casa que ni siquiera ella se percató que los chistes y burlas de Issei iban quedándose atrás hasta desaparecer.

Llegó a la escalera mucho antes que los demás y no dudó ni un instante en subirla como si algo la incitara a llegar lo más alto posible para ver qué maravillas podía encontrar. Exploró a medias los dos pisos siguientes, encontrando pocas cosas que le resultaran interesantes más allá de las vistas por las ventanas. Más habitaciones, rellanos y pasillos en un lamentable estado de abandono, además de algunos trastos dejados a su suerte por los últimos propietarios tantos años atrás.

Se percató de que no había rastros de que otro ser humano hubiera dejado su huella, tampoco había ningún animal. ¿Y los insectos, ratones, aves y reptiles? Era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo su guarida, pero no había encontrado absolutamente ninguna muestra de algún animalillo que viviera ahí. Eso era lo que le parecía más extraño de todo el asunto.

Y no había visto nada aún.

Al fin estuvo frente al último tramo de las escaleras, el silencio era absoluto y hermético. No se oía ni el viento, ni los ruidos de los chicos en la planta baja, como si aquello estuviera muchísimos metros por debajo de donde estaba. Pero en ese momento no le prestaba mucha atención a esa pequeñez. El último cuarto por visitar le aguardaba.

La escalera rechinó sonoramente y la sobresaltó. Extrañamente ni siquiera había escuchado sus propios pasos sobre el suelo de madera y el escalón resonaba como una alarma que alertaba desesperadamente de un intruso.

Giró la cabeza como si esperara encontrar a alguien que la acusara de tal cosa, y hasta llegó a pensar en que había despertado un horrible monstruo que seguramente la devoraría, pero nada pasó. El silencio y la soledad continuaban inmutables, con la única diferencia de que ahora tenía sus pesados latidos como música de fondo en los oídos.

El cuarto piso sólo se trataba de una habitación. Un gran espacio vacío sin ninguna pared ni mampara que delimitara nada, sólo algunas columnas de madera gruesa que sujetaban el techo. Era como tener dos salones de clase pegados, sólo le faltaban los pupitres y pizarrones para convencerla del todo.

A diferencia de abajo parecía más limpio y bien conservado, sin ningún rastro de garabatos con marcadores o espray ni una pizca de basura. Lo único que cubría el viejo piso de madera ―extrañamente carente de tatami― era una gruesa y prolija capa de polvo. Nadie había estado ahí por muchísimo tiempo, nadie había llegado tan lejos.

Al ver sus propias y pequeñas pisadas creando un camino en el polvo se sintió muy extraña. Como una verdadera intrusa no deseada en el corazón de un tesoro que no era digna de siquiera contemplar.

Pero era estúpido sentirse así. ¿Qué tesoro? Aquel cuarto estaba completamente vacío y aunque lo quisiera, no había nada que robar. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse aquella idea tan absurda. Pero, aunque sabía que tenía razón y estaba inventando cosas, le era imposible quitarse el sentimiento. Lo tenía debajo de la piel como una verdad elemental y no sabía por qué.

Para distraerse de sus desconcertantes pensamientos, optó por darle un vistazo rápido para salir de ahí y reunirse con los chicos antes de que se fueran sin ella, lo cual era horriblemente posible. Ignoraba en su totalidad que, cuatro pisos abajo, sus amigos estaban haciendo exactamente aquello que tanto temía.

Sólo había una cosa que adornaba las paredes de pintura descascarillada, y como la curiosidad era superior que ella, se acercó a examinarlo. Se trataba de un sutra pegado al lado de una rendija que hacía de ventana. Pero no era un pergamino como los que había visto en los templos, sólo tenía la apariencia de uno.

Era mucho más grande de lo normal, abarcando más de medio metro de alto y al menos treinta centímetros o más de ancho. La escritura eran garabatos inentendibles que zigzagueaban cuidadosamente el pergamino de extremo a extremo, casi como si formaran unas palabras que ansiaban ser leídas. Pero, por lejos, lo más llamativo de todo era la pintura roja. Nunca había visto un sutra hecho con tinta roja, y mucho menos con aquellos símbolos que parecían de otro mundo.

Quizás lo habían hecho en otra época para bendecir la casa, fue lo primero que pensó. Pero por alguna razón, daba por hecho que bendecir no era precisamente lo que ese pergamino estaba haciendo.

Posó los dedos pequeños y blanquecinos sobre los garabatos, sorprendiéndose por el relieve. Tampoco habían usado tinta, sino alguna clase de pintura aceitosa.

Se detuvo justo cuando llegaba al extremo inferior de los trazados.

Su corazón dio un potente tumbo y el aliento que exhaló se le hizo eterno. Sentía los pulmones completamente vacíos e incapaces de llenarse de nuevo.

Había alguien ahí con ella.

Su vista se hizo borrosa por la falta de oxígeno, y de alguna manera se forzó a inhalar una bocanada de aire de la manera más silenciosa posible. Los dedos sobre el sutra comenzaron a temblar, pero fue incapaz de separarlos de él. Ejercía alguna clase de fuerza magnética de la que no se podía liberar por más que lo intentaba.

Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no entrar en pánico y gritar como una loca poseída, cerró los ojos y se concentró en tranquilizarse, normalizando su respiración lo más posible.

Apenas estaba a media faena cuando sintió notoriamente unos resoplidos suaves sobre ella, subiendo desde su cuello hasta su cabeza.

Debería haber gritado, debería haber saltado y corrido como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero no lo hizo.

Todo lo que pasó fue lo contrario a lo que la lógica le decía.

Dejó de sentir miedo. Por una extraña e inexplicable razón, ya no sentía razones para temer. Fue como si un hechizo se hubiera roto y al fin pudo despegar su mano del pergamino. Lo hizo lentamente, cuidando no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran sobresaltar a lo que fuera que estuviera detrás de ella, y con su voz suave dijo:

―Hola.

Se giró despacito hasta que se dio la media vuelta, encarando las escaleras y dejando el sutra a sus espaldas. Era definitivo, había alguien más ahí.

Casi podía sentirlo mirándola sin apenas moverse, justo enfrente de ella.

―Sé que estás aquí.

Nada pasó y probablemente había sido lo mejor

Uno siempre escucha lo peligroso que era tentar a los espíritus, lo malo que era abrirse ante ellos hasta dejarse completamente expuestos y vulnerables. Había que ignorar sus presencias y pretender que no se les temía, sólo así te dejarían en paz. Pero eso sólo pasaba con los espíritus malos, ¿por qué no decían cómo actuar ante los espíritus buenos?

Una cosa era segura de aquella presencia que tenía delante: sólo la miraba neutralmente. No sentía nada malo saliendo de ningún lado, como si aquel ser sólo tuviera curiosidad y esperara a que hiciera algo.

 _No me hará daño_ , pensó inmediatamente sin siquiera detenerse a razonar. Era su instinto quien hablaba por ella, ese que ni sabía que podía llegar a usarlo en una situación como esa.

―¿Esta es tu casa? ―preguntó entonces como quien habla con alguien que está confundido―. No te preocupes, no pienso dañar ni llevarme nada. Tuvo que ser un lugar hermoso, ¿verdad? Es una pena que ahora se encuentre así.

Dio otra mirada por el sitio, fijándose en los daños que el tiempo, la humedad y las estaciones habían dejado en cada rincón. Seguía sintiéndose observada pero no la intimidaba.

―¿Qué significa este pergamino? ¿Lo colocaron por algo en especial? ―casi sintió un gruñido cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo de nuevo, por lo que retiró la mano inmediatamente―. Creo que no quieres que lo toque. No lo volveré a hacer, lo siento. Estás parado frente a mí, ¿verdad? ―no hubo ningún indicio de respuesta―. No sé por qué puedo sentirte ahí, pero parece que quieres que lo haga. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Un crujido en la madera le indicó que había dado un paso hacia ella. Luego otro, y otro. Al tercero, se detuvo. Rin, que no sabía a qué altura mirar, dirigió la vista hacia arriba con los latidos martillándole el pecho pero la curiosidad superándolos con creces.

Sintió una minúscula brisa de aire frío en su cabeza, como si alguien resoplara sobre ella. Tenía la impresión de que se agachaba un poco para colocarse a su altura, pero no tenía forma de estar segura.

De repente todo lo que sintió fueron aquellas respiraciones suaves y calmadas rozándole la frente. Relajó los hombros con una exhalación muda, alzando la vista en busca de su acompañante invisible tratando de imaginar exactamente dónde estaría su rostro.

Una de sus manos se elevó, extendiendo delicadamente los dedos sobre su cabeza en un intento de palparlo, de sentir aquella criatura tan real como inexplicable.

― _¡Rin!_

La mano se detuvo y su ceño se frunció al intentar entender aquella voz. ¿De dónde venía?

― _¡Rin, ¿dónde estás?! ¡RIN!_

Todo el sopor que había sentido se esfumó como la niebla ante un viento furioso y las respiraciones cesaron por completo. Casi podía ver cómo el espíritu se alzaba mucho más grande de lo que ella creía que era, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se tornara repentinamente frío y hostil.

Se sacudió violentamente al escuchar entonces su gruñido, el mismo que habían escuchado los chicos en la planta baja y del que ella no tenía ni la más remota idea. Era como si las mismas paredes, suelo y techo se estremecieran con furia ante la voz que la llamaba desesperadamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparada a la escalera para responder que estaba bien, sólo para encontrarse con Issei a punto de llegar al tercer piso con una cara pálida y horrorizada.

―¡Rin, santo cielo! ¡¿Dónde mierda estabas?! ―el chico la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó desesperado. Rin podía sentir sus manos temblando, algo que jamás se habría imaginado de él. Se vio incapaz de responderle ni una sola palabra―. ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!

La arrastró escaleras abajo tomándola de la mano con una fuerza que sólo podía tener gracias a las inmensas cargas de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Rin se dejó guiar casi tropezando en varias ocasiones al no poder mantener el ritmo de su compañero que era más alto que ella.

Los gruñidos y el estremecimiento de la estructura los seguían por cada sitio que pasaban, resonando entre los estrepitosos pasos y los jadeos que dejaban en la frenética carrera. Masashi y Hajime se les unieron en la planta baja, pues habían estado buscándola al igual que Issei. Aliviados de tener a Rin entre ellos una vez más y por fin poder dejar aquel horrible lugar, corrieron juntos el tramo largo que quedaba hasta dar con el borde elevado del tatami, y sin ninguna meditación de por medio, se arrojaron al exterior para dar con el suelo terroso cubierto de hierba alta y seca.

Por un momento todo lo que se escuchaba eran los pesados resoplidos que todos daban para recuperar el aliento. Jamás ninguno de ellos había tenido que correr con tanta prisa ni con tanto miedo, y agradecerían mucho no tener que hacerlo de nuevo.

Blancos, sudorosos y aún temblando, los cuatro se tomaron un momento para descansar un poco. Fuera de la casa no se oía ninguna de las aterradoras pruebas que tantas historias habían relatado y ellos mismos habían comprobado. Sea lo que sea que habitaba esa mansión no era bueno, y lo mejor que podían hacer era largarse lo más pronto posible para no regresar.

Los muchachos se levantaron trabajosamente sacudiendo la tierra de sus ropas y se dieron miradas diligentes entre ellos. Se habían salvado de una grande, era todo en lo que podían pensar.

Menos Rin.

Ella seguía sentada mirando ausentemente hacia la casa, alzando la vista hasta el último piso. Su pecho subía y bajaba incontrolable, y no encontraba fuerza alguna para ponerse en pie como los demás.

Sólo se podía concentrar en ese cuarto muy por encima de sus cabezas, donde aún sentía latente la presencia de aquella criatura. Estaba mareada e ida por la falta de oxígeno, pero eso no le impidió mantener la mirada en alto.

―¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? ―le preguntó Masashi al ver que seguía sentada en el piso con los ojos desorbitados en lo que no pudo interpretar como algo diferente al terror. Rin regresó en sí ante sus palabras jadeantes y lo miró a su lado. Sus rasgos denotaban profunda perturbación como los de todos los demás tan pálidos como la sal. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, e Issei y él le tendieron una mano cada uno para ayudarla a levantarse. Las piernas le temblaban y sentía que su corazón le golpeaba desde las costillas hasta la espalda en un intento de liberarse de su prisión.

―¿Por qué te fuiste tan lejos? ¡Casi nos da un infarto al no encontrarte! ―reprendió duramente Issei. Su cara estaba sucia de sudor y polvo, sus gafas estaban torcidas sobre el puente de su nariz y su cabello muy despeinado al igual que el de todos los demás.

―Lo siento, me distraje y no me di cuenta… sólo quería explorar.

―¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que pasó aquí abajo? ¿Cómo rayos te quedaste ahí arriba después de eso?

―¿Escuchar qué cosa? Yo no oí nada ―contestó sinceramente sorprendida, pero Issei no le creyó.

―No te hagas la tonta, es imposible que no lo hayas oído. ¡Hasta nos veía siguiendo cuando bajábamos!

Rin contuvo el aliento.

―¿L-los gruñidos…? Pero… yo sólo los escuché cuando te encontré, Issei.

Los chicos la miraron incrédulos.

―¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que no escuchaste nada? ―cuestionó Hajime entonces, que no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que salieron de la casa.

―No, escuché que Issei me llamaba cuando llegaba al tercer piso, pero antes no oí nada.

―¿Estás… estás hablando en serio? ―volvió a preguntar el chico. A su juicio y al de cualquiera que hubiera estado ahí abajo con ellos cuando los gruñidos resonaron, era imposible que semejante aterrador sonido no viajara más allá del primer piso.

Rin asintió enérgicamente.

―¿Hasta dónde llegaste?

―Hasta el tercer piso ―mintió antes de reparar en lo que decía. Issei resopló mientras se reacomodaba los lentes.

―Te vi bajando las escaleras desde el cuarto.

―Es porque iba a subir, pero te escuché antes de llegar ―respondió rápidamente. No quería que nadie supiera que estuvo ahí arriba y lo que había presenciado. Algo le decía que el espíritu que había respirado suavemente en su frente antes de enfurecerse no querría que se supiera nada sobre el sutra. Era algo que él protegía celosamente y ella, al haber causado tantos problemas, era lo mínimo que podía hacer para ayudarlo a mantener su secreto.

Aún temblando y con el pulso disparado, los cuatro salieron de la jungla de hierba alta y se reunieron con el resto que los esperaba ansiosos y muy asustados detrás del muro.

El cielo estaba en sus últimos tonos de rojo antes vestirse con su paleta más oscura, por lo que no perdieron tiempo ni gastaron palabras para salir de ahí antes de que eso sucediera.

La caminata de regreso se les hizo completamente diferente a la de ida, donde la mayoría del tramo habían sido bromas, conversaciones y risas burlescas. Ahora sólo había silencio y corazones intentando estabilizarse de nuevo, y muchos, muchos pensamientos que los mantenían a todos meditabundos, incluido al listillo del grupo.

En el último puesto de la fila que desfilaba entre los matorrales, Rin aminoró el paso lo suficiente como para darle una última mirada a la mansión cada vez más oculta entre los árboles del camino. Lo único que se veía ahora era aquel último piso. La estructura contrastaba imponentemente contra el cielo enrojecido, y las luces moribundas del atardecer atravesaban la habitación por las rendijas de las ventanas. Justo antes de que la casa quedara completamente oculta, le pareció ver movimiento en el interior.

Era como si una figura se hubiera acercado para asomarse por la ventana.

Pero cuando se detuvo para darle un mejor vistazo, ya no había nada ahí. A los siguientes pasos, el follaje cubría por completo cualquier indicio de que hubiera algo en medio del denso bosque.

Aún así, pese a la distancia y la pobre luz, Rin estaba segura de que aquella cosa la miraba.

Fijamente.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡HOSHI ESTÁ PUBLICANDO ALGO NUEVO! ¡SE ACERCA EL FIN DEL MUNDO, TODOS AL BÚNKER!

Pues no, no es el fin del mundo lo que me motivó a decidirme a publicar de una puñetera vez, en realidad fue más bien la pena por tener este momento tan retrasado cuando ya algunas personas me han preguntado cuándo regreso.

La verdad es que no tengo excusa para este tiempo de ausencia y menos aún por tardarme tanto en subir esta historia. Soy lenta, indecisa, insegura y me distraigo como no tienen idea, pero eso no es motivo para dejar a nadie esperando, y menos si se toman la molestia de acordarse de mí y escribirme de vez en cuando.

Va por ustedes, guapísimas (os) míos, espero que me sepan perdonar por tener la cabeza en Marte. Lastimosamente aún no he terminado de escribir (maldición, ¿cuánto más me voy a tardar?), pero como sólo me quedan alrededor de 4 capítulos supongo que no hará daño ir publicando ahora. Probablemente Safe Heaven se comenzará a publicar una vez que este fic esté completo y subido, pero no prometo nada. Mi inspiración es impredecible y esa historia en particular me bloquea mucho (más que Butterfly Wings, mi dolor de cabeza más grande de entonces) y me quedan más o menos 7 capítulos, pero cambio tanto los hechos ya establecidos en el borrador que es posible que ese número varíe en el futuro.

 **En relación a esta historia** : Como verán, tomé un rumbo un tanto diferente esta vez a esperas de traer algo de variedad. La trama, que probablemente esté trillada en su idea más básica, fue inspirada después de "Famosos y Fantasmas" de Biography Channel. Eso, y "Mi historia de Fantasmas", "Historias de Ultratumba" e innumerables creepypastas relatados por el youtuber Dross. Me llama mucho la atención el rollo sobrenatural de los fantasmas (como seguramente habrán visto en Fragile Soul aunque vaya por otros tiros) y quise intentar algo por mi cuenta.

Por ahora tengo estipulados unos 20 capítulos en total y estoy actualmente iniciando el 16. La trama por ahora sólo será Supernatural, pero puede cambiar en el futuro... quién sabe. (bueno, yo xD). Perdonen los dedazos que se hayan encontrado, prometo que revisé minuciosamente antes de publicar pero siempre se me escapan algunos errores.

De resto, espero que disfruten este fic. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos y agradecería muchísimo sus opiniones. Un beso a todos, felices fiestas y nos vemos posiblemente la próxima semana con un nuevo capítulo. ¡Hasta entonces!


	2. Segundo encuentro

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

2\. Segundo encuentro

Ya era totalmente de noche cuando lograron salir del bosque y llegar hasta la parada de autobús. Los muchachos habían caminado todo el trayecto sin decir ni una sola palabra, arrastrando los pies e intentando tranquilizar el acelerado ritmo de sus pulsaciones. Se quedaron quietos y juntos esperando a que llegara el colectivo. El camino que habían seguido aquella tarde se veía tan oscuro como la boca del lobo, y toda sensación que les llevó a disfrutar adentrarse en él con altas expectativas de aventura se había esfumado como el humo.

―¿Le vamos a contar a alguien lo que pasó? ―preguntó repentinamente Rin sin quitarle la mirada al túnel de árboles y maleza al otro lado de la calle.

―Digamos que no encontramos nada. Que estaba en tan mal estado que no valía la pena inspeccionarla ―propuso Issei, ganándose el asentimiento silente de unos cuántos.

―Pero si alguien más quiere venir…

―Ya no es nuestro problema. Nosotros no hicimos caso a las advertencias y mira lo que pasó. Nos lo buscamos nosotros solos. El que quiera entrar ya sabe dónde se está metiendo.

Rin concordó con él calladamente, aún sin apartar la vista de su lugar. Ninguno de ellos quiso darle credibilidad a todas las historias siniestras que giraban en torno a aquella mansión y habían sido lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creerse que nada les pasaría sólo por tomárselo a juego. Vaya error.

El autobús llegó unos cuantos minutos después, cargando a varios trabajadores del campo que regresaban a sus hogares tras una dura jornada. Rin se sentó al lado de Masashi en un asiento de la segunda fila y vio desaparecer la entrada del sendero por la ventana conforme el vehículo aceleraba. Se sentía realmente agotada, y no era la única.

Por suerte su viaje no duró demasiado, pues su casa quedaba bastante cerca de donde habían estado, rodeada de campos de cultivo y algunas otras casitas y almacenes. Su familia no era agricultora, pero sus abuelos, los antiguos ocupantes que les habían cedido el terreno, sí que lo habían sido. Como consecuencia, los nuevos dueños sólo se habían quedado con un par de parcelas a las que le dedicaban todo su esfuerzo, pero ni por lejos toda la dedicación necesaria para explotar su potencial.

Rin llegó a casa con la impresión de pesar varios kilos de más por lo molesto que era levantar las piernas al caminar. Su madre la esperaba adentro, sonriente e ignorante del terrible trago que su hija y compañeros de clase habían pasado la hora anterior.

―Hola, cielo, ¿qué tal tu día? Llegaste bastante tarde.

―Cansado. Estuve con los chicos un rato ―suspiró la niña mientras se desplomaba sobre la mesa del comedor. Su madre estaba en la cocina picando verduras y echándolas a la olla que tenía puesta en el fuego. El delicioso aroma de la cena hizo gruñir furiosamente su estómago y sólo hasta entonces reparó en lo hambrienta que estaba.

―No te preocupes, la cena casi está. Con suerte tu padre llegará justo a tiempo y podremos comer todos juntos ―dijo alegremente sin dejar su labor. Rin se preguntaba de dónde rayos sacaba tanta energía y carisma, pues era ella quien se ocupaba de las parcelas en su totalidad, con la ayuda de Rin cuando no tenía clases ni tareas, y la de su marido cuando no estaba en el trabajo.

Su padre, un prestigioso profesor universitario, tenía que tomar el tren y el autobús todos los días para llegar a la ciudad e impartir sus clases. Su mujer había intentado disuadirlo de que se mudaran hasta allá para no tener que pasar medio día de viaje, pero el hombre se negaba rotundamente, pues no se imaginaba viviendo en otro lugar que no fuera esa casa rural y campestre. Rin se lo agradecía secretamente, pues pensaba exactamente igual que él.

―Oh, mira, ya llegó ―anunció su madre al asomarse por la ventana. El hombre venía ataviado en uno de sus trajes más usados, ciñendo un enorme y pesado maletín en su mano derecha como ni no pesara más que una pluma. La niña compuso inmediatamente una sonrisa y se incorporó para recibirlo en la entrada. Todos los malos tragos de la tarde quedaron en un segundo plano al verlo en el umbral.

―¡Bienvenido, papá!

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró un hombre con algunas cuántas canas en su peinado anticuado e incluso en la barba corta que se había dejado crecer desde el año anterior.

―Hola, princesa. ¿Cómo está todo?

―¡Mejor cuando la cena esté lista, cielo! ―lo recibió su esposa desde la cocina sin dejar de añadir cosas a la olla. El marido sonrió complacido antes de soltar un largo suspiro para agacharse y quitarse los zapatos.

―Ya te llevo el maletín, papá.

―Gracias, Rin. Cuidado, está algo pesado.

―No es nada, siempre lo está ―dijo ella mientras tomaba el aza y se esforzaba por levantar los siete kilos y medio que tenía metidos ahí adentro entre papeles, libretas y libros.

Dejó el maletín en su estudio personal del piso de arriba, cuidando no desequilibrarse en las escaleras por el peso. Las estanterías del cuarto estaban atestadas de volúmenes muy viejos y gruesos, además de que el par de archiveros junto a la pared estaban tan llenos de documentos que había tenido que apilarlos encima de los muebles, formando una montaña que casi llegaba al techo. Rin siempre guardó cierta fascinación a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el área de su padre: la historia nacional e universal, y escuchaba muy atentamente todo aquello que le tuviera que decir al respecto, llegándose a conocer cada tema de sus clases universitarias de memoria.

El único espacio más o menos desocupado era un escritorio al lado de los archiveros, donde pese a que tenía varias carpetas y papeles colocados en la superficie, se veía definitivamente más despejado que el resto del cuarto. Dejó el maletín sobre la silla, imaginando que se quedaría trabajando hasta tarde de nuevo y se apresuró a bajar para cenar. Ya tenía algo nuevo que preguntarle a su padre aquella noche.

Los adultos habían dispuesto todos los platos y utensilios sobre la mesa, y su madre acababa de destapar la olla de las verduras cuando Rin se sentó en su cojín favorito. La fresca brisa nocturna entraba y salía del hogar a través de las ventanas abiertas, y desde la entrada les llegaba el agudo sonar metálico de la campanilla de viento.

―Papá, ¿qué sabes de la casa que está en el bosque? Esa que tiene tan mala reputación ―le preguntó tras el segundo bocado sin poder contenerse un minuto más.

―¿La casa maldita? ―enarcó una ceja tras sorber de su taza de té verde―. Bueno, sé algunas cosas básicas. Fue construida a inicios de la era Sengoku, pero obviamente tiene influencias extranjeras por la arquitectura ligeramente diferente a la tradicional de la época. Fue hogar de terratenientes de la zona por más o menos un siglo. Luego la usaron de cuartel general y fortaleza cuando las guerrillas explotaron. Los dueños perecieron durante uno de esos ataques y el bando enemigo se apropió de la mansión. Después se dice que los antiguos amos le habían puesto una maldición en caso de llegar a ser derrotados, y por eso la casa quedó desocupada de nuevo. Es difícil seguirle el rastro por medio de la historia, ha tenido muchos propietarios que la han abandonado o han muerto en ella en muy poco tiempo hasta hace relativamente poco, cuando en el siglo pasado la adquirió un barón al que encontraron muerto no mucho después.

―Sí, esa parte la conozco ―asintió Rin muy atentamente, recapitulando el relato de Issei antes de adentrarse en la mansión―. Entonces, ¿es cierto lo de la maldición? ¿Es por los antiguos terratenientes y señores feudales que nadie la puede ocupar?

―Eso es más cuestión de opinión personal ―tildó él con la cabeza sin convencerse―. Siempre habrá gente supersticiosa que le echará la culpa a lo sobrenatural, pero yo creo que es sólo coincidencia. Además de que está ubicada en un muy mal terreno, nadie en su sano juicio querría vivir ahí con la cantidad de temblores y deslaves que la pueden tirar abajo de un momento a otro.

―Entonces… ¿qué dices de todos los que han ido y afirman que hay algo raro ahí? El hermano de mi amigo Issei fue hace unos años y jura que algo los atacaba para que se fueran.

―No te podría decir, nunca he ido. Quizás haya algún espíritu, pero también pudo asustarlos su propio miedo. Sabes que cuando uno se asusta y cree que pasará algo, su mente le hace creer que cualquier pequeñez es resultado de aquello que le causa temor. Podrías levantarte en medio de la noche sin pensar que algo aparecerá en el pasillo oscuro, pero si ya estás asustado y piensas que habrá un monstruo esperándote, tu mente lo fabricará hasta con la más mínima señal. Es psicología elemental. Ahora, si todos piensan lo mismo y van convencidos de que algo malo sucederá, de un momento a otro estallará la histeria colectiva. Algo tan simple como una sombra puede parecer un enorme animal, o el arrullo del viento les sonaría como una voz.

―Ay, cariño, pero qué cosas más feas estás preguntando ―interrumpió su madre―. No me digas que tienes pensado ir a ese horrible lugar.

―Bueno, lo han estado comentando en clase ―soltó ella como quien no quiere la cosa. Al contrario de su marido, la mujer se dejaba llevar más fácilmente por cualquier cosa que le contaran sin importar lo exagerada que fuera. Especialmente si venía de una fuente de confianza como lo eran los vecinos―. Siempre lo comentan de vez en cuando, y como muchos han ido…

―Mejor no vayas, cielo. Es peligroso. El señor Tarada me contó una anécdota horrible en la que su sobrino fue y vio cosas tan espantosas que nunca se recuperó. Sus amigos salieron muy lastimados también, uno incluso se rompió una pierna al caerse por las escaleras, aunque él decía que alguien lo había arrojado.

Rin interrogó mudamente a su padre con la mirada, esperando su opinión crítica y analítica. Si su papá lo confirmaba, ella lo daba por hecho.

―Sí, todos nos enteramos de eso, fue hace más de veinte años. Desde entonces casi nadie ha querido volver a entrar.

―Pero… ¿la histeria de la que hablas podría traumatizar a alguien, papá? ¿O podrían partirse una pierna sólo con sentir miedo?

―El miedo es un arma de doble filo, Rin ―le habló él sabiamente―. Te puede despertar todos los sentidos y darte la ventaja de la adrenalina para luchar o escapar, pero también puede opacar tu raciocinio y manera de pensar. Puede ser que el muchacho que se lastimó la pierna se haya dado un susto muy grande y cayera accidentalmente. Puede ser que el trauma del resto se diera al ver a su amigo tan mal herido, asegurando que algo lo había tirado. Pero sólo te puedo dar suposiciones, ya que no estuve ahí para verlo. Todo es posible.

―Y… ¿y si fue un espíritu? ¿Y si alguien selló alguna entidad maligna que ataca a quienes entren a husmear?

―Has estado viendo muchas películas de miedo, Rin ―se rió por lo bajo el padre dándole una mirada cariñosa―. No creo que ese sea el caso. Pero de cualquier manera te recomendaría que no fueras. La casa está en tan mal estado que la estructura podría ceder y hacerles un serio daño. Además, si hay tantos rumores de un espíritu maligno no querrías que te atrapara, ¿verdad?

―¡Pero dijiste que no creías en eso!

―Da igual lo que yo crea. Lo que importa es lo que tú creas. Si le das valor a lo que crees, tarde o temprano tu mente tratará de comprobarlo aún sea real o no y acabarás creyéndolo sin importar lo que pase.

―Ya, como la histeria colectiva y todo eso.

―Como la psicología básica, mejor dicho.

La niña sólo asintió lentamente, llevándose su propia taza a los labios. Su padre siempre había sido un hombre de lógica y hechos, no solía creer en algo a menos de que estuviera comprobado científicamente o lo hubiera experimentado por su propia cuenta. Aún así, era muy respetuoso con todas las creencias tradicionales y nunca las descartaba del todo sólo por precaución. Al igual que decía que había que comprobar los hechos de primera mano, también afirmaba que en algunas ocasiones había cosas que simplemente la ciencia no había logrado explicar hasta el momento.

Rin estaba convencida de que ese parecía ser uno de esos casos.

Por más que pensara que su padre tenía razón, no podía dársela en aquella oportunidad. Nada de lo que había pasado en la casa por la tarde había sido imaginación de nadie ni histeria colectiva. Era imposible que todos hubieran imaginado al mismo tiempo aquellos gruñidos, pasos y sensaciones tan bizarras cuando al menos la mitad del grupo era completamente escéptico. ¿Y lo que le había pasado a ella? ¿De verdad podría haber sido producto de sus pensamientos? Mientras más lo analizaba más dudas le generaba. Por un lado afirmaba que aquello había sido tan real como el aire que respiraba. Sabía que había alguien ahí en ese último piso con ella, lo había sentido a sus espaldas resoplando suavemente. Había oído su gruñido cuando bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras con Issei y se reunía con los demás hasta salir.

¿Pero cómo podía estar tan segura de que había sido real o no? Pasó demasiado rápido siquiera para examinarlo bien.

Se fue a la cama con aquel único pensamiento rondándole la cabeza como una molesta mosca que se negaba a dejarla dormir. Debía haber una explicación para todo eso, y esta vez tenía que encontrarlas por sí misma.

…

Afortunadamente era sábado y no había clases ese día, por lo que no tuvo que correr a vestirse y a tomar el autobús al ver lo tarde que se había levantado. Al final había conseguido conciliar el sueño a más de las tres de la mañana, y sus ojos hinchados y ojeras enfermizas la delataban.

―Cielo, te ves terrible. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Quieres que te prepare un té? ―la saludó su madre cuando se acercó a la cocina para ver qué podía desayunar a esas horas.

―Estoy bien, mamá. Sólo tuve algunos problemas para dormir.

―Mi pobre angelito. ¿Por qué no descansas un poco más? Puedes hacer tus quehaceres más tarde, en ese estado dudo que puedas concentrarte.

―No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Déjame comer algo y te echo una mano con el huerto. Necesito algo de aire fresco y sol para ponerme como nueva.

Y aunque en parte tenía razón, ni el viento ni la luz o el trabajo pudieron mantenerla tan distraída como quería. Hizo sus deberes a tempranas horas de la tarde y, como siempre los mantenía muy al día, pronto se encontró sin nada que hacer. Su madre solía levantarse tan temprano para limpiar y cocinar que tampoco pudo ocuparse en siquiera barrer un poco para ocupar su ociosa mente que siempre regresaba a aquella mansión en medio de la nada.

Luchó y luchó, pero nada funcionó.

Ya no podía aguantarlo más.

Tomó su mochila del colegio y quitó todos los libros excepto un cuaderno y su estuche de lápices y lo llenó con un enorme retazo de tela que solían usar para limpiar el piso, un par de manzanas, una botella de agua y una barra de chocolate que nadie se había comido en semanas. Dejó la carga en la canastilla de su bicicleta verde y avisó que iba a salir y que regresaría antes del anochecer.

Con fortuna podría cumplirlo.

Llegó a la mansión que había visitado el día anterior en menos de una hora, cruzando los dedos para que su bici no sufriera ningún daño al abrirse paso entre tanta maleza salvaje y no encontrarse con nadie que viera hacia adónde se dirigía.

Traspasó el agujero en el muro y dejó la bicicleta apostada contra él en el lado interior. No podía arriesgarse a cruzar el pasto alto, la cadena seguramente se enredaría y quedaría completamente arruinada.

Su corazón ya estaba acelerado desde el primer momento que comenzó a pedalear, pero al saberse justo en el pórtico del lado oeste hizo que su pulso se disparara al doble de rápido. Casi contuvo el aliento cuando pisó la madera del suelo, esperándose que alguien apareciera de la nada y la atacara entre gruñidos. Pero nada pasó. La estructura estaba inmutable como al inicio de su primera visita, como si no fuera más que una casa abandonada y sin nada de especial.

Si no mantuviera tan vívidos sus recuerdos del día anterior podría llegar a creérselo.

Dio unos pasos más hasta pisar el tatami y miró hacia todas las direcciones, echando en falta la compañía y chistes de sus amigos. Pero ellos no podían saber lo que estaba haciendo, nadie lo podía saber. Rin era, probablemente, la única persona que regresaba a aquel sitio una segunda vez, y sabía de antemano que nadie lo vería con buenos ojos.

―¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? ―llamó dubitativa apretando la mochila contra su pecho. No hubo ni la más mínima señal de respuesta, ni siquiera esa sensación de tener a alguien detrás de ella. Avanzó y esperó un poco más, pero nada cambió. ¿De verdad todo lo que había pasado en la víspera había sido un episodio imaginario?

Subió las escaleras sin detenerse hasta llegar al último piso. Sus pisadas seguían ahí rompiendo con la gruesa capa de polvo que alfombraba el suelo de madera. Tomó una honda inhalación sin atreverse a entrar en la habitación. Al otro lado de las escaleras, aún pegado en la pared, el enorme pergamino se mantenía intacto con sus relucientes garabatos rojos brillando a la luz del sol que se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas.

Si de verdad había algún espíritu en la casa, no parecía querer salir de momento. ¿O sólo lo hacía cuando ya era más tarde y estaba por anochecer?

Meditó un poco sentada en los escalones y acabó suspirando. Aunque no pasara nada no podía negar que había sentido algo, y estaba muy segura de que sin importar el tiempo que pasara nunca podría tomárselo como un efecto de su volátil imaginación.

Tomando una honda inhalación bajó al tercer piso y dio un vistazo. Bien, ya que estaba…

Exploró a medias cada habitación, abriendo puertas, armarios y hasta ventanas que no sabía que estaban ahí. Todo tenía tan mal aspecto como el primer piso, pero faltaban los grafitis y rayones que adornaban las paredes y columnas de la planta baja. Cómo se notaba que todos los intrusos se asustaban demasiado como para querer llegar hasta ahí arriba. Probablemente Rin era la única visitante de aquel piso en muchísimos años.

Cuando estaba cerca de rendirse e ir al segundo piso, deslizó un panel en particular y dio unas palmaditas de celebración. Al fin encontraba lo que necesitaba.

En aquel pequeño armario, oscuro y polvoriento como los demás, los últimos propietarios habían dejado olvidados algunos materiales de limpieza tan viejos y deteriorados que parecía que se desvanecerían si los tocaba.

Rin tomó el rústico mango de madera de una escoba y se alivió al ver que ésta seguía siendo tan sólida como lo había sido como cuando era nueva. Tenía las hebras algo desiguales y echadas a perder, pero tampoco esperaba encontrarse nada mejor, por lo que la apegó a ella para llevársela. En el mismo sitio habían un par de baldes de latón oxidados, un recogedor metálico y varios potecitos que supuso que contenían productos de limpieza, pero se veían tan repulsivos con los rastros grasosos y mugrientos de los diversos líquidos impregnados por todos lados que ni se atrevió a considerar usarlos.

 _Estoy totalmente loca por hacer esto. Pero igual lo voy a hacer._

Armada únicamente con su escoba y recogedor anticuados, siguió sus pasos hasta regresar al cuarto piso y puso manos a la obra. Su frenética actividad consiguió levantar una nube de polvo tan densa como asfixiante, por lo que tuvo que atarse el trapo que había traído alrededor de la boca y nariz para que nada más llegara a sus pulmones.

En absoluto silencio y total diligencia, acabó su faena en media hora. Pero, insatisfecha, envolvió la escoba con el trapo que había usado como máscara y le roció un abundante chorro de agua para humedecerlo. Sólo diez minutos bastaron para dejar aquel suelo tan reluciente como era posible con tan pobres e improvisados materiales. Con eso quizás el espíritu no se enojaría con ella por haber regresado e invadido su espacio una vez más.

Limpió el sudor que corría por su cara con su camiseta y fue hasta las escaleras para tomar su mochila. Justo cuando se incorporaba una vez más, supo que ya no estaba sola.

El espíritu había aparecido, estaba en la habitación detrás de ella. Rin respiró profundamente y, apretando el bolso contra su pecho otra vez, le dirigió una amplia sonrisa al espacio vacío y ahora mucho más limpio.

―Hola. Me estaba preguntando cuándo aparecerías, te estuve esperando ―le dijo cuando subía los pocos escalones y llegaba al centro del cuarto―. Parecía una pena que un sitio tan bonito estuviera tan sucio, así que me tomé la libertad de barrerlo un poco. Espero que no te moleste ―agregó.

Era increíble. No podía ver nada, pero aún así podía poner las manos al fuego para asegurar que había otra persona acompañándola. _Esto no puede ser imaginario_ , aseguró.

―Quedó mucho mejor, ¿no te parece? No te preocupes, no he vuelto a tocar el pergamino, recuerdo que no te gustó la vez anterior.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, uno que sólo ella interrumpía con su voz a esperas de ganarse su simpatía.

―La verdad es que sólo quería venir para disculparme. Sé que mis amigos y yo te molestamos ayer e invadimos tu hogar sin tu permiso. Eso no estuvo bien y te pido perdón en nombre de todos ―hizo una reverencia pronunciada y al cabo de unos segundos se incorporó de nuevo―. Aunque también debería disculparme por haber regresado sabiendo que no te gustan las visitas, pero… lo siento, me dio mucha curiosidad y no pude evitarlo. Este sitio es muy interesante.

La criatura invisible se mantenía inmóvil, y Rin sólo sabía que estaba frente a ella porque podía oír un débil murmullo que seguramente significaba su respiración. Por el momento sabía que no corría peligro, como si el ser la evaluara sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, cosa que la animó a seguir.

―Mira, te he traído algo para que veas que no tengo malas intenciones. Digamos que es una ofrenda de paz, ¿está bien? ―acto seguido sacó el par de manzanas y la barra de chocolate algo blanda por el calor. Extendió un pañuelo personal que tenía guardado desde hacía meses y que nunca había usado, y lo usó a modo de mantelito para colocar la comida sobre él―. Tienes que abrir el envoltorio del chocolate, no te vayas a comer el papel. Ya verás que te gustará, es delicioso.

»Mi nombre es Rin, por cierto. Mucho gusto ―volvió a inclinarse respetuosamente, pero esta vez no fue una reverencia profunda, sino más bien una ligera y graciosa―. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? ¿Me dejarías ver cómo eres? Nunca he visto a un espíritu antes y me encantaría saber qué apariencia tienes. ¿O no puedes materializarte? ¿Eres un fantasma? ¿O eres un youkai? Oh, oh, ¿y de verdad tus poderes son más fuertes por la noche? Lo que hiciste ayer fue impresionante. Aterrador, pero impresionante. ¿Puedes mover cosas, cerrar puertas y lanzar objetos? En todas las películas de terror siempre hay un espíritu que se manifiesta arrojando y rompiendo cosas, ¿tú puedes hacer eso?

Guardó silencio como si esperara que de verdad le respondiera con palabras, pero no pasó nada. Y era mejor así, porque de haber escuchado alguna voz saliendo de la nada estaba más que segura de que, a pesar de lo mucho que le intrigaba la situación, saltaría y gritaría como una loca.

―Quizás no puedas hablar, sólo gruñir… qué raro. Después de lo de ayer pensé que podías hacer muchas cosas, pero quizás sólo sea cuando estés de malhumor. En ese caso espero nunca hacerte enojar ―soltó una risita nerviosa. Mientras más hablaba más tonta se sentía entablando conversación con el aire, pero ya que había llegado tan lejos y se sabía con su atención no se iba a rendir tan fácil―. ¿Sólo habitas tú en esta casa o hay más como tú? ¿Tienes muchos amigos? Espero que sí, este sitio es muy grande como para estar todo el tiempo solo ―de nuevo, como si le sorprendiera, no hubo respuesta―. ¿Estás aquí solo? Vaya, cuánto lo siento. Yo puedo ser tu amiga si quieres. Todos necesitamos amigos, de lo contrario la vida sería muy triste y vacía.

Se tomó la libertad de sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, dándole un vistazo a los alrededores para matar algo de tiempo. No había sentido que su acompañante se moviera, sólo se quedaba ahí parado sin hacer nada. Pero por extraño y espeluznante que pareciera, Rin seguía sin tener miedo. No sentía ninguna energía negativa emanando de él ―o ella―, por lo que no creía que hubiera algo de lo que preocuparse.

Pero... ¿cómo podía estar tan segura de eso? Que ella supiera no era vidente ni psíquica ni tenía ningún tipo de habilidad sobrenatural. De tenerla de seguro podría verlo. O tal vez cualquier persona podía sentir su presencia si se tomaba la molestia de prestar atención.

 _También puede ser que yo sea más sensible para estas cosas. Debo ser ese personaje medica que siempre se queda poseído y es manipulado en las películas._

 _Claro, piensa así para darte valor. Idiota. Loca de remate._

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de su ridículo debate mental y compuso su mejor sonrisa.

―Ya sé. En vista de que no puedes hablar, qué te parece si hacemos un sistema para que me puedas responder. Si tú quieres, claro. Mira, es muy fácil. Te pregunto algo de sí o no, y tú respondes con golpecitos en el suelo. Uno para sí ―golpeó el suelo de madera con el puño una vez― y dos para no ―lo repitió dos veces―. ¿Te parece buena idea? Vamos a ponerlo en práctica ya que parece que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que quedarte ahí parado en frente de mí. Vamos, siéntate, no pasa nada ―le indicó estirando el brazo, dudando completamente que lo hiciera, como si ella fuera la anfitriona de una excéntrica reunión y disfrutara cada segundo―. A ver, comencemos. ¿Estás aquí conmigo?

Esperó unos segundos en los que nada pasó. Quiso insistirle que respondiera, pero tampoco quería ser demasiado pesada.

Lo cual era una tarea muy difícil, ya que su curiosidad era demasiado grande como para contenerse, y ella era muy parlanchina cuando se emocionaba por algo.

―¿Eres una mujer? ¿Eres un hombre? ¿Te gustan las manzanas? ―esperó un tiempo prudencial entre cada pregunta, pero nada. Bueno, al menos ella lo intentaba. Quizás se tendría que ir a casa arrastrando una derrota―. ¿Te gusta que entre gente a tu hogar?

O quizás no.

La madera sonó dos veces muy claramente y su corazón casi dio un vuelco para salirle por la boca. Abrió los ojos en su totalidad y se quedó quieta un momento.

―¿T-te molesta que entre alguien aquí?

Un toque. Los ojos de Rin se abrieron al máximo.

 _Oh. Por. Dios._

―Ya veo… Entonces, ¿quieres que me vaya?

Esperó la respuesta, si es que quería dársela, con el corazón envuelto en un apretado puño. Sin darse cuenta había comenzado a sudar de nuevo, no víctima del calor, sino de la aprensión.

Dos toques. Rin casi se desplomó al soltar un enorme suspiro de alivio. _Oh, gracias al cielo._

―Me alegra escuchar eso ―sonrió más calmada―. ¿Puedo seguir haciéndote preguntas?

Un toque impecable tras un par de segundos rebotó en las paredes desnudas. Su sonrisa se hizo más ancha.

―Veamos… ¿Tienes mucho tiempo aquí? ―de nuevo un solo golpe―. ¿Y te gusta? ―dos golpes. La niña se extrañó―. ¿De verdad? Vaya, lo siento mucho. Pero, ¿no te puedes ir si no te gusta estar aquí? ―dos toques más. _Pobrecillo, está encerrado_ ―. Pero, ¿por qué no te puedes ir? ¿Qué te pasó?

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Bastó menos de un minuto para que ella se diera cuenta de su error.

―Claro, lo siento. No es una pregunta de sí o no, qué tonta. Déjame pensar… ¿El pergamino de ahí tiene algo que ver con que no puedas irte? ―esta vez la señal afirmativa se hizo esperar. Rin tuvo la impresión de que aquel tema le molestaba. Sería mejor no volverlo a tocar, o al menos no hacerlo de momento―. A ver… ¿Puedes materializarte? ―dos golpes decepcionaron a Rin. Poco sabía la niña que esta vez el espíritu estaba mintiendo―. Qué lástima, yo quería saber cómo eras. Y dime, ¿puedes hablar? ― _sí_ , respondió él y la niña ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa―. ¿Puedes hablar conmigo? Usando tu voz, quiero decir ―esta vez fue un no lo que la volvió a desinflar―. ¿Es porque no quieres? ―un no de nuevo―. Genial, ahora no tengo forma de saber por qué. Ni tampoco puedo saber tu nombre. Bueno, cambiemos de tema.

Se quedó pensando un rato para ver qué más podría preguntarle. No todos los días se entabla contacto con un espíritu, y menos con uno que te respondía de aquella manera tan directa, y había un millón de cosas que quería saber pero no sabía cómo abordar. No todo podía tratarse con preguntas de sí o de no.

―¿Te molestó que limpiara este piso? ―cuestionó al cabo de un par de minutos, y de nuevo la recibieron dos toques en el suelo―. Menos mal, me partí la espalda quitando todo el polvo que había aquí como para que no te gustara. ¿Te molesta que el resto de la casa esté en tan mal estado? ―dos toques más. Qué raro―. ¿En serio? Pero vives aquí, ¿no te importa que esté sucio? ― _no_ ―. Pero este piso sí te importa, ¿verdad? ―Rin llegó a contar hasta diez cuando escuchó un golpe seco―. Bueno, al menos sé que no limpié en vano. Podría limpiar el resto de la casa también, pero además de que me llevaría una eternidad no parece que te importe mucho. ¿Quieres…?

En el peor momento imaginable, su teléfono sonó y casi la hizo saltar un par de metros. Extrajo el aparato del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, un modelo algo anticuado que su padre le había regalado al comprarse él uno nuevo, y descubrió que apenas tenía una línea de señal telefónica. Sorprendida al creer que hasta ahí no llegaba nada de cobertura, se llevó el celular al oído para responder. Tragó con dificultad y finalmente habló:

―¿A-aló? Ah, hola mamá ―suspiró aliviada. Por un momento pensó que la recibiría una voz gutural y distorsionada anunciándole que le quedaban sólo siete días para vivir. Estúpidas películas de miedo, ¿quién le mandaba a verlas hasta bien entrada la noche?―. Estoy en la casa de Momoko, ¿por qué? No, no creo que tarde más, quería consultar algunos deberes con ella y de paso prestarle un libro. ¿Quieres que regrese a casa? Ah, de acuerdo. Sí, le preguntaré a la señora Oyiko en cuanto vaya de camino, descuida. Bien, hasta pronto, mamá.

Dejó salir un resoplido un tanto fastidiado cuando cerró la tapa para finalizar la llamada. A buena hora su madre quería pedirle un favor a una vecina al otro lado del pueblo. Si se apuraba en salir justo ahora y tenía algo de suerte, probablemente llegaría a casa antes de que empezara a oscurecer. Si es que la señora Oyiko no la entretenía mostrándole fotos de sus cincuenta gatos una y otra vez como hacía cada vez que alguien la visitaba.

―Lo siento, creo que ya tengo que irme, mi mamá me necesita ―anunció mientras se levantaba del suelo y colgaba la mochila más vacía sobre sus hombros―. Oye, ¿sería mucho pedir…? ¿Puedo regresar otro día? Nunca antes tuve una conversación con un fantasma y… bueno, no te voy a mentir, es sensacional.

Esperó un momento a ver si le respondería, pero al cabo de un minuto completo se rindió, convencida de que lo mejor era simplemente marcharse y dejarlo en paz. Porque después de todo ya le había dicho que no le gustaba que visitaran su casa y era muy reconocido por ello en todo el pueblo.

―Muchas gracias por haberme respondido, fue divertido. Fue un gusto conocerte ―se inclinó antes de bajar por la escalera y cuando se volteaba, escuchó un golpe afirmativo. Extrañada regresó la mirada a donde la había tenido puesta todo aquel tiempo, donde suponía que estaba su misterioso acompañante, y torció la cabeza―. ¿Sí? ¿Sí qué? ―le preguntó. Luego cayó en cuenta de lo que podría significar y probó suerte una vez más―. ¿Puedo regresar?

Respingó sonoramente cuando volvió a escuchar un único golpe, con su sonrisa ensanchándose lo más posible.

―¿De verdad? ¿No te importa? ―dos golpes lentos resonaron por la estancia y la niña casi da un salto de alegría―. ¡Genial! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Nos veremos pronto, espero. Sé bueno y no asustes a nadie, ¿está bien? ¡Adiós!

Rin bajó los escalones de dos en dos hasta el tercer piso, y el resto del trayecto era una combinación de saltitos y caminata rápida, nada parecida a la carrera desenfrenada que había echado veinticuatro horas antes con sus compañeros de curso para salvar sus pellejos.

Posó una mano en las rocas mohosas del inmenso muro mientras se giraba para contemplar la mansión. Ya no le parecía amenazadora, sino más bien intrigante, llena de promesas y misterios. Se sentía al inicio de una aventura que no sabía a dónde la llevaría, y no podía estar más emocionada al poder averiguarlo.

Se despidió con la mano en dirección al último piso, donde estaba segura de que el espíritu la veía de nuevo por la ventana. Apenas ella traspasó el agujero, las simples ofrendas de paz que había dejado en esa habitación desaparecieron junto el pañuelo.

A lo largo de los años en los que ambos mantendrían su inusual relación, Rin nunca supo adónde iba a parar todo lo que le traía como regalo, o de dónde sacaba él las cosas que le regalaba a ella. Le intrigaba como todo lo que tenía que ver con su nuevo amigo, pero no se detenía mucho a pensar en los pequeños detalles.

Aún le quedaba tiempo para preocuparse por eso.

…

Era el último día de los exámenes de aquel cuatrimestre y los ánimos estaban divididos entre los festejos y los lamentos. Afortunadamente, ese veintinueve de julio, Rin se encontraba con el primer grupo. Ése era el último día de clases y no tendría que regresar en todo un mes al aula para el siguiente periodo, ¿quién podría estar triste sabiendo que las vacaciones de verano estaban ya servidas en bandeja de plata?

―¿Qué tal el examen, Rin? ―preguntó una de sus compañeras que la veía muy contenta y relajada.

―Creo que bien. No me dio tiempo a responder la última pregunta, pero las demás ya estaban listas. Con algo de suerte no tendré muchos errores.

―No te dio tiempo a responder la última porque con cada pregunta llenaste media hoja ―se estiró Issei desde su propio pupitre―. Seguramente la profesora te dará puntos extra por saber más de historia que ella.

―Ojalá.

―¿Y qué van a hacer para las vacaciones?

―Yo iré a visitar a mi abuela en Hokkaido ―dijo Hajime desinflándose en su asiento con desgano. No le había ido muy bien en el examen, y recordar que debía visitar a su abuela en un pueblo más aburrido que aquel no le subía mucho los ánimos.

―Cierto, tu abuela ricachona con la casa enorme. ¿Cuándo nos invitas?

―Cuando dejes de ser un pesado. ¿Adónde vas tú?

―Papá dijo que nos llevaría a _DisneyWorld_ en Tokio, luego pasaremos un tiempo en Shibuya y Odaiba donde viven mis primos. En realidad mamá nos arrastra para hacer las compras, pero no me puedo quejar.

―¿Y en qué momento harás los deberes que nos dejaron en las vacaciones?

―El día anterior, por supuesto. Nada despierta más tu agudeza mental que el miedo de reprobar y no tener tiempo para nada. Siempre me funciona ―declaró con aires de suficiencia mientras se llevaba los brazos detrás del cuello y se reclinaba vagamente sobre la silla―. ¿Y ustedes adónde irán?

―Kioto ―dijo la compañera que había estado hablando con Rin antes de que las interrumpieran.

―A ningún lado ―dijo a su vez Rin. Todos la miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas.

―¿Estás loca? ¿Te vas a quedar? No sé si te has enterado que son las vacaciones de verano, un mes completo sin clases. Entiendo que hayan mangas, juegos, tele e internet, pero la conexión ni siquiera es tan buena para mantenerte un mes completo.

En ese pueblo era común que durante el verano los jóvenes se fueran en busca de un cambio de aires y los viejos llegaran a disfrutar del clima de campo. Era raro que alguien joven se quedara todo el mes de agosto cuando, literalmente, no había nada mejor que hacer además de ver el pasto crecer. A Rin le gustaba salir de vacaciones, pero cuando sus padres le preguntaron si tenía planes o si quería ir a algún sitio, ella contestó que no. Y cómo le había costado convencerlos de que realmente quería quedarse todo el verano en el pueblo.

―Voy a aprovechar para hacer mis deberes lo más rápido posible y así tener el resto del verano despejado. Quizás vaya a algún lado después, no lo sé.

―Qué santurrona.

Fue entonces que la campana dio por finalizada la jornada del día, provocando suspiros de alivio y júbilo en todos los estudiantes que se levantaban estrepitosamente de sus asientos y recogían sus cosas a toda velocidad, platicando muy altamente sus planes para el siguiente mes.

Rin también tenía todo ideado, pero no podía compartirlo con nadie por ahora. Era su pequeño secreto.

Era una lástima. Sabía que sus compañeros se entusiasmarían mucho si supieran que había estado hablando con un fantasma, que le había preguntado cosas y él había respondido impecablemente. Sería toda una novedad y harían fila para presenciarlo de primera mano, pero eso ella no lo podía permitir. El espíritu se mostraba bastante hostil con todos sus visitantes excepto con ella, lo cual era muy extraño, y por eso no quería arriesgarse a enfadarlo y hacer que lastimara a alguien más. Quizás cuando se ganara su confianza podría presentarles a sus amigos, pero quedaba muchísimo como para poder llegar a ese nivel.

Todavía ahora, algunas semanas después de aquel segundo encuentro, la chiquilla se preguntaba por qué a ella no le hacía nada. Había comprobado lo mucho que odiaba a todo ser vivo que pisara su morada, pero con Rin tenía un trato tan dócil que uno podría pensar que él y el monstruo merecedor de los horribles relatos que abundaban en el pueblo eran seres diferentes.

Bueno, eso sólo el tiempo podría respondérselo, porque claramente su fantasmagórico amigo no lo haría.

―Oye, ¿estás bien? ―Issei se había quedado algo rezagado para hablarle antes de salir del aula. Ella le dedicó una mirada extrañada mientras se calzaba los zapatos deportivos y guardaba los otros en su casillero de la entrada.

―Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

―Por lo que pasó aquel día.

―Pensé que no podíamos hablar sobre eso.

―No con otros ―se encogió él de hombros cerrando la puerta de su casillero―. Pero no veo por qué deberíamos dejar de hablarlo entre nosotros. Fue mi idea ir hasta allá en primer lugar, y como desapareciste por tanto tiempo…

Rin alzó las cejas con asombro. ¿Issei todavía se preocupaba por eso?

―No me pasó nada, de verdad. Todo salió bien al final, así que no te preocupes. Fue bastante emocionante.

―¿Emocionante? ¿De verdad piensas eso?

―Claro, era lo que estábamos buscando en primer lugar, ¿no?

―Quizás lo creas así porque no estuviste abajo con nosotros cuando… cuando la situación se puso fea. No entiendo cómo no escuchaste nada.

La niña disimuló encogiéndose de hombros.

―Yo tampoco. Quizás esa cosa estaba tan ocupada con ustedes que no se dio cuenta de dónde estaba yo.

―Puede ser. Pero aún así es extraño, ¿no crees? Eras un objetivo más fácil que nosotros cinco.

―Tal vez no ataque niñas ―propuso ella con una sonrisilla divertida―. O ustedes pudieron haber hecho algo que lo hiciera molestar.

―No estábamos haciendo nada malo, sólo caminábamos por ahí. Tú llegaste mucho más lejos y saliste ilesa ―continuó Issei sin poder explicárselo―. Creo que eres la primera persona que haya salido de esa casa sin ni un rasguño o un susto.

―¿Pero qué dices? ¡Claro que me asusté! ¡Cuando bajábamos las escaleras pensaba que la casa nos iba a comer! Fue espantoso, ¿sabes? No pude dormir casi nada por la noche pensando en ese gruñido y en lo horrible que fue todo. Como si unas paredes invisibles nos empujaran cada vez más para que nos marcháramos y luego cuando…

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo, también la pasaste mal. Eso era todo lo que quería oír ―sentenció el muchacho con un suspiro y se echó el bolso al hombro, bajando el escalón para dirigirse a la salida. Rin se apresuró para alcanzarlo justo bajo el umbral.

―Espera, ¿estabas molesto porque pensaste que no tuve miedo?

―Pues claro, qué fiasco, ¿no? Que todos los chicos huyan despavoridos pero la única niña ni se asustara. Nos dañarías el ego a todos.

―¡Eres un idiota! ―refunfuñó Rin inflando sus mejillas preparada para darle una patada por haberla dejado en ridículo y hacerle creer que tenía otras intenciones más nobles. Pero Issei posó la mano en su cabeza y revolvió su cabello como si estuviera dándole palmaditas de consuelo a un cachorrito regañado.

―Disfruta tus vacaciones, Rin. ¡Y que la casa maldita no te coma el sueño!

―¡Y a ti tampoco, bobo!

La risa de Issei se perdió cuando salía del área del colegio y bajaba por la calle. Rin echó a andar en el otro sentido en dirección la parada de autobús que tenía muchos otros estudiantes contándose emocionados todos sus planes para ese verano.

 _Esa casa me comerá el sueño, tonto. Pero no de la misma manera que a ti_ , pensó ella con media sonrisa de suficiencia cuando tomaba el colectivo y planeaba cada detalle de sus propias y exclusivas vacaciones.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Puff, Rin, hay que ver que eres una niña extraña. No te asustan los fantasmas, hablas uno aunque tenga pésima reputación, le limpias la casa y lo tratas como a un amigo de toda la vida después de la pesadilla que te hizo pasar el día anterior. Bueno, es que es una chica muy abierta, amistosa... y algo rara xD

Pero es gracias a precisamente esa cualidad que se ganó la atención *en buena forma* del espíritu y dio inicio a la peculiar relación que mantendrán de ahora en adelante. ¿Por qué está ese ser encerrado en la casa? ¿Cómo es que puede comunicarse con él? ¿Quién o _qué_ es ese espíritu tan violento? (Myrtle la Llorona) ¿Y por qué demonios Rin no se va corriendo como loca cuando se da cuenta de que está hablando con un fantasma?

Pues déjenme decirles que esas preguntas serán respondidas... eventualmente. Sigan leyendo y lo sabrán :D

Cambiando de tema...

OH POR DIOS 31 REVIEWS EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO ME MUERO AGKYULÑDGERGD *explota*

No me puedo creer que tanta gente haya comentado el primer capítulo. Wow, y yo que creí que no habría mucha gente por aquí por las vacaciones de fin de año y eso... pero me dejaron más que sorprendida. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! Qué bonito regalo de Navidad, ¡los adoro! Me alegra tanto que les haya gustado el inicio de esta historia, espero de todo corazón seguir el ritmo de sus expectativas con los siguientes capítulos. Gracias también por tan calurosa bienvenida y tan bonitos comentarios, yo también los extrañé. Hacen que me sonroje u/u

Ahora me gustaría responder algunas dudas que vi en sus reviews:

 **\- Sutra** : Literalmente hablando, un sutra es una enseñanza de Buda, la palabra escrita que dicta un discurso de aprendizaje para los discípulos de la religión budista... o de otra religión oriental. Ahora, en el caso de **este fic** , ese término no se emplea exactamente así. Aquí se utiliza la palabra sutra para designar a una... digamos oración, una especie de encantamiento plasmado en un pergamino. El sutra que está en el ático es una hoja de pergamino bastante grande (un metro de largo) con unas palabras escritas con tinta roja.

 **\- ¿Rin es vidente?** No. Rin es una chica normal, sólo que es algo más sensible que otras personas con este tipo de cosas. Como los que saben cuando hay alguien detrás de ellos sin tener que verlos, los que tienen una intuición bastante fuerte o también un sexto sentido.

 **\- ¿Rin estaba bajo un hechizo?** No realmente. Estaba más guiada por su curiosidad que por otra cosa y como encontró las escaleras más rápido que sus compañeros, siguió explorando por su cuenta dejándolos atrás sin querer.

 **\- ¿Habrá romance?** Con ella de niña no. Dejen que primero se desarrollen la historia y los personajes, después podrán pensar en lo demás xD

Mil millones de gracias, besos y abrazos a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas, en especial a los que también se tomaron unos minutos para dejar sus comentarios: **MellyTaisho, Serena tsukino chiva, Yasuk0-sama, Esme, Inu-chan123, HasuLess, Ayane Evans, Saori-san, Mariposita-chan, Floresamaabc, Mariacelestesoloaga, Emihiromi, Sesshxrin, Roxanamatarrita.96, MisteryWitch, Melinna sesshy, Yashira, Aoi Moss, Lizzie, Abigz, Pamila de Castro** (¡Muito obrigado, linda!) **, Hanami, Claudi, FlowerBloom, Laura, Caliu, Meaow, Ginny** (si eres dramática xD ¡eres la que conoce mis proyectos y estás beteando el siguiente, no te quejes! xDDD) **, Melissa** y **Dulce Locurilla.**

Qué lindo encontrar nombres conocidos desde hace tanto tiempo y varios que aparecen por primera vez. Gracias por animarse a comentar, espero contar con sus opiniones para este capítulo también :)

Me despido ya que esta nota se está haciendo demasiado larga xD Ojalá hayan disfrutado esta entrega, nos veremos la próxima semana con el tercer capítulo.

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos y gracias otra vez por leer!


	3. Mi amigo el Señor Invisible

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

3\. Mi amigo el Señor Invisible

El verano pasaba con días lentos y calurosos, con cielos de un azul zafiro desde la mañana al ocaso, y sólo cuando el sol se ocultaba se podían apreciar todos los matices que podían existir al mismo tiempo. A Rin le encantaban esas tardes de verano que parecían infinitas y las noches tan despejadas en las que se podía ver hasta la última constelación del hemisferio. De pequeña siempre le preguntaba a sus padres sobre las estrellas y los planetas, haciéndoles miles de preguntas que ellos le contestaban con infinita paciencia.

Y ella, como retribución a todos los conocimientos que le habían implantado, no perdía oportunidad para compartirlos. Lo cierto es que como no muchos tenían sus mismos intereses y ansias por saberlo todo, era rara la vez que podía dar rienda suelta a su lengua. Usualmente lo tenía que hacer minutos antes de un examen de historia o literatura para que sus compañeros de clase se enteraran bien de lo que iba el tema, pero no era lo mismo.

Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo y no dudaba en aprovecharla.

El espíritu silencioso e invisible no interrumpía, no hacía caretas de aburrimiento ni mostraba desinterés. Sólo se quedaba ahí mientras ella hablaba y hablaba sin cesar, haciéndole ocasionalmente alguna pregunta que pudiera responder con sí o no. Y cómo le aliviaba saber que le atendía y hasta le indicaba que siguiera hablando.

No sabía si el pobre estaba tan solo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer o si de verdad le importaba un poco, pero fuera como fuese, ella no se quejaba. Hablarle era la experiencia más emocionante que había tenido jamás.

Rin regresaba al menos tres o cuatro veces por semana y no solía quedarse más de dos horas, tanto por temor a que él se fastidiara o sus padres notaran sus sospechosas ausencias. Por el momento todo marchaba bien, por lo que no tenía ganas de abandonar sus largos paseos por el momento.

¿Por qué aquella casa tenía tan mala reputación si aquel era un espíritu pacífico? Bueno, pacífico en el sentido de que no le hacía nada y era receptivo, no quedaba ni un rastro de aquella fea primera visita que realizó con sus amigos de clase, sólo los gruñidos y la pesadez en el aire que aún recordaba vívidamente. ¿De verdad era la misma criatura? Era muy difícil creerlo cuando era tan dócil como un animalillo indefenso.

Le había preguntado en algunas ocasiones al respecto, pero esas eran unas de las raras veces en las que el espíritu no quería contestar. Casi no quería decir nada sobre sí mismo, y ella había preferido dejarlo así por el momento, repitiéndose que era mejor primero ganarse su confianza. Quien sabe… quizás hasta era posible hacerlo aparecer ante ella para presentarse formalmente. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era que para eso aún le quedaba un largo camino, aunque su anhelo de saber más sobre él amenazaban con hacerla meter la pata.

¿Era un ser humano? ¿Cómo habría muerto? ¿Qué significaba el pergamino con tinta roja? Y si no era un ser humano… ¿era un youkai? ¿Un demonio? Le daba tantas vueltas al asunto que sólo conseguía avivar su curiosidad.

Pero no. Tenía que contenerse. Ya tendría mucho tiempo para conocer las respuestas, pues ninguno de los dos se iría a otro lado.

―¡Hola, ya llegué! ―anunció aquel día mientras se subía al piso de madera desde el ala oeste. Con sólo dar unos pasos sobre el tatami ya pudo sentirlo a su lado recibiéndola silenciosamente. Rin le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y procedió a quitarse el morral del hombro―. Hace un día muy bonito, ¿no crees? Lo malo es el calor, cuando regrese a casa me tiraré de cabeza en la bañera. ¿Te importa si hoy nos quedamos aquí abajo? Al menos da un poco de brisa, allá arriba el espacio está más cerrado y no corre mucho el aire.

»Mira, te traje uno de mis libros favoritos ―abrió la cremallera del bolso verde y tiró de un libro delgado y bastante viejo―. _El viaje al Oeste*_ , un clásico muy popular. ¿Lo conoces? ―la madera sonó dos veces y Rin arrugó el seño. ¿Quién rayos no conocía ese cuento, si era tan viejo y famoso en Asia? Si se trataba del fantasma de un muerto debía ser realmente muy antiguo―. Entonces estás de suerte. No existe nadie a quien no le guste, ¿quieres que te lo lea? ―Rin no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que se escuchó un único golpe. Acto seguido tomó asiento en el borde del suelo elevado y abrió el ejemplar en la primera página.

Era la primera vez que le leía, antes sólo le contaba cosas que sabía de memoria mientras hacía alguna otra cosa, como barrer un poco el polvo que la volvía loca o explorar los alrededores. Y debía admitir que era bastante reconfortante hacerlo, ya que podía darse la libertad de representar a los personajes y moldear su voz para darle más vida a la narrativa. Supo que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando, al acabar la sexta página, sintió muy claramente un peso hundiéndose en el suelo un poco detrás de ella, señal clara de que había tomado asiento.

Con ese incentivo no pudo sino continuar la lectura con renovada emoción, dando lo mejor de sí para entretener a su oyente.

En poco menos de una hora al libro se le habían acabado las páginas y Rin lo cerró en su regazo. Le dolía un poco la garganta por haber estado usando la voz sin parar por tanto rato y sin detenerse, pero la sensación de satisfacción lo opacaba casi por completo.

―¿Te gustó?

Un golpe seco le indicó que sí, haciendo que resoplara satisfecha.

―Qué raro que no lo conocieras, no hay nadie que no haya oído esta historia antes. Dime, ¿sabes leer? ―otro golpe afirmativo―. ¡Genial! Quizás podría dejarte algún libro alguna vez para que te entretenga, tengo unos muy interesantes. O si no quieres cuentos, también tengo libros de historia y literatura clásica. Si te sientes muy aburrido podrías intentar resolver algunos problemas de los libros de matemáticas de mi curso ―se rió tontamente imaginándose lo maravilloso que sería pedirle ayuda con sus tareas―. Ya veré qué encuentro que pueda gustarte. Otra pregunta, ¿sabes escribir? ―de nuevo un sí.

Su corazón se aceleró al llegarle repentinamente una idea.

―¿Será posible? ―murmuró para sí misma―. Si te doy un lápiz y un papel, ¿podrías usarlos para escribir algo?

La niña esperó impacientemente a que el espíritu le dijera que sí como al resto de sus preguntas, imaginándose las posibilidades de lo que podría pasar si utilizara escritos para comunicarse con ella. ¿Cuántas cosas le podría decir, cuántas preguntas podría responder con más que un simple sí o no?

La afirmación se hizo esperar más de lo que Rin quiso aguantar, y al escuchar el único toque la muchacha casi dio un brinco de emoción. Se apresuró a rebuscar en el fondo de su mochila donde estaba el estuche de lápices que nunca sacaba de ahí, y tomó el lápiz más nuevo y bonito que tenía, un ejemplar amarillo que nunca había usado más de una vez y lo tenía de repuesto. Acto seguido arrancó una página en blanco de la libreta de apuntes que siempre llevaba con ella y la dejó en el suelo, donde supuso que estaba sentado su acompañante.

―¿Puedes escribir algo para mí? ―casi contuvo el aliento mientras dejaba el lápiz frente a la hoja, mirándolo esperanzada de que se alzara en el aire y comenzara a trazar palabras sin parar. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes esa idea?

Pero esperó unos segundos que se volvieron un minuto completo, sin apenas pestañear para no perder de vista ni un milisegundo los objetos y nada pasó. Ni siquiera percibía movimiento, por lo que sabía que el espíritu estaba aún sentado cerca de ella, pero por alguna razón no tomaba el lápiz. ¿Le había mentido, no sabía escribir?

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó como si pudiera responderle de verdad― ¿No sabes cómo hacerlo? Mira… ―agarró el lápiz con la mano derecha y trazó en un extremo del papel "Me llamo Rin"―. ¿Lo ves? Es muy fácil. ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Pero el ser seguía sin reaccionar.

―¿De verdad sabes escribir? ―un golpe afirmativo la sobresaltó un poco tras tanto silencio―. Entonces… ¿no quieres hacerlo?

Nada otra vez. _¿Qué rayos le pasa?_ Se preguntó extrañada. No creía que hubiera una razón para no querer escribir delante de ella a no ser que le estuviera mintiendo. Para no arriesgarse a hacerlo enfadar, prefirió no insistir mucho más. Tal vez si le dejaba la hoja la próxima vez que regresara se encontraría con que le había escrito algo. Su nombre sería un buen comienzo.

―Bueno, tal vez en otra ocasión te sientas con ánimos de hacerlo. Incluso podría enseñarte algunos juegos para que no te aburras tanto, apuesto que te gustará.

Antes de guardar las cosas de vuelta en la mochila, sacó lo único que quedaba en ella y lo colocó al lado de la hoja de papel, sobre una cartulina roja. Le encantaría poder utilizar un pañuelo como era habitual, pero ya le había dado todos los que tenía y no le quedaba ninguno más. Y como los buscaba disimuladamente en la casa cada vez que se daba una vuelta por ella, supo que lo más seguro era que no los volvería a ver. Tendría que conformarse con otros mantelitos improvisados si seguía llevándose los suyos, pensaba Rin mientras dejaba las "ofrendas de paz" sobre la cartulina. Esta vez era una naranja y un pastelillo de arroz y pasta de frijoles. Y por supuesto un caramelo. Siempre que le dejaba comida se aseguraba de dejarle al menos una pieza de sus dulces favoritos sólo para hacerlo más personal con la esperanza de que compartieran los mismos gustos.

―Tengo que irme ya, no quiero que mamá se pregunte dónde estoy metida tanto tiempo. Puede llegar a ser muy entrometida y sé que acabará sacándome la respuesta tarde o temprano. ¿Quieres que regrese otro día?

Siempre le hacía la pregunta y siempre se preocupaba al poder escuchar un no. Tenía que asegurarse de que él no se molestara cuando ella volviera a visitarlo, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era siendo directa. Afortunadamente no le había negado la petición silente ninguna vez, y ese día no era la excepción.

―Entonces vendré en cuanto pueda. ¡Hasta entonces y pórtate bien!

Agitó la mano en una despedida alegre y saltó al exterior sin dejar de sonreír. Cada vez que se marchaba sentía un trago de deleite al saberse con la simpatía de tan interesante criatura. ¿Quién más podría decir que tenía un amigo como ese? No habrían pasado ni tres semanas cuando ella se supo en la certeza de que definitivamente le agradaba al espíritu que moraba aquella casa. Por algo le dejaba regresar y se quedaba con ella durante todas sus visitas, y por algo también le contestaba sus preguntas y aceptaba los alimentos que le dejaba.

Sí, las cosas estaban marchando bien. Si todo seguía por ese rumbo quizás hasta podría convencerlo de no asustar a nadie nunca más. Podría hacerle comprender que las personas que entraban en su hogar no eran malas y no tenía por qué hacerles nada. Estaba completamente segura de que era cuestión de tiempo para hacer que la escuchara y le hiciera caso.

Tomó su bicicleta y atravesó el muro no sin antes dar un vistazo a sus espaldas.

La mansión ya no se veía intimidante como lo había hecho la primera vez que la visitó, sino más bien le daba un aire de tristeza y soledad. Estar siempre solo y encerrado debía ser algo terrible, y era por eso que Rin se esforzaba en entretenerlo y ganarse su amistad. Él no era malo, sólo estaba frustrado, pensaba ella. Después de estar a su lado tantas veces podía dar fe de que quizás su padre tuviera algo de razón en lo que le había dicho la otra vez.

Podían existir seres de otro mundo, podían existir fuerzas que nadie conocía ni podía explicar, pero no había forma en la que él, su amigo El Señor Invisible ―como solía referirse a él de vez en cuando― pudiera hacerle daño a nadie. Cada prueba que buscaba para desmentir su teoría la excusaba con cualquier cosa que remarcara su inocencia: accidentes, casualidades, la histeria colectiva… incluso la gente que había muerto ahí ―sí, tenía que recordarse que bastante gente había muerto dentro de esas paredes―, debía tener una explicación natural. Suicidio, depresión, enfermedad, traiciones, escándalos familiares… cualquier cosa podría haberle pasado a esas personas, pero El Señor Invisible no podía tener nada que ver.

Seguramente sólo los había asustado un poco y los desenlaces lamentables fueran por causas naturales, una reacción al miedo y a la angustia. Era posible, ¿verdad?

 _¿Verdad?_

Cómo se aferraba a la idea de que así fuera, no quería equivocarse.

Sin embargo, por más que lo defendiera, una pequeña parte de sí misma sabía que estaba equivocaba. Muy, muy equivocada.

Y para acallarla, se esforzaba en demostrar lo contrario cada vez que volvía a pisar el interior de la mansión.

Ella podía cambiarlo. Ella podía ponerle fin a la larga línea de tragedias que estaban ligadas a esa ancestral estructura, estaba segura.

De todas formas, ¿qué perdía intentándolo?

…

Las cuatro maravillosas semanas de vacaciones se acabaron más pronto de lo que hubiera querido. Las familias regresaron a sus casas una tras otra, llenando de vida lo que antes eran las calles desoladas del pueblo. Los chicos se contaban emocionados sus aventuras fuera de la zona rural que llamaban hogar, las madres comparaban sus compras en las grandes ciudades y los ancianitos que habían emigrado por el verano regresaban a sus ciudades originarias, despidiéndose de los saludables vientos del campo.

Era el último fin de semana antes de empezar el tercer periodo de su sexto año de primaria*, y aunque se encontraba ansiosa por reunirse con sus compañeros de clase, también estaba algo triste por no poder ir a visitar a su amigo más seguido, pues dudaba que las tareas y las clases se lo permitieran.

―Cariño, ¿te sucede algo? ―preguntó su madre aquella mañana al verla aplastada contra la mesa del comedor, viendo vacíamente la televisión encendida. La mujer sabía que había algo malo con su hija cuando vio que no había cambiado el canal deportivo donde pasaban un largo e ininterrumpido torneo de golf. Rin odiaba el golf.

―¿Qué dices, mamá?

―¿Te pasa algo? ―esta vez se le acercó y le habló más seriamente. La niña despegó la mandíbula de la mesa y la vio de soslayo.

―Es que no quiero que las vacaciones terminen ―suspiró derrotada, volviéndose a desplomar. La otra sonrió con algo de alivio, contenta de haberse preocupado por nada.

―Pensé que estarías feliz de volver a ver a tus amigos, como todos se fueron del pueblo y te quedaste sola…

―Sí, lo sé, pero… ―murmuró flojamente―. Sólo quería más tiempo sin ir al colegio, es todo. Me gusta tener las mañanas libres.

―Ay, cielo, ¿a quién no? Pero de todas formas tienes tus deberes tan bien llevados que casi no tienes que ocupar mucho tiempo, ¿cuál es el problema entonces? Rin… ¿hay algo que no me estés contando? ―intuyó ella y Rin apenas pudo disimular su mueca de sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios podía saber que le pasaba algo más allá de las ganas de tener más vacaciones?

―No, ¿por qué lo crees?

―No lo sé… siento que hay algo raro.

Esta vez la niña se incorporó y le dio una mirada incrédula que esperó hacer pasar por una genuina y convincente.

―Creo que estás imaginando cosas ― _por favor, cambia el tema, cambia el tema, cambia el tema…_

Rin mantuvo su postura casual, pero su madre seguía viéndola con ojos inquisidores. _Sabe que estoy haciendo algo_ , pensó ella, _pero no sabe qué_. Rayos, ¿las madres tenían un sexto sentido muy desarrollado o era la suya en particular que podía casi leerle la mente? Sea como fuera, rogaba porque esta vez no pudiera leer en la suya.

―Es posible ―soltó la mayor al fin, y Rin tuvo que contenerse de suspirar de alivio―. Anímate, cariño, volverás a tener vacaciones en diciembre. Oh, se me olvidaba ―se dio la vuelta cuando ya empezaba a marcharse de la salita de estar―. Estuve limpiando el cobertizo mientras estabas afuera y encontré algunas cosas que podrían interesarte. Ven conmigo.

La muchacha la siguió hasta la puerta que daba al patio trasero donde su madre había colocado dos grandes cajas polvorientas a medio abrir. Se arrodilló para examinar el contenido, sacando una cosa a la vez. Se notaba que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie había revisado a fondo ese lugar.

―Wow, fotos viejas de los abuelos ―se maravilló mientras pasaba las páginas amarillentas de un álbum y le dedicaba una buena mirada a cada foto en blanco y negro―. Eran guapos de jóvenes ―comentó al ver a la pareja que entonces no tendría más de veinte años cada uno, sonrientes y tomados de la mano.

―¿De dónde crees que sacamos tú y yo tan buena apariencia? ―sonrió su madre viendo desde su hombro―. Mira esta ―señaló apenas Rin pasó a la siguiente página y vio una serie de fotos pequeñas y viejas como las demás. Pero la que señalaba la mujer tenía algo que ella reconocía bastante bien.

―¡La casa maldita! ¡No sabía que la habían visitado!

―Yo tampoco, nunca me dijeron nada al respecto. Hay muchas de esa casa, parece que fueron a darle un vistazo con un grupo de amigos. Como tenías curiosidad sobre el tema pensé que te gustaría saber que no eres la única en la familia.

Rin no sabía si sonreír ante la casualidad o pasar un trago amargo. Sí, definitivamente no era la única de la familia que sabía que había algo _ahí_ adentro.

Siguió mirando las imágenes una por una, donde se mostraban pedazos de la mansión tanto por dentro como por fuera. Para quien no supiera de qué se trataba era una secuencia de la más aburrida, pero para ella era un tanto perturbadora. Y mientras más fotos veía, más fuerte se hacía esa sensación, pues las últimas de la página siguiente eran muy borrosas y movidas, como si el fotógrafo hubiera estado corriendo mientras las tomaba. En una, en la esquina superior derecha pues se notaba que estaba volteada, se veía claramente un rostro en medio de un grito congelado por el tiempo. Aquella había sido su abuela, aterrada y corriendo seguramente para salvar su vida.

Tragó seco sin poder dejar de mirarla con el corazón latiéndole a millón. No se veía a quién le dedicaba aquel grito, pero era claro que estaba viendo algo terrible. Sólo un par de imágenes más de la estructura, seguramente del suelo por lo que podía adivinar por el pésimo enfoque y el deterioro de la imagen, y la secuencia de su visita a la casa había terminado. Le seguían varias fotos más normales de la vida cotidiana en el campo, las mascotas y el fruto de su trabajo agrícola, pero Rin no les prestaba mucha atención.

―¿Por qué habrán conservado estas fotos y las pusieron en el álbum? ―le preguntó a su madre tras un rato. Aún sentía el cosquilleo bajo la piel y juraba que le temblaban los labios―. Se nota que no fue un viaje de lo más divertido que digamos.

―No lo sé, cielo. Tal vez les pareció divertido una vez que salieran de ahí y querían conservarlas para reírse después. A mí también se me hizo raro.

―Ojalá pudiera preguntarles…

Los abuelos de Rin habían fallecido hacía más o menos seis años en un accidente de tráfico en Sapporo, y la verdad es que tenía pocos recuerdos de ellos; felices y normales. Nada delataba que hubieran vivido una experiencia realmente impactante como parecían delatar las fotografías.

―Lo sé, amor, yo también los extraño ―la mujer besó su coronilla y soltó un suspiro que estremeció a la pequeña. No quería ni imaginar cómo sería sentirse como ella, sin unos padres a los que acudir o a los que abrazar cuando fuera necesario. Y esperaba con hasta la última célula de su cuerpo que sus padres no se marcharan de su vida demasiado pronto. Quizás en unos cien años estaría bien despegarse de ellos, pero por el momento no―. También hay juguetes míos de cuando era pequeña, juegos de mesa, y este… ¡Por Dios, guardaron las cartas que tu padre me escribía cuando comenzamos a salir! ―se escandalizó cuando encontró la lata de galletas en las que de adolescente había guardado sus posesiones más preciadas, alcanzando un rubor más rojo que el delantal que traía puesto―. Qué vergüenza, espero que no las hayan leído…

―Oh, mamá, no sabía que tú y papá hubieran sido tan picantes por correo como para que te de pena.

―N-no lo éramos, pero aún así… ―resopló mientras se aferraba a la lata y sentía su rostro oscurecer un par de tonos más―. Qué madre tan chismosa.

Rin se mordió los labios para no soltar una carcajada. La apariencia no era la única cosa que había heredado de familia, aparentemente.

Tomó una cajita de madera polvorienta y sopló sobre la tapa para descubrir un juego de Go* muy, muy antiguo. También había una caja similar de un juego de damas y fichas de Koi Koi* desteñidas amarradas con una liga.

―Todo eso era de tus abuelos, pero yo también jugaba con ellos. No era muy buena, tu padre siempre me ganaba cuando venía a visitarme. Puedes pedirle que te enseñe a jugar si quieres.

Pero Rin veía aquellos juegos de mesa bajo una luz completamente diferente. Sabía jugarlos todos y podía defenderse de manera muy decente, aunque ya había perdido la práctica. Pero eso no importaba. Ya sabía a quién más podría interesarle aprender.

―¿Puedo quedármelos, mamá? ―la miró suplicante.

―Pues claro, ¿para qué más los habré sacado? Si hay alguno que no quieras siempre puedes dárselos a alguien más o donarlos al hogar de ancianos o a la clínica, seguramente los pacientes podrían quererlos.

―La verdad es que ya tengo a alguien en mente a quien podrían gustarle. ¿No te importa, verdad?

―Claro que no, cielo. Me alegra que alguien más los pueda disfrutar.

―Gracias, mamá ―la niña besó muy alegremente su mejilla y apiló las dos cajas y el mazo de cartas. Tomó también el álbum de fotografías y se le quedó mirando un momento. Habían más como ése, pero ninguno era tan viejo ni estaba tan maltratado, y al tener imágenes que consideraba tan valiosas pensó que debía darle un mejor hogar―. ¿Puedo quedarme con esto también?

―La verdad es que quiero colocarlo junto a los demás álbumes familiares. Estará aquí abajo para cuando quieras verlo.

Rin sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, aliviada al saber que no se desharía de él. Dudaba que fuera a serle útil en algún futuro, pero no quería descartar la posibilidad por el momento.

…

Era domingo, la última oportunidad que tenía de visitarlo durante un buen tiempo, y quería aprovecharla al máximo. Volvió a dejar la bici aparcada en el sitio de siempre y tomó el bolso que había dejado en la canastilla. Era más pesado y más abultado que antes, pero no le importaba. Pronto le daría un buen uso a lo que había en su interior.

―¡Ya llegué! ―saludó al entrar, sintiendo inmediatamente la silente pero evidente bienvenida del ser invisible. Buscó con la mirada la hoja de papel y el lápiz que había dejado la vez anterior, pero no había ningún rastro de ellos. Como todo lo que le dejaba, se lo había llevado―. Hoy te traje algo que de seguro te gustará, mira esto ―sacó la caja con el tablero de Go y lo extendió hacia donde creía que estaba el espíritu―. ¿Sabes qué es?

Para su sorpresa, la criatura dio un golpe afirmativo.

―Vaya, así que no conoces el _Viaje al Oeste_ pero sí te suena el juego de Go. ¿Sabes jugarlo? ―de nuevo un sí impecable y seco la sorprendió―. Creo que tienes aquí mucho más tiempo del que creía ―se rió por lo bajo. El Go tenía más de dos mil años de antigüedad, y el _Viaje al Oeste_ apenas llegaba a quinientos. Quizás estaba hablando con alguien del periodo Sengoku* o incluso uno anterior a ese―. Bueno, ¿te gustaría jugar? Hace tiempo que no lo juego, pero no lo he olvidado. Era buena cuando era pequeña, te lo advierto.

Otro _sí_ resonó en la estancia y Rin colocó el tablero en el suelo, justo ahí donde acababa de llegar. Dejó el pequeño recipiente con las fichas blancas del lado opuesto del tablero y se quedó ella con las negras. Siempre había jugado con las negras y eso no iba a cambiar de un momento a otro.

―Comienza tú ―le indicó, y poco después sintió el claro peso de su cuerpo sentándose en su puesto correspondiente. Esperó unos segundos a que alzara la primera piedrecilla, pero nada pasó. Era como la cuestión de la escritura una vez más. Pero ésta vez era diferente, no sólo le había dicho que sabía jugar, sino también que quería hacerlo. Incluso estaba sentado frente a ella, ocupando el puesto del rival―. ¿Qué pasa, no quieres jugar? ―nada―. Bueno… entonces empiezo yo, ¿está bien?

Colocó la pieza negra en su extremo del tablero, alejándose de las esquinas y bordes para no caer en una emboscada y esperó pacientemente. Sólo pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que sus ojos se abrieran de estupefacción.

La piedra blanca estaba levitando.

 _Oh. Por. Dios_.

Estaba flotando a la misma altura que la tendría alguien normal que va a jugar, y descendió suavemente para posarse al lado derecho de la negra que ella misma había colocado. El objeto no se tambaleó ni tembló una vez dejado en su punto, sino que permaneció quieto como el suyo propio. Lo había colocado una mano firme, no un poder telequinético, una brisa, hilos invisibles ni nada del estilo.

 _Ok, de verdad hay una persona sentada enfrente de mí y está jugando Go conmigo._

Rin tragó, escuchando los latidos de su corazón inundar sus oídos. Bien, no solo aquella criatura podía hacer ruido, responderle con golpecitos y anunciarse silenciosamente, sino que también podía mover objetos. Literalmente podía hacerlos alzarse en el aire mágicamente, lo que hacía que toda aquella situación del espíritu en la casa del bosque fuera mucho, mucho más real. Era completamente imposible imaginar eso, ¡lo acababa de ver!

Y Rin sólo tenía una palabra para eso:

 _Genial._

Con la emoción a flor de piel no se hizo esperar más y colocó la siguiente pieza, maravillándose con la rápida respuesta de su contrincante que cada vez que posicionaba una piedrecilla blanca, se notaba más que tenía una buena estrategia en mente.

Era listo, condenadamente listo. No era que el Go fuera algo demasiado difícil ―como lo era el ajedrez para ella, pues nunca le agarró el truco―, pero era demasiado obvio que tenía una astucia bastante aguda, cosa que comprobó con las siguientes partidas que ganó impecablemente, dejándola perpleja tras cuatro derrotas consecutivas.

―De acuerdo, tengo que admitirlo. Eres muy bueno en esto. ¿Cómo rayos lo haces? ―obviamente no hubo respuesta, pero ni se molestó en reparar en ello―. ¿Jugabas muy a menudo antes?

Se hizo un silencio de unos pocos segundos hasta que la criatura afirmó con un golpe seco.

―Apuesto a que eras famoso y le ganabas a todo el mundo ―ésta vez fue un no lo que sonó―. Vamos, no seas modesto, nadie puede ser tan bueno sin que alguien más se entere. Habrás vencido a muchos antes que a mí, ¿no? ―de nuevo un no―. No me digas que soy la primera persona con la que has jugado ― _no_ ―. Menos mal, no me imagino cómo podrías ser tan bueno practicando tú solo. Ojalá me pudieras ayudar a hacerlo mejor, me encantaría ser mejor rival para ti. Me avergüenza haber sido tan… patética ― _no_ ―. ¿No qué? ¿Que no fui patética? ― _no_ ―. No mientas, fui un desastre. Pero no te preocupes, ya encontraré algo en lo que superarte. Apuesto a que nunca has jugado con un _PlayStation_ , ahí sí que podría darte una paliza sin importar el juego.

Procedió entonces a guardar todas las piezas del juego y a cerrar la caja del tablero. Estaba por introducirlo en la mochila, pero cuando apenas alzaba la caja en una mano y sujetaba el morral abierto con la otra, se detuvo y volvió a dejarlo en el suelo.

―¿Sabes qué? Mejor lo dejo aquí, papá tiene uno igual en casa y puedo practicar con él. Tú quédate con este y guárdalo para la próxima partida, ¿te parece bien? ― _sí_ ―. Algún día te ganaré, lo garantizo. Quizás no con el Go, pero puede ser que con el Koi Koi o las damas tenga mejor suerte. Pero ya tendrá que ser en otra ocasión… Regreso mañana a clases y no tendré muchas oportunidades de visitarte seguido. Haré todo lo posible pero no puedo prometer nada, lo siento ―se disculpó genuinamente. No quería dejarlo solo, el pobre había pasado demasiado tiempo sin compañía como para querer dejarlo a su suerte otra vez. Además de que cabía la posibilidad de que se volviera malo si Rin dejaba de tratarlo con regularidad, o al menos ella tenía esa impresión. Si lo mantenía contento y ocupado era menos posible que asustara a alguien más, ¿no?

Luego de un silencio un poco largo Rin soltó un resoplido triste. No quería imaginarse cómo era estar tanto tiempo sin ninguna compañía, encerrado sin poder salir ni hacer nada.

―No te preocupes, vendré de vez en cuando y te puedo dejar libros para que te entretengas un poco. ¿Te gustaría eso? ― _sí_ ―. De verdad lo siento. Te prometo que no me olvidaré de ti, ¿está bien? Después de todo eres mi amigo ―le sonrió ampliamente.

A continuación le dejó las ofrendas de aquel día en el suelo, un melocotón enorme y un bollo de pan de leche en la cartulina de color naranja. Menos mal que su madre era amante de las manualidades y tenía de esas por montones, por lo que ni se daba cuenta de que le faltaban unas cuantas.

―Creo que ya debería irme ―anunció al incorporarse de nuevo tras un suspiro triste. Dos golpes lentos la sobresaltaron de repente―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que me quede un poco más? ―un toque suave contestó poco después y ella sonrió algo apenada―. Está bien. ¿Te apetece una última partida? ―señaló el juego al lado de las ofrendas, pero de nuevo dos golpes negaron por él―. No te traje nada para leer, perdona. ¿Quieres que te cuente alguna historia? Me sé algunas de memoria, si quieres… ―un toque casi imperceptible se dejó escuchar entre el silencio, y la niña se encogió de hombros sin más remedio al volver a sentarse en el suelo.

Era lo menos que podía hacer por él, se dijo al pensar en qué podría contarle que no le hubiera dicho ya. Podían pasar varias semanas hasta que pudiera volver a visitarlo, ya que al terminar el verano las tardes se acortaban y las noches empezaban mucho antes, y no se atrevía a recorrer ese camino de noche una vez más y mucho menos estando sola.

Sin embargo, justo cuando comenzaba la frase de apertura de una historia, se prometió que no permitiría que pasara tanto tiempo para su próxima visita. Ella era todo lo que él tenía y no lo defraudaría.

…

El salón de clases poco a poco se iba llenando de más estudiantes, varios de los cuales lucían ropas y artefactos nuevos y unos aires de suficiencia al haber tenido vacaciones satisfactorias. Los grupos de siempre se reunían para comentarse sus días fuera del pueblo, las anécdotas iban y venían, y ante los más bronceados, Rin, que no era demasiado blanca para empezar, se sentía especialmente pálida y desentonada. Pero para su sorpresa, mientras los escuchaba con detenimiento sin perderse ni un detalle, descubrió que no sentía ni una pizca de celos por haber sido prácticamente la única en haberse quedado todo el verano.

¿Quién decía que el suyo había sido menos interesante sólo por no haber salido? Podría jurar que nadie la había pasado mejor que ella.

―Entonces, Rin ―hablaron unas niñas que habían estado mostrándose los recuerditos comprados en sus diversas visitas. Una de ellas le regaló una bonita pulsera entretejida con cuentas de colores, y otra una bolsita de dulces típicos de Okinawa―, ¿cómo te fue a ti?

―Bastante bien, de hecho, no me puedo quejar. Fue… interesante.

―¿Desde cuándo ver el pasto crecer es interesante? ―intervino Issei, que acababa de llegar a su puesto.

―Tú la pasaste bien por lo que veo ―dijo ella como respuesta alzando una ceja ante su atuendo. Traía puesta una camiseta con el logo de _DisneyWorld_ Tokio y una gorra de _Mickey Mouse,_ que le daba más bien un aspecto de turista entusiasta que de chico interesante como seguramente era su intención.

―Más que bien. Ligué con unas lindas extranjeras y todo.

―Eso no se lo cree ni tu madre ―rió Hajime mientras se acercaba a él. El chico de las gafas le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, pero el más alto lo bloqueó a tiempo.

―Sólo dices eso porque eres feo y nadie te hace caso.

Hajime roló los ojos al negar con la cabeza y fue a ocupar su asiento detrás de su amigo, para luego prestarle atención a las niñas:

―¿Es verdad que no saliste de aquí en todo agosto, Rin? ―la chica asintió encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Y eso? ¿Tus padres no quisieron?

―No, ellos se fueron unos días a la ciudad pero yo preferí quedarme. Leí mucho, salí a caminar, ayudé con el huerto… no estuvo mal.

―Oh, bueno… ―el moreno se quedó sin saber qué decir. Rin siempre había sido un poco peculiar en comparación a las demás chicas de la clase―. Si te divertiste… Y tú, Satsuki, ¿adónde fuiste?

Cambió la mirada a la muchacha al lado de Rin, quien comenzó a contarle sus paseos por Okinawa y la enorme familia que tenía ahí. Aún faltaban algunos minutos para que tocara la campana cuando Rin, que escuchaba atentamente sin apenas hacer algún comentario, sintió un peso en la cabeza. Tomó la bisagra de la gorra y se la quitó para verla, encontrándose con el ratoncito negro que le dedicaba una sonrisa con los brazos abiertos.

―¿Y esto por qué? ―cuestionó a Issei a su lado. El chico suspiró con pena fingida y miró hacia el cielo por la ventana.

―Me parte el corazón saber que te quedaste en casa y perdiste la oportunidad de ver el mundo este año, así que te doy un trocito ese mundo exterior para ver si te animas un poco.

Rin lo miró con una ceja enarcada y apretando los labios sin creerse semejante tontería.

―Qué gracioso ―le extendió la gorra, pero él no la tomó.

―¿Sabes lo feo que es despreciar un regalo en la cara del que te lo da?

―¿Qué? ¿Es en serio?

―Claro, so tonta. Te gusta _Mickey Mouse_ , ¿no? Si no es así me temo que tendrás que quedártela de todas formas porque no compré más.

La niña le volvió a dar una mirada a la gorra blanca con el bordado del personaje y el logo de _Disney_ y no pudo contener una sonrisa boba. Incluso tal vez se había sonrojado un poquito, pero no tenía forma de saberlo.

―Pues gracias, es un lindo detalle. Debería compensártelo entregándote el pasto que vi crecer por cuatro semanas.

―No, gracias, ya tengo mucho de eso en casa.

Después de todas sus bromas de mal gusto, su humor absurdo y su altanería, resultaba que Issei era un buen chico. Listo, determinado, optimista y sin dudas confiable, pues aunque amara burlarse y bromear con todo el mundo jamás se atrevía a lastimar a alguien apropósito, y sabía de antemano que era bueno guardando secretos.

Quizás debería decirle lo que en realidad había estado haciendo en agosto y por qué estaba tan contenta de haberse quedado en el pueblo.

El niño con las gafas se sentó en su puesto para conversar con los compañeros que lo rodeaban, inconsciente de que Rin lo miraba evaluando si era prudente compartir su secreto. El grupo de chicos se fue tan pronto como había llegado, e Issei quedó solo mientras revisaba algo en su celular.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir que tenía algo muy importante que contarle, la campana sonó. Inmediatamente después el profesor hizo su entrada y todos los alumnos tomaron asiento tras darle los buenos días al unísono. Rin mantenía unidos los labios muy apretadamente y la mirada permanecía fija en el vacío.

No, no le podía decir nada.

¿Y si el espíritu se enfadaba? Antes había querido mantener ocultas sus visitas a la casa por temor a que entrara en cólera y los atacara. Pero ahora era más bien porque no quería manchar su amistad. Le había costado ganarse su simpatía, y era posible que ésta se esfumara si llegaba con otra persona a mostrarle lo que sabía de la mansión y su ocupante, como si se tratara de una criatura de circo o algo del estilo.

Quizás en algún futuro le podría preguntar si quería que le presentara a alguien más, pero no creía que estuvieran en ese punto todavía. La toleraba solamente a ella, y por el momento era mejor no hacer ningún movimiento arriesgado.

Rin nunca le contó a nadie lo que hacía hasta que ya no tuvo mayor opción unos años después, bajo circunstancias completamente diferentes a la expectativa de emoción a lo desconocido. Cuando le tocó confesar, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y esa era una cosa que, muy a su pesar, no llegaba ni a imaginar en sus tiernos once años, donde sólo era una niña que jugaba con fuerzas muy superiores a ella con la esperanzada idea de cambiarlas para bien.

Pero por ahora sólo disfrutaba esa sensación de descubrimiento y maravilla que le daba su amigo el Señor Invisible. Era una niña después de todo, ¿y qué era la niñez sin la imaginación que nos acompaña durante esta bonita etapa? Lo malo de esa edad era lo ignorantes y desentendidos que pueden llegar a ser los que pasan por ella. Y vaya que Rin ignoraba el significado de lo que hacía, y más aún, todo en lo que su nuevo amigo llegaría a convertirse más pronto de lo que creía.

...

 **GLOSARIO**

...

 **\- Viaje al Oeste:** Es un relato clásico de la literatura china que cuenta las aventuras de un monje budista en su viaje hacia la India para conseguir unos pergaminos religiosos. Es una obra sumamente popular en Asia, y, como nota extra, fue la inspiración de Akira Toriyama para la creación de Dragon Ball, donde Goku fue creado en base al protagonista del Viaje al Oeste.

 **\- Juego de Go:** Es un juego de tablero originario de China hace más o menos 2500 años. Durante el juego, los jugadores se alternan turnos colocando piedras sobre las intersecciones vacías de un tablero de 19×19 intersecciones. El objetivo es rodear con tus piedras un área mayor en el tablero que el oponente.

 **\- Koi Koi:** Juego de naipes de origen japonés donde juegan dos personas. El objetivo es hacer parejas combinando las cartas de la mano con las cartas expuestas en la mesa para alcanzar la mayor cantidad de puntos según el tipo de carta que se combine. **Nota aparte** : en la película "Summer Wars" de Mamoru Hosoda, este juego es parte fundamental de la historia. Si alguien la ha visto, agrego que me basé en aquella casa de verano en especial para la creación de la morada del "Señor Invisible".

Oh, y la apariencia del pueblo del fic está inspirada en el pueblo rural de "Los niños lobo: Ame y Yuki", también una obra de Mamoru Hosoda. Recomiendo altamente ambas películas y cualquiera que haya hecho este señor.

 **\- Sengoku:** Lo agrego por si no lo saben ya xD La era Sengoku es el periodo de guerrillas en Japón que abarca desde 1467 hasta 1603. Es la época en la que se sitúa Inuyasha.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡Buenas noches, gente bella de esta página! ¿Qué tal les va? ¿Empezaron ya las clases y el trabajo? Yo sí, y me ha costado un mundo y parte de otro levantarme de la cama y mantenerme despierta xD Pero dejando eso de lado, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Qué rápido se pasó el 2015, todavía alucino porque prácticamente ni lo sentí.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de esta semana? Sí, sé que está algo corto, lo siento. Pero prometo que pasados los primeros capítulos (creo que desde el 6 o el 7) va aumentando el largo. Denle tiempo a la historia, apenas está empezando.

Miles de millones de gracias por todos sus comentarios, cómo los amo *-* Gracias por juntar 60 comentarios en total con sólo 2 capítulos, estoy flipando de la emoción todavía. **Yaku0-sama, Anónimo1, Sesshxrin, Leiitakhr, Hanami, Lizzie, Serena tsukino chiba, HasuLess, Floresamaabc, MisteryWitch, Melinna Sessh** (espero que te encuentres mejor, un abrazo) **, Caliu, Abigz, Dmonisa, Melissa, FlowerBloom, SusieSmile, Prodigy23, Elenita-Ele-Chan, Meaow, Laura, Itza Moon y Anónimo2.** Por cierto, ¿soy yo o los comentarios desaparecen de la sección de reviews desde el 30 de diciembre? Los tengo en mi correo, pero en FF(punto)net es como si nunca los hubieran dejado. No sé si es la página o mi cuenta, ¿me podrían confirmar, por favor?

De nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, ánimos y opiniones. Prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para terminar esta historia sin contratiempos. Por el momento voy en buen camino, pues escribí la mitad el capítulo 17 de un solo tirón y tengo la inspiración a mil. Si tan sólo no tuviera que acostarme temprano para ir al trabajo al día siguiente seguramente me quedaría hasta las tantas de la madrugada escribiendo sin parar como he hecho en las vacaciones xD

En el próximo capítulo sabremos un poco más del Señor Invisible. Será corto pero picante, y nos dará una idea de qué es lo que le espera a Rin en el futuro... o lo que no le espera. ¡Quién sabe. Hay que mantener el suspenso!

Besos, abrazos, unicornios y tickets premiados de lotería para todos :D ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana, cuídense!


	4. El peligroso perro guardián

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted**

Por: Hoshi no Negai  
4\. El peligroso perro guardián

Rin se las había arreglado para visitarlo la mayor cantidad de veces por el resto del año, pero era condenadamente difícil mantener el ritmo. Entre las tareas, proyectos, exámenes y actividades de los clubes siempre terminaba saliendo más tarde de lo que creía. Sabía que era una mala idea haberse inscrito a tres clubes diferentes cuando la gente normal sólo pertenecía a uno, pero ¿qué podía decir? Ciencias Naturales, Astronomía y Voleibol le llamaban demasiado la atención como para querer perderse alguna de las actividades que hacían. Ya sabía de antemano que al comenzar la secundaria sólo debía inscribirse en uno solo. Por mayor que fuera la tentación.

Entre sus idas y venidas, la niña no dejaba de contar ansiosamente los días que faltaban para el verano. Odiaba ir con su amigo sólo los domingos por poco más de una hora, si es que le era posible hacerlo una vez a la semana. Le pidió paciencia, le prestó libros y le enseñó a jugar a las damas como compensación, esperando que no se enojara o entristeciera mucho por dejarlo tan abandonado.

Al menos ya estaba terminando marzo, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa: pasaba a secundaria. Y como recompensa antes de empezar el próximo año escolar, se les permitía a los estudiantes dos semanas enteras de vacaciones. A la primera ya se había comprometido con sus compañeros a hacer un viaje de celebración, por lo que no podría pasarse por la casa sino hasta después de regresar la semana siguiente. Por un lado se sentía un poco mal por él, pero por el otro… ¡al fin había terminado el curso! Ella también merecía una recompensa por todo su esfuerzo, especialmente teniendo una distracción tan poderosa como lo era el espíritu de por medio.

Fue un viaje memorable, divertido y perfecto para culminar esa etapa de sus vidas. Ya los de ese periodo tenían doce años, por lo que no fue necesario que todos los representantes los acompañaran ni vigilaran en todo momento, cosa que sólo consiguió darles rienda suelta a los preadolescentes. Habían alquilado un conjunto de cabañitas en una playa en donde se quedaban hasta bien tarde hablando de cualquier cosa, contando historias, anécdotas y haciendo retos de lo más estúpidos. Rin nunca olvidaría lo horrendo que era darse un chapuzón a las once de la noche, ni tampoco el resfriado que pescó por ello.

Y eso fue precisamente de lo que le habló en su primera visita. El espíritu la había recibido como siempre, aunque Rin estaba casi segura de que había sentido un pelín de ansiedad de su parte a juzgar cómo cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un momento a otro haciendo rechinar la madera, y los pasos tan rápidos con los que había llegado a verla apenas puso un pie en la mansión. Aunque pensándolo bien, seguramente Rin estaba imaginando cosas. Le había prometido ir a verlo aquel día, y la criatura sabía bien que siempre cumplía sus promesas.

―Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero mantuve mi palabra, ¿viste? ¿Cuándo te he fallado? ―sonrió satisfecha de sí misma colocando las manos en sus caderas―. Oh, el viaje fue fenomenal, nunca me había divertido tanto. Hicimos fogatas en la playa, nos quedamos hasta muy tarde, jugamos un montón de juegos y fuimos a todos los mercados y centros comerciales a varios kilómetros a la redonda. Toma, te traje esto para que veas que no me olvidé de ti.

Sacó del bolsillo de su bolso dos palillos con dangos dulces y azúcar cristalizada como decoración. Aún estaban en un paquete artesanal sin abrir y como toque personal, Rin le había puesto un bonito lazo rojo.

―No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue no comérmelos, pero resistí la tentación ―acto seguido extendió una servilleta decorada con hojas y flores y colocó su regalo en el centro―. Espero que te gusten, todos los que los probamos no podíamos parar de comerlos. Creo que mi amigo Issei compró al menos siete kilos para tenerlos almacenados hasta el próximo año, el muy exagerado... ―roló los ojos al recordar el enorme par de bolsas que Issei se había llevado casi a rastras negándose a siquiera dejar que alguien lo ayudara por miedo a que comieran su valiosa mercancía―. ¿Y tú cómo has estado? ¿Bien?

Un silencio prudente creció lo suficiente antes de que el golpe afirmativo resonara secamente. _Tan bien como podría esperarse estando encerrado aquí_ , imaginó que querría decir en realidad.

Conversó un poco más recibiendo apenas algún par de contestaciones de su parte antes de dejarse caer en a espaldas de la misma columna en la que se apoyaba cada día. El viento suave de primavera removió su cabello suelto lo suficiente como para refrescarle la nuca. Dejó de balancear las piernas en el momento que se quitó la mochila de los hombros y la colocó en su regazo. El corazón le palpitó con mayor fuerza al pensar en lo que podía pasar si seguía adelante con lo que tenía planeado desde hacía semanas.

― _Ah, esos malditos zorros_ ―se quejó un granjero cuando Rin paseaba por el pueblo a esperas del siguiente autobús que la llevaría a casa desde el colegio. Las clases estaban por terminar y se respiraba cierta tensión entre los estudiantes que salían uno tras otro de las instalaciones y recorrían las calles hablando entre ellos, comparando apuntes y respuestas de exámenes. Rin, que no debía ir demasiado lejos, aprovechó para hacer una pequeña compra de vitaminas para plantas en la agropecuaria que estaba al lado de la parada.

La niña estaba más que acostumbrada a las quejas por los animales salvajes, por lo que la conversación de aquel par de hombres cansados y con rastros de tierra en los pantalones no tendría que haberle llamado demasiado la atención. Hasta entonces.

― _¿De nuevo atacaron a tus gallinas?_

― _Por poco rompen la jaula, menos mal que el perro los ahuyentó a tiempo. Ya es la tercera vez esta semana que pasa lo mismo y me estoy comenzando a cansar. Me dan ganas de agarrar mi vieja escopeta y hacerme un par de sombreros con esos desgraciados._

― _Si te pillan los guardabosques te puede ir muy mal, sabes que está prohibido cazarlos._

― _Claro que lo sé, ¿por qué crees que estoy tan molesto?_ ―alzó los brazos con frustración apretando el librito guía de _Cómo librarse de las plagas que amenazan su campo_ entre los dedos.

― _Si lo sigue arrugando va a tener que comprarlo, señor Yoshida_ ―habló entonces el dueño de la tienda detrás del mostrador. Estaba entre molesto y entretenido con la actitud del pobre hombre. El cliente soltó el libro y lo contempló ofuscado un momento antes de intentar quitarle las arrugas que había hecho. Como vio que era inútil, simplemente lo dejó frente al dueño para dar a entender que se lo llevaba.

El hombre lo pasó por el lector del código de barras, haciendo que el sonido de lectura resonara en la pequeña tienda, y recibió los 300 yenes de su cliente malhumorado.

― _Si quieres mi consejo personal, consíguete otro perro. Dos o tres, incluso. Se entrenan para espantar a esas alimañas y podrían servir contra los osos y jabalíes cuando éstos se deciden a bajar de la montaña._

― _Además de que los perros son los enemigos naturales de los kitsunes, bien te serviría intentarlo. De igual manera tu pobre sabueso ya está muy viejo como para seguir espantándolos por mucho más_ ―se compadeció el otro hombre con un gesto de hombros. Rin levantó la mirada de las etiquetas de las pastillas vitamínicas y los observó curiosa sobre el estante.

― _¿Kitsunes? No me digas que crees en esas cosas, Sakano._

― _Uno nunca sabe. Bien podrías probar con dejar alguna ofrenda para no ofenderlos sólo por si las dudas. Sabes lo temperamentales que son los kitsunes cuando los haces enfadar, ¿no?_

― _Serás idiota, no voy a dejarles comida a esos zorros de mierda para que sigan viniendo como si fuera un buffet. Anda con tus cuentos de abuelas supersticiosas a otro tonto._

― _No son cuentos como crees_ ―se ofendió un poco Sakano, encarándolo más abiertamente y frunciendo levemente el entrecejo―. _Las montañas están plagadas de youkais, la mayor prueba la tienes en la casa en medio del bosque_ ―Rin abrió los ojos como platos y sintió acelerar su pulso, expectante por lo que el señor tuviera que decir al respecto―, _¿qué otra explicación puede haber por su mala fortuna que la de un kitsune que la ha maldecido?_

― _Pues gente idiota que se mete en una casa en mal estado_ ―contestó Yoshida con toda la obviedad del mundo el otro, cruzándose de brazos―. _Sakano, de verdad dudo que sean kitsunes o youkais lo que hay en esa casa, y mucho menos en mi huerto. Son animales roñosos que me tienen hasta el hígado con las ganas de echar a perder todo mi trabajo. Ahora, si me disculpas_ ―tomó la bolsita de su compra que le ofrecía el dueño del local y se la guardó en la vieja chaqueta que cargaba puesta―, _voy a hablar con el viejo Iwasaki a ver si me puede dar un par de cachorros de su próxima camada, da igual que sean mestizos. En algo tienes razón, los perros son aparentemente la mejor solución. Buenas tardes._

Muy resuelto abandonó el local justo cuando la jovencita se acercaba al dependiente para pagar por los dos frascos que había agarrado, sin dejar de ver la figura del hombre que caminaba calle abajo aún con el ceño arrugado. El otro, Sakano, también lo miraba contrariado frunciendo los labios.

― _Disculpe..._ ―lo llamó Rin con su vocecilla aguda. El semblante del señor se ablandó al encontrarse con la redonda cara infantil llena de curiosidad―. _¿Es cierto eso que dice sobre los kitsunes? ¿Cree que sea uno de ellos lo que está en la casa maldita?_

― _Es una suposición que escuché por ahí_ ―alzó los hombros sin estar demasiado seguro, pero incitado por la aceptación de la niña frente a él―. _Los kitsunes disfrutan hacer travesuras y meterse con la gente, sé que ganan más poder mientras más personas logren asustar, así que... ¿por qué no podría ser un kitsune?_

― _No lo sé, Sakano, ¿de verdad crees que si fuera una criatura sobrenatural la que vive ahí arriba sería un kitsune?_ ―expresó el dependiente cuando le regresaba el cambio a Rin y le extendía la bolsa de plástico con su compra―. _Que yo sepa los zorros mágicos gustan divertirse a costa de otros, pero en esa casa ha muerto gente varias veces. No creo que los zorros encuentren la muerte divertida, parece ser algo retorcido para su naturaleza, ¿no crees?_

― _Bueno, si lo pones así..._

― _Entonces... si fuera un youkai el que habita ese lugar... ¿cuál sería?_ ―volvió a preguntar Rin demasiado interesada como para aparentar simple curiosidad. Lo que sea que pudieran responderle sabía que le sentaría mal. La casa no tenía buena fama, y nadie en su sano juicio creería que había algo bueno habitándola. Nadie excepto ella, por supuesto.

― _No sabría decirte, jovencita_ ―Sakano se llevó un dedo a la barbilla en un gesto pensativo y mantuvo silencio por unos segundos―. _Hay muchos espíritus capaces de hacer tales atrocidades, pero no se me ocurre ningún nombre... tal vez un tsuchigumo* o un ogro._

― _O podría ser algún tanuki* corrompido. Son como los kitsunes, pero no tan listos_ ―añadió el dependiente―. _Si mata y horroriza a las personas ten por seguro que no puede ser nada bueno._

 _Nada bueno,_ resonó de nuevo de vuelta en el presente. Una parte de ella le decía que aquella criatura, fuera lo que fuera, no podía ser realmente nada bueno. ¡Había matado, había asustado horriblemente a mucha gente, había hecho de esa una casa inhabitable! ¡Incluso había atacado a sus amigos! Todavía no se sacudía del todo el horrible susto que la había invadido al escuchar tales gruñidos y creer que la mismísima casa se los iba a comer a todos. Pero aún así...

Aún así...

Echó una mirada alrededor como intentando adivinar dónde estaba aquel ser exactamente. Podía sentirlo acompañarla en silencio como siempre, pero ahora no podía darle una ubicación certera. Bajó de nuevo la vista hacia su mochila y la apretó.

Aunque se tratara de un espíritu malo no podía dejar de sentir curiosidad y ponerle un pero a todas las verdades sobre las cosas que había hecho. Era bueno con ella, era dócil y receptivo, no la atacaba ni repelía como había hecho con muchas otras personas. Sólo quería saber por qué. Y de ser posible, si había alguna forma de ayudarlo. Tal vez su frustración y agresividad sólo existían por estar encerrado. Tal vez si lo ayudaba a liberarse de esa casa todo se terminaría y podría marcharse en paz.

Había bondad en él pese a su mala reputación. Valía la pena intentarlo.

―Escucha... quisiera conocerte un poco mejor, así que te voy a hacer unas preguntas bastante fáciles. No preguntaré sobre cómo es que estás aquí ni qué hay con ese pergamino, así que no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? ―no hubo respuesta más allá del silencio habitual de la gran estancia abierta, por lo que se tomó la libertad de continuar al considerarlo como una afirmación―. ¿Eres un hombre o una mujer? Un golpe para hombre, dos para mujer.

Un golpe. _Lo sabía_. Desde el inicio había tenido la impresión de que era una presencia masculina y se alegraba de no verse equivocada. _Veamos si acierto con alguna otra cosa._

―¿Eres un niño? ― _no_ ―. ¿Eres un adulto? ― _sí_ ―. ¿Eres un anciano? ― _no_ ―. Entonces eres un hombre joven ―dio por sentado. El espíritu volvió a confirmarlo sólo unos segundos después _. Bien, avanzamos rápido_ , se animó internamente―. Veamos... intentaré adivinar tu edad. ¿Eres adolescente? ― _no_ ―. ¿Tienes veinte años? ― _no_ ―. ¿Treinta? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Sesenta? ―ante todas esas negativas casi perezosas Rin entrecerró los ojos con recelo―. Lamento decirte esto, pero si tienes más de sesenta años no puedes ser un hombre joven sin importar lo bien que te veas.

Dos golpecitos más la sorprendieron de repente. ¿No? ¿No a qué?

―¿Dices que sigues siendo joven aunque tengas más de sesenta años? ―se extrañó poco antes de escuchar su afirmación―. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ― _no_ , respondió él. _No te creo_ , pensó inmediatamente Rin―. Está bien. Subiré la cifra y tú con un toque me dirás dónde detenerme, ¿vale? Tienes... cien años. Doscientos. Trescientos. Cuatrocientos. Quinientos. Seiscientos... ¿qué? ¿Tienes seiscientos años? ―de nuevo un golpecito afirmativo resonó en la madera. Rin vio el espacio delante de ella con desconfianza completamente segura de que aquella criatura le estaba jugando una broma―. ¿Quieres decir que tienes seiscientos años desde que moriste? ―dos golpes de negación. Ahí fue cuando el corazón le comenzó a palpitar con más prisa y pesadez. La garganta comenzó a secársele y tuvo que carraspear para aclararse la voz―. Es decir... que tienes seiscientos años... desde tu nacimiento ― _sí_ ―. Y no estás muerto ― _no_.

Rin tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás algo acalorada para darse aire con la mano y tomar algo de agua de la botellita que había traído consigo. _Me está tomando el pelo,_ aseguró convencida, _es imposible que tenga seis siglos, a no ser... A no ser que no sepa o no quiera creer que está muerto. Si tan sólo pudiera preguntarle qué es lo último que recuerda fuera de esta casa quizás podría darme una pista para ayudarlo a ir al más allá y descansar en paz._

Entonces recordó a los granjeros discutiendo ofuscados sobre criaturas mitológicas malvadas y traviesas. Esa conversación la había mantenido algo distraída los primeros días de sus vacaciones de fin de curso, y ahora que regresaba a pisar ese lugar la incertidumbre volvía a hacerle mella bajo la piel.

¿Una criatura mitológica? Sólo así podría tener tanta edad... y tanto poder para lastimar a otras personas. Y para gruñir de esa manera... gruñir como un animal...

―¿De verdad no estás muerto?

 _No._

Su corazón latió aún más fuerte.

―¿Eres humano? ―ya sabía que escucharía dos golpes incluso antes de que estos resonaran entre las paredes de papel y madera. Tragó en seco de nuevo con la garganta rasposa, pero fue incapaz de alzar la botella para al menos remojarse los labios―. ¿Eres un youkai?

 _Sí._

Sus ojos se abrieron todavía más y sus dientes se apretaron para evitar el ligero temblor en su mandíbula.

―¿Eres un kitsune? ―se sorprendió bastante al escuchar una clara negativa, esta vez más rápida y fuerte como si aquello hasta le ofendiera. Bien, no creía tener que necesitarlo pero tal parecía que si lo haría. Había sido una buena idea llevárselo después de todo.

Con las manos ligeramente temblorosas abrió la cremallera del morral y extrajo el pesado y viejo volumen hasta dejarlo en su regazo. _Criaturas místicas del folklore japonés_ , decía el título con grandes letras negras sobre un fondo amarillo por encima de una ilustración con tinta y acuarelas bastante anticuada. En ella una manada de diferentes demonios y espíritus endémicos formaban una siniestra caravana entre el humo y fantasmales lucecillas azules.

Siempre le había fascinado ese libro desde que era pequeña, aún cuando la portada le daba algo de miedo por las funestas expresiones de sus protagonistas. Se lo había leído a medias en un par de ocasiones por mera curiosidad, pero no podía recrearlo de memoria como había hecho con algunos otros textos que le llamaban más la atención.

―¿Te importa si pregunto... qué eres? ―esperó ansiosa en silencio a que la criatura golpeara el suelo dos veces de manera negativa― ¿No te importa? ―de nuevo dos toques. Quiso suspirar de alivio, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no quiso hacerlo para no ahogarse con lo seca que seguía teniendo la garganta―. De acuerdo. Entonces usaré esto.

Abrió el libro hasta dar con el glosario de temas. Las criaturas salían enumeradas en orden alfabético* y luego se los clasificaba en categorías: malignos, traviesos, guardianes, naturales y urbanos.

―Si eres un youkai deberías aparecer en este libro. Voy a nombrártelos y tú me indicarás en dónde detenerme, ¿bien? Aquí vamos... Abumi-guchi, Abura-akago, Abura-sumashi... ― _esto va a ser largo_ , se lamentó al ver lo extenso que era el índice y la cantidad de criaturas enlistadas sólo por la primera letra.

Pasó la b, la c, y la d sin absolutamente nada que la interrumpiera. Ya en la letra e empezaba a creer que no tenía sentido lo que estaba haciendo y no sacaría ninguna respuesta concreta, pero aún así decidió no darse por vencida tan pronto. Habían decenas de nombres que faltaban por decir, lo más probable era que si no le había dado la señal tal vez sólo esperaba a que pasara las primeras letras hasta llegar a una de las últimas. Siempre y cuando no se detuviera en ninguna que cayera dentro de la categoría de los espíritus malignos, todo bien.

Llegó a la letra I con un nuevo suspiro.

―Ibaraki-oji, Ichiren-bozu, Ikiryo, Ikuchi, Inugami... ―un golpe fuerte y claro la detuvo al instante. Sorprendida y algo asustada por el repentino sonido tras escuchar solamente su voz por algunos minutos, miró a su alrededor como si esperase que la criatura se materializara para afianzar su afirmación. Bajó la vista al índice con el dedo posado sobre la palabra sólo para cerciorarse―. ¿Eres un inugami?

Ésta vez el único toque se hizo esperar un poco más. Siguió el puntero desde el nombre hasta el número de página y la cambió a toda velocidad. Estaba categorizado bajo el título de guardianes, y bajo éste aparecía la tétrica imagen de un perro shiba desnutrido con los ojos rojos, sonrisa siniestra de grandes colmillos ennegrecidos y un collar de sangre rodeándole el cuello. ¿Y esa era la imagen de un guardián? Si le decían que ese perro era quien la protegería de algún mal seguramente echaría a correr en dirección contraria.

Por razones obvias de ser una chica japonesa con gran curiosidad por los libros y la historia general, ya sabía de qué se trataba el tema del que estaba por leer. Conocía a la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas de su cultura aunque fuera de pasada, pero de todas formas quiso saber la opinión _profesional_ de aquel libro sólo por si las dudas. Al menos los inugamis no eran seres tan maquiavélicos como para preocuparse seriamente, o no lo eran si no se tomaba en cuenta esa lúgubre ilustración.

Leyó entre dientes lo que tenía que decir al respecto, encontrando que era un texto bastante más corto de lo que esperaba.

 _Espíritu protector con tendencias oscuras, temperamental pero de buen carácter si es tratado con respeto. Poseen grandes poderes sobrenaturales y son capaces de tomar apariencia humana como los kitsunes si su poder se deja crecer sin control._

 _Un inugami es el resultado de una ceremonia en la que el dueño entierra a su perro dejándole solamente la cabeza fuera de la tierra, con un plato de comida y otro de agua a su vista pero nunca a su alcance. Al animal, a punto de morir de hambre tras varios días sin poder probar el alimento, se le corta la cabeza para después enterrarla bajo la casa de su dueño o en un terreno muy próximo en donde el amo tenga su lecho. Después de un tiempo de espera de una luna completa, tanto la cabeza como el cuerpo deben ser envueltos en un manto bendecido y dejados en un altar previamente preparado. Es entonces cuando se podrá invocar el espíritu del inugami con inciensos ceremoniales y campanillas de plata para atraerlo al mundo terrenal._

 _Según sea la voluntad de su amo, el inugami puede verse envuelto en actividades malignas como lo son el secuestro, la tortura o el asesinato. El inugami tiene la capacidad además de poseer cuerpos humanos a voluntad tanto suya como de su dueño ―si está mal entrenado se volverá rebelde y difícil de manejar―, causando en sus víctimas un lento descenso a la locura que se desencadenará en suicidio si la criatura no abandona el cuerpo a tiempo._

 _Sin embargo, si las intenciones del dueño no son de esa naturaleza, se lo puede entrenar para que sirva y proteja fervientemente a su familia, especialmente a su inumochi*, quien puede ser su invocador o un miembro de la casa al que tome especial cariño._

 _El inugami se quedará con su familia generación tras generación si suficientes personas forman parte de su círculo cercano y conserven su respeto. De ser sólo uno quien sea considerado como su amo, el youkai lo seguirá hasta el más allá para continuar con su labor de guardián._

 _¿Eso es todo?_ Se preguntó al voltear la página encontrando una ilustración de una criatura completamente diferente. _¿Y a esto se le llama enciclopedia del folklore japonés? Vaya fiasco._

Releyó de nuevo el par de párrafos bajo la perturbadora imagen del can fantasmagórico y esta vez sintió bastante pena por él. Tan buenos que eran los perros y la gente les hacía semejantes barbaridades sólo por superstición. De ser ella un inugami se sentiría altamente traicionada por su dueño y también buscaría vengarse.

Alzó la vista con una nueva luz de comprensión brillando en sus ojos castaños.

―¿A ti... a ti te hicieron esto? ¿Te dejaron agonizar de hambre y luego te cortaron la cabeza? No me extraña que estés enojado, si me hicieran eso a mí... ―pero fue un claro no lo que la interrumpió repentinamente. Parpadeó un par de veces con confusión sin entender bien qué quería decir con esa negativa―. ¿No? ¿No te dejaron morir de hambre y luego te cortaron la cabeza? ―no de nuevo. Esta vez tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás y torcer la cara con una mueca completamente desubicada―. Entonces... eres un inugami pero no tienes este origen tan siniestro ―dos golpes. Rin cada vez entendía menos lo que intentaba decirle y de nuevo le dijo que si realmente no podía comunicarse con ella hablando usando su voz, a lo que recibió otra negativa contundente. _¿Qué rayos es esta cosa entonces?_

Revisó el libro una vez más buscando algún pie de página o notita aparte con alguna pista que revelara al menos una parte de sus dudas, pero lo único que vio fueron las descripciones de las siguientes criaturas fantásticas. Por curiosidad buscó también la información de los kitsunes y los tanukis, quienes se decía que poseían habilidades parecidas pero ni por lejos un origen tan traumático a partir de un ser vivo común y corriente.

Leyendo la segunda página sobre los kitsunes encontró algo que llamó su atención. Esas criaturas además de que podían tomar apariencia humana, tendían a casarse y formar familia con seres humanos en algunos casos. Las mujeres fantasmales de las nieves, las yuki-onna, también hacían lo mismo cuando se enamoraban de los viajeros perdidos. ¿Sería éste el caso de su amigo invisible? ¿Era el resultado de la unión de un inugami con su dueño?

Pero cuando le comentó su insinuación rápidamente la sobresaltaron dos golpes mucho más fuertes que los anteriores. Esa pregunta lo había ofendido muy claramente, podía darse cuenta. Aunque no tenía forma de saber por qué.

―Si no naciste siendo invocado del cadáver de un pobre perro ni eres el hijo de una unión con humanos... lo único que queda es que ambos padres sean inugamis.

El golpecito seco ciertamente más controlado y hasta calmado le hizo ver que estaba en lo correcto. Una parte suya se alivió de haber aclarado el asunto por el momento y no tener que seguir presionándolo al respecto. No sabía si esa extraña amabilidad podría flanquear y tornarse en algo feo por su falta de paciencia ante la curiosidad infantil. A partir de ese momento Rin se prometió tener mucho más cuidado al hacerle preguntas personales para no tentar a su suerte.

―Lamento haberte hecho molestar ―le dijo poco después tras una pausa silenciosa. La brisa volvía a soplar suavemente y sus pies se balancearon otra vez con algo más de soltura. La parte tensa ya había pasado y sus músculos podían relajarse al fin―. ¿Hay...? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera? ―como el espíritu no respondía, Rin se vio en la necesidad de explicarse un poco más―. Es que no me parece justo que estés aquí si no te gusta. Quiero que puedas ser libre e ir adonde tú quieras ir, que dejes de estar solo y puedas estar en paz. Si hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar... ―su voz se extinguió paulatinamente hasta desaparecer. Fijó la vista hacia sus pies que se movían con lentitud y suspiró algo decaída.

No se daba cuenta de lo expuesta que estaba quedando, de lo realmente vulnerable que se mostraba al ofrecerse de manera tan abierta. Era una muchachita demasiado ingenua e inocente, sus buenas intenciones no la dejaban ver el peligro de lo que hacía.

Pero él lo veía tan claro como el agua.

El inugami la contempló un instante en total silencio, aunque si llegara a hablar ni siquiera podría escucharlo. Sería muy fácil manipularla a voluntad, convertirla en una marioneta o simplemente usarla de la manera más ruin en beneficio propio. No cabía duda en que cualquier espíritu no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de jugar con un ser humano especialmente cuando estaba servido en bandeja de plata.

Sería tan fácil...

Tocó la madera con los nudillos dos veces captando su atención.

Ella no era como los otros humanos. Esos tan estúpidos, ambiciosos y presuntuosos humanos. Y él, pese a vivir bajo tales rumores que manchaban acertadamente sus manos con sangre, no era exactamente como los otros demonios. No tenía razones para hacerle daño.

O mejor dicho, no tenía razones para _querer_ hacerle daño.

―Ya veo ―murmuró Rin hundiendo aún más la cabeza entre los hombros―. Creo que lo único que puedo hacer es hacerte compañía de vez en cuando aunque no sea la gran cosa ni resulte servirte de algo...

Dos toques. Rin alzó la cabeza hacia el espacio que creía que el inugami ocupaba detrás de ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te sirve de algo que te haga compañía? ― _sí_. Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa ante tal afirmación. ¿Le estaba haciendo un cumplido acaso o ella imaginaba cosas?―. ¿De verdad no te molesta que venga a aquí? ― _no_. Una sonrisa creció tímida y halagada en sus labios―. Vaya... me alegra mucho. Tú también me agradas, ¿sabes? No te preocupes, daré mi mayor esfuerzo por venir a menudo aunque comience las clases de secundaria, lo prometo. No volverás a estar solo ―le dijo muy solemne enseriando el semblante al contener el aire e hinchar el pecho.

El espíritu la vio marcharse sólo unos cuantos minutos después, con la promesa tan segura aún flotando en el aire después de su partida. Sus ojos, generalmente indiferentes o sumidos en la total amargura, se ablandaron lo suficiente como para que una nueva emoción se dejara ver. Era pequeña, casi inexistente, pero igualmente latente.

El inugami realmente quería que cumpliera sus palabras.

...

Aquella noche a diferencia de las anteriores donde no podía dejar de parlotear emocionada, Rin cenó con sus padres sumida en silencio, profundamente concentrada en sus propios pensamientos. Ante su total falta de atención a las preguntas que sus padres le lanzaban de vez en cuando, ambos intercambiaron una mirada inquisidora. Era sumamente raro ver a la niña tan distraída hasta el punto de hacer oídos sordos. La madre aprovechó cuando Rin alzaba los ojos para tomar su vaso té y tocó su mano para captar su atención. La más pequeña casi da un brinco ante el susto repentino de tener a su madre cara a cara.

―Rin, cielo, ¿estás bien?

―Ah... lo siento, mamá, me asustaste ―se espabiló ella con una sacudida de cabeza.

―Has estado demasiado ida esta noche, ¿te pasa algo?

―No, no me pasa nada. Sólo estaba pensando.

―¿Puedo saber en qué? Tiene pinta de ser algo importante si te deja tan callada ―inquirió la mujer mientras le servía más té helado en el vaso.

―Son tonterías, no te preocupes. Es que he estado leyendo un libro y hay una cosa que me dejó algunas dudas, es todo.

―¿Un libro? ―se metió entonces el hombre con renovado interés. En realidad no creía que un libro pudiera tener tal poder para dejar a su hija en estado casi catatónico, pero mientras más pudiera averiguar al respecto mejor―. ¿De qué libro se trata?

Rin lo pensó un momento antes de contestar. ¿Y si la pillaban? ¿Y si se enteraban del verdadero motivo por el que estaba tan preocupada y desanimada? Si sabían que mantenía contacto con un youkai y más en la casa maldita su madre mínimo daría el grito al cielo y su padre le daría un sermón monumental entre la seguridad por estar en un sitio en tan mal estado y una lección sobre el poder de la mente humana y la imaginación. Incluso podrían forzarla a ir con algún psicoanalista o psiquiatra si la tomaban por loca... y la tomarían por loca, ¿quién rayos en su sano juicio le creería si dijera que era amiga del inugami que habitaba en la mansión en medio del bosque? Nadie.

Pero tal vez estaba exagerando. ¿Qué motivos tendrían ellos para relacionar su curiosidad con una criatura mitológica con aquella casa? Ni siquiera tenían idea de que la visitaba y mucho menos que tenía contacto frecuente con la entidad de tan mala reputación.

Miró a su padre no muy convencida de sus propias conclusiones, pero al creer que se lo tomaba todo demasiado en serio y creaba problemas demasiado grandes en base a suposiciones poco probables, decidió darle la oportunidad. Después de todo, su papá era un experto en todo lo que se trataba de historia, y el folklore era parte de la historia aunque fueran sólo mitos y leyendas.

¿Qué podría pasar si le preguntaba?

―El libro sobre las criaturas mitológicas de Japón. Lo estuve ojeando por curiosidad y llegué a la parte de los inugamis ―le dijo intentado sonar lo más inocente posible.

―¿Y qué pasa con los inugamis? ―la alentó a continuar.

―Es que me parece muy cruel cómo trataban a los perros sólo para sacarle provecho a sus espíritus ―respondió algo ofuscada―. Dejarlos morir de hambre y luego cortarles la cabeza... ¿eso no los volvería malos y vengativos?

―Es posible, sí. Muchos de ellos se volvían incontrolables porque la gente no sabía cómo manejarlos y no podían mitigar el rencor que había quedado tras la muerte tan cruel. Cuentan relatos bastante feos sobre posesiones humanas de inugamis en venganza por sus malos tratos, incluso son capaces de maldecir clanes enteros por generaciones.

―¿Entonces por qué los llaman espíritus guardianes? Casi nunca protegen a sus familias, ¿o sí? Si están tan llenos de rencor...

―Su misión es proteger, para eso fueron generalmente sacrificados en primer lugar. Pero cuando el amo los ordena a hacer actos ruines como asesinar a otras personas o a torturarlas mediante posesiones, el espíritu se corrompe y se vuelve inestable. Si se lo trataba bien eso no tenía qué pasar.

―¿Y hay manera de... apaciguar a un inugami corrompido? ―preguntó entonces. Sabía que su amigo el youkai no era un inugami con esos orígenes, pero si compartían la especie al menos tendría que servir el mismo tipo de información, ¿no?

―Mm... la verdad es que no recuerdo si he leído algo al respecto ―el padre pensó unos instantes recapitulando todo lo que había leído sobre el tema―. Creo que una vez me topé con un par de relatos en donde un humano se volvía el inumochi de manera accidental de un inugami que no era suyo. Creo que lo que hizo fue ofrecerle comida y tratarlo con cariño y compasión, lo mismo que le había faltado al perro antes de su ejecución. Supuestamente eso los amansa y los ayuda a regresar a su estado pacífico original.

Rin abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad. Ofrecerle comida... cariño y compasión. Eso era lo que ella había estado haciendo durante meses. Siempre que iba le daba alguna fruta, bollo o golosina. Siempre se quedaba a compartir un par de horas con él, hablándole, jugando juegos de mesa, leyéndole libros... E incluso le había preguntado con la más genuina compasión si podía ayudarlo de alguna manera.

¿Entonces ella se podía convertir en su inumochi aún sin proponérselo? ¿O acaso... ya lo había hecho?

Su expresión de espanto debía ser lo suficientemente prolongada como para llamar la atención a sus padres. El hombre rompió el tenso ambiente que la rodeaba soltando una risotada y sacudiendo la mano para llamar su atención. Su madre, en cambio, entrecerró levemente los ojos al notar la verdadera preocupación en el rostro de su hija.

―¿Por qué pones esa cara? Pensé que te alegraría ver que se los puede salvar ―dijo animadamente su papá al tomar un sorbo de su té de frutos rojos y dejar la taza de nuevo en la mesa con un golpecito sonoro.

―¿E-en serio eso es todo lo que se necesita? ―preguntó sin apenas ablandar su semblante impresionado ni levantar la cara de su plato. Podía sentir claramente el corazón en la base del cuello palpitando como si intentara salir por su boca.

―Ni idea, sólo lo he visto una vez en un libro hace tiempo, podrías buscarlo por internet si quieres. No me digas que has entablado amistad con un inugami y temes ser su nueva dueña ―hizo una mueca cómica ante la ironía y volvió a reír, aunque esta vez no muy alto. Rin le lanzó una mirada asustada llena de circunstancia que no atinó a disimular a tiempo y que por suerte, su padre no interpretó correctamente. La madre, por el otro lado, entrecerró los ojos un poco más.

―¿Sería algo muy malo? ―sonrió nerviosa para dar a ver que también se lo tomaba a juego. Oh, si tan sólo pudiera hacerlo...

―Bueno, tendrías una vida bastante complicada porque los inugamis son extremadamente celosos y sobre protectores. Te costaría encontrar marido, eso es seguro, el perro atacaría a cualquier sujeto que se te acerque con esas intenciones ―se burló él guiñándole un ojo―. Pero el lado bueno es que nunca te asaltarían y aunque vivas en el peor vecindario del mundo podrás dormir tranquila cada noche sabiendo que tu inugami hace guardia. También dicen que ser inumochi de un inugami especialmente fuerte te traerá buena fortuna a ti y a tu familia, así que tampoco sería tan malo. Nos podrías hacer ricos a todos, Rin.

Rin no supo qué contestar ante eso, porque lo cierto era que la idea la asustaba un poco. Vale, de acuerdo, la asustaba mucho. Sabía que su amigo era fuerte y peligroso ―después de todo había matado personas, ¿no? Y había echado a cualquier intruso y propietario de la casa en tiempo récord haciéndoles ganar una visita al psiquiatra como mínimo― y le daba la impresión, la _ligera_ pero cierta impresión de que si llevaba a alguien a conocerlo lo atacaría sin importar lo mucho que ella le pidiera lo contrario. Lo había pensado desde el primer o segundo día, y aún lo mantenía.

Pero por el otro lado la sola consideración de ser su inumochi le parecía ridícula. Él mismo le había dicho que no era un inugami ordinario como los que aparecen en los libros, ambos padres habían pertenecido a esta misma especie y posiblemente tenían unos orígenes que ningún texto o página de internet tuviera documentado. ¿Quién decía que ése tipo de youkais vivieran bajo las mismas reglas de los inugamis que los humanos relataban en sus historias? Por todo lo que sabía, el concepto de estas criaturas podía estar completamente malinterpretado y todo lo que se decía de ellos era incorrecto.

Eso era posible, ¿verdad?

Miró a su padre como si le hubiera formulado la pregunta, pero él estaba muy ocupado vertiendo salsa en sus tiras de carne como para notarla. Con un suspiro mudo, la niña tomó una nueva ración de arroz entre los palillos y la dejó suspendida en el aire un momento antes de comérsela.

―Sí, supongo que no estaría tan mal ―murmuró pensativa intentando mantener el tono jovial cuando había tragado y agarraba otra cosa para picar.

―¿Por qué tanta curiosidad, hija? ―su madre preguntó entonces con un tono lleno de aparente inocencia. La chica hizo lo mejor posible para controlarse y se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

―Por nada en especial. Sólo estaba ojeando el libro y me llamó la atención, como me gustan tanto los perros... ―mintió descaradamente. Le gustaban los perros pero ése no era el punto. La mujer le dio una mirada poco convencida pero rápidamente la disimuló con otra sonrisa ingenua.

―¿De verdad? Por un momento creí que de verdad te habías hecho dueña de un inugami y te daba miedo no tener idea de qué hacer.

Rin se mordió discretamente el labio inferior y rogó a todos los dioses para que sus latidos no la delataran. Le devolvió el mismo gesto inocente y casi infantil a su progenitora cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que se lo creyera.

―Espero que no estés pensando en traer a casa un perro, Rin ―la reprendió esta vez con más seriedad tomándola totalmente desprevenida―. Has traído gatos, mapaches, pájaros, zorros... ¡y dos cuervos! No, señor, no volverás a traer ningún bicho a la casa y ninguna excusa de inugami o inumochi te va a salvar si te apareces con alguno más.

La niña abrió los ojos de par en par procesando lentamente lo que quería decir su madre y optó por hacerle creer que la había pillado. Eso era mil veces mejor que hacerle saber que mantenía una extraña relación amistosa con un ser sobrenatural del que ya tenía pruebas de su existencia.

―Pero mamá...

―¡Pero mamá nada! ―la interrumpió ella apuntándola amenazadoramente con los palillos. La expresión dulce e inocente se había esfumado para darle paso al terror en el que podía convertirse cuando se enfadaba. El marido, sentado a su lado, se reía entre dientes por la explosiva reacción, pero se mantenía lo suficientemente sereno como para que no lo notara―. Todavía no supero los condenados cuervos, ¡aún regresan y me picotean las verduras cuando les da la gana! Si se te ocurre traer a esta casa otro animal, aunque sea uno fantástico que haga trucos, te proteja o de buena fortuna, juro que te haré dormir en el cobertizo a ti ―resopló sonoramente ensanchando las aletas de la nariz. Rin se inclinó hacia atrás intimidada y mordiéndose los labios entre un gesto de verdadero miedo y una risa nerviosa.

―Pero los cuervos son simpáticos... incluso les enseñé a hablar ―murmuró bajito para defenderse.

―Sí, ¡qué bonito! Siempre me miran cuando estoy en el huerto trabajando, ¿tienes idea de lo terrorífico que es escucharlos saludarme con esas voces tan graves que tienen? ¡Me tienen los nervios destrozados los condenados cuervos!

―Estoy seguro que Rin no traerá nada que ocasione problemas, cariño ―intercedió el hombre en defensa de Rin que se encogía sobre su cojín cual perrito regañado. A él de hecho le encantaban los cuervos de su hija y era el primero en alimentarlos con nueces cuando los veía llegar. Incluso los había llamado Edgar y Allan respectivamente, y a menudo decía que faltaba un tercero para llamarlo Poe. A su esposa no le hacía ninguna gracia―. Rin, no olvides que en cuanto termines de comer es tu turno de lavar los platos, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con movimientos pequeños y veloces, apresurándose a retirar cuanto plato estuviera a su alcance para escapar lo más rápido posible. Una vez en la cocina, donde la conversación de sus padres sonaba amortiguada desde el comedor, se dio la libertad de soltar un suspiro prolongado mientras se agarraba la blusa con el puño bien apretado.

Eso había estado demasiado cerca.

Pegó la espalda de la puerta de la nevera y sus rodillas se doblaron amenazando hacerla resbalarse en la superficie. Todo le parecía demasiado irreal y no sabía cómo tomárselo. En primer lugar... ¿desde cuándo las criaturas mitológicas eran reales? Eran mitológicas por algo, ¿no? Sólo aparecían en las historias folklóricas y los cuentos para niños, no tenía sentido que existieran. Y mucho menos que la gente las tomara tan en serio. Sólo eran supersticiones como los fantasmas, los monstruos y quizás hasta los aliens.

 _No, pero al menos lo de los aliens es posible, el universo es inmenso y no podemos ser los únicos en él_. _Lo de los youkais por otra parte..._

Llevó una mano a su frente y soltó un suspiro tan hondo que los pulmones se le vaciaron por completo.

Tanto tiempo visitando la casa maldita, tantas horas invertidas en compañía de esa cosa, tanta cantidad de regalos que le había hecho... y ahora estaba escéptica. Se comunicaba con él, le leía, había limpiado un poco las áreas que solía frecuentar, le hacía preguntas que él contestaba...

Rayos, no podía darle orden a sus pensamientos.

 _Un inugami, ¿eh? Y puedo ser su inumochi si es que se los gana con comida... Al menos no hay peligro de que me siga ni interfiera con mi vida, ni siquiera puede salir de esa casa._

Aunque había de ser sincera: pudiera seguirla o no, ya estaba interfiriendo con su vida enormemente, y no sabía hasta qué punto podría llegar toda la situación.

Incluso seguía debatiéndose mentalmente horas después, ya acostada en la cama viendo hacia el techo. Sus manos se entrelazaban en su pecho y su vista estaba tan fija que apenas parpadeaba.

 _Si dejo de visitar la casa lo tomaría como una traición, ¿verdad? Podría intentar vengarse de alguna manera. Aunque no puede ni siquiera salir de ahí... ¿y si me está mintiendo? ¿Y si intenta manipularme? ¿Pero de qué le podría servir manipular a alguien como yo? Tampoco es que sea alguien importante o siquiera imponente, soy una niña de doce años, si fuera un tipo grande con alguna clase de poder... como un político o un banquero, o un rey, alguien con mucha plata... ¡o qué se yo!_

 _¿Pero qué rayos le importaría el poder económico a un inugami?_

 _¿Y qué rayos podría importarle una niña?_

 _¿Por qué quiere que siga yendo en realidad? ¿Es porque está solo o intenta hacerme algo? ¿Y si ya me hizo algo? ¿Y si me está poseyendo?_

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y tapó el rostro con las sábanas. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca o era un efecto de la posesión demoníaca?

 _Qué cosas más espantosas pienso_ , se horrorizó resoplando tras unos minutos bajo el sofocante calor de sus sábanas. Sacó la cabeza para respirar algo del aire fresco que entraba por la ventana y revolvió los cabellos desordenados de su flequillo.

Quizás era hora de parar. Tal vez debería contar la verdad, o al menos dejar de mentir tan frecuentemente. Debería dejarlo en paz para evitarse problemas a futuro.

Aunque... _maldición, odio darle tantas vueltas al asunto_. De haberle querido hacer algo lo habría llevado a cabo desde un principio, ¿no? Sabía que tenía la capacidad de herir y matar a voluntad según dictaba la sangrienta historia de ese lugar, y sin embargo, lo más que la maltrataba era dándole una paliza en los juegos de mesa. Eso no era algo letal.

Para ella, él no era letal.

Sólo estaba aburrido. Y solo, muy, muy solo.

 _Tal vez... no pase nada si sigo siendo su amiga. No ha pasado nada hasta ahora, ¿por qué debería pasar algo después?_ Porque Rin tampoco pensaba traicionarlo y exhibirlo como la octava maravilla del mundo. Además... le había hecho una promesa, y no era del tipo de personas que rompen sus promesas.

Ya era muy tarde para retractarse.

Se fue a dormir un par de horas después con los mismos pensamientos repetitivos en mente hasta que ya no pudo más. Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Fuera lo que fuera a suceder, ya no podría evitarlo. Sólo podía seguir el mismo curso que había decidido tomar meses atrás desde el momento que puso un pie en esa casa por primera vez.

Y en realidad Rin no tenía ni la más remota idea de que, en efecto, la suerte ya estaba echada.

Y nada de lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante podría cambiarla.

 **...**

 **GLOSARIO**

 **...**

 _*_ **Tsuchigumo** : Demonio araña que puede cambiar de apariencia como los kitsunes. Es una criatura maligna que disfruta tejer mentiras para atraer a las personas y causarles la muerte. En el anime/manga de Inuyasha, un tsuchigumo es el demonio principal que posee a Onigumo, dándole así creación a Naraku.

 ***Tanuki:** Lo mismo que un kitsune pero con un mapache. En el anime/manga, Hachi es un tanuki amigo de Miroku que aparece de vez en cuando en la historia.

* **Orden alfabético:** Sí, sé que en la escritura japonesa no utilizan el abecedario occidental y es imposible que los temas estén ordenados de la A a la Z. Obviamente cuentan con otro método para organizar sus índices, pero honestamente no manejo el japonés y no sabría cómo hacerlo para este fic. Por cuestiones de comodidad y para no hacernos líos, finjamos un segundo que Rin tenía ese libro en español xD

* **Inumochi** : Humano al que el inugami protege con más ahínco, una persona que se ha ganado el respeto y el cariño del espíritu ofreciéndole comida y compasión. Ravyn Skye, una escritora de esta página, maneja la teoría de que Rin se convirtió en la inumochi accidental de Sesshomaru al cuidarlo e intentar alimentarlo cuando él estaba herido, y es esa la razón por la que Sesshomaru la protege en todo momento. Ravyn también dice que, según el folklore japonés, no es tan raro que un inugami se enamore de su inumochi, razón por la cual le imposibilita encontrar pareja ni formar una familia con otro ser humano. Pueden ser especulaciones de ella o probablemente maneja mejor información que yo (habla japonés), pues por más que busqué en internet no encontré nada que respaldara esta teoría. Sin embargo, me gustó y quiero considerarla canónica para darle puntos de posibilidad a la relación SesshRin xD

Si a alguien le interesa saber más al respecto, tengo a **Ravyn Skye** entre mis autores favoritos, pero advierto que sólo escribe en inglés.

 ***Sistema escolar japonés:** A diferencia de nosotros que tenemos clases iniciando en Septiembre y terminando en Julio (o junio) marcando un año escolar, los japoneses inician clases el primero de abril hasta marzo, pasando por vacaciones de verano en agosto y de invierno en diciembre/enero. Me parece que en el capítulo anterior comenté que había cuatrimestres. Me disculpo, son trimestres. Lo pongo como nota extra por si a alguien le confunde que Rin termine primaria en marzo.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡Buenas, gente bella de esta página! Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo, que aunque haya sido corto, tiene tela de la que cortar. Nos enteramos que el señor invisible es un inugami (¡qué sorpresa! xD) y vemos que Rin puede o no puede ser su inumochi. Hm... ¿será? Quizás sean las intenciones de este fic... o quizás no *música de misterio de los Expedientes X*

Miles de millones de gracias, abrazos y postres a los guapísimos que comentaron en el capítulo pasado y a todos los demás que dejan en favoritos, alertas o leen como ninjas y se van sin dejar rastro. Los amo a todos por igual. Gracias en especial a **Mariacelestesoloaga, Floresamaabc, HasuLees, Sesshxrin, ByaHisaFan, Yasuk0-sama, Hanami, Aoi Moss, Leiitakhr, Suaries, Lau Cullen Swan, MisteryWitch, Melinna Sesshy, Elenita-Ele-Chan, Ayane Evans, BeautifulButterflyPink, Sotam, Lizzie, Alexarey, Laura, Ginny chan, Abigz, Gima2618, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Rosedrama** y **FlowerBloom.** Santo Arceus, 94 reviews en sólo tres capítulos... ¿He dicho lo mucho que los amo? No creo que lo diga mucho, pero aquí va de nuevo: Los amo. Tomen unicornios, perritos, tortas y helados. Así de mucho los quiero xD

Me voy yendo ya que hay que madrugar para ir al trabajo y ya es medianoche, pero no me aguanté a dejarles la actualización a ver si le animo el lunes a alguno.

Nos veremos pronto con un capítulo especial... ¿por qué especial? Porque será desde la perspectiva de nuestro misterioso señor invisible. ¿Será que sabremos su nombre? (Podría ser Myrtle la Llorona versión perro, tranquilos que existe esa posibilidad) ¿Sabremos por qué es bueno con Rin? ¿Y por qué estará encerrado en esa casa? Son misterios que *posiblemente* se resuelvan en el quinto capítulo :D

¡Hasta la próxima semana y gracias por leer!


	5. La niña que habla con monstruos

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted**

Por: Hoshi no Negai

5\. La niña que habla con monstruos

El inugami nunca esperó que todo se desenvolviera de esa manera. No había planeado a la niña parlanchina en sus años siguientes, no había siquiera concebido la idea de interactuar con un ser del mundo humano, ese tan roñoso y digno únicamente de su apatía y hasta violencia.

Para él, los humanos entrometidos sólo servían para descargar su ira y frustraciones tras estar tantos siglos sin poder apartarse de ese lugar. Por estar tantos siglos soportando sus tonterías, faltas de respeto y burlas. Entraban en su territorio, el territorio que estaba obligado a vigilar a falta de una mejor definición, y todo lo que hacían era destruir, armar escándalos e incrementar su furia. No tenían derecho a pisar esa casa, ya había tenido más que suficiente de los malditos humanos y sus daños colaterales.

Pero no, siempre volvían una y otra vez, probando su paciencia muy limitada y midiendo la poca suerte que les tocaba sortear una vez dentro de sus dominios.

La primera vez que mató a un humano estando en ese estado fue cuando acababa de despertar. Se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido y de su situación de encierro, y todo su poder había incluso hecho crujir los cimientos causando un accidente que le arrebató la vida a un hombre. Las siguientes muertes fueron por causas similares. Había intentado romper la barrera cientos de veces, incluso lastimándose de gravedad en el proceso. Cada vez que arremetía, la casa temblaba al otro lado y algo malo le sucedía a la persona que estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado.

Si durante ese tiempo supo que sus acciones tenían consecuencias nunca le importó. En realidad ni siquiera podía sentirlos, y aunque lo hiciera no se detendría hasta alcanzar su objetivo por su propia mano, sin ni un alma que le diera explicaciones o soluciones. En lo que a él respectaba, estaba completamente solo.

Hasta que escuchó las primeras voces.

El mundo humano y espiritual al que los demonios como él pertenecían se habían separado finalmente, aunque el inugami nunca supo en realidad cuándo sucedió ni cuánto tiempo había estado sellado para empezar. Estimaba algunos años, pero sabía que no se acercaba ni por poco a la fecha correcta. Tampoco era algo demasiado importante, ahora que tenía tantísimo tiempo por delante y un problema mucho mayor que solventar.

No sólo los planos se habían separado y él estaba atrapado en una barrera imposible de romper, sino que también, para más colmo y en burla a su situación, esa casa era un punto de paso entre los mundos. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Era imposible no deducirlo. Cualquiera con energía espiritual o incluso algunos que no la tuvieran ―como era el caso de varios humanos que sabían que había algo extraño en ese sitio― podrían darse cuenta que las criaturas de ambos planos podían interactuar entre sí.

O al menos saber que el otro estaba ahí.

El inugami, por ejemplo, poseía una altísima energía espiritual incluso para tratarse de un youkai, y escuchaba con perfección las conversaciones que los individuos que entraban y salían a libertad. Incluso podía verlos de alguna forma distorsionada. No distinguía muy bien los rostros, pero sí los colores y las siluetas, como si estuvieran detrás de una cortina semitraslúcida y opaca.

El punto era que los veía, pero ellos no podían verlo ni oírlo a él. Sólo lo sentían.

Muchos supieron que se trataba de una presencia maligna y llevaron a cabo bendiciones, rituales e incluso exorcismos para deshacerse de él, actos que ni siquiera le causaban un cosquilleo. No sólo porque su poder era muy superior al de cualquier erudito humano, sino porque el mismo campo de energía bloqueaba todos los intentos.

Aparentemente ni de un lado ni del otro se podía romper la barrera. Estaba confinado hasta saber cómo levantar el encantamiento.

Pero todo lo que le quedaba como pista era un enorme pergamino en lo más alto de la casa, con un mensaje escrito con la misma sangre que había derramado en la pelea de aquel día. Pero no era solamente su sangre la que bordeaban las grandes letras, también estaba la sangre de su contrincante, quien había puesto la poderosa barrera.

 _Aprende y laméntate_ , era lo que decía el críptico mensaje de su padre. Todo lo que le había dejado atrás después de casi matarlo y sellarlo.

Intentó arrancar el papel, destruirlo con sus garras y veneno, intentó tirar toda la casa abajo... pero nada funcionaba, como si sus poderes no existieran. Como si no fuera más que un vulgar humano en presencia de ese acusador pergamino que contenía la ira y decepción de su padre.

El que debía estar enojado y decepcionado era él, no su progenitor. Él no había hecho nada malo, sólo había corregido su error. ¿Y cómo le pagaba? Apuñalándolo por la espalda.

Habían transcurrido siglos desde esa pelea en la que apenas había sido un adolescente. Entró en la etapa adulta encerrado cual animal de exhibición, como algo de lo que debían burlarse y molestar sin peligro alguno a represalias. Muy pocos eran los demonios que no lo veían con arrogancia, restregándole su libertad en la cara y abandonando el sitio antes de recibir un castigo.

El clan de demonios de río pertenecía a la rara primera categoría. Eran seres parecidos a las ranas: verdes, con bocas anchas y ojos saltones que les daba un aire de sorpresa permanente. El líder conocía la reputación y la historia que el inugami llevaba como un estigma a su orgullo, por lo que se ofreció como su súbdito sin apenas titubear al compartir sus pensamientos y opiniones.

Claro, que todo esto no hubiera sucedido si su pellejo no hubiera estado en juego. Jaken, como se llamaba el cabecilla, guió sin saberlo a un youkai furibundo hasta los dominios del inugami, irrumpiendo en su monótona y frustrante vida de golpe. Sediento por aplacar su ira, acabó con el intruso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin apenas esforzarse, ganándose inmediatamente la admiración de todos los youkais que habían ido a parar ahí para salvarse.

Estuvo a punto de despacharlos a ellos también hasta que Jaken dio un paso al frente y le hizo una profunda reverencia. El demonio blanco dejó la garra suspendida en su siguiente ascenso algo anonadado por tal gesto. No podía recordar la última vez que le hubieran dedicado algún saludo formal y respetuoso.

―¡Oh, joven señor! ¡Le estamos muy agradecidos por habernos librado del horrible oni que atentaba contra nuestro pueblo! ¿Cómo podríamos...?

―Lárguense ―cortó él fríamente.

―Pero, señor... Debemos retribuirle su bondad de alguna manera. Diga lo que desee que hagamos y considérelo hecho, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer.

―¿Qué te hace suponer que quiero algo de seres tan patéticos como ustedes?

El pequeño ser tragó duramente ante su actitud tan cortante. Nunca había conocido a nadie que impusiera tanto respeto, especialmente siendo tan joven. Le bastó sólo dar una mirada a su alrededor, y luego al inugami que tenía enfrente para comprender quién era él exactamente. Los rumores habían corrido el territorio como la tinta y pocos eran los que no lo conocían, pero nunca imaginó encontrárselo cara a cara de esa manera.

Claro que había cosas que podría querer de ellos.

―Podemos ayudarlo a salir de aquí si usted desea ―aventuró Jaken algo renitente―. Conocemos a muchos hechiceros y brujas que podrían...

Pero sus palabras se vieron brutalmente calladas con un fuerte pisotón en su cabeza. Pudo haberlo aplastado contra la tierra y esparcido sus sesos bajo su bota, pero no ejerció suficiente presión más que para causarle alguna fisura en el cráneo. El clan de demonios de río contuvo el aliento horrorizado y se alejaron un paso temiendo ser los próximos.

―No te atrevas a burlarte de mí ―espetó el inugami entre dientes con un gruñido contenido en la garganta. El pobre Jaken temblaba por el miedo como por el dolor, tanto que apenas podía respirar. Otra cosa mal dicha y sería su fin, lo sabía. Después de todo aquel hombre había matado por mucho menos, y él no tenía por qué ser la excepción.

―M-me... me d-discul-po si lo ofendí, señor ―tartamudeó con esfuerzo intentando controlar sus alaridos de dolor―, le a-aseguro que no f-fue m-mi intención. N-nunca osaría a burlarme d-de usted.

―¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué haces ensuciando mis dominios con tus enemigos?

―E-eso fue un accidente, m-mi señor No qu-quisimos guiarlo hasta aquí, de verdad. Por favor, l-le ruego que me perdone. Haré l-lo que s-sea para demostrarle... m-mi lealtad.

―¿Tu lealtad? No necesito la lealtad de nadie, y menos la de alguien tan patético como tú ―escupió con desdén apretando un poco más la cabeza bajo su bota. Los sollozos desesperados de los lacayos de Jaken sonaban suavemente, agudos y molestos para sus oídos tan sensibles. El lado positivo era que no tendría que escucharlos por mucho más.

Probablemente dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, en un acto de desesperación el demonio recurrió a una idea inaudita.

―P-puedo... p-puedo conseguirle a-armas. Sirvientes. R-riquezas. Todo lo que usted qu-quiera. Contrincantes m-muy poderosos... a los que derrotar.

―¿Contrincantes?

La presión de su bota disminuyó lo suficiente como para que el dolor en su cabeza se redujera considerablemente. Un suspiro de alivio colectivo recorrió a los demonios al ver que su líder estaba libre otra vez... relativamente. Al menos siempre y cuando el inugami no se enfureciera de nuevo.

―Así es ―compuso Jaken mientras se incorporaba. Sentía un agudo dolor seguido con fuertes palpitaciones, pero fuera de eso estaba bien. Se puso de pie trabajosamente y se apuró a formar una nueva reverencia, ignorando las fuertes ganas que tenía de vomitar por el dolor―. E-es notable lo fuerte que es usted y lo mucho que disfruta haciendo uso de sus habilidades en batalla. Puedo atraer demonios poderosos para que se sirva despachándolos a su gusto. O si hay alguien en especial de quien quiera usted deshacerse, sólo necesitamos un nombre y lo tendrá aquí cuanto antes.

El inugami se quedó en silencio evaluando las posibilidades. Ese era un trato interesante y provechoso. Desde que había despertado ―o mejor dicho, desde que tenía uso de razón―, luchar y demostrar su poder algo que llevaba en la sangre. Tanto tiempo sin poder salir ni cumplir sus instintos más básicos de caza sólo lo habían vuelto más violento y hasta irracional.

Se encontró a sí mismo accediendo al ofrecimiento pocos minutos después, calculando que no tenía nada que perder. Si Jaken cumplía, tenía un nuevo método para mitigar su furia, y si no cumplía había dos opciones: jamás lo volvería a ver o en cuanto apareciera su horrible cara por el muro de la mansión se aseguraría de destrozarla de un solo tajo. De cualquier manera ganaba.

Pero Jaken no sólo cumplió su promesa, sino que superó sus expectativas. Considerando que no tenía ninguna hacia él en realidad, eso era algo bastante positivo.

Los demonios eran atraídos por el clan de manera eficiente y astuta, y antes de que supieran lo que sucedía, se veían envueltos en una pelea sangrienta con el inugami. Pronto el área se vació de contrincantes dignos de ser derrotados, pero eso no significaba que la utilidad de Jaken hubiera acabado.

Haciéndole honor sus palabras de lealtad, hizo algo que jamás imaginó posible: expandió los límites de la barrera. Le había costado muchísimo convencer al joven demonio que siquiera considerara permitirle entrar en la mansión, y mucho más inspeccionar la fuente del bloqueo, pero había valido la pena. A tan sólo unas pocas décadas del inicio del trato, el inugami se encontró pasando los muros por primera vez desde su adolescencia. Claro que no era demasiada distancia, sólo un kilómetro a la redonda ―y lamentablemente no se podía expandir más allá después de tantos intentos―, pero era una significativa mejora.

Aunque esa no era una solución de verdad, por lo cual su gusto con la eficiencia de Jaken no había durado demasiado tiempo. Quizás sólo había empeorado su estado de ánimo en realidad, pues tenía una pequeña porción de libertad que servía exclusivamente para recordarle lo limitada que ésta era. Y lo imposible que era ser libre en realidad.

Las matanzas a humanos entrometidos habían regresado en ésa época, y más violentas que nunca. Humano que entraba en sus dominios, humano que recibía como mínimo una grave herida. Al menos para aquellos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para exponerse a su poder de manera prolongada.

Disfrutaba viéndolos sufrir y enloquecer, disfrutaba verlos acabar con sus vidas como última alternativa para mitigar el horror al que los sometía con su sola presencia, porque no siempre podía matarlos personalmente. Sólo lo conseguía durante algunas horas dos veces en el transcurso del año, cuando la línea divisoria entre ambos mundos se desdibuja peligrosamente en el solsticio.

Incluso había permitido ser visto por los desafortunados que cruzaban por su camino durante esas fechas. Ver sus expresiones de terror ante una muerte segura le daba una vaga sensación de poder que en su propio mundo apenas podía saborear. Nadie se burlaba del supuesto fantasma que moraba los cimientos de aquella casa, a nadie le quedaban ganas de bromear y clamar escepticismo. No, durante esos breves momentos todo se sumía en el caos de la cacería.

Claro que no siempre conseguía matarlos. A veces podían escapar de él y ponerse a salvo detrás de los muros. Otras veces no se sentía con verdaderos deseos de acabar personalmente con las plagas, por lo que sólo los aterrorizaba para que se marcharan, y con suerte, alguno se lastimara o muriera durante el escape.

Todo sucedía en una rutina relativamente normal, pues había tenido muchísimo tiempo para acostumbrarse. Claro, hasta que esa niña llegó.

Ningún otro humano había conseguido pasar desapercibido para él, y menos llegar tan lejos hasta un área tan sensible como lo era el último piso donde el pergamino de sangre era el único adorno petulante.

A ella podría haberla matado por el simple hecho de estar ahí, pero se detuvo en el último escalón. Había algo diferente con esa cría de humano, algo que nunca le había pasado con ninguno otro: podía verla con total claridad. No era una silueta de colores opacos desdibujada, no era como un ser detrás de una cortina o una criatura hecha de humo. No, era tan nítida como si realmente estuviera con él en el mismo plano.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba, alertándola con sus pasos ligeros y calculadores. Pensó por un momento que era alguna clase de demonio intentando hacerlo picar un anzuelo, creyó que debía luchar en cualquier momento. Pero no fue así, no había ninguna energía demoníaca emanando de su pequeño cuerpo. La niña se giró con cuidado conteniendo el aliento. Ella no podía verlo, pero como muchos otros podía sentirlo y saber que estaba ahí.

El demonio se quedó plantado intentando descifrar lo que estaba pasando.

¿Qué tenía de especial como para poder verla? Aspiró un poco de su aroma con la vaga idea de que tal vez éste contuviera alguna pista de su identidad. Pero aparte de su fragancia infantil a azúcar y hierba buena, no consiguió nada fuera de lo común.

Tras un corto silencio la niña le habló, preguntándole cosas a las que casi no le prestó atención hasta que mencionó el pergamino. A decir verdad, se había enterado de su presencia en el último piso casi únicamente porque había puesto la mano sobre su sangre, mandándole una corriente de dolor que podía identificar. Era una pequeña fracción del dolor que había sentido cada vez que intentó deshacerse del pergamino, e incluso cuando Jaken lo había examinado con sus manos pequeñas y rasposas.

Nadie podía tocar el sutra, eso lo tenía claro.

La niña, con la típica e inocente curiosidad de su edad, alzó la mano para intentar adivinar dónde estaba su rostro. Pero sin importar lo mucho que se estirara, apenas lograría llegarle a los hombros.

Quizás siguiendo esa curiosidad que había brotado de sí mismo inexplicablemente, él también levantó un poco la mano en su dirección. ¿Qué pasaría si la tocaba? ¿Sentiría algo además de una masa de aire caliente? ¿Ella podría sentirlo? ¿... podría verlo, tal vez?

Sus dedos largos y armados de garras estaban a centímetros de chocar con los pequeños de ella, extendidos hacia la nada en la intención de encontrarlo. El ambiente estaba tenso y algo pesado, y la muchachita no era la única que aguantaba la respiración por inercia.

Pero todo acabó incluso antes de que pudiera empezar cuando un segundo niño entró en escena, con su voz ronca por el pánico atravesó el aire causando ecos en las viejas paredes.

La atmósfera cargada de expectativas se rompió al instante que esa nueva voz sonó. La niña bajó la mano y corrió hacia las escaleras, chocándose con el chiquillo en el tercer piso.

El demonio volvió a inhalar lentamente, notando entonces que no lo había hecho por casi un minuto completo. Se sentía desubicado y extraño ante el súbito cambio. Pero la furia era aún mayor que su estupefacción.

Lo habían atrapado con la guardia baja, habían burlado sus sentidos y traspasado sus límites. No tomaría más golpes a su orgullo esa noche.

Era hora de cazar.

Su energía sobrenatural se incrementó de golpe, estremeciendo la casa como si esta luchara por contenerlo. No tenía sentido estar tan enfadado, no había razón por aquel excepcional arranque de ira que pocas veces había tenido. Lo único que sabía era que se habían burlado de él como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

Salió pisando fuerte en búsqueda de los mocosos entrometidos, queriendo hacerlos pagar por la osadía de debilitarlo, por más extraño que eso pudiera ser.

Los encontró en el piso inferior cerca de la salida. Corrían como cucarachas ante el miedo de ser aplastadas, buscando con desesperación una vía de escape frente su ira.

Alzó la vista un momento, haciendo un rápido cálculo mental. Contaba con poco tiempo, pero un golpe certero en el momento justo derribaría una viga, llevándose la vida de más de uno. Un precio justo a pagar.

Con su velocidad mucho mayor a la que pudiera alcanzar cualquier ser humano, llegó hasta la columna con la viga en peligroso estado de deterioro que sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para ceder. Alzó el brazo cuando era el momento adecuado y se preparó para los gritos que estaban por venir.

Pero se detuvo justo antes de que su brazo golpeara la columna.

La niña.

La niña corría hacia él, siendo tirada por su acompañante. O mejor dicho, corría hacia la salida, que estaba detrás de donde pretendía matarlos. Si hacía esto, si daba ese golpe, ella no sobreviviría. No tendría manera de quitarse a tiempo, no podría esquivar y mucho menos detener todo ese peso.

Debía tomar una decisión ahora, estaban por escapar y sólo le quedaban unos pocos segundos antes de que estuvieran fuera de su alcance.

Su brazo no reaccionó, y el grupo de niños pasó por su lado como alma que lleva el diablo.

La pequeña humana fue la que estuvo más cerca, casi rozándole el codo. La vio desaparecer de su visión por el rabillo del ojo, sin atreverse a girar la cabeza. Un instante después, escuchó su cuerpo y los de sus compañeros caer en la tierra fuer de la mansión.

Relajó el hombro con resignación y dejó que el brazo cayera lánguido a su costado. No lo había hecho únicamente porque... no se atrevió a lastimar a la chiquilla.

Mayor estupidez.

Apretó los dientes con frustración y regresó al último piso, conteniendo un gruñido que apenas abarcaba una minúscula parte de todo su enfado y confusión.

La vio ahí abajo recobrando el aliento e intercambiando algunas palabras con los otros niños. Podía escucharlos perfectamente aún pese a la distancia, pero no se molestó en prestarles atención. Sólo quería que se fueran para dejar de oír sus voces. Para dejar de pensar en lo bizarro que había sido aquel día.

La niña le regaló una última mirada curiosa antes de desaparecer entre el alto pasto en dirección hacia la brecha en el muro. Desde que había llegado al ático, no le había quitado los ojos de encima. ¿Podría sentirlo, acaso? ¿Se estaban viendo a los ojos cuando ella ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que estaba ahí?

La interrogante quedó flotando inconclusa en el aire por el resto de la noche.

Mentiría si dijera que su regreso al día siguiente no lo había sorprendido. Ninguno de los humanos que pisaban esa casa regresaban, nadie en su sano juicio querría revivir tal experiencia. Otros ni siquiera podrían pensar en hacerlo porque ya estaban muertos.

Pero ella era sin lugar a dudas distinta a todos los demás. Era la primera en volver y la primera en intentar comunicarse con él, o al menos en términos que no tuvieran nada que ver con un exorcismo o santificación.

Se quedó de pie en el último escalón al cuarto piso mientras ella intentaba llamar su atención. Mantuvo su postura de no dejarse notar mientras ella, en un despliegue de su inexplicable comportamiento, limpiaba el suelo lo mejor que podía con los materiales que había conseguido. No había hecho un gran trabajo, pero la diferencia que su esfuerzo había logrado era evidente.

Esperó un largo rato, sentada, parada, hablando sola o guardando silencio.

Y justo cuando la niña se dio por vencida, el inugami decidió hacer acto de presencia. Lejos de asustarse por su movimiento repentino, la emoción inundó sus facciones infantiles. Claro que también estaba nerviosa y era precavida, pero se notaba que aquella pequeña reacción la había animado.

Así que le habló... y le habló más, y todavía más. Él sólo se quedaba quieto parado frente a ella, mirándola sin comprender lo que se proponía. Ni siquiera siendo cachorro alguien se había dirigido hacia su persona de esa manera tan desenvuelta y jovial, como quien conversa con un amigo de toda la vida. Incluso le había llevado una pequeña ofrenda de paz, como ella le había llamado: un par de manzanas y alguna cosa de un fuerte olor dulce envuelta en papel de colores.

Esa era otra cosa que nadie había hecho, ni siquiera Jaken le había llevado comida alguna vez.

Debería sentirse indignado por tal osadía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarlo de aquella manera, como si fuera una criatura lastimera que ni siquiera podía alimentarse solo? ¿Como si esas tonterías le fueran a servir de algo, como si las necesitara? Él no era ningún dios que escuchaba y hasta cumplía peticiones si se les dejaba una muestra de buena fe, tampoco era un demonio que pudiera aplacar su ira con alimentos tan mundanos. Era como si la niña creyera que con algo tan simple se ganaría su simpatía.

Pero no era del todo así, podía verlo en su cara. Ella no tenía ninguna otra intención más allá de su gratitud por haber permitido la huída de su grupo, le daba pequeños obsequios dentro de sus posibilidades apreciando que los hubiera dejado escapar. Lo que ella no sabía era que, en realidad, le agradecía de verdad por haberlos dejado vivir. No tenía ni idea de lo cerca que había estado de matarlos, incluyéndola a ella.

Era la primera vez que le agradecían por no matar a alguien. Y era raro.

Esa niña era muy rara.

Y tal vez sólo por eso, por curiosidad hacia el misterio que su presencia representaba, se encontró a sí mismo siguiéndole el juego de preguntas con ligeros golpes a la madera con sus nudillos, uno para sí y otros dos para no. Era estúpido, sí, pero ¿tenía algo mejor que hacer? Esperar señales de Jaken con algún nuevo contrincante era esperar en vano, ya que no tenía forma de predecir cuándo el sapo se atrevería a regresar ante él.

Y por esa inocente acción de darle respuestas, por más simples que fueran, el demonio inició algo que no pudo detener. El efecto de la bola de nieve comenzó ése día, con esa decisión, con esa primera genuina interacción. Pudo haberla ignorado, pudo haberla asustado para que se marchara. Pudo hacer muchas cosas para evitarlo, pero no hizo nada.

Su curiosidad ―mezclada con aburrimiento mortal tras siglos encerrado― le hicieron desarrollar una especie de vínculo con esa cría humana, algo que jamás creyó posible en primer lugar. No tenía nada que perder, y no sabía en realidad si había algo que ganar, aunque tampoco le interesaba demasiado tampoco. Todo lo que quería era saber qué podría pasar. Por algo podía verla nítidamente, por algo ella era tan receptiva y abierta. Debía saber por qué.

El tiempo transcurrió así, entre idas y venidas de la chiquilla. Nuevas preguntas, nuevos regalos y nuevas historias se fueron acumulando con el pasar de los años, preguntas que estaba más dispuesto a responder e interacciones que encontraba más fáciles de iniciar.

Y ese por qué nunca fue respondido.

Aunque, para ser sincero, pensaba que ya no era tan importante saber una razón por la que ocurría ese fenómeno. Estaba más interesado en conservarlo.

Muy a su pesar y estupefacción, se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando su compañía eventual, sus preguntas, juegos y los libros que traía para leerle y prestarle. Algo cambiaba cuando ella estaba en la casa, algo que no pudo explicar nunca y a lo que prefirió dejar de intentar encontrarle lógica.

Se sentía diferente cuando Rin llegaba. La ira y frustración se mitigaban, sus músculos tensos tras tantos años de encierro se relajaban como si un peso se elevara de sus hombros. Y lo más interesante, sus ganas de lucha quedaban en segundo plano. Seguían ahí, intactas y latentes, pero no tan fuertes como siempre.

Le gustaba tenerla cerca, le gustaba el sonido de su voz.

Era como respirar un aire diferente que lo hacía sentir más liviano.

―Vamos, tengo desde los once años hablando contigo y aún no sé tu nombre ―le dijo ese día en particular. Llevaba puesto su uniforme escolar de verano y su cabello atado en una cola alta. Se veía mayor, pero no mucho. Era evidente que los humanos crecían demasiado rápido en comparación a los demonios, que tardaban varias décadas en alcanzar la madurez―. ¿No crees que me lo merezco después de tanto trabajo duro? Es como estar en una cuerda floja entre venir a verte y estudiar. Y aún así, déjame decirte que acabo de ir a recoger mis notas de fin de curso y son excelentes. Llegaré muy tarde a la fiesta con mis amigos, pero quería pasar a saludarte primero. Así que deberías darme un regalo doble por eso, no tienes idea de cuánto tuve que estudiar para los exámenes finales. Bueno, quizás sí tengas una idea, te lo habré dicho al menos media docena de veces.

Sí, claro que lo recordaba. Era por esa tontería que había estado casi un mes entero sin pisar la mansión, no sin haberle avisado previamente que se ausentaría para cambiar sus visitas por largas horas de estudio.

Rin sacó de su mochila un manojo de hojas cuadriculadas, zarandeándolas con ostentosidad frente a él. Falló por unos cuantos centímetros la posición exacta de su rostro, pero entendía el gesto.

―¿Ves esto? Son mis notas y mi carta de aceptación del instituto. Fui la primera de mi clase después de una lucha reñida contra Issei y Masashi. Me dieron la aceptación en el instituto de la capital, pero lo rechacé para quedarme en el pueblo con mis compañeros. Y... bueno, para quedarme contigo también ―admitió algo apenada con las mejillas arreboladas. Eso llamó su atención.

Le había explicado con pelos y señales lo importante que sería para ella irse a un instituto más preparado y prestigioso, donde su formación académica sería de primera. Rin era una chica culta, inteligente y bien preparada, podía decirlo con certeza después de cinco años compartiendo tiempo con ella. Y que rechazara irse del pueblo en parte por él era algo... interesante.

―Lo malo es que sí tendré que irme en cuanto acabe el colegio para ir a la universidad. Me gustaría hacer como mi papá y viajar cada día en tren y autobús, pero dudo que pueda llevar ese ritmo por mucho tiempo, acabaré destruida. Más en exámenes finales. Por eso quiero aprovechar el tiempo que me queda contigo, porque después de esto... no sé si podré volver a verte ―bajó la cabeza algo decaída. Era evidente para él que ella también había tomado gusto a la extraña relación que mantenían.

Nunca se habían visto cara a cara, nunca habían hablado en el amplio sentido de la palabra y no tenían mayor manera de interactuar que con preguntas y golpeteos. Él podía hablarle, pero sabía que sus oídos humanos no reconocerían su voz más allá de un suave susurro en el viento.

La única alternativa que quedaba era escribir, pero el demonio no tenía interés en hacerlo.

Al principio Rin lo había presionado para que lo hiciera, pero se le resultaba imposible. Una cosa era tomar un objeto y alzarlo. Lanzarlo como proyectil o hacerlo levitar por unos momentos era fácil, pero sostenerlo durante más tiempo con precisión era algo que la barrera que separaba sus mundos no permitía. Si demoraba mucho tiempo con algo en la mano, el muro invisible lo repelía y obligaba a soltarlo.

Incluso traspasar objetos de un mundo al otro era algo para lo que necesitaba algo más de energía, y la larga exposición le causaba daños físicos bastante molestos.

Además, no quería escribir.

Quería hablarle, aunque él no fuera un hombre de muchas palabras ―por lo que dejarlas en escrito se le hacía aún menos fácil―, quería que fuera capaz de escucharlo y responderle como era debido.

Tanto tiempo en su compañía ciertamente le había atrofiado algo en la cabeza. Se estaba volviendo algo dependiente de la chiquilla, considerando que la otra única compañía que solía tener de vez en cuando era Jaken, y ni siquiera era algo que le gustara en realidad. Su trato estaba bien, pero interactuar con él era algo completamente diferente. En comparación, Rin era la mejor opción.

Lo que era raro, ya que él nunca había sido sociable ni gustaba relacionarse con otros, mucho menos con seres tan inferiores. Sin embargo, la abrupta llegada de la niña había roto muchos de sus paradigmas para bien o para mal.

―Anda, no seas malo. Recapitulemos para ver si me lo he ganado: soy tu amiga, te cuento historias, te traigo golosinas ―comenzó a contar con sus dedos, sonriendo con suficiencia como si tuviera una actitud altanera. Obviamente estaba bromeando ya que las comisuras de sus labios flanqueaban para revelar su verdadera mueca jocosa―, he sacado las mejores notas y entré al instituto. Oh, y además mi cumpleaños fue hace poco.

El demonio resopló suavemente sin que ella pudiera siquiera imaginarlo.

Desde hacía años se había dicho que no revelaría su nombre, que aquella no era más que una distracción por mera curiosidad. Si le daba detalles sobre él mismo, crearía alguna especie de relación más allá de sus intenciones principales, la _cosa_ que mantenían cambiaría y se haría más personal.

A lo largo de esos años había ido cediendo poco a poco, restándole cada vez más importancia. No era como si tuviera intenciones especiales que llevar a cabo con la chiquilla, así que dar algunos detalles de vez en cuando sería inofensivo. Así le dijo su edad, su especie, una aproximación del tiempo que llevaba en esa casa. Como también más adelante le dijo que era un hombre, que no estaba muerto, que estaba totalmente solo ahí. Le dijo muchas cosas más, pero nunca su nombre.

Si se lo decía, la última barrera que quedaba levantada entre ambos se terminaría de romper para siempre, y por alguna razón tenía la impresión de que la situación daría un giro sin retorno.

Y aún no sabía por qué lo sentía así. Era consciente de la clase de poder que llevaba revelar el nombre* de un individuo: para los humanos era algo de cortesía, pero para los demonios era más bien para establecer algún tipo de relación: amigos o enemigos. Si no tenías un propósito con esa persona, no debías darle tu nombre, esa era una de las cosas que le habían enseñado de pequeño.

De pequeño, cuando no sabía lo que le deparaba el destino, cuando creía que era cuestión de tiempo para que todos se postraran ante él.

Volvió a resoplar.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Incluso, tal vez, las reglas.

Golpeó una vez la columna en la que apoyaba el hombro. La cara de la niña se pasmó en asombro, para luego arrugar las cejas sin convencerse demasiado. Le causaba gracia que fuera tan fácil de leer, y al mismo tiempo, tan impredecible y diferente a él.

―¿De verdad? ¿Me lo vas a decir? ―se entusiasmó. Él dio otro golpe perezoso en la madera, haciendo que su mueca se ensanchara más. Rápidamente, Rin se arrodilló en el suelo para sacar un cuaderno que abrió en una página cualquiera, y con el lápiz firmemente afianzado en la mano derecha, miró hacia arriba con determinación―. Lista. Empecemos, tú me dices cuándo parar. A, b, c, d, e...*

Estuvo un par de minutos hasta componer su nombre completo, anotando cada letra en el margen superior de la hoja. Casi dio un saltito de emoción ante el primer toque afirmativo en la letra S, y desde entonces su sonrisa no había disminuido.

El demonio dio por finalizada la tarea cuando hubo escrito la U, tocando dos veces la columna. Rin se separó un poco del cuaderno y leyó la palabra en voz alta.

―¿ _Sesshomaru_? ―dijo con un susurro casi incrédulo, como si no estuviera muy convencida. Dejó que creciera el silencio para asimilarlo, cambiando su expresión de extrañeza a una más serena y hasta respetuosa―. Tu nombre es Sesshomaru.

Ésta vez no era una pregunta. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos sin saber muy bien qué esperar ahora, pero fue más fácil de adivinar de lo que pensó.

La chiquilla se puso de pie, mirando en su dirección con la sonrisa más relajada e hizo una reverencia.

―Es un placer conocerte formalmente, Sesshomaru... después de tanto tiempo ―se incorporó sin dejar de sonreír. Él mantuvo su pose ligeramente apoyada en la columna, pero por un pequeñísimo instante sintió la necesidad de, quizás, inclinar la cabeza para responderle. No tenía importancia ya que no podía verlo, pero aún así...

Gruñó un poco. Esa niña le estaba afectando la cabeza de la forma más extraña.

―Gracias por confiarme tu nombre, al fin podré referirme a ti como se debe. Quizás para mi próximo cumpleaños te animes a dejarme que te vea ―le guiñó el ojo en son de broma, aunque Sesshomaru sospechaba que en realidad lo decía en serio.

¿De verdad querría verlo? se preguntó él seriamente. Tal vez aquella no era la verdadera cuestión, sino qué era lo que haría cuando llegara a verlo como realmente era. _Si_ llegaba a verlo, rectificó para sus adentros. Era demasiado pronto para evaluar si esa era una posibilidad.

Aunque ya le había revelado su nombre, algo que nunca imaginó que haría desde un principio. Sabía para sus adentros que la posibilidad estaba ahí, inclinándose ligeramente hacia la opción afirmativa.

Afortunadamente aún contaba con algo de tiempo para pensarlo.

Según lo que Rin le había dicho, no dejaría el pueblo sino hasta pasados sus dieciocho años para ir a la universidad, y seguramente no regresaría en sabía el cielo cuánto tiempo.

― _Tal vez pueda venir unos días durante el verano, no lo_ sé ―le había admitido unas semanas antes de sus exámenes finales. Estaba acostada en el suelo de la planta baja, mirando el pasar perezoso de las nubes ante la suave brisa―. _Según lo que cuenta papá sobre sus alumnos, los pobres no tienen ni un momento para respirar. Todavía no sé qué voy a estudiar, pero voy a esforzarme mucho por hacerlo lo mejor posible. Tal vez me haga maestra y regrese para dar clases en el colegio o me haga veterinaria como todo el mundo dice que haga... pero si conozco a alguien por allá y decido quedarme, o me sale un buen trabajo..._ ―se llevó los brazos a la cara y soltó una especie de alarido molesto―. _Ojalá supiera qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer, tomar decisiones es una pesadilla... ¡y sigo en secundaria! Siento que será aún peor cuando sea mayor y tenga más responsabilidades... Pero, si te soy sincera..._ ―su tono de voz bajó un poco y apartó uno de los brazos, dejando el otro para que sólo cubriera su frente. Su mirada era distante y pensativa, sin apartarla de las nubes―. _Preferiría que las cosas se quedaran como son ahora. Me gustaría no tener que irme ni dejar a mis padres o a mis amigos. O tener que dejarte a ti. Pienso mucho en eso, ¿sabes? No quiero dejarte solo otra vez_ ―le confesó.

Una cualidad muy interesante de Rin era que podía ser tan abierta como un libro, transparente en su totalidad. Parecía incapaz de decir mentiras u ocultar sus emociones, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo para mantener sus reuniones en secreto. Le hacía pensar que sólo era totalmente sincera con él, se abría de tal manera que no quedaba ninguna duda.

Al principio le había parecido un movimiento muy estúpido de su parte. ¿Acaso no tenía idea de lo vulnerable que era? ¿De verdad no sabía lo fácil que sería manipularla y hacerle daño? Cualquier demonio en su posición hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para divertirse un poco, especialmente si estaba tan enojado y aburrido como él.

Pero pese a su naturaleza violenta y hasta cruel, Sesshomaru hizo todo lo opuesto a lo que era de esperarse. La dejó ser, la escuchó y la dejó intacta. _La dejó entrar,_ sin hacer nada para detenerla.

Sí, ya era demasiado tarde como para querer tirarlo todo por la borda, ya que él pensaba de una manera similar: no quería que nada cambiara.

Aún tenía tiempo, se dijo. Tiempo para revertir las cosas, tiempo para hacer que todos sus avances se perdieran para siempre. Podía simplemente dejar de responderle, ignorarla o echarla a patadas como tenía que haber hecho desde un principio ante su inhabilidad de hacerle daño.

Pero haría nada de eso, lo sabía.

Porque el destino era caprichoso y siempre se salía con la suya, sin importar cuánta resistencia uno pusiera en su contra.

No había marcha atrás, y el que ahora ella usara su nombre era firme prueba de ello. Lo que tuviera que suceder a continuación era algo inevitable, por más que quisiera sentirse con el control de la situación.

A veces se preguntaba si Rin pensaba como él. Muchas veces quería creer que sí.

Era un inugami después de todo, ser posesivo era parte de su naturaleza, aunque era la primera vez que experimentaba tal sentimiento hacia una persona. Tenía que admitir lo inquietante e incómodo que era.

―Bueno, será mejor que me vaya yendo ya, no quiero que después me pregunten dónde estuve metida todo este tiempo ―la chica roló los ojos antes de agacharse a recoger su cuaderno. El nombre que su propio puño había escrito captó su atención en el margen superior de la hoja, debajo de sus últimos apuntes para la clase de biología. Volvió a sonreír genuinamente contenta cuando lo cerró. Antes de guardarlo en su mochila, sacó algo del fondo y se lo ofreció. Era un pastelillo con forma de melocotón envuelto en papel transparente, con un lacito amarillo de decoración―. Nos dieron esto en la ceremonia de despedida, se supone que simboliza la suerte y el éxito para la siguiente etapa que tenemos que enfrentar ahora. Algunos los guardan como recuerdo y otros se los comen. Quiero que tú tengas el mío, para que todos los buenos deseos que representan puedan acompañarte y ayudarte a cumplir tus metas. Ya sé que es muy cursi, pero también lo era el discurso del director y creo que se me pegó un poco ―se disculpó encogiendo los hombros.

Dejó el panecillo en el suelo con cuidado, sobre una hoja en blanco recién arrancada del cuaderno. Sesshomaru podía notar que aún cuando llevara la misma actitud alegre de siempre, algo más la acompañaba aquel día. Nostalgia y algo de tristeza, y quizás hasta un poco de miedo. Se enfrentaba a una nueva fase de su vida y seguramente era normal que la invadieran tantas emociones.

―Tengo un par de semanas libres antes de entrar en el instituto, así que vendré en cuanto pueda. Nos veremos pronto, Sesshomaru. Y... gracias ―esta vez, de casualidad, había acertado correctamente en dónde estaba y logró mirarlo directo a los ojos. Pocas veces lo conseguía, pero cuando lo hacía, el demonio se sentía algo desconcertado. No eran muchos los que se atrevían a hacer eso, y casi ninguno salía vivo de su osadía. Más aún si lo trataban de esa manera tan informal.

―De nada, Rin ―le dijo. Rin se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia su dirección antes de saltar al pasto alto para salir de la mansión. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y sus facciones paralizadas casi con horror. El demonio frunció el entrecejo ante su expresión: ¿acaso lo había oído? ¿Podría verlo?―. ¿Rin?

La chica viró la cabeza con los ojos desorbitados, buscando la fuente de un sonido que no podía identificar del todo. Sesshomaru apenas contrajo su rostro en decepción. No podía verlo ni oírlo en realidad. ¿Qué captaba, un susurro? ¿Un gruñido?

―¿Ese... ese fuiste tú, Sesshomaru? ―cuestionó ella con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor―. Podría jurar que escuché algo... como un silbido. Como... como si me llamaran. ¿Dijiste mi nombre?

O tal vez podía entender más de lo que él creía. Sesshomaru dio un golpe afirmativo en la misma columna. Los hombros de la muchacha se sacudieron levemente al mismo tiempo que una sonrisita nerviosa curvaba sus labios.

―No sabía que podías hacer eso. ¡Genial! ―dio una palmada de repente, cambiando su rostro asustado por uno emocionado en un santiamén―. Quizás eso significa que pronto podré entenderte cuando me hables, sólo necesito entrenar un poco más mi oído y de seguro te escucharé a la perfección. ¡Qué emoción! Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Tal vez estoy haciéndome más sensible a estas cosas sobrenaturales después de pasar tanto tiempo contigo. Oh, incluso podría llegar a verte. ¡Necesitamos practicar cuanto antes! Rayos, si tan sólo no tuviera que irme... bueno, para la próxima vez será, ¿de acuerdo? ¡No puedo creer que te haya escuchado decir mi nombre! Nos veremos pronto. ¡Sigue practicando! Quizás necesitas hablar más fuerte y más cerca de mí. ¡Ya quiero que empecemos! ¡Hasta pronto, Sesshomaru! ―finalmente saltó del pórtico sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de su cara ni dejar de hablar consigo misma ante el nuevo descubrimiento.

Cabe destacar que él también estaba algo sorprendido, pero sólo era la impresión del momento.

Como ya había dicho, al revelar su nombre había caído otra barrera. Literalmente. No sabía qué tanto llegaría a cambiar esto, pero ya no había forma de restaurarla.

Y el mayor giro estaba por venir.

 _¿Tres años, eh?_ En tres años podían suceder muchísimas cosas, y cada vez quedaba menos para averiguar lo que el destino caprichoso tenía planeado para él.

Y para ella. Especialmente para ella.

...

La sonrisa de Rin duró todo su recorrido de bicicleta por el monte desde la casa del inugami hasta la suya propia. Sentía una extraña mezcla de emociones en la boca del estómago, como miles de mariposas aleteando desesperadas para salir de una vez.

Sesshomaru... qué nombre tan peculiar. Por un momento mientras lo escribía y llegaba hasta _Sessho_ , el lápiz en su mano flanqueó antes de posarse de nuevo. No tenía un significado muy alentador, aunque debía admitir que le sentaba como anillo al dedo dada su reputación. Había muchas formas de interpretarlo, y ninguna de ellas era tan o más estremecedora que la anterior.

Ciclo de destrucción. Asesino perfecto. Ciclo de muerte. Destrucción de vida.*

Pensándolo bien, quedaba excelente como nombre de villano para un manga o novela fantástica. Pero si lo aplicaba a la vida real, daba cierto pavor.

Después de todo, el inugami no era el único consciente del poder que traen los nombres consigo*. Ella no era muy asidua a las supersticiones de ningún tipo ―irónico si se consideraba su actividad secreta de conversar con un ser sobrenatural―, pero había aprendido de su padre a respetarlas aunque no las tomara como verdaderas. Aunque... si Sesshomaru había tardado tanto tiempo en revelarle su nombre significaba que él sí creía en esas cosas. Y a juzgar por cómo pudo escuchar su voz inmediatamente después le hacía dudar de sus propias opiniones en el tema.

Si la teoría del poder del nombre era cierta... ¿eso significaba que su vínculo con Sesshomaru se había fortalecido? ¿Significaba que confiaba plenamente? Y pensando de esa misma manera, ¿había sido ella demasiado descuidada al decirle su propio nombre en el momento que lo conoció? Aún teniendo once años, en esa época era más o menos consciente de aquella superstición, pero debía admitir que sólo la conocía de pasada, nunca se dedicó a pensar en ella muy detalladamente ni tampoco le importó demasiado.

En su cultura y en sus tiempos, presentarse con tu nombre era la regla. Ella se salía de esa regla porque solía pedir que la llamaran por su nombre de pila antes que por su apellido, pues no era muy asidua a las formalidades

Le había dicho su nombre al inugami en el día uno ― _técnicamente en el día dos_ , corrigió mentalmente―... ¿eso habría influenciado para que mantuviera contacto con ella en primer lugar, para que le respondiera y fuera amable?

Todo el asunto se le hacía demasiado extraño, pero francamente, era difícil que le interesara lo suficiente ante la sensación de haber escuchado su voz.

Las mariposas en su estómago se revolvieron de nuevo al recordar el murmullo entrecortado pero perfectamente audible con el que le había hablado. Había dicho su nombre con esa voz profunda y misteriosa, esa clase de timbres especiales que hace que sólo quieras seguir escuchándolo y prestarle toda la atención del mundo sin importar lo que le dijera.

Aparcó la bici en la entrada de la escuela donde los chicos de su curso estaban reunidos planeando la salida para conmemorar aquel día. Algunos platicaban de sus notas finales, otros elaboraban regímenes de estudio para entrar a la preparatoria más que listos. Y otros sólo pasaban el rato hablando de sus próximas vacaciones de dos semanas. Estaban justo como los había dejado una hora atrás, cuando se marchó con la excusa de dejar su mochila cargada en casa antes de salir a celebrar.

―Vaya, te diste tu tiempo. Por un momento pensé que no regresarías ―se burló Issei cuando se reunió con ellos.

―Perdón, me distraje un poco. ¿Ya saben adónde iremos?

―Estamos en eso. Creo que tendremos que dividirnos en grupos porque no nos ponemos de acuerdo. Si alguien pregunta quieres ir al puesto de ramen del señor Otonashi, ¿está bien?

―¿Te pasó algo bueno de camino? ―preguntó con disimulo su amiga Momoko cuando Issei se fue a defender su propuesta de ir a comer ramen en su local favorito del pueblo―. Estás sonriendo mucho.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo sonreír porque saqué las mejores notas del curso y terminamos secundaria? ―le sacó la lengua en son de broma. Si era cierto que Rin hacía malabares para equilibrar sus estudios y sus visitas al inugami, lo cierto era que cuando se enfocaba en instruirse no tenía rival. Ventajas de haber crecido con un padre profesor universitario y una madre con una paciencia infinita que le enseñó la mejor manera de aprender sin memorizar.

Momoko le devolvió el gesto imitando su mueca y luego se echaron a reír.

―Claro, claro, te gusta estudiar y sacaste el mejor promedio, pero no es por eso que sonríes así.

―¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

―Porque no estabas tan contenta cuando te fuiste... y ahora luces diferente. Como si te hubieras sacado la lotería.

―¿De verdad me veo así? Si no me pasó nada...

―¿Te sacaste la lotería? ―interrumpió Issei saliendo de la nada―. ¡Hey, todos! ¡Rin es la nueva ricachona, todo lo que puedan comer a cuenta suya que se ganó la lotería!

―¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! ―hizo gestos exagerados con los brazos para que nadie se lo tomara en serio, aunque más de uno la vieron con ojos esperanzados―. Serás idiota, como si me fuera a sacar la lotería. Y encima quieres explotar mi fortuna imaginaria dándole a toda la clase un buffet.

―Bueno, siempre está la posibilidad de que la ganes, ¿no? Podrías ser una en un millón... o sea cual sea el número estadístico de la lotería ―se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita inocente.

Minutos después, cuando el grupo de alumnos recién graduados de tercer año de secundaria se dividió para ir cada uno a su restaurante de preferencia, Rin no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la ridícula malinterpretación.

 _Una en un millón..._

Ciertamente se sentía única por tener la relación que compartía con Sesshomaru, y para ella eso era mejor que sacarse un premio gordo en la lotería. Lo que tenía con el inugami no tenía punto de comparación, jamás podría ponerle precio alguno.

Y ahora que sabía su nombre y había escuchado su voz, sintió que el número se había multiplicado. Quizás era una en dos millones desde que podía hablar propiamente con él.

La sonrisa de la que Momoko sospechó se mantuvo ancha y orgullosa hasta que la reunión de celebración acabó y Rin llegó a casa tarde esa noche.

Era definitivamente afortunada de conocerlo. Las mariposas en su estómago se lo confirmaban.

 **...**

 **GLOSARIO**

 **...**

 _ *****_ **Abecedario y orden alfabético (otra vez):** Volvamos a ignorar ese pequeño detalle y pretendamos que no ha pasado nada. Sinceramente no tengo la más remota idea de cómo haría Rin para deletrear el nombre de Sesshomaru en japonés con todas esas combinaciones de caracteres y sus miles de millones de formas distintas de leerlos. Hagamos de oídos sordos para no hacernos líos con este tema xD

 ***Nombre de Sesshomaru:** Sí, esos son los significados que le pueden dar a su nombre. Queda súper _badass_ para su personaje, pero si tienes un amigo de reputación dudosa que se llama como... Asesino Matasuegras pues te da corte, ¿no? xD Esas traducciones de su nombre fueron sacados de internet y el artbook oficial que, afortunadamente, está en mi cómoda y en el que me baso para algunos tecnicismos.

 ***El poder del nombre:** En algunas culturas desde tiempos antiguos, se ha tenido la creencia que el nombre de una persona ejerce cierto poder sobre ella, casi como si fuera un encantamiento. Es por esta razón que solían utilizar dos tipos de nombres: Uno común con el que era reconocido públicamente y el original, sólo revelado a sus allegados más cercanos e íntimos que mostraba su verdadera personalidad. Se decía también que podrías ser fácil de manipular por algún ente sobrenatural o quedabas "desnudo y debilitado" si revelabas tu verdadero nombre a un desconocido. Para esto me basé principalmente en la teoría del poder de los nombres de J.K Rowling. En su sitio web Pottermore (que fue cambiado drásticamente y al que extraño mucho) publicaron un artículo sobre este tema, diciendo que era por esta creencia que las lechuzas siempre podían encontrar al destinatario de sus cartas con sólo dárseles el nombre, pues éste está ligado 'mágicamente' a su propietario.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡Oh, por Dios, el inugami Señor Invisible era Sesshomaru! ¡Qué sorpresa, a que nadie se lo esperaba! xD

Aquí tienen, damas, caballeros, niños y seres de internet, el capítulo en la perspectiva de Sesshomaru. Y vaya que hemos aprendido bastante sobre él... aunque tal vez no tanto. Sabemos que fue su padre quien lo encerró en esa casa después de una pelea que casi lo mata, sabemos que el pergamino es lo que mantiene en marcha el sortilegio y no era tinta roja, sino la sangre de ambos. Es por esto que Sesshomaru no quiere que nadie toque el pergamino, pues cada vez que alguien posa la mano en la sangre seca, le da un corrientazo en sus viejas heridas. Y sí, duele mucho. Él no lo dice desde su perspectiva porque se hace el duro pero yo lo aclaro: mientras más alguien lo toque, más le escuecen sus viejas heridas que le recuerdan la derrota contra su padre y el motivo por el que no puede salir.

Pero... ¿por qué pelearon? ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan malo para que el bueno de InuTaisho dejara a su hijo encerrado? ¿Por qué debería aprender y arrepentirse? Puede ser cualquier cosa... quizás se comió lo que quedaba de helado en el congelador... quizás rompió el control remoto. Puede que haya guardado sobre su partida en su juego favorito. Las posibilidades son infinitas.

Y por último, sabemos por qué no atacó a Rin ese día, por qué se sorprendió tanto ante su presencia y el motivo por el que le seguía el juego. Para este último resumimos que estaba súper aburrido y tenía curiosidad en ver lo que pasaría si seguía haciéndole caso a la niña xD

¿Será este el motivo verdadero para su actuar? ¿Habrá algo más? ¿Por qué puede verla a ella nítidamente y a los demás no? ... Son preguntas retóricas, no esperen que se las responda ahora xD Todo a su tiempo, amores, todo a su tiempo.

Y ahora vamos a los reviews. 142 reviews en 4 capítulos. Wow. De verdad que no sé qué decirles ante tanto apoyo e interés, incentiva muchísimo a ser lo más puntual posible y hacerlo con todo el esfuerzo del mundo para que quede de lo mejor. Gracias especiales a **Gima2618, Serena tsukino chiba, HasuLess, Leiitakhr, Rosedrama, Yaku0-sama, MisteryWitch, Hanami, Floresamaabc, Inu-chan123, ByaHisaFan, Caliu, Esme, Elenita-Ele-Chan, Emihiromi, Pamila de Castro, BeautifulButterflyPink, Rinmy Uchiha, Lau Cullen Swan, FlowerBloom, AlexaRey, Itza Moon, UniQp, Cristina97, Abigz, Laura, SoyAnna, Mia Liebheart, Lizzie, Ginny, Dmonisa, Blueberry Bliss, Melina Sesshy y Duhka**. Son todas las más sensuales de FF y de todo internet, tomen una fuente de chocolate hecha de chocolate en un cuarto de chocolate. Sí, merecen todo eso y más. Pero no es todo: no engordarán con ese chocolate, se volverán aún más sensuales. Eso vale mucho más xD

Me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, espero que este nuevo corra con la misma suerte y haya logrado responder algunas de sus interrogantes.

Por último me gustaría hacer unas aclaratorias finales:

A partir del siguiente capítulo Rin tendrá unos 17 años *y es donde la trama se pondrá en verdadera marcha*. La manera en la que creaban a los inugamis según el folklore japonés no es inventada, es legítima. Lo que no sé es si de verdad llegaban a cumplirla al pie de la letra. Espero que no. DisneyWorld tiene su parque temático principal en Florida, pero también tiene extensiones en Francia y en Tokio. Lo de que Rin sea la supuesta inumochi de Sesshomaru en esta historia será tocado más adelante. Y sí, Ginny... me inspiré un poco en mi mamá para la creación de la madre de Rin xD Qué bien me conoces xD

Sin más que añadir me despido de todas estas sensuales criaturas que leen y las más sensuales aún que comentan y dejan sus opiniones. Vayan a disfrutar su habitación de chocolate mágico que te pone en forma y no se olviden de comentar en cuanto terminen.

¡Hasta la próxima semana y gracias por leer!


	6. Secretos, mentiras y verdades

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

6\. Secretos, mentiras y verdades

Rin se encontró mirando impaciente el reloj sobre el pizarrón. La profesora de química les daba su lección escribiendo fórmulas y ejercicios como ejemplos, y ella lo copiaba todo sin prestarle demasiada atención. En cualquier circunstancia creería que era algo de qué preocuparse, pero era química orgánica, y eso era el doble de fácil que los demás temas para esa materia.

Era la última hora que debía ver aquel día, y después de cumplir su turno en las labores de limpieza del aula, podría regresar a casa en su nueva bicicleta, un regalo de sus padres por su último cumpleaños y con el cual seguía encantada como si fuera el primer día.

―Asegúrense de anotar bien esta fórmula porque puede que aparezca en el examen del martes. ¿Alguna pregunta, clase? ―cuestionó la maestra cuando cerraba su libro y se disponía a recoger sus pertenencias al igual que los alumnos. La campana estaba a punto de sonar.

―Sí. ¿Ese 'puede que aparezca' es un 'va a aparecer de seguro' o un 'estoy jugando con sus corazones porque me gusta hacerlos sufrir y estudiar como locos'?

Una risa baja recorrió la clase mientras Issei miraba muy seriamente a la profesora, que intentaba conseguir paciencia para lidiar con él.

―Es algo que tendrás que averiguar el día del examen, Katsura. Así que no seas desprevenido y asegúrate de aprenderla ―sentenció enigmáticamente justo antes de que el timbre sonara estridentemente.

La clase se puso de pie casi al unísono, y la antes tranquila aula se llenó con el chirrido de las sillas arrastrándose, libros llenando mochilas y conversaciones animadas. Cómo se notaba que empezaba el fin de semana. Rin acabó de anotar el último ejercicio en su cuaderno, prometiéndose mentalmente repasarlo y hacer unos cuantos más del libro de actividades durante la noche. Que la química orgánica fuera fácil no significaba que podía pasar el examen sin estudiar lo suficiente.

―Otro examen el martes, qué fastidio. Tenemos uno de literatura el mismo día ―gruñó Issei desde su asiento. No le hablaba a nadie en particular, pero como Rin era la que estaba más cerca y seguía sentada, imaginó que era con ella.

―No te olvides del de inglés del lunes, el de funciones para el miércoles y el viernes debemos entregar el informe de laboratorio de biología terminado ―dijo mientras guardaba los materiales en su morral. Issei volvió a refunfuñar.

―Eres una agenda humana, Rin ―la muchacha se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia―. ¿Hoy te toca hacer la limpieza*, verdad?

―Ajá.

―¿Quieres ir al karaoke cuando termines? Los chicos y yo iremos con unas chicas muy lindas del salón de al lado ―alzó las cejas en un pobre gesto seductor.

―Gracias, pero verlos ligar es algo penoso, voy a tener que pasar.

Issei resopló y se sentó mejor en la silla cruzando los brazos.

―¿Qué, en serio? Hiciste lo mismo el otro día que te invitamos a una partida de _Mario Kart._

―Ese día tenía que limpiar la jaula de los conejos, te lo dije ―señaló ella. Se había apuntado al voluntariado que cuidaba las mascotas y las áreas verdes por créditos extra, así que era común verla regando las plantas o cuidando a los conejos.

―Ya, ¿pero cuánto tardas en limpiar esas jaulas? No tanto, y menos si tienes compañeros que te ayuden. Y no sólo eso. Fuimos a casa de Haruka a ver películas la semana pasada y tampoco quisiste venir. Ni quisiste ir a la ciudad la semana anterior tampoco.

La muchacha se puso en pie dejando su mochila sobre el pupitre. El salón estaba más vacío, y el otro par de estudiantes a los que les tocaba el aseo habían sacado escobas y plumeros del armario de servicio. Issei fruncía sus facciones con evidente fastidio.

―¿Qué insinúas, Issei? ¿Adónde quieres llegar con esto?

El chico la miró un instante sin saber qué responder. Incluso abrió la boca con total inercia, pero la cerró al voltear la cara. Se puso de pie mientras se acomodaba las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y la miró con una expresión muy seria que Rin apenas había visto en contadas ocasiones.

―¿Te hice algo malo?

―¿Perdón?

―Que si te hice algo malo ―repitió. Estaba cabreado, eso era seguro―. Siempre pones una excusa para evitarnos, dices que estás muy ocupada y ya nunca quieres salir con nosotros.

―Porque de verdad estoy ocupada ―contrarrestó Rin, poniéndose a la defensiva―. Quiero hacer mis tareas a tiempo, ayudar con el huerto y cumplir con mis quehaceres, ¿tiene eso algo de malo?

―Todos hacemos exactamente el mismo trabajo que tú aquí y en casa. Y aún así tenemos tiempo para socializar ―apuntó Issei, y la chica sabía que tenía razón... sin contar a Sesshomaru. Pero eso no era algo que pudiera revelar―. Es como si nos evitaras apropósito. O tal vez... evites a alguien en específico ―alzó de nuevo los ojos oscuros hacia ella como si le doliera decir aquello―. Por eso te pregunto, ¿te hice algo malo? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

―Claro que no tengo ningún problema contigo, Issei ―le respondió con algo de mala gana, aunque intentó controlarse de la mejor manera. Él no tenía la culpa que estuviera ocupada con otros asuntos, sólo la veía como la amiga que gradualmente los iba echando de lado sin mediciones. Ver su cara herida le hizo comprenderlo. Respiró hondo y lo dejó salir poco a poco, sintiéndose bastante mal consigo misma. Tanto esmerarse por avanzar con Sesshomaru la había hecho alejarse demasiado de sus amigos, y eso no era justo―. Lo siento ―suspiró con más calma―. He estado algo dispersa últimamente, no quise ofender a nadie.

―¿Te ha pasado algo? ―inquirió él de repente―. Tú nunca habías sido así.

Rin se encogió de hombros intentando aparentar la mayor inocencia posible.

―No me ha pasado nada que yo recuerde. Supongo que es una fase o algo así... necesito tiempo para hacer mis cosas y estar sola.

―¿Estás metiendo a la adolescencia en esto? Suenas como mi mamá. Y los profesores.

La chica sonrió con algo más de soltura.

―Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad te lo diré con certeza ―le aseguró con una cabezada. El semblante de Issei parecía haberse relajado un poco―. De verdad lo siento si te hice sentir mal, no fue mi intención. Prometo que no seguiré haciéndolos de lado.

―Ya... ―murmuró el chico. Rin torció la cara.

―¿Estamos bien?

Issei alzó la vista frunciendo las cejas evaluando la situación. Tardó un par de segundos en encogerse de hombros sin mayor remedio.

―Sólo si accedes a acompañarnos al karaoke.

―¿Sólo para verlos ligar con chicas menores? ¿En serio? ―Rin le dedicó una mirada poco impresionada, a lo que él se volvió a encoger de hombros.

―¿Y quién dijo que _yo_ era el que iba a ligar? Voy para verlos hacer el ridículo y comer a sus expensas. Si quieres nos quedamos hasta que la primera chica se vaya y luego te acompaño a casa ―propuso con una sonrisita malvada haciéndola rolar los ojos.

―Ya sabía que no podías tener buenas intenciones. Está bien, tú ganas. Pero sólo si prometes que me dejarás ir antes de que se haga muy tarde ―terminó por aceptar. Issei tenía la extraña habilidad de siempre conseguir lo que quería y salirse con la suya, cosa que exasperaba a mucha gente. Como a ella, por ejemplo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

―Por mi honor. Ahora empieza a limpiar, esclava. Te esperamos abajo ―se despidió con un saludo militar justo cuando salía del aula, dejándola sola con sus compañeros del aseo. Rin les dedicó una mirada al saberse con toda su atención, haciéndolos regresar a sus deberes con un pésimo disimulo.

Soltó una mezcla de resoplido con gruñido y tomó el limpiador de ventanas junto a un trapo para subir a una silla y comenzar por fin su labor. Un chico, Hajime, se encargaba de limpiar el pizarrón mientras que su amiga Momoko se encargaba de barrer el suelo después de arrimar las mesas y sillas a un extremo del salón con ayuda de los demás.

―Oye, Rin... ―la llamó cuando pasaba por ahí―. ¿Estás saliendo con Issei?

La muchacha bajó el paño de la ventana y la miró extrañada.

―Salimos en grupo con los otros, supongo. Pero no estoy saliendo con él. No de esa forma ―agregó contundente. Su amiga no quedo muy convencida y se apoyó en el palo de la escoba para enancarle una ceja.

―¿No estás de novia con él? ¿De verdad? ―Rin volvió a negar rotundamente, preguntándole de dónde sacaba esas ideas tan raras―. Es que parecen... bueno, no te lo tomes a mal, pero parece que coquetean todo el tiempo. Además de que Issei siempre te trata de una forma especial.

―No, qué va ―sacudió la mano para restarle importancia. Aquella teoría la ponía algo nerviosa y quería cambiar de tema cuanto antes―. Sólo somos amigos. Me trata como si fuera un chico de su grupo, nunca coquetearía conmigo.

Momoko siguió sin creerle pero optó por encoger los hombros y continuar con su faena. No sin antes decirle una última cosa, claro.

―Pues yo creo que de verdad le gustas. Se le nota a leguas ―y le alejó barriendo sin dejar de agitar la escoba, dejándola con la boca entreabierta y las mejillas algo rojas. Hajime, el chico que limpiaba las fórmulas de química de la enorme pizarra con un trapo húmedo regresó su atención a lo que hacía, mordiéndose los labios para ocultar la risa.

―¿De qué te ríes, Hajime? ―su voz salió quizás algo más aguda de lo normal y se odió internamente por ello. Esta tontería se le escapaba de las manos.

―¿Yo? De nada, no me río de nada ―respingó sin atreverse a alejar la vista del pizarrón mientras restregaba el trapo con más energía.

Hajime era un buen amigo de Issei, y era frecuente verlo en su grupo más cercano que incluía a Rin en casi todas sus salidas. También estuvo presente cuando estuvieron en la casa en medio del bosque, por lo que ambos mantenían una relación mejor que con varios miembros de su clase.

Era algo que aún se conservaba con el grupo que había hecho esa loca excursión cuando estaban en sexto de primaria. Eran cómplices los unos de los otros, manteniendo el secreto sin apenas comentarlo entre ellos aún después de los cinco años que habían transcurrido.

―No me digas... ―comenzó Rin con algo de horror. El color de la cara se le fue esfumando mientras se reclinaba de la ventana para mantenerse en pie. De repente las rodillas le temblaron― que Issei te ha dicho algo.

―No realmente ―evadió Hajime intentando mantenerse al margen―. Pero... pienso igual que Momoko. Es obvio que le gustas. Si parece que se puso celoso y todo porque no querías salir con él.

La boca de Rin se le abrió aún más. Ok, eso no se lo había esperado. Por la manera en la que sus compañeros de aseo la miraban casi diciéndole mudamente '¿cómo no te habías dado cuenta?', supo que no podían equivocarse. Bien, ella podía ser muy distraída en prácticamente todo lo que no involucrara sus estudios y algún otro par de cosas, pero eso...

El color le regresó a la cara en cuanto se dio la vuelta y siguió limpiando las ventanas con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria. Tenía que moverse, ocuparse con algo para evitar pensar, y restregar el trapo contra el vidrio hasta dejarlo prácticamente indetectable era lo único que parecía poder hacer. Sólo se cambiaba de posición cuando debía arrastrar la silla para moverse de sección, y más adelante al terminar, cuando ayudó a Momoko y Hajime a recolocar los pupitres y guardar los elementos de limpieza.

Tardaron quince minutos en terminar de limpiar el salón entre los tres, y en todo ese rato la maraña que enredaba sus pensamientos no había hecho más que crecer.

Habría sido una noticia maravillosa cuando tenía diez años y estaba totalmente colada por Issei, algo que le duró hasta el primer año de secundaria, y luego... simplemente se desvaneció. Dejó de verlo de esa manera y comenzó a darle su atención a otros asuntos.

Asuntos muy... peculiares.

 _Sesshomaru no estará nada contento con esto_ , pensó cuando bajó las escaleras, preocupada de que de alguna manera el inugami se enterara y tomara acción en el asunto. Eso era lo que hacían después de todo, ¿no? Proteger. Y ser extremadamente celosos. No sabía qué era lo que sentía su amigo _del otro lado_ por ella, pero podía adivinar que fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaría para nada si de repente consiguiera novio.

 _¿Novio? Me estoy adelantando mucho a los hechos. Yo no quiero un novio. Rayos, ¿por qué no me dijeron esto mucho antes? ¡No es justo!_

Pero... ¿y si tenían razón e Issei gustaba de ella? ¿Y si se le declaraba, qué le diría? ¿Su niña interna la impulsaría a aceptarlo, o se mantendría firme y le diría que no estaba interesada?

¿Y si _estaba_ interesada?

Oh, Dios. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía, y lo peor era que estaba por reunirse con él y el resto de sus amigos. Mientras bajaba por las escaleras afianzando nerviosamente la correa de su mochila sobre un hombro, pensó en lo bonito que sería que esa clase de cosas se dijeran con anticipación. Si no tuviera que verlo ahora cara a cara, si se lo hubieran dicho durante el fin de semana o las vacaciones habría sido perfecto.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y averiguar qué rayos iba a hacer. O al menos qué rayos era lo que sentía.

 _Voy a matar a Momoko el lunes,_ prometió para sus adentros cuando se paró frente a su casillero y se deshacía de sus zapatillas blancas. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza haciendo que incluso le doliera el pecho. La puerta del casillero se cerró con un chillido metálico que resonó en el recinto casi totalmente vacío. _Sería maravilloso que cayera un meteorito y nos matara a todos. Al menos así podría dejar de pensar y me evitaría todo esto._

Pero no, el cielo estaba perfectamente despejado en su espectáculo de colores que le daba inicio a la puesta de sol, con la excepción de un cúmulo de nubes a lo lejos. Probablemente llovería un poco durante la noche. Una brisa fresca le revolvió el cabello y justo a unos pasos del portón del instituto, Issei la esperaba completamente solo, con la espalda apoyada en el muro y los auriculares en los oídos.

Levantó la cara de su reproductor de música cuando la tuvo a su lado y le dio una de sus conocidas sonrisitas de suficiencia. Sacó un audífono para saludarla, ocasionando que su corazón latiera más deprisa.

 _A buena hora a Momoko se le ocurre decirme esas cosas. No sólo la voy a matar, primero la muelo a palos._

―¿Y los demás? ―preguntó intentando mantener su tono neutral para que no la delatara.

―Se adelantaron porque estabas tardando é que estabas limpiando todo el colegio como Cenicienta, cantando con pajaritos y todo ―se burló con un mohín al separar la espalda del concreto. Rin prefirió seguirle la corriente para que sus pensamientos se dispersaran y con suerte se marcharan. _Oh, pero ya sé que eso es imposible._

―¿Cantando como Cenicienta con pajaritos y todo?

―Vamos, te gusta limpiar. Eso es raro. Y siempre estás rescatando pájaros caídos y esas cosas. Aún me acuerdo cuando llevaste una caja de gorriones a clase y la escondiste en el pupitre para que nadie se diera cuenta.

―Ah, es verdad ―recordó, contenta de tener algo de lo que hablar que no tuviera nada que ver con las afirmaciones de Momoko―. Tenía nueve años, al menos lo intenté.

―¿Qué pasó con ellos? Los estuviste llevando unos días más, y no recuerdo que te dijeran nada ―juntos comenzaron a caminar por la calle en dirección al local de karaoke. Las luminarias del pueblo se encendían con su andar, atrayendo polillas y otros insectos un par de metros sobre sus cabezas.

―Le rogué al profesor que me dejara llevarlos porque debía alimentarlos cada par de horas y no podía dejarlos solos en casa. Luego crecieron y se fueron volando. Pero se me murió uno y lloré bastante.

―¿En serio? ¿Lloraste porque se te murió un pichón?

―Bueno, cuando pases tiempo alimentando, cuidando y encariñándote con un animalito para que luego se te muera, hablamos ―se defendió con un refunfuño. Rin era extremadamente sensible en esos temas y aunque intentaba no hacerlo, se encariñaba muy rápido con cada criaturita que llegaba a sus manos.

 _Ja..._ quizás esa misma naturaleza era la que la había guiado a guardarle afecto a Sesshomaru tan pronto. Y él no era un animalito indefenso y necesitado de cuidados precisamente. Aunque de igual manera despertaba su instinto... ¿protector? Esa necesidad de reconfortarlo sabiendo lo horrible que sería estar encerrado durante tantos años, sin compañía ni la certeza de saber cuándo podría salir.

Sesshomaru no necesitaba que lo protegieran o siquiera lo cuidaran, pero sí necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí.

Vio de reojo a Issei caminando a su lado, describiendo alguna anécdota de su corgi ya que hablaban de animales. Rin había de dejado de prestarle atención desde que el inugami entró en su mente.

De repente sintió como si lo estuviera traicionando. Como si dedicarle tiempo y atención a su amigo fuera algo inapropiado cuando él no era quien lo requería. ¿Sesshomaru estaría esperándola ahora? No le dijo que iría ese día, pero aún cuando llegaba sin avisar con anticipación estaba ahí para recibirla.

Sintió el extraño tirón de girar los talones e ir hasta la casa en medio del bosque para reunirse con él. Quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que no lo cambiaría por otra persona ni dejaría de visitarlo. Quería asegurarle lo mucho que le importaba.

 _Ok... esto no puede ser normal._

―... y cuando menos me lo espero, el pequeño desgraciado de Kenny aparece en la ducha, con uno de los zapatos de mi mamá, destrozado y lleno de babas. Nunca la escuché gritar tanto en mi vida y todavía me aterra. El perro se salvó porque es adorable, pero como es mío, el castigo me lo llevé yo ―se quejó Issei con un suspiro de derrota. Le dio una mirada de soslayo al ver que no hacía ningún comentario, y se la encontró con la mirada gacha e inquieta―. Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

La mano del chico se sacudió frente a sus ojos perdidos, haciéndola regresar a la realidad. Se detuvo abruptamente, y lo observó algo aturdida, como si se hubiera olvidado que estaban juntos. Issei se paró frente a ella, acentuando su extrañeza ante tal comportamiento.

―¿Qué tienes, Rin? ¿Te sientes mal?

La muchacha no supo qué responderle cuando sus ojos oscuros detrás de las gafas la miraron con genuina preocupación, y se preguntó una vez más por qué no le había llegado la información mucho antes. ¿Qué hacía ella pensando en un inugami al que ni siquiera había visto una vez cuando tenía a alguien tan _real_ a su lado?

Su boca se entreabrió, como si con esto fuera suficiente para que una buena excusa ocupara el silencio que los rodeaba, pero nada sucedió. El área de su mente ocupada del habla estaba en blanco, mientras que las demás partes corrían como locas sin control en círculos, algo que ella misma estaba tentada a hacer.

Tenía la impresión de que si permanecía con él mucho tiempo más, algo malo le iba a pasar. Era lo que los inugamis hacían, repitió una vez más.

 _Pero Sesshomaru no puede salir de su casa, ¡ni siquiera debe saber que estoy aquí ahora, y menos con quién! No tiene forma de hacer nada, Issei no corre peligro._

Y aún así... la duda permanecía.

 _¿Y si me estuvo mintiendo? ¿Y si no está ligado a esa casa, y si puede salir y me sigue adónde sea que vaya?_

 _Oh, por Dios, no esto otra vez_. Roló los ojos cuando estaban por llegar al local. El letrero con un micrófono y notas musicales de neón parpadeaban en vívidos colores que podían verse a varias cuadras de distancia. _Me hago muchos rollos mentales._

―¿Rin? Te estoy hablando. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te diste cuenta de repente que dejaste el horno de tu cocina encendido o qué?

Rin le dedicó toda su atención con los ojos algo más abiertos de lo habitual, ganándose una ceja alzada en interrogación por parte del otro. Las palabras de su amiga volvieron a resonar, pero esta vez con un tinte algo diferente.

 _Sí, me hago DEMASIADOS rollos mentales. Sesshomaru no me está siguiendo ni me miente, e Issei definitivamente no gusta de mí. Nos conocemos desde que llevamos pañales, es ridículo. Debe verme como a una hermana._

Sacudió la cabeza levemente para salir de su sopor y apretó los puños con decisión, afianzando la correa de su mochila sobre su hombro.

Tenía muchas cosas de las que preocuparse en ese momento, pero ninguna de ellas le impediría divertirse por una vez después de tanto tiempo. Ya había dejado abandonados a sus amigos en demasiadas ocasiones, y ninguno de ellos merecían ser dejados de lado sólo porque Rin le tuviera cariño a alguien más. Debía asegurarse de encontrar un balance entre ambas partes antes de acabar volviéndose loca.

―Estoy casi completamente segura de que lo apagué ―le sonrió a su amigo―. Y si no lo hice, ya hubiera aparecido mi mamá para matarme. Todo bien.

―¿Estás segura? Te pusiste algo pálida hace un momento. ¿Qué te pasó?

―No pasa nada, cosas mías. Intentaba organizarme para hacer los deberes mañana, eso es todo ―inventó rápidamente, agitando una mano para restarle importancia.

Los hombros de Issei se desmoronaron cómicamente hasta casi hacerlo caer como si fuera un dibujo animado.

―Santo cielo, Rin, ¿desde cuándo eres tan nerd? ¿Cómo te vas a preocupar por la tarea un viernes por la tarde? ¡Para eso están los domingos a las once de la noche!

―Bueno, debe ser porque _alguien_ no me dejó hacerlos más temprano que me preocupo ―se inclinó hacia él haciendo una mueca de obviedad, para luego seguir caminando con más soltura y dedicarle una sonrisa bromista―. Pero está bien, tienes razón. Por una vez dejaré los deberes para después.

―Música para mis oídos ―suspiró Issei dramáticamente, abriendo la puerta del local del karaoke para dejarla pasar primero―. Vamos, no hay que perdernos a los muchachos haciendo el ridículo con un micrófono y frente las chicas. Esto estará bueno.

Rin volvió a sonreírle al pasar por su lado. Ignoró con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño sobresalto en su pecho al creer haber visto un sonrojo en la cara de Issei. Momoko habló una vez más, mientras Rin se esforzó en hacerla callar internamente con varios 'no'.

 _He venido a divertirme, no a martirizarme_ , se recordó al subir las escaleras para encontrar la habitación donde estaba el resto del grupo. _No me fastidies, cerebro con la voz de Momoko._

Abrió la puerta en la habitación reservada donde la recepcionista les dijo que estaban sus compañeros y entró. Era una pena lo difícil que era querer hacer algo y el hecho de poder _hacerlo_ en verdad.

...

Eran cerca de las nueve y media de la noche cuando al fin llegó a casa. Su madre la habría recibido con el regaño del siglo de no haber tenido la fantástica idea de avisarle primero por el celular. Algunos dirían que sería algo obvio de llamar para decir que llegaría tarde, pero Rin estaba tan dispersa últimamente que hasta las cosas más simples las podía pasar por alto.

Y justo después de recibir el sermón de sus padres, quienes la habían esperado en la sala preocupados, se dejó caer en la cama con un gruñido. La salida habría sido perfecta si tan sólo sus propios pensamientos no la hubieran estado saboteando a cada rato.

Sesshomaru. Issei. Inugami. Posible enamoramiento. No tener idea de qué hacer ante ese posible enamoramiento. Lo furioso que se pondría Sesshomaru si se llegaba a enterar. Todo fue un ciclo repetitivo que le privó de la mayoría de la diversión. Y sus compañeros de clase intentando ligar torpemente con chicas más jóvenes que ellos habría sido muy divertido de ver, lo cual sólo demarcaba lo mal que se encontraba.

Abrazó una mullida almohada blanca en forma de gato y ocultó la cabeza entre las cortas patitas. Seguía sin saber qué hacer, más allá del bien planeado asesinato a Momoko el lunes a primera hora. Y a Hajime también, él era coautor del embrollo mental que le causaba esa jaqueca.

Tendría que simplemente esperar a que Issei se sincerara con ella, y ya entonces le diría que no le gustaba. ¿O sí le gustaba?

―Oh, por Dios, voy a saltar por la ventana si esto sigue así ―gruñó.

Había estado colada por él cuando era más pequeña. Issei siempre fue amable con ella, aún siendo el gran pesado y sabelotodo que solía ser el noventa por ciento de las ocasiones. Además de que no era nada feo y tenía cierta... química con ella desde siempre. Unos aires de cómplice que los había metido en problemas como cuando fueron a visitar la casa de Sesshomaru por primera vez. Si Issei no se lo hubiera mencionado, Rin no habría ido con ellos.

Recordó que en aquella ocasión le entró curiosidad, sí, pero esa curiosidad no llegó a superar su deseo de probarle a Issei lo valiente que podía ser. Ese era un secreto que se tenía tan bien guardado que hasta se le había olvidado a sí misma su verdadero motivo para ir a esa mansión.

Pero cuando llegó al cuarto piso todo pensamiento que involucrara a su compañero se esfumó al instante. Ya no quería impresionar a nadie, sólo quería saber quién era ese ser invisible que estaba ahí. Y más que nada, por qué sentía que debía ayudarlo.

Su enamoramiento adolescente con Issei se fue opacando gradualmente hasta desaparecer ―o eso creía, aún se lo cuestionaba muy para su tormento―, siendo reemplazado por Sesshomaru y lo que fuera que le hiciera sentir.

Aún no estaba segura de qué era eso, sólo lo identificaba como una especie de anhelo. Anhelo por alcanzarlo, por hacer más. Por verlo y escucharlo. Anhelo por estar con él.

 _Ok, esto es nuevo._

¿Quizás... le gustaba Sesshomaru?

Se enderezó muy lentamente hasta quedar sentada aún sosteniendo su almohada y con la cara medio oculta en ella. Los ojos totalmente abiertos con sorpresa eran todo lo que se veía entre la almohada de peluche y su flequillo negro alborotado.

Nunca se lo había planteado de esa forma.

Desde que se enteró que era una criatura no muerta, su imaginación se había encargado de darle forma sin parar. Desde un soldado herido hasta un samurái, a un adolescente flacucho y amargado por tener muchos granos. Luego le reveló que era un inugami, y empezó a imaginarse a un perro humanoide con un kimono y una diadema fantasmagórica. Después, se fue asemejando cada vez más a un humano joven con algunos rasgos caninos, como su pelo salvaje o colmillos largos, incluso una cola y patas traseras en lugar de piernas.

Inhaló todo el aire que fue capaz, sosteniéndolo al caer en cuenta de algo más.

Ahora que lo pensaba, durante sus visitas aquel último año... ¿no se había emocionado un poco? ¿Tal vez... de la misma manera de la que se había emocionado con Issei cuando era más pequeña?

Su corazón latió con fuerza y su cara pudo palidecer si tan sólo no llevara casi un minuto entero sin hacer uso de sus pulmones.

 _Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Soltó el aire en una bocanada prolongada antes de volver a respirar con normalidad.

¿Cómo demonios podía siquiera pensar en que le gustaba alguien que no había visto jamás? ¿Alguien que no estaba en su mismo plano físico, alguien que sencillamente no podía existir? Además, ¿por qué sentiría un flechazo por él? Es decir... ¡Era invisible! No tenía idea de cómo se veía, apenas era capaz de escuchar su voz desde hacía relativamente poco.

No, eso era ridículo. Completamente ridículo.

Sin embargo... ahora que recordaba, había tenido algunos sueños extraños que lo involucraban. Soñaba que podía verlo e interactuar con él, soñaba que podía abrazarlo y tomar su mano. Soñaba que iba a la casa, y él la recibía con los brazos abiertos. Rayos, y por esos breves momentos se había sentido completamente dichosa, como si fuera un cuento de hadas y él fuera su príncipe azul.

 _Necesito terapia con urgencia .¡Esto no tiene nada de sentido!_

Encendió la luz de su cuarto y sacó todos sus libros y libretas de apuntes, volcando la mochila sobre su escritorio. Tenía que ocupar la mente con algo más allá de lo que sus hormonas revolucionadas le hicieran pensar, eso no podía continuar así.

Era casi medianoche cuando su padre se asomó por el marco de su puerta entreabierta y se encontrara con la extraña escena. La habitación estaba hecha un desastre con la cantidad de hojas y libros desparramados, y entre todos ellos, su hija hincaba los codos con el portaminas rosado bien afianzado y la cara casi pegada de su cuaderno mientras escribía sin parar.

―Rin, ¿qué estás haciendo? ―preguntó cauteloso y algo asustado.

―Mis deberes.

El hombre arrugó sus facciones sin comprender.

―¿Sabes que es viernes, verdad? ¿O tienes clases mañana?

―No, estos son para el jueves. Sólo quiero adelantar.

Guardó silencio por un momento antes de preguntar, totalmente extrañado.

―¿A medianoche, hija? ¿No crees que deberías descansar?

―No tengo sueño ―respondió distraída mientras borraba algo que había escrito mal y seguía absorta en lo que hacía. Su padre jamás la había visto actuar así, incluso cuando sabía lo aplicada que podía llegar a ser. Pero entre ser aplicada y hacer deberes un viernes en la noche como si su vida dependiera de ello había una gran diferencia.

Y como todo buen padre, hizo todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance para llegar al fondo del asunto.

O mejor dicho, lo único que estaba a su alcance.

―Cariño, creo que le pasa algo a Rin ―le dijo a su esposa cuando regresaba a la recámara compartida. La mujer se revolvió entre las sábanas adormilada.

―¿Qué? ―se levantó el antifaz para dormir y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Creo que nuestra hija tiene un problema ―le aclaró cuando se sentó en la cama. Ella se incorporó, arrimando el antifaz hasta que le quedó como un cintillo sobre la cabeza, extrañada por la preocupación de su marido.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Ella te lo dijo?

―No. Es que la acabo de ver actuando... raro ―no supo explicarse mejor―. Está haciendo su tarea justo ahora, y no creo que vaya a detenerse pronto. Parece que intenta distraerse o algo parecido.

―¿No le preguntaste?

―Fue algo cortante, no quiso hablar al respecto ―admitió avergonzado. Podía ser un experto profesor universitario con una amplia gama de conocimientos, pero el comportamiento y los sentimientos adolescentes no eran precisamente uno de ellos. Algo curioso, pues se creyó muy buen progenitor a ver que Rin no parecía pasar por los típicos dramas de la edad y se enfrascaba en cosas más importantes como los estudios.

Claramente falló en ver que eso no era del todo normal.

―Lo que quiere decir que no le preguntaste ―roló los ojos la mujer. Amaba a su esposo con toda su alma, pero a veces era algo exasperante lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser. Y la gente creía que era ella la ingenua.

―No. Lo siento, cielo, sabes que esas cosas se me dan fatal ―se disculpó con la mirada gacha. Ella le dio un besito en la mejilla antes de levantarse muy resuelta.

―No te preocupes, para eso estoy yo. Ya voy a hablar con ella.

Colocó una bata de algodón blanca sobre su pijama ligero y estiró un poco la espalda antes de salir. Y cuando vio el estado frenético de su hija, constató que su marido tenía motivos para preocuparse.

― _Toc-toc_. ¿Se puede, Rin? ―golpeó suavemente el marco de la puerta, sobresaltando a la adolescente. Rin, más sorprendida por los golpes que por la presencia repentina de su madre, levantó la vista de sus cuadernos alarmada. Por un segundo pensó que Sesshomaru estaba ahí y su corazón se aceleró.

Se volvió a tranquilizar con un suspiro al ver que quien hizo los toques era un ser de carne y hueso y parpadeó rápidamente para despejarse.

―Ah, claro, mamá. ¿Pasa algo?

―Creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, cielo. ¿Está todo bien?

―Sí, está todo bien. Sólo me pongo al día con mi tarea.

―¿Y eso no puede esperar hasta mañana?

Rin frunció el entrecejo levemente. _No, no puede esperar hasta mañana_ , estuvo por contestar. Su madre se tomó la libertad de entrar en la habitación y sentarse sobre la cama, no sin antes hacer a un lado unas cuantas hojas de papel desparramadas.

―¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Rin? ― _no tienes ni idea, mamá._

―No en realidad.

―Ya veo ―paseó la vista distraída por el lugar, reprimiendo inmensamente su instinto materno de mandarle a recoger el desastre de una vez por todas. Pero no, si siquiera mencionaba el deplorable estado de su alcoba, Rin se enfadaría y no le diría nada. Debía controlarse por ahora.

El silencio reinó entonces entre las dos. La más joven intentó volver su atención a sus apuntes, pero era incapaz de escribir siquiera una letra más con la presencia de su madre taladrándole la nuca. Se mordió los labios intentando resistir y forzar su mano para continuar, aunque la punta de la mina nunca volvió a tocar el papel.

―¿Quieres que te prepare un té? ―preguntó la adulta de repente―. Esta parece que será una noche larga. Si quieres te puedo ayudar con tu tarea también.

―¿No tienes sueño?

―Claro que tengo sueño al igual que tú. Pero algo te molesta y no te quiero dejar lidiando con eso sola. Así que...

Rin volteó la cara y miró a su madre. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos, su cabello despeinado y su bata mal colocada, sin mencionar el antifaz con ojos de gato que llevaba sobre el pelo cual esponjosa corona. Pasando por alto cada detalle que revelara su cansancio, su mirada inquisidora relucía sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Sí, a ella era imposible ocultarle algo.

Puso el portaminas sobre el escritorio y giró su silla para encararla, completamente resignada. _Ahora... ¿cómo hablo de esto sin que me metan en un manicomio?_

―No sé por dónde empezar, mamá.

―¿Qué te parece por el principio? ―probó tildando la cabeza. Rin agachó la suya sintiendo el calor acoplarse en la cara. _Si empiezo por ahí con mayor motivo me meterás en un manicomio._

―Es... es algo complicado.

―¿Es sobre un chico? ―se mordió la lengua justo antes de que se le saliera un _¡joder, mamá!_ y la miró ceñuda, fastidiada por ser tan evidente y fácil de leer. Su madre sólo la miró con obviedad y encogió los hombros―. ¿Qué? Es normal, estás en la edad. ¿Qué pasa con este chico, cielo? ¿Se te ha declarado? ¿No sabes lo que sientes por él?

―Joder, mamá ―murmuró sin poder creérselo. S _i adivina la parte de Sesshomaru creo que definitivamente me arrojaré por la ventana._

―¿Es eso?

―A-algo así ―contestó apenada. La última vez que había hablado de algo similar con ella había sido en sexto grado, e Issei había sido el protagonista también. Una cosa era contarle a tu mamá de su enamoramiento infantil, pero otra muy diferente lo era al ser casi adulta, cuando las cosas se complicaban más.

... e involucraban a un ser sobrenatural.

Su madre esperó pacientemente a que se animara a continuar, teniendo el suficiente tacto como para no presionarla con su mirada silenciosa.

―L-la verdad es que no me ha dicho nada. Una amiga me metió la idea en la cabeza de que yo le gusto, y tengo miedo de que tenga razón.

―¿Y por qué? ¿Qué te asusta?

―Es que... no sé si siento lo mismo por él. Y creo que no lo hago.

―¿Qué? ¿No te gusta Issei? ―se sobresaltó la mujer, abriendo mucho más los ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio. Rin frunció los labios―. Pero te gustaba desde pequeña.

―De ahora en adelante voy a asumir que eres vidente ―le dijo por lo bajo―. ¿Cómo supiste que era Issei?

―Cielo, es muy obvio. Siempre le tuviste mucho cariño, aún recuerdo cuando me dijiste emocionada que te regaló una gorra en sexto grado ―la mayor roló los ojos y Rin se sintió encoger de la vergüenza―. Además de que él siempre fue muy bueno contigo.

―Entonces... ¿tú crees que le gusto?

―No es por presionarte ni hacerte sentir mal, cariño, pero voy a ser sincera. No creo que le gustes. Creo que está loco por ti.

―¡Mamá! ―se le salió abochornada.

―¡Pero es muy obvio, Rin! ¿No te habías dado cuenta? No puedes ser tan despistada como tu padre, pensé que ese rasgo suyo no lo habías heredado.

―Pues sólo lo he pensado cuando Momoko me lo dijo esta tarde.

―Habrá que agradecerle a tu amiga por abrirte los ojos. ¿Me das su número para enviarle un mensaje por la mañana?

―¡No! A ella la quiero matar por haberme hecho un lío, no la felicites.

―Ay, Rin, no exageres. No es nada malo, ¿o sí? Issei es un buen chico. Demasiado bromista y confianzudo para mi gusto, pero es buen chico. Y es guapo, ¿verdad? ―por la manera tan fija en la que Rin miraba a su madre, cualquiera pensaría que intentaba hacerle estallar la cabeza en mil pedazos para dejar de oírla. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de darse aire, pero no quiso dar más muestras de su tan evidente bochorno.

―Es un buen chico y es guapo ―concedió al fin mansamente, posando la mirada en un cuadro de flores justo sobre la cabeza de su mamá para evitar seguir mirándola sonreír de esa manera―. Pero ese no es el problema.

―El problema es que ya no sientes nada por él ―completó la otra con una cabezada―. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

―Tú eres la vidente, mamá ―hizo un gesto con la mano, rendida a seguir ocultando cosas. O al menos ciertas cosas. Había otras que no pensaba revelar por más hábil que fuera su madre sonsacando información. Llegados a ese punto no le quedaba de otra que mezclar la verdad con las mentiras, y más le valía hacerlo bien para variar.

―Te gusta alguien más.

―O eso es lo que creo ―admitió con un suspiro preocupado. _Por favor, no preguntes quién es, no preguntes quién es, no preguntes quién es..._

―Y esta persona... ¿sabes qué siente por ti?

―No. Nos llevamos bien, pero es muy difícil de leer ―bueno, al menos esa no era una mentira. No sólo era difícil de leer, era imposible.

―¿Se te ha ocurrido preguntarle? A veces es mejor ser directa e ir al grano en lugar de andarse con rodeos.

―Acabo de darme cuenta de que _puede_ gustarme. Ni siquiera he pensado en preguntarle. Dudo que lo haga.

―¿Temes que te rechace?

Rin abrió la boca, pero la cerró poco después. Eso no lo había considerado hasta entonces en las pocas horas que llevaba comiéndose la cabeza dándole vueltas al asunto. ¿Si le llegaba a contar a Sesshomaru que era posible que se estuviera enamorando de él ―por más ridículo que sonara―, él la rechazaría?

Ni siquiera sabía si llegaría a sentir algo por ella siendo un inugami y todo eso, además de estar en otro plano físico. Sesshomaru era tan hermético como un cofre cerrado a cal y canto, rara vez le respondía sus cuestionamientos más personales. ¿Cómo llegaría a reaccionar si le decía 'oye, sé que suena loco, pero creo que me gustas'?

Oh, Dios, sonaba aún más idiota de esa forma.

―S-supongo que sí. Pero... no se trata de eso. No creo que pueda pasar nada entre nosotros aún si él llegara a sentir algo por mí.

―¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Tienes un romance por internet, acaso?

 _Eso sería definitivamente más fácil de manejar_ , pensaba sin saber muy bien cómo proceder. Debía pisar con calma y seleccionar las palabras cuidadosamente para no meter la pata.

―No, qué va. Nada por internet.

―¿Entonces por qué dices que no pasaría nada? ―la animó a continuar. _Bueno, porque literalmente este es un tipo de otro mundo. Y lo peor del caso es que_ podría _no ser un tipo, sino más bien un perro... y eso suena incluso peor._

―Él es... muy distante ―dijo al fin después de meditarlo unos segundos―. No creo que quiera estar con otra persona. Tiene muchos asuntos que resolver y... no sé si yo encaje entre ellos.

―¿No es un delincuente, verdad? ―su madre entrecerró los ojos con su habitual perspicacia. Técnicamente podía llegar a ser un delincuente... había matado gente en el pasado y había herido a muchos también. _Claro, dile eso para que además de meterte en el manicomio llame a la policía de todos los países de Asia._

―No ―negó rotundamente. Podía tener su pasado oscuro, pero para Rin, Sesshomaru era bueno ahora. Y el presente era todo lo que le importaba.

―¿Y un mafioso?

―No te hagas una película, mamá, no es mafioso ni nada de eso ―tajó un tanto exasperada. Si su madre llegaba a decir la palabra inugami, no sabría si podría mantener el temple serio por la impresión.

―De acuerdo, voy a tomarte la palabra ―asintió, aunque no se veía del todo convencida. Y Rin sabía lo peligroso que eso podía resultar―. Sólo te voy a hacer una última pregunta. ¿Crees que este sea un buen tipo?

Ésta vez Rin no tuvo que vacilar para responder.

―Lo es.

―Eso es bueno ―asintió su madre. Entonces se levantó de la cama y estiró la espalda hasta hacer tronar algunas vértebras―. Tienes mucho que pensar, cielo.

―Espera, espera. ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me dirás qué hacer?

―No te puedo decir qué hacer, eso es algo que tú misma debes decidir.

―¿Pero no puedes al menos... no sé, darme una pista de qué es lo correcto?

―No hay correcto o incorrecto, Rin ―negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras le peinaba un poco el pelo revuelto del flequillo, haciéndola sentir como una niña pequeña―. Pero sí te puedo aconsejar si a eso te refieres. Si tú crees que este muchacho vale la pena, no te rindas aún cuando creas que es distante. No sabes si por no abrir la boca te pierdes una gran oportunidad de ser feliz. Y si resulta que él no siente lo mismo, al menos no te quedarás con la duda y podrás seguir adelante. Y con respecto a Issei... sé sincera con él. Pero sobre todo sé sincera contigo misma. No aceptes nada por compromiso o por no hacer sentir mal a otra persona, a la larga sólo causarás daño tanto a él como a ti.

Rin la miró sin apenas alzar la cara, sintiendo de nuevo el rubor de sus mejillas aumentar de tono. Su mamá volvió a sonreírle cariñosamente, bajando la mano de su fleco a su pómulo para acariciarlo con el pulgar.

―Pero sobretodo no fuerces nada, sólo deja que las cosas sucedan. Lo que tenga que pasar pasará, recuérdalo. Y no sufras, todo estará bien.

La muchacha sonrió tímidamente mientras asentía. Poder hablar de sus problemas con alguien más era muy liberador, justo lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de parte de la presión que amenazaba con hacerle perder la cabeza. Quizás eso era todo lo que necesitaba después de todo, sólo un oído atento y unos buenos consejos.

―Gracias, mamá.

―Cuando quieras, cariño, me alegra haberte podido ayudar. Ahora mejor vete a dormir, es muy tarde y necesitas tu descanso de belleza ―le dio un beso en la frente y unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de ir a la puerta. Rin suspiró un poco más tranquila, aún sonriendo por lo mejor que se sentía―. Una última cosa ―su madre se detuvo justo en el umbral captando su atención―. Si llego a encontrarme con este desorden mañana, comeremos sopa de espinacas y pimientos una semana entera. Quedas advertida.

Los ojos de la mujer adulta brillaron peligrosamente antes de cerrar la puerta, no sin antes darle el aviso también con su propia severa expresión. La cara de Rin se desfiguró con terror y apenas estuvo sola de nuevo, se lanzó a recoger el desastre que tenía hecho en su cuarto con una diligencia mayor a la que la invadió cuando estaba haciendo sus deberes. Realmente odiaba esa sopa de espinacas y pimientos.

Entre los papeles y bajo un libro de texto de historia, se encontró con su marca libros favorito: una flor disecada que había plastificado unos meses atrás. Aún conservaba sus bellos colores, variando entre el rosado brillante hasta un amarillo pálido en el centro. La flor era tan grande como su mano, y sus seis pétalos eran redondos y gruesos.

Claramente no era una flor ordinaria. Ni siquiera era de _ese_ mundo.

Era un regalo de Sesshomaru.

Dejó el objeto cuidadosamente sobre su almohada para seguir ordenando, sin dejar de lanzarle miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando. Aquel había sido el primer regalo que le había hecho. La encontró sobre uno de los tantos pañuelos que usaba para darle sus ofrendas ―y que no creyó volver a ver jamás―, perfectamente posicionado en la entrada que usaba regularmente en sus visitas.

Quizás fue a partir de ese entonces que empezó a imaginárselo de otra manera, una más humana y hasta atractiva.

Su habitación volvió a su aspecto prolijo un cuarto de hora después. Rozaba la una de la mañana en el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche y francamente estaba agotada. Pero ver el marca libros de flor hizo que se sintiera algo intranquila.

En su escritorio, al lado del portalápices de ositos, estaba un modesto cofre donde solía guardar los zarcillos y pulseras que utilizaba de vez en cuando. Rin podía ser muy coqueta y femenina si se lo proponía, pero también tenía la asombrosa capacidad de perder los objetos pequeños sin siquiera notarlo hasta que era tarde, por lo que optaba por no tomarlos a no ser que fuera para algo importante. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos pendientes favoritos había extraviado a lo largo de los años.

En el compartimiento secreto del cofre, un regalo de su madre de cuando era muy pequeña, extrajo una bolsita de terciopelo bastante pesada si se consideraba su tamaño. Era el último regalo de su amigo inugami, uno que apenas había recibido la semana pasada.

Lejos de ser algo simple como una flor o una fruta desconocida para su paladar humano, esta vez había optado por darle algo muy diferente.

Hacía calor ese día de primavera, un extraño contraste con los vientos fríos que parecían seguir llamando al invierno aún en abril. Por primera vez en meses, Rin vio el activo revolotear de las mariposas, libélulas y pájaros, señal inequívoca de la entrada triunfal de su estación preferida.

Llevaba un libro en el regazo como era su costumbre, y saltó a la casa con una gran sonrisa, mostrándole la portada al ser invisible que la recibía en silencio.

―Mitología Nórdica: Odín y los siete reinos _. Me encanta este libro, es muy, muy interesante. Al menos Odín no era tan pervertido como Zeus que se lanzaba sobre cosa con pulso, así que creo que también te gustará más que la mitología griega._

Estaba a punto de sentarse en su lugar de siempre, apoyada en una columna cubierta de rayones y marcas de navajas con mensajes dejados por anteriores generaciones de _valientes_ , pero su lugar lo ocupaba algo más. Un precioso saquito de terciopelo rojo.

― _¿Y esto? ¿Es para mí?_ ―un toque en la madera le indicó que sí. El ruido proveía justo de la misma columna en la que su mano estaba puesta, por lo que pudo sentir las vibraciones. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza―. _¿Puedo ver qué es?_

Una nueva afirmación le dio el visto bueno, por lo que deshizo el nudo del saquito y dejó caer en su palma con mucho cuidado el regalo. Era un broche para el cabello bastante grande y ostentoso con la misma forma de las flores que le regalaba de vez en cuando. Pero no era un broche llamativo sólo por su tamaño, sino porque se notaba a leguas que no era de fantasía como los que ella usaba.

Era de oro brillante y recién pulido, con pequeños diamantes ascendiendo hasta la pieza principal, un grupo de joyas de un rosado pálido que representaban a la flor. Una piedra preciosa amarilla, casi del mismo tono que el oro, marcaba el centro de la flor con elegancia.

Su boca se abrió de par en par al igual que sus ojos que no dejaban de examinar el broche como si temiera que fuera a explotar de un momento a otro. Eso definitivamente era algo que no se veía todos los días.

― _¿De... de dónde has sacado esto, Sesshomaru?_

― _... tuyo_ ―fue todo lo que pudo captar. Desde que lo había escuchado decir su nombre aquel día, era normal que pudiera entender algunas palabras sueltas hechas susurros débiles. No captaba del todo el tono, pero sabía que se trataba de una voz masculina. Seguramente había querido decir 'Es tuyo'.

― _Pero... Sesshomaru, esto es demasiado valioso. No puedo aceptarlo_ ―un toque afirmativo le insistió para que lo hiciera. Rin no sabía qué decir―. _¿No lo has robado, verdad?_

 _No_ , dijo en golpes. Tenía sentido que no lo robara ―después de todo ni siquiera podía salir de su casa―, pero aún así la duda permanecía. No tenía un historial muy pulcro por así decirlo.

Siguió examinando el broche sin poder creérselo. No sólo parecía sacado de otro mundo, sino de otra época. Estaba segura de que de haber vivido siglos en el pasado, aquella habría sido una pieza ornamental en el peinado de las damas de alta alcurnia. O de princesas, tal vez.

¿Le intentaba mandar alguna clase de mensaje en especial con aquel obsequio, o sería algo más bien normal para él? Quizás habría pertenecido a su madre o a alguna hermana ―o novia, apuntó con cierto recelo―, y se lo quiso dar en lugar de dejarlo acumulando polvo. Eso sería bastante comprensible.

Pero... ¿y si no era así?

―¿ _Qué significa esto, Sesshomaru? ¿Qué me quieres decir?_

― _... tuyo. Rompiste... anterior_ ―fue todo lo que captó. _Es tuyo. Rompiste el anterior._

Una oleada de alivio le hizo relajar los hombros.

― _Oh._

Es cierto. Había roto su broche favorito unos días antes justo durante una visita. Se intentaba reacomodar un mechón de cabello y cuando colocaba el broche, el adorno de flor se desprendió por la fuerza que había empleado. Recordó haberse lamentado en voz alta para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo. _Nada que un poco de pegamento no pueda hacer. Espero que no se note mucho, era mi favorito_ , había dicho antes de continuar leyéndole.

Así que se trataba de eso, sólo le estaba reponiendo el que había roto en aquella ocasión.

― _Vaya. N-no sé qué decir_ ―admitió con algo de rubor coloreándole las mejillas.

― _¿Te agrada?_ ―escuchó ahora más claramente, lo que casi le hizo pegar un brinco. La voz ya no era sólo un murmullo confundible con el viento, era algo más clara y el tono más fácil de distinguir. Como si hubiera una pared de por medio. Y aquel sonido había venido justo sobre su cabeza. Su corazón volvió a agitarse.

― _Me encanta, es precioso. Muchas gracias_ ―se inclinó respetuosamente con una pequeña sonrisa―. _Creo que nunca he tenido algo tan bonito._

Ante eso no hubo más respuestas por parte de su interlocutor invisible, por lo que no demoró en tomar su asiento correspondiente y abrir el libro. Colocó el broche en su cabello, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por las joyas con extrema delicadeza, intentando aplacar sus latidos. Tomó aire y comenzó a leer pausadamente sin poder quitar aquella sonrisa tímida de sus labios.

Regresó al presente con una suave caricia a su mejilla. Estaba algo caliente y de nuevo su pulso se había acelerado.

Apretó los dientes para no dejar salir un quejido y se apuró a vestir su pijama. La conversación con su madre había ayudado a aclarar algunos asuntos, pero a la larga no le servía tanto como creía.

Estaba metida en serios problemas si sus sospechas eran correctas.

Le dio una última mirada al precioso broche de joyas y lo guardó en su lugar secreto con sumo cuidado. No quería que nadie lo viera, harían muchas preguntas que no tendría cómo responder sin comprometerse demasiado.

Se metió a la cama tras apagar la luz, cubriéndose con las sábanas sólo hasta la mitad del pecho. Se acercaba el verano y hacía algo de calor, pero el aire acondicionado no lo prendería sino hasta llegar a julio por cuestiones del alto costo de la electricidad. Como dormía con la ventana abierta ―y un maravilloso sistema anti mosquitos y bichos conectado toda la noche―, al menos no era tan malo.

Una fresca brisa nocturna hizo que subiera un poco más la sábana. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada al acomodarse de lado, con la vista fija en el cofre sobre su escritorio. Cerró poco a poco los ojos, dejando que el cansancio la venciera y reclamara su consciencia por las próximas horas. Había sido un día demasiado extraño para su gusto, y eso que ella estaba más que acostumbrada a las cosas extrañas.

Su último pensamiento antes de perderse en los brazos de Morfeo era que definitivamente estaba metida en _graves_ problemas.

 **...**

 **GLOSARIO**

 **...**

 _ *****_ **Limpieza del aula:** En las escuelas japonesas se tiene por costumbre que los alumnos hagan la limpieza de su salón de clases cada día (si mal no recuerdo). En lugar de tener conserjes, se les enseña a los estudiantes a cuidar su institución por sí mismos. Por lo general los equipos correspondientes hacen la limpieza antes de que comiencen las clases, pero hay escuelas donde el horario se invierte y se hace después de la última hora.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Actualización más rápida porque se la han ganado, mis amores ;)

Este capítulo tuvo que haberse llamado "Malditas hormonas adolescentes que siempre joden", pero no tenía mucho atractivo comercial xD Por aquí parece que al fin comienza el tan aclamado romance que muchas de ustedes estaban esperando, pero... ¿es romance de verdad? ¿Será que Rin está siendo manipulada? ¿Será que Sesshomaru tiene otras siniestras intenciones? Intrigas, intrigas everywhere.

Como vemos, aunque Rin tenga unos 17 años ahora, sigue siendo la misma chica rara y un tanto excéntrica de siempre, dándose rollos mentales y siempre yendo a su propio aire prestándole toda su atención sólo a unas cosas mientras otras las deja por alto, aunque no es inmune a sus propias hormonas. Como fue el caso del asunto de Issei. Ser adolescente apesta, y más si estás involucrada con seres de otro mundo xD

 **EDIT necesario:** Sí, no me gustan los triángulos amorosos como a mucha gente, pero en esta historia, el conflicto tiene un propósito que será visto más adelante. Además les voy a dar un spoiler-no-spoiler: Miren el resumen del fic arriba y noten quién es la pareja principal. ¿Ya? Listo, no tienen de qué preocuparse xD

Lamento que Sesshomaru no apareciera mucho en este capítulo, pero resolví que como ya el anterior había sido para él en su totalidad excepto en el final, se podría aplicar el mismo caso a la inversa con Rin, donde se presenta otra problemática en la trama. Sé que al principio sonaba como "Interrumpimos su transmisión de Haunted para traerles un drama romántico de colegio", pero todo tiene su propósito, créanme.

Cambiando de tema: ¡189 reviews! Wow... flipo. Flipo tanto que no sé qué más hacer. ¿Les he dicho ya que las amo y que son muy sensuales? Lo digo otra vez: las amo, mis sensuales lectoras (es). Adoro sus mensajes, opiniones y palabras de ánimo, me encanta que elaboren sus propias teorías y me cuenten un poquito de ustedes mismas. ¿Les puedo seguir pidiendo su apoyo para este y los capítulos que siguen? **Duhkha, Caliu, In-chan123, Serena tsukino chiva, SoyAnna, HasuLess, Blueberry Bliss, Sheccid Ishida, .96, Gima2618, Cristina97, ByaHisaFan, MisteryWitch, Hanami, Suaries, Dmonisa, Rosedrama, Esme, Baby Sony, Suaries, Yasuk0-sama, Melinna Sesshy, Arovi, Maizpalomero, Elenita-Ele-Chan, Angela922, BeautifulButterflyPink, Grell Whoops, Pamila de Castro, UmiQp, Floresamaabc, Lau Cullen Swan, Aónimo, Aoi Moss, Nani28, Alexarey, Kari, Frutadragon24, Laura** y **Berith** han añadido un punto más en su escala de sensualidad gracias a sus hermosos reviews. Y puntos extra para todos los que han comentado en cada capítulo en cuanto terminan de leer. Adoro cuando hacen eso, da gusto ver que tienen ese ánimo de dar su opinión con cada avance. Muchísimas gracias.

Cuéntenme: ¿qué creen que pasará a partir de ahora? ¿Qué será de Issei? ¿Tendrá oportunidad o se ganará un lugar en la friendzone? (jaja, pobre, ¿quién puede competir contra Sesshomaru? xD) ¿Y qué será lo que pretende Sesshomaru con sus regalos? ¿Será que él también cayó por la excéntrica humana que le hace compañía?

Eso estará por verse muy pronto. ¡Un beso a todo el mundo y muchas gracias por leer! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y recuerden: cada vez que le dejan un review a Hoshi, su nivel de sensualidad va en aumento ;) ¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Una barrera menos

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

7\. Una barrera menos

Sesshomaru limpió la mancha de sangre que había caído en su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, aburrido. El olor era penetrante y muy desagradable, aún más que el cuerpo de ese ser que acababa de aniquilar. Los restos de tripas, carne y sangre estaban regados por doquier, justo a las afueras de la mansión. Incluso había manchado las paredes exteriores, pero no era nada que alguna lluvia no pudiera borrar.

Sacudió la mano y saltó el muro hasta situarse en su cima, admirando el paisaje que se podía apreciar a esos cuatro metros de altura. Árboles, arbustos, montañas a lo lejos, una villa destartalada a los pies de la colina... una visión a la que estaba más que acostumbrado. Se podía ver mucho más desde el cuarto piso de la mansión, o incluso más si subía al techo como era su costumbre durante las noches despejadas, pero no se sentía con ganas de seguir haciéndolo.

¿Qué sentido tenía? Era un mundo del que nunca volvería a formar parte. Tan cercano, y tan lejano al mismo tiempo, inalcanzable gracias a la maldita cúpula de energía que lo mantenía encerrado como a un animal.

Y dudaba que eso fuera a cambiar de un momento a otro. Había pasado siglos en esa rutina, lentamente perdiéndose en la silente desesperación que esas paredes significaban, acompañadas por el último mensaje que su padre le había dejado antes de partir.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde esa pelea; desde que fue derrotado de manera tan humillante para luego ser sellado por décadas. No tenía idea de qué había sido de él y no estaba seguro de que le importara.

Aún mantenía lo que había dicho y hecho aquel día, no se arrepentía de nada. Había sido lo correcto, por más que el sutra afirmara lo contrario.

Su padre fue el que se equivocó, su padre fue quien manchó su honor y lo traicionó. Sesshomaru sólo intentó corregir su error de manera limpia y rápida para recuperar a su padre. Lo amaba después de todo, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho. Lo había expresado desde su niñez con su admiración, incluso imitándolo para intentar ser cómo él.

Su padre, siempre tan correcto, honorable y _perfecto._

Y era él quien pagaba por todo, encerrado y olvidado.

Claro que le dolía aún después de tantos años. Siempre había sido una persona solitaria, pero jamás se había sentido verdaderamente solo. Su padre había estado acompañándolo, su madre también hasta cierto momento de su vida antes de desprenderse de él alegando que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que cuidar a un cachorro.

Sus puños se apretaron ligeramente ante el recuerdo desdibujado de su rostro y su fría despedida. Era una emperatriz con sus propias tierras que atender, Sesshomaru sólo había sido parte de un trato del que ella ya no quería formar parte.

Pero eso no le importaba. Él nunca demandó cariño; al contrario, lo repudiaba como a la peste. A sus ojos, sólo era una muestra de debilidad incomparable a lo que el trabajo físico y mental para la lucha podía hacer.

Claro, hasta que cierta pequeña humana cruzó los límites.

Escuchó sus pasos resonando calladamente por el largo pasillo externo del piso inferior, y no tardó en ir a su encuentro con su característico andar sereno. Por primera vez en tantos siglos, no se sentía totalmente solo.

El broche que llevaba Rin en el cabello brilló tenuemente a la luz del sol. Solía usarlo cuando iba a visitarlo, aunque tenía la sospecha de que se lo quitaba en cuanto abandonaba la mansión. No le extrañaba, en realidad, si tan recitante se había mostrado al aceptarlo por su ostentosidad. Era una chica simple con gustos simples, y tal vez un adorno cubierto de joyas había sido demasiado para ella. Ahora lo sabía y no volvería a repetir el error.

Aún así, reconocía que tenía el buen detalle de demostrarle lo feliz que le había hecho su obsequio al usarlo para él.

 _Sólo_ para él, remarcó mentalmente.

Eso le complacía. Porque después de todo, no sólo era una muestra de su gratitud por sus atenciones ante tan monótona existencia. Sí, Sesshomaru estaba agradecido con una criatura humana, por más bizarro que pudiera sonar, o incluso ser en realidad para él. Pero no dejaba de ser cierto y le había costado bastante tiempo admitirlo.

Tomó asiento en su lugar habitual mientras Rin abría un libro sobre su regazo y le hablaba un poco al respecto del siguiente tema: la mitología egipcia. Por estar encerrado desde su juventud, la muchacha se había tomado muy en serio el instruirlo sobre todo tipo de temas referentes al mundo exterior, para que, en sus propias palabras, no estuviera desactualizado con lo que podría haber ahí afuera cuando llegara a salir.

Una sutil sonrisa cruzó su rostro normalmente estoico como una piedra.

Rin movió un poco la cabeza al empezar a hablar del dios Ra y su relación con el sol. El broche de su cabello volvió a brillar, captando su mirada. Un súbito pensamiento le atravesó la mente, contundente y demandante, pero supo controlarlo tan bien como era su costumbre.

Aquel regalo era una muestra no sólo de su gratitud, sino también de algo más. Algo que despertaba y le preocupaba, pues era algo tan nuevo como recibir compañía en medio de su forzada soledad.

Quizás era por esa misma razón que desarrollaba aquella clase de pensamientos ―por no llamarlos emociones― hacia ella, porque era básicamente la única persona con la que había entablado una relación desde hacía siglos. No, ni siquiera antes de su encierro había tenido tal contacto con otro ser vivo, sin contar a su padre, con quien la situación era completamente diferente.

Su padre había sido su mentor, su modelo a seguir, la única persona que admiraba en verdad. Y Rin era...

No lo sabía.

No sabía dónde clasificarla, pues era la primera vez que esto le pasaba.

Y una parte de él quería averiguarlo. Por eso había tenido el vago impulso de tocar su cabello, o incluso tal vez su rostro. Quería saber si ella se daría cuenta de lo que hacía, pero no llegó a mover un dedo. Aún había barreras que no quería derribar, que no _podía_ quitar del medio. Eso lo dejaría demasiado expuesto. No ante ella o los enemigos que pudieran ir a atacarlo a la mansión, sino ante sí mismo.

Por mucho que quisiera saber qué era lo que le ocurría, su lado racional le hacía frenarse.

Quizás no debería seguir frenándose, pensó de repente, mientras la voz de Rin llenaba suavemente el vacío silencio. De todas formas quedaba poco para que se marchara del pueblo, y probablemente no la volvería a ver.

Los humanos crecían y cambiaban rápido, y Rin tenía su propia vida que atender, un futuro que labrar. No como él, que contaba con tiempo indefinido y nulas posibilidades de aprovecharlo.

Ella se iría, envejecería y moriría, cumpliría su ciclo de vida más rápido de lo que él podría estimar, y todas aquellas tardes que habían invertido en mutua compañía no serían más que un recuerdo. Quizás el único buen recuerdo de una larga existencia entre paredes.

Se dio cuenta de que su lado no racional tenía razón ésta vez. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Su mano se alzó entonces de su rodilla y le acomodó un mechón de cabello fuera de lugar.

Rin se sobresaltó y rápidamente llevó la mano a su oreja, donde los dedos del demonio apenas la habían rozado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Bueno, _casi_.

―¿Ese fuiste tú, Sesshomaru? ―preguntó con voz temblorosa, viendo hacia donde creía que el demonio estaba situado, fallando por muy poco. La madera del suelo sonó una única vez―. Qué susto me diste, ¡tus manos están heladas! ―le reclamó aún agarrándose la oreja. No se veía molesta, pero sí muy inquieta.

 _¿Manos heladas?_ cuestionó mentalmente. Debía ser el efecto causado por la diferencia de mundos. Habían aprendido a evadir muchas de sus limitaciones ―accidentalmente, claro―, pero nunca habían intentado llegar a algún contacto físico. Quizás, como con todo lo demás, se requería práctica.

―¿Te asusté? ―le preguntó con un minúsculo dejo de ironía. Llevaba años comunicándose con un ser _invisible_ y un pequeño roce era lo que la asustaba. Rin miró en dirección de donde oía su voz y frunció el entrecejo.

―Claro que me asustaste. Estoy concentrada leyendo ¡y de repente siento algo frío en mi oreja! ―resopló sonoramente un par de veces más antes de voltear la cabeza de nuevo hacia el libro con la intención de seguir con su lectura. Su mano se resbaló de su rostro y cayó en su regazo, agarrando el texto sin mucha fuerza.

Se quedó viendo las palabras escritas, pero ninguna salía de su boca. Su corazón aún estaba muy acelerado, y más de una vez había virado los ojos para intentar captar la imagen de su acompañante sin apenas levantar la cara.

―¿Esta es la primera vez que haces eso? ―le preguntó, fijándose en la ilustración de la cabeza de halcón de Ra superpuesta al sol―. ¿Es la primera vez que tocas a alguien?

Sesshomaru se tomó un par de segundos para contestar.

 _No_ , resonó la madera.

Rin guardó silencio de nuevo. Claro que no era la primera vez. _Ha lastimado gente, ¿recuerdas?,_ dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza _. Ha herido a muchos, a matado también. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si no los tocaba?_

Aquella mano que había rozado su oreja para acomodar su cabello seguramente había quitado más de una vida humana.

Sesshomaru la observó sin cambiar su expresión adusta, adivinando bastante bien qué era lo que pensaba. Era como si de repente hubiera recordado que estaba tratando con un ser sobrenatural bastante peligroso, con un largo historial de víctimas tanto humanas como demoniacas para probarlo.

―Tú... ¿me lastimarías a mí también, Sesshomaru? ―su vista no se alzó de la imagen de Ra, pero sus manos apretaron un poco más el libro. El demonio entrecerró los ojos antes de darle dos toques secos a la madera, usando un poco más de fuerza de la usual―. ¿Lo prometes? ¿Sin importar lo que pase?

Un golpe más marcó su afirmación, lo que la hizo sonreír tenuemente. El pulgar femenino acarició el borde de las páginas del libro, trazando arabescos sin sentido para tener algo que hacer con las manos. Aún estaba algo nerviosa, y el inugami ya no estaba tan seguro de por qué.

―Yo tampoco te lastimaría sin importar nada ―terminó por decirle al cabo de unos instantes tomando valor. Entonces alzó la cara justamente adónde él estaba, acertando en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que sus ojos se veían frente a frente―. Eres mi amigo, y los amigos están para cuidarse, ¿no?

Volvió a bajar la cara ruborizada y cerró el libro después de un momento de indecisión. Soltó un suspiro y lo guardó en su mochila para después recostar su espalda de la columna, estirando las piernas con la vista perdida en el cielo despejado de nubes.

―Oye, Sesshomaru... ―dejó la boca abierta para continuar, con el impulso en la punta de la lengua, pero rápidamente cambió de opinión y comprimió los labios para detenerse―. ¿Puedes hacer eso de nuevo? ―alargó el brazo hacia su lado, extendiendo los dedos para dejar la palma abierta. Al no recibir respuesta, giró la cabeza y observó su mano intentando evaluar si había algo diferente en ella. Frunció el entrecejo y se torció lo suficiente como para verse la palma sin bajar el brazo.

Casi salta hasta el techo cuando Sesshomaru la tocó de nuevo.

Contuvo el aliento con un respingo agudo, pero se esforzó por quedarse callada el mayor tiempo posible. Recogió las piernas y viró el cuerpo hacia él, mirando siempre hacia el frente con la esperanza de captar la imagen de lo que comprimía delicadamente su palma.

Sabía que era una mano por cómo se sentía contra su piel, y por más fría que estuviera, se notaba que era más grande que la suya; más áspera también. Comenzó a mover la suya para darle la vuelta a la palma masculina, topándose con sus nudillos y después con su muñeca. Dios, era tan extraño... como si tocara una mano con los ojos cerrados, era tan real que tenía el impulso de abrir los ojos, como si estuvieran jugando alguna clase de juego.

Llegó hasta su manga y sonrió sin darse cuenta, siguiendo el contorno de la tela hasta que esta terminó en el suelo.

―Qué mangas tan largas ―le dijo fascinada mientras regresaba de nuevo a su mano extendida hacia ella, ahora para seguir la línea de su dedo índice. No se le pasó por alto que no poseía uñas redondeadas como ella, sino que más bien eran filosas... como garras. Pero no permitió que eso la asustara, no a esas alturas―. Tienes manos bastante grandes, me haces sentir como una niñita. Apuesto a que eres muy alto.

El demonio apenas curvó la comisura de su boca ante el inocente comentario, y dio un golpe suave en el suelo para indicarle que estaba en lo cierto. Aunque para ser justos ella no era una muy buena comparación: cualquiera podría sobrepasarla en altura.

―Esto es tan... extraño ―murmuró Rin cuando juntó sus palmas de nuevo. Bajó la mano unos segundos después, rompiendo el contacto que seguramente no había durado más allá de un minuto, pero que seguía sintiendo como cosquilleos en la punta de los dedos. No dejaba de sonreír―. ¿Crees que alguna vez pueda verte? Me gustaría saber cómo eres... y poder mirarte a la cara cuando hablo contigo. Siento que te falto el respeto cuando lo hago, dudo que acierte alguna vez.

―No lo sé ―le dijo esta vez usando su voz. Él tenía una manera de pensar parecida, le gustaría compartir una conversación o al menos unos minutos en su compañía sabiendo que podía verlo. Sería muy interesante ver su reacción; si con un roce se había asustado, no imaginaba qué llegaría a hacer cuando lo viera.

―Bueno, ya podemos hablar mejor e incluso te he tocado la mano. Nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos, así que hay que ser optimistas ―sentenció Rin rotundamente―. Ojalá lo consiga antes de terminar el curso. Y espero que todo esto no desaparezca cuando tenga que irme y regrese a visitarte mucho después, sería horrible no poder volver a hablar contigo.

La mandíbula del demonio se tensó un poco ante aquel último comentario. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más le molestaba la idea de su partida. Como una incómoda astilla que no podía sacarse y acababa enterrándose más en su piel.

No quería que se fuera, eso era seguro.

Un pitido agudo rompió de repente el ambiente, haciendo que Rin se mirara la muñeca algo sobresaltada. Había olvidado que tenía la alarma programada de su reloj.

―Rayos, ya son las cinco y media, tengo que regresar antes de que mamá se pregunte dónde estoy. O llame a Momoko para preguntarle, lo que sería peor ―roló los ojos al imaginárselo. Desde aquella conversación que ambas habían tenido a la media noche, Rin se andaba con más cuidado que nunca para no ser pillada. Casi podía sentir la suspicacia de su madre cada vez que regresaba de sus supuestas "salidas de chicas", la excusa que tenía para encubrir sus encuentros con Sesshomaru.

Estaba más que segura que sabía que salir con sus amigas no era precisamente lo que hacía, así que no quería darle más motivos para sospechar. Que supiera que había alguien más quien llamaba su atención era más que suficiente.

Se puso de pie y sacudió un poco sus pantalones cortos. Tenía varias plantitas pegadas en los zapatos, por lo que debía recordar quitarlas antes de llegar a casa sólo por si las dudas.

―Creo que he estado leyendo por mucho tiempo, de seguro te sabes más de estos libros que yo a estas alturas. ¿Quieres que hagamos otra cosa la próxima vez? Quizás podrías sacar el juego de Go, hace tiempo que no jugamos, ¿no crees?

―Me gustaría ―le dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza levemente sin que ella pudiera saberlo.

―Genial. Practicaré un poco con mi papá antes de volver, ya verás que no podrás vencerme tan fácilmente. De nuevo, al menos... ―refunfuñó. Nunca había sido capaz de ganarle en ningún juego, pero últimamente se sentía optimista―. Quedamos para el... miércoles. Salgo temprano el miércoles, sí, la profesora de física no estará por un par de semanas. Así que prepárate, Sesshomaru.

Colocó las tiras de la mochila en sus hombros y saltó del pórtico abierto al suelo de pasto alto. Y antes de marcharse, como siempre hacía, se daba la vuelta y le dedicaba una graciosa cabezada de despedida.

―Hasta pronto. Que no se te olvide sacar el juego, espero que no lo hayas perdido. ¡Nos vemos en un par de días!

Y sin más que decir, no sin antes sonreírle ampliamente, su cabeza negra desapareció de la densa maleza para atravesar el hueco del muro. El demonio apenas se quedó observando el último sitio en el que la había visto para regresar al interior de la mansión con una elegante vuelta. No se percataba que había apretado ligeramente la mandíbula.

...

Issei miró furtivamente a Rin mientras la clase de literatura se sumía en el somnífero sopor de la voz apagada de la profesora. No era la primera vez que la pillaba distraída en una de sus asignaturas favoritas, reposando la barbilla en la palma de su mano mientras fijaba su atención a algún punto muerto del salón de clases. Incluso era fácil atraparla con una sonrisa ligera y casual, como si le sonriera a alguien que sólo ella podía ver.

Issei no era nada tonto y sabía sacar las cuentas. Aquella actitud le había comenzado justo desde el día del karaoke, poco más de un mes atrás. En ese momento, cuando iban de camino, parecía tensa y nerviosa, incluso había actuado un poco más raro de lo habitual. Y al lunes siguiente... era como si hubiese recibido una revelación.

Seguramente él era el único que se daba cuenta de esos pequeños detalles, porque era el único que le prestaba tanta atención como para notarlos.

No era un secreto para nadie que gustaba de ella desde hacía tiempo, y hasta hace poco había pensado que la cosa era recíproca. Rin siempre lo había tratado muy bien y seguía la corriente de sus bromas como nadie más sabía hacerlo.

Y de repente... fue como si todo se apagara.

Había algo que definitivamente andaba mal.

―Hajime, ¿cómo se puso exactamente Rin cuando Momoko le dijo que parecía que salíamos?

―Nerviosa, supongo. Creo que también se puso roja ―contestó distraído, encestando un balón en la canasta con los demás.

―¿Y qué le dijo a Momoko?

―Que ustedes no salían y sólo eran amigos, pero... ni siquiera parecía estar demasiado segura. No me extrañaría si de verdad no se hubiera dado cuenta, con lo despistada que es...

―¡Espera un momento! ―lo frenó en seco. Ambos amigos se habían quedado al finalizar la clase, guardando los balones en el depósito. Issei le bloqueó la salida con un brazo para evitar que se marchara―. No le habrás dicho eso, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué cosa, que es muy obvio? Creo que sí lo hice ―Issei lo miró ceñudo, evaluando si debía o no arrojarle el balón de básquet a la cara―. ¿Qué? Lo es.

―Espero que hayas tenido más tacto que ese, no quiero quedar como un tipo raro.

―Pff, qué tontería. Es raro el hecho de que no hayas tenido las pelotas de decirle nada, no sé a qué estás esperando.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, el chico de los anteojos se sintió enrojecer al menos un poco. Torció la boca para evitar insultar a su amigo y terminó por arrojar el balón al canasto con los demás. Por más que le mosqueara, Hajime tenía un buen punto.

―¿Crees que esté viéndose con alguien? ―le preguntó seriamente cuando salían del almacén. Por suerte la cancha deportiva estaba casi vacía y eran prácticamente los únicos que quedaban.

―¿Tú acaso ves a Rin con novio? ―el chico le alzó una ceja con incredulidad. A pesar de que era una muchacha bonita y simpática, la mayoría del curso no la veía como una opción 'para salir'; era

más fácil tomarla como una amiga que como algo más, con lo mucho que se solía juntar con los varones y participar de vez en cuando en sus partidos de voleibol.

Issei debía ser uno de los pocos que pensaba diferente sobre ella, y si él era capaz de verla como una chica, seguramente no era el único.

―No lo sé.

―Pues échale un par ―recomendó directamente, interrogándolo mudamente por qué simplemente no lo hacía de una vez y ya. Juntos desfilaron hasta las duchas, donde el resto de sus compañeros se preparaba para la próxima clase―. Si tanto quieres saber sólo pregúntale a ella, no me lo preguntes a mí. Y por Dios, dejemos de hablar de estas cosas, me siento como una niña ―refunfuñó cómicamente mientras agarraba su toalla y limpiaba su cara.

Issei contuvo un pequeño gruñido y lo imitó de mala gana. No tardaron en seguir los pasos de sus demás compañeros y para cuando ya estuvieron de regreso en el salón, el chico de las gafas resolvió prácticamente que su amigo tenía razón. Debía echarle un par y dejar de ser tan cobarde.

Lo más seguro era que se estuviera preocupando por nada y todo eran imaginaciones suyas. Sólo le pediría salir a solas y le diría la verdad, no tenía ciencia alguna. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

...

El timbre sonó por todo lo alto y los alumnos del último año suspiraron de alivio al ver su jornada terminada. Con la profesora de física ausente por enfermedad y a falta de sustituto, tenían la maravillosa suerte de tener la última hora despejada.

O eso creían.

Apenas el profesor dejó el escritorio y salió de la puerta, Satsuki, la delegada de la clase, se apresuró a tomar su lugar y a pedir muy estrictamente que guardaran silencio, urgiendo mudamente a su compañero delegado que se uniera a ella. Masashi se levantó de su pupitre arrastrando los pies y se paró a su lado con cara de pocos amigos.

―Muy bien, muy bien, sé que queremos irnos, pero tenemos que... ¡¿Se quieren callar de una buena vez?! ―rugió Satsuki sobresaltando a más de uno. Sabiendo lo aterradora que podía ser la muchacha empeñando su papel, los chicos gruñeron entre dientes mientras tomaban asiento de nuevo―. Gracias, muy amables. Tenemos algunos puntos que discutir y vamos a aprovechar este tiempo libre para ponernos al corriente.

―Hurra... ―murmuró alguien muy bajito, ganándose una fea mirada de la delegada.

―Como sabrán, éste es nuestro último año y hay cosas que debemos hacer. Escogeremos una canción para nuestro acto de despedida, organizaremos los grupos responsables de dicho acto, acordaremos el presupuesto para el viaje de campo del próximo mes, y elegiremos qué rayos vamos a hacer para el festival de regreso de las vacaciones de verano.

―Hurra... ―volvió a murmurar la voz y esta vez unas más lo secundaron.

―¿A quién se le ocurre hacer un festival para después de las vacaciones? Eso es cruel ―murmuró una chica cerca del puesto de Rin.

―¿Es necesario hacer esto? El año acaba de empezar, tenemos mucho tiempo para organizar el acto de fin de curso ―se quejó Issei con fastidio.

―Mientras más rápido tengamos todo planificado, menos tendremos que preocuparnos más adelante. Además, siempre que planeamos algo de un día para otro todo sale mal. ¿O no se acuerdan de nuestro festival de invierno del primer año de preparatoria? Fue un desastre todo porque nos confiamos. Así que a callar las quejas y empecemos de una vez.

―De acuerdo, _mamá_ ―ironizó Issei entre dientes, haciendo que Rin y otro par de chicos cercanos se rieran por lo bajo.

―Empecemos con lo más fácil: nuestra canción del acto de despedida. Nada de heavy metal, por favor ―cortó a un chico que alzaba el brazo lleno de brazaletes de pinchos. Desilusionado, volvió a reposar el brazo en el pupitre mirando a Satsuki refunfuñado.

Issei volvió a resoplar mientras la discusión más aburrida de la historia daba inicio. Se fijó en Rin, quien garabateaba distraída en su cuaderno mientras sonreía para sí misma, completamente ajena a lo que pasaba en el salón. Y... ¿era idea suya o tenía la cara ligeramente más roja?

La hora pasó entre discusiones, algunos insultos y unas cuantas risas hasta que al fin se cubrieron todos los puntos necesarios. Los que no formaban parte de ningún comité ni eran delegados estaban libres de irse y aprovechar lo poco que les quedaba de su clase perdida de química.

Issei se levantó de su asiento justo al mismo tiempo que Rin, pero cuando abría la boca para decirle algo, Masashi lo cortó con una cara de urgencia.

―Amigo, tienes que ayudarme. Me voy a lanzar por la ventana si sigo trabajando con Satsuki, es una pesadilla ―le exclamó exaltado.

―Si te lanzas de la azotea te matas más rápido ―le dijo, moviéndose a un lado para llamar la atención de Rin. Pero el otro muchacho no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

―¿Puedes hacer de tesorero? Te lo ruego, me ha puesto tantas obligaciones que juro que agarraré todo el dinero y lo usaré para pagar un psiquiatra.

―¿Tesorero, yo? No, gracias. Ya me tocó una vez y fue muy fastidioso.

―Sólo tienes que guardar el dinero, no es para tanto. Por favor, Issei... me voy a volver loco.

Issei se siguió negando por un rato, el mismo que ocupaba su amigo para seguir insistiendo con más y más desesperación. ¿Por qué no le pedía la tarea a alguien más? Quizás porque eran mejores amigos e Issei era bastante responsable, o tal vez porque Masashi intuía que se quería ir lo más pronto posible y quería verlo sufrir.

Comenzaba a sospechar que la segunda opción era la acertada cuando se dio cuenta que Rin había desaparecido del salón. Terminó aceptando la propuesta de mala gala para no perder más tiempo, ofuscado por su mala suerte. ¿Tenía que escoger precisamente ese día para fastidiarlo?

Las amigas con las que había visto a Rin conversando momentos antes de perderle el rastro le dijeron que acababa de salir, por lo que no podía estar lejos. Después de asomarse por el pasillo, distinguió su silueta entre otras cuántas de alumnos que se marchaban temprano a casa. Todos tenían el andar relajado, casi perezoso típico después de un día de clase. Pero no Rin, ella caminaba más aprisa y resaltaba entre los demás por su largo cabello suelto.

Rin se dirigía a las bicis aparcadas, y una vez que tomara la suya no habría manera de detenerla. Así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo escaleras abajo, esquivando un par de alumnos y a un profesor, dejando su recriminación bien atrás. Pensó que la perdería cuando cambiaba sus zapatos en el recibidor de la escuela, pero aún así se apresuró en ir a por su propia bicicleta.

Tenía la intención de detenerla y hacerle la condenada pregunta de una vez por todas, pero, mientras salía del colegio y la encontraba de casualidad doblando una esquina cuesta arriba, prefirió desechar su idea.

Rin estaba apurada como lo había estado muchísimas otras veces al salir de la escuela. _Estoy ocupada, tengo algo que hacer, prometí que ayudaría en casa_... sus excusas para no salir con los demás se apilaban una tras otra, y tal parecía que se le daba la oportunidad de averiguar qué tan ciertas eran.

Comenzó a pedalear, siempre manteniendo la prudencial distancia para no ser detectado, cruzando los dedos para que a Rin no se le apeteciera girar la cabeza y descubrirlo. Una esquina de su mente le decía que probablemente lo conduciría a algún sitio abandonado donde cuidaba de animales peligrosos ―un osezno herido fue lo primero que se le ocurrió―, preguntándose qué sería peor: eso o la suposición de que se estaba viendo con alguien más.

Ya era hora de averiguarlo.

...

Apenas eran un poco más de las cuatro cuando Rin alcanzó la mansión. Desmontó su bici, dejándola apoyada al lado del hueco en el muro como siempre, y se aventuró entre la alta maleza con una gran sonrisa.

Con algo de suerte podría hacer un nuevo avance con Sesshomaru. Ver su sombra sería algo aceptable, por lo menos, o su figura aunque fuera translúcida y sin mucha forma. Ya lo escuchaba y podían tocarse, ¡no debía faltar mucho para poder verlo!

―¡Ya llegué! ―anunció cuando se subió al pórtico. Como solía suceder, sintió inmediatamente la presencia de su amigo silencioso justo al frente de ella. A un lado, bajo la columna que usaba para apoyar la espalda, la vieja caja de Go la esperaba pacientemente―. Oh, qué bueno, por un momento pensé que se te olvidaría. ¿Cómo has estado? Perdona la demora, creí que saldría más temprano ―acto seguido, sacó de su mochila la ofrenda del día. Un pastelillo casero de chocolate y una pera bastante grande―. Mejor te lo doy ahora, siento que el pastel se aplastará si sigue en mi mochila.

Dejó ambos regalos sobre una hoja recién arrancada de su cuaderno y los puso a un lado de la columna para abrir la vieja caja del juego de Go. El tablero y las piezas estaban en perfecto estado, tal y como los había dejado la última vez que jugaron. Los miró un momento un tanto ceñuda tras organizarlo todo para la partida antes de preguntar:

―¿Te cuesta mucho trabajo pasar los objetos de aquí hasta allá?

―No ―le dijo con soltura, prefiriendo usar su voz antes que los golpes con sus nudillos.

―¿Y regresarlos a este mundo? ¿Te gasta energía o algo?

―Sólo si son objetos grandes ―contestó. Rin distinguió cada palabra con una claridad mayor, lo que la hizo estremecer un poco de emoción. Aún le asombraba el hecho de poder escucharlo de verdad, y esperaba con ansias que llegara el momento para verlo. Estaba cerca, lo sentía.

―¿Puedes transportar criaturas vivas?

―Eso es más complicado ―no es que no pudiera, sino que no era como transportar una cosa inanimada. La vida de una criatura pesaba más que la masa de un objeto por la fuerza con la que se aferraba al mundo _físico_ , por lo que no era algo precisamente que se pudiera hacer a la ligera. La primera y última vez que lo había logrado con éxito había sido por accidente, cuando transportó a un anciano siglos atrás en lugar de matarlo. Hacerlo le había consumido bastante energía, pero no la suficiente como para no llevar a cabo su labor inicial.

Lo interesante era que el viejo también parecía haber sufrido alguna clase de daño por el paso entre mundos. Aunque nunca supo exactamente qué había sido, pues acabó matándolo poco después.

―¿Y tú? ¿Puedes pasar a este mundo?

―Por poco tiempo.

Eso sí lo había intentado en más de una ocasión, pero no sentía el interés por contar su experiencia. No era algo que quisiera recordar.

Rin tuvo el impulso de pedirle que le hiciera una demostración inmediatamente o al menos le contara más detalles, pero en cuanto abrió la boca supo que no era muy buena idea. Ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuándo no quería hablar de algo, así que se encogió de hombros y decidió dejarlo de lado por ahora. No iba a presionarlo a hablar, jamás lo había hecho y no iba a comenzar ahora. Si él no se lo decía algún día tendría que aceptar que jamás lo sabría, y podía vivir con eso. Había ya demasiadas cosas que no sabía sobre él, así que estaba acostumbrada a apartar su incertidumbre y curiosidad por el bien de respetar la privacidad de su amigo.

Centró su atención en las piezas de Go y compuso una sonrisa ante la idea que le había llegado repentinamente. Era osada, pero se sentía especialmente optimista aquel día.

―Vamos a hacer las cosas interesantes. Si yo gano, me dejarás tocar tu cabeza. Pero estando de pie para saber qué tan alto eres.

―No alcanzarás ―se burló por lo bajo. Rin arrugó el entrecejo.

―Entonces me ayudarás a estirar la mano hasta donde llegue, al menos para hacerme la idea.

―¿Y si yo gano?

―Eh... no lo sé. ¿Qué quieres de mi parte?

Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula ante aquella inocente pregunta. Constantemente se recordaba lo ingenua que Rin podía llegar a ser y lo fácil que sería manipularla. Pero se mantenía firme en su propósito de no corromperla. Lo haría con cualquier otro ser humano, pero no con ella.

Tuvo que contestarle cualquier cosa, alguna que estuviera bien lejos de lo que realmente quería.

―Otra partida.

―Te gusta verme sufrir, ¿no? Eres malvado ―le sacó la lengua chistosamente―. Pero no te confíes, estuve todo el fin de semana practicando con mis padres y nunca consiguieron derrotarme. Así que empecemos.

Como era costumbre, Sesshomaru le concedió el primer movimiento antes de hacer el suyo. La ficha blanca levitó por el aire y aterrizó pulcramente en el tablero.

Rin evaluaba su estrategia cuando le pareció oír un pequeño ruidito de entre la hierba alta. Viró la cabeza para ver qué pasaba, pero le restó importancia al no encontrar nada. Seguramente había sido algún animalito.

Movió su segunda pieza y espero a que Sesshomaru continuara, pero ninguna de sus piezas blancas se movió. Al contrario, sintió un cambio en el ambiente usualmente tranquilo a uno más tenso y hasta siniestro. De repente hacía algo más de frío y cierta presión le oprimía los pulmones.

Inmediatamente supo que Sesshomaru estaba molesto.

―¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Pero no hubo palabras de respuesta por parte de su amigo, sino más bien... algo diferente, algo que no había escuchado desde aquel primer día que puso pie en aquella casa.

Era como si las mismas paredes se estremecieran ante la fuerte sacudida de un ser enorme, soltando un grave y sonoro gruñido. Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron y tuvo que llevarse las manos a los oídos más por el susto que por el sonido en sí.

Las piezas de Go y el tablero salieron volando con fuerza hacia el exterior como si un golpe o una patada las hubiera lanzado en un arranque de ira. Y Rin no fue la única que soltó un gritito ante la impresión.

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar un claro quejido humano.

Se quedó paralizada ahí sentada, viendo cómo Issei emergía de entre la hierba alta, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos y cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

El mundo entero dejó de girar cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

Rin se quedó sin aliento en cuanto abrió la boca, tenía la intención de decir algo, pero ninguna palabra abandonaba su garganta. El rostro de su amigo estaba desfigurado entre el terror, el enojo y la incomprensión. Y antes de que Rin siquiera llegara a pensar en qué podía decirle, la casa volvió a estremecerse con la furia del inugami, quien tomó el impulso para ir tras el humano.

―¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ―le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, interponiéndose en su camino por pura inercia. Un cuerpo grande la golpeó e hizo caer con un sonoro gemido. Issei había salido disparado en cuanto el segundo rugido resonó entre las paredes, sabiendo que la _cosa_ iría a por él, y no tuvo más opción que escapar.

Rin se presionó el lado de la cabeza con el que se había golpeado contra el suelo, apretando los dientes para no emitir ningún quejido. Le dolía muchísimo y le costaba pensar claramente con el agudo pitido que inundaba sus tímpanos.

Se incorporó como pudo en busca de su amigo, sólo para descubrir que no había rastro de él. Quizás había pasado un par de minutos inconsciente, pues no había sonido que rompiera el calmo ambiente más allá del viento meciendo el pasto y el canto lejano de algunos pájaros. Con suerte habría traspasado el muro sin ser alcanzado por el demonio y se había librado de una situación altamente peligrosa.

Bueno, por lo menos él corría con la fortuna de haber salido ileso.

Separó la mano de su cabeza al sentir algo caliente en ella y chasqueó la lengua ante la mancha carmesí en su palma. Sus dedos contornearon con cuidado la brecha que se había abierto por el fuerte golpe, y agradeció que al menos no era demasiado grande. Hizo presión con el dorso de la mano para frenar el sangrado y se puso de pie lentamente para no marearse más. El hombro también le dolía un poco, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse de eso.

Miró hacia el frente, donde sentía la presencia del inugami silencioso. Sabía que la miraba fijamente. Su ira se había frenado en seco cuando cayó al suelo y notó su sangre, y lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo en ese momento, Rin no podía identificarlo.

No sabía qué decirle, qué hacer o qué pensar siquiera. Todo había sido demasiado rápido y aún no le encontraba sentido alguno.

Todo iba bien, comenzaron la partida de Go y luego Issei... ¿qué rayos hacía Issei ahí? ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

Rayos, tenía que alcanzarlo, ¡no podía dejar que le dijera a nadie!

Tomó su mochila de un manotazo y saltó del pórtico, no sin antes dar una última y fugaz mirada hacia atrás.

Estuvo a punto de girar la cabeza una vez más al creer haber captado algo con el rabillo del ojo, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Si Issei llegaba a contar lo que había visto... ni siquiera quería imaginarlo.

Se perdió en pocos segundos entre la alta maleza, aún apretando la brecha sangrante como podía.

Si hubiera volteado esa segunda vez se habría dado cuenta de que no dejaba un espacio vacío detrás de ella. En donde creía que Sesshomaru estaba parado, inmóvil y mudo, se había dibujado una silueta traslúcida con clara forma humana. Aunque sus rasgos o colores eran imposibles de distinguir, se podía notar su alta figura bajando la cabeza.

...

―¡Issei! ¡Issei, espera! ¡Por favor detente! ―le gritó, dándole persecución por el sendero del bosque. Issei la ignoraba mientras pedaleaba rápidamente, agarrando el manubrio con tanta fuerza que apenas podía controlarlo. Estaban por llegar a la carretera y una vez en terreno plano, Rin no estaba tan segura de poder alcanzarlo.

El chico acabó virando mal en una curva y se salió del camino. Habría chocado contra un árbol si sus reflejos no le hubieran hecho bajar la pierna para frenar por completo antes de darse contra el tronco. Rin derrapó con buen control sobre su bicicleta, acostumbrada a ese camino como nadie más en el pueblo, y se le atravesó enfrente para evitar que se marchara.

Su pecho subía y bajaba a toda velocidad en contraste con sus fuertes bocanadas de aire. El sudor bajaba por su cara, haciendo que algunos mechones de su flequillo se pegaran a su frente. Ambos muchachos se quedaron agitados viéndose el uno al otro sin ser capaces de emitir palabra alguna.

O al menos ese era el caso de Rin.

Le pareció que el rostro de Issei perdió el poco color que le quedaba cuando posó los ojos oscuros en el punto donde sentía el dolor más fuerte, notando en el acto que había resultado herida. Aquel nuevo detalle ayudó a incrementar su enojo.

―¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza?! ―le gritó él de repente, soltando el manubrio de su bicicleta―. ¿Qué mierda pretendes yendo a esa casa? ¡¿Has perdido la razón?! ¡Mira lo que te ha hecho, maldita sea!

―Issei... no es lo que piensas... ―consiguió tartamudear con algo de esfuerzo. El nudo en su garganta estaba demasiado apretado y le costaba mucho hablar.

―¿Lo que pienso? ¡¿Lo que pienso?! ¿Qué podrías saber tú sobre lo que pienso? Ya sé, déjame ayudarte con eso ―continuó sin dejarle oportunidad a Rin de defenderse―. Lo que pienso es que te has vuelto completamente loca y que es precisamente porque esa cosa que está ahí arriba te ha trastocado. ¿Cómo se te ocurre regresar después de lo que pasamos? ¿Qué se supone que haces?

―¡No me ha trastocado la cabeza! Y no es una cosa, es...

―¿No es una cosa? Lo siento mucho, Rin, pero eso no es algo siquiera de este mundo. Sé lo que pasó cuando vinimos y sé lo que acaba de pasar ahora. ¡Esa cosa estuvo a punto de matarnos, ¿recuerdas?! ¡Y si no me equivoco, pudo haberme atacado justamente ahora! ¡Y tú ahí jugando con él como si fuera... como si fuera tu mascota!

―¡Issei! ―lo interrumpió estridentemente antes de que continuara. La cara de su amigo estaba enrojecida y muy tensa. Rin enmudeció de nuevo cuando se supo con su atención. Sólo quería que dejara de gritar, pero aún no estaba muy clara en qué era lo que podía decir para mejorar la situación. Si es que algo podía hacer eso―. Lamento mucho que casi te haya hecho daño, pero... pero no tuviste que haber estado espiando de esa forma, se altera mucho con otras personas y...

―¡Oh, eso no hace falta que me lo digas, ya me he dado cuenta dos veces! Y si ya sabes que es peligroso, ¿qué rayos hacías ahí jugando con él? ¿Cómo se te ocurre...?

―¿Qué hacías tú ahí, Issei? ―lo volvió a cortar abruptamente. Ahora su mirada estaba más determinada y serena. Ni siquiera tuvo que alzar la voz.

―¿Qué hacía yo? Pues te seguía, ¿qué otra cosa sino? ¡Y eso no responde a mi pregunta, Rin! ¿Qué hacías TÚ ahí? ¿Por qué regresaste?

―Porque quise darle una oportunidad ―fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que no había sido una buena idea.

―¡¿Una oportunidad?! ¡Estás loca! ¿Una oportunidad para qué, para que te mate?

―¡Claro que no! ¡Él nunca me haría daño!

―¿En serio, eso crees? ¿Y qué es eso que tienes en la cabeza, eh?

Rin se llevó la mano a la herida. Un ancho hilo rojo le bajaba cerca de la oreja hasta la barbilla y manchaba su ropa del colegio. Se limpió la sangre y sacudió la cabeza para restarle importancia, ignorando el ardor que sentía.

―Esto fue un accidente.

―Claro, claro, ¿y cuántos más accidentes te habrán pasado estando ahí arriba?

―¡Ninguno! Él es bueno, siempre ha sido bueno conmigo.

―Sí, por supuesto que te creo. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Esa cosa es peligrosa! ¡Ha matado gente, Rin! ¡Los ha trastocado, los ha lastimado! Y tú vas y juegas juegos de mesa y le hablas... no te entiendo, no entiendo nada ―gruñó frustrado, impulsándose en falso para seguir pedaleando. Pero se detuvo para mirarla un momento antes de bajar la cabeza―. Ni siquiera sé si quiero entenderlo.

―¡Entonces déjame que te lo explique! Te prometo que no es lo que crees... Es decir, sí, tiene muy mala historia, pero cuando lo conoces es diferente, no sabes... ―hizo una pausa corta para reorganizar sus pensamientos enmarañados. Ese día estaba resultando ser una horrible pesadilla. Respiró profundamente y se dio ánimos para continuar―. No es culpa suya, de verdad, está encerrado y no puede salir. No tiene nada en el mundo, está enojado y muy solo. Sólo quiero ayudarlo.

―¿Ayudarlo? ―musitó incrédulo―. ¿Ayudarlo a qué, a conseguir más víctimas?

―No exageres, sabes que yo no haría nada para herir a nadie.

―Oh, ¿en serio? Porque si mal no recuerdo casi me hieren a mí.

―¡Porque lo tomaste por sorpresa! Nos estabas espiando, ¡no tuviste que haberme seguido!

―¿Y quién te crees que eres tú para recriminarme nada? ¡Yo no soy quien anda jugando con... con monstruos, pretendiendo que todo está bien!

―¡No es un monstruo! ¡Es mi amigo!

Issei bufó de nuevo.

―¿Tu amigo? Estás más loca de lo que creí. No sé qué sea esa cosa, ese... amigo tuyo, pero sea lo que sea, no es bueno, Rin. Sólo vas a conseguir que te maten.

―Claro que no, sé lo que hago.

―¿Y qué es lo que haces exactamente?

Rin abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró dos segundos después. Esta vez no tenía nada que decir, ella tampoco sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo, o al menos no sabía cómo decírselo a Issei sin que este volviera a explotar.

―Hago que sea bueno ―no le quedó de otra más que decírselo de esa manera. Su compañero soltó una risa irónica algo cruel y la miró como quien observa a una criatura ridícula y sin sentido.

―Sí, seguro, y haces un estupendo trabajo ―roló los ojos y se preparó para partir. Había tenido suficiente por un día, y no quería hacer o decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse más tarde. Tenía demasiadas cosas que pensar―. Todo lo que sé es que esa cosa es peligrosa. Pero ya verás qué haces con eso.

―Issei, espera... ―Rin tuvo la intención de detenerlo, pero carecía de la fuerza física y mental como para hacerlo. Estaba demasiado agotada y aturdida como para coordinar su cuerpo―. Por favor... no le digas a nadie. N-no puede saberlo nadie más. Por favor, no...

Él la miró un momento más, ceñudo, evaluando si debía contestar o no. Negó con la cabeza, harto de todo y con el único pensamiento de largarse lo más pronto posible. Las ruedas de su bicicleta aplastaron las hojas caídas en su retorno al sendero marcado.

―Ve a que te atiendan esa herida. Y háblame cuando hayas recapacitado ―fue lo último que le dijo antes de marcharse, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Rin se quedó plantada al lado del árbol, viendo su camiseta blanca perderse entre el verde del bosque, junto al sonido de la cadena y las ruedas de su bicicleta al aplastar la maleza.

Todo su cuerpo perdió fuerzas y cayó sentada al no poder mantenerse más tiempo de pie. La bici se derrumbó a su lado, y una punzada en su cabeza le hizo soltar un quejido agudo.

El castillo de naipes que había construido se derrumbaba ante ella y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

...

A su madre casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando la vio regresar por la noche con la camisa manchada de sangre, las rodillas llenas de tierra y los ojos rojos. Miles de preguntas la atacaron al mismo tiempo, y lo mismo pasó cuando su padre llegó unos escasos minutos después. Preocupados, la sentaron en la sala mientras su madre limpiaba su herida y su padre hablaba por el teléfono.

Su vecina más cercana llegó poco después con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios y procedió a examinar, desinfectar y hacer la sutura después de indicar que no era algo demasiado grave. Era una fortuna vivir al lado de una enfermera retirada, decía constantemente su madre, y aquel día lo habían comprobado.

Su madre continuó interrogándola cuando la vecina se marchó media hora después, para nada convencida con su historia de que se había caído de la bicicleta en su regreso de la casa de Momoko. Era una excusa bastante estúpida y poco creíble, pero había sido la primera que se le ocurrió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en el umbral y no tenía nada preparado para decir.

―Rin... por favor, hija, dime la verdad ―insistió cuando el padre les dio algo de privacidad. Quizás por ser mujeres ambas preferían conversar a solas, y él haría todo lo posible para no empeorar las cosas. Le dio un beso a su hija en la coronilla y se marchó a la cocina a preparar un té para calmar los nervios de su esposa―. ¿Te ha golpeado alguien? Si es así tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

―En serio, mamá, no me ha pegado nadie. Ya te lo dije, iba distraída y me caí.

―¿Y por qué regresaste a casa con la ropa sucia y llorando?

―Bueno, porque me dolió y me puse a llorar. Y uno se ensucia cuando se cae ―le contestó de mala manera cansada de su interrogatorio. Ya le dolía la cabeza bastante como para añadir más cosas en ella. Su madre la miró dispuesta a seguir con el tema.

―¿Y qué estabas haciendo antes de caerte?

―Estuve en casa de Momoko, después decidí tomar el camino largo. Un gato se me atravesó y por no atropellarlo me lancé a un lado ―relató, imaginándose la escena al instante y evaluando que dado su historial de llevar animalitos a casa, era mucho más creíble. Su madre también parecía pensar en eso, pues su manera de mirarla había cambiado un poco.

Aunque sabía que había algo más detrás de su supuesta caída.

―Pero te pasó algo antes que eso, ¿verdad? No estás alterada sólo por casi atropellar a un gato y haberte lastimado la cabeza. ¿Es algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar?

Rin bajó la mirada, soltando un suspiro. Estaba demasiado cansada hasta como para seguir inventando mentiras descaradas.

―Issei ―murmuró.

―¿Qué pasó con Issei?

―Discutimos. Por eso... por eso fui con Momoko.

―¿Por qué discutieron? ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

―Mamá... ―Rin la miró un momento, pidiéndole mudamente que se detuviera. No sabía cuánto más podría resistir―. Perdóname, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Te prometo que estoy bien, es sólo que... fue un día muy largo ―se desinfló de nuevo sobre la silla, rascándose por inercia los seis puntos que le habían colocado. Obviamente retiró la mano ante el dolor.

―Pero Rin...

―Disculpen la interrupción ―apareció su padre repentinamente por la puerta de la cocina. Cargaba una taza de té humeante en las manos, y su dulce aroma inundaba el salón―. Hija, te preparé la bañera por si quieres darte un baño. Sólo recuerda usar el gorro para no mojarte el cabello. Después de eso podemos cenar todos juntos, ¿les parece bien?

La chica le dedicó al hombre una mirada llena de gratitud antes de levantarse. Había dicho las palabras mágicas, aquello era lo que más necesitaba. Su madre recibió la taza de té sin dejar de mirar hacia su hija con una expresión contrariada. Sabía que tenía algo más que decirle, pero no le dio ninguna oportunidad y se apresuró a subir al baño y a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

―¿Crees que de verdad se haya hecho eso ella sola cayéndose de la bicicleta? Dice que intentó esquivar un gato, pero no me cuadra demasiado... ―manifestó la mujer en cuanto su marido tomó asiento a su lado.

―No veo por qué debamos dudar de ella. ¿Te acuerdas cuando se rompió un brazo al caerse de un árbol por intentar regresar a unos pájaros a su nido? Que se haya hecho daño esquivando a un gato tiene sentido. Rin es así, no le importa llevarse la peor parte siempre y cuando pueda salvar a algún animal.

―Qué pesadilla fue su lío con los pájaros ―musitó ella mientras se llevaba una mano a la sien―. No entiendo cómo se las arregló para romperse el brazo y aún así ningún bicho se murió con la caída.

―¿Lo ves? No te preocupes, cariño, por suerte no fue nada peor y pudimos solucionarlo con ayuda de la señora Yamato. Creo que estás leyendo muy entre líneas. Relájate. Rin es grande y responsable, no se metería nunca en serios problemas, y los pequeños que tenga es muy capaz de manejarlos por su cuenta.

―Sí... puede que tengas razón ―se inclinó hacia él cuando su marido le dejó un besito en la mejilla. Tomó su mano y la apretó levemente. Por más conciliadoras y lógicas que fueran sus palabras, aún seguía inquieta.

Algo le decía que Rin no era del todo sincera, y le dolía que su hija no quisiera decirle la verdad. Quizás era la edad ―que era lo que más esperaba que fuera―, o tal vez... era porque se trataba de algo tan malo que no se sentía capaz de compartir. ¿Tendría miedo de ser juzgada? ¿Temía por un castigo? Cómo le gustaría saber, cómo quisiera poder ayudarla.

Pero su esposo tenía razón. Su hija era mayor y responsable, fuera lo que fuera que le causara problemas, podía manejarlo. Y si no era así, para eso estaban sus padres. Siempre estarían ahí cuando los necesitara.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y algo tensa, la adolescente apenas levantó la cara de su plato, del cual apenas comió y retiró rápidamente para irse a dormir. Los padres se miraron el uno al otro cuando Rin desapareció escaleras arriba tras desearles las buenas noches. Él tomó la mano de su mujer para tranquilizarla, cosa que ella agradeció con una cabezada.

Sin embargo, cuando ambos se iban a dormir una hora después, la mujer le echó un último vistazo al cuarto de su hija para asegurarse que estuviera bien. La encontró mirando hacia el techo con los ojos muy abiertos. Apretaba la sábana que la arropaba a la altura del pecho, y parecía que con esto intentaba contener sus ganas de llorar.

―Buenas noches, cielo ―le dijo al pararse en el umbral. Rin salió de su ensoñación y se reacomodó en la almohada para dormir después de asentirle con la cabeza―. Rin... escucha, no voy a molestarte más con esto, pero quiero que sepas... ―se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó su mano, tensa y agarrotada que no quería soltar la sábana― que si algo llega a pasar, si nos llegas a necesitar... no tengas miedo de acudir a nosotros. Te ayudaremos con lo que sea sin hacer preguntas. Te amamos, hija. Nunca lo olvides.

La muchacha sonrió enternecida por la preocupación de su madre, y giró su mano para tomar la suya.

―Gracias, mamá. Yo también los amo.

La mujer le dejó un besito en la coronilla y le dio un último apretón antes de levantarse.

―Y si alguien te llega a hacer daño sólo dime su nombre. Encontré un bate en el depósito ―se despidió muy seriamente aunque con una sonrisita traicionera. Rin la imitó.

―No te preocupes, porque si eso pasa seré yo quien se lo devuelva ―le aseguró con toda confianza. Su madre la miró un momento más antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Rin suspiró con pesadez y se dio la vuelta, encogiéndose bajo la sábana mientras apretaba su almohada en forma de gato contra el estómago. No sabía si era capaz de dormir aquella noche, pero debía intentarlo. Iría a clases al día siguiente sin importar lo mal que se sintiera, tenía que intentar hablar con Issei aunque él no quisiera escucharla. Las cosas no podían quedarse así, simplemente no podía dejar que le contara a alguien lo que había visto. La tomarían por loca, no la dejarían regresar a ver a Sesshomaru.

Y Sesshomaru...

¿Qué sería de él? ¿Creería que lo había traicionado por haber llevado inconscientemente a Issei hasta ahí? Esperaba que no. Cómo deseaba que las cosas pudieran salir bien aún a pesar de lo enredado que estaba todo.

Cayó rendida un par de horas antes de que amaneciera, aún preguntándose qué iba a hacer la mañana siguiente. Lastimosamente, no encontró nada con lo que sentirse mejor.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡Buenas, chicas y chicos! Sí, otra actualización antes de tiempo. Qué raro, ¿verdad? xD Creo que las voy a dejar entre sábados y domingos en lugar de lunes, es más fácil así.

Oh, Dios, ¿qué decir de este capítulo? ¿Qué no ha pasado? El rollo de Issei, la cercanía de Sesshomaru y Rin, el lío tremendo en el que se metió ella y lo cerca que estuvo Issei de ser hecho papilla. Qué desastre, no me extraña que la pobre de Rin no haya podido dormir, entre eso y el tremendo golpe que se llevó por haberse puesto en el camino el sueño le habrá costado un mundo de conciliar. ¿Cómo hará para solucionar todo lo que ha pasado? Tendrán que esperar a la próxima semana para averiguarlo ;)

¡Y lo mejor de todo! Estuvo a un sólo pelo de verlo. Si tan sólo hubiera volteado esa segunda vez tal vez no se hubiera ido corriendo a buscar a Issei. O tal vez sí. Quién sabe. Pero abre muchas posibilidades para el próximo capítulo, ¿no? Oh, y sigan elaborando esas teorías sobre el pergamino y por qué Rin puede comunicarse mejor con él. Me encanta saber lo que piensan al respecto, a ver si alguna da en el blanco.

Pasemos a otro tema que probablemente no querrán leer pero he de mencionar: el dichoso triángulo. Sí, todas los odiamos y es un fastidio y todo eso, pero, aún cuando recibí alguno que otro comentario un tanto fuera de tono, me alegra mucho que hubieran personas que captaran el trasfondo que intento tocar con este tema. Rin tira para dos lados totalmente opuestos y por supuesto que se siente fuera de base: ¿Hacer a un lado a un chico genial y normal por una criatura que ni siquiera ha visto, que no existe en su mismo plano? Digan lo que quieran con que Sesshomaru es la única opción, pero aplicando la lógica simple cualquiera puede ver cuál es la elección sensata y el motivo del fuerte conflicto interno de Rin. Lo señalo porque, créanlo o no, ese es un punto importante en la trama y necesita existir. Ahora, el que yo lo maneje de la manera apropiada ya es algo que ustedes tendrán que evaluar. Lamentablemente no puedo complacer a todo el mundo, sólo hago lo que considero correcto y lógico para que la historia esté bien estructurada y sea entretenido, así que disculpen si alguien queda insatisfecho por mi manera de llevar las cosas. Sólo confíen en mí y disfruten la lectura.

Doy este pequeño sermón porque encontré un review muy curioso donde le dedican todo su odio a Issei y me pareció... no sé cómo describirlo. WTF supongo. Es decir... es un personaje de ficción... en una historia de ficción sobre un mundo que ya de por sí es ficción. Calma, que no va a aparecer Issei a perseguirte por la noche xD Interesantemente también encontré personas que lo encuentran simpático, las mismas que acertaron muy bien con el dilema que planteo con su situación. De hecho, Issei es mi OC favorito hasta el momento y seguirá siendo una parte no principal, pero igualmente importante en esta historia. Así que lo siento al que no le guste. No, al demonio, no lo siento, me encanta Issei xD

Holy sh*t, 231 reviews. No sé qué decir que no haya dicho ya, no me quiero pasar de cursi especialmente hoy, pero no lo puedo evitar. DIOS, CUÁNTO LOS QUIERO A TODOS. TOMEN COSAS CON AZÚCAR Y CHOCOLATE Y HELADOS Y CREMA Y TODO QUE NO ENGORDE PORQUE SE LO MERECEN POR SENSUALES. **Frutadragon34, Serena tsukino chiba, Abigz, gima2618, SoyAnna, Pamila de Castro, BeautifulButterflyPink, HasuLess, Yasuk0-sama, Nani28, Jezabel, Itza Moon, MisteryWitch, Suaries, Dmonisa, Aoi Moss** (Sí, la portada la ilustré yo, qué buen ojo tienes xD Y fue cuando la terminé que me decidí a publicar el fic, porque sentí que ya no tenía ninguna excusa para retrasarlo xD) **, Laura, Anónimo1, Batusay la destajadora, Cristina97, Hanna543, Hanami, Blueberry Bliss, Melina Sesshy, Emihiromi, Maizpalomero, UmiQp, Rosedrama, Grell Whoops, Lau Cullen Swan, Ginny chan** (te he fallado, soy demasiado cursi para evitarlo xD así que calla y acepta mi amor, ¡ACÉPTALO, GINNY!), **Arovi, Clau, Kari, Floresamaabc, Alexarey** y **Marta93** anotan un punto más en su escala de sensualidad ;)

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y disculpen si encuentran algún dedazo o error por ahí (de ser así les pido que me notifiquen), y si pueden comentar qué les pareció la entrega de hoy se los agradecería muchísimo. Los lectores aman las actualizaciones tempraneras y los escritores amamos recibir sus opiniones.

Gracias por leer, que pasen un excelente fin de semana y nos vemos el próximo sábado. O domingo. Ya veremos. ¡Un beso a todos, hasta entonces!


	8. Enmendando errores

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

8\. Enmendando errores

―Rin, ¿estás segura de que quieres ir a clases hoy? No tienes muy buena cara, deberías quedarte descansando ―la recibió su madre aquella mañana, espantada. Tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos, ojeras, el cabello revuelto y la piel extremadamente pálida. Su corazón se oprimió al ver a su hijita en aquel estado y se apuró para tomarle de la mano y ayudarla a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

―Estoy bien, mamá. Tengo un examen de matemáticas y no me lo puedo perder.

―Puedo llamar a la escuela para avisarles, no creo que tengan problemas para hacerte el examen mañana. No me gusta cómo te ves, cielo, quizás debería llamar a la señora Yamato para que te eche un vistazo por si las dudas.

―De verdad, mamá, no pasa nada ―negó con la cabeza ignorando olímpicamente lo mucho que le dolía cuando lo hacía. No quería más personas ni más distracciones, sólo quería arreglar las cosas. Empezó a comer el desayuno que su madre le había preparado tan diligentemente, aún cuando tuviera el estómago tan revuelto por los nervios para demostrarle que no había ningún problema―. Te prometo que si me siento aunque sea un poquito mal te avisaré y vendré derechita a casa.

―¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres que te acompañe al colegio? Puedo hablar con tu profesor de matemáticas para que te haga el examen a primera hora, así regresarías más temprano.

―¡NO! No, mamá, te lo suplico, no lo hagas ―se horrorizó. Sabía que tenía las mejores intenciones, pero eso ya era demasiado. ¡Incluso podía escuchar a sus compañeros burlándose de ella por adelantado!―. Ya has hecho mucho por mí, puedo manejar el resto por mi cuenta. Ni siquiera me siento mal.

―Pero, Rin, tu cara...

―¡Ups, mira la hora! Será mejor que me prepare antes de que me deje el autobús. Muchas gracias por el desayuno, estaba delicioso ―alzó los pulgares con una gran sonrisa forzada y se apuró a perderse escaleras arriba para escapar de ella. Intuía que ese día sería bastante malo y no necesitaba que su madre aún con sus buenas intenciones lo hiciera peor.

Bajó un poco más tarde de lo habitual tras haber estado luchando con su cabello rebelde, intentando peinarlo en una cola alta para disimular los puntos y el moretón consecuente. Menos mal que tenía mucha cantidad de pelo, pero la parte difícil había sido pasar el peine por ese lado sin soltar un grito al casi arrancarse una o dos suturas. Tan estresada estaba que ni se dio cuenta de la fuerza que empleaba para peinarse.

Se despidió de su madre, pues su padre había salido mucho más temprano ―no sin antes pasar por su cuarto para ver cómo estaba―, y esquivó muy hábilmente sus nuevas insistencias para que se tomara las cosas con calma y permaneciera en casa.

Esperó un poco escondida detrás de unos árboles hasta que su madre regresó al interior y se apresuró a tomar la bicicleta. Le habían dicho que lo mejor era que ni la tocara por si las dudas, pero no se sentía con ganas de estar diez minutos encerrada en un autobús. Necesitaba aire más que descanso, y tener la mente ocupada pedaleando y viendo hacia el camino era una excelente forma de distraerse y organizar sus ideas.

―Buenos días, Rin ―corearon un par de chicas que se sentaban cerca de ella cuando la vieron llegar. Rin les respondió con una cabezada y sonrisa vaga, mirando por el salón en busca de su compañero. Aún no había llegado, y eso que faltaba poco para que tocara la campana.

 _Espero que venga hoy. Pero... ¿por qué no habría de venir? Yo me abrí la cabeza, casi no dormí, y aún así estoy aquí. Y si no viene, derribaré la puerta de su casa si es necesario. ¡Tiene que escucharme!_

―Qué tal, Rin ―la saludó Momoko, sentándose en el asiento delante del suyo―. ¿Estás bien? Te veo algo pálida.

―Buenos días, Momoko. Es que no dormí muy bien, es todo.

―¿Y eso? No me digas que te desvelaste estudiando. No me hagas sentir peor, yo estudié todo lo que pude y aún así sé que me irá mal.

Rin soltó una risita ante el comentario, agradeciendo que ni se acercara a lo que de verdad la había mantenido despierta. Al menos podía contar con que Issei no le había dicho a su amiga... ni a los demás, a juzgar por lo normales que se veían todos en clase. No le prestaban más atención de la usual ni parecían creer que estaba loca.

Era como si nada hubiera pasado el día anterior.

Comenzó a imaginar la maravillosa fantasía en lo que todo lo sucedido no había sido más que un mal sueño, alguna alucinación por su caída; pero cuando sus esperanzas se hinchaban seriamente, Issei entró en el salón justo con la campana.

Ambos se miraron de frente un tanto sorprendidos. Aparentemente él no esperaba verla, y ella creyó por un momento que tampoco lo vería a él. Issei se quedó parado bajo el marco de la puerta, viéndola mientras todos los alumnos tomaban asiento para esperar al profesor. Y por la manera en la que fruncía el entrecejo, Rin supo que no había sido ninguna pesadilla.

El contacto se rompió cuando llegó el profesor de ciencias sociales, quien lo apuró para que se sentara. Como su puesto estaba casi al lado del de Rin, apartó bruscamente la cara para no tener que verla, sacando su cuaderno y lápiz de la mochila de muy mala gana. Algunos chicos incluso se habían extrañado de su actitud, cuando Issei era el payaso de la clase que siempre estaba de buen humor. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algún comentario, el docente comenzó la lección.

Las siguientes horas transcurrieron demasiado lentas para su gusto, y con cada una, sentía que el nudo de su estómago se apretaba cada vez más.

...

Por fin, después de todo el día intentando hablar con él a solas, Rin tuvo la oportunidad de alcanzarlo justo a la salida. No había mucha gente alrededor, y todos estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos. Más de uno le había preguntado a Issei por qué estaba enojado, pero él se negó a contestar al respecto. Incluso vio cómo le lanzaba una respuesta ácida y muy desagradable a Hajime cuando éste le dijo algo en voz baja, y eso no la hizo sentir mejor.

Pero aún así tenía que probar.

Momoko y otro par de chicas cercanas a ella la habían cuestionado al respecto, alegando que ella también estaba actuando algo extraño aquel día, y le había costado muchísimo disimular su estrés. Para apaciguarlas un poco, les comentó que había tenido una pequeña discusión con él el día anterior, y les pidió muy amablemente que no le hicieran más preguntas ya que era un tema que prefería no tocar.

Las chicas desistieron a regañadientes, respetando su espacio tal y como quería. Sólo Momoko insistió un poco más cuando se encontraron solas, imaginando que los sentimientos que Issei tenía por Rin tenían algo que ver. A Rin no le quedó de otra más que prometerle contarle el asunto en cuanto todo estuviera resuelto, pero que por ahora prefería guardarse los detalles.

Nunca había agradecido tanto tener amigas tan comprensivas como lo era ella, pues la chica se despidió al final del día con la promesa de escucharla y ayudarla en cuanto lo necesitara.

Oh, y claro que necesitaba esa clase de ayuda.

Sus piernas temblaban tenuemente mientras se quitaba el calzado de interior para colocarse los zapatos marrones. La zona de los casilleros estaba bastante despejada, e Issei se había dado cuenta que Rin lo miraba con insistencia. Cerró su casillero de un portazo y salió del recinto lo más pronto que pudo. Tuvo que trotar para alcanzarlo, y sólo lo consiguió a las afueras del colegio, interceptándolo cuando montaba su bicicleta.

―Issei, espera. Por favor, tienes que escucharme.

―No quiero hablar contigo, déjame tranquilo ―le gruñó.

―Por favor, Issei, no quiero que esto se quede así. Déjame explicártelo. Puedes no creerme, puedes pensar que estoy loca si quieres, pero... al menos dame la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

El muchacho la miró cansino por un rato antes de responder. Su intención inicial era negarse rotundamente e irse lo más pronto posible. Pero esa era Rin, la chica a la que le guardaba mucho aprecio, una mejor amiga que ansiaba que fuera algo más.

Ella merecía esa oportunidad, reconoció aún sin disipar su malhumor. Gruñó de nuevo para dejar salir el cúmulo de frustración que se le acoplaba en el cuerpo y terminó por asentir con la cabeza una sola vez. Rin sonrió de alivio y propuso ir a un sitio un poco menos concurrido para hablar más tranquilamente.

Terminaron yendo a un bonito mirador colina arriba, una especie de ruta de senderismo mayormente transitada por turistas y agricultores, pero abandonada de visitas por los habitantes del pueblo, que la conocían tan bien que no les interesaba mucho. En la parte más alta, por los campos de cultivo inclinados y cuando era temporada, se podía oler el cilantro, perejil y apio por todos lados, como si todo el día estuvieran preparando una deliciosa sopa.

La chica tomó una bocanada de ese aire tan delicioso, agradeciendo haber subido en la época del año correcta. Quizás le daba hambre, pero por alguna maravillosa razón ayudaba a calmar sus nervios. Esperaba que con Issei pasara lo mismo.

―¿Y bien? ―quiso saber él ante el silencio que Rin no se atrevía a romper aún―. ¿No ibas a decirme algo?

―Sí. Em... deberíamos tomar asiento ―señaló los bancos de piedra a unos metros del cerco de cadenas en el borde. No era muy alto pues era la primera parada del sendero, pero aún así se podía ver una muy bonita vista del pueblo y las montañas a lo lejos.

Procedió entonces a contarle parte de lo que había visto y vivido con Sesshomaru durante todo ese tiempo, dejando varios detalles de lado en respeto de su amigo inugami. Le contó la verdadera razón por la que no había escuchado a sus amigos llamándola desesperados en aquella primera visita ―obviando el hecho del pergamino, cosa que Sesshomaru guardaba celosamente―, y su corazonada de que aquel era un espíritu amable pero confundido.

Issei la interrumpió varias veces, y por fortuna, Rin tuvo la paciencia suficiente como para no alterarse y soportar sus recriminaciones.

'¿Por qué te quedaste tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué seguiste regresando? ¿Por qué dices que es amable? ¡Nos atacó a todos! ¿Por qué hablas con él si sabes que es peligroso? ¿Sabes que te puede estar manipulando, verdad? ¿Cómo sabes que no te está manipulando ahora?' eran sólo algunas de las muchas preguntas que le hacía a cada rato, sobresaltado. La única diferencia entre hoy y el enfrentamiento del día anterior, era que al menos y contra todo pronóstico, Rin parecía estar mejor preparada para lidiar con él.

Seguía enfadado y muy alterado, pero su curiosidad era palpable cuando empezó a preguntarle esta vez sobre el espíritu. No le dijo su nombre ni que era un inugami ―tenía la impresión que, viendo el significado del nombre Sesshomaru empezaría con un sermón, y luego sabiendo de la naturaleza de un inugami al menos superficialmente, le diera uno aún más largo―. En cambio, prefirió decirle que era una especie de fantasma que había sufrido mucho, y esa era la razón por la que seguía regresando para ayudarlo y hacerle compañía.

Si se le ocurría decir que era un youkai, Issei saltaría por los aires con más recriminaciones. Puede que fuera idiota creer en youkais tanto como en fantasmas, pero como el chico sabía lo que había visto y constataba que era real, no quería tentar a la suerte.

―¿Entonces lo que pretendes es hacer que descanse en paz?

―Más o menos. No creo lograrlo... tiene un carácter complicado, pero me gustaría que fuera menos agresivo.

―No veo que eso ocurra en un futuro cercano ―ironizó él cruzándose de brazos, haciéndola sentir bastante culpable―. Lo que no entiendo es por qué nunca le dijiste a nadie sobre esto. O por qué no me dijiste al menos a mí.

―¿Me lo preguntas después de haberte molestado tanto conmigo ayer?

―Esa cosa me atacó, claro que me molesté. ¡Pudo haberme lastimado o hacer algo peor, incluso a ti te abrió un hueco en la cabeza! ―le señaló donde tenía la herida, pero por fortuna su cabello recogido la ocultaba bastante bien. Por inercia se llevó una mano a los puntos, presionándolos levemente para evitar rascárselos.

―No lo hizo apropósito, en serio. Además... ¿me hubieras creído si te lo hubiera contado?

―No lo sé ―admitió pensativo y con el seño fruncido―. Aún recuerdo lo que nos pasó en sexto grado, a veces sueño con eso y todo. No habría creído que te habías hecho _amiga_ de esa cosa.

―No quería decírselo a nadie porque sabía cómo iban a reaccionar. Y peor aún, sé cómo reaccionaría él. Bueno, esa parte ya la has visto ―Issei torció la boca, pero evitó hacer algún comentario―. Tú... ¿tú lo escuchaste hablar conmigo?

―No. Sólo gruñir. Te escuché a ti, pensaba que hablabas sola, pero cuando vi la pieza moverse... todo tuvo sentido ―suspiró sin saber qué más hacer. Todo era demasiado raro para su gusto. Y aún así... todo encajaba en el perfil de Rin, la niña que siempre salvaba animalitos, era dulce y la amiga de todos. Tenía sentido que quisiera salvar a un _alma en pena,_ aún cuando ésta fuera tan peligrosa―. Espera un momento, ¿dices que tú lo entiendes cuando habla?

―Bueno, sí. Desde hace poco empecé a oírlo.

―¿Y qué cosas dice? ―entrecerró los ojos escéptico.

―Responde a mis preguntas, comenta algunas cosas... no lo sé, son cosas normales. Sólo conversamos.

―Ajá, sólo conversan... ¿No has usado un tablero ouija, verdad?

―¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Con esas cosas nunca me metería.

El chico torció la boca mirándola enarcando una ceja.

―¿Le tienes miedo a una ouija pero no a un espíritu diabólico que mata gente?

―No es un espíritu diabólico.

―Pero mata gente ―apuntó acertadamente. Rin bufó. Y eso que comenzaba a creer que no se lo estaba dejando tan difícil.

―Ese no es el punto. Y no, no uso tableros ni micrófonos, ni sensores de fantasmas ni nada de esa chatarra. A él no le haría gracia si lo trato de esa forma, como un...

―¿Fantasma, monstruo?

―Sí. Para mí es una persona normal. Bien, no tan normal, pero entiendes lo que quiero decir.

―No hay mucho de _normal_ en todo esto, Rin, no sé qué tanto pueda entender ―admitió pensativo. Aún estaba procesando todo lo que la muchacha le explicaba, intentando aplicarle toda la lógica en su haber para darle sentido y credibilidad. Hasta el momento, seguía teniendo la mente en blanco con sólo fragmentos de lo que recordaba de esa visita en su sexto año de primaria y el extraño encuentro de la tarde anterior―. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

―Esperar lo mejor, supongo. Que no esté enfadado conmigo.

―¿Vas a volver?

―Le prometí que le haría compañía y que no lo volvería a dejar solo, al menos no ahora que puedo estar con él. Además... me gusta visitarlo.

―Claro, como es tu amigo... ―refunfuñó otra vez. Todo el asunto no le convencía para nada, pero al menos su enfado había quedado reducido significativamente. Lo que quedaba era la sensación de sentirse traicionado, como si Rin no lo considerara digno de confianza como para haberle contado todo desde un principio.

―Sí, es mi amigo. Sé que ha hecho cosas malas, y que no puedo controlarlo, pero... no quiero rendirme sólo por eso. Sé que puede ser mejor que esto, lo he visto yo misma y sé que puedo ayudarlo. No quiero que siga sufriendo.

―Suena como si le hubieras cogido algo más de cariño ―comentó alzando una ceja sin mucha gracia. Ella se sintió enrojecer ligeramente.

―Es que me importa ―se defendió simplemente, alzando los hombros para restarle importancia.

―Ya, claro...

―Issei... ¿por qué terminaste en la mansión? ¿Por qué me estabas siguiendo?

El chico apretó los labios y prefirió fijarse en el bonito paisaje. Habían estado hablando acaloradamente por casi una hora, y aunque el clima estuviera despejado por la estación, se notaba que comenzaba a hacerse tarde.

―Sentía curiosidad. Siempre te ibas pronto y dabas excusas para no estar con nosotros, y ahora veo por qué.

―Pero... ¿eso es todo?

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Nada. Es que me dio la impresión de que podrías tener alguna otra razón. Supongo que imaginaba cosas.

Issei guardó silencio un momento, pensativo, y dejó escapar un resoplido silente. Ya que Rin había sido sincera con él para variar, bien valía que lo fuera él también. No era como si algo fuera a cambiar de todas formas, pero quería sacárselo del pecho de una vez.

―¿Quieres saber la verdad? ―preguntó sin verla a la cara―. Te iba a preguntar si querías salir conmigo.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo mantener la boca cerrada mientras lo miraba sorprendida, incapaz de hacer que brotara palabra alguna.

Era como si el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido un instante para después desinflarse y oscurecerse. Entonces todo el mundo había tenido razón... y ella... se sentía fatal. Era por eso que estaba tan dolido.

Se le apretujó el corazón al darse cuenta de que no había tomado en cuenta el consejo que su madre le había dado en aquella ocasión. De haber sido sincera desde un principio, nada de esto habría pasado. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ocultar cosas que no notó el daño que podía causarle a alguien más.

―Lo lamento, Issei ―musitó apenada al cabo del forzado silencio―, pero no te veo de esa manera. Perdón.

―Ya me lo imaginaba ―contestó encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa. Tal parecía que si había tenido alguna esperanza con ella se había esfumado de la noche a la mañana. Y no podía culparlo―. No importa.

―De verdad lo siento. ¿Vas a estar bien?

―¿Yo? Si te soy sincero creo que tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme ahora que por esto ―le dio una mirada obvia―. Y tú también. Un jodido espíritu mata-personas, Rin... Dios, en qué lío te has metido... Ojalá no te hubiera seguido ayer ―se rascó la cabeza revolviéndose el cabello en el proceso. Obviamente seguía inquieto, y Rin ya no sabía qué más hacer para tranquilizarlo. A ella también le hubiera gustado que no se enterara de nada. Que las cosas siguieran igual y Sesshomaru fuera su mayor secreto.

En parte lo era, pues Issei no conocía ni la mitad sobre él, las cosas que le había dicho ni lo que le hacía sentir cuando estaba con él. Debía reconocer que había acertado al decir que le había tomado más cariño del normal y esperó que su amigo no acabara por descubrir también aquella verdad que tanto la atormentaba y avergonzaba, esa que casi ni se quería decir a sí misma para no agobiarse más.

Aunque... juzgando por lo bien que se había tomado el rechazo tal vez sí tenía alguna idea de lo que le pasaba en realidad.

Se quedaron callados un rato, admirando el paisaje sin saber qué más hacer para llenar ese incómodo silencio. El lado bueno era que aún a pesar de todo, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que Rin había imaginado. En un principio creyó que seguiría llamándola loca y se marcharía cuanto antes, pero Issei se mantuvo sentado y la escuchó hasta el final, aunque la interrumpiera a cada rato. Eso era mucho más de lo que esperaba.

El muchacho se puso de pie de repente, estirando la espalda hasta hacerla crujir después de estar tanto tiempo sentado. Tomó el manubrio de su bici y la miró con una expresión difícil de identificar. Al menos no parecía tan enfadado como antes; si tenía que ponerle un nombre escogería _confundido._

―Me voy. Estos días han sido demasiado raros, y yo... ―se cortó un momento y luego cambió lo que quería decir―. Estoy cansado. Hasta luego.

―Issei... ¿no le dirás a nadie todo esto, verdad?

―¿Crees que alguien me creería si lo hiciera?

―Quizás los chicos con los que fuimos en sexto grado. Kappei, Masashi, Hajime, Kechiro...

―Sí, quizás ellos podrían creerlo ―reconoció tildando la cabeza a un lado al ver que aquello era cierto. Después de todo, Issei y Rin no habían sido los únicos en la casa aquel día―. Pero no les diré nada. Ya está muy complicado como para involucrar a más personas.

Rin sonrió de alivio.

―Muchas gracias. Y de nuevo... lo siento.

El chico volvió a soltar algo parecido a un bufido bajo, pero no dijo nada más. Montó su bicicleta y se despidió secamente antes de partir, dejándola sola. Sabía que eso era una grosería monumental y su carácter no había sido el mejor durante todo el día, especialmente cuando ella se había disculpado y le había dicho tantas cosas con toda la calma del mundo. Sabía que estaba siendo un imbécil, pero... ¡joder, es que no era fácil de digerir!

Ya tendría tiempo para rectificar después de haberse tranquilizado y asumido el extraño asunto. Por ahora, todo lo que necesitaba era desconectar y reorganizar sus ideas.

Resultó que la excusas que ponía Rin de por medio tenían una razón mucho peor de lo que había pensado. Hasta prefería que estuviera cuidando de una manada de osos salvajes antes que estarse metiendo con el violento espíritu de la casa del bosque. Y eso no lo era todo, pues había acertado en su otra teoría aunque fuera a medias. Tenía la impresión de que Rin tenía sentimientos por aquella cosa. Cómo y por qué era algo en lo que ni quería pensar, pero era innegable que le tenía mucho cariño, cosa que no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Había tomado una muy mala decisión al haberla seguido el día anterior, y desearía nunca haberlo hecho. Hasta haberlo rechazado en su cara parecía mucho menos problemático si lo compraba con la extraña amistad de la muchacha.

...

Rin esperó hasta el fin de semana para regresar a visitar a Sesshomaru. No quería ver las miradas reprobatorias de Issei si la pillaba tomando aquel camino de nuevo, aunque sí lo vio mirándola con cierto reproche el viernes por la tarde cuando sólo iba a su casa. Issei sabía que iría a la mansión tarde o temprano, y no por eso significaba que lo aprobara.

El viernes había transcurrido de manera razonablemente normal, aunque la actitud de su amigo seguía siendo tensa y cortante, pero no tanto como el día anterior. Tardaría un poco más en asimilar la idea de que Rin se veía en secreto con un peligroso ser de otro mundo que había intentado atacarlo no sólo una, sino dos veces. A él y a muchos otros también.

Y pensar que apenas un mes atrás ella se había hecho un lío imaginario sólo por creer que gustaba de él y viceversa. Había tenido su ataque hormonal adolescente más alto de su vida y no podía sentirse más tonta al respecto. Issei tenía razón en algo: había cosas más serias en las que enfocarse que esas.

Apoyó la bici en el lugar de siempre, no sin antes quedarse un momento vigilando por el hueco del muro para asegurarse de no estar siendo vigilada de nuevo. Tras unos minutos sin nada más interesante que ver que unos cuántos pájaros y mariposas, atravesó el pasto alto y se quedó en frente de la casa antes de subir al pórtico.

Ésta vez no traía nada para él, cosa que la hizo sentir culpable en cierta manera. Pero tenía sentido, pues si Sesshomaru decidía que quería que se fuera, ¿para qué le dejaría algo que no aceptaría? No tenía una mochila que guindara de su hombro, sólo llevaba sus llaves y su celular en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, y una botella de agua en el canasto de su bicicleta.

Se puso un tanto nerviosa cuando decidió subir, recordando muy bien el rugido estremecedor que Sesshomaru había lanzado. Esperó no tener que escucharlo nunca más.

―Sesshomaru, ¿estás aquí? ―esperó a sentir su presencia o escuchar una respuesta, lo que tardó un poco más de lo usual. Y no era una respuesta en sí, sólo apareció de repente. Rin no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba ahí, parado a unos metros de ella―. Lamento lo del otro día, no sabía que Issei me había seguido ―le dijo con voz dócil. No quería discutir ni enfadarse, no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo a él.

El demonio no dio ninguna respuesta, pero sí unos pasos en su dirección.

―¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ¿Quieres que me vaya? ―de nuevo hubo silencio, y éste sólo era interrumpido por los ligeros pasos resonando en la madera. Su corazón comenzó a latir nervioso, pensando en retroceder. Confiaba en él, pero también era impredecible y de poca paciencia, y no quería entrometerse con eso a sabiendas de lo que era capaz de hacer―. Dímelo, Sesshomaru. Si quieres que me vaya lo haré. No te volveré a molestar, lo prometo.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba, sintió unos dedos fríos rozando cuidadosamente los puntos en su cabeza. Con el cabello suelto era un poco más fácil verlos. Unos mechones pequeños se colocaron _solos_ detrás de su oreja.

El atisbo de temor y su necesidad de retroceder se esfumaron ante aquel dulce gesto. No quería hacerle daño, sólo quería ver que estaba bien.

Llevó una mano hasta donde él tenía la suya, apretándola temblorosamente. Aquella piel era dura, podía sentir sus nudillos perfectamente, y los contó para asegurarse de que tuviera cuatro y un pulgar. Era una mano ordinaria, sólo que... invisible.

Cerró los ojos para ayudarse a hacer la experiencia algo más normal. Era más fácil así, por lo menos.

―¿Te duele? ―escuchó su voz baja, casi en murmullo como si temiera asustarla. Eso la hizo sonreír un poco.

―No, sólo me da algo de comezón ―acarició aquella mano con el pulgar. El inugami la giró para tomarla, y comenzó a alzarla en el aire lentamente. Rin no abrió los ojos, pero frunció un poco el entrecejo ante la incertidumbre.

Hasta que sus dedos extendidos tocaron algo. Cabello. Y una ceja. Y la sien, y más cabello.

Estaba tocando su cara por primera vez, y era como si acariciara el rostro de una persona común. La piel era asombrosamente tersa, y su cabello suave y lacio. Todo normal hasta que llegó a su ojera, siempre guiada por esa mano firme. Ahí se dio cuenta de que no era un ser humano, sino otra cosa. La oreja era puntiaguda y algo más fina de lo normal.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando la mano soltó la suya, más no la apartó de su rostro. Rin posó los dedos en la curvatura de su mejilla, descubriendo una mandíbula fuerte que acababa en un mentón afilado.

―¿Lo ves? Sí llegué. Tenía razón, eres muy alto ―susurró cuando regresó el brazo a un costado de su cuerpo, pues tampoco quería pasarse de confianzuda. Aún no quería abrir los ojos, temiendo que todo desapareciera: el cosquilleo de sus dedos y la increíble calma que inundaba su mente―. Entonces... ¿no estás molesto conmigo?

―¿Tú lo estás?

―¿Por qué habría de estar enfadada contigo?

―Te lastimé ―apuntó el demonio con un tono un tanto diferente, como si le molestara el hecho de tener que decirlo. Rin sonrió enternecida.

―¿No lo hiciste a propósito, verdad?

―No.

―Entonces no pasa nada. Fue un accidente ―le aseguró con calma. Quería tomar su mano una vez más, pero no tenía el valor como para hacerlo. Rin podía llegar a ser bastante cursi cuando algo tocaba su fibra sensible, y con alguien tan estoico como Sesshomaru debía mantenerse en control―. Pero... mi amigo se llevó un gran susto. Te agradezco que no le hayas hecho nada.

―No tenía que estar aquí ―musitó él.

―Lo sé, ya hablé con él. Pero aún así no puedo controlar lo que hacen los demás. No puedo garantizar que alguien me vaya a seguir o alguien quiera venir a echar un vistazo. Yo también lo hice. Por eso, quisiera preguntarte... ―tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor―, ¿podrías no lastimar a nadie más? No todos los que vienen aquí tienen malas intenciones. Algunos sólo llegamos por curiosidad.

―No me agradan los humanos, Rin.

―Yo soy humana.

―No como ellos.

―Es posible ―concedió con un asentimiento―, pero sigo siendo humana. Y no me gusta cuando los míos salen heridos, especialmente mis amigos. Tienes una gran reputación en mi pueblo, ¿sabes? Por eso atraes a tanta gente, porque quieren saber si es verdad que hay fantasmas aquí.

―No deberían venir si conocen mi reputación.

―Créeme, estoy de acuerdo. Lastimosamente, algunos somos muy tontos como para hacer caso de las advertencias. Unos porque somos niños, otros porque son escépticos, o quieren probar su valor... El punto es que nadie viene buscando problemas. Ignoramos lo que hay en esta casa, lo que eres tú y lo que te sucede. No es por faltar tu respeto, es por curiosidad.

―Tú no ignoras quién soy.

―No, aunque estoy segura de que hay muchísimas cosas que no sé sobre ti. Y aún así te respeto y te aprecio; y sé que eres mucho más que un _espíritu_ en una casa _embrujada_. Eres gentil, amable, y muy interesante. No tienes por qué lastimar a otros, puedes sólo ignorarlos. Si la gente viene esperando un encuentro sobrenatural y ven que no pasa nada, dejarán de molestarte. Así te desharías de ellos de una vez por todas, ¿no crees que es mejor idea?

El inugami no dijo nada, como si se lo estuviera pensando. O eso era lo que Rin quería creer. Era una petición muy arriesgada y un tanto ridícula, pero no perdía nada proponiéndole la idea. Con que al menos lo considerara se daba por satisfecha

―¿Y tú?

―¿Y yo qué?

―¿Me desharé de ti también?

Rin guardó silencio por un momento antes de responderle un tanto entristecida.

―Tarde o temprano tendré que irme. A la universidad... a trabajar, a... lo que siga después de eso. Pero si tú quieres puedo hacer como el resto. Puedo dejarte tranquilo y no regresar.

―No ―la cortó y casi la sobresaltó. Sentía su voz ligeramente más cerca―. Quiero que regreses.

Su pecho se hinchó por la cantidad de aire que se negaba a soltar. Sintió las ganas de llorar, pero no se lo permitió. Cómo le alegraba escuchar eso, y al mismo tiempo le partía el corazón. No sabía qué tantas veces podría regresar cuando se marchara del pueblo, pero eso no era algo que quería repetirle. Él ya lo sabía.

Rin se prometió entonces hacer todo lo posible por mantener seguidas sus visitas, aún cuando estas significaran constantes viajes en el tren y fines de semana fuera de la ciudad. Podía vivir con eso, siempre y cuando su amigo fuera feliz.

Pero sus músculos se tensaron inmediatamente después.

El pecho se le estremeció cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Una verdad tan poderosa como aterradora: había rechazado a Issei, un chico perfectamente normal y alegre... por un ser que ni siquiera podía ver. Por un ser que ni siquiera debería existir. Le estaba entregando su corazón de una manera tan ciega que todas sus alarmas comenzaron a sonar como locas.

¿Cómo... cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Por qué no intentó detenerlo cuando aún estaba a tiempo? Sabía que comenzaba a gustarle, pero nunca creyó que fuera algo serio... nunca lo vio más allá que un tonto enamoramiento infantil y platónico, ese que nace por admiración a alguien más, alguien lejano con quien sabes que jamás tendrás nada por más que lo desees.

Pero acababa de romper esa barrera sólo unos días atrás y apenas era ahora que la verdad la golpeaba con tanta fuerza.

¿Acaso todavía tenía chance de echarlo todo para atrás y cerrar la puerta a lo que estaba dejando entrar sin pensarlo?

Sus manos temblaron cuando supo que aunque lo hiciera, el daño ya estaba hecho. La grieta permanecería, sería un recordatorio de lo cerca que había estado de perderse por siempre en algo que no tenía sentido alguno.

Pero también sería un cruel recordatorio de su cobardía.

― _No hay correcto o incorrecto, Rin_ ―resonó la voz de su madre en sus recuerdos haciendo que se desarmara internamente―. _Si tú crees que vale la pena, no te rindas aún cuando creas que es distante. No sabes si por no abrir la boca te pierdes una gran oportunidad de ser feliz._

¿Existía al menos una mínima posibilidad de ser feliz con Sesshomaru? ¿Cuando ni siquiera podía verlo o estar con él como una persona normal, cuando ni siquiera sabía qué sentía por ella?

Sentía la cabeza saturada e ida por las nubes ante el fuerte mareo que la sacudió. De tener los ojos abiertos estaba segura de que tendría visión doble de un mundo que no paraba de dar vueltas.

Apretó el puño que cerraba fuertemente un pedazo de su camiseta y se sintió estremecer. No había escuchado el consejo cuando tuvo que haberlo hecho en el caso de Issei, pero... tal vez podía hacerlo a partir de ahora. Visto desde una perspectiva ajena sabía que se trataba de una gran locura, algo que sólo hace una persona fuera de sus cabales que no piensa normalmente.

Ella nunca había sido del todo normal para empezar... pero aquello era ir demasiado lejos incluso para ella.

Pero había pasado por tanto para llegar a este punto que no iba a desechar todo por la borda. No cuando lo tenía tan profundo en su corazón. Comprimió los labios en una mueca ligera cuando por fin pudo llegar a una tregua consigo misma.

Su voz no fue del todo estable cuando volvió a hablar después de su mutismo prolongado, pero no por eso fue menos sincera.

―Entonces eso haré. Regresaré siempre que pueda ―aseguró en un murmullo. Lo siguiente que pasó la impresionó.

Una presión muy ligera se oprimía contra su frente. Fue sólo un momento, unos pocos segundos a lo sumo, y no fue un contacto frío como lo había sido hasta ahora. Era cálido, como si aquella frente que se pegó a la suya hubiera sido de alguien de carne y hueso, de alguien de _ese_ lado.

Abrió los ojos cuando la presión desapareció y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para no gritar, aunque no pudo evitar pegar un salto hacia atrás.

Ya no había un espacio vacío frente a ella, sino más bien una silueta casi translúcida. Se quedó anonadada viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo para asegurarse de que no fuera un engaño de la luz o un efecto óptico. Parpadeó varias veces para ver si desaparecía de repente, pero no, seguía ahí.

Tenía forma humana, pero era más alto que cualquier hombre de su pueblo. Creía que era delgado, probablemente su ropa de la época anterior le hacía ganar anchura que de seguro no poseía. En especial en el hombro derecho, donde veía una especie de deformidad que no sabía identificar.

―Puedo verte ―susurró anonadada―. No puedo creerlo. Es decir... sé que estás ahí. Eres como una sombra, veo dónde están tus pies, tus brazos y tu cabeza, pero no... no sé cómo es tu cara ni de qué color es tu ropa. Dios, qué extraño es esto. No sé qué hacer... ¿tú me ves diferente?

―No.

―¿Me puedes ver... no lo sé, de forma normal? ¿Ves mi cara y todo eso?

―Siempre lo he hecho.

―No es justo. Yo apenas estoy comenzando a verte a ti. ¿Por qué será? ―no le dio oportunidad de contestar, pues hizo un gesto con los brazos antes de llevarse ambas manos a la cara, impresionada por su enorme avance―. Esto es increíble.

Se quedó admirándolo un momento largo, luchando para no ser demasiado irrespetuosa ante su nuevo y emocionante descubrimiento. Quería alargar la mano de nuevo y descubrir la textura de su ropa, el largo de su cabello y ver qué rayos era esa cosa grande y rara en su hombro, pero tuvo que contenerse de nuevo. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil hacerlo, y no podía garantizar quedarse muy tranquila cuando su imagen real se aclarara por completo.

―Es extraño... ¿por qué sólo podré verte como una sombra cuando tú siempre me has visto normal? Oh, bueno... ¡pero puedo verte! Aún no me lo creo.

El demonio no respondió a su pregunta dejada en el aire, pues no creía tener una explicación más allá de algunas pocas suposiciones que comenzaba a imaginar. Tomó asiento en su puesto habitual, cruzándose de brazos. Rin abrió tanto los ojos al verlo moverse que daba la impresión que saldrían despedidos de su cara. Era tan fácil impresionarla y hacerla sonreír que se preguntó si era por cosas que él hacía o si ella simplemente era así.

―¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

¿Desde cuándo pedía permiso para tomar asiento?, se cuestionó alzando una ceja. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, cosa que ella comprendió y acató con entusiasmo. Se notaba lo mucho que le costaba mantenerse a raya, y era hasta gracioso verla forcejear por ello. Era como si un enorme peso se hubiera elevado de sus hombros en el último minuto y no supiera qué hacer con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se sentó a su lado derecho, viéndolo de reojo con disimulo mal controlado, sonriendo para sí misma y hablando sola por cada pequeño detalle que saltaba a la vista.

Se notaba que era hombre, no se podía negar viendo su porte que le hacía juego con esa voz grave y suave. ¿Cómo sería su rostro? ¿De qué color serían sus ojos y su cabello? ¿Tendría colmillos sobresalientes como un perro? ¿Tendrá alguna facción canina? Por lo poco que pudo distinguir con la mano, parecía el rostro de un hombre normal, exceptuando las orejas.

―Tienes muchas preguntas ―se fijó él de repente, sacándola de su torbellino de pensamientos. Rin bajó la cabeza con evidente vergüenza por su falta de tacto y respeto, y apretó su camiseta con los puños en un intento de quedarse lo más quieta posible―. Puedes hacerlas si eso deseas.

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron en su máxima capacidad por enésima vez y tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar soltar un gritito de emoción. Se creía como una fanática loca en presencia de su celebridad favorita, y no podía sentirse más idiota por ello.

Tomó una honda bocanada y se relajó lo mejor que pudo, dándose cuenta de que si le hacía caso, jamás regresaría a su casa por la cantidad de cosas que quería saber. Y él probablemente desearía no haberle dicho nada en primer lugar, o peor aún: quedarse sordo para no escucharla más.

―Sólo tengo una ―decidió, serenándose repentinamente. El inugami giró un poco la cara en su dirección―. Si te lo pidiera... ¿dejarías de lastimar seres humanos?

Silencio. Silencio absoluto fue lo que le siguió a su pregunta, una que hizo con plena consciencia y seriedad en lugar de mera curiosidad infantil. Sus facciones se endurecieron un poco mientras veía su figura de reojo regresar el rostro hacia el frente.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que se decidió a responder.

―Lo pensaré.

Rin suspiró por lo bajo totalmente aliviada. Entre un 'lo pensaré' y un rotundo no había un largo trecho, y para ella eso era una posibilidad a un sí. Con eso le bastaba por ahora.

―De acuerdo, creo que tengo más preguntas después de todo ―se rindió finalmente cuando el tenso aire se disipó―. Son muy pocas, lo prometo ―tomó aire de nuevo y esperó lo mejor. Debía aprovechar que estuviera tan comunicativo, no era cosa de todos los días―. Sé que no te gustan los humanos y no somos el mejor ejemplo de amabilidad, pero... ¿por qué te desagradan tanto? ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?

Tuvo que esperar un momento para que el demonio quisiera responder.

―Causan problemas. Hacen ruido, destruyen, _invaden_. Su olor me es desagradable.

―¿El mío también? ―se preocupó Rin, pensando ya a qué champú cambiarse antes de su próxima visita.

―No, el tuyo no.

―¿En serio? ¿Por qué, qué tiene de diferente?

―Nada en especial ―contestó mirando hacia otra dirección momentáneamente―. Supongo que me acostumbré a él.

―Oh... bueno, si lo pones así... ―la chica se encogió de hombros y continuó sin darle mucha importancia―. ¿Qué tienes en el hombro? Veo algo diferente ahí, pero no le encuentro forma.

―Mi estola.

―¿Tu estola? ¿Es algo así como una capa o una bufanda?

―No. Es parte de mí, lo que queda de mi verdadera forma.

―¿Tu... verdadera forma? ―Rin entrecerró los ojos, recordando que los inugamis, como los kitsunes y tanukis podían cambiar su apariencia animal a una humana. Los zorros y mapaches podían transformarse en lo que quisieran en realidad, pero no sabía si los inugamis también podían hacer eso―. ¿Es decir que así no es como te ves normalmente?

―No.

― _Wow_. ¿Qué apariencia tienes, la de un perro gigante? ―bromeó sin tomárselo muy en serio.

―Así es.

De nuevo sus ojos se abrieron como platos y ésta vez no pudo ocultar su escepticismo.

―¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

―¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ―cuestionó él a su vez un tanto divertido. Rin parecía librar una batalla interna para saber si debía creerle o no. Al final acabó deduciendo que era un inugami después de todo, ¿por qué no podría ser en realidad un perro _gigante_? Incluso podría tener saliva venenosa o ser capaz de volar, a esas alturas cualquier loca teoría era posible.

―Vale, está bien, eres en realidad un perro gigante ―concedió sin mayor remedio. _Imagino que no te transformas a menudo para no romper tu casa_ , quiso decir, pero se mordió la lengua. _Evita los chistes malos, idiota_ , se recordó―. ¿Por qué tu estola se queda contigo cuando adquieres esta otra forma?

―Sólo lo hace. Me es útil de esta manera.

Rin no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería con eso, y pensó que era algo más de ver para creer. Si seguía haciéndole preguntas al respecto acabaría entendiendo menos, así que prefirió dejar el interrogatorio hasta ahí. Al menos por ahora, cuando pudiera verlo e interactuar con él como era debido no habría quien lo salvara de la avalancha de preguntas que le caerían encima.

Empezando con cómo había quedado encerrado ahí en primer lugar.

Miró la figura _humana_ de reojo, cuestionándose si sería apropiado preguntarle al respecto. Sabía que era un tema sensible para él, como muchas otras cosas que lo involucraban de manera personal.

Debía resistir el impulso a como diera lugar.

―Tienes más preguntas ―se volvió a fijar Sesshomaru, y Rin inmediatamente volteó la cabeza fingiendo ver hacia el techo para pretender normalidad.

―Bueno... sí, tengo muchas. Sabes que siempre las tengo ―admitió con pena por sentirse tan entrometida, bajando los ojos a sus manos que apretujaban la camisa. De repente se escandalizó por la hora que marcaba su reloj de pulsera―. Tendré que dejarlas para otra ocasión, dije que regresaría temprano a casa. No pensé que... ―murmuró para sí misma.

―¿No pensaste qué?

Rin agachó la cabeza y se rascó las suturas con cuidado.

―No pensé que me quedaría. Creí que me dirías que me fuera después de lo que pasó el otro día.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos.

―No te diría eso ―le dijo seriamente antes de ponerse en pie, y Rin rápidamente lo imitó conteniendo una tímida sonrisa. Se golpeó las mejillas para disipar el tenue rubor y disimuló con sacudirse los vaqueros despreocupadamente. Cada vez que Sesshomaru decía algo similar hacía que su corazón se exaltara de emoción.

 _Quizás..._ tal vez, era posible que él sintiera al menos un pedacito de lo que ella sentía por él. Y la sola idea le hacía hiperventilar.

―Me alegra que todo esté bien entre nosotros. De verdad lamento lo que pasó con Issei ―hizo una reverencia a modo de disculpa bajo su fría mirada―. Regresaré el próximo fin de semana, ¿está bien? Haremos lo que tú quieras, jugar, leer, hablar... o sólo quedarnos callados viendo al techo, tú decides ―le aseguró sonriente. Ésta vez se había ganado el derecho de elegir.

Saltó del pórtico y se giró para ver a su amigo una última vez. Aún se le hacía demasiado extraño poder ver su figura, y cruzaba los dedos para que ésta se hiciera más nítida con cada nueva mirada. Aparentemente no tendría suerte ese día.

―Gracias por todo, Sesshomaru. ¡Hasta luego!

El demonio esperó a que cruzara el muro, escuchando el distintivo sonido de su bicicleta aplastando ramitas y hojas secas, y subió al cuarto piso, donde el sutra lo recibía silenciosamente con su sentencia escrita en sangre.

Tomó asiento y lo observó largamente sin apenas pestañear.

Después de siglos de amargura y resentimiento, distinguió algo nuevo en sí mismo mientras meditaba. Algo diferente e irreconocible, acompañado del recuerdo de los pequeños rastros de calor que aquella piel humana había dejado impregnados en la suya. Por alguna razón, recordó el último momento en el que vio a su padre justo antes de que lo sellara. No sólo había furia en su mirada ambarina, sino también un dolor infinito, uno del que jamás se había dado cuenta antes.

Por primera vez se cuestionó quién había tenido la razón aquel día.

Y por algún motivo, en el pequeño instante en el que juntó su frente con la de Rin tuvo la sensación de que él estaba equivocado.

Y de que siempre lo estuvo.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Puff, las cosas salieron mucho mejor de lo que Rin se imaginaba, menos mal. Pobrecilla... cuántos problemas se ha ganado sólo por querer 'hacer bueno a Sesshomaru'. Entre ella enviando a la friendzone a su amor de infancia y descubriendo sentimientos (¿recíprocos?) por parte de un demonio de pésima reputación ya tiene su lista de totalmente llena.

Joder, Rin, es que sólo a ti se te ocurre ser así. Y encima ir de Madre Teresa de Calcuta intentado convertir a la bondad a un youkai que ha matado gente. Pero bueno... si la Rin original siendo una pequeña niña sin nada que ofrecer intentó cuidar a un agresivo demonio herido aún cuando él le decía que se fuera, la de este AU puede tener los mismos arranques de bondad que raya en un deseo de muerte xD

Y no olvidemos lo más importante de este capítulo (o bueno, una de las cosas más importantes porque ha pasado mucho xD) ¡Puede verlo! No nítido ni perfecto, ¡pero puede verlo! Uff, cuando pueda distinguir su rostro tal y como es quizás se dé cuenta de que por más platónico que sea su enamoramiento, ya no tendría forma de evitar caer redondita por él xD

Muchas gracias a todas las bellas criaturitas que comentaron el capítulo pasado: cada ánimo, consejo, recomendación y bonita palabra ha sido almacenado satisfactoriamente en mi banco inspiracional *-* J **enks, HasuLess, Cristina97, Gima2618, MisteryWitch, Floresamaabc, Suaries, ByaHisaFan, Blueberry Bliss, Dmonisa, Ele, Meaow, Berith, FlowerBloom, Jezabel, Panchissss, Hanami, Inu-chan123, BeautifulButterflyPink, BABY SONY, Natsyxmiikan, Itza Moon, Melinna sesshy, Any-chan, serena tsukino chiba, Duhkha, Luti Uchiha, Alexarey, rosedrama, Grell Whoops, Lizzie, Laura91ok, Clau28, Abigz, Ginny, Leiitakhr, VanneeAndrea, Lau Cullen Swan, Kari, AlexMichaels** suman más puntos en su sensu-escala. Bienvenidos lectores nuevos, los viejos y los fantasmas tímidos, los quiero a todos por dedicarse a seguir la historia hasta aquí. Perdonen si he saltado a alguien en la mención de reviews, a veces me como uno sin querer mientras hago la lista, no es apropósito D':

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Creen que Rin tomó la decisión correcta al enviar a la friendzone a Issei y darle una oportunidad a Sesshomaru? (Intuyo acertadamente que Ginny me dirá un enorme y rotundo NO xD) Si ustedes estuvieran en su lugar, ¿qué habrían hecho? ¿Romper toda relación con Sesshomaru y rectificar su vida para que fuera más normal, seguir adelante y darle la oportunidad o buscar terapia con un buen psiquiatra porque es anormal 'enamorarse' de alguien que ni siquiera sabes cómo luce? (bueno... si cuentas que hay gente que se enamora por internet sólo con chats supongo que no sería tan raro xD).

 **POR CIERTO** , mis estimados y guapos lectores, les traigo una recomendación SesshRin. No sé si habrán leído ya la historia **'Esperándote'** de **Hinikuna** , pero si no lo han hecho les sugiero que lo hagan. Al principio parece una historia normal de SesshRin, pero mientras va avanzando te das cuenta de que tiene un no-sé-qué que la hace muy entretenida e interesante de leer. Excelente manejo de personajes, diálogos, redacción y trama, en lo personal me encanta y animo a quien tenga la disponibilidad de echarle un vistazo y dejarle tantos comentarios como sea posible porque realmente se los merece. A los interesados les anuncio que tengo esa historia entre mis favoritos para que la encuentren con menos complicaciones. Denle una oportunidad y no se arrepentirán ;)

Sin más que agregar de momento, me despido de todos para que disfruten esas fiestas de carnaval (por lo menos aquí en Venezuela tenemos libres el lunes y el martes), y si no lo celebran en su país, pues que pasen un excelente fin de semana de todas formas. Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y ya saben: un review a Hoshi te mantiene saludable y en forma :D

Hasta la próxima semana, ¡un beso para todo el mundo!


	9. Un proyecto para el festival

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

9\. Un proyecto para el festival

Las cosas fueron mejorando muy lentamente los días siguientes. O tal vez lo mejor era decir que no habían empeorado más. Issei seguía algo distante; su relación con Rin no se recuperó a como estaba antes, quizás nunca lo haría. Era muy complicado y en el fondo Rin sabía que Issei se sentía traicionado. Por no haber confiado en él... y por haberle dado su corazón a alguien más.

¿Era muy pronto como para verlo así? De hecho... ¿podría verlo así?

Cada evento había pasado uno después del otro, y ella jamás se sintió demasiado convencida del todo. Cuando intentaba ponerse en la piel de otra persona y ver sus problemas desde una perspectiva ajena, se daba cuenta de que todo el asunto no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué rechazaría a Issei, un chico genial, inteligente y gracioso, para esperanzarse con una especie de fantasma? Esas cosas sólo pasaban en las películas, y Rin no tenía manera de descifrar la trama de la suya.

Bueno, era como había dicho su madre: no tenía que forzar nada, sólo era cuestión de dejar que las cosas fluyeran en su propio curso. _Lo que tenga que pasar pasará_ , se repitió. Así que la semana siguiente fue a clases sintiéndose renovada y lista para cualquier cosa.

O bueno, _casi_ cualquier cosa.

―¿Un 33? ―se horrorizó el martes por la mañana cuando el profesor le entregó el examen de funciones del jueves anterior. El hombre la vio un momento un tanto decepcionado por su pobre desempeño, algo que jamás había pasado con ella, y siguió repartiendo los exámenes.

A Rin le iba a dar algo cuando revisó y se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo había hecho. Tan nerviosa y asustada había estado ese día que ni siquiera había respondido todas las preguntas, y la mitad que había resuelto tenía números sin sentido.

Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien más había tenido tan mala suerte, pero de los pocos exámenes que pudo ver, todos tenían notas de aprobado. Aunque a juzgar por cómo se quejaba Momoko en su asiento de la primera fila podía intuir que tampoco le había ido bien. Después de todo la pobre siempre había sido muy mala en matemáticas.

Intercambió una rápida mirada con Issei, quien no se veía muy contento al igual que ella. Articuló una pregunta sin hacer sonido alguno, y el chico le mostró su nota: un 42. Rin le mostró su nota que era menor, pero eso no lo hizo sentir mejor.

Tenía sentido que les hubiera ido mal, ninguno de los dos había pasado una buena noche y simplemente les fue imposible concentrarse después de semejantes eventos.

Así que, sintiéndose extremadamente culpable por su amigo y pensando en la mancha que aquel reprobado dejaría en su boletín de calificaciones a final de curso, fue decidida a hablar con el profesor cuando terminó la clase.

―Disculpe, profesor... ¿le importa si le quito unos minutos?

―Sólo unos minutos, jovencita, tengo que preparar mi próxima clase ―concedió el hombre mientras consultaba su reloj y recogía sus cosas. Issei se asomó por el marco de la puerta del salón, intuyendo lo que Rin pretendía hacer.

―Me estaba preguntando si había posibilidad de recuperar la nota que perdimos mis compañeros y yo en este último examen ―fue directamente al grano. El profesor hizo una mueca, pero antes de soltar su negativa, la chica se le adelantó―. De verdad lamento mi desempeño, pero le aseguro que se salió de mi control aunque estudié mucho para la prueba.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Pasé muy mala noche el miércoles ―le dijo intentando sonar lo más convincente posible quitando el hecho de que aquello era una canallada―. No quise decir nada para no preocupar a nadie, pero tuve un pequeño accidente y no estuve en óptimas condiciones, aunque quise venir para no perderme el examen ―se hizo a un lado el cabello para mostrar sus puntos y el moretón que apenas comenzaba a desinflamarse pero mantenía su color.

El profesor pareció verdaderamente sorprendido por el respingo que se le salió de entre los labios. Examinó un poco la herida con gesto preocupado, para después ver la cara de Rin.

―¿Qué te sucedió?

―Me caí de la bicicleta... antes de que me atropellaran ―se inventó de repente, cruzando los dedos para que se lo creyera. A juzgar por la mirada escandalizada del profesor, parecía funcionar. _Primero por esquivar un gato, luego por un auto. ¿Qué le diré al siguiente, que fue un OVNI?_ ―. Fue algo muy tonto, pero me llevé un gran susto y un buen golpe.

―Me lo imagino, tuvo que haber sido bastante feo ―concedió el hombre afligido. Issei, desde la puerta, se sorprendió por lo buena actriz que era Rin. Bueno, tenía bastante práctica en el asunto, pensó―. Con razón no respondiste todas las preguntas y escribiste resultados tan extraños, esto nunca te había pasado. Tiene sentido. Está bien, te repetiré el examen. Eres una buena alumna y no mereces que se te baje el promedio por esto.

―¿De verdad? ¡Oh, muchas gracias, profesor! ―se inclinó repetidas veces juntando las manos. Ahora esperaba que su buena reputación de la niña buena y estudiante modelo la ayudaran con su siguiente canallada descarada. Colocó una cara de pena muy convincente y prosiguió―. Pero si no es mucha molestia... ¿podría incluir a mis compañeros Issei y Momoko también, por favor? No sería justo que ellos se queden por fuera. ¿Por favor? No se lo vuelvo a pedir, lo prometo.

El hombre frunció los labios un momento antes de volver a consultar su reloj y darse cuenta de que se le acababa el tiempo.

―Sólo por esta vez ―le dijo al ponerse de pie―. Tengo entendido que tienen una hora libre mañana por la tarde, los esperaré en el salón de profesores. Prepárense mejor ―fue lo último que dijo antes de salir. Issei se apresuró a disimular que no había oído nada y se agachó a fingir que tenía algo en el zapato. Con suerte, el profesor iba tan metido en sus asuntos que ni siquiera lo notó.

Rin salió después de él y le sonrió a su amigo alzándole el pulgar cuando éste se puso de pie de nuevo.

―Deberías ir a Hollywood a hacerte actriz ―ironizó. Rin se encogió de hombros.

―Es una buena idea, me la pensaré. Al menos no nos quedaremos con esas notas.

―¿Por qué nos incluiste a Momoko y a mí? Contigo hubiera sido suficiente, el profesor pudo haber cambiado de opinión.

―Porque fue culpa mía que tú también reprobaras ―le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior―. Siempre fuiste de los mejores en matemáticas, supongo que tu mala nota habrá sido por lo que pasó el miércoles.

―Pues sí. No pude dormir.

―Yo tampoco.

―Bueno... entonces te lo agradezco. Fue un buen gesto de tu parte ―murmuró el muchacho por lo bajo. No se sentía del todo cómodo con Rin, pero de verdad apreciaba la oportunidad. La chica le sonrió para restarle importancia.

―Es lo menos que podía hacer. Voy a buscar a Momoko para decirle y la ayudaré a estudiar, a ver si consigo que apruebe esta vez ―se despidió con la mano antes de perderse por el pasillo, dejándolo caminando en dirección contraria. Issei se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y evitó voltear para verla desaparecer.

Toda esa semana se había preguntado qué le había visto a Rin en primer lugar, y cómo era posible que aún sintiera cosas por ella después de comprobar la clase de líos en los que estaba metida. Aquella tontería del examen le había recordado que, quitando los problemas que acumulaba, era una buena chica que siempre pensaba en los demás.

Se preguntó si la _cosa_ que estaba en esa casa era capaz de ver lo mismo que él. Y por más ridículo que sonara, esperaba que no.

...

―Rin, jamás dejaré de repetirte cuánto te quiero ―dijo por enésima vez Momoko ese miércoles por la tarde. Desde que le había dado la noticia había saltado de emoción, y el abrazo de gratitud que le había dado casi le rompió un par de costillas. Habían pasado todo el día anterior y cada receso del siguiente preparándose para la prueba.

Al menos Rin tenía la cabeza mucho más ligera, y cada tema y fórmula que estudiaba lograba quedarse sin tanto esfuerzo. Además de que ayudar a estudiar a su amiga había hecho que cada cosa se grabara con fuego por la cantidad de veces que tuvo que repetirlas, así que ésta vez estaba segura de que no sólo aprobaría, sino que conseguiría la mejor nota de la clase.

La campana sonó por última vez para el salón que contaba con la hora libre ―la última vez esa semana, pues la profesora regresaba el lunes siguiente y les tocaría sufrir por su ausencia―, y los tres chicos se prepararon para presentarse en el salón de profesores.

―¿Eh, adónde creen que van? ―los detuvo Satsuki a voz de grito.

―A repetir el examen de matemáticas ―respondió Issei sin mucho humor.

―¿Qué? No, no puede ser ahora, estamos en reunión.

―Oh por Dios, ¿otra reunión? ¿Y ahora de qué?

―Vamos a hablar del tema del festival, claro. ¿No te acuerdas? Quedamos en hacer una película y ya tenemos varias ideas preparadas, ¡debemos discutirlas todos juntos!

―Sí, pues nosotros no queremos quedarnos con esos reprobados, así que si nos disculpan...

―Rayos, Issei, eres el tesorero, ¡no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Te necesito aquí! ―se exaltó la muchacha, casi interponiéndose para que no se marchara. Rin y Momoko retrocedieron y la miraron asustadas. Satsuki era muy apasionada con su labor de delegada, pero eso ya era un poquito exagerado.

―Ya podrás contarme cómo les fue ―se encogió de hombros el muchacho antes de pasarle por el lado y salir del salón con la mochila colgando. Momoko se apresuró a seguirlo, temiendo que si llegaba tarde le restarían puntos. Sólo Rin se quedó para disculparse.

―Intentaremos no demorar mucho, ¿está bien? Lo siento.

Y se marchó justo antes de que Satsuki se lanzara a por ella también. Trotó para alcanzar a sus amigos y juntos cruzaron la puerta del aula de profesores donde les aguardaba su examen.

―Bueno, no podemos hacer nada ―resopló Satsuki con indignación, cerrando la puerta―. Empecemos de una vez. ¿Qué temática tendrá esta película, para empezar? Algo que impacte y no sea muy complicado sería perfecto. ¿Quién propone primero?

Una chica con coletas de la primera fila alzó la mano.

―¿Qué tal una película de terror? ―propuso inocentemente―. No necesita mucho guión, sólo unos buenos sustos. Podría ser una tipo documental, como _El Proyecto de la Bruja de Blair_ o _Actividad Paranormal_. No tendríamos que gastar mucho presupuesto.

Satsuki alzó las cejas con interés y comenzó a maquinar de qué manera podía exprimir esa opción tan simple y tan buena.

Y casualmente se le acababa de ocurrir una maravillosa idea.

...

Masashi fue quien los recibió cuando llegaron al salón, deteniendo en especial al chico de los lentes y a Rin. Los tres iban conversando tranquilamente por el pasillo, comentando las respuestas que habían obtenido y el puntaje que creían haber sacado ésta vez. Con suerte, hasta Momoko había logrado aprobar con buena nota.

―Necesitamos hablar ―dijo con disimulo Masashi. El salón estaba algo desordenado, con cada grupo de personas hablando al mismo tiempo. La chica de las coletas, Shizuku, atraía a un corro de espectadores a sus espaldas mientras escribía concentrada en su pupitre, con Satsuki dándole instrucciones muy entusiasmada.

Los únicos que estaban más callados de lo normal eran Kappei, Hajime y Kechiro, que juntaban las cabezas al fondo del aula y murmuraban por lo bajo.

―¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Rin cuando se reunieron con ellos.

―Satsuki se volvió loca ―respondió Kappei asustado―. Quiere ir a grabar la película en la casa maldita.

Rin e Issei se sobresaltaron e intercambiaron una mirada llena de circunstancias. Sus amigos consideraron que era una reacción normal, pues ellos mismos la habían puesto, pero lo que no sabían era que ambos tenían algo mucho más serio de lo que preocuparse que un trauma infantil.

―¡No puede hacer eso, es peligroso! ―urgió Rin, asomándose para ver a Satsuki conversando animadamente con Shizuku―. ¡No tiene idea de lo que hace!

―¿Y crees que no lo sabemos nosotros?

―¿Por qué no la detuvieron?

―¡Lo intentamos! ―se defendió Kechiro―. De verdad, estuvimos discutiendo por mucho rato, pero el resto del salón no nos hizo caso.

―Nos llamaron miedicas ―se quejó Hajime―. Lo cual es irónico, porque nosotros somos los únicos que fuimos a esa casa y ellos no porque tenían miedo.

―¡Pero...! ¡Pero no puede hacerlo! ―se aterrorizó Rin, imaginándose qué podría llegar a hacer Sesshomaru si un grupo de adolescentes iba a su mansión. Con promesa o sin ella, no podía resultar bien, eso era pedirle demasiado. Apretó los puños y ni siquiera se molestó en escuchar qué más tenían que decir los otros, fue derecha al pupitre de Shizuku―. ¡Satsuki, no podemos ir a esa casa! ―dijo con la voz más alta de lo normal. Todo el salón la escuchó y muchos se callaron. No era común que Rin gritara.

―¿Tú también estás con eso? Vamos, Rin, no tengas miedo. Ustedes mismos dijeron que no vieron nada, ¿recuerdas?

―Sigue siendo muy peligroso, la casa está en mal estado y puede caerse en cualquier momento.

―No exageres, siempre ha estado ahí y siempre estará ahí. Porque vayamos unos días a grabar no pasará nada ―sacudió la mano para restarle importancia y se volvió a inclinar hacia lo que la otra chica estaba escribiendo.

―Satsuki, es en serio, es muy peligroso. Debe haber otro sitio para hacer esto.

―¿Qué otro sitio mejor para promover una peli de terror que la misma casa maldita? Es sólo un cuento, Rin, ustedes están exagerando.

―No, no estamos exagerando ―se defendió Rin. Issei y Masashi se le acercaron para apoyarla, con los otros tres justo detrás. Satsuki sacudió la cabeza con fastidio y puso los brazos en jarras.

―¿En serio? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que vieron en realidad?

El grupo de amigos intercambió una mirada, y por lejos se podía ver que Rin era la más nerviosa de todos. ¿Lo dirían? Habían prometido guardar el secreto para no quedar en ridículo, y quedar en ridículo no era precisamente lo más preocupante ahora. En especial para Rin e Issei, que apretaron las mandíbulas debatiéndose si debían contar la verdad o no. O al menos Issei lo hacía muy seriamente.

―No vimos nada ―terminó diciendo Kappei. Rin suspiró silenciosamente de alivio―. Pero sí escuchamos cosas. Cosas feas ―las entrañas de la muchacha se contrajeron y le dedicó una nueva mirada preocupada a Issei.

―No me digas, ¿y qué clase de cosas?

―Gruñidos. Y ruidos fuertes, pisadas. Me empujaron y nos persiguieron hasta que salimos de ahí ―confesó Kappei rojo de vergüenza. Algunos chicos murmuraron preocupados, otros soltaron risitas por lo bajo.

―¿Qué cosa los persiguió? ―cuestionó suavemente Momoko con sus ojos puestos en Rin.

―No lo sabemos. Pero sea lo que sea, no era amistoso ―respondió Hajime―. Lo que hay ahí arriba es... simplemente es malo.

Rin sintió una espinita en su costado, pero logró ocultar su cara de dolor. Si habían risas por las confesiones de los muchachos, con las suyas la internarían en el manicomio hasta el siguiente siglo por lo menos. Sólo Issei se dio cuenta que las palabras de Hajime le habían sentado mal, y por motivos muy diferentes a lo que cualquiera podía adivinar.

Algunos se rieron, otros intercambiaron miradas cómplices llenas de incredulidad. Sólo un pequeñísimo puñado de personas parecían angustiados por las revelaciones del grupo de amigos que se mantuvo ahí, firme en sus palabras.

―Miren, no sé qué habrá sido esa cosa que los persiguió, pero les aseguro que no existe ―volvió a hablar la delegada con tono condescendiente, como una madre explicándole a sus hijos que la historia del coco no era cierta―. Eran pequeños y se dejaron llevar. Ahora somos mayores y prometo que sea lo que sea que hayan creído ver no es real. Es un cuento para asustar a los niños.

―No es ningún cuento, yo sé lo que vi ―se defendió Kappei, notablemente cabreado―. ¡Me empujó, nos persiguió a todos! ¡Ni loco vuelvo a pisar esa casa!

―No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. No necesitamos a todo el salón para grabar, puedes formar parte del equipo de edición o algo así ―intentó tranquilizarlo Shizuku, cosa que pareció funcionar. Kappei, el más alto y musculoso de la clase, relajó los hombros ante la nueva revelación―. De verdad. Quien no quiera ir no será obligado, puede hacer otra cosa para colaborar.

―¿Ven? ―secundó Satsuki mirándolos con condescendencia―. No pasa nada, tampoco vamos a hacerles pasar un mal rato. ¿Con eso estamos bien?

 _Bueno, definitivamente es más seguro tener un grupo pequeño a todo el salón de clases en la casa_ , pensó Rin lógicamente, pero menos personas no significaba que Sesshomaru estuviera más apacible. No sabía qué tanto podría controlarse si llegaban a molestarlo de verdad, y él era muy fácil de molestar.

―No. Sigue siendo peligroso ―se opuso. Satsuki y otros más rolaron los ojos, pero antes de que alguien pudiera reñirle por ser cobarde, Issei se adelantó.

―Rin tiene razón. Nosotros sabíamos que sería peligroso cuando nos metimos en esa casa y nos llevamos una lección que todavía recordamos. ¿Qué pasará si les sucede algo peor por no hacernos caso? No lo decimos para arruinar la fiesta de nadie; por mí hagan una película en el fondo del mar si les da la gana, pero no quiero que alguien salga herido de gravedad. Casi nos pasa a nosotros por hacernos los valientes.

El aula se sumió en silencio por medio minuto. El tono de Issei era tan serio que por un momento nadie tuvo el valor de llevarle la contraria. Sus ojos oscuros miraron intensamente a Satsuki, dándole a entender que no estaba bromeando. Y por un pequeñísimo instante, pareció que ella se echaría para atrás.

Pero lo mismo que tenía para ser una buena delegada lo tenía de terca y orgullosa, por lo que no cedería tan fácilmente.

―Te diré lo que haremos: vamos a la casa e intentamos filmar al menos una escena. Llega a ocurrir el más mínimo incidente y nos vamos. Ni siquiera haremos preguntas. Sólo danos la oportunidad de por lo menos verificar si el sitio es apto o no.

Ese era un trato muy razonable y todos lo sabían, era lo máximo que la muchacha permitiría. Y no era suficiente para Rin.

―Satsuki, en serio. Estás cometiendo un error.

―No te preocupes, Rin, todo estará bien ―le aseguró posando una mano en su hombro. La chica tuvo el impulso de quitarla de un manotazo y zarandearla con fuerza para hacerla entrar en razón. Antes de que pudiera replicar, Satsuki continuó hablando―. Ni siquiera tienes que estar ahí si la pasaste tan mal. Puedes ayudarnos con el libreto, eres de las mejores escribiendo ensayos en clase.

Rin iba a intervenir cuando la otra regresaba su conversación animada con Shizuku, que volvió a escribir no sin antes darle un reojo, pero fue Momoko quien la detuvo negando con la cabeza. Por más advertencias que le dijera, no había forma humana de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

―¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que les pasó ahí arriba? ―le murmuró cuando se la llevó a un extremo del salón para evitar que se le abalanzara encima a Satsuki. Rin respiraba fuertemente con la adrenalina fluyéndole a gran velocidad, carcomiéndose el cerebro por los enormes problemas en los que estaba metida, ¡y todo el salón también!

Miró a su amiga, quien a su vez la observaba contrariada esperando una explicación.

―Me daba pena que pensaras que era una gallina ―le dijo con la sinceridad a medias. Después de todo, aquella razón había sido la principal del grupo al hacer el pacto.

―Yo nunca pensaría que eres una gallina ―aseguró la otra chica.

―¿Entonces dices que nos crees?

―Claro que les creo ―Rin le torció la cara por la impresión. Sonaba tan convencida que no había espacio a dudas―. ¿Qué? Recuerda que mi tío se rompió una pierna por visitar esa casa. Mi papá dice que desde entonces nunca fue el mismo. Estuvo internado en el sanatorio por un mes, y no fue sólo él, los amigos suyos que lo acompañaron también tuvieron que ir a terapia. Sea lo que esté allá arriba es malvado.

Entre tanto estrés, Rin estuvo a punto de abrazar a su amiga por tal muestra de solidaridad. Se quedó en silencio viéndola con tal agradecimiento que Momoko le hizo una mueca de extrañeza que la regresó a la realidad.

―¿De verdad empujaron a Kappei cuando fueron ahí?

―Sí, pero por suerte no se hizo mucho daño. Aunque... no sé qué pasará cuando vayan los demás ―hizo un gesto a los estudiantes que hablaban emocionados alrededor del pupitre de Shizuku, con la terca de Satsuki a la cabeza―. Mis abuelos también fueron a esa casa ―mencionó, recordando de repente las fotografías que había visto hacía unos años―, fue cuando eran jóvenes, y la pasaron muy mal.

―Bueno... creo que no hay nada más que puedas hacer para evitar que vayan ―intentó consolarla su amiga por lo bajo―. Hay que ver el lado bueno: si les pasa algo nunca te volverán a llevar la contraria. Y si no pasa nada o pasa poco, tendremos una película genial y ganaremos el premio del primer lugar.

Rin quiso sonreír ante su optimismo, pero no se vio capaz ya que otra idea ocupó su atención. Quizás había una pequeña oportunidad para asegurarse que sus compañeros no estuvieran en peligro.

La última campana del día sonó entonces, seguida por el característico ruido de las sillas arrastrándose y las mochilas siendo llenadas. Casi había olvidado que el timbre sonaba otra vez a esa hora, y descubrió que era mucho más temprano de lo que había imaginado. Dio un rápido vistazo por la ventana, viendo que la luz se había opacado gracias a los grandes nubarrones.

Los demás también parecieron percatarse de esto, pues se apuraron en salir del aula antes de que la lluvia los agarrara a medio camino a casa. Pero Rin tenía otros planes.

―¿Qué piensas hacer? ―la tomó Issei del brazo cuando vio que se dirigía muy decidida a Satsuki, quien guardaba cuidadosamente unos papeles en su carpeta.

―Lo que pueda.

―¿Crees que puedas no cometer alguna locura?

―Ya es un poco tarde para eso ―le sonrió un poco para tranquilizarlo, esperando que no malinterpretara nada―. Tranquilo, no haré nada tonto.

―Eso lo dudo ―suspiró por lo bajo y soltó su brazo, más no se apartó de su lado mientras iba a hablar con la otra chica. Satsuki, en vista de que ambos se paraban frente a ella, roló los ojos y se preparó para escuchar otro sermón.

―¿Hay manera de que cambies de opinión, Satsuki? ―quiso saber con el ceño fruncido. La chica tuvo el impulso de rolar los ojos pero se contuvo.

―Hicimos una votación y la mayoría decidió que iríamos allá. Quedará muy bien dada la reputación de la casa ―le explicó llanamente―. Quizás de haberse quedado habrían ganado con mayoría.

―Pero eso no es culpa nuestra, estábamos repitiendo el examen ―intervino Issei, cabreado. Él también tenía muchas ganas de agarrar a la delegada y zarandearla por su cabezonería imposible―. Deberías considerar lo que decimos ahora, porque de haberlo hecho nosotros antes, nos habríamos ahorrado una experiencia bastante fea.

―Issei, estaban en sexto grado ―trató de razonar con él con tono cansino―, te prometo que están exagerando las cosas que creen recordar.

―Pues yo te prometo que no lo estamos haciendo ―ahora fue Rin quien lo dijo―. Estamos diciendo la verdad: todos recordamos muy bien lo que pasó ese día y lo cerca que estuvimos de sufrir un accidente. ¿Por qué no nos escuchan? ¿Acaso una condenada película es más importante que hacer que todos estén a salvo?

Satsuki resopló probablemente pensando en lo inmadura que sonaba la petición de Rin, quien a su vez no podía creer lo difícil que era hacerle llegar el punto a su compañera sin comprometerse a revelar la información que guardaba tan celosamente sobre Sesshomaru.

―Creo que el trato que propuso Satsuki tiene sentido ―musitó tímidamente Shizuku, algo cortada por la mala vibra que desprendían los tres―. Con echar un vistazo y comprobarlo por nuestra cuenta sería suficiente.

―¿Y no sería mejor simplemente mover la filmación a otro lado para evitarnos problemas?

―El único problema lo tienen ustedes ―espetó duramente la delegada, ya un tanto harta de que le llevaran la contraria. Se puso de pie con sus notas entre las manos, dedicándoles una mirada fastidiada antes de colgar su bolso de su hombro―. No entiendo cuál es el problema si ni siquiera los estamos haciendo ir.

 _Ese es un buen punto... ¡si lo miras desde tu lógica!_ estuvo a punto de gritar Rin. Estaba tan frustrada que lo único que quería era estrellar su cabeza contra la pared unas cuántas veces. O mejor, estrellar la de Satsuki unas cuántas veces.

Esta chica estaba despertando un lado violento que nunca supo que tenía.

Issei no dejó que las cosas se enfriaran así de fácil y continuó dándole algunas razones a Shizuku, quien parecía ser la menos terca de las dos amigas, mientras Rin se frotaba el puente de la nariz para disipar su creciente migraña. Sólo se le ocurría una última alternativa. No era lo ideal, pero era mejor que nada.

 _Si no puedes contra ellos... úneteles._

―Espera ―la llamó cuando ya se alejaba del salón. Momoko también se le había acercado con la intención de hacerla entrar en razón, pero la delegada ni siquiera la escuchaba. Se giró con cara de pocos amigos a Rin, preparada para ponerle un alto a lo que sea que fuera a decir―. Los acompañaré.

Todos los que quedaban en el salón la vieron atónitos por el súbito cambio. Todos menos Issei, que se debatía entre querer matarla y decirle '¿pero es que estás loca o qué?'.

―Quieres acompañarnos... ―repitió incrédula―. Claro.

―Te lo digo en serio ―insistió con seriedad―. Quiero ir con ustedes.

―¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué quieres ir ahora?

―Porque quiero comprobar con mis propios ojos si lo que dices es cierto o no ―le espetó tratando de hacer todo lo posible por no seguir demostrando lo molesta que estaba. Satsuki y Shizuku intercambiaron una mirada nada convencida.

―No te entiendo ―dijo la delegada―. ¿No le tienes miedo a esa casa?

―Sí, le tengo miedo... pero aún así... ―compuso una cara pensativa que esperaba hacer pasar por convincente. Estaba tan cansada de mentir pero no tenía más alternativa. Era hacerse la loca contrariada o revelar su más preciado secreto, lo cual sería mil veces peor. La primera opción tendría que ser―. Creo que al menos debería darte el beneficio de la duda. Quizás tengas razón y de niños lo exageramos todo ―hizo un gesto muy leve con su mano a Issei y los demás compañeros que tenía a sus espaldas, intuyendo que replicarían lo contario―, pero sigo estando convencida de lo que vi. Sólo quiero comprobar qué tan cierto es lo que vivimos.

 _Esto es una locura, jamás me va a creer_. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no girar la cabeza hacia Issei a quien sentía taladrarle la nuca con los ojos y se mantuvo para hacer valer su punto con firmeza. De nuevo Shizuku y Satsuki se miraron de soslayo.

―Si te sientes incómoda con la idea no tienes que hacerlo ―le dijo la chica de las coletas con calma.

―No te voy a poner a que pases un mal rato, Rin ―continuó Satsuki.

―No sería muy diferente a lo que harían ustedes, ¿no? ―instó Rin―. En caso de que todo haya sido por histeria colectiva o algo similar entonces me gustaría superarlo de una vez. Quisiera ir para quitarme la duda, es todo.

―¿Estás segura?

―Sí... cualquier cosa que pase igual seré la primera que se vaya corriendo ―intentó bromear para alivianar la tensión que las previas discusiones había inundado en el ambiente.

―Bueno... Tendré que pensarlo. Supongo que podrías ser una camarógrafa entonces, si estás bien con eso.

―Claro.

―Entonces inclúyeme a mí también en ese grupo ―se metió Issei con un resoplido resignado.

―¿Qué, tú también quieres ir? ¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes? ¿Quién los entiende?

―Esa es una excelente pregunta ―murmuró Masashi por lo bajo. Rin volteó a ver extrañada a Issei por su arrebato aparentemente altruista.

―¿Tú también irías?

―¿Es tan extraño? ―resopló él a punto de poner los ojos en blanco―. Necesitan a alguien que conozca esa casa y sepa a lo que se enfrentan, ¿no? ―cuestionó mirándola con obviedad, haciendo que ella tuviera el vago impulso de lanzarle su bolso a la cara para que dejara de ser tan evidente.

―¿Y estarías bien con acompañarnos?

―Sí, ¿por qué no? Así podría decirte 'te lo dije' cuando pase algo feo. Y si no pasa nada, entonces tú podrás decírmelo a mí ―se encogió de hombros―. ¿Qué te parece? Podría ser otro camarógrafo, tengo un par de cámaras portátiles que podrían servirnos.

―¿A qué están jugando? ―quiso saber la delegada con sospecha, viéndolos a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados―. ¿Qué intentan probar con esto?

―¿Nosotros? Nada. Sólo queremos saber quién tiene la razón. Pero digo igual que Rin: pasa algo y me piro como alma que lleva el diablo. No digan que no se los advertí.

―¿Qué dices, Satsuki? ¿Estamos adentro? ―ahora fue Rin quien se metió en la conversación dando un paso adelante. La muchacha no dejaba de verlos a los dos, y ocasionalmente a Shizuku y Momoko en busca de algo de sentido a lo que acababa de pasar. Al cabo de un rato sin respuestas se deshizo en un suspiro llevándose una mano en la frente.

―Ustedes son demasiado extraños ―musitó contrariada―. Supongo que no habrá problema, pero tendrán que esperar a que se organicen bien los equipos para estar seguros. ¿De verdad quieren ir?

―Vale la pena intentarlo ―volvió a decir Issei con una tranquilidad forzada.

―Y comprobar qué tan cierto es lo que recordamos ―terminó Rin con un asentimiento.

Satsuki bajó los hombros y negó levemente con la cabeza. Se notaba que lo único que quería era que la dejaran tranquila con el condenado tema, así que terminó por asentir sin mayor remedio.

―Está bien, como quieran. Mañana traeré el planificador y comenzamos a reunir los equipos, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo.

Shizuku se apresuró a seguir a su amiga no sin antes dedicarles un vistazo rápido e inseguro al par de chicos tan determinados. Rin e Issei echaron a andar fuera del salón poco después, y ella en particular sentía que las piernas le pesaban como si fueran de plomo. Momoko fue a su lado comenzando su interrogatorio mientras Hajime y Masashi hacían lo propio con Issei.

―Rin, ¿por qué quieres ir? ―cuestionó su amiga al mismo tiempo que sacaba sus zapatos del casillero. Rin se colocaba los suyos y guardaba los de interior.

―Creo que sólo debo superarlo ―musitó. Aún sentía el corazón acelerado y un instinto asesino latente, pero lo mejor era tratar de opacarlo con toda la normalidad posible―. Ya estoy grande para tenerle miedo a una casa. Si voy y veo que no hay nada, dejará de darme miedo.

―Es extraño que digas eso. Estabas muy convencida de que era un sitio peligroso hace unos minutos y de repente ¡zas! cambias de opinión. No te entiendo ―la miró ofuscada arrugando la nariz. La otra chica no la culpaba, su abrupto cambio de parecer no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para nadie que no fuera Satsuki, pero debía mantener la farsa lo más convincente posible.

―A decir verdad yo tampoco me entiendo a veces ―se rió un poco para quitarle importancia. O al menos intentarlo. Y sí, su amiga no se lo creyó.

―¿Hay algún motivo en especial por el que quieras ir ahora? ¿Es como dice Issei, sólo quieres ir para ver quién tiene la razón?

 _Sí, bueno... eso suena lógico. Qué más da, eso será._

―Me pillaste ―admitió cerrando la puerta de su casillero. Momoko alzó una ceja―. Es que... me sentiría algo responsable si les llega a pasar algo estando ahí. Como no puedo detenerlos, si puedo estar con ellos me haría sentir más tranquila.

―Pero no es tu culpa que sean cabezas duras, no te hagas responsable por ellos cuando son los que no quieren escucharte.

―Lo sé, pero aún así no puedo evitarlo, ¿sabes? ―suspiró. Al menos ahí no tenía por qué mentir, y poder abrirse con su amiga era ciertamente liberador―. Quizás pueda ayudar si algo pasa... aunque espero que nada suceda. Pero no me quedaré preocupada por ellos si los acompaño.

―De todas formas no podrías hacer nada si la _cosa esa_ que vive ahí arriba va contra ellos. Nadie puede hacerle frente a un fantasma enojado, ¿no? ―apuntó la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros. Rin obvió de nuevo vez el tic nervioso al escuchar que se referían a Sesshomaru como si fuera una cosa (aunque, ¿quién podía culparlos?) y aceptó de nuevo que tenía la razón. ¿Momoko se había vuelto una sabia experta o era ella la que cometía muchas imprudencias? _Seguramente es lo segundo._

―Habrá que esperar lo mejor ―fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Se preguntó si alguna vez las cosas terminarían saliendo como ella planeaba, si encontraría el valor necesario para confesar cada trocito de su extraña historia con el inugami. Momoko sería una de las que más merecería saber la verdad, supo inmediatamente. Ella y sus padres. Y Satsuki también, para poder zarandearla de los hombros y decirle "¿ves por qué no quería que fueran a la casa? ¡Terca!"―. ¿Tú no vas a ir, verdad?

―¿Quién, yo? ―se sorprendió de repente la chica, mirándola asustada―. ¿Tú quieres que vaya?

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―saltó Rin en la mitad del patio de entrada. Algunos chicos que iban cerca de ellas se le quedaron viendo como si estuviera loca―. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a esa casa. Me da igual que pueda ser una cosa imaginaria, un trauma infantil o un fantasma de verdad. Sigue siendo un sitio peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada.

―Pero si tú vas a ir...

―Esa soy yo y sé dónde me estoy metiendo. Por favor, Momoko, prométeme que nunca bajo ninguna circunstancia pondrás un pie ahí ―se le paró de frente, frunciendo el ceño con determinación. Su amiga tragó con una mezcla entre alivio y preocupación, y sin más remedio asintió con la cabeza. No podía mentir, le alegraba mucho no tener que subir a ese horrible lugar, pero igual temía por Rin.

―Entonces tú me prometes que te vas a ir si las cosas se ponen feas. No te hagas la heroína que te conozco ―la señaló acusadoramente con el dedo mientras reanudaban el camino hacia la salida. Rin le dedicó una sonrisa para nada inocente y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

―Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

Detrás de las chicas y ajenos a su conversación, los muchachos se habían pasado todo el trayecto picoteando a Issei con las mismas preguntas.

―¿De verdad vas a ir? ―cuestionó incrédulo Hajime por centésima vez. Issei, hastiado, le dio una mirada cansina. El chico bajó considerablemente la voz―. ¿Es porque Rin va a ir también?

Issei prefirió no contestar.

―Lo siento, amigo, pero yo no creo ser tan valiente. Ni por una chica, esa casa me dejó pesadillas durante semanas ―se estremeció Hajime frotándose los brazos―. Espero que no suceda nada de nuevo, daría lo que fuera porque Satsuki tuviera razón y todo fuera inventado.

―No sólo tú ―concordó Masashi con un suspiro―. Es una locura que quieran ir a filmar ahí. Pero como Issei dijo antes: cada quien sabe dónde se está metiendo. Y por esa misma regla tú y Rin no deberían ir.

El chico de las gafas volvió a resoplar. No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo lo mismo una y otra vez, estaba cansado. Oh, y lo que le quedaba. Sentía que necesitaba mucha preparación mental para cuando tuviera que subir a la mansión de nuevo. Si tenían suerte, el _amigo_ de Rin los echaría rápido y ni siquiera tendrían que quedarse más de una hora. Cruzaba los dedos por ello, y para poder señalar a Satsuki y decirle "¡te lo dije, terca, loca de remate!". Pocas cosas le darían más satisfacción.

―Es una mala idea, Issei.

―Te estás poniendo pesado, ¿sabes? ―musitó girando los ojos. Rin y Satsuki se despidieron en la intersección calle arriba. Issei les hizo un gesto con la mano a los otros dos chicos antes de montar su bicicleta e ir tras ella. Los muchachos intercambiaron una mirada contrariada, pero no hicieron ningún comentario ante la actitud de su obstinado amigo.

Rin ralentizó su ida al ver que la estaban siguiendo, y esperó a que Issei la alcanzara para tomar un ritmo normal. Tenía algo que hacer y era mejor apurarse antes de que empezara a llover.

―Irás a verlo, ¿no? ―le dijo él. La chica apenas lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sabiendo que contenía un gesto de desaprobación.

―Tengo que intentar hablar con él y convencerlo para que no haga nada.

―¿Y crees que te haga caso?

―Bueno... ya le había mencionado que no me gustaba que lastimara personas, y cuando le pedí que no lo hiciera me dijo que se lo pensaría.

―¿Ah, sí? ―resopló incrédulo. Qué oportuno que mencionara eso, pensó―. ¿Y cuándo fue esto?

―Después de que casi te atacó ―ésta vez Rin lo miró más de frente, bajándose de la bicicleta para subir a pie la empinada colina que llevaba a la ruta 42. Issei se quedó quieto, sólo bajando una pierna para detener su bici.

―Espero que sepas lo que haces. ¿Qué pasará si algo sale mal? ―Rin apretó los labios y bajó momentáneamente la mirada. Aquella pregunta le aterraba.

―Tendré que hacerme cargo. Esperemos que todo salga bien, ¿vale? Envíame energía positiva, es lo que necesito ―intentó bromear, pero Issei estaba demasiado serio como para siquiera sonreír.

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó, inclinándose ligeramente sobre su bicicleta―. ¿Cómo te harás cargo?

Rin apretó el manubrio de su bicicleta e hinchó el pecho con todo el aire que contenía silenciosamente.

―Sólo lo haré ―le dijo decidida antes de despedirse de su amigo con un gesto mudo y empezar a subir la colina lo más rápido que podía. Issei se quedó abajo, viéndola irse cada vez más lejos. Quería detenerla y hacerla entrar en razón, pero... ¿qué se suponía que le iba a decir? Ahora mismo, en vista de la locura que sus compañeros de clase querían cometer, Rin era la única que podía evitar el inminente desastre.

Se dio la vuelta en cuanto la vio desaparecer, cruzando los dedos para que fuera capaz de persuadir al violento espíritu. No había más opción que confiar en ella.

...

El primer trueno retumbó a la distancia cuando Rin divisó el muro. Sus piernas le dolían un poco por la velocidad a la que les había obligado a llevar la bicicleta, y esperaba poder irse antes de que la lluvia ―o tormenta, por cómo se arremolinaban las nubes oscuras― iniciara. Podría darse la vuelta ahora mismo y quizás llegaría a casa medianamente seca, pero se conocía demasiado bien: no estaría tranquila hasta hablar con Sesshomaru.

Corrió por la hierba alta, apartándola de su camino con manotazos, y subió de un salto el pórtico. Le dolía el pecho tanto por el esfuerzo como por el miedo que sentía con cada fibra de su ser. O no tanto miedo, tal vez era más bien inseguridad.

―Sesshomaru ―lo llamó entre resoplidos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento con las manos en las rodillas. Sintió la presencia del inugami sólo unos segundos después, y se enderezó con una sonrisa cansada.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―resonó su voz. La imagen traslúcida dio un nuevo paso hacia ella, como si estuviera preparado para atraparla en caso de que se desmoronara.

Rin limpió el sudor de su frente con un brazo y una fría brisa removió su cabello. Habría sido un alivio por las últimas semanas cálidas que habían invadido el pueblo, pero en circunstancias como aquella, sólo la ponía más nerviosa.

 _¿Cómo le digo esto sin hacerlo enojar? Rayos, me va a odiar._

Apretó la mandíbula, deduciendo cómo proceder, algo que no se le había ocurrido en su carrera hasta allá. Tan concentrada estaba en llegar y simplemente hablar con él que ni siquiera se le ocurrieron las palabras para comenzar.

―Lo siento ―dijo al fin―. De verdad, yo... lo siento.

―¿Por qué?

Tomó aire y miró a la figura humana que estaba frente a ella. Apretó los puños y sólo se lanzó.

―Mis compañeros... ellos quieren venir a esta casa. Tienen la estúpida idea de hacer un proyecto y pretenden usar esta casa para eso. Intenté detenerlos y hacerles cambiar de opinión, pero no me hicieron caso. No quiero que vengan, no quiero que te molesten, pero... no puedo hacer nada, no me escuchan.

La figura se quedó en silencio entonces, y Rin supo que alzó la cabeza para mirar por encima de la suya, como si buscara a alguien más. Su energía normalmente apacible se había vuelto tensa para cuando volvió a bajar su atención hacia ella.

―¿Cuándo?

―N-no lo sé, en unos días o unas semanas, no me dieron una fecha exacta.

De nuevo silencio. Tal parecía que Sesshomaru no sabía muy bien qué hacer ahora. Una parte de él estaba lógicamente furiosa ante la idea de tener un grupo indeterminado de humanos invadiendo su territorio. Pero por otro lado... Rin lo observaba expectante y ansiosa retorciéndose las manos como si quisiera arrancarse los dedos.

Estaba asustada y tenía buenos motivos para estarlo.

El demonio respiró profundamente antes de responder.

―¿Estarás con ellos? ―Rin primero asintió con la cabeza antes de soltar su 'sí' en voz baja―. Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ―la muchacha se inclinó hacia él un poco como si no hubiera oído bien.

―¿Desconfías de mí? ― _joder, pregunta engañosa_ , pensó ella.

―Confío en ti, pero no quiero abusar de tu... disposición ―dijo, sin saber si esa era la palabra adecuada. Sesshomaru tampoco parecía muy convencido―. Sólo puedo pedírtelo, no exigírtelo, y lo sé. Por favor... no los lastimes. Ignóralos, asústalos si quieres para que se vayan... pero no les hagas daño.

―Ya he dicho que no lo haré ―contestó con algo de rudeza, haciendo que Rin se echara un poco hacia atrás. Sesshomaru notó su reacción y bajó un poco los hombros. La asustaba y hacía sentir insegura; a ella, la única persona a quien no quería ni siquiera intimidar. Rin no tenía la culpa de nada, ni de su encierro, de su furia o siquiera de que esos otros humanos planearan subir hasta la mansión. No debía hacerla pagar por algo de lo que no tenía control cuando todo lo que intentaba era proteger a sus congéneres... y hacerlo feliz a él.

Se sintió un tanto estúpido por una milésima de segundo por no manejar apropiadamente sus reacciones. Era extremadamente fácil ofenderlo y enfurecerlo, y ella sería la única por la que se mantendría a raya. Al menos por esa vez.

―No haré nada. Tienes mi palabra ―prometió más sereno. La humana alzó los ojos hasta él, interrogante, y le sonrió con infinita gratitud. En un acto de osadía que jamás se había creído capaz de hacer. Alargó su brazo y, seguramente en un golpe de suerte, encontró su mano. La apretó sin dejar de sonreírle, sonrojándose sólo un poco.

Era tal su alivio que sentía que se desmoronaría si no se aferraba a algo que la mantuviera de pie.

―Te lo agradezco... Dios, no sabes cuánto. Significa mucho para mí, y lamento tener que colocarte en esta posición. Seguiré intentando disuadirlos para que no suban, pero no estoy segura de que lo lograré.

Sesshomaru sintió un muy ligero cosquilleo ante el calor de esa pequeña y firme mano tomando la suya. Había pasado lo mismo cuando juntó su frente con la de ella durante escasos segundos, y algo dentro de él se retorció al tener una vaga idea de por qué esto sucedía.

―¿Sesshomaru? ¿Estás bien? ―se extrañó al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta, como si lo hubiera tomado desprevenido. Bajo la vista hacia su mano, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, y su rostro enrojeció un par de tonos más―. Ay, lo siento, no sé en qué estaba pensando...

Dejó de ejercer presión, pero el agarre se mantenía. Ligero, pero estable. Su mano blanquecina era apretada por la sombra de dedos largos y grandes, y por un instante se olvidó de respirar cuando miró de nuevo hacia arriba.

Sabía que él le mantenía la mirada fijamente, y lo único que podía hacer ella era hacer lo propio, sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba repentinamente. Pestañeó saliendo de su trance cuando el ruido de la lluvia comenzó a tomar fuerza.

―¡Rayos! ―musitó en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo oscuro que se había puesto y lo rápido que había empeorado el clima―. Perdona, tengo que irme antes de que esto se ponga peor ―le dio un último apretón acompañado de una leve sacudida a modo de despedida y lo soltó para dirigirse al pórtico.

Antes de que pudiera saltar, Sesshomaru la detuvo. Un fuerte trueno volvió a retumbar, tomándola desprevenida. La lluvia caía con una fuerza mucho mayor.

―Quédate, es peligroso ―le dijo, acercándose para que pudiera escucharlo sobre el estruendo del agua golpeando la tierra.

―Pero... esta lluvia podría tardar horas, si no llego pronto a casa mi mamá se volverá loca.

―Sólo veinte minutos ―estimó el demonio al asomarse para ver las nubes de _aquel_ lado―. Se debilitará y no correrás peligro.

Rin volteó a ver a aquella criatura sin rostro ni forma definida para luego volver a fijarse en el exterior. Las gotas grandes y pesadas caían como proyectiles, bajando rápidamente la cálida temperatura de inicios de verano que había predominado por semanas. Con la lluvia así le sería casi imposible controlar la bicicleta y fijarse por donde iba al mismo tiempo, aún cuando conociera tan bien el camino. Podría ocurrir un deslave o caer una rama sobre ella, o bien podría resbalar y derrapar por un barranco.

Sesshomaru tenía razón, lo mejor sería esperar. De todas formas su madre la regañaría por llegar tarde a casa, pero mayor sería el regaño si se daba una matada por ir apurada.

Suspiró y se fue a sentar en la columna de siempre. De saber que tendría que quedarse un poco más de tiempo al menos habría procedido con más tacto para explicarle la situación a su amigo.

Abrazó sus piernas ante la súbita corriente de aire helado y se maldijo por no haberse llevado un suéter. _Claro, como si hubiera podido adivinar que esto pasaría en este día de locos._

―¿Qué planean los humanos? ―cuestionó Sesshomaru sentándose a su lado. No era muy común que él iniciara una conversación o hiciera preguntas, pero la situación se había vuelto tan extraña que lo dejó pasar.

―Filmar una película de terror ―roló los ojos al recordar la tonta idea. El demonio guardó silencio, por lo que Rin supo que necesitaba explicarse un poco mejor―. Una película es... ¿cómo explicarlo? Es como retratar una historia con imágenes que se mueven. ¡Como una obra de teatro! Sí, eso mismo, sólo que sin audiencia. Se toman las imágenes de la obra, se las modifica y después se las presenta al público.

―¿Por qué tiene que ser aquí?

―¿Recuerdas eso que te dije que tienes una reputación en donde vivo? Bueno... quieren aprovecharse de eso para tener un efecto más dramático ―gruñó rolando los ojos otra vez―. No sé cuántas veces vayan a venir, pero espero que sean pocas. Me ocuparé de que no causen ningún daño, lo prometo. O si quieres... ―suspiró con el amago de una sonrisa en los labios― puedes darles un buen susto desde el primer momento para que se vayan lo más rápido posible. Sería genial verles las caras por no querer escucharme.

Volvió a apretujar las piernas contra el torso y frotó un poco los brazos. Después de todo Satsuki le prometió que se marcharían sin hacer preguntas ante cualquier indicio de que algo fuera a salir mal, así que el que los ahuyentara de buenas a primeras sería lo mejor. Dio un reojo a la figura que se había sentado a su lado, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Ella no tenía derecho de pedirle más de lo que ya hacía, por lo que no le quedaba más opción que cruzar los dedos y esperar lo mejor.

―Intenté detenerlos ―siguió hablando después de un pequeño silencio―. De verdad lo intenté, incluso Issei y otros chicos me apoyaron, pero no hubo forma de hacerlos entender. En especial a Satsuki, ser delegada se le subió a la cabeza y todo debe ser siempre como ella quiere ―bufó al recordar sus enormes ganas de estrangular a Satsuki y lo cerca que estuvo de darle algún golpe presa de la desesperación. Relajó un poco los hombros cuando soltó un suspiro para calmarse―. Me hace sentir mal. No quiero que nadie te moleste, no quiero que se metan contigo o con tu hogar. Siento que te fallé ―culminó, acurrucando la cabeza entre los brazos. No podía esperar a llegar a casa, darse una ducha y echarse a la cama para que ese día terminara. Si apenas había logrado lidiar con la idea de que Issei se enterara de su _pequeño_ secreto, ¿cómo haría cuando medio salón de clases se sumara al club?

―No fallaste en nada ―le dijo él lo suficientemente fuerte como para escucharse sobre el golpeteo constante de la lluvia, pero controlada de igual manera para hacerle entender que no estaba enojado con ella―, deja de culparte.

Sesshomaru era mucho más consciente de su agitado estado de nervios y preocupación de lo que ella creía. Estaba prácticamente en el ambiente.

―Ojalá fuera tan fácil ―murmuró. Tenía la necesidad de seguir disculpándose e insistiendo con retribuírselo de cualquier manera, pero hasta ella misma se estaba cansando de repetir tanto las mismas palabras. En lugar de quejarse tanto por su poca suerte, debería comenzar a planear qué era lo que haría en cuanto tantos muchachos llegaran a la casa. Debía haber alguna forma de mantenerlos controlados y hacerlos respetar el espacio al menos lo suficiente como para no ganarse problemas.

Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado las cosas y se preocupaba más de la cuenta. Sesshomaru le había dado su palabra, ¿por qué no habría de cumplirla?

Su tren de pensamientos se detuvo cuando sintió algo cálido a su alrededor. Miró sobresaltada hacia abajo para descubrir una masa extraña y mullida del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Estiró la mano para tocarla, embelesada, y descubrió que era extremadamente suave como la piel de un animal.

―¿Este eres tú, Sesshomaru? ―no hubo respuesta, pero ella asumió que lo era―. ¿Qué es esto? Es tan suave...

―Mi estola.

Rin alzó las cejas y sonrió emocionada, hundiendo un poco más la mano en lo que sólo podía ver como una masa de aire caliente. Así que esa era la cosa tan rara que tenía sobre el hombro, la estola que era parte de su verdadera forma. Estaba acariciando, literalmente, la piel de un inugami de verdad, y le parecía la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Por un momento recordó la ilustración tan tétrica del libro de criaturas mitológicas y se preguntó cómo era que una criatura tan fea y famélica pudiera tener un pelaje tan acogedor.

 _Probablemente Sesshomaru no tenga la apariencia de ese inugami_ , pensó mientras llevaba los dedos en asenso. _Me pregunto cómo se verá como un inugami de verdad. Debe ser impresionante._

Su mano se topó con una superficie definitivamente diferente a la del pelaje que había estado acariciando. Sin atreverse a abrir la boca para no romper el calmado ambiente, siguió subiendo lentamente por ese brazo firme hasta el borde de su hombro, casi por encima de su cabeza.

―Qué alto eres ―soltó sin querer justo cuando retiró la mano.

Se sintió enrojecer un poco entonces, y regresó a su postura inicial, abrazando sus rodillas para combatir el frío, ahora un poco menor gracias a la presencia de la estola. No pudo evitar seguir sonriendo para sí misma, ignorando por completo que el demonio la miraba de reojo.

La potencia de la lluvia disminuyó poco antes de cumplirse los veinte minutos predichos, hasta que sólo quedó una ligera llovizna que probablemente remontaría en un aguacero mayor durante lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Rin se despidió de su amigo aprovechando la tregua en el clima, y se perdió en la hierba alta esperando llegar a casa a tiempo antes de que volviera a empeorar.

El inugami se quedó solo, viendo hacia el muro donde podía escuchar la bicicleta pasar por el hueco que él mismo había abierto hacía tantísimos años.

¿Así que vendría un grupo de humanos, eh? Qué molestia. En cualquier otra circunstancia ni siquiera habría pensado dos veces en liquidarlos, pero ahora se veía forzado a frenarse con una de las pocas cosas que de hecho disfrutaba.

 _No me gusta cuando los míos salen heridos, especialmente mis amigos. Tienes una gran reputación en mi pueblo, ¿sabes? Por eso atraes a tanta gente, porque quieren saber si es verdad que hay fantasmas aquí,_ le había dicho sólo unos días atrás. Rin era demasiado gentil para su propio bien queriendo proteger a seres que no valían la pena.

Controlaría su impulso de caza y su furia sólo por esa vez, porque ella se lo había pedido. Porque sabía que estaría triste si faltaba a sus palabras.

Por Rin estaba cambiando muchas cosas, meditó después de un rato. De todas las maneras y criaturas por las que decidir contenerse, escoger a una humana era realmente singular. E irónico. _Muy_ irónico

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Apuesto lo que sea a que vieron el título y más de una pensó "Aquí vamos con el drama escolar de nuevo". Pues sí y no xD Aquí es donde podemos decir OH SHIT porque lo que viene... bueno, podría no ser muy bonito que digamos. ¿O tal vez sí? Quizás todo salga bien y los chicos se retracten de ir a filmar, quién sabe, todo el posible xD

Dios, pobre Rin... no sale de una para entrar en otra aún más gorda, y ahora no es sólo Issei sino que varios chicos de la clase. Uff, la que le espera. Todo gracias a Shizuku y Satsuki... en especial Satsuki. No es que sea malvada y quiera joderle los nervios a Rin e Issei (aunque todo indica que ese es su único propósito en la vida xD), sino que la pobre de verdad no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo y el problemón en el que se puede meter.

Y ahí en medio se tendrá que quedar Rin, la única que podría garantizar la seguridad de sus tercos e idiotas compañeros.

Ahora, la cuestión que se debe considerar de verdad es ¿podrá lograrlo? ¿Sesshomaru mantendrá su palabra? ¿Rin se verá obligada a revelar su más preciado secreto para evitar que todo se vaya al carajo? (joder, ¿le creerían?). Pero sin dudas lo más importante es... ¿Podrán Rin e Issei zarandear a Satsuki y gritarle "Te lo dijimos, terca loca de remate"? ¿Qué creen ustedes? Vamos, quiero leer sus apuestas xD

POR CIERTO! Les digo desde ahora que el próximo capítulo será corto. El más corto de todos, pero aún así será picoso. Así que no se quejen que el que avisa no es traidor xD Ya después, el de arriba sí será mucho más largo en compensación.

¡OMG, LOS REVIEWS! Diooos que me derrito con ustedes, son un amor. Ya sean sus comentarios larguísimos, sus cortos "sigue así!", sus teorías o sus palabras de ánimo, los adoro a todos por simplemente dejarse notar. De verdad que motiva muchísimo a mantener el ritmo para no defraudarlos. Creo que voy diciendo las mismas cosas en cada capítulo, pero es que de verdad no salgo del asombro por tanto apoyo que recibo y no tengo otra manera más de decir GRACIAS. Los adoro. Puntos de sensualidad añadidos para: **ByaHisaFan, VanneeAndrea, MisteryWitch, Jenks, HasuLess, Suaries, Pamila de Castro, LovelyClau, Floresamaabc, Jezabel, Leiitakhr, HannahCamila, BeautifulButterflyPink, Kikyou1213, Itza Moon, Uchiha Nai, UmiQp, Blueberry Bliss** (espero que este también haya quedado tan o más bueno que echarle salsa tártara a la empanada xD), **Melinna Sesshy, Sayuri08, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Cristina97, Gima2618, Dmonisa, Ally Dilly, CornPie, Hanami, Kari, Aleza Rey, Black urora, Rosedrama, Nani28, Anónima, Baby Sony, Abigz, Lau Cullen Swan, Gaby L** (Eeeeeh, presta atención en clases o te pueden raspar las materias! xD) **, Duhkha, SoyAnna** (ya me voy aprendiendo los nombres y claro que noto las ausencias xD), **Yarisha** y **.96**. GRACIAS, UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS.

A continuación me gustaría resolver algunas dudas que encontré entre sus reviews:

\- **¿Por qué no lo ve nítidamente?** Por la misma razón por la cual no lo escuchaba bien a la primera. Todo a su tiempo, que estos cambios tienen significado y motivo, no pueden ser apresurados.

 **\- ¿El contacto será íntimo entre estos dos?** Voy a ser sincera: No. Pero volveré a ser sincera. No está cerrado a posibilidades. Todavía quedan capítulos, acontecimientos y barreras que derribar como para que lleguen a ese nivel. Tened paciencia, jóvenes padawan. Tened paciencia.

 **\- Rin es bajita:** Vale, esta no es una pregunta pero igual lo respondo porque me hace mucha gracia xD Lo siento, pero la media estándar de altura de los japoneses es... bastante baja. Las mujeres rondan por el metro 60 (incluso menos) y por ahí está Rin. Pero tampoco es para tanto... yo mido 1.54 y no es tan malo xD

 **\- De dónde saca Sesshomaru sus regalos:** Bueno... vive en una casa bastante grande y Jaken es su fiel *esclavo* sirviente. Recursos tiene xD

Y antes de irme, quisiera volver a agradecerles a los que siguieron mi recomendación y fueron a echarle un vistazo a la historia "Esperándote" de Hinikuna. Gracias por darle la oportunidad y dejarles sus reviews. Para un autor un comentario positivo puede ser de mucha más ayuda de la que imaginan :)

Listo, me voy a cenar que me muero de hambre. No actualicé más temprano porque me tocó trabajar este sábado y después de eso tuve el resto de la tarde ocupada con otros asuntos. Pero aquí estoy cumpliendo para ustedes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Quienes comenten este capítulo estarán a un paso más de adquirir la figura envidiable de Sascha Fitness ;) ¡Un beso a todos, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima semana!


	10. La casa maldita, toma uno

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted**

Por: Hoshi no Negai  
10\. La casa maldita, toma uno

Los estudiantes que serían parte de la filmación en la casa del bosque se habían reunido ese sábado 20 de junio en el colegio antes de partir a su destino. Habían tardado más de lo previsto en darle inicio a las escenas que la involucraban, pero ahora la directora ―Satsuki, ¿quién más?― estaba súper emocionada por darle vida a su proyecto.

Después de una larga discusión, todo el salón se había puesto de acuerdo en hacer una película de terror convencional en lugar de una tipo documental ―pues varios de los chicos se quejaron que hacer otro filme al estilo de Actividad Paranormal ya estaba demasiado visto y era muy predecible―, por lo que Shizuku tuvo que cambiar el libreto a regañadientes para adaptarlo a la idea con la que todos tenían en mente. Rin, por su parte, no podía estar más aliviada de que sus compañeros no intentaran contactarse de verdad con Sesshomaru ni instalaran cámaras infrarrojas o equipos de psicofonías que pudieran dejarlo en evidencia.

Los ensayos habían salido mejor de lo esperado, los camarógrafos había pasado varios días practicando con el manejo de las filmadoras y los micrófonos, y con las primeras escenas capturadas con una decencia aceptable podían adivinar que lo poco que les quedaba les saldría de maravilla. Sólo había nueve chicos ese día, poco menos de la mitad del salón. Tres de cámaras, cuatro actores, la directora y Shizuku, su _asistente_. No era un personal demasiado grande como para hacer una película, pero era lo que necesitaban para esas escenas. El resto del salón se había repartido las demás actividades como conseguir un buen equipo de filmación y sonido, un par de focos de iluminación, actores para partes anteriores ya terminadas y computadoras lo suficientemente potentes como para hacer un buen trabajo de edición, cosa de lo que se encargarían Momoko y Hajime, los mejores en el campo informático.

 _Todo va a salir bien_ , Rin respiró profundamente cuando el inventario se terminaba de hacer y comenzaban a guardar las cosas para ir a la parada de autobús.

―Menos mal que mi mamá trabaja en el ayuntamiento, porque si no habría sido una pesadilla conseguir el permiso ―comentó Satsuki con suficiencia cuando dejaban las cosas en el suelo y esperaban por el colectivo―. No tenía idea que filmar en un espacio público pudiera meterte en problemas con el gobierno, pero bueno... nada que un buen enchufe no pueda solucionar, ¿no?

Issei y Rin intercambiaron una mirada de fastidio ante eso último. Poco antes de que pusieran una fecha para grabar había surgido el asunto legal de lo que intentaban hacer. La casa técnicamente le pertenecía al ministerio de turismo, y aunque no se estuviera utilizando como atracción desde hacía décadas no le quitaba los derechos al gobierno. Es más, los hacía más estrictos por estar oficialmente fuera de los límites civiles. Así es, subir y entrar a esa casa estaba legalmente prohibido aunque todo el mundo lo hacía. Pero, en vista de que iban a sacar una película que vería todo el pueblo, lo mejor era hacer las cosas de la forma correcta para evitar multas y regañinas por parte de los mayores.

Aquel detalle le había dado nuevas esperanzas a Rin, que llevaba días cruzando los dedos para que no les dieran el permiso. Era la solución mágica a todos sus problemas y por primera vez se vio apostando para que las reglas fueran mantenidas.

Pero no, no le valió de nada guardar esperanzas cuando la madre de la directora del proyecto tenía tan buenos contactos.

De no haber conseguido la autorización habrían movido el lugar para hacer en la escuela de noche, pero justo cuando pensaban en redactar la carta con la petición a la junta directiva, apareció Satsuki con los papeles firmados y sellados.

 _Malditos enchufes._

Llegó el autobús correcto y todos se subieron a bordo, conversando emocionados por la aventura que estaban por tener. Justo como lo habían hecho Rin y sus compañeros en su día. Tan divertido que había sido el viaje de ida y tan lúgubre que fue el de regreso. Esperaba que esta vez no terminara así.

El paisaje pasó por la ventana a una velocidad de vértigo, justo lo contrario que ella quería ―¿tendría su estómago revuelto algo que ver con eso?― y antes de lo que imaginó, ya se estaban bajando en la parada de la ruta 42. Tomó el bolso de la cámara que le correspondía y se colocó su mochila en la espalda como todos los demás. No sólo llevaban el material necesario para la filmación, también tenían un buen equipo de sonido, una laptop, linternas y provisiones por si las dudas. Nadie podía decir que iban mal preparados, algo de lo que la directora se enorgullecía enormemente.

Ni Rin ni Issei abrieron la boca durante el rato que demoraron en atravesar el sendero del bosque, y los demás asumieron que se debía a que recordaban la última vez que lo habían hecho. Bueno, tenían razón. Los actores repasaban sus diálogos entre dientes pidiendo correcciones a Shizuku, mientras Jiro, el tercer camarógrafo, iba delante de todos grabando el recorrido de la senda. Rin e Issei tuvieron que decirles cuál era la dirección correcta, aunque estuvieron tentados de señalar al lado contrario.

―Wow... impresionante ―soltaron algunos chicos cuando alcanzaron el muro, haciendo que el corazón le latiera más de prisa a Rin. Le había dicho a Sesshomaru que justamente irían a la casa ese día y a esa hora, pero aún así estaba muerta de miedo. Ojalá sus compañeros pudieran comportarse y no hicieran nada para encender las alarmas.

―Jiro, haz una toma amplia de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Quedaría genial para los créditos de apertura. Rin, Issei, saquen las cámaras. Mientras más tomas, mejor.

Ambos tuvieron que hacerle caso y sacaron sus respectivos equipos. Rin se colgó del cuello la cinta de su cámara portátil ―ideal para tomas rápidas y no muy detalladas―, a diferencia de Issei y Jiro que llevaban las suyas más grandes sobre un hombro.

―Vamos a echar un vistazo para establecer las zonas de las primeras tomas y empezamos de una vez, ¿de acuerdo? Y si pasa algo raro, nos vamos ―le aseguró a Rin, quien la miraba un poco ceñuda sin darse cuenta.

El grupo comenzó a atravesar la maleza no sin antes murmurar emocionados ante la vista de la enorme casa a la que estaban por entrar. Era curioso que, aunque fuera algo que Rin estaba muy acostumbrada a ver, ahora se le hacía tan diferente como si estuviera dentro de un déjà vu. Y el sentimiento se intensificó cuando entraron en la mansión.

Tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar saludar a Sesshomaru por pura costumbre. Issei se dio cuenta de esto, pero pretendió seguir prestándole atención a la mirilla de su cámara.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio mientras recorrían con cuidado el lugar. Ni siquiera Satsuki se atrevía a romper el mutismo y miraba con ciertos nervios hacia Issei y Rin. Parecía estar esperando alguna catástrofe al igual que ellos, pero nada sucedía. Ni siquiera Rin, quien conocía cada metro cuadrado podía percibir algo anormal.

 _¿Estará en el ático?_ Pensó de repente al no sentir la presencia del inugami por los alrededores. Se dio cuenta de que Issei la miraba con insistencia, haciéndole la misma pregunta que ella se hacía '¿dónde está tu amigo?'. Ella negó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros para darle a entender que tampoco tenía idea.

 _Mejor así_. _Que no esté cerca, que ni se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando aquí abajo._

―Bien, todo parece estar normal por aquí. ¿Qué dicen? ―preguntó Satsuki al resto de sus compañeros, consiguiendo un asentimiento general―. ¿Y ustedes, Rin e Issei? ¿Qué tal?

―Creo que bien ―concordó ella con una pequeña cabezada. Issei sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió filmando cualquier cosa al azar para pretender indiferencia.

―Entonces vamos con la primera escena, ¿de acuerdo? Actores, vengan, empezaremos por aquí una vez que 'entren a la casa'. Haruka, tienes que tropezarte justo aquí, no lo olvides, y tú Kazuo...

Rin hizo oídos sordos mientras Shizuku y Satsuki daban las instrucciones para los actores. Había más escenas en otros sitios que no eran la casa, pero no era necesario contar con los demás chicos para entonces. Al menos no necesitaban tantas tomas en la mansión y sólo eran para el gran final, así que no deberían demorar demasiado. En teoría.

―Hey ―le murmuró Issei cuando los demás estaban distraídos. Rin dejó de mirar hacia todos lados intentando encontrar a Sesshomaru. Su cámara como la de Issei estaba apagada―. ¿Alguna señal de tu amigo?

―No, ninguna.

―Eso es bueno. Quizás tengamos esta suerte para mañana en la noche y podamos irnos sin que pase nada.

―Es una tontería que tengamos que venir de nuevo mañana en la noche ―refunfuñó Rin. Todavía sentía el malestar físico y la sangre hervir de cuando se había enterado de los nuevos límites de la locura de Satsuki―. ¿No podríamos salir de todo de una vez hoy? A veces pienso que Satsuki está tentando su suerte y la de todos los demás.

―¿Y la tuya no? ―el chico de los lentes alzó una ceja, pero en vista de que ella no respondía, soltó un suspiro―. Mañana tienen pronosticada una tormenta y Satsuki y los demás quieren aprovechar el efecto natural. Vendrán otros a acomodar la escenografía del acto final, lo filmamos y listo.

―Sí, eso ya lo sé. Pero igual se pudo haber hecho esta noche aunque no fuera a llover...

―¡Hey, ustedes dos! ―les interrumpió Satsuki desde el pórtico. Las instrucciones y pláticas se habían acabado, e incluso los actores ya estaban en sus atuendos de la película―. Ya vamos a empezar a rodar la primera toma. Issei, te quiero con nosotros desde el muro. Haruka y los demás están listos para comenzar. Tú te quedas aquí para recibirlos en cuanto lleguen, Rin. Recuerda como lo hicimos la semana pasada con las demás tomas y todos los ensayos.

Rin respiró profundo y asintió con determinación. _Terminemos con esto._

Y justo cuando ella se quedó sola con la cámara lista a la espera de instrucciones, sintió que había alguien a su lado. Cerró la cámara de golpe para dejarla en modo suspendido y miró hacia su derecha, encontrándose con la figura traslúcida de Sesshomaru. Estaba viendo hacia donde sus amigos acababan de desaparecer entre la maleza, alerta y con un humor neutral.

―Hola... ―le dijo ella en voz baja―. Pensé que te habías ido, no te vi cuando llegué.

La criatura se quedó quieta a su lado y no le respondió.

―No creo que tardemos mucho hoy, así que nos iremos en un par de horas. Pero recuerda que tendremos que regresar mañana... ¿no te importa, verdad?

― _¡Acción!_ ―gritó Satsuki desde el muro lo suficientemente alto como para que Rin tomara la señal. Ahora debía contar dos minutos y comenzar a grabar. Quería seguir hablándole a su amigo, quería asegurarse de que estuviera soportando bien todo el alboroto que sus compañeros debían estar haciendo, pero no tenía tiempo. Debía asegurarse de que todo saliera bien a la primera para no estar más tiempo del necesario en esa casa.

―Gracias por esto, Sesshomaru. Sé que no es fácil para ti, así que prometo que te lo compensaré.

―¿Cómo? ―el corazón de Rin falló un latido apresurado cuando escuchó su voz. No era exactamente la misma voz serena que había estado escuchando los últimos meses. Había algo diferente ahora, algo más oscuro que le estremeció la columna vertebral.

 _Debo estar imaginando cosas por los nervios_ , se aseguró con una sacudida de la cabeza, no había otra explicación.

―Tú eliges, sólo tienes que decírmelo y considéralo hecho ―le sonrió con esa inocencia típica que siempre le había mostrado. Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, sus músculos se tensaron un poco. Necesitaba controlarse mejor. Tantos humanos juntos le estaban haciendo doler la cabeza, en especial si estaban alrededor de Rin.

No quería que ninguno se le acercara más de lo debido, en especial ese que había subido hasta la casa anteriormente. Ése que la miraba de forma diferente.

Soltó un pequeño gruñido entre dientes que Rin no llegó a escuchar.

―Ten cuidado con lo que ofreces ―le advirtió muy seriamente antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás. La muchacha quiso preguntarle qué quería decir con eso, pero la alarma que había programado en su reloj de pulsera comenzó a pitar anunciando que faltaba poco para que se cumplieran los dos minutos.

Encendió la cámara y comenzó a filmar justo donde le habían indicado y poco después apareció Jiro, caminando en reversa para conseguir un plano de frente de los actores. Satsuki les había hecho tomar un curso express de filmación con un conocido suyo que era locutor y conocía de esas cosas, por lo que tanto ella como sus compañeros camarógrafos sabían cómo hacer para lograr unas tomas decentes.

Los chicos comenzaron su diálogo en el pórtico después de fingir que Haruka se tropezaba, y la escena transcurrió con una normalidad casi extraña. Al menos para Rin que podía sentir a Sesshomaru cerca de ella, y parecía ser la única que se daba cuenta de que no estaba tan apacible como había imaginado. Bueno, considerando que era la única que se comunicaba con él eso era más que lógico.

Apretó con más fuerza la cámara sin permitir que sus emociones turbulentas la delataran y continuó con su trabajo hasta que la escena terminó. Les quedaban otro puñado más y podrían irse al fin, así que sólo debía concentrarse en eso para seguir adelante.

―Bien, tomemos un descanso ―dijo Satsuki, haciendo que todos relajaran los hombros y Shizuku bajara el micrófono que sostenía sobre los actores principales―. Vamos a hacer la escena de la pelea, ¿de acuerdo? Kazuo quiere defender a Haruka, pero ustedes dos Taichi y Kotaro dicen que deben sacrificarla.

―Sin remordimientos, Haruka ―le dijo Taichi con una cara de pena.

―Insúltense, grítense, hagan que sea convincente pero traten de no matarse en serio.

―Dos contra uno, no es justo ―se quejó Kazuo, preparándose mentalmente para la golpiza no tan falsa que le esperaba.

―¿Han practicado la pelea, verdad? ―preguntó Satsuki sin que le hicieran gracia las bromas que se hacían―. No olviden sus diálogos. Issei, tú síguelos a ellos desde aquí. Tú, Jiro, ven por este lado. Haz los acercamientos a las caras. Y tú, Rin, quédate con Haruka. Haruka, cuando los chicos caigan, empieza a gritar, vuélvete loca, recuerda que estás poseída y no dejes que Taichi te agarre en cuanto vaya a por ti. Quiero que la toma cierre con Kazuo desmayándose y con eso terminamos. Pero no descartemos repetir la escena por si no queda muy creíble.

―Ah, qué bien ―se volvió a quejar Kazuo―. Encima que me caen a golpes lo harán más de una vez, fantástico.

―Vamos, hombre, al menos tú sobrevives ―lo animó Taichi con unas palmaditas en el hombro―. Mañana nos matan a Kotaro y a mí por incrédulos como siempre pasa en estas películas, así que no te angusties.

―Por lo menos tendré ese consuelo.

―Aprovechemos la luz ahora que hay un poco de nubes. Camarógrafos, no vayan con el sol a sus espaldas, no queremos sus sombras ―indicó Jiro con sus dedos a Rin y a Issei, quienes ya lo sabían. Rolaron los ojos y se pusieron en posición. _Ya estamos por terminar_ , se tranquilizó Rin. _Ya te vamos a dejar en paz por hoy, Sesshomaru, sólo aguántanos un poquito más._

―¡A sus puestos! ―gritó Shizuku con voz autoritaria. Los chicos corrieron hacia donde había acabado la toma anterior, no sin antes revisar exactamente dónde habían estado parados según la cámara de Issei y asintieron con la cabeza―. Tres, dos, uno... ¡acción!

Rin respiró profundamente una vez más y enfocó el lente en Haruka, quien había comenzado a llorar arrodillada en el suelo, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos mientras temblaba. Según el guión ya estaba poseída, pero no terminaba de corromperla por completo. Los chicos iniciaron la discusión anterior a la pelea y Rin tuvo que poner de su parte para no girar hacia ellos para ver qué tal les iba. El diálogo fluyó hasta que apareció el primer golpe que no se escuchó demasiado fingido. Luego otro y otro más hasta que cayeron al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido. _Pobre Kazuo... espero que no le quede ninguna marca después de esto._

Shizuku, que estaba al lado de Rin, le dio una señal muda a Haruka quien comenzó a comportarse de manera más violenta al ser acorralada por Taichi. Los gritos, horrorosamente realistas para su gusto, se hicieron más agudos mediante aumentaba el forcejeo. Rin se movió un poco de lugar para conseguir otro ángulo hasta que la supuesta fuerza sobrenatural de Haruka terminó noqueando a Taichi. En una maniobra muy bien hecha y siempre metida en su papel, Haruka fue hasta el cuerpo tendido del chico y alzó su cabeza. Se aseguró de obtener un primer plano de su rostro mortalmente serio para cuando fingió romperle el cuello.

Hicieron una pequeña pausa que Shizuku ocupó en maquillar rápidamente a la protagonista, con la ayuda de Satsuki, y diez minutos después continuaron donde lo habían dejado.

Gritaron acción de nuevo e Issei se ocupó de capturar la huída de Kotaro, siguiéndolo mientras retrocedía y hasta que saltó al pasto alto. Rin siguió concentrada en Haruka, que se levantaba lentamente con una sonrisa demencial (que con los lentes de contacto rojos que le acababan de poner le daba un aspecto espeluznante) y caminaba con paso calmo, retorciéndose la espalda como si fuera alguna clase de víbora, hasta que miró al chico caído que había intentado protegerla. Haruka aumentó su sonrisa antes de virar la cara hacia donde se había ido el otro y Kazuo cayó desmayado.

―¡Corte!

Rin relajó los hombros y presionó el botón para detener la grabación. Tenían una buena cantidad de material, y lo mejor era que todo había salido a la perfección con esa única vez. Cerró la pantalla lateral de la cámara de mano y se dio por satisfecha. Con tanto estrés y dolores de cabeza que le daba ese condenado proyecto, lo mínimo que esperaba era que saliera bien.

―Fantástico trabajo, chicos, justo como lo quería. No puedo creer que haya quedado tan bien y con tan pocas repeticiones. Excelente pelea, casi me la creí ―felicitó Satsuki a Kazuo que se levantaba sobándose la mejilla mientras la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

―Sí, yo también ―gruñó―. Maldición, Kotaro, no tenías que darme esos derechazos, estuve a punto de darte un puñetazo en el ojo para que me soltaras.

―Lo siento, la emoción del momento ―se excusó el muchacho mientras se subía de nuevo al pórtico y se acercaba al grupo. Tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y algo forzada por la carrera, pero no era el único contento por cómo había salido todo.

―Creo que la que se lleva la medalla fue Haruka ―comentó Rin, observándola con precaución mientras se quitaba los lentes de contacto―. Deberías estudiar actuación, lo hiciste genial.

―Gracias, es lo que quiero hacer cuando salga del colegio ―le dijo muy contenta, contrastando con aquella imagen demoniaca que había mostrado unos momentos antes. Shizuku comenzó a tomarle cientos de fotos con su celular a su atuendo, cabello y maquillaje para asegurarse de hacerlo todo exactamente igual al día siguiente. Issei y Jiro comparaban tomas, conversando animadamente sobre lo bien que se vería todo con los efectos especiales que añadirían digitalmente los demás.

Hasta Rin que había estado tensa todo el día se dio la libertad de relajarse un poco ante el optimismo colectivo. Por un instante se olvidó de dónde estaba y quién podría vigilar sin mucha gracia todo lo que sucedía en su hogar. Si las cosas seguían así de bien, el día siguiente sería el broche de oro que tanto quería Satsuki para finalizar su película. Las escenas finales eran las únicas que faltaban, pues mientras no estaban tan seguros de conseguir el permiso para subir habían aprovechado el tiempo para hacer el inicio y el intermedio de la película.

―¿Cómo se sienten, chicos? ―cuestionó Satsuki cuando guardaban los equipos más grandes en sus estuches después de revisar algunas tomas en la laptop. Jiro, entusiasta de primera, no se perdía oportunidad para grabar el detrás de cámaras con la portátil que le correspondía a Rin―. No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?

―Sorprendentemente, no ―concordó Issei sin más remedio. Marcaban las cuatro de la tarde y habían acordado celebrar el éxito del día yendo a almorzar juntos.

―¿Y tú, Rin? ¿Qué tal te pareció?

―Mejor de lo que esperaba ―le sonrió con genuino entusiasmo. Qué bien se sentía relajarse y disfrutar el momento para variar―. Supongo que me preocupé demasiado, perdona si fui pesada contigo.

―No te preocupes, me alegra que hayas resuelto tu pequeño asunto. Hiciste unos buenos acercamientos de Haruka, por cierto, te felicito ―le dio palmaditas conciliadoras en el hombro. Podían decir que Satsuki era mandona, exigente y muy exagerada, pero también era una buena chica que se preocupaba mucho de sus compañeros. Rin se sintió ligeramente mal por haberla insultado tantas veces en su mente.

Cuando ya se preparaban para marchar, Issei y Rin se quedaron algo rezagados con una plática en voz baja:

―¿Alguna alarma? ―preguntó él. La chica negó.

―Todo está muy tranquilo. Estuvo conmigo al inicio, pero me parece que ya no está en este piso. ¿Ves? Te dije que era bueno ―Issei frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca descontenta.

―Por supuesto ―le siguió el juego―. Pero no puedes negar que todo ha estado muy normal hoy. Casi me pareció irreal.

―Lo sé, y a mí.

―Supongo que debería darte las gracias, tal parece que has domado a la bestia ―se burló con una sonrisita de suficiencia que le hizo molestar.

―¡No hables así de él, no es ninguna bestia! ―lo regañó.

―¡Hey! ¿Todo bien por allá? Ya nos vamos, pero si quieren quedarse a platicar en lugar de ir a comer pizza... ―los llamó Jiro aún sosteniendo la cámara. Ambos se apresuraron a seguirlos, aunque Rin dio un último vistazo a la casa para al menos despedirse de Sesshomaru... si es que estaba ahí.

Encontró su silueta cerca de la columna garabateada que siempre usaba para sentarse y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa con un 'gracias' mudo pero bien articulado y acompañado de una cabezada. No obtuvo respuesta ni tuvo tiempo para esperar una, debía marcharse antes de que notaran algo raro.

Lo que ella no había sido capaz de notar era la mirada fría y calculadora que el demonio había puesto sobre Issei cuando se acercó a Rin. Apretó los dientes ante la cercanía y supo que de no estar ella ahí, lo habría matado aún después de haberle dado su palabra. Aquella pobre excusa de hombre se estaba metiendo con la propiedad de un inugami y no tenía ni idea de lo peligroso que eso era.

Pero lo haría, supo Sesshomaru inmediatamente. Tarde o temprano probaría el terrible riesgo que corría sólo por estar a un par de pasos de ella.

...

―Hola, cielo, ¿cómo te fue? ―la saludó cariñosamente su madre con un beso en la frente en cuanto llegó. Rin se despojó de su morral antes de quitarse los zapatos, aceptando el gesto con una sonrisa de alivio―. Muy bien por lo que veo.

―Sí, no ha estado mal. Pensé que sería mucho peor.

―¿Volviste ya de la casa del terror, hija? ―sonrió su papá a modo de broma desde la sala de estar, cosa que ella correspondió. Si le hubieran hecho esa pregunta un mes atrás le habría dado un infarto fulminante, pero ahora que sus padres sabían del proyecto escolar podía tomarse el asunto un poco más a la ligera.

Al principio habían intentado disuadirla para que no fuera, e incluso su madre pensó en tener una seria plática con el director de la escuela por permitir tal locura. Pero después de horas convenciéndola de que todo estaría bien y que al más mínimo indicio pondrían pies en polvorosa, pareció tranquilizarse al menos un poquito. Pero no mucho. Su padre, al contrario, se lo tomó con mucha más calma luego de repetirle unas quinientas veces las normas de seguridad ante sitios en mal estado: pasando desde tormentas y terremotos hasta deslaves, y sólo se permitió tranquilizarse cuando supo que el ayuntamiento había dado su permiso. Si ellos consideraban que era seguro, entonces no tenía tanto de lo que preocuparse.

―¿Les pasó algo? ¿Viste alguna cosa extraña? ¿Están todos tus amigos bien? ―la bombardeó su madre apenas dio los primeros pasos en el pasillo. Lo único que le apetecía hacer ahora era darse una buena ducha y recostarse un rato a ver la tele. Y comer un helado también, se lo había ganado.

―No, mamá, tranquila. Todos salimos ilesos y lo más aterrador que vimos fue la actuación de Haruka. Fue alucinante, con los efectos se verá genial ―sonrió anchamente al recordarla―. Te lo mostraría, pero Jiro se quedó con las cámaras hasta mañana. Tiene que vaciar las memorias y recargar las baterías.

La mujer no quedó muy satisfecha aún ante la aparente tranquilidad de su hija pero prefirió dejar de insistir. Por más relajada que estuviera Rin ahora relatando detalles con muchos ánimos, había algo ahí que no le cuadraba. Instinto de madre, de mujer, o lo que fuera, conocía lo suficiente a su hija como para saber que había algo _raro_. La chica que se había marchado de casa esa mañana era completamente diferente a la que había llegado, como si un enorme peso se hubiera elevado de sus hombros. ¿Era porque le tenía mucho miedo a su lugar ―lo que era natural― o tenía algún otro motivo?

Tuvo que contener su impulso de hacer más preguntas en pos de respetar la privacidad y el espacio de su niña. No quería ser una madre entrometida que respira en la nuca de sus retoños y controla sus vidas, por lo que debía dejarla tranquila.

Por más que un trocito dentro de ella le dijera que algo no andaba bien.

...

Eran casi las once cuando Jiro se repitió por enésima vez que debía irse a dormir. Las baterías estaban cargadas, las memorias relativamente vacías de los clips del día, y toda la información ya había sido mandada por correo a los respectivos editores, guardada en su máquina y en un disco externo por mayor seguridad. Había pasado horas revisando el material, emocionado por el buen trabajo que habían hecho en esa jornada. Tenía que estar presente cuando Momoko y Hajime empezaran con la edición y Kechiro se hiciera cargo de los efectos especiales, no quería perderse nada del proceso.

Ahora todo lo que le quedaba por ver eran los detrás de cámara que había hecho antes, durante y después de la filmación. La mayoría eran chistes malos, los chicos haciendo tonterías y Satsuki dando órdenes como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aquel era su proyecto personal, un regalo que le haría a sus compañeros después de presentar la película. Sólo le quedaba aprender un poco de edición de video, pero para eso estaban Momoko, Hajime e innumerables tutoriales en internet.

De nuevo se recordó que debía dormir para poder levantarse temprano el día siguiente, así que sólo se permitió revisar el último clip que había hecho justo antes de que se fueran de la casa.

― _¿Cómo se sienten, chicos?_ ―preguntó Satsuki mientras se acercaba a Rin y a Issei. La toma estaba hecha desde las espaldas de la directora―. _No fue tan malo, ¿verdad?_

― _Sorprendentemente, no_ _―_ Jiro soltó una risita por la mirada fastidiada que Issei le había dedicado a la cámara.

― _¿Y tú, Rin? ¿Qué tal te pareció?_

― _Mejor de lo que esperaba_ ―dijo ella con su vocecilla suave―. _Supongo que me preocupé demasiado, perdona si fui pesada contigo._

― _No te preocupes, me alegra que hayas resuelto tu pequeño asunto. Hiciste unos buenos acercamientos de Haruka, por cierto, te felicito_.

― _¿Eh, y a mí no me dices nada?_ _¡Yo también hice un buen trabajo!_ ―su propia voz detrás de la cámara hizo que Satsuki volteara para darle toda su atención y le entrecerrara los ojos.

― _Claro, Jiro, por supuesto que sí. Te has ganado una galletita_ ―le sacó la lengua.

― _¡Bieeen, pizza y galletitas!_

―Y nunca me dio esa galleta ―se indignó el chico viendo hacia la pantalla―. Ya me las pagará.

Hubo un recorrido general por la amplia estancia cuando uno tras otros los chicos fueron saltando para ir al hueco del muro, y en su ida, captó que Rin e Issei conversaban en voz baja hasta que ella musitó algo entre dientes con una expresión enojada que el micrófono no logró distinguir. El Jiro que estaba filmando rió por lo bajo al pensar que tenían alguna discusión de pareja.

― _¡Hey! ¿Todo bien por allá? Ya nos vamos, pero si quieren quedarse a platicar en lugar de ir a comer pizza..._

―Un momento, ¿qué rayos...? ―le dio pausa al video justo cuando Rin e Issei volteaban hacia él. Había algo raro en la imagen y tuvo que pegarse a la pantalla para distinguirlo mejor.

Metió el video en un programa de edición que se acababa de comprar ―y el que apenas había empezado a comprender cómo funcionaba― y se las arregló para hacer que el cuadro fuera más lento. Sí, definitivamente había algo extraño ahí, como una mancha oscura detrás de Rin.

Aumentó el tamaño de la imagen justo sobre ese punto, agradeciendo la buena cantidad de mega píxeles que daba esa práctica camarita, y examinó la cosa con un cuarto de la velocidad normal. Palideció cuando se dio cuenta que eso no era una mancha en el lente ni una mota de polvo. Se movía.

Ajustó los parámetros de luminosidad y contraste, forcejeando un poco con el programa para encontrar las condenadas opciones, y procedió a mover los valores de la imagen hasta que pudo distinguir decentemente qué era eso.

Se llevó una mano a la boca al ver su clara figura _humana_.

 _Dime que sólo es un error del video_ , rogó internamente cuando se lanzaba a la carpeta de archivos con los detrás de cámara y buscaba los clips anteriores a ese. Los colocó sobre la pista de video del programa y activó todos los filtros que acababa de usar. Durante los primeros segundos se alivió al pasar por la misma zona en la que había visto esa mancha ―espacio que ahora ocupaba Haruka siendo maquillada por Shizuku―, pero el corazón casi le dio un vuelco cuando la cámara se dirigió a un lado, justo donde estaba Rin consultando la hora en su reloj de pulsera. La mancha estaba detrás de ella.

Y no sólo ahí. En cada cuadro donde apareciera la chica había una distorsión en el video, algunas más nítidas y otras más difíciles de encontrar.

Las más notorias era cuando Rin estaba cerca de Issei, donde la figura se hacía más opaca y llamativa. Y sí, tenía forma humana... o al menos eso era lo que parecía. Era alta y le daba la impresión de que se trataba de un hombre.

Siempre cerca de Rin.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza con el corazón a mil. Ya era la una de la mañana y sus ojos jamás habían estado tan abiertos. De más estaba decir que el pobre muchacho casi no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Oh, Dios... sí que ha sido corto. Sólo nueve páginas en Word... es incómodo visualmente hasta para mí, lo siento xD Pero no se angustien, el capi 11 será el doble de largo y el doble de intenso. Tiene el sello de promesa de Hoshi.

Pff... primer día de filmación y ya vamos con los ánimos caldeados por parte de Sesshomaru, quien debía estar rechinando los dientes a cada segundo para controlar su instinto de volverlos a todos picadillo. No los ha asustado a la primera porque Rin le ha pedido que no les haga daño, y hasta él sabe que si comienza con algo tan simple como darles un susto ya no podrá parar hasta intentar hacerles algo peor. Sesshomaru es muy listo y optó por hacerse el señor invisible para evitar problemas... para Rin, porque por él encantado de matarlos a todos xD

¿Cuáles son sus predicciones para el capítulo 11? Sesshomaru ya ha dejado claro que no está nada contento con los chicos invadiendo su casa (y a su chica *guiño guiño*), pero se ha portado asombrosamente mejor de lo que la misma Rin había esperado. Sólo les queda un día más para terminar el dichoso proyecto de la loca de Satsuki y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Pero... ¿Sesshomaru será capaz de mantenerse controlado, aún cuando la cercanía de Issei con Rin le hierva la sangre? Podrá tenerle un infinito cariño y respeto a esa niña, pero sigue siendo un inugami después de todo. Uno inteligente y complaciente pero también muy territorial. Así que cuéntenme, ¿qué creen que suceda en la siguiente y última noche? *Y es que encima tienen que quedarse hasta la noche, por Dios... si quieren se llevan pentagramas, ouijas y le caen a golpes a Rin para tentar más a su suerte xD*

Muchísimas gracias a los semi Sascha Fitness que han comentado el capítulo anterior, me alegra un montón tenerlos entusiasmados con esta historia y al borde del asiento (soy malvada, lo sé xD). Subiendo en su escala de sensualidad se encuentran **Gima2618, ByaHisaFan, Sayuri08, MisteryWitch, Black urora, HasuLess, Meaow, HannahCamila, Serena tsukino chiba, BeautifulButterflyPink, Dmonisa, VanneeAndrea, Lau Cullen, Swan, Alexa Rey, Leiitakhr, Grell Whoops, Cristina97, Kikyou1213, Melinna Sesshy, Julia12, RunaL08, Abigz, Jezabel, Foxsqueen, Floresamaabc, Ranmasan, Maizpalomero, Jenks, Duhkha, Kari, Caliu, Anónimo, Lizzie, Hanami, Yoo Joo, Blueberry Bliss** y **Aoi Moss**. He leído cada comentario con una sonrisa en la cara, de verdad me suben el ánimo como no tienen idea.

Me despido, queridas mías a las que adoro con todo mi ser, esperando que hayan disfrutado de este corto capítulo (repito: el que avisa no es traidor xD) y no me odien por no haber puesto más contenido. Serán recompensados la próxima semana.

AAAH! Y antes de irme quisiera aclarar algo que a muchas les ha llamado la atención: El contacto íntimo entre los protas. Lean con cuidado mi nota anterior al respecto donde dije que no está cerrado a posibilidades. Recuerden que son aproximadamente unos 20 capítulos más o menos, y todavía falta muuucho para saber con certeza si ese paso será posible. Si les he pedido paciencia es por algo, nenas.

Un beso a todas mis lectoras tan sexys que pronto dejarán sin trabajo a Sascha Fitness. Y recuerden: Un review a Hoshi te mantiene sana y en forma ;)


	11. Terror en la oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

11\. Terror en la oscuridad

―¡Buenos días, Jiro! ―saludó alegremente Satsuki esa mañana cuando se reunieron en el colegio, el punto de partida. Era apenas las seis y media y una fina capa de neblina comenzaba a desintegrarse con los primeros rayos del sol. En la entrada del establecimiento apenas había otro par de chicos con los materiales de utilería en los que habían estado trabajando las semanas anteriores: enormes cruces de palillos atados, partes humanas mutiladas, tarros de sangre, tripas falsas y ese tipo de cosas espeluznantes.

Jiro dejó las enormes maletas con las cámaras en el suelo ―alguien más llevaría los trípodes y reflectores portátiles― y se pasó la mano por el cabello largo y revuelto hasta la barbilla. Satsuki torció la cara hacia él, notando sus ojos enrojecidos y su piel excesivamente pálida. Se veía mucho más hippie que nunca, contando que llevaba la ropa desarreglada y parecía estar sujeto a alguna clase de sustancia alucinógena a juzgar por la manera en la que fijaba la vista en un punto incierto.

―Oye, ¿qué te pasa, te sientes mal? ¡No me digas que estás fumando a estas horas!

El muchacho la miró entonces con infinita consternación, debatiéndose si debía abrir la boca o quedarse callado. Eso era una buena parte de lo que le había mantenido despierto toda la noche, y se había planteado muy seriamente si debía quedarse en casa hasta tarde o no. Después de todo él no tenía por qué estar ahí a esas horas, no tenía nada que ver con la escenografía, los ensayos o la utilería.

Y aún así... ahí estaba, incapaz de permanecer en su habitación un minuto más.

Debía contarlo. Alguien podía salir lastimado, y si no decía lo que sabía a tiempo sería culpa suya.

―Tengo que mostrarte algo ―le dijo. Sin siquiera esperar a que ella le preguntara qué era, la tomó de del codo y la arrastró al interior del edificio, justo al primer salón que pudo encontrar. Como era domingo y las actividades extra curriculares empezaban a partir de las diez, no había ni un alma que los interrumpiera por el momento. El resto de sus compañeros apenas notaron la partida del par, pero no lo consideraron más importante de lo que estaban haciendo.

―¿Qué hay con la actitud misteriosa? ―Satsuki se sacudió el brazo ligeramente adolorido por la presión que Jiro había usado para llevársela. El muchacho, por toda respuesta, sacó la laptop del bolso que tenía colgando del hombro y la abrió sobre el escritorio del profesor. El programa de edición estaba abierto y cada video seguía en las pistas justo como los había dejado la noche anterior. La chica alzó una ceja hacia él esperando más explicaciones.

―Creo que tenemos un problema ―Jiro inició la tira de videos recortados y llenos de filtros de luz que lo mantuvo despierto hasta casi la salida del sol. El chico echaba vistazos rápidos ante las reacciones de Satsuki, quien primero fruncía el ceño intentando encontrar cuál era la gracia del asunto y le devolvía el gesto esperándose que fuera alguna broma. Pero la cara agotada y enfermiza de Jiro le hizo comprender que no había manera de que aquello fuera una jugarreta. En especial cuando presenció lo que intentaba mostrarle en primer lugar.

Le pidió que pausara algunos clips y los iniciara de nuevo sólo para estar segura, quedándose perpleja y con la boca entreabierta ante la innegable figura que aparecía siempre cerca de Rin.

Su rostro, al igual que el de su compañero, comenzó a palidecer.

―¿Qué es eso? ―murmuró impresionada señalando a la sombra con el dedo cuando ya no podía negar lo que veía. Jiro pausó de nuevo ese video y acercó la imagen lo suficiente como para que fuera más distinguible. Satsuki inhaló profundamente y lo contuvo consternada.

―Tengo toda la noche intentando averiguarlo ―contestó él con voz cansada―. Sólo sale cerca de Rin, ¿ves? Siempre está detrás de ella, es espeluznante.

La chica demoró un tiempo en lograr pronunciar palabra alguna. Sus ojos seguían clavados en la imagen congelada de Rin con esa _cosa_ a sus espaldas.

―¿Puede ser algún error de luz, de la lente o algo así?

―No lo creo, revisé todos los lentes y están bien. Sólo aparece cuando está Rin ―volvió a decir―. Como si estuviera pegado a ella, o como si tuviera una sombra asechándola...

―No digas eso. Por favor no digas eso ―se estremeció ella, apartando al fin la cara de la pantalla para ver hacia la ventana. Habían llegado otros chicos del equipo, y dentro de poco tendrían que partir para comenzar a armar el escenario de la última escena. Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato en el que Satsuki no podía dejar de darle miradas de soslayo a la pantalla como esperando a que aquella sombra desapareciera si la miraba con intensidad―. Bien, pensemos con lógica... ―comenzó a dar caminar por el salón cual león enjaulado, tratando de encontrar alguna explicación que le quitara el mal sabor de boca―. No puede ser un fantasma, los fantasmas no existen.

―No sé si existan o no... pero no puedes negar que hay algo ahí, Satsuki.

―Tal vez Rin proyecte una sombra muy grande... o...

―Vamos, sabes que eso no tiene sentido. Además no estaba contra una pared, mira ―señaló la computadora. La pared más cercana estaba a unos cuantos metros y era imposible que su sombra llegara a ella―. Ni siquiera el sol estaba tan bajo como para que diera por ahí, ¿y cómo quieres que tenga una sombra tan grande y extraña de todas formas?

―¿Entonces qué sugieres que sea, genio?

―Creo... ―tragó con dificultad, revolviéndose el cabello por décima vez en lo que iba del día― que tenemos que aceptar que los chicos tenían razón y hay _algo_ en esa casa.

Por toda respuesta, Satsuki dejó su caminar nervioso y lo miró de frente con los ojos como platos y el corazón en la mano. Tal parecía que ella misma también había llegado a esa conclusión, pero no quería aceptarla. Los dos se quedaron callados sin saber qué más decir.

―¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le decimos a los demás? ¿Le decimos a Rin? ―cuestionó Jiro poco después.

Satsuki apretó los dientes y se frotó los brazos, sintiendo un escalofrío creciendo bajo la piel.

―No sé si sea buena idea, no quiero que haya pánico. Pero me parece que debemos evitar que Rin regrese allá arriba. Esa cosa podría... rayos ―suspiró, llevándose ambas manos a la frente. Tenía el estómago tan revuelto que creería que devolvería hasta la primera papilla que le habían dado sus padres de bebé. Todo tuvo sentido―. Ellos dijeron que había algo ahí, ¿no es así? No lo vieron, pero lo sintieron y lo escucharon. Y yo no les creí, pero ahora... ¿Será la misma cosa que los atacó cuando estábamos en primaria?

―Pero es extraño que no nos haya atacado a nosotros, ¿no te parece? ―abordó Jiro.

―Sí, me parece muy extraño. Y ni siquiera sentimos algo raro ayer, ¿verdad? Era como estar en una casa vieja cualquiera. Es decir, conocemos la historia que trae y su mala reputación, y aún así no se sintió nada raro.

―¿Y si Rin _sí_ sintió algo? ―la miró insistente. Estaba tan cansado por haberse hecho preguntas toda la noche que lo único que le apetecía más que poder dormir un poco era conocer todas las respuestas―. Deberíamos decírselo a ella. Merece saberlo.

―No quiero que se asuste ―se negó rápidamente Satsuki―. Estaba frenética antes de empezar todo esto y se unió al equipo de filmación para intentar superarlo, ¿no?

―Más bien se unió para probar que estabas equivocada ―musitó el chico sin que la otra le prestara atención. Estaba tan metida en sí misma que ni lo escuchó.

―¿Cómo crees que se sentirá si de repente le decimos 'hey, ¿te acuerdas lo asustada que estabas de esta casa? ¡ahora sabemos por qué lo estabas! Hay una enorme sombra siniestra siempre detrás de ti'? Podría darle un ataque de pánico. Y ya me siento mal por haber comenzado todo esto...

Se sentó en uno de los pupitres de la primera fila y soltó un nuevo resoplido mientras se masajeaba las sienes. Jiro alternó la vista entre la pantalla y la chica paralizada.

―¿Piensas cancelar todo?

―No lo sé ―contestó, descubriéndose lentamente la cara y negando cabizbaja―. No sé si sea seguro para nosotros regresar a ese sitio, y menos para Rin.

―¿Y menos para mí qué cosa? ―se asomó Rin de repente, haciéndolos saltar del susto. Esa era precisamente la última persona que ambos querían ver. Ella sólo los miró extrañada, temiendo haber interrumpido algo privado. Los dos se veían como si les hubieran pillado haciendo una indecencia, o al menos fue la primera impresión que le dio. Estuvo a punto de picarlos preguntándoles cuándo se habían vuelto novios, pero la notoria palidez de sus rostros le quito todo vestigio de jocosidad al asunto.

Estaban realmente asustados.

―¿Qué les pasa?

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Tenía que ir al baño. ¿Por qué me miran así?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada como queriendo transmitirse un mensaje sin tener que abrir la boca. Satsuki negó levemente con la cabeza, pero Jiro frunció el entrecejo y decidió no hacerle caso.

―Rin, tenemos que hablar contigo un momento, ¿está bien?

El gesto de extrañeza en su rostro se hizo más pronunciado.

―Eh... ¿estoy en problemas?

―No, para nada ―se adelantó Satsuki, colocando una mano en el hombro. Quería detener a Jiro, cerrar la laptop y arrojarla por la ventana, pero el chico era mucho más rápido que ella y se le adelantó.

―Hay algo que necesitas ver. Trata de no asustarte, porque es... bueno, es algo impresionante, pero tienes que saberlo. Será mejor que te sientes ―le cedió la silla del escritorio del docente, levantándose y señalándola con un brazo demasiado tenso. Satsuki lo taladraba con los ojos como si quisiera matarlo a golpes.

―Ok... ―se sentó, mirándolos sin comprender nada. Se sentía como una niña pequeña a la que sus padres no saben cómo darle una mala noticia. Y esa fugaz idea hizo que sonaran sus alarmas. Jiro era el que manejaba las cámaras y tenía una computadora frente a ella. Los dos se veían consternados y habían estado hablando muy preocupados antes de que los interrumpiera.

No hacía falta ser un genio para deducir de lo que podría tratarse la cosa.

 _Mierda, que no sea lo que creo que es_.

―No lo hagas, Jiro ―le advirtió Satsuki con un siseo cuando el muchacho presionaba una tecla para quitar el salvapantallas que se había activado automáticamente. Lo primero que Rin vio fue el programa de edición abierto con muchos clips en la pista de video. Su corazón dio un tumbo feroz, pero se esforzó por no demostrar ninguna reacción.

―Lo siento, Satsuki, pero merece saberlo ―negó rotundamente Jiro―. Rin... cuando estuve revisando los detrás de cámara de ayer me di cuenta de que había algo... peculiar en los trozos en los que aparecías tú. No te vayas a asustar, pero no sé que sea, estuve aplicando muchos filtros y buscando fallas en el lente y eso... pero no encontré ninguna explicación.

―Puede ser cualquier cosa ―se apuró en decir Satsuki, buscando restarle importancia.

―Sí, pero no sabemos qué es. Y bueno... es extraño. Mira ―reprodujo sólo los primeros diez segundos del primer video de la pista, pausándolo en el momento adecuado donde se apreciaba muy claramente la figura humana detrás de ella.

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron aún más y sus labios se apretaron para evitar emitir ningún sonido. Estuvo a punto de decir el nombre del inugami y por suerte pudo contenerse a tiempo.

 _M-i-e-r-d-a._

Se quedó viendo a la imagen por un rato en el que sus compañeros intercambiaron una nueva mirada llena de circunstancias. Satsuki estaba lista para cerrar la laptop y consolar a Rin, y Jiro para mostrarle más de sus hallazgos con un único clip.

Todo en lo que pensaba Rin era en Sesshomaru. No había ninguna duda, ése era él. Era la misma figura traslúcida que había comenzado a distinguir hacía relativamente poco, la misma forma y altura, sólo que ahora... le daba miedo.

Y Sesshomaru nunca le había dado _esa_ clase de miedo.

―¿Qué es eso? ―tuvo que preguntar para aparentar estupefacción. Sí la tenía pero por un motivo muy diferente al que los otros creían.

―No tenemos idea. Casi parece una persona ―Jiro continuó con la tira de videos, donde se veía a Sesshomaru siempre detrás de ella como si la estuviera custodiando. ¿Siempre había estado ahí a sus espaldas?―. ¿Viste o escuchaste algo? ¿Sentiste algo diferente?

―No ―dijo ella aunque no era del todo sincera. Al principio creyó que Sesshomaru estaba en el ático o al otro lado de la casa, luego sí supo que estuvo acompañándola, pero no tenía idea de que se había quedado a su lado todo el día. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

―¿Estás segura? Porque sólo aparece cerca de ti, ¿ni siquiera escuchaste unos pasos? ―insistió Jiro, a lo que Satsuki le dio un golpe en el brazo para hacerlo callar.

―Déjala en paz ―musitó molesta―. Rin, ¿estás bien? Lo lamento mucho, yo... no sé qué decir. Creo que lo mejor será que te quedes hoy, no vuelvas a subir a esa casa.

Rin salió de su momentáneo trance y rompió el contacto visual con el Sesshomaru del video.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ―su repentino tono agudo sacó a la otra chica de base. ¿La estaba regañando?

―Porque no pinta bien. Es decir... no puede ser normal que esa cosa esté detrás de ti. Y no quiero que vayas para que te sientas incómoda o en peligro.

―¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¿Van a seguir filmando ahí?

―Bueno... en vista de que sólo parece estar en dónde tú estás, y lo bien que nos fue ayer... quizás deberíamos intentar terminar las últimas escenas hoy. Y si algo sale mal, nos vamos.

―¿Vas a continuar sabiendo que hay algo ahí? ―le recriminó con una cara que decía 'te lo dije'. No estaba realmente asustada, sino más bien indignada. ¿Cómo se le ocurría seguir adelante? ¿Por qué demonios no entendía el peligro que eso significaba?

―Vamos a intentarlo ―la corrigió Satsuki.

―¿Y le van a decir a alguien más lo que aparece en estos videos?

―Deberíamos... ―murmuró Jiro por lo bajo.

―No, no deberíamos. No quiero que nadie se asuste. Nos fue bien precisamente porque nadie tenía en mente que había algo sobrenatural en la casa, y... sólo nos queda esto último y no tenemos que volver. Ni volveremos a pensar en esto.

Ahora la que quería arrojar algo ―o a alguien― por la ventana era Rin. ¿Era posible que una persona fuera tan terca y ciega? ¡Rayos!

―Entonces vamos a volver sabiendo que está esa _cosa_ ahí, y pretenderemos que no pasa nada, ¿no? ―ironizó rolando los ojos.

―No, tú no regresas. A nosotros no se nos acercó, sólo fue hacia ti por alguna razón... asumiendo que sea una criatura sobrenatural o un fantasma ―resopló contrariada y muy incómoda―. No quiero que te haga daño o te haga pasar un mal rato. Debes ser más sensible a estas cosas que el resto, supongo... no le encuentro otra explicación.

 _Claro que lo soy, ¡lo conozco desde hace años!_ _No se acercó a ustedes precisamente porque YO estaba ahí_ , estuvo por decir, pero se mordió la lengua con una fuerza un poco mayor de la necesaria.

―Lo siento, Satsuki, pero voy a volver con ustedes. Soy parte de este equipo y no me quedaré por fuera ―declaró con decisión. Los otros dos la miraron como si hubiera dicho una sarta de disparates.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué quieres regresar sabiendo que hay una sombra detrás de ti? ¿Acaso no tienes miedo?

―Si ustedes van a continuar grabando, yo también iré ―se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Estaba furiosa no porque quisieran protegerla, sino porque no tenía manera de decirles que era ella la que quería protegerlos a todos. Si no subía a vigilar y a aplacar a Sesshomaru, las cosas se pondrían muy feas. Y no, gracias, pero esa terca gente le caía bien y no permitiría que les sucediera nada malo.

―Pero Rin...

―No tengo miedo ―dijo al ver que Satsuki abría los brazos para intentar hacerla entrar en razón―. De verdad, esas cosas ya no me asustan. Sólo quiero poder continuar con todo tal y como lo he hecho desde que comenzamos.

―No tienes que probarle nada a nadie, Rin ―le aseguró la chica, nerviosa por no poder controlar la situación―. Tu seguridad es mucho más importante que tu valentía.

―No quiero probar mi valor, Satsuki. Quiero lidiar con esto con ustedes. Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas?

―Pero... ¿y si llega a pasarte algo?

―No pasó nada ayer, ¿no? Nos fue tan bien que nadie pensó en nada sobrenatural, así que no tendría por qué ser diferente hoy.

Jiro se apoyó en la pared de espaldas, evaluando la situación silenciosamente. Sus ojos negros estaban fijos en Rin, quien defendía con mucho ímpetu su resolución de seguir adelante mientras Satsuki, extrañada, intentaba explicarle que podía ser peligroso.

Debía admitir que sospechaba de Rin. Cualquier otra persona habría puesto pies en polvorosa después de pegar el grito al cielo. No era normal que quisiera volver a subir después de haber visto que había algo detrás de ella. Él apenas había podido dormir de la impresión, ¿cómo podía estar Rin tan tranquila, defendiendo su puesto de camarógrafa? No tenía sentido.

A no ser... que no estuviera diciendo algo.

¿No había sido ella parte del grupo que visitó la mansión en sexto grado? Jiro era tan desentendido con las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor que rara vez se enteraba de algo. Pero sí recordaba la discusión cuando se decidió el tema y el lugar de filmación, y había sido precisamente Rin quién más se había opuesto para que no lo hicieran. Era como si estuviera aterrada de que algo pudiera pasar.

Y ahora que tenían pruebas de que había algo ahí, y justamente la seguía a ella, ¿insistía en regresar?

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Qué estaba ocultando?

―Si Rin quiere ir déjala que vaya ―no supo que había dicho algo hasta que las palabras salieron de su boca. Satsuki volvió a taladrarlo con sus ojos grises―. ¿Qué? Creo que tiene razón, por un día más dudo que pase algo. Además si llega a ser el caso sólo nos vamos como alma que lleva el diablo, ¿no? Era lo que habías dicho al principio.

―Sí, pero esto es diferente.

―¿En qué sentido? ―se encogió de hombros. Estaba impresionado y asustado, pero también tenía mucho interés en averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando en realidad, y Rin era la clave del asunto―. Ellos ya dijeron que había algo ahí, no les creímos y aquí está la prueba. Aún así no pasó nada.

Satsuki tenía la apariencia de estar a punto de explotar. Rin, al contrario, fruncía el entrecejo con terquedad mientras cruzaba los brazos, señal inequívoca de que se mantendría firme en su decisión. Ahora eran dos contra uno, y aunque estuviera a la cabeza del proyecto y la clase en general, no tenía muchas opciones.

―No pueden estar hablando en serio ―resopló cansada.

―De haberme hecho caso antes no estaríamos así, pero ya ves ―dijo a su vez Rin mientras salía del salón. Ella podía ser más cabezota que Satsuki y acababa de comprobarlo―. Será mejor que nos apresuremos, creo que ya están todos aquí.

―Rin... ¿Por qué quieres volver de verdad? ¿Hay algo que no nos estés diciendo? ―la detuvo Satsuki con preocupación y sospecha.

Rin estuvo a sólo una milésima de segundo de decirles la verdad. De decirles que ella sabía quién era esa sombra, por qué la seguía y por qué necesitaba regresar con ellos. Pero una chispa de temor la hizo retroceder y desechar la idea.

Tenía miedo de lo que fueran a decir y lo que pudieran hacer si se enteraban de la verdad. Temía que regaran lo que les dijera y todo fuera peor para ella y Sesshomaru.

Por un día más no pasará nada. Después de hoy olvidaremos todo el asunto.

―Estamos todos en el mismo barco, ¿no? Quiero que hagamos esto, si estamos juntos nada malo puede pasar.

―Rin...

―Así que mejor nos vamos ya para salir más pronto de todo esto, ¿no creen?

Satsuki y Jiro volvieron a intercambiar una mirada cuando la muchacha más bajita se marchó en dirección al patio de entrada. Jiro procedió a guardar el archivo del programa de edición y a desconectar la computadora del tomacorrientes antes de guardarla en su bolso. Se veía relativamente tranquilo, cosa que exasperaba aún más a la directora.

―¿Crees que oculta algo? ―le preguntó. Jiro seguía haciéndose el desentendido, aunque por dentro seguía con las mismas teorías para entrelazar cada hecho y detalle.

―¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? Yo creo que sí. Pero no parece que podamos sacarle nada. A no ser que quieras que muestre esto a los demás y entre todos la interroguemos.

―No. No quiero que nadie se ponga nervioso ―repitió antes de soltar una exhalación frustrada. ―No entiendo nada, esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué quiere regresar? ¿Qué estará ocultando? Yo ni muerta pondría un pie de nuevo ahí después de haber visto eso.

―¿Entonces por qué dejas que todos los demás lo hagamos? ―cuestionó ácidamente el chico, haciendo que ella le frunciera el ceño ofendida.

―Porque esa cosa no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, sólo con ella.

―Eso no lo sabes.

Satsuki decidió pasar por alto aquello último y siguió hablando.

―Además de que sería un total desperdicio si echamos por tierra todo lo que avanzamos ayer. Hoy debe ser el último día de filmación y vamos a terminar todo en una nota alta.

―Ya, claro... si eso es lo que de verdad te importa... ―salieron por el pasillo hasta el área de los casilleros. Detrás de las puertas de vidrio se veía el grupo de diez personas, incluyendo a Rin, reunido cerca de la salida. El material de utilería estaba en grandes maletas y bolsas, listo para el viaje.

―¿Y eso qué se supone que significa? ―lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo. Sus labios estaban apretados y los ojos le centellaban con rabia. Oh, había captado muy bien lo que significaba.

―Nada ―dijo él para evitar seguir discutiendo. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y moría por descansar un poco, lejos de todo ese drama. Pero también se moría por averiguar qué sucedería cuando pisaran esa casa de nuevo.

Se soltó del agarre de la chica y salió para reunirse con los demás, dejándola atrás y muy contrariada.

Una cosa era segura: mantendría el ojo ―y el lente― sobre Rin para no perderse nada.

...

―Buenos días ―saludó Issei en cuanto vio a Rin emerger del interior del colegio. La muchacha le levantó una mirada sombría y angustiada, pero rápidamente la sustituyó por una sonrisa forzada que no engañaba a nadie―. ¿Qué hacías allá adentro?

―Nada, fui al baño ―contestó rápidamente. Estaba harta de discutir, y si le decía alguna palabra sobre el vídeo y los hallazgos de Jiro y Satsuki, estaba segura de que aquella sería una contienda verbal agotadora. No tenía fuerzas para eso, todo lo almacenaba para usarlo a lo largo del día mientras estuviera cerca de Sesshomaru.

―¿Y por eso tienes cara de como si se hubiera muerto alguien? ―Rin le ignoró pretendiendo revisar uno de los bolsos con las cámaras. Hurgó entre los compartimientos como si hiciera un conteo de los lentes, baterías, cables y demás, todo bajo la estricta mirada de su amigo que estaba dispuesto a sacarle la verdad.

Poco después se les unieron Jiro y Satsuki que iba un poco rezagada, con una mueca comprimida de enfado. Jiro también estaba molesto, aunque en un grado menor. Issei paseó la vista entre los tres que habían estado en el colegio y no tardó en deducir que estaban relacionados. Algo tuvo que haber pasado.

―¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando? ―le dijo con tono grave, pero bajo al mismo tiempo para no llamar la atención de los demás chicos que conversaban entre ellos. Rin se puso de pie y sacó de su mochila el itinerario del día para revisarlo. O fingir que lo hacía―. Rin, sé que algo anda mal. Dímelo.

―Issei... ¿te puedo pedir algo? ―le siseó mirándolo angustiada―. Cuando subamos no te acerques a mí.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―El espíritu es... celoso conmigo. No le gusta que haya otros cerca de mí. Tengo miedo de que te haga algo. Creo que deberías quedarte hoy.

―¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Qué pasó? ―inquirió. Entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada tan extraña que le lanzaba la recién llegada Satsuki. Poco detrás venía Jiro con su computadora portátil haciéndose el desinteresado. No le costó atar cabos―. ¿Qué pasó allá adentro, Rin? ¿Qué te dijeron?

Fingieron sus mejores caras de normalidad cuando pasaron otros chicos a su lado y los saludaron. La voz de la muchacha temblaba un poco cuando le respondió.

―Lo vieron ―musitó―. Lo tienen en video, Issei.

Issei tragó con dificultad. Tenía muchas ganas de ponerse a discutir largo y tendido, pero no podía darse esa libertad con tantas personas alrededor. En especial bajo las miradas atentas de Jiro y Satsuki que también cuchicheaban entre ellos.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer?

―Voy a tomármelo con calma. O al menos eso intentaré.

―¿No les dijiste que debían cancelar esta estupidez?

―Satsuki no lo va a hacer ―le replicó ofuscada haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no ir hasta la directora y zarandearla con fuerza como si intentara exorcizarla―. Ella y Jiro saben que pasa algo, pero no quiere cancelar esto. Me dijo que me quedara, pero... si no voy con ustedes no sé qué pueda pasar.

―¿Has considerado decirles la verdad?

―Sí... lo he hecho ―confesó. Estaba tan estresada que su rostro se había vuelto más pálido de lo habitual―. Pero dudo que eso los detenga. Les dará más curiosidad... conociendo a Satsuki querrá provocarlo para conseguir mejores efectos visuales o alguna tontería de esas.

―No puedes decirlo en serio.

―No quiero correr el riesgo. Si vamos y fingimos que no pasa nada, no habrá motivos para que pase algo ―explicó rogando por algo de apoyo.

―Bueno... no lo sé, Rin. Suena igualmente peligroso. Pero es verdad que ayer no pasó nada, tal vez hoy corramos con la misma suerte. Aunque sigo pensando que deberías decir la verdad.

―Es sólo un día. Por sólo un día...

―¿Podrás mantener a tu amigo controlado? ―la miró sin estar demasiado convencido.

―Lo voy a intentar ―prometió―. Por eso... por favor, quédate hoy. No vayas con nosotros. Durante esos videos... se veía molesto cuando estabas a mi lado. No quiero que te pase nada.

―Le tienes muchas esperanzas a tu amigo ―se fijó él chico con un resoplido. Rin sólo apretó los labios y los puños con ansiedad―. Si tú vas yo voy. Me mantendré a raya, pero no me quedaré aquí.

―Pero Issei... ―empezó ella con un suspiro. Él la detuvo a tiempo alzando una mano para callarla y sacudió la cabeza.

―No. No me voy a quedar. Te ayudaré a mantener a los demás fuera de problemas, tú ocúpate de tu _amiguito simpático_.

Rin lo observó insistente un momento más mientras Issei sólo le devolvía la mirada decidida con el ceño fruncido. Discutir con él no tendría sentido, no había forma de hacerlo entrar en razón. Sólo le insistió unas veces más antes de rendirse y forzarse a confiar en él también.

―De acuerdo. Pero prométeme que me harás caso ―suplicó―. Tratemos de mantener a los chicos controlados, ¿está bien? No le demos motivos a mi amigo para que se enfade, ya que la idiota de Satsuki tiene ganas de fastidiarme la existencia. Estúpido proyecto del demonio, sólo quiero que se termine de una vez.

―Todo termina hoy ―le aseguró el chico sin relajar su semblante. Comenzaba a dolerle el estómago y no estaba muy seguro de cómo llevaría el día una vez que llegaran a la dichosa casa.

―¡Hey, ustedes dos! ―llamó alguien en ese momento―. Ya estamos por irnos, ¿vienen o no?

―Ya vamos ―anunció Rin tomando el bolso de su cámara y reajustando el morral sobre sus hombros―. Acabemos con esto.

Issei sólo asintió y la siguió para reunirse con los demás que esperaban el autobús en la parada. Una vez ahí, Rin se distrajo conversando con Haruka como si nada del otro mundo estuviera pasando, o al menos esa era la impresión que quería dar. Se esforzaba por eliminar el miedo de su subconsciente hablando un poco más alto y con más ánimo del habitual. Para todos era algo normal pues así era ella, pero para los que sabían que algo pasaba, era evidente que sólo intentaba mantener a raya su estrés.

Cuando el autobús llegó unos minutos después, el conductor se sorprendió de ver a tantos muchachos abordándolo un domingo en la mañana, y más con semejante equipaje. Las charlas se avivaron cuando el vehículo inició la marcha, con las personas que habían hecho ese viaje el día anterior explicándole a los _nuevos_ cómo era la casa a la que se dirigían con pelos y señales, siendo Haruka quien lideraba la conversación con dramatizaciones muy divertidas.

El ambiente era muy relajado para la mayoría; esos chicos ingenuos que no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo que había en ese lugar.

Rin ignoraba olímpicamente que las miradas de los tres muchachos estaban puestas sobre ella, sólo se concentraba en el paisaje que veía pasar borroso por la ventana. Árboles, autos, casas y personas que eran dejadas atrás y a las que no les prestaba la más mínima atención por estar intentando controlar la tormenta que crecía en su cabeza.

No podía permitir que eso la controlara, que la preocupación la carcomiera y le hiciera cometer un error que podría resultar muy caro para todos. Quería a Sesshomaru y le tenía mucho respeto, pero sabía que ella no era nadie para llegar a ponerle freno. Si algo salía mal, no había forma de detenerlo. Era impredecible, temperamental y con un pasado terrible a sus espaldas que sólo confirmaba el reducido límite de su tolerancia.

Tenía que demostrarle que todo estaba bien, que no había nada fuera de lo ordinario y que sus amigos eran humanos decentes con los que no tenía la necesidad de enfurecerse.

Cruzó los dedos cuando el autobús se detuvo en la parada solitaria de la ruta 42. Era un día hermoso de inicios de verano con un cielo tan azul que parecía irreal entre las constantes lluvias que asediaban la región. Pidió fuerzas a todas las deidades cuyos nombres recordaba y se levantó de su asiento, componiendo una sonrisa despreocupada antes de unirse al resto de los chicos que hablaban emocionados mientras se bajaban.

Les mantuvo el paso durante todo el trayecto por el bosque, interviniendo en la conversación de vez en cuando y hasta contando algunos chistes para deshacerse de la tensión que invadía cada fibra de su ser. Detrás de la caravana, algo rezagados, iban Satsuki y su amiga Shizuku, quien intentaba averiguar por qué iba tan callada y no había dado ninguna orden. Issei estaba detrás de ellas con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando ceñudo cuanto estuviera a su alrededor. Jiro, de último, sacaba y preparaba una nueva y pequeña cámara personal para iniciar las tomas de los detrás de escena.

―Issei, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―lo abordó mientras ajustaba los parámetros del aparato. El chico de las gafas resopló fastidiado y acomodó el morral que llevaba guindado del hombro.

―Ya la hiciste.

―¿No te parece que Rin ha estado actuando algo raro? ―Issei tuvo un pequeño espasmo en los hombros que supo ocultar con un resbalón por las hojas. Claro que le preguntaría algo parecido, no por nada Rin y él eran buenos amigos.

―No más de lo normal.

―¿Seguro? ¿No notaste algo particular ayer?

―La verdad es que no ―dijo desinteresado, apurando un poco el paso para sacárselo de encima. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, y menos para que le hicieran preguntas incómodas.

―¿Y por qué discutieron al final de la tarde? Se veía muy enojada.

―Porque le dije un chiste malo que la ofendió.

Jiro consideró momentáneamente que aquello podía ser verdad. Después de todo, Issei era famoso por sus bromas pesadas que le sentaban mal a más de uno. Pero no terminó de convencerlo. Issei no era precisamente alguien esquivo, y menos con Rin. Siempre estaban juntos y se llevaban bien, hasta alguien tan desentendido de la vida como él se daba cuenta. Y ahora, simplemente cada uno iba por su lado, uno molesto y la otra ignorando los problemas que iban con ella.

No cuadraba para nada.

Así que decidió soltar la bomba para probar su teoría.

―¿No tiene nada que ver con la sombra que estuvo con ella?

Issei se detuvo un momento, no esperando ese comentario. Se giró un poco para confrontarlo pero cambió de idea a medio camino. No podía darle cuerda, si lo hacía no tardaría en conectar las pistas y dar con la verdad. O al menos hacerse a la idea.

―¿Qué sombra? Yo no vi nada.

―Pues mi cámara sí ―trotó un par de pasos para situarse a su lado con la intención de mostrarle un vídeo. Issei resopló cansado y le dio una mirada de advertencia.

―¿Intentas asustarme?

―No, ¿para qué querría asustarte? Puedo mostrarte pruebas, dame un momento ―abrió la cámara y se dirigió al fichero con los últimos archivos del día anterior. Iba a reproducir un clip de un par de minutos, precisamente el de la discusión que Rin e Issei había tenido la víspera, pero el chico de las gafas lo detuvo.

―No lo hagas. No quiero verlo.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué, no me crees?

―No es cuestión de creer. No creo que ahora sea el momento más apropiado para jugar a los cazafantasmas.

Jiro lo vio ofendido. El sabelotodo sabía exactamente lo que Jiro intentaba hacer, y aún así se negaba a cooperar o al menos dignarse a escucharlo.

―No estoy jugando a los cazafantasmas, esto es en serio ―apuntó con los ojos decididos y el ceño fruncido, apretando la cámara en la mano―. Y estoy seguro de que sabes de lo que estoy hablando. Y Rin más aún.

―Creo que ir de camarógrafo se te ha subido un poco a la cabeza ―comentó Issei, con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo y mandar a volar la maldita cámara. El calor, el enfado, el miedo y las hormonas adolescentes estaban a flor de piel de los dos, y alguno tendría que alejarse antes de comenzar una discusión o algo peor―. Mira, vamos a pasar este día como si nada paranormal estuviera pasando. Llevemos las cosas en paz para terminar esta estúpida película y no tener que regresar nunca más. Y luego, cuando estemos de regreso, me muestras todas las pruebas que quieras.

El camarógrafo resopló indignado. ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy? Había encontrado pruebas sólidas de un contacto paranormal y nadie le creía... al menos no como era debido. Satsuki era la única que se lo había tomado en serio al menos a medias. De estar consciente del peligro que significaba habría parado el proyecto inmediatamente. Rin le restaba importancia y actuaba como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera pasando e Issei lo ignoraba como si fuera un niñito fastidioso.

Se quedó un poco rezagado de la fila y volvió a fijarse en su cámara. Quizás todo lo que necesitaba eran pruebas más convincentes. Escuchó la voz de Rin a la cabeza del grupo, diciendo algo que no se molestó en escuchar.

Sí, ella estaba ocultando algo.

Y por un demonio que iba a averiguar qué era.

...

―Bien chicos, compórtense para no molestar al espíritu y hacer que nos mate a todos ―les advirtió Issei con seriedad. Todos lo miraron perplejos, en especial Rin justo cuando alcanzaron el muro. Antes de que se preocuparan más de la cuenta, el muchacho soltó su risa típica de bromista y los miró sonriente, haciendo un excelente trabajo en pretender haberles hecho una broma―. ¿Qué? Ayer nos portamos bien y todo salió perfecto, así que no rompamos esa racha, ¿de acuerdo? Seamos buenos.

Algunos cuántos rieron con él y le restaron importancia cuando pasaron el hueco, disfrutando de la vista antes de acercarse más para iniciar su labor. Pero Jiro, Satsuki y en especial Rin, se le quedaron viendo extrañados un poco más.

Issei se encogió de hombros tranquilamente musitando '¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tengo razón?' y se marchó para seguir a los otros. Parecía irrealmente confiado como si de verdad no ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal, haciendo que Rin se sintiera ligeramente mejor. Antes de seguirlo les dedicó una mirada a los otros dos secundando las palabras de su amigo, dejándolos con un feo sabor de boca.

La mañana transcurrió con cierta normalidad si no fuera por Satsuki que no dejaba de ver críticamente hacia Rin cada tanto tiempo, como buscando la sombra que supuestamente la asediaba. No podía ver nada, pero las imágenes que había visto en la laptop de Jiro aquella mañana aún no se le quitaban de la cabeza.

Rin seguía llevando el juego por el camino más seguro, relajándose y mostrando toda la buena disposición en su haber para hacer de ese un día más llevadero.

Su corazón casi había dado un tumbo al encontrarse al inugami en la entrada en cuanto llegaron, esperándola como siempre. Vio disimuladamente hacia sus compañeros para ver si alguien más podía verlo, y se llevó un gran disgusto al encontrarse a Jiro apuntando la cámara hacia ella. Cuántas ganas tenía de tomar el aparato y practicar un lanzamiento largo con dirección a la pared.

Previno que nadie estuviera pendiente de ella cuando le dio una sonrisa de saludo a Sesshomaru, articulando un 'buenos días' sin omitir sonido. Quería pedirle que mantuviera sus distancias, que no estuviera cerca de ellos para que no lo capturaran en video otra vez, pero no tenía manera de hacerlo sin levantar sospechas. Especialmente cuando era objeto de observación de tres personas, todas con razones diferentes.

Aprovechó un descuido de Jiro, quien hablaba con Shizuku un momento, y rozó suavemente la mano de su amigo. Para los demás debería haber quedado como si balanceara el brazo, y si nadie la había grabado, pasó desapercibido. Tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para hacerle la advertencia sin que nadie estuviera mirándola. Quizás en el receso del almuerzo los chicos se dispersaran... maldita sea la suerte que los tendría ahí todo el día hasta la noche.

Armaron las escenografías en las habitaciones de la casa. En una repartieron los restos 'humanos' y esparcieron sangre falsa por las paredes ―cosa que casi le da un ataque a Rin―, preparándolo todo como si hubieran cometido una cruel masacre.

―Cuando nos vayamos habrá que dejar una nota en algún lado para que nadie crea que esto es real ―comentó Shizuku, complacida con el buen trabajo. Rin se escandalizó.

―¿Lo vamos a dejar así?

―Las partes de utilería nos las llevamos, pero no creo que nadie se quiera poner a limpiar sangre falsa en medio de la noche ―se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. Los demás asintieron de acuerdo con ella―. Con una nota explicando no creo que pase nada. Además, nadie nunca viene aquí, no creo que sea muy necesario.

 _Pues lo es_ , estuvo por decir Rin enojada. Sesshomaru estaba por ahí, algo alejado de los chicos pero igual presente. No podía voltear a verlo porque el condenado de Jiro seguía apuntándola con la cámara, pero se hizo la promesa silente de regresar a la mañana siguiente para limpiarlo todo hasta dejarlo reluciente. Esperaba que Sesshomaru adivinara sus planes por arte de magia y se quedara tranquilo con eso.

El lado bueno era que no percibía si estaba de malhumor. Su energía parecía ser bastante neutral por el momento, lo cual era bueno. Neutral pero alerta y no muy contenta, pero era mejor que nada.

Prepararon otra habitación con un altar y un pentagrama dibujado con tiza, con muchos muñecos de paja guindando del techo ―muy al estilo de El Proyecto de la Bruja de Blair―. Rin ayudaba sin hacer ningún comentario, sólo imaginando cuántas horas pasaría el día siguiente para borrar todo el rastro humano que sus amigos dejaban atrás. Tendría que prepararle algo especial a Sesshomaru por su infinita paciencia, un pastel, un bento enorme, una langosta azul con caviar en una bandeja de oro blanco... sería capaz de gastarse buena parte de sus ahorros sólo para compensarle todo lo que estaba aguantando.

Terminaron la decoración pasadas las tres de la tarde, y ya en ese entonces se comenzaban a formar las nubes de la tormenta que caería en la noche. Dejaron un par de cámaras en sus trípodes para la primera escena, al igual que los focos de iluminación con sus respectivas pantallas. Como serían escenas nocturnas lo mejor era estar bien equipados.

Por suerte la lluvia no duraría lo suficiente y les permitiría marcharse antes de que se hiciera demasiado tarde.

Los chicos que fueron a ayudar con la escenografía se marcharon, dejando al equipo de filmación y los actores esperando a que oscureciera un poco más para comenzar las tomas. Rin se sintió altamente aliviada cuando vio que había menos gente y dispuso a sentarse en su lugar de siempre para tomar el almuerzo. El resto de los chicos estaban sentados en dos grupos, charlando y descansando a sus anchas por el área de la primera escena tomándose fotos sin parar.

Apoyó la espalda en la columna y cerró los ojos un momento antes de llevarse el primer bocado. Sesshomaru estaba parado a su lado silenciosamente.

―Ya quiero que este día termine... ―le dijo por lo bajo, fijándose primero si Jiro o Satsuki estaban prestándole atención―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Pienso lo mismo que tú ―contestó, haciéndola sonreír vagamente.

―Me lo imaginaba... ―suspiró. Pensó en disculparse y agradecerle por milésima vez, pero a esas alturas razonó que debía estar un tanto harto de siempre escucharle decir lo mismo. No, lo mejor era dejar de perder el tiempo―. Sesshomaru, ¿ves al muchacho con la camisa negra? Ese de allá, con los pantalones rotos ―señaló con los ojos a Jiro, procurando no mover demasiado la boca. Estaba cambiándole las pilas a su cámara―. Trata de no acercarte a mí cuando me esté apuntando con la cámara, te puede capturar en vídeo.

―¿Eso qué significa?

―Que con el aparato que tiene en la mano puede verte... más o menos. Sabe que estás aquí.

―¿Ese artefacto? ―el demonio se fijó en lo que el muchacho humano llevaba en las manos. Entrecerró los ojos con desagrado―. Puedo hacerlo estallar.

―¡No! ―desafortunadamente su voz sonó mucho más alta de lo normal, y los chicos que estaban cerca de ella se giraron para verla. Issei frunció el ceño muy pronunciadamente, bajando el morral en el que buscaba alguna cosa. Rin pensó rápido y señaló su caja de bento―. ¡Oh, no...! Se me olvidó agregar calabacín. ¿Qué? Me gusta el calabacín.

Algunos intercambiaron una mirada extrañada, pero la mayoría no tardó en restarle importancia. Todos excepto, por supuesto, el trío de las intrigas. Jiro terminó de cambiar las pilas y no tardó en alzar el aparato hacia ella mientras Shizuku le daba un golpe con el guión enrollado en la cabeza para que se detuviera.

―¡Déjala comer tranquila! ―escuchó que le dijo enfadada. Jiro bajó la cámara a regañadientes y decidió esperar a otro momento para volver a grabar, uno en el que preferiblemente la directora no se diera cuenta. Rin pudo suspirar aliviada al menos por el momento.

―Debería matarlo ―masculló Sesshomaru conteniendo su enfado. El alivio de Rin se disipó como el humo.

―No, no deberías. Tienes que aguantarlo. Igual no nos queda mucho tiempo aquí.

―No eres nadie para darme órdenes ―siseó venenoso. Rin jamás creyó que lo escucharía con tal actitud que le hizo helar la sangre. ¿Es que nadie podía hacerle las cosas más fáciles ese condenado día?

―No son órdenes. Soy tu amiga, prometiste que no lastimarías a nadie.

―Mi amiga... ―volvió a musitar esta vez con un tono más bajo que ella no pudo identificar.

Quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero apenas abría la boca, Issei se acercaba a ella con cara de pocos amigos. Sintió la energía del inugami tornarse inquieta, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza se volvía hacia el chico recién llegado. Estaban prácticamente uno al lado del otro, y la diferencia de alturas era considerable. Como si Issei no fuera más que un chiquillo. Sesshomaru, por el otro lado... era un hombre adulto, más alto y fornido. Más fuerte. _Más peligroso_.

¿Issei tendría idea alguna de lo que estaba parado tan cerca de él, seguramente dándole una mirada de odio?

―No deberías estar aquí ―siseó Rin con disimulo.

―Sólo quería decirte que Satsuki adelantó la hora de la filmación y comenzamos en un rato.

―¿De verdad? ¿Tan pronto?

―¿No has visto el cielo? Está oscureciendo y no quiere quedarse aquí hasta la noche ―el muchacho señaló hacia los oscuros nubarrones que se comenzaban a formar a una velocidad alucinante. Se levantó de su puesto en la columna y se asomó por el pórtico, asombrada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el sol se había ocultado hacía tiempo y el ambiente se había tornado hasta un poco más frío.

Se frotó los brazos ante una repentina ventisca y dio unos pasos atrás para refugiarse. Según su reloj ni siquiera eran las cuatro de la tarde aún, ¿cómo podía estar tan oscuro y frío en pleno verano?

―¿Viene algún huracán? No tiene sentido.

―Lo sé, por eso nos vamos a apurar. Ven, tenemos que preparar los equipos ―la incitó él con un tono un poco más calmado y apremiante. Sólo quería que se alejara de esa cosa que la acompañaba, quería que regresara con los suyos donde debía estar.

Rin asintió y lo siguió, aún mirando anonadada lo que antes había sido un cielo hermoso y azul. Giró un poco para ver a Sesshomaru, que se quedaba atrás en el mismo sitio donde había estado parado. Su corazón se estrujó al ver que su figura era mucho más nítida que antes.

No pudo seguir caminando, su cuerpo había repentinamente dejado de obedecerla mientras sus ojos sólo se abrían a su máxima capacidad.

Era como ver a una persona detrás de un vidrio opaco. Veía todos sus colores, veía dónde empezaba su ropa, dónde empezaba su cabello y su rostro. Vio su piel pálida con marcas púrpura en las mejillas, vio una figura circular en su frente. Vio que sus ropas eran mayormente blancas, al igual que su cabello. Su estola, aquella masa abstracta que reposaba sobre su hombro poseía un suave color crema.

Pero lo que más la impresionó fueron sus ojos. Dos puntos amarillos resplandecientes y filosos. No cabía duda que tenía el ceño fruncido en su dirección... o quizás, más exactamente, en dirección a Issei.

Tragó en seco al no saber qué hacer consigo misma más allá de mirarlo de hito en hito con el corazón en la mano.

―¿Rin? ―la llamó Issei en voz baja, preocupado. Tomó su brazo para hacerla reaccionar, y ella se sacudió rápidamente sin dejar de ver a Sesshomaru.

―No te me acerques ―le advirtió con un hilillo de voz. No era un reproche ni una advertencia llena de enfado, sino más bien de puro miedo―. No debes acercarte a mí, Issei. Por favor.

El chico la miró confundido y siguió la dirección de sus ojos hacia un espacio que aparentaba estar vacío. Pero no, Rin no despegaba su atención de ese lugar, y se podía hacer una muy acertada idea de por qué. Asintió forzadamente sin mayor remedio y retrocedió un paso, alejando su mano de ella hasta que quedó retraída a un costado. Si hasta Rin estaba asustada debía ser por algo muy serio.

 _Es un inugami_ , se dijo ella en un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dejar de mirarlo tan fijamente como lo hacía él. ¿Dónde quedaba su amigo apacible que respondía sus dudas y jugaba juegos de mesa con ella? ¿Dónde estaba ese ser que tanto quería? Lo que ocupaba su sitio era...

 _Un inugami. Es un youkai, un demonio territorial y posesivo, y yo... soy su inumochi_.

No sabía si existía alguna otra explicación. ¿Por qué entonces había prometido mantenerse a raya ante tantos intrusos, sólo porque ella se lo había pedido? ¿Por qué siempre permanecía a su lado, atento y vigilante, tenso ante cualquiera que se le acercara?

¿Estaba celoso, acaso?

Por eso tenía que mantenerlos a todos lejos... tenía que evitar que el inugami formara ideas erróneas. Ni siquiera podía explicarle que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que ninguno de esos chicos le haría nada ni quería nada con ella. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía si lo comprendería aunque se lo dijera.

No se había percatado que Jiro volvía a alzar la cámara hacia ella, y miraba petrificado a la sombra cada vez más oscura y rígida en dirección a la muchacha. No había otra forma de interpretarlo: Rin podía verlo e interactuar con él.

―Está comenzando a hacer frío, ¿no les parece? ―se quejó Haruka mientras Shizuku la maquillaba después de cambiarse a su atuendo de la película.

―Creo que la tormenta comenzará más pronto de lo que dijeron por la radio ―comentó alguien más cuando Rin se volvía para reunirse con el resto del grupo. Su rostro estaba increíblemente pálido, pero rápidamente sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse. Sólo Jiro e Issei se percataron ello. El chico de la cámara vio con un nudo en la garganta cómo la figura oscurecida daba unos pasos para seguirla como si fuera una siniestra sombra de la desgracia, pero no podía dejar de grabar. Estaba atascado con la mente el blanco.

―Vamos a apurarnos para salir de aquí antes de que oscurezca más, ¿de acuerdo? ―Satsuki dio una palmada para acallar los murmullos por el brusco cambio en el clima. Un par de chicos bromearon con que era el espíritu maligno ayudándolos a crear la escena perfecta, y aquel chiste no le hizo ninguna gracia.

―¿Qué pasó con eso de esperar la tormenta? ―quiso saber Shizuku al acabar su labor con Haruka. Rin se acercó a ellas y tomó la cámara portátil que había usado desde el primer día. Jiro tenía una mucho más pequeña que debía bajar en cualquier momento para hacerse con su equipo grande y más profesional, al igual que Issei.

―Creo que mejor no nos arriesgamos. No me gustaría pasar la noche en este lugar.

 _Al fin dices algo coherente_ , quiso intervenir Rin, pero se mordió la lengua.

Si hubiera visto a Sesshomaru de aquella forma tan nítida habría pegado saltitos de alegría, dándole vueltas alrededor para intentar encontrarle sentido a su atuendo y ver qué tan largos eran su cabello y estola, bombardeándolo de preguntas al mismo tiempo. Pero ahora... rayos, ahora toda la emoción estaba oculta bajo una inmensa pila de miedo y ansiedad.

Demoraron diez escasos minutos más para tomar posiciones. Jiro dejó su camarita en un trípode un tanto apartado de la escena, muy para el desagrado de Rin, Satsuki e Issei que no tardaron el quejarse. Jiro les ignoró sólo diciendo que así conseguiría algunas buenas tomas más amplias que se verían fenomenal. Shizuku y los actores, por el otro lado, creyeron que era una excelente idea.

Empezó la primera escena con Kazuo despertando lentamente de su letargo, al lado de un agonizante y sangrante Kotaro. El diálogo fluyó tenso, no tanto por la gravedad implícita en la escena en sí, sino porque el mismo ambiente les sofocaba. Hacía un frío anormal que se colaba por debajo de la ropa veraniega y la cara de los actores era de genuina incomodidad.

Tomaron un par de minutos para iniciar la escena con Haruka, y Rin fue obedientemente a su lado para seguirla. La actriz, maquillada y ataviada de manera espeluznante con lentes de contacto rojos para acentuar su supuesta posesión demoniaca, la vio preocupada antes de que Satsuki diera la orden de acción.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Rin? Te ves pálida.

―E-es que hace mucho frío ―dijo con una sonrisa ligera para restarle importancia y no preocuparla.

―Lo sé, es muy extraño. Espero que terminemos pronto.

―Y yo. Da lo mejor de ti para que no tengamos que quedarnos más de lo necesario.

―Eso no tienes ni que decirlo ―le respondió de manera cómplice con el mismo tipo de sonrisa nerviosa. Todos estaban muy incómodos, con un nudo en la boca del estómago apretándose cada vez más.

―¡Acción!

Rin alzó la cámara y siguió a Haruka mientras recorría la habitación con aquel andar desproporcionado y espeluznante mientras se acercaba a Kotaro, quien intentó incorporarse para correr. La actriz, con el rostro ido en una crueldad demencial muy realista, extendió el brazo en su dirección y cerró el puño. Kotaro comenzó a convulsionar y expulsó toda la sangre falsa que había acabado de beber, fingiendo su muerte.

Taichi, el otro actor cuyos supuestos miembros estaban desparramados por la estancia, sujetaba el micrófono detrás de Issei intentando contener la risa a como diera lugar. En otras circunstancias Rin también se habría reído por aquel efecto tan patético ―después de todo sólo eran sólo estudiantes de preparatoria, ¿qué tan buenos efectos se podría esperar de ellos?―, pero sus labios ni siquiera se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Comenzó a sentirse algo mareada y apartó la vista un momento de su cámara para ver si alguien más se veía enfermo. Todos estaban tensos, pero nadie parecía tener ganas de vomitar el almuerzo que acababan de comer.

Apretó los dientes ante el oportuno deseo de su cuerpo de molestarla también y se forzó a seguir grabando.

Vio cómo Kazuo se arrastraba lejos de Haruka y el cuerpo de su amigo entre alaridos de terror, intentando ponerse de pie. Inició una carrera, tropezándose sin querer con una de las puertas de madera y papel, atravesándolas en el proceso hasta salir del área de la escenografía. Satsuki gritó corte y fue hasta él para regañarlo mientras otros chicos se acercaban a ver si se había hecho daño.

De haberse sentido mejor, Rin se habría sacado el zapato para pegarle en la cabeza una y otra vez por semejante torpeza. Ahora además de limpiar sangre falsa tenía que reparar una puerta, lo que le faltaba.

La lluvia comenzó a caer con gotas grandes y frías, golpeando la tierra con una fuerza desproporcionada. La temperatura bajó un poco más, ahora peor gracias a la humedad. Las regañinas de Satsuki apenas se dejaban escuchar entre el sonido de la lluvia. Todo aquel ruido no hacía más que empeorar lo que parecía estarse convirtiendo en una migraña. Lo cual era raro, porque no era nada propensa a las migrañas.

Y encima, Jiro no dejaba de filmarla.

Iba a decirle que la dejara en paz cuando se dio cuenta su expresión pálida al contemplar la pantalla de la cámara que llevaba encima, pero sus piernas le fallaron y cayó arrodillada al suelo. Soltó su cámara portátil y presionó su cabeza con las manos en un intento para aplacar el dolor punzante que sentía en las sienes.

 _Esto no puede ser normal. ¿Por qué me está pasando esto justo ahora?_

―¡Rin! ―se asustó Haruka, llamando la atención de los demás. Cortó la distancia que las separaba y se agachó a su lado para ayudarla. Rin quiso detenerla, no quería que se acercara nadie a ella.

Pero ya era tarde para eso.

Satsuki e Issei corrieron a su lado para ver qué le pasaba, ambos igual de blancos con los mismos pensamientos surcándoles la mente. La chica les negó con la cabeza, mirando suplicante a Issei conforme se arrodillaba.

―E-estoy bien, no pasa nada. Sólo me duele la cabeza ―intentó tranquilizarlos haciéndose hacia atrás para que no la tocaran―. En serio, no...

―¡¿Qué DEMONIOS es eso?! ―el grito de Shizuku retumbó por la amplia estancia, agudo y penetrante, rompiendo por un segundo el constante golpeteo de la lluvia. Estaba asomada por el lado de Jiro, viendo exactamente lo mismo que él en la pantalla.

Taichi, Kotaro y Kazuo se apresuraron para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

El lente de la cámara temblaba ante el febril agarre de Jiro apuntando hacia Rin, Haruka, Issei y Satsuki. Una sombra oscura, casi totalmente negra, se cernía sobre ellos. No cabía duda, aquella era la figura de un hombre. Un hombre alto... y furioso. Los chicos ahogaron respingos y gritos llevándose las manos a la boca.

Issei y Satsuki sabían lo que debían estar viendo.

―Rin...

―¡No me toques! ―le gritó aterrada cuando Issei puso una mano en su hombro para ayudarla. Justo ahí resonó el primer gruñido.

―¡Oh, por Dios! ―gritó Haruka viendo a las espaldas de Rin. La figura no sólo estaba en vídeo, sino ahí entre ellos, como un monstruo inmenso a punto de saltarles encima en su cacería. Nadie podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando, y más de uno se había quedado sin habla. Otros, en cambio comenzaron a gritar con más fuerza, lanzando preguntas aterradas al aire mientras se estremecían unos contra otros.

―¡Dios mío!

―¡¿Qué mierda es eso?!

―¡¿Qué está pasando?!

Rin giró la cabeza en cámara lenta mientras los gritos le perforaban los tímpanos para encontrarse con la imagen del inugami, distorsionada y más negra de lo que la había visto jamás. Sus ojos ya no eran dorados, sino rojos, y un aura parecida al humo se desprendía de su cuerpo cada vez a mayor velocidad. Issei afianzó su brazo y la tironeó para ponerla en pie. Sentía que sus piernas la dejarían caer otra vez si su amigo la soltaba.

Lo cual era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

―¡No me toques! ¡Vete, tienes que irte!

―¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No te dejaré aquí con ese monstruo! ¡MUÉVETE!

Un segundo gruñido gutural emergió de los mismos cimientos de la casa, traspasando paredes, techo y suelo por igual, haciendo que todo temblara ante la furia del youkai. Ahora los que se habían quedado callados por la impresión soltaron un alarido de pánico ante el crujido de la madera, y Rin le dio un manotazo a Issei para que se apartara de ella. El chico se negaba a dejarla. Más gruñidos, más gritos y más desesperación.

Era como tener un horrible _déjà vu_ que la llevó justo a aquel día donde todo comenzó. Donde sólo eran unos niños buscando aventuras y emoción, donde nadie tenía idea de lo que llegaría a pasar. Nadie... en especial ella.

―¡Vámonos de aquí ahora! ¡Corran, hay que irnos! ―bramó Satsuki.

―¡Corran, corran!

Los chicos soltaron las cosas que tenían en las manos y dejaron de tomarles importancia inundados por el pánico. Haruka agarraba el bajo del andrajoso kimono que era parte de su vestuario y tironeaba de Rin al mismo tiempo para hacerla reaccionar de su shock, cuando todo lo que ella quería era que dejaran de perder el tiempo y se marcharan cuanto antes.

Issei volvió a tomarla del brazo, halándola tan rudamente que casi la hizo caer. Rin siguió suplicándole que la dejara, pero él no la escuchó.

Craso error.

El gruñido se tornó diferente en ese instante, como el sonido que propina un gran animal antes de saltar sobre su presa. Antes de lo que alguien pudiera prever, Issei había sido expulsado con una fuerza sobrehumana varios metros en el aire ante un poderoso golpe en el estómago. El muchacho rodó por el suelo hasta chocarse de espaldas contra la pared.

Los chicos no paraban de gritar, y ahora más que nunca Rin sintió que la cabeza y el corazón le estallarían en mil pedazos.

―¡Oh por Dios, Issei! ―corrió Taichi hasta él, quien estaba más cerca. Las piernas de Rin reaccionaron al fin y temblaron en su ida, pero algo la detuvo. O más bien _alguien_.

―Sesshomaru... ―le suplicó con la voz rota y atemorizada. No se sentía capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna en voz alta―, por favor, no... no lo hagas. Por favor...

―¡No tiene buena pinta! ―exclamó Taichi. Ketaro estaba con él y juntos ayudaban al muchacho a ponerse de pie. Sus lentes habían salido volando y la fuerza del impacto le había desbaratado todo el cabello que caía por su frente hasta tapar sus ojos. Un hilillo de sangre corría ininterrumpidamente desde la comisura de sus labios y su nariz.

―¡Issei! ―exclamó tan alto como pudo, lo cual no fue mucho. El chico alzó la cara hacia ella, evidentemente desorientado e intentando buscarla. Rin volvió a intentar acercársele, pero el inugami la empujó hacia atrás haciéndola tropezar hasta que casi se cayó sobre Haruka, quien veía a la figura caminando lentamente en dirección a Issei, Taichi y Ketaro. Sus pasos hacían eco entre las paredes y sobre la lluvia, pesados y peligrosos.

―Dios mío, Dios mío... ¿qué es todo esto? ―escuchó que la muchacha murmuraba estupefacta. Rin la tomó de la muñeca y se le plantó en frente con desesperación.

―Haruka, tienes que irte ahora. Te lo ruego, sal de aquí ―pero la chica estaba en estado catatónico al igual que todos, sin poder dejar de ver a aquella sombra caminando en dirección a los chicos. El corazón le latía a una velocidad imposible y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas sin parar.

Aquello no podía estar pasando, ¡NO podía estar pasando!

―¿Qué están esperando? ¡CORRAN! ―al fin consiguió gritar con todas sus fuerzas, despertándolos de su sopor. Los chicos no tardaron en hacerle caso, y entre Taichi y Ketaro se las arreglaron para arrastrar a un semi-consciente Issei. Shizuku era empujada por Satsuki, que ya no insistía por las cámaras, y Jiro daba pasos lentos hacia atrás, incapaz de bajar el brazo que sostenía su equipo de grabación.

Pero Sesshomaru no se los dejaría tan fácil.

Todas las pantallas exteriores y puertas de las habitaciones se cerraron de golpe. Los altos velones de la escenografía del supuesto ritual se apagaron, y los focos de las tres pantallas de iluminación estallaron en pedazos, ocasionando una nueva ola de gritos. Era casi imposible ver nada en ese cuarto en el que todos habían quedado atrapados.

Jiro reaccionó entonces y jaló la mampara más cercana, encontrando imposible hacerla ceder. Shizuku y Satsuki se abalanzaron contra el papel de arroz para romperlo, dándole patadas y puñetazos a los que Taichi se les unió, corriendo hacia una de las puertas para envestirla con el hombro. Cayó sentado por el fuerte impacto al encontrarse con una estructura tan sólida como una pared de ladrillos, soltando un alarido por haberse lastimado.

―¡Santo cielo! ¡No se abre, no se abre nada!

―¡No puedo romperlo! ¡Necesito unas tijeras o algo para cortar esto!

―¿Qué está pasando, por qué no se abre? ¡No veo nada!

―¡Oh por Dios, vamos a morir!

Rin estaba afianzada a las manos de Haruka, quien no dejaba de temblar, y buscó distinguir algo entre toda la oscuridad. Ahora era imposible encontrar a Sesshomaru, no podía ver hacia dónde se dirigía ni dónde estaba.

Oh, no... no necesitaba verlo, ¡lo sabía!

―¡ISSEI! ―vociferó con la voz en el cuello―. ¿Dónde estás, Issei? ¡Ten cuidado!

El aullido de su amigo no se hizo esperar, y cuando soltaba las manos de la muchacha para ir a ayudarlo, los objetos comenzaron a volar sin parar, dando vueltas como si hubiera un tornado en la habitación. Entre los gritos se escucharon los alaridos de dolor de sus compañeros al ser alcanzados por estos proyectiles que iban desde trozos de madera hasta las mismas cámaras, trípodes y pedazos de vidrio de los focos.

―¡Mierda, mi pierna! ¡Ayúdenme, auxilio! ―gritó Kazuo desesperado tras caer duramente al suelo. Rin seguía avanzado, esquivando por alguna razón todos los objetos voladores.

No, no esquivando... no la alcanzaban porque ella no era el objetivo.

Sus lágrimas cayeron una tras otra sin parar hasta que se detuvo en el centro de la habitación. La poca luz que se colaba de algún lugar le dejó ver una tétrica imagen que la petrificó.

Issei era sujetado del cuello a un metro del suelo, dando patadas a la nada para liberarse del mortal agarre que no tardaría en cobrar su vida. Rin dejó de pensar claro e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

―¡SESSHOMARU! ―cortó el espacio que la separaba de la imponente sombra―. ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡SESSHOMARU, POR FAVOR! ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA, LO JURO! ¡SÓLO SUÉLTALO!

El caos se detuvo en el acto tras sus alaridos desesperados. Un poco más de luz entró en la estancia y pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los objetos usados como letales proyectiles se quedaron suspendidos en el aire a medio camino, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. La lluvia de afuera seguía igual de fuerte que antes, ajena a todo el calvario que los muchachos estaban viviendo.

Sus amigos estaban entre tendidos en el suelo, agarrándose una extremidad, o acurrucados contra los rincones buscando hacerse lo más pequeños posibles. Haruka se quedó agazapada en el trocito de espacio en el que Rin la acababa de dejar, con la cabeza entre los brazos cubierta de polvo y pedazos de escombros. Shizuku y Satsuki se abrazaban contra un rincón, llorando descontroladas ante un tajo sangrante que Satsuki tenía en el brazo. Jiro estaba en el suelo, aparentemente inconsciente con la nariz rota y la cámara a su lado, negándose a soltarla incluso sin estar despierto. Taichi aún estaba cerca de la puerta, con trozos de vidrio de los focos incrustados dolorosamente en su espada al igual que Ketaro, quien los tenía en las piernas. Kazuo había sido alcanzado por la pesada cámara de Issei que aparentemente le había roto la pierna, a juzgar por el ángulo retorcido en el que estaba. El muchacho sollozaba aterrorizado intentando regresarla a su posición original sin ningún éxito.

E Issei... seguía suspendido en el aire, con ambas manos afianzadas a aquella más grande que lo tomaba del cuello. Seguía luchando, pero al menos el fiero agarre había dejado de cerrarse en cuanto Rin pronunció aquel nombre tan extraño.

Issei no le quitaba sus ojos oscuros de encima, llorosos y enrojecidos al igual que su rostro por la falta de aire.

La figura también tenía sus ojos rojizos sobre ella.

―Por favor, Sesshomaru... suéltalo, no le hagas daño. Haré lo que sea, te lo prometo.

―R-rin, n-no ―musitó Issei como pudo. Los chicos que estaban conscientes alzaron sus rostros hacia ella, haciéndola el centro de atención. Satsuki la observaba con un terror más allá del descriptible mientras la muchacha daba un nuevo paso decidido hacia esa cosa.

―¿Rin...? ¿Qué...? ―murmuró con un hilillo de voz. Nadie comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero algunos podían conectar fácilmente que Rin y esa cosa se conocían. Lo había llamado Sesshomaru, hablaba con él... ¿cómo era eso posible?

―¿Lo que sea? ―repitió el demonio con un resoplido gutural que los demás escucharon como un gruñido bajo y grave. La chica asintió con más lágrimas deslizándose por sus blanquecinas mejillas cuando asentía varias veces.

―Lo que sea. Pero no les hagas daño, te lo ruego... déjalos ir. Suelta a Issei, por favor... no lo lastimes más.

―N-no... n-no lo ha-gas... ―volvió a pronunciar Issei de manera forzada, sin dejar de luchar contra aquella garra que parecía hecha de piedra. Pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitar lo inevitable, el acuerdo silencioso que aquellas dos criaturas, una sobrenatural y otra humana, habían forjado sin tener que decir nada más.

Se desplomó en el suelo cubierto de astillas y pedazos de vidrio con un sonido sordo, llevándose las manos instintivamente al cuello en un intento de recuperar el aire que tanto le hacía falta, aguantando las arcadas con fuerzas que no sabía que tenía. Todo se veía borroso sin sus gafas, pero no le costó encontrar la camiseta naranja de Rin aún cuando la habitación estuviera a oscuras. Aquella maldita cosa estaba parada frente a ella, mirándola.

Rin sintió que tomaba su brazo en un demoledor agarre y la atrajo un poco hacia él. No bastó nada más para hacerle entender lo que pretendía. Sin siquiera detenerse a meditarlo, volvió a asentir con la cabeza, estrujando los párpados al cerrar los ojos. El grito de asombro y pánico de sus amigos se quedó muy atrás, opacado por lo que le parecieron kilómetros de un túnel que atravesaba a toda velocidad.

Lo último que escuchó fue el grito sofocado de Issei llamándola por su nombre.

Después de eso, nada.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡Uff, perdonen la hora! Se me fue el día entre una cosa y otra, y cuando iba a subir el capítulo decidí hacerle una edición rápida para dejarlo mejor. Pero aquí estoy, cumpliendo la promesa del capi el doble de largo que el anterior.

Apuesto a que muchos se frotaron las manos leyendo el título xD

Por favor alcen las manos quienes intuían que algo así pasaría. Sesshomaru acabó perdiendo el control y acabó dándoles una noche de terror a los chicos que jamás olvidarán. ¿Era esto lo que tenían en mente, chicas? Porque no sólo les dio un buen susto, sino que estuvo a un sólo paso de terminar la noche de manera irreparable. Con decir que Issei sólo habría sido el aperitivo y los demás no tardarían en seguirlo.

Sé lo que todos están pensando: ¡MALDITA SEA SATSUKI Y JIRO! Y sí, tienen razón. Siempre habrá alguien terco que jode y alguien más que sólo jode por curiosidad. Concuerdo con Issei: Rin tuvo que haberles dicho ahí mismo la verdad, pero estaba tan asustada y estresada que simplemente no pudo. A veces pasa, hay personas que se trancan en estas situaciones. De nuevo tuvo esa ciega fe en la que todo saldría bien si se mantenía calmada. Le funcionó el día anterior, y de no haber sido por algunos factores extra (el acercamiento de Issei y el fastidio de Jiro con las cámaras), de seguro lo habría logrado esta noche también.

Pero en fin... de haberles contado la verdad y forzarlos de alguna manera loca a que no volvieran a subir (lo cual lo tenía muy difícil), este _plot twist_ no habría pasado y la historia no seguiría el curso que tengo planeado. ¡Porque sí! ¡Tengo planes, grandes planes que se ponen en marcha a partir de ahora!

Este capítulo fue divertido y a la vez estresante de escribir. Primero porque tenía ganas de que pasara algo como en el primero: terror, desenfreno y Sesshomaru haciendo gala de su poder. Y segundo, por todos esos detallitos que uno intenta afinar para que quede perfecto o al menos lo mejor posible. Ustedes me dirán si he hecho un buen trabajo (cruzo los dedos para ello).

Y ahora... HOLY FREAKING CRAP! ¡Más de 400 reviews! Tengo que ser sincera: estuve toda la semana pendiente de los comentarios y cuando se marcó el número 400 (¡Gracias, Yarisha!) casi me dio un mini ataque por la emoción. GRACIAS. GRACIAS A TODAS. LAS AMO COMO NO TIENEN IDEA. Nunca dejaré de esforzarme para mantener el nivel que esperan tanto en la historia como en las actualizaciones. Mis sensuales lectoras lo valen. **Gima2618, LovelyClau, Clau28, Duhkha, ByaHisaFan, MisteryWitch, Jezabel, Kikyou1312, Baby Sony, Laura91ok, Gaby L, BeautifulButterflyPink, Anónimo, Floresamaabc, HasuLess, Sayuri08, VanneAndrea, Kagamii Desu, Sammy Blue** *gritito de fangirl* **, Anónimo 2, Danielao, Litu-Uchiha, Ranmasan, Blueberry Bliss, Ana, Melinna Sesshy, Blond hair girl, Dmonisa, Serena tsukino chiba, Genesis Torres, Lau Cullen Swan, Krayteona, Kari, Lizzie, Grell Whoops, Maizpalomero, Danyk, Ginny chan, Sara, Abigz, Hannah Camila, Yarisha, Meaow, Hanami** y **Jenks** (+10 en escala de sensualidad, ¡level up!) Si escribí mal un nombre o me comí a alguien discúlpenme D:

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Cumplió con sus expectativas? (Dios, espero que sí). ¿Les gustó? ¿Estuvo tan intenso como querían? ¿Cuáles son sus predicciones para el siguiente? Vamos, no sean tímidas, adoro leer sus comentarios y reacciones. Son el combustible para el escritor xD

De la misma manera pido que si encuentran algún dedazo o error me lo comuniquen. Todas las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas y agradecidas. Recuerden que son ustedes quienes ayudan al autor a que mejore :)

Un besote a todo el mundo, miles de chocolates y cachorritos también. Eso último no es broma *Empieza espacio publicitario*. Si hay alguien de Maturín - Venezuela interesado en adoptar un cachorrito que me avise. Tengo tres hembras y un machito preciosos buscando hogar. En especial el macho que tuvimos que operarlo por una hernia y me lo estoy quedando hasta que le quiten los puntos. Al menos de una camada de 10 sólo quedan 4, así que vamos por buen camino. Vamos, gente de Maturín, ¡reclama tu cachorrito gratis! *Fin del espacio publicitario*.

*Sí, ya sé que es un tiro en la oscuridad hacer ese anuncio por esta página, pero uno nunca sabe xD*

Gracias a todos por leer, perdonen la demora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡hasta la próxima semana! ¡Y vengan por su cachorrito! xD


	12. El precio a pagar

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

12\. El precio a pagar

Los objetos que habían quedado suspendidos en el aire cayeron estrepitosamente en el suelo, llegando incluso a romper los fragmentos más débiles del suelo de madera. Los chicos ya no gritaban, pedían ayuda ni maldecían asustados. Todos, excepto Jiro que estaba inconsciente, seguían con la vista fija en el último sitio en el que Rin había estado antes de desaparecer.

Fue tan rápido como un parpadeo, nadie comprendía qué era lo que acababa de pasar. Una sombra enorme, objetos volando, oscuridad casi total, Issei siendo elevado más de dos metros... y Rin, acercándose a la criatura siniestra, rogándole que se detuviera.

Era demasiado como para ser digerido, pero no podían darse el lujo de quedarse plantados viendo a la nada en busca de explicaciones.

―Oh por Dios... esto es imposible...

―No entiendo nada... Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasando?

―Santo cielo... ¿Dónde está Rin? ¡Rin!

―¿Qué rayos era esa cosa? ¿Adónde se llevó a Rin?

―Tratemos de calmarnos ―habló Satsuki con una voz que estaba a punto de quebrarse. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía el único deseo de salir corriendo tan rápido como era capaz. Pero al mismo tiempo, temía hacer movimientos precipitados o ruidos que pudieran atraer de nuevo a la criatura―. ¿Están todos bien?

―No... ―murmuraron los chicos, cada uno sorprendido ante sus propias heridas. Excepto Issei que apenas podía moverse y Jiro que estaba completamente noqueado.

―No puedo creer que esto esté pasando... santo cielo... Y Rin... Rin...

―Me duele mucho la pierna ―Kazuo intentaba no llorar presa del pánico y el dolor, por lo que su voz apenas era audible entre sus jadeos para resistir―... creo que está rota.

Haruka y Shizuku, las únicas que estaban ilesas, se levantaron tambaleantes a examinar a sus compañeros heridos. De lejos los más graves eran Jiro, Kazuo e Issei, siendo el último quien había quedado con peor aspecto con las marcas rojizas de estrangulamiento en su cuello, una fea herida abierta en la parte trasera de la cabeza y un brazo dislocado por el fuerte impacto que se había llevado contra la pared.

―Necesitamos buscar ayuda ―dijo Haruka tras examinar el mal estado del chico. Tenía suerte de seguir despierto, aunque parecía que aquello no le duraría mucho. Entre Taichi y Ketaro se las ingeniaron para enderezar la pierna de Kazuo y entablillarla con una vara de madera desprendida del techo. Pusieron sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y lo ayudaron a levantarse. Shizuku, mientras tanto, limpiaba como podía la herida de Satsuki con un pañuelo y agua de una botella, esperando que dejara de sangrar.

―¿Alguien tiene cobertura en su celular? ―preguntó la directora con un susurro. Todos hablaban en voz baja, temerosos de atraer de nuevo la atención de aquella criatura.

―No llega hasta aquí ―musitó Taichi. Haruka se encargaba ahora de atender a Jiro, dándole palmaditas con su mano temblorosa en la cara para hacerlo despertar.

El día anterior se habían quejado bastante sobre la poca recepción telefónica y Rin nunca se había molestado en decirle a nadie que sólo llegaba al ático de la mansión.

―Tenemos que salir de aquí ―repitió Haruka catatónica. Satsuki abrió la puerta de un tirón y descubrió que la lluvia había disminuido considerablemente. Tanto, que hasta el sol del final de la tarde se dejaba ver entre las nubes negras que se alejaban en dirección al horizonte. Era como si un día y una noche hubieran transcurrido desde que todo había comenzado, o al menos esa era la sensación colectiva.

La lluvia se había transformado en una leve llovizna mientras se fueron moviendo poco a poco hasta llegar al pórtico. Taichi ayudó a Issei, cargando casi todo su peso sobre él mientras Ketaro hacia lo propio con un Kazuo que daba saltos agoniosos para que su pierna herida no tocara el suelo. Entre Shizuku y Haruka arrastraron a Jiro por los hombros sin dejar de intentar despertarlo.

―Podemos ir a alguna casa cercana a pedir ayuda ―sugirió Satsuki. La garganta le dolía horrores y creía que estaba por vomitar.

―E-esa... es la ca-casa de Rin ―murmuró Issei con dificultad, haciendo que todos se estremecieran e intercambiaran miradas llenas de circunstancias.

―¿Qué vamos a decir? Dios mío, esto... esto no puede estar pasando ―Haruka se echó a los brazos de Shizuku mientras lloraba todas las emociones encontradas que habían estado atascadas en su garganta―. N-no entiendo nada... ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? Es una pesadilla...

―¿Por qué le hablaba a esa cosa?

―¿Viste que usó un nombre para referirse a él? Santo cielo... espero que esté bien.

―Tiene que estar bien, tiene que estarlo. Rin no puede... ―la voz de Haruka se cortó y no pudo continuar.

―¿Qué podemos hacer?

―No lo sé... no sé qué decir, no sé qué hacer... ―se lamentó Satsuki, dejándose caer en el suelo. Lograron instalarse en el pasto alto y empapado al lado de la casa, incapaces de seguir avanzando para no dejar atrás a Jiro. Tenía pulso y respiraba con normalidad, pero se negó a despertar hasta que Ketaro le vació una botella de agua completa en la cara.

El chico pegó un respingo muy sonoro al mismo tiempo que se sentaba. Llevó rápidamente una mano a su nariz sangrante y soltó un alarido de dolor.

―Maldición... ―recorrió los ojos por sus compañeros, quienes apenas le dedicaban una mirada, y supo que todo aquello que recordaba a suma velocidad no había sido un sueño―. ¿Qué fue lo que...? ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde está Rin?

―No está ―murmuró Haruka muy afectada―. Sólo desapareció... así, como si nada. Dios mío... ¿Qué le diremos a sus padres? ¿Cómo podemos explicar esto?

―Los vídeos... ―dijo Jiro, poniéndose forzadamente de pie. Tuvo que apoyarse en el hombro de Ketaro para no volver a caer sentado. Satsuki lo fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Quieres dejar los malditos videos de una vez?

―No... no entiendes, son nuestra única pista, todo lo que tenemos ―trató de explicarse. Dedicó unos segundos en ver de nuevo a sus amigos en tan mal estado; Kazuo con su pierna rota, Satsuki con su brazo sangrante e Issei, casi literalmente hecho polvo. Las grandes marcas de dedos en su cuello eran demasiado notorias como para pasarlas por alto―. Voy a recuperar las cámaras.

―¿Estás loco? Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora, no podemos volver.

―No me importa. Es todo lo que nos queda ―negó decidido, y sin escuchar ninguna otra queja o llamada de atención más, saltó de vuelta al pórtico y corrió hacia la habitación más destrozada. Los chicos se quedaron paralizados sin atreverse a seguirlo, aterrados de que aquella sombra horrible volviera a aparecer.

Pero nada pasó.

La nariz de Jiro seguía sangrando para cuando regresó menos de un minuto después, con las cámaras más grandes debajo de cada brazo. Las dejó en el pórtico y corrió de vuelta a buscar las más pequeñas, ocultas entre los escombros. Tal parecía que aquel ser siniestro se había esfumado con Rin, no había rastro de él.

―Esto no tiene sentido ―murmuró Shizuku entre dientes, poniéndose en pie―. Iré a buscar ayuda. Quizás en la carretera me encuentre con alguien... o regrese la señal al teléfono. No pienso quedarme más tiempo aquí.

―No podemos quedarnos todos aquí ―negó frenéticamente Haruka, levantándose sin soltar sus manos. Sus grandes ojos marrones estaban enrojecidos y brillantes gracias a las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer. Se había quitado los lentes de contacto con furia, arrojándolos al suelo poco después de salir de la casa, cosa que había ayudado a irritarle los ojos todavía más.

―Pero no todos podemos salir caminando ―se quejó Kazuo, sosteniéndose la pierna rota y aguantando como podía. También tenía rastros de lágrimas surcándole las mejillas, en una mezcla equitativa de miedo y dolor―. ¿Cómo haremos? Tampoco me quiero quedar aquí... y ya está anocheciendo.

―Mierda... Están rotas, completamente destruidas.

Jiro llegó y depositó todas las cámaras en el suelo para examinarlas una por una desde el pórtico, tanto las grandes como las pequeñas. Las pantallas de algunas se habían desprendido, mientras que los lentes de otro par estaban en un estado irreparable. Ninguna de ellas encendía.

―Si tanto empeño tienes con las malditas cámaras entonces saca las tarjetas de memoria ―dijo Satsuki con la presión casi haciéndole estallar la cabeza―. Vámonos de una vez al muro. No puedo soportar estar aquí.

―Rin... ―musitó Issei desde el suelo con la voz muy forzada. Apenas salía un susurro entrecortado de su garganta magullada, era obvio lo mucho que debía dolerle―. N-no podemos dejarla.

―Rin no está, Issei... no... ―la voz de Satsuki se rompió y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sentía tanto miedo, culpa y remordimiento que le costaba mucho hablar sobre Rin.

―No... n-no me voy... s-sin ella.

―Issei...

―No puedes hacerlo... es muy peligroso. Mira cómo estás ―Haruka volvió a negar con la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar sus sollozos―, necesitamos buscar ayuda.

―No sin ella... ―negó el chico a su vez, terco como nadie. Se puso en pie con mucho esfuerzo y necesitó de Taichi para conseguirlo. Sentía que si se soltaba de él, acabaría derrumbado de nuevo. Aún así, dio un primer paso en dirección a la casa apretando los puños. Sentía que la cabeza, el cuello, el hombro y muchas otras partes de su anatomía le decían a gritos que se detuviera, pero era tal la subida de la adrenalina que aún no sentía todo el peso de sus heridas.

―Issei, no lo hagas ―Taichi intentaba detenerlo, pero el chico estaba decidido a seguir adelante.

―¡Rin! ―musitó en un murmullo ronco, soltándose de su amigo de un manotazo. Tuvo que aferrarse al pórtico para no volver a caer, sitio donde Jiro lo sostuvo del brazo para asegurarse de ello―. ¡R-Rin! ¿Dó-dónde... estás? ¡RIN!

―Issei... ―Jiro apretó los labios y sintió un nudo muy fuerte en su estómago. Se dio la vuelta y entró en la mansión con los puños cerrados y temblorosos―. ¡Rin! ¡Responde! ¡Rin!

Haruka era un manojo de nervios y temblores cuando saltó al pórtico y comenzó a gritar con ellos sin dejar de llorar a lágrima viva. En el pasto alto y empapado, Satsuki, con el nudo de la garganta muy apretado, le pidió a Shizuku y a Taichi que buscaran ayuda. El par salió disparado hacia el agujero del muro mientras la directora del proyecto escolar se unía a los llamados desesperados, rogando para que Rin estuviera sana y salva.

Pero por más que recorrieron todos los alrededores de la casa, no había ningún rastro de ella.

¿Cómo pudo haber desaparecido en el aire?

...

Rin abrió lentamente los ojos empañados, demorándose en enfocarlos tras cada fuerte parpadeo desconcertado.

Sentía el cuerpo entumecido y ruido blanco en los oídos que enmascaraban cualquier sonido que pudiera llegar del exterior. Dio golpecitos con una uña en el suelo en el que estaba tendida temiendo haberse quedado sorda. Con el suave rasguño le llegó la tranquilidad de tener su audición intacta. Lástima que no pudiera decir lo mismo del resto de sí misma.

Recuerdos fugaces y veloces aparecían sin detenerse en su mente, uno tras otro, mostrándole lo que había vivido lo que creía que habían sido unos minutos antes. Los chillidos y gritos de dolor y sorpresa de sus amigos aún estaban demasiado frescos en su memoria.

Temblaba sin control hasta que consiguió la fuerza para incorporarse. Cómo le dolían los músculos, y eso que ella había sido la única a la que no la alcanzó ningún proyectil volador en medio de la conmoción. ¿O sí lo había hecho?

Su vista aún no era lo suficientemente clara, pero aún así consiguió ver que en la blanca piel de su brazo derecho se notaba una marca parecida a una quemadura. La sentía caliente e irritada, como si se hubiera insolado solamente ahí. Se frotó el área afectada sólo para encontrarse con un ardor aún peor. Lo mejor sería tratar esa herida con alguna crema o al menos un poco de agua fría para bajarle la temperatura... si podía.

Una imagen especialmente fuerte apareció en su subconsciente haciéndola ponerse en pie de un brinco tambaleante. Issei flotando un metro sobre el suelo, firmemente tomado del cuello por aquella figura oscura. Había sangre, había miedo, había...

Rojo.

Ojos rojos, coléricos, una energía desbordante que no podía ser de nada más que de ira pura.

E Issei...

―Issei... ―logró decir, la garganta también le dolía mucho, pero eso era lo de menos―. ¡Issei! ¡ISSEI! ¡Haruka! ¡Satsuki! ¡Shizuku! ¡Alguien!

Con piernas inestables y la vista afectada fue dando tumbos por un lugar que se le hacía irreconocible sin dejar de llamar a sus amigos una y otra vez. Lo único que sabía era que era de día, la luz del sol poniente bañaba la estancia en su resplandor dorado casi anaranjado. Era un sitio techado, amplio y sin demasiadas paredes a juzgar lo mucho que se alargaba su voz y el nulo eco que escuchaba de vuelta.

―¡Chicos! ¡Por favor, alguien! ¡Taichi, Jiro! ¡Kazuo, Ketaro! ¡ISSEI! ¡¿Dónde están?! ¡Respóndanme! ¡Issei...!

Se tuvo que reclinar en una columna cuadrada y muy sólida para evitar caerse por lo mareada y enferma que se sentía. El ruido blanco se intensificaba en sus oídos, como si alguien hubiera encendido una radio sin señal y hubiera subido el volumen al máximo dentro de su cabeza. Manchitas negras y de colores aparecieron en su vista nublada mientras se deslizaba por la madera, perdiendo cada vez más el control de su cuerpo.

Cayó de rodillas sin soltar la columna. Si lo hacía se derrumbaría y no creía que pudiera levantarse de nuevo. Tenía que mantenerse firme y volver a impulsarse hacia arriba sin importar lo que le costara o lo mucho que todo doliera.

Pero era tan difícil...

―Chicos... por favor, respóndame... por favor ―suspiró luchando con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse consiente. Algo cálido y viscoso apareció en la comisura de sus labios y continuó bajando hasta gotear por su barbilla. Limpió el rastro de sangre de su nariz y arrugó el ceño. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Sus dedos perdieron gradualmente el agarre en la columna, haciendo que su cuerpo se balanceara. No tardaría en caerse de espaldas―. Alguien, quien sea... S-Sesshomaru...

Sus manos perdieron su control y simplemente se dejó caer sin poder evitarlo. En sus últimos momentos de lucidez fue consciente de que su espalda no había tocado el suelo de madera, algo la había atrapado a medio camino.

Algo duro y cálido, algo _vivo_.

Cuando pretendía mirar hacia arriba para ver de _quién_ se trataba, sus ojos no pudieron mantenerse abiertos ni un segundo más.

...

Sesshomaru tenía a Rin en brazos justo después de haber impedido que se cayera. Estaba débil como era de esperarse, un viaje entre mundos no era algo sencillo para nadie. Aunque él también estaba algo afectado por esto no estaba ni por lejos tan mal como ella. Sus músculos estaban un tanto agarrotados, pero eso era todo.

Limpió el hilillo de sangre que su nariz había soltado con el dorso de la mano. Era normal que al menos uno de sus vasos sanguíneos no resistiera la presión. Afortunadamente no había resultado en nada peor. No como aquel anciano, la primera víctima accidental en viajar entre mundos. Aquel hombre había sangrado por la nariz, los oídos y la boca y apenas podía moverse en absoluto.

La juventud de Rin la hacía más resistente, no cabía duda.

La acercó un poco a su pecho para poder levantarla mejor y caminó por una estancia que conocía de memoria hasta dar con una habitación. Era amplia y bien aireada, incluso había un futón individual previamente extendido en el suelo, listo para su uso. No podía dejarla en medio del pórtico, no de nuevo cuando había ido a preparar aquella recámara mientras estaba inconsciente.

La escuchó gritar nombres y llamados de auxilio, la vio derrumbarse no sin antes presentar una pelea contra sí misma y su agotamiento. Y sobre todo, había oído claramente su nombre brotar de sus labios justo cuando estaba detrás de ella.

Muchas veces se había sorprendido imaginando al menos un minúsculo atisbo de cómo sería tenerla cara a cara sin barreras que los separaran. Se preguntaba cómo sería poder tocarla sin sentir una capa helada de por medio, como si una seda fría le impidiera con burla rozar su piel.

Se había cuestionado más veces de las que admitiría nunca qué haría si estuviera con él _de verdad_.

Y ahora que se cumplía no podía evitar sentirse... desconcertado.

Su lado lógico razonaba con mucha validez que aquella era una criatura humana, no tenía lugar en aquel mundo dominado por espíritus y demonios como lo eran él mismo. Estaría constantemente en peligro, fuera de su elemento y sería la presa más fácil de cazar para cualquiera que descubriera que había un ser humano en ese plano. No por nada a muchos demonios les encantaba su carne y el sabor de su sangre.

Rin corría verdadero peligro no sólo por las amenazas, sino por su propia complexión. ¿Podría un humano hacer vida en ese lugar tan diferente a su hogar? Nunca se lo había planteado hasta entonces. Los humanos comían varias veces al día, se cansaban muy rápido, eran muy susceptibles al ambiente y podrían enfermarse con una facilidad increíble.

Y aún con todo en contra, su otra parte, aquella donde su demonio interno habitaba y dominaba con puño de hierro, se mantenía orgulloso y extasiado por tenerla al fin con él. Tantos años deseando ese momento no habían corrido en vano. Después de todo... ella le pertenecía. De alguna extraña y retorcida manera era de su propiedad desde el día que decidió no matarla, desde el día que supo que era incapaz de hacerle daño.

Su furia había ido creciendo sin control afectándola a ella también. Era normal que existiera una conexión entre ambos después de tanto tiempo juntos; después de todo, un humano que se abre con un demonio lo hace en todos los sentidos, haciéndose mucho más susceptible a sus cambios. Y cuando esos cambios son tan bruscos...

Rin no era del todo consciente de esa conexión, pero él sí. Y aunque intentó luchar contra ella supo en poco tiempo que todo sería en vano. No había forma de deshacer lo que estaba hecho, la cercanía que mantenían después de años en compañía del otro.

Era por eso que había actuado tan violentamente contra los demás humanos, habiendo promesa o no. Los habría matado a todos, uno por uno, sólo por haberla querido alejar de él, por hacerla enojar y entristecer, por alterarla y causarle angustia.

Por ella haría lo que fuera, era tan claro como el agua. Su demonio no tenía ningún problema ante aquella verdad, pero su raciocinio sí. Era denigrante tenerle tal devoción a un simple ser humano.

Cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana de seda hasta la altura de los hombros. Rin fruncía sus facciones a menudo, gimoteando casi sin emitir sonido alguno. Retiró un pequeño mechón de cabello sobre su nariz y acarició el contorno de su rostro con toda la delicadeza que fue capaz.

Al fin estaba donde le correspondía estar.

La miró sólo un segundo más antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Eso era algo que hasta su frío lado calculador daba por hecho.

...

Era de madrugada cuando despertó de nuevo. Aún sentía el cuerpo entumecido, pero definitivamente menos que la otra vez. Su mente estaba más clara y su vista había regresado a la normalidad, lo cual la alivió más que ninguna otra cosa.

Alivio que sólo duró una milésima de segundo.

Se puso de pie de un salto, ignorando los quejidos de sus músculos al hacerlo, y recorrió la estancia con la mirada alterada. Era un cuarto simple de estilo muy tradicional con su tatami limpiecito, paredes de madera de abedul y papel de arroz de un tono ligeramente amarillo. El resto estaba completamente vacío: ni un adorno, ni una mesita o florero, ni siquiera una pintura simple en las puertas corredizas.

Sus piernas y todo su ser temblaban cuando dio los primeros pasos. Conservaba sus zapatillas deportivas, y aunque consideró quitárselas por mera costumbre no quiso perder tiempo valioso. Tenía las manos tensas en puños ubicados en su pecho, e iba de puntillas para hacer el menor ruido posible. Sentía los ojos calientes y aguados, la quemazón de su brazo aún le ardía, además de que su garganta estaba terriblemente seca y le dolía más que nada.

Salir de ahí era todo en lo que pensaba.

Abrió la puerta más cercana a su futón con una sábana de seda blanca y asomó la cabeza por el largo pasillo. No había mucha luz porque el alba apenas había comenzado, pero aún así se notaba que estaba desierto en su totalidad. Escogió un camino al azar y lo siguió procurando ser lo más silenciosa que era capaz. Quería gritar, correr y romper las paredes para salir, pero su miedo era aún mayor. Recordaba la figura oscura que su querido amigo había adoptado, recordaba su cólera y el sufrimiento de sus compañeros. No quería revivirlo por nada del mundo.

Alcanzó el final del pasillo tras abrir cada puerta que se encontraba apenas lo suficiente como para asomarse por una minúscula ranura y asegurarse que no habían moros en la cosa. El silencio era absoluto, absorbente y perturbador. No era normal, no podía ser normal que nada más que ella emitiera sonido alguno.

Llegó al rellano que daba hacia el pórtico abierto, apurando el paso para asomarse.

Claro que sabía dónde estaba, ¿dónde más podría ser? Sesshomaru se la había llevado y aunque le costara reconocer aquel sitio, había pequeños detalles que lo delataban. El color del suelo, marcas en la madera, la posición de las columnas, la forma en la que el techo había sido construido... detalles que había memorizado sin querer de una casa vieja y abandonada que ahora contemplaba en su máximo y solitario esplendor.

El exterior también había sufrido un cambio radical al perder toda su hierba alta, maleza y pequeños rastros de escombros. Ahora había un recibidor hermoso y perfectamente conservado, con árboles frondosos, pasto verde recién podado, flores y plantas decorativas y un camino de piedras blancas muy amplias que resaltaban entre todo el verde ligeramente cubierto con una capa de neblina matutina. Era como ver una casa señorial de la época medieval en exhibición, como vivir dentro de una pintura antigua que era exhibida sólo en museos prestigiosos. Incluso el cielo de hermosos tonos rosados, morados y azules que denotaban el alba le daban esa impresión. Arriba, en la parte más oscura donde la luz del sol por salir no alcanzaba a llegar, podían notarse miles ―no, millones― de estrellas y formaciones celestiales enmarcadas por lo que parecían ser distantes nébulas de colores cada vez menos claros.

Ahora no sólo se sentía dentro de una pintura histórica, sino también en un escenario de una historia de ciencia ficción. Era tan extraño que se pudieran ver tales formaciones, ni de día o de noche sin importar la parte del mundo en la que estuvieras. Pero claro, aquel no era realmente _su_ mundo.

Apartó la vista forzosamente del espectáculo que tenía sobre su cabeza, sabiendo que podría contemplarlo durante horas enteras si no lo hacía, y dio un salto hacia el patio. La neblina se arremolinó entre sus piernas en cuanto aterrizó en el pasto, buscando una manera de salir de ahí.

 _El muro_ , pensó inmediatamente. Volvió su atención a sus espaldas, examinando la estructura para situarla en sus recuerdos. Si no se equivocaba aquella era la misma área por la que siempre había entrado y salido de la mansión, por lo que el hueco en el muro debería seguir en su lugar. Viró la cara en todas direcciones de nuevo, como si esperaba que de la nada salieran guardias a detenerla, pero se encontró tan sola como desde el inicio. Era tétrico hasta la médula, pero en esa circunstancia también se trataba de una ventaja.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin volver a mirar atrás, atravesando un campo mucho más grande de lo que había estimado en primer lugar. Le faltaba el aliento para cuando divisó el alto muro de piedras oscuras y lo tocó con las manos para detener su frenética huída. Ya no había nada que pudiera distraerla de su objetivo, no ahora que su adrenalina bombeaba a millón por cada vena de su cuerpo.

Tanteó la pared rocosa y carente de musgo, revisando cada tramo que estuviera a su alcance en busca de alguna apertura por la que pudiera colarse. Pero no, el muro estaba perfectamente sellado e incluso parecía más uniforme de lo que recordaba, lejos de ser aquel cúmulo de piedras grandes y deterioradas con el tiempo.

Decidió seguirlo por el camino de la derecha, sin dejar de palpar cada tramo con cada paso que daba. Su corazón latía con mayor fuerza mientras más caminaba, y los ojos comenzaron a picarle cuando alcanzó un sólido final en su trayecto, cuando el muro se doblaba en forma de L y regresaba hacia la estructura de la casa, bordeada por altas verjas de madera gruesa. Aquella era la entrada... ahora sólo tenía que encontrar la forma de llegar hasta ella evitando tantas barreras.

Pero la maldita casa estaba sellada por ese sitio, todo cubierto con muros y barandales que no podía saltar. Emprendió el camino de regreso por donde había llegado, apretando la mandíbula por pura frustración. Los puños, cerrados a más no poder, le temblaban por toda la rabia que no quería dejar salir de su interior.

Se adentró de nuevo en la mansión tan pronto encontró la primera puerta abierta, perdiéndose instantáneamente en el mar de pasillos y paredes que no parecían tener fin.

Marcó su ida abriendo cada puerta y mampara que encontraba, buscando quitar cada barrera visual que pudiera perderla y limitarla. Pero nada funcionaba. No sabía dónde estaba ni adónde ir, era como si estuviera dando miles de vueltas sin parar. No recordaba que aquella maldita casa fuera tan grande ni complicada. ¡Es más! Todas las paredes de madera y papel estaban ausentes en la mansión original que ella recordaba, o al menos la mayoría, permitiéndole ver de un extremo al otro de la estructura. ¿Por qué no podía seguir así?

Las lágrimas fueron bajando furiosas y calientes por su rostro mientras apuraba el paso hasta convertirlo en una carrera. ¡No podía quedarse ahí, simplemente no podía!

―¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ―comenzó a gritar derribando las paredes, harta de no saber hacia dónde ir o qué hacer―. ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien, quien sea! ¡Issei, Haruka! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

Tropezó y cayó al suelo ante la última barrera derribada con una asombrosa facilidad. Al parecer había llegado al centro de la mansión, justo donde estaba el patio interno con un lago seco.

O al menos así tendría que haber sido.

Ante ella se abría una porción inmensa de un estanque que llegaba a colarse bajo los pilares de la casa. El agua era de un azul cristalino brillante, puro y sin contaminar. A lo lejos, alzándose entre el agua habían varios montículos de tierra, cada uno con un precioso árbol frondoso, saludable y en todo su esplendor. Algunos floreados, otros con frutos, otros con hojas grandes de increíbles colores azules y verdes. En el centro del estanque, entre los pasillos exteriores que llevaban a las otras áreas de la mansión, había un precioso mirador de madera roja muy tradicional bajo la sombra de un gran árbol con enormes flores rosadas.

Pero toda aquella belleza fue un rastro fugaz de lo que sus ojos húmedos apenas lograron distinguir. ¿Qué le importaba estar en el sitio más hermoso de la faz de la tierra? ¿Qué le importaba ser parte de una pintura viviente de tiempos antiguos? Nada, no quería tener nada que ver con esa ilusión, ese mundo perfecto al que no pertenecía.

―Sólo quiero ir a casa... por favor, déjame ir... ―se hizo un ovillo en el suelo, llorando sin opresión alguna. Sus sollozos callados llenaban el silencioso ambiente, acompañando el suave mecer de las hojas y flores al compás del viento―. ¿Qué hice? Dios mío, ¿qué fue lo que hice? Mamá, papá... lo siento, lo siento tanto...

Estuvo reducida en esa posición por un largo rato que ocupó en dejar salir todo lo que se había estado reprimiendo desde hacía horas. Todo el pánico, la tristeza y el arrepentimiento. Se hizo crueles preguntas sobre cómo estaban sus amigos, si alguno estaba herido más allá de lo reparable, si alguno estaría por pasar a la siguiente vida por su imprudencia. Se preguntó qué sería de sus padres, cómo tomarían su desaparición y qué harían en vista de los anormales acontecimientos.

También surgieron preguntas sobre sí misma... y lo que sería de ella de ahora en adelante.

...

Aquel domingo por la noche fue una pesadilla para todos.

Incapaces de bajar la empinada ladera montañosa por su cuenta, los chicos más heridos se habían tenido que quedar por los alrededores de la mansión a espera de los paramédicos, quienes transportaban camillas especiales y equipos de asistencia. Con ellos llegaron los uniformados azules, la policía local, extremadamente furiosa con todos ellos por haber entrado en una casa que reiteradas veces se había advertido a la población que estaba fuera de los límites.

 _Pudieron haberse lastimado más, pudieron haber muerto, ¿por qué los chicos nunca comprenden que no se debe jugar aquí?_ Era lo que no dejaban de repetir una y otra vez cuando se reunieron con ellos. Los chicos, demasiado cansados e impresionados por todo lo que estaba pasando, apenas encontraron las fuerzas necesarias para responder a sus reclamos. Satsuki pudo haber dicho que constaba de un permiso sellado por la alcaldía, pero no llegó a abrir la boca para mencionar el asunto.

No, todos estaban más ocupados intentando explicarles que les faltaba una persona.

Cuando contaron su historia con varios de sus padres delante, además de los paramédicos que atendían a los heridos y a los oficiales que tomaban nota, todos los adultos creyeron que les estaban tomando el pelo. Habían comenzado diciendo que estaban filmando una película de terror y que repentinamente las cosas se salieron de control. Les explicaron los objetos voladores, la imposible ráfaga de viento feroz, los gruñidos y golpes... y más que nada, hablaron de la aterradora sombra y cómo ésta había tomado a Rin hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Issei gritó enardecido cuando se negaron a creerles, demostrándoles las inconfundibles marcas de dedos en su cuello. Algunos adultos callaron cuando los especialistas que lo atendían confirmaron que aquellas eran, en definitiva, marcas de un poderoso estrangulamiento.

―No puede habérselo hecho él mismo, oficial ―intercedió una mujer con urgencia. Su prioridad era sacar al pobre muchacho antes de que sufriera un colapso, y el constante hostigamiento policial no le dejaba cumplir con su deber―. Mire el tamaño de esa marca y compárelo con las manos de estos muchachos. Además de que ninguno de ellos puede contar con la fuerza necesaria para dejarlo en este estado. Puede tener una fisura en las vértebras, ningún adolescente puede hacer eso.

―¿Me está diciendo que es forense, señora? ―contestó el hombre con hastío―. ¿Ha llevado a cabo una investigación exhaustiva apoyada por médicos especialistas que sujeten su teoría? Todo lo que ha hecho ha sido darle una mirada y concordado con su loca historia de que una sombra intentó matarlo.

―Sólo estoy haciendo el trabajo para el que fui entrenada, oficial. Ahora si me disculpa, y si quiere seguir ridiculizando mi labor o las palabras de estos chicos, le ruego que tenga la decencia de al menos hacerlo después de una evaluación completa en el hospital. ¡Saquémoslo de aquí, muchachos! ―se dirigió a sus compañeros, quienes alzaron la camilla y se apuraron a perderse sendero abajo, donde la ambulancia los esperaba.

―Si usted no nos cree, quizás quiera ver las pruebas que tenemos que ofrecer ―dijo Jiro de repente cuando el oficial amargado emprendía el camino de regreso. El muchacho tenía una banda en la nariz para tratarle el fuerte golpe, más varias tiritas pequeñas repartidas a lo largo de los brazos y cuello. El hombre iba a replicar cuando Jiro sacó las tarjetas de memoria de su bolsillo y se las puso frente a sus ojos―. Estuvimos grabando todo el día y las cámaras no sobrevivieron. Puede echarles un vistazo a lo último que captaron para ver si tenemos razón o no.

El oficial dio una bocanada de aire profunda y torció la boca.

―Me parece justo. Dejaré que un equipo de especialistas analicen estos videos para que puedan sacar sus propias conclusiones. También sabrán si fueron alterados de alguna manera ―advirtió mientras le indicaba a un compañero para que se hiciera cargo. Un policía más joven depositó las cuatro tarjetas de memoria en una bolsita plástica de evidencia y se las pasó a su superior para que las guardara en el interior de su chaqueta―. Pero mientras tanto, necesito que los que estén mejor de salud me acompañen a la comisaría para abrir el caso de desaparición de esta muchacha. Debe haber una explicación lógica para todo esto, es imposible que la haya raptado un fantasma ―resopló como si la sola idea le pareciera la cosa más ridícula del mundo.

Jiro, a su lado y sorprendentemente mejor compuesto que todos los demás, bajó la cabeza y apretó los labios.

―Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo, señor...

―Lo mejor será que todos vayan al hospital ―intercedió otro paramédico que les pasaba por el lado―. No podemos arriesgarnos, hay que hacerles un chequeo completo a todos para asegurarnos de que estén bien.

Hizo un leve gesto hacia un lado, señalando a dos chicas en particular.

Haruka no había dejado de llorar en todo ese tiempo, abrazada a Satsuki como si de repente temiera que ella también fuera a desaparecer frente a sus ojos. El grupo de chicos que se había quedado había estado esperando en la parte exterior del muro. Sólo Shizuku y Taichi habían bajado a hacer las llamadas correspondientes, el resto no quería dejar a Issei y Ketaro abandonados a su suerte, sin ninguna posibilidad de llegar a la carretera sin hacerse más daño.

Satsuki sujetaba fuertemente a Haruka de la mano, ayudándola a descender por la ladera anterior al camino de asfalto. Ya era completamente de noche, y justo después del túnel de hojas que iniciaba el recorrido a la casa maldita, frente a la parada de autobús, varias patrullas de policía y un par de ambulancias se encontraban reunidas. Haruka se soltó al vislumbrar la figura de sus padres y hermana menor, abrazándoles con toda la fuerza que tenía en su haber. La directora del proyecto se encontró también con su madre, quien conversaba acaloradamente con un agente de policía.

Shizuku estaba al lado de una ambulancia que se preparaba para partir, con la sirena comenzando su canto y repartiendo luces rojas en sus vueltas de advertencia. El vehículo que se llevaba a Kazuo y a su padre se perdió camino abajo en dirección a la clínica local.

―Todo está pasando demasiado rápido... ―comentó la chica de las coletas mientras veía con gesto ausente cómo las luces intermitentes se perdían a la distancia. Un poco más allá, la ambulancia encargada de trasladar a Issei lo subía a la parte trasera, con su madre pegando gritos por la impresión de ver a su hijo en semejante estado. Shizuku se veía ausente y desorientada, como cualquiera tras haber vivido semejante experiencia―. Aún estoy esperando por despertar. Quiero despertar y encontrarme con que aún no hemos filmado nada, que todos estamos bien...

―Lo sé... yo también, amiga ―le dio un abrazo tembloroso que la otra respondió muy necesitadamente―. ¿Y los padres de Rin?

―Me costó comunicarme con ellos... no agarraban el teléfono. Acabo de hablarles, ya deben venir en camino.

―¡Satsuki! ¡Dios santo, hija! ―interrumpió su madre repentinamente cuando reparó que su hija estaba tan cerca de ella pero no se lo había comunicado, girándola por los hombros y estrechándola con una fuerza demoledora―. ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Oh, gracias al cielo que estás bien...! ¡No, tu brazo! Mi niña, ¿cómo...?

―Mamá... ―se abrazó a ella como si fuera una niña pequeña, manchando de sangre, sudor y suciedad el impecable traje de su madre―. Todo fue culpa mía, mamá... cuánto lo siento... Perdóname, por favor... nunca quise... que Rin...

―¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―preguntó una voz asustada y falta de aire. A Shizuku y a Satsuki se les fue el alma a los pies al ver a la madre de Rin acercándose a ellos con una linterna en la mano. Su marido venía detrás, obviamente habían corrido para llegar hasta allá. La mujer se acercó a la muchacha de las coletas, reconociéndola como la amiga de Rin que había hecho la llamada unos minutos atrás―. ¿Eres Shizuku, verdad...? Tú hiciste la llamada. N-no entiendo... ¿qué le sucedió a Rin? ¿Dónde está?

Jiro, Taichi y Haruka se acercaron a la escena acompañados de sus representantes. La policía también se aproximaba para empezar una nueva ronda de interrogatorios e intentar explicar la extraña situación a los recién llegados.

El par de amigas intercambió una mirada destrozada y no pudieron soportarlo más. Rompieron en un ruidoso llanto lleno de culpa y terror.

Para los padres de Rin, aquello fue la confirmación de su peor temor, aquel dolor punzante que se les había alojado desde que recibieron la extraña llamada que solicitaba su presencia lo más pronto posible. Todo lo que llegaron a entender era que había ocurrido un accidente en la mansión abandonada del bosque y que Rin estaba en problemas.

La linterna cayó estrepitosamente en el suelo, seguida por la mujer que la había estado sosteniendo. Sus rodillas no pudieron aguantar su peso cuando todo su ser dejó de responder y su mente se quedó en blanco. Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a resbalarse por su rostro cuando las chicas no pudieron darle una respuesta.

...

Frotó sus ojos y se sorbió calladamente la nariz tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Los músculos le dolían, quejándose con fuerza mientras se ponía en pie. Ya había llorado lo suficiente, su rabia interior de niña pequeña se había drenado por completo con aquella muestra de rebeldía infantil. Dio una mirada de soslayo a todo lo que había roto; las astillas de madera, los pedazos de papel, las puertas tumbadas... cualquiera diría que un rinoceronte había pasado corriendo por ahí. Pero no se rebajó a limpiar ni acomodar nada, no le importaba.

Tenía que encontrar a Sesshomaru y tratar de arreglar las cosas.

Y sabía exactamente dónde podía encontrarlo.

Ignoró su curiosidad ante cada nuevo tramo que descubría de esa mansión, cada puerta, habitación o corredor que invitaba a explorar para darle un vistazo a las maravillas que podían ocultar. No, su mente ya descargada estaba enfocada en un único objetivo, por lo que subió las escaleras sin siquiera darle un segundo vistazo a lo que la rodeaba.

Todo era tal y como lo recordaba, la misma estructura sólo que mucho más limpia y en un estado impecable. El suelo de madera brillaba con un tinte dorado cuando el sol se colaba por alguna apertura, la brisa suave y fresca aireaba cada rincón brindándole de un aire puro y constante, nada en comparación al estado en el que estaba del _otro lado_.

Llegó último piso, pero antes de acabar los últimos tramos para asomarse, el nudo en su estómago se apretujó cruelmente. Tenía miedo. Estaba por encarar a un verdadero inugami, un demonio que sólo debería existir en relatos del folklore japonés... y al que, sin embargo, había tratado desde su infancia. Un amigo y un desconocido al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué se encontraría exactamente en cuanto subiera.

Y no sabía si estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

Se dio valor con una inhalación profunda y pasó los escalones de dos en dos. El corazón se le detuvo por una milésima de segundo y sus extremidades dejaron de responderle.

Ahí estaba él, de pie en un extremo de la estancia asomado por el ventanal... o al menos eso parecía. Estaba de espaldas, tan alto como recordaba, tan imponente como sólo su imaginación lo había puesto anteriormente. Sí, se había mostrado ante ella tal cual era el día anterior cuando logró distinguirlo con claridad.

Su cabello blanco y lacio caía largo hasta la altura de las rodillas, algunos hilos finos y plateados apenas ondeaban ante su proximidad a la ventana. Su ropa también era blanca, de estilo muy tradicional con mangas largas pintadas de rojo con patrones hexagonales en los extremos, acompañada de una gran masa color crema, esponjosa y peluda que asumió como la estola que la había envuelto aquella vez. No sabía dónde comenzaba, pero veía cómo daba una vuelta a su hombro derecho y acababa en una especie de cola que aterrizaba etéreamente en el suelo.

Aunque no lograba ver nada más, aquello era más que suficiente para recordarle que ahí estaba... real. El punto y final que definía que no estaba soñando ni alucinando.

―Sesshomaru ―dijo sin meditarlo demasiado. Esperó unos segundos dubitativa, pero no logró causar ninguna reacción. Era como si ni siquiera se molestara en escucharla.

¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? ¿Gritarle, reclamarle por lo que había hecho? ¿Decirle que lo odiaba por haber lastimado a sus amigos? ¿Preguntarle cuándo rayos la dejaría salir? Era tal su cúmulo de emociones que apenas podía ponerles algo de orden.

―¿Qué es este lugar? ¿A-adónde me has traído?

―Estás de mi lado. Los humanos suelen llamarlo 'el mundo de los espíritus' ―contestó él con calma aún observando por la ventana.

―¿Dó-dónde están mis amigos? ¿Qué les has hecho?

―Nada más de lo que has visto ―los puños de Rin se tensaron al escuchar su voz grave y aparentemente calmada sin distorsiones de por medio. Decidió ignorar el pavor que aquello le imponía y siguió con sus preguntas.

―¿Están vivos? ¿Issei...? ¿Has m-matado a Issei?

―Llevo más de diez años sin matar humanos, cuenta que aún se mantiene. Así que no, no lo he matado.

¡Pero qué sujeto...! ¿No podía ser un poco más cortés y mirarla a la cara? ¿No podía al menos pretender que tenía _un poco_ de interés en la preocupación que la consumía? Con la paciencia rebasando el vaso desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, no lo soportó más y dio largos pasos hacia él. Le dio igual que fuera un demonio agresivo, le dio igual haber sido testigo de lo que su furia era capaz de hacer en una minúscula fracción. Sólo quería respuestas.

―¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¡Dios santo! ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos hiciste pasar? ¡No tenías ningún motivo para atacarnos de esa forma, nadie te estaba provocando ni haciendo nada! ¡Todo estaba bajo control! ¡Pudiste haber matado a alguien, a personas a las que amo! ¡No te entiendo...! ―tomó aire ruidosamente, estremeciéndose de pies a cabeza. No parecía que el demonio diera muestras de prestarle una atención especial―. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

―Creí haberte dicho que odio a los humanos.

―¡Y yo creí que teníamos un trato!

―No lastimé de gravedad, me contuve.

―¡Te contuviste...! ¿En qué demonios te contuviste exactamente? ¡Hiciste que Kazuo se rompiera una pierna y dejaste inconsciente a Jiro! Y además lo que le hiciste a Issei... ibas a matarlo, Sesshomaru... ―no pudo retener el sollozo por más tiempo y comenzó a sorber por la nariz―. Él es mi mejor amigo y ahora... y ahora no sé cómo está y no puedo ayudarlo...

El inugami la cortó con dureza.

―Vivirá. Es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Rin sintió deseos de responderle algo venenoso y cruel, algo que pudiera hacerlo reaccionar más allá de su fría indiferencia. Pero sus intenciones se apagaron a medio camino y acabó cerrando de nuevo la boca. Todo aquello era demasiado para digerirlo, había sucedido tan rápido que aún no se había puesto al corriente por completo.

No podía lidiar con eso, simplemente su cerebro no daba para más. Sólo había una cosa en la que estaba clara en medio de ese confuso embrollo en el que se había metido de cabeza.

―Quiero irme a casa, Sesshomaru... ―le dijo con un tono considerablemente más bajo―. Mis padres deben estar muy preocupados por mí, y mis amigos... tengo muchas cosas que solucionar. Por favor, déjame volver.

―No puedes volver ―negó él, áspero. Por primera vez desde que había subido, el hombre giraba la cara hacia ella para verla a los ojos. Veía su rostro de perfil y a contraluz, por lo que no pudo distinguir demasiado bien sus facciones más allá de dos líneas magenta que surcaban su mejilla. Lo que sí notó fue que su ceño estaba fruncido, afilando su mirada dorada en un gesto de advertencia.

Su pecho se sacudió y la voz le salió como un hilillo.

―¿Por qué?

―Dijiste que harías lo que fuera para que los dejara ir ―apuntó él. Rin se quedó helada y un cosquilleo muy frío la invadió por debajo de la piel.

―Pero no... no creí que...

―¿Qué? ¿Que te haría cumplirlo? Creíste mal.

―Pero Sesshomaru... No esperarás de verdad que...

―Es lo mínimo que espero de ti ―atrapó su pregunta silente en el aire, espetándole ácidamente con un tono demasiado cruel que jamás le había oído antes. Ni siquiera sabía que pudiera hablar de esa manera―. Es un trato justo: tu vida por la del resto de los humanos.

Rin contuvo el aliento sin querer, paralizándose por completo. ¿Qué acababa de decir...? ¿Su vida por la de ellos? ¿Acaso eso significaba...?

―¿Vas a matarme? ―preguntó genuinamente aterrorizada. El pecho le dolía por la fuerza con la que su corazón palpitaba a toda velocidad, con la sangre que su cuerpo había drenado hacia él dejándola blanca como un papel.

Por un instante, y si no hubiera estado ocupada planeando una manera precipitada de escapar y salvarse, había notado cómo Sesshomaru ablandaba sus rígidas facciones por un mínimo momento.

―No, no te mataré.

Y si tan sólo no estuviera llenándose la cabeza con posibilidades peores a la muerte, Rin se habría aliviado.

―¿M-me vas a violar? ―cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, apretándose las mangas para cubrirse lo más posible. Sesshomaru volvió a fruncir en entrecejo y le negó casi con burla.

―No.

―¿V-vas a encerrarme y a torturarme hasta la muerte?

―No.

Rin se echó un poco hacia atrás ante la falta de ideas y la incertidumbre que eso le generaba. ¿Era algo tan terrible que ni siquiera se lo había imaginado aún? ¿Y por qué él se veía tan... relajado, casi entretenido? ¿Qué rayos tenía planeado para ella? Iba a hacer otra pregunta del estilo, pero él la interrumpió antes de que abriera la boca.

―Prometí nunca lastimarte, ¿no lo recuerdas?

―¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí entonces?

Fue ahí que el demonio se giró por completo para verla de frente, encarándola por primera vez. Lo hizo despacio, como si el creciente ataque de pánico de la chica lo tuviera sin cuidado. Ahí, cara a cara, podía ver con zozobra que no había manera de confundirlo con un ser humano. No sólo era su apariencia física; esas orejas puntiagudas, los ojos amarillos fríos y profundos, y las marcas en su rostro pálido y afilado. No, era su mismo aire, su sola presencia la que no sólo imponía temor, sino también gran respeto.

Bajó la línea de visión un mísero instante para constatar que sus manos estaban armadas de filosas garras, las cuales aseguraba sin previa demostración que podrían cortar a un ser vivo a la mitad sin mucho esfuerzo.

Levantó su atención de nuevo hacia su rostro, encontrándose los ojos dorados fijos en los suyos de la misma manera a la que un animal feroz observa con cuidado a su próxima presa.

―No hay nada que quiera de ti, salvo que cumplas con tu palabra.

―¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

―Que te quedes ―contestó con simpleza, pasando por su lado con normalidad. Justo cuando estaban el uno junto al otro ni siquiera movió la cabeza para verla por el rabillo del ojo. Ella no podía moverse de la impresión― para siempre.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir por mera inercia su ruidoso respingo.

Sesshomaru terminó de pasar por su lado y ahora bajaba las escaleras, dejándola sola en el último piso de aquella gigantesca casa vacía, tratando de comprender lo que eso significaba.

 _¿Para siempre?_

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Actualización temprana porque mis lectoras son tan sensuales que se lo merecen ;)

...

OH SHIT.

Eso es lo único que está pasando por la mente de Rin ahora... y por la de sus amigos y sus padres también. De un momento a otro todo su mundo se derrumba y no queda nada para reconstruirlo, un cambio tan drástico que los dejó a todos en shock. Y cuando caigan en cuenta de que Rin de verdad se ha ido será muchísimo peor.

Todos parecen estarla pasando realmente mal: los chicos heridos, Satsuki es aplastada por su culpa, los padres de Rin ni podrán respirar, Issei casi muere, Rin no puede consigo misma... el único que parece estarla pasando a lo grande es Sesshomaru, el muy cabrón xD

Bien hecho a quienes acertaron que se la había llevado a "su dimensión", que es más bien una especie de mundo paralelo habitado por espíritus y entes sobrenaturales. En la cultura japonesa se conoce como el mundo de los espíritus o mundo espiritual, y el folklore está lleno de relatos de abducción de seres humanos a manos de demonios y espíritus.

Para este mundo en particular me he inspirado en tres cosas: El bosque de La Princesa Mononoke, el "mundo" del Viaje de Chihiro (ambas películas de Studio Ghibli altamente recomendadas) y todo el asunto espiritual de la franquicia de Avatar (de Nickelodeon), en especial la imaginación detrás de este mundo en sus orígenes y la historia del primer avatar (Leyenda de Korra, temporada dos. La historia del Avatar Wan)... que casualmente también está inspirado en los trabajos de Ghibli.

Pero me estoy yendo por las ramas. Amo este tipo de lugares paralelos, una réplica igual al mundo real pero con sus propias reglas y particularidades. Básicamente sería como ir a la era Sengoku en el anime original, sólo que sin pozo y en tiempos modernos de ambos lados, por si quieren verlo así. Un sitio visualmente hermoso pero igualmente peligroso y letal, en especial para alguien como Rin. Ya verán una pequeña muestra en el siguiente capítulo.

OH POR DIOS 461 REVIEWS! WOW. Yo... no sé qué decir además de... WOW. ¿Les digo la verdad? Estaba súper nerviosa pensando que el capi 11 podría no gustarles porque era un cambio demasiado brusco. Seguía buscándole errores y detalles que pudieran estar mal pensando que no había quedado bien, pero cuando empezaron a llegar sus reviews toda mi preocupación se fue al caño. GRACIAS! Gracias a todas por dejarme ver que lo estoy haciendo bien y voy por el buen camino con esta historia. Adoro sus impresiones, comentarios y lo que sea que tengan que decir. LAS AMO, CHICAS! (y chicos también xD) **Kuruga Shizuru 19, ByaHisaFan, Jenks, Gima2618, HasuLess, Luti Uchiha, LovelyClau, Clau28, Floresamaabc, KeyTen, Anónimo, Ally dilly, Laura91ok, MisteryWitch, Foxsqueen, Cele taisho, Meaow, Angel of darkness, BeautifulButterflyPink, Hannah Camila, Hanami, Yarisha, VanneeAndrea, Anónimo2, Danyk, Lizzie, Kari, Natity, Naho89, Skyler Streat, BionicaRouge, CornPie, Lau Cullen Swan, Melinna Sesshy, Miwako, Cristina97, Nani28, Jezabel, Sandera-chan, Lifeinpandemonium, Anny-chan, Suaries, Yoko-Zuki01, Maizpalomero, Samantha Blue, Sara, Aoi Moss, Hooliedanisars** (feliz cumpleaños! Casi coincidimos con la fecha, espero que hayas pasado un lindo día y hayas disfrutado el capítulo :3) **, Meganlynch y Kunoichi2518.** Me alegra un montón saber que disfrutaron tanto la entrega pasada y las tomó por sorpresa. Espero poder mantener esa línea por el resto del fic.

Y aunque sé que este capi es considerablemente más tranquilo que el anterior (y más corto también), espero de igual manera que les haya gustado. Después del desmadre del 11 es necesario un pequeño descanso.

Y sí, muchas de ustedes acertaron: La relación de Rin con Sesshomaru no será la misma después de todo lo que pasó ese domingo. Confianza traicionada, incertidumbre, amargura y arrepentimiento es lo que le tocará enfrentar a la ingenua de Rin, todo por haberse metido con un espíritu y creer que podía "hacerlo bueno". ¿Podrá recuperar la confianza que perdió? ¿Volverá a tener una buena relación con Sesshomaru, será capaz de perdonarlo? ¿Y qué hará Sesshomaru? Siempre quiso que Rin estuviera con él, pero... ¿hasta qué punto aceptará su conexión con un ser humano?

¡Tantas dudas que resolver! Pero descuiden, aún quedan varios capítulos para encargarse de ellas, así que no se desesperen y tengan paciencia.

En una notita extra haciéndole referencia a mi publicidad pasada, estoy contenta de anunciar que todos los cachorritos encontraron un hogar. Y el que yo tenía de resguardo tras su operación se acaba de ir con su nueva familia :')

¡Un besote a todo el mundo! Miles de millones de gracias por leer, comentar y agregar esta historia a favoritos y alertas. Hasta el próximo sábado :D


	13. Al otro lado

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

13\. Al otro lado

La adrenalina fluía por sus venas a una velocidad alucinante mientras aquellas dos últimas palabras se repetían en un eco infinito dentro de su cabeza.

Se sacudió para liberarse del aturdimiento y no tardó en seguir los pasos del demonio para alcanzarlo. Aún bajaba las escaleras para cuando llegó a su altura, tomándolo de la manga larga para detenerlo de manera brusca. No contaba con que él era mucho más fuerte que ella y no le costaba simplemente seguir con su camino sin siquiera poner resistencia. Aún así, quizás por curiosidad, el inugami paró su andar en el último escalón mientras Rin bajaba de un salto los pocos que le quedaban y aterrizaba en el suelo para plantarse frente a él.

―¡¿Pretendes que me quede aquí para siempre?! ―se le salió el grito casi sin querer. No quería gritarle cuando sabía que no era lo más inteligente del mundo, pero era su adrenalina acelerada la que actuaba por ella, lejos de cualquier lógico raciocinio―. ¡Estás loco! ¡No puedo quedarme! ¿Qué pasará con mi familia, mis amigos, la escuela...? ¿Qué pasará con mi vida entera?

―Tuviste que haberlo pensado antes de ofrecer sacrificarte por los demás ―le dijo con frialdad. Rin no cabía en su incertidumbre. Sesshomaru la vio quedarse sin palabras―. ¿Qué pensabas que te haría?

―¡No pensaba claramente! ―musitó desconcertada―. ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía, por un momento pensé que me matarías!

―¿Lo habrías preferido? ¿Prefieres estar muerta? ―sus afilados ojos dorados se entrecerraron analíticos. De nuevo, Rin no sabía qué responder. La pobre chica ni siquiera podía poner orden a sus propios pensamientos ante tantas cosas que sucedían sin parar. No respondió, sólo se quedó observándolo con los ojos pasmados y la boca entreabierta y temblorosa―. Entonces no debes quejarte.

Le pasó por el lado y se dirigió al siguiente set de escaleras. La voz inestable de la humana le llegó de espaldas.

―No puedo quedarme ―repitió como intentando hacerlo entender. Sesshomaru apenas arrugó la nariz en gesto de desagrado. La que no entendía era ella.

―Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con tus palabras ―le recordó. Aquello había sido apenas un par de días atrás... y para ella, era como si toda una vida hubiera transcurrido desde entonces. Si hubiera sabido, si hubiera tenido el minúsculo atisbo de idea de que eso podía ocurrir...

Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso. Ojalá hubiera escuchado su acertada advertencia, la misma que Issei le había dado, la misma que su subconsciente le gritaba desde hacía años. Todo sería tan diferente ahora...

―Ni siquiera me despedí de mis padres... Santo cielo, ¿y no los volveré a ver...?―susurró horrorizada al darse cuenta. Les había dado los buenos días la mañana de ese domingo, prometiéndoles regresar en la noche y pidiéndoles que por favor le guardaran su cena para tomarla en cuanto llegara. Dios, ni siquiera les había dado un abrazo, un 'los quiero'... simplemente se había ido, y ahora la debían estar buscando desesperados, rogando que se encontrara bien.

―No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo. Acéptalo.

Y antes de que Rin se pudiera dar cuenta, el demonio había desaparecido de su campo de visión. Se quedó petrificada frente de las escaleras, hecha un manojo de nervios, sollozos y arrepentimientos, evocando los rostros y voces de sus padres, preguntándose qué llegarían a pensar cuando supieran lo que había hecho.

No... no podía aceptarlo. No había forma en la que se quedara de brazos cruzados.

Llegaría a ellos a como diera lugar.

Sin siquiera darse un tiempo para planteárselo mejor, corrió escaleras abajo con toda la velocidad que era capaz. Saldría de esa maldita casa aún si era lo último que hiciera en la vida. Siguió y siguió hasta llegar a la planta baja, preparada para romper cuanta pared se interpusiera en su camino para hallar la salida.

Pero eso no fue necesario. Como si de repente toda la estructura se pusiera de acuerdo, logró divisar lo que supuso como la puerta principal apenas puso un pie en el rellano. ¿Cómo era posible...? ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes de subir? No tenía idea ni energías para ahondar en el asunto, por lo que se abalanzó al pasillo, dejando el eco que sus zapatillas deportivas hacían contra el suelo en su carrera frenética.

Empujó la puerta de madera gruesa y oscura con el hombro, encontrándose con un largo corredor exterior bordeado de muros altos de piedra. Ya con el aliento cortado y los pulmones ardiendo, continuó su carrera hasta las puertas externas maravillosamente entreabiertas. En la escasa ranura que se formaba podía ver el verde bosque que la esperaba del otro lado.

Hasta que este bosque salvaje la recibió. Cayó arrodillada en la tierra húmeda tras el esfuerzo por abrirse paso entre las enormes y pesadas puertas. Se tomó unos escasos segundos para recuperar el aliento y dar una mirada de soslayo a sus espaldas. No podía ver nada de la enorme mansión que dejaba atrás, pues estaba demasiado cerca de los muros y el espacio entre los portones tampoco le daba mucho que observar.

Sus labios temblaron cuando los apretó, forzándose a ponerse en pie una vez más.

Examinó todo el bosque que la rodeaba, perdiéndose instantáneamente entre sus árboles y montes indómitos. Rin conocía cada tramo de la montaña que subía tan a menudo para visitar al inugami, pero de _ese_ lado nada le resultaba familiar. Al menos en el interior de la mansión se sentía vagamente ubicada, reconocía la estructura y recordaba varios tramos de la misma. Pero en cambio, ese bosque era tan distinto que le daba la impresión de estar un mundo completamente diferente.

 _Bueno, claro que es un mundo diferente, idiota_ , se recriminó mentalmente. Cayó en cuenta entonces que era lógico que no le sonara a nada conocido, aquella no era la entrada que estaba acostumbrada a utilizar. De su lado, la entrada principal de la casa había quedado inaccesible por el deslave de la montaña años atrás. En su mundo, aquel sitio en el bosque donde estaba no existía.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir el muro por el lado oeste hasta encontrar la zona en la que el hueco ―inexistente en aquel plano― se abría marcando una brecha significativa. Con poder reconocer los árboles y arbustos le bastaba. Tenía en mente un viejo y raquítico pino que siempre sobresalía entre los abedules y castaños tan característicos del área.

 _Voy a llegar a casa... tiene que haber una forma, esto no puede ser real. Nada de eso puede estar pasando de verdad..._

Con la garganta seca y los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, alcanzó el punto donde creía que la brecha estaba abierta. El bosque se le hacía vagamente familiar por ese lugar, como si lo contemplara en otra época donde los árboles eran más jóvenes y fuertes. Vislumbró un pino que consideró el mismo que se encontraba en su mundo, más grande y saludable, lleno de vida. Era el único de su tipo, así que se permitió ahogar un suspiro de alivio y se apresuró en continuar el camino que se sabía de memoria.

No tardaría en llegar a casa. Y cuando lo hiciera, todo habría terminado.

...

Issei había pasado la noche en cuidados intensivos después de su tratamiento en la sala de emergencias. Fisuras en dos vértebras, cinco heridas punzantes en el cuello, un brazo roto y una fuerte contusión en la cabeza fue su diagnóstico, y la causa de estas heridas aún dejaba perplejos a los médicos que lo trataron.

Ahora no se podía negar que lo que había ocasionado el grave daño en su cuello había sido un estrangulamiento hecho con una fuerza brutal. De haber estado apretando de esa manera por unos escasos segundos más, no habría nada que los médicos pudieran haber hecho para salvarle la vida.

Los doctores aún discutían con los oficiales acerca del imposible agresor cuando Issei cayó en la inconsciencia cerca de las diez de la noche. Su brazo derecho estaba escayolado, tenía un collarín y varios puntos en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Eso, contando con los moretones y pequeñas cortadas que lo invadían por todos lados, le daba un aspecto lamentable.

El grupo de chicos no se había separado, y los que no necesitaban asistencia médica permanecían sentados en la sala de espera en estado catatónico sin siquiera cruzar palabras. Kazuo se recuperaba de la operación de emergencia para reparar su pierna rota, Jiro tenía una banda mucho más grande en la cara para rectificar su nariz, y Satsuki tenía su brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo para evitar tocarse la larga fila de suturas que iban desde su muñeca hasta un poco más allá del codo. Habían estado una hora retirándole astillas de madera, por lo que sentía la extremidad entumecida.

Taichi y Ketaro salieron de la pequeña área rodeada de cortinas donde les habían estado quitando los fragmentos de vidrio de la espalda, brazos y nuca. Les dieron una mirada de soslayo a sus compañeros y tomaron asiento con cuidado, procurando no apoyar la espalda en el respaldar de la silla.

Los adultos conversaban, algunos gritaban y otros discutían acaloradamente. Varias veces habían intentado sonsacarles información, pero el personal médico se los impedía. El trauma había sido severo y necesitaban un poco de tiempo para digerirlo y salir del shock. Haruka, por ejemplo, se había desmayado poco después de reunirse con sus padres y ahora descansaba en una camilla, conectada al suero y monitor cardiaco.

Apenas habían sido capaces de describir lo que les había pasado, esforzándose para ayudar con el caso de Rin. Sus padres estaban tan alterados como era de esperarse, y no se separaban del oficial a cargo de la investigación. Habían enviado un grupo de policías y perros de rastreo a buscarla por el linde del bosque y los alrededores de la casa, pero sólo el padre los había acompañado con la esperanza de ser el primero en recibir a su niña.

La madre, en cambio, era tratada de emergencia por un caso de ansiedad que disparó su tensión. La policía estaba con ella, al igual que algunos representantes de los muchachos, intentando tranquilizarla y hacerle comprender la extraña situación.

―¿C-cómo está Issei? ―preguntó Satsuki al doctor que salía de una de las salas más próximas de la sala de espera. El hombre se quitó su mascarilla halándola con un dedo y soltó un suspiro.

―Ahora mismo duerme, pero se encuentra estable. No se preocupen, se recuperará.

Los demás soltaron un suspiro de consuelo antes de que la angustiada madre de su compañero se acercara a interrogar al galeno. A sus espaldas, una enfermera llegó hasta ellos con discreción, portando una bandeja repleta de vasos plásticos con té recién hecho.

―¿Cómo se encuentran, chicos? ¿Hay alguien mareado, quieren tomar una siesta o comer algo?

―No... estamos bien ―respondió Satsuki no muy convencida, viendo hacia sus amigos con tristeza.

―El oficial Hachiken me preguntó _otra vez_ si alguno de ustedes se siente en condiciones para responder sus preguntas ―cuestionó condescendiente casi rolando los ojos―. Si no es así no pasa nada. No se sientan presionados, han tenido un día muy duro y ya han dicho todo lo que saben para ayudar a encontrar a su amiga.

―Yo... yo puedo ir ―se ofreció Jiro con un resoplido levantándose de la silla. Sus padres vieron su acción y se aproximaron con cautela.

―¿Estás seguro, hijo? ¿No prefieres hacerlo mañana?

―No podré dormir si esto sigue así. Yo... necesito hacer algo.

―Tienes razón, yo también hablaré. Fue un día horrible... pero no estamos ayudando a los padres de Rin quedándonos sentados ―Satsuki lo imitó. La enfermera quiso replicar, pero ante la decisión de los muchachos no pudo poner objeción y terminó por aceptar.

―Llamaré al detective y dispondré de una habitación para que puedan hablar.

―No ―la cortó Satsuki―. Ya sé que no nos creyeron la primera vez, pero no van a tener más opción que hacerlo. Todos merecen escuchar lo que pasó desde el principio. Nuestros padres también... y los de Rin. ¿Podría decirles a todos que vengan aquí? Si no hay problema con eso...

―No creo que lo haya, pero... ¿no prefieren hacerlo en un sitio más privado? ―insistió la enfermera, mirando por los alrededores. La llegada de aquel grupo había causado revuelo en la clínica, por lo que otros pacientes y personal médico tenían los oídos atentos a lo que los muchachos pudieran decir. Pero eso era algo que a ellos ya no les importaba. Por más loco que pudiera sonar, por más imposible... no podían ocultar la verdad. Era mejor hacerlo de esa manera, no tenían nada que esconder de todas formas.

―Sí... es lo mejor ―consintió ella. Algunos padres asintieron agradecidos y tomaron asiento al lado de sus hijos.

―Disculpe... ―llamó Jiro a la enfermera antes de que se fuera―. ¿Puedo acompañarla a buscar al detective?

―¿Hay algo que necesites de él?

―Más bien es algo que necesito de ustedes, si es posible ―corrigió el chico con una cabezada―. ¿Tienen una computadora que pueda utilizar? Hay algo que los oficiales tienen ver ahora mismo.

...

Las ramitas bajas y matorrales crecidos no dejaban de rasguñarle los brazos y la porción de sus piernas que sus pantalones _capri_ dejaban al descubierto. No había ningún sendero marcado en el suelo, aquello era prácticamente como adentrarse en un bosque que jamás había sido transitado antes, una zona alejada e inhóspita entre las montañas que no conocía el contacto humano.

Apartó de un manotazo una rama que casi le había dado un golpe en el ojo y se detuvo un instante para tratar de ubicarse. El trayecto que tanto amaba recorrer estaba irreconocible, y en su hora entera de trote desesperado estaba casi completamente segura de haberse perdido. Lo más probable era que estuviera caminando en círculos, no era normal que cada tramo que recorriera se le hiciera exactamente igual.

Dejó salir un alarido de frustración mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. El sol estaba cada vez más alto en el cielo, pero aún faltaba para que fuera medio día según su reloj de pulsera. O eso creía, no tenía la más remota idea de cómo funcionaban las horas en ese mundo y si los días eran igual de largos.

Se abstuvo de volver a llorar mientras se retiraba rudamente el sudor que caía por su rostro entumecido. La cabeza no había dejado de dolerle y cada vez era más incómodo, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para lidiar con esas tonterías. Debía llegar a casa, era lo único importante.

Forzó a su agitado corazón mantener la calma y continuó el camino a menor ritmo, examinando con ojos críticos cada pequeño detalle del lugar, ocupándose de grabarlos en su memoria para al menos tener un mínimo registro en caso de que necesitara volver sobre sus pasos.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar el camino que la llevaría a la carretera. Bien, si se ubicaba según los puntos cardinales, la carretera estaba en el sureste, por lo que el sendero que siempre usaba debía estar, si no se equivocaba, en el oeste. Miró hacia el cielo, cruzando los dedos para que el sol saliera por el este y se ocultara por el oeste al igual que en su plano y comenzó a andar con un poco más de control sobre sus acciones.

Si lograba al menos bajar de esa condenada montaña lo declararía igualmente como una victoria.

Relamió sus labios intentando ignorar la horrible sed que sentía, y prefirió ocupar un cachito de su mente a pensar cómo estarían todos del otro lado. Ya era lunes por la mañana, a esa hora debían estar viendo una clase de historia. ¿Habría ido alguno de sus compañeros de grupo al colegio? ¿Se habrían enterado los profesores lo que había sucedido?

Rayos, ¿cómo se las arreglaría para explicarles todo? No sólo a sus padres, sino probablemente a su colegio, la policía y prácticamente al pueblo entero? Eran una comunidad pequeña donde todos se conocían y los chismes se esparcían como la pólvora. A esas alturas cada habitante debía saber lo que había ocurrido en la casa maldita y que al grupo de chicos les faltaba una integrante.

¿Mostrarían los videos? Sesshomaru había quedado registrado en las tomas del sábado, y después de la locura que había sucedido el domingo estaba segura de que Jiro había conseguido evidencia mucho más sólida. ¿Les creería la policía? ¿Qué dirían sus padres, si es que alguna cámara la había captado enfrentado la terrible ira de Sesshomaru?

 _Son cosas que sabré pronto_ , se animó a continuar al ver que, efectivamente, su camino comenzaba a descender por la ladera en dirección a la falda de la montaña. _Les contaré todo desde el inicio, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todos los problemas que causé. Me tratarán de loca... pero quizás no tanto al ver que efectivamente, un inugami me..._

Un súbito agitar a su lado izquierdo detuvo su tren de pensamiento. Las gruesas ramas de un árbol sucumbían ante el peso de algo enorme a juzgar por el crujido que la madera había sacado, como si estuviera por romperse. El ruido se repitió un par de veces más hasta que lo que sea que bajaba de la copa estuvo en el suelo. El pasto y los matorrales se sacudieron ante la figura que lentamente se arrastraba hacia ella.

Toda la sangre se esfumó de su rostro en cuanto tuvo el valor suficiente como para torcer la cabeza hacia esa dirección. Entre las sombras de los árboles y rocas algo grande se acercaba. Había estado tan absorta en sus propios asuntos que pasó por alto lo imposible que era encontrarse sola en aquel basto bosque.

Un oso fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Un oso inmenso y muy lento, sí, eso tenía sentido. Aún no podía distinguir qué rayos era esa cosa, pero imaginó que debía tratarse de un animal. Eran comunes por esos lugares, y más de una vez había visto osos, ciervos y jabalíes a lo lejos mientras caminaba por el sendero. Pero nunca ninguno de ellos se le había acercado.

 _Quizás no quiera atacarme_ , pensó esperanzada. _Quizás sólo está dando un paseo, puede que no me haya visto aún._

Pero no podía estar más equivocada.

Muerta de miedo y de impresión, vio como lo que creyó que era un oso ―lo que hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera el oso más grande del mundo― se estiraba alzándose entre la maleza alta algunos metros por sobre la hierba crecida. Creyó que su corazón se detendría.

Lo primero que vio levantándose cual serpiente en una danza hipnótica fue el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda y muy pálida de cabello largo. Pero no podía ser una mujer... tenía seis brazos y ojos totalmente negros. Y más que nada, una parte inferior monstruosa que le pertenecía a un ciempiés acorazado de un brillante color rojo.

Rin no encontró voz para gritar ni fuerzas para correr. Sólo le devolvió la mirada estupefacta a aquella criatura imposible, quien la examinaba con una frialdad aterradora.

―¿Un ser humano...? ―habló la mujer ciempiés. Su voz era rasposa y siseante, como si no estuviera acostumbrada a usarla―. ¿Eres un ser humano, criatura? ―pero Rin no contestó, su mente simplemente no conectaba una cosa con la otra―. Oh, ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato, pequeña?

La mujer ciempiés descendió en su dirección, posando sus brazos en el suelo para usarlos como piernas extra en una visión mórbida sólo posible en sus pesadillas. Se alzó una vez más hasta quedar a su altura, extendiendo las manos para palpar su cuerpo. Su nariz chata y pequeña le olisqueó el pecho antes de sonreír con tenebrosa dulzura.

―No puedo creerlo... han pasado tantos años desde que vi un humano... ―su aliento le dio de lleno en la cara, ahora la tenía apenas a un palmo de su rostro y a la misma altura. No podía dejar de verla con los ojos bien abiertos―. ¿Acaso estás asustada? ¿Crees que voy a hacerte daño?

―¿N-no lo harás?

―¡Oh, pero si la criatura habla! ¡Qué encantador! ―volvió a sonreír con aquel gesto que le helaba la sangre―. ¿Puedo preguntarte cómo llegaste hasta aquí, pequeña? ¿Cómo pasó un humano a nuestro mundo desde el suyo?

―Yo... la verdad...

―¿Hay más como tú? ¿O eres la única?

―S-soy la única. F-fue un... accidente.

―¿Un accidente? Pobrecilla, debes haberlo pasado muy mal ―se compadeció la mujer, torciendo la cara en una muestra de simpatía y acariciando su cabello. Rin no se atrevía a bajar la guardia―. No han habido humanos en este mundo desde hace siglos... ―su rostro se acercó un poco más para examinarla mejor, y una fría mano recorrió su cara, cerrándose para tomarla del mentón―, qué suerte tengo, nunca creí que volvería a probar esta exquisita carne otra vez.

Rin dio un fuerte golpe a la mano que la sujetaba, ahogando un grito de angustia al ver cómo la mujer se le echaba encima abriendo la boca cubierta de colmillos curvos y una lengua larga y delgada. Se hizo para atrás, aprovechando haberla dejado aturdida con un rápido puñetazo que le había propinado en la cara y comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás, con la furiosa mujer ciempiés pisándole los talones.

Una mano la aferró del tobillo repentinamente haciéndola caer de bruces. Dio patadas y alaridos de pánico, y justo cuando el demonio se alzaba en toda su altura para caer sobre ella en picada, una ráfaga azul la quitó del medio de un fuerte golpe.

Un ogro. No había ninguna otra palabra para describir a aquella bestia de piel azul, dura y gruesa que se batía a puño limpio con la ciempiés.

―¡No creas que te quedarás con el humano tú sola! ―le decía con su voz grave y gutural. Rin apenas pudo ver parte de la pelea, pues no era tan tonta como para dejarse controlar por su sopor momentáneo al ver combatir a criaturas que sólo existían en sus libros de cuentos folklóricos.

 _¡Por Dios, por Dios, por Dios!_

Se levantó dando tropezones, escuchando a sus espaldas cómo más voces y pisadas fuertes y estridentes se unían a la contienda para darle persecución. Había perdido por completo el rumbo, poco le importaba ahora encontrar la carretera. Lo único en su mente era escapar de esas bestias y buscar un sitio en el que esconderse. Una cueva pequeñita, un tronco, subir a un árbol, un templo... lo que fuera, no le importaba.

 _Debo volver a la mansión_ , supo de inmediato. _Santo cielo, ¡tengo que volver AHORA! ¡Sesshomaru...!_

Quería decir su nombre, gritar y llamarlo con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, pero simplemente la voz no le salía. Abrió la boca con la intención de llamar al inugami, rogándole a todos los dioses existentes que pudiera escucharla pese a la distancia, pero ningún sonido más allá de sus ruidosas respiraciones salía de entre sus labios.

Iba a morir. Si no conseguía volver con él, moriría en cuestión de minutos.

―¡Sabía que había olido un humano!

―¡Ya me lo quiero comer, extraño mucho esa carne!

―¡Eso sólo será si lo atrapas primero, y no te lo permitiré!

La garganta le ardía y no creía que sus piernas y pulmones le permitieran llevar ese ritmo desenfrenado por mucho más tiempo. O encontraba un sitio en el que resguardarse o sería el desayuno de un montón de demonios.

Un ave gigante de tres ojos cayó repentinamente del cielo, cortándole el camino. El ave negra parecida a un cuervo prehistórico abrió el pico filoso para descubrir una fila de dientes enormes esperándola. Su graznido amenazador resonó entre los árboles y casi la hizo caer de nuevo. Tuvo mucha suerte de esquivarla por los pelos, derrapando por una pequeña ladera de piedras del lado izquierdo. Dio con tierra firme un par de metros hacia abajo, lastimándose las manos y rasgando rodillas de sus pantalones en el proceso. Giró en busca de opciones, encontrándose con dos alternativas poco alentadoras: o se lanzaba por el precipicio, o volvía a subir por un pequeño e inestable camino aparentemente despejado. Arriba, y detrás de ella, los demonios la señalaban entusiasmados. Algunos incluso bajaban por su lado para ir a atraparla.

A subir se había dicho.

El cuervo monstruoso emprendió el vuelo, cayendo en picada con el pico en su dirección.

Saltó hacia el lado que consideró seguro, esquivándolo de nuevo de milagro. La tierra rocosa en la que había estado parada segundos antes caía al bosque del pie de la montaña, con el enorme animal acompañándola.

Rin escaló las rocas inclinadas con toda la velocidad que fue capaz, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar, agachándose al alcanzar la cima para eludir el manotazo de un ogro verde de al menos unos tres metros de altura.

Sus sentidos le fallaron entonces, comenzando por el agudo dolor en su pecho a causa de sus agotados pulmones y corazón latiendo desenfrenado. Estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso, pero no podía detenerse ahora. Ya ni siquiera se preocupaba en pensar que aquello no podía ser real, todas sus energías estaban puestas en hacerla correr lo más rápido posible. Si salía viva de esa podría darle el ataque de pánico más grande de la historia, pero no ahora.

―¡Oh, el olor de su sangre! ¡Se me agua la boca!

―¡No te vayas, humano! ¡Sólo queremos jugar contigo!

―¡Déjame la cabeza, quiero comerme sus ojos!

―¡Ni hablar, esos son míos!

Por haber volteado para ver qué tanta ventaja tenía sobre ellos ―una muy escasa, por cierto―, no le dio tiempo de esquivar un golpe en su costado que la lanzó directamente hacia un árbol. Gritó de dolor por el impacto e intentó volver a ponerse en pie, pero sus piernas no le respondían. El esfuerzo titánico la había drenado de tal manera que ya ni siquiera era capaz de enfocar la vista. Todo se volvía nublado a su alrededor, las figuras deformes de los demonios que se acercaban comenzaban a desdibujarse frente a ella. Aún así, se obligó a levantarse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Apoyó la espalda en el árbol para no caerse, pensando que ahora le tocaba luchar.

No quería rendirse, no podía darse ese lujo.

Las risitas entusiasmadas se alzaron, haciéndola apretar los puños. Si aquella era una pesadilla, ese era el momento justo para despertar.

Las risas se callaron de repente cuando, ante sus ojos agotados, un borrón blanco aparecía de la nada y se ponía delante de ella. Vio cabello plateado y una estola larga de color crema ondeando por el súbito movimiento. Por lo que podía ver, uno de sus brazos se alzaba largo y fuerte, protegiéndola de sus perseguidores.

Todo terminó mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, pues al parecer ese único movimiento fue todo que necesitó para acabar con todos los demonios.

Rin se aferró al tronco del árbol, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el hombro con el que había chocado. De no saber inmediatamente quién era su salvador, habría intentado continuar con su huída. Pero no, ahora que lo veía ahí, parado frente a ella haciéndole de escudo con su cuerpo alto, su subconsciente pareció darle permiso para sentir el peso del cansancio por semejante carrera.

Su espalda se deslizó sin oposición por el tronco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo dando bocanadas grandes y descontroladas. No se sentía ella misma, más bien creía estar admirando la escena que otra persona vivía en su lugar.

Sesshomaru se giró para encontrarla pálida, sudorosa y totalmente ida. Sus ojos marrones y cristalizados por las lágrimas se fijaron en los suyos dorados con una mirada asustada a la vez que ausente. El hechizo que sus ojos amarillos ejercían en ella se rompió de repente en cuanto distinguió lo que había quedado de esos demonios que intentaron devorarla.

Ahora no eran más que una pila de cadáveres mutilados, invadiendo el tramo del bosque en el que estaban con el olor de su sangre fresca y carne chamuscada. Sus músculos se contrajeron ante la grotesca escena, y más aún al reparar que aquel ser que tenía delante había sido el responsable de semejante masacre... con un sólo movimiento de su brazo.

No sabía qué decir ante aquel imponente hombre de mirada fría, no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Ése seguía siendo su buen amigo el Señor Invisible, el inugami con el que había jugado juegos de mesa y al que le leía textos de mitología? ¿Siempre había sido tan... letal?

Apretó los labios para evitar tanto un quejido de congoja como las fuertes ganas de vomitar lo que sea que tuviera en el estómago, y se levantó con las rodillas temblorosas sin poder dejar de admirar con horror lo que antes había sido un paisaje verde e imperturbable, ahora convertido en una carnicería digna de una película de terror especialmente gore.

Sesshomaru continuaba mirándola a los ojos, analizando cada una de sus reacciones como si esperara que se lanzara a un lado para volver a correr como loca. Pero no, sabía que no contaba con la resistencia necesaria para eso, su sola cara extenuada se lo dejaba saber a simple vista.

―De verdad... ―murmuró ella, ida―. De verdad no podré volver a casa. No existe forma de volver... ¿cierto?

―No ―negó él con una suavidad que no se había imaginado. Por un momento creyó que gruñiría al igual que aquellos monstruos horribles, que su voz saldría distorsionada y atronadora.

―Santo cielo... no puede ser ―se echó hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda en el árbol. Al fin parecía caer en cuenta de la realidad a la que se enfrentaba. No estaba en su mundo y no podía regresar, por más que el bosque ligeramente familiar le hiciera esperar.

No más padres, no más amigos, no más escuela... no más _nada_.

―Si voy en esa dirección... ―señaló cansada hacia la pequeña colina donde debía estar su casa― ¿qué encontraré?

―La muerte a manos de demonios hambrientos ―contestó simplemente. Rin apenas frunció el ceño a modo de interrogación.

―¿Por qué dices eso...? ¿No...? ―tragó saliva para aliviar un poco el escozor de su garganta―. ¿No puedes acompañarme?

Por toda respuesta, el demonio se dirigió a ella con pasos que apenas hacían ruido sobre la hierba. Rin se apegó aún más al tronco para apartarse de él lo más posible, pero pronto descubrió que no era su objetivo. Detrás del árbol, justamente a un metro de él, Sesshomaru extendió el brazo hacia la nada. O al menos hacia la nada para ella.

Ahogó un grito cuando la piel de su mano comenzó a quemarse y ennegrecerse. El hombre intentó extender más el brazo, pero una especie de corriente eléctrica lo repelió con un fuerte chasquido. Rin se quedó boquiabierta observando el estado de su mano lastimada y la aparente indiferencia con la que él hacía lo mismo. Tuvo que ser muy doloroso, pero no había ningún rastro de emoción en su rostro.

―Pero ¿qué...?

―No puedo salir del terreno de la mansión ―dijo él como única explicación, aún mirando hacia la barrera invisible que lo detenía y lo que yacía más allá―. El límite es un kilómetro a la redonda. Si sales de ese límite irás por tu cuenta.

―Es por eso que no apareciste antes ―razonó la chica de repente―, porque estaba fuera de tu límite. Si no hubiera regresado aquí, yo...

―Estarías muerta ―confirmó con fría calma. Rin se sintió lívida ante la realización de que estaba viva por un mero golpe de suerte.

―¿Me... me seguías todo este tiempo? ―quiso saber para quitarse la idea de la cabeza. Dios, era demasiado abrumador.

―Hasta donde fue posible. Saliste de mi alcance por un momento, no habría podido hacer nada si seguías alejándote.

―Qué horrible... ―suspiró anonadada, llevándose las manos a la boca. Qué cerca había estado de la muerte, y qué poco le había faltado para experimentarla. Jamás se había considerado una persona afortunada, pero a partir de ahora creería que algún dios había movido sus hilos para ayudarla a seguir viviendo un poco más.

Tenía mucho miedo de lo que fuera a ser de ella, pero eso no significaba que quería morir. Y menos siendo devorada.

―No volverás a alejarte de la mansión ―Sesshomaru ordenó de repente. Sus orbes viraron para verla por el rabillo del ojo―. Tú puedes salir de aquí, pero no sobrevivir. Yo puedo sobrevivir, pero no salir. ¿Te quedó claro?

Rin no supo qué contestar ante aquella aplastante verdad que se le antojaba más como una clase de amenaza. Era como si quisiera decirle que no se atreviera a salir de su vigilancia o acabaría en el estómago de algún demonio. Lo cual era terriblemente cierto.

Una cruel ironía del destino.

Rin quería hacer miles de preguntas, aplacar su curiosidad y expresar toda su angustia como si fuera lo último que pudiera hacer en vida, pero estaba tan drenada que hasta dudaba poder dar un puñado de pasos hacia adelante sin irse de boca y quedarse tendida en el suelo por agotamiento.

―Andando ―dijo por fin el demonio, dándose la vuelta para regresar a la mansión. Rin no tenía más opción que seguirlo, obligándose a caminar el tortuoso trayecto de vuelta subiendo la montaña. Apretó los dientes para no dejar salir ningún otro quejido más y se sujetó el brazo lastimado para iniciar la marcha, llamando la atención de su acompañante.

Sesshomaru giró sobre sus talones y sin previo aviso tomó su brazo casi haciéndola gritar. Rin se apretó el agarre sobre el hombro, donde las punzadas de dolor comenzaban y le dio una mirada cargada de reproche.

―¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Me duele, suéltame! ―el demonio ignoró sus preguntas y reclamos cuando la hizo dar media vuelta con una facilidad increíble y pegaba su pecho al tronco del árbol repentinamente. Rin le exigió que la soltara porque le hacía daño, pero todo lo que él hizo fue tomar su muñeca con una mano, mientras que con la otra fijaba su agarre sobre el hombro. Sin ninguna clase de advertencia dio un fuerte tirón que le sacó un crujido a sus huesos y un grito a ella tanto de sorpresa como de dolor.

Soltó el agarre que mantenía al tiempo que Rin se sacudía entre gemidos agudos ante el sorpresivo actuar del inugami. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle por su falta de tacto y osadía, pero cuando hacía un básico ejercicio de estiramiento para alejar el cosquilleo de su brazo herido, notó lo que había hecho en realidad.

Había reacomodado su hombro dislocado con una sencilla pero ruda maniobra.

Impresionada, volvió a hacer los movimientos de calentamiento, estirando el brazo en todos los ángulos posibles para descubrir que el dolor se había mitigado casi por completo. El demonio no esperó a que Rin se recuperara y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, con ella pisándole los talones unos segundos más tarde.

―Gracias... ―murmuró bajito, aún sobándose el hombro. No hubo respuesta alguna, ni siquiera una fría mirada sobre el hombro.

Se concentró entonces en seguir el camino, ordenándole a cada fibra de su ser que pusiera un pie delante del otro y no se desmayara repentinamente. Su visión variaba entre cortos vistazos rápidos a la espalda del inugami silencioso a sus zapatillas deportivas de color verde cubiertas de tierra, trozos de hierba y hasta un poco de la sangre de sus rodillas. Examinó su ropa manchada y rota y tomó un mechón de su largo cabello suelto para quitar una ramita enterrada. Debía tener un aspecto desastroso, y aquello era lo último que le importaba.

Tener un sitio en el que poder dormir un poco para recuperar energías, sin la probabilidad de ser asesinada por un monstruo horrible era mucho más importante que su deplorable apariencia. Ni siquiera el hambre parecía ser un asunto primordial. Su estómago lanzaba quejidos por estar tantas horas sin probar bocado; tenía hambre, pero su cerebro se negaba a pensar siquiera en comida. No creía ser capaz de mantener algo sin vomitarlo dos segundos después.

Una sensación fría de desasosiego la inundó cuando vislumbró los altos muros de piedra oscura después de la larga caminata. Regresaba a ellos sin mayor opción, y su visión era totalmente distinta a la de un par de horas antes, cuando creía saber lo que hacía y tener la certeza de poder regresar a su casa como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera pasando.

Se apoyó en uno de los portones externos, sintiendo cada paso más inestable que el anterior. Estaba por colapsar, pero no quería quedarse ahí afuera, a merced de nuevos atacantes dignos de una pesadilla.

―E-estoy bien ―dijo cuando Sesshomaru se volvió para verla al dejar de escuchar sus pies moviéndose por la hierba. Estaba tan pálida y sudorosa que no podía tomar sus palabras como ciertas. Se acercó un poco, dándole una mirada que supo interpretar asombrosamente bien. Alzó la cabeza orgullosa antes de negar de nuevo y separarse de la puerta―. No necesito ayuda.

Sí que la necesitaba, pero eso era algo que no le dejaría ver. Ya habían sido suficientes malos ratos por lo que iba del día ―y probablemente de todo el año―, por lo que no permitiría que la ayudara cuando estaba tan cerca de la meta.

Subía los peldaños de modo automático, sin siquiera cuestionarse cómo sus piernas seguían funcionando cuando ya no las sentía. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y lo único en lo que se concentraba para mantenerse de pie era en ese largo cabello blanco, meciéndose al compás de los tranquilos pasos del hombre que caminaba unos pasos delante de ella.

Se fijó en su mano derecha, esa que había usado para intentar atravesar la barrera que lo había repelido. Se sorprendió a gran manera de ver que su piel estaba tan tersa como si nada lo hubiera quemado en primer lugar.

―Um... ¿Se-Sesshomaru? ―llamó con un leve murmullo. El inugami la miró sobre su hombro―. ¿Puedes...? ¿Dónde está la habitación en la que me desperté esta mañana? ―cuestionó con la única idea de dejarse caer con libertad en el simple futón y olvidarse del resto del mundo por algunas cuantas horas. Le daba igual estar sudada, mugrienta y con rastros de sangre en sus rodillas, ya tendría tiempo para preocuparse por esos insignificantes detalles.

Mucho, mucho tiempo.

―No la necesitas.

―Yo creo que sí ―murmuró una fuerte cabezada que amenazaba con hacerla caer. Era un milagro que su cerebro coordinara las funciones para caminar y hablar al mismo tiempo sin apagarse al instante.

―Todo lo que necesitas está en el tercer piso ―aclaró él cuando regresó la vista al frente.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―No hay necesidad de que utilices una habitación tan pequeña.

―Soy pequeña, puedo acomodarme en cualquier sitio. Sólo... sólo quiero descansar un poco ―refutó cansadamente. Sus ganas de pelear se habían mitigado en gran medida y lo único que quería era poder echarse a dormir.

―Tendrás alcobas mejor acondicionadas ―comenzaron a subir las escaleras principales y Rin se mordió los labios para no lanzar una maldición. Luego reparó en lo que había escuchado: ¿alcobas, en plural? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un intento de disipar la presión que sentía en el centro de la frente y decidió no abrir la boca.

El tercer piso los recibió silencioso, con una brisa matinal entrando por los ventanales y refrescando cada rincón. A pesar de que era verano, se frotó los brazos al sentir un poco de frío. Aquel nivel se dividía en dos secciones al igual que los pisos anteriores, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda. Tomaron el camino de la derecha y Sesshomaru se detuvo al inicio del pasillo.

―Este es tu pabellón ―anunció.

―¿El... el pasillo? ―cuestionó ella sin comprender. Siempre podía buscar un futón y dormir ahí, tampoco es que fuera la gran cosa. O ni siquiera era necesario buscar un futón, no tenía reparos en dormir en el suelo. Con lo cansada que estaba cualquier opción era viable.

―Las habitaciones.

―¿T-todas ellas? ¿Estás bromeando? ―se quedó boquiabierta al contar las puertas que tenía aquel pasillo. Hasta ahora alcanzaba a ver tres, pero doblando el recodo del corredor debía haber más.

―Yo no bromeo ―negó él impasiblemente. Con aquel tono no había quien lo pusiera en duda.

―Pero... ¿Qué hay ahí?

―Puedes verlo tú misma.

La chica lo miró desconfiada por unos momentos hasta que se decidió a ir a la primera puerta. Sin saber qué esperar y con un poco de escepticismo, la abrió y se asomó en su interior.

Un mar de colores fue lo primero que encontró. Colores brillantes, hermosos diseños y patrones hasta donde alcanzaba a ver. Anonadada, dio un paso adelante en la habitación enteramente ocupada de telas y kimonos extendidos en sofisticados tendederos. Kimonos de verdad, elegantes y muy hermosos, nada comparados las yukatas que usaba en festivales de verano y los trajes ceremoniales de año nuevo. No, no, aquellas piezas eran obras de arte que más bien parecían ser de la realeza. Jamás había visto kimonos tan bellos en toda su vida.

Había al menos unos diez modelos exuberantes guindados en las perchas altas, con sus dobladillos acariciando suavemente el suelo cubierto de tatamis. No quiso tocar ninguno por temor a dañarlo o ensuciarlo. Más allá, en una pared, había varios rollos de tela de colores: la mayoría eran de diferentes tipos de seda, otros eran de un lino suave, un par era de un material parecido a la lana y el resto era de algodón para los colores planos. Había también cofres y cajas apiladas que imaginó que contenían una amplia variedad de obis y accesorios. La pared opuesta a esa estaba vacía, y por curiosidad que por nada más, jaló de la manecilla para encontrarse con un armario con varias cajas planas de madera clara. Tomó una con manos temblorosas y descubrió un komon rosado con pequeñas mariposas blancas perfectamente doblado. En otra caja encontró una yukata morada con blanco y amarillo. Apenas alcanzó a hacer un conteo rápido y descubrió por lo menos unas cien cajas diferentes, todas impecablemente acomodadas en el armario repleto de estantes y divisiones.

La mano le seguía temblando cuando cerró la puerta del armario. Le dio un último vistazo asustado a la habitación antes de salir de ahí.

Sesshomaru permanecía de pie en el pasillo, esperando por su reacción. Rin no tenía nada más que ofrecer a parte de su estupefacción silente. Abrió la siguiente puerta pero no se adentró en su interior, encontrando una habitación muy iluminada repleta de pergaminos, libros, lienzos en blanco y una mesa baja con cojines aplanados alrededor. La última recámara de ese lado del pasillo era una especie de sala de artes y música, con varios instrumentos acomodados en bajos estantes: desde un hermoso shamisen, diferentes tipos de flautas, un sanshin de piel de serpiente y un magnífico koto enorme en el centro de la estancia. Las paredes estaban decoradas con pergaminos decorativos y abanicos de gran tamaño, simulando nubes y olas de mar. Tampoco entró ahí, sólo cerró la puerta con un sonido sordo sin creerse que todo aquello era real. Se sentía más en una casa de exposición que en un sitio habitable en el que se suponía que debía vivir.

Vivir... por el resto de su vida.

―¿Todo esto... es para mí? ―preguntó aprensiva sin alejarse de las puertas que acababa de cerrar.

―Más las tres habitaciones del otro lado.

Rin se le quedó viendo como si le hubiera dicho una sarta de disparates. Su agotamiento parecía haber pasado a un segundo plano por ese instante, siendo suplantado por su incredulidad. ¿Seis habitaciones para ella sola? Si todo lo que necesitaba era una cama, ¿para qué tanto espacio y tantas cosas?

Pero una duda diferente la asaltó haciéndola palidecer.

―¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo tenías planeado traerme aquí?

―Nunca lo planeé.

―Entonces... ¿de dónde has sacado esto tan rápido? Apenas llegué hace unas horas... y no he visto a nadie.

―Unas horas fueron suficientes para ponerlo en orden. Muchas de estas cosas ya estaban aquí.

―¿Has traído a otra persona antes? ―cuestionó con la voz un poco más aguda, por un momento imaginándose que ella no era su primera prisionera. Y de ser así... ¿dónde estaba la mujer a la que le había pertenecido todo eso? ¿La había devorado, había muerto entre esas paredes?

―Una vez ―confirmó él, y Rin palideció todavía más―. Un anciano por error.

―¿Y qué pasó con él?

Ahora Sesshomaru fue quien le dio una dura mirada obvia como única respuesta. Un par de segundos pasaron hasta que la muchacha comprendió lo que quería decir. _Lo mató._

Tragó con dificultad intentando dejar de lado ese asunto por el momento para no volver a entrar en pánico. Había sufrido tantos sobresaltos en las escasas horas de aquel día que sentía que estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco.

―¿A quién le pertenecía todo esto?

El demonio entrecerró los ojos con evidente desagrado y Rin supo inmediatamente que había tocado una fibra sensible.

―No tiene importancia ―fue todo lo que dijo con tono áspero. Acto seguido dio un paso hacia atrás para darse la vuelta y retirarse.

―¡Espera...! ¿Qué hago? Yo...

―Este es tu hogar ahora, puedes hacer e ir adónde quieras.

―¿Excepto al ala oeste? ―murmuró ella entre dientes. Sesshomaru le frunció el ceño sin comprender la referencia―. ¿No tienes un área restringida?

―No.

―Oh... ― _¿entonces tampoco buscas ganarte mi amor para romper el encantamiento de una bruja?_ estuvo por preguntar, absteniéndose a tiempo. Aquel no era un cuento de hadas con hechiceras, príncipes y castillos encantados, no era algo con lo que pudiera hacer bromas a la ligera. Y menos encontrándose en la situación en la que estaba.

A solas y a merced de un demonio muy poderoso; un inugami sin escrúpulos y un carácter volátil.

―Si existe algo que desees, lo concederé. Eres libre de hacer lo que plazcas ―dijo sin más antes de volver a subir las escaleras hasta el último piso, con el peso de sus pisadas sobre la madera como único acompañante del silencio sepulcral.

La muchacha tomó una honda bocanada y se masajeó las sienes con ambas manos para despejar un poco su mente saturada. Había tantas cosas en ella que de repente todo se detuvo y se la dejó en blanco. Ausente y de manera automática dobló el pasillo sin más remedio para ver dónde había una habitación con un futón. Si no encontraba ninguno, siempre podía agarrar ese rollo de algodón blanco del cuarto de los kimonos e inventar algo junto los cojines de la habitación de los libros. Estaba tan muerta que hasta consideraba tenderse en ese mismo suelo y dormir como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Fue a la puerta consiguiente de la sala de música y se topó con una recámara en toda regla, justo lo que estaba buscando. Dio un paso hacia adentro al distinguir el futón individual pulcramente doblado en el centro de la estancia con un cobertor color celeste encima. Dio un simple recorrido con la vista para ver qué más había ahí: una mesa baja con cojines de colores, un estante con algunos adornos muy bonitos, unos cuántos pergaminos decorativos bastante grandes, un biombo en una esquina... y eso era todo. Al fondo del cuarto habían tres ventanas circulares corredizas de papel y madera que dejaban pasar bastante luz aún estando cerradas.

Tuvo la intención de extender el futón, pero mientras se agachaba para hacerlo dio un vistazo a sus rodillas rojas con sangre seca y barro. Quizás debería al menos limpiarse un poco...

Dando un gruñido de exasperación salió del lugar para ver las dos salas que le quedaban. Después de eso, iría a ponerse un kimono simple mientras buscaba cómo lavar sus jeans y camiseta naranja, esas eran cosas a las que no estaba dispuesta a renunciar. Quizás incluso en la sala de kimonos encontraría hilo y aguja para remendar los pantalones, pero eso tendría que esperar.

Una especie de baño fue lo que la aguardaba en la habitación del al lado. El piso era de madera pulida y oscura, con una enorme tina en un extremo y una minúscula piscina hecha de piedra pegada a la pared bajo la ventana alta con rejas de madera. La piscina desembocaba en una especie de desagüe en el suelo, una rendija alargada y pequeña que supuso que daba hacia algún lugar del patio. También contaba con una mampara plegada, un mueble con rústicas toallas de lana de color crema, un estante repleto de recipientes y un espejo cuadrado pegado en la pared.

Casi dio un saltito de alegría al ver que tenía con qué bañarse, mucho más de lo que esperaba. Así que se dirigió al cuarto de los kimonos y tomó lo primero que encontró, demasiado cansada como para ponerse a buscar, para regresar al baño y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Por mayor seguridad, plegó la mampara en el área de la piscina sólo por si las dudas antes de despojarse de su ropa sucia que apestaba a sudor, sangre y tierra con algo de dificultad por el dolor de sus músculos agotados.

Pero cuando se bajaba los pantalones algo llamó su atención. Tanteó su bolsillo derecho y ahí, acurrucado entre los pliegues, estaba su teléfono celular.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo el aparato rosado entre las manos sin darle crédito a lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cómo no había notado que estuvo ahí todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo se había olvidado de él? Presionó una tecla lateral para encenderlo, haciendo que la pantalla se iluminara con la foto que llevaba de fondo: un bonito arcoíris que había tomado desde la ventana de su salón de clases.

Los ojos se le aguaron al instante cuando abrió el contacto telefónico de su mamá e inició la llamada. Se llevó el teléfono al oído con la esperanza de escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea, pero todo lo que recibió fue un frío pitido que indicaba que estaba fuera de cobertura. Sus sollozos se intensificaron cuando lo intentó una y otra vez, repitiendo lo mismo con el contacto de su padre, el de Issei, Momoko y Haruka.

Abrió la aplicación de mensajes y vio que el último era precisamente de Momoko de la noche del sábado: _¿Cómo estuvo el viaje a la casa embrujada? ¿Todo bien? ¡Si pasó algo llámame! Cuando terminen de grabar vamos por un helado para pasar el susto, ¿vale? Suerte mañana._

―Momoko... Lo siento, Momoko... no podré ir contigo ―murmuró entrecortadamente, abrazando el aparato antes de iniciar una respuesta con dedos temblorosos que le hicieron borrar las palabras más de una vez.

 _Fui una tonta por no contarte todo, Momoko. Perdóname. No sabes cuánto te echo de menos y cuánta falta me haces. Te quiero mucho, amiga, gracias por todo. Nunca te olvidaré._ Enviar.

 _Su mensaje no pudo ser enviado, ¿reintentar?_

Lo reintentó unas cuatro veces seguidas, pero a la quinta supo que el resultado no iba a cambiar por más fuerte que presionara la pantalla táctil.

Lanzó un alarido bajo lleno de tristeza, sosteniendo el teléfono en lo alto para arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no lo hizo. Bajó el brazo trémulo para ver tristemente hacia la pantalla por unos instantes antes de apagar el aparato. Le esperaban días difíciles y necesitaba con urgencia que un trocito de su mundo la acompañase lo más lejos posible, así que debía ahorrar esa batería que aún le quedaba

No volvería a verlos... no volvería a hablar con ninguno de ellos, y todo lo que le quedaba eran las fotos y mensajes de texto almacenados en la memoria del teléfono.

Se quedó sentada en el suelo sin saber qué hacer. La vaga ilusión por poder darse un baño y lavar su ropa desapareció en su totalidad ante el hallazgo en su bolsillo, por lo que todo lo que pudo hacer fue mojar un trozo de tela y lavarse la cara y las rodillas sin mucha fuerza. No tenía nada más que ofrecer de sí misma.

Dejó sus pantalones, calcetines, zapatos y camisa abandonados en el baño mientras salía vistiendo la yukata lila mal acomodada.

Aún sorbía calladamente al entrar a la que sería su recámara y se acostaba sobre el futón.

De nuevo recordó el último momento en el que había visto a sus padres, también vio con claridad los minutos previos a su traslado desde su mundo a aquel en el que estaba ahora.

Los gritos de sus amigos hicieron eco una y otra vez, los sollozos fuertes de Haruka, los bramidos de dolor de Kazuo que pedía ayuda, la mirada aterrada de Issei...

Susurró un manojo de disculpas entrecortadas, de rezos para que todos estuvieran bien. Se dio la vuelta en el colchón, empapándolo al instante con sus cálidas lágrimas. Y antes de que pudiera seguir atormentándose con sus desgarradores recuerdos, se quedó dormida en esa misma posición, incapaz de seguir aguantando despierta un segundo más.

No tenía ni idea de que el otro ocupante de la casa podía escucharla con claridad aún con la distancia de por medio.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Lo he dicho ya como diez veces pero aquí va otra vez: pobre Rin. Prácticamente sola en un mundo aterrador donde es el plato gourmet más codiciado, lejos de casa y su familia, sin posibilidades de regresar. Bueno, ella misma se lo ha buscado por ingenua. Al menos ya no tendrá que hacer tareas, así que no es tan malo xD

Cuántas cosas han pasado en este capítulo, cuantas subidas de tensión y tragos amargos para nuestra desafortunada protagonista. Joder, y para sus padres y amigos también, en especial cuando les toque ver los videos y todas las pruebas que sostienen el caso sobrenatural. Lo que les viene no será bonito u.u

Y tenemos otro perturbador tema entre manos: ¿de dónde mierda salieron todas las cosas que Sesshomaru consiguió para Rin? ¿Estará diciendo la verdad, es la primera vez que secuestra a una mujer? ¿O habrá alguna clase de secreto detrás de todas estas ostentosidades? *coffcoffquizásesascosasseansuyascoffcoff*

Pero la pregunta más perturbadora es sin duda qué será de ella ahora. La eternidad es demasiado larga y muchas cosas pueden suceder. Y más si estás en la única compañía de alguien como Sesshomaru. Que lluevan las apuestas, vamos, vamos xD

Cambiando de tema:

OMG SUS REVIEWS SON GENIALES LAS AMO A TODAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS *3* Me leo cada review como dos veces y juro que a veces hasta se me sale un "Aw, que tierna. Gracias" bajito. Las adoro, gracias por todas las cosas lindas que me escriben, me encanta que les guste tanto esta historia, todo el esfuerzo vale la pena leyéndolas a ustedes: **Kunoichi2518, ByaHisaFan, Dmonisa, Gima2618, Ele, Elenita-Ele-Chan, Cristina97, Sara, Duhkra, Lizzie, Sally, Pamila de Castro, Anónima, VanneeAndrea, Meganlynch, MisteryWitch, Anónima2, Krayteona, Meaow, Anny-Chan, Rosedrama, Kari, Jezabel, Blueberry Bliss** (chama, casi puedo oír tu venezolanismo saliendo de cada letra que escribes, amo tus reviews xD), **Lau Cullen Swan, Laura91ok, Nani28, Floresamaabc, Cele taisho, Seika to yami, Clau28, , Yarisha, Jenks, Ranmasan, Melinna sesshy, Yoko-Zuki10, Haru1305, Hooliedanisars, Sayuri08, Aritou, HasuLess, Samantha Blue, BeautifulButterflyPink, Naho28, Abigz, Hanami, Aleza Rey, Anónima3, Skyler Streat** y **Natity** son tan sensuales que ya están al nivel de Sascha Fitness ;)

Un beso a todo el mundo, mil gracias otra vez por seguir y apoyar esta historia (y a su autora, claro xD), espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado. Hasta la próxima semana, ¡cuídense! *reparte besos, flores y chocolates antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo*.


	14. Un mundo solitario

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

14\. Un mundo solitario

Despertó varias horas después con la boca seca y patosa. Cada músculo lanzó un quejido estridente en cuanto se enderezó para estirar un poco la espalda y ver lánguidamente a su alrededor. Una generosa cantidad de luz dorada entraba por las ventanas abiertas, y por ellas pudo ver un trocito del cielo de la tarde a punto de dar paso al ocaso. La temperatura había descendido y se estremeció cuando una fría brisa le acarició el rostro. No parecía que el verano fuera igual de caluroso de ese lado a como estaba acostumbrada.

El leve recuerdo de su mundo trajo un fuerte sollozo a su garganta maltratada, y no hizo nada por contenerlo. ¿Cómo haría cada mañana para levantarse sabiendo que sus padres no estarían ahí? ¿Cómo continuaría el día sin poder ver a sus amigos? ¿Cómo conciliaría el sueño con la certeza de que nunca volvería a verlos? Estaba sola... totalmente sola, arrancada de su hogar y puesta en una especie de casa de muñecas con un propietario impredecible y misterioso.

Pero valía la pena, se dijo intentando recomponerse en vano. Valía la pena pasar ahí el resto de su vida si con eso había logrado salvar a Issei y a los demás.

Ojalá nunca hubiera puesto un pie en esa maldita mansión. Ojalá nunca hubiera sentido compasión por el inugami.

Se puso a pensar en esa posibilidad entonces, abatida. ¿Si no hubiera entablado amistad con el demonio, cómo habría resultado todo? Era seguro que la estupidez del proyecto hubiera seguido su curso con la loca idea de hacerlo en esa casa en medio del bosque. ¿Habría terminado tan mal como lo imaginaba, o Sesshomaru no los habría atacado? Lo más seguro era que terminase mal, conociéndolo...

Sí, rectificó. De no haber sido por la amistad que tenían, jamás se habría detenido. Los habría matado a todos, incluyéndola a ella.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para alejar esa idea de su cabeza, arrepintiéndose por haber comenzado con ella. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Sólo se estaba torturando a sí misma, y era lo que menos necesitaba.

 _Necesito salir de aquí... necesito algo de aire fresco_ , pensó para sacudirse la fuerte depresión que la abrazaba, tenía que enfocarse en otra cosa. Quizás no todo era tan malo como lo imaginaba.

 _Al menos ya no tengo que preocuparme por hacer la tarea y estudiar_ , se dijo al ponerse de pie y abrir cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nada en el pasillo. Nada o nadie, mejor dicho. Se dirigió sigilosamente a las escaleras, deteniéndose un momento para admirar el paisaje al otro lado de la ventana.

Un vasto bosque rodeaba la mansión, por lo que sólo había verde hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a llegar. Más allá, montañas y valles, algunos lagos y después... un cielo dorado y rojizo, con el sol descendiendo lentamente en un ocaso espectacular. No podía negar que era una visión hermosa e impactante. Nunca creyó poder ver por una ventana y no distinguir ni un atisbo de la civilización: ni una torre eléctrica, ni edificios o carreteras. Sólo un bosque infinito que acababa entre montañas altas y lejanas.

Bajó las escaleras de puntillas, sintiendo la madera fría y pulida bajo sus pies descalzos. Si seguía pensando en todo lo que había dejado atrás no tardaría en volver a llorar, así que lo mejor era enfocarse en el presente lo más posible.

Llegó a la planta baja sin detenerse para no tardar más de lo necesario. Sabía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo ahora, pero no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Sesshomaru de repente. No quería verlo, no por ahora.

El lugar se veía mucho más espacioso y despejado que en la mañana. Las paredes no estaban tan juntas ni había tantos pasillos. Y ni siquiera encontró los destrozos que había hecho más temprano, las puertas que había roto y los restos de papel y madera que quedaron por su inútil rabieta.

¿Lo habría recogido él? No, no podía ser. No se lo imaginaba barriendo ni aunque se esforzara. Y aún así, esa clase de preguntas siguieron fluyendo. ¿Quién se encargaba de la limpieza, la comida, el lavado de la ropa, el mantenimiento de esa enorme casa? Sesshomaru no podía estar totalmente solo todo el tiempo, era imposible que viviera en tan buenas condiciones si no movía un músculo para contribuir con su forzado hogar.

A no ser que ese hogar se limpiara solo.

 _Eso sería genial. Una casa mágica a la que no tienes ni que quitarle el polvo._

Recorrió con cuidado la planta baja, asomándose en las habitaciones espaciosas mayormente vacías. En otras a veces encontraba alguna mesa o algún arcón de madera, pero aparte de eso, nada. Llegó hasta el extremo sur y tuvo que bajar un escalón. Salió del edificio principal hasta un área techada un par de metros del pasillo al exterior. Subió otro escalón encontrándose con que el piso ya no era de madera, sino de piedra rugosa y suave por el pequeño rellano hasta la siguiente puerta.

Esa tenía que ser la cocina. Un sitio amplio y bien aireado, rectangular y bien equipado con todo lo necesario para preparar una buena cantidad de platillos. Una plancha de piedra, hornos tradicionales de barro, hogueras, una buena colección de ollas y sartenes guindando de la pared, gabinetes y mesas de gruesa madera oscura que supuso que contenían cientos de utensilios y platos. No se quedó ni husmeó demasiado porque de todas formas no había ni un rastro de comida ahí. Su estómago rugía desde que se había levantado, pero mientras éste clamaba por ser llenado, su mente seguía negándose rotundamente la posibilidad. Tenía la impresión de que su garganta se cerraría ante cualquier alimento, por lo que lo mejor era sólo tomar agua... si la encontraba.

Atravesó la cocina hasta la puerta en el otro extremo, una de madera y con bisagras, nada como las deslizantes del estilo tradicional. Seguramente habría algún depósito del otro lado... pero no.

La puerta daba al aire libre, aunque un buen tramo estaba cubierto por un techo inclinado. Una ruta marcada en la tierra la llevó hasta otra puerta en el muro, una que lastimosamente encontró cerrada a cal y canto.

Desanimada y evitando suspirar por centésima vez, regresó sobre sus pasos. Sólo que ahora encontró un motivo para animarse. ¡Un pozo! Un pozo circular de piedras apiladas muy parecidas a las del muro estaba a unos pocos metros de la cocina y bajo el techo. Trotó hasta él para asomarse por su borde. Había agua y por fortuna también un balde atado a una cuerda y una polea para elevarlo. Tomó hasta saciar el escozor en su garganta, aliviándose por la frescura y dulzor de aquella agua que le sabía mejor que ninguna que había probado jamás.

Salió unos minutos después tras encontrar y llenar una cantimplora de bambú y llevarla colgada de su muñeca con un cordón. Se sentía un poco mejor que antes, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla sonreír.

Regresó al módulo principal cuando ya estaba un poco más oscuro tras estar un rato asomándose por el patio del ala sur al lado de la cocina. En algún momento tuvo que servir como pabellón para sirvientes a juzgar por las habitaciones pegadas al muro, alejadas de la estructura imponente de la mansión. Supuso que la puerta que no pudo abrir conducía a donde fuera que consiguieran los alimentos. Quizás un huerto, una zona de caza o algo del estilo.

Cómo le gustaría que hubiera alguien ahí con quien conversar, alguien a quien contarle sus problemas y que le asegurara que todo iba a estar bien. Bueno, contaba con alguien, rectificó al lanzar una mirada de soslayo hacia el cuarto piso antes de entrar en la mansión, pero seguía molesta con él y prefería no arriesgarse a decirle alguna palabrota y complicar más las cosas. Necesitaba tiempo para enfriarse y pensar mejor las cosas, y esperaba que él le diera el espacio que tanto requería a pesar de todo.

Caminó por el pasillo exterior siempre viendo hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en las hermosas tonalidades que le arrancaba el ocaso hasta que llegó al estanque que cubría buena parte del patio central. El agua era cristalina y calmada, reflejando los colores que el sol pintaba sobre las nubes. Más allá, el precioso mirador se cernía con su pintura roja, resaltando entre las ramas retorcidas de los diversos árboles sobre los montículos de tierra que se alzaban sobre el agua. Vio árboles con flores y hojas extrañísimas, ahora contando con el tiempo suficiente como para detallarlos. Saltó sobre la primera piedra circular para ir hasta el mirador. De verdad se sentía como dentro de una pintura con aquella explosión de colores y formas imposibles en la vida real. Hasta que algo en el agua llamó su atención.

Docenas de peces grandes nadaban calmadamente a sus pies. Eran carpas de apariencia ordinaria, sólo que sus escamas poseían un brillo que ningún ser de su mundo era capaz de poseer. Como si estuvieran iluminadas desde adentro, resplandeciendo en un tono plateado, amarillo y anaranjado. Se acuclilló para fijarse en la carpa más cercana: era casi totalmente blanca salvo por algunas manchas pequeñas naranjas y negras en la cabeza. Sus aletas eran largas como finos retazos de tela traslúcida y sus ojos plateados parecían de cristal. El pez del tamaño de su brazo pareció percatarse de su presencia, pues alzó un poco sus ojos hacia ella, boqueando mientras la miraba al ralentizar su nadar.

Rin sintió el impulso de acariciar la superficie del agua con la punta de los dedos para alcanzar aquel bello animal y tocar sus escamas, pero se lo pensó mejor al recordar que aquel no era un sitio ordinario y esa podría no ser una carpa ordinaria. Quizás tuviera dientes filosos y le arrancaría los dedos, así que prefirió no arriesgarse.

La carpa siguió su camino en cuanto ella se puso en pie y terminó de llegar al mirador hexagonal, decepcionándose un poco al encontrarlo totalmente vacío. Ni un asiento o adorno. Sonrió vagamente al pensar que su madre lo aprovecharía como área de descanso y lo adornaría con móviles de viento, cojines floreados y una adorable mesita para tomar el té por las tardes.

Estuvo un rato viendo cómo el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más y más hasta que estuvo totalmente negro. Vio con asombro cómo las estrellas se reflejaban perfectamente en el agua, como si esta fuera un espejo que le regalara la visión más hermosa de todas. Se perdió en la imagen, los millones de puntos de luz azulada y las lejanísimas nebulosas de diferentes colores que resaltaban tenuemente en la bóveda celeste.

Se dejó caer abrazando una columna y asomándose por el refinado diseño del barandal de madera y metal. Algunas carpas seguían nadando como si nada, ajenas al espectáculo que tenían sobre ellas. Vio asombrada que los peces de verdad desprendían luz propia, una suave luz blanca y naranja que hacía destellar algunas escamas cuando aleteaban sus colas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí ni tampoco se interesó por llevar la cuenta, sólo permaneció arrodillada con la sien pegada a la columna y con la vista perdida en las luces de la laguna, ignorando el hambre y el frío casi como si estos no existieran. Escuchó suaves pasos a su espalda y supo que ya no estaba sola.

Sesshomaru se aproximó a ella, viéndola mudamente por unos instantes antes de posar una rodilla en el suelo y extender una mano en su dirección. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera rozar su hombro, Rin lo detuvo:

―Estoy despierta ―le dijo con voz ligeramente ronca y susurrante sin levantar los ojos de su sitio. Sesshomaru retiró la mano inmediatamente. Ambos guardaron silencio, aunque Rin no lo hizo tan bien como creía. Su respiración sonaba algo forzada y apretaba los dientes para no dejar salir ningún quejido.

―¿Tu hombro se ha recuperado? ―preguntó él.

―Me salió un moretón, pero no me duele ―contestó fríamente. Sí le dolía pero no era nada comparado con tenerlo dislocado aunque fuera por un par de míseros minutos.

―No has comido nada ―estimó el demonio. Rin seguía inmóvil.

―No tengo hambre.

―Deberías alimentarte.

La chica bufó por lo bajo. ¿Y ahora le importaba algo tan tonto como eso? Estaba en lo cierto, pues aún le dolía el estómago como consecuencia de estar más de un día y medio sin probar bocado, pero no lo reconocería delante de él. Había cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse por el momento, ya tenía toda la eternidad por delante para comer, ¿qué era un par de días?

―No encontré nada en la cocina ―bufó de nuevo intentando contenerse. Escuchó el frufrú de la ropa de Sesshomaru antes de que él le hablara de nuevo.

―Esto te servirá.

Rin vio por rabillo del ojo cómo el demonio colocaba una fruta grande y ovalada en el suelo antes de ponerse de pie, de un rosa pálido y parecida a un melocotón. Su fragancia dulce llegó hasta sus fosas nasales e hicieron que su estómago lanzara otro quejido que la incitaba a tomarla y devorarla cuanto antes. Sin embargo su orgullo estaba primero y se negó a aceptarla, fijando la vista una vez más hacia el frente.

El hombre entrecerró sus ojos dorados.

―Estás enfadada.

―¿Cuál fue tu primera pista? ―musitó ella entre dientes.

―Si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo ―ordenó él con su tono firme, haciéndola exasperar todavía más.

―Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

―Evidentemente no.

―Evidentemente no es tu problema ―espetó ácidamente, ignorando por completo la manera iracunda con que la había mirado. O no la ignoró en realidad, puesto a que sus años a su lado le hacían poder percibir sus emociones sin tener que verlo a la cara, sabiendo cómo se sentía y su estado de ánimo. Era claro que aquella contestación no le había gustado y una mierda que eso le importaba.

―Ten cuidado ―advirtió con el tono ligeramente más grave―, no te conviene hablarme así.

―¿O qué harás, me secuestrarás y me encerrarás? ―roló los ojos apretando los puños―. ¡Ah, no, espera! Eso ya lo hiciste.

―No te he secuestrado ni permaneces encerrada.

―Me trajiste aquí en contra de mi voluntad y no puedo regresar a mi mundo. Eso me suena a secuestro.

―No viniste en contra de tu voluntad. Te hice cumplir tu promesa, es todo. Estás siendo inmadura.

Eso hizo hervir su sangre. Rin se volteó hacia él con furia. La brisa fría de la noche le hizo notar que había estado derramando lágrimas durante varios minutos y éstas volvían a hacer acto de presencia.

―¿Inmadura? ¡Inmadura! ¡Perdóname por tener sentimientos, perdóname por extrañar mi hogar! ¡Perdóname por haber confiado en ti cuando claramente me traicionarías!

―No te he traicionado, Rin.

―¡Claro que lo hiciste! ¿Crees que soy tonta? ¡Me diste tu palabra de que no lastimarías a nadie! ¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Me diste tu palabra, dijiste que no les harías nada siempre y cuando estuviera con ellos! ―se puso de pie de golpe, señalándolo acusadoramente. Le temblaba la mano y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por la fuerza con la que llenaba sus pulmones―. Y aún así... casi matas a mi mejor amigo, ¡estuviste apunto de estrangular a Issei!

―No tenía por qué haberte tocado ―contestó él con frialdad.

―¡Tenía todo el derecho del mundo! ¡La amenaza eras tú, no él! ¡Él sólo intentaba ayudarme!

―Intentaba alejarte de mí.

Aquella afirmación tan súbita la tomó por sorpresa.

―¿Qué...?

―No tenía que haberlo hecho. Nadie debe alejarte de mí ―sus ojos dorados se entrecerraron fijamente en los suyos, mirándola de una manera tan dura que le sacó un escalofrío. El estupor no le duró lo suficiente y no tardó en recuperar su enfado.

―¿Pero quién te crees que eres? ¡No eres mi dueño, ni yo definitivamente soy tu inumochi! ―espetó con rabia. El hombre frunció los labios ante la mención de esa última palabra―. ¡Me dijiste que no eras esa clase de inugami, así que no tiene sentido que te portes así!

―No soy _esa_ clase de inugami ―concedió él peligrosamente―. No eres mi inumochi, pero me perteneces. Por esa razón nadie debe tocarte.

La muchacha se hizo hacia atrás asustada.

―¿Estás loco? ¡No te pertenezco! ¡Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, no soy un objeto!

―Sé que no lo eres.

―¡No, no pareces ver la diferencia! Soy una persona, no puedes decirme esas cosas, no puedes pretender tener ese derecho conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí quedándome aquí para siempre? ¿Qué quieres, que juguemos juegos de mesa y que seamos amigos como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡Para eso te hubieras conseguido una mascota en lugar de joderme la vida a mí!

Inhaló sonoramente para recuperar el aire, apretando los dientes para controlar los sollozos lastimeros. Sesshomaru permanecía en silencio mirándola a la cara.

―Pensé que eras mi amigo ―musitó herida―. No puedo creer que yo te... ―pero no continuó. No creía que alguna vez creyó estar enamorada de él.

―¿Que tú me qué? ―quiso saber él con un dejo de curiosidad escondida entre su rudeza. Rin esperó que no hubiera captado el verdadero significado de lo que estuvo a punto de decir, así que se apresuró a corregir su error.

―Que yo te considerara mi amigo. ¡De saber que esto pasaría yo también me hubiera alejado de ti! ¡Lo que le hiciste a todos, lo que me hiciste a mí...! ―lanzó un quejido adolorido ante el estremecimiento que sentía en el corazón, cómo éste se estrujaba hasta hacerse una minúscula y apretujada bolita que apenas podía latir―. Me quitaste todo lo que amaba: mis padres, mis amigos, mi vida; todo... ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta después de eso? Ya no tengo nada... y no tengo forma de recuperarlo. No sabes lo que se siente perderlo todo, no poder recuperar tu libertad o tus seres queridos, tu vida entera. No lo sabes...

―Sí lo sé ―su voz cortó sus sollozos, haciéndola levantar la cabeza de nuevo hacia él. Su rostro estaba rígido, casi ofendido―. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevo aquí? ¿Cuántas veces crees que intenté salir de este lugar?

Rin se le quedó viendo con la boca ligeramente abierta.

―Eso... eso no te da ningún derecho a hacerme lo mismo a mí ―dijo cuando se le pasó la impresión―. Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés encerrado.

Sesshomaru endureció sus facciones por un instante antes de relajarse de nuevo. Se veía un tanto contrariado por aquella simple pero acertada afirmación.

―No, no la tienes ―musitó en un tono levemente más bajo. Guardó silencio por un momento, tiempo que Rin estuvo mirándolo ceñuda a esperas de una buena explicación o al menos unas palabras que la hicieran sentir mejor. O que la ayudaran a pasar su enojo―. La noche enfriará más. Deberías regresar adentro.

Y con eso se marchó, dejándola en ascuas y aún alterada. Observó su espalda alejarse cada vez más sin poder creer que se iba de aquella manera. Aunque en realidad no tendría que haberla sorprendido en absoluto, había hecho exactamente lo mismo aquella mañana cuando lo encontró por primera vez.

Pero esta vez había algo diferente, e incluso ella, tan metida en su malhumor, podía notarlo con claridad. Identificar qué era distinto era una historia completamente aparte.

Soltó un suspiro ofuscado y frotó sus ojos para alejar las lágrimas y la irritación. Su estómago volvió a gruñir en el momento menos esperado y, aunque no quería hacerlo por cuestiones de orgullo, tomó la fruta que permanecía en el suelo. Ya había comido unas como esa antes, Sesshomaru se las había dejado en la casa en más de una ocasión. Tenía un sabor parecido al de un melocotón, pero era más jugoso y ácido.

Cruzó con cuidado el camino de piedras sobre el lago, el mismo que el demonio había usado para regresar a su mansión. Aunque él no parecía haber caminado, sino más bien... flotado. Bueno, no tendría por qué extrañarse, era un _fantasma_ después de todo.

Subió a su habitación arrastrando los pies y mirando cuidadosamente los alrededores. Había altos velones iluminando la estancia cada ciertos pasos, dándole una apariencia un tanto siniestra a aquel lugar con las llamas creando sombras con sus danzas irregulares. Sin embargo, agradecía con sarcasmo el detalle de su anfitrión de haberle marcado el camino, de otro modo probablemente jamás hubiera dado con su recámara.

Cuando entró en ella, se sorprendió al encontrar con que la chimenea también estaba encendida, aumentando considerablemente la temperatura en comparación con el frío exterior nocturno. ¿De verdad Sesshomaru se había detenido a encender cada vela y su propia hoguera? Seguía sin poder imaginárselo.

Se acostó poco después sin mucho más que hacer, más allá de comerse la fruta y quedar maravillosamente satisfecha. Era interesante como algo tan simple como llenarse el estómago podía cambiarle el ánimo a uno más apacible.

O bueno, al menos lo intentaba.

Se quedó mirando el techo un largo rato antes de poder conciliar el sueño, concentrándose en los sonidos que llegaban de todos lados para mantener su mente distraída. El crepitar de las llamas, el viento meciendo los árboles, aves lejanas ululando, algunos grillos... si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, podía imaginar que estaba de vuelta en casa.

Tomó el teléfono que había dejado guardado debajo de su almohada y acarició su contorno con el dedo, deseándole las buenas noches a sus padres y a sus amigos, disculpándose con ellos por milésima vez por todo el sufrimiento que les había causado con su súbita desaparición. Fue un milagro que no se pusiera a llorar de nuevo ante la aparición de sus rostros y voces en su cabeza.

Tenía que ser fuerte por ellos, porque tampoco aquella distancia significaba que su vida había terminado. No, había tomado un giro muy... extraño, pero ella seguía con vida, eso era lo importante.

Sólo necesitaba encontrar la manera de volver a casa.

Acurrucó la cabeza en la almohada con el último pensamiento optimista siendo forzado en su subconsciente con la esperanza de poder asimilarlo mejor.

Para su desgracia también la atacó la certera posibilidad de que su regreso jamás sería posible. De que Sesshomaru mantendría su palabra esta vez y se viera forzada a vivir en ese sitio por el resto de su vida.

Por más que intentó desechar aquella funesta idea no fue capaz de apagar la pequeña pero poderosa llama del desconcierto y el consecuente vacío en su estómago que este ocasionaba. Resta decir que Rin no consiguió descansar en absoluto esa noche; y tampoco lo haría por un buen tiempo.

...

Los siguientes días de su llegada pasaron en absoluta calma. Rin podía ser tan silenciosa como un ratón si se lo proponía, e incluso caminaba de puntillas en todo momento cuando cruzaba los pasillos como si temiera que un feroz gato la cazara si no era lo suficientemente cuidadosa.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en el salón de entretenimiento, leyendo libros y antiguos pergaminos. Muchos de ellos ya estaban ahí desde antes de ser sellado, y sin importar la cantidad de veces que hubiera destrozado cada habitación y cada mínimo objeto que estas guardaran, todo simplemente se regeneraba en cuestión de horas por arte de magia. Lo mismo pasaba con las ventanas, suelos y paredes que había roto en diversos ataques de ira, por no contar la cantidad de veces que el muro y los jardines habían sufrido graves daños por sus peleas.

Nada permanecía dañado, todo siempre regresaba a como había sido antes. Cuando esa mansión había sido construida con un propósito muy distinto al de encerrarlo a él.

Era la manera que su padre tenía de castigarlo. Sabía lo furioso que le había puesto enterarse de la existencia de ese lugar, y más aún sabía sus enormes deseos de volverlo todo cenizas para restaurar su honor perdido.

Pero no servía de nada ocuparse de ahondar en rencores pasados cuando había tantos años y acontecimientos de por medio.

Rin no habló con él por esos días. Ni siquiera lo buscó o se cruzó con él, parecía estar aprendiendo a desenvolverse sola en aquel mundo nuevo como si ella fuera la única que lo habitara. Seguía enfadada y aunque reconocía que era una actitud realmente infantil, no podía culparla.

Le tomaría algún tiempo adaptarse, eso lo tenía claro. En cierto sentido, arrancarla tan violentamente de su hogar había sido traumático, lo sabía por la sola manera en la que actuaba y por cómo la escuchaba llorar calladamente por las noches. Era una separación dolorosa, como si todo su mundo hubiera muerto ante sus ojos.

Y precisamente por esa razón era que le daba todo el espacio que quería. Podía ser un demonio de tacto carente y no tenía idea de cómo tratar seres tan sensibles como ella, pero no era un completo monstruo. Le costaba comprenderlo y hasta cierto punto le indignaba su debilidad, pero seguía siendo Rin, y con Rin siempre habrían excepciones.

Aquella tarde la escuchó bajar cuidadosamente por las escaleras hasta la planta baja. Sus pasos se comenzaron a perder conforme se alejaba, pero su presencia seguía siendo muy perceptible siempre y cuando estuviera dentro de la casa. Había llegado hasta las cocinas, por lo que imaginó que estaba por hacerse algo de comer.

Había sido buena idea decirle a Jaken que abasteciera la cocina en su totalidad, y ahora los aliados del pequeño demonio se asegurarían de mantenerla con alimentos frescos cada tres noches en cuanto Rin estuviera dormida. La muchacha debía preguntarse de dónde había salido tanta comida de la noche a la mañana, pero aún así no había subido para pedirle explicaciones sobre cómo funcionaba aquel lugar.

Lo haría eventualmente, Rin era demasiado curiosa y jamás podía mantener las dudas para sí misma.

La escuchó regresar una hora y media después, sólo para encerrarse inmediatamente en el salón de entretenimiento.

La calma inundaba toda la casa, si ella no salía de sus aposentos era como estar de nuevo solo. Había pasado tanto tiempo viviendo por su cuenta en aquella despreciable mansión que era casi fascinante tener a alguien más bajo el mismo techo. Y tan acostumbrado estaba a su soledad que realmente no sabía qué hacer al respecto. No sólo le dejaba su espacio porque era lo que ella necesitaba, sino también porque no encontró ninguna otra manera de sobrellevar su súbita ida a su mundo.

Había deseado tenerla con él durante años, pero nunca se había planteado qué pasaría si eso se cumplía.

Dejó de darle vueltas al asunto y cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente para meditar y regresar a tiempos remotos, buscando el origen de todos sus problemas.

Pero antes de que las imágenes aparecieran nítidas en su mente como siempre lo hacían, un fuerte temblor sacudió la casa de repente como si algo enorme hubiera caído del cielo. Escuchó el grito de sorpresa de Rin en el piso de abajo y sin mayor remedio se puso en pie. Otro golpe resonó con fuerza, esta vez derribando parte del muro. Seguido de esto, vino un alarido potente y gutural. Rin volvió a gritar.

―¿Qué está pasando? ¡Santo cielo, ¿qué es eso?! ―salió asustada de la habitación en la que estaba justo para verlo bajar por las escaleras. Era la primera vez que le hablaba en días, pero ella no parecía reparar en ese detalle.

―Quédate adentro y no salgas ―le dijo él antes de dirigirse al balcón que le daba la cara a las escaleras.

―¿Pero qué es ese ruido? ―otro golpetazo se escuchó ahora en el patio del lado este, justo por donde Sesshomaru se asomaba.

―Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Quédate aquí, estarás a salvo ―y antes de que Rin pudiera preguntar de qué se suponía que estaría a salvo, saltó por la ventana. La sorpresa que la muchacha profirió se perdió en cuanto el demonio aterrizó limpiamente en el suelo. No necesitaba voltearse para saber que Rin estaba inclinada sobre la barandilla del balcón con el corazón en la mano ante semejante salto. Pero pronto su sorpresa por aquella pequeña demostración de su habilidad quedó reducida ante lo que aguardaba más adelante.

Rompiendo estrepitosamente el muro entraron dos enormes criaturas: un par de onis de al menos seis metros de altura y una tonelada de peso en puro músculo. Uno era azul con dos cuernos y el otro era rojo con uno solo en todo el centro de su frente. Sesshomaru apenas parecía interesado en su presencia, pero para Rin debía tratarse de una visión espeluznante. Pocos días atrás, seres como aquellos habían intentado matarla.

―Así que aquí está el principito cobarde ―habló el ogro azul con una sonrisa burlona―, escondiéndose en su casita con el rabo entre las patas como siempre.

―¡Osado malnacido! ―el oni rojo profirió un alarido. Era el que más colérico estaba de los dos, el azul parecía más bien ligeramente divertido―. ¡Cómo te atreves a matar a nuestros hermanos! ¡Nos lo pagarás!

―Oh, ¿qué es eso ahí arriba? ―se preguntó el otro al alzar la vista hacia el balcón en el que estaba Rin. La muchacha se quedó petrificada al ser objeto de su atención, más no dejó escapar sonido alguno que delatara su temor―. ¿Los rumores eran ciertos, entonces? ¿Tienes un ser humano aquí, principito?

―¡Un humano! ¿Qué demonios hace un humano aquí?

―¿No lo ves, hermano? El perro está aburrido y necesita algo con lo que entretenerse. De tal palo tal astilla, ¿no es curioso? ―sonrió maliciosamente. Sesshomaru se veía realmente desinteresado ante tantas tonterías.

―Debe ser por eso que nuestros hermanos fueron asesinados, ¡estaban intentando cazar a tu mascota! ―lo señaló el ogro rojo acusadoramente, con la ira contenida en sus ojos amarillentos―. ¿Pues sabes qué? ¡En cuanto acabemos contigo nos daremos un banquete con tu humano mascota, no habrá nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo!

―¿Es todo lo que tienen que decir? ―cuestionó tranquilamente Sesshomaru, ni siquiera había alzado la voz―. Creí que veían a pelear, no a platicar.

―¡Serás maldito...! ―se enfureció el rojo, pero antes de que pudiera atacar, su hermano lo detuvo con un movimiento del brazo.

―No te precipites, hermano. Sabes lo que debemos hacer.

El otro demonio le devolvió la sonrisa retorcida y asintió con la cabeza.

Y con ese simple gesto comenzó la contienda.

Los ogros partieron su carrera, separándose para atacar a Sesshomaru de cada lado con sus enormes garrotes mientras proferían gritos de pelea. Sus fuertes pisadas retumbaban por todo el lugar y hacían que la casa temblara desde sus cimientos, dejando grandes marcas en el pasto bajo sus pies. Todo lo que Rin alcanzó a ver mientras se aferraba a la baranda eran dos manchones rojo y azul aproximándose rápidamente al inugami.

Pero antes de que pudieran siquiera rozarlo, el hombre de blanco dio un salto hasta quedar de nuevo a la altura de la muchacha. Por un mísero segundo estuvieron al mismo nivel, cruzando miradas. Y por menos de ese precario espacio de tiempo, Rin aseguró distinguir una pequeña pero evidente sonrisa en el rostro de Sesshomaru.

Se inclinó de nuevo al mismo tiempo que lo vio caer dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo con un brazo extendido. De su mano emergió una larga tira de un verde brillante que más bien parecía un lazo de luz, rodeándolo al mismo tiempo que daba vueltas veloces. El brazo izquierdo del ogro azul cayó, y el ogro rojo casi fue cercenado a la mitad si no hubiera dado unos pasos hacia atrás en el momento preciso.

Rin vio con horror cómo sus vísceras colgaban de la laceración en su abdomen, seguido de un impresionante chorro de sangre. El ogro gritó de dolor y rabia, pero igual se tambaleó para reanudar su ataque. El ogro azul tampoco parecía tan afectado como debería después de su amputación y volvió a arremeter contra su contrincante cual toro embravecido.

Pero esta vez tenía un objetivo ligeramente diferente. El mazo que aún aferraba su brazo derecho salió volando, aprovechando la breve distracción que el ataque de su hermano había causado en Sesshomaru, y se estrelló muy cerca del balcón en el que Rin estaba. La pared del piso inferior se hizo pedazos, amenazando con desmoronarse varios metros hacia arriba y haciendo tambalear peligrosamente el balcón. La muchacha se aferró a la baranda esperando que la sacudida acabara para moverse a un sitio más estable.

De nuevo aventajándose de aquella distracción, el ogro rojo aprovechó para dar un certero golpe que Sesshomaru no logró esquivar, haciéndolo chocar fuertemente contra el pórtico del piso inferior.

―¡Sesshomaru! ―escuchó que Rin lo llamaba al salir de su campo de visión. Una nube de polvo lo rodeaba, buena parte del pórtico había quedado hecha añicos por el impacto.

―¡Tu mascota te llama, principito! ―se rió el ogro azul con gusto―. ¡Imagino que hará lo mismo cuando la atrapemos, ¿tú qué crees?!

El demonio dio un fuerte salto para alcanzarla extendiendo el brazo que le quedaba para arrancarla del balcón de un solo manotazo.

Sólo que Sesshomaru nunca le dio la oportunidad.

De un pulcro movimiento alcanzó a su oponente tomándolo del tobillo para impactarlo contra el suelo. Pese a la gran fuerza que había empleado, no había sido demasiado efectivo por la poca cantidad de metros que llevaba suspendido en el aire. Su enorme cuerpo creó un cráter que se agrietó mucho más cuando el inugami bajó dando una voltereta y sacando su látigo de luz.

Antes de que la desagradable criatura pudiera siquiera gritar, ya estaba partido en dos.

―¡Hermano! ―el ogro rojo sujetaba su herida con un brazo mientras extendía el otro hacia el cuerpo de su hermano. La cólera invadió sus ojos haciendo que un aura rojiza lo rodeara―. ¡Maldito, me las pagarás!

―Estorbo ―fue lo único que musitó Sesshomaru antes de rasgar brutalmente su grueso cuello con un certero movimiento de sus garras, para después terminar de desprender la cabeza con una fuerte patada que la mandó a volar más allá del muro.

Su cadáver decapitado cayó estrepitosamente en un charco considerable de sangre y vísceras, haciendo llegar nuevamente el silencio a los alrededores.

El inugami se sacudió la mano asqueado ante el hedor de esa sangre y alzó la vista en busca de Rin. El balcón se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre sus soportes destrozados y no tardaría en caer. Pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

Apenas cuando imaginaba que se había ido a esconder en su recámara, se la encontró corriendo a toda velocidad bajando las escaleras y atravesando el tatami a grandes zancadas hasta saltar por el pórtico destrozado para llegar al patio.

Su rostro se había enfocado únicamente en el suyo, su preocupación era indudable. Y apenas saltó para llegar a su lado se percató del baño de sangre que enrojecía los antes verdes y preciosos jardines.

―¡Oh por Dios! ―exclamó horrorizada sin poder dejar de ver los cadáveres destrozados. El olor a sangre y muerte era tan fuerte que hasta ella con su nariz poco sensible en comparación a la de un inugami podía percibirlo a la perfección. Podía ver en su cara blanca como la cera que reprimía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

―Te dije que permanecieras adentro ―dijo él, apartando su atención del horrible cuadro que había reemplazado el jardín. Rin no pudo responder inmediatamente.

―Vi que te hirieron y yo...

―Algo tan patético como eso no habría podido afectarme ―negó el demonio para restarle importancia―. Tuviste que obedecerme, si alguno de ellos siguiera con vida ahora podrían haberte atrapado.

―Estar ahí arriba tampoco es muy seguro, el piso entero parecía estar por colapsar ―contraatacó ella aún sin salir de su asombro―. Además... no podía quedarme. Tenía miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo ―murmuró en voz más baja.

―Se necesita más que eso para hacerme daño ―repitió él―. ¿Estás herida?

―No, estoy bien... pero me temo que tu casa no puede decir lo mismo ―hizo un gran esfuerzo para dejar de mirar a los cadáveres mutilados, dirigiendo su atención a la parte de la mansión que había sido alcanzada por el garrote―. ¿Cómo lo reparamos? ¿Tienes tablas de madera y clavos? Deberíamos reforzar el piso y las vigas para que no se derrumbe por este lado.

―No es necesario hacer nada al respecto.

―Pero la casa se puede caer.

―No lo hará, durará hasta la noche. Mañana habrá vuelto a la normalidad ―Rin le frunció el ceño incrédula.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

―Siempre lo hace.

―¿Es decir que la casa se repara sola? ¿Incluyendo el muro y el patio?

―Así es.

La chica se le quedó viendo sin decidirse a creerle o no. Su lógica le decía que aquello era una tontería para tomarle el pelo, pero otra parte de sí decía que, en un mundo donde existían ogros e inugamis, una casa que se repara sola no era tan disparatado.

De hecho, ¿no se había reparado _mágicamente_ cuando había roto un par de paredes y puertas de papel? No era tan descabellado si tomaba en cuenta ese pequeño detalle.

―¿Seguro que estás bien? ―preguntó de nuevo al evaluar el daño que su impacto había causado en el piso inferior. Sesshomaru notó con interés que su voz era suave, casi temerosa. Muy diferente a la que había empleado la última vez que ambos habían mantenido una conversación.

―Se necesita más que eso para acabar conmigo ―ante eso, Rin se quedó en silencio y no volvió a mirarlo. En cambio su vista se posó sin querer en los restos de los monstruos con algo de pena y mucho más de asco―. ¿Te afecta que los haya matado?

―¿Qué? No, querían hacernos daño, no me importa que los hayas... hecho pedazos. Supongo ―sintió la bilis subir por su garganta pero hizo un esfuerzo por devolverla al estómago―. Sólo me impresiona. Pero... es culpa mía que te hayan atacado. Fue por mí que acabaste con sus hermanos, ¿no es así?

―No tiene importancia. Probablemente los habría matado de cualquier otra manera si se atravesaban en mi camino.

Rin se quedó pensativa un momento.

―¿Vienen monstruos a pelear contigo muy a menudo?

―Sí ―contestó simplemente, también fijándose en los pestilentes cadáveres. Necesitaba deshacerse de ellos antes de que el hedor se esparciera por toda la mansión. Sin más tiempo que perder, se dirigió al los restos del ogro rojo y sin mucho esfuerzo levantó el pesado cuerpo con una sola mano.

―¡¿Qué estás haciendo con esa cosa?! ―Rin dio un brinco hacia atrás al ver la espeluznante facilidad con la que alzaba el sanguinolento cadáver decapitado. La sangre no dejaba de chorrear de las múltiples heridas, además del tajo en su abdomen por el que se colaban sus intestinos. Su rostro se tornó de un blanco fantasmal a un verde enfermizo en un segundo.

―Deshaciéndome de esta basura ―le dijo él con expresión ecuánime―. No tienes que quedarte si no quieres verlo.

Por una vez Rin estuvo de acuerdo con él. Asintió varias veces y se apresuró a regresar al interior, con una mano fuertemente aferrada a su boca y la otra en su estómago para evitar las recurrentes arcadas.

El demonio apenas la vio marchase con paso rápido antes de continuar con su tarea. Los cadáveres desaparecieron en cuestión de minutos, siendo arrojados con fuerza por sobre el muro. Servirían de alimento para las alimañas y de advertencia para otros demonios que tuvieran intenciones de retarlo. Aunque ese método rara vez funcionaba, cosa que le alegraba. Si no tuviera contrincantes con los que luchar, su existencia sería miserablemente aburrida.

Pero ahora que Rin estaba ahí...

Extendió la mano hacia los restos de vísceras en el cráter y dejó que una buena porción de su gas venenoso las desintegrara hasta no dejar rastro alguno. El patio estaba hecho un desastre y ni hablar de ese lado de la casa, pero no era nada que no se pudiera reparar en una noche.

Siguió quemando manchas de sangre, dejando que el olor a tierra chamuscada inundara el ambiente para contrarrestar la peste que esos seres habían dejado al morir. Con algo de suerte, la muchacha no se vería afectada otra vez.

...

La tarde estaba cayendo para cuando Rin subió los peldaños hacia aquella única habitación. Habían pasado unas horas desde la primera pelea que había presenciado entre monstruos sin estar bajo el sopor de su agotamiento tras correr un largo camino para salvar su vida, y aún estaba en un pequeño estado de shock.

Se asomó antes de terminar los escalones un tanto nerviosa. No le costó encontrarlo en medio de la estancia. Estaba sentado en la posición del loto de frente al pergamino con tinta roja. Por la manera silenciosa en la que estaba podría suponer que meditaba.

Aunque sabía que era consciente de que estaba justamente ahí detrás de él. Era un sujeto muy perceptivo y su oído era extremadamente agudo, según le había dicho alguna vez.

Tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y se animó a entrar.

―¿Sesshomaru?

Llegó a su lado para verlo mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. No se colocó para que quedaran cara a cara, sino que prefirió permanecer a su costado. No quería interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

―Yo... hice algo de té por si quieres ―le ofreció la bandeja con la tetera humeante y dos pequeños vasitos de porcelana. Sesshomaru alzó una ceja.

―¿Ocurre algo?

―Sólo quería hablar contigo ―titubeó sin saber muy bien dónde posar la mirada. El rostro impasible de Sesshomaru la ponía nerviosa, y más aún al recordar la facilidad con la que había destrozado a aquellos ogros unas horas atrás... y lo cerca que estuvo de matar a sus amigos, una imagen que jamás olvidaría.

―¿Sobre qué?

―Es que... son muchas cosas en realidad.

―Toma asiento.

Rin asintió mansamente y se arrodilló ahí mismo con la cabeza gacha. Tomó otra bocanada de aire para reunir valor y se decidió a actuar de una vez.

―Quería disculparme ―le dijo al fin con un suspiro―. Tenías razón, fui muy infantil. E inmadura y malagradecida. No merecías que te tratara tan mal... cuando quien hizo la promesa fui yo.

Sesshomaru la seguía observando fijamente por el rabillo del ojo, indicándole que no la interrumpiría y que podía continuar.

―Todo esto es difícil de tragar. En un momento estoy allá y en el siguiente aquí, todo lo que conocía se quedó fuera de mi alcance. Y eso me asusta. Me asusta muchísimo ―admitió sinceramente―. Nunca había estado sola por tanto tiempo, nunca me ha tocado valerme por mí misma de esta manera sin mis padres ni mis amigos... no lo tomé demasiado bien. Nada bien ―apretó los dientes, intentando contenerse para que la rabia no volviera a subirle por la garganta.

No quería pelear de nuevo, no era responsabilidad de Sesshomaru que todo eso estuviera pasando... al menos no en un cien por ciento.

―Por eso quería pedirte disculpas. Yo... sé que no ves las cosas de la misma manera que yo, por eso no puedo culparte por todo esto. Sólo que no había pensado en eso hasta ahora. Perdón ―hizo una nueva reverencia―, no merecías que te faltara al respeto de esa manera.

El demonio apenas la vio por el rabillo del ojo. Ahora entendía el tono sumiso de su voz, su mirada gacha y su timidez al bajar después de la pelea. Con que de eso se trataba.

―No hace falta que te disculpes.

―Sí hace falta. Te traté muy mal cuando sólo me hacías cumplir mi parte del trato. Estaba enojada y no comprendía lo que pasaba... aún no lo comprendo del todo y todavía me duele, pero eso no justifica que fuera tan grosera contigo. Además... nunca te agradecí por salvar mi vida ese día.

―Lo hiciste.

―Te agradecí por enderezar mi brazo ―lo corrigió―, sólo por eso. Seguía muy enfadada contigo.

―¿Ya no lo estás?

―Para serte sincera... sí. Sigo enfadada contigo y en realidad no creo que pueda perdonar lo que le hiciste a mis amigos ―lo miró francamente frunciendo el entrecejo antes de relajar los hombros con un suspiro mudo―. Pero he podido pensar mejor las cosas y... no tiene sentido que permanezca amargada cuando fui yo quien prometió hacer lo que fuera necesario. Y fui yo quien te presionó para que aceptaras a mis amigos merodeando por tu casa... no tenía por qué haber hecho eso. Así que lamento eso.

―No tiene importancia, Rin ―negó suavemente él―. No estoy enojado contigo.

―¿Ah, no?

―No tengo motivos para estarlo.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, silencio que se le hizo muy incómodo a la humana y tenso al demonio. Sabía que habían más cosas de por medio que ella quería decir, pero no la iba a obligar a hacerlo.

Quizás para mantenerse ocupada con algo, tomó una taza y sirvió el humeante líquido en ella para después extendérsela. Sesshomaru la tomó, observando el contenido verde que reposaba en el pocillo.

―Es la primera vez que hago este té, lo acabo de encontrar. Olía tan bien que no pude resistirme, pensé que te gustaría probarlo ―murmuró. Él permaneció impasible, cosa que la desanimó―. Pero si no lo quieres no tienes que tomarlo. Ni siquiera sé si te gusta esto.

―No recuerdo la última vez que tomé té, es todo.

―Oh... ¿no te preparas de comer?

―Suelo ingerir carne cruda, no requiere preparación.

Rin reprimió una mueca de asco al imaginárselo dándole un mordisco a un demonio recién derrotado. Como los onis de esa mañana... _uhg, qué desagradable._

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí exactamente?

―Permanecí dormido varios años. Probablemente sean en total cinco siglos.

Rin no se sorprendió en realidad, sólo quería mantener la conversación viva para evitar arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo. Se sentía tan dividida ante querer ver las cosas con optimismo y permanecer odiándolo que un fuerte dolor de cabeza le punzaba en las sienes. El 'para siempre' que le había dicho el día anterior retumbaba una y otra vez, y eso era lo que la empujaba a ceder. Pasar una eternidad amargándose la existencia le parecía extremadamente triste y penoso.

―¿Cuántos años tenías cuando te quedaste aquí? ―tanteó con cuidado sabiendo que aquel era un asunto espinoso. Y sí, no parecía que Sesshomaru tuviera mucho interés en hablar al respecto.

―Noventa y dos ―le dijo con sequedad―. En equivalencia humana, era un poco más joven que tú.

Rin tragó con dificultad tratando de imaginarse un Sesshomaru adolescente colérico intentando salir de ese lugar. No tuvo que ser nada fácil para él.

―¿Podrías decirme qué fue lo que pasó? ―preguntó en voz baja, esperanzada. Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando descifrar aquella historia, y ahora parecía que de verdad tenía posibilidades de conocer la verdad.

O no.

―Tal vez lo haga algún día ―musitó cortante. La humana supo que hasta ahí había llegado el interrogatorio sobre el tema, por lo que decidió cambiar rápidamente el rumbo de la conversación para no perder el buen ambiente que al fin se creaba entre los dos. Después de disputas y una fuerte ley del hielo, volver a enfrentarse verbalmente era lo último que necesitaban.

―Escuché que esos ogros te llamaban 'principito' ―comentó algo escéptica―. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Eres un príncipe?

―Mi padre fue el lord de este territorio ―contestó simplemente. Rin notó la conjugación en pasado y aunque iba a preguntar si su padre había muerto, se contuvo. Por su manera de hablar al respecto parecía ser uno de los temas que no le gustaba tocar.

―Entonces ahora tú ocupas ese lugar, ¿no?

―No existe manera de custodiar todo este territorio si sólo puedo recorrer un kilómetro de él ―apuntó con desagrado.

―Ese es un buen punto ―concedió la chica. _Mejor cambiemos de tema otra vez_ ―. Dime... ¿qué es exactamente este lugar? ¿Sólo habitan youkais o hay otros humanos? Recuerdo que la mujer ciempiés mencionó que... uhg... hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba carne humana... ―se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su fétido aliento contra su rostro y el pánico que sus pocas palabras le causaron―. ¿Dónde están los seres humanos?

―No ha habido seres humanos desde hace siglos. Ustedes tienen su plano y nosotros el nuestro ―aclaró parcamente―. Antes ambas especies tenían la libertad de cruzar de un lado a otro sin complicaciones, como si fuera el mismo territorio.

―¿Y... qué pasó para que eso cambiara?

―No estuve presente cuando se dio la separación ―dijo cortante. Claramente era un tema del que poco le interesaba―. Sólo sé que ambos planos quedaron definitivamente separados y las interacciones son casi imposibles.

Rin iba a preguntar sobre ese casi cuando cayó en cuenta de que se refería a casos como el que ambos compartían. Conocía cientos de historias sobre seres humanos que iban a parar al mundo de los espíritus ya sea por accidente o por secuestro, además de otros relatos donde son los youkais los que rondan el mundo humano buscando presas a las que llevarse consigo o una manera de regresar a su lugar de origen.

Siempre pensó que el mundo youkai o espiritual era alguna especie de 'más allá', ya fuera un infierno o un paraíso según el tipo de criaturas que lo habitaran. Pero el que fuera una especie de plano paralelo al suyo propio era un concepto que la tenía perpleja.

Estaba más que segura de que podría quedarse horas y horas indagando al respecto, preguntándole a Sesshomaru miles de cosas para saciar su curiosidad, pero de nuevo tuvo que dejarlo de lado a regañadientes. Ya tendría tiempo de saber hasta el más mínimo detalle de ese extraño lugar, lo mejor por el momento era continuar con la conversación ligera para no perder el buen ambiente que intentaba crear para normalizar la situación entre ambos. Así que prosiguió con lo siguiente que llamaba su atención:

―Oye... ¿cómo es eso de que la casa se puede reparar? ¿Lo hace ella sola o viene alguien a hacerlo?

―Es parte del sortilegio que la rodea. El mismo que me mantiene aquí.

―Bueno, eso no es del todo malo ―Sesshomaru le frunció el ceño sin tomarse con gracia el inocente comentario―. ¿Qué? Es cierto. Al menos no tienes que limpiar ni vivir en una casa destrozada.

Sesshomaru apenas le dio la razón con un pequeño frunce en la comisura de la boca, evitando hacer cualquier sonido.

―¿Y la comida? La primera vez que fui a la cocina estaba vacía, pero ahora siempre tiene de todo lo que pueda necesitar. ¿La casa la produce también?

―No, eso es obra mía.

―¿Cómo?

―Di órdenes de abastecer las cocinas para ti. Si hay algún alimento en especial que desees puedes pedirlo.

―¡Espera un momento! ―lo miró incrédula―. ¿Tienes gente que trabaja para ti? ¿Dónde están? Nunca he visto a nadie.

―No viven aquí ― _por fortuna_ , agregó mentalmente. No quería imaginarse cómo sería tener que soportar la presencia diaria de Jaken y sus incansables halagos.

―¿Puedo conocerlos? ¿Cómo son?

―Eventualmente lo harás. Son demonios de río, hasta un ser humano podría derrotarlos ―hizo un gesto disimulado de fastidio mientras se llevaba la taza por primera vez a los labios. Sabía tan diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado a esas alturas de la vida... y sin embargo, no le desagradó. Rin sonrió con alivio al saber que no rechazaba su humilde ofrenda de paz.

Otra vez hubo silencio entre ellos, uno que la chica aprovechó para organizar mejor sus ideas.

―Es tan extraño estar contigo de esta manera... ―dejó escapar aún con el amago de sonrisa adornando sus labios. Sus manos presionaban suavemente la taza, haciéndola dar pequeñas vueltas para remover el contenido que le quedaba―. Poder verte y hablarte así. Me cuesta acostumbrarme a esto.

―Siempre decías que querías conocerme en persona ―apuntó él con simpleza. Ella asintió lentamente.

―Es verdad. Pero una parte de mí creyó que nunca lo haría. Parecía una posibilidad muy remota en ese entonces, y ahora... ―resopló alzando la vista hacia el pergamino― nada podría ser más diferente.

Sesshomaru bajó la taza de sus labios, pero no dirigió la vista hacia la humana que estaba sentada a su lado. A él también se le hacía demasiado extraño tenerla cara a cara, pero a diferencia de ella, lo tomaba con una absoluta calma. A fin de cuentas era lo que él había querido.

―¿Puedo preguntarte... por qué no me atacaste la primera vez que nos conocimos? ―habló entonces tampoco sin alzar la mirada sino hasta un poco después.

―Me causaste curiosidad ―dijo Sesshomaru con serenidad―. Ningún humano había llegado tan lejos sin intenciones de ocupar este lugar. Además de que podía verte nítidamente, nunca había sucedido eso antes.

―¿Ah, no? ¿Cómo veías a las otras personas?

―Sólo veía su energía. El miedo y ansiedad hace que los humanos sean figuras oscuras sin rostro.

Rin se sorprendió ante esa revelación, y se preguntó secretamente si aquella visión de los humanos le perturbaba en lugar de causarle enojo. A ella también le daría mucho miedo ver su hogar invadido por criaturas tenebrosas sin facciones.

Pero aquella suposición no le duró, pues bastaba sólo darle una mirada ligera para saber que aquel no era un sujeto que se asustaba con facilidad. Tal vez ni siquiera conocía exactamente lo que el miedo significaba, al menos no en ese contexto.

Había tantas cosas que no sabía de él...

―¿Alguna idea de por qué podías verme bien a mí?

―No. Es tan desconocido para mí como lo es para ti.

―Ya veo... ―suspiró―. Entonces te sorprendiste al verme esa primera vez. ¿Pero las siguientes? Probablemente fui un tanto fastidiosa regresando a cada rato intentando hacerme tu amiga ―sonrió nostálgicamente al recordar esa época. Cuando tenía once años era tan inocente... no tenía la más remota idea de qué desembocaría aquel acto de desinterés por intentar ganarse la simpatía de ese espíritu.

―Me acostumbré a ti bastante rápido ―le dijo mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

―¿Nunca nadie intentó acercarse a ti de esa manera?

―Sólo pretendían exorcizarme o purificarme. Estúpidos ―musitó con desagrado.

―Bueno... pero tiene sentido. Es lo que los humanos normalmente hacen: defenderse y protegerse. Además de que estoy segura de que les diste muchas razones para querer hacerlo ―señaló encogiéndose de hombros. Sesshomaru no dio ninguna respuesta al respecto, pero sí cambió ligeramente el tema.

―Cuando eras niña me temías pero seguías regresando. ¿Por qué?

―Porque de verdad quería ayudarte. Me parecías tan... solitario que me propuse a hacer lo que fuera para ayudarte aunque fuera haciéndote compañía. A nadie le gusta estar solo, y más si tiene que quedarse encerrado ―apretó los puños que descansaban en su regazo. De no haber tenido ese impulso aún estaría en su casa, con sus padres y amigos. Sería una persona normal, no enfrentaría un futuro incierto en un mundo extraño. Sin embargo... de no haber regresado a intentar ayudarlo se habría sentido muy mal. No estaba en su naturaleza abandonar a quienes necesitaban ayuda, y Sesshomaru parecía necesitarla a ella aún cuando él nunca lo dijera―. Supongo que no soy muy normal que digamos ―musitó para sí misma.

―No, no lo eres ―confirmó el demonio, mirando hacia el trozo de cielo rojizo que se asomaba por la ventana alta.

Y el que no fuera una humana ordinaria le alegraba.

―Sigue siendo extraño conversar contigo de esta manera ―suspiró para liberarse de la tensión que sentía acumulada. Extendió la mano hacia él al ver que había acabado el té que le había preparado, colocando la tacita en la bandeja. Ella apenas había bebido de la suya, pero definitivamente se sentía un poquito mejor que antes. Se puso en pie con la bandeja en las manos y también dirigió los ojos hacia la ventana―. Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Gracias por escucharme, Sesshomaru. Esto está tan revuelto... necesito más tiempo para asimilarlo ―musitó para sí mientras se levantaba negando ligeramente con la cabeza. El demonio apenas la vio irse por el rabillo del ojo.

Volvió a fijar los ojos en el pergamino, como si alguna nueva información se hubiera revelado de repente, algo que le hiciera comprender mejor lo que estaba pasando. Pero no, el sutra seguía como siempre, las mismas estrictas palabras escritas con sangre y enfado. Casi podía escuchar las garras de su padre escribiendo ese críptico mensaje, apretando los dientes para no dejar escapar un gruñido de dolor.

Aquel último pensamiento lo tomó desprevenido.

¿Dolor? Eso era algo que no había considerado en realidad. Pero sí... estaba en los trazos, en las mismas simples palabras. Su padre había acarreado un fuerte dolor mientras elaboraba ese pergamino para él y colocaba el poderoso encantamiento en la mansión que antes le había pertenecido.

Pero... ¿por qué su padre habría sufrido en ese momento? Era ridículo. Había vencido en su combate, era él quien mantenía sus títulos y su estatus, era él quien seguía libre. Debía estar orgulloso por su poder, derrotar a Sesshomaru no era una tarea nada fácil, aún cuando el hijo había hecho lo correcto.

 _¿Lo correcto?_

Escuchó los suaves pasos de Rin bajar por las escaleras hasta la planta baja, perdiéndose en su camino hacia la cocina.

La afirmación de que había obrado correctamente cada vez se le hacía un poco más difícil de justificar. Desde que Rin había llegado a él... y más ahora que lo acompañaba de verdad, que podía sentir sus movimientos y percibirla tan cerca, su lógica aplastante de ser él quien mantenía su honor flanqueaba con peligro de desmoronarse.

Rin lo estaba cambiando. Debería causarle una gran indignación, debería deshacerse de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, así como siempre lo recordaba cuando se encontraba deseando su presencia a su lado. Pero ese anhelo secreto más la tranquilidad que le brindaba la chiquilla humana era lo bastante fuerte como para acallar cada argumento que lo llamara a recuperar la razón.

La necesitaba... de una manera que no comprendía. Y aunque no lo comprendiera, no la dejaría ir.

A esas alturas de la vida, cuando todas sus convicciones se tambaleaban, esa última era la única de la que estaba totalmente seguro.

...

Issei despertó en medio de la noche con un terrible dolor en su cuello. Aún sentía las garras invisibles de aquella bestia intentando destruir su garganta y quebrarla en dos. Lo podía sentir en esos dedos aplastantes cuya marca aún permanecía en su piel.

Se acomodó en la cama del hospital lo mejor que pudo, intentando ignorar la incomodidad que el collarín le ocasionaba y cerró los ojos con la intención de conciliar el sueño para intentar ignorar los lúgubres pensamientos que lo asechaban peligrosamente. Más sabía de antemano que sin importar lo mucho que lo quisiera, no lo conseguiría hasta dentro de un par de horas.

Metió la mano debajo de la almohada y sacó su teléfono celular. Se cubrió con la sábana hasta la cabeza para que la luz no molestara al paciente de la camilla de al lado ni a su padre, quien se había quedado con él aquella noche y dormitaba apretujado en el pequeño sillón de dos plazas a un metro de su cama.

Fue hasta el contacto de Rin y presionó la tecla de llamada por centésima vez desde que había sido internado. La mochila y la cámara que la muchacha se había llevado consigo aquel día habían aparecido entre los escombros, pero su teléfono nunca fue encontrado. Ella debía tenerlo encima al momento de ser arrastrada por ese monstruo hacia donde fuera que se la hubiera llevado.

Trancó la fría voz automática de la operadora que indicaba que el número estaba fuera del área y que intentara más tarde. Estaba harto de ese maldito mensaje, estaba harto de estar en esa maldita clínica y estaba harto de todo en general.

Sólo quería que todo desapareciera, restear su vida y comenzar de nuevo. Ya sabía dónde quería reiniciar, en ese maldito día que decidieron que sería una buena idea ir a echarle un vistazo a la casa en medio del bosque.

Si tan sólo pudiera regresar en el tiempo habría evitado que Rin fuera con ellos. Habría estado más atento, habría sido más cuidadoso.

De haberlo sido, Rin aún estaría allí y todo estaría bien.

Rin... pensar en ella era extremadamente doloroso, mucho más que todas sus heridas y el constante recordatorio de lo cerca que estuvo de morir. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Estaba a salvo? ¿Qué le podría hacer esa bestia ahora que la tenía entre sus garras? Le aterraba pensar en ello, y por más que intentara evitarlo era casi lo único que acudía a su cabeza. Eran tantas las posibilidades aterradoras que manejaba que le era imposible quedarse quieto. Podía estar herida, encerrada, agonizante... muerta... y no tenía forma de saberlo.

La policía había buscado extenuantemente en los alrededores de la casa, recorrieron las viejas instalaciones de arriba hacia abajo, rastreaban el bosque y la montaña sin descanso desde hacía días... y nada. Literalmente había desaparecido en el aire, y con ella, tal parecía que el monstruo también lo había hecho.

No habían registrado ninguna actividad paranormal en la búsqueda, ninguno de los gruñidos, sombras o escalofríos que cada uno de los chicos había experimentado durante el fin de semana había hecho acto de presencia ante los adultos.

Todos habían explicado con pelos y señales lo que había ocurrido ese día, habían dado sus testimonios y presentado sus pruebas. E incluso cuando Issei tuvo la capacidad de comunicarse, habiendo superado su cirugía de emergencia y el terrible dolor en su garganta, hacía dicho todo cuanto Rin le había revelado. No se guardó absolutamente nada, aún cuando le costara hablar y tuviera que escribir en un cuaderno.

No quería que ni un sólo detalle se escapara de las autoridades si con esto podían encontrarla.

Y tal parecía que los mismos investigadores estaban desconcertados con el caso que les había tocado llevar. Más aún cuando ese mismo día habían admitido que, tras someterlos a incontables pruebas a ojos de especialistas, los videos no habían sido alterados de ninguna manera.

Trataban con una situación paranormal y no había ninguna otra manera de verlo. Y eso, precisamente, era lo que más molestaba a varios miembros del equipo que llevaba el caso. Existían conflictos entre los investigadores que creían en la historia y en los que intentaban demostrar que todo era una muy elaborada broma que los chicos llevaban a cabo para su proyecto escolar.

Muchas veces Issei se encontraba deseando fervientemente que eso fuera cierto. Que todo fuera un truco bien hecho y que en unos días todo se viniera abajo. También deseaba que el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza le estuviera cegando la mente de tal manera que alucinara con esa situación imposible, para después despertar de su trance y darse cuenta de que todo fue un sueño.

Rogaba cada noche, cada día, cada hora despertar de su pesadilla.

No sólo era lo que había pasado en la casa, los gritos, el dolor, los gruñidos de aquella bestia invisible... sino la verdadera posibilidad de jamás volver a ver a Rin. De no hablar con ella, hacerle una broma, verla sentada en su pupitre atendiendo la lección como la niñita buena que siempre fue.

Apenas había tenido el valor de enfrentar a sus padres, y no los había visto desde que contó todo lo que le había dicho Rin aquel día tan lejano. En cuanto había terminado su historia y acabaron las preguntas, ambos se le habían quedado mirando con la vista ausente y los rostros pálidos como los de un fantasma.

Si él se sentía destrozado, no quería ni imaginar cómo debían estar ellos.

Sus amigos tenían la decencia de no comentarle casi nada al respecto cuando iban a visitarlo, sino que preferían distraerlo con comentarios de ánimos para que se recuperara pronto, le daban avances de la investigación policial y le aseguraban que todo se resolvería en cuestión de días. También pasaban buena parte de ese tiempo de visita preguntándose por Rin, intentando comprender cómo había llegado a relacionarse con aquel temible espíritu y cómo se las había arreglado para guardar tan bien el secreto.

A todos les interesaba muchísimo su lado de la historia, y por eso no perdían las esperanzas de volverla a ver.

Quizás estuvieran pretendiendo para hacerlo sentir mejor, pues no entraba en su cabeza cómo podían tratar el tema con esa ligereza cuando habían sido testigos de lo que sucedió ese día. Tal vez el trauma les nublaba la visión de la realidad o estuvieran en una etapa de negación. Incluso era posible que una vez pasado el susto, no se lo tomaran en serio.

Issei no tenía idea de cómo podían dormir por la noche.

Las únicas que parecían entenderlo a la perfección eran Haruka, Satsuki y Momoko, la fiel y buena amiga de Rin que siempre estaba de su lado, que siempre le creía y la apoyaba en todo. Entre las opiniones divididas en el caso de la desaparición de Rin, ella siempre se mantenía firme con que aquello no podía ser una broma y trataba el tema con muchísima seriedad.

Satsuki estaba más consternada que nada. Se culpaba por todo, martirizándose con la idea de que fue por ella que habían ido a esa casa. Todo por un estúpido proyecto que la había obsesionado, todo por no prestarle atención a las advertencias de Rin y los demás. Issei no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella, y aún le costaba mirarla a la cara sin querer darle un puñetazo. Lo mismo había pasado con Jiro, y de no haber sido por su delicado estado de salud después de la operación, estaba seguro de que le habría roto un par de dientes.

Y Haruka... Haruka era la que peor lo sobrellevaba. Había llorado tanto que colapsó apenas llegó al hospital el domingo, y desde entonces estaba recluida en una habitación, recibiendo terapia para tratar su estrés post-traumático y sus ataques de pánico. Esperaba de todo corazón que pudiera superarlo algún día, que no fuera un daño permanente que tuviera que acarrear por el resto de su vida.

Issei se reacomodó en la cama tras guardar el celular y apretó los ojos en un intento por no llorar. No había pasado ni una semana desde que todo ocurrió y ya estaba por perder la cabeza. La culpa lo carcomía con tal intensidad que sentía que lo asfixiaba como si ese demoledor agarre jamás lo hubiera liberado en primer lugar.

Repetía incesantemente los últimos momentos, preguntándose qué pudo haber hecho para cambiar las cosas, qué diferencia habría marcado si hubiera hecho algo de otra manera. Tal vez así los padres de Rin no extrañarían a su hija, lanzándole miradas de incomprensión adolorida por no haberles dicho lo que sabía a tiempo; tal vez Haruka estaría en un mejor estado de salud; quizás Satsuki no estaría encerrada echándose la culpa todos los días al igual que él...

Eran tantas las posibilidades que podían existir en el fantasioso mundo de los "hubiera".

Tantas... y seguramente nunca conocería ninguna.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Bueno, parece que al fin las cosas están mejorando medianamente para el par protagonista. Cuento una conversación civilizada con unas disculpas como un avance, aunque faltan las disculpas de Sesshomaru por ser tan animal. Habrá que esperar sentados para eso xD

Lástima que la buena vibra tras su arreglo se vea opacada por la última escena u.u Aunque Rin haga el esfuerzo por aceptar su destino y adaptarse al verse de manos atadas, para su familia y amigos no será así. Vienen tiempos difíciles para todos: para Rin intentando adaptarse a un mundo extraño, para su familia que no se dará por vencida ante las adversas circunstancias y claro que para Sesshomaru, que toda una vida de soledad no lo preparó para la compañía de la primera humana que realmente le hace cuestionar sus convicciones. ¿Qué puede resultar de este popurrí de emociones? Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

Me gustaría también tocar rápidamente un pequeño asunto que veo venir entre algunos comentarios: La contrariedad de Rin. Primero está asustada, luego furiosa hasta el punto de casi literalmente mandarlo a la mierda, con su orgullo tan alto que la hace obrar ciegamente. Y luego, unos días después, su actitud cambia radicalmente y se disculpa por ser tan grosera. Hay que recordar que no todas las personas reaccionan igual y muchas veces cuando estamos enojados y tenemos miedo hacemos y decimos cosas de las que luego nos arrepentimos. Aunque en este caso el enfado de Rin está más que justificado, ella también es capaz de reflexionar y darse cuenta de que la culpa no es realmente de Sesshomaru, sino de ella. Quizás haya reaccionado mal y sea ingenua en muchos aspectos, pero me gustaría creer que es lo suficientemente madura como para reconocer su error y dejar su orgullo a un lado para hacer el intento de vivir lo mejor posible de ahora en adelante.

¿Qué creen ustedes? ¿Hay optimismo para alguno de los bandos? ¿Será posible algo de romance entre los protagonistas cuando ya la relación está en la cuerda floja? ¿Qué harían ustedes en el lugar de Rin, podrían alguna vez perdonar a Sesshomaru o estarían más tiempo enojadas como castigo? Espero sus comentarios al respecto.

Muchísimas gracias a las sensuales lectoras que dejaron sus opiniones en la entrega pasada, son un amor y todas han ganado más puntos en su escala de sensualidad. Tienen tantos que ya perdimos la cuenta, pero siguen acumulándose y subiendo como espuma xD **ByaHisaFan, DreamFicGirl, MisteryWitch, Kari, Gima2618, Skyler Streat, Rosedrama, Sayuri08, Hooliedanisars, Sara, Kunoichi2518, Laura91ok, Meaow, Aritou, HasuLess, Jezabel, Elenita-Ele-Chan, , Mena, Lau Cullen Swan, Clau28, VanneeAndrea, Floresamaabc, Haru1305, BeautifulButterflyPink, Lizzie, Kikyou1213, Yoko-Zuki10, Danyk, Melinna Sesshy, PalomaLowen1, Alexa Reynoza** (Excelente propuesta, Alexa! Me alegra mucho que la lleven a cabo, da gusto ver que hay quienes se preocupan por los animales y se mueven para ayudarlos a ellos y a las comunidades. Mucho ánimo y gracias por todo tu esfuerzo!) **Claudy05, Nameless Shinobi, Yarisha, Nani28, Broocklyn, Itza Moon, Leiitakhr, Dmonisa, Marialaurajs, Naho89, y Abigz.**

Qué risa que todo el mundo captara la referencia de la mujer ciempiés xD Claro que me fijé del inicio del anime, a mí ese bicho también me causó pavor. El cuervo prehistórico de tres ojos también lo tomé del anime, por cierto xD Lo de la Bella y la Bestia también fue apropósito porque soy muy, muy fan de la peli y debo admitir que aunque no era mi intención que Haunted se le pareciera, sí encontré algunas similitudes entre ambas historias xD

Con respecto a si aparecerán los demás personajes de la serie original... No lo sé. Me da como que en el siguiente pueeeede que alguien entre en escena... quién sabe... (bueno, yo xD)

Un beso a todo el mundo, mil gracias por leer. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y se animen a dejar sus comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!

 **EDIT:** Hice algunas modificaciones dos horas después de publicar por si alguien se extraña de la diferencia xD


	15. Recuperando la confianza

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

15\. Recuperando la confianza

La muchacha depositó el pincel en su base de madera, dándose masajes en la muñeca derecha después de haber pasado un par de horas escribiendo sin parar. No estaba acostumbrada a mantener la mano totalmente suspendida sobre el papel, todo para evitar correr la tinta fresca con sus movimientos. Tenía que encontrar la manera de fabricarse lápices con pedazos de carboncillo, era una pequeña tortura someterse a la escritura tradicional.

Sus quejas se fueron acallando mientras contemplaba el fruto de su arduo esfuerzo: hoja tras hoja de pergamino de un almanaque de ese y los meses venideros. Tenía que hacerlo ahora que recordaba qué día de la semana correspondía al día del mes, al menos de esa manera tendría una manera más organizada de saber llevar el tiempo.

El calendario había comenzado en el día domingo 21 de junio, y lo había dejado de fabricar en diciembre del 2018. Cuatro años completos...* y los que le faltaban. Pero ya cuando alcanzase la fecha en la que se quedó podría continuar, por el momento era suficiente.

Trató de llenar el vacío incómodo que se había formado en su estómago tragando, pero hasta eso le resultaba molesto. Cuatro años... cuántas cosas podrían suceder, cuánto podría cambiar su vida entre esos meses que aún ni llegaba a imaginarse viviendo.

Soltó la hoja que llevaba los últimos meses del 2018 y se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando que su vista se paseara por aquella habitación. El estilo tan tradicional de las paredes de madera y papel de arroz, el suelo de tatami color verde claro, el techo alto de vigas oscuras... ¿podría de verdad estar en ese lugar durante tanto tiempo? ¿Durante el resto de su vida? Qué difícil se le hacía ver hacia el futuro cuando aún no tenía claro qué hacer en el presente.

Se mantuvo un rato en esa posición, aprovechando para estirar su espalda y músculos algo entumecidos por permanecer sentada tanto tiempo. Tomó la primera página que había hecho y, según lo que había escrito, estaba en el diez de julio. Tres semanas enteras en ese mundo y todavía se iba a dormir esperando despertar en su habitación a la mañana siguiente, rodeada de sus peluches y libros. Cruzaba los dedos cada noche por estar de regreso con sus padres, por compartir una comida con ellos e ir a la escuela como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Era tan extraño abrir los ojos a su nueva realidad, acurrucada en un futón que por más cómodo que fuera no podía comparársele a su adorada cama de estilo occidental, su aire acondicionado y las maravillas de tener un baño moderno con agua caliente.

 _Quizás en unos años despierte y me digan que estuve en coma_ , divagó ausente. _Quizás he estado en coma desde los once años y todo este rollo de Sesshomaru no es más que producto de los medicamentos._

Podía pasar horas e incluso días enteros con esa clase de locas teorías que explicaran su situación actual. Desde estar en coma hasta estar en un manicomio o tener el sueño más largo y detallado de la historia.

No se sentía del todo lista para afrontar que aquella era indudablemente su realidad.

Recogió las hojas y las organizó. Armaría el almanaque con aguja e hilo y se aseguraría de marcar cada día que pasara para no perder la noción del tiempo.

Una vez terminada su labor de construir un calendario artesanal dio una mirada de soslayo a otro manojo de hojas que tenía en el extremo de la mesa, decidiéndose si aquel sería el día para llevar a cabo su idea o no.

Dobló a modo de sobre las páginas y se las guardó en la solapa del kosode rosa que estaba usando. Sí, tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano, y ya había esperado demasiado tiempo como para alargarlo aún más.

Inhaló una honda bocanada y se dirigió a los escalones del último piso.

Seguía poniéndola un tanto nerviosa estar con él. No era nada como cuando no podía verlo, como cuando no sabía de lo que era capaz. A veces cuando lo miraba no podía evitar crisparse al recordar sus gruñidos, sus ojos rojos y la manera tan cruel con la que había atacado a sus amigos. Aunque intentaba llevar las cosas con normalidad entre ambos dentro de lo posible, era extremadamente cuidadosa al seleccionar sus palabras. Nada como en su llegada, que le gritaba, lo insultaba y casi se le echaba encima para caerlo a golpes para conseguir que la regresara a su mundo.

En ese momento apenas podía pensar claramente, pero ahora que lo hacía, era muy consciente de que cualquier paso en falso podría ser el último, aún cuando él había dicho que jamás la lastimaría.

También había prometido no herir a sus compañeros y no podía olvidar lo _bien_ que había resultado eso.

Hizo un puchero para evitar el resoplido de frustración. Debía ser sincera: seguía molesta por todo ese asunto, aunque no precisamente de la misma manera de antes. Aunque aún se le retorcieran las tripas al recordar la escena en la que Sesshomaru había acatado a sus amigos, estaba más enojada consigo misma por haberse metido ella sola en semejante problema.

¿Pero qué podía hacer ahora? No podía refunfuñarse y encerrarse en su cuarto para siempre, ¿para qué? Y tampoco podía aislarse para siempre e ignorarlo a él, dándole la ley del hielo como castigo por lo que había hecho. Era mucho más sano pasar la página y tratar de vivir con la mayor normalidad posible. De todas formas no podría cambiar nada estando enfadada todo el tiempo, así que muchas opciones no le quedaban más que adaptarse.

Llegó hasta las escaleras y se asomó por el último piso. No siempre podía encontrarlo ahí arriba, había veces en las que simplemente desaparecía y no había manera de saber dónde estaba por más que buscara, y lo había intentado sólo para descubrir adónde iba cuando no estaba meditando en el ático.

La única explicación que tenía era que simplemente salía en dirección al límite en busca de oponentes con los que luchar. Tendría sentido, pues comprendía lo aburrido que era estar encerrado todo el día sin tener mucho que hacer. Ella, con apenas tres semanas en aquel régimen sentía que se subía por las paredes, ¿cómo podría sentirse él tras siglos con la misma rutina?

No le extrañaba para nada que tuviera siempre tan mala cara.

―Hola, Sesshomaru ―le saludó lo más casualmente que pudo al encontrarlo de pie mirando por la ventana. El hombre apenas viró los ojos antes de regresar a lo suyo―. Me preguntaba si tenías un momento, me gustaría preguntarte si... ¿qué pasa? ―quiso saber al notar que algo debía estar captando su atención por la manera tan fija con la que mantenía la mirada.

Se acercó a su lado con algo de aprehensión y se puso de puntillas para echar un vistazo. Sólo veía una amplia extensión del bosque con grandes montañas a lo lejos, nada fuera de lo común.

Pero cuando iba a preguntar de nuevo qué ocurría, un movimiento llamó su atención.

A unos cuantos metros del muro del lado externo, los árboles se batían con el paso de alguna criatura de buen tamaño. Y no sólo en ese punto, en varios más a lo largo de la extensión de la muralla ocurría lo mismo. Algunos más leves, otros más fuertes, pero todos intermitentes como hubiera alguna especie de código de comunicación de por medio.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Un intento de hacerme salir ―contestó el demonio con tono aburrido.

―¿Quién te quiere hacer salir?

―Algunos youkais patéticos.

―Y... ¿no te importa que se queden ahí? ¿No podrían entrar a pelear contigo si les ignoras? ―le siguió la corriente como si aquello fuera algo cotidiano. Tras unos días en ese mundo podía constatar que prácticamente cualquier anomalía para ella era cosa normal para sus habitantes, así que no debería sorprenderse demasiado con las cosas que veía. O bueno... al menos esa era la teoría que intentaba llevar a cabo.

―Si salgo de la mansión entrará el grupo que está del otro lado ―dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al patio opuesto de aquel que encaraban por la ventana―. Tienen alguna clase de plan para distraerme el tiempo suficiente como para invadir este lugar.

―¿En serio? ¿Y... por qué querrían hacer eso? Imagino que todo el mundo sabe lo fuerte que eres, ¿no?

―Supongo que creerán que de esa manera podrían capturarte.

Rin apartó la mirada de la ventana y lo encaró con los ojos muy abiertos torciendo la cabeza. ¿Capturarla a ella? Santo cielo... era cierto que los demonios que la habían perseguido aquella única vez que había salido de la mansión querían devorarla, pero... ¿había más criaturas dispuestas a arriesgar sus vidas para eso?

El nudo de su estómago subió hasta la garganta causándole fuertes nauseas.

Ahora que recordaba, los ogros que habían atacado la mansión unos días después también mencionaron que querían _hacer un banquete_ con ella una vez hubieran acabado con Sesshomaru. Su rostro palideció bastante al imaginarse el escenario en el que eso llegaba a ocurrir; si una horda de monstruos se organizaban y atacaban todos juntos. Ni siquiera Sesshomaru, por más hábil que fuera, podría contra todos al mismo tiempo.

¿Y si era eso precisamente lo que estaban haciendo los youkais afuera? ¿Reuniendo un buen número de allegados para reducir al inugami y llegar hasta ella? Volvió a fijarse en el exterior buscando evaluar la cantidad de enemigos al acecho. Quizás entre ellos habrían oponentes dignos de temer, alguno que pudiera hacerle frente a Sesshomaru el tiempo suficiente.

Se echó un poco hacia atrás respirando forzadamente llevándose una mano a la boca. Nunca había considerado aquella posibilidad hasta ahora. Había estado tan enfrascada lamentándose por lo que había perdido de su mundo que no vio lo que pasaba en este lado.

―¿Hay... hay algo que podamos hacer para detenerlos? ―cuestionó trémulamente. Sesshomaru, que había notado su súbito pico de adrenalina, la observó por el rabillo del ojo con su semblante serio habitual.

―No es necesario que hagas nada ―dijo con calma mientras también se alejaba de la ventana, no sin antes dar un último vistazo analítico. No parecía ni de lejos preocupado por todo lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo afuera.

―¿Qué pasa si alguien entra? ¿Qué pasa si es un grupo grande que no puedes controlar? ―la voz se le fue un poco presa del miedo que crecía ante la indiferencia de Sesshomaru. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta del peligro en el que estaban metidos?

―En total son menos de cien por los momentos. Lo sensato es esperar que terminen de agruparse para acabar con todos al mismo tiempo.

A Rin casi le dio un infarto con el 'menos de cien'. ¡¿Y menos de cien le parecía poco?!

―¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Pueden estar tramando una estrategia, pueden tener a alguien que te haga frente! Quizás sean más listos de lo que imaginas y tengan un plan para...

―Les estás dando demasiado crédito ―interrumpió su monólogo atropellado sacudiendo un poco la cabeza―. Conozco esa clase de demonios; un árbol posee mayor inteligencia estratégica. Su plan no consiste en nada más que atacar cuando crean haberme distraído, sin contar la velocidad con la que puedo acabar con ellos. Son incapaces de organizarse de manera decente.

La chica apretó los labios y arrugó un poco los ojos sin estar muy convencida. Sesshomaru no tenía problemas en presumir su habilidad de combate, cosa que ella no le podía reprochar porque había visto que era bastante fuerte, pero aún así...

Bajó los hombros con un suspiro al desviar la mirada. No le quedaba mucho más que hacer además de confiar en él. Después de todo, había pasado casi una eternidad lidiando con esa clase de criaturas, ella no tenía mucha base para poner en duda su conocimiento y experiencia al respecto.

Agachó la cabeza y asintió una sola vez, apretando levemente los puños sin dejar de pensar en la cantidad de bestias reunidas en las inmediaciones de la mansión esperando para atacar. Recordó cómo se había salvado de milagro de su propio ataque al salir por su cuenta y en la visita explosiva del par de ogros semanas atrás, imaginando que serían esa clase de monstruos los que conversaban con morbosa exaltación lo mucho que deseaban hacerse con ella y comerse las partes de su cuerpo.

No creía poder adaptarse jamás a esa sensación de nauseas cuando pensaba que para el 99 por ciento de los habitantes de ese lugar no era más que un pedazo de carne muy codiciada.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos al notar que su desasosiego se mantenía. No sólo estaba preocupada, estaba mortificada.

 _No hay remedio._

Pasó por su lado soltando un resoplido mudo de resignación. Rin se giró hacia él para verlo marchar, manteniendo su pose de músculos tensados. Todavía escuchaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

Probablemente no tuvo que haberle dicho que había youkais afuera planeando matarla. Había olvidado lo sensibles e impresionables que podían llegar a ser los humanos.

―No deberías angustiarte por esta nimiedad.

―¿Irás...? ¿Vas a pelear? ―tragó con dificultad apretando el puño sobre el pecho. Como Sesshomaru no lo negó, Rin avanzó un paso hacia él―. ¿Podrás con todos ellos?

―¿Estás dudando de mí? ―cuestionó duramente como si aquello le ofendiera.

―Sé que eres muy fuerte, pero de todas formas me preocupo ―se defendió ella como pudo, apabullada por aquella mirada tan fea que le había lanzado.

―Sandeces ―el demonio viró la cabeza y continuó su camino para bajar por las escaleras―. No permitiré que nadie te toque un cabello, ya deberías saberlo.

La chica se sorprendió un poco por aquella última afirmación que no se esperaba. Sintió algo de calor acoplarse en su rostro al preguntarse si detrás de eso podría haber algún doble significado, pero rápidamente se le pasó.

Era totalmente ridículo siquiera imaginarlo. La protegía porque era un inugami muy posesivo y era su inumochi aunque él lo negara y a ella le provocara escalofríos.

Terminó de bajar los escalones para verlo dirigirse al balcón del tercer piso, ese mismo que el ataque de los onis había destrozado y se había reparado solo mágicamente a la mañana siguiente. En aquella oportunidad sólo lo había examinado desde todos los ángulos tratando de entender cómo era eso posible y cómo funcionaba. Tuvo que desistir tras un largo rato y otro más haciéndole preguntas al demonio que sólo respondió de manera vaga. Aparentemente él tampoco sabía la lógica de esa casa y poco le importaba.

―Ten cuidado, por favor ―le pidió cuando estaba a punto de saltar por la barandilla. Sesshomaru apenas le dedicó una mirada fugaz sobre su hombro antes de arrojarse al vacío.

Rin corrió y se apoyó en el borde de la baranda esperando verlo dirigirse caminando o corriendo por el patio, pero no fue así. Todo lo que vio fue cómo una esfera de luz salía disparada hasta el límite de la mansión y se perdía detrás del muro. Parpadeó varias veces enfocando mejor los ojos creyendo que había visto mal, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que sucedía cuando los gritos de dolor y sorpresa comenzaron a resonar uno tras otro.

Respingó de golpe dando un paso hacia atrás ante la impresionante visión de pedazos de monstruos cercenados volando sobre la muralla, marcando el veloz y letal paso de Sesshomaru entre sus contrincantes sin darles ni siquiera un chance para defenderse.

La estela de destrucción se perdió en el recodo y Rin no pudo seguirla más aunque se inclinó sobre el balcón con los ojos abiertos como platos. Miró su reloj digital de pulsera, el mismo que había permanecido con ella desde su llegada a ese mundo y que nunca se quitaba, y calculó estupefacta que no habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que el demonio saltó hacia la pelea.

Corrió hacia el balcón del otro lado de ese piso para tener un vistazo del patio este, y ya estaban saltando los miembros por el aire: brazos fornidos, patas articuladas, piernas, cuernos, cabezas... era tan grotesco e irreal que no pudo considerarlo como algo que estuviera pasando de verdad. Se sentía más bien como viendo una película especialmente gore tan acelerada que le costaba mantenerle el ritmo.

Y si alguna vez aquellos invasores tenían planeado entrar a la mansión mientras Sesshomaru lidiaba con un grupo en especial, nunca vio pruebas de ello. O de verdad les había dado demasiado crédito al creerlos capaces de hacer una estrategia decente o Sesshomaru era tan veloz que les era imposible llevar a cabo ningún plan por más bueno que fuera.

Volvió a perderle el rastro en un parpadeo y tuvo que quedarse con la segunda opción.

Al cabo de unos segundos más volvió a reinar el habitual silencio del bosque que rodeaba la mansión. Se fijó con especial cuidado en las copas de los árboles más cercanos y notó que ninguno se agitaba como antes, al menos no más allá del mecer tranquilo que venía acompañado por el viento.

Se sintió realmente idiota por haberse preocupado con tanta exaltación y caminó hasta el balcón contrario componiendo una cara de póker sin querer. ¿Acaso algo en ese mundo tenía sentido? ¿Cómo rayos había Sesshomaru corrido tan rápido y se había deshecho de esa centena de demonios en ―revisó su reloj y comprobó que habían pasado cuatro minutos― menos de cinco minutos?

Se asomó por la barandilla hacia el patio oeste por el que había salido el inugami y soltó un suspiro de incomprensión. De nuevo estaba buscando lógica donde simplemente no la había.

Estuvo postrada en esa posición por más tiempo del que pudo contar, vigilando los alrededores ansiosamente en busca de algo fuera de lo común que pudiera delatar que Sesshomaru se encontrara en problemas.

 _Él es fuerte, no existe manera de que nadie lo derrote_ , se obligó a pensar para mantenerse serena y no seguir mortificándose como siempre lo hacía.

Incluso cuando comenzó a anochecer y la expectativa por verlo aparecer de nuevo de su lado del muro crecía a pasos agigantados, se forzó a mantenerse mentalmente serena mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo sin dejar de ver hacia el límite de aquel patio por entre los barrotes de madera del barandal. Recostó la cabeza y abrazó sus rodillas taladrándose en el subconsciente que él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar a la mar de bien por su cuenta y si aún no había vuelto era porque así lo quería.

Era totalmente de noche cuando el demonio hizo acto de presencia. El cuerpo entumecido de Rin por haber permanecido inmóvil por horas se quejó cuando se levantó de golpe a recibirlo, con el alivio escurriéndosele por la piel como si se tratara de agua. El inugami la miró brevemente con los ojos ligeramente entornados, como si no hubiera esperado encontrársela ahí.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―suspiró ella, buscando cualquier rastro que delatara alguna herida a consecuencia de la larga pelea que había mantenido por horas.

―Sólo eran basura.

―Has tardado mucho, pensé que te había pasado algo.

―Te dije que era más sensato esperar a que se agruparan ―le recordó con seriedad. Rin volvió a resoplar y guardó silencio algo apenada por su comportamiento de la tarde―. ¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo?

Levantó la cara hacia él, que aún mantenía una mirada entornada en suspicacia que la hacía sentir nerviosa.

―Pues... sí, claro que sí ―admitió encogiéndose de hombros. Como el demonio mantuvo su mirada un instante, Rin tuvo la impresión de que diría algo más. Sin embargo decidió dar un paso al frente para entrar en la casa de una vez por todas. Hasta que la voz de Rin lo detuvo―. Espera. Tienes algo aquí... ―estiró la mano y limpió la suciedad con su pulgar pasándolo con cuidado por el hueso de la quijada, conteniendo su asco al ver que se trataba de un ínfimo rastro de sangre, la única prueba de su reciente pelea pues no había ninguna otra mancha en su ropa, estola o cabello.

Alzó los ojos hasta los suyos cuando su pulgar llegó hasta la barbilla, y creyendo que se estaba pasando de límites en cuanto a su espacio personal, retiró la mano rápidamente y agachó la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

―Perdona por haberme exaltado ―musitó con un ligero tartamudeo―, no tenía idea de que podrías controlar las cosas de esa manera, no quise ofenderte. Y... gracias por haber ido.

―No tiene importancia.

―Tal vez no para ti, pero... ―su voz murió cuando sinceramente no encontró nada más que decir. Se sentía tonta por haber actuado de esa manera como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en cuestión de segundos y más aún haciéndolo salir en contra de sus propios planes. Se había quedado horas ahí afuera, esperando a sus contrincantes hasta acabarlos a todos antes de volver, en lugar de seguir su idea lógica de esperar a que se reunieran en su totalidad. Sólo porque ella había tenido un pequeño ataque de pánico.

―Ibas a decirme algo ―se volteó él de repente en lugar de marcharse, quedando cara a cara.

―¿Qué?

―Antes de que supieras del ataque subiste a decirme algo. ¿Qué era?

Rin abrió la boca un segundo antes de volver al cerrarla cuando recordó el verdadero motivo de querer hablar con él. Era extraño... lo había tratado como una prioridad a la cual le había costado días cosechar el coraje apenas para pedirlo, y al momento de pensar que su vida corría peligro simplemente se le había olvidado.

Lo miró antes de decidir que su petición era demasiado importante como para dejarla de lado por vergüenza, así que simplemente lo hizo sin apartarle los ojos de encima con determinación.

―Cuando llegué dijiste que lo que sea que pidiera se me sería concedido, ¿no es así? ¿Lo decías en serio, lo que fuera?

―Lo que sea que desees será tuyo ―confirió con un tinte de suspicacia. Rin curtió un poco sus facciones como si le costara creerlo. Y en un momento de debilidad por intentar disipar el ambiente tan tenso, suspiró con una sonrisa incrédula.

―Claro, entonces quiero un dragón de dos cabezas que lance rayos y pueda volar ―resopló inocentemente esperando verlo ablandar su ceño fruncido. Pero al contrario de lo que pretendía, su semblante se endureció más―. Estoy bromeando, fue un chiste. No te lo vayas a tomar en serio. En realidad... quería pedirte que me enseñaras a pasar objetos al otro lado.

Sesshomaru se quedó ligeramente extrañado. Quizás él era fácil de impresionar con pequeños gestos o era ella en particular que hacía cosas que no comprendía.

―No puedes hacer eso ―le negó tranquilamente. Su corazón dio un brinco doloroso.

―¿Por qué no? Si tú puedes hacerlo entonces yo también puedo aprender.

―Puedo hacerlo porque con mi youki abro un agujero en la barrera que separa ambos mundos ―explicó con sencillez―. Este lugar es un punto intermedio; una ventana, si prefieres verlo de esa manera. Aquí es fácil mantener contacto con el mundo contrario por ambas partes. Pero para abrir una brecha es necesario sacrificar energía espiritual o demoniaca para conseguirlo.

―Es decir... ―musitó cuando comprendió lo que quería decir― ¿que das de tu poder para interactuar con el otro lado?

―No. Sólo para pasar de un sitio al otro. Interactuar es un asunto diferente ―tildó la cabeza en su dirección―, en especial si existe un receptor tan perceptivo.

La muchacha bajó los hombros con desilusión, pasando por alto el pequeño gesto hacia ella. Apretó la mano sobre su pecho, justo por encima de los papeles doblados que guardaba con recelo. Tanto que se había esforzado para escribir aquello para que al final nunca fueran a parar en las manos correctas.

―¿Qué querías enviar al otro lado? ―inquirió el demonio fijándose en su mano y lo que podía haber debajo. Rin extrajo el fajo de hojas de su solapa y las mantuvo pegadas a su pecho con la cabeza gacha.

―Una carta para mis padres y amigos. Quería que no se preocuparan tanto por mí y que supieran que estoy bien... ―suspiró hondamente y levantó la vista hacia él casi suplicante―. ¿Podrías... pasarla por mí?

Tuvo muchísimo miedo de que bajo aquella fría y afilada mirada saliera el inugami despiadado que la había arrancado de su hogar sin miramientos. Temía que se negara a que mantuviera contacto con su familia, temía que repentinamente tomara la carta y la hiciera pedazos en su cara. Esas y muchas otras crueles ideas pasaron a gran velocidad por su mente, y debía ser demasiado evidente lo que pensaba porque Sesshomaru apretó un poco la mandíbula en una especie de tic molesto.

Y para su sorpresa, extendió su mano hablando con una docilidad que no se había esperado.

―Dámela.

Las dejó en su mano un tanto titubeante, no sin antes tener un último instante de duda. ¿No se había prometido horas atrás que dejaría de darle tantas vueltas a todo y no se dejaría llevar por sus ideas sin fundamento? Pero era difícil seguir esa regla cuando tenía ante sí un sujeto tan impredecible.

―¿Puedo ver cómo lo haces?

―Si eso quieres ―contestó monótonamente, dándose media vuelta para ir hacia las escaleras. Rin se situó detrás de él y lo siguió silenciosamente hasta la planta baja, específicamente hasta el sitio donde siempre solían reunirse cuando estaban en planos separados. Se situó entonces frente a él, viendo fijamente su mano derecha con la que sostenía las siete hojas dobladas.

Sin mayor ceremonia, hizo un corto movimiento ascendente como si estuviera intentando empujar alguna fuerza invisible que ponía bastante resistencia. Rin ahogó un respingo cuando vio su piel enrojecerse mientras más tiempo continuaban esa posición, tal y como había pasado cuando había intentado pasar la barrera que limitaba su encierro.

Cuando su brazo estuvo recto a la altura de su hombro y su mano se encontraba con un aspecto que parecía ser doloroso, sus dedos se abrieron y la carta simplemente se desvaneció en un parpadeo. El demonio retrajo el brazo de la fisura que había creado y lo dejó caer a un costado sin quitar los ojos del espacio donde había estado la carta momentos antes. Seguramente la estaba viendo caer al suelo en ese momento, pues sus ojos seguían el descenso de algún objeto invisible.

Levantó la cara hacia ella, quien lo miraba estupefacta, y asintió una sola vez dándole a entender que ya había terminado.

―¡Santo cielo, tu mano! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

―Sanará en unos minutos ―contestó restándole importancia como siempre, apenas dedicándole una mirada a su piel irritada. Rin tomó su mano herida entre las suyas más pequeñas y la examinó de cerca consternada.

―¿Esto es lo que te pasaba cada vez que tomabas o dejabas cosas?

―Es lo que suele suceder.

De nuevo ahogó un respingo al darse cuenta de algo muy importante. Apretó su mano un poco mientras levantaba la cara hacia él.

―Entonces... oh, Dios, ¡te dejé demasiadas cosas! Y te hice jugar juegos de mesa, te hice pasar y devolverme libros... ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te herías cada vez que interactuabas conmigo?

―Carece de importancia.

―¡No, claro que no! Te hacías daño, _yo_ te hacía daño, y aún así... ¿Por qué seguías haciéndolo? Mira cómo quedaste... ―su voz bajó considerablemente el volumen, torciendo la cabeza intentando comprender. Sesshomaru mantenía su rostro impávido característico, fallando en encontrar un punto que pudiera preocuparla de tal manera.

―Una herida tan insignificante no es impedimento para mí, ya deberías saberlo.

La chica infló las mejillas al intuir que jamás sacaría una respuesta directa de ese sujeto tan evasivo. Pero no tenía importancia en realidad, el hecho de que estuviera dispuesto a lastimarse las manos para interactuar con ella durante todos esos años le hacía sentir un _no sé qué_ muy dentro de sí.

Cambió su expresión contrariada por una sonrisa suave y agradecida sin siquiera notarlo.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―inquirió el hombre sin dejar de lado su suspicacia. Parecía que todas las reacciones repentinas de Rin le causaban extrañeza aún cuando la conociera desde pequeña.

Soltó su mano con algo de aprensión al notar que la había estado apretujando por más tiempo del necesario, posiblemente causándole más molestias.

―N-nada, no pasa nada. Te lo agradezco ―se inclinó como muestra de respeto, pues no tenía mayor manera de expresar su enorme gratitud―. Significa mucho para mí que lo hayas hecho aunque digas que es una tontería. Espero que mis padres encuentren algo de tranquilidad después de semanas de ausencia... Con que sepan que estoy bien me basta. Sesshomaru ―lo llamó cuando él disponía a retirarse en dirección al patio tras unos segundos de pausa. El demonio detuvo sus pasos para escucharla―. ¿Podrías avisarme si alguien viene a recogerla? ¿Y si me dejan una respuesta?

Y a pesar de que sus facciones se habían tensado ligeramente mientras la miraba con fijación por el rabillo del ojo, Rin ésta vez no tuvo dudas de su respuesta.

―Si eso es lo que quieres ―dijo antes de desaparecer en un salto hacia el exterior que lo alejó de su campo de visión. La sonrisa de Rin se mantuvo un tanto tenue mientras tomaba su propio camino en dirección a las cocinas. Podía sentir que ese día, en ese preciso momento, algo pequeño pero crucial había cambiado para bien.

Sesshomaru, de pie en el borde del muro viendo hacia el lado sur del bosque, también fue consciente de ese cambio aunque no quiso reconocerlo de manera consciente. Rin le había preguntado antes si habían ido humanos hasta la casa a buscarla, ya que no era capaz de percibir nada fuera de lo normal aun cuando permaneciera horas en la planta baja esperando ver o sentir a alguna persona.

Y él le había respondido con la verdad... a medias.

'Humanos con uniformes azules' le dijo en esa ocasión, a lo que ella dijo que esos debían ser policías. Lo bombardeó con preguntas de todo tipo, desde cuántos eran, qué cosas decían, cuánto tiempo se quedaban y si había visto a personas pertenecientes a su grupo de amigos o núcleo familiar. La muchacha se fue algo desanimada tras escuchar su no a esa última pregunta y algunas otras cosas un tanto vagas para las demás.

No quería decirle que sus padres y algunos de sus amigos habían ido hasta ese lugar llamándola a voz de grito. Lo habían hecho de nuevo aquella tarde, por lo que no dudaría que encontrarían la carta la próxima vez que fueran a buscarla.

Él sí los veía y los oía, sabía el desespero que los invadía, el miedo, la culpa y el dolor. Y sabiéndolo tan bien, se mantenía impávido sin mover un músculo para controlar su ira. En respeto a Rin, no les daría muestras siquiera de su presencia, pasaría inadvertido y no los dañaría aún cuando cada fibra de su ser se lo exigiera.

Mantenía esa información para sí mismo con recelo, sabiendo lo alterada que se pondría si supiera la verdad. Gritaría, lloraría y cometería alguna estupidez para reunirse con ellos, incluso lo desafiaría de nuevo como ya había hecho al llegar y se arriesgaría a hacerlo perder su paciencia.

Sesshomaru era un demonio metódico y muy frío, pero a consecuencia de sus innumerables años de encierro, su carácter se había vuelto explosivo e impredecible con solamente un impulso. Era precisamente gracias a Rin que aquella ira había sido mejor controlada con el paso del tiempo después de conocerla, y quizás era uno de los motivos por el cual la había arrastrado a ese mundo.

Y cómo se odiaba por ello. Se odiaba por depender de ella de esa forma tan humillante.

Así que no le comentaría nada sobre las visitas desesperadas de sus padres y amigos, jamás sabría nada de la cantidad de veces que había sido silente testigo de la desesperación de las personas más próximas a la muchacha en el mísero transcurso de esas tres semanas. Los humanos eran patéticos, se decía asqueado al ver la debilidad que poseían y lo fácil que era quebrarlos.

Pero, cuando veía el dolor de su madre gritando el nombre de su hija mientras lloraba, y la moral destrozada de su padre cuando se forzaba a seguir llamándola, apretaba la mandíbula y en algunas ocasiones se iba de la escena. Sabía que no podía culparlos a ellos, Rin siempre había hablado de lo unida que era su familia y lo importantes que eran sus padres para ella. No era algo con lo que él pudiera tener empatía pues no compartía esa cercanía con los miembros de su familia, pero veía su profunda tristeza y de cierta manera sabía lo mucho que la lastimaba.

Si le contaba la verdad, la destrozaría por completo.

No podía permitirlo ahora que se estaba recuperando del shock inicial del paso entre mundos.

Y no quería que lo obligara a hacer algo drástico para solucionar la fuerte depresión que le caería encima. Algo como dejarla ir.

Encontró por fin lo que estaba buscando después de varios minutos de vigilancia y descendió grácilmente al exterior. Mientras caminaba por el bosque, no pudo evitar que un nuevo y molesto pensamiento lo aguijoneara antes de bloquearlo con apatía.

Lo que los humanos tenían de débiles, Sesshomaru lo tenía de egoísta multiplicado por diez.

...

Rin se despertó de golpe pateando las sábanas para librarse del agarre imaginario. Miró a todas partes en busca de su agresor lista para golpearlo con el celular apagado que guardaba debajo de su almohada y gritar como loca.

Sus latidos aún estaban desbocados cuando cayó en la realización de que sólo había tenido una pesadilla. La estresante experiencia de esa tarde le había dejado un muy mal sabor de boca que su subconsciente no había dudado en amplificar mientras dormía.

Su reloj digital marcaban las cuatro y tanto de la mañana, y el cielo aún se veía de un azul oscuro desde su ventana. Sentía la garganta seca tras la agitada pesadilla, pero cuando se llevaba la cantimplora que siempre conservaba al lado del futón se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente vacía. Se le revolvió un poco el estómago al pensar que tenía que recorrer la mansión hasta el pozo al lado de la cocina a oscuras.

―Maldición, tengo mucha sed ―musitó entre dientes al intentar ignorar la sensación rasposa. Sin mayor remedio, terminó de sacarse las sábanas de encima y salió de su habitación con la cantimplora apretada fuertemente entre las manos. El único rastro de luz que entraba a los pasillos venía del tenue resplandor de la luna y las estrellas que se colaba por las ventanas, lo cual apenas era suficiente como para saber dónde estaban los escalones para no caerse.

Llegó a la planta baja aún con los latidos rápidos pero definitivamente más tranquilos al ver la absoluta calma que había en el lugar. Se aseguró de pensar que si llegaba a entrar algún demonio, Sesshomaru no demoraría ni un segundo en aparecer y deshacerse de él. Ya no tenía motivos para dudar de su habilidad, así que eso también la ayudó bastante a relajarse y continuar con su camino.

Pero cuando pasaba por la puerta para atravesar la cocina, toda su confianza se escurrió de golpe.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

...

Sesshomaru ni siquiera terminó de escuchar su grito cuando atravesó toda la casa desde donde estaba para ir hasta ella. Entró en la cocina con las garras en alto listo para despedazar a cualquier criatura cuando se detuvo en seco por lo que estaba viendo.

Rin alzaba una vasija de barro sobre su cabeza para usarla como arma en contra de Jaken y sus vasallos que sólo reabastecían las provisiones. Algunos pequeños demonios corrían en círculos sin saber qué hacer, mientras otros se asomaban por la salida contraria viendo hacia la humana casi con terror. Un grupo la rodeaba amenazándola con bastones y puños, y Jaken, justo en frente de ella, la apuntaba con su báculo de dos cabezas gritándole un puñado de palabras sin sentido para que se callara.

Era sin dudas la escena más estúpida que había presenciado jamás.

―¡Oh, amo Sesshomaru! ―se alegró el hombrecillo verde en cuanto notó su presencia. El volumen en la habitación descendió hasta casi convertirse en un mutismo en el que sólo se escuchaban los murmullos apagados de algunos demonios de río. Rin se quedó estupefacta viéndolo, le temblaban los brazos por el esfuerzo de mantener arriba la vasija―. ¡Cómo me honra estar ante su presencia, gran señor! Perdone este imprevisto, la humana se niega a escuchar razones y nos trata como enemigos sólo cuando pretendíamos cumplir sus órdenes de abastecer los almacenes.

―Oh... ¿Así que por eso están aquí? ―musitó la chica para sí, bajando el jarrón.

―¡Pues claro que sí, niña tonta! ¿Crees que osaríamos en desafiar al amo Sesshomaru cuando sabemos de primera mano su poder? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Casi no recordaba lo tontos que son los humanos!

―¿Qué haces aquí, Rin? ―inquirió el inugami para hacer callar a Jaken.

―Ah... sólo vine por agua ―le mostró la cantimplora que colgaba de un cordón en su muñeca―. No tenía idea de quiénes eran, pensé que estaban atacando la casa.

―¡Serás idiota! ¡Atacar esta casa, cómo no!

La muchacha vio apenada hacia los demonios verdes y pequeños que había confundido con el enemigo. Era la primera vez que conocía a los _sirvientes_ de Sesshomaru y ya había intentado echarlos a patadas. _Comenzamos bien_ , se dijo sarcásticamente.

―Lo lamento ―hizo una reverencia marcada ante Jaken y los youkais que tenía enfrente―. No tenía idea de que estaban a las órdenes de Sesshomaru, no tuve que haberles atacado. ¡Lo siento mucho! No quise causar problemas.

―¡Sí, más te vale disculparte, tonta! Pero de poco te sirve, ¡ya nos causaste muchos problemas! Mira que hacer venir hasta aquí al amo Sesshomaru y encima tratarlo de esa manera tan irrespetuosa...

―Suficiente, Jaken.

―¡Pero amo, es una niña grosera que necesita aprender modales! Si usted me lo permite, me encargaré personalmente de...

―¿Te llamas Jaken? ―lo interrumpió Rin con curiosidad. Por más enojado y amenazante que pudiera intentar hacerse ver con sus insultos y amenazas, le parecía más bien un personaje gracioso e interesante. Al menos era el único demonio a parte de Sesshomaru que no tenía intenciones de comérsela.

―¡Gran Jaken para ti, humana!

―Gran Jaken ―hizo una nueva inclinación siguiéndole el juego―. Es un gusto conocerlo, me llamo Rin. ¿Son ustedes quienes traen la comida hasta aquí para mí?

―¡No para ti! Son órdenes del amo Sesshomaru, sólo por eso hacemos esto. Niña tonta...

―Pues se los agradezco mucho, de verdad ―les sonrió de tal manera que dejó a muchos de ellos desconcertados. Estaban tan acostumbrados a seguir órdenes a los gritos y malos tratos de Jaken y a la indiferencia absoluta por parte de Sesshomaru, que no tenían idea de cómo sentirse ante su primer gesto amable.

Muchos de sus lacayos miraban a Jaken a esperas de instrucciones, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado examinando a Rin con ojo crítico lleno de sospecha. Él no necesitaba muestras de gratitud o cordialidad, sino dejar a esa humana en su sitio por ser irrespetuosa con el inugami que servía fervientemente.

―¿Trajiste el recado que te hice? ―preguntó Sesshomaru obviando por completo la inusual interacción que tenía delante. Jaken se giró y se echó al suelo pegando la frente varias veces a modo de exagerada disculpa.

―Lo lamento profundamente, amo, pero aún no lo hemos encontrado. Tengo un grupo iniciando la búsqueda en este momento, en cuanto demos con él lo traeremos ante usted.

―Bien. Márchense en cuanto hayan terminado.

―¡Por supuesto amo! ¡Ya lo escucharon, holgazanes, muévanse!

Rin se quedó pegada a la pared viendo cómo aquellas pequeñas criaturas verdes con taparrabos traían incontables cantidades de alimentos y los ordenaban pulcramente en la cocina: desde plantas, legumbres, frutas y tubérculos hasta pescado seco, sacos de arroz, especias, sal, y un montón de cosas más que no llegó a distinguir por la oscuridad que reinaba en la estancia.

Habérselos encontrado en medio de la noche después de tener los pelos de punta por una vívida pesadilla casi le había dado un ataque al corazón. Eran al menos dos docenas de demonios pequeñitos, verdes y con ojos muy saltones y redondos que les daba el aspecto de sapos antropomórficos. Todos iban con simples atuendos como taparrabos, y sólo uno iba vestido ceremonialmente con un traje marrón que lo distinguía como el cabecilla.

Pero ahora que los veía trabajar tan laboriosamente no podía evitar que se le hicieran un tanto tiernos. Quizás era el tamaño compacto o su habilidad de querer rescatar a todo animalito que se cruzara por su camino, pero cualquier temor que les hubiera guardado minutos atrás se había desvanecido por completo gracias a Sesshomaru.

Los vio limpiar los alimentos en mal estado que Rin no se había llegado a comer ―pues no tenía refrigerador donde conservarlos y no había forma posible de consumir tanta comida en tan poco tiempo―, y tuvo el impulso de ayudarlos en su labor.

―Si no tienes nada que hacer en la cocina te recomiendo que te retires ―la cortó Sesshomaru en cuanto vio sus intenciones.

―Pero... no me importa echarles una mano, si les ayudo terminarán más rápido, ¿no crees?

―¡Humana irrespetuosa! ¿Cómo se te ocurre responderle al señor Sesshomaru? ¡Si te da una orden sólo cúmplela sin rechistar! Qué falta de respeto...

―Cállate, Jaken. Están cumpliendo con su trabajo, Rin, no interfieras ―le recomendó el inugami mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse. Rin les lanzó una mirada de soslayo con el impulso de llevarle la contraria, pero lo mejor era no ganarse más problemas. Las cosas habían mejorado considerablemente entre ellos sólo unas horas atrás y no quería arruinarlo.

Así que fue hasta el pozo para llenar su cantimplora y perderse tan pronto como fuera posible.

―Oh. Aquí tienes ―se agachó y le extendió una patata al demonio más próximo que sin querer la había soltado. Iba tan cargado en los brazos que no podía con todo a la vez. El pequeño ser la miró extrañadísimo y, en vista de que no podía sostener la patata, la dejó cuidadosamente en la cima del montículo que llevaba encima―. Creo que están dejando demasiada comida, quizás la próxima vez deberían reducir un poco la cantidad. Es una pena que se eche a perder, ¿no crees?

La criatura se perdió a paso apresurado antes de que Jaken pudiera reprenderlos a ambos.

―Muchas gracias por su trabajo, que pasen buenas noches. Hasta luego, gran Jaken. Un gusto conocerlo ―se inclinó en el marco de la puerta que daba hacia la mansión.

―Ya vete, niña fastidiosa ―refunfuñó el hombrecillo antes de regresar a lo que estaba haciendo. Rin volvió a sonreír, fijándose que algunos de sus seguidores la veían de reojo con mucha curiosidad. Les dedicó un saludo amistoso antes de irse del que nunca obtuvo respuesta.

Seguía lanzando miradas hacia atrás aún cuando ya había entrado a la casa. El cielo comenzaba a lanzar tintes más claros que marcaban la próxima salida del sol, pero aún era demasiado temprano inclusive para ello. Sobre su cabeza, las relucientes estrellas y lejanas formaciones nebulosas seguirían coronando la bóveda celeste al menos por una hora más.

―Creo que son simpáticos ―comentó a Sesshomaru en cuanto lo alcanzó en su ascenso por las escaleras―. Una vez que se pasa la impresión pueden ser hasta adorables. Y el señor Jaken sí que tiene mucha personalidad. ¿Cómo es que trabajan para ti? ¿Siempre lo han hecho o...?

―Me deshice de uno de sus enemigos hace décadas, desde entonces me juraron su absurda lealtad ―obvió el detalle en el que incluía lo cerca que había estado de matar a Jaken y eliminar a todos sus lacayos porque sabía lo fácil que era Rin de impresionar.

―¿Así sin más? Debía ser un enemigo que les causaba muchos problemas entonces. ¿Y hacen todo lo que les dices o tienen alguna especie de trato? ¿Cómo les pagas por sus servicios? ―quiso saber al recordar lo duro que aquellas pequeñas criaturas habían trabajado para dejar la cocina impecable y bien abastecida. Se notaba que recibir órdenes era todo lo que conocían, cosa que la hacía sentir un poco mal.

―Juraron su lealtad a mí, no obtienen nada a cambio.

Rin estuvo a punto de decir lo injusto que le parecía eso e incluso había enumerado un puñado de argumentos con los derechos del trabajador que se había aprendido en una clase de Ciudadanía del colegio, pero prefirió ni tocar el tema. Las leyes humanas no aplicaban a los demonios y ahí no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

―¿Qué hacían para ti antes de que yo llegara?

―Atraían contrincantes a los que derrotar ―contestó simplemente cuando llegaban al segundo piso. A la chica le costaba un poco seguirle el ritmo por lo marcado que era su paso (además de que en comparación ella tenía las piernas más cortas), pero aún así lo intentaba para mantenerse a su par.

―Oh, ya entiendo. Tú te entretenías luchando y ellos se deshacían de sus enemigos. Qué relación tan provechosa ―comentó inocentemente pasando por alto el atisbo de mala cara que él había puesto ante el 'te entretenías'. La vio de reojo intentando seguirle el ritmo subiendo los escalones casi de dos en dos. Para cuando llegaron al tercer piso, Rin se quedó en su lugar en vez de seguir ascendiendo. Tal parecía que quería decirle algo más pero se había arrepentido en el último momento―. Perdón por el alboroto. Qué manera tan extraña de empezar el día, ¿no crees? Buenas noches. O buenos días, da igual. Disculpa por haberte despertado.

―Yo no duermo ―la corrigió él cuando Rin se daba la vuelta para ir hasta su habitación.

―¿No? ¿Nunca?

―No es mi costumbre.

―¿En serio? Eso no es muy saludable ―añadió con el ceño fruncido como si lo regañara. _Eso explica por qué siempre estás de malhumor_ ―. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez aunque fuera por una hora o dos. No sabes las maravillas que causan un poco de sueño reparador o una buena siesta por la tarde.

Pero como Sesshomaru ni siquiera daba una muestra de interés ante su recomendación, terminó por rendirse y encogerse de hombros. La conversación no había terminado, pero no tenía mucho sentido continuarla cuando su interlocutor no estaba de ánimos para formar parte de ella.

―Bueno, pues... hasta luego. Nos veremos más tarde ―le dedicó un gesto con la mano un tanto alterada por su estoica e inmutable presencia que simplemente se había quedado ahí con un pie en el escalón, mirándola con sus ojos calculadores. Era como si intentara comprenderla o descifrarla, y ser objeto de tal fija atención la ponía nerviosa.

Convivir con un demonio sí que era toda una aventura.

...

La mujer resopló nerviosa ante el descaro del periodista que acababa de despedir casi a patadas de la casa. Las preguntas de los investigadores de los medios cada vez se hacían más hostiles, como si intentaran sonsacarle la verdad a base de burlas y desacreditaciones.

Aquel último hombre le había preguntado si su hija pertenecía a una secta satánica y se había escapado por cargos por realizar rituales con sacrificios. No era la primera vez que le hacían ese tipo de insinuaciones, pero en esa ocasión no pudo aguantarlo más y le pidió al caballero _amablemente_ que se retirara. Le había faltado muy poco para darle un puñetazo en la cara ante su insistencia y la poca paciencia que tenía ella para lidiar con imbéciles insensibles.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el sollozo inminente y se acabó deslizando por la puerta principal de la casa, llorando lo más calladamente que era posible por si aquel estúpido tipo tenía la oreja pegada al otro lado a esperas de detalles para surtir mejor su morbosa historia.

Desde que se había divulgado la noticia de su desaparición el pueblo entero no había dejado de hablar al respecto. Había muchos que le mostraban su apoyo incondicional y hacían de oídos sordos ante las ridículas palabrerías, pero también estaban los que creían en todas las supersticiones que rodeaban el hecho en sí. Ancianos y gente de mente cerrada que aseguraba que los demonios se la habían llevado como castigo, que la habían tomado como sacrificio por tanto profanar el lugar sagrado de poderosos espíritus de la naturaleza... cuentos de ese estilo iban y venían, consternando aún más a los padres de la víctima que ni siquiera sabían qué pensar de todo el asunto.

Una parte de ella temía que la gente supersticiosa tuviera al menos un poco de razón.

Habían escuchado los testimonios de los muchachos y el relato de Issei, más fueron los vídeos los que les cayeron con todo el peso de la realidad amenazando con dejarlos estampados contra el suelo. Ésa era la prueba que le daba sentido a todas las demás, el por qué del terror de sus compañeros de clase, la desesperación y el choque traumático.

Ella creía firmemente que los chicos decían la verdad. No había forma de dudarlo después de ver cómo aquella criatura entre sombras la había tomado del brazo y se la había llevado haciéndola desaparecer en el aire.

Había visto ese último minuto en el que su hija fue plasmada en video con mucho detenimiento, examinando cuadro por cuadro de la grabación hasta que se talló el más mínimo detalle. Cada viruta de polvo volando, cada rastro de vidrio y escombros, cada ruido... cada expresión que Rin había hecho.

Rin había estado aterrorizada, pero a diferencia de sus amigos, había intentado hacer algo. No cabía duda que conocía a esa criatura tan amenazante, que estaban familiarizados el uno con el otro de cierta manera, pues justo cuando esa cosa tomó su brazo la expresión en su rostro se ablandó en comprensión.

Su hija se había entregado sin oposición y con valentía a cambio de la seguridad de sus compañeros.

Issei les explicó cómo Rin se había hecho amiga de ese monstruo y cuáles eran sus intenciones al mantener el contacto constante con él, y tenía mucha lógica considerando su carácter. Rin podía ser distraída, exagerada, dramática y muy hiperactiva, pero si tenía una cualidad a su favor era su corazón. No había ni una pizca de maldad en él, todas sus acciones tenían el propósito de ayudar a cualquier persona o criatura que la necesitara.

Entendía que hubiera querido ganarse la amistad de aquel monstruo, pero... ¿por qué nunca dijo nada? ¿No confiaba en sus padres, creería que no la tomarían en serio o se burlarían de ella?

Ni siquiera sabía qué habría pasado si Rin les hubiera contado todo ella misma desde el principio y ya era demasiado tarde como para hacerse esa dolorosa pregunta.

Donde sea que estuviera sólo rogaba que se encontrara bien.

Caminó arrastrando los pies ante el peso que su ausencia suponía sobre sus hombros, toda la culpa y el remordimiento por no haber podido hacer nada por ella cuando más la necesitaba. Era su madre y había fallado terriblemente en proteger a su única hija.

Llegó hasta su cuarto y se quedó viendo la estancia vacía desde el marco de la puerta. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado aquel domingo en la mañana. La cama estaba tendida con prisas, los libros y cuadernos estaban sobre el escritorio, su pijama estaba doblado sobre el respaldo de la silla y las puertas del armario se habían quedado entreabiertas. Aspiró hondamente para captar el aroma tan peculiar de su habitación: olor a loción corporal de manzanas y champú de menta.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama como ya había hecho muchas veces antes y acarició las sábanas con cuidado, temiendo desaparecer con su paso alguna arruga que su hija hubiera dejado. Paseó la vista con nostalgia, recordando la cantidad de veces que le había dicho que ordenara su habitación o no se desvelara haciendo la tarea. Se dejó caer en la almohada bocabajo, abrazándola como si aquel objeto pudiera llevarla hasta donde fuera que estuviera su querida hija. Cómo la extrañaba, cómo se arrepentía por no haber estado más pendiente de ella...

Su lúgubre tren de pensamientos se detuvo cuando sintió que su codo rozaba algo debajo de la almohada, y cuando la levantó, se encontró con el viejo álbum de fotografías de sus padres.

Lo tomó entre sus manos preguntándose por qué Rin se lo había llevado y guardado en ese lugar, y empezó a ojearlo esperando encontrar alguna respuesta entre las viejas fotografías en blanco y negro. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando llegó a una página en especial que le dio una vista más que conocida.

La casa maldita estaba ahí, de espaldas de su padre, su madre y otros dos amigos más que posaban como si fueran héroes que acabaran de conquistar la cima de una montaña. Pasó el dedo índice por el rostro de su padre, detallando aquella sonrisa congelada eternamente en el tiempo. Si tan sólo supieran sus padres lo que su nieta había vivido en ese mismo lugar...

La secuencia de fotos se tornaba más agitada conforme el grupo avanzaba en su recorrido. Ya no posaban ni sonreían, y el fotógrafo no enfocaba a ninguna persona en particular hasta el punto en el que parecía que presionaba el botón por error. Sea lo que sea que se hubiera llevado a Rin también había aterrorizado a sus padres décadas atrás, con la diferencia de que nadie había sufrido ningún percance de grandes proporciones... que se viera en las imágenes, por lo menos.

La mujer se acercó hasta estar a un palmo del álbum, esperando encontrar la sombra oscura del vídeo en alguna esquina. En algunas le parecía distinguir una silueta humana, pero el enfoque era tan malo que era muy difícil asegurarlo.

Hasta que llegó a una de las últimas fotos, esa en la que se veía el rostro asustado de su madre gritando. Recordaba haber visto aquella imagen años atrás cuando le mostró el álbum a Rin. En ese entonces la cara de la mujer era el único elemento en la esquina superior derecha al estar la cámara volteada apuntando al techo.

Pero no apuntaba al techo exactamente.

El aire se le escurrió de los pulmones cuando vio claramente la figura masculina de aquella criatura que había tomado el brazo de su hija. Casi no se distinguía por la mala calidad de la imagen en blanco y negro, pero tampoco se podía negar que estaba ahí, retratado en una carrera como si fuera un depredador a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Sentía las manos entumecidas y la garganta muy seca ante el descubrimiento, pero aún así se obligó a buscar alguna información que sus padres hubieran dejado atrás, algún dato o explicación para aquella secuencia tan perturbadora. Despegó con cuidado cada una de las fotografías para ver su revés, frustrándose al encontrarlas solamente con algunas manchas de humedad amarillentas. Llegó hasta la primera foto, esa en la que el grupo de amigos posaba arrogantemente frente a la casa y encontró sólo una escritura con la letra de su madre:

 _21 de junio de 1957._

¿21 de junio? ¿No era ese el mismo día que Rin había desaparecido? Sus ojos se arrugaron extrañados. ¿Era esa una casualidad?

Con la adrenalina corriendo a millón por sus venas soltó el álbum sin importarle dejar todas las fotografías arrancadas regadas en el suelo del cuarto de Rin. Fue a su cuarto y desconectó el celular que había dejado cargándose en la mesita de noche, pasando por alto todas las notificaciones pendientes que se habían acumulado en la última hora que lo dejó desatendido. Navegó entre los contactos hasta dar con uno en particular.

― _¡Hashimoto! Qué sorpresa que me llames, justo pensaba en hacerlo hace un momento. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Algún avance en la investigación de tu hija?_

―Uetami, necesito un favor ―fue directo al grano. Hideo Uetami era un viejo amigo del trabajo cuando formaba parte del equipo de la radio local. No hablaba mucho con él últimamente, pero siempre que lo veía intercambiaban algunas palabras por cortesía. No le caía demasiado bien por lo altanero que era, pero realmente no tenía muchas opciones.

― _Claro, Hashimoto, lo que necesites. ¿Qué pasa?_

―¿Todavía estás trabajando en el periódico?

― _Sí, aunque pensaba presentar la renuncia porque me han ofrecido una buena oferta en Sapporo. Sabes que no es lo mismo cubrir los eventos deportivos de nuestra pequeña comunidad ante las grandes competencias de la capital de Hokkaido. Me parece que voy a redactar los partidos de beisbol universitarios, ¡eso sí que será emocionante! Es decir, no por ofender a nuestra liga local, pero..._

―Eso es fantástico, Uetami, te felicito, pero ¿puedes hacer algo por mí?

― _Oh, sí, sí, lo siento. Es que este nuevo trabajo suena tan bien que me dejé llevar. ¿Qué necesitas?_

―Sé que sonará extraño y está totalmente fuera de tu área, pero, ¿podrías ver los archivos relacionados con la casa maldita? Necesito saber la fecha en la que ocurrieron los peores accidentes.

― _Eh..._ ―el interlocutor se quedó mudo por un momento. Si pensaba en replicarle o burlarse no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, por lo que estaba dispuesta a insistir mucho más por lo que pedía―. _¿No crees en esas cosas sobrenaturales, verdad? Es imposible que haya fantasmas ahí, es sólo superstición. Estoy seguro de que hay otra explicación para la desaparición de tu hija. Mira, mi colega Shimizu de Crónicas me habló de esta teoría y..._

Pero la mujer lo cortó abruptamente comenzando a arrepentirse por haberlo llamado en primer lugar. No quería escuchar la teoría del condenado periodista Shimizu porque era el mismo tipo que había sacado de su casa minutos atrás.

―Por favor, Uetami, concéntrate. Sólo necesito saber las fechas de estos accidentes. ¿Puedes hacer esto por mí?

El hombre guardó silencio un tanto desconcertado por su actitud tan cortante, pero al final no le quedó más que acceder sin muy buena gana.

― _Está bien. Estoy en el trabajo de todas formas, puedo echar un vistazo en el archivo y pedirle a alguien de Sucesos que me ayude. ¿Cuál es tu duda específicamente?_

―Quiero saber si hubieron muertes o accidentes graves en fechas cercanas al 21 de junio ―explicó rápidamente, cansada de repetirse. El sujeto le respondió con ligereza como si la sola idea le pareciera graciosa. Tenía unas enormes ganas de darle un buen golpe en su cara de idiota pero debía mantenerse enfocada por el momento.

― _Sí, claro. Seguro, lo que digas, Hashimoto. Ahora tengo un rato libre porque mi último artículo está siendo pasado a limpio por mi asistente, así que no me cuesta nada_ ―comentó siguiéndole la corriente con un aire humorístico que no pintaba nada en la situación tan seria que trataba la conversación―. _Te mantendré informada, ¿está bien? Pero te voy a pedir que no te ilusiones demasiado, recuerda que no hay que dejarse llevar por supersticiones ridículas, son tus nervios los que ven por ti, no tu lógica_ ―agregó prepotente como dándole una lección elemental a un niño pequeño especialmente tonto. La mujer apretó los dientes y agradeció que no estuvieran cara a cara para no tener que esconder su repulsión.

―Lo tendré en cuenta, Uetami ―se forzó a decir con un tono neutral―. Te lo agradezco mucho. Hasta luego. _Imbécil_ ―musitó una vez que la llamada finalizó. Podría haberle pedido el favor a su marido o a otras personas que pudieran manejar alguna clase de información relacionada, pero Uetami era realmente el único que tenía los registros reales a su alcance inmediato y podía darle la fecha exacta que tanto necesitaba.

Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras soltaba un prolongado suspiro para pasar el mal rato y regresó a ordenar el pequeño desastre que había dejado en la recámara de Rin. No sabía qué conseguiría si encontraba que la fecha no era una coincidencia, pero... tenía la esperanza de que al menos fuera una pista para recuperar a su hija de las garras de ese monstruo.

Cerró el álbum reorganizado y lo dejó sobre la cama con una mirada melancólica. Justo entonces su teléfono vibró en el suelo sacándola de su ensoñación. Por una milésima de segundo pensó que se podría tratar de Uetami, pero era demasiado pronto como para que hubiera terminado la investigación. Obviamente estaba en lo cierto.

―Hola, Hizashi, cariño ―suspiró esbozando una sonrisa triste―. Qué bueno que llamas.

― _¿Te encuentras bien, Yuriko? ¿Estás en casa?_

―Sí, cariño, estoy aquí ―respondió obviando la primera pregunta. No estaba bien desde la desaparición de su hija y no tenía caso mentir al respecto. Su esposo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

― _La policía acaba de llamarme, Yuriko, dicen que encontraron algo dentro de la mansión._

―¿Algo? ¿Cómo que algo, qué es? ―la mujer se puso en pie de golpe apretando fuertemente el teléfono contra su oreja.

― _Un sobre con hojas de papel adentro. Yuriko... dicen que Rin dejó una carta en el suelo de la casa maldita._

―¿Qué? ―chilló―. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Una carta de Rin? ¿Dónde estás ahora, en la estación de policía?

― _Me llamaron a la universidad y estoy en el tren ahora mismo_ ―contestó. Su esposo se había reintegrado al trabajo a regañadientes aquella semana por temor a ser despedido tras su larga ausencia. Pese a que sus superiores se habían mostrado tenuemente comprensivos por su situación, no eran demasiado flexibles ante lo que creían un caso de rebeldía adolescente.

―¡Entonces me voy a la estación! Santo cielo, eso me pasa por dejar el teléfono en silencio durante esa estúpida entrevista. Una carta... ¿pero cómo Rin habrá podido...? ―comenzó a caminar apresurada por toda la casa buscando su bolso y un abrigo ligero por si regresaba demasiado tarde.

― _No sabemos si fue ella en realidad, te pido que no te hagas ilusiones en caso... en caso de que sea una falsa alarma. Por favor_ ―pidió con un resoplido forzado.

―Voy a ver de qué se trata esta carta, Hizashi, cuando la vea decidiré si ilusionarme o no. Nos vemos en la estación.

― _De acuerdo. Nos vemos._

Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su falda y se ajustó el bolso en el brazo antes de bajar las escaleras a toda prisa con el corazón latiéndole acelerado y su escaso almuerzo amenazando con salir disparado de su garganta. Llegó corriendo a la parada de autobús más cercana y esperó impaciente a que el colectivo pasara con una lentitud que parecía adrede.

Cuando llegó a la estación de policía fue recibida por el detective que llevaba el caso de su hija desde el día uno, el oficial Hachiken. La hizo pasar a su oficina donde estaba parte de su equipo de investigación y empezó a explicarle su rutina de reconocimiento en la escena de los hechos y cómo habían encontrado el sobre en el suelo. Su plática pasó como un zumbido ante los oídos de la mujer que casi se abalanzó sobre el objeto en cuestión en cuanto el hombre se lo enseñó pidiéndole que lo examinara con calma e identificara si aquella era la letra de su hija.

Yuriko Hashimoto juró que por un instante el alma se escapó de su cuerpo en cuanto vio que sin dudas su hija había escrito aquellas primeras palabras con las que se topó. A pesar de que eran trazos un tanto más gruesos e irregulares de los que acostumbraba a ver en sus apuntes escolares ―probablemente por el uso de un pincel tradicional en lugar de un bolígrafo―, no había forma de ocultar que ella era la autora.

Sus ojos se aguaron en cuanto vio cómo abría el mensaje:

 _Queridos papá y mamá: Estoy bien. Lamento muchísimo todo este desastre, nunca quise que fuera así, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba ya no había vuelta atrás. Por favor, no se..._

No pudo seguir leyendo porque tenía la vista tan nublada por las lágrimas que todos los caracteres escritos no eran más que un borrón oscuro. Apretó la carta contra su pecho pensando que su adorada hija la había tenido entre sus manos momentos antes, prueba inequívoca de que seguía con vida.

No podía explicar dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado ahí, pero sólo con leer aquella primera oración supo que su niña no se había perdido para siempre.

Su esposo la encontró media hora después entre sollozos siendo consolada por un miembro del equipo, aún apretando la evidencia como si temiera que la fueran a romper si no la sostenía con todas sus fuerzas.

Hizashi no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se colaran entre sus ojos cuando vio la carta y, al igual que su mujer, reconoció la letra de Rin.

Tan absortos estaban los dos ante el nuevo hallazgo que no fue sino hasta mucho, mucho después, tarde en la noche cuando regresaron con una copia de la carta para poder leerla con detenimiento, que se dieron cuenta de que había algo importante que también necesitaba su atención.

El teléfono de Yuriko marcaba diversas llamadas perdidas de Uetami que nunca llegó a escuchar por la conmoción. Al final el hombre le había enviado un mensaje que dejó a la pareja perpleja:

 _Tenías razón, Hashimoto. La mayoría de las muertes y peores accidentes ocurrieron un 21 de junio. Hubo personas heridas en otras fechas, pero las muertes siempre fueron un 21 de junio o un 21 de diciembre. ¿Crees que sea coincidencia?_

Pero lejos de tomarse el último cuestionamiento en el tono sarcástico en el que Uetami lo había escrito, ambos padres se miraron el uno al otro con un pensamiento muy similar cruzándose por sus cabezas.

―¿21 de junio y 21 de diciembre? ¿Esas no son las fechas del...?

―Del solsticio de verano y el solsticio de invierno ―confirmó él.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

 *** Fecha del calendario** : En el calendario que Rin hizo se aclaró que escribió para cuatro años hasta el 2018, y eso es porque la historia está situada en el 2014. Si se fijan en un calendario, el 21 de junio sí cayó en domingo xD Añado que tenía eso en mente cuando comencé a escribir en agosto del 2014.

...

¡Buenas a todos! Actualización temprana en agradecimiento por hacerme llegar a los 600 reviews *-* ¿Ven cómo ayudan sus comentarios? Pueden adelantar el tiempo aunque sea por unas horas xD

Creo que algunas de sus dudas fueron respondidas satisfactoriamente en este capítulo: Apareció Jaken y conoció a Rin (adoré imaginarme esa escena idiota xD), la relación del par estelar se está recuperando y dio un importante paso, incluso hubo un pequeño rastro del romance que no dejan de pedirme con sus reviews xD Rin pudo enviar una carta a su familia y vemos todo el rollo que pasa del otro lado desde la perspectiva de sus padres.

Sé que quieren sólo leer de la pareja, pero me es imposible sólo hablar de ellos. Necesito variedad y mostrar las dos caras de la moneda. Esos personajes también son importantes y siguen jugando un rol fundamental. Lamento si no les gusta, pero así voy a llevar la historia.

Estas hermosas lectoras han aumentado su nivel de sensualidad de manera alucinante por ayudar a conseguir el precioso y redondo 600 en el conteo de los reviews: **La chiquita, ByaHisaFan, KacoMU, Jenks, Mena, KeyTen, Meaow, Nameless Shinobi, Laura91ok, Kunoichi2518, MisteryWitch, Lizzy, Karen, Lau Cullen Swan, Floresamaabc, Sara, Gima2618, Pamila, Karin, Alexa Rey, Hooliedanisars, Raquel, Rosedrama, Krayteona, Yoko-Zuki10, Yarisha, Melinna Sesshy, PalomaLowen1, Wissh** (cómo te echaba de menos, mujer *-*) **, BeautifulButterflyPink, Kikyou1213, Jezabel y Karin.** Gracias, gracias, GRACIAS a todas, las adoro un montón y sus reviews siempre me suben el ánimo cuando más lo necesito :') (perdónenme si me he saltado algún nombre x_x)

Cuéntenme, ¿qué tal les pareció esta entrega? ¿Satisfechos por los avances aunque sean pequeños? ¿Les gustó la aparición de Jaken? ¿Cuál creen que sea el siguiente personaje en aparecer?

Ahora, respondiendo algunas duditas de sus comentarios:

 **\- Rin perdonó demasiado rápido** : Em... no. Ella dijo que no lo ha perdonado. Lo que ha hecho es aceptar su responsabilidad e intentar sobreponerse a su nueva vida. Sesshomaru en realidad NO la manipuló porque le advirtió varias veces que tuviera cuidado con lo que ofrecía. De hecho, él sabía lo fácil que sería manipularla y aún así se negó a hacerlo. El que ella se haya confiado de su amistad y creído que sería blando es algo totalmente diferente. Es un demonio después de todo, creo que se ha portado de manera ejemplar al no hacerle algo mucho peor xD  
 **\- Armas de Sesshomaru:** No, en esta historia no tiene armas. Quedó encerrado antes de adquirir ninguna espada.  
 **\- Capítulos:** Esta historia hasta ahora lleva 22 capítulos según mi borrador (o tal vez sean 23, depende de qué tan lago quede). Actualmente estoy escribiendo la primera mitad del capítulo 20.  
 **\- Aparición de otros personajes:** No sé cuántas veces lo haya dicho, pero vamos oootra vez: todo a su tiempo. No se preocupen que algunos personajes importantes van a aparecer, pero si me pongo a responder cada duda y detallar cada cosita entonces no habría emoción al leer las actualizaciones.

Espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y me hagan saber lo que piensan al respecto. Las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas, y les recuerdo que si ven algún dedazo o errorcillo por ahí me lo hagan saber, por favor. Que no importa cuántas veces lea siempre va a haber un puñado de tonterías que se me cuelan.

Un beso enorme a todo el mundo, espero que hayan disfrutado estas vacaciones de pascua. Muchísimas gracias por leer, ¡hasta la próxima!


	16. Honor y traición

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

16\. Honor y traición

Issei por fin había sido dado de alta un mes después de estar internado en el hospital. Podría haber salido una o dos semanas antes y continuar con la rehabilitación en la comodidad de su hogar, pero sus padres no quisieron arriesgarse y lo mantuvieron bajo estricta vigilancia médica hasta que no hubiera ninguna posibilidad de recaída.

Pero el chico sabía que tenían otro motivo para eso: temían que en un descuido se escapara y subiera a la casa del bosque a buscar a Rin. No sólo por su delicada condición médica ―pues una fisura en la vértebra podría agrietarse más con el esfuerzo y convertirse en una lesión que lo dejara paralizado o algo peor―, sino porque sabían lo duro que sería para él sufrir de nuevo la decepción de no encontrar a su amiga desaparecida.

Issei lo comprendía y aceptaba muy bien; entendía el dolor que sufrirían sus padres al verlo lastimarse aún más después de todo lo que había pasado. Pero aún así... debía hacer algo que pudiera hacer.

Acarició la cabeza de su corgi que intentaba llamar su atención lamiéndole los dedos cariñosamente, alegrándose de tener al menos a alguien que no lo reprendiera ni se preocupara con exageración por cada pequeña cosa que hacía.

Abrió los ojos al sentir su teléfono vibrando en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó el aparato y vio con algo de fastidio que la persona que le llamaba no era de quien quería oír. Desde el día del incidente Momoko, la mejor amiga de Rin, había estado muy pendiente de él, visitándolo, llamándolo y mandándole mensajes muy seguido. Al principio le parecía agradable saber que se preocupaban por él, pero ahora su actitud se le antojaba exagerada y molesta. Sabía que ella al igual que sus padres sólo quería tenerlo vigilado para evitar que cometiera una locura.

―Dime, Momoko, ¿qué es esta vez? No estoy haciendo nada arriesgado ―roló los ojos al ver que ni siquiera pudo aguantarse el tono cansino. Al menos ya no le dolía tanto la garganta como antes y podía volver a hablar con normalidad, sólo que no podía subir demasiado el tono de voz y muchas veces tenía que murmurar para evitar tartamudear.

― _Hola, Issei, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Llegaste a casa bien?_

―Sí, acabo de llegar. Estoy sentado en mi cuarto ―agregó condescendiente marcando que por el momento no tenía intensiones de darse a la fuga en dirección a la mansión en medio del bosque.

― _Qué bueno, qué bueno... Este... ¿Te importaría si Satsuki y yo te hacemos una visita en un rato? Me parece que tenemos noticias para ti._

―¿Noticias? ―se interesó de repente ante esa última frase. Su perro ladró ante el repentino sobresalto que llevó a Issei a ponerse en pie de un tirón―. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Rin?

― _Sí... eso parece. Recibimos un mensaje del agente Hachiken que dice que encontraron una carta de ella... de-dentro de la mansión. Vamos ahora mismo a la estación a verla, aunque me parece que sus padres ya confirmaron que es la letra de Rin._

―¿Una carta? ¡Una ca-carta! ¿Están seguros?

― _No lo sé, Issei, aún no la hemos visto. Podría no ser de Rin, pero según dijo el agente..._

―¿Están en la estación? ¡Voy con ust-ustedes!

―Issei, ¿qué está pasando? ―su hermano mayor se asomó preocupado por la puerta al escuchar la conmocionada voz del chico y los ladridos confundidos del perro. Era raro que el primogénito de la familia estuviera en la casa ahora que estaba en sus últimos meses de la universidad, pero en vista de la delicada situación en la que estaba su hermano menor, había decidido tomarse un tiempo de sus estudios para cuidarlo y permitirle a sus padres que continuaran trabajando.

―¡Encontraron u-una carta d-de Rin! Sus padres reconocieron la letra, la tienen en la estación y necesito ir a verla ―resumió bajando la voz para que se le entendiera mejor, sin soltar el teléfono de su oído. Su hermano lo vio impresionado por unos instantes sin saber qué responderle.

―Acabas de llegar a casa del hospital y necesitas reposo, Issei.

―He tenido suficiente reposo, ¡es-estoy perfectamente re-recuperado!

―Sabes que eso no es cierto. Tómatelo con calma y regresa a la cama. Vamos, no lo hagas más difícil.

―¡Tatsuya, por D-Dios! ¿Cómo esperas que me q-quede sentado si encontraron una c-carta de Rin?

―Espero que sigas las órdenes médicas. Cuando te quiten esa cosa podrás salir a tu gusto, pero mientras la tengas puesta harás lo que se te diga ―remarcó duramente. La actitud de su hermano pequeño era fuerte y demandante, y aunque comprendía su exaltación, no podía permitir que sufriera una recaída―. Espera a que la policía te confirme esta información o tus amigos vengan a decírtela ellos mismos. No te quiero fuera de esta cama mientras te recuperas, ya lo sabes.

―Hermano, no exageres.

― _Hazle caso, Issei_ ―pidió mansamente Momoko al otro lado de la línea tras haber escuchado todo alto y claro―. _Por favor, quédate quieto. En cuanto tengamos salgamos de aquí iremos a mostrártela, pero tu hermano tiene razón. Sabes que Rin se moriría si te llega a pasar algo por su culpa._

El muchacho separó el celular de su oído para darle una desagradable mirada incrédula. ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurría decirle eso precisamente en ese momento? ¡Le daba una noticia buena después de semanas en ascuas y ahora le ordenaba que se quedara en cama como niño bueno! ¿Pero qué demonios...?

―Issei ―Tatsuya llamó su atención un tono inflexible que había heredado de su padre. Siempre habían tenido una buena relación de hermanos, pero el mayor se había llevado tal susto al conocer el estado de Issei que no podía darse el lujo de ser blando con él. Hacer que se recuperara era su prioridad―. Te quedas aquí.

Issei le dedicó una mirada tan dura que rivalizaba con la suya, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una punzada en la herida de su cuello le hizo detenerse. Cuando no era la condenada contusión, era la cicatriz de su reciente operación en la vértebra cervical. Aún llevaba puesto un collarín con el cual tendría que vivir unos cuantos meses hasta que su fractura se curara por completo. Su hermano dio un paso al frente indicándole silenciosamente que no daría el brazo a torcer y él, que no podía mover la cabeza sin mover simultáneamente el resto de su tronco por la limitación del collarín, sólo pudo apretar los labios con impotencia.

―Sé que es duro, Issei, pero también es duro para nosotros verte así. Entiéndelo, por favor. Si te llega a pasar algo papá y mamá me despellejan vivo ―agregó en un intento de aplacar el ambiente cargado de amargura.

El muchacho liberó la tensión de sus hombros y mandíbula al ver la expresión triste el rostro de su hermano mayor. Aunque era ahora un tanto más habitual verlo tan preocupado, Issei no terminaba de acostumbrarse a tanta firmeza de parte de alguien que siempre lo había tratado con ligereza y camaradería.

Aún disconforme pero claramente sin ninguna otra salida, se dirigió a Momoko con un gruñido.

―Más les vale no tardar.

― _Iremos tan pronto como podamos_ ―le aseguró la chica con determinación.

Cuando la llamada terminó se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Tatsuya seguía mirándolo en son de advertencia al igual que con tintes de tristeza.

―¿Contento?

―No. No tienes idea el susto de muerte que nos llevamos todos cuando supimos lo que te pasó. Por un momento pensé que ibas a morir ―le confesó afectado. Issei esquivó su mirada y se acostó en la cama de brazos cruzados mirando al techo. El corgi se acomodó a su lado reposando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Seguramente le daría otro sermón de por qué no tuvo que haber subido a la condenada casa en primer lugar cuando ya le había advertido desde su propia experiencia lo peligroso que era. Pero no, el chico mayor sabía que era lo último que su hermanito quería escuchar―. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te preparo alguna infusión, quieres agua, algo de comer...?

―No quiero nada ―lo cortó―. Sólo cierra la puerta cuando te vayas, _por favor_ ―forzó las últimas palabras con desagrado rolando los ojos. Tatsuya decidió que dejaría pasar esa falta de respeto y lo dejó solo. Issei recapacitaría con el tiempo y vería que sólo quería lo mejor para él. Después de todo aún era un adolescente y había pasado por una experiencia traumática. No lo culpaba por estar en guerra con todo el mundo.

Issei aguardó muy quieto y muy impaciente la llegada de Momoko y Satsuki, resoplando fuertemente por la nariz, apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño como si a eso se dedicara. Veía varias veces el celular, descubriendo que el tiempo pasaba lentamente mientras más consciente estuviera de la hora, y aunque intentó dormir para hacer la espera más llevadera, no pudo siquiera mantener los ojos cerrados por más de un minuto completo.

Al fin, al cabo de una hora con cuarenta y tres minutos ―pues llevaba una cuenta religiosa―, el timbre de la casa resonó e Issei se levantó de la cama cual resorte conteniendo un quejido por el latigazo que había sentido tanto en el cuello como en la cabeza. Sabiendo ignorarlos pues no tenía tiempo para ellos, salió de su habitación con su fiel perrito pisándole los talones. Su hermano le había abierto la puerta a Momoko y Satsuki, además de que con ellas iban Hajime y Jiro.

A los recién llegados apenas les dio tiempo de hacerle un gesto de saludo cuando Issei les indicó que se apresuraran en subir a su recámara desordenada. Los chicos se acomodaron entre la cama, el suelo y la silla del escritorio sin intercambiar más palabras de las necesarias, siempre en murmullos mientras se dedicaban algunas miradas de soslayo.

―Tranquilo, Kenny ―Hajime acarició la cabeza del perro que se le había abalanzado encima con entusiasmo para lamerle la cara, pero su tono de voz distaba mucho a ser ese tan simpático que empleaba cuando jugaba él.

―¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está la carta? ―Issei fue directo al grano sentándose al lado de Momoko en su cama. Tatsuya se había quedado vigilante apoyado en el marco de la puerta, cerciorándose de que todo anduviera en orden. Si el chico de los lentes hubiera estado pendiente de algo más que no fuera Momoko, quien sacaba el fajo de hojas de papel de su pequeño bolso, le habría dicho de un modo poco amable que los dejara solos.

La muchacha pareció dudar por unos instantes, pero terminó extendiéndole sólo dos páginas de todas las que tenía. Antes de aceptarlas, Issei la miró ceñudo en son interrogante.

―Esta es la parte que está dirigida a ti, creí que querrías leerla primero ―le explicó ella con cuidado.

―¿Para mí? Espera, esto es una fotocopia. ¿Dónde está la original?

―Siguen analizándola en la estación. Los padres de Rin también se llevaron una copia.

―Esta es la letra de Rin ―confirmó él al darle sólo un vistazo rápido al puñado de caracteres impresos en el papel―. ¿Las hizo con un pincel?

―Es lo que dicen los policías. Será mejor que lo leas.

Las manos temblorosas de Issei sostuvieron las páginas con algo de aprensión, temeroso por lo que pudiera encontrar. Pero no podía ser tan malo si los demás no se veían consternados. O bueno... ―levantó la vista y la recorrió entre los cuatro chicos que también lo observaban con expectación. Su padre, también, se mantenía atento a su reacción―, no tanto como había pensado al principio.

 _Issei:_

 _Lamento todo lo que ha sucedido. Lamento no haber confiado en ti lo suficiente como para contarte la verdad desde el principio y por no haberte escuchado aquella vez que me advertiste lo que estaba haciendo. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás._

 _No te preocupes por mí. Por más extraño que suene, estoy bien. No me tienen encerrada, ni me lastiman o me tratan mal. Sesshomaru es distante, pero muy atento y respetuoso conmigo, así que... aunque hayas visto todo lo que ha hecho... y te haya lastimado... no es así conmigo. De verdad, lo prometo. No tengo razones para mentir en esto, así que te ruego que no te martirices por cómo pueda estar yo._

 _¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Cómo te sientes? Por favor dime que estás bien. No pasa un día en el que no piense en ese momento... en lo que Sesshomaru te hizo. Le grité, discutimos y casi le salto encima reclamándole por lo que pasó, pero ya no había forma de cambiarlo. Sigo enfadada con él, pero intento dejarlo pasar para no vivir lo que me queda en este mundo con resentimiento._

 _Sí... no sé si haya forma de volver a casa. Cuando llegué aquí acabé en mal estado ―nada de lo que preocuparse, pero no la pasé bien―, y no sé si pueda regresar. O no sé si él quiere que lo haga. Creo que es lo segundo. Se molesta cuando menciono el tema y todo lo que me dice es que cumpla con mi parte del trato: la vida de ustedes por la mía. No significa que vaya a matarme ni nada del estilo, pero... prometí que haría lo que fuera para que te soltara, y lo que fuera... es quedarme aquí._

 _Cuando las cosas se calmen más voy a volver a pedirle que me deje volver, pero no sé cómo resulte. Quiero regresar con ustedes, quiero decirles todo esto cara a cara como tuvo que haber sido desde el inicio, pero seré sincera: no puedo prometer nada._

 _Perdóname. Por favor, perdóname por todo. Sé que sólo pedírtelo es una locura. Entiendo que estés molesto, que me odies y creas que estoy loca ―a veces yo también pienso que estoy demente―, pero no puedo hacer nada más que ofrecerte mis disculpas._

En este punto la letra se volvió algo inestable y la tinta que había usado parecía haberse corrido. Era claro que lloraba a lágrima viva mientras escribía.

 _Quiero regresar el tiempo... quiero hacerlo todo bien de nuevo. Quiero arreglar las cosas. Santo cielo, lo siento tanto... no merecías nada de esto. No merecías estar a punto de morir, ninguno de ustedes, por las estupideces que hice por intentar hacerme amiga de un inugami. Ojalá hubiera sabido lo peligroso que era... ojalá te hubiera hecho caso._

 _Lo siento, Issei... de todo corazón. Espero que puedas recibir esta carta y quedes más tranquilo sabiendo que estoy de una sola pieza. He intentado pasar objetos al otro lado, pero no sé la forma. Le pediré a Sesshomaru que me enseñe a hacerlo, ojalá no ponga reparos. Es permisivo en muchas cosas, pero también se molesta con facilidad y no sé hasta qué punto me deje comunicarme con ustedes._

 _Si esta carta llega a sus manos, entonces todo salió bien._

 _Es difícil de creer, pero... no es tan malo como piensas. Sé que debes odiarlo y volverás a pensar que estoy demente, pero digo la verdad. Él es... diferente a nosotros. No piensa igual, no siente igual, no ve las cosas como lo haríamos nosotros. Bueno, no es humano... pero tampoco es un monstruo. Aunque nunca lo verás como otra cosa por todo lo que ha hecho... no te culpo._

 _De seguro todo lo que digo no tiene sentido, estoy escribiendo todo lo que se me ocurre porque no tengo manera de hacer las cosas ordenadamente. Aún no termino de acostumbrarme a las cosas aquí, y dudo que lo haga alguna vez._

 _Supongo que todo lo que me queda hacer ahora es adaptarme y ver las cosas con calma. Estaré bien, lo prometo. Soy muy ingenua y estúpida por haberme metido en este lío, pero aprendí mi lección. Seré más cuidadosa y siempre pensaré todo más de dos veces antes de actuar, lo prometo._

 _Espero que te recuperes pronto y no te haya lastimado mucho. Ni a ti ni a nadie. ¿Todos me odian ahora, verdad? Tuve que decirles la verdad... pero no sé si me hubieran creído. Supongo que ahora no les extraña que quisiera detenerlos y luego acompañarlos, ¿no?_

 _Creo que ya no tiene importancia. Lo siento mucho. Nunca dejaré de lamentarme por lo que pasó._

 _Por favor... dime que estás bien._

 _Rin._

Cuando Issei terminó de leer se sentía ligeramente mareado y muy cansado. Bajó las páginas hasta su regazo y se quedó en blanco con la vista fija a ninguna parte, ignorando que todos, hasta el perro, le prestaban atención con cuidado. El corazón le latía con mucha fuerza y la garganta se le había quedado totalmente seca. Quería leer más, quería que Rin le escribiera muchísimo más que aquellas simples dos páginas y sentía deseos de recriminarla por eso y mucho más.

Pero en lugar de eso, respiró profundamente y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

―Así que... esa cosa es un inugami ―carraspeó un tanto incrédulo.

―Es... es lo que dice Rin ―dijo Satsuki desde la silla del escritorio. Como prueba, Momoko le extendió el resto de las hojas. Tatsuya alzó las cejas ante aquella información.

―¿Ya todos lo han leído?

―Los que estamos aquí sí. Después nos gustaría ir con Kazuo, Taichi, Kotaro y Haruka para que no se preocupen.

―Yo iré a decirle a Shizuku esta noche, no estaba en su casa cuando la llamé esta tarde ―añadió Satsuki. Ya le habían quitado los puntos del brazo y le quedó una notoria cicatriz. Jiro, por su parte, aún tenía ojeras de moretones por su fractura de nariz, aunque eran tan oscuras como antes.

―¿Qué dijo la policía? ¿Y los padres de Rin?

―Todos concuerdan que la carta es legítima ―Jiro fue quien habló―. Que la escribió con un pincel y tinta en una especie de pergamino. Encontraron la carta esta mañana en una ronda de vigilancia. Vimos a los padres salir de la estación, pero estaban muy... sobresaltados como para quedarse hablando con nosotros mucho rato.

―¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué creen ustedes?

―Sé que es real ―aseguró Momoko sin siquiera dudarlo―. Esta es su letra y sé que dice la verdad. Es... extraño... increíble y muy difícil de tragar, pero... después de ver los videos... y de ver lo que esa cosa les hizo, no tengo motivo para creer que es falso.

Issei casi tuvo ganas de sonreír. Momoko, la eterna y leal defensora de Rin.

―Además... ―agregó en voz más baja―. Rin es así. Siempre hace de todo para ayudar a quien la necesita sin importar los problemas en los que se pueda meter. Aunque esta vez fue demasiado lejos... sus intenciones siempre fueron buenas.

―Yo también creo que es real ―dijo Jiro―. Después de lo que nos pasó allá arriba y ver a esa cosa no hay manera en la que no lo crea.

―Digo lo mismo. Rin... Rin le habló a esa cosa... no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, nunca lo olvidaré. Hizo que se detuviera y nos dejara en paz. Si ella no hubiera estado ahí arriba no sé qué habría pasado.

―Todo esto es demasiado extraño para mi gusto ―ahora fue Hajime quien intercedió después de Satsuki―, pero también sé lo que vi cuando fuimos a esa casa la primera vez. Todo encaja ―señaló las hojas que tenían Issei y Momoko en las manos.

―En... en el resto de la carta... ¿explica algo más, o son los mismos mensajes para todos?

―Escribió para sus padres y para ti en realidad, y se la pasa disculpándose con todos desde el principio hasta el fin ―explicó la chica sentada a su lado―. También dice quién es este tal Sesshomaru.

―Ah, ¿en serio?

―Sí, toma ―Momoko le extendió el resto de las páginas―. Da miedo. Pero al menos Rin está bien, así que... supongo que es mejor que nada.

El chico tomó el resto de la carta de las manos de la chica y se quedó viendo la primera línea con expresión vacía sin saber cómo sentirse. No leyó nada por un rato largo lleno de silencio, y entendiendo la sutil indirecta, Momoko se puso en pie.

―Creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos. Quédate con esa copia, tenemos otras.

―¿Qué, nos vamos ya?

―Hay que dejar que lo digiera, Jiro ―contestó Satsuki con un murmullo para no molestar a su compañero mientras imitaba a Momoko y se ponía en pie. Hajime y Jiro hicieron lo mismo poco después y fueron uno tras otro hasta la salida de la recámara para darle algo de privacidad, lanzándole miradas inseguras e inconformes―. Espero que te sientas mejor, Issei... sé que es duro... pero ahora sabemos que ella está bien.

―Rin encontrará la forma de volver, ya verás. Y cuando lo haga nos dará todas esas explicaciones que nos debe ―intentó bromear Jiro para ablandar el ambiente sin mucho éxito.

―Todo estará bien, Issei ―le aseguró ahora Momoko con una sonrisa de ánimos no muy convincente―. Debemos confiar en ella. Por ahora sólo ocúpate de recuperarte y estar en óptimas condiciones. Si llega a pasar algo más vendré derechita a decírtelo.

―Hey... ¿estás bien? ―lo cuestionó Hajime al ver su mutismo absoluto y falta de atención a todo lo que no fuera las hojas que sostenía. Los chicos murmuraban entre ellos mientras desfilaban por el pasillo hacia las escaleras siendo escoltados por el hermano mayor de Issei.

―No lo sé... ―musitó él sin apenas moverse―. Es... es como estar en una pesadilla que no se termina ―musitó por lo bajo con la vista aún puesta en la carta de Rin. Hajime quiso contestarle que lo comprendía y sabía por lo que pasaba, pero no estaría siendo sincero. No había pasado ni visto las mismas cosas que Issei, no había estado a punto de morir a manos de un monstruo violento. No había sido testigo de la súbita desaparición de la chica que más quería.

Así que no, no lo entendía tan bien como él.

Hajime tomó aire y lo dejó ir lentamente por la boca antes de darle un par de palmadas en el hombro como muestra de apoyo a falta de palabras conciliadoras.

―Esto tiene que solucionarse. No pierdas la esperanza ―fue todo lo que consiguió decir. Issei no pudo asentir con la cabeza a causa del collarín, pero apretó los labios para dar a entender que sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse ahora, a aquella prueba de que Rin continuaba con vida y estaba relativamente a salvo.

No se despidió de los demás cuando se marcharon y ni siquiera escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrándose. Se quedó sentado cual estatua inmutable, afianzando el papel como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tras unos instantes de resolución, decidió que debía leerlo de una sola vez; arrancarse la bandita de un solo tajo rápido para evitar el sufrimiento por la expectativa.

Lastimosamente, nada de lo que encontró escrito en aquellas hojas pudo hacerlo sentir mucho mejor.

...

―¡Sesshomaru, por Dios! Te dije que estaba bromeando, ¡bromeando! ¿No sabes tomar un chiste? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacerme caso?

―¡Niña malagradecida, insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto al señor Sesshomaru después de todas las molestias que se tomó para encontrar a esta bestia? ¡Grosera! ¡Lo que te falta es un buen escarmiento para que aprendas respetar a los demás! ―le espetó Jaken bien molesto. Rin lo miró de frente alzando las manos como si le pidiera paciencia o una explicación coherente a lo que estaba viendo.

―Técnicamente las molestias se las tomaron usted y sus subordinados, señor Jaken ―contestó ella altiva poniendo los brazos en jarras.

―¡A mí no me llevas la contraria, humana tonta! Nosotros nos encargamos de cumplir las órdenes del amo como si fuéramos él mismo quien actúa, así que nuestro esfuerzo es SU esfuerzo, ¡tonta!

―¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! ―resopló ofuscada y ahora dirigió su atención al demonio perro, que apenas les prestaba atención―. Sesshomaru, ¿por qué me conseguiste esto? Te dije que estaba bromeando, ¿no entiendes los chistes?

―Pediste esta cosa y ahora lo tienes, te dije que concedería lo que fuera que pidieras.

―¡Pues no sabía que te tomabas todo en sentido tan literal! ―volvió a resoplar con mortificación―. ¿Y ahora qué hago yo con un dragón?

―Ese ahora es tu problema, niña tonta. La próxima vez piensa antes de hablar. ¡Y mejor cuida tu lengua frente al amo Sesshomaru! Vaya humana más irrespetuosa que eres, siempre faltándole al respeto...

La chica pasó de largo los comentarios insultantes del pequeño enanito verde, cosa a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando rápidamente, y se fijó en el animal que los secuaces del demonio de río mantenían a raya con cuerdas atadas a sus cuellos.

Sesshomaru le había conseguido el condenado dragón de dos cabezas que, asumía acertadamente aunque aún no lo hubiera comprobado, podía volar y lanzar rayos de algún lado de su cuerpo.

La criatura debía ser todavía una especie de cachorro, porque no era más grande que un potrillo de un par de meses de edad y, al igual que un equino bebé, tenía las patas más largas en proporción al cuerpo. Compararlo con un caballo era lo más acertado para tratar de darle una forma conocida, aunque distaba mucho de parecerse a uno más allá de la estructura básica de su cuerpo y la apariencia de sus dos cabezas de las cuales nacía una abundante crin de color negro.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de grandes escamas de un verde oscuro con la parte interna de los cuellos y la barriga arropados en un cuero acolchado amarillento. Sus dos pares de ojos eran grandes y almendrados, con un color amarillo opaco y pupilas de rendija como las de una serpiente. Por cómo se sacudía de sus captores notaba que no estaba del todo contento por estar en ese lugar. Su larga y gruesa cola se azotó contra el suelo en un intento de librarse de quienes sostenían las sogas pero sin mucho éxito.

El dragón siseaba y gruñía desde su llegada, e incluso antes de que Rin bajara hasta el patio para ver cuál era la conmoción del momento podía escucharlo claramente. De sus bocas sobresalían dientes pequeños pero puntiagudos que les recordó a las mandíbulas de los cocodrilos, y sus patas armadas de filosas garras ―tres dedos largos al frente y uno más atrás para las delanteras y sólo tres dedos frontales para las traseras― se clavaban en la tierra marcando profundos surcos en sus sacudidas.

Rin amaba los animales y quería cuidar de toda criatura viva que estuviera en apuros, pero un dragón era demasiado para ella.

―¿De dónde lo han sacado? ¡De seguro se lo robaron a su madre y debe estar furiosa buscándolo! A no ser... ¡espero que no hayan matado a su familia para traerlo aquí! ―se escandalizó al imaginar la escena. Eso podría explicar el por qué del pobre animal para estar tan agitado.

―Humana idiota, no se lo hemos robado a nadie. ¿Que no sabes que los dragones están por su cuenta desde que nacen? No forman manadas ni grupos, este animal estaba solo cuando lo encontramos ―le informó altanero Jaken apuntándola primero a ella y luego al dragón con su báculo de dos cabezas para reforzar su punto.

―¡Pues no lo quiero! ¿Cómo me voy a ocupar de un dragón, por Dios? Además de que el pobre se ve que no quiere estar aquí. Sesshomaru, estaba bromeando... ¡no tenías que tomártelo en serio!

―Después de todas las molestias que nos tomamos para capturar a esta bestia en nombre del amo Sesshomaru, ¿encima te quejas y lo desprecias? ¡Qué cara la tuya! ¡No sé cómo aguanta a esa humana, señor! ¡Es francamente despreciable!

―¡Pero es que no lo pedí en serio! ―repitió de nuevo sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a volar en mil pedazos―. ¿Es que aquí todo el mundo se lo toma todo en sentido literal? ¡Qué rayos!

―¡Tú eres la que se toma las cosas muy a la ligera! Si el amo dijo que lo conseguiría no tenías motivos para burlarte de él o ponerlo en duda.

Rin resopló llevándose una mano a la frente, aquella discusión no llevaría a ninguna parte. Lo mejor era tratar de solucionarlo en lugar de echarle la culpa a alguien más. ¿Qué idea iba a tener ella de que de verdad le conseguiría un dichoso dragón de dos cabezas que vuela y lanza rayos? ¡Maldición! De saber que se tomaba las peticiones tan en serio le habría pedido alguna otra cosa como un unicornio o un hipogrifo.

Aunque en realidad un dragón era mucho más _cool_.

―Sesshomaru... Señor Jaken, todos... de verdad siento la confusión, no fue mi intención causarle molestias a nadie. Agradezco el buen gesto de traer esta criatura aquí sólo porque la haya pedido ― _de broma_ , quiso añadir―, pero creo que lo mejor será devolverlo a su hábitat. No... no es justo tener a un animal salvaje encerrado.

―¡Pff! Niña dramática, ¿qué importancia tiene? Si el señor Sesshomaru te lo ha entregado, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es aceptarlo, ¡ingrata, grosera! ―reiteró Jaken por décima vez aquel día. Razonar con él no tendría sentido alguno, así que Rin decidió cambiar de táctica y dirigirse directamente al inugami.

―¿No podemos regresarlo, Sesshomaru?

―Dijiste que querías un dragón de dos cabezas.

Rin estaba a punto de estallar. Literalmente. Se hizo la promesa de nunca más hacerle una broma en lo que le quedaba de vida.

―Pero no creo que sea justo para él... pobrecito, no quiero un animal salvaje en cautiverio ―añadió con ojos de cordero degollado, esperando que captara la indirecta. Él más que nadie debería saber cómo se sentía estar encerrado en contra de su voluntad. El demonio al fin pareció entrar en razón y entrecerró los ojos primero en el dragón y luego en Rin.

―Si es lo que quieres... ―dijo al darse la media vuelta―. Jaken, obedece a Rin. Regrésalo de donde lo sacaste.

―¡Pero amo, con lo que nos costó atraparlo...! ¡Si casi le cortamos una pata y le rompimos algunas costillas para someterlo!

―¡¿Que hicieron QUÉ?! ―Rin dio un salto del pórtico hasta el jardín para llegar hasta el animal que los pequeños demonios mantenían atado. El dragón le siseó como esperando que lo atacara y siguió con la mirada el camino de Rin mientras bordeaba su cuerpo para examinarlo ignorando sus amenazas silentes. Jaken tenía razón, el pobre tenía un tajo profundo en una pata trasera a la altura de la rodilla y, cuando palpó su costado del lado izquierdo notó que se sacudía y quejaba con más fuerza.

En los problemas que había metido a esa criatura sólo por hacer un comentario gracioso...

Apretó los labios con aprensión y acarició con cuidado el cuello izquierdo, rascando en el nacimiento de la crin para intentar calmarlo. El animal se fue quedando paulatinamente estático mientras las caricias continuaban, seguramente extrañado por la primera muestra de afecto que había recibido en su corta vida.

Los secuaces de Jaken dejaron de hacer fuerza en las correas cuando el dragón se quedó quieto disfrutando la atención. Rin se paró frente a él mirándolo calmadamente a los ojos sin dejar de hacerle cariños a ambas cabezas, musitando suaves palabras para calmarlo.

―Perdona que te hayan lastimado, bonito... Pobrecito, la que te ha tocado ―le dijo. El animal no le quitaba sus grandes cuatro ojos de encima, examinándola curiosamente. Incluso sus pupilas se habían dilatado un poco en señal de agrado y su cola se sacudía lentamente como la de un gato. Era muchísimo más manso de lo que había creído en un principio.

 _Oh, no... no otra vez._

 _Y... me encariñé con él._

 _Mierda._

Soltó un resoplido de resignación y sacudió la cabeza sin más remedio.

―Supongo que tendrá que quedarse hasta que se recupere de sus heridas. No podría soltarlo sabiendo que va a pasar trabajo.

―Pero qué indecisa eres ―se quejó Jaken―. ¿Qué hacemos con él, amo Sesshomaru?

―Obedece a Rin, Jaken.

Jaken apretó la mandíbula tragándose su desagrado y tuvo que conformarse con darle una feísima mirada a la muchacha que consolaba al dragón.

―Disculpen, ¿qué le puedo dar de comer? ―preguntó en voz baja para no alterarlo. Los sirvientes del demonio de río se quedaron algo extrañados de que se dirigieran a ellos directamente, pero en vista de que Jaken intentaba ganarse la atención de Sesshomaru para continuar con sus reclamos, tuvieron que responder.

―Puede comer de todo, señora ―dijo el demonio más cercano. _¿Señora? ¿Me veo tan mayor como para que me llamen señora?_

―¿De todo? ¿Frutas, carne... hasta pasto?

―Sí, señora.

―Vaya, eso facilita las cosas. Eres tan lindo... ―siguió rascando detrás de las orejas consiguiendo que el dragón bajara considerablemente ambas cabezas con todo el gusto del mundo. A Rin se le salió una risita cuando lo vio entrecerrar los ojos y soltar un bufido parecido a un ronroneo―. Oh, cierto, ¿saben qué es? ¿Macho o hembra?

―Es macho, señora.

―¿Cómo lo saben?

―Las hembras no tienen anillos en la cola ―señaló el hombrecillo con su voz aguda y rasposa. La chica se asomó sin dejar su labor y constató que la larga y gruesa cola tenía varios anillos de marrón oscuro de un extremo al otro.

―Ahora sólo debo buscar algo de corteza y hojas de abedul para tratar esa herida. Quizás prepararle un ungüento de aloe no estaría mal ―se dijo a sí misma viendo la parte del bosque que estaba expuesta al otro lado del muro. Al menos tenía bastantes abedules por ahí, pero tenía miedo de que las propiedades curativas que ellas conocía de esa planta no fueran útiles para tratar a un dragón―. Quizás para la inflamación por sus costillas rotas debería usar sauce... y árnica. Y también necesito algo para el dolor que debe sentir, algún sedante... Uf, necesito una farmacia.

―El sauce blanco sirve para el dolor, señora ―la ayudó el mismo hombrecillo.

―Oh, es cierto, tienes razón ―le sonrió agradecida―. ¿Saben si por aquí hay sauces blancos o árnica? No recuerdo haber visto ninguno de esos la última vez que salí.

―No, señora, no crecen por esta zona.

―Rayos... ¿Y el aloe?

―Tampoco, señora.

―Bueno... abedul para ti, amiguito. Espero que te funcione.

―Si usted quiere, señora... ―comenzó el pequeño demonio viendo dubitativo a sus compañeros por un momento―, si usted lo ordena podríamos traerle lo que necesite.

―¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? Pero... no los quiero meter en problemas, no creo que al señor Jaken le haga gracia que les pida favores ―comentó viendo furtivamente hacia el mencionado que seguía intercambiando palabras con un inugami muy poco interesado.

―Si usted se lo pide al amo Sesshomaru el señor Jaken no tendrá nada de lo que quejarse ―le dijo inteligentemente. Rin parpadeó varias veces sorprendida por la idea, pero aún así no estaba del todo convencida.

―¿A ustedes no les importaría?

―Si son órdenes no tendría que importarnos, señora.

―No sería una orden. No quiero ordenarles, preferiría pedírselos y pagárselos de alguna forma ―ante eso el grupo de demonios de río se escandalizaron y la miraron con sus grandes ojos amarillos a punto de salirse de sus cuencas―. ¿Qué, qué dije?

―No buscamos compensación, señora, sólo cumplimos órdenes. Si el amo lo ordena, nosotros cumplimos.

Rin estuvo a punto de replicar que aquello no le parecía justo, pero cerró la boca antes de que la primera palabra se le saliera. Debía recordar que aquel no era su mundo y aquellos no eran humanos, no existían las mismas reglas y ella no tenía que intervenir en eso.

Bueno... quizás no debía intervenir, pero siempre podía agregarle su propio toque.

―De acuerdo, si ustedes dicen que no tienen problema entonces supongo que no pasa nada. Gracias por la ayuda ―hizo una corta inclinación―. ¿Cómo te llamas?

―¿Yo? Mi nombre es Han, señora.

―Un gusto, Han, puedes llamarme Rin si quieres. Voy a avisarle a Sesshomaru entonces, ya regreso.

Los diablillos de río se quedaron extrañados ante la mujer humana que se dirigía como si nada al gran inugami e ignoraba a su líder el señor Jaken. Habían escuchado historias de humanos muy estúpidos con mente no muy superior a la de un animal común, sobre su prepotencia y egoísmo que ocasionaba incesantes guerras. Pero viendo a esa mujer más de uno se preguntó si las historias habían pintado mal a los seres humanos o era ella en particular la que no encajaba en el modelo.

Sólo bastaron unas palabras bien puestas por parte de la humana para que la orden fuera pasada fríamente a Jaken y a sus subordinados. Refunfuñando por tener que cumplir los deseos directos de la _chiquilla malagradecida_ , aquella división del clan de demonios de río partió a su nuevo objetivo. Si todo iba bien, regresarían al caer la noche con abundante cantidad de plantas medicinales para la mujer. Y aunque Jaken lo encontrara raro y los recriminara, los hombrecillos se asegurarían de cumplir muy bien con su trabajo y llevarle provisiones más que suficientes.

Después de todo, nadie nunca se había dirigido a ellos con tanto respeto y consideración. El cambio era bien recibido.

...

Algunos días pasaron y con ayuda de los hombres de Jaken, las heridas del cachorro de dragón habían comenzado a sanar satisfactoriamente. Los demonios le habían explicado cómo elaborar los remedios medicinales típicos para cada herida y de cada planta en específico, y aunque Rin conociera bastante bien cómo apañárselas con las medicinas naturales ―gracias a vivir en el campo y estar rodeada de agricultores, por supuesto―, agradeció de todo corazón cada nuevo conocimiento que los demonios parecían darle con gusto.

Para compensarles su duro trabajo y altísima paciencia para con ella, les dejó preparado un buen banquete con toda la comida que no se había llegado a comer antes de que renovaran las provisiones de la cocina. Jaken se quejó, por supuesto, pero aunque los demás no lo expresaron en voz alta, quedaron gratamente asombrados por el gesto de la humana parlanchina que siempre daba las gracias.

Bajo su cuidado, el pequeño dragón aprendió a confiar en ella en cuestión de horas, y al cabo de dos días, dejaba que Rin limpiara su herida y le diera los medicamentos sin poner mucha resistencia. Incluso estiraba ambos cuellos pidiendo mimos cada vez que iba a verlo a primera hora de la mañana y se despedía de él al anochecer. Como no había un establo en el que meterlo, había dispuesto de los cuarteles de los sirvientes en el ala sur; un conjunto de habitaciones apartadas de la estructura principal que estaba al lado de la cocina. Sesshomaru le había dicho de manera contundente que no quería el animal dentro de la mansión en ningún momento, pero Rin sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que esa norma quedara suspendida en el aire. Si había conseguido colar a tantos animales en su casa pese a los gritos de su madre, podía entrenar a un dragón cariñoso para que fuera todo un modelo de comportamiento y tuviera permitido ir al interior.

Aquel era un bonito día de verano, ni muy caluroso ni muy fresco como para pensar en la temprana llegada del otoño. Habían tenido una suave brisa que removía el calor del suelo y se deshacía de él para traer un par de grados menos en la escala de temperatura. Rin había pasado casi toda la mañana ocupándose de Ah-Un, dándole de comer grandes cantidades de verduras y pescado, y justamente ahora acababa de dejarlo pastando en el patio sur después de revisar su pata y sus costillas.

Se pasó la manga de su kosode por la frente para retirarse el sudor y decidió que necesitaba con urgencia un cambio de ropa y algo de agua para limpiarse. Podía no hacer un calor de los mil demonios como solía hacer en verano, pero tanta actividad física ―más tener que limpiar las enormes gracias del dragón, agradeciendo el alto contenido de fibra que consumía que hacía que no oliera peor― la había dejado pegajosa y asquerosa.

Además de que necesitaba hablar un momento con Sesshomaru, y si accedía, saldría con él, por lo que no quería que la viera oliendo a mono sudado. Quitó la molesta idea que le picoteó el cerebro al darse cuenta de la importancia que le daba a encontrarse presentable ante él. _No es cuestión de verme guapa, es cuestión de estar limpia_ , rectificó para sus adentros mientras se metía en el cuarto de baño después de seleccionar una yukata celeste nueva que ponerse.

Tampoco era para tanto, siguió pensando cuando ya estaba secándose, molesta por aquella idea estúpida y bochornosa que se rehusaba a dejarla en paz. Le pediría que la acompañara a buscar más corteza y hojas de abedul para Ah-Un ―el nombre poco original que le había puesto a cada cabeza, puesto a que su padre era el creativo con los nombres y ella siempre prefería que diera él las opciones en lugar de colocar nombres tontos―, ni que fueran a tener una cita o algo.

 _Pff, una cita con Sesshomaru_ , se rió al sólo pensarlo. Más loco no podía sonar. Bien que se estuviera comportando mejor con ella las últimas semanas, pero no había que exagerar.

Acabó de vestirse y salió del baño sintiéndose fresca como una lechuga, sacudiendo las puntas de su largo cabello para quitar los últimos rastros de humedad que quedaban en él. Así fue subiendo hasta el último piso, la guarida habitual de Sesshomaru, ante su falta de tener una habitación propia en ese sitio.

Tal parecía que su odio por la mansión era tan grande que nunca se molestó en conseguir un sitio al que llamar suyo propiamente dicho. Rin se había sorprendido al saberlo, pero tras algunas insistencias para que se apropiara de una habitación, supo desistir ante su clara falta de interés. El ático era _su habitación_ aunque estuviera totalmente vacío, y no parecía tener intención alguna de cambiarlo.

 _Otra razón por la que suele estar de malhumor, supongo._

―¡Buenos días, Sesshomaru! Oye, ¿te importaría si me acompañas a...? ―se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver que le estaba hablando al aire ya que el demonio no estaba ahí. Se desinfló ante el fiasco y fue hasta la ventana, esperando tener la suerte suficiente como para al menos encontrarlo por ahí. Pero no. Seguramente había salido a luchar de nuevo o tenía alguna ocupación qué atender.

Se debatió si quedarse a esperarlo a que volviera o simplemente ir a hacer alguna otra cosa y regresar más tarde. Tenía varias ocupaciones ahora, de hecho. Entre confeccionar piezas de ropa moderna ―como la ropa interior y algunos pantalones, por ejemplo―, preparar la siguiente comida de Ah-Un, ir a vigilarlo, lavar ropa o ir a hacerse su propio almuerzo tenía una agenda algo apretada para ese día.

Pero aún estaba cansada de sus andadas de las horas anteriores por haber estado cuidando al dragón, por lo que resolvió que no tenía nada de malo esperar al inugami ahí arriba mientras descansaba un ratito. Si no regresaba en quince o veinte minutos bien podía bajar y ponerse al corriente con sus tareas.

Respiró profundamente y se desperezó con soltura mientras daba un par de pasos para admirar la amplia estancia. ¿Cómo era que Sesshomaru no se mataba de aburrimiento estando ahí arriba sin hacer nada? _Un misterio más de ese mundo_ , se dijo. Lo único que el demonio tenía en ese lugar era el pergamino pegado a la pared, ese sutra enorme con su llamativa tinta roja que escribía palabras a las que ni siquiera encontraba pies ni cabeza.

Miró hacia ambos lados con cautela antes de acercarse de puntillas.

Siempre le había causado curiosidad, pero había dejado de hacer preguntas al respecto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora que lo recordaba, antes de llegar a ese lugar no le había vuelto a preguntar sobre el pergamino desde que era pequeña, pues siempre esperaba el momento adecuado para interrogarlo al respecto. Sesshomaru le dijo que le contaría el por qué de su encierro eventualmente, pero... ¿cuándo sería eso?

Se acercó hasta tener un trozo de las palabras inentendibles a sólo un palmo. Intentaba averiguar qué eran exactamente, qué decían y qué era esa tinta. No era normal, era sobresaliente y algo aceitosa, como pintura de óleo... sólo que diferente.

Extendió la mano, pero antes de rozar los trazos con la yema de los dedos dio un último vistazo inseguro sobre su hombro y agudizó el oído en caso de que Sesshomaru estuviera subiendo las escaleras. Esperó unos segundos con el corazón latiéndole a toda máquina y no pasó nada. Exhaló para librarse de la tensión que crispaba sus músculos y volvió a centrarse en el extraño sutra.

Sus dedos se posaron cuidadosamente sobre el trazo vertical y enredado, con una delicadeza tal que parecía temer que se rompiera si presionaba más de lo debido. Un cosquilleo se apoderó de las yemas de los cuatro dedos con los que acariciaba la pintura y lo atribuyó a los nervios de verse pillada. Sesshomaru se molestaría muchísimo si la descubría ahí arriba profanando el objeto que más protegía de toda la casa.

¿Pero qué rayos tenía de especial? Por un momento recordó la película de _La Bella y la Bestia_ , específicamente la parte en la que la Bestia resguarda celosamente la rosa encantada. ¿Sería el pergamino algo de ese estilo? Era de lo que Sesshomaru más se rehusaba a hablar: el pergamino y su confinamiento. Ni siquiera aceptaba preguntas sobre la barrera, no más de las que ya había respondido aquel día que el grupo de monstruos casi la mata.

Eso y también aquella primera vez que se comunicaron donde él le afirmó que el pergamino estaba relacionado a su encierro. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

Quizás... si lograba desmontarlo podría romper esa barrera de una vez por todas.

Se trataba de una idea alocada y muy repentina, pero la veía ciertamente predecible. ¿De qué otra forma podría verlo si no era de esa? Tal vez Sesshomaru no había podido quitarlo nunca, y por ende no podía salir. Tal vez... un demonio no podría quitarlo.

Bien podría al menos intentarlo, ¿no? Si lograba desprender al menos una esquinita iría corriendo hasta Sesshomaru y le explicaría lo que había pasado, preguntándole si debía continuar. Sí, ¿qué tanto daño podía hacer? Posiblemente hasta se lo agradecería y la dejaría volver a casa si lograba hacerlo salir de la dichosa mansión.

Sin quitar la mano del trazo que acariciaba, estiró la otra e intentó rascar la esquina superior izquierda con la uña. Sólo que no podía hacer nada.

―¿Qué demonios...? ¿Cómo funciona esto? ―era como si el pergamino no estuviera pegado en la pared, sino más bien formara parte de ella. Siguió rascando con insistencia pues era imposible, la textura era diferente y la madera no podía transformarse así como así en un pedazo de papel. Siguió por unos segundos más, frustrada como si buscara el inicio de un rollo de cinta adhesiva y no tuviera uñas con la que sacarlo―. ¿Pero qué rayos usaron aquí, pegamento industrial?

Profirió un bufido y decidió que no se dejaría vencer por un condenado pergamino. Probó con la esquina de abajo y apoyó la otra mano completa mientras recorría el borde del papel buscando un espacio donde no estuviera tan bien pegado.

Y al hacerlo casi gritó.

La palma le comenzó a arder de una manera insoportable. Era como si la hubiera puesto en una estufa que se calentaba cada vez más, y por más que intentara retirarla era como si también se hubiera quedado pegada. Tiró de su muñeca con la otra mano en un intento desesperado, ahogando gemidos al ver que sus dedos se enrojecían por el dañino contacto.

―¿Qué es esto? ¡Dios, cómo duele! ¡Despégate, maldita sea! ¡Sesshomaru...! ¡Sesshomaru, ayuda!

Pero justo cuando terminaba de decir la última palabra, sus ojos se nublaron y sintió que era empujada violentamente hacia la pared.

Ya no podía gritar, hablar o siquiera moverse. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido como si lo hubieran comprimido por horas. Se animó al abrir los ojos al sentir esa sensación de cosquilleo bajo la piel, una muy similar a cuando había ido a parar a ese mundo por primera vez.

¿Habría...? ¿Habría regresado al mundo humano?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se encontró en la misma habitación. Parpadeó varias veces ante la fuerte cantidad de luz que entraba por las ventanas, como si aquel fuera el día más claro y soleado de la historia.

No podía estar en su mundo, el ático no se veía igual. Estaba reluciente sin una mota de polvo o humedad en las paredes, ni ninguna prueba de maltrato del tiempo con el pasar de los años.

Le bastó sólo un segundo más para darse cuenta de que tampoco podía estar en el mundo en el que habitaba actualmente. El pergamino no estaba.

Sus músculos reaccionaron entonces ante el vacío de su estómago, ese mismo que da cuando te saltas un escalón por accidente. Pero en lugar de perder un escalón, caes a la nada. Así se sentía Rin, con el temblor bajo la piel, los vellos erizados y la garganta rasposa. Y fue peor cuando escuchó un grito proveniente de la planta baja.

¡Personas! Esas tenían que ser personas humanas, ¡probablemente podrían ayudarla! Sin siquiera pararse a pensar en por qué podrían estar gritando, corrió escaleras abajo hasta el tercer piso sospechosamente vacío. Los ruidos venían de más abajo y no tardó en identificarlos. Su malestar se incrementó al notar que eran gritos de terror, y junto a ellos se escuchaban llantos y pasos apurados de gente corriendo.

Apretó los puños y se armó de valor, resolviendo que no era correcto quedarse escondida ahí arriba sin hacer nada.

Llegando al segundo piso vio personas ataviadas en atuendos muy anticuados y pomposos para su gusto, con tantas capas que se preguntaba cómo podían correr sin tropezarse. A juzgar por el estilo de sus túnicas podría juzgar que estaba en la era Muromachi o quizás iniciando la era Sengoku.

―¡Disculpen! ¿Alguien me puede decir qué está pasando? ―preguntó alto y claro, pero fue ignorada como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí. Vio un par de mujeres mayores correr entre sollozos escaleras abajo, murmurando entre ellas palabras que no logró comprender. Los gritos continuaban, y las personas que quedaban parecían estar o saqueando la mansión o llevándose los objetos de valor para que no sufrieran ningún daño.

―¿Pero por qué está haciendo esto? ¡Es una locura! ¡Y tenía que ser ahora que el gran señor no está! ―lloró un chiquillo que parecía ser un poco menor que ella.

―¡Sólo corre, no te detengas! No dudará en matarnos si nos ve ―lo apuró un sujeto con muchas canas en su peinado anticuado algo descuidado por el agite del momento.

―¡Pero la señora, la señora está abajo con él! ¡No podemos dejarla! ―replicó una anciana consternada. Rin tuvo el impulso de ir a ayudarla, pero ya alguien más se le adelantó y la forzó a seguir andando.

―No hay nada que podamos hacer por nuestra señora, los guardias se encargarán de todo. Ella nos dijo que corriéramos y eso vamos a hacer ―le espetó una dama de apariencia aristocrática―. ¡Toma lo que puedas y corre antes de que el joven señor lo destruya todo!

―¡Pero nuestra señora...!

―¿Pero qué está pasando aquí? ¿De qué corren? ―cuestionó ella aproximándoseles, esquivando a las demás personas que corrían por ese pasillo. Antes de poder llegar al centro del pequeñísimo grupo que se había quedado parado, éste se disolvió y se puso en marcha de nuevo. Rin lo vio alejarse sin comprender nada.

Los hombres y mujeres corrían a su alrededor sin prestarle atención, vaciando el piso como si la peste les pisara los talones mientras los gritos continuaban. Parecía que en la planta baja se llevaba a cabo una batalla y nadie quería estar ahí para verla.

Bajó corriendo al igual que los demás sin dejar de preguntar qué sucedía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Por un momento creyó que alguien le respondería, pero aquellas personas parecían estar tan aterradas que no tenían ojos ni oídos para nada más.

Un estruendo sacudió la mansión casi haciéndola caer hasta la base de las escaleras. Un hombre joven no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó rodando ganándose un fuerte golpe, pero nadie parecía reparar en él y siguieron corriendo en cuanto el temblor acabó.

―¿Se encuentra bien, señor? ―Rin fue la única que se preocupó en ver cómo estaba, pero cuando se agachaba para tomarlo del brazo y ayudarlo a levantarse, se dio cuenta de que había intentado tomar a la nada. Su corazón se detuvo una milésima de segundo y volvió a intentar. No, no podía tocarlo, era como si estuviera hecho de humo o fuera un holograma. No sentía nada cuando lo atravesaba y obviamente él tampoco, pues se puso en pie dando tropezones y pasó a través de ella como si nada.

 _Estoy en un recuerdo_ , se dijo súbitamente. Claro, por eso nadie la veía ni escuchaba y por eso todo el mundo estaba vestido de aquella manera típica de la era medieval.

 _Bueno, al menos así lo que sea que esté atacando la casa no me podrá hacer daño_ , se consoló amargamente, pero ni siquiera así logró aplacar el desasosiego. El pergamino debía estarle proyectando lo que sea que había sucedido el día que fue colocado, la posible razón por la que Sesshomaru estuviera encerrado ahí.

Corrió entre las personas sin preocuparse en esquivarlas, buscando la fuente de todo el estruendo, golpes y ruidos. Mucha gente había abandonado el lugar para entonces, dejándola casi totalmente sola.

Desafortunadamente no le costó encontrar el origen de la confrontación. Cerca del patio sur, casi saliendo por el módulo externo, un grupo ajustado de los que parecían ser guardias se mantenían en círculo rodeando al que seguramente era el atacante. Fue corriendo hasta ellos para ver, notando que no se trataba de seres humanos. Extrañada, pues estaba segura de que las personas que habían estado corriendo como locas eran humanos, los detalló con cuidado. Marcas en la piel, orejas largas, cuernos, cabellos de colores, cuerpos más grandes y musculosos que cualquier hombre promedio... sí, eran youkais, no cabía duda.

Se habría tomado su tiempo para descubrir las peculiaridades de cada individuo y tratar de adivinar a qué especie pertenecían, pero no le dio tiempo. La exótica variedad de los guardias quedó en segundo plano en cuestión de segundos.

Una veintena de ellos se cerraban dándole la espalda a algo buscando protegerlo mientras que otros se abalanzaban... contra Sesshomaru.

Se llevó una mano a la boca creyendo que si no lo hacía, el alma se le escaparía de un respingo. Un Sesshomaru definitivamente más joven ―adolescente, remarcó―, luchaba sin esfuerzo alguno contra todo aquel se le acercara, partiéndolo en dos o mandándolo a volar sólo con el uso de sus garras. Por su expresión aburrida parecía que ni siquiera le costaba trabajo.

Las tripas le dieron una sacudida estremecedora al no poder reconocerlo como el inugami con el que llevaba viviendo las últimas semanas. Era notable su juventud con el rostro un tanto más redondeado, menor estatura y musculatura, mandíbula suave y cabello por la media espalda a diferencia de su versión adulta, que lo llevaba hasta las rodillas. Pero el cambio más radical que la dejó sin aliento era aquel aire que lo rodeaba. Era frío, cruel... vacío. Era un verdadero demonio sin un ápice de la compasión que le había demostrado antes, sin un gramo de su amabilidad o el rastro de calidez que sabía que tenía a pesar de que lo ocultara bajo una capa de indiferencia.

Aquel era el inugami digno de todos los relatos de terror que se contaban sobre la casa maldita.

Se quedó paralizada viéndolo asesinar a sangre fría una y otra vez hasta que sus contrincantes desaparecieron. Ahora sólo quedaba el grupo de media docena de soldados, que cerraban aún más su formación alrededor de lo que intentaban proteger de las garras de Sesshomaru.

―No lo haga, joven amo ―intentó disuadirlo uno de los hombres mientras apretaba el mango de su lanza con valentía―. No quiere hacer esto y enojar a su padre.

―¿Quién te ha dicho que no es lo que quiero? ―apenas curvó la comisura de sus finos labios en una sonrisa cruel, y antes de que los guardias pudieran reaccionar, ya habían sido arrancados violentamente de sus lugares. El último de ellos, precisamente el hombre de cabello rubio que le había hablado, dio un grito de guerra mientras cargaba contra el inugami. Pero sólo bastaron un par de movimientos de su mano para despacharlo como a los demás, haciéndolo pedazos.

Sólo quedaba una última persona con vida entre ese mar de sangre y cadáveres, y el nudo en el estómago de Rin se apretó muchísimo más al darse cuenta de que era una mujer. Una hermosa y joven mujer, vestida tan elegantemente que parecía una princesa. Su largo cabello negro caía por todos lados, y sus grandes ojos castaños miraron al demonio intentando contener el indudable terror que la invadía. Se puso en pie y lo encaró valientemente, apretando los brazos en su pecho ocultándole algo.

Rin escuchó el ahogado llanto de un bebé provenir de ese preciso punto.

―Joven Sesshomaru, por favor... esta no es la manera...

―Cierra la boca, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir ―le espetó él duramente, alzando las garras en su dirección―. Nunca tuviste que haberte cruzado en su camino. Eres una deshonra, tú y ese híbrido que escondes.

―Por favor... entiendo que esté enojado, pero él no tiene la culpa de nada ―suplicó cerrando los brazos con más fuerzas, enterrándolos en su pecho como si así pudiera crear un escudo para su bebé. Rin estaba tan impresionada que ni siquiera podía parpadear―. No lo lastime, por favor... máteme a mí, pero no a él.

―Es precisamente por _él_ que he venido ―continuó el demonio con fría calma―. Has creado una abominación a costa de mi padre. Entrégamelo. Si lo haces puede que te deje vivir un poco más.

―¡No! ¡Eso nunca! ¡Por favor, joven Sesshomaru! ―la dama comenzó a titiritar en un intento de contener el llanto que se asomaba por su garganta y ojos, quebrando su voz. No bajaba la cara ni se echaba a correr, no cabía dudas de que era una mujer valiente y con dignidad―. Hable con su padre, ésta no es la forma... el pequeño no tiene la culpa de haber nacido, no es culpa suya...

―¡Guarda silencio! He hablado con mi padre, no hay manera de hacerlo entrar en razón. Por eso he venido a limpiar su honor. Si ti ni esa cosa... ―pero no terminó su oración, en cambio, sus ojos se entrecerraron y alzó un poco más la mano. Sus garras y mangas estaban cubiertas de sangre y no tardaría en darles una capa nueva de ese carmesí―. Esto no debe continuar. Ha sido suficiente.

―¡InuTaisho...!

―¡NO, SESSHOMARU!

Y sin ni una palabra más o una advertencia, el demonio agitó su mano creando un látigo de luz. La mujer apenas pudo darse la vuelta y encogerse a sí misma para recibir el impacto en su espalda y proteger a lo que resguardaba con tanto ahínco en su pecho. No logró siquiera proferir un grito de dolor cuando recibió el golpe que le abrió la carne y la tiró al suelo, matándola en el acto. El llanto del bebé se detuvo en cuanto el cuerpo de la dama se desplomó.

El brazo de Rin tembló ante la horrible visión. Su grito jamás había sido escuchado y no existía manera de arreglar las cosas. Respirando hondamente se acercó con pasos tambaleantes hasta la mujer, aquella joven que parecía tener su misma edad y se había mantenido firme hasta el final. Y su bebé... oh por Dios, su bebé...

Cayó de rodillas a su lado ante la impotencia y dirigió sus ojos cristalizados hasta Sesshomaru, quien miraba el cadáver con indolencia mientras daba un paso hacia ella y levantaba el brazo una vez más para asegurarse de dejarla muerta.

Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

―¡IZAYOI! ―retumbó una voz atronadora por toda la casa. Sesshomaru no había terminado de virar la cabeza cuando fue apartado de un demoledor golpe por el recién llegado. Rin se hizo hacia atrás y por un momento pensó que aquel nuevo personaje también la mandaría a volar.

Un hombre se arrodilló ante el cadáver de la mujer, tomándola en brazos mientras la examinaba con los ojos abiertos de terror. Era un sujeto que no aparentaba más de treinta años; alto, de piel tostada y largo cabello blanco atado en una coleta alta. Iba con una imponente armadura de espinas que cubría sus brazos hasta los codos y todo su torso, más una capa peluda muy parecida a la estola de Sesshomaru. Su ropa estaba ligeramente sucia con algunas manchas de sangre y parte de su armadura rasguñada le indicaba que no había llegado a tiempo por haber estado luchando en algún otro lugar. Ausencia que el demonio más joven tuvo que haber tomado en ventaja para empezar su ataque.

Sus ojos dorados, destrozados por la desgarradora impresión bajo aquellas cejas oscuras y tupidas terminaron de afirmar sus sospechas: era el padre de Sesshomaru.

Y aquella mujer humana debía ser su esposa... y ese bebé, su hijo recién nacido. El medio hermano de Sesshomaru. El hermano menor... asesinado en brazos de su madre a sangre fría por el mayor.

―Izayoi, no... amor mío, no puede ser... Por favor, despierta... ―musitó el recién llegado, dejando en segundo plano las náuseas arrolladoras que estremecían a Rin. El hombre acarició el rostro de la dama con cuidado intentando despertarla en vano, sacudiéndola y dándole palmadas en las mejillas para hacerla reaccionar sin dejar de llamarla por su nombre. Nada pasaba. El sujeto comenzó a entrar en pánico ante la falta de respuesta de la dama, pero aún así no desistía. En un profundo shock se dirigió al bulto de telas rojas que debía ocultar al bebé y repitió sus acciones. Rin no tuvo fuerzas para echar un vistazo y sólo distinguió una mata de pelo plateada sobresaliendo de la manta―. Te lo ruego, despierta, amor mío. Por favor... despierta, no puedes irte... Izayoi... Inuyasha, mi hijo... Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué?

Ésta vez se dirigió directamente a Sesshomaru que regresaba a la escena con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin despegar la mirada afilada de su padre como si no lo hubiera mandado lejos con aquel terrible golpe. El hombre dejó con cuidado a su esposa muerta en el suelo y dio un paso al frente para encarar a su hijo. Era clara la diferencia de alturas y edades, aunque Sesshomaru ya de adolescente fuera más alto de lo normal en los humanos de esa edad.

 _Noventa y dos_ ―recordó que le dijo el Sesshomaru de su tiempo con sequedad―. _En equivalencia humana, era un poco más joven que tú._

 _Más joven que yo... y lo que acaba de hacerle a estas personas..._

―Sesshomaru, ¿cómo pudiste...? ―musitó por lo bajo pensando en el inugami que ella conocía. No podían ser la misma persona... no era posible.

―¿Cómo te atreviste, Sesshomaru? ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! ―gritó furioso su padre. Sus ojos amarillos se tornaron rojos con el iris aguamarina, la franja que le cruzaba el rostro, una a cada lado de las mejillas, se tornó más oscura y alargada. Sus colmillos también parecían crecer dentro de su boca.

―Era lo que debía hacer, padre ―afirmó Sesshomaru con una tranquilidad irreal―. Deberías estar agradecido.

―Agradecido... ¿Cómo supones que esté agradecido, Sesshomaru? ¡Asesinaste a mi mujer y a mi hijo!

―Me deshice de un par de estorbos ―lo corrigió sin alterarse. Aparentemente ni el padre ni Rin daban crédito a la frialdad con la que el demonio más joven se mantenía hablando. El hombre mayor oprimió los puños y sus colmillos volvieron a crecer cuando apretó los dientes.

―Yo también estoy a punto de deshacerme de uno.

Y se lanzó hacia su hijo, quien no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo ni bloquearlo a tiempo por la velocidad de vértigo y la fuerza empleada por aquel demonio adulto. Sesshomaru chocó contra una columna partiéndola en dos y creando una nube de polvo, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse y ponerse en guardia, su padre ya había arremetido de nuevo contra él, atestándole brutales golpes con sus puños, garras y piernas.

―¡Maldita sea, padre! ―exclamó Sesshomaru cuando logró bloquear un golpe de su padre y retenía su puño con una mano. Un fino rastro de sangre se colaba entre sus labios y la armadura negra que usaba estaba rota―. ¿Por qué no ves que te he hecho un favor? ¡Esa maldita humana sólo era un estorbo, te hacía débil! Ella y ese híbrido te causaban problemas, ¡y me aseguré de que nada se interpusiera en tu camino!

―¿Qué maldito camino, niño estúpido? ―bramó el demonio cuando se liberó del agarre dándole una patada en el estómago que lo hizo retroceder. Sesshomaru recuperó el equilibrio rápidamente y haciendo una ágil maniobra para mantenerse en pie, comenzó a correr contra él agitando el brazo para sacar su látigo de luz. El adulto no tuvo problemas en evadir el ataque―. Tus ideas de grandeza te han nublado la razón. ¡Yo no busco más poder del que poseo, ése eres tú! ¡No quiero conquistar ni someter a las demás criaturas, no quiero causar más guerras! ¡Me importa una mierda la maldita reputación de mi nombre!

―¡Estás equivocado y acabas de comprobarlo! Date cuenta, padre. Cometiste un error engendrando a esa criatura, ¡planeaban una rebelión! Ryukotsusei preparaba un ataque en tu contra, ¡¿acaso no te das cuenta lo que tu unión con esa humana ha hecho?! ¡Estamos a punto de perderlo todo por un simple desliz tuyo!

Los golpes y ataques no cesaban en el intercambio de palabras, y con ellos la casa se tambaleaba cada vez más levantando una densa nube de polvo. El hombre se mantuvo esta vez en un mismo sitio asegurándose de no dejar desprotegidos los cadáveres de su esposa e hijo, por más que Sesshomaru intentara hacerlo apartarse. Podía ver la rabia y el dolor en los ojos del padre, el increíble sufrimiento por la pérdida y la traición de sus seres queridos pues estaba a sólo unos pocos metros de él. Se asustaba ante cada temblor y ataque que impactaba cerca de ellos, recordando después que era imposible que le hicieran daño.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer sin que ella lo notara, incrédula por todo lo que estaba pasando. Comprendía tantas cosas, al fin conocía la verdad... y no estaba segura de era lo que quería. Era extremadamente doloroso entender que todo el mundo tenía razón sobre Sesshomaru. Lo habían dicho los rumores del pueblo, sus amigos después de su experiencia, Issei cuando supo que se comunicaba con él... ella nunca quiso creerlo. Pero ahora no tenía excusas ni motivos para seguir encubriéndolo.

Miró de soslayo a la mujer que yacía a su lado, con los ojos entreabiertos de los que aún se notaba el rastro de lágrimas y la congelada expresión de terror. El charco de sangre sobre el que estaba acostada crecía cada vez más y a veces su esposo lo esparcía por accidente pisándolo y dejando huellas rojizas a su alrededor.

Todos tenían razón. Sesshomaru era un monstruo.

―¡Hubiera peleado mil rebeliones por ella y nuestro hijo, Sesshomaru! ¡Tú eres el que no comprende! ―rugió estridente, repeliendo al más joven antes de que llegara hasta él con un nuevo ataque. Esta vez el padre se apartó de su lugar y de un solo salto, propinó un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro de su hijo. Se abrió un hueco en el techo y la casa volvió a estremecerse. Con una última mirada quebrantada a los cuerpos ensangrentados, el hombre tomó impulso y saltó para colarse por ese mismo hueco hasta el piso superior.

A Rin le costó muchísimo ponerse de pie, y cuando lo hizo, las piernas entumecidas amenazaron con dejarla caer de nuevo. Escuchaba claramente la continuación de la pelea en el segundo o tercer piso, cómo se rompían las paredes y columnas, como toda la estructura iba cediendo rápidamente por la cruenta batalla entre demonios.

No se atrevió a darle un último vistazo a los cadáveres abandonados porque sabría que si lo hacía, no tendría el valor para dejarlos atrás, por lo que se apresuró a dar la media vuelta y correr hasta las escaleras. El segundo piso estaba vacío y el hueco continuó hasta el tercero, pero cuando llegó, los rugidos y sonidos de la pelea habían cesado. Sólo quedaba el último piso, el ático.

Con la boca seca y respirando pesadamente, se asomó para ser testigo de los últimos momentos de aquel combate. Sesshomaru estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y ensangrentado en diversas partes de su cuerpo, mientras que su padre tenía apenas algunos rastros nuevos de los pocos golpes que su hijo adolescente habría logrado acertarle. Caminó hasta ellos con pasos titubeantes, sintiéndose como una intrusa una escena en la que no le correspondía estar. El hombre estaba de rodillas al lado de Sesshomaru, con los puños contra el suelo de madera mientras apretaba los dientes y respiraba de manera inestable. Sus colmillos recuperaron un tamaño natural, las franjas de sus mejillas redujeron su longitud y sus ojos volvieron a ser del mismo dorado que le había heredado a su hijo.

Si Rin tuviera que haber escogido una palabra para describirlo habría usado destrozado. Moralmente, el demonio no parecía tener las fuerzas para continuar, parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse. Jamás había visto a nadie tan afligido en toda su vida, lo que aumentó muchísimo la opresión que no sólo sentía en su estómago, sino en todo su cuerpo.

Realmente amaba a su esposa y a su pequeño hijo... y los había perdido para siempre.

―¿Cómo pudiste, Sesshomaru...? ―musitaba con voz quebrada―. Me has lastimado como nunca pensé que lo harías. Tú, mi primogénito... Debería cobrarte el favor. Debería destrozarte miembro por miembro ―apretó los dientes con rabia, preparando las garras para cumplir su palabra. La chica respingó sonoramente, haciéndose hacia atrás para no tener que verlo. La habitación se sumió en un pesado silencio que duró mucho más de lo que había imaginado, y cuando regresó la visa se dio cuenta de que el hombre mantenía el brazo alzado y los dientes apretados. Su mano temblaba y los ojos le brillaban a causa de las lágrimas. Se mantuvo así, indeciso, por un momento más antes de soltar un gruñido―. Pero no puedo. No puedo hacerlo. Me has traicionado y yo... no puedo.

Propinó un puñetazo que abrió un agujero en el piso, haciendo saltar astillas por todas partes. Se mantuvo agazapado resoplando sonoramente por un rato, en lo que Rin calificó como un debate mental donde estaba en juego la vida de Sesshomaru.

Cayó sentado hacia atrás con un bufido grave y gutural. Cerró una mano sobre su cabeza y otra en su rostro para cubrir su mirada perdida en dolor. Su pecho subía y bajaba fuertemente marcando el inestable ritmo de sus inhalaciones mientras murmuraba los nombres de su esposa e hijo en un lamento que terminó de destrozarle el corazón en mil pedazos.

Al cabo de unos minutos liberó su mirada de la barrera que había creado con su mano y la clavó en el rostro sereno de su primogénito.

―Aprenderás el daño que me has hecho. Conocerás este dolor algún día, Sesshomaru ―prometió con un gruñido áspero. Rin supo que le punzaban las piernas en cuanto éstas se tambalearon al levantarse y caer de nuevo con una rodilla en el suelo. El demonio mantuvo esa posición por unos segundos de mutismo para después extraer de su hombrera derecha un amplio pedazo de tela blanca que depositó a un lado.

La humana gritó de la impresión al ver lo que hizo después. Abrió de un solo tajo una profunda herida en el pecho de su hijo, arrastrando las garras desde la clavícula hasta el final de las costillas. Fruncía el ceño conteniendo toda la ira que sentía, seguramente para no causarle un daño fatal que pudiera matarlo. El joven ni se inmutó ante lo que parecía ser una herida sumamente dolorosa.

El padre dejó que su mano se empapara con su sangre antes de crear un corte en su propio brazo izquierdo, uno mucho más pequeño y menos profundo en comparación, pero que de igual manera sangraba profusamente.

―¿Pero qué está haciendo...? ―exclamó ella al aire, puesto que nadie le contestaría. Y tampoco hacía falta que lo hicieran.

Con las garras cubiertas de la sangre de ambos trazó las líneas zigzagueantes del sutra que conocía tan bien. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando cada pieza cayó en su lugar al escuchar lo siguiente que musitó el demonio:

―Sólo serás libre cuando comprendas y te arrepientas de tus acciones. Y hasta que ese día llegue, este lugar será su prisión ―los trazos se detuvieron hasta alcanzar el final de la tela. Posicionó la mano izquierda en el centro de la pieza y continuó―. Yo, InuTaisho, te confino a pasar toda la eternidad en la morada que te recordará día tras día el dolor que has causado. No alcanzarás poder, libertad o paz hasta que el arrepentimiento llegue a ti. Tu egoísmo y sed de poder sellaron tu destino.

Las letras recién escritas comenzaron a brillar con un tenue resplandor rojo que fue intensificándose hasta convertirse en una torre de luz cegadora. Rin tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la ráfaga que inundó la habitación y estuvo por caer al suelo ante la nueva sacudida que dio la casa. Era como si el mismo sutra palpitara con una fuerza tremenda, enviando ondas expansivas por toda la estructura.

―Lamento que haya tenido que ser así, hijo ―fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se acabara.

La luz pronto se convirtió en un halo totalmente blanco que consumió todo cuanto estaba a la vista, dejándola varada en el vacío absoluto. Sus pies tocaron el piso nuevamente, ayudándola a regresar a la realidad de la que volvía a ser parte. Escuchó los pájaros a la distancia por medio de la ventana, y aunque tenía los párpados fuertemente cerrados, era consciente de la luz de la mañana tardía que invadía la habitación.

Su labio inferior temblaba, sus ojos le picaban, aún tenía cada músculo entumecido y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Separó la mano al fin del pergamino y la dejó caer lánguida a su costado sin poner resistencia. Inhalaba y exhalaba con pesadez, como si sus pulmones no tuvieran la capacidad de retener el aire el tiempo necesario, ayudándola a incrementar el vértigo que la aquejaba.

No fue necesario que Sesshomaru hiciera ruido alguno para que supiera que estaba detrás de ella. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, si sabía lo que había visto o siquiera si estaba molesto. No le importaba.

Giró lentamente hasta que logró verlo sobre su hombro, parado en medio de la habitación dedicándole una mirada penetrante y severa. Le pareció que el Sesshomaru adolescente la examinaba fríamente, como evaluando a un insecto antes de aplastarlo. Rin apretó los labios para disimular el quejido del llanto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras sin dirigirle ni una palabra. Él no pidió explicaciones, reclamó ni la detuvo.

Sólo cuando se hubo librado de su presencia y llegaba al terreno seguro del tercer piso, se permitió dejar escapar un sollozo que ahogó llevándose ambas manos a la boca, pero no se detuvo y siguió bajando para poner toda la distancia posible entre ambos. Atravesó el primer piso corriendo a tropezones para no tener que ver el sitio exacto donde la dama Izayoi y su pequeño hijo perdieron la vida tantísimos años atrás, y fue a resguardarse con Ah-Un, aferrándose a él para desahogarse de toda la cantidad de emociones que aquella experiencia le había hecho vivir en cuestión de minutos.

...

El resto del día fue una extraña combinación: a veces sentía que el tiempo corría a toda velocidad y otras veces pensaba que un minuto duraba horas y horas. Apenas se movió de su sitio en el suelo, abrazando al dragón como si temiera que al soltarlo, aquel Sesshomaru del pasado pudiera venir y asesinarla a ella también.

El animal se quedó quieto, dejándose hacer como si la cosa no fuera con él. No intentó luchar ni repelerla, y aunque tampoco era que la consolara, Rin agradeció infinitamente que le permitiera quedarse acurrucada a su lado por horas.

No supo cuándo se quedó dormida por el agotamiento, pero ya era más de media tarde cuando despertó gracias a los gruñidos insistentes de Ah-Un. Se restregó los ojos irritados y observó al dragón un instante hasta que se dio cuenta de que seguramente tendría hambre. Solía alimentarlo tres veces al día como comería una persona normal y por haberse quedado dormida se le había pasado por completo el almuerzo.

―Perdona, amigo. Ya mismo te preparo algo ―lo reconfortó rascándole las orejas conforme se levantaba. Estiró la espalda agarrotada por haber dormido en el suelo y en una posición incómoda, pero no dejó escapar ninguna queja. Abrió la puerta de la habitación designada de Ah-Un y lo dejó salir para que pastara a sus anchas como compensación de su descuido.

Le mantuvo un ojo encima en todo momento que se encaminó hacia las cocinas, cerciorándose de que su manera de caminar fuera normal y anduviera con cuidado. Aún le quedaba tiempo para dejar de cojear, pero debía mantenerlo vigilado por si un movimiento en falso terminaba por abrirle más la herida.

Se mantuvo lo más ocupada posible preparando un par de baldes con brotes de avena y soja con bastantes verduras picadas para brindarle vitaminas. Las proteínas se las daba exclusivamente en la mañana y en la noche era mayor cantidad de fibra y algunas frutas. Por cómo había ido mejorando su salud y aumentado su vivacidad podría decir que la dieta le estaba funcionando muy bien.

―¡Ah-Un, a comer! ―les llamó. La criatura apenas movió una de sus orejas en su dirección y continuó pastando como si nada. Rin se le acercó casi arrastrando los baldes de madera―. ¡Hey, estoy hablando contigo! ¿Aún no te acostumbras a tu nombre? Qué remedio... ¡Ah-Un! ¡Comida, mira! ―alzó los baldes con mucho esfuerzo ante sus narices logrando al fin captar su atención. Ni siquiera la miraron cuando ambas cabezas se abalanzaron sobre los alimentos y los engulleron a una velocidad alucinante―. Vamos, no comas tan rápido que te puede sentar mal. Nadie te lo va a quitar... ―le dio unas palmadas para redirigir su foco hacia ella, ganando un bufido de advertencia que la hizo quitar la mano inmediatamente.

Podía ser cariñoso y gustar sus mimos, pero seguía siendo muy posesivo con la comida. No confiaba en ella hasta ese punto, pero tampoco era algo que le preocupara. Seguía siendo demasiado pronto y sinceramente, el que aceptara sus caricias y no hiciera pedazos con sus garras y dientes ya era bastante para tener menos de una semana juntos.

Le dio su espacio para que terminara de alimentarse y sin querer alzó la mirada hasta el punto más alto de la mansión, sólo para desviar los ojos hacia un sitio diferente un segundo después. Hacía todo lo posible para mantener sus pensamientos lo más alejados de lo que había visto aquella mañana, pero cuanto más lo intentaba...

Restregó sus ojos con los nudillos para volver a dispersarse. No era como si pudiera retroceder el tiempo y evitar todo lo que había hecho. Y no estaba tampoco muy segura si estaba en su derecho reclamarle por algo que había pasado siglos antes de que ella siquiera existiera, cuando él era sólo un muchacho de su edad ―en equivalencia―. Eso no tenía nada que ver con ella y su opinión al respecto no tenía lugar.

Pero aún así tampoco podía justificarlo y sólo pasarlo por debajo de la mesa como si nada.

Permitió que Ah-Un se quedara afuera hasta el ocaso, tumbado en la hierba tomando el cálido sol de verano, momento que aprovechó para darle sus medicamentos para la inflamación y el dolor. La herida de la pata le tocaba revisarla al día siguiente por la mañana, así que la dejó quieta para no molestarlo más de lo necesario.

Lo dejó en su habitación cuando el sol terminó de ocultarse, pero se quedó parada a las afueras de los cuarteles de los sirvientes apoyando la espalda en la pared mientras regulaba su respiración para mantenerse serena.

Le era imposible dejar de ver aquellas imágenes: La dama Izayoi rogando por la vida de su hijo, el llanto del bebé, los guardias destrozados, la mujer cayendo al suelo en un charco de sangre... el dolor de su esposo, la pelea casi mortal entre padre e hijo... ¿Cómo dejar de pensar en algo que la había turbado a semejante nivel?

Se encontró a sí misma caminando hasta la laguna, saltando las piedras una a una para llegar al mirador. Las estrellas apenas comenzaban a mostrarse en la amplia bóveda celeste, cuyos colores aún eran demasiado brillantes por el ocaso como para dejar que se las admirase en su máximo esplendor.

Se quitó las sandalias que llevaba puestas y coló las piernas por la parte expuesta de la baranda. Respingó ante el contacto del agua fría que la empapó hasta media pantorrilla, pero no las retiró. Algunas carpas se habían acercado con su tranquilo nadar, pasando por alto completamente los apéndices que se veía fantasmagóricamente blanquecinos sumergidos en el agua. Sesshomaru le había dicho que ni comían carne ni eran venenosos, así que no tenía razones para crisparse ante su proximidad ni el roce de sus aletas cuando nadaban entre sus piernas.

Reposó la cabeza en la columna que tenía al lado y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en las ondas del agua y las estrellas que se reflejaban con más fuerza al caer la noche. De nuevo perdió la noción del tiempo, con el hambre y frío pasando a segundo plano.

Una carpa aleteó con fuerza para alejarse de otra, salpicándole en las rodillas y mojándole el kimono. Se quedó viendo con gesto ausente las gotas de agua que oscurecían el patrón floreado de la falda celeste, tornándolo en un azul opaco.

¿No le había dicho Sesshomaru al llegar que la mayoría de las cosas _para ella_ ya estaban ahí? El dedo que contorneaba el círculo de agua se detuvo súbitamente. Entonces... la ropa que usaba ahora había sido de la dama Izayoi. Las sandalias que tenía a su lado... las peinetas, joyas, accesorios... los instrumentos musicales, los libros y pergaminos... incluso la cama en la que dormía... todo le había pertenecido a ella.

Por eso habían ropajes tan finos y telas tan exquisitas, por eso tanta seda, bordados hermosos y colores exuberantes dignos de una princesa.

La montaña rusa de emociones no parecía hacer una mísera parada por misericordia y de nuevo se encontró enfrentando nudos en el estómago que le hicieron agradecer su nula ingesta de alimentos desde la mañana. Cuando se había levantado temprano aquel día jamás imaginó lo que se le avecinaba.

Se sintió dentro de un déjà vu cuando escuchó los pasos sigilosos sobre el suelo del mirador. Ni siquiera le hizo falta girarse para saber que Sesshomaru estaba detrás de ella, probablemente creyendo que se había quedado dormida como aquella otra vez. Rin sintió un tic nervioso en la mano que tenía posada sobre la pierna, gesto involuntario que se trasladó a los músculos de su espalda conforme el silencio crecía. No era posible que pensara que se había quedado dormida, ya la habría intentado levantar para llevarla a su cuarto.

No... estaba esperando su veredicto, sus críticas o que exigiera explicaciones. Esperaba su reacción tras haberla visto desaparecer por horas, ignorándolo olímpicamente como si fuera la peste. ¿Se sentiría igual de revuelto que ella? ¿O sólo querría zanjar el asunto y dejarle claro su punto de vista de una vez por todas?

Era hora de averiguarlo.

―¿Es por eso que odias a los humanos? ―preguntó suavemente sin apartar la mirada del agua. Las estrellas se asomaban entre un cúmulo de nubes pasajeras, iluminando considerablemente la negrura que rodeaba el paisaje.

―En parte ―confirmó suavemente, con una voz mucho más serena de lo que había esperado. Creyó que le hablaría como aquel Sesshomaru adolescente: altanero, duro y orgulloso. Superior. Cruel.

Pero no, aquel no era exactamente el mismo Sesshomaru que había visto en esa extraña visión del pasado. ¿Pero hasta qué punto eran diferentes?

―Entonces culpas a la joven Izayoi por tu encierro... y a la raza humana también, supongo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

―Parcialmente.

―¿Parcialmente? ¿De qué la culpas a ella entonces?

―De apartar a mi padre de su propósito.

―¿Su propósito era ser un conquistador, un señor de la guerra?

―Llevar a nuestro clan a la cúspide ―puntualizó con simpleza―. Construir un imperio derrotando a cada adversario.

―¿Es lo que tú querías?

―Es lo que ambos queríamos.

―No es lo que él dijo en esa ocasión... ―señaló Rin, manteniendo los ojos pegados en la laguna―. Él dijo que pelearía mil rebeliones por la joven Izayoi y por su hijo.

―Su juicio estaba nublado por esa mujer ―replicó Sesshomaru con terquedad. La chica se viró para verlo a la cara. Desde su posición era imposible que no fuera intimidante, observándola con esos pozos de oro fundido que parecían contener luz propia entre la oscuridad de la noche.

―¿Estabas celoso? ―las facciones del demonio se crisparon por una milésima de segundo.

―No.

―Pero te sentiste traicionado porque tu padre se enamoró y formó una familia.

―No es de mi incumbencia su decisión de procrear ―negó secamente, y por un segundo Rin consideró que quizás en eso podría estar siendo sincero.

―Entonces te molesta que haya sido con una mujer humana y haya tenido un niño híbrido ―como él no respondió supuso que estaba en lo correcto. Estaba celoso, no le importaba que lo negara. Se sentía desplazado por un ser inferior así que tomó la decisión de erradicarla a ella y al bebé para ser el centro de atención de su padre. Tenía sentido si lo comparaba con su figura adolescente tan radical e inflexible. Pero ahora que lo veía tantos años después, siendo un adulto... ¿era posible que la sensación de traición siguiera endureciendo su corazón?

Seguramente era su orgullo el que obraba por él. Su orgullo le impedía aceptar que había obrado mal y era el verdadero motivo por el que la barrera permanecía activada.

Sesshomaru seguía viéndola a los ojos severamente mientras Rin divagaba y armaba sus propias teorías que deberían quedarse sólo dentro de su cabeza, pues tratar de razonar con él sobre esos temas sería tan productivo como debatir con una pared.

―Así que los mataste a los dos. Pero... ¿por qué al bebé? Él no tenía la culpa de haber nacido, nunca pidió ser un híbrido. Era tu hermano pequeño, Sesshomaru.

―Nunca lo vi como tal. Sólo era una piedra en el camino.

―¿Un bebé inocente era una piedra en el camino? ―repitió con incredulidad.

―Una criatura que eventualmente crecería y se convertiría en una deshonra para nuestro clan.

―Eso no lo sabes porque nunca tuvo la oportunidad de crecer ―le espetó ácidamente―. ¿De verdad piensas de esa manera...? ¿Que esas personas sólo eran estorbos para ti y tu padre?

―Fue lo que me guió a acabar con ellos.

―No tenías el derecho... ―resopló en un intento de mantenerse controlada para no soltarle un torrente de palabrotas. No sabía si aquella frialdad extrema era un rasgo característico en los demonios o en los inugamis, o si Sesshomaru era presa de alguna otra clase de problema que nublara su raciocinio.

 _No es humano, Rin, no piensa igual que tú. Donde tú ves blanco él ve negro, así que controla la lengua antes de que lo haga él por ti. No puedes culpar a un gato por matar a un pájaro, o a un tiburón por comerse una foca. Él es el depredador y... esas personas eran su presa._

Pero aún así, ¿cómo podría justificar un acto tan ruin? Por menos humano que fuera, simplemente no podía...

―Tu padre la amaba. Los amaba a los dos, seguramente habría sacrificado su propia vida con tal de preservar las suyas ―musitó dolida. Se había puesto de pie en su impulso de reclamarle a voz de grito, pero ahora que estaban cara a cara recordaba una vez más la enorme diferencia que había entre ambos. No sólo por la altura, sino por la naturaleza de cada uno―. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Dime... ¿alguna vez has amado a alguna persona? ¿Habrías estado dispuesto a sacrificarte con tal de salvar a alguien más?

―No ―ni siquiera había dudado en responder, y por un mínimo instante, Rin se sintió bastante mal. Era como si le dijera en su cara que ella, a quien había prometido proteger y a la que reclamaba como su propiedad, no valiera la pena.

 _Si me considera como su propiedad ya puedo ver por dónde van sus intensiones..._

―¿Y tu padre? A él le tenías mucha estima. Si hubieran estado por matarlo en alguna pelea, ¿te habrías interpuesto para salvarlo aunque significara tu muerte?

―No tendría la necesidad. Mi padre contaba con suficiente poder como para no estar en peligro de muerte.

Rin lo miró de mala manera a punto de soltar un gruñido de exasperación. De seguro discutir con una pared sería más productivo, al menos la pared no tendría un amplio despliegue de orgullo y terquedad. Se abstuvo de cuestionarle qué haría en caso de que ella estuviera a punto de morir porque seguramente diría que él era lo bastante capaz como para mantenerla a salvo antes de que algo le pasara.

Era por eso que seguía encerrado, porque se negaba a entender. Tantos siglos que había tenido para reflexionar y darse cuenta del terrible error que había cometido, y su mente seguía puesta con que había obrado bien.

 _Esta conversación no irá a ningún lado y no me voy a poner como si fuera su madre a explicarle lo que está bien y está mal. Estaríamos encerrados aquí otros 500 años antes de que lo comprenda._

―Sólo dime una última cosa ―pidió en tono más bajo. Estaba cansada y decaída, todo lo que quería hacer era irse a la cama a dormir con la esperanza de sentirse mejor en la mañana―. Si tuvieras la oportunidad de regresar hasta ese momento... Quitando el hecho de que así no estarías en esta situación ni tendrías ningún encantamiento que te prohibiera salir de la mansión, ¿lo harías de nuevo?

Por cómo varió su gesto severo supo que no se había planteado aquella interrogante antes. Era la primera vez que lo pensaba, y se tomaba su tiempo en hallar la respuesta. Hasta que finalmente la dio e hizo que el corazón de Rin se sacudiera.

―No.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron un poco más, pero se apresuró a encubrir su sorpresa.

―¿Aunque no supieras que matando a la joven Izayoi y al pequeño Inuyasha te metería en esta situación? ―quiso estar segura de que captara el verdadero sentido de la cuestión.

―No, no lo repetiría.

―¿Por qué?

―No tendría sentido ―resolvió tranquilamente, aunque desvió momentáneamente la mirada hacia el lago, donde un pez daba un salto ocasionando un chapoteo.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―lo animó a continuar, dándole fuerzas a aquella pequeña llama de esperanza que se acababa de encender. Sesshomaru entrecerró su mirada cuando la volvió a depositar sobre los ojos marrones que le observaban con extrema atención. Sabía que odiaba repetirse especialmente cuando era sobre algo de lo que no le gustaba hablar, pero no había manera de controlar su boca esta vez. Al fin sentía que había conseguido algo bueno en todo el día.

―Ahora sé que no tendría sentido matarlos. Mi padre habría contado con el poder necesario para aniquilar cualquier rebelión. Pero eso no significa que me arrepienta ―añadió con aspereza.

―Eso no tiene coherencia, siempre supiste que tu padre era muy poderoso. Además, ¿por qué querrías no repetir algo de lo que ni siquiera te arrepientes? ―espetó frunciendo el ceño. No le importaba estarlo presionando en un tema que claramente quería evitar. Al diablo con medirse, necesitaba respuestas.

―Te he dado mis motivos ―fue todo lo que contestó ásperamente con el claro propósito de zanjar la conversación. Rin se movió rápidamente leyendo sus intenciones para retirarse y se interpuso en el camino, plantándole cara sin miedo alguno.

―Lo que hiciste fue darme una excusa. Dime la verdad, Sesshomaru.

―No tiene nada que ver contigo, Rin. Apártate.

―Como la única humana que ha estado aquí después de la joven Izayoi creo que tiene _mucho_ que ver conmigo ―replicó poniendo brazos en jarra e inclinándose hacia él―, especialmente tras saber lo que pasó con ella.

―Sabes que nunca haría nada para herirte ―entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, pero ella no retrocedió.

―¿De verdad lo sé? Sólo soy una humana después de todo, justo como lo era ella.

―No eres nada parecida a esa mujer ―gruñó.

―Entonces dime la verdad. ¿Por qué no lo repetirías? Sigues odiando a los seres humanos, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer con respecto a eso?

―Tú lo hiciste ―le dijo por fin, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Rin no se había esperado aquello y le devolvió la mirada pasmada. El demonio no parecía nada contento con admitirlo, más bien todo lo contrario. Era como si cada fibra de sí mismo se contrajera de desagrado con cada palabra que decía. Era, sin lugar a dudas, un fuerte golpe a su orgullo―. Me hiciste revaluar mi postura al respecto. Por lo que ahora sé que no volvería a matar a esa mujer.

―¿En serio? ¿Y por qué?

―Porque no querría verte en su lugar ―resopló con un siseo grave, casi de advertencia.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron desmesuradamente a juego con su boca que formó una 'o'. Su mente se quedó en blanco en lo que tardaba en procesar lo último que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso eso significaba lo que creía que significaba?

No, no podía ser.

Él era un inugami muy posesivo y ella era incuestionablemente su inumochi. Sólo la veía como algo que debía proteger y mantener para sí, no como... lo que su padre había visto en la joven Izayoi. Era imposible.

Seguía mirándolo de lleno sin pronunciar palabra, pues no conseguiría decir ninguna frase coherente mientras su cerebro estaba estancado. ¿Qué podría replicar a ante eso? ¿Desmentirlo? ¿Exigirle que se explicara más? Por más que la curiosidad la carcomiera, simplemente no encontraba manera de formular ninguna pregunta más.

Pero a pesar de la maraña de pensamientos y emociones enfrentadas, sí fue capaz de sacar una cosa en claro. En el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo el demonio sabía que había cometido un error, que estaba equivocado. Aún cuando le costara reconocerlo, aún cuando le había costado tanto tiempo... él lo sabía.

Y eso era, en definitiva, un paso en la dirección correcta.

El hombre le devolvía la mirada fríamente como si la retara a continuar. Cuando comprendió que Rin estaba demasiado impresionada como para hacerlo, relajó medianamente su tensa postura y desvió su foco de atención. No sólo le había hecho admitir en voz alta algo que pisoteaba todas sus convicciones pasadas y arremetía fuertemente contra su orgullo, sino que había puesto en evidencia algo mucho peor: su indudable debilidad hacia ella.

Bufó para sus adentros molesto ante lo bajo que había caído.

Sin embargo, aún cuando le molestara la idea, no la negaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo luchando en su contra y nada había cambiado, era hora de aceptar la realidad.

Se fijó en el cielo para alejarse de tales pensamientos y notó el cúmulo de nubes que se abrían camino por el horizonte, augurando lluvias y fuertes vientos por el gradual cambio de temperatura conforme se aproximaban.

―Se acerca una tormenta, deberías entrar ―le dijo, cortando el mutismo prolongado mientras pasaba por su lado sin que intentara detenerlo. La conversación había acabado.

Pero antes de que se posara en la primera piedra para regresar al interior de la mansión, la muchacha lo retuvo tomándolo de la larga manga, apretándola levemente entre los dedos para hacerlo detenerse.

―Te ayudaré ―le aseguró con voz baja pero firme a sus espaldas―. Prometo que te ayudaré a salir de aquí, Sesshomaru. De alguna manera.

Entonces el demonio la vio sobre su hombro al mismo tiempo que ella levantaba la cara para remarcar su juramento. Lo miraba de una manera tan franca y comprometida que supo que la joven humana estaba siento totalmente honesta.

Y Rin lo decía en serio. Intentaría ayudarlo a romper ese encantamiento... aunque existiera la enorme posibilidad de verse con el corazón destrozado en el proceso.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Qué bomba de capítulo, 28 páginas. Que digan presente quienes adivinaron que Sesshomaru mató a Izayoi -e Inuyasha incluido- para ganarse la reclusión de 500 años y contando. Vamos, sé que muchas ya lo veían venir y a más de alguna se le habrá salido un '¡lo sabía!'. Espero no haber sido tan predecible por lo menos xD

Cuéntenme, ¿qué les pareció este capi? Hubo un poco de todo: de la gente del otro lado, comedia de la mano de Jaken, apareció Ah-Un en versión cachorro (cosito mío, ternura *-*) porque Sesshomaru se lo toma TODO muy en serio y hay que cuidarse de hacer bromas en su presencia xD, vimos la pelea entre inupapá e inuhermano, la creación del sortilegio y el pergamino, y como guinda del pastel, un mínimo momento de romance si quieren verlo así.

Y antes de que digan algo: sí... sé que la idea del pergamino se asemeja mucho a la del pensadero de Dumbledore, pero les juro que ni estaba pensando en eso cuando ideé toda la escena. Quizás la tuviera en el fondo de mi subconsciente mientras la elaboraba, pero fue cuando la terminé que di cuenta del parecido. Pero realmente me gustó el resultado, por lo que opté tomarlo como una feliz coincidencia xD

Miles de GRACIAS a mis queridas y sensuales lectoras por comentar el capítulo pasado, leo sus reviews con una gran sonrisa y las tengo en mente cada vez que escribo una nueva página. **Kari, Raquel, CruxMarie, Gima2618, Kate-Klaroline, Wissh, PalomaLowen1, Clau28, BeautifulButterflyPink, Yoko-Zuki10, Melinna sesshy, ByaHisaFan, Laura91ok, MisteryWitch, Lizzie, Marilole, Meaow, Kunoichi2518, Black urora, MickyT, Kikoru San Fantasy, Nesher, Haydena princess of Janina, Jezabel, Hary1305, Rosedrama, Lau Cullen Swan, Duhkha, Kari, Nally, Krayteona, Lunera's dream, MickeyNoMouse, Yarisha, Floresamaabc, Hooliedanisars, Kokoa Kirkland, Grell Whoops, LilisGu, Naho89 y AlexaRey** , bienvenidas comentaristas nuevas y habituales, ¡un beso y pastel de chocolate para todas! Espero que me den sus impresiones de esta entrega, me encantaría saber qué les pareció :)

Gracias por leer, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy y muchas de sus dudas se hayan disipado aunque sea parcialmente xD Que tengan un muy feliz fin de semana, ¡hasta la próxima!


	17. Latidos en el silencio

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

17\. Latidos en el silencio

Según el calendario que había hecho Rin, ya habían llegado a septiembre. Ver cómo el mes de agosto había ido y venido la hizo sentir extremadamente fuera de lugar. No tenía deberes de verano que hacer, no tenía necesidad de levantarse temprano para regresar a clases, no debía preparar su uniforme y sus útiles escolares... Vacía era la palabra que más se le asemejaba a sus emociones. Nunca había faltado al primer día de colegio en toda su vida, y ahora en el último año lo haría por primera vez.

Qué extraño era... siempre fue tan buena estudiante, puntual y cumplida. Se preguntó si su institución haría algo o diría algunas palabras en su nombre, se preguntó qué habían dicho el lunes 22 de junio después de su súbita desaparición. ¿Habrían dicho la verdad? ¿Mostraron los vídeos que Jiro había hecho a todo el que estuviera dispuesto a verlos o manejaban el asunto con más secretismo para no alterar a nadie?

¿Y cómo estarían sus amigos? ¿Habrían vuelto a clases después del incidente en la mansión? Sabía que por lo menos Issei y Kazuo probablemente no por la condición en la que habían quedado, pero ¿y los demás? ¿Les quedó alguna secuela emocional? ¿Alguna mental? La sangre se le helaba por completo al reparar en esas opciones. Sabía que la mayoría se llevaron fuertes heridas físicas ―las tripas siempre se le revolvían de culpabilidad al recordar a Issei, la pierna rota de Kazuo, la nariz sangrante de Jiro y el brazo herido de Satsuki―, pero sería aún peor que además de esto, alguien hubiera quedado severamente traumatizado. Rogaba a cualquier dios dispuesto a escucharla que no fuera así, que todos estuvieran bien y el único asiento vacío en el aula el primero de septiembre fuera el suyo.

Entre ese horrendo retortijón de remordimiento por las personas que dejó atrás ese fatídico día y los constantes recordatorios del viaje al pasado que se había ganado accidentalmente al tocar el pergamino, Rin tenía serios problemas para conciliar el sueño durante la noche. Las imágenes nunca la dejaban dejar la mente en blanco, los gritos de pánico y dolor jamás le permitían disfrutar el silencio nocturno y relajarse para dormir.

Se sentía deprimida y muy cansada, pero aún así intentaba seguir adelante y poner buena cara ante el mal tiempo, a pesar de lo mucho que le costara.

Ah-Un ya estaba totalmente recuperado, lo único que se le notaba de su fea herida en la pata era el rosado rastro del tajo que estaba por cerrarse. Han le había explicado que en la próxima muda de piel se borraría cualquier cicatriz que pudiera quedar, por lo que podría decirse que el dragón ya no tenía motivos para quedarse. Tanto su pata como su costilla estaban en perfectas condiciones y ya debía ser capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Pero...

La habilidad de Rin de encariñarse con cualquier animal a los dos segundos de encontrárselo atacó de nuevo y le hizo poner algunos cuántos peros cuando Jaken le recordó no muy amablemente que en cuanto Sesshomaru le diera la orden, regresaría al dragón al sitio de donde lo habían capturado.

Sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano: siempre que llevaba un animalito a casa, sus padres ―en especial su madre―, la presionaban para que lo regresara a su hábitat una vez que se hubiera recuperado o le consiguiera un nuevo hogar. Había sido difícil con todos excepto quizás con los cuervos, que regresaron el día siguiente como 'aves libres' para atormentar a su madre exigiéndole comida a graznidos.

Pero ahora que no estaba en casa de sus padres tal vez... tal vez podría conservar a Ah-Un.

La tentación era fuerte, pero decidió hacer lo correcto y permitir que Jaken y los suyos se lo llevaran la próxima vez que aparecieran por la mansión. Y ese día llegó demasiado pronto para su pesar.

Los pequeños demonios de río había atado un par de cuerdas a modo de bozales en ambos hocicos para controlarlo, y aunque no le hiciera mucha gracia, Ah-Un no ponía tanta resistencia como la primera vez que había llegado a la mansión. La chica se reunió con él, rascándole en las barbillas para que se calmara. Sesshomaru no estaba en ningún lugar visible, por lo que Jaken no tuvo reparos ser tan exigente como era cuando su superior no lo estaba viendo.

―¿Quieres apurarte? Tardamos horas en llegar ahí y mientras más pronto salgamos, más pronto terminamos.

―Ya voy, ya voy... ―suspiró. Los había tenido ahí parados esperándola por lo menos quince minutos que ocupó en terminar de decidirse y decirle adiós. No quería hacerlo, pero era lo correcto―. Bien, amigo... creo que hasta aquí llegamos. Pórtate bien, no te metas en problemas y no dejes que nadie vuelva a capturarte, ¿está bien?

―¡Ja! ―resopló Jaken detrás de ella.

―Adiós, Ah-Un. Te echaré de menos ―juntó ambas cabezas con sus manos y restregó su frente en ellas cariñosamente. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero sorbía con fuerza para evitarlo. De nuevo Jaken se quejaba y la llamaba niñita llorona, así que Rin se reprimió de nuevo maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan sensible.

―¿Ya estás lista? Hay que ver que eres pesada, ni que se fuera a morir... bueno, quizás sí lo haga, pero no es como si lo fueras a ver de todas formas.

―Gracias, señor Jaken. Usted sí que sabe subir los ánimos.

―Ni que ese fuera mi trabajo. ¡Bien! Nos vamos. No suelten las cuerdas, y ustedes que no están haciendo nada por allá, ¡abran la puerta! No quiero que demoremos todo el día ―señaló en todas direcciones para dar las órdenes y Rin se vio forzada a soltar al dragón para permitir que se lo llevaran. La criatura se quejó ante los tirones y estiró sus cuellos para ir con ella, pero los demonios de río no se lo permitieron.

―Cuídate, amigo ―se despidió con la mano cuando lo vio desaparecer por la puerta trasera del ala sur―. Va a estar bien, ¿verdad? ―le preguntó a Han, que se había quedado rezagado para cerrar después de salir.

―Sí, señora. Está sano y puede valerse por sí mismo.

Rin se desinfló con un suspiro y asintió quedamente.

―Te lo agradezco, Han. Que tengan un buen viaje.

―Descuide, señora.

La puerta se cerró entonces y Rin se quedó sola. El corazón se le encogió de nostalgia cuando le tocó limpiar el área donde había estado Ah-Un. Los lacayos de Jaken la habían ayudado a cubrir el suelo de esa habitación con heno para que estuviera más cómodo, y ahora le tocaba deshacerse de los restos que quedaban. Los demonios se habían encargado de la mayoría del trabajo, pero era tal el apuro de su líder que no pudieron acabar a tiempo y era deber de Rin terminarlo.

Lo que quedaba de la mañana transcurrió con ella dejando la habitación en su estado original, y aunque era un trabajo cansado, se alegraba de tener algo con lo que mantenerse ocupada por un par de horas.

Era tan solitario sin ningún sonido, nadie que la esperara con entusiasmo y le hiciera compañía.

Bueno, no estaba en realidad sola puesto que Sesshomaru estaba en la mansión, pero... sencillamente no era lo mismo. _Ni que Sesshomaru fuera una mascota, por Dios..._

Además de que desde ese día que le había dado un vistazo a su pasado, las cosas se habían vuelto... raras. Sin bien Rin se había comprometido a ayudarlo costara lo que costara, descubrió en muy poco tiempo que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Y no era sólo ella la que se mostraba algo esquiva, él mismo parecía evitarla a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario comunicarle algo.

Tan altanero y orgulloso que siempre había sido, tan poco remordimiento que había mostrado después de semejante atrocidad y ahora simplemente la evitaba. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que Rin había querido decir cuando prometió ayudarlo a salir? ¿Sabía lo que se proponía?

El cuchillo cayó sobre las verduras que picaba en la cocina con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria al recordar ese pequeño pero importante detalle.

Para que la barrera se rompiera debían cumplirse las palabras de su padre. Tenía que comprender el daño que había causado y debía arrepentirse. ¿Y cuál era la única manera para que esto pasara? Debía... debía...

Su mano se quedó quieta en el mango del cuchillo, apretándolo temblorosa para evitar sonrojarse. Pero por más esfuerzo que ponía de su parte, su rostro no cooperaba y simplemente se encendió como un fósforo.

Sonaba horriblemente cursi, y aunque Rin fuera en sí una persona cursi... hasta eso era demasiado para ella.

 _¿Pero cómo se supone que haga para que me quiera de_ esa _manera? Es más, ¿puede llegar a querer de esa manera? Ni siquiera he tenido novio, ¿qué se supone que haga, me le insinúo? ¿lo seduzco, me hago la sexy? ¡Dios, no!_

 _Yo y mi estúpida boca que no deja de meterme en problemas, ¿cuándo rayos voy a aprender a quedarme callada?_

Comió ahí mismo sobre el mesón de la cocina cuando su almuerzo estuvo listo, refunfuñando para sus adentros sin dejar de recriminarse lo bocazas que era. Buenas intenciones un demonio, lo que ella tenía era un serio problema de estupidez crónica.

Esa misma línea de pensamientos la acompañó las horas siguientes cuando subió a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Incluso cuando estaba en el salón de los kimonos, confeccionándose algunas prendas más prácticas que tantos trajes tradicionales, sus refunfuños continuaban casi sin descanso.

Las tijeras anticuadas cortaron el hilo que sobraba de la última puntada y, habiendo terminado su labor, le dio la vuelta y se puso de pie para ver qué tal había quedado. Tildó la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró un ojo evaluándolo con criticismo, viendo que su segundo intento de pantalones no era tan desastroso como el primero, que ahora tenía guindado entre los kimonos como claro ejemplo de lo que NO se debía hacer si se pensaba confeccionar unos pantalones funcionales.

―Rin ―llamó la voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta antes de abrirla. La chica se giró hacia él para verlo a la cara un tanto extrañada. No habían hablado en todo el día, y era raro cuando él tenía que decirle algo. Sin embargo se sacudió un poco y esbozó una sonrisa a modo de saludo.

―Hola, Sesshomaru. Dime, ¿qué pasa?

―Dejaron esto para ti ―el demonio extendió un fajo grueso de hojas atadas con una cinta roja. Rin saltó y se apresuró a tomar el paquete de sobres y papeles con los ojos bien abiertos. Eran cartas para ella... de su mundo.

Sus labios y manos temblaron al ver la letra de su madre en el primer sobre del montón, y por un segundo tuvo la sensación de que las piernas no le resistirían y terminarían dejándola caer. Se quedó viendo el paquete sin poder emitir sonido alguno, apretándolo entre las manos como si estuvieran a punto de desaparecer.

Alzó la cabeza lentamente para ver hacia el demonio que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, evaluando su reacción en silencio, y le preguntó:

―¿Cuándo...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Quién las dejó?

―Los hombres uniformados ―dijo con seriedad sin ablandar su dura expresión―. Lo acabo de encontrar en la planta baja.

―Es decir... ¿es decir que siguen ahí? ¿La policía sigue abajo? ―se sobresaltó respingando bastante fuerte, preparada para ir en estampida hasta la entrada oeste de la mansión.

―No lo sé. Sólo lo tomé.

Rin no esperó nada más y se le coleó por un lado para ir corriendo hasta las escaleras con el corazón en una mano y el paquete en la otra, por poco tropezándose y cayendo en los escalones. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos y su corazón latía tan rápido que no le extrañaría que todo saliera expulsado de su cuerpo de un momento a otro.

Sus pasos solitarios resonaron en la quietud que caía sobre el ala oeste aquella tarde soleada. Trotó hasta la columna que siempre solía ocupar, esa que encaraba el hueco en el muro, hueco inexistente de ese lado y cerró la boca para ahogar sus exhalaciones alteradas por la carrera.

―¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Hola? ¡Soy Rin! ¿Pueden oírme? ¡Heeey! ―gritó con todas sus fuerzas y esperó mirando hacia todos lados por alguna clase de respuesta. Hizo un canal con sus manos en uno de sus oídos y se paró en el punto donde recordaba que Sesshomaru había dejado su propia carta semanas atrás, esperanzada.

Pero conforme los segundos corrían en ininterrumpido silencio hasta convertirse en minutos, creyó que nada sucedería. Y aún así no se rindió.

―¡Hola! ¿Alguien me escucha? ¡Estoy aquí, estoy bien! ¿Hola? ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Issei! ¿Alguien? ―se mantuvo repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez como un disco rayado hasta que se le irritó la garganta. Apretó los labios y caminó un poco sin dejar de girar la cabeza atenta a la más mínima señal.

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

No sabía si ya las personas se habían ido o si era ella en especial que no se podía comunicar con los demás al otro lado. ¿Pero por qué? Había sentido a Sesshomaru sin ningún problema desde el primer día que lo conoció, aunque le había costado mucho tiempo llegar a oírlo y verlo, ¿qué tan diferente era comunicarse con su _misma especie_? Cierto que ella no tenía youki ni poderes sobrenaturales, pero...

Pero...

Sus hombros cayeron ante la desilusión. Tal vez sí la habían oído, tal vez todavía había personas por ahí. Dio algunos golpes a una columna y al suelo con la esperanza de que eso al menos sí fuera audible del otro lado. Con algo de suerte la escucharían y le responderían. Los golpes en la madera reemplazaron a su propia voz, pero al igual que antes, nunca obtuvo nada a cambio.

Terminó sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la columna y las piernas estiradas como una muñeca de trapo. No quería rendirse y aceptar que no podría comunicarse con las personas que la buscaban, pero al estar una hora entera en la faena intentando hacerse notar en su mundo comenzaba a creer que era inútil.

Alzó la cabeza frunciendo el entrecejo decidiendo que no era inútil. Le faltaba práctica, eso era todo. Así como le había costado aprender a entenderse con Sesshomaru, probablemente necesitaba más tiempo para identificar las señales del otro lado y aprender a enviar las suyas propias. No todo estaba perdido, se aseguraría de ello.

Suspiró cansada y posó la mirada irritada en el fajo de sobres y desató la cinta que lo mantenía unido. Tomó el primero, el de su madre, y lo abrió con dedos temblorosos.

 _Rin:_

 _Gracias al cielo que estás bien... Porque estás bien, ¿verdad? ¿No estás herida? ¿Ese monstruo no te maltrata? Sé lo que dijiste en tu carta, pero tengo tanto miedo por ti... te extraño muchísimo, mi niña. Cada día que pasaba antes de recibir información de ti creí que a tu padre y a mí nos daría un ataque al corazón._

 _Lo siento... no sé qué escribirte. Estoy anonadada, vi el video y creí... dios, creí que nunca volvería a saber de ti. No pensé por un momento que estabas muerta, pero... mientras más días pasaban sin ninguna señal de ti..._

 _Rin... ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste nada? ¿No confiabas en nosotros? Sé que te gusta ayudar a todo el mundo, pero... pero esto fue ir demasiado lejos, Rin. ¿No pensabas en nosotros, en lo que significaba perderte de esta forma? Debería estar furiosa contigo, debería exigirte respuestas y respeto... pero no lo puedo hacer. Estoy tan aliviada de que nos hayas dejado una carta que ya ni siquiera sé cómo sentirme al respecto... más allá de la preocupación._

 _Un inugami... Te preguntaría si hablas en serio, pero en vista de todo lo que ha sucedido creo que ya no tengo motivos para asombrarme de nada de lo que me digas o me muestren. Así que era de este inugami del que hablaste con tu padre hace años, en aquella cena donde lo mencionaste. Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Últimamente he recordado cada detalle de lo que decías o hacías intentando armar el rompecabezas que dejaste atrás. Todo tiene sentido..._

 _¿Eres su inumochi? Por lo que dijiste en esa carta parecía que sí. ¿Es eso algo muy malo? Te ruego que me digas qué hace este ser contigo, no sigas ocultando más cosas, por favor. Si... si te lastima... si hace lo que creo que puede hacer..._

 _Rin, hija... te lo ruego... ten cuidado. Regresa a casa... te extrañamos tanto, tus amigos no son los mismos de antes desde que te fuiste. Y nosotros menos aún. Cada día pienso en qué pudimos haber hecho para que desconfiaras tanto de nosotros... pudimos haberte ayudado, Rin... no sé cómo, pero habríamos buscado la manera de arreglar las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Eres nuestra hija... por ti haríamos lo que fuera, por más loco que sea._

 _Te extraño mucho. Por favor... vuelve. Solucionaremos esto juntos y seguiremos adelante, lo prometo. Sólo vuelve a casa._

 _Cuídate, mi cielo. No olvides que te amamos, sin importar lo que pase._

 _Mamá._

Las últimas líneas se desdibujaron por las gruesas lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos y nublaban su visión. Cayeron dos gotas en el papel, amenazando con borrar la tinta del bolígrafo azul que su madre había empleado para transmitirle su mensaje, y apartó la carta para evitar que siguiera dañándose. Sorbió fuertemente para tragarse las nuevas lágrimas y se obligó a seguir abriendo cada sobre que tenía en su regazo.

La carta de su padre era muy parecida a la de su madre. Le preguntaba miles de veces si estaba bien y por qué nunca les había dicho nada, le pedía desesperado que encontrara la manera de regresar y le decía repetidamente cuánto la quería. Pero a diferencia del mensaje anterior, su padre también se disculpaba. Por no haber sido lo suficientemente confiable, por no haberla escuchado cuando lo necesitó. Se disculpó por no estar ahí con ella y no haberle dicho cuánto la amaba. Se notaba que su padre se había tomado su tiempo y probablemente había pensado muy bien en todo lo que quería decirle... aunque para ella nunca fuera suficiente.

La siguiente fue de Momoko. Se restregó los ojos con una mano y soltó una risita ante los intentos que su amiga cometía para animarla y asegurarle que todo saldría bien pasara lo que pasara, que la extrañaban y que confiaba plenamente en que volvería sana y salva. Le pidió también que no se preocupara tanto por los demás, que todos estaban recuperándose de sus heridas y nadie le guardaba rencor alguno. Al contrario, le agradecían por haberlos salvado. Momoko también mencionó lo aterrador que fue ver el video de Jiro y, aunque habían opiniones divididas entre los que no habían estado ahí, le prometió fervientemente que ella siempre tomaría su palabra por cierta. Cerró su carta deseándole lo mejor y que se vieran de nuevo dentro de poco.

Lastimosamente, Momoko era la única optimista del grupo de personas que le había escrito.

Satsuki le había escrito mayormente para culparse de todo lo que había pasado y le pedía casi a gritos que la perdonara por no haberla escuchado. Shizuku también se disculpó por haber organizado la película en torno a la casa y le rogaba que diera mayores señales de vida. Fue ella quien le dijo lo fuertemente afectados que estaban todos y lo mal que habían quedado tras su desaparición. Le contó que Haruka asistía a terapia, que Kazuo seguía con la pierna escayolada y que Issei estuvo casi un mes entero en el hospital y había sido operado de emergencia por una fisura en la vértebra cervical.

Rin se sintió morir con esos últimos párrafos donde la muchacha explicaba el estado físico y mental de todos y cómo había sido después de que Sesshomaru se la llevara.

No podía haberlo hecho con intensiones de hacerla sentir mal, estaba segura, lo más seguro era que quisiera mantenerla informada de cada detalle.

Shizuku, al ser excelente escritora, relató a la perfección y de manera resumida la reacción de básicamente el resto del pueblo ante su peculiar situación. Dijo que la policía no sabía si creer el rollo paranormal, que la escuela había lanzado un comunicado para hacer constatar su desaparición pero no validaron la verdadera versión, sino que trataban el tema con cautela para no levantar el pánico.

La carta terminó con un "Espero que estés bien. Cuídate mucho, por favor", y cuando Rin se quedó sin nada más que leer de parte de Shizuku, sintió que había suspirado todo el aire de sus pulmones hasta desinflarse por completo. La muchacha le había escrito cinco páginas con su pequeña letra apretujada por delante y por detrás, más que nadie más, y ciertamente le había añadido un peso extra de remordimiento a los hombros.

Para evitar mortificarse continuó la lectura con la siguiente carta. Kazuo le aseguraba que estaba bien y que aún tenía pesadillas, pero de la misma forma esperaba que ella se encontrara sana y salva. Jiro se disculpó quinientas veces por todos los problemas que había causado al acosarla con la filmadora y que no descansaría hasta que la verdad fuera aceptada. Otros amigos le habían dejado notas y firmado una carta en conjunto mandándole sus mejores deseos y pidiéndole que volviera pronto.

Y por último... Issei.

No había sido en realidad la última carta de la pila, sino que más bien ocupaba el tercer o cuarto puesto. Pero cuando la había visto y reconocido la letra de su mejor amigo, no tuvo el coraje necesario para enfrentarlo y prefirió dejarla para el final cuando ya no tuviera más opción.

Desdobló la hoja de máquina para descubrir un corto mensaje que la dejó un tanto decepcionada y, si era posible, más preocupada y culpable.

 _Sí, estoy bien. Me dejó medio muerto, pero necesita más que un par de sacudidas para acabar conmigo. Yo también lamento que no me hayas contado toda la verdad, pensé que éramos amigos. Pero ya no importa. Si te soy sincero, no sé si estoy enojado o no contigo. Me duele que te hayas lanzado a esa cosa para detenerlo cuando te dije que no lo hicieras, pero no puedo culparte. Sé cómo eres y sé que no querías causarle problemas a nadie. En realidad me salvaste la vida y por eso te doy las gracias._

 _Debe haber una forma de volver. Si te llevó adonde sea que estés ahora te puede regresar a casa. Es un maldito por mentirte, deja de defenderlo. No se lo merece después de todo lo que nos ha hecho. Me da igual que le hayas prometido quedarte ahí para siempre, verás cómo haces pero regresas a casa como sea._

 _Tienes razón, creo que estás loca, pero no te odio. Nadie te odia, no seas ridícula._

 _Deja de sentir lástima por ti misma y de mortificarte por todo, enfócate en volver. Ya tendrás tiempo de cortarte las venas cuando estés aquí y nos tengas que explicar con pelos y señales qué demonios tenías en la cabeza. No te vas a quedar en ese sitio, regresarás donde perteneces, grábatelo en la cabeza._

 _Prométemelo. No lo dejes ganar, él no lo vale. Nosotros sí._

 _Cuídate hasta entonces y deja de llorar. Te quiero de vuelta tan pronto como sea posible._

 _Issei._

Rin sonrió tristemente y se alegró bastante por haber guardado esa carta para el final. Sarcástico, simple y al punto tal y como siempre había sido Issei. Claro que estaba enojado con ella, era fácil de notar al ver cómo le había escrito, pero también observaba que estaba totalmente aliviado y contento por saber de ella. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

Y debería empezar a hacerle caso. Dejar de sentir lástima por sí misma y de mortificarse sería lo primero que intentaría poner en práctica. Llevaba meses victimizándose por el efecto de bola de nieve que había creado siendo pequeña, y aunque era lógico que estuviera atormentada por su catastrófico resultado, era cierto que no tenía sentido continuar con el acto de la mártir afligida.

La había cagado en proporciones astronómicas, pero ya nada podía hacer para arreglarlo más allá de limpiar el desastre y ver cómo seguía adelante a partir de la enorme bosta que había dejado. _Pero qué malhablada, se nota que acabo de leer a Issei._

Tomó todas las hojas entre las manos y las apretujó en su regazo, tomándose el tiempo que necesitó para digerir todo lo que acababa de leer. Era... demasiado. De estar totalmente incomunicada con sus seres queridos ahora tenía un fajo de cartas de parte de todos los que conocía ansiosos por noticias de su paradero, diciéndole cuánto la querían y la extrañaban. Opiniones y reacciones diversas, comentarios adoloridos, culposos y tristes por su partida... ¿pero por qué se disculpaban con ella cuando fue ella quien lo había echado todo a perder?

Se quedó ahí sentada procesando y releyendo cada mensaje varias veces hasta que el anochecer se lo impidió. Y aún cuando toda la luz del día había desaparecido dejándola sólo con el tenue resplandor de la luna creciente, continuó palpando los diferentes tipos de papel, pensando en todos los que le habían escrito y preguntándose bajo qué circunstancias lo habían hecho.

Los ojos le pesaban amenazándola con cerrarse ante el agotamiento emocional, pero se negó a obedecer y permaneció sentada de espaldas a la columna con la esperanza de escuchar a algún humano aproximarse desde el otro lado. Aún de vez en cuando lanzaba preguntas en voz alta y daba toques en la madera esperando una respuesta, recibiendo solamente el triste silencio de vuelta.

―Pierdes el tiempo, no hay humanos del otro lado ―le dijo Sesshomaru. La voz de Rin se congeló antes de su nueva llamada y giró la cara hasta verlo a unos cuantos pasos de ella, con su seriedad característica. Quiso gritarle que se fuera y la dejara sola, que todo era su culpa y que lo odiaba. Pero se quedó callada y volvió a bajar la cara, incapaz de decirle nada. No lo odiaba... nunca lo había odiado de verdad, era sólo que... todo era demasiado frustrante.

 _Deja de sentir lástima y mortificarte por todo_. Claro... había dicho que le haría caso a su amigo, y justo ahí estaba dos minutos después apunto de recriminarle a Sesshomaru. No ganaría nada echándole la culpa a nadie, debía dejar de hacerlo y hacer que la idea entrara en su cabeza de una vez por todas.

Rin regresó la mirada hacia adelante sin ver nada en realidad y soltó un resoplido mudo mientras le daba un apretón más a las cartas que tenía sobre su regazo. Sesshomaru la había escuchado llamar a gritos a los demás humanos, y claro que también había escuchado su llanto por más ahogado que fuera. Quizás no había sido una buena idea entregarle el paquete que dejaron para ella, pero hasta él reconocía que sería cruel dejarla en la oscuridad. Su mundo seguía siendo una parte muy importante de su vida, y para mantenerla feliz era necesario que mantuviera el contacto con las personas que había dejado atrás.

Aunque ahora que la veía tan afectada lo dudaba.

―Ven conmigo ―le dijo súbitamente. La muchacha volvió a mirarlo con sus ojos grandes y tristes aún enrojecidos, haciendo que algo en su interior se agitara intranquilo. En el fondo, muy dentro de sí sabía que él era el motivo por el cual lloraba, cosa que le molestaba bastante. Era hora de solucionarlo―. Hay algo que debes ver.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Rin se levantó con torpeza después de tanto tiempo sentada en la misma posición y lo siguió con curiosidad mientras caminaba hasta el pórtico. Guardó las cartas en el interior de su obi y se detuvo antes de saltar al patio exterior―. ¿Sesshomaru?

―Aquí

Le hizo caso y aterrizó en el pasto, encogiéndose un poco por el frío que sentía. Aún no se acostumbraba a las noches tan frescas de ese lado, unas que en el suyo propio eran imposibles en verano. Se reunió con él, buscando en los alrededores el motivo de su extraño comportamiento, pero el jardín se veía igual que siempre.

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle qué era lo que quería mostrarle, el demonio rodeó su cintura con un brazo y la apegó a su cuerpo. No le dio tiempo ni siquiera de sobresaltarse porque antes de darse cuenta, ambos eran impulsados en el aire con un poderoso salto.

Rin profirió un gritito de sorpresa y se aferró a su cuello con fuerza, viendo estupefacta cómo el suelo se alejaba de ellos en cuestión de segundos. No lo soltó hasta que quedaron parados en el techo del último piso, y aún cuando sus pies descalzos estaban perfectamente posicionados en la viga cumbrera, se mantuvo firmemente sujeta a su brazo con ambas manos por miedo a perder el equilibrio.

―¿Qué rayos, Sesshomaru? ¡Casi me matas del susto! ¡Al menos avísame si vas a hacer eso! ―exclamó con los ojos tan abiertos como platos. Él sólo miraba hacia el horizonte oscuro como si ni siquiera la hubiera oído, y a Rin no le quedó de otra que imitarlo a regañadientes por no tener la explicación que quería.

Pero realmente no era necesaria una explicación. Frente a ella se ensanchaba un paisaje basto e impresionante que jamás había visto antes. El bosque se extendía a kilómetros por todos lados, rodeando montañas como un manto verde mullido interminable e ininterrumpido. Nada de postes de electricidad, construcciones, carreteras, antenas de comunicación... sólo naturaleza hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a ver. Y sobre ellos, coronando el cielo de una manera más espectacular de lo que había presenciado en la laguna como tanto le gustaba, la infinidad de estrellas cubrían cada tramo del firmamento con lucecillas brillantes, marcando constelaciones desconocidas y nebulosas de tenues colores a la distancia.

Podría quedarse ahí arriba toda la vida, descifrando los movimientos de las estrellas y nombrando las miles de constelaciones que comenzaba a descubrir a cada segundo.

Su fiero agarre al brazo del demonio fue mermando su fuerza hasta que sólo sostuvo la manga con una mano, trazando líneas con el dedo para unir los puntos de luz para darles forma. Hasta que algo más captó su atención.

Desde el oeste podía ver unas figuras que se acercaban cada vez más hacia ellos, nuevos puntos luminosos que se movían hacia adelante de manera constante. Pensó que se trataba de estrellas fugaces, más le costó un momento darse cuenta de que estos puntos cambiaban de forma conforme se acercaban. No eran un par o un puñado, sino que eran cientos de figuras que viajaban en el aire. O mejor dicho, aleteaban.

―¿Pero qué...? ¡Oh por Dios, son pájaros! ¡Y son miles! ―exclamó señalándolos con una sonrisa de emoción. Tanto así, que dando un paso al frente para inclinarse más hacia ellos que se resbaló y estuvo por caer del tejado. Afortunadamente como estaba sujeta a la manga de Sesshomaru y él tenía tan buenos reflejos logró tironearla de un sólo movimiento para que recuperara el equilibrio. Rin rió por el susto y le agradeció con una mirada―. Creo que mejor me siento antes de que me caiga al vacío.

Como lo tenía sujeto y no pensaba soltarlo por nada del mundo, el demonio también tomó asiento a su lado con las piernas cruzadas.

―¿Qué son? ¿Y qué están haciendo? ―cuestionó ella sin dejar de mirar hacia las extrañas aves que se les acercaban.

―Son aves de fuego, esta es su ruta migratoria.

―Oh, ya veo. Pero estamos en septiembre, ¿no es algo pronto para que migren por el invierno?

―No estoy familiarizado con las razones de la migración. Siempre abandonan el oeste al finalizar el verano y regresan a finales de la primavera.

―¿Son peligrosas? ¿No nos atacarán si nos ven aquí arriba?

―Dudo que seamos de su interés ―le dijo tranquilamente.

―Deben estar muy ocupadas manteniendo el grupo unido, supongo ―atinó Rin distraída―. Quizás vayan a anidar a una zona más próspera o busquen una fuente de alimento que también migra al sur. Me parece que hay ballenas que trazan su ruta migratoria siguiendo al krill por el océano, y algunas especies de aves siguen la migración de los insectos y se basan en esto para sus épocas de cría. Hay muchas posibilidades... oh, me encantaría saber cuáles son las de estas aves.

Rin mantenía la vista fija en el mismo punto atenta a los pájaros de fuego, mientras que Sesshomaru la observaba a ella constantemente por el rabillo del ojo, simplemente escuchándola en silencio. Cuando ella hablaba sin detenerse con aquel tono soñador era porque estaba feliz, en paz consigo misma aunque fuera por ese instante. Su rostro estaba tan sereno y relajado en contraste con la angustia que la había invadido las horas anteriores que era imposible que no captara su atención.

Era fácil hacerla enojar y entristecer; contentarla era el problema si no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ésta vez había acertado con la simple invitación subir al techo y supo que había sido una buena idea cuando habían transcurrido varios minutos sin que su sonrisa flanqueara.

Ese pequeño gesto tenía algo que atraía su mirada como una polilla a la luz.

Decidió que necesitaba hacer más cosas como aquella para verlo más seguido.

―¡Oh, ya vienen, ya vienen! ―siguió señalándolas entusiasmada con una gran sonrisa. Rin ahogó una exclamación de asombro cuando la amplia bandada de aves comenzó a volar sobre sus cabezas. Eran un poco más grandes que un cisne, con un brillante plumaje rojo y dorado. Una larga cola tipo abanico como la de un pavo real se difuminaba detrás de cada ejemplar; algunas más largas y frondosas y otras más cortas, por lo que imaginó que aquella era la diferencia de género. Las plumas brillaban con un resplandor rojizo como si estuvieran ardiendo desde adentro, dejando una estela resplandeciente que marcaba su camino.

Los animales graznaban con potencia, entonando cánticos cortos agudos y de pocas notas que encontró extrañamente hipnotizantes. No sabía si se comunicaban entre ellos pues los sonidos eran uniformes e iban al unísono, o si era alguna clase de canción que enmarcaba su vuelo al sur.

Rin estiró tanto el cuello para verlas mejor que acabó poniéndose en pie, maravillada por las centenas de pájaros que surcaban ordenadamente el cielo en una amplia formación de V. Algunas plumas de diversos tamaños caían conforme avanzaban, y una de ellas, un plumón interno, descendió flotando describiendo zigzags como si fuera un copo de nieve resplandeciente. Sin siquiera pensar que debían llamarse aves de fuego por algo y aquella pluma debía estar muy caliente, extendió la mano para tomarla siguiendo su trayecto atentamente con los ojos.

Y de nuevo, un paso en falso la hizo resbalar de la viga cumbrera justo cuando la pluma se posó suavemente en su mano. Pegó un gritito del susto, pero no cayó. Sesshomaru volvió a tener el mismo impecable reflejo y la tomó de la mano que seguía asiéndose a su larga manga blanca, tironeando de ella para regresarla a su lugar.

Rin se sentó junto a él más cerca que antes, y rió por lo bajo después de darle las gracias por salvarla una segunda vez. Abrió la mano que sostenía el objeto que casi le había costado la vida y admiró la mullida pluma no más grande de cinco centímetros. Su brillo se extendía por toda su mano, y aunque estaba ciertamente más cálida que una pluma normal, no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

Las cosas de aquel mundo nunca dejarían de impresionarla.

―Es hermoso... ―levantó la vista al cielo una vez más, donde la bandada de pájaros terminaba de pasar, llevándose su resplandor y cántico hipnótico más allá del horizonte en dirección al sur. Rin se quedó con la cabeza vuelta hacia ellas hasta que fue difícil distinguirlas a la distancia y volvió a fijarse en la pequeña pluma sin dejar de sonreír―. Sería fascinante saber adónde van y qué hacen, ¿no crees? Desde aquí arriba todo se ve mucho más grande. Uno se da cuenta de lo pequeño que es en realidad si se compara con los bosques y las montañas. Y más si se piensa en lo que hay detrás de ellas... como el océano. Recuerdo cuando visitamos el océano por primera vez. Subimos a un faro para ver el atardecer, jamás olvidaré la cantidad de colores y destellos que vi en el agua, fue como si hubieran dos cielos en lugar de uno... y me dio miedo por lo insignificante que me sentí. Fue la primera vez que pensé algo parecido, en lo grande que es el mundo y en lo pequeña que soy yo.

Guardó silencio un momento sin dejar de admirar el paisaje que los rodeaba, hasta que decidió situar su atención una vez más en las estrellas que coronaban el firmamento. Recordó a su padre y todas las clases que le había dado sobre las constelaciones, le había explicado cómo antiguamente las usaban para ubicarse y encontrar el camino, relatándole anécdotas también de cómo cada una había ganado su nombre y por qué.

Su madre, en cambio, prefería más el misticismo que las rodeaba: le hablaba de las leyendas antiguas, de hermosas historias de amor como la del Tanabata*, una de sus leyendas favoritas que siempre le había dejado una sensación de añoranza difícil de explicar desde que era pequeña. Siempre iba al festival de verano con un mismo deseo: que los amantes pudieran estar juntos para siempre. Incluso el año anterior, siguiendo su propia tradición a pesar de ser bastante mayor para pedir aquel deseo infantil, volvió a escribir lo mismo para colgarlo en el bambú. Aquel era el primer año que faltaba a su festival favorito, notó tristemente.

Ver tantas estrellas desconocidas en el cielo sólo le hacía pensar en todas las historias que podrían existir sobre ellas y que no conocía todavía. Observó a Sesshomaru furtivamente preparada para preguntarle si conocía alguna, pero al contrario de ella que admiraba las estrellas con fascinación, la vista del demonio estaba fija en las montañas y lo que había más allá. Tan serio como siempre había sido, pero esta vez, distinguió un minúsculo atisbo de... pesadumbre.

Claro... él no podía salir. Ver todo aquel territorio que no podía explorar desde hacía siglos debía ser un trago amargo que le llevaba los más crueles evocaciones. Y aunque sabía que su castigo estaba bien merecido por el crimen que había cometido, se sintió mal. Triste por él. Apenas había estado ahí unos dos meses y la desesperación por estar encerrada, por más ocupada que pudiera estar, era abrumadora. ¿Cómo sería con él, que llevaba no meses, sino siglos enteros sin poner un pie más allá de su jaula y debía conformarse con verlo todo desde la distancia?

Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante torciendo la cara y sonrió en cuanto el demonio le dio su atención.

―Cuando se levante este sortilegio, ¿adónde te gustaría ir?

―¿ _Cuando_ se levante?

―Claro. Prometí ayudarte, ¿recuerdas? En algún momento se debe romper esa barrera ―le dijo muy segura.

―¿Cómo conseguirás que se rompa?

―Eh... Aún no lo tengo del todo resuelto ―se desvió un poco. No quería revelarle sus especulaciones por miedo a que la rechazara o se burlara en su cara por lo que ella creía que podría ayudarlo. Además de que prefería no tenerlo predispuesto a que sucediera, las cosas debían seguir un curso más natural para que salieran bien―. Pero lo conseguiremos de cualquier manera, eso dalo por hecho.

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos sin estar muy convencido por aquella vaga respuesta y al cabo de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, viró la vista para regresarla a su punto original. Rin roló los ojos agradeciendo que no continuara interrogándola y trató de revivir la conversación.

―No me respondiste la pregunta. ¿Hay algún sitio en especial que quieras ver?

―Alguno que esté lejos de aquí ―dijo contundente.

―Lo bueno es que no pareces ser muy selectivo, así que tienes muchas más opciones ―contraatacó optimista―. Puedes ir al mar... a las islas del sur... Visitar el Monte Fuji en Shizuoka, las termas en Oita, Disfrutar de la nieve en Niigata... ¡oh! Y sería muy interesante ver la versión que este mundo tiene de Tokio. Incluso de otros países. Tienes tanto tiempo de vida que fácilmente podrías recorrer el mundo a tus anchas, ver tantas cosas y conocer tantas culturas diferentes... ¡qué suerte!

―Es una buena idea ―concedió no muy interesado en sus puntos, pues no parecía tomárselos en serio.

―Sesshomaru, te dije la verdad ―volvió a asomarse para verlo con el ceño fruncido―. Voy a hacer que salgas de esta casa, tienes mi palabra. Y cuando eso pase, serás libre de pelear con todos los demonios que quieras y verás el mundo completo de cabo a rabo. Pasa por Grecia por mí y dime si Medusa sigue dando problemas ―se rió por lo bajo al imaginarse al inugami en diversas situaciones de las mitologías del mundo. Sesshomaru luchando contra una esfinge, contra Thor, el monstruo del lago Ness o hasta el chupacabras en México.

―¿Por qué hablas en singular? ―quiso saber Sesshomaru, cortando su risita.

―¿En singular?

―Hablas de todo lo que se supone que veré cuando se rompa la barrera. ¿Dónde estarás tú?

―¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

―Eres tú quien hará que salga de esta casa.

―Sí, pero... ¿cómo podría acompañarte?

―¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?

―¡Porque...! ―comenzó a exasperarse por el rumbo de sus ideas. Primero se sonrojó un poco creyendo que podría referirse a algo en específico, pero luego recordó que era un inugami... uno muy posesivo que no pensaba de la misma manera que ella―. Porque no hay manera que sobreviva tanto tiempo. Mi vida es mucho más corta que la tuya, Sesshomaru.

―Eso no es ningún impedimento.

―¡Claro que lo es! ¿Acaso quieres llevarme arrastrando por todos lados? Te retrasaré, tendrías que cuidarme todo el tiempo por la cantidad de monstruos que querrán comerme en cuanto me vean.

―Es mi deber protegerte, nada te sucederá.

De nuevo sintió su rostro acalorarse, pero se forzó a mantener la sangre fuera de sus mejillas. Era difícil cuando Sesshomaru le daba una mirada tan fija y segura.

―Pero de todas formas envejeceré y seré una carga tarde o temprano, ¿no? ¿Para qué querrías acarrear con una vieja cuando ni siquiera pueda caminar? ―sus hombros cayeron ante esa súbita realización. Era joven ahora y lo sería por unas décadas más, pero la vida humana no era infinita. Por más empeñado estuviera él en protegerla no podía hacer nada con el paso del tiempo.

Aquella idea la hizo bajar la cabeza con desánimo.

No tenía interés alguno en regresarla a casa y estaba forzada a vivir toda su vida siguiéndolo, siendo una carga de la que seguramente se aburriría eventualmente. Siendo tan poderoso y con tantas ansias de marcharse lejos, ¿por qué querría tener un motivo que ralentizara su paso? No tenía sentido.

―¿Insinúas que te abandonaré?

―Sería lo lógico ―se encogió de hombros. Ya el optimismo se había esfumado y en su lugar la voz se le había tornado algo más baja y grave.

―No lo haré ―concluyó él con serenidad. Rin volvió a enarcar las cejas, pero cuando giró un poco para ver su cara, ésta ya estaba orientada hacia adelante.

―¿Por qué no? Sabes que sólo te retrasaría y sería una carga. No puedo luchar como tú, me cansaría rápido, necesitaría comer tres veces al día, encontrar refugio... y ni hablar si me enfermo o me rompo algo...

―Jamás serás una carga para mí, Rin ―le aseguró con aspereza, cortándola en el acto. Su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa al sentir su mirada dorada contundente sobre ella como si la retara a llevarle la contraria. Le tomó unos segundos recuperar la movilidad de la lengua para formar algunas palabras coherentes, casi incrédulas.

―Entonces... dices que quieres que vea el mundo contigo.

―Es lo que dije.

―Y... ¿y nunca me dejarás atrás pase lo que pase?

―No.

Su boca se abrió para seguir con las preguntas, pero tras esa última negativa prefirió cerrarla antes de meter la pata presionándolo con un tema tan... inusual como era ese. Sesshomaru le había dicho de una manera bastante seca que ella le pertenecía, que nadie tenía derecho a tocarla como si fuera un objeto de colección invaluable. Por varios días ―rayos, semanas incluso― se había sentido de esa manera. Como una muñeca de adorno bajo la estricta mirada del coleccionista más implacable y celoso del mundo.

Y ahora... rayos, se sentía diferente. Humana. Considerada. _Valiosa_.

Bajó los ojos hasta sus pies y los dejó ahí al encontrar imposible levantar la cabeza una vez más. El pecho le dolía un poco por los inestables tumultos de su corazón e incluso las manos le hormigueaban mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus rodillas.

Quizás él... después de todo...

Juntó más las piernas al pecho y las cartas que tenía guardadas en el obi crujieron y todo lo que había leído horas atrás regresó súbitamente de golpe. Sus padres, sus amigos... toda la gente que la extrañaba y le rogaba que volviera cuanto antes eran personas que la amaban y la necesitaban, personas que merecían que se esforzara por ellos.

¿Y Sesshomaru? Él también la necesitaba. Quizás era muy presuntuoso de su parte asumir que podía romper el encantamiento que lo ataba a ese lugar, pero por lo menos tenía que intentarlo, ¿no? Después de todo si era la única persona humana a la que no odiaba y afirmaba tan fervientemente proteger debía ser por algo.

 _Es un maldito por mentirte, deja de defenderlo. No se lo merece después de todo lo que nos ha hecho._

Se apretujó un poco más contra sí misma por el frío que sintió subirle en la columna vertebral al recordar las palabras de Issei. Se sentía tan dividida que ni siquiera podía ponerle orden a sus ideas, y ya sabía que le costaría horrores conciliar el sueño aquella noche... como siempre.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió algo cálido protegiéndola de la fría brisa que azotaba el tejado y viró para ver cómo la estola la envolvía. De igual manera notó que Sesshomaru se había acercado un poco para que la estola la alcanzara mejor, justificando sus temblores por el frío que hacía.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste y se arrimó ella también en busca de calor, hasta que acabó inclinándose para recargarse en su hombro derecho fuente de la estola y regresó la mirada a las estrellas, perdiéndose en los miles de puntitos luminosos que adornaban el cielo.

El dolor que sentía en el pecho se mitigó durante ese instante.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo inmóvil por un largo rato, perdiéndose a la distancia como siempre lo hacía cada vez que subía. El ligero peso que suponía Rin en su brazo incrementaba poco a poco con el paso del tiempo, hasta la sintió recargarse sobre él por completo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se había quedado dormida.

―Rin ―la llamó para despertarla―. Debemos regresar.

―No quiero ―murmuró. No estaba dormida en realidad, no por completo. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, viendo hacia la nada entre las pestañas.

―La temperatura sigue descendiendo ―apuntó él con una voz más suave de lo acostumbrado, como si hablara en un murmullo―. Además de que necesitas dormir.

―No quiero irme ―repitió testaruda.

El demonio exhaló silenciosamente y sólo la dejó ser por un momento más. Al fin parecía estar más serena, lejos de lo que fuera que le causara tanto desasosiego y no quería arrebatarle ese momento de tranquilidad, no después de recordar lo alterada que había estado en el transcurso de la tarde y lo alicaída que se pasó la mañana tras despedirse del dragón.

Sí, Sesshomaru estaba atento de lo que le pasaba aún cuando no estuvieran cerca el uno del otro en caso de que fuera necesario intervenir.

La luna subió a la cúspide del cielo marcando la media noche, por lo que supo que ya era momento de retirarse si no quería que Rin enfermara por estar tanto tiempo expuesta al frío aire nocturno. Aún no estaba demasiado seguro de qué tan sensibles eran los humanos a los cambios climáticos y cuánto afectaban su salud, pero por el momento no quería arriesgarse.

La llamó por su nombre un par de veces hasta caer en cuenta de que era inútil, por lo que procedió a cargarla en brazos como había hecho aquella primera vez cuando la trajo a ese mundo. Se removió un poco molesta por el cambio de posición, pero no abrió los ojos y volvió a acurrucarse contra la estola en cuanto el demonio se puso en pie. De un hábil salto ya estaban en el balcón del tercer piso, y ni siquiera el impulso la había hecho abrir los ojos. Debía estar mucho más cansada de lo que aparentaba si nada la despertaba.

Entró en su recámara y extendió su futón con un brazo mientras la sostenía con el otro para no dejarla en el suelo. Pero cuando la apartó para recostarla en la cama, Rin apretó el puño que no había soltado su manga en ningún momento, negándose a que la separara de él.

―No te vayas ―le pidió en son de queja al dejar de sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

―Debes dormir.

―Pero tú no te tienes que ir ―contraatacó entreabriendo los ojos haciendo un pequeño puchero. Tal vez no estaba tan dormida como había estipulado en un principio. El inugami le dedicó una mirada contrariada que apenas se dejaba entrever entre sus rígidas facciones y separó los dedos que se aferraban a su ropa con cuidado. Rin se negaba a soltarlo―. Por favor... quédate.

―¿Qué te sucede? ―cuestionó entonces, buscándole sentido a lo que estaba haciendo

―No quiero estar sola ―dijo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los labios, afianzando su agarre como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sesshomaru se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, intentando comprender el por qué de lo que hacía. Desistió de intentar retirar su mano y procedió a tomar asiento a su lado, creyendo que con eso sería suficiente―. No. No te vayas.

―No lo estoy haciendo, Rin ―le hizo ver.

―¿Puedes quedarte conmigo un rato más? ―musitó entristecida. El inugami tenía serios problemas en comprender de dónde venía aquella necesidad de mantenerse cerca de él, pero como siempre, no tuvo más opción que aceptar contrariado.

―Estaré aquí ―indicó tras un momento de silencio en el que terminaba de decidirse. El puño de Rin se ablandó hasta que se deslizó suavemente por su brazo y cayó rendido en el futón. Asintió con la cabeza, sacó las cartas de su obi para dejarlas al lado de la cama y terminó de acurrucarse entre las sábanas para finalmente cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al sueño.

El demonio se levantó cuidando ser lo más silencioso posible y volvió a sentarse en el extremo de la habitación, recargando la espalda contra la pared. A su lado, una de las tres ventanas circulares dejaban entrar los claros rayos de la luna, inundando la recámara con una tenue luz azulada. Dejó que su vista paseara por aquel lugar, encontrando los diversos cambios que Rin había hecho desde su llegada. Algunos muebles y adornos habían sido cambiados de lugar, jarrones de diferentes tipos de flores hacían fila en la mesilla larga de la pared contraria en la que él estaba, contagiando de sus aromas aquel espacio que había permanecido cerrado por tanto tiempo.

También encontró un almanaque hecho a mano guindando sobre las flores, con cada uno de los días pasados tachados con una equis. Unos cojines de telas de colores se apilaban cerca del área de la hoguera y supo inmediatamente que los había hecho ella misma, pues no eran demasiado uniformes. Había rollos de pergamino entre esos cojines repletos de palabras que no llegó a leer. También tenía algunos libros a un lado de la hoguera, un par de los cuales pertenecían a los que ella misma le había ido dejando con el paso de los años.

Hasta que sus ojos se posaron de vuelta en la figura acostada de Rin, pues se removía cada vez más conforme la noche crecía. La escuchaba gemir entre sueños, afligida por lo que sea que estuviera viendo. Se alarmó cuando sus movimientos se hicieron más bruscos y sus quejidos más audibles, y justo cuando pensaba en despertarla, ella lo hizo sola profiriendo un respingo.

Respiró inestable hasta que cayó en cuenta de que sea lo que hubiera estado soñando no estaba ahí para atormentarla, y volvió a desplomarse sobre el futón llevándose un brazo para tapar sus ojos mientras estremecía intentando contener el llanto en la garganta.

―¿De nuevo una pesadilla?

Rin giró para verlo recostado en la pared. Sus ojos dorados resplandecían de una manera casi imposible, como dos llamas encendidas en medio de la oscuridad. Se alivió internamente al ver que había cumplido su palabra y se había quedado ahí después de todo, pues tenía el presentimiento de que sólo había intentado contentarla para después marcharse en cuanto cayera dormida.

―¿Sabes que tengo pesadillas?

―Hablas en sueños durante la noche.

―Oh... ¿hago mucho ruido? ―se incomodó bajando la mirada. Qué vulnerable se sentía, qué poca cosa... era como una niña pequeña que tiembla cual hoja ante sus malos sueños como si no supiera que éstos no eran reales.

―No, tengo buen oído ―negó él manteniendo un tono bajo pero firme―. ¿Te encuentras bien? ―como Rin lo miró frunciendo el ceño extrañada por su cuestionamiento, el demonio le devolvió el gesto fríamente―. Supongo que si no puedes conciliar el sueño no debe ser agradable.

―Ah... no, no lo es. Tengo tiempo así, me cuesta mucho dormir ―se restregó un ojo enrojecido mientras se sentaba encorvada mirando vacíamente hacia sus piernas. Tenía tantas cosas zumbando en su cabeza que necesitaba enfocarse en alguna otra cosa para acallar todo el ruido―. ¿Cómo haces tú? No duermes, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué?

―No siento la necesidad. Mi cuerpo no requiere tanto descanso como otros.

―Ya, pero aún así... no te creo que en todos estos años no hayas descansado al menos alguna vez.

―Claro que lo he hecho ―la contradijo él―. Sólo que no con frecuencia.

―Deberías intentarlo más a menudo. Ayuda mucho.

―No lo parece según lo que acabo de ver.

―Lo que acabas de ver no se supone que pase muy seguido ―musitó ella―. Las pesadillas apestan. Y sé que cuando vuelva a cerrar los ojos tendré otra. Eso o no podré dormir en el resto de la noche.

Volvió a restregar sus ojos con fastidio, y cuando los descubrió, la estancia había quedado iluminada al terminar de pasar una nube por la luna, revelando claramente la figura del inugami sentado contra la pared observándola atentamente. Era entre raro y reconfortante tenerlo tan cerca, ayudaba a mitigar un poco su angustia aún cuando le resultara algo extraño ser objeto tan fijo de su atención.

Pero aún así... él la ayudaba. La conciliaba, le daba tranquilidad a su mente atestada de tumultuosos pensamientos y recuerdos. Justo como cuando se apegó a él en el tejado, todo se calló dentro de su cabeza y se hizo un plácido silencio que requería con urgencia.

Su corazón dio un latido muy fuerte cuando le llegó la nueva idea. Los nervios y la vergüenza seguramente harían acto de aparición de un segundo a otro gritándole que no se atreviera, pero estaba tan cansada y necesitada de tranquilidad que prefirió no detenerse a razonarlo mejor.

Se levantó torpemente del futón, dando un par de patadas al cobertor que se había enredado en sus piernas y cruzó la estancia para arrodillarse frente a él, quien no dejaba de examinarla con detenimiento.

―¿Puedes...? ¿Puedes quedarte esta noche?

―Es lo que estoy haciendo ―apuntó con obviedad, preguntándose qué se traía entre manos. Rin titubeó antes de volver a hablar.

―¿Puedo hacerlo yo?

La mirada de Sesshomaru se mantuvo impasible ante su petición hecha un susurro como si diera por sentado una respuesta negativa. La humana se veía tan desalentada, con la tristeza opacando sus ojos marrones de nuevo, que no pudo llevarle la contraria.

―Si eso quieres ―contestó parcamente como siempre solía hacer al saber que no tenía manera de negarle lo que pidiera.

Rin ni siquiera sonrió débilmente, aunque por el atisbo de curva que se originó en sus labios pensó que sí lo haría. Se acomodó en el espacio que había entre sus piernas, una estirada y otra flexionada donde recargaba su brazo, dándole la cara. Ni siquiera pestañeó, pero al cabo de unos segundos, se dejó caer laxa sobre él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho donde la estola se envolvía.

Inhalaba y exhalaba con irregularidad, estremeciéndose como si estuviera a punto de llorar de nuevo. Sesshomaru no movió ni un músculo mientras ella se acurrucaba cual animalillo desamparado buscando una fuente de calor y protección. Una vez más, se aferró a su brazo derecho tal cual como lo había hecho en el techo, como si aún temiera que al soltarlo fuera a caer al vacío.

Sesshomaru no sabía que en realidad Rin tenía la misma idea en mente y no quería que se cumpliera. Ella sabía que estaba cruzando una raya muy importante, que lo que hacía era inapropiado, irrespetuoso e infantil. Pero por esa noche que lo tenía ahí con ella, sin rechazar la cercanía que le daba tanta paz, lo dejaría todo de lado. Absolutamente todo.

En ese momento el inugami era su guardián, una base segura, un ancla contra la tempestad que arreciaba dentro de sí. Ya tendría tiempo de pedir disculpas y de avergonzarse, pero por esa noche sólo se arroparía en esa envolvente calidez y cerraría los ojos.

 _Es mucho más cálido de lo que creí_ , se dijo al aflojar toda la tensión acumulada mientras se recargaba mejor en aquel cuerpo tan firme. Se concentró en escuchar el estable latido de su corazón, uno que muchas veces dudó que existiera en realidad. Estaba tan tranquilo como era de esperarse, y sin darse cuenta, fue siguiendo su ritmo mentalmente hasta que ya no podía mantenerse consciente por mucho más.

―Gracias, Sesshomaru ―musitó adormilada antes abandonarse por completo en los brazos de Morfeo.

No se dio cuenta de la casi imperceptible anomalía en aquellos laditos continuos que definitivamente le habría llamado la atención de haber estado escuchándolos atentamente como antes. Porque fue cuando el demonio vio su sonrisa sincera y agradecida que sintió _algo_. Algo extraño de lo que no se había percatado antes.

Rin era ligera y cálida, casi no suponía ningún peso sobre él y si enfocaba su mirada en otro lado y cambiaba el rumbo de sus pensamientos, probablemente se olvidaría que estaba ahí. Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora no sólo sentía su peso y calor, sino que estaba aquella... sensación que se despertó al verla sonreír.

La mano que reposaba sobre su rodilla tomó con delicadeza un largo mechón de cabello negro que caía por su espalda. A simple vista no tenía nada de especial; era típico cabello humano del color más común que existía. Y aún sabiendo que había millones de seres humanos con el mismo cabello que ella, sabía que el suyo resaltaría; era... único.

El lacio mechón se deslizó suavemente entre sus dedos cuando retiró la mano y se volvió a enfocar en su rostro tan sereno en comparación a cómo había estado un par de horas atrás, mientras dormía en su propio futón y era presa de sus pesadillas.

De nuevo sintió esa misma sensación extraña como si algo en su pecho se retorciera.

Quiso apartarla y marcharse de ese lugar, dejarla atrás para que se detuviera. Pero conforme más se preparaba para dejarla de vuelta en la cama, más razones encontraba para no hacerlo. Se lo había prometido. Al fin estaba en paz. Era ridículo querer huir por una estupidez como esa.

Pero lo más importante, el motivo que más le pesó fue el más simple de todos: no quería hacerlo.

Comprimió los labios en una fina línea y cambió su objetivo de mira para ver hacia la luna por la ventana, serenándose hasta recobrar la compostura ante lo que calificó como una reacción innecesaria.

Fiel a su promesa, cumpliendo como siempre todo lo que ella deseara, se mantuvo en esa posición por el resto de la noche hasta que la luna desapareció del plano astral para darle su lugar al sol.

Rin no se despertó hasta que era casi mañana. Durmió como una roca y apenas movió un músculo más allá de sus pulmones al respirar lenta y acompasadamente en su sueño profundo. La mano que se aferraba a su brazo apenas había debilitado su agarre, pero nunca fue retirada hasta que despertó.

―Buenos días... ―murmuró aún algo adormilada, separándose de él lentamente. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que su cerebro pareció espabilar en su totalidad y lo miró sorprendida con las mejillas rojas―. Perdona... perdona por haberte hecho hacer esto. N-no quise molestarte.

―No lo hiciste ―negó con ligera indiferencia―. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

―Sí, mucho... es la primera vez desde que llegué aquí que he podido dormir tan bien ―sonrió radiante antes de caer en cuenta del posible doble sentido de esa frase―. Bueno... em... tú me entiendes.

Bajó la cabeza encogiéndose en sí misma. Aún seguía en el espacio que había entre sus piernas, pero ya no lo estaba tocando de ninguna manera y se mantenía arrodillada con la vista fija en el suelo. Sesshomaru desvió su punto de visión para ver el claro cielo de la mañana.

―Gracias por haberte quedado conmigo ―dijo después de unos segundos de mutismo.

―No tiene importancia.

―Para mí sí. Y mucha ―musitó por lo bajo. El inugami apenas desvió la mirada para dedicarle un rápido vistazo por el rabillo del ojo, y por ese mínimo instante ese algo regresó para darle un ligero tic en la comisura de la boca.

Rin se puso en pie viendo hacia la ventana murmurando lo tarde que era y el hambre que tenía después de no haber cenado la noche anterior. Seguidamente se puso en pie con algo de inestabilidad por el entumecimiento en sus piernas y costado tras una noche entra de descanso entre el regazo del demonio y el suelo de tatami. Él seguía con la mirada fija en la ventana.

―Oye... ¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo? El señor Jaken me trajo ayer dos docenas de huevos, podría hacerte un omelet si quieres. O lo que tú prefieras.

―Sabes que no ingiero esa clase de alimentos.

―Eso dijiste, pero te llevabas las cosas que te traía como ofrendas, ¿no? ¿Y te las comiste? ―enarcó una ceja. Sesshomaru demoró un poco en responder, y cuando lo hizo, le dio una mirada sin mucha gracia por el rabillo del ojo.

―Sí.

―¡Ajá! Entonces no sólo comes carne cruda, así que no tendrás problemas con un omelet ―estimó, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar 'si de todas formas los perros son omnívoros, no tendrás problemas'―. ¿Qué dices? Me gustaría agradecerte por aguantarme toda la noche. Pero si no quieres no pasa nada, tampoco es la gran cosa ―hizo un gesto rápido con la mano al ver que no obtenía ninguna palabra de su parte. Se encogió de hombros sin mayor remedio sintiéndose algo decepcionada y se dio la vuelta para salir―. Mejor me doy un baño rápido y me cambio de ropa, no me la he quitado desde ayer.

―Te esperaré abajo ―anunció el demonio pasándola por la puerta. Rin se quedó anonadada ante su rapidez y sigilo, pues ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había levantado y caminado hacia ella. Por este motivo demoró unos segundos de más en procesar lo que había oído.

―¿De verdad? ¡Genial! Enseguida voy contigo, ¡no tardo! ―sonrió radiante mostrando sus dientes blancos y salió disparada hacia la habitación de los kimonos. Sesshomaru la vio correr poco después en dirección al baño con un kosode blanco y lila bajo el brazo. Negó suavemente con la cabeza al escucharla quejarse por haberse dado un golpe por ir con tanta prisa.

Cumplida y puntual, Rin estuvo desfilando por la escalera hasta la planta baja no menos de quince minutos después, dejando una estela de esencias florales que se desprendían de su largo cabello húmedo con cada paso que daba. Volvió a regalarle esa misma sonrisa entusiasmada cuando se lo encontró esperándola apoyado en una pared exterior que daba hacia el patio sur.

Caminó a su lado hasta el área de la cocina sin dejar de hablar enumerando la cantidad de cosas que seguramente le encantarían probar. El hombre variaba sus ojos dorados entre ella y otro punto más, esperando a que notara el pequeño detalle.

―En cuanto pruebes lo que puedo hacer ya verás que te despedirás de la carne cruda en un santiamén. Puedo preparar bocadillos para la hora del té también, el señor Jaken me trajo unos frijoles rojos que tienen una pinta increíble para hacer pasta dulce. Oh, y seguramente a Ah-Un también le gustará probarla. Le puedo preparar unas golosinas con avena y heno para que... ―Rin se detuvo súbitamente y arrugó el ceño extrañadísima para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Sesshomaru estaba mirando desde que esperaba que hiciera acto de presencia―. ¿Ah-Un...?

El dragón de dos cabezas pastaba muy tranquilamente al lado del área de los sirvientes donde había vivido las semanas anteriores. Al escuchar su nombre por segunda vez y tener a la chica más cerca, ambas caras se levantaron del suelo y la miraron con las pupilas algo ensanchadas. Se acercó a ella con un trotecito contento, estirando los cuellos descaradamente hacia su cara pidiendo los mimos de siempre.

―Pero... ¿qué haces aquí? Te devolvieron a tu hogar ayer, eres libre... ¿qué está pasando?

―Regresó esta mañana mientras dormías ―le confirmó Sesshomaru mientras ella le daba sus caricias correspondientes a cada cabeza sacándoles un ronroneo. Su rostro aún estaba comprimido por la estupefacción.

―Pero... ¿por qué? Se supone que se quedaría en el sitio donde lo sacaron y volvería a ser como era antes.

―Ya no es un animal salvaje, lo domesticaste ―señaló acertadamente. Los ronroneos se hicieron más fuertes y, en busca de más caricias, frotaron las cabezas contra su cuerpo haciéndola tambalearse.

―Es decir que ya no ve el exterior como su hogar ―añadió ella con cierta desconfianza. Todo se le hacía muy raro y repentino. ¡Tanto que había sufrido el día anterior para que el dragón volviera a la mañana siguiente! De haberlo sabido antes se habría ahorrado un par de dolores de cabeza.

Y de espalda después de limpiar su habitación.

Sesshomaru asintió parcamente dándole la razón.

¿Quién querría valerse por sí mismo cuando vive como huésped de honor en un excelente hotel? Le pareció que iba a decir. Claro que tenía razón, ni tonto que fuera Ah-Un para quedarse en el bosque luchando por sobrevivir cuando tenía tan buena vida a expensas de Rin.

―¿Pero cómo regresó él sólo tan rápido? El señor Jaken dijo que el sitio donde estaba antes quedaba bastante lejos.

―Es un dragón que vuela, Rin.

―¡Oh! ¿De veras? Como nunca voló en el tiempo que estuvo aquí pensé que no era de ese tipo. Además de que como tampoco tiene alas...

―Dijiste que querías un dragón que volara, ésta especie vuela ―señaló él. Rin se mordió la lengua para no repetirle por centésima vez que era el sujeto más literal y con menos sentido del humor del planeta.

―Debe ser que nunca necesitó volar antes... o tal vez no podía. Supongo que ya no importa ―rascó ambas barbillas bajando considerablemente los brazos conforme las cabezas se dejaban caer rendidas por el gusto. La chica resopló y roló los ojos. Esa cosa no era un dragón, era una especie de gato enorme con escamas y dos cabezas. Cambió su punto de enfoque hacia el demonio perro y le dio un vistazo de suspicacia―. ¿Considera este sitio como su hogar ahora?

―Es lo que parece.

―¿Y no tienes ningún problema con que se quede con nosotros?

―Si te responsabilizas por él no debería haber problema ―concedió él seriamente. Rin contuvo el aliento entusiasmada.

―¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Puede quedarse?

―Que no entre en la mansión ―estimó y dio por zanjada la conversación. La chica regresó su atención hacia el animal que la veía con grandes ojos suplicantes y cariñosos, así que permitió que frotara sus hocicos en ella mientras los abrazaba y reía por lo bajo.

―¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Bienvenido a casa, Ah-Un! Aunque sé que sólo regresaste por la comida gratis, pero igual me alegra tenerte de vuelta ―se quedó un momento más llenándolo de mimos hasta que finalmente se decidió a soltarlo. Entre ese nuevo día y el anterior, sus emociones habían dado un giro de 180 grados bastante brusco. De tristeza a depresión y ahora, una mente despejada y optimista.

Giró su rostro hacia Sesshomaru, quien parecía más interesado en algún punto en dirección al borde del muro y para cuando tuvo sus ojos encima, ensanchó la sonrisa con infinita gratitud.

No se dio cuenta del pequeño desbalance que sintió el demonio en alguna parte de sí cuando la vio observarlo de esa manera tan sincera. Lo había dicho una vez y lo repetía: Rin era un libro abierto extremadamente fácil de leer, incluso para alguien nada acostumbrado a lidiar con las emociones humanas.

Le preguntó si prefería hacer alguna otra cosa mientras ella le preparaba 'un banquete digno de un rey' o si quería quedarse a hacerle compañía. El demonio se mantuvo algo distante en el umbral de la cocina sin entrometerse en lo que estaba haciendo. Ella seguía hablando de lo afortunada que había sido de haber aprendido a hacer algunos platillos de la manera tradicional, aunque seguía extrañando los implementos de su propio mundo pues en sus propias palabras, le facilitaban la vida a cualquiera.

Sesshomaru apenas le quitó los ojos de encima, concentrado en cada pequeño gesto y movimiento que hiciera sin apenas notarlo.

...

Pasaron varios días desde aquella mañana y se podía decir que las cosas no podían marchar mejor. Tal parecía que ambos habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo de convivencia donde reinaba la harmonía. Era como si Rin hubiera hecho las paces consigo misma y sus tumultuosas emociones desde su arribo a aquel lugar, dándose por fin la oportunidad de no lamentarse, sino de dar todo de sí para llevar la mejor vida posible con el optimismo por delante. Por parte de Sesshomaru, la chica notaba el ligero pero obvio cambio en su actitud: no la evadía ni era cortante, se quedaba a su lado aún cuando ella no lo pidiera y hacía pequeños detalles para contentarla lo más posible.

Como por ejemplo, había accedido a llevarla al techo cada vez que ella quería para que pudiera estudiar las constelaciones. Escuchaba sin rechistar cada historia que contaba sobre sus propias estrellas y las nuevas que inventaba sobre las que tenían sobre sus cabezas cada noche.

Era tan el grado de tranquilidad que Rin sentía en su presencia en comparación al primer par de meses, que hasta comenzaba a tararear cuando estaba con él. Cuando ella estaba distraída con alguna otra actividad como elaborar ropa o cuidar del dragón, podía escucharla cantar con un tono alegre.

Incluso ahora, ahí arriba en el tejado a finales de septiembre, la chica tarareaba notas agudas por lo bajo mientras trazaba las posiciones de las estrellas y marcaba las formaciones de polvo y gas tan distante que formaban las nebulosas, tratando de adivinar qué tipo de gases eran los que les daban esos colores y por qué eran visibles en aquel mundo y en el suyo no.

Comentaba también con gracia que al no tener el equipamiento necesario de su mundo seguramente todas sus notas estaban mal, pero igual lo hacía porque le parecía divertido. Le mostraba sus anotaciones preguntándole si le parecían correctas, explicándole todo el procedimiento que había aprendido en sus años de primaria en el club de astrología.

Hubo un momento en el que bajó la libreta hasta su regazo y simplemente se concentró en el espectáculo visual que iluminaba el cielo. El frío la había obligado a arrimarse a su lado para envolverse en el calor de la estola, pues el abrigo que había llevado consigo no era suficiente. El demonio sintió su peso reclinándose sobre su brazo y viró los ojos apenas lo suficiente como para ver su rostro sonriente y calmado admirando en silencio las constelaciones. Cuando ella lo imitó al notarse siendo objeto de su atención, en lugar de sonreírle como siempre hacía, se le quedó viendo con una expresión en blanco muy poco común en ella, como si intentara descifrar un extraño enigma. Sesshomaru arrugó las cejas levemente con la intención de cuestionarle qué ocurría, pero antes de abrir la boca, ella le rehuyó la mirada con un rastro de encogimiento. Incluso con la tenue luz de la luna y estrellas notó claramente el suave rubor rojo que invadió sus mejillas.

Por primera vez, el inugami no se detuvo ante la punzada que sintió en algún lugar de sí mismo al verla hacer aquello. Tampoco lo pensó dos veces antes de llamarla por su nombre con su tono firme de siempre para luego tomarla del mentón.

Rin abrió los ojos como platos al ver los ojos dorados tan cerca de los suyos, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de formar un pensamiento coherente cuando sintió los labios masculinos cerrarse en torno a los suyos entreabiertos.

Al cabo de unos segundos dejó caer sus párpados y atinó a responderle, abandonándose por completo a la suave caricia que aquella criatura le obsequiaba.

...

―¿No te parece retorcidamente irónico? ―se rió una voz femenina tan fría que combinaba a la perfección con su gélida mirada carente de emociones. Su acompañante no emitió opinión alguna con respecto a la pregunta, sino que entrecerró los ojos afilados ante la imagen que se desvanecía en la gema que la dama sostenía entre sus manos.

En ella, Sesshomaru se separaba de la humana sin dejar de mirarla con una expresión inexplicable, mientras que ella le devolvía el gesto apenada y enrojecida. Sí, era extremadamente irónico.

―Después de todo lo que hizo para ganarse su castigo, tarda algunos siglos en seguir tus pasos, _querido._

―Sólo porque así lo has previsto tú ―reprochó duramente él, alejándose unos pasos del gran trono en el que la fina dama estaba sentada.

―Tenía que darle alguna oportunidad, ¿no te parece? Es lo justo.

―No tiene nada de justo en mi parecer.

―Esa es tú opinión ―espetó inalterable, haciendo bailar la gema entre sus dedos blanquecinos con expresión aburrida. Torció sus labios rojos en una tenue sonrisa sardónica―. Debes admitir que aunque hubiera sido un tiro en la oscuridad, mi pequeña ayuda ha rendido frutos. Nunca pensé que surtiera efecto para ser sincera. Lo hice principalmente porque me causaba gracia y curiosidad saber qué podría pasar ―agregó con una risita altanera. El otro demonio bufó entre dientes.

―Abrir una brecha en la barrera entre mundos fue un movimiento arriesgado, aún si fue un 'tiro en la oscuridad' ―contraatacó duramente.

―¿Qué manera tenía yo de saber que mis palabras para contrarrestar tu sortilegio se cumplirían algún día? ―se defendió falsamente ofendida―. No tenía idea de que pudiera existir un ser humano de 'corazón puro' que pudiera llegarle a nuestro hijo de esa manera.

―Existen muchos humanos así, Irasue. Izayoi era una ―gruñó con desagrado. La demonio, lejos de hacerse la aludida, le restó importancia con un movimiento elegante de su mano como si espantara a una molesta mosca.

―Esa es tú opinión, _querido_ ―repitió―, una que no todos los de nuestra especie compartimos. Sólo quise saber qué tan acertado podías llegar a estar y cómo reaccionaría Sesshomaru. Deberías estar contento por mi intervención, ¿no crees? Quién diría que sería gracias a mi ayuda que un poco de ese 'amor' por el que tanto clamas lo haya cambiado tan drásticamente. Es posible que tu encantamiento se rompa pronto si sigue por este camino. ¿O es que acaso quieres que se quede encerrado en ese lugar para siempre? Quinientos años fueron suficiente castigo.

―Nunca será suficiente castigo. No tenías ningún derecho a entrometerte en este asunto, Irasue.

―No olvides que también es mi hijo, InuTaisho. Y el que tú hayas visto incorrecto su modo de actuar no quiere decir que yo también lo haga. En mi punto de vista, hizo lo que su estirpe comandaba correcto. No puedes castigarlo por obedecer su impulso de sangre.

―Ese es el motivo por el que no acabé con él en su momento.

―No seas mentiroso; no tenías las agallas de cortarle la cabeza a tu propio hijo. El amor te ha hecho débil. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le ha salvado la vida a Sesshomaru ―agregó condescendiente, como si aquella idea le pareciera entre curiosa y aberrante. InuTaisho optó por guardar silencio. Conocía demasiado bien a esa mujer como para saber cuándo era sensato hablar y cuándo no―. Es cierto, nunca me lo confirmaste. Ahora que la marea ha cambiado de esa forma, ¿seguirás adelante con tu plan o los años han enfriado tu ira?

―Seguiré adelante ―confirmó―, pero no ahora. Aún no es el momento.

―¿Ah, no? ¿Qué es lo que esperas?

El aire frío de la medianoche meció su largo cabello atado en una cola alta. Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en la luna llena con decisión.

―Que no tenga manera de volver atrás. Que sienta lo mismo que sentí yo ese día.

―Ese es un pronóstico muy impreciso ―señaló objetivamente la demonio―. ¿Cómo sabrás cuando llegue hasta ese punto? Creí que ya lo estaba, ¿esta mujer no se había convertido en su inumochi?

―Sabes que esos términos de la mitología humana no se aplican a nosotros, Irasue.

―Oh, ya lo sé. Pero no puedes negar las similitudes. Puede ser que el término de inumochi es algo que elaboraron los humanos para darse más poder entre los inugamis que creaban, pero existe algo de cierto en su teoría. Sesshomaru lo ha comprobado, ¿no te parece?

―Esa es _tú_ opinión ―respondió secamente el hombre, a lo que la dama lanzó una risa gélida ante saberse con la razón.

―Todos tenemos derecho a pensar lo que queramos ―atinó al dejar de reír―. Sería muy interesante ver quién tiene la razón en esto; supongo que lo sabremos el día que decidas a mover tus piezas finales.

InuTaisho, lejos de encontrar el asunto divertido, comenzó a descender las amplias escaleras de aquel castillo, meditabundo cerrando los puños con fuerza.

―Hazme saber cuando ocurra algún cambio importante. No debe faltar mucho.

―Por supuesto, _querido_. Ha sido un placer tenerte esta noche ―lo despidió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Irasue había mantenido un ojo sobre su hijo todos esos años desde la distancia desde que se enteró del drástico castigo que su antiguo compañero le había impuesto. No podía decir que su lamentable encierro la mortificara o siquiera le molestara, sino más bien que lo encontraba curioso. Su orgulloso hijo de carácter volátil... aislado sin posibilidades de salir. No dudaba que sobreviviera y se sobrepusiera a su situación de cautiverio, y era su actitud ante esto lo que le parecía tan interesante.

Años de rabia acumulada, destrozos y ataques de ira, lo normal que cualquier criatura experimentaría en su lugar, que dio paso a una extraña calma cuando su propio encantamiento surtió efecto tantas décadas después.

De la más pura ira a la absoluta tranquilidad sólo por la presencia de una mujer humana.

No cabía duda que, aunque InuTaisho lo negara, Sesshomaru era mucho más parecido a él de lo que se parecía a ella con su personalidad de hielo.

Ambos le habían dado su corazón a un ser mortal sin siquiera planteárselo una segunda vez. Sólo que el joven hijo primogénito no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo en realidad.

Y mucho menos de las consecuencias que traería a manos de su padre.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

 **...**

 **(*) Tanabata:** Festival japonés que se lleva a cabo en agosto (la fecha exacta varía según su calendario lunar) donde se celebra el encuentro de los amantes Orihime y Hikoboshi separados por la vía láctea. El festival se basa en el cuento asiático La Princesa y el Pastor, donde se tiene por costumbre escribir deseos en tiras de papel que se amarran en árboles de bambú. Para más información... Wikipedia xD

...

Y para quienes preguntaban: Sí, el papá está vivo xD

Espero no haberle bajado a nadie la ilusión del SesshRin con esta última escena entre los padres y esa conversación tan reveladora. Ahora sabemos por qué esa casa tiene conexión con el mundo humano y por qué Sesshomaru pudo ver nítidamente a Rin. No fue el destino... fue su madre xDDD

Pero cambiando de tema... ¡SesshRin! ¡El SesshRin ha aparecido, abrid paso al SesshRin que coloca la categoría de Romance en este fic! *suenan trompetas y arpas celestiales*. Dios, cómo lo han estado pidiendo. Casi creo que puedo verle la cara a más de una y escuchar sus "¡se hizo justicia!". No sólo Rin se le acurrucó para dormir en su regazo (hay que admitir que sabe usar sus cartas y aprovecharse de la situación xD), sino que fue él quien le dio el beso al final. Ese tipo no puede estar más colado por ella, y ni hablar de Rin que aunque ha luchado por no caer en el síndrome de Estocolmo de la Bella y la Bestia, no ha podido resistirse a los encantos del sexy Sesshomaru aún teniendo un orgullo y pasado de los mil demonios xD

Y ahora interrumpimos esta nota de autora con un mensaje especial desde sus cuarteles internos:

OHPORDIOS700REVIEWSMEMUEROSANTOCIELODIOOOOOSGERSTHJSRJSDYFD! *Explota en una lluvia de confetis y se vuelve a unir para explotar otra vez. Repite el proceso varias veces hasta que se muere*

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! ¿Están de broma? ¿Vamos por los 700 reviews? WOW. Estuve hasta este viernes en la noche pendiente del correo cruzando los dedos para llegar hasta este número antes de la publicación. Honestamente no creí que lo lograría, pero ¡GRACIAS! Gracias por redondear el 699, y más aún por haber dejado tantos y tan buenos comentarios. Las adoro. Leo sus reviews más de tres veces y me ilusiona muchísimo recibirlos. He pasado algunos días malos últimamente, y cada vez que leía alguno de sus comentarios sentía que se me subía un poquito el ánimo.

En conmemoración a este hermoso y redondo número, y en especial por lo mucho que les agradezco todas sus palabras de ánimo y apoyo durante lo que llevamos de historia, posteé este capítulo muchísimo más temprano de lo normal xD Así de feliz me han dejado que estoy a la media noche actualizando xD

Gracias a las bellas, guapas, perfectas y súper sensuales de **Paloma, BeautifulButterflyPink, Elenita-Ele-Chan, MisteryWitch, Laura91ok, Black Urora, MickeyNoMouse, Nani28, Mena123, CruxMarie, ByaHisaFan, DreamFicGirl, KeyTen, Meaow, Kayteona, Nikoru San Fantasy, Lau Cullen Swan, Floresamaabc, Marialaurajs, Lizzie, BABY SONY, Nesher, Jenks, Danyk, Yoo Joo, Cristina97, Rinmy Uchiha, Kokoa Kirkland, Kunoichi2518, AlexaRey, Nally, Anny-Chan, Haru1305, Gima2618, Jezabel, Skyler Streat, Hooliedanisars, Aoi Moss, Grell Whoops, Samantha Blue1405** (actualiza mujer, te extrañamoooos xD), **Kari, Melinna Sesshy, Yoko-Zuki10, Yarisha, Pinky's, Haydea princess of Janina, Anónimo1, Grey, Anónimo2, (¿Grey?), y Lunera's dream.**

Creo que de todos los comentarios, el 90% no se esperaba que InuBebé hubiera perecido a garras de su hermano. Lo de Izayoi la mayoría lo intuía, pero lo de Inuyasha las tomó por sorpresa, así que me doy por satisfecha. Aún tengo mi toque *Se pone lentes de sol, se reclina en su silla y acaricia al gato acostado en su regazo*.

Sé que aún quedan muchas dudas y créanme, he leído todas sus preguntas así como leeré las que seguramente harán para este capítulo. Lamentablemente no responderé a algunas en especial por algo llamado trama y algo más que quiero llamar "tengan paciencia y esperen a que salga en un capítulo". Soy cruel, lo sé. ¿Pero qué sería del suspenso si me pongo a responder todo? ¿Donde quedaría el asombro y su capacidad de descubrir los pequeños detalles tan significativos que se esconden en los párrafos más insospechados?

Me despido dejando ese poético enigma en el aire porque me muero de sueño y la cama me llama seductoramente para que vaya con ella.

Una vez más les agradezco desde el fondo de mi kokoro sus bonitas palabras y extensos comentarios. Me encantaría saber sus impresiones sobre este capítulo. Un review a Hoshi no sólo te hace más sensual, sino que también incrementa la posibilidad de que Haunted actualice más temprano *guiño guiño*.

¡Un beso a todo el mundo y hasta la próxima semana!

 **EDIT:** ¡SE ME HABÍA OLVIDADO, DIOS! Hice una ilustración de la escena que le da el título a este capítulo, por si alguien quiere echarle un vistazo: hoshi-no-negai (punto) deviantart (punto) com / Heartbeat-588393674 (quiten los espacios, obviamente). Y si no les sirve, búsquenme en Deviantart como Hoshi No Negai. Es todo :3


	18. A corazón abierto

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

18\. A corazón abierto

Rin se sentó lentamente en el suelo con un movimiento que casi parecía mecánico si se tomaba en cuenta la expresión de pasmo que mantenía muy abiertos sus ojos. Todavía sentía el corazón latiendo desbocado, aún sentía muy ligera la cabeza como en una nube. Y sus labios aún cosquilleaban por aquel contacto que había compartido con el demonio.

Llevó dos dedos hasta su labio inferior y lo rozó con tanta delicadeza como si temiera espantar aquella sensación tan electrizante que se negaba a abandonarla. En su vida había besado a alguien y tenía tal embrollo dentro de sí que ni siquiera podía ponerle orden a sus ideas destartaladas.

Sesshomaru la había besado sin miramientos, advertencias ni romanticismos de por medio. Sólo lo había hecho y la dejó en un estado casi catatónico hasta que se separaron unos segundos después. ¿Eso significaba que él la quería? ¿O sólo había sido alguna clase de impulso... de necesidad masculina? Le aterraba pensar en la segunda opción, pero encontraba la primera tan difícil de digerir que no sabía por cual apostar.

Aunque no podía negar que las mariposas de su estómago habían revoloteado con más fuerza que nunca. Tan imposible e inalcanzable que jamás se planteó que pudiera ocurrir. Y sin embargo, había pasado; y había sido él quien tuvo la iniciativa.

Se cubrió la cara enrojecida con ambas manos presa de la vergüenza al recordar cómo se habían mirado a los ojos al separarse. Estaba segura de que su expresión de 'qué demonios...' había sido demasiado evidente. Y más aún cuando Sesshomaru la ayudó a bajar hasta el balcón; su rostro se había puesto tan acalorado que creyó haber estado corriendo un par de kilómetros en pleno verano. Apenas pudo tartamudear un buenas noches antes de irse con paso inestable a su habitación, retorciéndose las manos con unos nervios que la superaban.

El plan que había trazado para hacerlo comprender el error que le había costado su encierro se fue al traste inmediatamente. No era que pretendía seducirlo ni engatusarlo para cumplir sus propios propósitos de que la dejara regresar a su hogar. No se creía capaz de hacer semejante bajeza de manipularlo. Sin embargo, optó por dejarlo en un 'veamos qué pasa si...'. Lo único que había hecho fue, simplemente, quitarse el miedo que tenía de enamorarse de él.

Era estupidísimo ponerlo de esa manera, una cursilería que la empalagaba hasta a ella pues le parecía tan cliché como ridículo. Como si aquello fuera una película de Disney o un cuento romántico. Ella ya creía gustar de él en el sentido más extraño de la expresión antes de que se la llevara a su mundo. Sólo que habían pasado tantas cosas que, puesto infantilmente, no lo creyó merecedor de su cariño hasta ese nivel. ¿Cómo podría guardarle esos sentimientos después de todo lo que había hecho con sus amigos, de arrancarla de su entorno, de ver el motivo por el que estaba recluido entre esas paredes?

Y contra todo pronóstico, descubrió que nunca los había desterrado en realidad, sólo los había mantenido escondidos por miedo y orgullo. Rencor también, posiblemente. Intentaba ser optimista, pero hasta hacía relativamente muy poco debía admitir que una pequeña parte de sí seguía dolida con él por todo lo que había hecho, por ese pasado que aún la atormentaba y ese motivo por el cual estaba varada en esa habitación, tan lejos de la suya propia.

Y aún estando en ese estado tan desconcertante... sonreía.

Se metió en la cama llevándose las sábanas hasta la coronilla para seguir ocultando su rostro y la sonrisa traicionera que la delataba por completo. Por más que le costó dormir aquella noche, repitiendo un montón de razones crueles por la que su felicidad repentina se veía truncada, ningún amargo pensamiento por más cierto que fuera pudo arrebatarle aquella sensación de júbilo esperanzado que curvaba sus labios.

...

Se levantó de golpe muy temprano aquella mañana. No había dormido demasiado, pero poco importaba, tenía asuntos de los que ocuparse. Salió de su habitación caminando de puntillas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y se detuvo un momento antes de entrar a cuarto de los kimonos a por uno limpio; no, no escuchaba sonido alguno que delatara al otro ocupante de la casa. Él era especialmente silencioso y era prácticamente imposible saber dónde estaba o qué hacía si no se lo podía ver, pero aún así lo quiso intentar por si se lo encontraba súbitamente bajando las escaleras en su dirección.

Cerró la puerta del baño con cuidado y soltó un suspiro mientras se desvestía. Después de mucho tiempo meditándolo con la almohada había resuelto llevar las cosas con toda la calma posible. Su madre se lo había recomendado en una ocasión y era perfectamente válido: no fuerces nada y deja que las cosas sigan su curso natural. Bien, era hora de ponerlo en práctica. Además sólo había sido un beso inocente, ni que hubiera intentado hacerle algo más o darle una fogosa declaración de amor.

Todo estaba bien, sólo fue un beso...

Pero...

Rin frunció la boca al encontrarse con más del mismo drama mental. Había tenido toda una noche de lo mismo y estaba cansada.

Arrebolada como pocas veces en su vida (algo que comenzaba a hacerse más frecuente últimamente), bajó dando pisotones hasta la cocina para buscar su desayuno y preparar el de Ah-Un, quien tomaba el sol tranquilamente echado en la hierba. Como ya no estaba en necesidad de cuidados por alguna herida era libre de caminar y dormir donde quisiera, por lo que dejaba la puerta de su recinto abierta todo el día. Le había quedado la costumbre de dormir bajo techo durante la noche, pero siempre se lo encontraba disfrutando de los primeros rayos del sol cuando bajaba a atenderlo.

El animal se levantó y dio un trote hasta ella cuando la vio llegar, exigiendo descaradamente sus caricias correspondientes mientras soltaba un fuerte ronroneo. Rin roló los ojos y concedió su deseo por unos minutos antes de continuar su camino. Ah-Un había crecido bastante desde su primer día en la mansión, tanto en altura como en músculos por la buena dieta y ejercicio que le hacía mantener, así que no le quedó más opción que quedarse afuera de la cocina a esperar que su comida estuviera lista.

Varias horas después, tras haber limpiado las áreas que frecuentaba el dragón, lavar un poco de ropa y tenderla posteriormente en los cuarteles de los sirvientes ―donde estaban todos los implementos para la labor―, se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un árbol reposando la espalda en el animal que tomaba una siesta. Acarició distraída la crin que estaba más a su alcance y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en las nubes pasajeras. En su mundo, esta sería la fecha que daba inicio a la temporada de lluvias que solía azotar la región, pero no estaba segura si de ese lado el clima fuera igual de predecible. De cualquier manera se aseguraría de reabastecer de leña la hoguera de su habitación en caso de que una lluvia repentina hiciera descender la temperatura drásticamente.

Se tomó sólo unos pocos minutos para descansar antes de levantarse de nuevo de un salto y dirigirse a su siguiente objetivo. Pasó al sector de los sirvientes una vez más y se instaló en lo que creía que debía haber sido algún área común, un espacio semi abierto que daba al lugar donde se suponía que la ropa era lavada. La mitad del sitio estaba techada y poseía ventanales que daban hacia el pequeño patio interno que había entre las habitaciones, logrando que el aire corriera limpiamente de un lado a otro. Por suerte también contaba con paneles plegables que se podían extender en caso de que el clima se tornara demasiado frío como para soportarlo.

Inhaló sonoramente y lo retuvo mientras miraba con decisión el rústico telar que tenía en frente en todo el centro de la habitación. Ahí, en el marco horizontal, estaba su último proyecto a medio terminar mientras que por el otro lado se desparramaban todos los hilos que el peine aún no había colocado en el diseño ―algo disparejo a su poca destreza en el arte, por cierto― . Tomó su lugar en el pequeño asiento de madera, dispuesta a terminarlo en la próxima hora para aprovechar la luz del sol. Fijó la banda del pedal en su pie derecho y comenzó a mover el peine y los rodillos esforzándose por hacerlo lo mejor posible. Lo cual en su caso significaba a hacerlo lo menos feo dentro de sus posibilidades.

Los lacayos de Jaken le habían explicado con pelos y señales cómo funcionaba esa máquina, y desde entonces estaba decidida a dominarla a como diera lugar. Su primer intento había sido un simple cuadrado de tela para hacer un cojín, y le había quedado tan feo que le daba hasta algo de pena mirarlo. Pero ya a su segundo intento, una manta para Ah-Un para cuando llegara el invierno, se sintió mucho más orgullosa y con la suficiente confianza como para dejarse llevar al siguiente nivel.

Arrastró el peine y aseguró la hilera viéndola con ojo crítico, conforme por cómo le estaba quedando. No era una maravilla, pero para ser el tercer intento y encima con un patrón de cuadros no estaba tan mal. Al menos ya le quedaba poco. Después de eso sólo le faltaría organizar algunas cosas más y...

―Rin ―llamó la voz de Sesshomaru. Sus manos se levantaron inmediatamente del artefacto al escuchar la voz peligrosamente cerca de donde ella estaba sentada con el telar. Se levantó de golpe al sentir sus pasos resonando en el pasillo próximo al área común y casi se cae echándolo todo a perder por no desprenderse del pedal sujeto en su tobillo. Lo interceptó justo antes de que llegara y viera lo que estaba haciendo, casi chocándose de frente con él.

―¡No! ¡No entres, no veas! ―alzó sus manos hacia su cara en un intento de bloquearle la visión.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―cuestionó con un tinte de sospecha y acusación en su voz.

―Nada malo, pero no lo puedes ver.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque es una sorpresa.

―¿Y?

―Que es una sorpresa para ti y no está lista, así que no la puedes ver ―le dijo meciéndose hacia adelante para marcar el límite que le prohibía cruzar. Le mantuvo la mirada firme hasta que el demonio relajó un poco los hombros y decidió que era mejor no insistir. Rin sonrió de suficiencia al saberse victoriosa. Sesshomaru entrecerró levemente los párpados y de todas formas le dijo:

―No me gustan las sorpresas.

―Pues esta te va a gustar o si no... no sé. Te fastidias ―estimó dando una cabezada con toda seguridad. En la pequeña pausa que siguió, la postura de la muchacha flanqueó ante la seria mirada que el hombre mantenía sobre ella. Trató de disfrazar su repentina timidez y sonrojo con un carraspeo para aparentar normalidad―. Me estabas llamando, ¿sucede algo?

―Más cartas ―explicó parcamente extendiéndole la mano donde llevaba un grueso fajo de cartas pertenecientes a las personas del otro lado. Le pareció que el corazón le pesaba todavía más cuando las tuvo entre sus manos y las examinaba con detenimiento. De nuevo habían puesto una carta de su madre como la primera del montón anudado. Sacudió la cabeza para desprenderse de los lúgubres pensamientos que la invadían y le dedicó una sonrisa al inugami.

―Gracias, Sesshomaru. ¿Cómo está tu mano?

―¿Mi mano?

―Te lastimas cada vez que pasas o tomas objetos de un lado al otro ―recordó, tomando su mano derecha con la que tenía libre y torció la boca al examinar las heridas que comenzaban a cerrarse―. Por curiosidad... aquella vez que te pedí que me dejaras tocar tu mano, ¿también te salieron estas heridas?

―Siempre lo hacen ―remarcó él sin darle importancia.

―Pero no te quedan cicatrices por lo que veo ―se fijó dándole otro vistazo. Fuera de las marcas que comenzaban su acelerado proceso de sanación no había ninguna cicatriz ni rastro de otras heridas.

―No suelo guardar cicatrices, menos por algo tan mínimo como esto.

Rin levantó la cara lista para hacer otra pregunta. Pero se detuvo al chocar de lleno con sus ojos dorados que la miraban con atención. Si le preguntaba por la gran herida que su padre le había hecho para colocar el sortilegio en el pergamino seguramente aquella expresión se borraría ante el amargo recuerdo. Así que desechó la idea unos segundos después de que esta llegara. No valía la pena sacar a flote ese tema que nada bueno podría traer.

―Tienes mucha suerte ―apretó ligeramente su mano antes de soltarla y se levantó la manga casi hasta el hombro para mostrarle una larga cicatriz que partía desde su codo y medía casi quince centímetros hacia su antebrazo―. Qué no daría yo por deshacerme de esta cosa horrible.

―¿Por qué la tienes?

―Ah, ¿no recuerdas que una vez te conté que me rompí un brazo al caerme intentando regresar unos pichones a su nido? Aquí está la factura por no haber querido ir a buscar una condenada escalera ―bufó al revivir brevemente el horrible vacío que sintió ante la caída y el agudo dolor que vino después―. Mi mamá tiene razón: ¿cómo rayos hice para romperme un brazo y que ningún pájaro se muriera? Nunca lo sabremos.

―Los humanos son muy frágiles al parecer ―observó él. Rin reacomodó su manga y dio una cabezada.

―En comparación contigo sí, nos magullamos cual durazno ―el graznido de un cuervo le hizo detener su hilo de pensamientos y fue entonces que se percató que el sol comenzaba a ponerse y el cielo se llenaba de tonalidades naranjas y apagadas―. ¿Qué? ¿Es tan tarde?

―Está por anochecer.

―¡Pero...! ¿Pero cómo? ¡Se me fue todo el día y todavía no he terminado! ―se escandalizó virándose para darle un vistazo al telar y su proyecto a medio terminar. Seguidamente se volvió hacia Sesshomaru y le blandió el dedo índice en son de advertencia―. Ni se te ocurra mirar. Vamos, regresa a la casa y deja que termine con lo mío, ¡apúrate que no tengo tiempo!

―¿Me estás echando?

―¡Sí, eso mismo! Te lo mostraré en un rato, no quiero que se haga de noche y seguir aquí sin poder ver nada ―intentó hacerse la dura para demostrarle dominancia, pero su sonrisita la delataba. Sesshomaru negó levemente con la cabeza y regresó por donde había venido sin creer que una mujer humana lo estuviera sacando de sus propios dominios como si fuera un cachorro regañado. Ningún otro ser con ganas de vivir se atrevería a hacer tal cosa.

Rin se quedó en su lugar hasta que lo vio desaparecer y se apresuró a entrar de nuevo. Sin embargo, apenas dobló para adentrarse en el área común, vislumbró las cartas y volvió a sentir la opresión en su pecho. Era la segunda vez que las recibía y se sentía casi tan mal como aquella primera vez. Les había dejado respuestas a cada una de las personas que le habían escrito y ahora tenía cierto temor por lo que pudiera encontrar en los sobres.

Las guardó cuidadosamente en su obi después de depositar un suave beso en la carta de su madre y volvió a sentarse diligente en el telar, obligándose a sí misma a enfocarse. Sólo le quedaba un poco más por hacer y en cuanto terminara se sentaría tranquilamente a leer sus mensajes a la luz de las velas ―y sentirse en libertad de experimentar el correspondiente retortijón de tripas al hacerlo, claro―. Sería su nuevo incentivo para acabar cuanto antes.

Una hora después pudo hacerse hacia atrás y estirar los brazos y la espalda después de tanto trabajo. Se deshizo de la atadura del pedal y corrió con cuidado los rodillos del peine para separar los hilos que ya no necesitaba. Retiró la manta terminada del telar y la extendió hacia arriba con ambos brazos para verla con detenimiento. A su ojo crítico no era nada del otro mundo, pero tampoco era un completo desastre como ese triste primer cojín. Sonrió satisfecha y la dobló para compactarla lo más posible. El último detalle de su obsequio estaba listo y aún disponía de algo de tiempo para terminar de organizar las cosas.

No fue sino hasta las ocho de la noche que se libró de sus actividades y tuvo el tiempo suficiente para sentarse a leer. Se arrimó al fuego del par de velones que había encendido en la cocina para tomar su cena y sacó el fajo de cartas de su obi, preparándose mentalmente para entrar de nuevo en la cruda realidad que aquellos textos escritos a puño y letra que sus seres queridos habían dejado en el papel.

Los mensajes fueron más o menos los mismos de la vez anterior, y por más que Rin les hubiera dicho que se encontraba bien y estaba a salvo, sus padres y amigos más cercanos parecieron haber hecho oídos sordos. Seguían pidiéndole que regresara, que se cuidara y encontrara la forma de volver a casa. Le volvieron a decir que la extrañaban y la esperaban ansiosos, prometiéndole que no se enfadarían con ella por todo lo que había pasado. Sus ojos volvieron a aguarse ante las tristes súplicas de su madre y la culpa de su padre; de las disculpas de Satsuki y el falso enojo de Issei.

Tenía que ingeniar la forma de hacerles entender que realmente no tenían de qué preocuparse, pero creyó que sería muy egoísta de su parte hacerlo. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella de exigirles que se quedaran tranquilos cuando había desaparecido tan súbitamente, causándoles tanta angustia y dolor? Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de que pudieran verla y constatar con sus propios ojos que estaba sana y salva, e incluso que Sesshomaru no era el terrible monstruo que todos decían que era...

Se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano soltando un gruñido. Pero qué idiota era, claro que había manera, ¿cómo se le había podido olvidar? ¡Todavía tenía el celular! No lo había vuelto a encender desde los primeros días de su llegada a la mansión por temor que la batería muriera, pero aún tenía al menos el treinta por ciento de pila, si no recordaba mal. Podía tomar unas cuántas fotos de sí misma, su entorno y su extraño compañero de casa. Los impresionaría, pero... era mejor que nada. Incluso les podría pedir que recargaran el celular e hicieran lo mismo: que se tomaran fotos o se grabaran en video para que ella también estuviera más tranquila.

Y no sólo eso. Según lo que Shizuku y Momoko le contaban en sus respectivos mensajes, la policía aún estaba muy dividida por todo el asunto. Incluso habían instalado cámaras en la mansión del lado humano y captaron en vídeo cómo las cartas habían desaparecido en cuanto Sesshomaru las tomó la primera vez. Y por supuesto que grabaron el momento en el que las respuestas aparecieron de la nada en el suelo. Rin se sorprendió muchísimo de aquella táctica policial que según las chicas, había sido un intento de atraparla a ella saliendo de su escondite para tomar y dejar las cartas para después desaparecer en el bosque. Por más cámaras y sensores que colocaron, nunca la capturaron a ella. Pero sí a la energía de Sesshomaru abriendo la brecha.

Si tomaba esas fotos y vídeos podría demostrar que su caso no era ninguna broma elaborada ni farsa publicitaria. Le daba un poco de miedo saber que quedaría tan expuesta ―y que expondría también al reacio de Sesshomaru―, pero después de su abducción y todo lo que había escrito ya no tenía sentido querer mantener el secreto guardado.

Así podrían dejar de hostigar a su familia bajo la falsa presunción de que Rin se había fugado o pertenecía a alguna secta, y sus amigos dejarían de sentir la horrible presión del señalamiento de culpabilidad por elaborar una supuesta broma que se salió de control.

Además de eso, podría darles la paz que necesitaban. Si veían su cara sonriente y volvían a escuchar su voz caerían en cuenta de que todo lo que decía en sus cartas era cierto.

 _Bueno, en teoría_. Pero aún así debía intentarlo.

Se levantó del asiento con renovadas fuerzas tras su convicción. En cuanto saliera el sol terminaría de gastar la pila de su celular haciendo fotos, videos y notas de voz. Y persuadiría a Sesshomaru para que colaborara aún si tenía que perseguirlo por toda la casa.

¿Cómo rayos no se le había ocurrido aquello antes? Era tan lógico que no haberlo hecho la hacía sentir realmente idiota.

Se apretujó en su kimono ante la súbita brisa helada que la recibió en cuanto salió de la cocina. Ah-Un tampoco era muy asiduo al frío, por lo que era normal verlo recogido en su habitación apenas el sol se ocultaba. El condenado animal de verdad estaba en un hotel de cinco estrellas, no podía culparlo por no querer irse.

Se preguntó qué tanto se impresionarían sus amigos y familiares cuando vieran imágenes del dragón, y si éstas les resultarían más o menos perturbadoras que la propia de Sesshomaru. En todo caso tendría que esperar a tener una respuesta a su proyecto para saberlo.

Caminó un rato por los pasillos exteriores en lugar de adentrarse en la mansión para llegar a su destino, encontrando irresistible la visión del hermoso cielo estrellado aún cuando el clima no fuera tan acogedor. Estaba segura de que podría quedarse admirándolo toda una vida si fuera posible. Permaneció algunos minutos con la espalda apoyada en una columna observando el lento pasar de un par de nubes bajas y solitarias. Había un cúmulo de ellas allá a lo lejos, pero no parecía que se movieran hacia esa dirección.

Su línea de visión bajó al notar movimiento varios metros más abajo, justo en el borde del muro. Sintió un fuerte palpitar al distinguir la inequívoca figura del inugami saltando para aterrizar limpiamente en el pasto sin siquiera ocasionar un pequeño ruido. Tenía su punto de mira en algún otro lugar que no era ella, pues no parecía ni siquiera reparar en su presencia aún cuando estuviera caminando en su dirección casi en línea recta, como si estuviera más pendiente de escuchar los sonidos lejanos que inundaban el bosque a esa hora de la noche.

Rin dejó de sentir el frío otoñal en su rostro cuando el demonio la notó viéndolo con atención y como ya venía siendo un hábito cada vez más común, formó una pequeña sonrisita traicionera imposible de ocultar.

―¿Has estado peleando? ―le preguntó con suavidad, demasiado conforme con aquel ambiente calmado como para querer arruinarlo.

―Sólo lo rutinario.

―¿Te has hecho daño? ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sabes que ninguno de esos demonios podría siquiera ponerme un dedo encima.

―Oh, claro que lo sé.

―¿Entonces por qué siempre haces las mismas preguntas?

―Porque siempre me preocupo por ti ―dijo con normalidad como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo―. Ya sé que eres muy fuerte y que todos son unos debiluchos a los que puedes aplastar con el dedo meñique, pero de todas formas temo que te suceda algo.

―¿Por qué? ―se acercó un paso más. Para variar Rin estaba en cierta ventaja de altura pues estaba sobre el pasillo de madera al cual Sesshomaru aún no se había subido, y la súbita cercanía aún con esa diferencia la puso un poco nerviosa. Claro que no lo suficiente como para darle una respuesta sagaz para romper con la tensión que se estaba creando.

―Porque si te pasa algo a ti estaré muerta en menos de una hora ―arrugó el ceño dramáticamente mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho como si se estrujara el corazón. Nada más cercano a la realidad, de hecho―. Sabes que sin ti no duraría por mi cuenta, sería el banquete de muchos monstruos hambrientos. Así que al ver que estás bien aseguro mi propia supervivencia, ¿notas la quid de la cuestión?

Por un momento le pareció que Sesshomaru o le daría una respuesta a juego con su tono o mostraría alguna de sus escasas sonrisas genuinas. Ambas opciones poco probables, pero aún así notó que parecía haberse relajado tenuemente.

―Lo tomaré en cuenta ―fue todo lo que dijo mientras subía al pasillo externo y le pasaba por al lado para adentrarse en la mansión. Rin lo tomó de la manga para detenerlo antes de que se alejara más.

―¿Tienes algo más que hacer esta noche, Sesshomaru?

―¿En qué sentido?

―No lo sé... si tienes algo planificado que te gustaría hacer... leer o... yo qué sé ―resopló ante la realización de que todavía no sabía qué hacía Sesshomaru cuando no estaba luchando ni estaba con ella. ¿Qué tanto podía hacer estando encerrado, si no parecía tener ninguna otra labor que proteger esa casa y aceptar su compañía?

―No, no tengo nada ―admitió él con un tinte de suspicacia―. ¿Existe algo que desees hacer?

―¿Yo? Qué bueno que lo preguntas, porque sí hay algo. Bueno, es algo que me gustaría que hicieras tú en realidad ―Sesshomaru mantuvo sus ojos entrecerrados y alzó una única ceja ante sus palabras. Rin se apresuró a señalarlo acusadoramente con el dedo―. No pienses nada inapropiado porque no son mis intenciones ―le advirtió―. Ya verás. Ven, acompáñame.

Rin echó a andar por el corredor hasta adentrarse en la casa y guiarlo en dirección a las escaleras. El demonio iba detrás de ella con paso calmado sin quitarle la mirada de sospecha de encima, sin saber qué esperar del repentino entusiasmo de la muchacha que giraba la cabeza de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que la estuviera acompañando.

Llegaron al tercer piso en un silencio por ansiedad por parte de ella y a la expectativa por parte de él. Volvió a arrugar el ceño cuando lo hizo doblar en dirección contraria en la que estaban sus aposentos y se paró frente una puerta cerrada de la que se colaba una tenue luz anaranjada por la ranura y el papel de arroz.

―Hace un tiempo me dijiste que nunca habías tomado una habitación como tuya a pesar de todo el tiempo que tienes aquí, y que sólo usabas esta como depósito para guardar tus cambios de ropa ―dijo después de tomar aire para prepararse. Rin lo había mirado como si le hubiera brotado una segunda cabeza cuando le dijo que había vivido en esa casa unos 500 años y simplemente no tenía habitación. Una cosa era ser orgulloso y no querer ligarse a esa propiedad, pero otra era ser un simple terco obstinado que no daba su brazo a torcer incluso con algo tan básico como un cuarto propio―. Así que me tomé la libertad de hacerle algunos ajustes.

Rin corrió la puerta y reveló la estancia recientemente remodelada.

Él apenas entraba algunas veces y jamás se molestó en dejar nada más que no fuera ropa, por lo que solía haber una capa de polvo que le daba una permanente apariencia de abandono. Rin se había dedicado a limpiar pulcramente todas las superficies hasta desaparecer todo rastro del aire viciado que la había caracterizado por muchísimos años. También dispuso de altos velones en extremos opuestos y limpió a fondo la vieja hoguera de la cual brotaban unas llamas bajas.

Sesshomaru dio un paso al frente notando todos los toques personales que la humana había agregado: algunos pergaminos colgados de la pared con ilustraciones de montañas a base de tinta negra y verde; una mesita pulida con un florero alto de cerámica azul con detalles blancos donde sólo había una rama de romero de jardín de la que emanaba una suave fragancia; cojines con diseños muy sobrios y minimalistas a los pies de la mesa; un móvil de viento en forma de hongo con una piedra de jade colgando de su extremo; y sobre todo, un futón doblado en el centro de la recámara con un par almohadas bastante mullidas ―se notaba que las había hecho ella― y bajo ellas, una manta azul a cuadros de apariencia artesanal.

Rin apretujaba sus dedos detrás de la espalda esperando su veredicto. Había invertido mucho tiempo en los días anteriores para que todo tuviera el mejor aspecto posible. Incluso casi se había tragado algunas plumas de ganso que Han le había traído como pedido cuando rellenaba las almohadas con algo más que copos desmenuzados de algodón. Sabía que aquel era un gesto un tanto... pobre y tonto para alguien como él, quien no se fija en esas minucias tan simples, pero aún así esperaba que al menos no se ofendiera por haber dispuesto de la única recámara que 'utilizaba' aunque fuera como depósito.

―¿Tú hiciste todo esto? ―inquirió él, dedicándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

―No todo. Las pinturas las conseguí en el segundo piso y la mesita también, sólo la limpié y di una capa de barniz para darle brillo. Y el futón obviamente estaba en otra habitación. Lo que sí hice fue el móvil de viento con un tazón de porcelana y algunas joyas que encontré en el cuarto de los kimonos. Las almohadas también las hice yo y... y esa manta también. La acabo de terminar. Sé que no es muy bonita ni está muy bien hecha, pero... al menos no está tan mal. Pero tranquilo, ni siquiera abrí el armario donde están tus cosas.

Sesshomaru no quitaba su expresión ceñuda, cosa que la preocupó al creer que le había molestado que redecorara la habitación.

―¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―inquirió secamente, desconfiado.

―Porque todos necesitamos un sitio en el que descansar de vez en cuando, ¿no?

―Yo no _descanso_.

―Es difícil de creer que estando aquí 500 años no hayas descansado ni un día ―le espetó a la defensiva. Inhaló profundamente para calmarse antes de enojarse o desanimarse más. Era oficial: no le gustó su sorpresa―. Sólo quería que tuvieras un lugar para ti. Aunque no te gusta estar aquí y odias esta casa por todo lo que ha pasado... negarte a reposar no te hace bien. No le hace bien a nadie ―rectificó con un carraspeo―. ¿Crees que puedas darle una oportunidad? ¿Sólo una? Prometo que mañana lo quitaré todo y dejaré la habitación tal cual como estaba antes, pero... Por lo menos inténtalo una vez. Si puedes.

Rin le mantuvo la mirada entre triste y terca al demonio que se mantenía adusto con su gesto de suspicacia desconfiada. Poco a poco la chica bajó los hombros ante la desilusión y desvió los ojos hacia otro lado. Había puesto demasiada esperanza con que fuera a recibir el cambio de brazos abiertos. No era que esperaba un 'gracias' o algo similar, pero que lo rechazara de esa manera igualmente dolía.

―Entiendo ―musitó molesta consigo misma. Qué tonta había sido―. Supongo que de verdad no necesitas descansar si nunca tomaste una habitación... lo acomodaré en la mañana. Perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo.

Intentó mantener la cabeza en alto para que no se notara que su autoestima estaba rozando el suelo. Tanto empeño que había puesto por aquel detalle para nada. Seguramente Sesshomaru ni siquiera tenía interés en tener una habitación. O tal vez los inugamis dormían al aire libre o en algún otro sitio, quién sabe...

 _O quizás de verdad ni siquiera duerma_ , musitó mentalmente evitando a toda costa hacer un puchero al darse la vuelta.

Nunca pudo llegar lejos porque una mano masculina se cerró en torno a su muñeca y la haló de regreso. Los ojos marrones chocaron contra los fríos dorados que le mantenían una mirada difícil de descifrar.

―¿Por qué estás enojada?

―No estoy enojada ―lo contrarió ceñuda.

―Sí lo estás. Dime qué sucede.

―Estoy molesta conmigo, ¿está bien? ―resopló haciendo algo de fuerza para soltarse de su agarre―. Sé que nunca pediste que hiciera esto y no te culpo porque no te guste, pero... por un momento pensé que le darías una oportunidad. Nada valió la pena si te molestó que te cambiara esta habitación.

―Nunca dije que no le daría una oportunidad ―puntualizó él en tono neutro. Rin arrugó un poco más el entrecejo.

―Pero no te gustó, ¿verdad?

―Tampoco he dicho eso ―volvió a negar.

―¿Entonces por qué tenías esa cara tan seria?

―Esta es mi única cara, Rin.

Pese a la seriedad de su rostro que no había flanqueado ni un ápice, la muchacha tuvo el ligero impulso de sonreír. No sabía si lo había dicho con esas intenciones o realmente era una persona extremadamente literal, pero aún así le ayudó a ablandarse un poco. Sus defensas fueron cayendo y su ceño se suavizó considerablemente.

―¿Es decir que no estás molesto? ¿Te agrada tu habitación?

―Es difícil de decir aún ―contestó dando una mirada sobre su hombro al cuarto que tenía a sus espaldas. Aún no soltaba su muñeca―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tenía una.

―Bueno... si pasa la prueba de esta noche entonces podrás eliminar ese conteo ―le sonrió suavemente para borrar cualquier trazo de malos recuerdos. Retrajo un poco la mano que él aún mantenía sujeta hacia sí misma en un nuevo intento de romper el contacto, pues sus intensos ojos dorados comenzaban a hacer que el calor en su rostro subiera repentinamente―. Espero que puedas dormir un poco, ya verás lo bien que te sentirás mañana cuando despiertes. ¿Sesshomaru...?

Y pese a su nerviosismo por su fija mirada, ni siquiera retrocedió cuando el demonio posó sus labios en los suyos tal cual como había hecho la noche anterior: sin palabras ni advertencias. Su pulso se disparó cuando la atrajo hacia sí sólo lo suficiente como para encajarse mejor en ella, dejando profundizar la caricia inicialmente casta y superficial.

Rin no hizo nada para detenerlo en cuanto lo sintió abrirse paso lentamente en su boca, al contrario; lo imitó tan bien como fue capaz, posando su mano libre en su cuello mientras se alzaba de puntillas.

El contacto cesó en cuanto él se apartó, dejándola arrebolada con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos empañados. Sin contar sus locos latidos perfectamente audibles para los oídos sobrenaturales. No dejó que la distancia siguiera aumentando y procedió a posar su frente en la de Rin a lo que ella volvía a pararse en sus talones.

La muchacha volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejó caer su mano muy lentamente hasta que esta quedó sobre donde sentía los tenues latidos del demonio. Tenía cosquillas en todo el cuerpo y la cabeza parecía estar sobre una nube muy, muy alta. Se estremeció un poco más al notar que él frotaba suavemente la frente contra la suya, como si con ese pequeño gesto intentara explicarle lo que sus palabras jamás llegarían a decirle.

―¿Esta es tu forma de darme las gracias? ―le preguntó por lo bajo. Sesshomaru se separó para mirarla de frente. Rin no supo qué case de mirada era aquella, pero sí sabía una sola cosa: hacía que su corazón latiera mucho más deprisa que nunca.

―Podrías verlo así.

―Entonces... por nada.

―¿Te retirarás a dormir? ―inquirió él en el mismo tono callado sin separarse más de ella. Habían pasado medio minuto completo en silencio, sólo disfrutando de la proximidad entre ambos. Rin consultó la hora en su reloj y vio que apenas iban a ser las nueve y media de la noche.

―No, todavía es temprano.

―Quédate ―le dijo repentinamente casi como si se lo demandara. Se cortó un poco ante esto y retrocedió para verlo mejor.

―Espero que no estés pensando nada sucio ―le advirtió tal y como había hecho en la planta baja antes de conducirlo hasta el tercer piso. Si llegaba a tener ideas erróneas por el beso que le había devuelto necesitaba detenerlo antes de que pasara algo de ligas mayores. Rin tragó en seco ante la alta posibilidad de que eso sucediera en realidad.

Había pensado al respecto alguna que otra vez, pero siempre con tono ligero y sarcástico... hasta la noche anterior. Curiosamente no fue sino hasta ese entonces que reparaba en una verdad tan elemental como evidente: estaba viviendo sola con un hombre. Un sujeto al que casualmente encontraba atractivo y al cual le guardaba ciertos sentimientos. Y aparentemente, si él no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por ella, al menos debía encontrarla bonita como para querer besarla, y más una segunda vez.

Eran hombre y mujer viviendo bajo el mismo techo, totalmente solos y sin interrupciones. Como si fueran una pareja rara que dispone de prácticamente toda la privacidad del mundo para estar en compañía del otro.

¿Y qué hacían las parejas que vivían juntas? Pues lo que seguía después de algún beso como el que se acababan de dar, por ejemplo.

La cara se le enrojeció dos tonos y Sesshomaru le pareció mucho más adulto de lo que había imaginado. O tal vez ella se sintió más niña de lo que en realidad era. ¡No, no podía pensar así! Apenas se habían besado dos veces, no era como si fueran a compartir la cama esa misma noche...

¿Verdad?

No le apartó la mirada anonadada de encima al demonio que arrugaba ligeramente el entrecejo ante sus reacciones que revelaban tan acertadamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Más que ser un libro abierto, Rin parecía más bien gritar sus pensamientos con los ojos.

―No es nada de lo que estás imaginando ―le respondió calmadamente con un tinte de burla. Rin se mortificaba tan fácilmente por pequeñeces que era imposible no encontrarlo entretenido. Acto seguido señaló hacia el balcón que tenían en frente al final de ese pasillo y Rin, renitente, terminó por asentir. Fue guiada por el alto hombre que no soltaba su muñeca y la mantenía cerca de sí. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

―¿Iremos al techo?

―No. Aquí ―indicó en el balcón. La noche era despejada pese a un cúmulo de nubes pasajeras, pero nada de lo que era necesario preocuparse más allá del frío típico de las noches de aquel mundo. Rin titiritó un poco ante el cambio de ambientes cuando se abrieron las puertas corredizas del balcón, pero la sensación no le duró mucho cuando Sesshomaru le hizo un leve gesto para que tomara asiento en el suelo a su lado.

―¿Estás tramando algo?

―No.

―¿Así que sólo nos quedaremos aquí y ya?

―Correcto.

La muchacha se sentó a su lado aunque manteniendo una pequeña distancia por si las dudas, sin dejar de mirarlo esperando a que explicara su repentino e inexplicable arrebato de querer sentarse en el balcón sólo porque sí.

―¿Y... por qué?

―Haces muchas preguntas ―notó él neutralmente. Rin resopló una corta risita.

―No es nada nuevo para ti, siempre las hago ―se encogió de hombros―. Sólo tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí sólo para quedarnos sentados? ¿Va a pasar algo, regresan los pájaros de fuego?

―No, no sucederá nada esta noche.

―¿Entonces...? ―insistió un tanto nerviosa. Sesshomaru apenas le dedicó una breve mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

―Sólo disfruto de tu compañía, es todo ―le dijo parcamente. Rin lo miró de hito en hito, sintiendo por enésima vez en los últimos diez minutos que su rostro se encendía cual semáforo. ¿ _Pero por qué me avergüenza que diga eso si ya me ha besado? ¡Dios!_

Desvió rápidamente su atención hacia el borde del balcón para ver algún punto muerto del patio y se retorció la falda del kimono con las manos para al menos tener algo con qué ocuparlas y distraerse.

―A mí también me gusta estar contigo ―dijo bajito.

―Eso ya lo sé ―los hombros de Rin cayeron cómicamente con un gruñido.

―Qué ego el tuyo, la verdad ―musitó entre divertida e incrédula. _Espera un momento..._ ―. ¿Acabas de decirme que te gusto? ―la pregunta que debía formular para sus adentros salió disparada en tono más alto de lo que imaginaba. Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por su lengua floja, pero estaba tan estupefacta analizando su propio razonamiento que todo lo que pudo hacer fue observarlo con la boca ligeramente abierta.

―Puedes interpretarlo como desees ―contestó sin darle importancia alguna. Para él, aquella conversación y situación no parecía nada fuera de lo ordinario. Aparentemente no había cosa alguna que pudiera sorprenderlo. O también podía ser que era ella quien se sorprendía por cualquier pequeño detalle y lo magnificaba como si fuese el apocalipsis. Era muy posible, sí.

 _Si me ha besado y quiere estar conmigo aunque no hagamos nada... entonces sí le gusto. Oh por Dios... Sesshomaru gusta de mí._

Se inclinó un poco hacia adelante con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, haciendo que su cara se encendiera al rojo vivo. No sabía si eso era posible a esas alturas, pero con todo lo que acababa de pasar ya nada le sorprendería. Y él actuaba tan normal... Sí, debía ser que ella era una exagerada. Tomó aire hondamente y regresó a su posición original más relajada, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

Rin esquivó su mirada por poco cuando estuvo por pillarla viéndolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía de verdad. Comprimió los labios en una fina línea y se mantuvo tiesa por un rato, sintiendo el constante martilleo de sus latidos contra las costillas.

―¿Te ha pasado esto antes? ―quiso saber. Aún no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara más allá de un vistazo rápido por la esquina del ojo, su voz seguía algo cortada por la impresión―. Que te... guste alguien, me refiero.

―No particularmente.

 _¡Entonces lo admite! OH-POR-DIOS._

―¿Nunca, ni siquiera una vez? ¿No has... em... disfrutado la compañía de ninguna otra persona de esta manera?

―No que recuerde.

Rin se quedó callada otra vez antes de dar su comentario.

―No me lo voy a creer.

―¿Qué significa eso? ―a la chica se le escapó una sonrisita que intentó esconder tras un carraspeo.

―Ah... es sólo que no pareces ser el tipo de persona que... ya sabes, permanece soltero ―le dijo medio en broma y medio en serio, evitando una vez más hacer contacto visual con él. Como toda respuesta, el demonio sólo alzó una ceja―. Vamos, no me digas que no has tenido novias en estos 500 años ―y se mordió la lengua para que no se le saliera la burrada de decir que pinta de virgen no tenía ni un pelo.

Dios... qué extraño era pensar como si fuera un sujeto normal. No era que Rin fuera una chica santa o una salida; sabía cosas aunque nunca las había experimentado de primera mano. Después de todo no se podía tener amigos varones sin escuchar sus hazañas masculinas ―posiblemente inventadas sólo para impresionar― al menos un par de veces por semana. Tampoco le escandalizaba en realidad pensar de esa manera sobre él: era un hombre y sabía que era algo sumamente normal.

La cosa empezaba a hacer sonar sus alarmas cuando precisamente ella se suponía que entraba en el cuadro.

Y como aparentemente eso era lo que hacía ―repitió mentalmente los dos besos que se habían dado y la lacónica 'confesión' del demonio―, al menos debería saber en lo que se estaba metiendo por guardarle sentimientos a una persona como él.

―Novias no ―dijo él, haciendo un tenue énfasis en la primera palabra.

―¿Damas de compañía? ―ofreció como opción.

―Si así quieres llamarlas... ―resopló Sesshomaru sin apenas demostrar alguna emoción. Sería interesante verlo reaccionar por algo más allá de algún enfado ocasional o su habitual indiferencia.

―¿Qué pasó con ellas?

―Se marchaban, evidentemente.

―Menos mal, porque sería muy incómodo si alguna de tus amigas me viera aquí tan cerca de ti, ¿no? ―volvió a bromear sonriente, pasando por alto el hecho de que pensar en otras mujeres compartiendo tal proximidad con él le provocaba severos retortijones y gruñidos en la base de la garganta―. ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por alguna de ellas?

―Era meramente físico, no había necesidad de nada más ―respondió tajante. A Rin nunca dejaría de asombrarle la seriedad que siempre mantenía sin importar de lo que hablaran. Era como si el pudor no existiera en su vocabulario. En cambio, en su caso personal, pese a existir cierta soltura en su comportamiento por regla general, había ciertas cosas que la cortaban. Imaginarse a Sesshomaru manoseando a alguna mujer demonio era una de ellas e hizo que el nudo de su estómago se retorciera.

Y no sólo por los celos que intentaba negar despreocupadamente, alegando que ya de seguro había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última visita femenina ―o eso quería creer con todo su ser―, sino porque sacó a la luz algo más que la estremeció. Y no en el buen sentido.

―Sesshomaru... ¿me trajiste aquí ese día con esas intenciones? ¿Eso es lo que quieres de mí? ―aunque sentía las manos entumecidas por el repentino miedo que la invadió, se obligó a verlo a la cara. La impasible expresión de Sesshomaru mostraba esta vez un leve rastro de enfado.

―Hiciste una pregunta similar entonces y la respuesta sigue siendo la misma, Rin ―espetó severamente.

Los recuerdos de la muchacha la trasladaron rápidamente a aquel terrible primer día, la pesadez que invadió todo su cuerpo y el intenso frío bajo su piel a saberse a la total merced de un demonio inflexible. No había forma posible de que pudiera olvidar ese momento, el que fue antes y el que vino después. Sabía que los tendría grabados en su mente como si los hubieran puesto con hierro hirviendo.

Ése día le había preguntado si la mataría o si la violaría, y a ambas preguntas recibió una parca y hasta aburrida negativa.

―¿Cómo sé que eres sincero conmigo? ―la estupefacción reflejada en su rostro se tornó en una mueca preocupada y desconfiada.

―Porque de haber tenido ese propósito lo habría llevado a cabo ese mismo instante ―espetó fríamente para zanjar el asunto. La buena vibra que les había rodeado se apagó como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada encima, y los nervios de Rin ya estaban lo bastante inquietos como para aguantar mucho más.

―¿Por qué me trajiste de verdad, Sesshomaru? Sé que te dije que haría lo que fuera... pero para que me hayas traído debe ser que lo querías de antes.

―Lo pensaba ―concedió sobriamente―, pero nunca lo consideré hasta ese momento.

―¿Desde hace cuánto lo pensabas?

―Desde que te entregué el broche ―dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Rin contuvo el aliento sin darse cuenta.

 _¿Desde lo del broche?_ Musitó suavemente en su cabeza. Aquel acontecimiento le parecía tan lejano que casi lo sentía como un recuerdo de una vida anterior, una muchísimo antes de la realidad que vivía actualmente. Y en cierto modo era así, pues su vida había dado un giro tan brusco que era como ser una persona totalmente diferente.

―Qué curioso que fuera justamente a partir de ahí... ―murmuró tan bajito que creyó que no la oiría. Pero era difícil ocultar algo de unos oídos sobrenaturales―. Fue más o menos desde ese momento que yo también... tú sabes ―desvió la mirada hacia otro lado por puro bochorno. Todo era tan nuevo que a pesar de su shock, aún no encontraba el coraje suficiente como para ser tan directa y verlo a la cara al mismo tiempo. Era su primera vez confesándosele a alguien y que se alguien fuera alguien como él no era de mucha ayuda―. Me causó muchos problemas descubrirlo. Aún no puedo creer que haya pasado tan poco tiempo, eso fue en primavera y apenas estamos en otoño. Siento como si hubiera sido ayer... y al mismo tiempo hubieran pasado algunos años. Supongo que es porque sucedieron demasiadas cosas después de eso.

―¿Por qué dices que te ocasionó problemas?

―Ah... bueno, es que no era fácil admitir que me gustaba de ésta forma una persona que ni siquiera podía ver o con la que podía estar de manera normal ―soltó una risita nerviosa. Aún le daban escalofríos recordarlo―. Además de que en ese momento me enteré que Issei gustaba de mí y como él me gustaba desde primaria me hice un lío tremendo que casi me causa una crisis existencial ―se dio aire con la mano cómicamente, reviviendo aquella desesperación que ahora se le antojaba tan infantil.

Giró la cara sólo lo suficiente como para descubrir la fea expresión en el rostro del inugami y no se percató sino hasta entonces que había hablado de más. Pero eso no la iba a espantar.

―¿Qué pasa? Tú has tenido tus 'encuentros', ¿y yo no puedo tener ni siquiera alguien que me gustaba de antes con el que no ha pasado nada?

―Ese inútil humano pretendía alejarte de mí ―dijo él, llevándola de golpe a esos primeros días donde habían discutido acaloradamente aquel asunto en el mirador. La muchacha apretó los labios y le devolvió una mirada un tanto desafiante. Issei era uno de sus puntos flancos y no le gustaba que se metiera con él, menos considerando cómo lo había dejado.

―Intentó hacer lo que debía hacer en ese momento. Recuerda que fuiste tú la amenaza para ellos, ellos no hicieron nada ―le recordó de mala gana―. ¿Es que estás celoso? Issei ni siquiera está aquí y después de lo que le hiciste no tienes ningún derecho a meterte con él y mucho menos de insultarlo.

―No le hice nada irreversible.

―No, claro que no, ¡casi lo estrangulas! No te atrevas a meterte con mi amigo nunca más, ni siquiera con tus palabras, porque no lo voy a tolerar.

Sesshomaru mantuvo tenso su rostro ante el creciente enfado de Rin que la hacía inhalar y exhalar con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria mientras lo miraba ceñuda. Estuvo a punto de responderle algo que seguramente sólo la enfadaría más, pero por primera vez se contuvo de salvaguardar su orgullo.

Como inugami que era, para él era sumamente natural poseer un instinto altamente posesivo y territorial, y Rin precisamente despertaba aquel lado de su naturaleza con una facilidad desconcertante. Pero debía recordar que ella era muy diferente a él; los humanos no poseían aquel instinto ni tampoco lo veían con lógica. Para Rin, Sesshomaru había sido cruel. Y tal vez tuviera razón hasta cierto punto.

No podía culparla por estar enojada con él y guardarle cierta desconfianza cuando eran seres de mundos y costumbres opuestas.

Qué interesante era, pensó repentinamente con un dejo de desagrado, toda una vida dedicado a odiar a los seres humanos y ahí estaba actualmente intentando comprender a una, dejando que surcaran pensamientos flexibles en su mente con tal de mantenerla contenta.

Rin vio con asombro cómo el demonio permanecía callado con una expresión más blanda en su rostro, como si por una milésima de segundo alguna disculpa saldría de sus labios. Eran imaginaciones suyas como era de esperarse, porque nada semejante se dejó escuchar con su voz grave, pero aún así no negaría que percibió aquel pequeño amago y sostuvo la esperanza entre sus manos.

El silencio volvió a cernirse entre ellos y con él, lamentablemente el ambiente inicialmente bochornoso pero cómodo se había desvanecido. Ahora estaban los dos metidos en sus propios pensamientos, tozudos al no querer admitir cuál estaba equivocado.

Eran un poco más de las diez de la noche cuando Rin revisó su reloj. Sentía el cuerpo más pesado y unas inmensas ganas de dormir, pero mientras más miraba furtivamente a su terco acompañante, más se le estrujaba el nudo en la consciencia. No quería irse dejando las cosas así.

Así que exhaló un suspiro y decidió que era hora de ponerle un punto final a aquella tonta disputa. Necesitaban comenzar de nuevo.

―Sesshomaru... escucha, no tiene sentido que nos enojemos por esto. Estoy harta de sentirme triste y enojada, y de seguro tú también debes estarlo ―le mantuvo fija la mirada, y él, como cosa rara, continuaba con su cara de póker correspondiente.

―Mi enfado no es contigo ―Rin frunció el ceño con interrogantes arrimándose a sus ojos castaños, pero sacudió la cabeza para alejarlas para que aquella incómoda conversación no durara para siempre.

―No importa con quién estés enfadado. Esto no llegará a ningún lado si no nos entendemos. Así que seré sincera: todavía me duele mucho lo que pasó el día que me trajiste aquí. Todavía me siento mal por cómo dejé a mis amigos y a mi familia sin siquiera poder despedirme de ellos ―llevó una mano al obi donde guardaba las cartas que había recibido durante la tarde y tomó una honda inhalación para forzarse a continuar. No quería llorar frente a él―. Pero... estoy dispuesta a perdonarte y a intentar dejarlo en el pasado... Si... ―lo detuvo antes de que la interrumpiera. Ya sabía que la del trato había sido ella, pero aún así había sido él quien atacó a sus amigos y eso nunca lo podría justificar con nada más― prometes que nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, volverás a hacerle eso a ningún ser humano.

―¿Dices que te entregarías a mí si no vuelvo a atacar humanos?

Rin torció la cara ante aquel selectivo uso de palabras.

―No lo digas así, suena mal ―dijo con una mueca―. No es que me esté entregando. Es más bien... que no tendré reparos en seguir adelante. Yo también quiero estar contigo, Sesshomaru, pero... sabiendo que puedes volver a herir a otros humanos no me dejaría la consciencia tranquila.

―Ya veo.

―¿Qué dices? ―pero el demonio mantuvo el entrecejo fruncido y la vista perdida hacia adelante, meditándolo. Rin estuvo muy cerca de preguntarle qué tan bueno podía ser asustar y matar humanos como para que le costara tanto tomar una decisión, pero supo inmediatamente que nada bueno podía salir de ello. Asimismo se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario sobre lo satírico de todo el asunto: cuando antes él había repudiado a la esposa de su padre por ser humana, sólo le tomaba cinco siglos querer tener una relación con una.

Por más que quisiera tocar ese tema para ver qué tenía que decir al respecto, debía mantener la boca cerrada a cal y canto. Quizás... aquella era la clave para romper la barrera. Le parecía cursi y de nuevo muy pretencioso de su parte, pero, ¿su padre no había dicho algo como 'cuando entiendas el daño que has causado'? ¿Y qué otra forma había de entenderlo que estrechando su vínculo con un ser humano?

Tal vez no tuviera que ser necesariamente una persona humana, pero sí alguien más que le diera y devolviera cariño. Y en vista de que pese a sus encuentros 'casuales' con otras mujeres ninguna había pasado esa etapa, pues le tocaba a ella intervenir.

 _Sé que puedo hacerlo. Ha cambiado tanto desde que lo conozco que sé que puedo ayudarlo a salir de aquí._

―Puedes pensarlo en el transcurso de la noche y dar tu respuesta mañana... o cuando la tengas ―ofreció cautelosa al ver que no salía de su estado pensativo―. Incluso puedes consultarlo con la almohada y la cobija ahora que tienes unas ―sonrió intentando captar su atención, cosa que logró. Sus ojos dorados eran tan fríos y calculadores que por un momento le atacaron escalofríos en la columna. Constantemente debía recordarse que aquel no era un sujeto normal, sino un demonio con la capacidad de hacer todo pedazos si así lo quería―. No te apresuraré, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que me iré a dormir ahora. Buenas noches, que descanses.

Pero mientras se ponía en pie, una mano grande la tomó velozmente de la muñeca para impedirle que se marchara.

―No necesito consultarlo ―le dijo con mucha seriedad. Rin tragó en seco―. Si es lo que deseas en realidad, no volveré a dañar a ningún ser humano.

El brazo que era sujetado tembló ligeramente ante la profundidad de aquellos ojos dorados que ni siquiera pestañeaban. Agradeció estar aún arrodillada en proceso de levantarse porque si no, habría tenido que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que hasta le causaba incomodidad.

Y aún así, no le importaba. No le importaba el martilleo, el cosquilleo en sus manos, la piel de gallina o el ligero mareo efecto de haberse olvidado tomar aire por más tiempo del que podía contar.

Pero de nuevo, un latigazo de sospecha la hizo despertar a la realidad:

―¿Cómo sabré que mantendrás tu palabra? También me dijiste que no atacarías a mis amigos, ¿cómo podría saber si sólo lo dices para acostarte conmigo?

Sesshomaru torció ligeramente su boca en señal de desagrado. De haber sido un gesto más acentuado, creería que lo había ofendido.

―Hace un momento dije que de haber querido tal cosa de ti, no habría titubeado en tomarla ―le espetó con fría calma―. No te estoy dando mi palabra bajo engaños. Concedí cumplir tus deseos, y si deseas que no ataque más seres humanos, es lo que haré. Sin importar lo que ofrezcas a cambio.

Rin le mantuvo firme la mirada mientras él hacía lo propio con su seriedad característica, manteniendo su frente en alto con orgullo. Ablandó considerablemente su ceño fruncido al caer en cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero. Tenía una fuerte corazonada de que decía la verdad.

Eso, o era increíblemente ingenua y se creía cualquier cosa.

Decidió ir con la primera opción para no martirizarse y darle algo de crédito al demonio. Una cosa sí era cierta: de sólo haber querido acostarse con ella en primer lugar no habría esperado tanto tiempo ni haría promesas de por medio.

―Está bien ―articuló conmocionada sin encontrar más que decir―. Te lo agradezco.

Tomó la mano que la retenía y la apretó suavemente con sus dedos considerablemente más pequeños sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Calló definitivamente todas las voces crueles que no dejaban de minar la seguridad que sentía, que le recordaban que había hecho esa misma promesa antes de atacar a sus amigos y casi estrangular a Issei. Para ella, en ese instante que sus miradas se conectaban, Sesshomaru no rompería su palabra. Había algo diferente en él, algo que hacía que sus palabras se volvieran definitivas, casi como si hubiera hecho un juramento en lugar de un trato.

Todo estaría bien. Ahora tenía la certeza de ello.

Terminó de ponerse en pie sonriendo suavemente para sí, posando una mano en el hombro masculino mientras le pasaba por al lado para entrar.

―Buenas noches, Sesshomaru. Trata de dormir un poco, ¿sí?

―Buenas noches, Rin.

¿Era efecto de las mariposas en su estómago o su voz había sonado realmente más grave y suave de lo que ya era?

Rin miró hacia atrás una última vez antes de adentrarse en el pasillo que le correspondía. A sus espaldas, el demonio se había levantado y se encaminaba a la nueva habitación recientemente redecorada. Tuvo que haberse sentido observado, pues también se viró a su encuentro sólo para verla sonreírle tímidamente una vez más antes de desaparecer por el recodo.

...

Aquel día hubo un gran revuelo en la estación de policía de la pequeña población montañosa.

Los sensores y cámaras que habían instalado en la planta baja de la casa en medio del bosque habían reaccionado cuando, una vez más y aparentemente de la nada, había aparecido un paquete. Pero no cualquier paquete, ya no se trataban de cartas como las veces anteriores.

Ahora también había un teléfono celular descargado y con la memoria a medio llenar de fotos y cortos vídeos muy recientes. Exactamente de ese mismo día.

La estación, que desde que aquel caso en particular se había abierto, siempre se mantuvo en una posición dividida: los que creían que era una farsa, los que daban fe de que todo era real, y una pequeña parte que aún no se decidía a qué creer, pues el solo hecho de considerarlo como un caso de _abducción sobrenatural_ ―como los supersticiosos lo habían bautizado pese al desagrado de los escépticos― era algo difícil de tomar con seriedad.

Pero ahí estaban los tres grupos reunidos con expresiones incrédulas, intrigadas e incluso asustadas, viendo hacia la pantalla de la computadora donde el material recopilado del teléfono se mostraba como evidencia.

Al principio era sólo un par de investigadores chequeando el aparato, pasando cuidadosamente las imágenes que sólo contenían las típicas fotos que haría una chica adolescente. Amigos, su casa, apuntes, chistes bajados de internet, animales, ropa... pero hacia el final de la carpeta las cosas se tornaron... raras.

Primero pasaron las fotos, pues todos los videos estaban archivados en una carpeta aparte. La primera de la nueva tanda reciente era una autofoto de Rin Hashimoto luciendo una sonrisa algo extraña. Forzada o insegura, según les pareció. Luego otra con una expresión más natural, como si la primera hubiera sido una prueba que salió mal y olvidó borrar. Ahora saludaba con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba el celular. Por lo que podía apreciarse de esa toma más amplia vestía un kosode púrpura a rayas que parecía nuevo. Los investigadores arrugaron el ceño e intercambiaron una mirada al notar ese detalle.

Y no dejaron de hacerlo mientras contemplaban las siguientes: habitación tras habitación, todas amplias, bien iluminadas y muy limpias. Una parecía ser un dormitorio por el futón doblado en el centro de la recámara. Otra parecía ser un vestidor enorme repleto de telas de colores y kimonos muy elaborados guindados de aparadores. Había también una sala con instrumentos musicales, un baño anticuado con una enorme tina de madera y una especie de biblioteca con varios estantes llenos de libros y pergaminos.

Siguieron fotos de pasillos y la vista desde un balcón que daba hacia un amplio follaje donde sólo se veían las copas de los árboles y las montañas lejanas que a todos se les hicieron muy familiares.

El puñado que vino después eran similares: unas escaleras de estilo tradicional, un jardín con una laguna enorme, las extrañas carpas ―algo borrosas por error del fotógrafo―, un mirador, varios árboles anormales... los que estaban ahí reunidos sentían que estaban viendo alguna clase de publicidad para un hotel japonés ambientado en la época antigua y que aquello no era más que material con el que hacer folletos y presentaciones.

Uno de ellos incluso hizo esa broma y sonrió incrédulo por la vista. Hasta que apareció una criatura enorme... e imposible.

―¿Es eso un dragón? ―comentó otro investigador, inclinándose para ver más de cerca la foto. Pasaron a la que venía después de esta, pero se encontraron con otro paisaje. Se quedaron examinando la foto del supuesto dragón intentando averiguar si era un ser de verdad o se trataba de alguna escultura hiperrealista. Labraron la teoría de que era un fotomontaje, pero de ser así había quedado tan bien hecho que parecía totalmente legítimo.

Las últimas fotos de la carpeta mostraron algo que los impresionó incluso más que el dragón: un hombre que jamás habían visto antes. Y podían asegurarlo porque era de la clase de sujeto que uno recordaría haber visto al menos una vez, por menor tiempo que haya sido.

El extraño hombre, de largo cabello blanco y marcas en la cara, estaba de espaldas sosteniendo un animal muerto con una mano. Vestía ropa que uno sólo ve en la actualidad en interpretaciones teatrales o pergaminos antiguos, dándole un aire que a su gusto era un tanto estrambótico e impactante. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la cámara con un gesto de desagrado.

Pasaron la imagen para ver un plano mucho más cercano de este tipo, ahora de frente. Parecía mantenerse quieto sin mucha gracia por obligación a juzgar por su expresión de pocos amigos. Vieron con claridad que tenía los ojos de un amarillo imposible en cualquier ser humano y que además, de entre su cabello blanco se notaban sus orejas puntiagudas.

La exposición había atraído a un corro de curiosos que se arremolinaron en el cubículo, lanzando comentarios sagaces. Llegaron a la última foto donde ahora se veía un plano mal tomado de otra autofoto de Rin Hashimoto y aquel hombre desconocido, donde se marcaban evidentemente las diferencias entre ambos. Desde su altura y apariencia física hasta su propio carácter: uno alegre y el otro apático.

Pero lo que más sorprendió al grupo que contemplaba la imagen era algo que una mujer había soltado casi sin querer:

―O ese tipo es un excelente _cosplayer_ o no es humano.

Su porte, rostro, exóticos colores y algo en su mismo aire sembraba el gusanillo de la duda en más de uno. Incluso en los escépticos que intentaban negarlo con sus incrédulos comentarios para alivianar la sensación de desasosiego que recorría a todos los reunidos en el minúsculo cubículo.

Cuando pasaron a los cortos clips de video decidieron que era hora de llamar a los padres de Rin.

...

Los citados aparecieron mucho más rápido de lo que las autoridades pudieron prever, pues en menos de veinte minutos de haber hecho las respectivas llamadas casi todos estaban entrando por la puerta de la estación y cruzando palabras confundidas con los oficiales encargados del caso.

Era un grupo de personas un poco más grande de lo que habían estimado en primer lugar, y al principio no estaban muy seguros si aquel material debería ser compartido con todos los presentes al mismo tiempo. Dada la delicadeza del caso, los padres de la joven desaparecida deberían ser los primeros en verlo. Pero no sólo se presentaron ellos: el grupo completo de muchachos involucrados en el proyecto escolar había asistido, al igual que algunos otros compañeros cercanos a Rin Hashimoto. Todos tenían ese aire típico de desasosiego mientras esperaban impacientes a que se diera a conocer la información por la cual habían sido invocados un domingo en la tarde.

Sin mayor remedio, todos los presentes fueron acomodados en una diminuta sala multimedia que los investigadores usaban para discutir pistas y evidencias. Siendo un pueblo tan pequeño y con muy poca actividad criminalística, por lo general sólo se usaba ese lugar en casos de extravíos accidentales en las montañas.

Era un sitio cerrado, sin ventanas y con un aire frío. Incómodo e impráctico para tantas personas que apenas tenían donde sentarse ―habían dispuesto de quince sillas plegables y apenas había sitio para caminar entre ellas o salir del recinto―, pero aún así ninguno le tomó importancia y tomaron asiento apretujados sin intercambiar demasiadas palabras. Los padres, el chico del collarín y otro chico con la pierna escayolada tomaron lugares en la primera fila, donde el último dejó las muletas apoyadas contra la pared y rechazó cualquier ayuda para acomodarse. Él, al igual que todos, tenían una expresión tensa, preparándose mentalmente para lo que pudieran llegar a ver en el proyector.

El jefe de la investigación dio sus explicaciones antes de comenzar a exponer el material, detallando el proceso que habían realizado remarcando lo extraño que todo era para él, quien en casi treinta años de experiencia jamás había tratado un caso ni remotamente similar. Finalizó pidiendo calma ante las próximas imágenes y que se avisara si era necesario detener la proyección. Aseguró que no había nada que demostrara que Rin corría alguna clase de peligro ―la madre y algunas chicas ahogaron un grito cuando se confirmó que había fotografías recientes de ella―, pero que aún así lo que estaba por ser mostrado podría alterarlos.

Y sin nada más que agregar, apagó las luces y accionó el aparato en el techo. La pantalla plegable mostró la misma secuencia de fotos que los investigadores habían estado examinando horas atrás, y los comentarios y murmullos no se hicieron esperar. La madre de Rin comenzó a llorar al ver el rostro sonriente de su hija entre las primeras fotos, pero aseguró que estaba bien y quería continuar.

Los presentes tuvieron la misma reacción sobre la fotografía del supuesto dragón de dos cabezas, dando inicio a un debate entre ellos mismos y ellos con los investigadores y el jefe, haciendo que la proyección se retrasara varios minutos.

Pero, cuando llegaron a las fotografías del hombre de cabello blanco, todas las voces se callaron de golpe como si alguien hubiera accionado un botón de silencio. Era tal la impresión que el jefe dio un paso adelante y explicó la información que manejaban, obviando la parte en la que algunos de ellos afirmaban que ese tipo no podía ser humano.

Los murmullos regresaron con la última _selfie_ del lote, pero con un tono diferente. Miedo e incredulidad eran las emociones predominantes entre el grupo de espectadores.

Finalmente dio inicio a la muestra de los cortos vídeos. Empezando, por supuesto, desde el mismo lugar donde partían las primeras fotos:

― _Qué mal se ve,_ _no hay suficiente luz_ ―fue su línea en el primer clip. La chica se veía confundida y apresurada. Comenzó el siguiente―. _¡Listo, ahora sí! ¡Hola a todos, aquí Rin! Soy una idiota que no recordó que tenía el celular encima, y como me queda muy poca batería haré esto rápido. Primero que nada, estoy bien. Lo prometo. Como tres veces al día, duermo más de ocho horas y cuido mi salud. Los extraño muchísimo a todos y lamento no haber pensado en esto antes... pasaron tantas cosas que simplemente se me fue de la cabeza. Pero no es nada que no haya escrito antes en una carta. Esto es más que nada para demostrar que estoy aquí y estoy bien_ ―cortó el clip y ahora se veía una toma de una recámara―. _Esta es mi habitación. Y sí, mamá, me aseguro de que esté limpia y ordenada todos los días_ ―afirmó con soltura. Corte―. _Aquí es donde están los kimonos que utilizo. Es una ridiculez tener un cuarto lleno de telas y eso, pero Sesshomaru es bastante ostentoso y me da pereza cambiar las cosas de lugar_ ―corte―. _Esta es la biblioteca: hay muchos pergaminos y libros, algunos de los cuales se los dejé yo hace años. Ya casi me he leído todo_ ―corte y otro cambio de escena más―. _Este es mi baño. Sí, hay un baño en un tercer piso. Extraño la electricidad y el agua corriente, pero ya me estoy acostumbrando. Salimos por aquí y tenemos el pasillo. Miren la vista rápido que no tengo tiempo_ ―soltó una risita forzada y nerviosa, dando un pase veloz por la barandilla para mostrar la extensión de bosque que se abría a lo largo y ancho de la montaña sin ningún rastro de civilización.

La siguiente escena ya estaba en la planta baja.

― _Este es Ah-Un_ ―explicó enfocando al dragón que pastaba tranquilamente. Respingos, gritos ahogados y exclamaciones de groserías no se hicieron esperar cuando la criatura se movió para engullir pasto con flojera y luego alzó una de sus cabezas hacia ella _―. Es un amor de animal, ya lo estoy entrenando para seguir órdenes sencillas. Bromeé con que quería un dragón de dos cabezas que volara y lanzara rayos por la boca, y Sesshomaru el señor Literal me hizo caso. Ya no puedo hacer bromas delante de él porque se las toma muy en serio. Y no, no es peligroso, nunca me ha atacado. Es muy tranquilo, parece más un caballo mimado que un dragón. Comparado con él supongo que cualquier animal que haya llevado a casa habrá parecido un osito de peluche, ¿verdad? Ahora, ¿dónde está Sesshomaru?_

Se cortó el vídeo súbitamente cuando la cámara fue hacia sus pies y comenzó a andar. Antes de que pudieran asimilar nada, un nuevo clip se ponía en marcha:

― _¡Ajá! Ahí estás, te estaba buscando, ¿dónde...? Oh, Dios_ ―exclamó al bajar el objetivo hacia el faisán muerto que el sujeto sostenía. La cámara volvió a subir a su rostro y se acercó algunos pasos a él. La audiencia casi contenía el aliento al contemplar el gélido semblante del nuevo personaje en escena―. _Me vas a hacer desplumarlo y destriparlo, ¿verdad?_

― _A menos que quieras comértelo crudo_ ―dijo él seriamente. Supieron que debía tratarse de alguna clase de comentario humorístico puesto que Rin volvió a reír calladamente, pero ninguno pudo siquiera abrir la boca para decir algo al respecto. Su voz profunda y carente de emociones los incomodó a tal punto que algunos se llevaron una mano a la boca para cubrir su mueca de impresión―. _¿Qué estás haciendo con esa cosa?_

― _Te dije que haría unos videos para mandárselos a mi familia y amigos, y te pedí que te quedaras un rato para presentarte_ ―lo regañó Rin con un resoplido. El tipo extraño permaneció impasible.

― _También dijiste que querías aprender a preparar faisán, así que fui a cazar._

― _Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso. Hagamos esto rápido que me queda... ¡Dios, está en rojo! Se me va a apagar pronto. Bueno, este señor carismático es Sesshomaru. Como ven tiene un tremendo sentido del humor..._

― _Qué graciosa._

― _No es tan malo como imaginan, se los aseguro. Aunque dudo que me crean después de todo..._ ―el inugami entrecerró los ojos y alzó una ceja. Se notaba claramente molesto por tener que prestarse a esa situación y ser presentado de esa manera, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto―. _¿Quieres decir algo, Sesshomaru? ¿Te gustaría mandar algún mensaje?_

― _¿A los humanos? No._

― _Vamos, di algo. Podrías disculparte por lo menos, ¿no? Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer ―_ agregó más seriedad.

― _Eres terriblemente insistente._

― _No es nada que ya no sepan_ ―resopló dándose por vencida. Ahora cambió a la cámara frontal y se apuntó a su propio rostro, buscando el ángulo correcto para que se viera centrado―. _Sólo quería mostrarles con quienes comparto la casa, no hay nada más que les pueda decir que no haya hecho ya en una carta. Les prometo de todo corazón que estoy bien. Los quiero muchísimo y extraño cada día, por favor no se preocupen tanto por mí. Eh, Sesshomaru, espera, vamos a tomarnos una foto. ¿Puedes tomarla tú? Eres más alto y tienes el brazo más largo. Mira, es fácil..._ ―y se acabó. Así sin más, sin ninguna despedida o promesa por parte de Rin que asegurara que haría todo en su poder por regresar con ellos cuanto antes.

Y eso, tal vez, fue una de las cosas que más notaron los presentes. Pero nadie se atrevía a comentarlo para no herir más a los padres angustiados que no dejaban de ver hacia la pantalla como esperando que su hija saliera de ella y los abrazara.

Tampoco hicieron casi ningún comentario hasta que dejaron atrás la estación una hora después por este mismo motivo. Los padres seguían ahí, y aunque estaban un tanto más aliviados de ver a su hija tranquila, contenta y animada, no significaba que todas sus preocupaciones habían desparecido ni mucho menos. Y todas estas se centraban en el mismo punto: el hombre llamado Sesshomaru.

No les fue difícil ver que Rin lo trataba con una naturalidad irreal, sin pararse a pensar que aquel era la criatura sobrenatural responsable de su partida de su pueblo natal y la separación de sus seres queridos. No reparaba en que era un sujeto violento que había atacado a sus amigos y tenía a cuestas muchas muertes humanas a lo largo de la historia de esa casa.

No, para Rin él sólo era Sesshomaru y nada más.

¿Qué significaba eso? Sabían que Rin era muy amistosa y abierta, pero tras ver ese último vídeo... casi parecían _algo_ más.

¿Lo eran acaso? Rin jamás les comentó nada al respecto en sus cartas, sólo se limitaba a decir que a pesar de todo Sesshomaru no era tan malo y que sabía que jamás le haría daño. De resto sólo soltaba algunas anécdotas sobre él, como la vez que le había enseñado los pájaros de fuego o lo estremecedor que era verlo combatir contra otro monstruo.

Y los padres no eran los únicos con aquella teoría loca. Shizuku había soltado por lo bajo que Rin casi sonaba risueña cuando hablaba con él ―palabras que lastimosamente no escaparon al oído de Issei cuando fueron a reunirse a la casa de Kazuo, la más cercana, para discutir todo lo que acababan de ver―, pero gracias al considerado codazo de Momoko logró desistir en el tema para no herir al chico de las gafas, aunque ella misma tuviera la misma impresión.

Quizás era por algo que Rin no les había vuelto a decir que regresaría tan pronto como fuera posible.

Tal vez... tenía un motivo para quedarse.

Uno con cabello blanco y gélidos ojos dorados.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

 **EDIT:** En vista de los terribles acontencimientos que estremecieron **Ecuador** durante este fin de semana, me gustaría expresar mis más sinceras condolencias ante las víctimas y afectados por el terremoto que ocasionó más de 200 fallecidos y un sinúmero de heridos. Espero que de haber ecuatorianos entre mis lectores, tanto ellos como sus familiares hayan salido ilesos de la catástrofe y estén fuera de peligro. Un fuerte abrazo para todos nuestros hermanos de Ecuador, mis mejores deseos para que su país se recobre lo más pronto posible y todos los desaparecidos sean encontrados para llevar paz a sus familias.

...

Oh por dios, qué difícil es describir a Sesshomaru en situaciones románticas. Más de una vez me quise romper la cabeza contra el escritorio por la cantidad de correcciones y ediciones que tuve que hacerle a este capítulo. Quise que se conociera más sobre él, las inseguridades de Rin y las marcadas diferencias que pueden truncar lo que está naciendo entre ellos, pero nunca quedaba conforme con lo que escribía. Te maldigo por ser tan complicado, Sesshomaru, ¡te maldigo!

Pero dejemos las quejas de lado para enfocarnos en lo importante: ¡OTRO BESO, POR DIOS! Y no sólo eso sino también todas las demás posibilidades que eso conlleva, pues ambos están dispuestos a poner de su parte para que las cosas se den. Cruzo los dedos para que ambos hayan quedado in character, lo que es mi mayor preocupación con este capítulo. Para que haya una relación estable ambos tenían que conversar y sincerarse, solucionar las cosas desde adentro antes de dar un paso inseguro. En el caso de Rin, porque a Sesshomaru prácticamente todo le suda xD

Y por último siguiendo mi nueva costumbre de cortar el romance con una cruel dosis de realidad, damos otro vistazo a lo que está pasando al otro lado con las fotos y vídeos que Rin dejó para su familia y amigos. Los suegros le dieron un vistazo a su yerno e Issei tuvo el trago amargo de ver quién le arrebató el corazón a Rin. Esto también me dio dolores de cabeza. En realidad todo esto de darles la oportunidad a los protas de tener una relación en sí por todas las complicaciones y elementos en contra que, en la vida real, la haría prácticamente imposible. Menos mal que esto es ficción y no la vida real xD

Miles de gracias a todos por sus hermosos comentarios, ¡qué bueno que hayan disfrutado tanto el capi pasado! Y que nadie se esperara el beso con Sesshomaru teniendo la iniciativa (es más lanzado de lo que parece porque lo hizo de nuevo xD), la aparición de los SesshoPadres y las oscuras intenciones tras la aparición de InuTaisho que dejaron a más de uno mordiéndose las uñas. Gracias en especial a **Laura91ok, MillaU, DreamFicGirl, CruzMarie, Mena123, Irivel, ,Gima2618, Haru1305, Clau28, Rokko, Baby Sony, Esme, Black Urora, Seika to yami, Pinky's, Pamila de Castro, Meaow, Gnesis Torres, Anónimo, ByaHisaFan, Hyadea princess of Janina, Narari** , **Blonde hair girl, Itza Moon, BeautifulButterflyPink, Jenks, Foresamaabc, Nikoru San Fantasy, Kokoa Kirkland, Melinna Sesshy, Cristina97, Kunoichi2518, Nally, Paloma, Aikayuzu-13.17s, Celeste, Jezabel, Anónimo2, Kari, Ranmasan, Nameless Shinobi, Rosedrama, Lizzie, Yoo Joo, AlexMichaels, Hooledanisars, Amie, Krayteona, Yarisha, Nesher, Carol.9803, Karen, Anónimo3, Mena123, AlexanderSR25, Naho89** y **Trío Infierno** (por tu bello PM *3*). Les pido que no se olviden de firmar con su nombre las que no usan cuenta, me gusta referirme a cada una como se debe pero si no sé quiénes son no me queda más que usar los Anónimos.

Ahora, respondiendo una duda en particular:

 **\- ¿Irasue escogió a Rin?:** No. Ella sólo abrió la brecha para que Sesshomaru se topara en algún momento con alguien que pudiera romper su encierro cumpliendo por así decirlo con las palabras de InuTaisho. Irasue no vio a Rin y dijo "esta es la que quiero de nuera", sino fue más bien una maravillosa coincidencia que Rin apareciera... y Sesshomaru no la matara xD

Hay más dudas que serán resueltas en su momento, tranquis. Y para los que quieren más romance les tengo la buena noticia de que probablemente les guste mucho el capítulo que viene *guiño guiño*.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, dejar en favoritos, alertas, comentar y seguir esta historia. Espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado y sea merecedor de un comentario ;) Un beso a todos, ¡hasta la próxima semana!


	19. Dar la oportunidad

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

19\. Dar la oportunidad

Octubre había terminado para Rin de una manera incómoda y vergonzosa, en una de esas situaciones que uno desea más que nunca meterse en la piel de otra persona para abandonar la propia y no sentir aquel inevitable arrebato de tirarse de cabeza en un agujero y cubrirlo con una roca.

No tenía nada que ver con Sesshomaru. O bueno, en realidad sí, pero la cosa no era con él.

Bien... no directamente.

Desde que se había sincerado con él y le había propuesto seguir adelante con su r _elación_ a cambio de la garantía que ningún ser humano recibiría ni siquiera un mísero susto por parte del inugami, la vibra entre ellos había cambiado.

Al principio intentó sobrellevarlo de la manera más normal del mundo, como si fuera cosa de todos los días iniciar una especie de noviazgo con un ser sobrenatural ―a falta de un mejor término para definirlo―. Y que fuera su primer noviazgo lo hacía más... bochornoso.

Aunque intentaba ocultarlo a toda costa, se sentía nerviosa cada vez que estaban cerca el uno del otro, aún si Sesshomaru no actuaba de manera distinta en su presencia ni exigía absolutamente nada. Sólo se quedaba a su lado en silencio y continuó con sus visitas al tejado hasta que la caída de la temperatura ante la inminente llegada del invierno le quitó cualquier deseo a Rin de salir por más de dos horas seguidas.

Si juzgaba la actitud del demonio, lo único que había cambiado un poco era su manera de mirarla. Quizás fueran ideas suyas ante una imaginación más volátil y encendida que antes, pero casi podría jurar que si la observaba a los ojos durante varios segundos sus pupilas se dilataban y su cuerpo se tensaba.

Pero no podía culparlo por pensar en esas cosas que Rin estaba segura que debía pensar. Ella también lo hacía, por más vergüenza que pudiera darle. Pero hasta la vergüenza se quedaba atrás cuando la comparaba con la gran curiosidad y ansiedad que le provocaba ser observaba de esa manera, o cuando el demonio tenía algún arranque de romanticismo ―como ella lo llamaba secretamente― y acariciaba su rostro antes de besarla. No se besaban mucho en realidad, o al menos no tanto como pensaba que lo hacían las parejas normales. Y pese a que eran pocas las ocasiones, nunca faltaban las intenciones de llegar más allá. Nunca faltaban por parte suya por lo menos, aunque se frenaba porque, siendo franca, era una mojigata.

Sesshomaru, por el otro lado, parecía frenarse para mantener su autocontrol. No le había preguntado y no estaba segura si lo haría en algún futuro cercano, pero tenía la impresión de que el contacto entre ellos era escaso porque él así lo imponía. Tal vez no quería hacerle daño, pues dado a que era un demonio y poseía una fuerza descomunal, Rin creía que hasta en _eso_ podría írsele la mano y era lo que él intentaba controlar.

O podía ser que no la deseara como había deseado a las mujeres de sus _encuentros físicos_.

Rin sabía que apenas era una chica ordinaria sin mucho que ofrecer, pero... ¡qué frustrante era que ni quisiera darle la oportunidad! De acuerdo, quizás era demasiado pronto como para querer llegar hasta ese nivel ―después de todo sólo había pasado un mes―, pero... ¿quién podría culparla? Vivían a solas, se gustaban y hasta ella, mojigata como era, notaba la _vibra_ que había entre ambos.

Ella quería hacerlo seguramente tanto como él, y por más pena que le causara sabía que llegado el momento no pondría reparos en seguir adelante.

Se suponía que era una parte normal de cualquier relación y no tenía problemas con ello.

Pero por más que sus hormonas revolucionadas le susurraran que debía quitarse lo miedica y ser directa, existía un fuerte motivo para detenerla.

Motivo por el cual necesitaba tener una vergonzosa conversación con Han para hacerle un pedido especial y que esperaba fuera lo bastante discreto como para no dejarla en evidencia. Le caía bien Jaken y había aprendido a interactuar con él pese a todas las quejas y reclamos que el hombrecillo verde tenía que ofrecerle cada vez que se veían, pero con Han la cosa era más cordial y hasta amistosa.

Esa mañana como todas las anteriores se había levantado excesivamente temprano para ver si tenía la suerte de encontrarse con alguno de los pequeños demonios que esperaba mientras se retorcía los dedos de nervios. Cuando bajó a saludar a Ah-Un se alegró al ver que los youkais de río estaban reunidos en la cocina descargando las nuevas provisiones. Algunos incluso comían discretamente los alimentos que había dejado para ellos y la saludaban cortésmente al verla llegar.

―Buenos días, señora Rin ―corearon algunos educadamente. Rin ya se había resignado a ser llamada señora, pues por más que intentaba disuadirlos para que la tutearan tenía la impresión de que nunca lo conseguía.

―Hola a todos, buenos días ―les sonrió de vuelta―. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Han? No lo he visto últimamente, me gustaría hablar con él.

―Han sufrió un accidente, señora ―le dijeron―, no podrá venir por algún tiempo.

―Oh, Dios, ¿qué le pasó? ¿Está bien?

―Está bien, señora. Se ha caído de un risco y rompió varios de sus huesos, pero está estable por ahora.

Rin ahogó un respingo llevándose las manos a la boca. Imaginarse a ese hombrecito verde cayendo por un risco... qué imagen tan horrible. Jamás se había imaginado que su ausencia se debiera a un accidente, simplemente pensó que no habían coincidido por esos días.

Se sentía realmente mal por no haber preguntado antes.

―Rayos... no tenía idea, cuánto lo siento... ¿Hace cuánto pasó esto?

―Unos veinte días, señora.

―Pobre Han... qué horror. ¿Lo están cuidando bien? ¿Tardará mucho en recuperarse?

―Se hace todo lo necesario, señora. Estimamos que estará recuperado en un par de semanas más aproximadamente.

No quería ni pensar en qué estado debía estar el pobre Han si hasta él, siendo un demonio cuyas heridas se suponía que sanaban a mayor velocidad, necesitaba tanto tiempo para estar sano de nuevo. Esperó de todo corazón que realmente estuvieran cuidándolo apropiadamente para que esto fuera posible.

―¿Puedo hacer algo por él? ¿Hay algo que necesite?

―No, señora, lo tenemos todo bajo control ―respondió con cortesía el hombrecillo. Claro, ¿qué podía darle Rin si estaba encerrada en esa casa y que ellos no pudieran conseguir por su propia cuenta? Pensó en decirles que lo trajeran para ayudar con sus heridas y recuperación, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que sería demasiado para él: tener que soportar el viaje de ida, lejos de su gente donde debería estar.

De verdad no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para ayudarlo. O tal vez sí.

―¡Ya sé! ¡Esperen un momento! ―entró corriendo a la cocina esquivando y saludando al resto del grupo mientras preparaba una pequeña cacerola de cerámica con estofado del día anterior. Colocó un enorme melocotón sobre la tapa y lo anudó todo con un pañuelo de colores―. ¿Pueden entregarle esto, por favor? Para que recupere sus fuerzas más rápido y regrese pronto. No es mucho, pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

―Por supuesto señora, estará agradecido ―aceptó el mismo demonio de voz chillona con el que estaba hablando antes. Tomó la cacerola envuelta entre sus manitas huesudas y la observó un momento. Unos meses atrás le habría dicho que no debía entregarles nada puesto que no era su obligación y ellos no requerían retribución alguna, pero al igual que ella, ya se habían acostumbrado a aceptar que Rin haría lo que quisiera de todas formas.

―Le ruego que le envíe mis recuerdos y le diga de mi parte que espero que mejore pronto. Si hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarles por favor hágamelo saber ―pidió de nuevo, consternada al imaginarse el estado del pequeño hombrecito con el que se llevaba tan bien. El otro demonio de río asintió y le aseguró que le haría llegar su mensaje―. ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra el señor Jaken de casualidad?

―Está al lado del pozo, señora ―indicó antes de regresar a sus actividades. Rin agradeció con una cabezada y cruzó de nuevo la cocina hacia el área exterior. La puerta trasera del muro estaba abierta y todo lo que distinguió fue una carreta estacionada al otro lado de donde los secuaces de Jaken descargaban todas las provisiones de costumbre y las desfilaban hasta los almacenes. Jaken, por supuesto, dirigía la operación dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra sin mover un músculo él mismo. Le dio una mirada ceñuda en cuanto la vio dirigirse hacia él.

―¿Qué quieres, niña tonta? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado?

―Buenos días, señor Jaken. Me preguntaba si podía quitarle algunos minutos.

―Eso es demasiado tiempo, di de una vez qué pretendes.

Rin se cortó un poco y volvió a retorcerse los dedos.

―¿Podría...? ¿Podría hablar con usted en privado?

―¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

―Porque voy a decirle algo delicado y me gustaría que fuera lo más discreto posible ―musitó, mirando con cautela hacia sus ayudantes que no parecían reparar demasiado en ellos. Ya estaban acostumbrados a verla revolotear por todos lados, así que estuviera ahí no tenía nada de extraño. Jaken acrecentó su entrecejo hundido―. Por favor.

―Bien, de acuerdo. Pero que sea rápido ―Jaken dio un salto del borde del pozo desde donde dirigía a los suyos y la siguió hasta los cuarteles de los sirvientes, sitio en el cual no había absolutamente nadie más. Ni siquiera Ah-Un, quien dormía en sus habitaciones, estaba cerca de ahí―. ¿Qué quieres decirme, niña?

Rin tragó en seco y sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban por adelantado. Era algo que tenía que hacer sí o sí, pero la ceñuda expresión del demonio verde no la ayudaba a darse valor.

―Necesito hacerle un pedido... importante ―comenzó algo titubeante, evitando hacer contacto visual con él. Su rostro ya había enrojecido notoriamente―. Necesito que me consiga, si es posible... unas hierbas para una infusión en especial.

―¿Qué clase de infusión? ¿Estás enferma? ¡Sí que causas problemas, niña idiota! ¿Dónde te has metido para necesitar medicamentos especiales?

―No es nada de eso, señor Jaken, le ruego que me deje terminar ―pidió intentando controlarse―. Es para una infusión preventiva...

―¿Preventiva de qué? ―la interrumpió.

―De un posible embarazo ―soltó sin más, mirándolo a la cara sin querer. Jaken no demoró casi nada en caer en cuenta de lo que estaba diciéndole en realidad. Sin embargo, no le quitó la expresión de suspicacia y sospecha malhumorada.

―¿Esa cosa sería para ti?

―Sí.

Casi podía ver los engranajes en la cabeza de Jaken haciendo giros a toda velocidad. Incluso le parecía poder escuchar sus chillidos estridentes y todo. Sus ojos, ya grandes de por sí, aumentaron su tamaño cuando la observó de hito en hito.

Sólo necesitaba imaginar que no estaba teniendo esa conversación con él y podía continuar.

―Quieres hierbas anticonceptivas ―repitió él. _Ah, ¿usan la palabra anticonceptiva en este mundo también? No tenía idea._

―Así es.

―Para ti.

―Ajá.

―Para que las uses con... con...

Rin volvió a tragar con dificultad pero terminó la frase por él.

―Con el _señor_ Sesshomaru ―hizo énfasis en la palabra señor para no descontentarlo más. Jaken no parecía caber en su asombro, como si la sola idea de su estimado amo necesitando hierbas anticonceptivas con una _humana_ fuera algo imposible... ¡algo catastrófico que pudiera significar el fin del mundo!

O al menos esa era la idea que su cara de espanto le daba.

 _Cuando esta conversación se acabe voy a pretender que nunca pasó._

Jaken no pudo decir nada por varios segundos en los que mantuvo la boca abierta con la mandíbula inferior casi rozando el piso y los ojos desorbitados a punto de saltarle de las cuencas.

―¿Cómo...? ¿Pero tú y el amo...? ¿Por qué...? ―tartamudeó sin salir del horror. Rin roló los ojos creyendo que sólo estaba exagerando―. ¿El amo...? ¿El amo sabe que me estás pidiendo esto?

―Sí, lo sabe ―aseguró. Una mentirilla blanca no le haría más daño de todas formas―. Yo se lo dije y él iba a pedírselo a usted, pero... preferí hacerlo yo en persona.

―Es lo mínimo que podrías hacer después de... Oh, por todos los infiernos... esto es imposible. ¡Debo hacerlo entrar en razón ahora mismo! ¿Cómo se le ocurre compartir el lecho con una humana? ¿Él, el demonio más respetado y de mayor linaje? ¡Esto es una locura!

―¡No! ―lo tomó rápidamente del cuello del traje para impedir que se fuera―. Por favor, no lo haga más difícil de lo que ya es. El señor Sesshomaru quiere mantener la privacidad y discreción con esto, no estará nada contento si arma alboroto en frente de todo el mundo ―razonó inteligente. El demonio calló sus protestas para que lo soltara y supo a regañadientes que ella tenía razón―. Además... las hierbas son precisamente... para evitar que su linaje se vea manchado. Ni él ni yo podemos conseguirlas, pero usted... usted podría evitar que su nombre se corrompa.

Soltó con lentitud al hombrecillo cuando este dejó de pelear y analizaba cuidadosamente cada palabra que Rin le acababa de decir. La chica sólo tenía que seguirle el juego para que al pobre sujeto no le diera un ataque al corazón ni a ella un derrame cerebral.

―Sí... tienes razón... debo evitarlo a toda costa. No puedo creerlo... una humana tan débil y patética con el señor Sesshomaru... ¡qué escándalo! ―Rin evitó soltar un nuevo resoplido mientras volvía a rolar los ojos. Si fuera otra persona quien estuviera hablando de esa manera sobre ella se sentiría ofendida y con ganas de reñir, pero aquel era Jaken y Jaken tenía su propia manera de ver la vida que ella simplemente no comprendía. Así que lo dejaría pasar.

―¿Conoce usted de ese tipo de hierbas, señor Jaken? ―quiso saber para cambiar el tema.

―No, pero en la colonia tenemos herboristas que sabrán qué buscar. Ni se te ocurra hacer nada antes de que regrese, ¿te queda claro, niña tonta? Un pequeño desliz de tus intensiones desbocadas y no me dejarás de oír en tu vida.

―Hey, tampoco es que yo esté desesperada por...

―¡No me interesa lo que digas! ¡Me harás caso y punto! Regresaré con esas hierbas e instrucciones muy claras para que las prepares. Hasta entonces mantén tus manos para ti misma.

Rin estuvo a punto de contestar ácidamente que el mismo sermón debería ir también para Sesshomaru, pero se mordió la lengua antes de hacerlo. _Sólo asiente y terminemos con esto. No puedo creer que hable con Jaken sobre iniciar mi vida sexual. Apuesto que discutirlo con mis padres habría sido menos horrible._

―Tiene mi palabra, señor Jaken ―forzó una mueca complaciente. El demonio apresuró a salir con su nuevo objetivo en mente sin dejar de murmurar para sí todo lo que tenía que hacer, mezclado con algo que sonó como 'humanas calenturientas' que aumentó las ganas de la muchacha de estrangularlo.

Estaba segurísima de que Han no hubiera reaccionado ni un cuarto de mal que el señor Jaken.

Inhaló fuertemente y exhaló con lentitud, tranquilizándose con saber que al menos ya había salido de aquella bochornosa conversación y todo estaba parcialmente solucionado. _¿Calenturienta yo? Si hay personas que comienzan desde la secundaria y con un montón de gente que apenas conocen. Yo soy muy normal en comparación, al menos tomo precauciones antes de hacer nada._

Se marchó de los cuarteles de la servidumbre refunfuñada y apretando los puños para no gruñir de la frustración y vergüenza. Los hombres de Jaken se estaban retirando de las cocinas y sólo quedaban algunos dando los toques finales a la organización de provisiones. Rin se despidió de ellos con una cabezada y se alegró de que su líder no estuviera donde pudiera verlo.

Sólo necesitaba unas horas y llenarse el estómago para pasar el malhumor. Y posiblemente terapia de electroshock.

―¿Qué estabas haciendo con Jaken ahí adentro? ―cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas que casi la hizo brincar del susto. Condenado Sesshomaru y sus pasos silenciosos, justo lo que menos necesitaba cuando tenía los nervios crispados.

―Ah... sólo le pedí algo privado, nada más ―hizo un gesto desinteresado con la mano para restarle importancia antes de continuar su camino. Pero Sesshomaru no se quedaría contento sólo con esa respuesta, claro que no.

―¿Qué clase de cosa privada?

―Cosas de mujeres ―espetó cortante con una mirada que decía que no quería seguir hablando al respecto.

―¿Te encuentras bien?

―Sí, estoy bien.

―Estás enojada.

―Eres todo un detective ―gruñó por lo bajo. ¿De dónde salía tanto interés por los asuntos femeninos que le había pedido a Jaken de todos modos?―. No es nada malo... es que me frustra un poco tener que hablar de esas cosas con alguien como él. Es decir... en estos casos preferiría tener a otra chica con la cual entenderme mejor o al menos conversar con más libertad... ¡NO! Ni se te ocurra traer a ninguna mujer a esta casa, ¿quedó claro? ―lo señaló acusadoramente cuando lo vio entrecerrando los ojos ante su queja. Hasta con esos comentarios debía cuidar su lengua, ¡todo siempre se lo tomaba en el sentido literal!―. Retiro lo dicho, no prefiero a nadie, yo solita puedo llevar mis propios dramas femeninos. Si llegas a traer a alguien... sólo no lo hagas, ¿está bien? Rayos, no tienes que tomarte todo lo que digo tan a pecho.

―No he hecho tal cosa.

―Claro, cómo no ―roló los ojos antes de sacudir la cabeza. Tenía que dispersar la conversación antes de que Sesshomaru acabara sonsacándole lo que le había pedido en realidad a Jaken. Prefería que fuera algo para ella sola, y aunque confiara mucho en él... necesitaba mantenerlo para sí misma―. ¿Te gustaría desayunar conmigo? Acaban de traer unas frutas con un aspecto increíble que me han hecho agua la boca.

El demonio no demoró en asentir con la cabeza y posteriormente la siguió a la cocina recientemente abandonada por sus peculiares sirvientes. Toda la comida que Rin había dispuesto para ellos en el mesón había desaparecido y sido reemplazada por productos frescos muy bien organizados.

No le quitó la mirada suspicaz de encima por un buen rato, notando con facilidad lo nerviosa que Rin se ponía cuando se sabía objeto de su total atención. Escuchaba el súbito aumento en sus latidos y el tenue temblor en su voz en contadas ocasiones, incluso notaba algo tan ínfimo como las rápidas miradas de soslayo que le lanzaba de vez en cuando.

Le complacía enormemente saberse con tal control de sus reacciones.

...

Algo en Sesshomaru había cambiado en esos últimos días, esa clase de cambio significativo que le hacía a Rin preguntarse más de una vez al día '¿pero qué mosca le picó?'.

Era como si la vigilara aún cuando no podía verlo, como si esperara que algún enemigo apareciera de la nada y siempre estuviera listo para una pelea. Tal parecía que esperaba un desastre y tomaba las medidas necesarias para sobrellevarlo. Era también un poco más arisco, no había vuelto a besarla ni buscaba su compañía como antes, sino que parecía mantenerse más ocupado haciendo que todo estuviera bajo control. Era normal encontrarlo subido en el borde del muro resguardando el perímetro, y cuando Rin le preguntaba si sucedía algo malo, él sólo respondía que era una ronda de vigilancia de rutina.

Pues había estado con él durante meses y nunca había tenido tantas rondas de vigilancia tan largas ni tan seguidas. Le preguntó también si esperaba algún atacante de gran poder, pero él le repetía sus palabras parcamente sin mirarla a la cara.

Y cuando la miraba a la cara estaba segura de que sus ojos eran mucho más afilados y amarillos de lo que habían sido antes. Como si contemplara una presa antes de saltarle encima.

 _¿Estará pasando por alguna etapa territorial...?_ Se preguntaba mientras examinaba cuidadosamente los archivos en la biblioteca a esperanzas de encontrar algún dato sobre el comportamiento de los inugamis. Desde que había llegado a esa casa siempre la había tratado con respeto y naturalidad... con algunos comentarios sarcásticos, sí, pero nada fuera de lo común. Y ahora...

 _¿Pero qué mosca le picó?_

El único texto que encontró sobre los inugamis provenía del mismo libro que ella había usado cuando era niña y supo a qué especie pertenecía. Lo ojeó con la esperanza de que alguna explicación al respecto, pero como era de esperarse, sólo poseía el mismo párrafo decepcionante de siempre.

La única forma de saber la verdad era confrontándolo y listo. Apenas lo viera aparecer no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente sin antes explicarse.

Así que esperó... y esperó un poco más. Se mantuvo ocupada con Ah-Un, en la cocina, en el telar, limpiando un poco el baño y lavando las toallas... ya era totalmente de noche y el demonio no daba señales de vida. En otros tiempos se habría preocupado de esto, pero ahora que conocía más su fuerza y costumbres, sabía que nada malo podía pasarle.

Resignada a dejar que la conversación pendiente quedara para mañana, tomó las sobras de su cena y se dirigió a la laguna. Sesshomaru le había comentado que no era necesario alimentar a las carpas puesto a que comían insectos y plantas acuáticas, pero aún así le entretenía lanzarles algo de vez en cuando. Especialmente si era de noche donde sus brillantes escamas eran mucho más notorias.

Tomó asiento en el borde del suelo elevado y lanzó pequeños puñados de pan duro del día anterior, quedándose prendada del rápido coleteo de los animales que competían para comer. Era imposible dejar de mirarlos cuando estaban en grupo, era como contemplar una obra de arte en movimiento. Rió suavemente cuando uno de ellos saltó del agua para tomar las migajas al vuelo. Estaba tan concentrada que no notó que Sesshomaru iba caminando en su dirección hasta que lo tuvo a unos pocos pasos.

―Hey, ¿dónde estabas? Te estuve esperando durante horas y... ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué te pasó, estás bien? ―su sonrisa se esfumó al distinguir las manchas de sangre en todo su cuerpo. Su rostro, como siempre, permanecía impasible. No respondió. Rin musitó su nombre preocupada y se levantó para tantear sus brazos en busca de alguna herida―. Esta sangre no es tuya, ¿verdad?

―No.

Sus hombros cayeron con el suspiro de alivio que profirió para después verlo un tanto indignada.

―¿Pero por qué regresas así? Nunca habías quedado cubierto de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué pasó, el monstruo explotó y no te pudiste quitar o decidiste darte un baño de sangre? ―trató bromear para ablandar su serio semblante, pero a diferencia de veces anteriores, esto no funcionó―. ¿Vas a decirme qué sucede?

De nuevo se quedó sin una respuesta más allá de una mirada fija y desinteresada de su parte. Sesshomaru podía actuar muy extraño cuando se lo proponía. Roló los ojos y después de lanzar el último puñado de migajas en el agua, lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él en dirección a las escaleras.

―Ven, al menos vamos a quitarte esa peste de encima. No sé cómo no te dan arcadas estar así con el olfato tan sensible que tienes.

Lo guió apenas soltando algunos comentarios eventuales hasta el tercer piso, tratando de ignorar el hecho de lo realmente raro que era todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba inusualmente silencioso, taciturno incluso. Pero por más que trataba de averiguar qué le pasaba, el demonio no respondía. Era como si tuviera la mente en un lugar lejano, sólo dejándose llevar por mera inercia.

Abrió la puerta del baño y le indicó que entrara con un gesto mudo.

―Voy a traerte un cambio de ropa y unas toallas, ¿de acuerdo? Empieza antes de que la sangre se seque y sea más difícil de sacar.

Lo dejó solo en el baño y cerró sintiéndose ligeramente perturbada. Algo debía estarle pasando a ese sujeto como para que regresara en ese estado tan desalineado, siendo él alguien tan pulcro y cuidadoso de su apariencia. Regresó poco después diciéndole que dejaba las cosas en la puerta, más no la abrió para dárselas en persona para evitarse ver de más, y para no restarle privacidad prefirió esperarlo en el balcón.

El sonido de las puertas del baño deslizándose retumbaron lánguidamente en el silencioso corredor un tiempo después. Rin apenas miró cautelosa sobre su hombro, apoyada en el barandal de manera casual, para verlo acercarse con su cambio de ropa y el cabello algo húmedo. Ya no había ningún rastro de sangre en su cuerpo o estola, pero su mirada extraña se mantenía. Se giró por completo para recibirlo con preocupación, apenas estirando un poco la mano en un amago de acariciar su rostro buscando captar su atención.

―¿Quieres que nos sentemos? ―le invitó haciendo un gesto hacia el suelo, hablando siempre con voz suave como si temiera emplear un tono que pudiera hacerlo reaccionar de mala manera. Para su sorpresa el demonio no sólo aceptó su propuesta, sino que fue el primero en seguirla. No sólo se veía ido, sino también cansado. Rin tomó asiento a su lado y después de estar observando el paisaje nocturno no pudo soportar el silencio por más tiempo―. Has estado luchando todo el día, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que estás tan cansado?

―No estoy cansado ―negó parcamente. Su voz era tenue.

―¿Te pasó algo allá afuera? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando, Sesshomaru?

―He oído rumores ―contestó después de un prolongado mutismo―. Al parecer mi padre sigue con vida y se encuentra cerca de este lugar.

Ahora la que se quedó sin palabras fue ella. Entreabrió la boca y lo observó impresionada sin apenas parpadear. ¿Qué se suponía que podía decir? ¿Que era una buena noticia? ¿Que era una mala? ¿Que sería interesante conocer al pseudo-suegro? A juzgar por la expresión del inugami, aquella información no le había sentado del todo bien. Y claro, ¿cómo podría hacerlo después de que la última vez que había visto a su padre, éste casi lo mata después de una fuerte pelea?

―No sé qué decir ―admitió finalmente―. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―¿Cómo habría de encontrarme?

―No lo sé. ¿Conmocionado? ¿Sorprendido, molesto? Si pasaste tanto tiempo afuera debe ser por algo, ¿no? Y más si regresas en ese estado... ―Sesshomaru guardó silencio durante un momento, a lo que Rin agregó―. ¿Crees que volverás a verlo?

―No lo sé.

―¿Querrías verlo?

―Eso tampoco lo sé.

―Tal vez... si tienes la oportunidad de hablar con él, podrían solucionar sus problemas... ―probó intentando ser optimista. Por la mirada afilada que le había lanzado el demonio podía adivinar que no lo había conseguido.

―Las cosas no funcionan así.

―Vamos, no lo sabes si no lo intentas por lo menos. Apuesto a que si le hablas...

―No hemos hablado en más de quinientos años ―la cortó ásperamente―. Y no me rebajaré a pedirle que elimine esta barrera.

―Eres demasiado orgulloso, no estoy diciendo que te rebajes a pedirle nada, sino a que hables con él para que se arreglen. ¿Ni siquiera pensarías en intentarlo?

―Eso está fuera de discusión.

Rin tuvo que soltar su resoplido lo más bajo posible para que su falta de paciencia fuera menos notoria.

―Entonces si te encuentras con tu padre, ¿qué harías?

―Lo mataría ―espetó sin siquiera titubear. La chica podría haberse sorprendido con la facilidad de hacer tal afirmación, pero a esas alturas no valía la pena gastar energía en preocuparse o exaltarse más de la cuenta.

―¿Después de tanto tiempo sigues enojado con él?

―Después de tanto tiempo sigo encerrado aquí ―contrarrestó arrugando la nariz con desagrado.

―¿Y crees que si él muere la barrera desaparecerá?

―Valdría la pena intentarlo.

―Sesshomaru... ―empezó con todo el tacto en su poder. Tuvo la intención de tomar su mano para captar su atención, pero estando en un estado tan inestable como aquel no estaba segura de que fuera la mejor idea―. Debes saber que si tú estás furioso con tu padre, él debe seguir furioso contigo por lo que le hiciste a su esposa e hijo. No creo que deberías buscar más enfrentamientos, creo que deberías tratar de resolver esto usando palabras en lugar de fuerza bruta. No puede acabar bien.

―Eso no lo sabes ―gruñó mirándola muy feo a los ojos. Pero eso no era suficiente para detenerla.

―Sí lo sé. La violencia te dejó en esta situación la primera vez, ¿recuerdas? Estuviste a punto de morir, Sesshomaru. Tu padre pudo haberte matado cuando estabas inconsciente, y aunque tú lo encuentres humillante, denigrante o como quieras llamarlo, prefirió dejarte aquí en lugar de acabar con tu vida. No sé si tocando el pergamino puedas ver lo que yo vi, pero... tu padre estaba devastado. Lo lastimaste de la peor manera imaginable y aún así no pudo vengarse de ti.

La mueca de desagrado del inugami se acrecentó ante las palabras que no quería escuchar. Pero tantos años de rencor y sufrimiento debían terminar, y sin Rin podía hacer que pasara, eso haría aunque a él no le gustara oírlo.

―Creo firmemente de que existe la esperanza de que ambos puedan solucionar sus problemas... de alguna forma. Debe existir una forma. Sólo es necesario que des el primer paso.

―¿Por qué habría de ser yo quien lo haga? ―musitó indignado como si hubiera escuchado el mayor de los insultos.

―Porque tú lo heriste a él primero, Sesshomaru. Le quitaste seres amados sin contemplación alguna. Y podrás decir que era lo que debía hacerse, que era tu obligación para evitar guerras y todo eso ―se apresuró en añadir antes de que la interrumpiera como lo vio en sus intensiones―, pero eso no quita el hecho de que hayas matado a su esposa e hijo. Ellos no tenían la culpa de estar ahí, el problema era con tu padre; ni la dama Izayoi y menos el pequeño Inuyasha tenían que pagar por algo de lo que no tenían control. ¿Me explico bien? ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, verdad?

Como toda respuesta el demonio apartó su mirada de ella para fijarla en un punto muerto hacia adelante sin emitir sonido alguno. Rin quiso creer que estaba considerando lo que acababa de decirle.

―Sé que no te gusta oírlo, pero... no tenías que haberlo hecho. Tu padre te habrá encerrado, pero no te quitó la vida como hiciste tú con sus seres amados. Pese a todo te dio la oportunidad de vivir y redimirte.

―Fue un cobarde por no haberme eliminado cuando pudo.

―No, fue más valiente de lo que imaginas porque con todo el daño que le hiciste, te perdonó la vida. Odiar es muy fácil, Sesshomaru. Pero perdonar... no todo el mundo puede hacerlo. Muy pocos pueden, de hecho, y es muy difícil. Pero cuando lo haces te sientes tan libre, como si un enorme peso se te quitara de los hombros. Ves las cosas con claridad y puedes seguir adelante. Es lo que quiero para ti, Sesshomaru. Lo único que quiero.

Lo miró directamente a los ojos sin apenas parpadear mientras él hacía lo propio manteniendo su mirada fija con ligerísimos tintes de confusión. Probablemente entendía muy poco de lo que le explicaba con infinita paciencia, pero el que lo intentara era lo que realmente importaba. Significaba que estaba dispuesto a hacer su orgullo un lado al menos por ese pequeño momento que consideraba sus palabras y evaluaba que podría estar en lo cierto.

Pero claro, de ahí a que aceptara que ella tenía razón había un largo trecho.

 _Supongo que no importa. Tenemos bastante tiempo. Sé que lo conseguirá algún día, estoy segura._

―Todo se solucionará tarde o temprano, ya verás. Sólo no te cierres a las posibilidades ―le recomendó encogiéndose de hombros y devolviendo la vista al frente.

―¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso? Siempre dices cosas similares.

―Soy optimista por naturaleza ―aseguró hinchando el pecho. Cómo se alegraba que la peor parte ya hubiera pasado―. Deberías intentarlo de vez en cuando en lugar de verle siempre el lado negativo a todo.

―Se llama realismo.

―Esa es sólo una excusa para evitar decir que eres pesimista ―le sacó la lengua con una sonrisita graciosa. Por fortuna, las facciones endurecidas del demonio se habían ablandado considerablemente.

―Tienes mucha confianza en tus palabras.

―Tengo mucha confianza en ti ―contrarrestó.

―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué confías que haré algo que está en contra de mi naturaleza? ―ahora parecía genuinamente extrañado, aunque su escasa manera de expresarlo lo ocultara bastante bien. Como toda respuesta Rin le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña pero segura.

―Porque no es ir en contra de tu naturaleza, sería más bien aprender algo nuevo. Y ya lo estás haciendo.

―¿Cómo dices que lo estoy haciendo?

―Estás sentado al lado de un ser humano como si nada, ¿no? Dices que nos odias pero heme aquí ―hizo un gesto con su mano señalándose a sí misma como si acabara de hacer un truco de magia.

―Eres diferente a los otros humanos, Rin.

―Sin embargo, sigo siendo un _humano_ ―puntualizó inteligente―. Uno con quien te gusta pasar tiempo para más detalle, así que no digas que estás yendo en contra de tu naturaleza. Si formara parte de tu naturaleza ni siquiera me habrías permitido acercarme a ti en primer lugar, ¿o no?

El ceño fruncido de Sesshomaru pareció relajarse un segundo mientras la observaba a la cara. Era claro que no se esperaba tanta franqueza viniendo de ella. Regresó su atención hacia un punto muerto hacia adelante, sin reaccionar cuando Rin posó la mano sobre la suya y se inclinó hasta reposar la cabeza en su hombro.

―Todo estará bien ―repitió por lo bajo, como quien habla con cuidado para no despertar a alguien más. Por alguna razón el demonio sintió que la calma llegaba a él de la forma más insospechada, por medio de una criatura que se reclinaba a su lado y le hablaba de manera suave. Y por ese momento, le creyó.

Todo estaría bien... si ella estaba ahí.

Y no era el optimismo que Rin predicaba lo que hablaba por él. No, era su mismo realismo, la certeza de que esa simple afirmación era verdadera.

La observó por el rabillo del ojo; esa sonrisa ligera y expresión despreocupada que se mostraba más a menudo conforme pasaba el tiempo. Conforme seguía en su compañía, en realidad. El tenue rubor de sus mejillas y los dedos delgados y pequeños que acariciaban sus nudillos de manera conciliadora, como si buscara alejar todas sus preocupaciones ―esas que Rin siempre decía que tenía―... simplemente que estuviera ahí.

Su respiración comenzó a hacerse más honda y sus músculos se tensaron con el pasar de los segundos silenciosos. No pudo seguir controlándose.

Ni siquiera esperó a que girara la cara en su dirección y notara cómo la miraba. Sólo tomó su mentón entre los dedos y la besó sin siquiera darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Rin lo sintió casi echársele encima con aquel gesto; tanto figurativamente como literalmente, quitándole el aliento en el acto. Tuvo que arquear la espalda y apoyar un brazo en el suelo para evitar caerse por la súbita rapidez con la que él se había movido, aprisionando sus labios con tal ímpetu que le dejó la mente en blanco. La mano que había estado siendo acariciada tan mansamente instantes atrás subió por su brazo hasta tomarla del codo para evitar que se moviera.

Su corazón dio un tumbo mientras intentaba corresponderle, haciéndole ver que aunque no se oponía era necesario bajar un poco la intensidad. Tuvo que eliminar su único soporte y confiar con que él no la dejaría caer ―el agarre en su brazo así lo hizo, afortunadamente―, y llevó la mano hasta su rostro, rozando su mejilla con la punta de los dedos para captar su atención. Dejó que su tacto descansara en su cuello, ligero y mucho más tranquilo de lo que había esperado en una situación así, cosa que tal vez lo hizo reaccionar.

Tomó una honda bocanada de aire mientras se separaba de ella, dejándola con los labios un tanto hinchados, rojos y húmedos, además del rostro arrebolado y los ojos empañados. Esa única visión era suficiente como para incrementar el hambre que sentía, pero su manera de observarlo como pidiéndole un minuto para asimilarlo ayudó a que pudiera mantenerse bajo control.

Al verlo relajar un poco los hombros, Rin acarició su pómulo con el pulgar regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. Ésta vez fue ella quien reanudó el contacto, guiándolo para que se lo tomara con calma. _No hay prisa_ , decía con sus gestos. _Tenemos tiempo._ Sesshomaru decidió seguirla y hacerlo a su modo, empezando con caricias suaves e inhalaciones profundas mientras la besaba con parsimonia, mordiendo tenuemente su labio inferior y encajándose mejor en su rostro para profundizar cada nuevo beso que le siguió después.

La mano que el inugami había dejado en su cintura comenzó a subir por su espalda y su cuerpo fue empujando al suyo hasta que cayó en su estola, que la escudaba del frío suelo de madera. Ésta vez las atenciones no fueron a su boca, sino que bajaron en un camino húmedo y cálido desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello, donde sus colmillos rozaron delicadamente la tierna piel de su hombro tras apartar un poco la tela que se lo impedía. Rin comenzó a soltar suspiros un tanto más elevados, perdiéndose en todas las sensaciones que experimentaba por primera vez y que no quería detener.

Pero que debía hacerlo.

Fue cuando una caricia firme subía por su pierna, elevando la falda de su kimono en el proceso, que supo que las cosas llegarían demasiado lejos si no las detenía.

―Sesshomaru... ―lo llamó. Su voz sonaba pastosa e ida, pues tenía los sentidos tan entumecidos que era casi un milagro que pudiera pensar algo coherente. Y mucho más llegar a hacerlo―. Espera, Sesshomaru... ―posó los dedos en sus labios cuando el hombre se disponía a besarla de nuevo. Se ganó una mirada que era una extraña mezcla entre indignación y confusión. Aquel debía ser un día muy agitado para sus nulas expresiones faciales, pues no era normal verlo tan _emotivo_ ―. Perdóname... pero no puedo. No podemos. No aún.

Sesshomaru mantuvo su postura estática junto a esa mirada unos cuantos segundos más, como si le diera tiempo para que se retractara y comenzaran la ronda de nuevo. Pero Rin se mantuvo firme y con algo de pena y cohibición negó con la cabeza. El demonio se hizo hacia atrás, permitiéndole que se incorporara.

―Lo siento... yo... créeme, también... yo también quiero esto, pero... No puede ser hoy.

―Aún no llega Jaken ―contestó él. Su voz sonaba más ronca y pesada de lo normal.

―Así es, no puedo correr el... Espera un momento, ¿sabes que yo...?

―Escuché tu conversación con él ―dijo como toda respuesta, ayudándola a terminar. Los colores de Rin, subidos ya de por sí, se oscurecieron un par de tonos más.

―¿E-en serio? ¿Lo escuchaste todo? ―agregó con un tono más agudo.

―Tengo buen oído. Y sí, lo escuché todo.

La muchacha sintió cómo su cabeza se hundía entre los hombros y omitió un gruñido bajo y prolongado antes de que su garganta lo produjera por mera inercia. Sentía la mirada recurrente y ligera de su acompañante sobre su coronilla, y eso sólo ayudaba a que los latidos de su corazón fueran más deprisa y el cosquilleo en sus extremidades se acrecentaran.

―Vaya... y... ―carraspeó incómoda―. ¿Qué piensas al respecto? ―apenas lo miró de soslayo sin siquiera levantar la cara de su sitio. Para su fortuna, él había decidido ese preciso momento para hacer lo mismo en dirección contraria.

―¿Por qué preferiste decírselo a Jaken antes que a mí?

―Bueno... es que me daba mucha pena hablarlo contigo ―admitió bajito―. Además él es el que puede conseguir los remedios. Y... es algo personal que me incumbe a mí.

―Nos incumbe a ambos si mis cálculos no fallan, Rin.

―Sí, lo sé... pero no serías tú quien se quedaría embarazado, ¿no? ―trató de bromear para quitarse todo el bochorno que sentía. Obviamente no funcionó. El demonio no hizo ningún comentario al respecto―. ¿Estás...? ¿Estás molesto porque he hablado con él sobre eso?

―Tuviste que habérmelo dicho.

―¿Haberte dicho qué cosa? ¿Que buscaba métodos anticonceptivos?

―Que estabas lista para esto ―su forma tan directa de hablar hizo que su corazón latiera un poco más deprisa.

―Yo... pensé que esas cosas sólo pasaban y ya. Sólo quería estar preparada para cuando llegara el momento. Además... es bochornoso hablar de estas cosas.

―Lo hablaste con Jaken ―repitió enarcando una ceja.

―Y me quería morir porque fue horrible. Ni siquiera quiero recordarlo ―gruñó con un escalofrío intentando alejar los recuerdos de su mente―. Lo siento... no se trata que no confíe en ti. Sólo quiero tomar precauciones, es todo. O... ¿me estás intentando decir que no estás de acuerdo con que lo haga? ―preguntó extrañada pensando en la posibilidad.

―No se trata de eso ―negó él parcamente―. Fue una buena decisión la que tomaste.

―¿Entonces...? Oh... ―cayó en cuenta de lo que podía ser _. ¡Claro que está molesto, acabo de cortarle el rollo de una manera muy cruel! Pero no fue para tanto, podría haber sido peor... cuando estuviéramos a punto de hacerlo de verdad. Ahí si entendería, ¿pero ahora? ¿Será que se trata de otra cosa?_ ―. Sesshomaru... ¿tú has pensado en eso?

―¿En qué?

―En lo que llegaría a pasar si no tomo previsiones. ¿Es que tú quieres...?

―No he dicho tal cosa, Rin.

Pero por cómo lo dijo ella supo que había algo entre líneas, algún significado oculto que no podía descifrar. ¿Se trataba de su orgullo masculino, acaso? ¿Era alguna clase de orgullo primitivo el que le dictaba que debía tener descendencia?

No, eso es ridículo, desechó la idea tan rápido como la pensó. ¿Por qué querría Sesshomaru hijos que saldrían híbridos, cuando repudió a su padre por hacer lo mismo? ¿Cuando él mismo odiaba con todo su ser a los seres humanos y había asesinado a sangre fría a su madrastra y hermano? Rin sabía que para él, ella no era una humana ordinaria, pero aún así...

 _Estoy pensando demasiado en esto. Mejor lo dejo hasta aquí._

―Es mejor así. Soy demasiado joven y apenas estamos empezando... lo que sea que tengamos entre nosotros.

―No eres tan joven ―señaló él con indiferencia. Ella entrecerró los ojos sin mucha gracia.

―Nunca le digas eso a una chica porque no puede salir nada bueno ―le recomendó torciendo la boca―. Y sí lo soy, tengo diecisiete años. Ni siquiera soy mayor de edad.

―Eso carece de importancia aquí.

―Sí, ya me di cuenta ―se cubrió la boca con los nudillos reviviendo brevemente los apasionados besos que le había dado minutos atrás―. Pero de todas formas... Sabes que es mejor tomar precauciones.

―Lo sé.

Después de eso se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo que Rin ocupó en abrazar sus rodillas y pretender que estaba muy interesada en las líneas en la madera del suelo, siguiéndolas con el dedo como método de distracción para no levantar la cara hacia él. Qué ridículo era sentirse tan avergonzada considerando lo que habían estado a punto de hacer. Sabía que quería llevar las cosas hasta ese extremo con él y romper el límite, pero entre hacerlo y tener que explicar sus razones había una diferencia... de ponerle voz a la maraña de cosas que sentía y pensaba, lo cual no era exactamente fácil.

Sonrió un poco agradecida con que el pequeño interrogatorio hubiera terminado. Sesshomaru tenía su fibra de curiosidad ―ni por lejos tan marcada como la suya, claro, pero seguía estando ahí―, pero lo bueno era que no duraba demasiado ni llegaba muy lejos. Quería creer que como a él no le gustaba ser interrogado de manera personal, sabía lo incómodo que podía ser y prefería ahorrárselo a ella.

¿Ir en contra de su naturaleza? Quién sabe. Tal vez eran los dos quienes iban en contra de la corriente en un intento de comprenderse mutuamente. Pero valía la pena. Por primera vez desde que llegó a ese plano sobrenatural sentía que hacía lo correcto. O al menos así se sentía esa noche en particular, compartiendo aquel momento y espacio con él después de sincerarse sin tantos tapujos de por medio. Cada vez era más fácil hablarle de temas delicados, cada vez era más fácil...

 _Sentirme en casa_ , completó asombrada ante la realización.

Por primera vez desde su llegada... se sentía en casa.

Lo miró estupefacta como esperando a que él corroborara lo que acababa de analizar con una certeza casi aterradora.

Pero en lugar de ponerse a pensar mil veces en el asunto, recordar sus tormentos y torturarse silenciosamente por la culpa que la había llevado hasta ahí en primer lugar, cuando la mirada dorada se fijo en la suya asombrada como cuestionándola por su expresión, sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa enternecida. Se puso de pie tras negar ligeramente con la cabeza y reacomodó sus ropas desordenadas.

―Creo que iré a recoger el baño y después me iré a dormir.

―Ya lo hice ―contestó el demonio aún desde el suelo.

―¿En serio? ¿Y qué hiciste con tu ropa ensangrentada?

―La tiré.

―... qué práctico ―se rió bajito imaginándoselo tirar sus cosas por la ventana. Tendría que bajar en la mañana a ver si era cierto o no, o si de alguna manera las había hecho desaparecer. Sesshomaru tenía tantas habilidades sobrenaturales que no le extrañaría que desaparecer objetos de la nada fuera una de ellas. _Bueno, me desapareció a mí_ ―. En ese caso me iré a dormir. Buenas noches, Sesshomaru ―rozó su hombro cuando se retiraba, no sin antes dedicarle un último vistazo.

―Buenas noches, Rin ―contestó cuando ella ya se había ido.

Cada vez se le tornaba más dificultoso mantener el temple cuando Rin estaba cerca, en especial desde que sabía que estaba dispuesta a compartir el lecho con él. Había pensado en la posibilidad, y aunque admitía que jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza siquiera tocar a un humano con un ínfimo rastro de esas intensiones, con Rin... era distinto.

Muy, muy distinto.

Existía una innegable atracción entre ambos, y ni siquiera la diferencia entre especies podía frenarlo.

Pero después de la conversación que habían tenido aquella noche y la manera tan extraña en la que había apaciguado sus impulsos, se dio cuenta que controlarse no era tan difícil como había pensado en primer lugar.

Rin siempre conseguía aplacarlo cuando menos se lo esperaba.

...

Cuando su agudo oído registró la presencia de Jaken aquella mañana en la mansión después de tanta ausencia, supo exactamente por qué estaba ahí y qué había traído consigo esta vez. Fue hasta la planta baja y se encaminó hasta la fuente de todos los sonidos y olores, de entre los cuales resaltaba el de Rin notoriamente.

Los lacayos de Jaken hicieron una honda inclinación al reparar en él, a lo que el demonio no hizo ningún gesto para reconocerlos. Igual que la vez anterior, Rin hablaba _en privado_ con Jaken en los cuarteles vacíos de la servidumbre que ahora eran el cómodo hogar del dragón. Lo vio intentando robar las provisiones de Rin a los pequeños renacuajos que intentaban alejarlo sin mucho éxito. Pasó de ellos y se situó al otro lado de la pared de la habitación que la humana ocupaba para su intercambio de palabras con Jaken... y otro demonio más, uno de sus tantos fieles seguidores. Sus voces, calladas en murmullos para mantener la discreción ―en especial la de Rin―, eran perfectamente audibles para él.

― _No sabía que eras el herborista de tu pueblo, Han_ ―escuchó que decía Rin―. _Me alegra que estés mejor. ¿Te recuperaste por completo?_

― _Así es, señora. Agradezco su preocupación y sus atenciones_ ―aunque no podía verlo, Sesshomaru sabía que el hombrecillo hacía una pronunciada reverencia que avergonzaba a la muchacha. La conocía bastante bien.

― _Lamento no haber podido hacer más, me hubiera gustado..._

― _Deja las tonterías, niña, que no estamos aquí para chismes_ ―se enfurruñó Jaken―. _Asegúrate de memorizar cada explicación, humana tonta, no pueden haber errores._

― _No se preocupe, señora, he anotado paso por paso todo lo que debe hacer._

― _¿En serio? Gracias, qué considerado. Justamente traje para anotar yo también, para llevar un registro._

― _Bien. Puede hacerlo si eso desea. Empecemos con esta. ¿Ve las raíces torcidas? Debe dejarlas cociendo con el jugo del tallo por aproximadamente diez minutos, cuando el agua ya esté hirviendo y haya tomado la coloración del tallo. Después..._

Y a continuación procedió a explicarle muy pacientemente cada paso a seguir para la preparación de cuatro infusiones diferentes, dándole consejos y recomendaciones sobre su uso y consumo. Rin no hizo demasiadas preguntas y escuchó cómo su pincel trazaba líneas en los pergaminos que había llevado diligentemente. Él también prestaba delicada atención para estar al tanto.

No se movió de su sitio hasta que la reunión hubo terminado y el trío desocupara la habitación. Rin se percató inmediatamente de su presencia y por un instante se quedó helada. Sólo fue un segundo, pero supo identificar la mirada cargada de complicidad que le siguió escondida entre su rubor. Se alejó con el tal Han que seguía dándole recomendaciones mientras Jaken se quedaba con él para darle su dosis correspondiente de alabanzas. Los ojos del inugami siguieron a Rin hasta que esta se distrajo con el dragón al lado de las cocinas y por fin le dio un poco de atención a su lacayo.

―¿Has oído algo sobre mi padre? ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?

―He escuchado muy poco, amo, pero todo apunta a que está por las riveras cercanas a la costa del oeste ―le respondió con cautela y tenía sus razones. Aquellos eran los dominios de su madre, de quien apenas había sabido desde su encierro y a quien no había vuelto a ver desde que era un cachorro. Arrugó la nariz con desagrado y emitió un gruñido bajo.

―¿Qué estarán tramando? ―lanzó la pregunta al aire, como si realmente no esperara que Jaken supiera la respuesta.

―No podría decirle con certeza, amo, su padre es muy sigiloso y casi no se deja ver por estos lugares. Mis fuentes lo han visto emerger del castillo de su señora madre al menos en dos ocasiones, pero no hay manera de saber qué es lo que ocurre cuando está adentro ―Jaken tembló ante la fría mirada que se cernió sobre él y se apresuró en corregir su error―. No ha habido manera hasta ahora, amo, pero la habrá. Téngalo usted por seguro. Ya mismo comandaré una misión para infiltrar a mis hombres a la fortaleza, conseguiremos esa información cueste lo que cueste.

―No me defraudes, Jaken ―fue todo lo que dijo, consiguiendo que el demonio verde se lanzara al piso en inclinaciones asegurándole que así sería y que lo juraba por su vida. De ser ese tipo de personas, Sesshomaru pudo haber rolado los ojos. Si tan solo Jaken no fuera tan adulador sería más fácil soportarlo.

Pero hacía su trabajo con eficiencia y no solía fallarle, cosa que le sumaba puntos positivos.

Para cuando los youkais de río se marcharon, el inugami encontró a Rin en la cocina pegada a un pergamino, leyéndolo tan de cerca que casi lo tocaba con la nariz. En su mano libre sostenía un cucharón de madera y le daba vueltas al contenido de una pequeña olla de la que emergía un fino rastro de vapor. De nuevo se sonrojó ligeramente al saber que lo tenía al lado, pero intentó cubrirlo depositando su atención en lo que estaba preparando y le comentó lo más casualmente que pudo:

―Aparentemente debo tomarme esto todos los días sin falta y no puedo recalentarlo, así que hay que prepararlo cada mañana con el desayuno. Espero que no sepa tan mal como huele ―intentó bromear, claramente nerviosa por su proximidad. Sesshomaru pretendió interés en lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no la engañó en lo absoluto―. Debo tomarlo unos días antes de que pase nada ―le dijo en son de advertencia―. Este y otro más. Han me entregó una hierba especial que tiene el efecto de la píldora del día después y otra infusión que me mantendrá protegida por tantos potajes, para que mi salud no tenga efectos secundarios de todo lo que me estaré tomando a partir de ahora.

―Lo sé, estuve escuchándolo.

―Oh... cierto, tienes buen oído ―recordó y regresó los ojos al papel antes de agregar el contenido de un pequeño mortero de piedra en el líquido hirviente―. Supongo que estar apoyado en la pared también ayuda a tu oído, ¿no?

―Lo hace.

Rin contuvo el aliento un momento para luego soltar un suspiro largo y prolongado, como si todo lo que estaba haciendo apenas comenzara a ser asimilado de verdad. Presintió su inseguridad, su miedo y su incertidumbre. Pero al mismo tiempo descubría un ínfimo rastro de anticipación. Era extremadamente fácil leerla si la observaba sólo un momento.

Aunque fuera un ser humano y muchas de sus reacciones o motivos le fueran desconocidos, no había manera de engañar a su olfato ni pasar desapercibidas sus respuestas físicas.

Sesshomaru se dispuso a retirarse para que pudiera hacer lo suyo con tranquilidad, pero se detuvo un instante para una última cosa.

―No te obligaré a hacer nada para lo que no estés preparada, lo sabes ―aseveró muy seriamente―. Sólo tienes que decirlo.

La mano que removía la infusión se quedó quieta sosteniendo el cucharón mientras la humana lo miraba con sorpresa. No se había esperado aquel comentario.

Rin apretó ligeramente el papel antes de recuperarse de su instante de aturdimiento y bajó los hombros con un suspiro.

―Lo sé ―le sonrió conmovida. Ni siquiera lo ponía en duda.

El demonio se marchó dejándola con el corazón más acelerado que antes. Su mano no siguió removiendo el contenido de la olla, sino que permaneció estática mientras sus ojos se perdían en el líquido verde mezclado con hojas y raíces trituradas. Estrujó el cucharón y se volvió hacia el marco de la puerta por donde había salido Sesshomaru, tragando con pesadez.

Una idea, un mínimo deseo que había estado ahí desde hacía semanas ―aunque no estaba del todo segura de cuándo había llegado en primer lugar― hizo eco en su cabeza. Pequeño pero latente.

Continuó con su labor siguiendo las instrucciones al pie de la letra para después proceder con la siguiente infusión. Tomó ambos brebajes inmediatamente después, aguantando el horrible sabor que tenían y se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas para enfocarse e iniciar sus labores correspondientes de la jornada.

Sin embargo, aquella idea no abandonó su subconsciente por el resto del día.

...

Sesshomaru regresó de su habitual ronda de vigilancia nocturna, una que hacía más por rutina que por verdadera necesidad, pues sus sentidos eran lo bastante agudos como para avisarle con tiempo si existía alguna amenaza por los alrededores antes de que ésta traspasara los límites.

Rin estaba despidiéndose de Ah-Un para cuando cruzó el muro, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no percatarse de él, por lo que continuó mimando al animal sin interrupciones. El demonio se adentró en la fortaleza hasta llegar al tercer piso. Se detuvo tras subir el último escalón, contemplando el siguiente tramo de escaleras para su usual morada del ático. Hacía varios días que no lo visitaba, al menos no con la misma frecuencia que antes. Quizás lo hacía algunos minutos día de por medio para ver el perímetro por los ventanales y dedicarle una rápida mirada de soslayo al pergamino con su sangre.

Ya no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de meditar frente a él, buscar en sus recuerdos algún detalle pasado por alto que pudiera significar el fin de su encierro. No se molestaba en encontrar algo que simplemente nunca encontraría, algo que desde hacía semanas... ya no tenía el mismo poder sobre él.

El pasado no lo atormentaba, la rabia acumulada por siglos de cautiverio se mitigaban con una facilidad casi arrolladora cuando otra cosa se coló paulatinamente en el primer lugar de su lista de prioridades.

Rin.

Tan simple, tan cierto.

La humana era quien lo mantenía fuera de sus obsesiones cultivadas tras largos años de odio, incomprensión e intranquilidad; sólo necesitaba llamarlo o apenas estar cerca para dispersar su mente de aquellos temas que la habían plagado desde el momento de su encierro.

Comenzó a abandonar ambiciones destructivas y, sin siquiera detenerse a analizarlo, comenzó a maquinar algo totalmente diferente: Un futuro con ella.

Sabía que Rin haría todo a su alcance por deshacer la barrera que lo ataba a la casa ―y veía claramente sus tácticas para conseguirlo―, pero en lugar de sentirse humillado por sus intenciones, todo lo que sintió fue curiosidad. Estaba abierto a lo que fuera que quisiera hacer.

Si funcionaba, bien. Y si no funcionaba... tal vez no fuera tan malo. Siempre y cuando estuviera Rin ahí, podría tolerarlo.

Nunca supo cuándo su manera de pensar y ver las cosas, su misma lógica, fue cambiando hacia los rumbos que la humana le proponía pacientemente, esperanzada de hacerlo comprender su punto de vista. Estaba comenzando a hacerlo y, muy a su pesar por su misma naturaleza demoniaca, descubrió que en realidad no era tan humillante como había estimado en principio. Era diferente, sólo eso.

Giró los talones y se dirigió al pasillo donde estaba la habitación que Rin había preparado para él. A pesar de su casi inexistente capacidad para dormir, seguía dándole un uso regular de todas formas, más que nada para tener un lugar propio en el que meditar en soledad.

Soledad que, curiosamente, se vio interrumpida por primera vez aquella noche.

Antes de abrir la puerta sintió los suaves pasos femeninos acercándose. Sus pies descalzos ni siquiera hacían eco entre las paredes, y sería lo bastante buena como para pasar desapercibida si tan sólo no tuviera los sentidos tan desarrollados.

Sesshomaru la miró esperando a que dijera lo que tenía que decir ―seguramente desearle las buenas noches―, pero en cambio la joven se detuvo y le devolvió la mirada frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó al fin después de varios segundos esperando en vano. Por alguna razón desconocida el rostro humano se ruborizó al escuchar su voz, pero no cambió su expresión resuelta.

―Nunca he hecho esto ―le dijo con sinceridad. Sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo―. Pero... de verdad me gustaría intentarlo. Me gustaría que fuera contigo.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

Como toda respuesta la muchacha eliminó el espacio que los separaba y se estiró para besarlo impulsándose sobre sus puntillas y tomándolo del cuello del haori con mucha fuerza. Sesshomaru no lo había visto venir. Volvió a cuestionarle qué pasaba, pero todo lo que ella hizo fue besarlo de nuevo sólo que durante un poco menos de tiempo. Acto seguido lo observó de la misma manera con sus ojos grandes y decididos. El demonio supo inmediatamente lo que quería decir.

―¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?

―Si es contigo ―asintió intentando reflejar una convicción que no estaba del todo seguro que tuviera.

―Intimar con un demonio puede dejarte cicatrices. Puede ser más doloroso de lo que imaginas ―le advirtió. Rin entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia y alzó una ceja.

―¿Me dices esto ahora que ya he tomado las infusiones y has estado a punto de pasar a segunda base en más de una ocasión?

A pesar de que el inugami no sabía qué significaba exactamente pasar a segunda base, sí entendió el significado detrás de su manera de hablar

―Es diferente. Puedo hacerte daño.

―Lo sé. Sé que eres muy fuerte y te dejas guiar por tus instintos ―apretó ligeramente la tela que cubría su brazo. Por la forma que tenía de mirarlo a la cara, sin un dejo de duda, sabía que no se echaría para atrás―. También sé que somos diferentes en muchos aspectos. Pero confío en ti. Sé que estaré bien. Además, no es como si me fueras a romper en dos. Dame algo de crédito, no soy tan debilucha ―le sacó la lengua con un mohín de burla. Casi, casi lo hizo sonreír.

―Sé que no lo eres ―le dijo. Su tono emergió algo ronco y bajo, sin perder la cercanía ni dejar de sentir las caricias de su respiración en el rostro―. Pero creí que debías tomar las infusiones días antes de esto.

Como toda respuesta la chica dejó entrever una sonrisa entre tímida y pícara. Sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal e incluso podía escuchar sus apresurados latidos del corazón.

―Por unos días no pasará nada. Además... ya esperamos suficiente... ¿verdad? ―agregó por lo bajo mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba hacia otro lado por inercia. Regresó su vista al frente cuando el inugami tomó posesión de su boca en un beso demandante y profundo que le sacó el aire. La tomó de la cintura con una mano para mantenerla cerca.

―Cierto.

Algo en su voz hizo que Rin se descolocara por completo, perdiéndose en el momento sin nada más de lo que preocuparse que seguir besando y acariciando a aquel hombre que regresaba sus gestos tan gustosamente. Ella no era la única que se creía liberada y quería darle rienda suelta a su deseo según lo que estaba viendo... y sintiendo.

El demonio la acorraló contra la puerta, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras se apegaba a su cuerpo hasta que ambos se tocaban en la mayor medida de lo posible. Rin rodeó su cuello con un brazo y con el otro apretó la tela del haori de su espalda, como si con esto pretendiera mantenerlo justo donde estaba. Sesshomaru no necesitaba la fuerza de sus brazos para esto, ya se encargaba él mismo de que así fuera.

Justo como la noche anterior, bajó sus atenciones dejando un rastro húmedo de suaves mordiscos desde su mandíbula hasta su hombro, el cual descubrió apartando la tela de su kimono apretándola con un puño. Callados gemidos eran los que le incitaban a continuar con un ímpetu mayor del que ya tenía.

La temperatura subió en cuestión de segundos, y lo único que se escuchaba en el silencioso pasillo eran las respiraciones y jadeos agitados que se entremezclaban con el deslizar de telas. El inugami la elevó tomándola de las caderas, acción que la llevó a aferrarse a él abrazándolo con las piernas. Arqueó la espalda con un nuevo jadeo al sentir la piel de su pecho ser explorada con hambre y sin pudor alguno. Rin no tenía idea de que esa área pudiera ser tan sensible, y se llevó la sorpresa cuando uno de sus senos era mordido y lamido con una deliciosa lentitud que le envió descargas eléctricas por la columna vertebral.

Un sonoro crack retumbó en el corredor cuando el demonio, buscando eliminar cualquier mínimo espacio que pudiera meterse entre ellos, se apegó más a la chica consiguiendo que la puerta de papel y madera se hundiera hasta que se partió. Se miraron un segundo desubicados por esto, pero Rin no tardó en soltar una corta risita por la gracia de estar incrustada casi literalmente en la puerta.

 _Tenía la impresión de que serías intenso pero no hasta este punto_ , quiso decirle, pero el agite del momento no le permitía articular tantas palabras seguidas. Sin embargo, sus ojos divertidos hablaron por sí mismos.

―¿Mejor adentro? ―fue todo lo que pudo decir. La voz le temblaba y sonaba ida, pero no por ello menos emocionada. El hombre estuvo a punto de regresarle la leve sonrisa, tanto que el amago de una se formó en la comisura de su boca.

―Mejor adentro ―consintió. La aferró a sí mismo con un brazo mientras que con el otro abría y cerraba la puerta después de adentrarse en la habitación en penumbras. Rin casi no había vuelto a entrar desde el día que la había preparado, y mucho menos lo había hecho de noche. Aunque debía reconocer que una ínfima parte de ella había imaginado cómo sería estar ahí en esas mismas circunstancias que la apegaban al cuerpo masculino.

Volvió a reírse al distinguir el notorio hundimiento que acababan de hacer.

―El lado bueno es que mañana estará como nuevo ―comentó antes de que Sesshomaru se detuviera en el centro de la habitación. No parecía tener intenciones de soltarla, pero Rin le hizo un pequeño gesto para que le permitiera regresar los pies en el suelo. El demonio lo acató a regañadientes, y cuando la chica se deslizaba para bajar, sintió la forma endurecida que se apegaba a su entrepierna y a su vientre. De nuevo la invadió la misma descarga eléctrica en su columna, cosa que profundizó sus inhalaciones y mantuvo fija su mirada en él.

La ropa de ambos estaba descolocada y aunque no pudiera verse, sabía que tenía el cabello algo revuelto y metido entre los pliegues del cuello del kimono. Sesshomaru, por su parte continuaba haciendo uso de su porte elegante aún cuando su haori estuviera mal acomodado y un notable bulto sobresaliera de entre la tela de su hakama.

El pensamiento de que estaba literalmente a minutos de acostarse con el demonio sacudió su mente como si fuera un látigo. Estaría desnuda ante él, dejaría que la tocara y lo tocaría en respuesta, le permitiría quitarle su virginidad y explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo...

Y pese a que sentía algo de aprensión ante esta realidad que estaba por afrontar, mentiría si lo tomara como algo malo. Quería que pasara con él... sólo con él.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Rin estiró una mano y haló de su cinturón para deshacer el nudo que mantenía cada pieza de sus ropajes en el lugar correcto. Su pecho ancho y trabajado quedó descubierto, y una de las manos femeninas reptó por la abertura hasta llegar a su cuello. Acercó su rostro al de él y musitó presa del ambiente cargado que los rodeaba:

―Sólo te pediré una cosa ―dijo contra sus labios―. Cuidado con las garras y los dientes.

Sesshomaru le devolvió el beso con ardor, llevando una mano a su espalda hasta dar con el nudo de su obi. Tiró de él y lo desató sin esfuerzo alguno. Ésta vez sí mostró una sonrisa ladeada al responder.

―Causarte dolor no es precisamente lo que planeo para ti esta noche.

Dio un jalón firme para eliminar la opresión de la ancha tira de seda, consiguiendo en Rin el mismo efecto en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Aunque parte de sus pechos comenzaban a mostrarse por la corredura del kimono en su hombro, la abertura llegó hasta su cintura, regalándole sensación de su blanca y tersa piel contra la suya también expuesta a medias. El roce sin ninguna barrera de por medio fue igual de gratificante para ambos, aunque sólo fue Rin quien no pudo ocultarlo al intentar ahogar un gemido.

―Entonces demuéstramelo ―lo retó con una mirada cargada de deseo y picardía. El inugami no necesitó escucharlo dos veces y se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con un ímpetu mayor de lo que la muchacha había experimentado. Su obi ya suelto cayó alrededor de sus pies, terminando de abrir su ropa de dormir sin esfuerzo alguno. Sesshomaru tomó una buena cantidad de tela en el puño que mantenía en su espalda y tiró de ella sin contemplación alguna, desnudándola en cuestión de segundos.

Se quedó quieta por un instante, con el amago de cubrirse por mero reflejo. Pero sus brazos permanecieron lánguidos a su costado, permitiendo que el hombre la examinara sin pudor alguno. Ver sus pupilas dilatadas concentradas en recorrerla para después detenerse en su rostro le hizo sentir el fuego corriendo a toda velocidad por sus venas hasta agolparse en puntos estratégicos de su anatomía.

¿Era así como se sentía ser deseada? Podía acostumbrarse.

Y por eso mismo, animada por su reacción, no se permitió acobardarse ni quedarse atrás. Llevó ambas manos a las solapas de su haori a la altura de las clavículas y las quitó hasta que obligó al demonio a retirar sus brazos para deshacerse de las mangas, tal cual había hecho él escasos segundos atrás. Volvió a rodearla, guiándola con empujones y doblando su espalda lo suficiente como para que se recostara sobre la estola que se arremolinaba en los pies de ambos, ahora desprendida del hombro masculino. No parecía haber tiempo como para desdoblar el futón y tenderse sobre él.

La chica quedó entre sentada y acostada, negándose a simplemente dejarse hacer, e intentaba mantener el ritmo de su compañero, devolviéndole cada caricia con el mismo brío. Su falta de experiencia no parecía ser un impedimento, pues entre sus propios quejidos placenteros le pareció escuchar algunas exclamaciones guturales masculinas.

Con una mano mantenía el equilibrio para no terminar de caer mientras que con la otra recorría el pecho de su compañero, pasando desde la gran cicatriz dejada siglos atrás por su padre ―la única que marcaba su nívea piel― hasta los duros músculos de su constante actividad física en los alrededores de la casa. El demonio masajeaba sus senos al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba su cuello hasta que la delicada mano de Rin llegó hasta el borde de su suelto pantalón, pero se detuvo antes de sobrepasar el límite de la tela. Buscó su mirada titubeante, alertándolo ante la súbita tensión que se acumuló en sus músculos.

A pesar de su notable deseo por continuar, una parte de ella aún tenía reparos. Y él sabía exactamente cómo solucionarlo.

―Aún no ―murmuró roncamente en su oído antes de morder su lóbulo. Rin respingó cuando terminó de empujarla para hacerla caer de espaldas, dándole un profundo beso que aturdió sus sentidos. Y eso que no tenía idea de lo que le aguardaba a continuación.

El inugami apenas le dedicó una rápida mirada a su rostro acalorado a la vez de ansioso, y fue bajando las caricias que le propinaba con los labios y lengua casi en línea recta, lanzándole corrientazos en la piel cada vez que bajaba más y más. Hasta que se detuvo momentáneamente en su vientre plano y volvió a alzar la mirada dorada, casi resplandeciente de deseo en la oscuridad. Tenía una mueca victoriosa, como si se supiera vencedor de un juego que sólo él conocía. Rin no demoró en adivinar sus intenciones, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que no lo hiciera ya era demasiado tarde.

Volvió a recostarse con un espasmo, arqueando la espalda cuando su zona íntima se vio invadida por él... de _esa_ manera. Apretó con fuerza la estola y se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar ningún alarido. Jamás había sentido nada como eso... tanto calor y deseo al mismo tiempo, una combinación peligrosa que la conducía al borde de la locura.

El hombre no se detuvo hasta que escuchó su nombre brotar de los labios femeninos en un suspiro que le indicaba lo cerca que estaba de alcanzar el clímax. Rin levantó la cabeza con la vista nublada para verlo separarse, devolviéndole el gesto con la misma expresión triunfante. El muy maldito sabía lo que estaba haciendo y disfrutaba viéndola en ese estado tan penoso. Sabía que quería más, estaba tan ida que no podía decirlo, pero su solo rostro casi indignado por su alejamiento lo decía todo.

Limpió su boca con un sensual gesto sin quitarle la mirada afilada de encima, mostrando la sonrisa ladeada que le ponía la piel de gallina. Se elevó sobre ella hasta llegar a su altura, pero no rozó sus cuerpos en ningún momento. El pecho de la chica subía y bajaba pesadamente y estaba tan abrumada que apenas podía formular pensamientos coherentes.

―Ahora sí ―musitó en su oído después de trazar un pequeño camino de ascenso en su cuello. El acelerado pulso que hacía palpitar con fuerza su yugular se sentía delicioso en sus labios y lengua, y tuvo que reprimir la primitiva necesidad de utilizar también sus dientes de la forma correcta.

Pese a todo, el demonio mantenía un control ejemplar sobre sus instintos para cumplir la petición de la joven humana que yacía debajo de él.

Tomó la mano que apretaba la estola a la altura de su cabeza, haciendo que se desprendiera de su fiero agarre separando los dedos uno por uno, guiándola por sus músculos abdominales hasta toparse con el último pedazo de tela que les impedía continuar debidamente. Los dedos finos y trémulos estiraron las tiras internas que mantenían la hakama en su lugar, haciendo que esta se soltara más ampliamente alrededor de la cintura del demonio. Sus curiosos ojos castaños viajaron hasta ahí abajo, en medio de sus cuerpos, y pese a su posición distinguió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Nunca había visto un hombre desnudo y listo para la intimidad, nada más allá que ejemplos para sus clases de educación sexual y dibujos de mal gusto que algunos de sus compañeros pasaban como burla en cadenas telefónicas. Todo le parecía juego de niños comparado con lo que estaba viviendo.

Su mano no necesitó guía alguna ésta vez, y se adentró a la tela que aún no terminaba de abandonar las piernas masculinas. Rozó su longitud con la yema de los dedos, sintiéndola mucho más caliente y sólida de lo que había estimado. Palpitante también. Sesshomaru no quitaba sus ojos dorados de ella, apreciando sus reacciones mientras le permitía explorar su cuerpo. Soltó un siseo bajo cuando la suave mano se cerró y se movió para palparlo mejor con deseo y curiosidad. Rin se mordía los labios en otro intento de reprimir sus propios gemidos.

Fue entonces que la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca para que lo soltara, pues comenzaba a causarle un dolor que podría hacerlo perder el control que tanto le costaba mantener. Su ceño estaba fruncido a la par de sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca ligeramente abierta por donde se colaba el aire que respiraba de manera profunda y forzada.

No atinó a eliminar por completo sus pantalones. Tomó una de las piernas de Rin por el tobillo y la alzó para dejarla más expuesta de lo que había estado hasta entonces. Sólo le dio una mirada, una última oportunidad de que se retractara. Y por la manera casi demandante en la que había suspirado su nombre supo que era una oportunidad que ni siquiera contemplaba tomar.

Así que se hundió en ella, empujando cuidadosamente para causarle el menor daño posible aquella primera vez. Sabía que era el primero que la tocaba, su virginidad era tan evidente que ni siquiera su disponibilidad para compartir su lecho aquella noche lo puso en duda, y ser consciente de que era él quien la convertía en mujer le dejó un gustoso sabor de victoria en la boca.

Esa noche, Rin fue suya en todos los sentidos.

Como debía ser. Y como siempre debería ser.

La escuchó quejarse un poco ante el ardor de ser desgarrada por dentro, pero por fortuna fue lo suficientemente leve como para no privarla de las nuevas sensaciones que la inundaban con cada sacudida masculina. Al principio se quedó quieta, adaptándose y disfrutando el placer recién descubierto. Pero inconforme por creer quedarse atrás, hizo todo lo posible por mantener el ritmo en aquella danza erótica que sus cuerpos protagonizaban con sus instintos más básicos a flote.

Se aferró a él clavándole las uñas en la espalda incorporándose apenas un poco, aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas con un esfuerzo sobrehumano que no sabía que tenía. El placer la sobrecogió al escuchar un claro gruñido de gusto cuando mordió su cuello, imitando los mismos juegos que él mismo había iniciado momentos atrás.

Las palabras mermaron entre los jadeos, suspiros y ocasionales gruñidos, sólo hacían acto de presencia en caso de que Rin musitara el nombre de su compañero, acalorada y cerca de perderse por completo.

Y ese momento llegó a ambos poco después, casi al mismo tiempo, cuando ella se estremeció de tal manera que tuvo que apegarse con mucha más fuerza a él para no desmoronarse, ahogando el bramido consecuente ocultando el rostro en el cuello masculino. Sesshomaru fue mucho menos evidente, pues apenas dejó escapar sonido alguno que lo delatara, gracias a la fuerza con la que mantenía cerradas sus mandíbulas.

Se quedaron en esa posición mientras recuperaban el aliento, aún sin separarse ni un centímetro. Rin seguía aferrada pues era lo único que podía hacer, por lo que cuando cayó de vuelta a la estola fue porque el demonio así lo quiso, cubriéndola a su vez con su cuerpo de mayor tamaño que inhalaba y exhalaba pesadamente buscando recuperar la calma.

Las temblorosas manos de Rin acariciaron su cabello y espalda. Sus piernas también se sacudían y la que había sido sujeta del tobillo ya se encontraba extendida a un lado mientras que la otra estaba doblada, inclinada hacia las caderas masculinas en el intento de mantener la intimidad que los unía.

Saber que aquella criatura se estremecía de placer gracias a él ayudó a acrecentar su ego y orgullo. Apenas movió la cabeza para morder con delicadeza su cuello en un acto reflejo de deleite. Ahora que lo había probado, no pensaba que fuera posible cansarse de la sensación que aquella noche le había ofrecido. Que ella en su totalidad le había ofrecido.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, la chica pareció recuperarse medianamente bien e intentó escabullirse, haciendo el intento de apartarlo. Él se lo impidió y volvió a besar y morder su cuello, cerrando los brazos a su alrededor.

―Quédate.

―No iré a ningún lado ―le dijo por lo bajo como si temiera arruinar el apacible momento―. Pero pesas mucho.

―Tendrás que acostumbrarte.

―Sesshomaru... e-en serio, me estás aplastando ―se rió bajito, a lo que él se elevó lo suficiente como para que dejara de sentir su peso muerto sobre ella. El demonio la contempló, fijándose en su rostro arrebolado, su cabello despeinado, el sudor que perlaba su frente y la eterna y dulce sonrisa que adornaba sus labios rojos.

Hasta entonces no había reparado en lo hermosa que era.

La muchacha deslizó el brazo de su espalda y contorneó con cuidado el rostro de su compañero, como si de alguna forma algún pensamiento similar invadiera su mente.

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―quiso saber Sesshomaru.

―Sí, estoy bien. E-eso fue... wow. Nunca creí que... wow ―musitó fijando la mirada al techo. Unos segundos después regresó la atención a él y le preguntó: ―¿Te arrepentirás de esto después?

―Nunca.

Rin se estiró lo suficiente, apenas elevándose algunos centímetros, y besó sus labios de manera rápida antes de dejarse caer de nuevo. Su pulgar delineó delicadamente el patrón de las franjas en su mejilla.

―¿Aunque yo sólo sea un ser humano?

―Tu especie es lo que menos me importa en este momento ―le espetó.

―¿Y la tuya? ―quiso saber con un murmullo.

―Tampoco.

La chica inhaló aliviada por la sinceridad que apreciaba en su voz, firme y segura como si aquello fuese una verdad elemental. Él, que sabía lo mucho que despreciaba a los seres inferiores, había admitido en voz alta que no se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho con ella.

Había condenado a su padre de deshonor por haber hecho lo mismo siglos atrás, había ocasionado tal caos por su prejuicio hacia los seres humanos que había acabado encerrado durante quinientos años completos. Y ahí estaba... haciéndole el amor con un cuidado tal como si temiera que la fuera a romper.

Sin ser totalmente consciente, Rin se sintió bastante poderosa esa noche. Había conseguido cambiar al demonio con voluntad de acero, poseedor de un orgullo inclusive mayor a la barrera que lo mantenía enjaulado... y sólo siendo ella misma, dándole su corazón sin siquiera titubear.

―Yo tampoco me arrepentiré. Nunca ―reafirmó cerrando los ojos.

El inugami pasó una mano por su cabello negro, ese que era tan común y corriente, y apartó un mechón desordenado de su rostro para verla mejor, para luego deslizar su tacto hasta su nuca y atraerla a sus labios una vez más.

Por ese pequeño momento, todo lo que estaba mal en el mundo dejó de existir: todas las preocupaciones, culpas, remordimientos y malos recuerdos. Cualquier pelea, tristeza o dolor que pudieran haber experimentado el uno con el otro simplemente se desvaneció. Rin se sentía totalmente segura entre esos fuertes brazos, con el cálido cuerpo masculino sobre ella acunándola deliciosamente. Y él... se sentía en paz. Realmente en paz, como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Era una noche de primeras veces para ambos, por lo que parecía.

Pero claro, la noche aún no terminaba.

Ésta vez fue Rin quien tomó la iniciativa, deshaciéndose de la posición inferior y tomando la delantera con una actitud mucho más osada de la que había esperado de ella, quien disfrutaba de una recién encontrada libertad que no quería despachar en ningún momento cercano.

Resta decir que ninguno de los dos se tomó un merecido descanso sino hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron en el horizonte.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Y ahí lo tienen. El lemon que tanto habían pedido finalmente llegó. Voy a ser extremadamente sincera aquí: no iba a haber lemon en este fic. Quizás besos y alguna que otra metida de mano, pero no planeé que llegara a estos extremos. Fue en parte por sus insistencias que empecé a planteármelo y me decidí a intentarlo como un reto: quería que quedara creíble, bien redactado y argumentado. Y sin OoC, por supuesto.

Quería quitarme el repelús que le tengo a estas escenas, más que nada porque cada vez que las escribo temo ser repetitiva y caer en el surrealismo con respecto a la personalidad de Sesshomaru (¡te maldigo de nuevo!), así que me centré y me dije a mí misma "voy a escribir porno... con clase". Y digo con clase porque evito deliberadamente algunas palabras para que no quede vulgar... y porque me da mucha risa xD

Pero bueno, ahí está mi esfuerzo. Sean jueces y díganme qué tal me fue. Sean sinceros, por favor.

Quitando eso del medio... ¡OHPORDIOSLEMONMALDITASEA! ¡Apenas en el capi pasado se besaban por segunda vez y aquí ya pasaron a tercera base haciendo una anotación y todo! ¿Les parece que quedó muy apresurado? Tengo la ligera impresión de que así fue, pero... joder, ¿quién demonios se aguanta las ganas viviendo con semejante semental? NADIE. Y Rin siendo adolescente menos. Ella sabe lo que quiere y va a por ello. Primero Sesshomaru toma la iniciativa con los besos y ahora ella hace su parte con el resto, ¿quién lleva los pantalones de la relación ahí? xD

Rayos, y la conversación con Jaken. Quise hacerla primero porque me pareció muy gracioso imaginarme la escena, y segundo porque creo que, por más ganas que tenga Rin de que pasen cosas sucias con Sesshomaru, como chica lista del mundo moderno piensa en las consecuencias muy seriamente. Aunque sus hormonas le ganen al fin, pero ya están cuidándose que es lo importante xD

¡824 REVIEWS! WTF. OMGOMGOMGOMG *vomita arcoíris y escarcha con confetis* Cuánto los amo a todos. De verdad espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, está dedicado a ustedes por alegrarme tanto con sus comentarios, ánimos y muestras de apoyo: **ByaHisaFan, KeyTen, DreamFicGirl, Paloma, Black urora, Arovi, Rinmy Uchiha, Raquel, MisteryWitch, Irivel, CryxMarie, Nesher, Laura91ok, Kikyou 1312, Lizzie, Nubia, Alma de Titán, Meaow, Seika to yami, Nani28, Floresamaabc, KaitouLucifer, Naho89, Natity, Jenks, Kari, NickyMiriam, Gima2618, Celeste, , Any-Chan, AlinaStarlight, Sayuri08, Kunoichi2518, Pinky's, Yoko-Zuki10, Lunera's dream, Jezabel, Alexa Rey** (Esperar The Walking Dead es mil veces peor, ¡son seis meses de estrés especulando a quién mató Negan! Yo nunca dejaría un cliffhanger por tanto tiempo D': Pero gracias por la comparación xD) **Lau Cullen Swan, Clau28, AlexMichaels, Francisca Marin, Kokoa Kirkland, BeautifulButterflyPink, Nameless Shinobi, Melinna Sesshy, Baby Sony, Amie, Yarisha, Marialaurajs, Nally, Alexa grayson hofferson, Nikoru San Fantasy** y **Mena123,** ¡Alcanzaron un nivel de sensualidad de más de 8000! *se rompe el scoutter*.

Miles de gracias por leer y estar al tanto de las actualizaciones, pero más que nada gracias por todo el cariño y apoyo que me transmiten con sus comentarios. Por ustedes vale la pena romperse la cabeza para encajar a Sesshomaru en escenas románticas xD

Me encantaría saber qué piensan de este capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado *tanto como Rin xDDD*

Gracias una vez más y hasta la próxima semana, donde quizás... *guiño guiño intensificado*. ¡Un beso a todo el mundo, feliz fin de semana!


	20. Los días que pasan

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

20\. Los días que pasan

Lo primero que sintió al despertarse fue un agudo dolor en sus extremidades más cierto entumecimiento en su zona íntima que le subía los colores reconocer. Los párpados le pesaban y la espalda estaba contracturada no sólo por la posición en la que había dormido, sino por todo lo que había hecho en el transcurso de la noche y la madrugada.

Se sentó de golpe llevándose las sábanas hasta la nariz, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar los quejidos de sus músculos agarrotados. La habitación estaba bastante iluminada y aunque estuvieran en otoño hacía algo de calor, por lo que supuso que sería medio día. El corazón le pegó tal acelerón que la mareó. Tomó valor y vio a su lado donde se suponía que dormitaba el demonio, y sus hombros cayeron al percatarse que su espacio del futón estaba vacío. Relajó la obvia tensión de su cuerpo al notar que estaba totalmente sola en aquella habitación que no era suya, pero a juzgar por las sábanas y el hundimiento del colchón a su lado, supuso que Sesshomaru había pasado algún tiempo con ella antes de retirarse.

No estaba segura si le agradaba mucho la idea de verse abandonada en medio de la madrugada ―a un estilo muy dramático, cabía destacar― o si le aliviaba tener algún tiempo de privacidad antes de tener que encararlo.

Optó por la segunda opción y se dejó caer de espaldas sin soltar la sábana que mantenía pegada a la nariz. No pudo evitar sonreír y hacerse una bolita al recordar todo lo que había pasado sólo unas horas antes. Había escuchado que tener intimidad era algo sumamente agradable ―como también podría no serlo―, pero jamás esperó que se sintiera tan... bien.

¿Era una pervertida por pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría repetirlo? Ni lo sabía ni lo importaba, y aprovechando la soledad, dejó volar esa idea a sus anchas hasta que el calor se le hizo insoportable. Forzándose a mantenerse serena después de un rato imaginando cosas indebidas, se incorporó con las piernas algo inestables. O estaban mucho más débiles por toda la _actividad física_ o ella había aumentado de peso considerablemente de la noche a la mañana. _Espero que sea la primera._

Vistió sus ropas de dormir que habían quedado arrugadas y abandonadas en el suelo, ignorando el hecho de que revivía perfectamente bien cómo éstas habían caído por acción del demonio, y salió de la recámara no sin antes darle un vistazo al pasillo por si las dudas. Cómo se alegraba no tener que compartir la casa con nadie más; estaba segura de que si alguien la veía abandonar la habitación de Sesshomaru tan tarde en la mañana y con esas pintas no podría soportar la vergüenza.

Se apresuró en buscar un cambio de ropa y se encerró en el baño para una buena y necesitada sesión de limpieza. Restregándose el agua fría unos minutos después se percató del juego de moretones que comenzaban a colorear su piel. En las caderas, las piernas, los brazos... y cuando miró abajo, se sorprendió de verlos también en las ingles. Habían tenido una noche bastante intensa, pero... no hasta el punto de salir lastimada.

Probablemente no se había dado cuenta de la fuerza del inugami en el momento, por lo que encontrarse tan magullada le había resultado una sorpresa. Recordaba que él le había advertido que podía llegar a lastimarla por ser un demonio, pero había sido tan cuidadoso que ni siquiera había llegado a pensar en eso. Sin embargo, por más que se torció para inspeccionarse muy de cerca, no encontró ni el más mínimo rastro de heridas causadas por garras o colmillos.

Se mordió los labios con una sonrisa y continuó aseándose. Había mantenido su palabra después de todo.

Salió del baño cuando realmente no tuvo mayor opción. Su estómago rugía cual bestia hambrienta y por más bochorno que le resultara tener que verle la cara a su _amante_ ―carraspeó conteniendo la risa nerviosa―, no tenía sentido esconderse de él. A fin de cuentas no habían hecho nada que ninguno de los dos no quisiera. Es más, había sido ella quien dio el primer paso para que se diera.

Y vaya que se había dado con creces.

Respiró hondo para eliminar los vestigios de aprensión y bajó de una vez para dirigirse a las cocinas. De seguro Ah-Un no estaba nada contento por haberse saltado el desayuno y la esperaba resoplando y dándole latigazos al suelo con la cola. Apuró el paso al sentirse mal por haberse olvidado su querido dragón y esperó que no estuviera demasiado molesto con ella.

Lo encontró pastando tranquilamente cuando alcanzó el área en la que solía estar. Durante su recorrido no había habido ningún rastro de Sesshomaru, por lo que supuso que estaría en el exterior del muro haciendo alguna ronda o combatiendo algún enemigo. No le alegraba saber que estaba ahí afuera, pero le aliviaba un poco saber que contaba con un poco más de tiempo para serenarse antes de tener que darle la cara.

―¡Buenos días, Ah-Un! ―agitó la mano en cuanto bajaba del pórtico para reunirse con él. El animal levantó inmediatamente ambas cabezas y se fijó en ella con los ojos bien abiertos antes de emprender un trote en su dirección. Casi la tumbó al echársele encima estirando los cuellos exigiendo su dosis diaria de mimos. Rin rió ante su descarada exigencia y no tardó en cumplirla como hacía cada mañana religiosamente al ir a saludarlo.

Había crecido bastante desde el primer día que llegó, y aunque apenas habían sido unos pocos meses, ya estaba casi del mismo tamaño que un caballo adulto. Había cuestionado a los lacayos de Jaken al respecto al notar su acelerado crecimiento, preocupada que se volviera demasiado grande como para siquiera entrar en los establos improvisados. Los hombrecillos verdes le dijeron que los dragones tendían a crecer muy rápido en su primer año de vida ―aparentemente lo capturaron varios meses después de su nacimiento―, pero una vez alcanzado su primer cumpleaños comenzaría a estancarse y adaptar el tamaño habitual de la especie. Según le habían dicho, sería un poco más alto que un caballo grande, por lo que Rin se hizo a la idea de que tendría una criatura más o menos del mismo porte que un clydesdale*... pero con escamas y dos cabezas.

Otra cosa interesante que había notado era que comenzaba a practicar su vuelo con mucha frecuencia, o al menos sus saltos largos. Ya se había vuelto una costumbre encontrarlo encaramado en el techo de los cuarteles de los sirvientes a horas del medio día tomando el sol con todo el gusto del mundo. A veces también lo había encontrado con ramas destrozadas a su alrededor y un notorio hueco en la copa de los árboles del patio. Aún no lo había visto personalmente tomar siquiera un impulso y todavía se preguntaba cómo rayos había regresado a la mansión por su cuenta si aún no volaba, pero ya ideaba la manera de entrenarlo para que la dejara montarlo.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a la cocina fue tomarse sus infusiones correspondientes más la de 'la mañana después', que fue la primera que preparó hasta un poco cargada. Admitía lo imprudente que había sido al adelantarse bastante en lugar de esperar a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a los anticonceptivos, especialmente cuando había retrasado aquel encuentro entre ambos precisamente para tenerlos en su alacena primero.

Había subestimado a sus hormonas y se escarmentaba por ello, pero ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer salvo cruzar los dedos y seguir con el tratamiento de manera puntual.

Dejó baldes de avena al alcance del animal antes de prepararse su almuerzo, uno que engulló con especial voracidad y le hizo repetir ración de arroz y verduras sólo para sentirse algo más llena. No tenía idea de que una sesión de sexo pudiera desgastarla de esa manera, pero se había equivocado.

Lavó los utensilios y dio una pequeña sesión de aseo a la cocina e hizo lo propio con la habitación de Ah-Un, repartiendo paja que los hombres de Jaken le habían dejado. Conforme el clima se tornaba más frío no quería que el animal pasara mala noche, por lo que intentaba aclimatar su área lo mejor posible. Por suerte lo había entrenado para que hiciera sus necesidades en un área específica del patio ―bastante cerca de la puerta de salida al exterior―, por lo que no tenía que partirse la espalda limpiando sus regalitos cada vez más grandes.

Qué suerte que fuera tan listo y fácil de adiestrar con el incentivo correcto ―un buen trozo de carne o enseñarle su cepillo favorito con la promesa de una ronda de cepillado intensa―. En cuanto supiera que empezaba a lanzar sus rayos, como fuera que lo hiciera, también encontraría la forma de enseñarle los comandos correspondientes. Así al menos no sería una total inútil si atacaban la mansión y Sesshomaru estaba ocupado.

Y tenía que admitir que imaginarse a sí misma luchando con el dragón sonaba bastante épico.

Se dejó llevar por escenarios imaginarios por un rato mientras limpiaba y disponía de heno fresco en el suelo después de haberse deshecho de la vieja capa de la semana anterior, contenta por tener algo con lo que distraerse además de los recuerdos subidos de tono y sus no tan secretas intensiones de revivirlos cuando fuera posible. Claro, si superaba la condenada pena primero.

Pasaron las horas sin rastro del demonio blanco y aunque tenía el gusanillo de la preocupación por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin saber de él, lo mantuvo a raya acordándose de lo imposible que era que le sucediera algo. Por un instante tuvo la idea de que tal vez él también se sintiera abochornado y no estuviera listo para verle la cara, pero tan pronto como se lo imaginó lo abandonó. El solo pensamiento era tan ridículo que le causaba gracia. Él, un tipo sin pudor y con una buena gama de experiencia en el ámbito sexual sintiendo vergüenza... sí, cómo no.

Cuando llegó la hora del ocaso decidió que merecía un buen descanso. Había limpiado, ordenado, cocinado, terminado unos cojines para el mirador y armado un móvil de viento bastante lindo con las joyas que nunca utilizaría. Se sentó al lado de Ah-Un, quien dormitaba a campo abierto al lado de unos arbustos frondosos y se dedicó a acariciarlo suavemente apoyada contra él, relajándose con los tenues ronroneos que emitía desde el fondo de ambas gargantas.

Respiró hondamente para disfrutar de los últimos rayos de sol del día y cerró los ojos, depositando todo su peso en su costado. O lo habría hecho si el animal no se hubiera levantado tan bruscamente dejándola caer en el suelo.

―¡Auch! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Con lo cómoda que estaba! ―pero el dragón hacía caso omiso de sus reclamos y mantenía su atención en dirección al muro, tensándose mientras gruñía. Rin se puso en pie sacudiéndose el brazo que se había llenado de polvo y respingó cuando vio lo que agitaba a su mascota.

Una serpiente amarilla enorme se asomaba por el borde del muro, hondeando su lengua bífida profiriendo siseos bastante fuertes. Cuando descendió su cabeza de un verde amarillento, notó que tenía una máscara de noh* incrustada en la frente. Era pálida como de porcelana, con rasgos perturbadores de ojos oscuros y muy sesgados, a juego con una boca demasiado ancha y deforme como para ser imitación de una humana.

De repente esa boca dantesca se curvó en una sonrisa cuando los ojillos negros se fijaron en ella, por lo que supo que eso no era una máscara. Era la segunda cara de la serpiente, quien a su vez ensanchó su boca sin dejar de sacar la larga y fina lengua roja con deleite.

Rin retrocedió por mero instinto cuando la horrible criatura se deslizaba para adentrarse en la mansión, incapaz de gritar presa de la impresión. Y la peor parte era que no sólo se trataba de una sola. Media docena de cabezas más se fueron asomando una por una conforme la primera avanzaba y se introducía en el patio. Siseaban entre ellas como comunicándose palabras que jamás entendería, tornándose unas con otras para decirse cosas que, a juzgar por sus expresiones, debían ser muy divertidas.

 _Sesshomaru._

¿Dónde estaba Sesshomaru? Nunca ninguna criatura había traspasado los límites del muro sin que él hiciera acto de presencia un segundo después. ¿Cómo habían llegado esas serpientes hasta ahí pasando desapercibidas? Luego llegó la pregunta que le encogió las tripas en un doloroso nudo:

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

 _Debe haber una explicación para esto, él tiene que estar bien._

No pudo seguir mortificándose al respecto puesto a que una vez en el suelo, la enorme serpiente ―de al menos doce metros de longitud si no fallaban sus cálculos― se les abalanzó encima con una velocidad vertiginosa. Rin sólo pudo saltar hacia Ah-Un, resguardándose en su cuerpo por mera inercia. El animal gruñó con fuerza ante la serpiente, azotando su cola y mostrando los dientes definitivamente más grandes que cuando había llegado el primer día. Ni siquiera lo dudó y montó en su lomo de un tirón, aferrándose a las crines hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos para no caerse ante los bruscos movimientos que tenía que hacer para eludir a su atacante.

―Ah-Un, este sería un excelente momento para que empieces a volar ―le dijo en cuanto se recuperó de una fuerte sacudida. Había alejado a la serpiente de un fiero golpe con sus garras, pero las demás comenzaban a rodearlos sin dejar de sisear. Su corazón latía tan rápido que comenzaba a opacar los sonidos de las bestias, e hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no fijarse en las máscaras de noh, cada una más aterradora que la anterior, y en el hecho de que todos los ojos tanto de estas caras pálidas como los de las serpientes estaban puestos sobre ella con codicia―. ¡Ah-Un! ¡Tienes que sacarnos de aquí AHORA!

Pese a que apenas había montado a caballo un puñado de veces cuando era más pequeña y sólo sabía lo básico, el instinto la atacó y le dio con los talones en los flancos mientras tiraba de las crines hacia atrás con una firmeza que no sabía que tenía. El dragón volvió a gruñir, golpeando el suelo fuertemente con la cola y dándole en la cabeza a la serpiente más próxima.

La que tenían en frente comenzó a alzarse varios metros de altura, preparándose para atacar mientras abría sus enormes mandíbulas exponiendo una amplia fila de colmillos muy largos y amenazantes. Ah-Un seguía su trayectoria de ascenso separando amenazantemente sus propias mandíbulas sin dejar de gruñir de manera gutural y potente, un sonido que jamás había oído de él.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante el pequeño latigazo que cortó el ambiente entonces. No sólo fue uno, sino que muchos más le siguieron, cada vez más largos y fuertes que el anterior, como chasquidos de...

 _¡Electricidad!_

Se quedó petrificada al ver los rastros de rayos azules que se generaban en las bocas del dragón formando lo que podía distinguir como una esfera de energía. No pudo detallarla lo suficiente porque cuando se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, la serpiente se detuvo en su subida y comenzó a caer en picada, lista para engullirlos de un bocado.

Sólo que antes de que estuviera a un metro suspendida sobre ellos, las cabezas de Ah-Un se inclinaron rápidamente hacia adelante y soltaron toda la energía que habían acumulado como si fueran balas de cañón.

Al estar tan cerca del impacto, Rin no pudo resistir la onda expansiva y salió disparada hacia atrás, perdiendo por completo el control sobre su agarre en las crines. Estaba a punto de caer sobre las demás serpientes que tenía alrededor, pero antes de probar en carne propia cómo sería morir devorada por monstruos, un cuerpo conocido la atajó en el aire. Apenas pudo virar la cabeza, que le daba vueltas por la explosión, para ver a Sesshomaru tomándola con un brazo mientras que con el otro propinaba un latigazo a las bestias que los esperaban con las fauces abiertas en anticipación, matándolas en el acto.

Aterrizaron sobre sus cadáveres y un amplio charco de sangre. Menos mal que la sujetaba con fuerza, pues las piernas le temblaban y no estaba muy segura de que pudieran sostenerla sin ayuda.

―Sesshomaru... ―musitó aplacada al verlo ahí sano y salvo. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué le había ocurrido, el retumbar de la tierra a pocos metros la despegó de sus ojos dorados. La serpiente que había intentado engullirlos segundos antes yacía muerta después del impacto de Ah-Un, quien olisqueaba el cadáver sin dejar de gruñirle. Aún veía rastros de humo escurriéndose entre sus colmillos, pero no encontró ninguna señal de que su amigo hubiera sufrido algún daño―. Gracias al cielo...

―¿Te encuentras bien? ―cuestionó el inugami, ganándose su atención de vuelta. Rin aún temblaba y tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos.

―Sí, estoy bien. Con los nervios de punta, pero... ―resopló queriendo recuperarse―. ¿Y tú? ¿Te sucedió algo? Tardaste mucho en venir, por un momento pensé...

―Me distraje, es todo. No consideré que fueran tan rápidas, el resto de sus compañeros me mantuvieron ocupado ―espetó con desagrado viendo hacia los cadáveres antes de tornarse de nuevo a Rin―. No volverá a suceder.

―No es culpa tuya. Por suerte Ah-Un se hizo cargo hasta que llegaste ―le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, separándose del agarre que la mantenía pegada a él. El demonio de blanco no parecía nada apaciguado con tal afirmación, sino que acrecentó su gesto de desagrado―. No estás molesto con Ah-Un, ¿verdad?

―No.

―¿Estás molesto contigo mismo? ―intuyó al ver que su expresión apática no era del todo ni para ella ni para el dragón. Su silencio coronado por un ligero fruncimiento de labios se lo confirmó―. No lo estés. No pasó nada, llegaste justo a tiempo.

―Iban a matarte.

―Por suerte Ah-Un estaba conmigo y reaccionó bien. Y de no ser así habría corrido como alma que lleva el diablo ―le aseguró con seriedad―. Ya has visto que sobreviví a esos demonios de la primera vez... por los pelos, pero lo hice. Me habrías salvado justo como antes.

El demonio se quedó callado sin relajar su semblante, evidentemente aún molesto. Rin había pasado un susto de muerte y estuvo muy cerca de ser la cena de las serpientes, pero afortunadamente sólo quedó en un susto.

―Hey... no pienses en eso ―le recomendó posando una mano en su brazo y regalándole una mirada conciliadora―. Estoy bien, te lo prometo. Lo que deberías pensar es en ayudarme a limpiar este desastre, no podría dormir sabiendo que están aquí afuera pudriéndose ―se estremeció con asco. Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

―Retírate. Sé que no te gusta ver estas cosas.

―¿Pero no necesitas ayuda?

Como toda respuesta el inugami le lanzó una mirada de obviedad alzando una ceja. Rin parpadeó inocentemente un par de veces.

―¿Puedes levantar esto? ―señaló la serpiente picada más cercana. La cara de la chica se puso pálida al distinguir un pedazo de tripas escurriéndose entre la carne. Negó rápidamente―. ¿Quisieras hacerlo?

―No.

―Retírate.

―Bueno, si tú insistes ―aceptó sin remedio. Por dentro agradecía no tener nada que ver con ese desastre pues sin importar la cantidad de veces que había visto cosas similares en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en ese mundo, sencillamente no se acostumbraba. Era una de esas cosas que jamás terminaría de considerar normales por más que lo fueran en realidad.

Se reunió con Ah-Un, acercándose cuidadosamente y asegurándose de llamarlo antes de estar demasiado cerca de él, por si sus instintos aún estaban demasiado alertas como para no reconocerla. El animal parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad y se viró en su dirección, viéndola profundamente con sus grandes ojos bien abiertos y atentos, recuperando su actitud habitual. Comprendió en seguida lo que quería a continuación.

―Eres un buen chico, Ah-Un ―lo mimó como recompensa, rascándolo detrás de las orejas como más le gustaba―. Muchas gracias. Fuiste muy valiente, ¿verdad que sí? ―le dio un besito a cada hocico con una gratitud mayor a la que podía expresar. El susto aún no había desaparecido de su sistema, y pese a que le hubiera dicho al inugami que todo estaba bien, en el fondo seguía aterrada por lo cerca que había estado de morir―. Vamos a darte la cena y dejarte descansar, ¿vale? Mereces una ración extra de pescado. Y como postre pastelillos de arroz y miel, te los has ganado.

Tomó con cuidado la crin de una de las cabezas y lo tironeó para guiarlo hacia las cocinas, no sin antes girarse a Sesshomaru, que alzaba un pedazo de carne sanguinolento para lanzarlo sobre el muro. Pese a lo asquerosa que le resultaba aquella visión, no se fijó en el tajo maloliente ni en la cantidad de sangre que había por todos lados. Sólo posó los ojos en él, y cuando se supo con su atención, le dio una sonrisa tenue al bajar la cabeza antes de retirarse.

El demonio se quedó viéndola unos segundos más antes de regresar a su labor.

De no ser por el dragón, Rin probablemente no habría quedado tan bien parada. Se había descuidado como nunca lo había hecho antes y por ese pequeño desliz estuvo a punto de perderla.

Y ahí estaba ella, sonriéndole y asegurándole que todo estaba bien como si nada hubiera pasado. La chica se alejó guiando al dragón sin dejar de alabar su valentía, y una nueva sensación de respeto lo invadió con respecto al animal. Había estado algo renitente a aceptarlo del todo, pero ahora que veía lo que podía hacer debía admitir que no le desagradaba que estuviera ahí. Debería intervenir con su entrenamiento, asegurarse de que fuera lo suficientemente capaz de proteger a Rin si algo así volvía a suceder.

...

La muchacha apoyó la barbilla contra ambas palmas y suspiró, abrumada por todo lo que había pasado unas pocas horas atrás. Apenas comenzaba a digerir el susto, pero la idea de que aquellas serpientes con siniestras máscaras estuvieron a segundos de devorarla no terminaba de abandonarla. Desde que los hermanos ogros habían irrumpido en la mansión no había vuelto a pensar tanto en lo vulnerable que era en ese mundo plagado de monstruos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo bajo la puntual protección de Sesshomaru como para siquiera preocuparse por eso, confiando en su capacidad y habilidad. Sabía lo poderoso y veloz que era, lo bien que se le daba mantener las cosas bajo control. Pero lo sucedido esa tarde le hizo ver que él no era perfecto, podía cometer errores en ese campo por más pequeños que fueran. Y un desliz de ese tipo, aún si fuera minúsculo, podría significar su fin.

Él también había caído en cuenta de esa verdad al salvarla justo a tiempo, por eso tenía aquella expresión tan sombría. Casi podría jurar que había visto un rastro de miedo en sus estoicas facciones.

Los sombríos pensamientos que llevaban horas en marcha hicieron una pausa cuando escuchó sus pasos subir por las escaleras. Rin estaba sentada en los escalones esperándolo, y cuando el demonio se la encontró de frente, detuvo su andar. Por un momento creyó que diría algo por la manera que la había mirado, pero no tardó en regresar a su seriedad habitual y seguir de largo. Pero por supuesto que ella se lo impidió.

―Sesshomaru ―lo tomó de la manga. Ni siquiera hacía fuerza, pero él se detuvo al sentir el suave tirón―. Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó. Escucha...

―No hay nada que decir. Fue mi error.

―No te culpes por eso, Sesshomaru ―le dijo con tono autoritario, adelantándose para verlo de frente. La mirada dorada no era tan fija como siempre, sino más bien elusiva. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que lo viera rehuirle la mirada―. No fue culpa tuya ni de nadie, estas cosas pasan. Este es un mundo peligroso y tú sólo eres una persona. No es posible que estés en dos lugares a la vez.

―Debería haber estado más pendiente de ti.

―Y lo estabas, llegaste justo a tiempo ―apretó su brazo para hacerlo mirarla―. Sesshomaru, no estoy molesta contigo. Claro que me asusté y pasé un mal rato, no te lo puedo negar, pero todo salió bien al final. De seguro ni siquiera te esperabas que esas cosas saltaran el muro y dieran conmigo. Ni Ah-Un ni yo lo esperábamos, sólo pasó. Y estoy bien, de verdad.

―Rin. Pudiste morir ―musitó posando sus pozos dorados en los suyos marrones. Su máscara de frialdad se había ganado una grieta que dejaba entrever la preocupación que aún lo invadía. Jamás lo había visto de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando se escapó de la mansión y estuvo mucho más cerca de ser comida de un bocado.

―Sí, pude morir ―reconoció con un suspiro―. Supongo que siempre estaré en peligro porque soy un plato gourmet en este mundo, pero en realidad ya no me preocupa tanto como debería. Porque confío en ti, ya te lo he dicho ―puso un dedo en su pecho y le sonrió tranquilamente―. Además... estoy intentando aprender a no mortificarme por los 'hubiera'. No tiene sentido preocuparse de fantasías o cosas que no llegaron a pasar cuando se tiene el presente real del qué estar más pendiente. Déjalo ir, Sesshomaru ―le recomendó de todo corazón, aunque aquellas palabras también parecían ser dirigidas a sí misma―. Por favor. Apareciste en el momento justo que es lo que de verdad importa. Me salvaste de nuevo.

El demonio, aún renuente sin cambiar su expresión, se mantuvo estático como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Sin embargo, Rin sabía que lo había hecho. Y mejor aún, lo estaba considerando.

Lo conocía tan bien que hasta podía darse cuenta de sus cambios de actitud por más pequeños que fueran.

―Cierto... no le agradecí por salvarme el pellejo. Gracias ―se alzó en sus puntillas y le besó los labios con cuidado. No hubo reacción―. Gracias ―y repitió su acción consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Pero no se daría vencida tan fácilmente, así que lo atajó de la nuca para acercarlo aún más y le dio un beso profundo tal y como había prendido la noche anterior... hasta que él le respondió. Lento al principio pero intenso pocos segundos después, pegándola a su cuerpo hasta que no hubo ningún espacio que los separara. Tardaron un momento en romper el contacto, y cuando lo hicieron, Rin casi pudo jurar un atisbo de tranquilidad en el rostro masculino―. Gracias por salvarme, Sesshomaru. Gracias por estar ahí.

―Siempre lo estaré ―musitó al pegar su frente a la de ella.

―¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato conmigo? ―le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

―Debo hacer otra ronda.

―¿Pero tiene que ser ahora? ―lo miró de soslayo como haciendo un puchero. Era persuasiva cuando se lo proponía. El demonio negó sin decir nada y se dejó llevar hasta la habitación de Rin sin resistencia alguna, quien tomaba su brazo y le lanzaba alguna que otra mirada rápida.

Y pensar que aquella mañana se había sentido abrumada por lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, e incluso le daba vergüenza tener que verlo a la cara o hablar con él. Había sido idiota angustiarse por algo que en ese momento se le hacía tan natural.

Besarlo, abrazarlo, dejar que la desnudara y la tocara era tan natural que no podía creer lo mucho que se lo había cuestionado durante el día, los reparos que había puesto cual mojigata asustada. No tenía nada que temer estando con él.

Recorrió su cuerpo a medio desnudar con calma, explorándolo tal y como había hecho antes esperando descubrir cualquier pequeño detalle que pudiera activarlo. Quería eliminar por completo aquella expresión sombría de su rostro, que dejara de pensar y se dejara llevar como si nada más importara en el mundo.

Se descubrió a sí misma tomando la batuta de la situación con una soltura que nunca habría imaginado ni en un millón de años, encontrando lo fácil que era tener la iniciativa. E incluso se sentía bien, más segura de sí misma y sus capacidades para complacerlo.

Hizo todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, dejándose llevar por su instinto sin pudor alguno que pudiera cortarla. Ya no le importaba exponerse totalmente, no tenía nada que ocultar.

Varios minutos después de conseguir que el demonio regresara en sí, Rin se sentó con los brazos y piernas temblorosas. Daba fuertes bocanadas para recuperar el aliento y aún sentía la fricción incesante y electrizante en su entrepierna como si nunca se hubieran separado.

Viró la cara hacia él encontrándose su mirada clavada en ella. El hombre también estaba sentado en el suelo, sólo que no en esa posición. Tenía una pierna doblada de costado y la otra alzada, con un brazo reposando en la rodilla y el otro que usaba como soporte a sus espaldas. Su pecho subía y bajaba por las pausadas y profundas respiraciones que daba, pero sus ojos dorados no la perdían de vista en ningún instante, aún cuando estaban tan cerca el uno del otro.

Rin se sorprendió cuando la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia él, haciendo que se recostara a su costado apretándola como si creyera que se iba a escapar como había intentado hacer sutilmente la noche anterior al encontrarse aplastada bajo su peso. Ocultó el rostro contra su pecho, apretujándose contra él para demostrarle que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Cómo le aliviaba que ya estuviera mejor.

Podría declararse como el demonio más poderoso, frío y cruel del mundo, pero ella sabía que tenía puntos flancos, pequeñas debilidades que podían sacarlo del personaje siniestro que había labrado su estremecedora reputación. Y ella era precisamente una de ellas. Quizás la única.

Se mantuvo quieta un rato largo hasta que su respiración regresó a la normalidad; mucho después de la de él, por supuesto. Alzaba los ojos hacia su rostro de vez en cuando, encontrándolo con la vista perdida hacia ningún lado. Ya no estaba tenso ni con esa aura apesumbrada, sino más bien... relajado. Como si de nuevo todo estuviera en orden dentro de su cabeza.

 _Deben ser imaginaciones mías_ , se convenció al encontrar la idea de un Sesshomaru mortificado tan poco probable como verse a sí misma lanzando rayos por la boca como Ah-Un.

Sonrió entretenida con la tonta idea, cosa que no le duró mucho cuando se topó de lleno con la gran cicatriz que lucía en su pecho, la única imperfección que interrumpía su piel blanquecina sobre los músculos bien trabajados. Recorrió la longitud de la marca con la punta de los dedos, llamando su atención en el acto.

―¿Te duele? ―cuestionó en un susurro.

―No.

―¿Alguna vez lo hizo?

―Cuando desperté ya estaba totalmente curada ―contestó simplemente.

―Cuando despertaste... ya los mundos se habían separado, ¿no es así?

―Así es.

―¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que pasó entre tu padre y tú?

―Lo dudo. Mi padre es poderoso, pero no hasta ese punto.

―¿También puede transformarse como tú?

―Correcto.

Rin guardó silencio un instante antes de comentar:

―Me encantaría ver cómo eres en tu verdadera forma. Apuesto a que es impresionante.

―Podría asustarte ―le dijo con tono monótono. Rin sonrió y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

―Después de hacer todo esto contigo dudo que haya una cara tuya que me asuste ―alzó la mirada a tiempo mientras él hacía lo mismo enarcando una ceja. La sonrisa de la chica creció un poco antes de besar sus labios―. No vayas a esa ronda de vigilancia. Quédate conmigo hasta mañana.

―Pueden haber más demonios afuera.

―También puede que no ―contrarrestó deslizando los dedos por su cuello hasta su mandíbula―. Si escuchas algún ruido puedes ir, pero si no... ¿por favor?

Sesshomaru se quedó callado un momento antes de responder, y cuando lo hizo, cerró los ojos con resignación y torció un poco la boca.

―Si es lo que deseas.

Rin volvió a besarlo en la comisura de la boca sin dejar de sonreír.

―¿Sabes? Puedes ser muy romántico cuando te lo propones.

―¿Es eso algo bueno?

―Lo es ―asintió contra sus labios―. Me encanta.

El inugami no emitió sonido ni se molestó en decirle que en realidad no se proponía a actuar de ninguna manera especial. Que creyera lo que quisiera si eso la hacía feliz.

Respondió el beso a medias que le estaba dando con fuerzas renovadas, tomándola de la nuca una vez más mientras su otra mano masajeaba sus pechos lentamente, arrancándole suspiros de gusto. Bajó un poco más su tacto, recorriendo la curva de su cintura y repitió el proceso en su entrepierna, regalándole movimientos circulares y cuidadosos en su punto más sensible. Los sonidos que emitía Rin subieron de nivel, y cuando sintió que estaba más que preparada, alzó una de sus piernas y la dobló hacia adelante para encajarse en su interior. El vaivén comenzó otra vez en un ritmo regular que ella seguía en estado hipnótico, totalmente ida por las sensaciones que la invadían de nuevo.

Durante esa noche, y muchas más que la siguieron, el demonio se quedó con ella hasta el amanecer. Aún cuando escuchara ruidos y amenazas, se aseguraba de ser lo más rápido posible para recuperar el espacio vacío que había dejado en el lecho que compartían. Se aseguraba de estar ahí para cuando despertara.

Se relajaba hasta tal punto estando con ella, cuando la noche caía y ambos estaban tendidos uno al lado del otro sin moverse, que se descubrió sucumbiendo lentamente al cansancio hasta caer dormido. Al principio sólo eran unos minutos, más adelante los minutos se transformaron en una hora que después le dio paso a un par.

En cuestión de unas semanas, el demonio durmió una noche completa e ininterrumpida por primera vez en siglos, encontrando una paz que jamás creyó llegar a poseer. Todo mientras esa criatura humana dormitaba a unos centímetros de él.

Todo gracias a ella.

...

Esa tarde Rin subía con una pesada carga sobre los brazos. Ah-Un le había ayudado a llevar la cesta en su lomo hasta el pórtico de entrada, pero desde ahí hasta su destino estaba totalmente sola pues no había rastros de Sesshomaru por los alrededores.

Posó la carga en la escalera para recobrar el aliento antes de impulsarla de nuevo hacia arriba y seguir el camino. Ya le quedaba menos y ese era su incentivo.

Si tan sólo pudiera controlar totalmente al dragón, al menos podría haberla dejado en el balcón del tercer piso para ahorrarse la mayoría del camino. Suspiró cuando alcanzó el último escalón dejando la pesada cesta en el suelo de nuevo, dando una mirada de soslayo hacia el mismo balcón calculando que ahora estaría a medio terminar de ser eso posible.

Ah-Un estaba siendo entrenado rigurosamente tanto por ella como por el inugami, lo cual la sorprendió gratamente. Jamás había esperado que se involucrara, pero apreciaba muchísimo su ayuda y guía. Quizás él nunca hubiera entrenado animales, pero comprendía bastante bien el comportamiento de los demonios y vaya que sabía hacerse respetar. Le causaba mucha gracia ―y compasión hasta cierto punto― ver lo rápido que Ah-Un cumplía las órdenes cuando él se las daba.

Llegó hasta su habitación y procedió a vestir su futón con las sábanas recién lavadas, doblando otros cuatro juegos más un pesado cobertor para guardarlos en el armario. Se ruborizó tenuemente al reconocer lo constante que eso se estaba volviendo: siempre debía estar cambiando las sábanas después de pasar una noche con él, pues aún cuando no encontrara manchas visibles, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de que todo estuviera impecable todos los días.

Se mordió los labios mientras doblaba el cobertor y lo ponía en la base de la pila de sábanas blancas, recordando cuando había lavado las de Sesshomaru aquella primera mañana. Las manchas de sangre se esparcían esporádicamente en algunos puntos aún cuando no fuera sobre el futón que habían iniciado. También tuvo que frotar el tatami con gran vergüenza, como si borrara la evidencia de que alguna vez había perdido la virginidad en ese mismo punto.

Ahora no le daba tanta pena en sí el haberlo hecho... sino ver lo activos que eran. De virgen mojigata a mujer que luchaba con conseguir el control y no le daba tregua a su compañero. El acto podía ser muy tierno y dócil al principio, pero al final siempre se tornaba... desenfrenado.

Cerró secamente la puerta del clóset y se puso de pie tras tomar la cesta con los demás juegos de cama. No era culpa suya que fuera tan placentero. Era culpa de Sesshomaru por ser tan... _buen amante._ Y aunque jamás había tenido un punto de comparación, no dudaba estar en lo correcto. De no ser así no esperaría con tanta expectativa a que cayera la noche para retomar la rutina a la que se habían acostumbrado.

En especial aquella noche.

Una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios, pero en ella también habían tintes de alivio.

No había pasado más de un mes desde que dormir juntos se volvió una costumbre, y por suerte, las infusiones que tan diligentemente conseguía Jaken surtían un efecto perfecto, aunque le habían causado un susto casi de muerte la semana anterior.

Rin llevaba la cuenta religiosa de sus periodos con ayuda del calendario. Nunca tenía idea exacta de qué día en concreto le tocaba, pero se hacía a la idea y marcaba el tiempo aproximado. No le había tocado hasta entonces estar tan pendiente de ello, pero cuando los días comenzaron a pasar sin ninguna señal de la madre naturaleza, comenzó a angustiarse.

Sabía que era posible quedar embarazada, ya había visto que el padre de Sesshomaru había tenido un hijo híbrido con una mujer humana, y temía seriamente estar en el mismo camino. No quiso ahondar en las consecuencias de lo que esto podría traer, ni siquiera se atrevió a imaginar la reacción del inugami si su temor se convertía en realidad. Sólo le pidió que mantuviera las manos lejos de ella por precaución. Sesshomaru no puso objeción, cosa que agradeció, sólo que trató la situación cada vez más estresante para ella con una naturalidad que rayaba en lo inverosímil.

¿Acaso no le preocupaba? ¿Acaso prefería que estuviera embarazada?

Pero todas sus dudas se fueron al traste sólo un día después cuando se despertó con una mancha rojiza entre las piernas.

Más tarde se enteró que el demonio podía percibir que no estaba en estado por medio de su olfato, por lo que nunca tuvo nada de lo que preocuparse en primer lugar. A Rin le hubiera encantado conocer esa información mucho antes, por supuesto.

Entró en la habitación del demonio cargando una cesta definitivamente más liviana, arrodillándose frente al armario para organizar la carga de ropa. Las cosas se pondrían muy interesantes aquella noche, no cabía duda.

 _Soy una pervertida. Pero no es culpa mía, es culpa de Sesshomaru. Quién lo manda a ser tan sexy._

Se estiró un poco para dejar las sábanas en el fondo para que no estorbara cuando él tuviera que tomar sus cambios de ropa. Hizo a un lado un haori de color oscuro para pegarlas de la pared, y al momento de ordenar la pieza sobre una pila cercana, escuchó un crujido que se le hizo vagamente familiar.

Sacó la prenda del armario y la desdobló con curiosidad. No esperaba para nada encontrar lo que aguardaba entre los pliegos de la tela.

Papeles de golosinas, algunos abiertos otros no, lazos, cartulinas, pañuelos e incluso el pastelillo con forma de melocotón que le había entregado al finalizar la secundaria, intacto dentro de su cajita de madera y tapa de acrílico transparente. Todo cuanto le había entregado alguna vez estaba acumulado, conservado a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido.

Sus hombros cayeron en cuanto se desinfló con un suspiro prolongado. Tomó un pequeño chocolate de envoltorio rojo ―un delicioso kit-kat― y vio que no lo había abierto. Ninguno de los chocolates habían sido abiertos en realidad, pero todo lo demás sí. Incluso encontró lo que le pareció ser el envoltorio de aquella primera chocolatina que le había ofrecido en su segundo encuentro.

También estaba la hoja en blanco y el lápiz que le había dado en esperanzas de animarlo a que le escribiera. Vio el "Me llamo Rin" que había escrito años atrás en un extremo de la hoja de cuaderno rayada. Qué nostalgia le traía... como si toda una vida hubiera transcurrido desde aquel día en donde sus actos inocentes la guiaban ciegamente hasta donde estaba ahora. De pequeña jamás imaginó que todo acabaría de ese modo, a pesar de lo mucho que había querido conocer al "Señor Invisible" y ver cómo era.

Ahora no sólo lo conocía en persona, sino que lo hacía hasta el último límite.

Permaneció sentada con el haori en el regazo, admirando cada papelito y cosa que le había dejado, recordando con bastante acierto cómo y cuándo habían sido entregados. Y pensar que conservaba todo eso desde el primer día... era increíble.

No se dio cuenta de qué tan tarde era hasta que el sol comenzó a caer inundando la recámara con una suave luz dorada. Sesshomaru estaba a punto de regresar de su ronda y a ella aún le quedaban bastantes cosas que hacer antes de reunirse con él. Lo mejor era dejarlo todo como estaba y pretender que nunca había estado husmeando entre sus pertenencias.

Pero apenas cubrió el tesoro oculto con una manga tuvo la sensación de que no estaba tan sola como creía. Como pensó que saldría rápido ni siquiera se había fijado en cerrar la puerta, de la cual ahora Sesshomaru se apoyaba con un hombro observándola con una ceja levemente enmarcada. Rin apretó los labios al verse con las manos en la masa. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía ahí parado ―era condenadamente sigiloso cuando quería―, pero a juzgar por su expresión... no era poco.

―Yo... lo siento. No quise husmear, sólo colocaba las sábanas y encontré esto, no pude resistirme... lo siento ―repitió encogiéndose ante su severa mirada. No hubo respuesta. Algo nerviosa y sin saber qué más hacer, no pudo controlar su lengua―. ¿Por qué guardaste todo esto durante tanto tiempo?

―Porque me lo entregaste ―contestó secamente. El rostro de Rin se acaloró pese al frío que se colaba por la ventana.

―Sí, pero... entendería con el pastelillo y algún pañuelo, pero ¿los envoltorios de caramelos y los chocolates caducados? Son basura ―constató alzando un papelito de colores arrugado como mayor prueba. El demonio entrecerró los ojos.

―Nada que venga de ti es basura.

El corazón de Rin dio una sacudida y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos conteniendo el aliento. Sin embargo, él permanecía con su cara impasible como si lo que acabara de decir no fuera nada del otro mundo. Quizás para él era cosa normal, pero para ella...

Su labio inferior tembló al inhalar con fuerza mientras doblaba la prenda cuidadosamente y la dejaba en su sitio, resguardando los pequeños regalos de cualquier agente que pudiera dañarlos. Algo tan simple como una envoltura de caramelos o una hoja de papel que había recibido hacía años... y todavía conservaba. Era tan...

 _Tierno._

Cerró la puerta del armario y se puso en pie con la cesta vacía en su cadera para ponerse en marcha. Sesshomaru permanecía recargado del marco de la puerta, siguiéndola con la mirada silenciosamente.

Al pasar por su lado, Rin se alzó de puntillas y le dejó un beso ligero en la mejilla. Tenía intenciones de decirle algo, pero no tenía manera de expresar nada que pudiera competir con lo que acababa de escuchar y todo el trasfondo que llevaba consigo.

Debía hacer algo por él. Algo que lo moviera tanto como la había movido a ella ese simple puñado de palabras. Algo... que demostrara lo mucho que le importara.

Se fue por el pasillo con una buena idea en mente, sonriendo para sí. Sabía que el demonio continuaba viéndola aunque no la siguiera. Lo que no sabía era que él también tenía un pequeño pero notorio atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro generalmente imperturbable.

Dejó todos sus quehaceres en espera por el resto del día y regresó al tercer piso, donde ocupó la sala de entretenimiento por las últimas horas de la tarde. Ya era de noche para cuando Sesshomaru la vio de nuevo, inclinada sobre la mesita baja de la sala con varios velones iluminando lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Esperó afuera pacientemente sin decir nada hasta que ella hubiera terminado, apostado contra la pared de brazos cruzados. Uno de sus oídos estaban puestos sobre el rasgueo del pincel sobre el pergamino y el otro prestaba atención a los sonidos del exterior, buscando alguna amenaza que se aproximara. La fría noche de finales de otoño estaba en calma y silencio por el momento.

Rin salió varios minutos después luciendo satisfecha y apretando ligeramente un rollo de pergamino contra su pecho, aunque casi dio un brinco al encontrárselo de lleno apenas puso un pie en el exterior.

―¿Llevas mucho rato ahí? ―quiso saber apenada, consultando su reloj de pulsera para ver que casi eran las diez de la noche.

―No ―mintió simplemente―. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

―Bueno... quería que fuera una sorpresa, pero ya que estás aquí... y que no te gustan las sorpresas ―puntualizó―, creo que es mejor dártelo ahora.

Le extendió el rollo con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos brillantes. Extrañado por semejante obsequio, lo desenrolló extendiéndolo con ambas manos. Rin rápidamente se situó a su lado para verlo también, más que contenta echándole algunos vistazos para ver su reacción.

Tenía frente a él un dibujo muy detallado del país con diversos puntos marcados con círculos, estrellas y pequeñas notas repartidas de aquí allá sin orden aparente. Sesshomaru no estaba demasiado seguro de qué era eso, pero podía hacerse una idea.

―¿Un mapa?

―Un itinerario ―lo corrigió―. Son los sitios que debes ver en cuanto se levante esta barrera. No he ido a todos, pero obviamente sé dónde quedan y cómo llegar. Si mis estudios de historia y geografía son correctos, claro. El mapa no es cien por ciento exacto, pero debo presumir que es muy preciso aún así ―ensanchó su sonrisa con suficiencia―. Te enseñaré todo lo que debes conocer de este país. Te encantará.

―¿Me enseñarás? ―captó rápidamente. Rin le dio una mirada brillante y llena de significado.

―Dijiste que te acompañaría adónde sea que fueras... y... me gustaría que los dos visitáramos estos lugares. Por ejemplo, mira ―señaló una estrella en el mapa―, aquí estamos actualmente. Si vamos hasta acá encontraremos un balneario de aguas termales, es realmente hermoso. No sé cómo estará de este lado, pero geográficamente hablando ha estado ahí por siglos, así que dudo que no esté ahora. Y por acá... ¿qué pasa? ―se detuvo al ver que el demonio no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Si no lo conociera mejor diría que estaba sorprendido.

Y realmente lo estaba. Pese a que sus facciones no lo reflejaran en su totalidad, algo dentro de él se había estancado y ahora no podía dejar de verla a la cara. No sólo por las molestias que tuvo que haberse tomado trazando ese mapa de memoria y cada lugar posible para visitar, sino... que quisiera ir con él. Sabía que era honesta, la conocía demasiado bien y no tenía forma de engañarlo.

No sólo le mostraba una ruta a seguir, más bien le abría las puertas a un futuro que hasta hacía poco no se había planteado.

No estar solo.

Regresó en sí segundos después sin permitir que el aturdimiento se prolongara, volviendo a su estoica mirada habitual. Hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia el pergamino.

―Continúa.

La muchacha sonrió para sus adentros, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada radiante al conseguir el efecto deseado. Su pecho se hinchó con emoción y procedió, indicándole qué había detrás de cada marca en el mapa, cómo llegar ahí y las experiencias ya fueran propias o ajenas que relacionaba con esos lugares. Sesshomaru notó que aquella idea era demasiado extensa como para haberla pensado de un solo golpe. Rin tenía tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto como para haberlo planificado de manera tan impecable.

E imaginar el tiempo que había dedicado en planear un futuro con él logró que todas sus facciones se relajaran hasta el punto de desaparecer su ceño permanentemente fruncido. Siendo demonio no era demasiado asiduo a esa clase de emociones similares a la tranquilidad y alegría, pero ahora... Rin había cambiado muchísimas cosas en él de la forma más extraña.

Y lejos de molestarle estar cayendo en un terreno que antes le parecía deshonroso, ahora simplemente no le importaba. Ni siquiera podría creer cómo le había dado importancia a esas estupideces cuando lo que repudiaba con todo su ser era indescriptiblemente mejor que ganar cualquier batalla.

―Y cuando terminemos con Japón, iremos al resto del mundo. O al menos hasta donde aguante, recorrer este país no me será muy fácil que digamos. A no ser que aquí haya aeropuertos o trenes ―se encogió de hombros―. Quién sabe. Podríamos bajar hacia Oceanía después de acabar Japón, o podemos recorrer el resto de Asia, después Europa, África... y a América no sé cómo iremos a llegar, pero si no me he muerto para entonces de seguro encontraremos la forma.

―Has pensado en todo por lo que veo.

―Más bien tengo una idea general. Podemos improvisar de camino ―sacudió una mano para restarle importancia. Después le miró sin alzar mucho la cabeza torciendo una esquina de la boca con cierto titubeo―. ¿Te gusta?

―Será interesante ver qué clase de guía eres ―asintió levemente, lo cual para ella fue como si le dijeran que había tenido la mejor idea del mundo entero. Enrolló el mapa de nuevo y se puso de puntillas justo como hizo horas atrás, dejándole un veloz beso en el pómulo.

―Ya verás ―le sonrió coqueta balanceándose sobre la punta de los pies. Sesshomaru no necesitó ninguna otra indirecta y la acercó a su rostro tomándola de la mandíbula delicadamente antes de que su peso terminara de recaer sobre los talones. Rin posó los dedos sobre esa mano que la sujetaba con tanta gentileza para que no tuvieran que separarse más de lo necesario―. ¿Sabes...? Acabo de poner sábanas limpias ―le invitó tentadoramente. Habían pasado varios días desde que aquella opción estuviera disponible, y aunque nunca lo expresaría tan abiertamente como ella, también deseaba reanudar la deliciosa rutina a la que se habían habituado.

Rin apenas se sonrojó cuando el inugami asintió con la cabeza, pues ya estaba más acostumbrada a todo lo que sucedía entre ellos como para que le causara el mismo bochorno. Lo llevó hasta su habitación sin soltar la mano a la que se había aferrado durante el beso anterior.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en cerrar las puertas corredizas o encender las lámparas o fogones. Ninguno de los dos necesitaba fuentes de luz ni Rin necesitaba una fuente de calor cuando tenía aquel cuerpo masculino que cumplía mejor el propósito.

Un beso le siguió a otro, convirtiéndose en caricias que viajaban más allá de los límites de la ropa, buscando eliminarlas del camino como si su sola presencia fuera la mayor de las molestias. Rin rió por lo bajo cuando tomaron asiento, sintiendo cosquillas ante los besos húmedos que su compañero dejaba en su quijada y los escalofríos al tener la respiración masculina dándole cosquillas en la oreja.

El demonio se inclinó sobre ella, dominándola tanto en masa como en altura, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Tiró del obi de su pesado kimono para deshacerse de las capas internas una a una... si contaba con la paciencia para ello, cosa que no creía.

Cuando su mano al fin encontraba piel debajo de todas las telas que cubrían el pecho de Rin, un sonoro estruendo rompió el silencio de la noche. Venía del muro que estaba del lado opuesto de la casa, y según escuchó con su oído especialmente agudo, no se trataba de más de un puñado de monstruos que sólo tenían un buen tamaño como ventaja.

―Qué oportuno ―se quejó Rin, debatiéndose entre el malhumor y la gracia que le causaba la interrupción. Sesshomaru se puso en pie componiendo una cara de muy pocos amigos con la mirada en dirección hacia donde se escuchaban los intrusos. Su boca se torció a la par que su nariz se arrugaba en una mueca de desagrado que no pudo más que causarle risa a la chica. Entrecerró los ojos sobre ella cuando se le salió la primera risita que intentó controlar cerrando la boca―. ¿No tienes que ir?

―Ni se te ocurra moverte ―le advirtió con seriedad. Rin se mordió los labios para no volver a reír―. No tardaré.

―Eso espero, porque si me llego a dormir no conseguirás que me despierte ―le respondió inocentemente cuando pasaba por el marco de la puerta. Le pareció distinguir el minúsculo atisbo de sonrisa burlona antes de desaparecer.

―Ya veremos.

La humana no tuvo que seguir encubriendo su risa y la dejó salir libremente en cuanto no hubo rastro alguno de él en el pasillo... ni en el piso. En cuestión de segundos se dio cuenta de que los ruidos de los demonios que pretendían el ataque nocturno eran cortados abruptamente, seguidos por algunos gritos e inconfundibles golpes de cuerpos grandes cayendo al suelo. También quizás un pedazo del muro o algún miembro deforme de los contrincantes que enfrentaba el inugami con una motivación mayor que una buena pelea.

Se quedó quieta sin apenas moverse más allá que colocar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y rascarse la quijada, regresando a su posición inicial para cuando su compañero regresó unos pocos minutos después. Ni un sólo pelo estaba fuera de su lugar, ni siquiera parecía agitado o daba muestras de haber despachado posibles amenazas al otro lado de la fortaleza. No, todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle eran unos ojos dorados que la examinaban detalladamente.

Intercambiaron miradas en cuanto él puso un pie en la recámara, antes de que Rin fingiera un bostezo y se estirara soltando un quejido cansado.

―Qué pena, estoy que me muero de sueño.

―No te preocupes ―se acercó y posó una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella―, te lo quitaré.

La chica ni siquiera atinó a pensar una respuesta cuando el inugami se apoderaba de sus labios, atrayéndola a él tomándola de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo.

Rin comprimió una sonrisa contra sus labios y no se demoró en responderle cada caricia por más demandante que fuera.

Sesshomaru tenía razón. No sólo consiguió arrebatarle cualquier intención de dormir, si no que no se le permitió hasta la madrugada.

Pero realmente no le importaba perderse unas horas de sueño cuando podía pasar el tiempo con él.

...

Yuriko recibió a su marido aquella noche con impaciencia y un dejo de alivio en sus facciones arrugadas por tanto tiempo de angustia. Apenas escuchó las llaves en la puerta delantera salió disparada a recibirlo aún con el teléfono en una mano y una libreta de notas en la otra. Ni siquiera esperó a que el hombre se quitara los zapatos y anunciara su llegada y lo abrazó con fuerza haciendo que se tambaleara.

―¡Santo cielo, Yuriko! ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Estás bien?

―Encontré un sacerdote disponible, Hizashi ―le dijo ella atropelladamente en cuanto se separó. Su marido aumentó un poco la distancia tomándola de los hombros para darle una mirada profunda.

―¿Estás hablando en serio?

―Sí. Acabo de hablar con él. Le conté toda la historia y está dispuesto a reunirse con nosotros para evaluar si está dentro de sus posibilidades.

―Eso no parece ser demasiado seguro. ¿Y si se retracta? ¿Y si no puede hacer nada?

―Es el único que pareció al menos interesado en ayudarnos, Hizashi ―le explicó ofuscada la mujer. Llevaba varios días comunicándose con sacerdotes, sacerdotisas, monjes y personalidades espirituales de todo tipo buscando ayuda, y siempre tenían excusas o reglas que los ponían fuera de su alcance. Como el elevado pago a sus servicios o la imposibilidad de atenderlos en la fecha que los necesitaban―. Ni siquiera está interesado en que le paguemos siempre y cuando cubramos sus gastos de viaje y hospedaje. Puede quedarse con nosotros y pienso hacerle un pago de todas formas aún si lo consigue o no. Sonaba demasiado amable e interesado en ayudarnos.

―¿No quiere que le paguemos? ¿Por qué? ―entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. Algo no olía muy bien.

―El señor dijo que no podía ponerle precio a lo que pedimos porque tampoco está demasiado seguro de que sea posible. Pero está dispuesto a intentarlo, Hizashi ―repitió―. Es mucho más de lo que los otros han demostrado. Además ha dicho que le pedirá asistencia a su nieta quien tiene experiencia con estos temas. El señor ha dicho que si él no puede lograrlo, su nieta sí tendrá éxito ―añadió con firmeza. Su marido seguía sin parecer muy convencido.

―No parece un plan muy seguro, cariño.

―Es todo lo que tenemos. Seguiré intentando contactar con más eminencias, pero voy a darle una oportunidad a este. No nos queda mucho tiempo.

―Eso lo sé ―suspiró decaído masajeándose la sien. Desde que toda aquella locura había iniciado se sentía varios años más viejo y enfermo. Si su mujer tenía la seguridad de que con aquel sacerdote podría funcionar, no le quedaba más opción que confiar en ella y dejarlo todo en sus manos. Él también había intentado conseguir a alguien que pudiera ayudarlos y su éxito había sido completamente nulo.

Yuriko tenía razón: el tiempo se agotaba y aquel hombre parecía ser todo lo que tenían.

―Está bien. Si esto es lo que tenemos que hacer, hagámoslo.

Su esposa pareció infinitamente más aliviada de lo que había esperado en cuanto lo escuchó. Volvió a abrazarlo con más fuerza y le permitió entonces que se quitara los zapatos y terminara de entrar a la casa.

―¿Quién es este sacerdote? ¿Cómo diste con él?

―Investigando en internet. Estuve buscando templos con servicios especiales de purificación y ceremonias espiritistas, y encontré este pequeño sitio en el corazón de Tokio. Su nombre es Ginzo Higurashi. De todos los expertos con los que hablé, fue el único que... no sé cómo decirlo, pero fue como si estuviera en mi misma sintonía y supiera exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

―¿Y qué dijo con respecto a la ceremonia en el solsticio?

―Que la había realizado pero sólo como un acto tradicional para marcar la llegada del invierno y verano, pero nunca la había hecho con el propósito verdadero. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer, pero... dijo que probablemente siendo él solo no surtiría efecto. Es por eso que le pedirá ayuda a su nieta.

―¿Su nieta es sacerdotisa?

―Cuando le pregunté me respondió que lo era a medias. Que tiene un fuerte poder espiritual pero nunca hizo todas las ceremonias y asumió el título formalmente. Sin embargo, remarcó que tiene mucha experiencia en el campo con el mundo de los espíritus.

―¿De qué manera?

Fue ahí que su esposa le dio una seria mirada con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas curvadas hacia arriba.

―Dijo que ella ha estado en este lugar, Hizashi. Varias veces. Puede ir y volver a voluntad ―el hombre hizo lo propio pero volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo con escepticismo. Por un momento su lado de profesor universitario asiduo a la lógica estuvo por refutar que aquello le parecía una enorme farsa, pero en vista de la situación en la que su hija estaba metida, una que no podía calificar como falsa después de toda la evidencia que demostraba lo contrario, volvió a cerrar la boca.

Después de un instante procesándolo, su lógica le dijo que si Rin había ido a parar a ese mundo, bien podría haber más personas que hubieran pasado por una situación similar. E incluso pudieran ir y venir de alguna manera.

Terminó asintiendo lentamente, dejándose caer en la posibilidad de que lo que intentaban hacer diera resultado. Si todo salía acorde a sus planes y este sacerdote y su nieta eran capaces de abrir la brecha que separaba ambos mundos durante el solsticio de invierno, quizás Rin estaría de vuelta con ellos. Quizás así todo por fin se acabaría.

Conversaron más al respecto y salieron poco después, aún cuando ya fuera totalmente de noche. Tomaron linternas, un pequeño bolso con implementos básicos, los mismos que siempre llevaban encima cada vez que hacían su recorrido hacia la casa maldita. Y como extra, un recipiente con una etiqueta de advertencia amarilla que Hizashi llevaba con extremo cuidado.

Era normal que subieran cada vez que les fuera posible sin importar la hora varias veces por semana. Hacían caso omiso de las advertencias policiales y eludían los cordones que demarcaban los límites para los civiles. Nada les impediría buscar a Rin.

Sus amigos muchas veces iban con ellos o ya estaban ahí para cuando llegaban, nadie parecía querer rendirse. Issei también estaría ahí con frecuencia si tan sólo su familia dejara de vigilarlo estrictamente a todas horas para evitarlo.

Llegaron hasta el último piso y, como en veces anteriores, se fijaron en el enorme sutra adherido a la pared. Rin les había hablado de él en sus cartas, explicándoles que ése era el sortilegio que mantenía encerrado al demonio. Si lograban quitarlo tal vez existiera la posibilidad de que la chica pudiera regresar.

Era normal que se quedaran varios minutos ―hasta horas incluso― intentando despegarlo con todo tipo de materiales: desde espátulas metálicas de pintura, cuchillos de jardinería, solvente de capacidad industrial... nada funcionaba. Ni siquiera podían romper la pared para quitarlo arrancando un pedazo de las tablas de madera, aunque lo intentaron con hachas y martillos. Era como golpear una superficie de roca, nada surtía efecto y hasta los materiales se dañaban o perdían su filo.

Aquella estructura era mucho más sólida de lo que cualquiera había pensado, razón por la cual jamás había podido ser remodelada o destruida con el paso del tiempo y catástrofes naturales.

Hizashi se quitó los guates protectores en cuanto vació el contenido de la botella que había traído con él esa noche. Un poderoso solvente mezclado con ácido, una mezcla tan efectiva como peligrosa, pues necesitaba un contenedor especial para que no se destruyera al transportarlo. Nada. El líquido sólo se escurría por la pared como si fuera sólo agua contra una superficie impermeable. El profesor de química con el que había hablado le comentó las capacidades de aquella fórmula y le confió un poco de ella bajo la promesa de que fuera extremadamente cuidadoso y no le dijera nada a las autoridades de la universidad. Era provechoso estar en tan buenos términos con tanta gente de su trabajo, pero por más que fuera así... no surtía efecto nada de lo que probaba.

Tuvo que salir de la habitación ante el repugnante olor que dejó atrás, tosiendo sin parar.

Según Rin, esa era la habitación que más protegía el inugami, e incluso detestaba que alguien se acercara al pergamino. Recordó haber leído en una de sus cartas que la primera vez que hizo contacto con la tinta roja sintió una descarga eléctrica por el brazo y su mano se adhirió a ella como halada por un campo magnético.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba intentando deshacerse del maldito papel nunca había sentido nada similar. Ni dolor al tocarlo ni la presencia del ente sobrenatural. Pero sabía que el bastardo estaba por ahí, oculto en algún lado. Las cámaras instaladas en la planta baja aún lo captaban tomando y dejando cartas, a pesar de que hubieran pasado semanas desde el último contacto con su hija.

Se quitó la mascarilla y los guantes mientras bajaba por las escaleras, sosteniendo la linterna como quien sujeta un teléfono cuando tiene las manos ocupadas, sin reparar en el apestoso desastre que había dejado arriba.

Su esposa lo esperaba en el mismo punto donde todas las cartas eran enviadas y recibidas, donde las cámaras apuntaban. La policía les daría sus regaños habituales en la mañana cuando vieran las grabaciones, pero era algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados y le restaban importancia. La mujer sorbía calladamente con la vista fija en el suelo, como esperando que una carta ―o su niña― aparecieran mágicamente ante ella.

Interrogó mudamente a su marido cuando lo vio llegar, a lo que recibió una parca negación con la cabeza. Yuriko sorbió con fuerza y sacó de su bolso un nuevo paquete para dejarlo en el suelo. Esperar que lo recibiera era lo único que podían hacer.

Se quedaron sólo unos minutos más, cansados de tanto llamarla a gritos y caminar en círculos buscando alguna señal de ella. El reloj de Hizashi marcaban las diez de la noche para cuando la pareja bajó del pórtico y se encaminó a la salida del muro, tomando el mismo camino de regreso a casa que su hija podría recorrer hasta con los ojos cerrados.

No supieron sino hasta el día siguiente que cuando se adentraban al pasto alto para salir por el hueco del muro, el paquete había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

 ***Clydesdale:** El clydesdale es una de las razas de caballo más grandes que existen tanto en altura como en peso y estructura muscular. Es un caballo que generalmente se utiliza para tirar el arador en campos de cultivo y carretas, y se suelen hacer competencias que ponen a prueba su fuerza física arrastrando diversos pesos. Para que se hagan una mejor idea: ¿Recuerdan a Phillipe, el caballo de Bella en La Bella y la Bestia? Ese es un Clydesdale.

 ***Máscara de Noh:** El Teatro Noh son representaciones con danzas basadas en un drama aristocrático, en el que el actor principal suele llevar durante la mayoría de la obra una máscara que lo identifica como protagonista. Les recomiendo que busquen en las imágenes de Google y consten por ustedes mismos lo espeluznantes que son. Como dato extra, me basé en las serpientes tanto en Ryuukotsusei como en "La máscara devoradora de carne" del principio de la serie.

...

Capítulo especialmente dedicado a la gente maravillosa que sigue este fic y anima a la autora con sus bellos comentarios :3

Voy a ser rápida porque es tardísimo y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano. No me quería ir a dormir sin antes publicar para ustedes, que se lo han ganado.

Este capítulo no lo tenía planeado, simplemente pasó basada en una idea que alguien me dio en un review: "Sería lindo que Rin encontrara las cosas que le dio a Sesshomaru durante tanto tiempo" o algo así. No recuerdo quién lo dijo (mil disculpas y gracias por prenderme el foco xD), pero me pareció lindo y sin querer fui desarrollando una escena en torno a esto a la que después fui agregando más y más cosas de los buenos tiempos de estos dos, y así nació el capítulo completo. Además de que me dio mucha risa imaginarme a Sesshomaru con síndrome de Diógenes acumulando basura y chocolates caducados xD Como nota extra agrego que no le gusta el chocolate (¡monstruo!), pero está tan encariñado con Rin que guarda cualquier cosa que le dé e incluso probó el primero. A qué es adorable este inugami asesino y sensual *3*

Como vemos no son capaces de tener las manos fuera del otro (nadie puede culpar a Rin) y se adaptaron muy bien a su nueva fase de convivencia que parece más bien una luna de miel prolongada... que por supuesto tuve que arruinar con la escena del final de los padres desesperados buscando a su hijita.

También nos acercamos peligrosamente a la fecha tan temida del solsticio de invierno, el cual traerá más de una sorpresa... como la aparición de este sacerdote apellidado Higurashi y su misteriosa nieta que puede ir entre mundos de la que no sabemos nada de nada y no tenemos idea de quién podrá ser *música de suspenso*.

¡887 reviews! Nunca dejan de sorprenderme, chicos, ¡son los mejores! Por ustedes da gusto desvelarse un poco actualizando tempranito, ¡los adoro! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra un montón que aunque los sucesos del capi anterior hayan sido apresurados (estos jóvenes calenturientos...) tuviera tan buena aceptación. También me alegra que mi porno con clase haya pasado la prueba y conservara el título que le di xD Gracias especiales a: **Dani, Black Urora, ByaHisaFan, Gima2618, AlexanderSR25, DreamFicGirl, Nikoru San Fantasy, MisteryWitch, Paloma cucurrucucu, Anónimo1, SeeDesire, Haru1305, Kari, MickeyNoMouse, KeyTen, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Anónimo2, Gaby L, Nubia, Laura91ok, Cristinaaxde, Floresamaabc, Anónimo3, Anónimo4, Kokoa Kirkland, Clau28, Sara, Danyk, Hooliedanisars, Indominus Dea, Marialaurajs, Pinky's, Meaow, Nayari, Elenita-Ele-Chan, Sayuri08, Celeste, Blueberry Bliss, AlinaStarlight, Jenks, Sara, Alexa Grayson Hofferson, Yarisha, Jezabel, Ally Dilly, Carol.9803, Nani28, Melinna Sesshy, Hikary-neko, Alexa Rey, Lyn, Gina, Baby Sony, CruxMarie, Aikayuzu-13.17s, Lau Cullen Swan, Anónimo4, Jokimy Uzumaki, AlexMichaels y**. También a los ninjas silenciosos que leen y se van, ¡anímense que no muerdo!

Un beso a todos, gracias por leer y buenas noches. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	21. Decisiones difíciles

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

21\. Decisiones difíciles

Rin se desperezó cuanto pudo sin moverse más de lo necesario. Estaba tan cómoda que casi consideró un desperdicio estirar sus músculos agarrotados. El brazo que se posaba en su costado y se cerraba en su espalda así se lo dejó ver cuando se tensó al sentirla removerse. Como toda respuesta se apretujó un poco más contra él y reprimió un bostezo. El sol comenzaba a salir ya, y aunque las ventanas estuvieran cubiertas por las cortinas, pequeños rastros de luz se colaban entre las hebras de bambú. Gruñó un poco cuando uno de ellos le dio en los ojos, y sin importar hacia dónde se acomodara siempre le molestaba. Y no sólo a ella.

―Voy a tapar esas malditas ventanas con una piedra ―musitó gravemente Sesshomaru. Rin no pudo callar su risa al verle cara arrugada en desagrado.

―¿Y no se suponía que tú no dormías?

―No estaba durmiendo.

―Sí, claro. Hace un momento te llamé y ni te inmutaste.

―No hiciste tal cosa, lo recordaría.

―No lo recuerdas porque estabas dormido. Incluso te hice una trenza y no te diste cuenta ―le sacó la lengua. El demonio la miró duramente, pero llevó una mano a su nuca para constatar que su cabello seguía suelto como siempre―. ¡Ja, te hice ver! ―se rió burlonamente―. No te hice ninguna trenza, pero sí estabas dormido.

En realidad Rin había dormido como un tronco y no tenía idea de si él había permanecido despierto o no, pero igual era divertido verlo cuestionándose. El silencio de su compañero acabó declarándola como vencedora, pero reprimió su carcajada para no ganarse problemas. Tiró un poco más de las sábanas para cubrirse del frío que rondaba en la habitación, temblando ligeramente.

―Aquí el invierno se adelanta, ¿verdad? No es normal que haga tanto frío a inicios de diciembre. Siempre es peor en enero y febrero.

―No noté ninguna diferencia en el clima cuando fui a tu plano ―comentó él. Ella apoyó las manos en su pecho para separarse un poco y verlo a la cara.

―Es cierto, una vez me dijiste que habías ido... ¿Cómo fue? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo pasó?

―Poco más de un siglo.

―¿Y por qué fuiste? No me digas que ibas a matar personas.

―No en realidad. Creí que la barrera podría no estar de tu lado.

―¿Y...?

―Obviamente estaba equivocado. El campo de energía permanecía aún cuando abrí el agujero en el muro.

―¡Oh! ¡Así que fuiste tú quien hizo ese hueco! Nunca lo habría adivinado, con razón se me hizo extraño. Oye, ¿y no viste a ningún ser humano? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?

―Sólo unas horas. No, no vi a nadie. Había una fuerte nevada.

―¿Una fuerte nevada...? ¿Fuiste en invierno?

―Evidentemente.

―¿Cómo? ―lo miró fijamente sin siquiera parpadear. Conforme la conversación avanzaba hasta ese punto su voz se fue ralentizando y apagando hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

―Durante el solsticio de invierno. Sólo se puede cruzar durante un solsticio.

La cara de Rin palideció conforme sus ojos se agrandaron y el demonio no necesitó ni un segundo más para saber en lo que estaba especulando. Los pensamientos fluían a tal velocidad que casi podía escucharlos zumbar de un lado a otro.

Rin apretó los labios. Con que sus padres estaban en lo cierto... los ataques de mayor gravedad a humanos sólo habían sucedido durante los solsticios de verano e invierno, y ella había sido abducida en el de verano. Si tan sólo hubieran escogido otro día para hacer la filmación nada de eso habría pasado. Sus amigos no habrían salido tan lastimados y ella misma no estaría ahí, compartiendo el futón con ese demonio de mirada analítica.

 _A no ser..._

―¿Existe la manera de que cruces o hagas que alguien cruce en alguna otra fecha? ―sabía que el solsticio jugaba un papel muy importante en desdibujar las líneas divisorias entre mundos, era una teoría básica en la mitología y tradiciones que había comprobado el día que arribó a aquel lado, pero el inugami poseía tal poder que creía posible que no necesitara siempre un portal entre mundos para cruzar al otro lado.

Sesshomaru la miró gélidamente antes de negar.

―No, no existe.

―¿Y... y el solsticio juega algún papel con la capacidad que tienes para comunicarte con el otro lado?

―¿Qué quieres preguntar exactamente?

―Que si es posible... que vea o escuche a mis padres y amigos en el solsticio de invierno ―arrugó un poco las cejas con preocupación. Hacía tiempo que no tocaban aquel tema espinoso simplemente para ahorrarse el incómodo rato, especialmente cuando Rin sabía que habría un no de por medio.

―Es posible para mí, pero no sé si lo es para los humanos.

―Ya veo... ojalá se pueda. Me gustaría mucho poder hablar con ellos de nuevo ―musitó calladamente bajando la mirada hasta la amplia cicatriz que el inugami lucía en el pecho. Siguió su trazo con el dedo índice como ya había hecho en muchas otras ocasiones. También, a veces, cuando creía que él estaba dormido, dejaba un pequeño beso sobre ella con la esperanza de hacerla más llevadera. Creía ser lo suficientemente discreta como para que no lo notara, pero en realidad lo hacía... cada vez.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato largo, simplemente tendidos en la cama sin hacer nada. Pese a que la muchacha mantenía su vista fija en el pecho masculino, era consciente de que la mirada dorada estaba puesta sobre su rostro, detallándola atentamente. Le pareció que el brazo que la mantenía pegada a él se tensaba, pero fue tan leve que no pudo confirmarlo. Al cabo de un rato, Rin pareció encontrar el valor que le faltaba para alzar los ojos hasta el inugami y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa triste.

―Es mejor que nos levantemos ya, hay muchas cosas por hacer.

―No es cierto.

―¡Claro que sí! Tengo que alimentar a Ah-Un y limpiar cualquier desastre que haya hecho. También debo tomarme mis infusiones, comer algo, lavar las sábanas, terminar la nueva manta que estoy haciendo, seguir con el adiestramiento de Ah-Un... Y si no me equivoco, tú tienes tus rondas de vigilancia y cacería que atender, ¿no? Dijiste que traerías un jabalí.

―Tienes una buena memoria.

―Por supuesto que la tengo. Así que deja que me levante ―besó su barbilla antes de hacer algo de fuerza para soltarse de su agarre. Al principio el demonio se resistió, pero acabó por ceder cuando Rin hizo un puchero mirándolo ceñuda, con una sonrisa traicionera en los labios.

Se estremeció ante el frío tras abandonar el cálido lecho y colocó la bata interior antes de terminar de levantarse. Le había tomado un fuerte gusto a dormir desnuda esas últimas semanas, y aunque hiciera un frío de mil demonios cada vez que le tocaba despertar no se veía cambiando el nuevo hábito en un futuro cercano.

Le echó un vistazo a Sesshomaru, quien permanecía tendido de costado en la misma posición, viendo hacia la pared con algún pensamiento que lo mantenía ocupado. Estaba cubierto por la sábana y la estola sólo hasta la mitad del torso, y los músculos de sus brazos y pectorales eran totalmente visibles desde donde ella estaba parada.

Esquivó su mirada a tiempo antes de que la pillara y salió de la recámara con la misma sonrisa confundida que antes.

El demonio apretó los dientes tras avistar el mismo rastro de tristeza en su rostro.

Cada vez le era más difícil ignorarlo.

...

Aquella noche, tras presenciar la ida de los padres de Rin a la casa y el paquete que habían dejado atrás luego de su búsqueda rutinaria, Sesshomaru supo que vendrían un par de días difíciles para ella. Siempre era así cada vez que recibía correspondencia de sus seres queridos.

Según lo que su agudo oído detectaba, Rin en ese momento estaba preparándose para dormir, ajena a toda la angustia que acababa de presenciar por parte de sus progenitores. Detalló el paquete envuelto en papel amarillo con desagrado. De ese fajo de papeles dependía la estabilidad de la humana de los próximos días; algo tan simple como una carta podía hacerla entrar en un estado depresivo con una facilidad imposible.

Estaba tentado a deshacerse de él, destruirlo sin que ella siquiera se enterara de su existencia. Podría hacerlo... como podría haberse deshecho de todas las demás cartas que le entregaba. Siempre tenía ese impulso de apretarlas en su puño y desintegrarlas con veneno hasta no dejar el más mínimo rastro. Odiaba verla angustiarse y culparse, odiaba escucharla llorar por las noches cuando creía que él no la oía. Incluso sofocaba sus callados sollozos con la almohada, pero no lograba engañarlo.

Malditos humanos... tan insistentes, tan patéticos. Debían saber que no había remedio, que Rin no regresaría con ellos. La misma Rin debería saberlo mejor que nadie.

Pero se abstuvo de destrozar el paquete una vez más. Sabía lo importante que eran esas cosas para ella, sabía lo mucho que amaba a su familia. Y también sabía que por más que intentara contentarla con obsequios de todo tipo y su compañía, jamás los borraría de sus recuerdos.

No contaba con tal poder.

Subió las escaleras hasta la recámara de Rin y entró sin avisar. Ya estaban acostumbrados a compartir las habitaciones, así que no era necesario pedir permiso.

Los velones altos iluminaban a la muchacha que forcejeaba con el cepillo para deshacer unos nudos especialmente insistentes en las puntas, comprimiendo muecas de dolor que se desvanecieron al verlo entrar. Dio un último jalón apretando los dientes y le sonrió dándole la bienvenida. Aún había rastro de la misma melancolía de esa mañana. Sus mejillas se encendieron anticipándose a las posibles intenciones que su aparición le daba a entender, pero no podía estar más equivocada.

―Hey, te estabas tardando, pensé que... ¿Qué es eso?

―Lo dejaron para ti ―le extendió el paquete amarillo, haciendo que su sonrisa se cayera y su sonrojo se tornara en palidez.

―¿A esta hora?

―Acabo de encontrarlo ―fue su manera de confirmarlo. Los labios de Rin temblaron un poco al recibirlo, aunque hizo el esfuerzo de sonreír de nuevo. Sus hombros se desmoronaron al ver el corto mensaje escrito en el sobre:

 _Para nuestra hija. Te amamos hoy y siempre. Mamá y papá._

Sus manos temblaron tenuemente ante la letra de su madre, y mientras apretaba el paquete mientras resoplaba sonoramente, sintió algo que estaba fuera de lugar. Rompió la pequeña calcomanía de sellado y se asomó al interior. Ahí, entre las hojas de papel había fotografías... y su teléfono celular.

Ya sabía por qué habían demorado tanto en regresárselo, al mismo tiempo que sabía lo que encontraría una vez lo encendiera.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta para cuando se volvió a dirigir a su acompañante.

―¿Puedes dejarme sola un rato, por favor?

Sesshomaru no contestó, pero sí giró su cuerpo para emprender la retirada. Sabía lo mucho que Rin odiaba que la viera llorar.

―Gracias ―le dijo ella a modo de despedida. Él sólo asintió parcamente, cerrando con delicadeza al deslizarse al exterior. Sin embargo se quedó parado al otro lado, escuchando el sonido del papel abrirse y extenderse.

Rin terminó las cartas con el esfuerzo de controlar el picor de sus ojos y mantener la vista enfocada en cada palabra escrita. Como había recibido un fajo de cartas de sus amigos hacía relativamente poco, esta vez los únicos que habían escrito fueron sus padres, quienes además adjuntaron algunas fotos de ellos juntos como familia. Se le estrujó el corazón al ver su foto de graduación de la secundaria, lo que la hizo regresar de golpe a aquella época y la enorme felicidad que la invadía:

No sólo se había graduado con excelentes notas en el tope de su clase, sino que justamente ahí fue cuando conoció el nombre de Sesshomaru y escuchó su voz por primera vez. En la imagen se veía usando su uniforme de secundaria, sosteniendo su certificado más una pequeña placa conmemorativa por su desempeño sobresaliente. A su derecha estaba su padre luciendo uno de sus típicos trajes de profesor universitario con pajarita incluida y el pelo engominado hacia atrás. Su madre, más tradicional, había optado por un kimono elegante de color oscuro y un precioso adorno en el pelo corto.

Ahora que podía ver las cosas con la mente fría, no podía evitar sentirse mal al notar que su enorme sonrisa se debía no sólo a lo bien que se sentía graduarse, sino por el prolongado entusiasmo de sus avances con el inugami.

 _Vaya manera de mantener mis prioridades._

Su labio inferior tembló un poco a juego con el nudo que se le apretaba en la garganta cada vez más. Su padre le estaba preguntando hasta qué punto llegaba su relación de inugami e inumochi, remarcándole que aunque había leído en qué consistía el lazo en sí, aún investigaba maneras de romperlo de forma definitiva. Le enumeraba diversos rituales, conjuros y cánticos que creía efectivos contra youkais como él, instándole que los intentara cuanto antes.

Su padre creía fervientemente que Sesshomaru podría causar alguna especie de efecto sobrenatural sobre ella, como si la hechizara. De nuevo daba pruebas de sus conocimientos académicos al respecto para respaldar sus teorías. Rin formó una sonrisa triste. _Papá siempre buscará la respuesta hasta en el último libro antes de darse por vencido._

Su madre, por otra parte, parecía estar tan o más mortificada que su marido al reparar en las consecuencias de vivir prácticamente sola con un hombre.

 _Aún no salgo del shock después de haber visto los videos en tu celular. Rin, ya sé que te lo pregunto siempre que escribo, pero, ¿de verdad estás bien? Ese tipo me da escalofríos, de pensar en todo lo que podría hacerte se me hiela la sangre_ ―así fue como abrió la primera página de sus escritos. No sólo ella le había preguntado sobre Sesshomaru después de ver los videos, todos con quienes mantenía contacto que la arrollaron con preguntas de todo tipo sobre él y Ah-Un.

Pero por supuesto que Sesshomaru se llevaba la medalla de oro.

La mayoría habían sido preguntas torpes llenas de incertidumbre: _¿Ese es el tipo que nos atacó? Tiene cara asesino serial. ¿Cómo puedes vivir con un tipo así? ¿No te da miedo? ¿Te ha hecho algo, Rin? Dinos la verdad. ¿Cómo te le acercas y le hablas con tanta normalidad? ¡Es un tipo peligroso! Mantén tu distancia, tiene pinta de que te tomará del cuello a ti también si hablas de más._ Las había contestado todas con armada de infinita paciencia para lidiar tanto con el miedo infundado y bien justificado como para hacerlo con las fuertes punzadas que le atacaban al darse cuenta de que no sólo pasaba por alto sus advertencias, sino que las había incumplido hasta la última instancia.

 _Si supieran lo mucho que me le acerco en realidad..._

La única que no había escrito nada realmente negativo sobre Sesshomaru fue Momoko. Sus preguntas iban más orientadas hacia la curiosidad, y pese a todo aún mantenía una actitud positiva ante lo que para los demás era un fuerte golpe. Ella era, de hecho, la única que le hacía caso a Rin y le creía cuando decía que todo estaba bien. Le aliviaba bastante leer sus mensajes, pues no se sentía tan agobiada por la culpa como en el caso de los demás.

Issei por su parte le había dejado un corto mensaje en el paquete posterior a los videos de su celular, uno tan contundente que la había dejando pensando con un dolor en el pecho por la última pregunta que le había hecho: _¿Aún quieres volver a casa, verdad?_

Y ahora estaba su madre haciendo la misma pregunta, intuyendo las mismas cosas como si pudiera ver más allá de lo que Rin le había dicho alguna vez. Como si supiera el verdadero motivo que tenía ahora para estar bien.

Sí, sí quería volver... pero al mismo tiempo...

Vio de soslayo hacia la puerta en la que había estado parado Sesshomaru momentos atrás y apretó los labios. Comenzaba a congestionársele la nariz, y antes de largarse a llorar de una vez, se aguantó y procedió a encender el teléfono, preparándose mentalmente para lo que le esperaba. Sabía que sus padres y amigos habían dejado mensajes en vídeo para ella, lo cual sabía que además de llenarla de alegría al poder oír sus voces otra vez, también acrecentaría la culpa que la carcomía.

Su fondo de pantalla seguía siendo el mismo arcoíris de siempre como si nada hubiera cambiado. La única diferencia era que la batería estaba al cien por ciento. Sus padres, además de regresarle el teléfono recargado, le habían incorporado una microtarjeta de mayor capacidad y una batería extra que aguardaba dentro de una bolsita plástica en el sobre amarillo. Sonrió tristemente al ver que no habían pasado por alto ningún detalle.

Fue inmediatamente a su carpeta multimedia donde encontró varios archivos desconocidos. Le habían pasado el celular a sus compañeros para que grabaran y tomaran sus propias imágenes, y Rin las fue pasando una por una con la misma triste expresión a pesar de que mantenía la sonrisa. Veía a sus amigos por primera vez desde hacía meses, y apenas podía distinguir sus rostros por la cantidad de lágrimas que intentaban salir disparadas de sus ojos.

Pasó las fotos deteniéndose para examinarlos cuidadosamente: sus cambios, sus secuelas, cualquier cosa que pudieran esconder detrás de una sonrisa forzada ante la cámara. Todos parecían estar un poco mejor de lo que había supuesto. Pero cuando llegó a la secuencia y posteriores videos protagonizados por Issei, sintió que el corazón se le encogía y le fallaba en un par de latidos. Pese a que las fotos hubieran sido tomadas de tal manera para que no se notaran sus cicatrices, no podía evitar intentar ubicarlas en su cuello mientras veía cómo le retiraban el collarín.

Escuchó su voz en el video dedicándole un corto saludo ―obviamente cabreado con quien fuera que estuviera filmándolo― y un demandante 'más te vale volver pronto'. Habían transcurrido meses desde la última vez que le había oído hablar. Nunca olvidaría que lo último que le escuchó fue su propio nombre siendo gritado con desesperación. Era algo que aún la atormentaba por las noches.

Y verlo ahora, sano y bien dentro de las circunstancias le hacía sentir un alivio que le quitaba el aliento. Después de todo, pocos eran los que podían salir y recuperarse tan bien como él de una experiencia similar.

Sorbió con fuerza y procedió con el resto. Vio a sus padres sentados en la mesa del comedor, luciendo sonrisas tristes y rostros agotados. Ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar los rastros del llanto cuando sus voces resonaron por los pequeños altavoces del celular, dedicándole mensajes de aliento, cariño y esperanza en que se verían de nuevo. Repitieron cuánto la extrañaban al menos quince veces en los diez minutos de duración. También le contaron la cantidad de veces que habían subido a la casa para buscarla que no dejarían de hacerlo hasta tenerla de regreso.

Sus entrañas se torcieron con dolor ante las voces quebradas, las ojeras, la palidez y las sonrisas rotas. Lloró con ellos las cuatro veces que repitió el mensaje y continuó viendo sus fotos tanto digitales como físicas durante un par de horas más.

Sesshomaru se retiró de la puerta bien avanzada la madrugada, cuando la habitación quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral en lugar de los sollozos de la muchacha y las voces que salían del pequeño aparato que vino en el paquete. Supuso que se quedó dormida por el cansancio, aunque también era posible que sólo estuviera contemplando la pared con una expresión totalmente en blanco a esperas de que llegara el día. Fiel a su palabra, la dejó en soledad tal y como había querido.

Con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados, subió a su antigua guarida en el cuarto piso. La oscuridad era total y ninguna luz se colaba por las rendijas de las ventanas aquella noche cerrada, pero no era impedimento para él que sabía moverse entre las tinieblas a la perfección. Ignoró el pergamino pasándolo de largo para situarse en la ventana y vigilar el perímetro con la excusa de mantenerse ocupado.

Frunció las cejas cuando su agudo oído captó el reanudar de los llantos sofocados unas horas después. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y aún así Rin permanecía despierta. Su arrepentimiento por no haberse deshecho del sobre crecía a pasos agigantados con un nuevo gruñido contenido en el fondo de la garganta.

Decidió salir de la mansión y dar una nueva ronda de vigilancia para dejar de escucharla llorar y pedir disculpas. No soportaba ese sonido. No quería reconocer que él era la razón detrás de toda su tristeza.

Pero más que nada, no soportaba aquella vaga y desconocida sensación de culpa que había estado acosándolo durante horas.

...

Los días pasaron y con ellos avanzó diciembre, acompañado de las primeras nevadas de la temporada. Tenues y suaves, los copos solían caer entrada la madrugada dejando un manto blanquecino que se derretía rápidamente con los primeros rayos del sol y desaparecían cuando la mañana avanzaba.

En el mundo de Rin no era común que comenzara a nevar tan pronto, y de haber estado en otro estado de ánimo incluso podría haberse sorprendido. Le gustaba la nieve, y para ella la primera nevada venía acompañada de gratos recuerdos con chocolate caliente, guerras de bolas de nieve y atardeceres acurrucada en su manta favorita apoyada en la ventana de su habitación.

Pero ahora sólo veía el cielo gris, apagado y denso y no podía evitar sentirse a juego con él.

Había pasado casi una semana, y aún así no conseguía levantar el ánimo de ninguna manera. Lo intentaba, por supuesto. Con todas sus fuerzas. Sonreía, cantaba, se mantenía ocupada y acompañaba a Sesshomaru como si nada hubiera cambiado. Sólo que por dentro no era así.

Terminó su labor de reemplazar el heno en la habitación de Ah-Un después de un largo día limpiando el suelo a fondo sólo para tener algo con lo que mantenerse ocupada tanto física como mentalmente. Con el pasar de los días se le había hecho más llevadero, pero un cachito de sí misma le punzaba el costado a cada rato fastidiándola para regresara a su estado depresivo. No le había dado tan fuerte desde la primera vez que había llegado y aunque le parecía que estaba justificado hasta ella misma se sorprendía con lo difícil que era superarlo esta vez.

Se reclinó sobre una pared haciendo el amago de limpiarse el sudor de la frente con la manga, pero hacía tanto frío que ni siquiera después de estar horas en su labor podía entrar en calor de verdad. Abrió la puerta que daba al pasillo donde Ah-Un esperaba recostado encogido en una bolita a que terminara y le diera la orden de pasar.

―Lo siento, amigo, estaba más sucio de lo que pensé. No entiendo cómo puedes mudar de piel tan rápido, había pellejos y escamas por todos lados ―le hizo una seña haciéndose a un lado para permitirle entrar. El animal se puso de pie revelando su tamaño cada vez mayor y pasó apresurado, aplastando la paja de un extremo del cuarto con las patas mientras daba un par de vueltas en sí mismo. Rin rió un poco al no poder evitar compararlo con un perro que se prepara para dormir, y soltó una pequeña carcajada cuando el animal se tumbó soltando un sonoro suspiro de gusto―. Eres un perro enorme, Ah-Un.

Arrimó un poco del lecho con la escoba para formarle un nido entre las patas y desguindó su gruesa manta del perchero en la pared. Inconforme con el horrible primer intento, se había esmerado en hacerle un cobertor mucho más decente especial para el invierno. Lo extendió sobre él luchando para cubrir su gran cuerpo lo más posible y se dio por satisfecha ante lo que creía que era un trabajo bastante bueno.

―Oye, ¿no crees que es algo temprano para que te eches a dormir? ―torció la cara al ver que cerraba los ojos tras quedarse acurrucado. Fue hasta la ventana y corrió la cortina―. Ni siquiera es de noche y... no, sí lo es. Qué rápido ―el cielo estaba de un gris oscuro plomoso, cubierto de nubarrones que anticipaban una tormenta a juzgar por la fuerte ventisca que arreciaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Apenas un segundo después comenzaron a caer grandes y pesadas gotas, marcando un ritmo regular y calmado que estaba segura que crecería en cuestión de minutos.

―Y esa es mi señal para irme. Tienes tu agua y acabas de comer, todo en orden. ¡Buenas noches, amigo! ―el dragón apenas abrió un párpado para verla marcharse, envolviéndose en su abrigo mientras iba a medio trote por el pasillo. Abrió la puerta principal de los cuarteles y tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás por el impacto del viento helado que le dio en toda la cara. Tomó una bocanada profunda, cerró la cinta del abrigo en su cintura y dio un paso al frente para cerrar la puerta. Entonces comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, luchando contra la resistencia de la ráfaga mezclada con enormes gotas de aguanieve cada vez más constantes que acabaron de empapándola de pies a cabeza apenas llegó a la estructura principal.

Se deshizo del gabán lo más rápido que pudo, desatando las tiritas con los dedos temblorosos mientras castañeaba. Por dentro no parecía estar tan mojada, pero su cabello, cara y manos no se habían salvado... y buena parte de su ropa tampoco. Tenía que darse un baño y cambiarse para no pescar un resfriado de los mil demonios.

Sesshomaru la encontró subiendo al tercer piso tambaleándose y castañeando los dientes, con el pelo pegado a la cara y con los labios ligeramente azules.

―Oh... hola, Sesshomaru ―al igual que su cuerpo, su voz temblaba sin remedio―. No vayas a salir, está cayendo un aguacero horrible.

―Puedo notarlo ―alzó una ceja dándole una mirada de arriba a abajo―. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

―Honestamente creí que cruzaría el patio antes de que se pusiera peor. Y me equivoqué. Voy a bañarme antes de pescar un refriado.

Sesshomaru se movió un poco para darle paso por el pasillo, frunciendo un poco el ceño ante su caótico estado y los pequeños charcos que dejaba detrás de sí al caminar. Se quedó plantado en el pasillo hasta que ella salió del cuarto de baño medio minuto después, más pálida y con gesto ofuscado.

―¿No ibas a bañarte?

―Se acabaron los sortilegios de calor ―explicó, refiriéndose a los prácticos pergaminos que Jaken le había dado para calentar el agua, cruzando para ir al cuarto de los kimonos. Iba sólo con la capa interna de su vestuario y con una toalla rodeándole los hombros. Todavía estaba temblando―. Así que tendré que saltarme ese paso e ir a cambiarme directamente.

―No es necesario.

―¿Eh? ―sacó la cabeza del cuarto parpadeando confusa hacia él.

―Si es agua caliente lo que necesitas... ―contestó sin verla, pues se daba la vuelta para entrar en el cuarto de baño. Rin torció un poco la cara ante la incertidumbre, pero no tardó en seguirlo y ponerse a sus espaldas. El demonio posó una mano sobre la helada superficie del agua, apenas rozándola con la palma.

La chica se asomó a su costado, variando la mirada entre él y el agua sin ver qué era lo que se pretendía. Más tardó sólo un puñado de segundos más en ver los resultados. Sesshomaru retiró la mano y le hizo un gesto para que lo comprobara por sí misma. Curiosa, metió el dedo índice encontrando el agua a la temperatura justa que necesitaba: caliente pero sin ser insoportable. Lo miró atónita mientras introducía la mano completa para asegurarse.

―¿Cómo hiciste eso?

―Con mi youki.

―Genial ―musitó sonriéndole encantada―. Eres súper fuerte, veloz, hábil, tienes garras venenosas y además calientas agua con la mano. ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer?

―Lo dudo ―Rin resopló una risita.

―Muchísimas gracias, probablemente me salvaste de una gripe. Ahora si me disculpas... ―se llevó una mano al pecho aliviada, para después librarse de la última prenda que le quedaba encima y desnudarse.

Quería tomar un balde de agua y darse un baño de la manera tradicional, pero tenía tanto frío que no se vio capaz de soportarlo más y se metió de un solo golpe en el tanque de agua hasta sumergir la cabeza.

Emergió al cabo de unos segundos con la piel sonrojada y una expresión de satisfacción.

―Cuánto lo necesitaba ―suspiró para sí misma, hundida hasta la barbilla con los ojos entrecerrados de gusto. No tardó en reparar que Sesshomaru se daba la media vuelta para salir de la estancia. Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando lo llamó. El demonio apenas se giró para verla por el rabillo del ojo―. ¿Vas a salir?

―No por el momento.

Rin lo miró largamente por unos segundos. Se veía un poco más tenso de lo habitual, y se preguntó desde hacía cuánto no se había dado cuenta de ello.

―¿Te importa si paso un rato contigo?

―¿Por qué habría de importarme?

La chica sonrió un poco bajando su línea de visión. Sí, había algo que lo molestaba. No necesitaba ser una genio como para deducirlo, el sutil cambio en su tono de voz lo decía todo. Era increíble lo bien que lo conocía y lo mucho que se había habituado a sus gestos más simples.

―No tardaré ―le prometió. El hombre regresó su vista al frente y salió del cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta al tiempo que ella soltaba un resoplido en el que su máscara de felicidad se rompía y dejaba ver lo que de verdad había debajo. Apretó los dientes y volvió a sumergirse, frotándose en especial las manos y los pies para librarse del entumecimiento.

Salió poco después para dedicarle un tiempo considerable al secado de su cuerpo y cabello, el cual tuvo que envolver con una toalla y exprimir con fuerza durante varios minutos para deshacerse de la mayoría de la humedad, cruzando los dedos para que el resto se secara lo más pronto posible. Si despertaba a la mañana siguiente sin resfriarse se podría considerar afortunada.

Se apresuró entonces en cruzar el pasillo y vestir en el mismo salón de los kimonos un conjunto lo suficientemente grueso y abrigador, con la única idea en mente de acurrucarse al lado de Sesshomaru hasta que se le pasara el frío. Sonriendo ante esa idea entró en su habitación, de la cual advertía incluso antes de abrir la puerta que la fogata había sido encendida con anticipación.

Se quedó en el marco unos escasos segundos para ver al inugami posando una rodilla en el suelo, un tanto inclinado sobre su mesita personal. En ella estaban desparramadas las últimas hojas que había recibido de sus padres, sus fotografías y el teléfono celular. Había pensado escribirles una respuesta, pero sencillamente no encontraba cómo comenzar. Ni siquiera sabía qué les podría decir para hacerlos sentir mejor que ya no hubiera dicho antes.

El demonio tenía entre sus dedos una de las fotografías, examinándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Rin se acercó a él para constatar que se trataba del pequeño retrato de su graduación de la secundaria. Probablemente él también recordara su significativo encuentro aquel día tal y como lo hacía ella.

―Eso fue hace casi tres años ―le dijo suavemente. Sesshomaru apenas le dio un vistazo rápido por el rabillo del ojo―. No parece que haya pasado tan poco tiempo, ¿verdad?

En lugar de responder, dejó la foto sobre la superficie de la mesa justo en la misma posición que la había encontrado. Desde que entró para esperarla había estado viendo aquellas imágenes, incluso había leído levemente retazos sueltos de las cartas de sus padres de pasada. En realidad no necesitaba leer nada de ellos para saber que la extrañaban desesperadamente. Ya los había oído llamarla a gritos suficientes veces como para hacerse una idea bastante acertada.

―Te aprecian ―dijo él secamente sin dejar de ver las fotografías.

―Y yo a ellos ―suspiró ella―. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que suben para buscarme? Dijiste que sólo venían los hombres uniformados.

―No quería que te alteraras.

―¿Por qué me alteraría? ―cuestionó sólo para escucharlo decirlo. Ya sabía muy bien cuál era la respuesta.

―Porque no puedes comunicarte con ellos. Y eso te lastima.

―Sí, me lastima bastante. Pero aún así tuviste que habérmelo dicho.

―Lo sé ―su ceño se arrugó momentáneamente mientras apartaba la mano de otra fotografía que pretendía tomar, una donde una Rin de once años posaba sonriente reclinada sobre una cerca de madera con un cuervo a cada lado picoteando nueces de sus manos. Poco sabía él que unos días después de ser tomada esa foto se habían conocido por primera vez.

La chica posó los dedos en su brazo para captar su atención. Su expresión era algo triste aunque intentaba mantenerse sonriente a pesar de todo. No hablaron más del tema, sino que le hizo un pequeño gesto para que tomaran asiento al lado del fuego. Se acurrucó a su lado derecho, enterrándose en la estola con la mirada fija en las llamas danzantes, dejándose embriagar por el calor que la rodeaba y el silencio que sólo era interrumpido por los leños siendo consumidos.

Transcurrieron varios minutos hasta que volvió a hablar con voz apagada:

―¿Fuiste cercano con tus padres alguna vez? ―cuestionó. Nunca habían tocado un tema similar. No sabía prácticamente nada de su infancia ni los años previos a su encierro. Rayos, ni siquiera sabía nada sobre su madre... si continuaba con vida, o si sabía algo de ella después de lo que pasó con su padre.

―No en realidad ―negó él parcamente, con la vista puesta en el mismo punto que ella.

―¿Cómo te llevabas con tu padre?

―Deseaba superarlo a cualquier costa. Fue el único ser al que he admirado alguna vez ―se sinceró, dejándola asombrada. No esperaba que fuera tan abierto con un tema tan espinoso―. Elegí irme con él cuando la convivencia con mi madre se tornó insoportable.

―¿Tus padres no vivían juntos?

―No. Él tenía su propias obligaciones que atender. Viajaba por el país conquistando territorios ―añadió ante los ojos curiosos de Rin. Ya veía parte de su interés en hacer lo mismo: era a lo que se había dedicado su padre y el destino que había percibido para sí mismo. El que estuviera encerrado ahora sólo acrecentaba su deseo de cumplirlo.

―¿Y tu madre?

―Atendía sus asuntos desde su castillo.

―¿Tu madre tenía un castillo? ―alzó las cejas―. ¿Era una princesa o algo del estilo?

―Cabeza de su clan ―la corrigió―. En términos humanos podrías verlo como realeza, si te es más sencillo.

―Entonces eres sí algo así como un príncipe.

―Soy su primogénito, nada más. No me interesan sus títulos.

―Vaya, tuvo que haber sido realmente terrible tener que vivir ahí como para que hables así de ella ―Rin hizo una mueca incómoda por el grado de hastío que el demonio destilaba por los ojos. No podía encajar los términos madre y terrible en una sola oración, pues su relación con la suya era bastante buena. Siempre creyó que por mera lógica cada persona se llevaba bien al menos con su madre, quien había estado ahí desde el primer día y velaba sobre su hijo con un amor insuperable.

Lo más seguro era que entre demonios ese no fuera el caso. El cariño no parecía ser algo que formara parte de su vocabulario por lo que podía apreciar.

―¿Qué edad tenías cuando te marchaste con tu padre?

―Dieciocho años.

―¿Sabes cuánto es eso en equivalencia humana?

―Aproximadamente tu edad el primer día que pisaste esta casa.

Rin se separó un poco de él y lo miró atónita, quien le devolvía la mirada sin ninguna emoción que lo delatara. ¿Entonces era como un chiquillo de primaria? No podía imaginarse a sí misma dejando el calor de su hogar a esa edad para ir a viajar y pelear.

―¡Oh, por Dios, eras muy pequeño! ―se escandalizó abriendo los ojos como platos―. ¿Y tu madre te dejó ir así sin más?

―Podía valerme por mí mismo, no tenía nada que objetar.

―¿Tan mal te llevabas con ella?

―Era insufrible ―musitó con desagrado al devolver la vista a las llamas. Para Rin era inconcebible que una madre e insufrible estuvieran juntas en la misma oración. Metiche tal vez, algo agobiante incluso, pero ¿insufrible? Parecía ser bastante extremo.

Aunque en realidad no podía opinar mucho al respecto: no sabía absolutamente nada sobre las razones que tenía Sesshomaru para tener tal percepción de su madre.

―¿Pasó algo entre ustedes para que decidieras marcharte con tu padre?

―Nada en particular. Era excesivamente manipuladora, no toleré su presencia más de lo necesario ―estimó fríamente, dejándola helada. Quizás los métodos de crianza de los demonios fueran desligados del lado emocional, o podía ser esa mujer en particular quien tenía esa personalidad que sacaba al drástico y severo Sesshomaru de quicio. Fuera como fuera se notaba a leguas el resentimiento que le guardaba, estaba en lo poco que quería hablar del tema y las fuertes palabras que usaba para referirse a ella.

―¿Sabes dónde está o si continúa con vida?

―Lo ignoro. Probablemente esté en su castillo, donde siempre ha estado ―musitó sin interés alguno. Por su cara parecía que quería decir más bien un 'bicho malo nunca muere', pero tenía la impresión de que esa expresión no tenía traducción para los seres sobrenaturales.

―¿Y no te gustaría retomar el contacto con ella una vez que salgas de aquí?

―Tienes un curioso interés al respecto ―se fijó él apenas enarcando una ceja. Rin frunció un poco los labios y se encogió de hombros, apretando la estola entre las manos.

―No sé cómo será con los demonios, pero para nosotros la familia es muy importante. Al menos en mi caso, quiero decir ―le explicó un tanto cabizbaja―. Hemos tenido nuestros percances y desafíos, pero nos seguimos queriendo de todas maneras. Incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado... mis padres no se rinden ―resopló con una sonrisa triste y la mirada perdida en la nada, sin ser consciente de que era atentamente observada por el rabillo del ojo―. Es lindo saber que te quieren tanto... y al mismo tiempo duele porque no puedes aliviar su dolor. Por eso... no lo sé, me sorprende que tengas tan mala relación con tu madre. Tendrás tus motivos, pero para mí... una madre es irremplazable. Y un padre también, por supuesto. Por más peleas y diferencias... seguimos siendo familia.

Después de eso hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos, con cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Rin atrapada en sus recuerdos nostálgicos que la llenaban de silenciosa culpa, y Sesshomaru... viendo que comprendía su concepto mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

―Rin ―la llamó suavemente. Sin embargo, se encontró que ese peso que había sentido recargarse por completo en su brazo se trataba de la humana totalmente dormida.

Acarició su rostro con el dorso de la mano, como si con ese pequeño gesto pudiera aliviar un poco el dolor que sentía. Apretó los dientes al saber que había cosas con las que él no podría hacer la diferencia.

La recostó en su futón poco después, permitiéndole que se quedara aferrada a su estola por el resto de la noche. Se aseguró de dejarla bien abrigada para que no se enfermara después de quedar empapada tras enfrentarse a la lluvia helada. Sin embargo él se retiró al cabo de unos minutos, tras rozar levemente los mechones de su flequillo.

Necesitaba pensar en algo para compensar su sufrimiento, pero tendría que ser en otra ocasión. Había alguien afuera esperándolo.

...

El grupo de demonios de río se aproximó a la mansión de madrugada como solían hacerlo dos o tres veces por semana, sólo que esta vez no tenían ningún gramo de provisiones que entregar y organizar. Iban con las manos vacías, pero eso no era realmente lo que importaba.

Sesshomaru saltó del muro, aterrizando limpiamente en la zona externa a la portezuela que daba a las cocinas de la casa. No quería que hubiera la más remota posibilidad de que Rin se enterara de lo que pasaba.

―¿Y bien? ―espetó a los hombrecillos que se postraron ante él como pomposo saludo. Jaken, a la cabeza del grupo, pegó la frente del suelo tantas veces que tal parecía que tenía intenciones de abrir un agujero en el suelo.

―Amo Sesshomaru, nos ha costado muchísimo trabajo, pero nos hemos logrado infiltrar en la propiedad de su honorable madre y he visto personalmente a su padre en ese lugar.

―¿Qué averiguaste?

―Su padre y madre han tenido una corta reunión, mi señor, y pese a mis intentos no he podido acercarme más por temor a ser descubierto y estropear la misión. He tenido que hacer uso de un sortilegio para cambiar mi apariencia: tomé la forma de una estatuilla y...

―Tus métodos no son más importantes que la información en sí ―lo cortó secamente―. ¿Por qué estaban reunidos?

El hombrecillo verde lo vio sin apenas alzar la cara, con sus grandes ojos de rana reflejando la inmensa mortificación que se apoderaba de él. Titubeó un poco antes de hablar de nuevo.

―Estaban hablando de usted, señor... y de la niña tonta.

Las facciones del estoico demonio se tensaron ante eso último.

―¿De Rin? ¿Por qué?

―Tal parece que están enterados de la relación que mantiene con ella, señor ―carraspeó, tanto por el miedo como por la incomodidad―. Hablaban al respecto. Su madre parecía... interesada en ello, pero su padre, por el otro lado... no.

―¿Cómo saben que Rin está aquí?

―Eso no se lo puedo decir, amo ―negó asustado Jaken―. Puede ser que hayan llegado los rumores de que mantiene a un ser humano en esta mansión... ese es el motivo por el cual muchos demonios buscan atacar la mansión en primer lugar. Pero también podría ser posible que...

―¿Qué? ―lo apresuró él. El pobre demonio verde era un manojo de nervios.

―Manejo la posibilidad, amo, de que lo hayan estado espiando.

Y pese a que sintió la necesidad de romper algo de un solo puñetazo, Sesshomaru mantuvo su temple sereno. Sólo que sus ojos dorados resplandecían en la oscuridad con peligro. Eso era lo que tanto pavor le causaba a Jaken.

―¿Qué te hace suponer tal cosa? ―cuestionó fríamente.

―Decían cosas, amo... cosas que no se transmiten por los rumores. Los rumores sólo hablan de que en esta casa hay un ser humano, señor, eso es todo. Pero ellos... ―se cortó sin saber cómo continuar. Sesshomaru ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de organizar sus ideas pues entrecerró los ojos mirándolo para que lo hiciera de una vez. Jaken aún recordaba la horrible presión en su cabeza cuando aquel demonio estuvo a punto de matarlo, y no quería sentirlo otra vez―... ellos saben lo próximo que es con ella, amo. Saben la importancia que la niña tiene para usted.

―¿Y?

―Y tal parece... que planean hacer algo al respecto.

...

Yuriko se aferró a la taza de té todavía llena. El líquido estaba frío e imperturbable después de haber sido servido aproximadamente una hora atrás, a diferencia de los pares de ojos que la observaban asombrados al otro lado de la mesa.

Una mujer un poco mayor que ella su boca abierta con una mano por la impresión, el anciano se aferraba a las cuentas de un viejo rosario con lo que intentaba pasar el trago amargo, y la muchacha joven que Yuriko tenía sentada en frente la miraba algo perturbada conteniendo el aliento. No era necesario decir que su historia les había impactado más de lo que los presentes habían estipulado, pero la mujer ya estaba habituada a esas reacciones cuando se tocaba el tema de la desaparición de Rin.

―No les culpo si no me creen ―aventuró con un suspiro. Intuía que lo que seguía ahora sería una negativa a todo lo que acababa de relatarles, pero no había viajado hasta Tokio con altas esperanzas para que le cerraran la puerta en las narices. No, iba a insistir cuanto fuera necesario hasta obtener con la ayuda prometida, poco importaba si la consideraban loca o no.

―No se trata de eso, señora Hashimoto. Impresiona todo lo que su familia y esos chicos han tenido que pasar ―habló la madre de la muchacha. Yuriko no hizo comentario y volvió a fijarse en el té que la señora Higurashi le había dado en cuanto se sentaron.

Sin la compañía de su marido, quien no podía darse el lujo de faltar más al trabajo con la constante amenaza de un despido, la mujer había llegado a Tokio unas horas atrás con el único propósito de tener esa reunión, y pese a que estaba agotada por el largo viaje en tren, se mantenía firme y a las esperas del veredicto de aquella familia. En especial el de la joven sentada frente a ella.

―¿Dice que es un inugami? ―cuestionó entonces. Parecía ser sólo unos pocos años mayor que Rin: era una chica bonita con el cabello espeso hasta media espalda y una mirada demasiado experimentada como para ser tan joven. Se notaba que había vivido cosas que la habían hecho crecer bastante rápido.

―Así es. Según tengo entendido mi hija se ha hecho su inumochi.

La muchacha se mordió la uña del pulgar, tomándose su tiempo para responder.

―Ese es un vínculo bastante difícil de romper. Ni siquiera sé si sea posible.

―No me importa si no es posible. Sólo quiero a mi hija de vuelta, no quiero que ese monstruo le haga daño ―musitó entristecida la mujer. El abuelo y la madre de la muchacha intercambiaron una mirada de soslayo, pero no hicieron comentario alguno pues ahora su atención estaba centrada en la jovencita―. ¿Podrán ayudarme a volverla a ver?

―Le puedo asegurar que haremos todo lo posible, pero me temo que no hay garantías con esto ―estimó ella―. Los inugamis son bastante poderosos, y si su hija Rin es su inumochi... no la dejará ir tan fácil.

Yuriko sorbió con fuerza ante la posibilidad de no volver a tener a su niña, por lo que la señora Higurashi se apresuró en buscar y pasarle una caja de pañuelos que la otra mujer agradeció silenciosamente.

―Pero eso no significa que no hay manera de darle pelea, ¿verdad, Kagome? ―la animó el abuelo para no empeorar el estado de la señora. Kagome pareció titubear un poco antes de contestar, pero por suerte Yuriko no la notó por estar soplando la nariz en el pañuelo.

―Quizás no pueda darle pelea, pero sí se lo pueda aturdir el tiempo suficiente. El solsticio ayudará a que incrementen las posibilidades.

―¿Tienes algún plan? ¿Sabes lo que puedes hacer? ―quiso saber Yuriko, desesperada por cualquier detalle que pudiera darle esperanzas.

―Me parece que la única solución es que entre por esa brecha ―estimó la joven seriamente. A su lado sus familiares se escandalizaron.

―Kagome, tienes que pensarlo muy bien, sabes lo peligroso que puede ser ―se asustó su abuelo, nervioso por la súbita realización. Hasta el momento no había imaginado que se atrevería a pasar al otro lado, no desde un punto que desconocía.

―Kagome... esto no es como lo que estás acostumbrada. En ese lugar no tienes aliados, estarías totalmente sola y por tu cuenta.

―Estaré bien, mamá ―le aseguró la joven apretando su mano―. No pelearé contra este inugami, por lo que dice la señora Hashimoto parece que está fuera de mis posibilidades. Sé que encontraré la manera de retenerlo el tiempo suficiente para recuperar a Rin.

―Kagome, algo puede ocurrirte... Si el portal del solsticio se cierra puede que no tengas forma de volver ―instó su abuelo asustado.

―Para eso tú te asegurarás de que contemos con tiempo suficiente. Me ayudarás a traspasar la brecha con el ritual, y la mantendrás abierta para que pueda volver. Y si eso no funciona... siempre puedo regresar por el pozo ―le tranquilizó. De nuevo el abuelo y la madre intercambiaron una mirada llena de circunstancias, mientras Yuriko cada vez comprendía menos lo que pasaba.

―¿Volver por el pozo? ―preguntó confundida―. ¿Es que tienes un método para viajar a ese mundo?

―Por medio del pozo de la pagoda me es posible cruzar al otro lado. Como poseo ciertos poderes espirituales no necesito un solsticio para abrir el portal. Lo descubrí una vez que caí por accidente, y desde entonces me he estado entrenando para valerme por mí misma en ese plano.

―¡Entonces...! Entonces es cierto que puedes ir y venir a voluntad. ¡Podrías incluso ir hasta donde está Rin! Ella no está atada al sortilegio que mantiene al inugami encerrado en la mansión, ¡ella podría cruzar por el pozo también!

―No es tan sencillo, señora Hashimoto ―negó suavemente con tono bajo para serenar el ambiente exaltado. Las manos de la señora temblaban apretando el pañuelo de papel, e incluso su cuerpo se había inclinado sobre la mesa en su dirección―. No cualquiera puede cruzar por ese pozo, y si su hija no posee habilidades espirituales me temo que le será imposible hacerlo. Además de que el viaje de ida y regreso entre ambos puntos sería muy largo y peligroso, no sé qué pueda pasar ni si mis habilidades son lo suficientemente fuertes como para defendernos a las dos.

―Sabemos que está desesperada, señora Hashimoto, pero por favor no le pida algo tan arriesgado a mi hija ―se alzó la señora Higurashi tratando de mantener la calma. Por más que le doliera a su visitante, no pensaba consentir que su Kagome se arriesgara hasta tal grado.

―Nuestra mejor apuesta sería esperar hasta el solsticio y aturdir al inugami para que no interfiera en el regreso de Rin ―secundó Kagome intentando aplacar la tensión que los rodeaba a todos. La mujer tembló sobre su asiento y sorbió con fuerza llevándose el pañuelo a los ojos para secar sus lágrimas. Se veía tan destrozada que le dolía no poder ofrecerle nada con mayor seguridad, pero sería muy imprudente de su parte asegurar algo de lo que no tenía certeza.

Yuriko se tomó un momento para recobrar la compostura. Últimamente se exaltaba con una facilidad terrible y ni siquiera tenía control sobre sus emociones. Haber perdido a su hija a manos de un demonio la había afectado duramente, y ante cualquier posibilidad de recuperarla sufría una descompostura difícil de evitar.

―Por supuesto. Lo lamento mucho, no quise presionarte ni arriesgar tu vida. Perdónenme, por favor ―hizo una reverencia pronunciada de varios segundos, apretando los ojos para retener las lágrimas―. No fue mi intención disponer de ti de esa manera. Pero mi hija... la extraño tanto... y saber que está con ese monstruo... Tengo tanto miedo de lo que pueda estar pasando y no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella ―tomó otro pañuelo de la caja y se cubrió la nariz y la boca encogiéndose en sí misma. La señora Higurashi se sintió un poco culpable por haber sido tan dura con ella, no quería ni imaginar cómo sería estar en sus zapatos.

Vio de reojo a su hija, recordando la primera vez que había desaparecido tras caer al pozo y toda la desesperante angustia que le sucedió después. El no saber de ella en absoluto casi la volvió loca hasta que la tuvo de vuelta a su lado unos días después. No podía siquiera concebir cómo sería vivir así durante meses.

―Le prometo que mi nieta y yo haremos todo cuanto esté a nuestro alcance para ayudarla, señora Hashimoto ―dijo solemne el anciano, siendo secundado por una cabezada de su nieta. La mujer asintió agradecida, mirándolos a todos con los ojos enrojecidos y cristalizados.

―Si le sirve de consuelo ―intervino Kagome cuando se tranquilizó un poco más―, si su hija es realmente su inumochi, el inugami no le hará daño de ninguna manera. La protegerá y la mantendrá segura de cualquier peligro.

―Él es el único peligro del que debería estar a salvo Rin ―respondió gravemente la otra―. Después de todo lo que le hizo a mi hija y a sus amigos... a nosotros... no puedo creer que esté segura con él. Es peligroso.

―Es lo que hacen los inugamis ―contestó la chica―. Son muy celosos y posesivos, pero cuando protegen a alguien se lo toman muy en serio.

―¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

Kagome retuvo el aire un momento antes de dejarlo ir pausadamente. Vio hacia su madre y luego hacia su abuelo, interrogándolos mudamente. Ambos consintieron que lo hiciera con un asentimiento después de meditarlo. Su abuelo parecía un tanto reacio, pero terminó dando su cabezada ante la extrañeza de Yuriko.

―Es una larga historia ―le dijo Kagome viéndola de frente―. ¿Le gustaría escucharla?

...

Rin despertó sintiéndose pesada y cansada, con la cara ligeramente entumecida y los ojos irritados. No se había dado cuenta que había llorado de nuevo entre sueños, pero ahora el dolor de cabeza se lo hacía ver con crueldad. Se enderezó un poco, posando una mano en su frente pensando que podría haber pescado un resfriado, pero no encontró ninguna variación en su temperatura ni tampoco se sentía congestionada. Tal parecía que se había salvado.

Se estiró un poco para deshacerse de sus músculos agarrotados y espabilar. Cuando bajó la vista reconoció la fuente de calor que la había acunado toda la noche. Acarició la estola para después llevarla a su rostro y ocultarse en ella, aspirando su aroma tan reconfortante. Esa era la razón por la cual su noche no había sido peor.

Buscó con la mirada a su dueño, y se entristeció al percatarse de que estaba totalmente sola en la recámara. Le habría gustado tenerlo a su lado como en otras ocasiones, le habría encantado acurrucarse a su costado y volver a dormir, pero no se permitió decaer por ese pequeño detalle. Seguramente tenía algún asunto que atender, algún enemigo que derrotar o el perímetro que vigilar como para tomarse la libertad de bajar la guardia permaneciendo con ella.

Había dejado una parte de sí atrás para confortarla, eso ya era suficiente.

Sonrió al reconocer lo atento que podía llegar a ser incluso sin proponérselo, lo mucho que quería hacerla sentir bien pese a no saber cómo.

Se puso de pie con la estola en brazos y compuso una mueca: esa cosa era mucho más pesada de lo que pensaba. Se la enrolló en los hombros y la cintura para cargarla encima y dársela en cuanto lo viera, no quería dejarla en la habitación para no perderse de la paz que ésta le entregaba... y era un excelente abrigo extra por el terrible frío que hacía.

Salió de la habitación y pronunció su nombre por si estaba por los alrededores. Nada. Debía haber salido, así que se dirigió al balcón con la esperanza de verlo por el patio. Y justo cuando abrió el panel corredizo comprobó la razón del drástico declive de la temperatura: había nevado profusamente durante la madrugada y ahora un denso manto blanco cubría todo hasta donde su vista alcanzaba a ver.

Y aunque hiciera un frío de los mil demonios, se veía hermoso.

Vio en su reloj que pasaban de las nueve de la mañana y necesitaba tomarse las infusiones correspondientes para no saltarse el estricto régimen. Sin importar que no hubiera habido actividad entre ellos los últimos días no podía descuidarse ni una sola vez, era demasiado joven y ya tenía demasiados problemas encima como para siquiera imaginar qué haría si quedaba embarazada.

Pero... ¿y si lo quedaba alguna vez? ¿Y si dentro de unos meses, unos años inclusive, las infusiones le jugaban una mala pasada?

Era algo que actualmente le aterraba, pero... quizás en un futuro no le tuviera tanto pavor a la idea.

Compuso una mueca descuadrada mientras bajaba las escaleras, apretujándose en la estola: jamás había pensado de forma positiva al respecto, siempre había tratado el tema como algo que se debe evitar a toda costa o si no el mundo terminaba con una explosión.

Qué raro era considerar que la idea no era del todo mala.

Cuando fuera mayor y se librara del límite de la minoría de edad, tener hijos con él... ¿cómo sería? ¿Cómo sería la experiencia para ella, cómo lo sería para él? ¿Su desprecio para los humanos e híbridos le impediría formar una familia con ella si llegaba el momento?

 _Qué cosas más extrañas estoy pensando_ , sacudió la cabeza. _No llevo ni seis meses viviendo con él, ¿y ya me lo imagino como si fuera mi esposo? Debo estar loca._

Apretó los labios forzándose a alejar aquellos disparates de su cabeza. Era demasiado pronto como para imaginarse algo parecido, ¿por qué rayos lo veía como si fuera tan natural, algo por lo que de hecho debería emocionarse?

 _Estoy definitivamente loca. Apenas tengo diecisiete años, no se supone que esté haciendo planificación familiar._

Arribó a la cocina y se puso manos a la obra para preparar sus infusiones, desayuno y la comida correspondiente de Ah-Un, quien debía estar recluido en sus establos para no ser víctima del frío. Se entretuvo trazando patrones mentales para hacerle un suéter gigante y un par de mullidas bufandas. Quizás con la lana del salón de los kimonos podría hacerle una bufanda a Sesshomaru también, aunque no estaba muy segura de que le fuera a servir de algo teniendo la estola.

Acarició la suave piel que bordeaba sus hombros y restregó la mejilla sobre ella, decidiendo que aquello era mil veces mejor que cualquier bufanda. Pero aún así le haría una al menos como regalo de Navidad. Tenía que hacer sus primeros intentos desastrosos antes, claro, pero estaba segura de que le gustaría el detalle. Si había conservado envoltorios de golosinas y pañuelos por tantos años supuso que una bufanda no sería diferente.

Después de encargarse de Ah-Un y hacerle compañía un rato, asegurándose de arroparlo bien para su frío día de inactividad, decidió que era buen momento para ponerse a practicar tejiendo lana. Sería interesante pues nunca lo había hecho, sólo había visto algunos tutoriales en libros e internet, por lo que probablemente le esperaba una larga tarde de frustraciones y peleas con las agujas.

Sesshomaru la vio emerger de los cuarteles de los sirvientes, envuelta en su estola hasta tal punto que apenas se distinguía la forma real de su cuerpo debajo de ella. Sus pasos, imposibles de opacar en la espesa nieve, delataron su presencia en cuanto se aproximaba a ella quien luchaba por abrirse camino al llegarle ésta a la mitad de las pantorrillas.

―Oh, Sesshomaru, buenos días ―le sonrió algo acalorada por el esfuerzo y el frío―. Perdona que me haya quedado con tu estola... quería devolvértela en cuanto te viera, y como es tan cómoda... ―se llevó una mano al cuello para quitársela, pero antes de que lo hiciera el demonio la detuvo.

―¿Has enfermado?

―¿Qué? No, no que yo sepa ―respondió extrañada por la pregunta―. Creo que estoy bien.

―Quédatela de todas formas ―contestó parcamente.

―Pero, ¿no la necesitas?

―No en este momento. Si te reconforta, úsala. Sé que te desagrada el invierno.

―No es que me desagrade, es que aquí es mucho más crudo que en mi mundo. Pero te agradezco el gesto ―hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y acarició la piel con ambas manos―. Te la regresaré un poco más tarde cuando suba un poco la temperatura, ¿está bien?

Sesshomaru apenas asintió secamente y dispuso continuar su camino hasta la mansión. Rin no tardó en seguirlo, apurando el paso mientras peleaba con la nieve para no quedarse atrás.

―¿Luchaste con algún demonio interesante? ¿Alguna serpiente o lagarto gigante?

―Los reptiles no suelen aparecer en invierno, es su periodo de hibernación.

―¡Vaya! Eso explica por qué Ah-Un está tan inactivo ―se hizo hacia atrás para fijarse en la habitación del dragón, recordando lo poco que se había movido―. ¿Es decir que no despertará sino hasta primavera?

―No necesariamente. Varía entre cada especie, puede que sólo esté más inactivo.

―Ya veo... ―suspiró regresando la vista al frente y torciendo la mueca―. Tendré que estar atenta por si necesita comida o agua... u otras mantas. Espera un momento, ¿entonces el señor Jaken y los demás no vendrán? ¿Ellos también hibernan?

El señor Jaken y sus demonios de río tenían fuerte apariencia de ranas, y los anfibios también dormitaban los meses más fríos al no poder regular su temperatura de manera normal. No le extrañaría que ese fuera el caso de ellos.

―No. Ellos no tienen ese ciclo ―dijo monótonamente. De tenerlo se habría ahorrado muchos inviernos de tener que aguantar sus constantes alabanzas, por lo que estaba seguro de que siendo anfibio o reptil, Jaken nunca hibernaría.

―Al menos podré seguir viéndolos con regularidad ―se contentó ella. Ya habían llegado hasta el pórtico de la mansión, y una vez adentro, se deshizo de sus botas de piel de conejo para dejarlas en la entrada. Llevaba puestos también sus viejos calcetines para darse algo más de calor, pero lastimosamente no eran lo suficientemente gruesos como para conseguirlo. Se percató que era fijo objeto de atención cuando se sacudía la nieve del bajo del kimono. Sesshomaru tenía una mirada extraña y severa mientras la examinaba en silencio―. ¿Pasa algo?

Por un momento, el inugami reconsideró su decisión. Quiso hacerla trizas y pretender que nunca la había tomado en primer lugar, que ni siquiera la había llegado a pensar. Y por ese ínfimo instante, Rin distinguió el atisbo de vacilación en sus facciones normalmente estoicas.

Sesshomaru sintió la necesidad de gruñir por su indecisión. Él nunca dudaba de sí mismo y esta no era la excepción.

―Regresarás a tu mundo.

Crudo y al punto como siempre.

Los ojos de Rin se agrandaron hasta su máxima capacidad, haciendo también que su quijada se desencajara. Necesitó varios segundos para procesar las palabras hasta que éstas calaron bien profundo en su alma.

―¿Cómo dices?

―Te libero. Volverás en el solsticio ―repitió. Su voz sonaba ligeramente más grave y hosca.

Se cubrió la boca abierta con ambas manos sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, pues su corazón latía tan rápido en sus oídos que creía por un momento que todo era una alucinación.

Tragó con dificultad, sintiendo cómo los locos latidos hacían un eco cada vez más fuerte. Su cerebro se había congelado y ni siquiera era capaz de producir un pensamiento coherente.

―Sesshomaru... ―musitó con un hilillo de voz. Sus labios temblaban al igual que sus manos, y para ella, el mundo se detuvo en ese instante que el demonio la miraba fijo con sus ojos amarillos.

...

El demonio subió la amplia escalinata externa del castillo de su antigua compañera, manteniendo el ceño fruncido y los puños levemente apretados. Cada guardia apostado en su lugar reafirmaba el saludo militar, tensando su cuerpo al verlo pasar. InuTaisho los ignoraba por completo, su única atención estaba puesta sobre la dama que le esperaba en la cima, sentada en su gran trono con el collar de perlas entre ambas manos.

Su elegante sonrisa ladeada aumentó cuando estuvieron cara a cara, como si por un momento fuera a echarse a reír. Más la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su frívolo carácter no le permitiría nada mayor a una tenue risita.

―Me mandaste a llamar por una razón ―fue como la saludó él, parco y directo. La dama asintió benevolente.

―Querías que te informara de algún cambio significativo sobre nuestro hijo ―le contestó con cierta diversión en su voz. El comandante, quien ya se había imaginado las razones para ser solicitada su presencia, entrecerró levemente los ojos dorados.

―¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

―La dejará regresar al mundo humano en el solsticio ―al fin soltó su risita contenida, como si no pudiera soportar retenerla un segundo más. Negó levemente con la cabeza, cubriéndose los labios rojos con la manga de su detallado kimono―. Tal parece que ha llegado él mismo a esa decisión, aunque sus motivos me son desconocidos. Pero se lo ha comunicado, de eso no hay duda alguna.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? Creí que la Piedra Meido sólo te dejaba ver imágenes ―cuestionó con desconfianza.

―Porque yo lo he oído, amo ―saltó una vocecilla aguda de algún lugar del trono. Del asiento saltó una minúscula criatura para posarse en la mano del demonio perro. La pequeña criatura hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo―. Siguiendo las órdenes de la dama Irasue me he adentrado en la mansión donde residen el joven Sesshomaru y su acompañante humana. Es verdad, su hijo ha expresado sus intenciones de dejarla regresar a su mundo de origen en el solsticio de invierno.

InuTaisho asintió parcamente, endureciendo sus facciones.

―Tal parece que tus planes tendrán que adelantarse, _querido_ ―intervino Irasue―. Si la deja ir no habrá nada que puedas hacer.

―¿Sesshomaru descubrió tu presencia, Myoga?

―No, mi señor, nada delató que así fuera. Fui cuidadoso y no me acerqué lo suficiente como para que se percatara de mi olor.

―Bien. Hiciste un buen trabajo.

―A sus órdenes, amo ―hizo una nueva reverencia y se volteó en dirección de Irasue―. Y de las suyas, mi señora. Un placer ser de su asistencia.

―Ya te puedes ir, pulga. Mantente en los alrededores de la mansión en caso de que suceda algo. Si esto es así, comunícamelo cuanto antes ―estimó ella haciendo un gesto con la mano para despacharlo. El minúsculo hombrecito hizo una nueva inclinación.

―Por supuesto, señora, no lo dude.

Y en menos de un santiamén, Myoga dio un salto largo hasta el trono para después aterrizar en el suelo. InuTaisho lo vio desaparecer a las alturas de las escaleras, de donde unos segundos después un cuervo emprendió el vuelo dirección a las montañas del oeste.

―¿Es esto lo que querías, InuTaisho? ¿Era eso lo que estabas esperando?

―En parte ―volvió su vista severa hacia ella cuando el ave se perdió en el horizonte―. Será en el solsticio que suceda lo que realmente deseo.

―¿Vas a tomar la vida de esa humana como venganza? No lo creería de ti, querido, no después de considerar tus antecedentes ―comentó con diversión. El hombre decidió ignorar la punta como si ni siquiera la hubiera oído.

―Cobraré el dolor que me ocasionó ese día ―dijo con simpleza.

―Honestamente pensé que esperarías a que estuviera esperando un híbrido de nuestro hijo para que el pago fuera equitativo ―meditó como si la idea le pareciera de lo más divertida―, pero supongo que ya no cuentas con ese tiempo.

―No, no cuento con el tiempo para eso.

―Dime, pues mi curiosidad me sobrepasa, ¿y si lo que tienes pensado hacer no consigue romper tu sortilegio?

―Entonces nada lo hará. Y Sesshomaru permanecerá encerrado hasta el día de su muerte.

―Así que además de asesinar a su humana lo dejarás detrás de la barrera. Un drástico castigo, ¿no te parece?

―Uno apropiado ―espetó dándose la vuelta para emprender la retirada. Tenía cosas que hacer antes del solsticio de invierno y necesitaba dejarlas en orden―. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer cuando llegue el momento, ¿no es así?

―Oh, querido ―suspiró la mujer pretendiendo haberse ofendido―, ¿acaso dudas de mí? Sabes lo mucho que me entretiene todo esto, no creas que quisiera perdérmelo. Despreocúpate, cumpliré mi parte.

El demonio dio una seca cabezada antes de bajar los escalones:

―Eso espero.

La ligera sonrisa de Irasue se mantuvo intacta mientras lo veía desaparecer. Se reclinó hacia un lado de su trono, apoyando un codo en él y depositando su mejilla en el dorso de la mano. Su vista se posicionó entonces en la brillante Piedra que colgaba de su collar. En ella, veía a Sesshomaru al lado de su humana manteniendo una conversación que no podía escuchar.

―Será una novedad ver la cara de mi estoico hijo compungida de dolor y tristeza, para variar. Le espera un solsticio muy interesante.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Lamento mucho el retraso, no he tenido internet en casa desde el jueves y apenas ahora ha vuelto. Entre la falta de internet y los cortes de luz ya se imaginarán como está mi humor (únanse a mi arrechera, venezolanos).

Pero aquí está, más vale tarde que nunca. Pasamos del rato de nuestra pareja de estar tendida al sol a que su bonito panorama se nublara con esa carta y terminara de arruinarse con la amenaza de los padres de Sesshomaru. Vi en muchos de sus comentarios que el capítulo anterior parecía ser la calma antes de la tormenta y acertaron: era precisamente eso.

Vemos que, aunque Rin es muy feliz con Sesshomaru y le ha tomado gusto a su convivencia con él (¿quién no?), sigue estando demasiado ligada a su mundo como para dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. De nuevo la pobre tira para dos lados y sin importar el que escoja, siempre sentirá dolor de dejar atrás el otro. Quizás no sea tan bueno estar en sus zapatos después de todo.

Y ahora viene Sesshomaru soltándole la bomba de que la libera, porque intuye lo que su padre trae entre manos. No sólo ella la estará pasando mal de ahora en adelante.

¡Oh, sí! Y la sacerdotisa que viaja entre mundos resultó ser Kagome, ¿quién se lo había imaginado? ¡Pero qué sorpresa! xD ¿Cómo será su historia en esta versión? ¿Cómo hace sin Inuyasha a su lado? ¿Será capaz de hacerle frente a Sesshomaru, aunque éste ya tenga la resolución de dejar que Rin se vaya? ¿Qué pasará en el dichoso solsticio ahora que todos tienen sus planes y se ponen en marcha? Esas son dudas que quizás el próximo capítulo pueda resolver *risa malvada de fondo*.

Mil gracias a todas las preciosas y sensuales personas que comentaron el capítulo pasado ayudándome a conseguir *suenan tambores* ¡955 reviews! ¡Los adoro a todos, no saben cuánto! **Kikyou1312, Black Urora, Gina, CruxMarie, MickeyNoMouse, , Mena123, MisteryWitch, ByaHisaFan, Anónima, DreamFicGirl, Anónima2, Kokoa Kirkland, KeyTen, Haru1305, Gima2618, Melinna sesshy, Serena tsukino chiba, Baby Sony, Seika to yami, Paloma, AlexMichaels, Gra, Itza Moon, Nayaro, Meaow, Kunoichi2518, Rosedrama, Alexa grayson hofferson, Floresamaabc, Kari, Anónimo3, Nubia, Alexarey, SeeDesire, Jenks, BeautifulButterflyPink, Anónimo4, Jezabel, Raquel, Hooliedanisars, HasuLess, Sayuri08, Begeles, Lisse18, Lau Cullen Swan, Aoi Moss, AlexanderSR25, QuinzMoon, Nanypug, Yoko-Zuki, Veronika-BlackHeart, Krayteona, Ryht, Yarisha, Clau28** y **Celeste.**

Cierro rápido antes de que se caiga el internet de nuevo x_x Disculpen los posibles dedazos. Espero sus comentarios y que hayan disfrutado este capítulo *cruza los dedos para llegar a los 1000 reviews*.

¡Un beso a todo el mundo y gracias por leer!


	22. El solsticio de invierno

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

22\. El solsticio de invierno

Yuriko aún se sentía mareada para cuando abordó el tren que la llevaría de regreso a la ciudad más cercana a su pueblo. Y estaba segura que en cuanto tomara el autobús que la subiría a las montañas que llamaba hogar unas cuantas horas después, aquella sensación aún la estaría acompañando.

Escuchaba la historia de Kagome una y otra vez, parte por parte sin poder evitárselo. Cómo había caído en el pozo, cómo había descubierto que estaba en un mundo diferente... lo que tuvo que hacer para sobrevivir, cómo había descubierto sus poderes y por qué los tenía.

― _A esta joya se la conoce como la Perla de Shikon_ ―le explicó después de estar un rato hablando, mostrándole un llaverito con una esfera pequeña y rosada que guindaba en el extremo inferior. Era una imitación que se vendía como recuerdo en el templo de la familia―. _Según cuenta la historia es capaz de aumentar considerablemente los poderes de los demonios si estos lo desean. Literalmente esta cosa puede cumplir cualquier deseo por más loco que suene, así que se hará idea de la gran ambición que existe por poseerla. Y al parecer... soy la reencarnación de su antiguo propietario, por lo que ahora mismo reside dentro de mí. No se imagina la cantidad de problemas que esto me ocasionó, varias veces tuve que luchar para no acabar en el estómago de algún monstruo. Por suerte conseguí ayuda... por lo que no fue tan terrible como pueda pensar._

― _¿Ayuda? ¿Hay demonios que te brindaron ayuda?_

― _No_ _todos son malos. Algunos son bastante nobles y no buscan hacerse con la perla. Me resguardaron y protegieron, incluso pelearon por mí y me enseñaron a utilizar mis habilidades. Fueron unos días bastante interesantes para ser sincera_ ―asintió mirando hacia el techo, hundida en sus recuerdos.

― _¿Interesantes? Para nosotros fue un calvario_ ―la regañó su abuelo dándole una palmada a la mesa―. _No teníamos forma de saber dónde ni cómo estabas, ni mucho menos de si volveríamos a saber de ti. Se me tuvo que haber subido la tensión al menos veinte veces en esos días que estuviste desaparecida._

― _Entendemos bastante bien cómo se siente, señora Hashimoto_ ―expresó calmadamente la madre de Kagome― _, como ve hemos pasado por situaciones similares. Pero nosotros no contábamos con mensajes de Kagome para tranquilizarnos. Eso hubiera supuesto un enorme alivio._

― _Al menos no fue por tanto tiempo_ ―agregó la más joven con una mueca de disculpa ante las altas quejas de su abuelo, que enumeraba la cantidad de sortilegios que había hecho para traerla de vuelta y las medicinas que había tomado para no sufrir un colapso―. _Fueron unos cinco días hasta que conseguí regresar a casa. Eso sucedió cuando tenía quince años, han pasado casi diez años desde entonces._

― _¿Y aún vas y vienes entre mundos?_ ―quiso saber Yuriko―. _¿Por qué? Debe ser aún más peligroso para ti si tienes esa joya dentro de ti._

― _Al inicio era por curiosidad. Me asustaba un poco, pero era tan emocionante que no pude contenerme a saltar al pozo una segunda vez._

― _¡Y sin avisar!_ ―regañó su abuelo.

― _Honestamente no creí que funcionaría, ya te lo he dicho unas mil veces, abuelo_. _Y también me disculpé unas mil veces más_ ―le respondió ceñuda haciendo un puchero―. _Sólo fueron unas horas. El verdadero motivo por el que regresé es... bueno... porque quería volver a ver a alguien en especial_ ―sonrió algo cohibida, apenas sonrojándose. Su madre tapó su propia sonrisa con una mano y el abuelo roló los ojos―. _Me ayudó tanto en ese momento... me protegió con su vida, aún cuando no tenía que hacerlo. Simplemente no pude evitar querer regresar para estar con él._

― _¿Te enamoraste de un demonio?_ ―se sorprendió la mujer, viéndola con los ojos muy abiertos sin darle crédito a sus oídos.

― _De hecho es un inugami_ ―reveló Kagome. La madre de Rin entreabrió la boca y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, anonadada―. _Una gran coincidencia, ¿no lo cree?_

― _Pero... ¿cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien que no es humano? Perdona que suene tan escéptica, pero es muy difícil de creer_ ―agregó Yuriko incómoda. No le gustaba cómo se estaba tornando la conversación.

― _El amor no tiene raza_ ―Kagome se encogió de hombros―. _Yo tampoco lo creía posible al principio, pero ahora lo que no creo posible es dejar de verlo. Un inugami puede ser territorial, terco y tener miles de manías, pero cuando le das la oportunidad no hay manera de que te arrepientas._

― _¿Me estás diciendo que eso es lo que le ha pasado a mi hija?_ ―cuestionó con un tono mucho más agudo, horrorizada. Había visto sospechoso su comportamiento durante los videos... le pareció extraño que lo tratara con tanta confianza y familiaridad, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Como si fueran...

― _No puedo decírselo con seguridad, pero... si usted dice que es su inumochi hay posibilidades de que así sea. Lo siento, sé que no es lo que quiere escuchar en este momento._

― _No... no es lo que quiero escuchar_ ―se negó rotundamente cerrando los ojos―. _Sé que quieres ayudarme a que me sienta mejor, pero lo único que quiero es a mi niña de vuelta._

La familia Higurashi guardó silencio mientras la mujer se limpiaba calladamente la nariz y los ojos. Yuriko sabía que Kagome quería insistir en el tema para hacerle ver su punto de vista, pero al igual que vio la intención en su lenguaje corporal, notó que se retrajo para asentir con la cabeza y dejarlo de lado.

― _Será difícil, pero haré todo cuanto esté a mi mano para que así sea. Lo prometo._

― _Te lo agradezco mucho_ ―correspondió dando reverencias rápidas con la cara enrojecida y mojada por las lágrimas―, _no sabes cuánto._

La mujer regresó en si cuando el tren anunció que estaban a pocos minutos de alcanzar su estación correspondiente. Se reclinó hacia atrás en cuanto se aseguró de que su pequeña bolsa de viaje siguiera en su sitio y de llamar rápidamente a su marido para informarle que dentro de poco abordaría el autobús. Era tarde en la noche y no podía esperar a llegar a casa después de un largo día de viajes y conversaciones inverosímiles.

Habían conversado un rato más sobre cómo había sido la vida de Kagome en aquel mundo, y cómo lo seguía siendo ahora que iba y venía entre ambos planos. En todo momento la más joven intentaba hacerle ver que en realidad no era tan malo como ella pensaba, pero Yuriko se negaba a tomar sus palabras por ciertas. Quizás para ella no era terrible porque podía ir y venir a voluntad y contaba con medios para defenderse además de aliados que velaban por ella. Rin estaba atrapada totalmente sola con un demonio violento. No era lo mismo.

Y además insinuó que Rin podría... cerró los ojos cansados para alejar aquella idea. Todavía era una niña, no podía pensar en ella de esa forma, no se atrevía a indagar en lo que podría estar haciendo con ese monstruo como para haber enviado esos vídeos donde se veía tan tranquila, ajena a todo el dolor que su partida había ocasionado.

Debería estar furiosa con ella por jugar con sus emociones de esa manera, como si estuviera de vacaciones en lugar de haber desaparecido súbitamente sin dar explicaciones. Podría tener un muy buen corazón e intenciones, pero era inmadura en muchos otros aspectos.

No podía imaginársela enamorada de esa... cosa.

Bajó del tren afianzando su bolso como si en él llevara las fuerzas que necesitaba para afrontar una verdad latente que había intentado echar de su subconsciente durante semanas.

Rogándole a todos los dioses existentes se aferró a esa idea, forzándose a que esta se asentara y no fuera reemplazada con la otra a la que tanto temía. ¿Y si Rin no quería regresar porque Kagome estaba en lo cierto, porque sus propias intuiciones eran acertadas?

Tomó su lugar en el autobús casi a las once de la noche, agotada, hambrienta y con los nervios de punta.

El inugami tenía que estarla manipulando. Le había lavado el cerebro de alguna forma, estaba segura. Todo se solucionaría cuando estuviera en casa sana y salva. Todo volvería a ser como antes.

Era lo único en lo que podía pensar para no perder las esperanzas que le quedaban.

...

―¿Estás hablando en serio, Sesshomaru? ―avanzó Rin antes de que el demonio se retirara.

―Completamente.

Se quedó sin aliento mientras le devolvía la mirada sin darle crédito a sus oídos. ¿Volvería a casa después de tanto tiempo...? ¿De verdad eso estaba pasando? Sin ser dueña de sus acciones sintió cómo un par de gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban rápidamente por sus mejillas heladas por el viento invernal.

―No sé qué decir.

―No tienes que decir nada.

Con la boca seca y todos sus pensamientos coherentes súbitamente desaparecidos, Rin se forzó hablar de todas formas. ¿Cómo podía quedarse callada después de semejante bomba?

―¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué decidiste dejarme volver? Pensé que la promesa que te hice...

―No es necesario que sea mantenida.

―¿Pero por qué?

―¿Acaso no deseas regresar a tu mundo?

―Sí, claro que quiero, pero no lo comprendo. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Esta vez el demonio se tomó su tiempo para dar una respuesta de la cual no parecía estar del todo seguro ni él mismo. La observó frunciendo el entrecejo como si quisiera transmitirle el mensaje mudamente sin utilizar palabras, pero si de verdad estaba comunicándole algo con sus ojos, Rin no lo entendió.

―Este mundo es demasiado peligroso para ti.

―Estás mintiendo ―lo detuvo en cuanto pretendía dar la vuelta para emprender la retirada. Debajo de aquella fachada imperturbable podía ver la verdad: la estaba evitando, no quería tener esa conversación y eso ella no se lo iba a permitir―. Eres bastante fuerte, el que este lugar sea peligroso nunca te preocupó antes. Tienes otra razón para dejarme ir y no me la quieres decir.

―¿Qué te hace suponer tal cosa?

―Te conozco mejor de lo que crees, Sesshomaru. Hay una razón en específico por la cual decidiste esto y me gustaría saber cuál es.

―Ya te la he dicho.

―No ―se acercó un poco más a él, preocupada por la barrera de hielo que estaba levantando ante sus propios ojos. ¿Qué le sucedía? Él no era así, no con ella―. ¿Hice algo que te molestó? Parece que quieres alejarme de ti.

―Tonterías.

―Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo. Dime qué sucede, Sesshomaru. Por favor.

―Basta, Rin ―la cortó abruptamente cuando pretendía ponerse a su frente―. Regresarás a tu mundo, es todo lo que necesitas saber ―su voz no sonaba tan demandante como antes, sino más bien... fría, controlada y... ¿cansada? Quería interrogarlo más, quería sonsacarle la información de una vez por todas: no era normal que actuara de esa manera cuando se había vuelto más abierto con ella durante los últimos meses.

Sin embargo, bastaron unos segundos de silencio para que entendiera que por el momento no podría sacarle nada más. La barrera que el demonio había levantado entre ambos no le permitiría pasar, no ahora. Soltó la manga que había tomado y lo dejó ir sin oposición alguna. Debía esperar un poco a que se calmara... a que los dos se calmaran para intentarlo de nuevo.

Pero tampoco podía esperar demasiado porque no le quedaba demasiado tiempo. El veintiuno de diciembre estaba a sólo dos semanas de distancia.

―Volveré a casa... ―musitó Rin cuando estuvo sola, plantada en el lugar donde Sesshomaru la había dejado. Y pese a que le preocupaba enormemente la reacción esquiva del demonio, gran parte de sí misma no podía contener la felicidad que aquella simple frase le obsequiaba. Regresaría a casa... con sus padres, sus amigos, su vida entera... Al fin podría abrazarlos a todos de nuevo, al fin podría darles todas las explicaciones que tanto se merecían y por fin dejaría de mortificarse con el estado de salud de cada uno de ellos.

Todo regresaría a la normalidad después de todo.

¿Verdad?

...

Pasó el resto de aquel día y un par más de los que le siguieron en estado semi catatónico hasta que la realidad le fue entrando contundentemente en el cerebro. Había escrito cartas largas y emocionadas para toda la gente que le esperaba del otro lado, diciéndoles las buenas sin poder ocultar lo feliz que estaba. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Había pasado casi seis meses enteros extrañando a todos los que dejó atrás, arrepintiéndose y disculpándose con ellos como para no estar feliz de saber que los volvería a ver dentro de muy poco.

Desechó la mayoría de los mensajes que había escrito al no poder ponerle orden a las ideas que la inundaban sin contemplación. Volvería a ver a sus padres... volvería a dormir en su cama, usaría su ropa normal, comería de nuevo los deliciosos platillos caseros de su madre, podría ver cara a cara a sus amigos... Tanto tiempo deseándolo que cuando estaba a un parpadeo de que se hiciera realidad, no sabía cómo controlarse.

Sin embargo, por más contenta que estuviera ante su próxima reunión con sus seres queridos, una parte de sí no podía evitar sentirse... mal. Bastante, bastante mal.

Ahora que había pasado un pequeño periodo de tiempo imaginándose cómo su vida regresaría a la normalidad, también había evaluado lo que la palabra normalidad significaba realmente. ¿Qué era normal para ella _ahora_?

Esa casa grande y vacía, sus obligaciones, Ah-Un, Jaken, Han, mantener las manos ocupadas en actividades que jamás se había imaginado hacer... y Sesshomaru. Por supuesto que Sesshomaru.

Durante esos seis meses, especialmente durante el último par que se había formalizado su relación, ese hombre se había convertido en la parte que más ansiaba de su nueva rutina. Estar con él, hablar con él, dormir con él... incluso sólo verlo sin decir nada, saberse a gusto en su silenciosa compañía y la tranquilidad que esta le traía. Saber que la miraba de vez en cuando, sentir sus besos y caricias suaves, su sola presencia.

Todo el entusiasmo se fue desinflando gradualmente de su cuerpo cuando cayó en cuenta de que, aunque estaba feliz por volver a casa, no podría volver a estar con él. No como se había acostumbrado, por lo menos. No podría tocarlo, abrazarlo ni besarlo... no podría nada más que verlo y oírlo, si era posible mantener el contacto de la misma forma que lo habían hecho antes de su llegada a ese mundo.

Y no sabía si podía soportar eso.

Casi no habían hablado desde aquella mañana. Rin seguía esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo, pero sentía que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Sesshomaru la apartaba más y guardaba sus distancias. Ni siquiera lo había visto vuelto a usar su habitación, y eso que había esperado ahí adentro varias veces para poder hablar con él. Apenas fue capaz de pedirle que pasara un pequeño mensaje a su lado, uno para avisarles que estaría de vuelta, y se sintió bastante incómoda cuando el inugami tomó la carta con el celular sin decirle nada, los dejó en el sitio correspondiente y se marchó en dirección al muro sin decirle nada.

Pero ella no era nada tonta, sabía lo que pretendía con todo eso.

Hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y decidió que había sido suficiente, las cosas no podían continuar así. Subió hasta el último piso, donde permaneció horas sentada esperando verlo aparecer sin apenas mover un músculo. Debía estar refugiándose ahí arriba, no tenía ningún otro lugar para hacerlo que no estuviera fuera del muro.

Era entrada la madrugada cuando al fin toda su espera se vio bien invertida. Sus cabezadas por el sueño fueron abruptamente cortadas por el sonido de pasos firmes en los escalones, ¿y cómo no notarlos cuando toda la casa estaba sumida en una calma absoluta y había permanecido en estado de alerta desde el anochecer?

Despegó la espalda de la pared en la que se apoyaba cuando su alta figura tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna se aproximaba por la amplia estancia. A juzgar por lo poco que podía distinguir de su expresión no estaba demasiado complacido encontrándosela ahí arriba.

―Por un momento pensé que no aparecerías ―le dijo mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba un poco las piernas acalambradas. La única respuesta que recibió fue una mirada de descontento, como era de esperarse. Pero eso no era suficiente para siquiera replantearse su estrategia. Ya había pasado su buen tiempo dándole suficientes vueltas al asunto como para saber que nada lograría hasta poner las manos a la obra. Y ese momento llegaría esa noche, así le gustara a él o no―. Necesitamos hablar, Sesshomaru. No quiero que los días que quedan sean de esta manera, esto no puede continuar.

―No está sucediendo nada anormal ―respondió parcamente.

―Sí que lo está sucediendo, pero no estoy aquí para convencerte de que es así. Quiero que hablemos de lo que pasará en el solsticio... y lo que vendrá después.

―Queda bastante claro para mí. Regresarás a tu mundo, es todo.

―Sí, volveré a mi mundo, pero eso no es todo. ¿Qué pasará contigo? ¿Con lo que hay entre nosotros?

―No pasará nada conmigo.

―¿Y con nosotros? ¿Acaso no te preocupa?

―Mis preocupaciones distan mucho de ser lo que imaginas ―dijo cortante, evadiéndola como siempre. Rin tomó una honda bocanada para armarse de paciencia. Desde que comenzaron la relación que tenían no había vuelto a discutir así con él, y casi se le había olvidado lo terco que podía llegar a ser. _Casi._

―Entonces hablemos de mis preocupaciones ―probó con tono condescendiente―. Primero está Ah-Un, por ejemplo. ¿Qué será de él cuando me vaya?

―Lo hemos hablado. Se quedará si así quiere, pero no me ocuparé de alimentarlo como lo haces tú. Es adulto, puede valerse por sí mismo.

―¿Pero y si no tiene que comer?

―Aprenderá a cazar.

―¿Y si tiene frío, y si enferma?

―Vivirá con ello como si estuviera en su medio ambiente. Le permito permanecer aquí porque así me lo has pedido, nada más.

―¿En todo este tiempo ni siquiera le has tomado algo de cariño? ―quiso saber torciendo un poco la cara con curiosidad, con la esperanza de alivianar un poco el cargado ambiente que se estaba creando. Era difícil llegarle cuando alzaba tantas barreras, pero no imposible. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

―No suelo tomarle _cariño_ a nada en particular.

Rin hizo una mueca con la boca mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Voy a pretender que no escuché eso, porque sé de hecho que sí me has tomado al menos algo de cariño a mí.

En lugar de responderle, el demonio le mantuvo la ecuánime expresión sin soltar palabra alguna. Ante su silencio que decía más que ninguna explicación, se dio por vencedora y se permitió sonreír un poco. El que no se lo negara era lo suficientemente alentador como para continuar sin tapujos.

―Lo bueno es que no será tampoco por tanto tiempo. Cuando regrese podré volver a mimarlo como siempre, sólo espero que no se haya acostumbrado a tu indiferencia para entonces.

―¿ _Cuando_ regreses? ―Sesshomaru arrugó un poco la piel de la nariz. La sonrisa de la muchacha se ensanchó un poco más al ver que eso no se lo había esperado.

―Claro. Me gustaría regresar en el próximo solsticio. ¿O pensaste que las cosas se quedarían así entre los dos?

―Estimé que permanecerías en el sitio al que perteneces.

―Esa es la cosa ―tildó ella bajando un poco la voz. Luego alzó la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos, sin titubear―, no pertenezco sólo a un sitio. Al menos ya no. Así como el mundo humano es mi hogar, este también lo es.

―¿Por qué? Sabes lo peligroso que es. Sabes que no es tu lugar.

―Sé que es mi lugar porque estás tú ―puntualizó señalándolo con el dedo―. Aunque sea un mundo donde corra peligro, si estás tú no tengo nada de qué temer... por más cursi que suene ―musitó por lo bajo, abochornada por dejar ver su naturaleza de enamorada cuando intentaba mantenerse serena. _Contrólate, mujer, ¡contrólate!_ ―. Además de que tenemos un asunto muy importante pendiente, y no me puedo ir para siempre sin haberlo finalizado.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Del sortilegio que te mantiene aquí. Dije que te ayudaría a romperlo y era en serio.

―¿Qué te hace creer que podrás romperlo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres quien puede hacerlo?

―Intuición, supongo. Si estoy aquí en primer lugar es por algo, ¿no? ―se mordió la mejilla para retener el impulso de soltar que estaba casi segura de que existía la posibilidad de que él también la quisiera de la misma forma que ella; pero que la quisiera de verdad. De la misma forma que su padre había amado a la dama Izayoi, algo lo suficientemente significativo como para cumplir sus palabras y romper la barrera. Habían llegado demasiado lejos como para no mantener las esperanzas―. Quiero que seas libre, Sesshomaru, quiero ayudar a que eso pase y puedas dejar atrás todo esto. Mereces más que una vida entre paredes, y aunque me cueste, me aseguraré de que la consigas tarde o temprano. Dije que te enseñaría este país, no dejaré que mi esfuerzo con ese mapa sea en vano ―bromeó un poco para quitarle la cara tan siniestra.

―No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir ―espetó fríamente. Rin sintió una espinita en el corazón ante esa parca reacción cuando se abría por completo a él, pero no permitió que la desanimara.

―Tú no sabes si puedo o no cumplirla, deja de ser pesimista por una vez.

―Se llama realismo ―remarcó tal y como había hecho aquella noche semanas atrás.

―Claro que no. ¿Qué te sucede, Sesshomaru? ¿No me crees capaz de hacerlo o es que te arrepientes de haberme dado la oportunidad de haberlo intentado al menos? Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes qué era lo que estaba intentando en primer lugar... ―musitó entre dientes desviando la mirada. El demonio entrecerró los ojos dorados y arrugó el entrecejo.

―¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que ignoro cuáles son tus intenciones, tu _manera_ de romper la barrera? ―preguntó con un tono asombrosamente cortante. Tanto, que Rin se sorprendió por un instante. No recordaba la última vez que lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma tan peligrosa―. No me creas estúpido. Pretendías ponerme en el lugar de mi padre y ponerte a ti en el lugar de esa humana. No eres tan astuta como creías.

El rostro ligeramente aturdido de ella, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría en la cara, no duró demasiado considerando lo expuesta que había quedado. O mejor dicho, al saber lo expuesta que siempre había estado en realidad. No se permitió un segundo más de confusión y continuó adelante, con la adrenalina fluyéndole a toda velocidad por las venas.

―Sabías lo que pretendía y aún así no me detuviste, ¿no? Eso significa que al menos tenías curiosidad en lo que podría suceder.

―Significa que sólo te estaba siguiendo el juego ―reveló, dejándola helada.

―¿Qué...? ―musitó sin aliento, dolida―. Es decir... ¿que nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros fue real? ¿Por qué harías algo así?

―No he dicho que haya sido o no real.

―No te entiendo nada, Sesshomaru, te estás contradiciendo.

El demonio pareció necesitar un par de segundos para regularse antes de volver a hablar. Sólo viendo su expresión notaba que no estaba nada cómodo con esa conversación.

―Seguí tu juego de pretensiones al inicio. Sentía curiosidad ―consintió sin que le hiciera mucha gracia―, pero también me indignaba lo que intentabas hacer. Me indignaba que quisieras emular la misma razón por la cual estoy aquí ahora encerrado. Me indignaba incluso permitirte tales libertades de hacer lo que quisieras conmigo, como si fuera un experimento.

―Pero... ―intuyó Rin que diría tras una significativa pausa. Sesshomaru viró su ceño pronunciado hacia ella después de unos momentos teniéndolo fijo en el pergamino a sus espaldas.

―Abandoné el juego poco después de comenzarlo ―admitió al fin. Rin sintió que se deshacía en alivio; cuánto le alegraba escuchar eso.

―Lamento no habértelo dicho antes. Pensé que podría arruinar las cosas si lo hacía ― añadió tímidamente. El inugami no contestó nada, sólo volvió su foco de atención a otro punto lejos de su cara. Odiaba sentirse tan delatado, era fácil verlo―. Pero en realidad no quise emular la relación de tu padre y su esposa. Sólo... sólo quería hacerte ver que está bien querer a alguien. Confiar en alguien y abrirse sin rodeos. Quería que vieras que lo que habías estado repudiando tanto tiempo no era nada deshonroso como dijiste aquella vez, y que tal vez hasta a ti te gustaría sentirlo.

Sintió el impulso de alcanzarlo y tomar su mano, acariciar su rostro o simplemente acercársele un poco más para validar su punto, pero aquel muro de hielo que se cernía alrededor de él aún estaba de pie, y temía que su orgullo fuera lo bastante grande como para aceptar una muestra de cariño. Y ella estaba bien con eso, sabía cómo era y lo difícil que era llegarle. Tendría que esperar un poco más, como siempre.

―Entonces... ¿Crees que con esto sea posible que se rompa la barrera? ―preguntó tras uno o dos minutos de incómodo silencio.

―Aún permanece intacta ―fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

―Es por eso que debo volver, ¿lo ves? Estamos tan cerca que...

―No, no puedes regresar.

Y de nuevo Rin sintió que se chocaba con un muro de concreto salido de la nada. Agradecía a los dioses por su bien trabajada paciencia, porque de lo contrario se estaría golpeando la cabeza contra el suelo mientras se arrancaba densos mechones de cabello.

―¿Y por qué no? No me digas otra vez que no pertenezco aquí y que este mundo es peligroso porque no te lo voy a creer ―le advirtió rápidamente alzando una ceja poco impresionada.

―Es por eso precisamente que no puedes volver.

―¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tanto miedo le tienes a lo que te hago sentir que prefieres quedarte encerrado durante los siglos de los siglos? ―se controló lo mejor que pudo para que el volcán de sus emociones no fuera tan visible. Había hablado de paciencia demasiado rápido, porque la suya estaba en niveles críticos intentado romper esa pared que lo rodeaba.

―No lo entiendes ―negó con simpleza, tan frío como siempre―. Prefiero permanecer aquí durante siglos antes de que tu vida corra peligro.

Rin se hizo hacia atrás extrañada, lista para refutarle por enésima vez ―pues ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había tocado ese tema― que aquello era una tontería. Más fue la mirada tan directa y seria que le lanzó que detuvo el gesto de rolar los ojos que estaba a punto de hacer. Por primera vez en días, veía que la capa de hielo se fundía.

Cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba pasando con él y eso le preocupaba.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?

―Me parece haber descubierto el motivo por el que mi padre ronda estos territorios ―le dijo al fin. Ella abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad, intuyendo en lo más profundo de sí lo que estaba detrás de tal declaración.

―¿De verdad? ¿Cómo?

―Jaken.

―Oh... ―su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa. No le gustaba para nada la manera en la que Sesshomaru la estaba mirando, le daba escalofríos y tenía la impresión de que si continuaba la conversación esos escalofríos se tornarían en algo mucho peor. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo―. ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Qué motivo tiene tu padre?

―Tal parece que planea devolverme lo que hice hace quinientos años ―le dijo seriamente―. A través de ti.

―¿Qué...? ―su garganta se secó por completo y el nudo de su estómago se apretó hasta ser insoportable―. ¿Estás seguro?

―No, no lo estoy. Es una suposición ―y pese a que esa afirmación debería ser suficiente como para tranquilizarla, el semblante masculino se mantuvo estoico; siniestro inclusive. El retortijón de tripas que sentía no se desvaneció, sino que se hizo peor.

―Una suposición... ¿Y crees que sea real?

―No voy a arriesgar que así sea, no permitiré que te toque un solo cabello. Es por eso que debes regresar en el solsticio.

―Pero, ¿y si te equivocas? ―tartamudeó ella sigilosa―. ¿Y si la barrera se mantiene porque me voy?

―Tu vida es más importante que eso.

Los hombros de Rin se crisparon cuando el demonio, para marcar su punto, la miró directamente a los ojos. Su mente se quedó en blanco, pues no tenía idea de qué podía decir ante eso. La había desarmado.

―Sesshomaru... ―musitó conmocionada. Tragó con dificultad y se obligó a continuar―. ¿Y... y si todo resulta ser nada más que una suposición? ¿Y si tu padre nunca aparece ni tiene planes para vengarse? ¿Crees...? ¿Crees que pueda volver?

El inugami le mantuvo fija la mirada, evaluando sus preguntas un momento antes de responder.

―¿Eso es lo que realmente deseas?

―Sí, lo es. Quiero estar contigo, Sesshomaru. Quiero que usemos ese mapa y salgamos de aquí.

―¿Qué hay de tu mundo? ¿Qué hay de tu vida como ser humano, donde perteneces?

―Te dije que también pertenezco aquí. No sé cómo podría ser, pero haremos que funcione ―hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire, dándose valor―. Si eso es lo que quieres, Sesshomaru, buscaremos la manera.

―No importa lo que yo quiera.

―Claro que sí, a mí me importa. Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo porque vale la pena. Para mí tú vales la pena. Pero debo saber qué es lo que tú quieres. ¿Quieres que regrese?

Rin contuvo el aliento en lo que demoraba en hablar. Tan serio como siempre, falto de emoción, le respondió:

―Siempre quiero que regreses, Rin.

La chica se hinchó de alivio mientras sonreía ampliamente, mirándolo con sus ojos brillantes y enternecidos. Había escuchado frases similares antes, cuando ni siquiera lo había visto cara a cara y le preguntaba si quería que volviera a verlo. La primera vez que le dijo que sí sintió la emoción de la curiosidad infantil. Años después, cuando le dijo que podría marcharse y dejarlo tranquilo después del incidente con Issei, se alivió al creer que no perdería a su valioso amigo.

Y ahora... era algo nuevo, emocionante y esperanzado.

Eliminó la distancia al no poder resistirla más. El muro se había roto y podía pasar finalmente, así que se apegó a él, posando la frente en su pecho mientras apretaba levemente su haori, donde ocultaba su sonrisa conmocionada.

―Seamos optimistas y pensemos que todo estará bien ―le pidió sin despegar la cara de su ropa.

Sesshomaru, siguiendo su juego, no dijo nada sobre ser realista ni mantenerse alerta. No le quitaría la tranquilidad que estaba sintiendo, no ahora. Dejó que se abrazara a él hasta que sintió algo mojado en su pecho. La tomó de los hombros para verle el rostro y ella alzó la mirada cristalizada sin quitar la pequeña sonrisa.

―¿Por qué lloras?

―Por nada, no importa ―sacudió un poco la cabeza y limpió las lágrimas gruesas con el dobladillo de las mangas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar. Cuando espabiló un poco más se separó y soltó un suspiro. Era como si se hubiera librado de un gran peso de encima―. Creo que mejor voy a dormir, llevo aquí arriba toda la noche cruzando los dedos para que aparecieras y estoy muerta ―se separó un poco más y volvió a limpiarse la cara―. Gracias por haber sido sincero conmigo. Pero... a futuro me gustaría que me dijeras las cosas en lugar de ocultármelas así.

―No quería angustiarte.

―Es algo que asusta, pero necesito saberlo ―asintió suavemente. Sentía el cuerpo pesado por el agotamiento y necesitaba con urgencia descansar la cabeza para recomponerse―. ¿Te quedarás aquí arriba?

―Necesito vigilar el perímetro.

―Oh. Entonces... ―se sentó debajo del pergamino justo como estaba antes y estiró las piernas cruzando los tobillos. Entrelazó los dedos en su regazo y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para apoyar la cabeza del hombro―. Buenas... ―revisó su reloj de pulsera, ese que rara vez se quitaba y vio que eran las dos de la madrugada. _Con razón estoy medio muerta_ ― madrugadas.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? Ve abajo.

―No. Si tú te quedas, yo me quedo.

―No podrás dormir ahí.

―No subestimes mi cansancio ―lo miró con un sólo ojo abierto y le sonrió levemente―. Estaré bien, tranquilo.

―¿Por qué te quedas, Rin? ―cuestionó él sin comprender. Hacía mucho más frío ahí arriba, y sabía que Rin no era del todo compatible con una noche fría sin su debido cobijo.

―Queda más o menos una semana para el solsticio. Quiero aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda ahora que todo se aclaró.

―Te enfermarás si permaneces aquí.

―No si tú puedes evitarlo. ¿Te sientas conmigo? Apuesto a que tu audición es igual de buena así estés sentado o parado.

Sesshomaru se quedó viéndola sin mucha gracia mientras ella se hacía a un lado y palmeaba el suelo para que la acompañara, dando parpadeos lentos y coquetos en un intento de convencerlo.

―Eres terriblemente terca ―musitó unos segundos después cuando ocupaba el lugar que le había dejado, virando la cabeza hacia otro sitio para no verla sonreír victoriosa.

―Ah, llevo tanto tiempo conociéndote que se me pegan algunas de tus cosas ―se encogió de hombros inocentemente. A él no le pareció tan divertido como a ella.

Rin soltó un silencioso resoplido mientras se serenaba. Se inclinó a su lado, recargándose de su estola y tomando su manga como había hecho tantas otras veces. Ante un prolongado mutismo pero sabiendo que no estaba dormida aún, le dedicó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Su rostro estaba demasiado serio, pensativo e ido. Sintió un leve tirón en su manga y la vio apretar los labios.

―No puedo creer que falte tan poco para el solsticio ―murmuró cuando supo que tenía su atención.

―¿Te preocupa?

―Un poco, sí. Tendré que dar tantas explicaciones... y me asusta.

―¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

―Que no comprendan. Sé que será muy difícil para ellos creerme cuando les diga que fui realmente feliz aquí. Quizás no al principio, pero después... ―suspiró con pesadumbre―. Temo lastimarlos aún más cuando les explique la razón de eso. No estarán contentos y no los puedo culpar, no después de todo lo que les he hecho pasar. No será fácil.

―No debería importarte lo que piensen los demás con respecto a tus decisiones. Tienes criterio suficiente para tomarlas, no es incumbencia de nadie más que de ti misma.

Rin sonrió débilmente ante su intento para animarla. Aún serio y cortante quería hacerla sentir mejor, y lo agradecía infinitamente. Soltó la manga y se asió a su mano que reposaba sobre la rodilla doblada, acariciando suavemente los nudillos con el pulgar.

―Pero cuando tus decisiones afectan a otros no sólo te conciernen a ti. Además... sí me importa lo que piensen. Son personas que amo y no quiero causarles daño. Al menos no _más_ daño. Para ellos seguramente sonará que me fugué contigo sin darles aviso alguno, y mientras ellos me buscaban preocupados, yo estaba pasándola a lo grande en este mundo sin considerar lo mucho que mi ausencia los hería.

―No te fugaste. Yo te traje aquí.

―Porque yo dije que haría lo que fuera para salvar a mis amigos. Fue mi decisión ofrecerme a cambio. Y también fue mi decisión mantener en secreto que te conocía. Metí la pata una y otra vez, cada vez más hasta el fondo... ―gruñó por lo bajo―. No me extrañaría que todos me tacharan de demente y me resintieran por el resto de sus vidas.

―No sabías que tus decisiones tendrían este resultado. No es tu culpa.

―Bueno... quizás tengas razón, pero... Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubiera guardado tantos secretos. Al menos no con mis padres, no es justo lo que les estoy haciendo pasar.

Rin pasó por alto el pequeño tic en el rostro masculino ante sus últimas afirmaciones, más específicamente por el tono tan desanimado que había usado.

―¿Te arrepientes?

―Me arrepiento de haber manejado las cosas de mala manera. Creí que podría controlarlo todo, y que si menos personas sabían lo que estaba haciendo era más fácil mantenerlo así. Pero obviamente me equivoqué.

―En otras palabras preferirías que nada de esto hubiera pasado ―sentenció seriamente. Rin captó el trasfondo y se enderezó para verlo a la cara.

―Te dije hace tiempo que no me arrepentía de estar contigo, Sesshomaru. Nunca me arrepentiré ni me avergonzaré de lo que siento por ti, puedes estar seguro de eso ―le dijo con franqueza. Apretó la mano que sujetaba y lo miró intensamente―. ¿Por qué otra razón querría regresar? Quizás no hayamos tenido el mejor de los comienzos y todo fue un desastre al principio, pero... es de lo que tenemos ahora, lo que somos ahora por lo que soy feliz. No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, intentado ayudarte o incluso haberme ofrecido en lugar de mis amigos. Lo que me duele es... que pude haberlo hecho de otra forma. Pude haber pensado mejor las cosas y ser más inteligente y cuidadosa para no lastimar a nadie. De ser así... eventualmente me habría encantado venir aquí. Siempre había querido verte cara a cara, y ya desde entonces sentía algo por ti. Habría sido el mismo resultado, pero con otra ecuación.

Los hombros masculinos se relajaron al igual que su rostro, liberando la tensión que había acumulado no sólo en los últimos minutos, sino a lo largo de varios días. No tenía nada que responderle.

―Te quiero, Sesshomaru ―le dijo ella con una sonrisa más tranquila―. Y no hay manera de que eso vaya a cambiar, te lo aseguro.

Sesshomaru volvió su atención a su rostro justo cuando ella le depositaba un beso ligero en la mejilla. La observó durante un instante dedicarle la misma sonrisa dulce de siempre al mismo tiempo que algo se movía dentro de él. Ese algo lo llevó a tomarla de la nuca y volver a acortar la distancia que los separaba para besarla apropiadamente. No fue apasionado, profundo o siquiera prolongado. Fue más bien corto y superficial, pero lleno de significado al que no podía colocar en palabras.

―Descansa, Rin ―instó en voz baja cuando se separaron. Ella no necesitó oírlo dos veces y volvió a acurrucarse a su lado, haciéndose una bolita mientras la estola la rodeaba por sí sola. La pequeña mano femenina se quedó sobre la suya hasta que el sol salió por el horizonte marcando el inicio de un nuevo día. Durante ese tiempo, el demonio se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella y apoyó la mejilla sobre su corinilla, repitiendo en su mente algunos retazos de la conversación que habían tenido aquella madrugada.

Se dio cuenta que dejarla ir sería una de las cosas más difíciles que tendría que hacer jamás. Y esperar por ella sería igual de tortuoso, no tenía duda alguna.

Maldijo por lo bajo a su padre y la posibilidad bastante certera que existía sobre su venganza tomando la vida de Rin. Jamás dejaría que le tocara un solo cabello, no le importaba si estaba en su derecho de repetir la matanza que él mismo había hecho con su esposa humana e hijo híbrido. Rin no correría esa suerte, se aseguraría de ello.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que la misma chica había dicho con referencia a la cadena de eventos y decisiones que los habían llevado hasta ese momento actual. De no ser por la mala decisión de atacar la familia de su padre, nunca habría conocido a Rin. Jamás se hubiera imaginado ni siquiera por asomo de lo que se habría perdido.

Giró la mano que ella sujetaba para tomar los delicados dedos entre los suyos más grandes, fijándose en ellos sin quitar la cabeza de la postura en la que la mantenía.

Los últimos quinientos años de encierro habían sido duros, largos y humillantes, no tenían punto de comparación con ninguna otra experiencia de su vida. Sin embargo, mientras sostenía aquella mano más pequeña y sentía el ligero peso de la mujer que dormitaba a su lado, evaluó por primera vez que por ella podría esperar otros cinco siglos más sin problema alguno.

Por Rin todo valdría la pena.

...

Los días pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que Rin había imaginado. La cercanía que había tenido con Sesshomaru se recuperó, y ahora ambos aprovechaban cada instante que les quedaba para estar en la compañía del otro. A veces si el inugami no estaba haciendo alguna ronda o combatiendo, permanecía sentado silenciosamente mientras Rin hacía sus quehaceres: desde cocinar y atender a Ah-Un hasta lavar la ropa.

También recuperaron su rutina nocturna sin desperdiciar ni un minuto. El cansancio que alguno de los dos pudiera sentir, la tensión o la ansiedad, todo desaparecía en lo que se ocupaban de complacer al otro como si fuera la última vez que fuera posible. Y al terminar, Rin se acurrucaba a su lado, acariciando su cicatriz mientras él, a veces, pasaba los dedos por su largo cabello negro. Podían conversar o quedarse en silencio hasta que ella cayera dormida, pero no se separaban a menos de que el inugami escuchara algún ruido amenazante que fuera necesario revisar.

Estaba ansiosa por volver con su familia y amigos, incluso había escrito todo lo que podía decirles en cuanto se vieran cara a cara. Empezar fue la parte difícil, pero una vez pasado el primer párrafo que la dejó satisfecha ―y tras varias hojas de papel arrugadas a su espalda―, el resto no fue tan difícil como creía. Estaba tan acostumbrada a escribir lo que sentía que así pudo encontrar la forma de organizarse para cuando llegara el momento de darles todas las explicaciones que merecían.

Había resuelto también ser sincera en cuanto a su relación con Sesshomaru. Consideró por un momento mantenerlo en secreto para no lastimar a nadie ―con su mente puesta especialmente en sus padres e Issei―, pero no podía ocultar una parte tan importante de su experiencia en ese mundo y de sí misma. No negaría lo que sentía por él aún si le recriminaban y le daban nombres despectivos, era una promesa silente tanto como para él como para ella. Si iba a contar la verdad, tendría que ser toda la verdad.

 _Claro, pero tampoco es que les voy a decir "Sí, Sesshomaru y yo fuimos sexualmente muy activos. Varias veces por noche, incluso también durante el día. Pero tranquilos que me estaba cuidando". No, no. No mentiré pero tampoco voy a dar tantos detalles. No quiero que papá y mamá tengan un infarto después de todo lo que han soportado hasta ahora._

Dejó de escribir cuando ya no tenía ninguna palabra más que plasmar en el papel y se hizo hacia atrás, viendo hacia cada hoja repleta de garabatos. Había gastado casi dos frascos de tinta china en unos días y conforme iba vaciando su mente en el pergamino, al contrario de sentirse liberada se sentía aprensiva y ansiosa. Ojalá no tuviera que perder a uno para ganar a los otros. Ojalá fuera posible tenerlo todo, pero... la vida era demasiado complicada como para que eso fuera posible.

Tomó una carta en especial, doblándola cuidadosamente para depositarla sobre una bufanda azul. La había hecho a escondidas de Sesshomaru y quería que la encontrara después de haberse ido, para que tuviera algo con qué recordarla.

Dejó el obsequio en su armario aprovechando que estaba afuera, y cuando cerró el compartimiento de sus ropas sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Una bufanda y una carta no eran suficiente... nada sería nunca suficiente para demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para ella, pero no quería irse sin dejar nada atrás. No era mucho, pero... considerando que guardaba envoltorios de golosinas creyó que le agradaría algo tejido a mano además del cobertor y las almohadas.

No podía levantarse.

Mañana era el gran día.

A partir de mañana en la noche no volvería a verlo todos los días. No volvería a dormir a su lado, a escuchar su voz o sentir la presencia que le brindaba tanta tranquilidad cuando más la necesitaba.

Se sorprendió a sí misma derramando un par de lágrimas inesperadas, las cuales limpió de un manotazo y se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa. Todo estaría bien. Volverían a verse y a estar juntos, este no sería un adiós definitivo. Aún cuando tuviera que esperar al solsticio de verano, siempre podrían verse en la mansión, o al menos hablarse y hacerse compañía como antes. No le pediría que la tocara de nuevo, no cuando sabía las consecuencias que esto acarreaba en él. Debían ser pacientes y ya.

 _No es el fin del mundo. Volveremos a vernos. La barrera se romperá, viajaremos por el mundo y todo estará bien._

Salió sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse y bajó para entretenerse con Ah-Un, esperando que su despedida no fuera tan dolorosa puesto a lo mucho que se había encariñado con él.

Ya había dicho su hasta pronto correspondiente a Jaken, Han y los demás aquella misma mañana, y todavía se recriminaba por no haberse armado de valor y abrazado a Jaken como tanto quería hacerlo. Habría sido muy divertido para ella y bochornoso para él, pero tuvo que conformarse con una despedida más formal. Y como agradecimiento especial por todos sus cuidados y atenciones, les había dejado un espléndido banquete que le llevó prácticamente toda la noche anterior preparar. También les hizo la petición a Han y otro par de demonios que mantuvieran un ojo en Ah-Un y que le dejaran alimentos cuando tuvieran la oportunidad.

Jaken, pese a que se mostraba ufano por la partida de Rin, no estaba tan bien como quería reflejar. Han le dijo en secreto que lo había visto algo malhumorado y decaído camino a la mansión, e incluso le había escuchado musitar un 'estúpida niña humana con sus estúpidos sentimentalismos contagiosos'.

En cuanto estuviera de vuelta en verano se aseguraría de darle un abrazo demoledor sin importar lo mucho que se quejara.

Regresó a la mansión después de pasar el resto de la tarde hasta el ocaso con Ah-Un en los cuarteles de los sirvientes. Las nevadas hacían que el animal estuviera mucho tiempo recluido dormitando, así que todo lo que hizo fue sentarse a su lado, cepillarlo y hablarle con voz suave para no molestarlo. No creía que supiera lo que le estaba diciendo o que de hecho se despedía de él, pero de todas formas lo hizo hasta que se sintió más tranquila y Ah-Un quedó dormido.

Después de cuidar a una criatura de tales dimensiones estaba segura de que cualquier animalito que rescatara en el mundo humano sería pan comido de tratar.

Dejó un beso en cada hocico cuando los cuatro pares de ojos se cerraron, deseándole las buenas noches antes de marcharse apagando la luz y asegurarse de que su frazada estuviera bien colocada. Rayos, se había encariñado demasiado con él, era difícil saber que mañana sería el último día que lo vería durante varios meses.

Sesshomaru estaba afuera del área de servicio para cuando Rin atravesó las puertas. Parado en la nieve recién caída y que formaba una densa capa en el suelo, resplandeciendo tenuemente bajo la luz de la luna. Batalló contra la nieve para abrirse paso hasta él y una vez a su lado se le quedó viendo con la mente totalmente en blanco y el labio inferior temblando ligeramente. Lo abrazó apegándose a su cuerpo, memorizando cada pequeño aspecto de su tacto para llevarlo siempre consigo: desde su aroma hasta su calor, la dureza de su pecho y el firme latido de su corazón.

El demonio la guió al interior de la mansión interpretando aquel gesto como un ataque de frío, pero una vez adentro y bajo la luz de las antorchas y lámparas de aceite pudo detallar en su rostro que no era el clima lo que le estaba afectando. Apretó la mandíbula ante su expresión ida y afectada; detestaba verla así. Por lo que hizo lo único que podía distraerla lo suficiente.

Tomó su mentón y la besó lentamente, posando un brazo en la parte baja de su espalda mientras ella hacía lo propio aferrándose de su cuello por inercia. Al cabo de unos segundos de repetir el contacto se separaron y miraron largamente a los ojos.

No había nada que decir, nada que no se hubiera dicho ya ni fuera necesario aclarar.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso en silencio y ocuparon la habitación de Sesshomaru, donde una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, los besos y caricias se reanudaron, desprendiéndose lentamente de sus ropajes hasta que nada pudo impedir que sus pieles chocaran la una con la otra. Jadeos y tenues gruñidos inundaron la habitación a oscuras esa noche hasta que se hizo de madrugada y Rin no daba para más, ni física ni mentalmente, y todo lo que podía hacer era acurrucarse a su lado una vez más.

Consiguió dormir sólo por lo cansada que estaba, pues su mente no dejaba de producir ideas que continuaban angustiándola hasta que no lo soportó otro segundo más. Sesshomaru, al contrario, se mantuvo alerta con un oído siempre puesto en el exterior mientras la rodeaba con un brazo y acariciaba su cara con el dorso de la mano libre.

Las horas pasaron con total calma hasta que los suaves rayos del sol invernal se colaron por la habitación, iluminándola cada vez más conforme transcurría el tiempo. Si no fuera propenso a guiarse siempre con lógica y evitar pensamientos sin sentido, habría querido que el sol se detuviera en su ascenso.

Que el tiempo se detuviera y no le diera razones para moverse... y mucho menos para dejarla ir.

...

Kagome y Ginzo Higurashi arribaron al pueblo temprano aquella mañana. Ambos iban ligeros de equipaje pues su estadía no sería prolongada, pero eso no significaba que iban mal preparados. La muchacha bajó del autobús ese veintiuno de diciembre y fue recibida por el frío aire de la montaña. Vio preocupada hacia el cielo y calculó que probablemente nevaría aquel día, y si no era así tal vez caería un chaparrón de aguanieve más peligroso aún.

Ella tenía suerte de saber desenvolverse en terrenos inhóspitos gracias a su estadía en el otro mundo y el entrenamiento a manos de su estricto marido, pero su abuelo, por desgracia, no contaba ni con la habilidad física ni la resistencia para hacer tal viaje si el clima se les tornaba en contra. Si esto llegaba a suceder tendría que subir a la montaña sin él para evitarle un ascenso difícil.

―Me recuerda al pueblo en el que conocí a tu abuela ―comentó el hombre en cuanto se bajó del transporte. Kagome se ofreció a cargar su pequeña valija, pero él se negó con un gesto de la callosa mano―. Seré viejo pero no soy inútil, querida nieta. Te sorprendería la fuerza que guardan mis huesos.

―Creo que deberías guardar esa fuerza para lo que nos espera esta noche, abuelo ―le recomendó mientras se abrían paso por el terminal. Al ser lunes estaba considerablemente concurrido, pero no les costó distinguir a la señora Hashimoto quien los esperaba a la salida con quien pudieron suponer era su esposo.

―Qué bueno que llegaron, ¿tuvieron un buen viaje? ―los saludó cortésmente la mujer con una pronunciada reverencia. El abuelo dijo que el viaje había estado bien hasta que comenzaron las curvas de ascenso hacia la montaña, pero Kagome le dio un pequeño codazo para que no siguiera quejándose. La señora Hashimoto se disculpó profundamente por el mal rato que les había hecho pasar, y la muchacha, intuyendo que podría venir un ataque de nervios, intervino rápidamente.

―No se disculpe, por favor. Ha sido un viaje bastante tranquilo, las curvas no fueron molestia. Es sólo que mi abuelo está acostumbrado a las calles planas de Tokio, es todo.

―Sí, sí, a eso me refería, por supuesto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de la ciudad y perdí la costumbre.

―Qué alivio... ―suspiró la señora. Seguidamente hizo un gesto hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado instándolo a dar un paso al frente.

―Mi nombre es Hizashi Hashimoto, un placer conocerlos al fin ―se inclinó respetuosamente, gesto que los Higurashi imitaron―. Agradezco todas las molestias que se han tomado para asistirnos, no tenemos manera de recompensarles su gran amabilidad.

―Descuide, señor Hashimoto. Es un placer para nosotros poder brindar cualquier tipo de ayuda ―contestó rápidamente el abuelo, impresionado por los modales del caballero.

―Haremos todo lo posible para traer a su hija de regreso ―asintió Kagome. Los padres intercambiaron una mirada: la mujer parecía convencida y muy esperanzada de que todo saldría bien, pero el hombre tenía un notorio matiz de escepticismo y preocupación en su rostro cansado.

―Se los agradecemos ―sonrió Yuriko―. Por favor, acompáñenos a desayunar. Deben estar hambrientos después de semejante viaje, y estar afuera con este clima no da la mejor de las bienvenidas.

―Oh, mis huesos agradecerían algo de té verde, sí ―se contentó el abuelo, echando a andar detrás de la pareja que se enfilaba para llegar a la parada externa al pequeño terminal.

Una vez afuera del edificio, Kagome se quedó rezagada contemplando el paisaje. Altas montañas rodeaban todo cuanto llegaba a ver, todas repletas de vegetación libre de grandes cúmulos grises que marcaran el paso del hombre y el concreto. Le recordaba al otro mundo en cierto aspecto, pero ese sitio tenía, de ser posible, un aire más inhóspito que la versión de Tokio del lado habitado por youkais.

El lugar que ella conocía estaba ampliamente residido por criaturas de todo tipo en una gran comunidad. Era casi como una civilización de fantasía, donde se alzaban edificios y estructuras de formas curiosas: había mercados, aldeas, edificios, escuelas, calles, templos... toda una gama de una cultura avanzada, si se lo quería ver de esa forma. Existían varias especies de demonios también: muchos con forma de animal, otros con forma humanoide o fantasmagórica, y bastantes de ellos poseían un intelecto equiparable con el de un humano. No todos eran agresivos, la mayoría sólo vivía el día a día atendiendo sus propios asuntos sin importarles demasiado todo lo demás.

Lástima que no hubiera dado con la ciudad la primera vez que entró en ese mundo, las cosas habrían sido mucho más fáciles de ser así. En cambio, el pozo la llevó a la montaña apartada que, para su poca fortuna, estaba repleta de criaturas de carácter incivilizado que se le abalanzaron encima para cazarla y devorarla. Tuvo la suficiente suerte que, mientras corría por su vida como si no hubiera un mañana, se cruzó con la persona adecuada que la sacó de aprietos no sólo esa vez, sino todas las siguientes hasta que pudo valerse por sí misma.

Desde el primer instante que lo vio ―que realmente lo vio, mejor dicho, cuando su pánico por la persecución por fin mermó― quedó totalmente prendada de sus ojos dorados y su poderoso porte. A partir de entonces no pudo apartarse de él por más que lo intentó.

Recordó con gracia cómo se había ganado su confianza ofreciéndole, como único método de pago por haberla salvado, el bento que llevaba en la mochila de la escuela y las galletas de limón que su madre le había guardado como pequeño postre. El inugami quedó tan fascinado con ellas que Kagome le prometió todas las galletas y dulces que pudiera comer si la ayudaba a regresar a casa.

No se enteró sino hasta mucho después que gracias a eso comenzó a forjar el vínculo que ahora la unía como su inumochi. Comenzando con algo tan simple como la comida pudo conseguir un lazo de tal fortaleza, aún le era difícil de creer.

―¿Vienes, Kagome? ―la instó su abuelo cuando los Hashimoto abordaban el autobús local que acababa de llegar. La muchacha apuró sus pasos para reunirse con ellos y todos tomaron los asientos al final del vehículo. Mantuvieron una conversación en voz baja en los escasos minutos que demoraron en arribar a la casa de sus anfitriones. Ginzo Higurashi hizo un gran esfuerzo para no volver a quejarse de las curvas y se distrajo a sí mismo comentando cosas sueltas sobre lo diferente que era vivir en la ciudad y lo agradable que debía ser tener tantos espacios abiertos.

―Es ahí ―señaló Yuriko cuando pasaban por el paradero de la ruta 42. Kagome se fijó en el túnel que los árboles secos formaban, dándole lugar a un camino que parecía a todas apariencias desolado y espeluznante―. Siguiendo aquel sendero se llega a esa casa. No se la puede ver desde aquí, pero está allá arriba ―indicó un punto alto cubierto de árboles.

―Curioso lugar para construir una mansión ―comentó el abuelo asomándose con curiosidad.

―Díganoslo a nosotros.

Cuando llegaron al hogar de los Hashimoto, el matrimonio les invitó a pasar con toda la amabilidad del mundo y se acomodaron en el salón mientras el señor se encargaba del té y la señora acomodaba alimentos previamente preparados.

La atención de Kagome se fijó en un pequeño buró que tenían debajo de una amplia ventana, y aprovechando la ausencia de la pareja se levantó para echarle un vistazo a las fotografías.

La familia posaba en diversas imágenes, mostrando la secuencia de crecimiento de la hija. Era una chica bastante linda con una amplia sonrisa, ojos grandes y risueños y un cabello espeso y alborotado. Tomó la foto que calificó de más reciente, una donde se veía posando ante un pastel con un par de velas con formas de 17. Hacía la señal de victoria con sus manos y sacaba la lengua teniendo al lado a un par de chicos que consideró sus amigos.

―Esa fue de su último cumpleaños ―la sorprendió la señora Hashimoto. Ni siquiera la había escuchado venir. Colocó el marco cuidadosamente en el mismo punto del que lo había tomado y se disculpó por su atrevimiento―. No te preocupes. Rin siempre atrajo la curiosidad de las personas, es tan vivaz y simpática que trata a cualquiera como si fuera su amigo de toda la vida.

―Me dio esa impresión ―asintió ella.

―Esos son sus mejores amigos: Issei y Momoko ―continuó, señalando a los chicos al lado de Rin. Una muchacha de pelo corto y castaño y un muchacho de pelo alborotado con gafas y cara de sabelotodo―. Issei es quien fue atacado por el inugami, afortunadamente ahora se encuentra bien. Le quitaron el collarín hace poco, siempre fue muy cercano a Rin. Él, Momoko y sus demás amigos han estado muy pendientes del caso, siempre tienen cartas para enviarle y nos preguntan en cada ocasión si nos hemos enterado de algo nuevo. Son buenos chicos.

―¿Les ha dicho algo sobre lo que intentaremos hoy?

―Oh, no. No pienso hacerlo. No quiero que ninguno se presente y quepa la posibilidad de que salgan heridos, no podría perdonarme si algo les llega a pasar. Además de que aunque les pidiera que no fueran, estoy segura de que más de uno se presentaría aún si tuviera que escaparse. Es mejor que no sepan nada de esto, ya han pasado por suficiente.

―Entiendo. Estoy segura de que los padres de estos chicos le estarán muy agradecidos.

―No sé si eso sea posible... la situación con mi hija los ha metido en tantos problemas que no creo que quieran saber mucho más de nosotros ―sonrió entristecida―. Pero eso no es lo que nos importa en este momento. Todo lo que queremos es que Rin regrese a casa. Después podremos arreglarnos con todo el mundo, pero primero es ella.

―Por supuesto ―asintió la joven sin saber mucho más qué decir. Se notaba que la pobre mujer había vivido quizás más de lo que podía soportar, pero se mantenía en pie con la esperanza de volver a ver a su hija sin preocuparse excesivamente por otras cosas. Rin siempre sería su prioridad―. Según tengo entendido Rin le avisó que regresaría en el solsticio. Que el inugami le había permitido volver ―señaló tildando la cabeza―. ¿Sus amigos no saben sobre esto?

―No. Recogimos la carta antes de que lo hiciera la misma policía por un golpe de suerte. No se lo hemos dicho a nadie.

―¿Y aún así cree que sea necesario que intervengamos? Si el inugami le deja regresar...

―No confío en nada de lo que diga ese monstruo ―constató la mujer negando gravemente―. No creeré en nada que venga de él, quizás Rin sí, pero yo no. No me tomaré esto a la ligera.

Kagome no tuvo nada que decir ante la severidad de la madre exasperada, ningún argumento con el que tranquilizarla aunque podían ocurrírsele más de uno. Su esposo era un inugami, y sabía que cuando uno hablaba en serio no había forma de que se retractara. Los motivos para dejar que Rin se marchara aún le eran desconocidos tanto a ella como a su familia, pero si él lo había dicho... dudaba que fuera para darles falsas esperanzas.

No.

Algo debía estar pasando para que aquel demonio tomara esa decisión de apartarla de su lado voluntariamente. Algo que debía ser grave.

―Ven, sentémonos a desayunar, debes estar hambrienta ―después de unos segundos en silencio, la invitó a la mesa donde su abuelo y el señor Hashimoto mantenían su propia conversación.

Vio una vez más el retrato de Rin y evaluó la forma en la que las personas que salían con ella la observaban. Y no sólo ahí, siempre parecía ser el centro de atención. Se notaba que era querida y bien estimada por los que la conocían, y se preguntó si acaso había tenido ese mismo efecto instantáneo con el inugami que la había convertido su inumochi.

¿Sería aquel un caso de propiedad, como si el demonio la viera como un objeto, algo que debe cuidar para que no se lo roben? ¿O era más bien una relación de verdad como en el caso de ella y su esposo?

Esperó que fuera el primer caso, cruzó los dedos por ello mientras se sentaba a la mesa y se llevaba la primera bola de arroz a la boca. Si resultaba ser la segunda opción sería muchísimo más difícil, porque quizás... Rin sería la que se opondría a volver.

En cuanto terminaron la comida y la plática que le sucedió después, la pareja los invitó a descansar tomando la habitación de invitados del piso de arriba. Como sólo contaba con una cama, ofrecieron también su propia recámara para mayor comodidad. Ambos se negaron y Kagome optó por permitirle a su abuelo tomar una necesitada siesta mientras ella se quedaba en la sala escuchando los relatos y toda la información que los Hashimoto tuvieran que ofrecerle.

Cuando le enseñaron los videos ―unos que Kagome sabía que existían pero la señora Hashimoto no le había enseñado a falta de tener un teléfono inteligente―, la joven sacerdotisa se quedó helada al ver a ese demonio.

¿Todos los inugamis se parecían o ese en particular era el que se le hacía terroríficamente familiar?

Entre sus cavilaciones sacando las cuentas y recordando cada conversación con su marido, buscando dónde le había comentado si tenía algún familiar con su apariencia casi idéntica, tuvo que hacer una pausa para notar la interacción que tenía Rin con este ser y su propia manera de dirigirse a ella.

Eran cercanos, no cabía duda. Había comodidad entre ambos, y también... química. Mucha química. Podía ser un tipo aterradoramente serio y cortante, pero no le fue difícil distinguir un rastro de... _algo_ en su manera de mirarla.

Algo como aprecio, tal vez. Pero aprecio de verdad, no como el que se le puede tener a algún objeto.

Y Rin... oh, a ella se le notaba a leguas.

Ya podía ver la fuente de preocupación de su madre y la incomodidad de su padre. Estaba en su sonrisa y su manera de hablarle con tal naturalidad como si no se tratara de un inugami peligroso, sino del mejor de sus amigos. O tal vez... algo más.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde hasta la llegada de la hora del solsticio que los cuatro partieron en dirección a la mansión, Kagome estuvo recordando los conjuros que sabía de memoria, tratando de evitar pensar en que estaba a punto de separar a una inumochi de su inugami y lo furioso que estaría él de que le quitaran a su compañera por la fuerza. Aunque si la dejaba ir por propia voluntad...

Siguió cruzando los dedos para estar equivocada, pero por más que lo intentó, el malestar de estómago que inició con los vídeos la acompañó hasta la envejecida mansión donde el ritual daría inicio. Sentía la energía espiritual que rodeaba a ese lugar y no le fue difícil encontrar el punto exacto donde la brecha que conectaba ambos planos era más pronunciada.

Tomó una amplia inhalación y se preparó para lo que le tocaba hacer. Ya no había vuelto atrás.

...

El día había transcurrido silencioso para Rin, donde veía el pasar de las horas con una ansiedad sólo equiparable con la angustia que sentía estrujándole el corazón. Caía la tarde para cuando se decidió a bajar, dándole un último vistazo a lo que había sido su habitación en los últimos seis meses.

La había limpiado, cambiado las sábanas y doblado el futón para guardarlo en el armario. Cada pequeño objeto estaba en su lugar, y la amplia variedad de papeles que cubrían la mesita había desaparecido para dejar ver por fin la lustrosa superficie de madera. Las cenizas de la hoguera también habían sido despejadas y se veía tan impecable como si jamás hubieran encendido siquiera una cerilla. Limpió a fondo sólo para tener algo con lo que ocuparse mientras Sesshomaru hacía una ronda por el muro. No había abandonado la mansión en realidad, y no lo haría por el resto del día sólo por si las dudas. Necesitaba estar cerca de ella para cuidar que nada se aproximara más de la cuenta.

Pasó los siguientes minutos con Ah-Un, quien había entrado de lleno en su ciclo de hibernación y ni se enteraba de lo que ocurría más allá de su sueño. Su cuerpo se había endurecido y enfriado, manteniendo la temperatura en los órganos vitales para preservarse en mejores condiciones, según le había explicado Sesshomaru unos días atrás. No despertaría sino hasta inicios de la primavera, cuando ella ya no estuviera para darle la bienvenida.

Extrañaría enormemente visitarlo cada día, verlo crecer y ser parte de su entrenamiento. Echaría en falta sus progresos, sus descaros para pedir caricias y el tenue ronroneo que obtenía de respuesta cuando lo consentía. Pero para no desanimarse, en lugar de pensar en la falta que le haría de ahora en adelante, se imaginó cómo se vería cuando regresara el siguiente verano. Grande, imponente, totalmente adulto. Quizás para ese entonces podría volar sin problemas y sería un valioso aliado. Se preguntó si Sesshomaru continuaría con el entrenamiento que le había puesto e hizo la nota mental de cuestionarlo al respecto más adelante, si no se le olvidaba.

Tenía la cabeza tan saturada que últimamente quería hacer y decir muchas cosas que terminaban por escapársele por completo.

Al igual que la noche previa, dio un beso en cada hocico y le deseó dulces sueños antes de marcharse cerrando la puerta.

El sol caía arrancándole brillos dorados a la nieve arremolinada del día anterior, y por lo lejos podía ver que se acercaban nubarrones que sólo podían significar una nueva nevada. ¿En su pueblo ya estaría nevando o continuaban con las lluvias heladas que dejaban las carreteras congeladas y el suelo del bosque pantanoso? Ya estaba a sólo una o dos horas de averiguarlo.

Dio un último recorrido a la enorme casa, grabándose en la memoria cada detalle y área que había aprendido a querer como a su propio hogar. Los amplios corredores, el patrón del tatami, la madera pulida de los pasillos externos, las pinturas de las paredes y puertas, cada lámpara y antorcha...

Cuando estuviera de su lado todo lo que vería sería únicamente una triste estructura, un fantasma de lo que había sido ―y continuaba siendo ahí― una orgullosa mansión digna de un noble. La recibirían paredes con moho y rayones de grafiti, suelos rotos y tatamis arruinados por el paso del tiempo y las estaciones.

Pero al mismo tiempo, también la recibirían unos brazos abiertos y cálidos que borrarían el agrio sabor de boca. Sus padres estarían ahí, y eso la ayudaba enormemente a serenarse y ver con anticipación lo próximo que estaba por vivir.

 _Todo estará bien_ , se repitió. _No es el fin del mundo. Papá y mamá estarán ahí. Volveré a ver a Momoko, Issei, Satsuki, Haruka... podré volver a mi cuarto y no tendré que preocuparme por ser platillo gourmet de algún monstruo horrible. Volveré a ver a Sesshomaru, y estaremos juntos de nuevo cuando sea posible. Todo estará bien._

Acabó apoyándose en la columna que había usado tantas veces para comunicarse con él, deslizando lentamente la espalda hasta que quedó sentada con las piernas estiradas. Examinó sus zapatos deportivos, esos que había llevado puestos desde el primer día y que apenas había vuelto a usar. Era extraño para ella sentir el suelo bajo la suela de goma y sus calcetines desgastados, al igual que era utilizar calzado de exteriores sobre el tatami. Pero como iba a bajar la montaña en medio de la noche invernal, resolvió que sería más cómodo hacerlo con sus viejos tenis antes que con unas botas de paja forradas con piel.

No llevaba la ropa con la que había salido de casa por última vez por lo impráctico que sería con semejante clima. Además, no era como si la necesitara... siempre podría volver por ella la próxima vez. _¿Qué clase de cara pondrán mamá y papá al verme con un kimono tan bonito como este?_ se cuestionó mentalmente, fijándose en las nubes pesadas que cubrían el cielo antes despejado. _Creo que estarán más interesados en verme a mí en una sola pieza como para fijarse en la ropa que lleve puesta._

Sesshomaru apareció entonces, dando por finalizada su última ronda de vigilancia por el borde del muro. Cuando se detuvo al lado de Rin, esta estiró la mano para tomar la suya, jalándolo para que se sentara a su lado. El demonio obedeció sin siquiera poner un gramo de resistencia.

―Como en los viejos tiempos... ―comentó ella unos segundos después―. Te sentabas conmigo y escuchabas lo que sea que tuviera que decirte o leerte sin moverte. Quizás no podía verte, pero a veces escuchaba tus movimientos en el suelo y sentía tu presencia. ¿No te aburría escucharme parlotear sin parar durante tanto tiempo? ¿Me prestabas atención siquiera?

―Te prestaba atención. No era aburrido, era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado ―le dijo con tono monótono, viendo hacia adelante mientras él mismo recordaba aquellos días más simples y llenos de novedad en su tediosa vida.

―¿Y de verdad te gustaba que te leyera? A veces tenía la impresión de que lo decías para complacerme.

―Nunca me molestó escucharte hablar. De lo contrario lo habría dicho.

―¿Cómo no podría molestarte la vocecita aguda de una niña? Siempre hablé demasiado, no había forma de callarme. Y te traía cualquier libro que me gustaba como excusa para estar contigo. Vaya tortura.

―Si continué diciéndote que volvieras no era una tortura.

Rin formó una media sonrisa nostálgica y lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. No entendía cómo era posible que no le hubiera desesperado el sonido de su voz cuando era pequeña, en especial cuando podía ser tan insistente y demandante de atención. Así de aburrido debía estar como para recibir de buen grado cualquier tipo de cambio.

―Por cierto, nunca te pregunté. ¿Cómo aprendiste a ser tan bueno en el Go? Jamás pude ganarte por más que lo intenté. Ni siquiera soy capaz de hacerlo ahora y he aprendido bastante de ti estos últimos meses ―agregó intrigada. Habían jugado varias veces no sólo al Go, sino a todos los juegos que Rin le había dejado a lo largo de los años. Podía vencerlo con cierta dificultad en el Koi-Koi e incluso consiguió una victoria o dos en las damas chinas, pero en el Go no tenía forma de vencerlo. Era sencillamente imposible.

―Mi padre me enseñó cuando era cachorro. Era un entrenamiento de estrategia.

―Oh, por supuesto que era un entrenamiento ―resopló ella negando con la cabeza. Con razón se lo tomaba tan en serio―. ¿No jugabas ni hacías nada que no tuviera el propósito de entrenarte? ¿Nunca escalaste árboles sólo porque sí, o jugaste con otros niños al menos?

―No que yo recuerde. Esas cosas carecían de importancia para mí.

―Vaya infancia más triste ―murmuró por lo bajo. ¿Cómo un niño no podía tener interés en jugar? Era tan antinatural como... razonó un momento y dejó caer los hombros. _Como muchas cosas que tienen que ver con él, por ejemplo. Y por millonésima vez le estoy buscando lógica a algo que simplemente no la tiene, nunca aprendo._

Guardaron silencio por un par de minutos, en los cuales Sesshomaru le dedicaba algunas miradas rápidas por el rabillo del ojo. Sus facciones se habían ablandado mientras contemplaba el exterior, pensando en algo que seguramente le causaría gracia. La luz natural se extinguía poco a poco, dejando los alrededores sumidos en una penumbra cada vez más densa gracias a los nubarrones que se cerraban en el cielo.

―Será raro despertar mañana y no verte conmigo ―comentó Rin, apartando su atención del curioso comportamiento del clima.

―Cuando llegaste dijiste que era extraño poder verme.

―Y ahora no hacerlo será lo extraño ―completó ella tildando la cabeza―. Te echaré mucho de menos, ¿sabes? Me acostumbré tanto a ti que... pensar que no te veré cada día me hace sentir mal. Como si me quitaran algo, un brazo o un sentido. No sé si me explico.

Sí, se explicaba bien. Él sentía algo similar, aunque no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

―Creo que nunca te agradecí por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

―Has agradecido suficiente.

―No, he dado las gracias por cosas pequeñas: como cuando calientas el agua, o me ayudas con Ah-Un, cuando me llevabas al techo o me prestabas la estola... y por cosas grandes como salvarme la vida, también ―agregó asintiendo―. Pero... nunca te he dicho nada por todo lo demás.

―No he hecho nada más.

―Claro que sí. Desde que estoy aquí siento que me he podido valer mejor por mí misma, que he crecido y madurado como nunca lo había creído posible. Me siento más capaz, más fuerte y... simplemente mejor persona que antes. He aprendido tanto... a ser más optimista, a ser más paciente, valiente e independiente. Pero no en el aspecto físico, porque si pongo un pie fuera de la barrera estaré frita ―añadió rápidamente con una sonrisa para animarlo. Desgraciadamente seguía estando tan serio que parecía que ni la había escuchado―. Te lo agradezco mucho, Sesshomaru.

Guardó silencio casi conteniendo el aliento. Cada vez estaba más oscuro, casi no quedaba ningún rastro del sol detrás de las densas nubes y las montañas a lo lejos. Sentía la nariz congestionada y los ojos picosos, pero no permitió que el mutismo se prolongara. No quería llorar.

―¿Sabes qué me gustaría? Cuando regrese me encantaría que me enseñes a pelear ―soltó de repente, obligándose a mantener la cabeza en lo alto. Ésta vez sí captó la atención del demonio, quién viró la cara en su dirección.

―¿Que te enseñe a pelear? ¿Por qué querrías eso?

―Para poder defenderme. No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes ―razonó para sus adentros, pensativa―, es lógico con todos los peligros que hay aquí. Me gustaría que me entrenaras de alguna manera.

―No necesitas entrenamiento, te protegeré. Y el dragón también.

―Sí, yo sé que lo harán, pero ¿y si pasa algo? ¿Y si nos separan? Debería saber al menos lo básico para sobrevivir hasta que aparezcas para salvarme el pellejo.

―Es razonable ―meditó él, distraído.

―¿Entonces lo harías? ¿Me enseñarías?

―Si es lo que deseas.

Rin se encogió de hombros y lo vio lánguidamente sin apenas levantar la cabeza. Su sonrisa ligera se borró con un resoplido suave.

―No me gusta cuando estás tan serio ―musitó. La voz le temblaba un poco y era por eso que no la alzaba más. Afuera, el viento que anunciaba una tormenta comenzó con los primeros aullidos como una comitiva de advertencia. Se abrazó a sus rodillas al sentir una ráfaga pero no se movió de su lugar.

―Siempre estoy serio.

―No así. Casi nunca me dejas afuera, no de esta manera. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo, Sesshomaru?

―No.

―No te creo.

―No tengo motivos para estar enojado contigo.

―¿Estás preocupado?

―Estoy alerta ―la corrigió secamente. Podría decir que no estaba enojado, pero sus acciones lo contradecían terriblemente. De nuevo Rin se vio a sí misma apartada de él por un muro de concreto alto y grueso. No quería que sus últimos minutos juntos fueran así de tristes y solitarios, aunque estuvieran uno al lado del otro.

Esta vez no contaba con el tiempo para esperar a romper cada barrera de la fortaleza que los separaba. No tenía ni el tiempo ni las energías, de hecho, y no desperdiciaría aquellos valiosos momentos para tomarse las cosas con calma. Así que rodeó su brazo con el suyo hasta tomar su mano, apretándola con fuerza y recargándose en su hombro en un medio abrazo, captando su atención por completo.

―Estos últimos meses han sido de los mejores de mi vida. No, borra eso. Han sido los mejores de mi vida. Nunca creí que fuera posible ser tan feliz, ¿sabes? Pero no son los únicos en los que me sentiré así, estoy segura. Nos volveremos a ver y todo continuará tal cual como lo dejamos.

―¿Cómo estás tan segura? Conoces la posibilidad que existe de que no sea posible.

―Eres el ser más optimista que he conocido jamás ―le espetó.

―Estoy hablando en serio. Si la amenaza persiste...

―Encontraremos la forma ―le aseguró con toda convicción.

―Sabes lo arriesgado que es. Enfrentar a mi padre no sería lo mismo que luchar contra otros demonios. No poseo el poder para vencerlo, no cuando mi fuerza está reducida por el campo de energía.

―Vaya ―suspiró asombrada levantando la cabeza para verlo―. Es la primera vez que te escucho decir algo parecido. Jamás pensé que te vería inseguro de tu fuerza.

―Este es un caso especial ―contestó sin que le hiciera ninguna gracia que notara su desliz. Rin sonrió para tranquilizarlo y volvió a darle un apretón a su mano.

―De cualquier modo encontraremos la manera, sea peligroso o no. Vale la pena correr el riesgo.

―¿Por qué querrías poner en peligro tu vida?

―¿Es que no está claro? Te amo, Sesshomaru. Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace siglos, y quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase. No dejaré que una amenaza... Oh... ―se detuvo un momento―, nunca te lo había dicho antes, ¿verdad? ―y de repente, cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de salir de su boca, se sonrojó y bajó la cara para ocultarse de él. Le daba algo de miedo ver su reacción, porque tenía la certeza de que no comprendería del todo lo que acababa de confesarle. Los demonios no eran demasiado asiduos a los conceptos humanos, y aunque para ella esas dos simples palabras eran de las más importantes que le había dicho jamás, para él no tendría el mismo efecto.

Sabía que también la quería, pues sus acciones y cuidados no lo dejaban en duda, pero no era en sus mismos términos. La quería, sí, pero a su modo.

De repente un pensamiento curioso la asaltó y le hizo enderezarse un poco.

En la Bella y la Bestia el príncipe había roto su encantamiento cuando Bella le confesó que lo amaba... ¿La barrera seguía en pie ahora que ella había hecho lo mismo?

―Oye... ―carraspeó―. ¿La barrera sigue estando ahí?

―Lo está.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Bloquea parte de mi youki: si se hubiera roto lo sabría ―contestó simplemente. Rin bajó sus hombros un tanto decepcionada. _¿Mi amor no es suficiente para este encantamiento? Pero qué golpe tan bajo._

―Ya veo... ―y volvió a encogerse. Tal y como pensó en un principio, su confesión no había cambiado nada en él, ni movido alguna fibra sensible que pudiera notar. Probablemente si le decía de nuevo que lo amaba le respondería un parco 'lo sé' muy al estilo de Han Solo... pero sin su carisma. Roló los ojos por estar pensando en tantas fantasías y se centró más en el mundo real.

 _Oh, ¿pero y si la barrera se rompe cuando él diga que me ama? Después de todo debe sentir lo mismo que sintió su padre, ¿no?_ Lo miró de reojo como tratando de adivinar qué pasaría. Lo había pensado antes varias veces, pero lo vio tan improbable, en especial la parte donde esas palabras brotaban de sus labios que desechó la idea como si fuera el mayor de los disparates.

Y lo hizo de nuevo. Tendría que decirlo de verdad para que funcionara ―en el caso de que eso fuera lo necesario para romper el campo de energía―, no sólo por decirlo y porque ella se lo pedía. Además sería muy triste que le dijera que la amaba si sólo era para probar su teoría.

Pero una ola de decisión la hizo espabilar. Aquel no era el momento para pensar en que si era triste o no. Le quedaban algunos minutos, podía intentarlo. Un último intento antes de marcharse, sí.

―Sesshomaru... ¿Me echarás de menos? ¿Crees... que me extrañarás tanto como yo te extrañaré a ti?

―No sé hasta qué grado echarás en falta mi presencia, no podría responderte.

Rin torció la cara con los ojos bien abiertos, con los labios y el ceño fruncido en una mueca. _¿En serio te vas a poner así ahora? No eres más terco porque es físicamente imposible._

―¿Te haré falta? ―eludió sus ganas que tenía de reñirlo y presionó un poco―. ¿Estarás triste cuando me vaya?

―¿Por qué tu interés en el asunto?

―Quiero saber. Sé que aunque lo niegues me tienes algo de cariño... y has sido tan atento conmigo que pienso que podrías quererme de la misma manera que yo te quiero a ti. Así que dime una cosa, y por favor sé sincero: ¿Me amas? No como un inugami, no como a alguien a quien proteger y de quien disfrutas pasar el tiempo... sino como un hombre a una mujer.

Sabía que era muy estúpido ponerlo de esa manera considerando todo lo que habían hecho: desde besos inocentes hasta noches enteras de sexo y sus consecuentes mañanas dormitando al lado del otro. Ella estaba convencida de que todo lo que habían vivido juntos había sido real en todos los sentidos, no se habría entregado a él si no fuera así.

Sabía que la quería, que le importaba y le guardaba aprecio. Tanto como para considerar que su vida era más importante que su libertad. Pero entre querer a alguien y estar enamorado había una diferencia, y aunque no quisiera pecar de presuntuosa, tenía la impresión de que sí la amaba. Había hecho tanto por ella que no podía creer lo contrario.

Nunca le había escuchado decirle ni siquiera algo remotamente parecido a una confesión de amor, no más allá de las dispersas insinuaciones aquella noche que Rin le confesó que le gustaba. Y hasta entonces no le importaba que no se lo dijera; las acciones valen más que las palabras, y con todo el cariño que la trataba desde que iniciaron su relación ―e incluso mucho antes de eso― tenía más que suficiente.

Pero ahora...

Se le quedó viendo abiertamente, esperando su respuesta con el corazón latiéndole a mil por minuto. Podía ver que lo había tomado con la guardia baja y lo estaba haciendo considerar algo que tal vez nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Sesshomaru le devolvió la mirada ligeramente desestabilizada. ¿Le estaba preguntando si la amaba? Él era un demonio, no se suponía que los demonios amaran, y menos de la misma manera que hacían los humanos.

Podía asegurarse de ello porque sabía cómo amaban los seres de esa especie: sus últimos meses con Rin se lo habían dejado claro, y aunque dada su naturaleza no era un concepto que se le hacía demasiado compatible, tal vez... ahora lo comprendiera mejor. En el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Después de todo había hecho cosas que jamás se creyó hacer ni en mil años. Había cambiado gracias a Rin, había descubierto un lado de sí mismo que ni siquiera sabía que fuera posible que existiera. Uno compasivo, paciente y gentil. Uno que la coloca por delante de todos sus deseos, en el tope de sus prioridades.

 _Dime, ¿alguna vez has amado a alguna persona? ¿Habrías estado dispuesto a sacrificarte con tal de salvar a alguien más?_

¿Estaría dispuesto a perder su vida para preservar la de Rin?

La respuesta era simple: sí. Ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo, era una verdad elemental. Se separaba de ella para mantenerla a salvo, la regresaba a su mundo aún si eso significaba perder su libertad para siempre. Y, de la misma manera, sabía que no tendría inconveniente en interponerse ante cualquier amenaza para mantenerla a salvo, aún si perdía su vida en el proceso.

Le parecía tan fácil haber llegado a tal conclusión que se cuestionó secretamente por qué había tardado tanto en hacerlo.

Un minúsculo rastro de confusión arrugó sus facciones en lo que las ideas fluían. Hasta que su semblante se relajó al caer en la súbita e innegable verdad.

Pero ni siquiera atinó a abrir la boca cuando el súbito cambio de energía se hizo sentir en el ambiente. Apartó sus ojos de los de ella y volteó la cabeza. Detrás de ellos, la brecha se abría poco a poco, dándole un vistazo limpio de lo que había del otro lado.

El solsticio acababa de empezar.

―Es hora ―le dijo. Los hombros de Rin cayeron y le pareció que su rostro palidecía un instante, para después inhalar sonoramente y centrarse con decisión. No soltó su mano cuando ambos se pusieron de pie y encaraban la dirección donde el paso entre mundos se ensanchaba. Ella no podía verlo, pero suponía dónde era. El exacto sitio donde había desaparecido de su mundo seis meses atrás.

―¿Cómo funciona esto? ―preguntó con la garganta seca, nerviosa―. ¿Podré pasar como si fuera una puerta o...?

―No, si no posees youki o energía espiritual no puedes hacerlo. Te haré pasar con mi youki, del mismo modo que hice en el solsticio de verano.

―¿Pero no es peligroso para ti? ¿Te harás daño como siempre que dejas y recoges cartas?

―No es lo mismo ―negó con la cabeza―. El solsticio ayuda que no sea necesario sacrificar tanta energía y hace posible el paso de un lugar a otro. Tendrás algunos efectos, pero nada que ponga en peligro tu vida.

―¿Como la otra vez, verdad?

―Así es.

Rin tomó una profunda bocanada de aire en lo que terminaba de reunir valor. Sin embargo, no dio un paso al frente cuando él lo hizo.

―Te están esperando ―le dijo el demonio.

―¿Qué?

―Hay personas del otro lado.

―¿De verdad? ¿Quiénes? ―aquello pareció regresarla a la normalidad, haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran y su cuerpo se relajara.

―Tus padres. Y dos personas más.

―¿Alguno de mis amigos?

―No lo sé, no los había visto antes.

―¿Pueden vernos?

―No. Seguimos en este plano.

Sesshomaru hizo un nuevo intento para guiarla hasta la brecha, pero Rin dio otro apretón a su mano y se mantuvo clavada en su sitio, dándole una mirada desarmada pero serena.

―¿Me contestarás la pregunta antes de que me vaya, Sesshomaru?

El inugami se mantuvo en silencio, viéndola con el ceño fruncido en contrariedad.

―Los demonios no somos asiduos a tales emociones ―contestó con voz firme, como si aquello estuviera más bien dirigido a sí mismo en lugar de a ella. Antes de que Rin bajara la cabeza por completo, la tomó por la barbilla para mantener sus ojos hacia los suyos―. Pero... al parecer has cambiado esa regla conmigo.

La chica contuvo el aliento, petrificándose al instante. Su rostro pasó de ser un pálido fantasmal a un rojo vivo en cuestión de segundos. Con su mano libre rozó su muñeca con los dedos sin dejar de verlo con los ojos bien abiertos.

―¿Es decir que tú...?

―Lo hago ―espetó tan serio que ni siquiera parecía que estuviera haciendo una confesión propiamente dicha. Para él, mostrar emoción en momentos delicados no era algo necesario, pero no era algo que a ella le importara. No necesitaba efusión en su rostro cuando sus irises dorados decían mucho más que una expresión facial.

Se alzó de puntillas y unió sus labios con él por última vez, aferrándose para hacerlo lo más duradero posible. Cuando se separaron Rin lucía gruesas lágrimas en sus mejillas y una sonrisa enternecida que jamás le había visto antes y que, como en veces anteriores, consiguió que algo dentro de él se removiera.

Maldijo el solsticio tan inoportuno, maldijo la amenaza de su padre y sobre todo maldijo al tiempo por no detenerse.

No quería dejarla ir.

―Volveré a visitarte cuando pueda, ¿está bien? No prometo que sea pronto, pero lo haré. Y en el solsticio... ―suspiró, dejando la promesa en el aire para él. Sesshomaru asintió.

―Te esperaré.

―Tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo entonces, Sesshomaru.

Ambos viraron la cabeza al unísono en dirección a la voz que acababa de brotar, interrumpiendo la calma del ambiente. Hasta entonces no se habían percatado que el viento comenzaba a rugir con un poco más de fuerza y los primeros copos de nieve caían copiosamente.

No estaban solos en esa casa, y ni siquiera los agudos sentidos del demonio lo notaron a tiempo. _¿Cómo...?_ Dejó que la pregunta flotara en su cabeza mientras le devolvía la mirada a quien acababa de hablar. Al lado de la brecha, oculto por las sombras, estaba parado alguien a quien no había visto desde hacía quinientos años completos.

Rin no necesitó que Sesshomaru dijera nada para saber quién era.

―Padre.

El hombre dio un paso al frente, dejando que la poca luz iluminara mejor su rostro. Sus ojos dorados brillaban como los de un depredador bajo sus cejas oscuras y pobladas, y la seriedad de su rostro era sólo comparable con la de su primogénito.

Sesshomaru no esperó ni medio segundo desde que su figura fuera revelada y tomó a Rin, empujándola rápidamente hacia el portal. Hizo un movimiento veloz con su brazo para romper la barrera, ahora fina por el solsticio, y la impulsó con una fuerza tremenda para hacerla cruzar.

―No, no lo creo.

Antes de que uno solo de sus cabellos estuviera en el otro lado, el padre se interpuso como una ráfaga de viento, jalándola del brazo con una brusquedad que acabó lastimándola. Antes de que Sesshomaru o ella pudieran reaccionar, el otro inugami le propinó un poderoso golpe a su hijo en el pecho, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros aún cuando hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para bloquearlo. La diferencia de poderes era notable, pero Rin apenas pudo darse cuenta de ello. Todo de lo que era consciente era que Sesshomaru salía disparado con una fuerza brutal hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

―¡SESSHOMARU!

Dio un codazo para liberarse y correr hasta él, gritando su nombre al tope de la capacidad de sus pulmones, pero sus golpes no eran rivales para el agarre del demonio que tenía detrás. Clavó las cortas uñas sobre la mano que la asía del brazo, rasguñándolo como si fuera un animal salvaje para liberarse. Pero cuando él comenzó a caminar no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. O movía las piernas o la arrastraba.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

Presa del pánico se quedó clavada intentando resistirse y se dedicó a verlo de lleno.

Sus ojos dorados le devolvieron la mirada fríamente, amenazándola en silencio, diciéndole que un movimiento en falso y todo acabaría.

Y todo acabaría, sí... las suposiciones de Sesshomaru eran ciertas, no cabía duda alguna. Estaba escrito en aquel rostro mayor y severo que la observaba fijamente.

Ni siquiera pudo articular una palabra más o hacer algo en contra cuando la cargó bajo su brazo y desapareció de la escena, dejando la brecha a su mundo, la mansión y a Sesshomaru bien atrás.

La cadena de eventos que había iniciado el día que asesinó a la esposa humana de su padre y a su vástago híbrido estaba por terminar aquella noche. La última pieza de dominó estaba por caer, la última jugada estaba siendo puesta en marcha.

Todo estaba a punto de terminar.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

... como este capítulo *badum tss*.

De nuevo tarde, lo siento. El día se me pasó volando entre una cosa y la otra, y aunque tenía intenciones de publicar anoche, se me hizo tan tarde mientras corregía que no tuve más opción que posponerlo.

Sí, ya sé. Me odian por cortarlo en el momento de la verdad. Es un cliffhanger muy cruel pero al mismo tiempo necesario, así que me ahorraré los comentarios sobre este capítulo para que lo asimilen mientras me escabullo cuidadosamente sin que se den cuenta xD

Antes de celebrar que alcanzamos los mil reviews *suenan fuegos artificiales, aparecen confetis y una banda sonora tocando música de victoria en el fondo*, necesito tocar un tema muy importante con respecto a este fic. No les va a gustar y probablemente me quieran matar aún más, pero... es mejor sincerarse con estas cosas en lugar de dejarlos guindados. Aquí va.

 **-*-*-* NOTA IMPORTANTE *-*-*-  
**

La próxima actualización quizás sea la última que siga el patrón semanal que ha caracterizado a prácticamente todos mis fics. La vida fuera de la pantalla me mantiene demasiado ocupada y sin darme cuenta me quedé sin tiempo suficiente como para sentarme a escribir propiamente dicho. Parte por los cortes de luz (aunque tenga laptop es imposible concentrarse en el calor y la oscuridad de mi cuarto), parte porque mi nuevo trabajo me drena tanto que cuando llego a casa lo último que quiero hacer es pensar y busco distraerme con cualquier cosa, y otra parte porque me tranco de tal manera que me quiero golpear la cabeza contra la pared. Este capítulo por ejemplo me mantuvo estancada bastante tiempo, escribía escenas que no me gustaban y no encontraba dirección alguna. El que le sigue a este no es tan difícil (me quedan algunas páginas para terminarlo y espero colgarlo el sábado), pero sé que después me tocará otro dolor de cabeza monumental. Supongo que ese será el último, cerrando la historia con 24 capítulos en total, y no sé si algún extra, tengo que pensarlo. Ya les contaré la próxima semana.

Lamento si esto molesta a algunos, pero no puedo hacer nada más. Ojalá las cosas no fueran así, ojalá me fuera más fácil encontrar la inspiración y el tiempo para escribir, pero cuando la vida real te alcanza no puedes simplemente pasarla por alto. Amo esta historia y sus lectores, de verdad que sí, pero debo mantener algunas prioridades.

Les pido por favor que no me presionen ni me exijan que me apure porque les prometo que por más que se quejen eso no funciona. He mantenido un buen ritmo actualizando una vez por semana, que me retrase un poco en la recta final no será tan malo. Peor sería que me desapareciera por más de seis meses como hacen varios escritores sin dar advertencias, así que no sean malos conmigo que les estoy avisando con tiempo xD

Bien, saliendo de ese tema espinoso vamos con uno que es mucho más alegre. *se intensifica la música de la banda sonora, suenan más fuegos artificiales y aparecen más confetis*.

¡OH POR DIOS 1000 REVIEWS CON SÓLO 21 CAPÍTULOS ESTOY QUE ME MUERO MALDITASEAJODER! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS DE VERDAD! Cuando empecé este fic nunca estimé que su audiencia crecería a tales magnitudes, especialmente porque estaba experimentando con una idea diferente y se trataba de mi primer pseudo AU largo. Pero joder... 1022 reviews... es difícil de creer. Los adoro, de verdad, muchísimas gracias, han cumplido una meta que no creí que fuera posible... y más con tan pocos capítulos. ¡Son los mejores! **Saori-san, Paloma, MisteryWitch, Black urora, Miraani, ByaHisaFan, Indominus Dea, KeyTen, Anónimo, HasuLess, Kunoichi2518, Alexa grayson hofferson, Blonde hair girl, DreamFcGirl, Nayari, Laura91ok, Mena123, Kikyou1312, Clau28, Floresamaabc, SeeDesire, Chesterina, BeautifulButterflyPink, Nubia, Begeles, AlexanderSR25, Veronika-BlackHeart, Kari, Nesher, Lau Cullen Swan, MickeyNoMouse, Celeste, Cristina97, Meaow, Gaby L, Hikary-neko, Sayuri08, Jezabel, Nanmeless Shinobi, Hooliedanisars, Bren** (¡yaaaay, felicidades número 1000! xD), **Kassel Reyga, Melinna Sesshy, Jenks, Almendra, Gima2618, QuinzMoon, Ferrist-chan, Yoko-Zuki10, Rosedrama, Pandora Hellsing Riddle, Baby Sony, Alexa Rey y NickyClemen**. Discúlpenme si se me escapó algún nombre.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo... o que al menos no los haya estresado tanto llegando hacia el final xD Pero vamos que pasaron muchas cosas: se arreglaron Rin y Sessh, Kagome contó su historia con muchas posibilidades abiertas, apareció InuPapá... puff. Tanto que podría pasar en el siguiente capítulo... siéntanse libres de labrar sus teorías y hacérmelas saber. Eso sí, les advierto una cosa: la próxima semana quizás les haga decir OH SHIT más de una vez.

Mil gracias por leer y estar pendientes. Un beso a todo el mundo y hasta la próxima semana.


	23. Ojo por ojo

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted**

Por: Hoshi no Negai

23\. Ojo por ojo

Kagome le echó un vistazo rápido a su abuelo, cerciorándose de que estuviera en condiciones para hacer su parte después de semejante viaje. Habían llegado a la vieja casa abandonada antes de que anocheciera, a dos horas del solsticio para ahorrarse tener que subir la montaña de noche. Por más que Kagome y los padres de Rin tuvieran la capacidad de hacerlo sin problemas, era por el anciano que se tomaban las cosas con tantas precaución.

Y aún así, el Ginzo Higurashi probó que no era un abuelito indefenso que necesita ayuda para todo. Les mantuvo el ritmo con facilidad aunque con algo de lentitud, deteniéndose en contadas ocasiones para recobrar el aliento y después ponerse en marcha con renovadas fuerzas. La determinación estaba presente en cada una de sus arrugas: lo que estaba por hacer era una de las cosas más importantes que llevaría a cabo en su larga vida, pondría a prueba todas sus habilidades y conocimientos. No podía permitirse quedarse atrás.

Llegaron a la mansión ignorando los cordones de advertencia policiacos al igual que el trío de cámaras apostadas en el salón de la planta baja, donde aparecían y desaparecían las cartas. Yuriko les había dicho que aunque la policía se opusiera a las continuas visitas que le hacían a ese lugar, había poco que pudieran hacer además de darles un regaño al día siguiente. Viendo las cámaras con aprensión evaluó que podrían estar siendo vistos justamente en ese momento, y aunque no fuera así, todos sus intentos quedarían registrado en la secuencia de la comisaría.

Se preguntó qué pensarían al verlos a ella y a su abuelo, se preguntó qué harían los uniformados en caso de que algo grave llegara a suceder. ¿Aparecerían, intervendrían? ¿Creerían que es una elaboradísima broma o realmente se lo tomarían en serio?

En realidad no importaba. Eso no influía con lo que tenían que hacer, por lo que se puso manos a la obra.

Había distinguido la energía del inugami llamado Sesshomaru y con ello pudo notar varias cosas: era poderoso, claro que lo era. Probablemente al mismo nivel de los inugamis que ella conocía, y eso que sentía que su energía estaba siendo bloqueada. Eso debía ser obra de la barrera que lo mantenía en cautiverio: no sólo lo encerraba, sino que limitaba sus poderes. Siendo un inugami con el orgullo típico de su raza, eso habría sido un golpe doble para él.

Presentía su energía demoniaca y su elevado nivel de fuerza, presentía su intranquilidad, desasosiego y... ¿tristeza?

 _Un momento._

¿Era por obra del solsticio que podía darse cuenta de sus emociones o era que éstas eran así de fuertes como para ser percibidas con tal claridad?

No tuvo tiempo de meditarlo pues en ese momento el solsticio dio inicio. Lo supo por el súbito cambio de tono en el ambiente y la energía de un mundo que se escurría al otro y viceversa. Podía ver al demonio cada vez más nítidamente aún estando de su lado, con Rin aferrada a su mano viendo hacia la nada, ambos de pie y de frente al portal. Estaban hablando, pero no podía escucharlos.

Y por un momento tuvo la certeza de que el inugami la vio a los ojos, percatándose de que estaba ahí. Sus ojos dorados se le hicieron tan familiares que le dio un vuelco violento al corazón.

Pero eso no fue todo.

Otro poderoso youki hizo aparición, saliendo de la nada e interrumpiendo la conversación de la pareja súbitamente. Kagome no necesitó verlo para saber de quién se trataba, conocía esa presencia bastante bien. El malestar en su estómago se incrementó cuando escuchó muy claramente que el demonio llamado Sesshomaru lo llamaba padre.

―¿Su... padre...? ―musitó. Lo siguiente que sucedió fue tan rápido que apenas logró reaccionar a tiempo.

Ignorando las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los demás presentes al verla precipitarse hacia el portal. Sesshomaru empujó a Rin hacia él, apenas rasgando la superficie. Pero antes de que la muchacha pasara siquiera un dedo, el otro inugami se interpuso para evitarlo.

―¡No! ¿Qué está haciendo? ¡Suéltela! ―gritó al mismo tiempo que el demonio más joven era sacado de escena de un brutal golpe en el pecho.

―¿Qué está pasando, Kagome? ―preguntó angustiado su abuelo. Detrás de ella los padre de Rin la bombardeaban de preguntas casi a gritos, angustiados hasta el límite―. ¡Kagome! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué estás viendo?

Pero la chica, en lugar de contestar y evitando el desliz de volver a revelar algo que pudiera alterar a los demás, prefirió apretar los labios para quedarse callada. Tenía que mantener las cosas bajo control, no quería que los padres o su abuelo sufrieran un ataque por lo que estaba viendo.

InuTaisho estaba llevándose a Rin, quien forcejeaba para liberarse de su agarre y llamaba a gritos a Sesshomaru.

Kagome se quedó helada cuando supo que el inugami la vio a los ojos con una expresión que jamás le había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo. Era un tipo serio, severo y con un permanente aire de amargura que inundaba sus facciones maduras. Pero sabía que al mismo tiempo era sabio, amable y muy noble. No lo veía capaz de hacerle daño a ningún ser inocente.

Sin embargo por primera vez aquellos ojos dorados le regalaron una mirada letal, fría y contundente.

 _No intervengas_ , le ordenaba silente antes de desaparecer.

 _¡Y un demonio que no voy a intervenir!_

―¡Abuelo! Empieza la ceremonia, voy a intentar cruzar.

―Pero Kagome, aún no está todo preparado...

―¡No importa ! ¡Tiene que ser ahora! Por favor ―agregó lanzándole una mirada de censura que lo instaba a cooperar lo más pronto posible. El anciano entendió que algo no estaba bien y puso manos a la obra, armándose de su báculo ceremonial de cascabeles y encendiendo rápidamente dos fuentes de un fuerte incienso.

―¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué ocurre con Rin, dónde está? ―instó preocupado el padre de la chica.

―¿Qué estás viendo? ¿Pasó algo con nuestra hija?

―Las cosas acaban de complicarse ―les explicó tratando de ser lo más delicada posible dentro de lo que cabía―. Me temo que esto será más difícil de lo que creía.

―¿Eso qué significa? ¿No podrás traerla de vuelta?

―¿Ese monstruo no la dejará ir?

―El inugami no tiene nada que ver en esto ―espetó cortante, tratando de concentrarse.

―¿Entonces qué es lo que pasa?

―¿Dónde está Rin? ¿Está bien?

―¿Qué estás viendo?

―Señores Hashimoto, necesitamos que guarden sus distancias ahora ―pidió el abuelo con un tono tan serio que no parecía él mismo. El matrimonio comenzó a protestar diciendo que como padres estaban en su derecho de estar ahí para su hija. Kagome tomó una honda bocanada y posicionó una mano en forma de rezo en su pecho y extendió la otra hacia la brecha, iniciando un conjuro―. No le digo que se vayan de la casa, sólo que nos den espacio. Por favor, mi nieta necesita concentrarse.

Y justo cuando Yuriko volvía a reclamar nerviosa intuyendo que las cosas se salían de control, cerró la boca impactada al ver un tenue brillo de un rosa pálido extendiéndose por la palma de la muchacha. Ambos progenitores se quedaron mudos en lo que Kagome extendía sus dedos y alzaba el brazo sobre su cabeza mientras su abuelo daba rítmicos golpeteos con los cascabeles pronunciando un cántico que parecía un siseo grave.

―Retrocedan, por favor ―musitó Kagome en cuanto descendía la mano para abrir la brecha. Ésta vez los padres de Rin acataron al instante, con Hizashi tomando de los hombros a su esposa mientras ambos daba varios pasos hacia atrás.

Kagome avanzó y Yuriko tuvo que taparse la boca con una mano cuando vio que su brazo comenzaba a desaparecer.

Estaba cruzando frente a sus ojos.

...

―¡Sesshomaru! ¡Sesshomaru! ―no dejaba de gritar Rin mientras era trasladada a toda velocidad por el bosque. El inugami la sostenía con un brazo, doblándola de la cintura como si fuera un morral viejo que pegaba a su costado para que no se cayera. Le dio una sacudida cuando la chica intentó zafarse de nuevo, pataleando y gritando con todas sus fuerzas―. ¡Suélteme de una vez! ¡Sesshomaru!

Su voz y todo su cuerpo temblaban tanto por miedo como por rabia, por la impotencia que sentía al no poder siquiera significar la más triste de las peleas contra ese poderoso ser que ni siquiera daba muestras de interés ante sus forcejeos. La tormenta había comenzado, y pese a que para ella fuera bastante mala y cada copo de nieve se sintiera como un pequeño y helado proyectil, el demonio la atravesaba sin mayor problema; ni siquiera lo desestabilizaba la resistencia del viento, era como si no lo sintiera en absoluto.

La mente de Rin, saturada y a millón, zumbaba con funestos pensamientos sobre su destino, el de Sesshomaru y lo que estaba viendo con total horror. Sabía lo que venía. Iba a morir, no había duda. Aquel inugami la mataría para darle una lección a su hijo, para culminar su venganza después de haberlo mantenido encerrado por quinientos años.

Castañeando los dientes y respirando con fuerza a causa del pánico y la adrenalina, le dio un vistazo al hombre que la cargaba pasando por el bosque y la tormenta con una naturalidad impresionante. No la había mirado desde que abandonaron la mansión, y en lugar de estar acarreando con una persona que se retorcía para liberarse, parecía más bien estar cargando un saco de patatas que ni siquiera le pesaba.

Vio a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarla, siendo recibida sólo por más bolitas de nieve y un feroz viento que casi la cegaba. Si tan sólo no hubiera pasado aquello en invierno, Ah-Un habría intervenido. Quizás él...

No. Tachó ese pensamiento inmediatamente.

De haberse metido para ayudarla, el pobre dragón habría terminado muerto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Le aterraba lo que fuera a ser de ella, pero aún así no quería comprometer la vida del animal. Era mejor que no se enterara, que no hiciera nada. Así al menos él podría sobrevivir.

Y Sesshomaru... Santo cielo, aquel golpe había sido muy fuerte, ¿lo habría dejado inconsciente, lo habría dejado malherido? ¿Lo habría matado?

 _Claro que no_ , rectificó horrorizada. ¿Qué sentido tendría matarlo antes de cumplir su venganza? De estar él muerto su padre no tendría razones para matarla a ella... o eso suponía.

Sesshomaru... sus padres, sus amigos... todo estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no llorar, apretando los dientes aún sin dejar de forcejear. Era agotador gritar, pelear contra un hombre que parecía estar hecho de roca y al mismo tiempo soportar los golpes de la tormenta helada sobre la piel. Sentía la garganta rasposa y el cuerpo entumecido.

Se acercaba su fin... y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Pero los rostros de sus seres queridos pasándole por la mente le hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe. Una descarga de adrenalina la sacó de su transe y la obligó a centrarse. No. No podía morir, no lo haría sin prestar una buena lucha aún si era lo último que hacía. No podía resignarse a formar parte de un plan de venganza, ¡no lo aceptaría nunca!

Puso especial atención a su entorno y se percató que el demonio estaba atravesando un área repleta de árboles jóvenes bastante cerca los unos de los otros. Puso su cuerpo laxo, relajando los músculos y pretendiendo estar lo bastante cansada como para seguir prestando resistencia. No sabía si aquel ser le estaba prestando atención, pero también cesó sus gritos que se perdían con el rugir del viento.

Permaneció inmóvil, temblando como una hoja a merced de la más mísera brisa por un par de minutos, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que funcionara. Tomó una seca bocanada cuando notó que el fiero agarre disminuía un poco su fuerza, creyendo tal vez que había quedado inconsciente. Y en el momento más repentino, Rin estiró ambos brazos y se aferró al tronco de un abeto, torciéndose y haciendo uso de sus músculos superiores y abdominales para deslizarse de él.

El demonio se detuvo en lo que ella caía al suelo y se ponía en pie trabajosamente. Las piernas le temblaban sin control, pero aún así no perdió tiempo y se impulsó hacia arriba, preparándose para correr sin siquiera mirar atrás.

Apenas pudo dar dos o tres pasos dificultosos en la nieve cuando cayó de rodillas presa del nuevo agarre en el cuello de su kimono. Era tan fuerte que casi la asfixiaba, pero eso no fue impedimento para que volviera a forcejear. No tenía idea de dónde sacaba la fortaleza para seguir luchando, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Estaba peleando por su vida y las preguntas no tenían lugar.

―¿De verdad crees que puedes contra mí? ―le escuchó decir alto y claro, con una voz atronadora que rivalizaba los aullidos del viento.

―¡Sesshomaru! ¡Sesshomaru, estoy por aquí! ―gritó ella con la esperanza de verlo salir entre la blancura de los copos de nieve, ignorando el hecho de que las palabras y la voz de aquel hombre le habían puesto la piel de gallina mucho peor que el mismo frío del ambiente.

―Terca y obstinada ―la levantó del cuello de la ropa sin problema alguno, alzándola unos centímetros sobre el suelo antes de permitirle que se mantuviera de pie por sí misma. Debilitó la opresión lo suficiente para que Rin pudiera librarse de él y avanzar hasta una distancia prudencial―. Si corres te atraparé y noquearé. Quédate ahí si no quieres que te lastime.

Sus entrañas se retorcieron y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Ese tipo tenía una manera de hablar que le recordaba ligeramente a Sesshomaru, pero no del todo. Para empezar, su inugami era frío y distante, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver a través de él y sus intenciones de intimidarla. Sabía la bondad que había debajo de su frialdad, sabía que por más que lo hiciera enojar nunca le haría daño.

Con este otro demonio... era totalmente al contrario. Sabía que no dudaría en cumplir sus palabras si hacía un movimiento en falso. No era una advertencia, era una promesa.

Se dio la vuelta para encararlo lentamente, manteniendo la cabeza en alto sin bajar la mirada. Estaba asustada pero eso no la haría cobarde.

―¿Y por qué no me mata de una sola vez? Ya me tiene aquí, ya quitó a Sesshomaru del camino. ¿Qué es lo que espera?

―A él ―le contestó frío y directo, afilando la mirada dorada tan parecida y tan diferente a la de su hijo que escondía calidez debajo de una capa de hielo. Viendo a ese ser a los ojos no veía nada más que su deseo de conseguir su venganza. Había estado en la mira de tantos demonios, en algunos casos más cerca que lejos, que podía identificar cuando era la presa a la perfección. El impulso, la intención animal de cazarla y matarla. Sólo que ahora estaba ante una criatura mucho más poderosa y astuta, una que no cometería los errores que habían llevado al otro mundo a los demás youkais.

Oh, no, claro que no. Él tenía planes muy distintos que todos ellos.

―Así que pretende que Sesshomaru lo vea matándome.

―Captas rápido ―ironizó seriamente.

―No ganará nada con esto ―le dijo tan alto como era capaz, demostrando un coraje que salía a borbotones de su boca presa de la adrenalina―. Nada de lo que me haga a mí podrá traer de vuelta a la joven Izayoi.

Por primera vez desde que lo vio distinguió un minúsculo atisbo de desbalance en su estoico rostro al escuchar el nombre de su esposa muerta. Un pequeño rastro de emoción que fue rápidamente suprimida y reemplazada con su cara que parecía estar tallada en piedra.

―Sabes lo que Sesshomaru hizo con ella y con mi hijo ―se fijó él. No era una pregunta.

―Lo vi ―afirmó ella. Quizás si hablaba con él podría hacerlo entrar en razón. Tenía una oportunidad y no era tan tonta como para no tomarla―. Estuvo mal y no tiene perdón. Pero usted más que nadie debería saber que la violencia no solucionará nada. Lo que está hecho no puede cambiarse.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué sugieres que haga, pequeña humana?

―Perdonar ―instó intentando hacerlo comprender―. Han pasado quinientos años. No justifico ni defiendo lo que Sesshomaru ha hecho, pero... esta no es la forma de solucionar las cosas.

―¿Solucionar? ―espetó duramente, avanzando con un paso largo que hizo que Rin retrocediera por mera inercia―. ¿Quién ha dicho que quiero solucionar lo que ha pasado?

―Debería hacerlo. Él es su hijo, y si usted no acabó con su vida en ese momento es porque le dio la oportunidad de redimirse. Él lo hizo, lo sé. Es hora de poner esta disputa a un lado, señor. No le hará bien a ninguno que la violencia continúe.

―Eso sólo lo dices para salvar tu vida.

―Mi vida no es la única que quiero salvar ―le dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. Ya veía de dónde había sacado Sesshomaru su carácter―. Sesshomaru ya ha sido castigado lo suficiente.

―Jamás será suficiente. No hasta que ese mocoso sepa ―se le acercó hasta estar a un par de palmos, tomándola de nuevo del brazo. La tormenta continuaba, pero por alguna razón no la sentía con la misma intensidad de antes. Era como si la discusión que mantenía con el demonio la opacara, como si se hubiera creado una especie de barrera que la apartaba de su camino. De haber tenido el tiempo y la cabeza para razonar en esas cosas habría barajeado la teoría de que el hombre la repeliera con su propia energía. Sus ojos amarillos se afilaron, resplandeciendo peligrosamente ante los nuevos intentos de Rin de librarse de él―. ¿Dices que se ha redimido? Bien. Es gracias a ti que sabrá lo que hizo. Y nunca lo olvidará.

―¿Y cree que es lo que la señora Izayoi hubiera querido? ¿Verlo perderse en su rencor? ―devolvió sin intimidarse.

―¿Qué podrías saber tú sobre lo que ella quería? ¿Acaso la conociste, acaso sabes lo que pudo haber pensado? ―siseó gravemente―. No hables de ella con semejante soltura en mi presencia.

―No, no la conocí. Pero usted sí. Piénselo, ¿qué diría si lo ve hacerme lo que Sesshomaru le hizo a ella? ―continuó sin poder contener su coraje, no le era posible retener la lengua.

―Se alegraría de que al menos tú no tuvieras un hijo que perder ―contestó áspero. Rin lo vio escandalizada por los límites a los que estaba dispuesto a llegar.

―¿Sería capaz de matar a un niño inocente si así fuera? ¿Se rebajaría a ese nivel?

―La sangre con sangre se paga, niña, nunca lo olvides. Pero... supongo que contigo será suficiente.

―¡No se atreva! ―intentó empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer contra el brazo que la asía como si fuera de piedra. Rápidamente la tiró hacia él haciéndola inclinarse, y antes de que pudiera siquiera prever lo que estaba haciendo, su enorme mano armada de garras se cerró alrededor de su cuello. Rin comenzó a gemir presa del pánico cuando la alzó en el aire unos centímetros hasta dejarla a su mismo nivel. En ningún momento dejó de examinarla con los ojos entrecerrados bajo las cejas fruncidas.

La chica se aferró a esa mano, rasguñándola e intentando golpearlo sin éxito alguno. Comenzaba a marearse rápidamente, y ni siquiera se dio cuenda de cuando las primeras lágrimas bajaron a la carrera por sus frías mejillas.

―Suéltala ―interrumpió una voz atronadora en medio del bosque.

―¡S-Sesshomaru...! ―apenas pudo girar la cara hacia él para verlo por el rabillo del ojo. El inugami estaba parado a un par de metros de ellos, fulminando a su padre con la mirada enrojecida. El vaho de su aliento se escurría a grandes bocanadas entre sus colmillos sobrecrecidos y de su labio inferior se colaba un hilo de sangre que se perdía bajo su barbilla y entre su ropa. El golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo internamente y demorar su llegada.

Pero ahí estaba. En su vida Rin había sentido tanto alivio y terror al mismo tiempo.

―Déjala ir ―exigió de nuevo.

―¿Y por qué haría eso?

―Si venganza es lo que quieres, aquí me tienes. Ella no tiene nada que ver.

―Esta humana tiene todo que ver ―contradijo cortante―. ¿No fue a causa de una humana que acabaste detrás de los muros de la mansión? ¿O es que tienes tan mala memoria? Quizás debería refrescártela un poco.

Rin gimió entrecortadamente cuando el agarre en su cuello se apretó. Su vista empezaba a nublarse y el mareo se acrecentó.

Sesshomaru gruñó con fuerza y arremetió contra su padre como un toro embravecido. Sólo para encontrarse con los chasquidos de la barrera impidiéndole el paso y haciéndolo retroceder. El otro inugami apenas frunció el entrecejo ante la desesperación de su hijo.

El joven volvió a embestir el campo de energía, pero esta vez resistió la repulsión y se mantuvo firme, dándole puñetazos una y otra vez sin dejar de gruñir. Estallidos de electricidad saltaban por el aire, destrozando la piel de sus nudillos y brazos hasta dejarlos al rojo vivo.

Su sangre goteaba creando una amplia mancha en la nieve.

Rin, debilitada por la falta de aire, atinó a alzar un brazo en su dirección intentando alcanzarlo. Quería decirle que se detuviera, que sólo conseguiría hacerse más daño e incluso podría llegar a perder las manos. Pero le era imposible pasar casi ninguna palabra por su garganta magullada.

Cada vez le costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos, pero hacía el esfuerzo de no quitarlos de su figura.

―Sesshomaru... ―musitó con un hilillo de voz captando su atención. Sus ojos, ahora totalmente rojos se abrieron en su totalidad y por primera vez consiguió distinguir un claro rastro de consternación en ellos, que siempre habían sido serenos y calmados.

―¡SUÉLTALA AHORA MISMO! ―rugió haciendo fuerza contra la barrera. Sus mangas estaban destrozadas y sus brazos comenzaron a ganar quemaduras bastante serias. El impacto de sus golpes consiguieron salpicar de sangre su rostro arrugado en la más pura ira.

El padre, que se había quedado totalmente sosegado ante la creciente rabia de su hijo, alzó su barbilla y le dedicó la mirada más fría en su haber. Rin no dejaba de ver a Sesshomaru con esfuerzo, mientras él variaba sus ojos entre ella y su padre, con la boca abierta enseñando sus enormes colmillos.

El hombre mayor se permitió un segundo de pausa que empleó para examinar a su primogénito. Alzó un poco más a Rin en el aire y cerró el agarre de su cuello.

―No.

―¡RIN!

Un crujido bajo pero evidente para los oídos sobrenaturales ―y los propios de Rin― fue lo único que se escuchó entonces, y con un último agudo aliento, su cabeza cayó a un lado mientras su cuerpo perdía todo vestigio de fuerzas. El brazo que se estiraba hacia Sesshomaru se derrumbó y guindó inerte como si fuera de trapo.

El demonio más joven detuvo todos sus movimientos, inclusive su respiración, y vio la figura laxa de su compañera caer cuando la presión que la mantenía elevada se desvaneció. Se desmoronó en la nieve con un sonido sordo y no se movió más.

Al igual que ella, el cuerpo del inugami perdió fuerzas cuando supo que no volvería a levantarse.

Rin estaba muerta.

Había muerto por su culpa... no había podido salvarla.

 _Rin..._

Su largo cabello negro sobresalía entre la blancura de la densa capa de nieve que acolchaba el suelo del bosque, y algunos mechones se mecieron al compás de un viento que había disminuido su poder significativamente. Vio su mano sobresalir, como si aún intentara alcanzarlo aún después de perder la vida.

 _Rin..._

Casi no podía ver su rostro, ahora pálido y privado de cualquier vestigio de color. No podía escuchar su voz, ni siquiera los latidos de su corazón.

La había perdido. De verdad la había perdido.

Sintió las piernas débiles y una opresión brutal en el pecho, peor que cualquier golpe que hubiera recibido en toda su vida. No podía pensar, no podía hacer nada más que ver el cadáver de aquella humana... el único que realmente le había importado más que sí mismo alguna vez.

Se inclinó hacia adelante al perder firmeza en sus piernas, pero en lugar de chocarse contra la barrera, nada impidió que pasara un límite que le había sido imposible cruzar en décadas.

Como si se tratara de una enorme cúpula de vidrio, el campo de energía fue ganando grietas que no tardaron en extenderse, ampliando su extensión hasta que no quedara ni un sólo espacio sin desquebrajar. Y justo cuando Sesshomaru se meció por inercia hacia el frente, todo se deshizo de un solo golpe.

La barrera que lo había encerrado durante tantos años al fin se había roto, y con ella el fuerte límite que tenía impuesto sobre su propia fuerza desapareció también.

Sintió su youki retornar a la normalidad, abrumándolo ante semejante poder que recorría sus venas y afinaba sus sentidos hasta el último extremo. El verdadero poder de demonio estaba de vuelta en un cuerpo que se había acostumbrado a su ausencia durante siglos.

Aquella descarga de energía repentina nubló su mente por un instante, como si el torrente de una poderosa cascada se le viniera encima intentando aplastarlo. Pero no lo haría, él era mucho más resistente que eso, y era el dueño de aquel poder que antes había perdido. Se mantuvo firme, asimilando el youki renovado que lo invadía debajo de la piel.

Alzó la mirada roja sobre su padre en un movimiento vertiginoso. Sus colmillos estaban más grandes en conjunto a su mandíbula más alargada en forma de feroces fauces. Las garras duplicaron su tamaño y grosor, asemejándose a afiladas dagas que salían de unas manos cuyas venas se marcaban notoriamente.

Sin esperar un segundo más, el demonio dio un fuerte salto hacia él preparando un golpe de garras que el hombre mayor pudo esquivar retrocediendo con una hábil pirueta. Hacía tanto tiempo que Sesshomaru no sentía aquella energía que no podía controlarla por completo.

No. Podía controlarla perfectamente. Sólo que no lo haría esta vez. No se mediría, no buscaría aplacar sus instintos de pelea y destrucción. Era hora de dejarlos ser tal y como eran... sobre el sujeto que alguna vez llamó padre.

Lo vio detenerse unos cuantos metros a lo lejos, observándolo con total tranquilidad. Gruñó sonoramente, ansioso por destrozar su rostro a golpes.

Pero antes de hacerlo, el cuerpo inerte de Rin le hizo detenerse súbitamente. Dándole una rápida mirada de advertencia a su padre, se arrodilló a su lado y la tomó en brazos, apenas alzándola lo suficiente como para descansar su cabeza en la estola, reproduciendo sin notarlo la misma escena que su padre había vivido al encontrar a su propia esposa sin vida en el suelo.

Sus garras monstruosas acariciaron su rostro con el mayor cuidado posible, encontrándolo helado y carente de pulso.

―Rin... despierta ―se negó a creer que estaba muerta. No podía ser posible―. Levántate. Rin.

―Es interesante, ¿no lo crees? ―se aproximó silenciosamente su padre―. La manera en la que sientes que tu corazón se rompe y todo a tu alrededor se destruye con él. Sé perfectamente cómo es eso gracias a ti. Sólo te he devuelto el favor.

―Ella no tenía que morir.

―Izayoi tampoco. Tú mismo te lo has buscado. Agradéceme que no he esperado a que te diera un cachorro para matarlo con ella. Eran tus intenciones, ¿no es así? ―continuó gravemente, rodeándolo a una distancia prudencial mientras su hijo apretaba el cadáver contra su pecho sin quitarle la mirada de encima―. Si has llegado hasta estos extremos habrías cedido a formar una familia con ella. Sólo imagínalo. Tu propia descendencia de híbridos... de deshonras a la sangre, como los llamabas. ¿Habrías sido feliz, Sesshomaru, sabiendo que concebiste mestizos con esta humana?

―Eres un...

―Claro que lo habrías sido. La amabas ―aseguró él, deteniendo su andar. El demonio más joven depositó cuidadosamente el cuerpo en el suelo, envolviéndolo en la estola para protegerla del frío. Rin adoraba el calor que aquella piel desprendía y era algo que no le quitaría... aunque ya no lo necesitara―. Y ahora sabes por qué permaneciste encerrado todo este tiempo.

Sesshomaru se levantó lentamente sin apartar los ojos rojos de la figura inerte de Rin. Su cabello largo y blanco se mecía al compás de un viento que súbitamente cambió de dirección, tornándose mucho más violento que antes.

InuTaisho lo escuchó entonces.

Un potente latido que provenía de su hijo mientras ascendía y respiraba muy hondamente. Las franjas en sus mejillas se alargaron y distorsionaron, tornándose más rojas que antes.

Otro palpitar.

Sesshomaru volvió el rostro hacia él. Su mandíbula se desfiguró hasta alargarse y formar un inhumano hocico repleto de filosos dientes, de los cuales se escurría el vaho denso de su aliento.

Un último palpitar, más fuerte que antes.

Ahora pequeños rastros de relámpagos de un azul pálido rodeaban su cuerpo mientras giraba hacia él, dándole la espalda al cadáver de la mujer. Su cabello se agitó violentamente, elevándose en la espiral que su energía demoniaca creaba. La nieve, ramas, rocas y hojas secas se sumaron al torbellino del cual él era su centro.

InuTaisho se inclinó hacia adelante, preparado.

Y Sesshomaru saltó cual animal que era, cual animal en el que se convertía.

La figura monstruosa de Yako apareció en el lugar del inugami más joven, abriendo las fauces en dirección de su padre. El hombre arrugó el entrecejo y dio por iniciada la contienda.

...

Kagome se mantuvo firme mientras intentó dar otro paso adelante, pero le fue imposible avanzar un solo centímetro más.

―¡Kagome! ―se angustió su abuelo al verla ser repelida, tal y como si hubiera sido empujada violentamente. La muchacha se mantuvo en pie con los brazos doblados hacia su rostro, protegiéndose.

―No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien ―le dijo con algo de dificultad. Con el inugami fuera de su campo de visión jamás creyó que encontraría resistencia para cruzar. Claramente se había equivocado.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no cruzas?

―No estoy segura, pero hay algo que me lo impide.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Es el monstruo? ―intervino la señora Hashimoto preocupada.

―Mantenga la distancia, por favor ―le recordó esforzadamente, enderezando la espada y preparada para intentarlo de nuevo―. No sé de qué se trata, pero no me está dejando traspasar. No se trata del inugami, no está ahí.

―¿Qué dices? ¿Entonces dónde está? ¿Dónde está Rin? ―avanzó el esposo, tomando a su mujer de los hombros para evitar que intercediera con el ritual.

―Estaba aquí hace un momento, la vi. La vi con el inugami llamado Sesshomaru.

Ambos padres contuvieron el aliento sonoramente y la miraron estupefactos. Yuriko se llevó una mano a la boca y Hizashi bajó la mirada con temor.

―¿Y dónde están ahora? ―preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

―No lo sé. Hay algo que me impide ver qué sucede del otro lado.

―¿El inugami?

―No, no es él. No siento su energía, es como si se hubiera esfumado. Lo intentaré de nuevo. Quédense atrás, por favor ―dio un paso al frente, colocando las manos en posición y respirando profundamente. Veía la brecha, o al menos donde se supone que se había abierto unos minutos atrás.

Ahora sólo se encontraba con un bloqueo de frente, como un muro enorme que le impedía siquiera rasgar su superficie.

 _Tengo que hacelo. Si él está aquí..._ ―pensó en InuTaisho, no podía quitarse aquella gélida mirada de advertencia de la cabeza, ni mucho menos el modo tan violento con el que había quitado del medio a Sesshomaru― _, debe haber una razón para esto. Él me lo está impidiendo... ¿pero cómo? Tampoco está aquí, su energía junto la de Rin y el otro inugami desapareció. Sólo queda este muro y..._

Cuando comenzó a traspasar la barrera hasta donde le era posible, percibió la presencia de una cuarta persona.

Justo entonces se vio repelida de nuevo.

Bien, ahora sabía que había alguien moviendo los hilos para que no interviniera. Se trataba de otro inugami, estaba segura, y de uno que no conocía.

Frunció el ceño decidida y alzó las manos otra vez. No se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

 _De nuevo._

Pero nada. Todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

Retrocedió al no poder combatir aquella energía, rehusándose a utilizar el poder de la perla de Shikon para hacerlo. No podía abusar de ella, no podía arriesgarse a ser consumida como bien le habían explicado. Apenas se permitía disponer de una fracción de ella, y aquel era un límite que no se atrevía a cruzar.

 _La perla puede consumirte, envenenar tu mente y utilizar tu cuerpo para sus propios fines. En su interior sucede una batalla eterna, y el mal siempre está a punto de ganar. Como su nueva dueña, depende de ti hacer un uso correcto de ella para que esto no ocurra. Un pequeño desliz, un mal uso de su energía y estarás perdida. Recuérdalo siempre._

 _Tendré que romper un poco esa regla esta vez_ , notó pasmada. Era la única manera. Sólo podría sobrepasar ese poder que bloqueaba su paso con el de la perla, de otro modo terminaría agotándose y fallando en su misión. Y no podía permitirse eso, más aún si InuTaisho planeaba hacer lo que tenía imaginado que haría.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró, cambiando de posición las manos lentamente para juntar las yemas de los dedos formando un triángulo en el centro de su pecho. Enfocó todas sus fuerzas, toda su energía espiritual propia y respiró hondamente, permitiendo que el poder de la perla inundara sus sentidos poco a poco. Era sumamente abrumador sentirse con semejante capacidad recorriéndola de la cabeza a los pies. Siempre y cuando purificara cada tramo de sí no se suponía que tendría problemas y podría mantener el mal de la joya a raya. Al menos el tiempo suficiente para llevar a cabo su cometido.

Las personas que la acompañaran ahogaron un respingo de asombro al ver cómo de su piel emanaba un resplandor rosado pálido y su cabello se removía al compás de una brisa imperceptible.

 _Puedo hacer esto_ , se aseguró. Estaba mucho más tranquila de lo que había esperado para ser la primera vez que utilizaba la perla de esa manera. Nunca había sentido la lucha interna que se llevaba a cabo en ella, no tanto como lo hacía en ese momento. Pero estaba en paz. Sabía que podía controlarlo.

―¡Kagome...!

La voz de su abuelo sonaba lejana, como un murmullo que se lleva el viento. No pudo decirle que estaba bien y que no se preocupara por ella, todo lo que pudo hacer fue avanzar, empujando la barrera con una facilidad mucho mayor. Ésta vez sí consiguió cruzar por completo, dejando los alaridos de asombro súbitamente atrás.

Y cuando lo hizo, descubrió quién estaba detrás del bloqueo.

―Vaya... no imaginé que alguien pudiera deshacerse de mis esfuerzos de esa manera. Y más tratándose de un ser humano ―habló la fría voz de una mujer.

Ahí, parada frente a ella, se encontraba una dama demonio de largo cabello blanco atado en dos coletas, ojos dorados y rostro fino. Sus facciones, más las franjas en su mejilla y su aura en sí no dejaban en duda de que se trataba de un inugami. La observaba gélidamente, como quien le dedica una mirada de desprecio a un insecto antes de aplastarlo en su caminar.

―¿Quién eres, humana? ¿De dónde emana ese poder que te ha permitido superar mi barrera?

―No importa quién sea yo. He venido a buscar a la humana llamada Rin. ¿Dónde está?

―Oh, qué directa. Ni siquiera has respondido mis preguntas, veo que tienes prisa ―contestó fingiéndose ofendida con una pequeña sonrisa altanera―. ¿Buscas a esa mujer humana? Mh... quizás pueda decirte algo si me respondes primero. Es cortesía común, ¿no te parece? Ahora, dime quién eres si no quieres que te recuerde tu lugar de la peor manera posible, mujer.

Sus facciones se mantenían ecuánimes y su tono era suave pero firme, como si no creyera necesario alzar la voz para dirigirse a ella. A Kagome le dio muy mala espina pues tenía la impresión de que, pese a su aristocrática apariencia, aquella mujer era mucho más poderosa de lo que podía imaginarse.

―Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, soy una sacerdotisa que sucede tener experiencia lidiando con criaturas de este mundo como usted ―contestó desafiante sin dar el brazo a torcer. La dama torció ligeramente la boca en una mueca divertida.

―Tienes carácter, te concedo eso. Pocos son los que osan dirigirse a mí de esa manera ―espetó con una fría risita. Parecía de lo más divertida con la situación a diferencia de Kagome, que se mantenía alerta con los músculos tensados, lista para moverse―. ¿Te llamas Kagome, dices? Tengo la impresión de haber escuchado ese nombre antes, aunque nunca te había visto a ti. ¿Nos conocemos, acaso?

―Creo que recordaría haber conocido a alguien como usted, señora ―dijo ella sin bajar la guardia pese a que aparentaba tenerlo todo bajo control―. ¿A quién me dirijo, si tengo la libertad de preguntar?

―Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? Qué descortés ―farfulló dramáticamente haciendo un movimiento con la mano―. Mi nombre es Irasue, del clan de la Luna Creciente.

―¿Y de dónde conoce al señor InuTaisho? Él estuvo aquí, vi como golpeó al otro inugami.

―El otro inugami del que hablas se trata de nuestro hijo en común. Mi antiguo compañero salió a enseñarle una lección a ese muchacho altanero, por lo que estoy aquí cuidando la brecha mientras tanto. Pero eso es lo de menos. ¿Cómo lo conoces tú? ¿Acaso su fascinación por los seres humanos se ha repetido contigo, tal vez?

Kagome la vio extrañada por ese comentario _. ¿Pero de qué está hablando? ¿Es su antigua compañera y la madre de Sesshomaru? Esto no puede ser bueno..._

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para formular alguna pregunta, el rostro de la dama cambió al captar algún sonido lejano que ella no podía escuchar. Se mantuvo atenta a él por unos instantes para después alzar las cejas con interés.

―Ya está hecho ―asintió pensativa―. Sesshomaru ha aprendido su lección.

―¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

―Quiero decir que mi hijo cumplió con la tarea que le encomendó su padre. InuTaisho quería que comprendiera su sufrimiento y es lo que ha hecho. Con esto, la barrera se ha roto y es libre del sortilegio que lo ataba a esa mansión. Qué interesante, honestamente no creí que lo conseguiría ―agregó más para sí misma, reflexiva.

―¿Eso qué significa? ¿Dónde está Rin?

―Oh, sí. Esa humana ―reparó en su presencia una vez más y la miró directamente a los ojos con frialdad. A Kagome no le gustó para nada la manera en la que estaba hablando―. Vas a tener que regresar con las manos vacías, me temo.

―¿Qué? ―musitó intuyendo lo peor. La dama bajó un poco la cabeza sin quitarle la mirada de encima y volvió a sonreír con falsa dulzura.

―Mi hijo debía aprender de alguna manera, ¿no? Y ella era el medio para lograrlo.

Kagome sintió que se tambaleaba hacia atrás, pero se mantuvo firme y apretó los puños. Tenía que controlarse, no podía permitir que la energía negativa de la perla se hiciera con su voluntad. Un solo desliz y podría significar su fin.

―Es decir que Rin está...

―Quién sabe. Es una lástima que no pueda ver el rostro de mi hijo lleno de dolor, tenía tanta curiosidad... Es tan serio que me gustaría ver qué clase de expresión tiene. Pero su energía desbocada y esta estúpida tormenta interfieren con la Piedra Meido, así que creo que nunca lo sabré ―suspiró dramática haciendo un puchero ligero. La sacerdotisa no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba, pero eso era lo de menos. Rin... ¿esa niña de las fotografías había muerto?

―Ella no puede... sus padres están esperándola, necesito traerla de vuelta ―musitó anonadada. Jamás había barajeado la posibilidad de que aquella chica perdiera la vida. De todo lo que había imaginado, de todos los problemas con los que había contado para ese día nunca creyó que ese fuera posible.

―Se puede recuperar el cadáver, supongo ―la dama se encogió de hombros sin interés.

―Debe haber una forma... ella debe estar bien. ¿Qué le diré a sus padres? Cuentan conmigo y yo...

―Deja de balbucear. ¿Qué importancia tiene un humano menos o uno más? ―roló los ojos con fastidio. Kagome le dedicó una mirada de incomprensión ante su frialdad y desentendimiento. Ella no conocía a esa chica Rin de nada, pero se sentía bastante mal y comprometida a hacer algo por ella. Maldición, le habían pedido ayuda precisamente para eso, no podía fallarle a sus padres.

Ignorando a la mujer como si ni siquiera existiera, comenzó a moverse para salir de la mansión. La tormenta arreciaba con fuerza y sentía el choque de dos poderosas energías demoniacas en el bosque. Una era del señor InuTaisho y la otra debía pertenecer a Sesshomaru, ambos enardecidos en una lucha sin cuartel. Pero aún así debía intentar llegar hasta Rin, se negaba a creer que todo estaba perdido.

―¿Pretendes salir por tu cuenta? ―cuestionó la demonio sin demasiado interés. Sabiendo que no tenía sentido agotar su tiempo con ella, volvió a ignorarla y le pasó por al lado sin dedicarle ni una mirada. Tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse―. No puedo permitírtelo, humana. Nadie debe intervenir.

Kagome se escandalizó ante el súbito ataque. Un látigo de luz amarillo había impactado unos centímetros de su pie izquierdo, destrozando el suelo y dejando un agujero con marcas de quemaduras en la madera. No desgastó un segundo en asustarse y le dirigió una esfera de energía que pudo ser fácilmente esquivada.

Se tornó por completo para encararla y se colocó en posición de pelea. No era la mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no tenía mayor opción. Respiró profundo mientras tomaba la energía de la perla y con ella, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su rostro al mismo tiempo que corría hacia la demonio. Intuyendo que la esquivaría, y siguiendo los consejos de su esposo cuando le había enseñado lo básico, se fijó en la posición de su cuerpo, la ligera inclinación que formaba y tomó la misma dirección mientras separaba los brazos creando una línea de repulsión. La demonio no tuvo tiempo de eludirla y, sorprendida, apenas atinó a bloquear el ataque que iba directo a su cara.

Kagome aprovechó la distracción y el ligero tambaleo de la dama y se lanzó derrapando a su costado, creando una nueva banda de energía hacia sus piernas. Con algo de suerte la haría caer y lograría noquearla el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

Pero no.

Irasue dio un hábil salto justo a tiempo, aterrizando justo detrás de ella. La sacerdotisa, en desventaja por aún estar en el suelo por su derrape, no tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando un nuevo látigo de luz casi le impactó en la frente. De no haber tenido los reflejos bien acostumbrados a los ataques sorpresa, seguramente estaría muerta en ese mismo momento.

La barrera que creó con ambos brazos impidió que el látigo la tocara, pero no escapó de la fuerza del impacto que la empujó quebrando el suelo. Varias astillas se clavaron en su grueso abrigo de invierno, pero estaba tan concentrada en mantenerse en control que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reparar en tal pequeñez.

―Eres una humana muy peculiar ―habló entonces la dama al aterrizar limpiamente a su lado. Tenía la garra apuntándola a la nariz, ladeando la cabeza mientras la examinaba con los ojos entrecerrados―, pero por más que me entretengas esto no puede continuar. Si te marchas ahora, puede que no te ataque por la espalda. Aprovecha mi benevolencia antes de que me arrepienta de darte esta oportunidad.

―¡No iré a ningún lado sin Rin y sin hablar con el señor InuTaisho! ―le espetó, reuniendo energía para usarla en su contra. Si la hacía retroceder lo suficiente tendría espacio para levantarse y recuperar algo de terreno. La voz de su esposo en su cabeza repetía las incontables lecciones y consejos que le había dado a lo largo de los años. _Busca un punto ciego, mantén distancia, ataca su base, busca puntos de quiebre como codos y rodillas, hazle perder el equilibrio..._ cada uno viajaba a toda velocidad formando una estrategia para derrotarla. Y si no la derrotaba, al menos ganaría tiempo. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

―Me parece que no tienes opción ―contestó aburrida rolando los ojos cuando la humana hizo un rápido movimiento y salió de agujero de un salto. Pero antes de que pudiera prepararse para atacarla, Irasue sacudió su mano y la tomó con su látigo por un tobillo―. Continúa ignorando mis advertencias y perderás el pie. Tu elección.

En lugar de contestar, Kagome reunió todo su poder en las palmas de las manos para un nuevo ataque. No necesitaba moverse para dispararle.

―Terca como una mula ―musitó la demonio, inclinándose levemente para continuar la pelea―. Tú lo pediste.

...

―Hey, niña, despierta.

 _¿Quién...?_

―Te estoy hablando, no finjas estar muerta.

 _¿Quién es?_

―O tal vez sí esté muerta después de todo.

―No, joven amo. Continúa con vida. Aún no recupera el conocimiento.

El par de voces sonaba distante y amortiguado por los aullidos del viento. Apenas comprendía lo que decían y no tenía idea de si estaban hablando entre ellos o si se dirigían a ella. No tenía conocimiento de nada más que no fuera el terrible frío que sentía en su cuerpo entumecido, pesado como una roca.

Tanteó la superficie de la nieve bajo su mano, arrastrando los dedos para formar un puño débil. Entreabrió la boca y sintió el sabor de la sangre en sus labios; sangre mezclada con los copos de nieve que caían sin cesar sobre ella. Su otra mano también se movió, pues su cuerpo parecía comenzar a despertar de un larguísimo letargo y se topó con algo diferente a la helada sustancia.

Algo cálido y suave.

El sólo saber que había algo que la protegía de la crudeza del clima pareció despertarla un poco más y regalarle algo de calor a sus extremidades adormiladas. Apretó aquella capa peluda entre los dedos, acariciándola con el pulgar aún bastante aturdida intentando formar algún pensamiento coherente.

Su puño se cerró en esta piel y todo volvió a ella con el chasquido de un látigo.

Intentó ponerse en pie dando un fuerte respingo, pero estaba tan adolorida que sólo consiguió acrecentar su mareo hasta el punto de querer vomitar. Tosió un poco y se arrepintió horriblemente de haberlo hecho, pues sentía la garganta hecha trizas.

Dio amplias bocanadas quebradas ante el agudo dolor de su cuello tras haber sido estrangulada. Jamás creyó que fuera posible sentir tanto miedo en toda su vida, ni tampoco tal cantidad de dolor arrollador. ¿Cómo continuaba con vida? Ese demonio le había roto el cuello, debería estar...

―¿Qué...? ―su voz apenas sonaba como un siseo entre sus labios. Tenía las cuerdas bocales tan maltratadas que hablar le suponía un suplicio.

Sesshomaru... ¿Dónde estaba Sesshomaru, dónde estaba su padre? Giró la cara con esfuerzo esperando captar a su inugami cerca de ella. Tenía su estola, no podía estar lejos. Y la barrera no le permitiría ir lejos tampoco.

―Se-Sessho... ma-ru... ―quiso ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le temblaban tanto que no pudo más que arrodillarse y derrumbarse en la nieve. Tenía que seguir intentando, necesitaba llegar con él y decirle que estaba bien. Debía estar tan preocupado...

―Hey, tómatelo con calma ―habló de repente la voz masculina a sus espaldas. Se giró cuanto pudo para distinguir la figura de un hombre joven vestido de rojo mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos dorados se le hicieron familiares, especialmente tras estar bajo un par de cejar negras bastante tupidas. Su largo cabello plateado hondeaba con el viento de la tormenta, y de la cima de su cabeza sobresalían... orejas perrunas.

Le tomó algunos segundos atar los cabos.

 _No puede ser él. Es imposible._

―¿Qué tanto me miras, niña? ―espetó malhumorado cuando no pudo quitarle la mirada estupefacta de encima.

―¿C-ómo...? ―musitó sin creérselo. El hombre enarcó una ceja.

―Te ves fatal. No deberías hablar, te vas a hacer más daño.

―¿Tú eres...? ¿T-te llamas...?

―¿No me oíste? No hables si no quieres empeorar ―gruñó rolando los ojos y se agachó para tenderle una mano.

―¿Inu... yasha?

El demonio ―o mestizo, mejor dicho―, se hizo hacia atrás sorprendido y le dio una mirada llena de sospecha.

―¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Rin se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando una exclamación entre grito y respingo. No podía ni siquiera parpadear por la impresión mientras lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos, recordando la primera y única vez que había visto a la criatura que tenía al frente. No era más que un bebé inmóvil en el regazo de su madre muerta y todo lo que pudo ver de él fue su cabello y sus orejas de perro. Fueron ellas y sus ojos, tan parecidos a los del Sesshomaru y su padre que intuyó de quién se trataba.

Sólo que todavía no podía creérselo.

―¿E-estás... vivo?

―Eh... eso parece ―le contestó escéptico.

―Pero... ¿cómo...?

―No lo sé, ¿se supone que esté muerto?

―Yo vi... cuando Sesshomaru... a tu madre y... y a ti de... bebé ―el híbrido se quedó impactado por tal revelación y sus facciones extrañadas se tornaron serias y sombrías. La examinó detalladamente arrugando la piel de la nariz.

―¿Cómo lo viste? Eso pasó hace quinientos años.

―¿Es que el joven Sesshomaru te lo ha mostrado? ―habló una voz aguda de su propio cuerpo. Buscó alguna persona pequeñita que estuviera sobre ella, y cuando pasó la vista por el hombro, se asombró de ver a un hombrecito minúsculo con cuatro brazos y un pico de mosquito en lugar de boca. De haber tenido la voz para eso habría gritado con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo se estremeció del susto y ahogó un gemido entre sorpresa y dolor por el súbito movimiento―. No necesitas asustarte, no te haremos daño. El nombre del joven amo ya lo conoces, y yo soy la pulga Myoga, a sus servicios.

―Ah... ¿Hola?

―Claro, claro, debe ser todo un impacto para ti, no te culpo ―razonó la vieja pulga mientras Rin lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se estaba llevando tantos sustos ese día que creía estar a sólo uno más de sufrir un infarto―. ¿Cómo has visto la muerte de la dama Izayoi, jovencita? No creí que estuvieras familiarizada con esa historia.

―Yo... el per-gamino del... ático ―forzó su voz a sonar un poco más clara para escucharse a sí misma pese a los rugidos de la ventisca. Era una fortuna contar con la estola de Sesshomaru, de lo contrario ya estaría a las puertas de una hipotermia segura.

―Oh, ya veo. Sí, el pergamino tiene la capacidad de enseñar ese momento. Es parte del castigo el joven Sesshomaru. Aunque no creí que alguien además de él pudiera verlo ―meditó el demonio, pensativo. Inuyasha no le quitaba los ojos a Rin de encima, claramente confundido.

―¿Cómo...? ¿La dama... Izayoi también... está con vida? ―se esperanzó al devolverle la atención al híbrido, quien hizo una mueca de molestia. Si él había sobrevivido, tal vez su madre...

―No. Me temo que la dama falleció ese día ―respondió la pulga desde su hombro―. El joven amo, por el contrario, sólo recibió heridas menores. Su vida nunca estuvo en peligro.

―Pero... yo lo vi... el señor dijo q-que ambos... que los dos...

―Pues viste mal ―dijo Inuyasha poniéndose en pie con fastidio―. Ese bastardo no acabó conmigo.

―El amo InuTaisho estaba muy alterado por su pérdida, no se percató de que el joven amo continuaba con vida sino hasta después de sellar al joven Sesshomaru ―explicó Myoga con cautela, vigilando la reacción de Inuyasha. Rin variaba su mirada entre él y la pulga, conectando una cosa con la otra.

―Entonces... Sesshomaru no t-te hizo daño a ti... ―murmuró con un profundo alivio―. Qué bueno...

―Eso no cambia el hecho de que pretendía hacerlo. Y que mató a mi madre ―gruñó él por respuesta. La tranquilidad que Rin comenzaba a sentir se esfumó ante esa verdad, pero no se permitió decaer.

Recordó entonces las palabras del demonio mayor, lo furioso que había estado ante su mención de la señora Izayoi. Por su muerte tanto ella como Sesshomaru debían pagar, y por eso...

Por eso...

Llevó la mano a su garganta, acariciando con los dedos el área que sentía más irritada por el demoledor agarre que se suponía le había roto el cuello.

―¿C-cómo sigo con vida? Él... él me mató. Estuve muerta.

―No en realidad, jovencita. El amo sólo golpeó uno de tus puntos de presión y te hizo perder el conocimiento. Nunca estuvo en sus intensiones atentar contra tu vida.

―Me cuesta un p-poco creer eso ―siguió frotándose el cuello al revivir la espeluznante sensación de ser estrangulada. No podía creer que no fuera en serio, no después de ver tal odio en su mirada.

―A diferencia del animal que tengo por hermano, mi padre no ataca seres inocentes. Mucho menos mujeres ―lanzó Inuyasha, haciéndola bajar la cabeza. ¿Estaba molesto con ella acaso por decirle que sabía de su historia? ¿Pero cómo, si apenas lo estaba conociendo ese mismo día?

―Creo que deberías quedarte sentada, jovencita ―le recomendó la pulga cuando la vio forcejear para levantarse. Se sentía un poco más estable ahora y no quería perder tiempo.

―¿Dónde está Se-sshomaru?

―Por algún lado peleando con el viejo ―dijo Inuyasha indiferente encogiéndose de hombros. Rin vio el punto en el que recordaba que Sesshomaru había estado parado segundos antes de perder el conocimiento, justo en el borde de la barrera. ¿Acaso había salido?

―¿Está fu-era de la ba-rrera?

―En cuanto caíste el campo de confinamiento cayó contigo ―explicó la anciana pulga dirigiendo sus ojos saltones a la misma dirección que ella―. Después de eso, el joven Sesshomaru recuperó todo el poder que había permanecido sellado y arremetió contra su señor padre.

Los hombros de Rin se crisparos y tomó aire ruidosamente. Sesshomaru había salido... al fin era libre después de tanto tiempo. Tenían que cumplirse las palabras de su padre, tenía que comprender de verdad el dolor que había causado con sus acciones para conseguir romper el sortilegio.

No sabía cómo sentirse con eso.

Tremendamente feliz al saber que su mayor ambición había sido cumplida, por supuesto, pero al mismo tiempo... horriblemente consternada ante lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta ese punto. La rabia, el sufrimiento, la desesperación... todo eso al creer que estaba muerta.

Tapó la sonrisa que se había formado con la punta de los dedos al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas. De verdad la quería... no había forma que eso pudiera hacerla sentir mal.

Y era por ese motivo que necesitaba hacer algo.

―Tengo q-que ir con él ―resolvió rápidamente, decidida.

―Oh, esa es una muy mala idea. Cuando dos demonios están luchando no se debe intervenir, puedes salir lastimada.

―No me importa... necesito verlo ―se paró al fin con las piernas temblorosas y entumecidas, apretándose la estola alrededor de los hombros. Se dirigió a Inuyasha cara a cara, suplicante. Era alto, pero no tanto como Sesshomaru o su padre. Incluso pese a su edad parecía ser un hombre bastante joven que apenas llegaba a la veintena―. ¿Pue-des decirme dónde está?

―¿Para qué arriesgar tu pellejo por alguien como él?

―Por favor. No quiero que... mu-era por mi culpa.

Inuyasha resopló rolando los ojos con fastidio. Las humanas eran tan sentimentales que le incomodaba. Pero temía que si no le hacía caso se echaría a llorar, y ahí sí que estaría en una mala situación. No soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar.

―Vaya que eres terca, niña. Tan cerca que estuviste de morir y ahora vas a un segundo encuentro. Bien, como quieras.

A Rin se le iluminó el pálido rostro con una amplia sonrisa de gratitud, lo que hizo que Inuyasha se sintiera aún más incómodo.

―Te lo agradezco mu-mucho. ¿Hacia dónde voy?

―¿Hacia dónde vas? ¿Es que acaso quieres ir caminando en medio de la nevada? No sólo eres terca, estás loca. Súbete ―se dio la vuelta mientras se agachaba, señalando su espalda con el pulgar―. Si te llegas a morir el viejo me mata a mí.

Rin farfulló un puñado de gracias más mientras montaba haciendo malabares para acomodarse con el grueso kimono y la amplia estola. En cuanto Inuyasha se puso de pie poco después intuyó que ya estaba arrepintiéndose de su arrebato de amabilidad.

―Sujétate si no quieres que te deje tirada por ahí ―le advirtió sólo un segundo antes de emprender la carrera, siguiendo un rastro de ramas y árboles caídos del cual Rin no se había percatado antes. Apretó los dedos en torno a la ropa de sus hombros al notar el nivel de destrucción que la pelea de Sesshomaru y su padre había dejado atrás. Sólo esperaba que Sesshomaru estuviera bien, pues no dejaba de repetirse preocupada las palabras que le había escuchado decir días atrás: él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a su padre. Quizás con el levantamiento de la barrera habría recuperado su verdadero poder, pero... ¿sería este suficiente para prestarle pelea a su progenitor? ¿Sería éste suficiente para evitar que lo matara?

 _Tengo que ser positiva,_ se forzó a pensar _. Él debe estar bien, es fuerte y muy hábil, todo estará bien. Me acabo de salvar de ser estrangulada, así que todo es posible._

―Inu-yasha... ―musitó para distraerse. El híbrido bordeaba una ladera recientemente destruida con el derrumbe de enormes rocas y árboles, había astillas y ramas por doquier―, ¿qué estabas haciendo ahí? ¿Por... por qué me ayudas?

―Porque el viejo me dijo que lo hiciera ―contestó simplemente, yendo con más cuidado para no resbalar por el terreno irregular. Se estaban acercando, ella misma podía darse cuenta ante los sonidos que escuchaba. Dos bestias colosales arremetiendo contra la otra, gruñendo, aullando y cayendo con una fuerza demoledora. Los puños de Rin se apretaron.

―Pero... ¿por qué? Creí que tu padre quería... ve-vengarse de Sesshomaru matándome a mí.

―Ya te lo dije. Mi padre no ataca inocentes. Nunca tuvo intenciones de hacerte nada a ti.

―¿Entonces?

―Quería enseñarle la lección al bestia ese, y eso lo hizo. Ahí están, ¿los ves? ―se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, desvaneciendo la presión de los brazos que la sujetaban de las rodillas. Rin se deslizó por su espalda y quedó parada a su lado. Al principio no podía ver nada, pero cuando pretendía preguntar qué se suponía que estaba viendo, aparecieron dos figuras blancas entre los árboles.

La muchacha contuvo el aliento horrorizada ante la imagen de los inmensos perros atacándose. Entre la blancura de sus pelajes distinguía claras manchas de sangre y la tierra temblaba ante cada movimiento de sus poderosas patas. Distinguió a Sesshomaru casi inmediatamente pese a que ambos fueran tan similares. La luna en su frente lo delataba, además de que era quien estaba más a la ofensiva. La forma monstruosa de su padre se torcía para esquivarlo, pero era tal la furia ciega de Sesshomaru que no siempre conseguía hacerlo.

Rin siempre había querido ver la verdadera apariencia del inugami desde que se enteró de que tenía una. Incluso recodó fugazmente haber bromeado preguntándole si era un perro gigante y ahora que había acertado no sabía cómo sentirse. Jamás se había imaginado a una criatura como esa.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a las enormes manchas de sangre que coloreaban su pelo blanco, saltó de la roca en la que estaba parada, cuidando con caer bien para no lastimarse.

―¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces? No te metas, te aplastarán.

―Esto tiene que detenerse ―le dijo ignorándolo continuó avanzando.

―¿Es que acaso te quieres morir? ¡Regresa aquí, niña idiota!

―Deberías hacerle caso, esto es muy peligroso, jovencita ―aconsejó la pulga que seguía en su hombro. Rin sacudió la cabeza tercamente y terminó de bajar la ladera. Los árboles cercanos a ella crujían por el paso de las bestias, pero eso no fue suficiente para detenerla. Sus ojos sólo estaban puestos en Sesshomaru.

―¡Estás demente! ¡Sal de aquí antes de que te maten! ―Inuyasha llegó a su lado y la tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo con él, pero Rin se le resistió y no pudo contenerse más.

―¡SE-SSHOMARU! ¡SESSHOMARU, DE-DETENTE!

―¡Es inútil, no te escucha! ¿Que no ves cómo está? Es imposible que pueda oírte desde allá arriba con todo ese ruido.

―¡Pe-pero tenemos que detenerlos! ¡Pueden resultar heridos! ¿Puedes... hacer a-algo?

―¿Quién, yo? No puedo transformarme como ellos, soy mitad humano. Déjalos que se descarguen, ahora lo único que tienen en mente es matarse el uno al otro. O bueno, en realidad ese bastardo. El viejo no.

―¿Por qué d-dices eso?

―¿Que no ves cómo lo esquiva? ―señaló mientras la arrastraba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, aprovechando que estaba distraída como para poner resistencia―. Papá no quiere matarlo. No entiendo por qué, pero no lo hará. Está esperando a que el imbécil se canse.

Rin vio con horror cómo el perro de la luna en la frente rugía mientras tiraba a morder, destrozando árboles y creando cráteres en la tierra con sus enormes patas. Jamás creyó que vería a Sesshomaru en un estado fuera de su calma habitual, una en la que siempre mantiene el control sobre sí mismo de manera impecable.

Tuvo que cubrirse los oídos ante un nuevo aullido atronador mientras saltaba hacia su padre abriendo amenazadoramente las fauces. Rin comenzó a llorar cuando el animal tuvo que hacer una maniobra de último momento para no dar contra el suelo tras la veloz elusión de su progenitor.

Estaba sufriendo... estaba siendo cegado por su ira al creer que ella estaba muerta.

No podía esperar a que se cansara, ¡debía detenerlo ahora!

―¡SESSHOMARU! ¡SESSHOMARU!

―¿Es que la sorda eres tú o qué? Te estoy diciendo que no te escucha.

Pero el perro de mayor edad parecía que sí podía escucharla, pues giró levemente la cabeza hacia ella.

―¡SESSHOMARU, ESTOY BIEN! ¡SESSHOMARU! ―cayó de rodillas mareada por el esfuerzo. Le dolía horriblemente la garganta con el simple hecho de alzar la voz, y gritar le estaba haciendo que esto fuera muchísimo peor. Se llevó una mano al cuello en un intento de aplacar el malestar y tomó aire preparada para intentarlo de nuevo.

En ese momento, InuTaisho torció su gran cuerpo para esquivar un nuevo ataque, colocándose detrás de su hijo e inmovilizándolo por el cuello con las mandíbulas. Con las patas delanteras lo forzó a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo. Estaba a punto de liberarse cuando escuchó el forzado grito de Rin:

―¡Se-ssho-maru! ¡P-por favor...!

La mujer y la bestia estaban cara a cara a pesar de la distancia de varios metros colina abajo, y sin embargo, cuando sus miradas se conectaron todo se detuvo. Los ojos rojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en respuesta, y todo forcejeo de su cuerpo se detuvo al instante mientras la contemplaba.

Rin sonrió aliviada mientras se ponía trabajosamente de pie, sintiendo dificultoso incluso algo tan simple como pasar aire por su garganta. Pero nada de eso le importaba ahora que sabía que todo había terminado. Caminó unos pasos tambaleantes para reunirse con él, estirando una mano para demostrarle que aquello era real, que ella estaba ahí.

No fue necesario que fuera demasiado lejos cuando el perro blanco que era Sesshomaru desaparecía en una esfera de luz que salió disparada en su dirección. Rin se detuvo súbitamente cuando su forma casi totalmente humana aparecía frente a ella, viéndola estupefacto. Aún permanecían algunos rasgos caninos de su transformación y de su sien emanaba un amplio hilo de sangre que le cubría parte de un ojo y se perdía bajo su barbilla. La tela de sus mangas estaba totalmente arruinada y la piel de sus brazos continuaba con feas marcas de quemaduras. Eso, sin contar con las múltiples heridas que reunía en diferentes partes de su anatomía, le daban un aspecto magullado que jamás había esperado en él.

Era impactante verlo en ese estado, pero su rostro, que generalmente se mantenía ecuánime y ahora demostraba su estupor con ojos rojos viéndola fijamente, la hicieron volver a la realidad y acortar la escasa distancia que los separaba.

―Gracias al cielo ―musitó con voz entrecortada mientras acariciaba la herida en su sien para limpiar un poco la sangre―. Estás bien...

―¿Cómo? ―cuestionó sin dejar de verla arriba abajo, no pudiendo creer que la tenía frente a él.

―E-eso es lo de menos... estoy bien, l-lo prometo ―nuevas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas a la carrera y no pudo resistirlo un segundo más. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo estrechó con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, temblando como una hoja. Sesshomaru aún no terminaba de salir de su aturdimiento.

―Te vi morir... ―dijo en un susurro.

―Estoy aquí... e-estoy contigo.

El demonio la tomó de los hombros para apartarla de sí y verla profundamente. Su respiración era lenta y honda, con grandes nubes de vaho remarcando su aliento en contraste con el frío del invierno, uno que Rin ya ni siquiera sentía. Las marcas distorsionadas de su rostro regresaron a la normalidad y sus ojos recuperaron la tonalidad dorada que tanto adoraba. Su aspecto humanoide se terminó de acentuar cuando acercó su cara a la de ella para examinarla de cerca. Acarició muy delicadamente su rostro con la yema de los dedos, bajando hasta llegar a su nuca en busca de marcas o heridas. Más allá de la sombra de los próximos moretones por el fuerte agarre, su piel estaba intacta.

―Rin ―musitó con un resoplido al caer en cuenta de que realmente estaba ahí tal y como se lo acababa de decir. Cerró los ojos y juntó su frente con la de ella con tal presión que la hizo retroceder un poco. Rin le volvió a lanzar los brazos al cuello poco después y le dio un nuevo abrazo lleno de un alivio abrumador― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―Sesshomaru posó una mano en su cintura y otra en la parte baja de su cabeza, estrechándola con cuidado.

―C-considerando qué esperaba estar m-muerta, estoy de maravilla ―murmuró. Sintió que los músculos del inugami se contraían en respuesta y se arrepintió por intentar hacerse la graciosa―. ¿Y tú? Estás m-muy malherido. Déjame verte, d-debemos tratar esto antes de que empeore.

Disolvió el abrazo con un pequeño salto y tomó uno de sus brazos, levantando lo que quedaba de la manga para darle un buen vistazo a sus quemaduras. Tenían un aspecto horrible que le revolvió el estómago.

―No es nada que deba preocuparte ―le dijo retirando el brazo de su agarre para que no pudiera seguir impresionándose con la magnitud de sus heridas. Unas que su propia desesperación habían causado.

―Oh, joven Sesshomaru, cuánto tiempo sin verlo ―interrumpió de repente la vocecilla aguda. Rin miró a su hombro pero al no encontrar rastro del pequeño demonio, volteó para encontrarse con que Inuyasha estaba bajando la ladera con Myoga sobre él. Ni siquiera se había percatado de cuándo había saltado de un lado al otro.

El híbrido tenía los brazos cruzados bajo las largas mangas rojas y miraba a su hermano con el ceño muy fruncido y una pronunciada mueca de desagrado en la boca, como si estuviera conteniéndose para saltarle encima y caerle a golpes. Rin le dio la espalda al inugami intuyendo que podría avecinarse otra nueva pelea, manteniéndose entre ambos para evitarlo.

―¿Y tú eres? ―cuestionó Sesshomaru ásperamente. No se había percatado de que había más personas alrededor pues toda su atención había estado centrada en Rin. Le molestaba tanto el hecho de haber bajado la guardia como la inoportuna interrupción.

―Es Inuyasha ―avanzó el padre tras haber recuperado su apariencia humana. La chica se crispó un poco ante su proximidad que había pasado totalmente inadvertida y lo observó acercárseles desde un lado con los ojos bien abiertos, alerta ante cualquier movimiento que delatara algún nuevo ataque. A diferencia de su hijo, no tenía ningún rasguño ni en su piel o vestimenta.

Sesshomaru gruñó por lo bajo, tomándola del brazo y apartándola para cubrirla de él.

―No pretendo lastimarla.

―No tomaré ningún riesgo contigo ―siseó Sesshomaru en respuesta―. Explícate, padre. ¿Qué fue todo esto?

―Tú mismo lo habrás deducido ―dijo InuTaisho con tranquilidad, deteniéndose a una distancia prudencial. Pese a que sus facciones parecían estar relajadas, su ceño se mantenía muy pronunciado como si esa fuera su forma natural―. Cumplí mi palabra, es todo.

―¿Tu palabra? Estuviste a punto de asesinar a Rin.

―Al contrario de ti, Sesshomaru, yo no obtengo ningún placer hiriendo seres inocentes. Si quieres mayor prueba la tienes ahí parada a tu lado ―la señaló con simpleza en vista de que su primogénito se mantenía extremadamente alerta con el impulso de reanudar la contienda―. Nada de lo que viste fue real.

―¿Estás diciendo que todo fue una farsa? ¿Comprometiste la vida de Rin por una actuación?

―Su vida nunca estuvo en peligro, imbécil. Te lo acaba de decir, papá no es un sádico como tú ―intervino ásperamente Inuyasha. Sesshomaru apenas lo vio por el rabillo del ojo. La forma en la que se refería a su padre había llamado su atención.

―¿Quién eres?

―Es tu her-mano, Sesshomaru ―le dijo Rin por lo bajo―. M-medio hermano... de madre humana.

Ésta vez el demonio giró la cara hacia ella con la confusión marcada en sus facciones, cayendo en cuenta de quién se trataba.

―¿Cómo?

―No llegaste a acabar con su vida como creías ―dijo InuTaisho tranquilamente, aunque sus ojos permanecían entrecerrados en la figura de su hijo mayor. Inuyasha resopló indignado―. Sobrevivió con heridas menores, Izayoi recibió todo el daño y falleció en ese instante. Fue el dolor más grande que tuve que afrontar, o al menos uno de los mayores. Pero saber que Inuyasha se encontraba con vida ayudó a que me sobrepusiera ―bajó la mirada momentáneamente, y a Rin le dio la impresión de que estaba reviviendo ese momento. Segundos después los levantó de nuevo y clavó en Sesshomaru―. Tener que luchar contigo y encerrarte tampoco fue fácil para mí. Puedes creer lo que quieras a partir de mis palabras, pero es la verdad ―añadió cuando Sesshomaru tuvo el atisbo de abrir la boca para replicar duramente―. Tenías que aprender la lección. Demoraste quinientos años, pero lo hiciste. Te has ganado tu libertad.

―¿Eso es todo? ―espetó él, escéptico―. ¿Simulas la muerte de Rin y repentinamente soy libre?

―¿Acaso esperas que peleemos a muerte de nuevo? No, no esta vez. No tengo deseos de combatir contigo.

―¿Eso significa... que l-lo perdona? ―preguntó tímidamente Rin, apartándose de la protección que le brindaba la ancha espalda del joven inugami. Éste la miró en son de advertencia por haberse expuesto, pero lo ignoró. InuTaisho se fijó entonces en ella y sus estoica expresión se relajó un poco.

―Perdonar en este caso es muy complicado, jovencita ―su voz también fue significativamente menos dura que antes, como si ahora estuviera dejando ver su verdadera personalidad. Una más apacible de lo que se había imaginado―. No es fácil perdonar algo como eso. ¿O acaso crees que Sesshomaru lo haría si nada de esto hubiera sido una farsa?

Rin miró cautelosamente a Sesshomaru apretar los dientes con un leve gruñido. InuTaisho tildó la cabeza como si eso confirmara sus sospechas.

―El dolor no se mitiga con el paso del tiempo. Se hace más llevadero porque te acostumbras a él, pero no desaparece. Y no quería eso para ti, Sesshomaru, muy al contrario de lo que puedas pensar. Eres mi hijo después de todo, no querría verte sufrir de esa manera. Pero tenías que hacerlo... debías comprender para romper la barrera.

―Fue su plan d-desde el principio ―Rin avanzó un poco más―. Si es así... ¿por qué no me lo advirtió? De v-verdad creí que me mataría, de haberlo sabido...

―No hubiera sido convincente ―la interrumpió―. Habrías advertido a Sesshomaru y es posible que las cosas no hubieran resultado de esta manera. Si creías que era real, él también lo creería ―lo señaló con una cabezada, haciéndolo gruñir nuevamente―. Aún así, te ofrezco mis disculpas por el mal momento y el rudo trato que te di. Nunca estuvo en mi propósito causarte daño alguno ―se inclinó levemente hacia ella, sorprendiéndola. Podían parecerse en muchos aspectos, pero el padre tenía una manera mucho más diplomática para dirigirse a otras personas según acababa de ver. Al menos más diplomática que Sesshomaru, quien primero atacaba y después hacía las preguntas.

―Entiendo ―correspondió ella un tanto nerviosa. Le pareció ver el atisbo de una sonrisa en las facciones del demonio mayor, pero tuvo que ser su imaginación. Se dirigió entonces a Inuyasha, quien examinaba la situación sin nada de gracia. No le apartaba los ojos de encima a su hermano, y en lugar de estar serenado como su padre, tenía la apariencia de querer gritar unas cuántas cosas bastante groseras.

―Inuyasha ―lo llamó, haciendo al fin que dejara de fulminar a Sesshomaru con los ojos dorados―. He visto a Kagome en la mansión. Irasue debe estar con ella.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué está haciendo ella aquí? ¡Debería estar en Tokio! ―explotó indignado estampándose una mano en la frente. Sesshomaru abrió un poco los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su madre―. Siempre metiéndose en problemas, nunca aprende. Y encima está con esa vieja loca, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

―Creo recordar que tenía las manos algo ocupadas, Inuyasha.

―Ahg, como sea. Espero que esa vieja no le haya hecho nada, porque de ser así te devolveré el favor haciéndole lo que le hiciste a mi madre, bastardo ―señaló despectivamente a su hermano, quien apenas arrugó el ceño con desagrado.

―Eres bienvenido a intentarlo, híbrido ―Rin casi se rió ante la reacción desencajada del menor ante aquel comentario que no se había esperado.

―Si me das permiso no tiene caso ―gruñó. Cuando se dio la vuelta y tomaba impulso para saltar, la muchacha avanzó unos pasos para detenerlo.

―Muchísimas gracias por todo, Inu-yasha ―le dijo en cuanto la vio sobre su hombro―. Me alegra mucho s-saber que estás bien.

―Sí, lo que sea. Aléjate de ese imbécil si sabes lo que te conviene ―dio un poderoso salto para subir la ladera hecha pedazos y pronto se convirtió en una mota roja que no tardó en perderse de vista entre la nieve y los restos de una feroz batalla. Rin apretó la estola que acababa de reacomodarse sobre los hombros y sonrió en cuanto desapareció. Haber visto que al menos él había conseguido salvarse era como un bálsamo para su alma después de tanta locura.

―Madre está en la mansión ahora ―el inugami interrumpió su línea de pensamientos y le hizo girarse para verlo tanto a él como a su padre, quien también se preparaba para retirarse.

―Así es. Mantiene vigilada la brecha para que ningún demonio o humano la cruce, tal como al parecer eran las intenciones de la esposa de tu hermano.

―¿Qué? ―se sorprendió Rin―. ¿Un humano intentó cruzar desde mi mundo? ¿Y es la esposa d-de Inuyasha?

―Ambos mundos son realmente pequeños, aparentemente ―comentó InuTaisho con soltura.

―¿Qué tiene que ver madre en todo esto? ―continuó Sesshomaru con desagrado. Haber visto a su padre había suficiente por un día, y saber que su madre también podía estar involucrada no ayudaba para nada a su pésimo humor.

―Ninguno de los dos se olvidó de ti, Sesshomaru. Estábamos al tanto de tus avances. Tu madre más que yo, si he de admitir.

―Así que Jaken estaba en lo cierto ―espetó ásperamente―. Me han estado espiando.

―Yo no. Tu madre, tal vez. Quizás deberías conversarlo con ella para enterarte mejor ―hizo un movimiento brusco con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Su rostro estaba ligeramente comprimido como si tuviera un pequeño pensamiento hostigándolo y necesitara alejarse para detenerlo. Rin pensó muy acertadamente que si para Sesshomaru no era fácil estar cara a cara con su padre, para el otro demonio no era diferente. No estaba demasiado cómo en la presencia de su hijo, pero tenía la suficiente diplomacia como mantenerse sereno y retirarse para mantener las aguas calmadas. Relativamente calmadas, al menos.

―Así que te marchas ―lo llamó Sesshomaru indignado, listo para continuar discutiendo. Su padre, por su parte, no parecía querer nada que ver con ninguna otra disputa. Se notaba en sus facciones que estaba cansado.

―¿Esperas algo más de mí, Sesshomaru? He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y tú tienes tu libertad y a tu mujer. Es todo. Terminé mi parte ―le lanzó una mirada seria y pensativa, para después regresar la cabeza al frente y comenzar a caminar, haciendo un gesto de despedida levantando el brazo.

Sesshomaru no se movió para detenerlo, pero sí hizo una última pregunta.

―¿Por qué tardaste tanto en aparecer? ¿Por qué ahora?

El hombre mayor detuvo sus pasos antes de hablar.

―Por ella, lógicamente ―dijo con un tinte de suavidad en su voz grave. Hizo una corta pausa antes de añadir, apenas girando la cabeza para verlos a ambos por el rabillo del ojo ―. Aunque las cosas no estén bien entre nosotros, Sesshomaru... me alegro por ti. Y tú, jovencita. Tu nombre es Rin, ¿no es así?

―Sí, señor.

―Cuento contigo para que sigas cuidando de mi hijo.

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de decirle algo despectivo, pero Rin tomó su brazo para impedírselo. Sonrió sinceramente hacia el hombre y asintió una vez con la cabeza.

―Eso haré.

Él volvió a asentir y cambió su foco de atención a su hijo, quien no dejaba de observarlo con los ojos entrecerrados y la guardia en alto. Tan precavido como siempre, eso era algo que nunca cambiaría. Pero... al ver a aquella humana a su lado y la manera que Sesshomaru mantenía un brazo levemente estirado hacia ella en una posición defensiva le hizo contentarse por las cosas que sí habían cambiado en él.

Había hecho cosas horribles pero seguía siendo su hijo. Y saber que se había encarrilado en la dirección correcta hizo que su dolor se opacara un poco. Había sido un castigo sumamente drástico, y su manera de levantarlo también pues no existía ninguna otra opción, pero había valido la pena.

El demonio se marchó a paso calmado del lugar, pensativo pero en paz consigo mismo. Sí... por fin podría estar en paz.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo tenso hasta que la figura de su padre desapareció en la negrura de la noche, perdiéndose entre los árboles en alguna dirección desconocida. Aquella debía ser una de las situaciones más inverosímiles que había experimentado jamás... cinco siglos de encierro que acaban súbitamente tras una pelea, que su medio hermano estuviera con vida, haber visto morir a Rin, enterarse que todo fue sólo una farsa orquestada por su padre... Era demasiado para tomar de un solo trago.

Pese a que la confusión seguía arremolinándose en su mente, su rostro jamás reflejó su verdadero estado interno. Eran bastantes emociones encontradas para alguien como él tan poco asiduo a poseerlas en primer lugar.

Pero había una de ellas que no era capaz de contener tanto como creía, y esa era el alivio al ver a Rin parada a su lado, sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado. Infundiéndole ánimos y regalándole su calidez habitual en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Los rígidos músculos se relajaron lo suficiente como para hacerle bajar la guardia mientras daba una honda y silenciosa bocanada. Observó momentáneamente su mano derecha, la extensión de sus heridas era severa, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba. El youki que alguna vez había perdido corría a toda velocidad por sus venas, aún presa de la adrenalina como si la pelea con su padre nunca se hubiera detenido. Una parte de sí quería darle persecución para terminar lo que habían comenzado quinientos años atrás; su orgullo era demasiado grande después de todo, y saber que lo habían manipulado de esa manera era un golpe bastante bajo.

Cerró el puño con un resoplido resignado.

No tenía caso.

Por primera vez en más tiempo del que pudiera recordar estaba cansado. Realmente agotado. Por más que lo quisiera, no lo perseguiría. No continuaría aquella absurda pelea, estaban a mano.

Rin captó su atención posando los dedos sobre su puño cerrado, fijándose una vez más en la magnitud de sus heridas para después subir la mirada hasta su rostro y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa. Apretó su mano y le susurró que todo estaba bien.

Y él le creyó.

Ella estaba ahí, viva y a su lado. Todo estaría bien ahora.

―¿Cómo está tu garganta? ―le preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

―M-mejor de lo que eesperaba ―se encogió ella de hombros―. Tranquilo, estaré bien. ¿Y tú? C-creo que debería tratarte esas heridas, se ven muy mal.

―¿Esto? ―alzó el brazo cuya mano era sostenida por ella y reparó una vez más en las quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado de las cuales aún emanaba algo de sangre. Sesshomaru no necesitó más que de un mínimo de sus renovadas energías para reparar el daño instantáneamente. Rin respingó sonoramente al ver la piel magullada cerrarse ante sus ojos con un leve resplandor azul.

―¿Cómo...?

―Mi youki ha retornado a toda su capacidad. Es por esa razón que he podido transformarme y ahora puedo hacer esto. No es nada especial.

―¡Que no! E-es increíble... es decir que eres mucho más fuerte que a-antes, ¿no? Bueno, te he visto t-transformarte, así que... wow. ¿C-cómo te sientes ahora?

―Me acostumbraré ―fue todo lo que contestó. Había pasado una larga vida desde su adolescencia sin sentir la extensión de su verdadera fuerza y se había adaptado a lo reducido que se había visto desde entonces, ni siquiera tenía que limitarse a sí mismo demasiado a la hora de combatir. Pero ahora... un sólo movimiento de su mano podía significar muchísima más destrucción que antes, e incluso si esto le daba una enorme ventaja con sus enemigos, también tenía su lado negativo.

Debería tener mucho más cuidado al tratar a Rin de ahora en adelante, tenía que medirse para no causarle ningún daño por accidente.

Pero al ver su sonrisa relajada le hizo entender que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Por ella haría lo que fuera, ya lo había comprobado. Mantener su nueva amplificación de youki no sería problema.

De repente el cuerpo de Rin se encorvó hacia adelante como si se fuera a caer. Sesshomaru extendió el brazo hacia ella para impedirlo, pero en lugar de desmoronarse, se apoyó en él con cansancio suspirando pesadamente. Su sonrisa se mantenía aunque sus ojos se veían distantes.

―No puedo creer que todo haya terminado... ―susurró para no tartamudear―. ¿Qué sigue ahora?

―Tú dímelo a mí.

―¿Yo? Eres tú quien se vio súbitamente liberado, tú decide.

Se quedó en silencio meditando un momento, tomando una decisión que no se le hizo nada fácil. Por más que la puerta estuviera abierta para ambos, existía algo que los retenía para avanzar. Y sabía lo mucho que aquello significaba para ella, por lo que no podía ignorarlo tanto como quería.

―El solsticio sigue en marcha ―le informó. Rin se crispó recordándolo de golpe, haciendo que los rostros de sus padres y las palabras de InuTaisho resonaran en su cabeza. Un humano había intentado pasar a aquel mundo... una mujer que casualmente era la esposa de Inuyasha. Y no sólo eso le había llamado la atención.

―Tu padre mencionó que había alguien más en la mansión ―comentó ella―. Y tú dijiste que era tu madre. ¿Ella está ahí, de verdad?

―Padre lo dijo ―concedió él sin que le hiciera mucha gracia.

―Y que se había encontrado con la esposa de tu hermano... ¿eso es algo malo? Inuyasha se veía muy preocupado.

―Desconozco qué pueda hacerle mi madre a esa supuesta humana. Es lo suficientemente poderosa como para expulsarla de la mansión.

―Pero... ¿le hará daño? ―se preocupó. Antes del ataque él mismo le había confirmado que sus padres estaban del otro lado de la brecha, y con ellos estaban dos humanos más que desconocía. Uno de ellos debía ser esa mujer, y si estaba con sus padres no le costó deducir que ellos, tal vez, le habían pedido ayuda para traerla de vuelta.

Era un tiro en la oscuridad suponer que todo no era más que una enorme coincidencia ―¿Sus padres de alguna manera conociendo a la esposa del hermano de Sesshomaru? ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible?―, pero con toda la cadena de eventos de la que acababa de ser parte hasta su desenlace empezaba a creerse escéptica de las coincidencias.

―¿Te preocupa?

―¡Claro que me p-preocupa! ¿Y si le pasa algo?

―Ese híbrido parecía estar familiarizado con mi madre, dudo que suceda algo que deba angustiarte.

Rin le frunció el ceño ante su mirada de desagrado.

―No lo llames así. Su nombre es Inuyasha y es tu hermano.

― _Medio_ hermano ―remarcó él entrecerrando levemente los ojos.

―Pero hermano al fin y al cabo. Así que no seas c-condescendiente con él ―tomó una bocanada y bajó la cara un momento, sin poder evitar recordar lo que había visto el día que tocó el pergamino y se quedó atrapada en aquella especie de vistazo al pasado. Aún le estremecían aquellas imágenes como si las acabara de descubrir, y estaba segura de que sería de las muchas cosas que no sería capaz de olvidar jamás―. Al menos... dale la oportunidad de demostrar su valor. Se lo debes, Sesshomaru.

El demonio, quien claramente preferiría no hablar de aquel tema tan espinoso, decidió callar ante esa cruda verdad. Sabía que Rin tenía razón y ni siquiera podía negarlo en su fuero interno. El antiguo orgullo que había guardado, su mismo repudio hacia la mezcla de sangres y la inferioridad de los seres humanos ya había sufrido un golpe muy fuerte con la llegada de Rin, por lo que, tal vez, tener un hermano híbrido no podía ser peor que eso.

Si su yo de quinientos años en el pasado pudiera verlo ahora estaría totalmente iracundo: tomando por compañera a una humana y aceptando un hermano mitad bestia. Incluso su yo de diez años atrás hubiera repudiado la sola idea.

Lo que aquella mujer humana había hecho con él todavía lo sorprendía.

―Bien ―terminó por asentir, resignado.

El rostro de Rin se levantó, iluminado.

―¿Eso significa que no pelearás con él?

―Si no me da motivos, no ―la chica se desinfló y roló los ojos, pero al cabo de unos segundos acabó encogiéndose de hombros.

―Está bien, es m-más de lo que esperaba. Deberíamos apresurarnos y... ¿Qué haces? ―se cortó repentinamente cuando sintió un brazo rodearle la espalda y otro hacer lo propio en la cara interna de sus rodillas. En menos de un segundo Sesshomaru la tenía cargada y se daba la vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso.

―Llevarte.

―Puedo caminar, ¿sabes?

―¿Deseas perder una hora subiendo la ladera?

―No, pero...

―Entonces no discutas ―y sin siquiera avisarle dio un fuerte salto para situarse sobre una roca a varios metros de distancia, arrancándole un gritito por el susto y un fuerte mareo. Aún no se recuperaba de su encuentro cercano con la muerte, y esto se hizo latente en cuanto el inugami comenzó a moverse a mayor velocidad.

―Sesshomaru... no tan rápido ―le pidió con un murmullo. Tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados y se apegaba fuertemente a él para que las nauseas no empeoraran. Se detuvo en seco al notar su palidez y le cuestionó qué ocurría―. Estoy algo mareada, es todo. Sólo... no vayas tan deprisa, por favor.

Sesshomaru se tensó un momento. La adrenalina que había estado invadiendo a Rin se había desvanecido y el peso de todo el ajetreo empezaba a afectarla físicamente. Era lógico que estuviera mareada.

―Pero no estoy tan mal como para no caminar ―le anunció cuando alcanzaron terreno plano, algo apenada por estar siendo cargada en brazos como si fuera alguna clase de damisela en apuros.

―¿Quieres llegar antes de que acabe el solsticio?

―Pues claro.

―No caminarás ―negó al continuar el camino a un paso firme y marcado, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para ir corriendo. Definitivamente ella no podría seguir ese ritmo en las condiciones en las que estaba, añadiéndole a eso la ancha capa de nieve que cubría el suelo del bosque. Se mordió el labio inferior y prefirió no decir nada. Sesshomaru tenía razón, si caminaba nunca llegaría.

Además... debía admitir que aunque fuera algo bochornoso era agradable estar así, inclusive podía darse la libertad de disfrutar el recorrido. Con todo lo que acababa de vivir separarse de Sesshomaru sería incluso más difícil que antes, así que debía aprovechar esos últimos momentos antes de que todo acabara.

Apretó la estola que la cubría con ambas manos para después extenderla hacia el hombro derecho masculino, donde la capa peluda ocupó su lugar correspondiente por sí sola. No la necesitaba cuando ya él mismo la mantenía cálida y segura entre sus brazos. La tormenta ya había terminado y todo lo que quedaba en su lugar eran pequeños copos de nieve cayendo suavemente.

Rin se incorporó un poco para acomodarse mejor y recargarse más en el pecho del demonio, posando a cabeza debajo de su barbilla y una de sus manos sobre el firme latido de su corazón, ese que siempre lograba calmarla cuando se sentía asustada y abrumada.

Esta vez no fue la excepción.

―¿Sigues queriendo regresar a este plano el próximo solsticio? ―su repentino cuestionamiento le hizo levantar la cabeza adormilada para verlo extrañada. Él seguía con la vista al frente, pero la bajó por un momento breve al saberse presa de su atención.

―Claro que sí. ¿Y tú?

―Te di mi respuesta anteriormente ―contestó él simplemente.

―¿Entonces por qué preguntas si quiero volver?

―Como se ha levantado la barrera has cumplido tu promesa ―señaló.

―Técnicamente lo único q-que hice fue creer que moriría, no sé si eso cuente ―roló los ojos. ¿Había mantenido su promesa aún cuando técnicamente ella no había sido quien levantó la barrera? Cierto que había sido él al creerla muerta, así que, ¿eso contaba?―. No importa ya. Volveré y usaremos ese mapa, Sesshomaru. P-pero... si quieres adelantarte no pasará nada. Has querido ver el mundo desde hace siglos, literalmente. No hay problema si visitas algunos lugares antes de que regrese.

―No ―negó secamente. Rin alzó una ceja sin comprender―. No lo usaré hasta entonces. Tú eres la guía.

―¿Y qué vas a hacer hasta el próximo solsticio? ―quiso saber con curiosidad.

―Esperarte.

―¿Te quedarás en la m-mansión hasta que vuelva?

―Son mis intenciones.

―Sesshomaru ―se encogió un poco en sí misma sin saber muy bien qué decir. Estaba dividida entre enternecerse por su lealtad o golpearse la cabeza con la mano por su terquedad. Difícil decisión―. Son seis meses de espera. Es mucho tiempo.

―No más que quinientos años ―puntualizó acertadamente. Rin apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos. Obstinado como sólo él podía serlo. Sabía que no era un ataque de romanticismo porque jamás tenía uno con la intensión de enternecerla, sino que hacía y decía las cosas sin premeditarlo demasiado. Los sentimentalismos y el bochorno no eran parte de su vocabulario, así que escuchándolo ser tan franco en sus intenciones de aguardar por ella le hizo saber que estaba siento totalmente sincero.

No se movería de los límites de esa casa hasta tenerla de vuelta. La muchacha deshizo su mueca ofuscada para sustituirla con una pequeña sonrisa.

Subió la mirada hasta toparse con su barbilla afilada pero fuerte. Había visto emerger de ella colmillos enormes, había visto su verdadera apariencia monstruosa, la verdadera capacidad de su poder y lo peligroso que era hacerlo enfadar... y aún así, se sentía en el sitio más seguro del mundo.

Su resolución por volver a él se intensificó como si le hubieran dado un potente empujón. Sabía que quería estar a su lado, pero nunca se lo había planteado tanto como hasta en ese momento.

Sesshomaru era su futuro. Podía verlo claro como el agua ahora, y se cuestionó cómo no había pensado de esa manera antes. Quizás no fuera su futuro inmediato ―pues tenía tantas cosas que resolver en su mundo de origen que no podía darse el lujo de ir y venir antes de que acabara el solsticio―, pero era su futuro definitivo.

Y aquello le hizo reparar en algo más.

―Sesshomaru... ―lo llamó calladamente. Si mantenía el tono bajo no tartamudeaba con tanta frecuencia―, cuando hayamos visto este país y hayamos tachado cada destino del mapa... ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

―¿Tienes algo en mente?

Rin sintió que le faltaba un poco el aliento cuando los ojos dorados se fijaron en ella momentáneamente. Bajo su característica severidad que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera, podía notar la curiosidad palpitando mínimamente en sus pupilas. Y no solo eso... sino la apertura a las posibilidades que esto podía darle.

―Quizás si resisto todo el viaje...

―Lo harás ―la cortó tajante.

―Lo haré ―asintió mansamente, sonriendo. Ponerse a discutir por tonterías no le apetecía en lo más mínimo―. Estaba pensando que _cuando_ terminemos de viajar... tal vez sería agradable quedarnos en algún lugar.

―¿Hablas de asentarnos?

―Sí, de eso hablo. Por supuesto que no será ahora ni en un futuro cercano; me refiero a algunos cuantos años... si t-tú quieres, digo. No lo sé, si prefieres pasar más tiempo viajando no pasará nada ―agregó apresurada al creer que podría incomodarlo con sus insinuaciones. Era la primera vez que trataban un tema como aquel, un 'después' de cumplir el mapa, y no estaba del todo segura de qué podría decir al respecto.

Esperó algo nerviosa por su respuesta mientras él parecía evaluarla sin quitar la vista del frente.

―¿Has pensado en ello?

―Sólo un poco ―quiso restarle importancia como quien no quiere la cosa. Pero su curiosidad pudo más que ella y no pudo evitar añadir―. ¿Y tú?

Sesshomaru mantuvo su mirada hacia adelante en todo momento en lo que Rin aguantaba la respiración sin querer, recriminándose por hablar de más y colocarlo en una posición tan comprometida. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Apenas tenía diecisiete años y llevaban una relación propiamente dicha de sólo un par de meses, ¿por qué rayos se metía con algo tan delicado como eso?

 _Si fuera un sujeto ordinario me tiraría al suelo y se iría corriendo_ , pensó inmediatamente, repitiéndose también lo idiota que había sido.

Pero cuando el demonio le contestó, todas sus alarmas de pánico se apagaron de un solo golpe.

―En unos años sería interesante considerarlo.

―¿Estás hablando en serio? ―se sorprendió. No se esperaba tal... disposición de su parte. No cuando había tantos elementos en contra.

―Yo siempre hablo en serio.

―Sí, pero... ¿sabes a lo que me refiero con asentarnos, no es así?

―Perfectamente.

―¿Y estás bien con eso?

―No veo motivos para que no lo esté ―la muchacha se le quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios comprimidos. Soltó un 'wow' camuflado con un resoplido, captando su atención y haciendo que al fin se dignara a verla a la cara―. ¿Qué sucede?

―Ah, nada, nada ―giró la cabeza para que no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas en el evidente bochorno que sentía. Seguidamente contrajo una pequeña sonrisa: qué inverosímil era hablar de cosas como esa cuando menos de una hora antes se había desatado el pandemonio.

Aunque por otro lado tenía sentido. Ya había quedado claro lo que sentía por ella cuando rompió la barrera al creerla muerta. Un poco de optimismo por un futuro juntos no tenía nada de malo.

Y cómo le alegrara que él pensara lo mismo.

Siguieron recorriendo el camino entre la nieve con conversaciones ligeras en las que Rin llevaba la delantera, más que nada para distraerse de lo que le esperaba en cuanto llegaran a la mansión y toda la tensión que esto también suponía en Sesshomaru.

Pero aún así se sentía más preparada y dispuesta a enfrentar lo que fuera de ahora en adelante. Se iría en paz sabiendo que no existían muros ni físicos ni emocionales entre ambos, y estaba a la expectativa de lo que les aguardaba para su próximo reencuentro. Seis meses podrían parecer mucho, pero después de aquella noche se creía capaz de superarlos sin ningún problema. Si él la esperaba no tenía de qué temer.

...

Inuyasha llegó a los límites de la mansión sólo un puñado de minutos después de que su padre le anunciara que su esposa intentaba cruzar de un plano al otro. Nunca había estado en aquel lugar, pero no le fue difícil encontrar el camino siguiendo el rastro de su hermano, la chiquilla llamada Rin y su padre. El aroma de Sesshomaru en especial era el que más se notaba por la sangre que había perdido tras el primer golpe de su progenitor. Sintió deseos de sonreír al saber que al menos no había quedado tan bien parado a pesar de haberse salido con la suya al no sufrir la pérdida de su ser querido.

No era que quisiera que a la niña problemática le pasara algo, pero el que Sesshomaru no hubiera perdido nada cuando él y su padre habían perdido a su madre era injusto. Especialmente cuando había crecido conociendo el dolor de InuTaisho de primera mano.

 _Supongo que tendré que contentarme con esos quinientos años sin poder salir de aquí. No es lo mismo, pero es mejor que nada. Ahora, en cuanto vea a Kagome la voy a matar, ¿cómo demonios se le ocurre...?_

Vislumbró los altos muros de la mansión y aunque apenas tuvo tiempo de ver la estructura por la prisa que tenía, volvió a gruñir. ¿Cinco siglos encerrado en un sitio tan reducido? Por más lujoso que fuera a cualquiera lo volvería loco.

 _Sí, creo que estamos a mano. El maldito lo tenía bien merecido._

―¡Kagome! ―la llamó una vez aterrizó en el patio, buscándola por todos lados. La energía de su esposa y la ex compañera de su padre hicieron acto de presencia como si le respondieran, y sin perder un segundo más se lanzó hacia el interior de la enorme casa, sin dejar de llamar el nombre de su mujer.

En la planta baja, ahí mismo donde podía ver claramente la brecha que separaba ambos mundos, estaba Irasue... inmovilizando a Kagome con su peluda estola. La humana estaba tendida en el piso bocabajo, cerca de un cráter en la madera y forcejeando para liberarse.

―¡Inuyasha! ¡Santo cielo! ―fue como lo recibió, deteniendo sus intentos un segundo para relajar su cuerpo cansado.

―Ah, así es como conoces a InuTaisho. Todo tiene sentido ―comentó desinteresada la demonio, variando su mirada aburrida pero ligeramente hastiada entre Kagome e Inuyasha.

El híbrido estuvo a punto de reclamarles a las dos a voz de grito por la ridícula situación que estaba viendo, pero dándole un buen vistazo a sus alrededores se quedó con la palabra en la boca. El área en el que ambas estaban se encontraba en pésimas condiciones: el suelo tenía pedazos de astillas, las paredes de papel y madera estaban rasgadas y quemadas, las columnas tenían abolladuras y había rastros muy notorios del paso del poder que poseía Kagome.

Luego se fijó en ella: estaba cansada y algo desalineada, pero no había rastros de heridas más allá de algún que otro golpe sin importancia. En cambio, Irasue contrastaba muchísimo más con la apariencia tan pulcra que siempre mantenía: su cabello estaba algo revuelto, sus ropas un tanto fuera de lugar e incluso tenía una pequeña pero evidente marca de choque de energía en su quijada. En comparación a su característica imagen impecable y pomposa podría decirse que estaba hecha un desastre.

No sabía si la demonio se había estado conteniendo para no hacerle daño a su esposa ―lo cual considerando su conocimiento sobre el poder que poseía era algo bastante acertado, si debía añadir a regañadientes―, o si de verdad se había esforzado para evitar causarle heridas. Sea como sea... Kagome le había dado una buena pelea.

Una sonrisita de orgullo traicionó el enfado que debía sentir, pero consiguió maquillar su error a tiempo para recuperar su postura inicial.

―¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? Tú, Kagome, ¿qué mierda? ¡Deberías estar en Tokio, no en un lugar como este! ¡Y tú, vieja loca, suelta a mi esposa ahora mismo!

―Tan grosero como siempre, hanyou ―suspiró aburrida la dama sacudiendo la mano―. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me guardes respeto? No me gusta ser llamada 'vieja loca'.

―Es el único nombre que tengo para ti, vieja ―espetó mientras se agachaba para ayudar a Kagome. La presión de la estola disminuyó ante el comando de la demonio y la sacerdotisa al fin pudo enderezarse sujetándose del brazo de su esposo―. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

―¡Inuyasha! ¿Estabas con tu padre? ¿Sabes algo de la chica llamada Rin? Vi que tu padre se la llevó y cuando entré a este plano para ayudarla apareció la señora Irasue para detenerme. Dijo que Rin estaba muerta porque tu hermano...

―Hey, no vayas tan rápido. En primer lugar la niña esa está bien, papá no le hizo nada así que no te desesperes. En segundo lugar... ¿cómo es que la conoces?

―No la conozco. Sus padres nos contactaron a mí y a mi abuelo para traerla de regreso. Dijeron que tu hermano se la había llevado.

―De eso no puedo decirte nada porque acabo de conocer al bastardo ―gruñó con fastidio. Tomó una honda bocanada y se masajeó el puente de la nariz para despejar su mente―. Pero esa niña está bien. No sé dónde está ahora, pero está ilesa. Casi completamente ―agregó al recordar su voz quebrada por el fuerte agarre de su padre.

―Oh, ¿así que continúa con vida? Debí suponerlo ―suspiró Irasue dramáticamente. Kagome e Inuyasha le fruncieron el entrecejo. Lo que a ellos les preocupaba parecía ser muy divertido para ella―, InuTaisho no es capaz de herir a humanos, va en contra de sus principios. Aunque asumí que su rabia podría con él esta vez. Tal parece que me equivoqué.

―Debo ir a buscarla, sus padres están desesperados por que regrese ―la ignoró Kagome dando un paso al frente. Inuyasha la tomó del brazo para detenerla y negó con la cabeza.

―Es mejor que no te metas. Ese imbécil no estará demasiado contento si apareces para quitársela, no después de que tuvo que verla morir aunque fuera falso.

―¿Mi hijo estaba muy afectado? ―volvió a interrumpir Irasue con un tinte ligeramente más serio. Inuyasha apretó los labios.

―Tanto como para romper la barrera y atacar ciegamente al viejo. Y cuando la vio con vida... es extraño, pero parecía otra persona ―dijo incómodo, sin saber en realidad por qué le estaba respondiendo. Kagome bajó los hombros y la cara angustiada por la confirmación de sus sospechas anteriores.

―¿Entonces sí es su inumochi? ―quiso saber, pensativa.

―Eso parece. ¿Y se supone que tienes que llevarla de regreso al mundo humano?

―Le dije a sus padres que haría todo lo posible para que así fuera ―asintió contrariada, nada cómoda con la idea de cómo eso sonaba―. ¿Crees que pueda hablar con ella por lo menos?

―Supongo, pero... es posible que ese bastardo nos ataque en cuanto nos vea. Además de que dudo que se hayan quedado en el mismo lugar, tendríamos que rastrearlos.

―Eso no será necesario ―dijo Irasue. Se había alejado un poco del par y ahora contemplaba su collar con la Piedra Meido. La desaparición de las intervenciones que causaban la tormenta y la explosión de energía de Sesshomaru hicieron que el panorama fuera claro una vez más. Ahora mismo veía a su hijo caminando con la humana en brazos con un escenario muy parecido al que rodeaba los terrenos próximos de la mansión―. Vienen hacia aquí justo ahora.

―¿Cómo estás tan segura? ―preguntó escéptico Inuyasha. Por toda respuesta la demonio le mostró la Piedra entre sus manos, a lo que el hanyou resopló con desagrado rolando los ojos―. Claro, olvidaba que todo lo ves y todo lo sabes.

―No todo ―musitó ella al devolver la mirada a lo que la joya le mostraba. Aunque sus facciones no lo demostraran, estaba impresionada por lo que veía. Su hijo sostenía a la humana con tal delicadeza, dándole rápidos vistazos de alivio y manteniéndole la conversación que realmente consideró creer en las palabras del híbrido: parecía otra persona. _Idéntico a su padre..._

―Inuyasha, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano? ―quiso saber Kagome. Al menos no tenía que salir a buscar a Rin y todo lo que debía hacer era esperar. Sin embargo, la pregunta dorada la mantenía tensa, dolida incluso. Sentía una espinita al creer que su marido no era totalmente sincero con ella.

―No es algo de lo que me guste hablar. Además de que no lo considero como tal ―gruñó―. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que a mi madre y a mí nos atacaron cuando era cachorro? Fue él.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir su asombro. De eso sí sabía, su marido le había dicho unos meses después de conocerse ―cuando había algo más de confianza entre ellos― la razón por la que su madre estaba ausente y cómo había llegado a ser criado solo por su padre. Esto también explicó indirectamente la melancolía en el rostro de su progenitor, aún cuando éste intentara ocultarlo con su tranquilidad habitual.

Nunca olvidaría la primera vez que había conocido al señor InuTaisho; el miedo y el respeto ante tan imponente persona eran prácticamente palpables sus facciones cuando Inuyasha los presentó, y no demoró mucho más en descubrir que realmente echaba de menos a su esposa, aún después de tanto tiempo.

Y había sido su otro hijo, Sesshomaru, quien lo había hecho...

No le extrañaba que estuviera triste tras los quinientos años.

―¿Puedes decirme qué fue lo que en realidad pasó ese día? ―pidió poco después.

―No es como si lo recordara, tenía pocos días de vida ―contestó con una mueca.

―¿Usted podría hacerlo, señora Irasue? ―se giró hacia la dama, quien levantó sus afilados ojos dorados de la Piedra para verla con un leve rastro de curiosidad.

―¿ _Señora_? ¿Por qué la formalidad? Se supone que estaban peleando unos minutos atrás ―Inuyasha se quejó lanzándole una mirada de hastío a la demonio.

―No estábamos peleando, híbrido, meramente la estaba deteniendo para que no interviniera. No iba a causarle daño alguno ―sacudió la cabeza con un gesto condescendiente, dándole un vistazo a Kagome como si no tuviera importancia. Kagome alzó una ceja en desacuerdo.

―Dijo que perdería el pie si ignoraba sus advertencias.

―Y el que aún lo tengas al final de la pierna demuestra mis intenciones ―hizo de nuevo aquel gesto, exasperando a Inuyasha y ganándose una mirada de desagrado por parte de la sacerdotisa―. Ya no tiene importancia, ¿o sí? Estás en una sola pieza a pesar de tus insistentes ataques.

―Sí... supongo que ya no importa ―terminó por admitir. No tenía caso ponerse a discutir con una mujer como ella, nunca llegaría a ningún lado. Además de que tenía cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse―. ¿Podría entonces decirme qué fue lo que pasó ese día? ¿Y cómo es que Rin vino a parar a este mundo?

La demonio observó un segundo la Piedra Meido para cerciorarse por dónde iba su hijo.

―¿Por qué no? Tenemos tiempo.

...

Rin sitió que el estómago se le apretaba en un nudo cuando alcanzó a ver el muro de la mansión, y más aún cuando éste fue cruzado de un salto y ambos aterrizaron limpiamente del otro lado. Le hizo una seña muda al demonio para que la dejara bajar, a lo que él accedió sin oposición. La capa de nieve que había dejado la tormenta le llegó hasta casi las rodillas, pero no era algo que le importara mucho.

No le costó ver el sitio exacto en el que Sesshomaru había ido a parar tras el golpe de su padre, justamente en el muro a unos metros de donde estaban parados. El cráter entre las piedras y el profundo surco que había dejado en la tierra resaltaban demasiado como para no verlos. Iba a hacer algún comentario al respecto, preocupada por lo que semejante impacto le había hecho a su cuerpo, pero cuando abría la boca se percató de que el inugami se tensaba y afilaba los ojos en algo en el interior de la casa. Dirigió la vista hasta el punto que llamaba su atención, encontrando las antorchas encendidas tal y como las habían dejado antes de irse súbitamente. Y en el interior de la casa había... personas.

Pese a la distancia reconoció a Inuyasha sin esfuerzo; su ropa roja y cabello blanco resaltaban como un foco. Y al lado de él distinguió a lo que parecían ser dos mujeres, una con el cabello negro y otra con cabello plateado y ropajes de colores.

 _La madre de Sesshomaru y la esposa de Inuyasha._

Tomó una honda respiración para prepararse para lo que seguía y dio un paso al frente. Sabía que los tres se habían percatado de su presencia y ahora mismo tenían las caras en su dirección.

―Vamos ―instó a Sesshomaru quien mantenía una expresión de pocos amigos, pero aún así comenzó a caminar a su lado sin apartar los ojos entrecerrados de su madre. Tras siglos sin ver a ninguno de sus padres debía ser algo así como un shock encontrárselos a los dos en un mismo día, en especial cuando no tenía buenas relaciones con ninguno. _Oh, y con la madre siempre se llevó bastante mal... qué incómodo._

Atravesaron el patio abriéndose camino entre la densa capa de nieve, y justo antes de que se subiera al elevado del pórtico, la otra humana se apuró a ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Rin se sorprendió un poco ante su preocupadísimo rostro, pero igualmente aceptó la mano que le ofrecía, sonriéndole en agradecimiento.

―Eres Rin, ¿no es así? ―fue como la saludó apenas subió―. He oído mucho de ti, me alegra bastante ver que estás bien.

―Oh... gracias. Em... ¿quién eres? ¿Me conoces?

―Perdón, han sido unas horas bastante agitadas ―se inclinó respetuosamente―. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, vine desde Tokio porque tus padres me contactaron para ayudarte a regresar a casa.

―¿Mis padres? ¿Pero cómo te conocen mis padres?

―Tus padres han estado investigando métodos para traerte de vuelta, e investigando servicios de expertos espirituales se toparon con el contacto de mi abuelo ―le explicó resumidamente. Hizo una pequeña pausa y añadió―. Han estado muy preocupados por ti... creían que estabas en peligro con...

Guardó silencio ante la mirada de desagrado que le lanzaba el demonio que estaba parado a su lado. Era tan parecido a Inuyasha y a InuTaisho que le pareció un tanto espeluznante, pero al mismo tiempo parecía una réplica masculina de su madre. Aunque la mirada asesina no sabía de qué lado había salido.

―É-el es Sesshomaru ―sonrió girándose hacia él para presentarlos. Kagome hizo una inclinación de cabeza, incómoda, pero él no dio señales de reconocer su existencia con nada más que una mirada de desprecio. Kagome supo inmediatamente que escucharla decir que estaba ahí para llevarla a casa le había molestado bastante.

 _Inugami al fin y al cabo._

―También he oído de ti, Sesshomaru ―le dijo alzando levemente las cejas. Aunque haya sido solamente en los últimos minutos, si he de admitir. De nuevo no hubo respuesta―. A Inuyasha tengo entendido que ya lo conoces, ¿no es así? ―se volteó un poco para señalarlo con la cabeza, haciendo que éste resoplara. No estaba nada contento ahí, pero era difícil quién estaba de peor humor, si él o su hermano―. Y ella es la señora Irasue, es...

―Madre ―siseó Sesshomaru gravemente.

―Te dignas a saludarme, Sesshomaru, qué halago ―avanzó la dama con falso encanto―. Después de más de quinientos años creí que serías más efusivo.

―Creíste mal ―musitó en respuesta, cortándola―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Directo al punto como siempre, no has cambiado ―roló dramáticamente los ojos haciéndose la ofendida―. Cuido de la brecha durante el solsticio, por supuesto. Aunque mentiría si dijera que ese es mi único propósito en este lugar. Como tu madre ansiaba verte, hijo mío. Has crecido bastante desde la última vez que te vi.

Sesshomaru ignoró olímpicamente su teatro como siempre. Rin varió la mirada entre la señora Irasue, Sesshomaru y Kagome, quién le devolvió la misma cara de incomodidad.

―Además de que también quería conocer a la humana responsable de todo este alboroto ―la respiración se le cortó de golpe cuando los gélidos ojos de la dama se posaron sobre ella, examinándola de arriba a abajo, haciéndola sentir expuesta. Sin embargo, esto no fue impedimento para que bajara la cabeza ni se retrajera.

 _Los dos suegros en un día... y yo creía que las cosas avanzaban rápido cuando le dije que nos estableciéramos después de viajar._

―Mi nombre es Rin. Un gusto conocerla, señora Irasue ―hizo una corta reverencia sin apartarle los ojos. La demonio enarcó una ceja con interés.

―Al menos tienes modales, a diferencia de mi hijo y este par de criaturas.

―¿Quién podría tener modales contigo, vieja loca? ―musitó Inuyasha indignado. Irasue pasó de largo su comentario y continuó observando detalladamente a Rin.

―Estoy sorprendida. Es una humana ordinaria y ha conseguido que salieras de tu encierro, Sesshomaru. Me intriga saber cómo.

―Nada de esto es tu incumbencia ―espetó él en respuesta―. Has terminado de vigilar la brecha, puedes retirarte.

―Vaya, ¿ya me estás echando? No tienes respeto por tu madre, qué muchacho tan mal educado. Pero estás equivocado, mi trabajo aún no ha terminado.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso? El solsticio está por terminar y la brecha se cerrará.

―Así es, pero cuando eso suceda debo cerciorarme de que sea eliminada por completo ―dijo con soltura. Rin respingó sonoramente, y hasta Kagome se le quedó viendo a la mujer con los ojos bien abiertos.

―¿Qué...? ¿Eliminada?

―Estoy esperando a que tu humana decida si irse o quedarse. Después de eso la brecha desaparecerá.

―No permitiré que hagas tal cosa ―intervino Sesshomaru dando un paso al frente―. Vete, madre. Te lo advierto.

―Oh, ¿haciendo amenazas a tu madre? ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada enfrentando a tu padre? ―soltó una risita falsa como si todo el asunto le pareciera de lo más divertido―. Puedo irme, claro, pero la brecha se eliminará de todas maneras, así que mi presencia no influye realmente. Sólo necesito ver que el trabajo quede bien hecho, un pequeño error en esto y puede ser un peligro para el mundo humano. Tu padre no estaría muy complacido que digamos, y no me apetece para nada ganarme su enemistad, es muy problemático.

―¿Por qué eliminaría la brecha, señora Irasue? ―preguntó Rin preocupada, lista a convencerla para que cambiara de opinión. Si el punto que conectaba a ambos mundos desaparecería no volvería a ver a Sesshomaru.

Y no podía permitir eso.

―No es mi decisión, humana.

―¿Y no puede dejarla como estaba?

―No, no puedo hacer eso. La brecha fue abierta en base a la barrera que mantenía a Sesshomaru dentro de estos límites; se alimentaba de su energía por así decirlo. Yo misma la abrí, si he de añadir, como una ayuda para que mi querido hijo pudiera librarse de su castigo. Por nada, Sesshomaru, pues ha funcionado ―agregó sonriéndole indulgente sacando a relucir su dramatismo. El demonio arrugó el ceño pero abrió más los ojos ante una pieza clave de información de la que no estaba enterado.

Así que sus padres no sólo lo habían estado vigilando en todo ese tiempo, sino que fue su madre la responsable de la apertura de la brecha. Y directamente tenía la responsabilidad de que hubiera conocido a Rin.

Sentía que habían estado manipulándolo desde el mismo inicio, marcando sus pasos y moviendo las piezas como si todo no fuera más que un juego. Uno que le costó quinientos años de su vida, muchos más de los que había vivido para entonces. Toda su vida adulta.

Viró los ojos hacia Rin, quien no apartaba su atención de la demonio hasta que se percató que era observada. Se veía tan mortificada por el cierre de la brecha que por un momento se olvidó de su creciente enfado. A pesar de que la manipulación había estado presente para su encuentro y todo había sido orquestado desde el inicio de una manera u otra... no cambiaría el hecho de que haber conocido a Rin había valido la pena. Por la humillación, el desespero y el infinito enojo... tenerla a su lado hacía que todo desapareciera.

Y era por eso mismo que debía asegurarse de que así se mantuviera.

―Así que, como puedes deducir, al desaparecer la cúpula de energía no hay manera de que se mantenga la brecha. Sigue activa por el solsticio, pero una vez que este acabe ya no quedará rastro de contacto entre un mundo y otro. Después de todo, es un punto de unión fabricado, no natural, no puede mantenerse solo ―concluyó encogiéndose de hombros como si estuviera diciendo lo más lógico del mundo.

―Eso quiere decir que... después de hoy...

―Se perderá cualquier contacto entre mundos en este punto, sí, es lo que acabo de decir ―completó Irasue con desinterés volviendo a rolar los ojos.

―Existe la manera de mantener la brecha ―estimó Sesshomaru, pues no estaba haciendo una pregunta. Su madre negó con la cabeza.

―No que yo sepa, a menos de que quieras que se levante la barrera otra vez. Y si mal no recuerdo, el procedimiento te dejó sellado por varios años por toda la energía que consumió. ¿Crees que tanto porcentaje de tu youki desapareció en el aire? Fue utilizado tanto como para mantenerte dentro del campo como para abrir la brecha.

―Entonces utilizaré mi youki para hacerlo de nuevo.

―¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificar tal parte de ti sólo para algo como eso? ―se extrañó Irasue, mirándolo con verdadera sorpresa. Rin entreabrió la boca al ver hasta qué limites estaba dispuesto a ir ese hombre con tal de mantenerla consigo. Sus hombros cayeron y sorbió calladamente intentando no llorar.

―Sesshomaru...

―¿Eres consciente del daño que te causaría mantener el punto abierto? No sólo perderías parte de tu energía, sino que podría ser toda. No sólo utilicé tu youki para esto, sino también el mío y el de la barrera. Quedarías totalmente vulnerable al perder tal cantidad de energía ―explicó aprensiva ante su resolución de sacrificarse de esa manera... por un humano. Encontraba difícil de creer que aquel hombre que estaba parado frente a ella fuera su hijo.

―Es lo que debe hacerse.

―¡No! Sesshomaru, no puedes ―Rin tomó su brazo con ambas manos, asustada. No quería que llegara hasta tales extremos sólo por ella, era demasiado―. Debe existir otra forma, Sesshomaru... por favor, no te arriesgues de esta manera. Si te llega a pasar algo no sé qué haría.

―¿De qué otra forma ves factible tu regreso a este lugar si no es así? ―razonó duramente. Antes de que Rin contestara, Irasue se le adelantó.

―A no ser, por supuesto, que no cruces al otro lado y te quedes aquí ―le dijo con toda lógica.

La muchacha se tensó y contuvo el aliento, repitiendo en eco aquello último y evaluándolo desde cada aspecto. Kagome tuvo la intención de intervenir y decir algo, pero bajó la mano que había empezado a estirar hacia ella y guardó silencio. Ella no tenía derecho a decirle qué hacer, era su vida después de todo y no podía obligarla a irse si se oponía.

Sesshomaru también permaneció templado, vigilando la reacción de Rin y su rostro compungido. Sabía de antemano cuál decisión tomaría, y si era así no tenía manera de cambiar las cosas. Desvió la mirada cuando Rin tomaba aire para hablar después de una pausa, listo para escuchar la negativa.

―Tu nombre es Kagome, ¿no es así? ―preguntó a la otra humana. Inuyasha se acercó un poco hacia donde estaban, manteniendo un ojo en ambos demonios como medida preventiva. Aquella reunión era la cosa más anormal que había visto en siglos. Kagome asintió―. Si conoces a Inuyasha y eres su esposa... significa que has venido a este mundo antes, ¿no es así?

―Sí, es verdad. Desde hace casi diez años de voy y vengo entre planos.

―¿Puedes hacerlo por ti misma o debe ser en una brecha durante el solsticio?

―Puedo hacerlo por mí misma, pero debe ser en una brecha. No siempre necesito un solsticio porque tengo ciertos poderes espirituales que me facilitan el paso ―explicó asintiendo con la cabeza. Rin apretó los labios momentáneamente.

―¿Crees... crees que sea posible para mí también hacer eso aunque no tenga poderes espirituales?

Kagome, quien había pillado la indirecta al vuelto, se le acercó un poco y se dobló para que le viera la cara. Rin levantó su rostro y la miró a los ojos.

―Creo que es posible, sí. Podemos intentarlo.

Rin contuvo la sonrisa que se le formó en respuesta, pero esta se desvaneció poco después. Apretó sus manos ante el pensamiento de que no fuera posible regresar con Sesshomaru. Y si se quedaba con él como la señora Irasue había sugerido...

―¿Cómo están mis padres? ¿Están... muy preocupados? ¿Muy tristes?

La sacerdotisa se mordió el labio ante la presión e incomodidad. Una palabra suya podía hacer mucho daño sin importar que fuera cierta o no. Pero necesitaba decir la verdad, no podía ser de otra forma.

―Realmente quieren que regreses. Están al otro lado esperándote, por eso estoy aquí.

Rin apretó los puños y arrugó el rostro en consternación. No podía tenerlo todo, lo sabía, pero aún así... maldijo que las cosas no fueran más fáciles y las decisiones tan duras de tomar. Pero sabía qué era lo correcto y lo que necesitaba hacer primero. Se los debía.

―Decídete rápido, humana. El solsticio acabará pronto ―la apresuró Irasue rolando los ojos. Los humanos eran excesivamente dramáticos y emocionales para su gusto.

 _Sé positiva. Volverás a verlo, existe la posibilidad. Sólo espera seis meses más. Todo estará bien._

―Tengo que regresar con ellos ―vio a Sesshomaru con tristeza, pero determinación al mismo tiempo. No era momento para ser pesimista y ponerse a llorar. Debía mantenerse enfocada y pensar lo mejor, no podía darse el lujo de atormentarse por los condenados 'hubiera', ya no contaba con el tiempo para eso―. Me necesitan.

El demonio apenas movió la cabeza en un asentimiento. Ya lo sabía.

―Entiendo.

―Pero volveré. Encontraré la manera, lo prometo. Si no es este solsticio será el siguiente, haré lo que sea necesario ―aseguró apretando su brazo de nuevo.

― _Encontraremos_ la manera ―la corrigió parcamente mirándola a los ojos. Rin sólo se permitió un momento de sorpresa antes de volver a sonreír.

―Cueste lo que cueste.

Kagome no se había dado cuenta de que ella también sonreía ante la escena que, aunque uno de sus protagonistas fuera tan parco y aparentemente falto de emociones, era... conmovedora. Lo que había supuesto al ver los videos aquel mismo día no sólo fue acertado, sino que además con creces.

―Hey, niña, el portal comenzará a cerrarse dentro de poco ―le informó Inuyasha señalando la brecha detrás de él con un pulgar sobre su hombro. Rin no podía verla como los demás, pero eso no fue obstáculo para que supiera lo que venía ahora. Apretó ligeramente el brazo de Sesshomaru y asintió después de respirar hondamente.

Estaba lista.

―Iré primero para avisarle a tus padres, ¿de acuerdo? No demores demasiado ―le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa de ánimos. Pasó al lado de Irasue, quien observaba la escena con una curiosidad mayor de la que quería demostrar y le dio una cabezada como despedida.

―Hasta luego, señora Irasue. Gracias por explicármelo todo.

―Fue un encuentro de lo más interesante ―le respondió con su voz melosa un tanto fingida.

―Habla por ti ―musitó Inuyasha con una mueca. Su esposa se le paró al frente y lo señaló con el dedo.

―Aún tenemos asuntos pendientes que hablar tú y yo, Inuyasha, no lo olvides. Así que más te vale estar de regreso cuando yo llegue.

―Qué carácter. No te pongas pesada, estaré ahí antes de que te subas al tren. Y Kagome... ―la acercó halándola de una muñeca para decirle algo al oído―. Luego me cuentas qué le hiciste a la vieja para dejarla así, ¿está bien? Muero por saberlo.

―Claro, claro, para eso sí quieres hablar ―roló los ojos soltando un resoplido―. Nos vemos en casa, hasta entonces ―agitó la mano para dar una despedida general para después extender ambos brazos a la altura de los hombros con las palmas abiertas, como si empujara una pared invisible. Rin vio impresionada cómo la mujer delante de ella desaparecía en lo que parecía ser la nada hasta que no quedó rastro de ella.

Tragó con dificultad, ahora era su turno.

―¿Cruzarás conmigo, verdad? ―le preguntó a Sesshomaru. Por toda respuesta el demonio la tomó de la muñeca y avanzó hasta la brecha sin dirigirle ni una palabra o mirada más a su madre o hermano. Irasue murmuró de nuevo algo referente a sus pocos modales, pero Inuyasha se mantuvo callado con un gesto de desconfianza.

―Muchísimas gracias por todo, Inuyasha, señora Irasue. Ha sido un gusto conocerlos a pesar de las circunstancias ―hizo una mueca encogiéndose de hombros. Haber estado a punto de morir por un orquestado plan de venganza no era su idea de reunión 'familiar', pero ya no había forma de arreglar eso. Sin embargo, se alegraba de haberlos conocido en persona y contaba fervientemente con que no sería la última vez que los vería.

―Sólo termina de irte antes de que acabe el solsticio. Y no te metas más en problemas ―dijo Inuyasha llevándose los brazos detrás de la nuca al encaminarse a la salida. Necesitaba empezar su viaje aquella misma noche si quería ganarle a Kagome.

―No prometo nada ―se rió ella―. Señora Irasue...

―No es necesario que te pongas sentimental, humana ―alzó la palma en su dirección para detenerla―. Si consigues la manera de regresar puedes pasar a visitarme, sería agradable tener a alguien con modales para variar ―enarcó una ceja hacia Sesshomaru, quien omitió cualquier comentario.

―Me gustaría, gracias ―asintió mansamente, contenta por no tener la desaprobación de la mujer. Quizás era muy pronto creerlo, pero el que no la rechazara lo consideraba como algo bastante alentador―. Lista ―asintió a Sesshomaru y ambos dieron un paso al frente, cruzando una brecha que ella no podía ver, pero sí la sintió justo entonces.

Su cuerpo se comprimió como si lo apretujaran dos paredes, lastimando sus huesos y músculos en el proceso. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para hacerlo más llevadero, subiendo así mismo el brazo que era sujetado por Sesshomaru para que en lugar de ser tomada por la muñeca sus manos quedaran unidas. Apretó la palma más grande con toda la fuerza que tenía, comprimiendo un quejido por la presión en su cabeza.

Pero justo cuando creía que iba a estallar, todo desapareció.

El ambiente pesado se disipó y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Lo que creyó que fueron minutos en la idea de un sitio a otro no se trató más que de un puñado de segundos. Los oídos le zumbaban y tenía la vista nublada, era cuestión de tiempo para que perdiera el conocimiento justo como en aquel primer viaje.

La mano que sostenía la suya dio un leve apretón. Rin, mareada como estaba giró la cabeza para verlo por última vez, encontrándose con su rostro a sólo centímetros del suyo. El demonio apenas presionó su frente con la suya un momento antes de retroceder y soltarla. La chica se inclinó hacia adelante, con ruido blanco inundándole los oídos y un esfuerzo increíble para mantener los ojos abiertos. Sólo veía dos puntos amarillos que no tardaron en desaparecer al regresar al plano del que provenía.

Se balanceó peligrosamente al estar sin el soporte de su cuerpo, pero no llegó a caer. Dos pares de brazos firmes la rodearon para mantenerla de pie sólo el tiempo suficiente para estabilizarla. Después la hicieron sentarse lentamente en el suelo sin soltarla. Escuchaba sus voces amortiguadas y distantes, pero no tenía dudas de quiénes se trataban.

Musitó un saludo para sus padres mientras su madre la abrazaba en su regazo y su padre la tomaba de las manos agradeciéndole a los dioses por tenerla de vuelta. Rin sonrió cansada y les pidió que dejaran de preocuparse porque estaba bien, sin saber que Kagome ya les había advertido lo que estaba por pasarle una vez estuviera en ese plano.

Mientras Rin se perdía en la inconsciencia por el agotamiento y el desbalance, del otro lado Sesshomaru observaba en silencio cómo sus padres la recibían sonrientes y aliviados, acompañados también de la esposa del híbrido y un humano anciano. La brecha cada vez era más pequeña, pero hizo uso de hasta su último retazo para ver el rostro sereno y sonriente de Rin, sin dejar de repetir la promesa que se había formado entre ellos.

Encontrarían la manera, no tenía dudas.

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡OH POR DIOS AL FIIIIN! Llevo intentando terminar este capítulo desde ayer, tomé las horas sin luz, me quedé hasta la madrugada y toda la tarde hoy. Estoy ligeramente muerta como deben imaginarse, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Quise publicarlo ayer, pero el capítulo se me fue de las manos y acabó siendo mucho más largo de lo que imaginé. 40 páginas, chicos. Espero que con esto se pueda ablandar un poco el retraso de un día y el próximo break hasta el próximo capítulo.

Entrando en materia... ¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Alguna dijo OH SHIT al menos al inicio? Espero que sí, en especial con el encuentro de Irasue con Kagome (que fue divertidísimo de escribir, por cierto xD) y la aparición de Inuyasha que ya varios tenían anticipado desde la entrega anterior. No, no existe Tenseiga, no revivió milagrosamente ni es un zombi, sólo sobrevivió al ataque porque el cuerpo de su madre lo protegió de todo el daño y Sesshomaru no tuvo oportunidad de dar un segundo golpe.

Me he estado riendo maliciosamente ante sus teorías de si Inu estaba vivo y era el esposo de Kagome o si Kagome se había casado con InuTaisho al final. Los he estado trolleando un poquito, no me odien xD

Ah, y... ¡JODER! Que Rin prácticamente murió a los ojos de Sesshomaru pero al final resultó que todo era simulado para que la barrera se rompiera. Leí en sus comentarios que no les gustaba que InuTaisho tuviera una personalidad tan drástica y que se salía del personaje (en lo cual no estoy de acuerdo porque prácticamente nunca lo conocimos más allá de lo que mostraron en la tercera película, por lo que tuve la libertad de amoldarlo un poco para este fic), y por eso también me salía una risa malvada al estilo de Darth Sidious en Star Wars. Siiii, siiii... dejen que el odio fluya en sus venas... ok, ya xD

Puedo seguir hablando de todo lo que pasó en este capítulo, pero con 40 páginas de contenido creo que dejaría estas notas demasiado largas, así que mejor dejo que ustedes den sus opiniones.

Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en el capi anterior, tanto por sus comentarios por la historia y por la nota que dejé al final con respecto a las actualizaciones. Me alivia mucho saber que cuento con unos lectores tan comprensivos como ustedes, ver que cuento con su apoyo y paciencia es increíble. De verdad, gracias. **Black Urora, Seika to yami, Michelle D.C** (muchísimas gracias! Y tu español es increiblemente bueno, por cierto, si no hubieras dicho que no es tu primera lengua ni me habría dado cuenta xD) **, MickeyNoMouse, ByaHisaFan, HasuLess, Anónimo, Paloma cucurrucucu, Kate-Klaroline, Nayari, Carol.9803, AlexanderSR25, Floresamaabc, Baby Sony, DreanFicGirl, MisteryWitch, SeeDesire, Nubia, YooJoo, BeautifulButterflyPink, Jenks, Meaow, Ferrist-chan, Hooliedanisars, Gima2618, Nikoru San Fantasy, Kikyou1312, Melinna Sesshy, Indominus Dea, Yoko-Zuki10, Begeles, Sayuri08, AlinaStarlight, Aoi Moss, KeyTen, Mirna, Sara, GabyL, Nesher, KaitouLucifer, Yarisha, Kokoa Kirkland, Lau Cullen Swan, Alexa Rey, Ramnsan, Kunoichi2518, Alexa Grayson Hofferson, Anónimo, Kari, Jezabel, Jokimy Uzumaki, Sammy Blue** (*gritito de fangirl*) **, Celeste, Yarisha, Krayteona, Clau28, CruxMarie, Abigz** y **Akassha.**

Les prometo que no tengo planeado abandonar esta historia y la siguiente sigue en pie (sólo que su producción está paralizada porque me centro únicamente en esta por ahora xD), sólo que necesito tiempo para escribir el capítulo que sigue, es todo. No puedo darles una fecha de cuándo estará listo pues no sé cómo esté mi tiempo y mi inspiración, pero les aseguro que tarde o temprano lo subiré. Tampoco sé si será el último de este fic, ya lo sabrán la siguiente vez que actualice.

Repito, no puedo hacer promesas ni de otros capítulos, epílogos o tiempo estimado para publicar, así que de nuevo les pido paciencia y un poco más de comprensión. Haré todo lo que pueda, tienen mi palabra.

Y con esto creo que dejé todo dicho, así que me despido. Gracias de nuevo por leer, estoy ansiosa por ver qué les pareció este maratónico capítulo que me costó una noche casi entera sin dormir y un par de canas verdes xD Un beso a todo el mundo, ¡hasta la próxima!


	24. En el mundo real

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted**

Por: Hoshi no Negai

24\. En el mundo real

La dama se le quedó viendo con una curiosidad tan grande que hasta era apreciable en sus facciones generalmente imperturbables. Sesshomaru permaneció quieto frente a la brecha que acababa de cerrarse, pendiente hasta el final de lo que sucedía con la humana que acababa de regresar a su mundo.

Si no lo conociera mejor diría que estaba apesadumbrado.

Pero, ¿realmente lo conocía? En quinientos años podían suceder muchas cosas, y acababa de ser testigo de la más retorcida de ellas.

Su hijo Sesshomaru enamorado de un ser humano.

La risita irónica que se le escapó entre dientes llamó la atención del demonio, quien se volvió apenas lo suficiente como para dedicarle una mirada de desprecio. Era como si le hubiera leído la mente y supiera que se burlaba de él.

―Realmente has crecido mucho, hijo. Eres la copia casi exacta de tu padre ―dijo Irasue con un movimiento de mano. El ceño del hombre se arrugó un poco más en respuesta―. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora que tu pequeña compañera no está?

―No es de tu incumbencia.

―Quizás, pero la curiosidad es incontrolable. Más cuando te envuelve a ti.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo callado y le pasó por al lado con indiferencia. Más allá, aún en el interior de la casa, Inuyasha observaba la escena sin saber qué pensar. Su padre lo había involucrado en algo demasiado extraño para su gusto y lo único que tenía en mente era iniciar la travesía de regreso a la capital para reunirse con Kagome. Ella le gritaría y de seguro discutirían un buen par de horas, pero aún así se sentía infinitamente más cómodo con ella que con ese par de demonios.

Sin embargo, encontraba difícil apartar su atención de ellos y su interacción. En especial a su recién conocido hermano mayor, quien para él era una inverosímil mezcla de misterio, desprecio e intriga. Era espeluznante lo mucho que se parecía físicamente a su padre y tenía la misma aura friolenta de la vieja loca.

El demonio avanzó hasta llegar al extremo donde Inuyasha estaba parado con el impulso de irse pero el magnetismo inexplicable de quedarse para ver qué pasaba. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada dura, y justo cuando el híbrido creyó que su hermano le diría algo y se preparaba para darle una respuesta ácida, éste repentinamente se transformó en una esfera de luz y se perdió de vista entre la oscuridad.

―Qué tipo tan raro... ―musitó.

―Mi pobre hijo no estaba preparado para tal revolución de sentimientos, lo más probable es que no sepa cómo manejarlos y necesite tiempo a solas ―contestó Irasue al llegar a su lado, fijándose en la dirección donde había estado la esfera de luz segundos atrás.

―¿Desde cuándo eres experta en emociones y sentimientos?

―Una madre sabe, Inuyasha.

―Difícil de creer cuando eso te incluye a ti, vieja ―enarcó una ceja con incredulidad. La dama devolvió una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia.

―¿Regresarás al centro del país para esperar a tu esposa?

―Pues claro, ¿qué otra cosa haría?

―También me gustaría que me visitara ella ―comentó regresando su mirada al horizonte oscuro―. Ningún humano me había enfrentado de esa manera, estoy intrigada.

―Rayos, me hubiera gustado verte mordiendo el polvo ―murmuró él sonriente.

―Ya quisieras, híbrido. Dale mis saludos a tu padre si te lo encuentras en el camino ―agregó cuando Inuyasha tomaba el impulso para irse al igual que su hermano―. Su plan resultó mucho mejor de lo que había esperado, me dejó impresionada. No puedo esperar para saber qué sucederá en el próximo solsticio.

―Eres una vieja chismosa.

―Me gusta mantenerme informada ―contrarrestó suavemente con un dejo de dramatismo. Inuyasha roló los ojos.

―Si quieres llamarlo así... ―y sin más avanzó hacia adelante, dando un gran salto para iniciar su viaje. Irasue mantuvo su sonrisa ligera un poco más antes de retirarse ella misma de la propiedad, caminando con elegancia hasta que estuvo totalmente al aire libre.

La presencia de su hijo seguía muy presente por los alrededores, debía estar en algún lugar entre los muros o en el interior de la mansión. Uno pensaría que al haberse deshecho de la barrera lo primero que haría sería marcharse lo más lejos posible. Pero tal parecía que, hasta los momentos, le era fiel a la reciente promesa que había hecho con aquella humana.

―Ironías de la vida... ―rió. Segundos después su forma canina se elevó hasta el cielo y desapareció entre las nubes.

...

Sus ojos se abrieron como si alguien hubiera encendido un interruptor para despertarla. Al principio no pudo ver nada más allá de un techo oscuro apenas iluminado por una tenue luz que se colaba de algún lugar. Lo siguiente que llegó a ella fue el sonido de una máquina, un constante tono agudo de su lado derecho. Giró la cabeza aún adormilada y se topó con el equipo de electrocardiograma de donde provenía la luz verdosa.

Se incorporó restregándose los ojos empañados, notando que también estaba conectada a una vía de suero. A ambos lados de su cama había sendas cortinas blancas corridas que la aislaban del resto de la habitación. Tenía que estar en el ambulatorio local, pues su pequeño pueblo no contaba con centros médicos de alto calibre. Si alguien sufría una lesión lo bastante seria como para no ser tratada ahí, se lo solía transportar en helicóptero hasta el hospital más cercano en la ciudad a varios kilómetros de distancia. Y dudaba seriamente que aquel fuera su caso.

Carraspeó un poco para aclarar su garganta, y con el más mínimo ruido, la cortina a su derecha se corrió súbitamente.

―¡Rin! ―apenas pudo distinguir la cara de su madre segundos antes de que esta se le abalanzara encima en un abrazo demoledor que no tardó en responder―. Mi niña... gracias al cielo que estás bien, estábamos tan preocupados...

―Hola, mamá ―dijo ella acurrucándose un poco en el agarre. Cuánta falta le había hecho un abrazo de su madre, no había sensación que pudiera comparársele. Levantó la cara de su hombro con aquel característico perfume que la hacía sentir en casa, y vislumbró la silueta de su padre a contraluz contemplándola desde la cortina. Sus ojos se encontraron y Rin estiró una mano para que se les uniera.

La familia se abrazó por un rato largo, estrechándose de tal manera como si temieran que en cualquier momento alguno de ellos pudiera desaparecer.

―¿Cómo te sientes, Rin? ―le preguntó suavemente su padre. Yuriko se había sentado en la cama y apretujaba su mano con insistencia.

―Desubicada ―volvió a carraspear. Aún le dolía un poco la garganta, pero estaba definitivamente mejor que antes puesto a que no tartamudeaba―. ¿Estamos en el ambulatorio?

―Sí, cariño.

―¿Qué hora es?

―Deben ser casi las seis de la mañana ―contestó su padre antes de chequear su reloj. Rin no se había percatado hasta ese entonces que estaba vestida con un pijama del centro de salud y no tenía su propio reloj de pulsera puesto. Con razón sentía tanto frío; le habían quitado el kimono―. Llegamos aquí a la una de la mañana, estuviste inconsciente algunas horas.

Se restregó un poco los ojos con la mano que tenía libre y dio otro vistazo a la estancia, apreciando los notorios cambios entre ese lugar y la casa en la que había vivido por seis meses. Los colores, los olores, los sonidos de las máquinas, el mismo aire... Nunca creería que aquellas cosas tan cotidianas se le hicieran tan desconocidas de un momento a otro.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está la otra chica, Kagome?

―Está en otra habitación, ingresamos a su abuelo por una subida de tensión ―informó su madre con tono cuidadoso intentando no preocuparla. Obviamente había fallado.

―Santo cielo... ¿está bien?

―Está bien, cariño, tranquila ―le apretó la mano de nuevo para enfocar su atención en ella. No dejaba de verla a la cara como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar de la emoción―. ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? Pasaste tanto tiempo inconsciente que temimos lo peor...

―Me siento bien, no te preocupes.

―Rin, nos asustamos tanto ―la volvió a abrazar con fuerza sin poder contener las lágrimas―. Nos hiciste tanta falta... y cuando Kagome dijo que estabas en problemas y no podía cruzar... Temí que no volveríamos a verte...

Rin le regresó el abrazo de nuevo, reprimiendo sus propias ganas de llorar sin éxito alguno.

―Lo siento mucho, mamá... papá... ―musitó contra el hombro de su madre, su voz comenzaba a temblar cada vez más―. Nunca quise que las cosas resultaran así... no tenía idea de que esto podía pasar. Pero estoy aquí y estoy bien, lo prometo.

―Nos diste un susto de muerte, Rin ―dijo entonces su padre viéndola fijamente. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y cansados, nunca lo había visto así.

―Perdónenme. Tuve que haberles dicho... pero tenía miedo de que no comprendieran. Creí que podía manejarlo yo sola y me equivoqué. Lo siento tanto... ―repitió devolviéndole la mirada con pena.

―Ya pasó... todo terminó, mi cielo ―su madre la estrechó de nuevo antes de dejarla ir para verla a la cara. Su expresión de alivio fue tal que Rin sintió que se le estrujaba el alma―. Estás con nosotros ahora y eso es lo único que importa.

La chica sorbió con fuerza y volvió a restregarse los ojos, dando fuertes bocanadas para recuperar la compostura. Le tomó uno o dos minutos estabilizarse y quitar el temblor de su voz.

―¿Qué pasó cuando regresé? ¿Ustedes me trajeron aquí?

―No, la policía lo hizo ―reveló su padre dando un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro para ver lo que estaba detrás de la cortina―. ¿Recuerdas que te dijimos que había cámaras en esa casa? Descubrieron lo que estábamos haciendo y justo cuando regresaste ellos llegaron y nos trasladaron a todos aquí.

Rin apretó los labios un momento.

―Supongo que tienen muchas preguntas que hacerme, ¿verdad?

―Sí, eso parece ―asintió él para después agregar más seriamente―. Y no son los únicos, Rin. Tus amigos y nosotros también tenemos mucho que preguntarte.

―Mis amigos... ¿ellos están aquí? ¿Saben que regresé?

―No, aún no. Sucedió en medio de la noche, creo que los oficiales se comunicarán con ellos en cuanto amanezca.

―No les dijimos que recibimos tu última carta ni que intentaríamos traerte de vuelta ―añadió su madre anticipándose a su siguiente duda―, no queríamos que se expusieran a algo peligroso, así que lo mantuvimos en secreto para no preocuparlos.

―Se los agradezco ―asintió conmovida. Prefería que fuera así―. ¿E Issei? ¿Cómo está Issei?

―Ya le quitaron el collarín, no le quedaron secuelas del ataque ―continuó su madre―. Todos tus amigos se encuentran bien. Kazuo estuvo algunos meses con la pierna escayolada y a tu amiga Satsuki sólo le quedó una ligera cicatriz en el brazo.

―¿Y Haruka? En las cartas decían que había sufrido un trauma bastante fuerte ―preguntó angustiada. Las heridas físicas podían sanar relativamente rápido, pero ¿las mentales? ¿Habría quedado tan mal su amiga como para no volver a la normalidad? Sus manos empezaron a temblar ante la imagen de su compañera de clase encerrada en la habitación de un hospital psiquiátrico, traumatizada de por vida por todo lo que había visto aquel día de junio. Pero antes de que su volátil imaginación profundizara el oscuro cuadro su madre la tomó de los brazos para llamar su atención.

―Haruka está mejor. Regresó a la escuela una semana después, aunque por lo que sé sigue yendo a terapia. Una vez que te vea estoy segura de que se recuperará por completo.

Rin se encorvó cerrando los ojos, consternada. La cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas por el peso de la realidad que caía sobre sus hombros: todo el daño que había causado, todo el dolor de los seres queridos que había dejado atrás le dio de frente como si la golpearan con un bate. Sabía que debía enfrentar a cada una de esas personas para disculparse y darles cada explicación que se merecían, pero... ¿sería eso suficiente para reparar lo que había hecho?

Dudaba que unas palabras tuvieran tal poder.

―Nunca quise lastimar a nadie... No creí que las cosas pudieran salir así.

―Lo sé, cariño...

―¿Están enfadados conmigo? ―alzó la cara para verlos de frente. Los ojos de su madre se agrandaron y su padre abrió ligeramente la boca, tocado por el desasosiego de su hija.

―Deberíamos ―dijo él―. Estuviste mintiéndonos durante años, te expusiste deliberadamente ante una criatura peligrosa, expusiste a tus amigos y desapareciste sin dejar rastro alguno. ¿Cómo piensas que nos sentimos? Creímos que te habíamos perdido, Rin.

Rin le mantuvo la mirada el instante en el que inhalaba profundamente. Asintió con la cabeza una sola vez y suavizó su semblante.

―No tengo excusa para haberles mentido, tampoco voy a justificarme diciendo que tenía miedo de lo que fueran a decir. Sí lo tenía, pero eso no quita el hecho de que tuve que haber sido sincera con ustedes. Lo lamento ―se inclinó tanto que su frente rozó sus piernas estiradas bajo la sábana―. Hice mal en no confiar en ustedes, pero ya no hay nada más que pueda ser que disculparme. Fui egoísta e irresponsable, de haberles dicho la verdad desde un principio quizás nada de esto habría pasado.

―Rin...

―¿Pueden perdonarme?

―¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo? ―exhortó la mujer―. Por supuesto que te perdonamos. ¿Cómo esperas que te guardemos rencor después de todo esto? Lo único que nos importa es que estés sana y salva con nosotros.

La muchacha sonrió aliviada, pero no fue suficiente para aplacar su remordimiento. Alzó los ojos hacia su padre, insistente ante su mutismo.

―¿Papá?

Como toda respuesta el hombre dio una zancada y la aprisionó en sus brazos con fuerza, temblando. Rin se quedó sin aliento: pese a que era un hombre cándido y cariñoso con su familia, era raro que tuviera aquellos arrebatos tan efusivos. Era más dado a dar palabras conciliadoras y palmadas en los hombros antes que un abrazo propiamente dicho. Y más aún uno como ese.

Se aferró a él como si fuera una niña pequeña y soltó un par de lágrimas más, conmovida hasta lo más profundo de sí.

―Claro que te perdono, Rin. Ni siquiera lo dudes ―le dijo sin soltarla.

―Gracias, papá... gracias por no haberte rendido conmigo.

―No puedes esperar que nos rindamos con nuestra única hija, ¿verdad? ―se separó al cabo de unos cuantos segundos más, y por un breve momento distinguió una leve inflamación en sus ojos oscuros. Jamás había visto a su padre llorar hasta ese entonces.

La familia guardó silencio entonces, tiempo que Rin aprovechó para darle un nuevo vistazo a la habitación ahora que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Rara vez había visitado el ambulatorio, y por el momento sólo recordaba la ocasión cuando se había roto un brazo tratando de regresar pichones a su nido y cuando unos años después visitaba a su amiga Momoko tras habérsele extirpado el apéndice. El sitio permanecía tal cual como lo recordaba.

Buscó alguna cesta o bolso con sus cosas a los pies de la cama, pero el área estaba aparentemente vacía.

―¿Dónde está el kimono que tenía puesto? ¿Y mi reloj?

―Deben tenerlos adentro, te los quitaron para hacerte un examen de rutina.

―¿Me hicieron un examen? ―se sorprendió―. Pensé que tenía que estar despierta para que me hicieran un examen médico.

―No podíamos despertarte y tenías manchas de sangre... no sabíamos qué hacer, Rin ―explicó su madre preocupada. ¿De verdad tenía tan mal aspecto al regresar? Ni siquiera se había detenido a considerar si había sufrido algún daño después de esa noche tan turbulenta. Rozó su cuello con la yema de los dedos recordando el demoledor agarre del inugami y tragó con dificultad

―¿Encontraron algo?

―Por suerte nada ―suspiró su madre llevándose una mano al pecho―. Con toda esa sangre en tu ropa creímos que...

―¿Sangre? ―carraspeó ella. Hizo algo de memoria y recordó de dónde podían venir las manchas de sangre―. Debe ser de Sesshomaru... tenía heridas bastante feas en los brazos.

Ambos adultos intercambiaron una mirada de soslayo antes de que su padre hablara de nuevo:

―Rin... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Higurashi nos dijo que desapareciste súbitamente del lugar y ella tardó bastante en regresar una vez que traspasó a ese mundo. No nos explicó nada, sólo que algo le impedía cruzar. Estábamos aterrados.

La chica dio una profunda bocanada antes de frotarse la frente. Le parecía increíble que todo hubiera transcurrido apenas unas horas atrás. En un momento estaba al borde de la muerte y al siguiente estaba en esa fría cama del ambulatorio con sus padres tomándola de las manos y brazos como si fuera a esfumarse en el aire.

―Es toda una historia ―terminó por decir.

―¿Te importa si también la escuchamos nosotros? ―interrumpió una cuarta voz a las espaldas de su padre. Los tres dirigieron su atención a la pareja de oficiales que se asomaba por la cortina, un hombre y una mujer que observaba con especial interés a Rin.

―Oficial Hachiken, buenos días ―lo recibió su padre algo tenso. El policía hizo un saludo con la cabeza―. Creí que el interrogatorio pasaría a ser más tarde cuando Rin hubiera descansado.

―En realidad acordamos llevarlo a cabo en cuanto la señorita Hashimoto despertara y constatáramos que se encuentra estable. Y lo está por lo que podemos ver. Un placer, señorita, soy el oficial Hachiken y ella es mi asistente la oficial Oshima. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Ah... bien, estoy bien ―respondió un tanto extrañada por la repentina llegada. Era consciente que tenía que rendir cuentas con los investigadores que llevaban el caso de su desaparición, pero nunca esperó que fuera tan pronto.

―Nos alegra. Tenías a todos muy preocupados, ¿lo sabías? Desapareciste sólo dejando atrás unos cuántos videos perturbadores, no sabíamos qué creer.

―Lamento mucho las dificultades que les ocasioné ―inclinó de nuevo la cabeza, incómoda―. No tuvo que ser muy fácil lidiar con mi caso, supongo.

―Es por lejos la investigación más extraña que he hecho hasta la fecha. Y he visto muchas cosas extrañas ―añadió el hombre alzando las cejas. Rin iba a abrir la boca cuando su madre se le adelantó.

―Oficiales, sé que tienen muchas preguntas, ¿pero creen que sea posible mover el interrogatorio para cuando Rin esté algo más compuesta?

―En realidad no es un interrogatorio, señora Hashimoto, es más bien una... plática amistosa. No queremos someter a su hija a la presión de un interrogatorio verdadero, por lo que preferiríamos mantener tratos algo menos formales. Sólo tenemos algunas cuántas preguntas que hacer, simple rutina. Después de eso puede continuar su descanso.

―Oficial Hachiken, de verdad no creo que... ―comenzó Hizashi antes de que su hija lo interrumpiera.

―Está bien ―asintió armándose de paciencia―. Creo que puedo manejarlo ahora, no hay problema. ¿Qué desean saber, oficiales?

―¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto ahora, cariño? ―la miró preocupada su madre―. Quizás deberías descansar un poco, llegaste hace apenas unas horas.

―No pasa nada, mamá. Tengo muchas cosas que explicar, así que creo que es mejor hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Se los debo a todos.

Sus padres se dedicaron una nueva mirada entre ellos sin demasiada seguridad, pero Rin no dio señales de retractarse o siquiera estar asustada. Se notaba que había resuelto desde hacía algún tiempo lo que tenía que hacer y decir. Sin mayor remedio tuvieron que acceder a que los oficiales se acercaran un poco más a la cama de su hija. La mujer policía abrió la libreta de anotaciones que llevaba consigo y preparó el bolígrafo para empezar apenas Rin dijera algo.

―Pueden tomar asiento si quieren. Es una historia bastante larga ―les invitó tímidamente. Su madre se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama y la tomó de la mano. Su padre se posó al otro lado de la mujer sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pareja de investigadores que se preparaban para iniciar el cuestionario manteniéndose de pie―. Supongo que empezaré desde el principio, cuando conocí a Sesshomaru por primera vez. Ya sabrán algunas cosas por lo que dije en las cartas, pero es mejor tener la información clara, ¿no?

―Pareces estar muy relajada en todo esto. Uno creería que después de una experiencia como la tuya estarías más alterada ―comentó suspicaz el oficial Hachiken, ojeando la carpeta con todo lo referente a su caso antes de entrecerrar levemente los ojos hacia ella. Rin supo rápidamente que el sujeto estaba escéptico y probablemente esperaba probar que todo se trataba de una elaborada farsa. Ya le habían advertido sobre las opiniones divididas en su caso particular por lo que no se sorprendió.

Había pasado tanto tiempo preparándose para ese momento que se sentía más relajada de lo que había esperado.

 _Después de haber sobrevivido seis meses entre demonios y no haberme muerto ayer creo que puedo hacer cualquier cosa. Además de que este señor no intimida ni siquiera un gramo de lo que intimidaba Sesshomaru. Puedo manejarlo._

―Sé que debo explicar muchas cosas, lo he tenido claro desde que pisé el otro mundo y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. No tengo nada que ocultar, oficial ―el hombre no suavizó su mirada de sospecha, pero no permitió que eso la pusiera nerviosa. Tomó aire profundamente y sintió el apretón de manos de su madre. Todo estaba bien, se repitió antes de abrir la boca de nuevo―. Todo comenzó cuando tenía once años y decidí hacer el reto de valor en la casa del bosque con mis amigos...

Rin habló y respondió las intrigas de los oficiales y sus propios padres durante lo que creyó que fue al menos una hora entera. La habitación se había iluminado por completo con luz natural e incluso oía los movimientos tenues del resto de la sala detrás de las cortinas, activada desde el amanecer. La mujer policía tomaba notas a una velocidad alucinante aún cuando hubieran depositado una grabadora en la mesita al lado de su cama.

Resolvió todas las preguntas sin mayores complicaciones, asombrándose por la calma con la que llevaba toda la situación y lo bien que se sentía desahogarse con algo que durante tanto tiempo fue su mayor secreto.

La cuestionaron sobre el mundo de los espíritus, su día a día, cómo se las había arreglado para sobrevivir casi totalmente sola. Preguntaron sobre la lógica en sí de todo ese lugar ―sin electricidad, tecnología, muestras de vida inteligente más allá de un puñado de seres, e incluso la mujer policía se interesó sobre las constelaciones que había descrito―, querían saber sobre Jaken y toda su tribu, sobre Ah-Un y más que nada, sobre Sesshomaru. En especial cuando habló de lo que había visto al tocar el pergamino, algo que nunca había hecho en ninguna carta para no preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban.

Sus padres se alteraron al enterarse del motivo tras el severo castigo del demonio, y estuvieron un rato bastante largo sermoneándola por cómo podía ser tan imprudente por seguir relacionándose con él y haberse comprometido a ayudarlo aún después de saber lo que había hecho. Rin ocupó una cantidad de tiempo similar en explicarles que no tenía mayor opción y que eso aunque la había aterrado, había sucedido hacía demasiado tiempo como para considerarlo de tanta importancia tomando en cuenta las circunstancias.

―Quería que Sesshomaru fuera libre, y si lo ayudaba podría hacerlo reconsiderar su idea de dejarme ir ―les dijo con una paciencia ante el creciente ataque de pánico de su madre, quien no dejaba de decir que su hija había estado conviviendo no sólo con un asesino, sino con un infanticida sin corazón

―¿Y cómo pretendías liberarlo de la barrera? ―preguntó el policía.

―Quería hacerlo comprender que lo que había hecho estaba mal ―dijo ella con simpleza―. No fue nada fácil, razonar con él en esta clase de temas es como pedirle a un león que no se coma a una cebra. Como es un demonio no puede pensar de la misma manera que nosotros, tuve que decirme eso todo el tiempo para tratar con él.

―Puede que no piense como nosotros pero es un ser que _piensa_. Claramente no distingue lo que está bien de lo que está mal ―contestó su padre.

―Para él lo que está bien o lo que está mal no tiene importancia en realidad. Es muy práctico en ese aspecto. Hace lo que estima conveniente para sí mismo. Pero eso no signifique que sea mala persona ―lo defendió.

―No puede ser buena persona si ha matado a tanta gente, incluyendo a su madrastra y hermano pequeño. Además de que hirió a tus amigos ―señaló la oficial Oshima levantando el bolígrafo del papel por un segundo. Ya llevaba al menos veinte páginas, y eso que tenía una letra pequeña y delgada.

―En realidad no llegó a matar a su hermano menor, él sobrevivió al ataque. No estoy diciendo que lo que haya hecho sea bueno ni pretendo justificarlo... sólo que su pasado no lo debería definir ahora. Soy testigo de que hay bondad en él, nunca le temí en realidad, ni siquiera cuando vi de lo que fue capaz. Supe desde siempre que nunca me haría daño.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de saber todas las atrocidades que ha hecho? Es un monstruo, Rin... y aún así...

―Lo sé, mamá. Sé que su historia es aterradora, pero... lo he visto cambiar para bien. Siempre fue muy amable conmigo, nunca me trató mal ni me hizo daño. Bueno, exceptuando aquella vez que me disloqué el hombro y me lo acomodó, eso dolió ―rectificó haciendo memoria. Aquel era el único recuerdo de algún dolor físico durante su estadía en ese mundo―. Pero entiendo que no me crean. Suena tan loco que hasta yo misma dudaría si no lo hubiera visto.

―Veo que le guardas bastante estima a este inugami ―mencionó el oficial Hachiken mientras levantaba una de las hojas de la capeta para ver una copia de la fotografía que se había tomado Rin con el extraño hombre. Escéptico o no, no podía negar que había cierta complicidad en esa imagen y en el vídeo en el que aparecían juntos. La chica se elevó los hombros torciendo un poco la boca.

―Después de seis meses es un poco difícil no acostumbrarse a él. Sí, le tengo bastante estima y respeto a pesar de lo que puedan pensar.

―¿Puedo preguntar hasta qué grado llega esto, señorita Hashimoto? ―el hombre levantó la mirada de la foto para verla a los ojos esperando pillarla desprevenida, cosa que no sucedió. Ya lo veía venir.

―¿Pero qué cosas está preguntando? ―se indignó su madre tomándola de los hombros―. No me parece lo más apropiado, además de que está fuera de lugar.

Rin permaneció impasible.

―¿Tiene algo que ver con la investigación, señor? ―preguntó.

―Podría dependiendo de la respuesta, señorita Hashimoto.

 _Sí, claro. Mantén la calma, sabías que te harían esa pregunta._

No quería mentir por primera vez desde su llegada, pero tampoco quería dar detalles de algo tan privado. Tenía que bordear el tema con cuidado.

―Tenemos una buena relación, si quiere saber. Soy su inumochi después de todo.

―¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente?

―Que es protector conmigo, al mismo tiempo que cortés y amable. Aunque no sea el tipo más simpático del mundo nos llevamos bien. No teníamos más opción en realidad, estábamos atorados en esa casa y pasar tanto tiempo sin hablar con alguien me habría vuelto loca.

Vio en el oficial la intención de insistir de nuevo en el tema, pero afortunadamente su acompañante intervino:

―¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió durante esta madrugada? Captamos a los señores Hashimoto y al señor y señorita Higurashi subiendo a la mansión... pero a partir de ahí todo se vuelve confuso.

El semblante de Rin se relajó considerablemente cuando se dirigió a ella. Había resuelto que Hachiken no le caía bien y dejar de tener que evitar responder abiertamente que tenía una verdadera relación con Sesshomaru la aliviaba. No quería soltarlo de repente, tenía que preparar el terreno para sus padres y para eso necesitaba más tiempo y privacidad.

―¿Es cierto que el inugami te dejó ir por voluntad propia? ―quiso saber su padre.

―Sí, así fue.

―¿Y por qué?

 _Vamos a ver cómo digo esto sin comprometerme demasiado._

―Descubrió que su padre continuaba con vida y estaba por los alrededores. Sesshomaru no quería arriesgarse a que atacara la mansión pues ambos estaban en pésimos términos, por lo que prefirió mandarme a casa por la alta posibilidad de que eso pasara ―dijo sonando lo más natural posible y cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que Hachiken no volviera a insistir con su cercanía con el inugami―. No creía que pudiera vencer a su padre, y si él perdía yo quedaría desprotegida. Lo hizo para mantenerme a salvo.

―Siempre con sus intereses por delante, ¿no es así? ―Hizashi frunció el ceño en desagrado.

―Su interés era que yo no resultara dañada, así que... podrías verlo de esa forma.

―¿Y qué sucedió, su padre terminó apareciendo?

―Sí, justo cuando se abrió el portal. Atacó a Sesshomaru, las cosas se pusieron bastante feas.

―Higurashi dijo que tanto tú como el inugami se habían esfumado ―comentó su madre preocupada―. ¿Fue por esto?

―Sí, fue por eso. Sesshomaru intentó empujarme a la barrera para hacerme cruzar, pero su padre se interpuso y tuve que quedarme. La pelea escaló muy rápido y tuvimos que movernos ―no tenía manera de ocultar lo que había pasado a partir de ahí, pero siempre podía omitir algunos detalles o al menos hacerlos parecer menos graves.

Había ensayado cómo decir absolutamente todo lo de lo que ya habían hablado, pero era en esa parte, justamente ahí que su plan se quedaba en blanco. No había tenido casi nada de tiempo para organizar sus ideas al respecto. Había estado más ocupada pensando en lo cerca que había estado de morir.

―¿Kagome no les dijo nada más sobre lo que pasó? Fue muy repentino, todavía no lo digiero del todo ―al menos no tenía que mentir con eso, pensó.

―Sólo dijo que ambos habían desaparecido, después de eso ella fue a ese lugar después de muchos intentos ―Yuriko se estremeció al revivir el estresante momento―. Fue horrible... no sabíamos qué sucedía o si volveríamos a verte. Y cuando regresó unas horas después nos dijo que estabas por cruzar y que te descompensarías por el paso entre mundos, pero que estabas bien. Después de eso apareciste... con ese hombre.

―¿Vieron a Sesshomaru? ―se quedó estupefacta. No tenía idea de que Sesshomaru hubiera sido visible para ellos también... aunque si lo pensaba tenía sentido. Estaba físicamente en su plano pues la había ayudado a cruzar. Observó con cuidado las reacciones de sus padres: ambos se veían incómodos y descontentos, como si ni siquiera supieran cómo sentirse al respecto.

―Te llevaba de la mano ―respondió su madre frunciendo levemente el entrecejo en confusión. Rin sintió la necesidad de explicarse para que no pensara cosas dispersas... y acertadas.

―Me ayudó a cruzar, no podría haberlo hecho sola.

Tal parecía que Yuriko tenía algo más que decir, alguna contestación ofuscada a juzgar por su expresión contrariada, pero torció la boca para mantenerla cerrada. Ella también se había abrumado por la inquisición del oficial en la relación que su hija pudiera llevar con aquel sujeto, y prefería no escuchar más. Especialmente con lo posible que era que Rin confirmara sus sospechas.

Su corazonada se hacía más certera conforme escuchaba el relato y la forma que tenía de referirse del inugami, y después de haber visto cómo éste había observado a su hija a los ojos y juntaba brevemente sus frentes en una íntima despedida... más cuando Rin estiró la mano al este retroceder, como si intentara alcanzarlo para que no se fuera... supo que lo que Kagome Higurashi había insinuado era cierto.

―Creo que eso es todo, después de eso llegué a este plano ―concluyó Rin cuando la habitación se vio sumida en mutismo, con los tres adultos mirándola esperando a que continuara.

―¿Qué pasó con la pelea entre el inugami y su padre? ¿Quién ganó? ―quiso saber la mujer policía.

 _Con cuidado, Rin, con mucho cuidado._

―Por fortuna la pelea se detuvo antes de que llegara demasiado lejos. Pero no estuve ahí para verla.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Sesshomaru me puso a salvo y alejó a su padre para que no me hiciera daño. Cuando nos reencontramos de nuevo ya todo había terminado y Sesshomaru me llevó de regreso a la mansión.

―¿No le preguntaste qué había pasado?

―Claro que sí, pero él no es una persona que hable mucho. Además de que estaba más preocupada por sus heridas. Cuando llegamos a la casa nos encontramos con Kagome.

―¿Eso es todo? ―presionó Hachiken para nada convencido. Rin estaba tan cansada de hablar que tuvo la tentación de darle una respuesta cortante para que la dejara tranquila, pero se obligó a mantenerse serena. Estaba acostumbrada a mantener su carácter a raya, Sesshomaru la había ayudado indirectamente a que eso pasara.

―No, claro que no. Kagome me explicó lo que estaba sucediendo y que ustedes me esperaban del otro lado, por lo que Sesshomaru me ayudó a cruzar para pasar a este plano. Sí tenía intenciones de dejarme volver después de todo, no puso ninguna objeción como antes aún cuando ya no hubiera ninguna amenaza.

―¿Como antes? ―inquirió de nuevo el detective mirándola entre sus notas.

―Como había prometido hacer lo que sea para que no lastimara a mis amigos, ese 'lo que sea' era quedarme con él. Cada vez que le hablaba para que permitiera regresar a casa me lo negaba... puede ser muy temperamental y cortante cuando está molesto, así que dejé de insistir cuando supe que no conseguiría nada.

―En otras palabras te rendiste, ¿es eso lo que dices? ―atajó velozmente el hombre como si algo en su respuesta le hubiera dicho mucho más de lo que quería explicar―. Como viste que no tenía sentido seguir pidiéndole regresar preferiste conformarte y aceptar que te quedarías ahí.

―Nunca me conformé ni acepté quedarme en ese lugar ―le dijo con calma aunque por dentro quisiera pegarle en la cabeza con su carpeta en repetidas ocasiones―. A pesar de que haya dicho en mis cartas que debía adaptarme y no creía que fuera posible estar de vuelta en casa, nunca asimilé que me quedaría en ese mundo para siempre. Sólo tenía que ser paciente y esperar la oportunidad de sacar el tema de nuevo, es todo.

―¿Y por esperar el tiempo adecuado a qué te refieres?

―¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la investigación, detective? ¿Acaso intenta descubrir si mi hija se fugó como tanto piensa?

―Hay que considerar todas las posibilidades para que no hayan cabos sueltos, señor Hashimoto ―agregó tildando con la cabeza.

―Tal parece que sus intenciones son incriminar a mi hija de algo que no cometió.

―Muy al contrario, mis intenciones son llegar hasta el fondo del asunto ―le aseguró suspicaz―. Como comprenderá esta es una historia un tanto difícil de creer. Puede tener las evidencias que lo marcan como un caso sobrenatural, pero hay quienes buscamos todas las explicaciones lógicas posibles antes de dar por sentado un hecho tan poco ordinario.

Rin sintió un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo y sus músculos se tensaron. _Y yo que creí que Sesshomaru era terco como una mula..._

Tomó una disimulada respiración honda y volvió a serenarse. No lograría nada alterándose, además de que no contaba con las energías suficientes como para gastarlas en tal tontería. Habló antes de que alguno de sus padres pudiera contestarle por ella al policía.

―No hay problema. Admito que todo esto es difícil de asimilar, pero no le he dicho todo esto para ganarme su favor. He dado mi historia como es, queda a su criterio creerla o no. Mantengo firme mi postura porque sé lo que vi y sé por todo lo que pasé.

Rin conservó la mirada sólida sobre el policía al igual que lo hacía él. Sus padres y la otra mujer variaban la atención entre uno y la otra durante el silencio que se cernió en la habitación. Al cabo de unos segundos, el hombre pareció relajar levemente su postura y acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

―Puedo darme cuenta. Agradezco tu sinceridad, Hashimoto ―dio una cabezada mientras detenía la grabadora y su asistente hacía una última anotación―. Te contactaremos más adelante para continuar con la investigación, mientras tanto procura recuperarte. Hasta entonces, señores Hashimoto, gracias por la cooperación.

La muchacha siguió a la pareja de policías hasta que estos se perdieron detrás de la cortina blanca. Seguidamente escuchó cómo la puerta se abría y cerraba, opacando el resonar de los pasos por el pasillo.

―¿No cree en nada de lo que le dijo, cierto? ―le preguntó Oshima en voz baja conforme abandonaban el edificio pocos minutos después.

―Sigo esperando que todos me digan que este caso no es más que una broma por mi último año antes de mi retiro ―confesó él con una mueca.

―Sería muy difícil coordinar algo de ese estilo, señor.

―Uno mantiene las esperanzas, Oshima.

―¿Aún así no piensa en creerle a Hashimoto? Tenemos la evidencia en video, y hemos revisado tantas veces la casa que es imposible que hayan movido un equipo de producción de efectos especiales de la noche a la mañana sólo para tomarnos por inocentes.

―Parte de mí no quiere creer en lo desconocido. Estoy demasiado viejo para considerar la existencia entes sobrenaturales y mundos paralelos ―musitó. Ambos subían a la patrulla que los llevaría a la estación. Sólo pensar que dentro de poco deberían reunirse con el resto del equipo a desmenuzar cada tramo de la información recolectada hacía que le doliera la cabeza―. ¿Qué piensas tú al respecto?

―Es un caso realmente inusual, pero con tanta evidencia me inclino a decir que está diciendo la verdad. No sé qué sacaría de todo esto en caso de ser falso.

―¿Publicidad, fama, dinero? Hay muchas razones para querer llamar la atención con algo así.

―No lo sé, señor. No veo a esa muchacha causando tantos problemas a sus familiares y amigos por quince minutos de fama ―contrarrestó ella. Tras haber abordado la patrulla añadió―. ¿Qué haría en caso de comprobar que todo es real?

El hombre arrancó el vehículo y durante un instante el sonido del motor fue todo lo que se escuchó en la cabina. Soltó un largo suspiro y pisó levemente el acelerador para salir del estacionamiento.

―Supongo que contarle a mis nietos el caso más raro e imposible en el que me ha tocado trabajar.

...

Conforme la plática con los oficiales se alargaba, Rin había sentido poco a poco el peso del cansancio sobre los hombros, pero procuró ocultarlo lo mejor posible para no posponer aquella incómoda conversación. Al menos ya había acabado y podía darse el lujo de dejar de fingir que estaba totalmente despierta.

Apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera metálica de la cama mientras escuchaba en silencio los murmullos indignados de sus padres por la total falta de respeto del detective Hachiken.

En medio de los reclamos de marido y mujer, un enfermero se asomó por la cortina, anunciando que traía el desayuno de Rin. La muchacha no se dio cuenta de lo realmente hambrienta que estaba hasta que tuvo la bandeja de plástico en su regazo. La comida estaba algo fría y carecía de buen sabor como cualquier comida de hospital, pero esto no impidió que la devorara a gran velocidad.

Cuando iba terminando su ración de frutas entró un médico de pelo entrecano, bajito y con gafas de montura redonda que le daban un aire caricaturesco. Tragó con cierta dificultad el bocado de manzana que aún masticaba cuando distinguió que el hombre tenía una carpeta entre sus manos. Sus resultados médicos habían llegado.

―Todos los valores han salido dentro del rango normal ―reveló después de una inspección física a sus pupilas, oídos y garganta más la plática de presentación y saludo correspondiente. Toda la tensión que había acumulado desde que lo vio llegar pareció desvanecerse en el aire, y sus padres también suspiraron aliviados―. Estás en muy buena forma para haber pasado seis meses fuera de casa. ¿Cómo es eso posible, jovencita?

Rin se encogió de hombros. Su padre se excusó un momento fuera de la habitación para hacer una llamada mientras que su madre le volvía a apretar la mano. No quería apartarse de su lado ni un instante.

―Tenía una dieta balanceada, supongo. Y recibía bastante sol y hacía actividades al aire libre.

―¿Es cierto que un demonio te llevó al mundo de los espíritus?

―Sí, es cierto ―asintió. ¿Qué sentido tenía negarlo? Ya la verdad estaba a la luz de todas formas. El médico le dio una mirada inquisidora ligeramente parecida a la del detective pero con un toque menos incrédulo y severo. El hombre le dio una rápida mirada al enfermero como si le comunicara algo e hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

―Siempre supe que había algo raro con esa casa ―suspiró―. He atendido varios casos de personas que van a comprobarlo. El que más recuerdo sucedió hace varios años cuando atendí a un sujeto que se rompió la tibia y se desplazó la rótula de la rodilla. Nunca quedó bien de la cabeza, aún recuerdo que tuvimos que sedarlo las primeras noches para que pudiera dormir, e incluso al salir de aquí tuvo que ser internado un año entero en una institución psiquiátrica de la ciudad.

―Ese debe ser el tío de Momoko ―se dio cuenta Rin, recordando la historia que su amiga le había contado cuando intentaban detener el inicio del proyecto para filmar en la mansión―. Entonces... ¿me cree?

―Claro que te creo. Después de ver cómo quedaron los chicos que fueron durante el verano y escuchar sus versiones sería de idiotas creer que todo es una farsa. Nadie se arriesgaría a morir por gastar una broma de mal gusto ―aseveró con una cabezada. Rin le sonrió agradecida y le imitó―. Aunque me sorprende que esa criatura te haya dejado vivir cuando dejó tan mal a todos los demás que pisaban la mansión.

―No quería que siguiera lastimando personas, así que me hice su amiga para disuadirlo ―suspiró ella―. Nos hicimos amigos, pero al final me salió el tiro por la culata porque igual perdió el control. Eso me pasa por meterme con cosas que no comprendo.

―Eso es cierto ―secundó su madre con cierta amargura.

El médico soltó una risita ante el tono irónico y cerró la carpeta con sus resultados.

―Yo no diría eso. Tus amigos no paraban de decir que si no hubieras intervenido, el demonio los habría matado. Le salvaste la vida a esos chicos, así que el tiro no fue del todo por la culata ―le sonrió amable, haciéndola sentir mejor―. Como no tienes ningún valor fuera de lo normal ni ninguna condición que requiera estricta vigilancia médica, creo que podría decir que eres libre de regresar a casa.

―¿De verdad? ¿Así sin más? ―se asombró ella cuando el enfermero procedía a retirarle la vía del suero y el lector del electrocardiograma del dedo.

―Claro, ¿para qué quedarte en una clínica si estás bien? ¿O acaso hay algún motivo por el que debamos preocuparnos?

El doctor la vio perspicazmente enarcando una ceja como si esperaba atraparla desprevenida. Rin se puso ligeramente nerviosa por un momento pero no tardó en negar sin dejar de verlo a la cara. Le llegó a la cabeza la cantidad de veces que había mantenido intimidad con Sesshomaru y la pequeña pero latente posibilidad de que algo hubiera resultado de eso. Se mantuvo lo más tranquila que pudo recordando la efectividad de las infusiones de Han y resolvió que era mejor no hablar del tema con su madre presente. En unos días podría cuadrar una cita privada con ese doctor para salir de dudas.

―Ninguna, señor.

―Excelente. Puedes descansar todo lo que necesites, iré a redactar el alta médica y el informe correspondiente. Si necesitan algo les ruego que me lo hagan saber. Con su permiso ―se inclinó respetuosamente y apartó la cortina de su área para retirarse.

―Doctor, espere. ¿Cómo se encuentra el señor Higurashi? ―quiso saber Rin.

―Aún duerme, pero por lo que vemos hasta ahora está en condición estable.

―¿Va a estar bien, verdad? ―se preocupó. Moriría si algo le llegaba a pasar a ese señor que sólo había querido ayudarla. El doctor le dio una sonrisa conciliadora y asintió.

―Estará bien, se le podrá dar de alta en horas de la tarde si no descubrimos nada alarmante.

―Qué alivio... Muchísimas gracias, doctor.

―No te preocupes. Por cierto... ―la vio sobre su hombro antes de salir del área rodeada de cortinas― bienvenida de regreso, Rin Hashimoto.

―Gracias ―hizo una reverencia hasta que el hombre se marchó. Una vez solas, Rin tornó la cara hacia su madre quien le acariciaba conciliadoramente el cabello, como si eso la ayudara a ella más que a su hija a permanecer calmada―. Mamá... ¿Puedo hacerles una visita a Kagome y a su abuelo? Quisiera agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por nosotros.

El cuerpo de Yuriko se tensó levemente, cosa que su hija sintió. Arrugó los ojos preguntándole mudamente qué le pasaba, pero antes de que pudiera vocalizarlo la mujer se le adelantó:

―Quizás deberías dejarlos descansar un poco más, imagino que Kagome no habrá dormido nada en toda la noche. Estuvo despierta casi hasta el amanecer.

―¿De verdad?

―Sí, tu padre fue a verlos mientras dormías. Fue una noche muy larga para todos.

―¿Ustedes han dormido algo?

―No, todavía no. Ya lo haremos después, no te preocupes por nosotros. El que tú estés bien es lo único que importa.

Rin se giró un poco para abrazarla, estrechándola con los brazos temblorosos. Sentía la cara caliente y las lágrimas a punto de salir una vez más.

―Mamá... de verdad lo siento. Perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir tanto... perdóname por no haber confiado en ti.

Su madre le regresó el abrazo sin dejar de acariciar su cabello largo y lacio. Por un momento la mujer reparó en lo mucho que su única hija había crecido, tanto que no se había percatado de sus cambios sino ahora que la tenía de vuelta. Siempre la había visto como una niña parlanchina y enérgica, pero estar con ella en ese instante y compararse a sí misma con ella le hizo notar que estaba lejos de ser esa niñita que siempre vio.

Había algo tan diferente en su hija que la desconcertaba, un algo que a simple vista no podía distinguirse con facilidad. Pero ser su madre le daba la capacidad de notarlo mejor que nadie.

La estrechó un poco más ante el miedo que eso le daba.

―Te perdono, cariño, no te preocupes más. Pero... ―tragó con dificultad―. Por favor prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así. Si tienes problemas... si tienes algo que decir, ven a nosotros. Cuéntanos lo que sea y te escucharemos.

Rin se separó de ella y la observó con ojos grandes y expresivos. _Lo sabe._

El labio le tembló y tuvo que tragar con dificultad para aliviar la sequedad que había invadido su garganta repentinamente. Se sentía tan expuesta y descubierta que su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más deprisa.

Su madre, intuyendo lo que le sucedía, negó levemente con la cabeza para que no se viera en la necesidad de decirlo.

―No tiene que ser ahora. Han pasado muchas cosas, mejor descansa. Después hablaremos con más calma ―besó su frente y volvió a estrecharla para ayudarla a relajarse. Rin asintió y se dejó hacer sin resistencia, sintiendo cada vez más el cansancio cernirse sobre ella. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, sólo sintiendo la calma de la habitación y disfrutando de la tan necesitada compañía mutua.

Se sentía como una niña pequeña otra vez, una que hasta ese entonces no tenía idea de cuánta falta le había hecho el cariño de su madre. Se permitiría ese pequeño desliz, aquel único momento para disfrutar de lo que más había extrañado en su ausencia. Cuando despertara de nuevo podía ser la chica responsable que afronta sus problemas de frente, pero ahora... sólo quería dormir abrazando a su mamá.

Se olvidó de todo en esos escasos segundos más que demoró en caer rendida; y nada, ni siquiera el temeroso prospecto de lo que estaba por enfrentar logró privarla del descanso que tanto necesitaba.

...

Kagome despertó sobresaltada de la siesta que había tomado sobre el pequeño sillón que tenía al lado de la cama de su abuelo. Se levantó cuidando no hacer demasiado ruido y se acercó para chequear cómo estaba. Dormía profundamente como era de esperarse, y según apreciaba en el monitor su ritmo cardiaco se había normalizado en comparación a cómo había estado al momento de llegar horas antes.

Se llevó una mano al pecho en alivio al notar que también su color había regresado a la normalidad. Ya había sido una noche lo suficientemente agitada, pero lo de su abuelo había sido la catastrófica guinda del pastel. Sabía que no había tenido que dejarlo ir, pero ese hombre era tan terco y decidido que habría encontrado la manera de subir la montaña por sus propios medios aún cuando lo encerraran en una habitación. Por suerte no se había tratado de nada grave que los galenos no pudieran solucionar rápidamente. Todo por el estrés de la situación, la presión del ritual y lo que había sido la clave del asunto: una pastilla olvidada que debía ser consumida a las seis en punto.

En cuanto despertara lo reñiría por no haberle hecho caso de tomarla a tiempo y preocuparla de esa manera, aún cuando ella no era quién debería tener el papel de verdugo: el mayor susto se lo había llevado él, y Kagome tuvo que haber estado mucho más al tanto de la estricta medicación de su abuelo. Ya sabía que no debía confiar en su memoria escasa y revisar con sus propios ojos que siguiera su tratamiento al pie de la letra.

Acarició su mano agradeciendo a los dioses la fortuna de que todo hubiera resultado mejor de lo que esperaba y salió al pasillo con paso sigiloso para hacer una llamada. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana, y la última vez que se había comunicado con su madre había sido al llegar a la clínica para informarle del percance del abuelo. Había sido una conversación breve y apresurada, pero ahora que tenía más tiempo se dedicaría a explicarle mejor cómo había resultado la cosa.

Y cuando llegaran a casa estarían con el trasero pegado a la mesa del comedor explicándolo todo con pelos y señales, lo intuía.

Conversó brevemente con la enfermera de la recepción pidiéndole detalles de la salud de su abuelo, para después preguntar sobre Rin. Según le dijo la mujer, acababa de tener una entrevista con los agentes de la policía y ahora se encontraba con sus padres a solas.

No quería ni imaginarse lo agotada que debía estar esa chica.

Se alejó un poco de la recepción en busca de privacidad y se apostó fuera de la sala compartida donde dormitaba su abuelo. Por suerte no había mucha gente por los pasillos y nadie reparaba en ella. Contuvo un quejido ante lo inevitable y se llevó el teléfono al oído después de buscar el contacto de su madre. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas suyas más una adicional de su hermano menor de apenas unos minutos de antigüedad. El timbre de llamada apenas sonó una vez hasta que contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

―Buenos días, mamá. ¿Cómo estás?

― _¿Cómo me preguntas eso a mí, Kagome? ¿Cómo están ustedes, cómo está el abuelo? Llevo horas despierta esperando a que me llames, no tienes idea de lo preocupada que me dejaste en la madrugada, ¡estuve dándole vueltas a la casa por horas!_ ―la riñó apresurada. La joven apretó los labios. _Sí, se nota bastante._

―Lo siento, mamá, me quedé dormida y no escuché el teléfono. Acabo de levantarme. El abuelo sigue dormido pero sus niveles se estabilizaron según lo que me dijeron los médicos. Ya todo está bien.

― _¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Hablaste demasiado rápido y casi no me diste detalles, no me enteré de nada. ¿Por qué tu abuelo sufrió un colapso? ¿Qué pasó con la chica que iban a ayudar?_

―Ella regresó sana y salva, pero las cosas se complicaron antes de eso. El abuelo se estresó bastante porque tardé un tiempo considerable en volver a este plano... además de que no se tomó una de sus pastillas, y eso que le insistí que lo hiciera ―agregó con un ligero gruñido. Su madre la imitó al otro lado de la línea.

― _¿De nuevo? Tenemos que vigilarlo más de cerca, también me ha hecho eso a mí ―_ farfulló con un suspiro _―. ¿Por qué tardaste en regresar? ¿Te pasó algo malo?_

―No, qué va. Es una historia bastante larga de hecho... ¿recuerdas al inugami, verdad?

― _Claro, ¿cómo no?_

―Sí, bueno, resulta que es el medio hermano de Inuyasha.

Hubo silencio súbito del otro lado de la línea por un par de segundos.

― _¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Inuyasha tiene un hermano?_

―Sí, yo tampoco lo sabía, nunca me lo había dicho. Y es un demonio completo, así que te imaginarás mi cara cuando me enteré. Y resulta que él es el demonio que había asesinado a la madre de Inuyasha cuando él era bebé ―continuó reposando la espalda en la pared mientras que con una mano se masajeaba la frente. Escuchó que su madre contuvo el aliento con un respingo afilado. Le había contado todo cuanto sabía sobre su marido, su familia y su extraño mundo, así que ambas estaban en la misma sintonía. Entre ellas no solía haber secretos.

― _Oh por Dios... ya me imagino por qué habrás tardado. ¿Pero qué le hizo a la muchacha? ¿Ése inugami te dio problemas?_

―No, qué va, él no era el problema en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera estaba ahí cuando crucé porque estaba muy ocupado peleando a muerte con mi suegro.

― _Santo cielo... ¿En qué lío te metiste, Kagome? No me digas que interviniste entre ellos arriesgando tu vida. No conozco a tu suegro pero sí a mi yerno y me hago una idea de cómo pudo estar la cosa._

―No, no, yo no salí de la mansión porque la ex de mi suegro resguardaba la brecha y no me dejó interferir. Fue una noche muy larga ―musitó, agotada de sólo recordarlo. Los músculos aún le dolían por aquella extraña pelea que había sostenido, pero ese detalle no se lo contaría a su madre todavía, no si quería evitar que le diera un ataque de pánico.

― _¿La ex de tu suegro?_ ―la mujer soltó una risita incrédula― _. ¿Inuyasha también estaba ahí para completar la reunión familiar?_

―De hecho sí, estaba ahí. Me dijo hace unos días que tenía que hacer un viaje con su padre para encargarse de un asunto, y como nunca especificó qué era jamás me imaginé que se tratara de algo como esto. No tenía ni idea de esa parte de su pasado.

― _Tienes que mejorar la comunicación con él_ ―le recomendó.

―Oh, claro que lo sé. Le daré un jalón de orejas por no haberme dicho nada... supongo que no querría preocuparme, pero igual...

― _Tranquila, cielo, entiendo. Inuyasha es un muchacho complicado_ ―estimó. Casi podía imaginársela dando una cabezada―. _Cuando vuelvan a encontrarse de seguro aclararán las cosas. Y luego tú las aclararás conmigo porque todo lo que me acabas de decir suena muy enredado._

―Y lo es. Te contaré todo cuando volvamos mañana. Vamos a pasar la noche aquí sólo por precaución, no quiero que el abuelo tenga una recaída en el viaje si nos vamos esta misma noche. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

― _Por supuesto que sí. Que descanse y se recupere, no vaya a ser que las curvas para bajar de la montaña lo mareen más. Y tú también necesitas recuperarte._

―Pero yo estoy bien, mamá.

― _Eso dices pero soy tu madre y no te creo. Tuviste una jornada muy agitada, así que te tomas este día para descansar y cuidar a tu abuelo. ¿Pasarán la noche en el hospital?_

―Esta es una clínica, el pueblo no cuenta con un hospital propiamente dicho ―le aclaró asomándose por el pasillo. El padre de Rin salía de la habitación de al lado con el celular en el oído. No podía escuchar lo que decía porque cuchicheaba en voz baja al igual que ella―. Supongo que buscaremos una posada por esta noche, no quisiera molestar a los Hashimoto ahora que Rin está de vuelta.

Kagome volvió la mirada al frente para que el hombre no la pillara viéndolo de reojo. Sonreía llevándose una mano al corazón en señal de alivio, así que supuso que debía estarle dando la buena noticia a sus familiares o amigos.

― _¿Cómo están los Hashimoto?_

―Hasta donde vi muertos de alegría y alivio ―sonrió―. La mamá no quería soltarla, fue bastante conmovedor cuando se reencontraron. Tal parece que están más que bien.

― _¿Y Rin? ¿Cómo la ves?_

―No la he visto desde que llegamos a la clínica, pero supongo que debe estar muy cansada. Se desmayó poco después de cruzar y en la recepción me dijeron que despertó hace una o dos horas. Creo que estará bien. Aunque... ―su voz se cortó cuando se mordió el labio. La imagen del inugami y la muchacha despidiéndose silenciosamente en la brecha la golpeó de repente. La sola cara de aquel hombre había sido devastadora pese a que su serenidad quisiera ocultarlo. Vio en sus ojos que no quería dejarla ir.

― _¿Aunque...?_

―Tenía razón, mamá... es su inumochi. El hermano de Inuyasha está totalmente prendado de ella.

― _¿Y ella?_

―Es mutuo ―fue todo lo que dijo. El señor Hashimoto acababa de notar su presencia y le hacía un gesto mientras se despedía de su interlocutor. Dio un par de zancadas a ella con una sonrisa cansada pero igualmente satisfecha―. Te daré todos los detalles cuando llegue a casa, ¿está bien? Cualquier cosa que suceda te la avisaré cuanto antes.

― _Hazme el favor de comunicarme con tu abuelo en cuanto sea posible_ ―pidió a modo de despedida. Menos mal que sabía tomar las indirectas.

―Por supuesto. Cuando despierte te llamaré para que hables con él.

― _Gracias, hija. Cuídalo mucho y cuídate tu también. Hasta luego._

―Hasta luego, mamá.

―¿Interrumpo, Higurashi? ―terminó de acercarse el padre de Rin. Acaba de notar el teléfono en su mano.

―No, qué va, ya me despedía. Buenos días, señor Hashimoto. ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Cómo está Rin?

―Bastante bien, despertó temprano y sostuvo una larga charla con los detectives. Mi esposa está con ella ahora, yo tenía que avisarle las buenas noticias a mi padres. Viven lejos y no tienen posibilidad de viajar hasta aquí, pero están muy pendientes de todo el asunto ―explicó brevemente―. ¿Cómo está el señor Higurashi? ¿Ha habido alguna novedad?

―Por el momento no, está estable y sólo está durmiendo ―volteó la cara hacia la ventanilla en la puerta que mostraba el interior de la sala. Tres de las cuatro camas rodeadas de cortinas estaban descubiertas, y en una de ellas estaba su abuelo descansando―. Me acaban de decir que sus valores se normalizaron, así que parece que lo peor ya pasó. Fue el estrés del momento... y la pastilla olvidada.

―Menos mal que no fue algo más serio ―asintió el hombre dando un rápido vistazo por la ventanilla. Su ceño se arrugó de pena cuando bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto―. Quisiera disculparme por todo lo que ha pasado. Hemos puesto la vida de tu abuelo y la tuya en peligro, no tuvimos que habernos descontrolado de esa manera ni ser tan demandantes. Estábamos desesperados, pero eso no justifica la presión que ejercimos sobre ambos. Mis más sinceras disculpas ―se inclinó más en una reverencia muy solemne que hizo retorcer el corazón de Kagome.

―No... por favor, no se disculpe. No es culpa de nadie, uno simplemente no puede controlarse en un momento así. Ustedes sólo querían a su hija de regreso, es normal que se alteraran. No podría ni imaginar cómo estaría yo en su lugar ―el hombre se enderezó con una expresión bastante triste en su rostro; probablemente revivía ese momento mentalmente.

―También quiero agradecerte en el nombre de mi esposa, Rin y mío por lo que has hecho por nosotros. Tanto tú como tu abuelo.

―En realidad no hicimos nada especial. Las cosas se habían resuelto para cuando yo llegué ― _parcialmente_ , agregó en su cabeza.

―No... no lo digo sólo por eso. Quiero darte las gracias porque tu familia fue la única que nos escuchó y brindó ayuda. Aunque no nos conociéramos ni fuera su obligación, viajaron hasta aquí dando su mejor esfuerzo para volver a reunirnos a todos. No sabes cuánto significa para nosotros.

Los hombros de Kagome cayeron ante la mirada tan triste y agradecida de aquel hombre de apariencia agotada. No lo había visto de ese modo. El amago sabor de boca ante la inutilidad que había tenido durante el momento clave del solsticio se apaciguó cuando cayó en cuenta de que socorrer a Rin no había sido precisamente su papel aquella noche, sino de darles esperanza y comprensión a unos padres desesperados por ver a su hija de nuevo.

Sintió cómo los ojos se le humedecían cuando asintió levemente con una sonrisa pues se había quedado muda.

―Me alegra que hayamos podido ayudarlos ―dijo al cabo de unos instantes. La voz incluso se le había quebrado un poco. El señor Hashimoto carraspeó un poco para que a él no le pasara lo mismo.

―¿Regresarán a Tokio hoy mismo, Higurashi?

―No, no quiero forzar las cosas con mi abuelo, prefiero que tenga un día de descanso antes de someterlo al viaje. Pasaremos la noche aquí y partiremos mañana si su salud está recuperada.

―¿Se quedarán en la clínica?

―No, no, en alguna posada u hospedaje que encontremos al salir de aquí.

―Tonterías, no necesitas buscar ningún sitio. Se vienen a casa con nosotros ―sentenció el hombre de un asentimiento decidido.

―No quisiera causarles más molestias, señor Hashimoto. Ustedes también necesitan espacio con Rin y no quisiera interrumpir eso.

―No interrumpirían nada. Están en este pueblo por nosotros, nos ayudaron a reencontrarnos con nuestra hija y encima por eso tu abuelo sufrió un colapso. ¿Cómo esperas que los dejemos por su cuenta? Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ustedes.

―¿Está seguro, señor Hashimoto? Entiendo que quiera pasar tiempo con su familia, no es problema buscar un sitio donde quedarnos. Igual sólo sería una noche.

―Mayor razón para aceptar la propuesta entonces. Por favor, quédense con nosotros. Necesitamos retribuirles de alguna manera, y no hacerles gastar dinero en una posada ni comida parece ser un pequeño comienzo. Además de que así podríamos ayudarte si algo sucede con tu abuelo.

―Bueno... ―lo meditó un poco. Fuera de la pena que pudiera sentir por incomodar a la familia, tenía que admitir que tenía unos excelentes puntos a su favor―. Sí, creo que tiene razón. Está bien, se lo agradezco.

―Avísanos cuando le den de alta a tu abuelo, a Rin se la concederán un poco más tarde. Así con suerte podríamos irnos todos juntos.

―Por supuesto. Lo mantendré informado. Cualquier cosa estamos a una habitación de distancia.

―Así es ―asintió sonriente el hombre. Parecía que ya se había recuperado de su mal momento―. Discúlpame, iré con Rin y mi esposa ahora. Espero que tu abuelo descanse y despierte pronto.

―Sí, yo también. Quizás ustedes también deberían descansar un poco, necesitan recobrar fuerzas después de la jornada de anoche.

―Oh, sí, claro que sí. Cuando lleguemos a casa, tal vez. Hasta entonces, Higurashi.

―Igualmente ―se inclinó en despedida cuando el hombre se daba la vuelta y entraba en la habitación contigua hinchando el pecho. Kagome se recostó en la pared al verse sola de nuevo y sonrió para sus adentros. Ver a aquellas personas tan contentas había hecho que la paliza que se dio en el solsticio valiera la pena.

Sólo esperaba que las cosas mantuvieran aquella vibra optimista de ahora en adelante, Rin la necesitaba en demasía.

Se despegó de la pared y volvió a la habitación, ocupando su lugar en el silloncito frente a la cama de su abuelo esperando a que despertara. Se preguntó si Inuyasha ya había llegado a la contraparte alterna de Tokio, se preguntó dónde estaría su suegro y también pensó en su recién descubierto cuñado.

Su madre tenía razón: necesitaba tener una larguísima charla con su marido en cuanto se reencontraran. Inuyasha era reservado en algunos aspectos, pero en otros podía llegar a ser tan abiertamente franco que parecían personalidades totalmente opuestas. La historia de su madre y medio hermano debía tener un trasfondo demasiado profundo y doloroso para él como para no haber querido mencionarlo más allá que de pasada.

Soltó un suspiro y se acomodó mejor en el sofá mientras revisaba la hora en su celular. Estaban por ser las diez de la mañana. Al menos lo peor ya había pasado y había cumplido su papel aunque no fuera de la forma que esperaba.

Afrontar lo que venía después era solamente para Rin y su familia.

...

La chica se despertó cuando escuchó el chillido de la puerta y algunas voces que cuchicheaban mientras otras siseaban para mantenerlas calladas. Al principio creyó que eran parte de su sueño y les restó importancia, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y su fantasía onírica desaparecía se percató que no estaba exactamente sola en la habitación.

Se removió con cuidado para no despertar a su madre que descansaba a su lado, ambas apretujadas en la pequeña cama de barandales metálicos, y se talló los ojos soltando un bostezo. Como si se hubiera activado repentinamente, la mujer también abrió los ojos y se enderezó para darle algo más de espacio.

―¿Cómo te sientes, Rin? ―le preguntó en murmullo aún adormilada.

―Realmente necesitaba esa siesta. ¿Y tú? ¿Pudiste dormir algo?

―Ni siquiera creí que me quedaría dormida. Creo que estaba más cansada de lo que pensé.

― _¿Ya despertaron?_ ―preguntó una voz ansiosa al otro lado de la cortina. De nuevo los sonidos fuera del área privada se activaron. Las dos intercambiaron una mirada, y tras bajarse de la cama y calzar sus zapatos, Yuriko corrió un poco la tela blanca para asomarse. Rin se estiró para intentar ver sobre su cabeza y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

Su madre volteó a verla preguntándole mudamente qué quería hacer, a lo que asintió rápidamente apretando los labios en una sonrisa. La cortina se corrió revelándole una sala llena de gente, todos viéndola con los ojos bien abiertos. Rin se cubrió la boca con una mano para ocultar su quejido y apenas el primer sonido de llanto salió, sintió que alguien se le abalanzaba encima en un fuerte abrazo:

―¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Estás de vuelta, estás aquí! ¡Gracias al cielo! ―sollozó Momoko estrechándola tan fuerte que le sacó el aire de los pulmones―. ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañamos!

―Momoko... no puedo... respirar...

―¡Ay! ¡Perdón, perdón! ―la soltó y se alejó un poco para verla a la cara. No era la única que estaba llorando―. No puedo creer que estés aquí... después de tanto tiempo...

―Pero aquí estoy ―le aseguró―. Estoy de vuelta.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás herida? ¿Estás enferma, te duele algo? Si estás en la clínica debe ser porque te pasó algo, de lo contrario...

―Hey, déjala respirar un poco ―le aconsejó alguien a sus espaldas―. Los demás también queremos ver cómo está.

La chica temblorosa de la emoción se bajó de la cama a la que había saltado y permitió que el resto de los muchachos se acercaran. Todo el grupo de filmación de la película estaba ahí... no, si la vista no le fallaba, le parecía que todo su salón de clase estaba aglomerado en la ahora pequeña sala de la clínica. Entre ellos también se encontraban algunos representantes apartados del bullicio conversando con su padre, a quien se le sumó su madre abriéndose paso entre los adolescentes.

Algunos llevaban flores, algunos globos e incluso un par de muñecos de peluche y una canasta de frutas que estaba en una mesita al lado de la puerta. Ante tanta cantidad de gente Rin se quedó sin palabras, paseando los ojos en los rostros de sus compañeros sin creer que absolutamente todos estuvieran ahí.

―¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo supieron que estaba aquí?

―Este es un pueblo muy pequeño, las noticias vuelan ―dijo Masashi saludándola con la mano.

―Y mi mamá trabaja en la recepción ―completó Shizuku imitando al muchacho.

―¿Qué hora es? ―le preguntó Rin a Momoko en voz más baja al ver que todos llevaban el uniforme puesto. La chica revisó su teléfono y vio que era la una y media de la tarde―. ¿Les dejaron salir de clases para venir aquí?

―Nos dejaron, nos fuimos... ¿hay diferencia? ―esta vez fue la voz de Issei la que sonó. Los ojos de Rin se agrandaron cuando vio la cara de su mejor amigo avanzando un poco pues un par de compañeros lo tapaban. No pudo ocultar su sollozo y batalló contra las sábanas para quitárselas y bajarse de la cama. Las piernas le temblaron y apenas pudo dar un par de pasos, pero no fue necesario que llegara lejos puesto a que el chico cruzó la habitación de dos zancadas largas y se le paró de frente. Lo detalló cuidadosamente desde la cabeza a los pies, reviviendo aquel angustioso momento en el que lo había visto suspendido en el aire a punto de ser asfixiado. No parecía que le quedara ninguna secuela del ataque, pues su mirada altiva de sabelotodo permanecía tal cual la recordaba.

Rin comenzó a llorar con más fuerza cuando lo abrazó, agradeciendo en voz baja que estuviera bien y disculpándose tantas veces que Issei perdió la cuenta. El chico le regresó el abrazo de manera cándida dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

―Tranquila, tranquila... ―le decía mientras ella sorbía y continuaba murmurando sus disculpas―. Todo está bien, ya no llores. No sé qué hacer cuando una chica llora, no me lo pongas más difícil ―Rin suspiró una risita para cuando se separó, viéndolo con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

―¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Pudiste recuperarte por completo? ―cuestionó mortificada. Issei alzó la barbilla para mostrarle su cuello, no parecía haber ningún rastro del fuerte daño que había recibido a manos del inugami.

―Ya ves que sí.

―¿Y...? ―tragó con dificultad ante los hipidos y la súbita resequedad de su garganta. Su vista se dirigió a Kazuo, Satsuki y Jiro, que estaban lado a lado entre ellos―. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Están bien? ¿Tu pierna, Kazuo...?

―Como nueva ―afirmó el chico levantando la pierna derecha mientras se daba unas palmadas en la tibia. Cuando volvió los ojos hacia Satsuki ésta imitó a su compañero y se arremangó la manga para mostrar cómo había quedado su brazo. Una fina cicatriz lo surcaba desde un poco más abajo de la muñeca hasta unos centímetros del codo, apenas visible.

―Yo también estoy bien. N-no fue nada.

―Por la fractura de la nariz descubrieron que tenía el tabique desviado y me lo acomodaron, así que no te mortifiques por mí ―intervino Jiro con humor cuando Rin abría la boca para preguntarle.

―Haruka... ―musitó Rin cuando vislumbró a la muchacha cerca de la puerta. Estaba llorando y no le quitaba los ojos enrojecidos de encima. Rin estiró la mano hacia ella, y cuando Haruka se le acercó con paso tambaleante, como si no estuviera del todo segura de que fuera real, le echó los brazos encima para abrazarla fuertemente. Era cierto lo que le habían dicho en las cartas: ella era quien había sufrido el mayor desequilibrio emocional tras su súbita partida. Su sola imagen pálida y ojerosa era suficiente prueba―. Lo siento tanto... perdóname, por favor...

―Rin... ¿de verdad estás aquí?

―Sí... estoy de vuelta. Haruka... lo lamento...

Fue entonces que la chica le devolvió el gesto rompiendo a llorar ruidosamente

―¡Rin! T-tenía tanto miedo... creí que no volveríamos a verte... creí que habías muerto y- y estabas ahí pero n-no pude hacer nada... ¡perdóname! ¡Tuve tanto miedo!

―Lo sé... yo también tenía mucho miedo. Pero ya estoy de vuelta, estoy bien. Nunca quise que vieras todo eso... lo siento. Lo siento tanto... por todo lo que les hice pasar ―repitió esta vez levantando los ojos empañados del hombro de su compañera para dirigirse al resto de los muchachos―. Lo siento... lo siento.

―Todo está bien ―le aseguró Momoko acercándose a ellas. Haruka se le aferraba mientras lloraba en su hombro como si fuera una niña pequeña―. No fue fácil, pero todos consiguieron recuperarse. La única que faltabas eras tú y... ya estás aquí.

―Chicos... ―sollozó sin poder soportarlo más. Le parecía tan irreal tenerlos a todos de frente y constatar que estaban sanos y salvos. Había pasado tanto tiempo mortificándose por ellos; por la pierna de Kazuo, el brazo de Satsuki, la nariz de Jiro, la fragilidad de Haruka... e Issei, todo Issei más que nadie. Sus ojos marrones se dirigieron a los suyos como si contuviera un nuevo torrente de disculpas que su voz quebrada no pudiera pronunciar. Él le sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza para que no dijera nada.

Durante la siguiente media hora todos sus compañeros de clase se le acercaron personalmente para saludarla y darle la bienvenida junto algunos obsequios que le habían llevado. Rin no se sentía merecedora de tales detalles, pero los aceptó de todo corazón.

―Tenemos aquí una hora más o menos, nos dio tiempo de ir a la tienda de regalos ―sonrió comprensivo Masashi cuando le entregaba una tarjeta atada a un globo con helio. El bochorno de la chica era evidente, pero eso no cortaba a nadie para seguir dándole obsequios. Ya ni siquiera sabía cuántas veces había dado las gracias, y sentía los ojos hinchados y secos de tanto llorar.

Tuvo que sentarse un momento de vuelta en la cama por todas las emociones por las que estaba pasando, y cuando un médico se adentró en la sala para reñirlos por el tumulto de personas en el espacio tan reducido ―pues el número de visitas por paciente era excedido con creces―, Rin le pidió que no les hiciera retirarse aún y que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para hablar con ellos. Solicitó que cerraran la puerta y suspiró dándose fuerzas, carraspeando en el proceso para recuperar normalidad en su voz.

―Chicos... Todos ―añadió haciéndole un gesto a los representantes que estaban con sus padres al otro extremo de la habitación―. Muchas gracias por haber venido. Yo... nunca imaginé que me dieran esta bienvenida tan bonita, no saben cuánto los eché en falta. Y sé que ya lo he dicho un millón de veces a estas alturas, pero... de verdad lamento todo lo que les hice pasar. Sus heridas, su estrés, sus secuelas... nunca quise que esto llegara tan lejos. Fui egoísta al no haber dicho nada sobre el espíritu de la mansión, y fui muy tonta al creer que podía mantenerlo a raya. Lamento no haber podido evitar que esa noche saliera tan mal. Me disculpo también con sus padres ―hizo una pronunciada reverencia hacia ellos―, no es justo que a causa mía sus familias se vieran afectadas. Siempre me arrepentiré de lo mal que hice todo, pero... espero que exista la posibilidad de que puedan perdonarme. Si no es así, no importa. Estas palabras no pueden reparar el daño, lo sé, no hay forma de reparar nada de lo que pasó ese día. Pero aún así, si sirve de algo... de verdad lo siento.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio e intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, inseguros y entristecidos. Los hombros de Rin temblaban mientras mantenía la cabeza aún gacha en su inclinación, haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo por no seguir llorando. No sabía cuántas tantas lágrimas más podía seguir llorando hasta que se secaran, pero por cómo iba el día dudaba que fuera a averiguarlo pronto.

―Rin... ―se le acercó entonces Issei. La chica apenas alzó la mirada trémula sin enderezarse. Issei la tomó del hombro para que lo hiciera y la miró de frente con seriedad―. Nadie en esta sala está enojado contigo. Fue un shock enterarnos de toda la verdad cuando ya fue demasiado tarde... aunque no del todo por mi parte porque ya me habías dicho un poco, pero no mucho ―agregó entrecerrando los ojos acusadoramente. Rin sintió el impulso de sonreír― y sí que la pasamos mal, pero no fue nada permanente. Todos nos recuperamos y si estamos aquí ahora es porque lo que más queríamos era que estuvieras de vuelta. Así que deja de disculparte tanto, no te ahogues en un vaso de agua porque ninguno sufrió ningún daño irreversible.

―Pero... estuvieron tan cerca... y todo lo que tardaron en recuperarse...

―No es nada en comparación al saber que nos salvaste la vida a todos ese día ―sentenció su amigo. Otros detrás de él asintieron gravemente con la cabeza―. Una pierna rota o una fisura en el cuello es un daño menor considerando que realmente pudimos morir.

―Además... de que tú no eres quien corre con la culpa, Rin ―Satsuki dio un paso al frente apretando los puños. También había estado llorando y por todas las cartas, la chica sabía que era por el horrible remordimiento que aún sentía―. Nos advertiste a todos que era peligroso y que no fuéramos a la mansión, pero aún así... no quise escucharte. No quise creerte. Incluso después de ver las grabaciones del primer día donde el espíritu te acompaña como una sombra, seguí con mi idea de filmar ahí a como diera lugar. Que todo esto haya pasado es culpa mía. No supe cuándo parar ni dejé mi orgullo a un lado.

―Supongo que todos tenemos un poco de culpa, ¿no? ―intervino Jiro incómodo―. Yo te estuve molestando al día siguiente con la cámara para captar al espíritu y seguramente eso lo hizo enojar. Tampoco me esforcé más por detener el proyecto después de verlo en los vídeos.

―Pero si yo les hubiera dicho la verdad desde el principio esto seguramente no habría pasado ―insistió Rin.

―Eso ya no lo sabremos ―se encogió Issei de hombros―. Y siendo sinceros... ¿alguno le hubiera creído?

―Yo sí ―aseguró Momoko solemne. Issei le hizo un gesto con la ceja.

―Ya sé que tú sí y ustedes también ―señaló a sus antiguos compañeros del reto de valor cuando Masashi abría la boca para secundar la afirmación de la muchacha―, hablo de los demás que no estuvieron en la casa en primaria ni escucharon lo que nosotros escuchamos ese día. Es difícil creer en algo que no te ha pasado a ti, por eso dudo que aunque hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio las cosas hubieran cambiado. Quizás te habrían tomado por loca, qué se yo.

―Bueno... es posible ―se sinceró Jiro como quien no quiere la cosa. Detrás de él se formó un ligero murmullo que discutía el asunto. Haruka incluso se encogió al reconocer que ella estaría en ese grupo de escépticos―. Tal vez nos habría incentivado más a ir con cámaras a grabar. Creo que a mí se me hubiera ocurrido subir a grabar solo por la noche.

―Y tal vez la película hubiera sido sobre nosotros descubriendo el espíritu ―señaló Shizuku con incomodidad―. No fue culpa tuya, Rin. Nosotros no te escuchamos.

―En conclusión todos son unos idiotas imprudentes ―musitó el hermano mayor de Issei que también estaba presente, apoyando la espalda en la puerta. Algunos rieron por lo bajo mientras los padres le daban la razón, e incluso Rin se mordió los labios para no reír también

―No te angusties, por favor ―le pidió Momoko suavemente―. Por suerte nada malo pasó, no te mortifiques por cosas que nunca sucedieron.

La aludida abrió más los ojos al posarlos sobre su amiga. ¿No le había dicho ella misma algo similar a Sesshomaru alguna vez? _Estoy intentando aprender a no mortificarme por los 'hubiera'. No tiene sentido preocuparse de fantasías o cosas que no llegaron a pasar cuando se tiene el presente real del qué estar más pendiente._

Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos y asintió mientras sonreía. ¿Qué había hecho para tener amigos tan comprensivos y amables? No tenía ni la más remota idea, y ya ni siquiera importaba.

Se quedaron conversando un poco más, y cuando repetía en resumen lo que les había dicho a los detectives para resolver las dudas de todos, el doctor bajito con las gafas tocó a la puerta y se hizo camino con dificultad entre todos los chicos para entregarle su alta médica y darle a sus padres una lista de recomendaciones en caso de que su salud se viera comprometida. Apenas le dio una ojeada rápida al récipe y constató que sólo le recetaba vitaminas, un té para dormir y otro para los nervios. El médico le guiñó un ojo cuando le daba las gracias y le dijo que ya que estaba bien podía volver a casa.

―Creo que será mejor que le demos algo de espacio ―dijo Kappei a su grupo en voz baja cuando Rin se acercaba a sus padres a preguntarles algo―. Si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría agobiado.

―Sí, tienes razón ―asintió Shizuku―. Podremos ponernos al corriente mañana.

Momoko negó varias veces con terquedad.

―Yo no me voy a ningún lado e Issei tampoco.

―¿Qué?

―Como sus mejores amigos debemos estar con ella, que se agobie después ―sentenció la chica mientras tomaba todos los obsequios que podía para después reunirse con ella. Los chicos le dieron una mirada inquisidora a Issei, quien se había quedado plantado sin entender nada cuando Momoko le puso la cesta de frutas en una mano y un oso de peluche con globos en la otra.

―¿Vas a ir? ―quiso saber Masashi.

―¿No escuchaste a Momoko? Es el deber del mejor amigo ―resopló rolando los ojos cuando se le unía a la otra chica, dejando a los otros atrás intercambiando miradas.

―Espero que no la fastidie mucho exigiéndole que le cuente todo ―dijo Masashi imaginándose la escena de Issei apuntándola con el dedo para que soltara cada retazo de su relato.

―Ella prometió que lo haría, así que supongo que lo hará de todas formas ―Jiro se encogió de hombros―. Deberíamos reunirnos todos el fin de semana para escucharla desde el principio. Me encantaría saber toda la historia.

―Ya sabemos bastante, ¿no crees?

―Pero quiero saber cómo es vivir en el mundo de los espíritus con un inugami, ¿tú no tienes curiosidad?

―¿Quién rayos no la tendría? ―respondió Masashi torciendo la cabeza.

―Podemos llamarla mañana para cuadrar algo. Incluso podríamos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida entre nosotros, pero algo calmado para que no se abrume. Debe ser raro recibir tanta atención de golpe ―razonó Satsuki ante el fruncimiento de cejas de los demás―. Podríamos también hacer una lista de preguntas y armar algo así como un foro para que ella esté más cómoda y no se ande repitiendo todo el tiempo.

―Eres la delegada de la clase y te gusta ordenar a los demás, ya lo sabemos ―Kazuo suspiró a lo que Satsuki le dio una fea mirada. Shizuku intervino para evitar que a su amiga se le saliera alguna mala contestación.

―¿Nos reunimos mañana después de clases para organizar las preguntas? También me gustaría tomar nota de lo que diga, debe ser fascinante todo lo que tenga que contarnos en detalle.

―Qué nerds... ―le susurró Jiro a Kazuo, a lo que esta vez fueron ambas las que lo miraron con desagrado.

―Siempre y cuando no estemos ahí mucho rato ―concedió Masashi sin estar demasiado seguro. Los otros lo interrogaron al no entenderlo del todo―. Satsuki tiene razón, debe ser raro recibir tanta atención. Además de que Rin también querrá tiempo para descansar y estar con sus padres, ¿no?

―Sí, la pobre debe tener un millón de cosas en la cabeza...

―Como un millón de disculpas, será ―Satsuki le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Jiro.

―¿Cómo es posible que te lo tomes todo a broma? Esto no es gracioso.

―Ya, no me pegues. El humor malo es mi manera de combatir el estrés, es difícil tragar todo esto.

―Espero que no se te ocurra hacerle algún comentario inapropiado cuando vayamos a verla. O lleves tu cámara para documentarlo todo.

―Lo pensé, pero tampoco estoy tan loco ―se escudó rápidamente de un nuevo golpe. Jiro tenía esa terrible ansia de darle cierre a los tétricos vídeos que había tomado aquel primer día de filmación en la casa del bosque. Quería tener la prueba física y perdurable de que Rin había conseguido regresar a salvo de una experiencia con seres sobrenaturales. Pero por más que fuera su impulso no era tan sinvergüenza como para someterla a ante el lente de nuevo. Pese a su humor que varias veces rayaba en el mal gusto, el chico tampoco era un desconsiderado.

Dieron unos minutos de soledad a Rin en el baño antes de marcharse para que pudiera asearse con tranquilidad. Se apoyó en el lavamanos blanco después de lavarse la cara con agua fría tantas veces que la sentía entumecida. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo bajo su piel en cuanto su reflejo le devolvió la mirada al fijarse en el espejo. Tenía ojeras ligeras y los ojos enrojecidos al igual que la nariz por tanto llorar. Se dio la vuelta y detalló las paredes y todos los elementos del pequeño cuarto de baño tan diferente al que se había acostumbrado en el otro mundo.

La cabeza le zumbaba por tantas emociones en menos de veinticuatro horas, y aunque estaba muy contenta por haber visto a sus amigos y ser objeto de un recibimiento tan cálido, no veía la hora de regresar a casa de una vez por todas.

Como no tenía ropa de cambio, resolvió que con la chaqueta prestada de su papá sobre el pijama del hospital y sus zapatillas de deporte sería suficiente para la corta travesía hasta su hogar. Peinó un poco su cabello con los dedos, y rozó su frente cuando acomodaba unos mechones del flequillo. Sus dedos se detuvieron y los labios se apretaron contra el otro.

Cerró los ojos ante el fugaz recuerdo de Sesshomaru presionando su frente contra la de ella, despidiéndose sin tener que hacer uso de palabras. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Permanecería en esa casa hasta que encontrara la forma de regresar?

 _No, no lo hará. Buscará el medio de que nos volvamos a ver, de seguro ya se marchó o mandó a Jaken a que averiguara dónde están las demás brechas._

Resopló una risita al imaginarse a los demonios de río corriendo por todos lados tratando de cumplir sus órdenes mientras que Jaken a la cabeza del grupo musitaba entre dientes lo fastidiosa que era Rin y las cosas tontas que le ordenaban hacer por ella.

Salió del baño para encontrarse solamente con sus padres, Issei y Momoko. Antes de ingresar ya la mayoría de sus compañeros se habían marchado tras despedirse y prometer ir a visitarla pronto, pero encontrarse la sala súbitamente vacía en comparación no se lo había esperado. Pero vaya que le daba un respiro.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que Kagome y su abuelo estaban afuera de la habitación, en el área de recepción esperándolos mientras conversaban con un médico. Ignoró a las personas que se le quedaban viendo y murmuraban a su paso, dejó los regalos que cargaba en el suelo y avanzó hasta la joven que le sonrió en cuanto estuvo a su lado. El galeno interrumpió momentáneamente la conversación que tenía con el anciano, pero la reanudó cuando Kagome la apartó un poco de ambos para saludarla:

―Qué bueno verte consciente otra vez. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Un poco abrumada por la atención, si debo ser sincera ―sonrió algo incómoda―. Oye, ¿te importa si te llamo por tu nombre de pila?

―Para nada, adelante.

―Kagome... muchísimas gracias ―hizo una profunda inclinación mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos.

―¿Tú también? No me agradezcas, no he hecho nada. Ya estabas de regreso tú sola, no hizo falta que interviniera ―se apuró en decir para que se incorporara de nuevo.

―De todas formas... gracias por estar ahí, no sólo para mí sino también por mis padres. Y... lamento mucho que tu abuelo haya sufrido daño colateral por mi culpa.

―Tranquila, chiquilla, no fue nada serio ―se metió el anciano al escuchar la conversación―. Estas cosas pasan con la edad, mi memoria me jugó una mala pasada y no me tomé la pastilla que debía. Fueron muchas emociones por un día, no fue culpa tuya.

―Señor Higurashi ―volvió a inclinarse hasta la misma altura―. Agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo y le ofrezco mis mayores disculpas por haberlo comprometido. De no ser por mi imprudencia nada de esto habría pasado.

―Hashimoto, aunque lo que sucedió conmigo hubiera sido peor, lo volvería a hacer otra vez ―le dijo suavemente, haciendo que lo mirara a la cara. Jamás había visto a ese hombre antes de esa tarde y recibir esas palabras de un extraño era... ni siquiera podía ponerle una palabra para describirlo. Conseguía estrujarle el corazón entre remordimiento y enternecimiento―. Un Higurashi no ofrece su ayuda si no está dispuesto a darlo todo por alguien más. Y aunque seamos extraños... lo que sintieron tus padres cuando nos contactaron fue lo bastante familiar como para negarles asistencia. Así que no te sientas mal. Lamento que no hayamos podido hacer más.

―No llores ―le pidió Kagome tranquilizadora―, sabemos cómo te sientes, tranquila.

―Ahora que estás en casa todo estará bien ―aseguró el señor con certeza mientras los padres y amigos de Rin se aproximaban a saludar. Yuriko Hashimoto se encargó de las presentaciones y una breve explicación sobre la presencia de dos tokiotas en aquel remoto pueblo entre las montañas. Los jóvenes no tardaron en quejarse por no estar al tanto de las intenciones de los Hashimoto, y mientras éstos les decían con verdad que de seguro todos los chicos se habrían presentado a la casa del bosque a media noche metiéndose en problemas más graves de los que ya tenían, Kagome tocó el hombro de Rin y la volvió a apartar un poco:

―Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar tú y yo.

―Oh, sí, muchísimas. Tienes que pasarme tu información de contacto.

―Claro. Nos quedaremos con ustedes esta noche, mañana partimos de regreso a Tokio ―le explicó ante la confusión que veía en su rostro―. Así que aprovechemos la primera oportunidad que tengamos, ¿está bien?

―Dalo por hecho ―asintió antes de que su padre interrumpiera:

―¿Nos vamos, muchachas?

―Sí ―sonrió Rin hinchando el pecho. El grupo se aproximó a la salida, despidiéndose del equipo médico que les había brindado sus atenciones en el camino. Lo que Rin no esperaba fue ser recibida por una repentina y cegadora luz apenas puso un pie en el exterior.

―¡Hashimoto, por aquí!

―¿Nos concedes una entrevista?

―¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Hashimoto?

―¿Ha sido esto una broma elaborada o tienes pruebas de un mundo paralelo?

―¿Qué demonios...? ―musitó Issei a su lado, cubriéndola con su espalda. Un pequeño pero notorio grupo de periodistas y reporteros estaban aglomerados a las afueras de la clínica y apenas vieron que salían se les abalanzaron encima buscando la primicia―. ¿Pero qué rayos? No había nadie cuando llegamos.

―Debe haberse corrido la voz cuando nos escapamos de clase ―probó Momoko tensa por los flashes de las cámaras. Los padres de Rin se pusieron al frente para abrirse paso, mientras las autoridades del centro médico pedían que se mantuvieran las distancias. Hicieron falta tres guardias de seguridad y dos enfermeros para calmar a la multitud creciente con el alboroto y guiarlos hasta el par de taxis que los aguardaban al final de la entrada.

―Parecen buitres... ¡vayan a molestar a alguien más! ―les gritó Issei apurando a una Rin que se había quedado muda de la impresión.

―Yo iré con los Higurashi, ustedes tomen el primer taxi hasta la casa ―se despidió rápidamente su padre abriéndoles la puerta del primer auto. Momoko, Rin y su madre se sentaron en la parte trasera mientras Issei hacía malabares para acomodar su carga de regalos en el asiento del copiloto. Sintió los brazos de su madre rodearle los hombros en cuanto el vehículo arrancó. Los flashes y el bullicio desaparecieron, en el interior de la cabina apenas se escuchaba la radio que el conductor tenía puesta a bajo volumen. El chico de anteojos volvió a quejarse sobre los periodistas y Momoko no tardó en unírsele comentando lo desconsiderados que eran por semejante emboscada.

Rin sólo guardó silencio y se mantuvo cabizbaja, apenas vislumbrando el paisaje exterior por la ventana. Contó los postes eléctricos para distraerse, forzándose a olvidar el vacío en el estómago y el repentino miedo que le había dado la presencia de tanta gente intentando llamar a su atención. La agradable sensación cálida que le había dejado ver a todos sus compañeros y seres queridos se esfumó de golpe cuando le tocó afrontar la realidad. No todos serían tan comprensivos y amables como ellos. No todo el mundo la trataría bien.

El taxi tomó la desviación que daba directamente a su casa, haciendo que levantara la cabeza de golpe al reconocer el trayecto. Salió de la parte trasera con ansiedad cuando todo movimiento cesó y llegaron al frente de su hogar, uno que había dejado simplemente un día sin saber que no volvería a cruzar su umbral sino hasta medio año después.

Su madre abrió la puerta para ella y la dejó pasar primero, encendiendo las luces del recibidor y la sala sin decir nada. Rin ni siquiera recordaba que tenía los brazos cargados de bolsas de regalos con tarjetas, golosinas y un par de globos, y los mantuvo firmemente contra su torso mientras recorría el rellano lentamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

Vio su cocina y comedor, la familiaridad de aquella pequeña mesa circular tan gastada y al mismo tiempo acogedora con sus cojines cuadrados perfectamente alineados. Un florero alto de vidrio adornaba el centro con un par de carmelinas blancas del huerto en la parte trasera. Se asomó un momento por la ventana, constatando que pese al frío típico de la estación aún no había comenzado a nevar a diferencia del mundo de Sesshomaru.

Subió los escalones casi conteniendo el aliento, y para cuando llegó a su habitación no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos por enésima vez aquel día. A diferencia de cómo lo mantenía la mayoría de las veces, estaba perfectamente ordenado, con el cobertor de invierno extendido sobre su cama y ninguna mota de polvo en el ambiente. Las piernas casi le fallan y al trastabillar se dio cuenta al fin de todas las cosas que llevaba encima. Las dejó con cuidado en el escritorio, donde estaba su teléfono celular conectado al cargador. Apenas acarició el aparato antes de volver a recorrer la estancia embelesada sin siquiera preocuparse en contener el llanto silencioso.

Se acostó en la cama abrazando su amada almohada de gato blanco y tomó una honda bocanada que la adormiló amenazándola con dejarla rendida si no tenía cuidado.

Era como regresar en el tiempo, cuando todo era definitivamente menos complicado, cuando Sesshomaru no formaba una parte tan importante en su vida.

Y pese a que una parte de sí adoraba esa nostálgica sensación despreocupada, su otra parte en la que dominaba el corazón le hizo reconocer que sin importar lo bien que se sintiera estar ahí ahora, el haber compartido su vida con Sesshomaru durante el verano y el otoño era algo que no quería reemplazar con nada.

Fue ese pensamiento el que la hizo despegarse de su cómoda posición y soltara su almohada de gato. Se sentía con renovadas energías y un galopante optimismo que la guiaba. Bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa de complacencia para encontrarse con su familia, los Higurashi, Momoko e Issei esperándola en la sala.

El anciano estaba un poco apartado hablando por teléfono, pero hizo una pequeña pausa para dedicarle un asentimiento que ella no demoró en corresponder. Apenas llegó al fondo de las escaleras, su madre la recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un susurro dulce:

―Bienvenida a casa, cariño.

―Es bueno volver ―le correspondió dulcemente.

―¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres algo de tomar mientras preparo el almuerzo?

―La verdad es que muero de hambre. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

―No, hoy serás la consentida. Además de que dejé varias cosas en la nevera y es sólo cuestión de calentarlas, así que tampoco es para tanto. Espero que sea suficiente ―dio un vistazo rápido a los presentes haciendo un conteo mental―. Tú siéntate que yo me encargaré de todo.

―Déjeme ayudarla ―se ofreció Kagome con amabilidad. Su abuelo discutía acaloradamente y entre murmullos con su interlocutor, dando unos pasos hacia el recibidor para no molestar a nadie―. Mi madre lo está regañando por no haberse tomado la pastilla y haber subido una montaña de noche. Estará ahí un rato ―explicó rolando los ojos antes de irse con Yuriko. Hizashi también se les unió para adelantar él haciendo el té, dejando al trío de amigos parcialmente solos.

―¿Nos sentamos? ―señaló Rin los sofás.

―Por favor ―resopló Issei echándose en uno. Momoko se sentó al lado de Rin sin dejar de verla emocionada como si hubieran adelantado la Navidad.

―Después de tanto tiempo... ―suspiró ella conmovida―. No sabes lo raro que era asistir a clases y ver tu pupitre vacío todos los días. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que aparecieras de repente en la puerta del aula y sacaras tus libretas preguntando qué te perdiste.

―Yo quería creer que cada día te habías quedado dormida y llegabas tarde ―dijo el chico al reclinarse en el respaldar del sillón. Pese a su posición despreocupada su semblante permanecía serio y distante.

―¿Cómo se lo tomaron en la escuela? ―quiso saber Rin.

―Fue muy... extraño. Como ya estarás harta de escuchar, al principio pensaron que era una broma. Que formaba parte del proyecto para el festival, porque cuando salió la noticia de lo que nos había pasado en medio de la filmación, muchos pensaron que estábamos tomándonos eso muy en serio. Así fue el primer día según me contaron, no lo sé, estaba en la clínica en ese entonces y me perdí algunos días.

―Sí, así fue ese lunes. Nadie sabía qué pensar, pero claro que no todos creyeron que se trataba de publicidad ―negó Momoko pensativa―. Nadie llegaría tan lejos por una buena nota, y menos con algo tan serio como eso. Pero cuando los padres de Issei, Haruka, Kazuo y Jiro llamaron para notificar lo que había pasado...

―Creo que llamaron todos los padres ―la corrigió él.

―Sí, supongo, ninguno de los que estuvo en la casa ese día fue al lunes siguiente a la escuela ―asintió la chica al recordarlo―. Bueno, fue cuando los padres llamaron que el director en persona fue a la clínica y se dio cuenta de que la cosa iba en serio. Eso fue... si mal no recuerdo el lunes en la noche.

―Sí, yo acababa de despertar y lo vi hablando con Shizuku y Satsuki. Se puso muy pálido y empezó a sudar.

―Hubo muchísimo revuelo esa semana, e hicieron una reunión de padres y maestros que duró varias horas para explicar la situación. Después nos reunieron a los estudiantes en el auditorio para hacer lo mismo.

―¿Y qué les dijeron?

―Básicamente lo que te contamos en las cartas: que había pasado un accidente desafortunado en la casa abandonada de la montaña y que una estudiante había desaparecido. No fueron muy claros porque prefirieron desviar nuestra atención dándonos consejos de seguridad y haciendo el aviso público de que todos teníamos terminantemente prohibido pisar los terrenos de ese lugar a riesgo de un castigo severo o hasta una expulsión.

―Pero ustedes subían ―se horrorizó Rin―, ¿nunca los pillaron?

―Sí, a mí como tres veces ―Momoko se encogió de hombros―. A los demás también, varias veces. Nos castigaban y daban sermones larguísimos, pero eso no nos impidió seguir haciéndolo.

―Momoko... te dije explícitamente que no fueras a ese lugar ―la regañó suavemente Rin. La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

―No podías esperar a que me quedara de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. También quería ayudar. Todos nos sentíamos igual, Satsuki y Jiro estaban tan comidos por la culpa que estuvieron a punto de expulsarlos y todo, eran los que más subían.

―¿En serio? Eso... no me lo habían dicho.

―No queríamos que te preocuparas, además tampoco es como si alguien pudiera detenerlos. O detenernos a todos, porque siempre íbamos cuando teníamos la oportunidad. A pesar de que repetían lo peligroso que era jamás pasó nada ni sentimos nada extraño.

―¿Ni una sola vez?

―No, nada. Lo único era el olor a humedad, pero fuera de eso no tenía nada de especial. Además del hecho de que sabíamos que habías desaparecido en el aire en ese mismo lugar, pero ya era más un miedo psicológico ―agregó intentando darle gracia al asunto. Rin, sin embargo, se quedó pensativa.

―Entonces Sesshomaru cumplió su palabra de verdad... ―musitó. Le había pedido que no hiriera más humanos o que incluso ni se dejara notar por ellos de ninguna manera, cosa a la que él había accedido. No debería sorprenderle tanto que honrara el trato de aquella manera pero... aún así era una sorpresa que el que una vez fue un demonio con un particular gusto de aterrar y lastimas personas cesara su actividad favorita súbitamente. Por ella.

Issei no pasó por alto la sonrisita furtiva de Rin y vio hacia otro lado incómodo antes de que Momoko comentara:

―De hecho el único que nunca pudo ir fue Issei.

―Me dijiste que te tenían vigilado todo el tiempo, ¿era tan severo?

―Oh, Dios, no tienes idea ―recuperó la compostura con un sonoro quejido―. Fue una tortura tener a mis padres y hermano vigilándome a cada rato, no me dejaban solo casi ni para ir al baño. Creo que hasta pensaban que me iba a escapar por la ventana y siempre se aseguraban de dejarla cerrada. Como si fuera a cometer la locura de saltar de un segundo piso...

―Pero lo pensaste ―señaló Momoko.

―Lo pensé pero no lo hice, no es lo mismo.

―No lo hizo porque no le dejaron ―le susurró su amiga―. De ser por él habría subido más veces que todos juntos, aún con el collarín puesto.

―Issei... ―se conmovió Rin, acrecentando el bochorno del otro.

―Tú también lo habrías intentado después de ver a tu mejor amiga desaparecer en el aire ―se excusó cruzándose de brazos. Aquel _mejor amiga_ había sido algo forzado, y Rin sabía exactamente por qué. Sin embargo prefirió ni siquiera ahondar mentalmente en el asunto.

―Es cierto ―confirmó―. Pero me alegra que no hayas subido, me habría muerto si algo más te hubiera pasado.

―Querrás decir si tu amigo el inugami me hubiese pillado otra vez ―entrecerró los ojos hacia ella acusadoramente. La chica hizo una mueca ligera.

―Sí... a Sesshomaru no le caíste bien desde aquel primer día. Y tiene muy mal carácter con las cosas que no le gustan, así que fue mejor que no te viera.

―¿No dijiste que te había prometido no lastimar más personas?

―Siempre es bueno no probar los límites de un ser sobrenatural ―dijo sabiamente Rin, haciendo que Issei la mirara ceñudo.

―No entiendo cómo puedes hablar así de él. Como si fuera normal ―espetó cuando ella preguntó a qué se refería.

―Es normal para mí porque sé cómo es. Aunque sea un inugami conozco su personalidad y puedo leerla la mayoría de las veces. Hay cosas que simplemente no comprendo ni comparto porque tiene otra naturaleza, pero eso no signifique que lo tache de monstruo. Es sólo un tipo diferente.

―¿Un tipo diferente? Casi nos mata, Rin ―gruñó dolido. Los hombros de la muchacha cayeron bajo el peso de la culpa. Issei, anticipándose a lo que pudiera estar por decir, se apresuró a detenerla intentando contenerse―. No te culpo por lo que pasó, es en serio. Sólo que... me cuesta entender cómo puedes estar tan normal después de todo.

―¿Esperabas verme traumatizada?

―No, no es eso. Es... difícil explicarlo, ¿está bien? Yo nunca estaría viviendo tan campante con alguien que estuvo por volvernos picadillo y me arrastró a un mundo paralelo. No podría hacerme su amigo así sin más.

―¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? ―Rin alzó la voz indignada inconscientemente. Momoko, que había quedado de fondo, se apartaba disimuladamente para darles privacidad y no tardó en refugiarse en la cocina―, ¿crees que estuve todo este tiempo de vacaciones, como si hubiera olvidado mágicamente todo lo que pasó ese día? No tienes idea de cómo fue, Issei, no desde mi extremo. Estaba sola en un mundo donde todo ser viviente quería devorarme, donde el tipo con el que vivía había atentado contra mis amigos y no tenía manera de volver a casa. ¡Estaba aterrada, me comía el remordimiento y la culpa, muchas veces pensé que estaba a punto de morir! No estuve nada campante, por si te enteras.

―¿Entonces por qué siempre defiendes a ese monstruo? ¿Por qué siempre lo excusas?

―¡Porque pese a todo lo malo que sucedió, él siempre me protegió! Fue muy, muy difícil volver a confiar en él y había ocasiones en las que sólo quería odiarlo y ya, ¿pero qué clase de vida hubiera tenido si lo hubiera hecho, si me hubiera encerrado en mi cuarto día y noche? Quería sobrevivir de la mejor manera posible, y eso significó llegar a término con Sesshomaru. Fue complicado al principio, pero cuando le di la oportunidad pude comprobar que no era el monstruo que todos creen que es.

Su voz se cortó abruptamente por el nudo que se formó en su garganta, y para aplacarlo todo lo que pudo hacer fue apretar los labios y respirar profundo. La indignación que hubiera podido sentir se esfumó poco a poco para ser reemplazada con melancolía y tristeza. Issei, en vista del cambio, cerró la boca y prefirió no decir nada en respuesta, sino que le esquivó la mirada resoplando sonoramente.

Eran puntos de vista totalmente opuestos y ninguno podía culpar al otro por no comprender su parte.

―No espero que me creas o me des la razón, no puedo pedirte tanto. Sólo quiero que sepas lo que siento. Sé que no es lo que quieres oír, pero... no fui infeliz con él, no en la recta final.

El muchacho bajó la cabeza después de sostenerle la mirada por un rato. Sus ojos expresaban contrariedad, como si ni él mismo supiera qué sentir al respecto.

―Creo que es algo que nunca llegaré a entender ―soltó tras un prolongado mutismo. Rin quiso decir algo, pero no llegó a formular la primera palabra cuando su madre se asomó por la cocina como quien no quiere la cosa:

―¡La comida ya está lista! Espero que tengan hambre porque creo que saqué demasiada. Así que vengan a la mesa antes de que se enfríe.

Ambos chicos la vieron desaparecer de vuelta a la cocina para después ver cómo Momoko y Kagome ayudaban a colocar todo en la mesa del comedor. No se habían percatado que su amiga los había dejado solos hasta ese entonces. Intercambiaron una mirada algo incómoda antes de levantarse.

―Te quedarás a comer, ¿verdad?

―Rin, son las cuatro de la tarde y no he comido desde las siete de la mañana. Esa pregunta no deberías hacérmela ―dijo intentando retornar a su buen humor, pero aún reacio a ceder en su totalidad. La chica apretó los labios antes de preguntar:

―¿Estamos bien, Issei? ¿Podemos...? ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos después de esto?

Issei se detuvo en medio de la vuelta que daba para dirigirse al comedor y se le quedó viendo extrañado:

―¿Crees que hemos dejado de ser amigos?

―Ha pasado tanto... y sé que te he fallado en más de un sentido. No sé si las cosas sean como antes a partir de ahora.

El chico se quedó mudo por un momento, sorprendido por la tristeza que expresaban sus ojos marrones. ¿Tan frágil creía que era como para dudar de su amistad esa forma?

―No, no creo que sean como antes ―admitió él con la voz algo más grave―. Pero eso no significa que dejemos de ser amigos o que dejemos de hablarnos. ¿O es lo que quieres? Porque si es así...

―¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo podría querer algo así? Te eché mucho de menos, Issei, no sabes cuánto... no me gustaría perderte de nuevo ―agregó cabizbaja. Issei abrió bastante los ojos, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo cuando Rin volvió a subir los ojos hacia su cara en busca de una respuesta.

―Yo no soy el que desaparece repentinamente en el aire, así que por eso no te preocupes ―dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Se estaba poniendo algo nervioso y debía cortar esa conversación de una vez por todas―. Es mejor que no perdamos el tiempo discutiendo por algo en lo que no estaremos de acuerdo ―sentenció él sin más remedio―, dejémoslo pasar por ahora al menos. Ah, lo había olvidado. Toma, yo también te hice un regalo de bienvenida ―dijo cuando tomó su mochila que reposaba a los pies del sofá y la abría. Rin calló sus 'no te hubieras molestado' cuando vio la bolsa de chocolates de considerable tamaño.

―Issei, yo...

―Si me dices que lo sientes una vez más te juro que me los como todos frente a ti ―la amenazó entrecerrando los ojos. Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

―No me disculparé más, lo prometo.

―Así me gusta. Te los ganaste ―Rin recibió la bolsa con una ilusión infinita no sólo porque fuera un bonito detalle, sino porque le enternecía el hecho de que hubiera recordado que ésos eran sus chocolates preferidos―. Dosifícalos porque te vas a enfermar si te los comes de una sola sentada.

―Son Kit-Kats, no prometo nada ―sonrió e hizo una reverencia pronunciada―. Muchísimas gracias, Issei.

―No te pongas sentimental, sólo son chocolates.

―No lo digo por eso. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho y... por siempre ser tan bueno conmigo.

Issei se le quedó mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los pensamientos ligeramente revueltos. El único que parecía sobresalir con desgana sobre los demás era uno relacionado a lo profundo que estaba en el hoyo de la _friendzone._ Sacudió la cabeza y lanzó un resoplido, fastidiado por tener la razón con algo que detestaba. Prefirió dejar todo para después y simplemente disfrutar el momento. Rin había vuelto en una sola pieza, ya podrían discutir en otro momento.

Fueron juntos a la mesa donde ya todos los demás les esperaban. Kagome conversaba con su abuelo sobre los regaños que había sufrido por teléfono mientras los Hashimoto y Momoko les daban una mirada de reojo a los recién llegados. Habían escuchado todo, pero intentaban morderse la lengua para no hacer ningún comentario.

Afortunadamente, Momoko no tardó en iniciar una amena conversación consiguiendo que el tenso ambiente entre los adolescentes se despejara un poco. La tarde pasó tranquilamente con todos aún sentados en la mesa tomando té y bocadillos dulces, haciendo que Rin se soltara y relajara luego de aquella plática tan incómoda con su amigo y centrándose en las historias de Kagome sobre el mundo de los espíritus.

―¿Todo lo que dicen en los relatos folclóricos es real? ¿Todas esas criaturas existen?

―Sí, todas ellas más un montón que de las que nunca escuché en ningún otro lado ―le confirmó. Los adultos mantenían su propia conversación un poco apartados de la de los jóvenes que lideraban Kagome y Momoko. Issei no parecía del todo emocionado por el tema, así que se mantenía mayormente callado chequeando las reacciones de Rin.

―¿Incluso los kitsunes? Siempre quise conocer uno.

―Conozco a un kitsune, es un pequeño niño llamado Shippo ―continuó Kagome―. Inuyasha y yo lo adoptamos después de que perdiera a sus padres. Es adorable, pero también sabe meterse en problemas muy fácilmente.

―¡Oooh! ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué edad tiene?

―Él dice que unos dieciséis, pero mantiene la apariencia de un niño de seis. Es pelirrojo, con ojos enormes y verdes, y de la cintura para abajo es un zorrito normal, con sus patas y cola peluda.

―¿E Inuyasha y tú lo adoptaron? ―intervino Rin.

―No lo podíamos dejar solo después de haberlo salvado. No nos llama ni papá ni mamá, pero se quedó con nosotros desde el primer día.

―¿Entonces te _casaste_ con un _inugami_? ―preguntó Issei con tono neutral y un tanto elevado, haciendo que la conversación al otro lado de la mesa se pausara. Rin apretó un poco los labios al sentir que el corazón le latía más deprisa, como si la pregunta hubiera estado dirigida hacia ella misma y todos la estuvieran mirando. Kagome se mantuvo cordial aún después de percatarse de la subida de tensión en el ambiente.

―Sí, me casé con uno.

―¿Es posible una unión así con alguien de otra especie? ―continuó Momoko súper interesada.

―En mi caso lo es, por lo menos. Y lo era antes de que ambos mundos se separaran, por lo que sé. La madre de Inuyasha era humana.

―¡Oh, entonces es un híbrido! ¡Qué genial! En las historias siempre dicen que nacen de una especie o de otra, no de una mezcla. Por ejemplo sé que los dragones tomaban esposas humanas y todos los hijos varones eran dragones mientras las hijas conservaban la humanidad de su madre. ¿No era así, Rin? Siempre fuiste mejor en esas cosas que yo.

―Sí, así era ―asintió ella por lo bajo. Los colores se le habían subido y no podía controlarlo. La conversación continuó por ese rumbo vago, uno que Rin no escuchó y que las otras dos chicas acaparaban casi en su totalidad, aparentemente sin notar la vibra incómoda que había en el ambiente.

O al menos Kagome sí lo notó, pues desvió el tema hacia uno diferente para solucionarlo. Era totalmente de noche cuando el celular de Issei sonó y éste se excusó de la mesa para atenderlo.

―Creo que ya deberíamos irnos, Momoko ―anunció al regresar del pasillo. Tenía una expresión ligeramente hastiada dando a entender que su plática telefónica no había sido muy divertida―. Era mi hermano regañándome por estar aquí hasta las nueve de la noche. ¿A ti no te han dicho nada?

―¿Son las nueve? ―se asustó ella, saltando de golpe para sacar su propio móvil del bolsillo de la falda―. Oh... se acabó la batería... apuesto a que mi mamá no estará nada contenta cuando llegue a casa.

―Perdón por haberlos mantenido tanto tiempo aquí ―Rin también se levantó para acompañar a sus amigos mientras estos recogían sus mochilas de la sala.

―¿Qué te dije sobre disculparte? ―le recordó Issei alzando una ceja.

―¡Cierto! ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! ¿Tendrán problemas para irse, los regañarán mucho?

―No te preocupes, ya estamos acostumbrados a recibir sermones ―Momoko le sacó la lengua y sacudió una mano―. No nos van a castigar por habernos quedado contigo hasta la noche, tranquila. De todas formas estar en tu casa es mejor que subir a la mansión, así que no pasa nada.

―Es verdad, no puede ser peor que eso ―concordó el chico. Los padres de Rin se habían levantado de la mesa al igual que Kagome para despedirse de ellos.

―Muchísimas gracias por haber venido, Rin es muy afortunada por tenerlos como amigos ―se inclinó respetuosamente la señora Hashimoto. Su esposo la imitó.

―Le dieron la bienvenida que necesitaba.

―Era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer ―correspondió Momoko con una sonrisa―. Y mil gracias por tus historias, Higurashi, son muy interesantes. Deberías escribir un libro, ¡o ilustrar un manga! Tendrías muchos lectores, incluyéndome.

―Suena como una buena idea. Me quedaré con el libro, no se me da muy bien dibujar ―se rió la joven ante el entusiasmo de la adolescente―. Fue un placer haberlos conocido a ambos, de verdad Rin tiene mucha suerte.

―Sí, la tengo... ―musitó la aludida un tanto apenada―. Gracias por recibirme, chicos. Gracias por haberse quedado tanto tiempo conmigo.

―Es el deber de los mejores amigos ―Issei se encogió de hombros al repetir las palabras de Momoko horas antes. La chica le dio una mirada extrañada por su tono desinteresado―. Te veremos pronto, ¿no?

―Claro, me gustaría que nos viéramos mañana, ¿se puede?

―Eso ni se pregunta, vendremos derechitos después de clases ―asintió enérgica Momoko cuando caminaban hacia la puerta―. Buenas noches a todos, gracias por la comida y el buen rato. ¡Y bienvenida a casa, Rin!

―Bienvenida a casa ―repitió Issei con una pequeña sonrisa viéndola a los ojos. Su máscara de descontento se había agrietado para dejar ver al muchacho cálido y simpático que era en realidad. Rin le regresó el gesto, emocionada por ver que su amigo era el de siempre aunque intentara ocultarlo. Les tomaría tiempo retomar su relación a como era antes, pero ahora sabía que no era imposible.

―Al fin de vuelta ―asintió. No se movió de la entrada de su casa hasta que sus amigos desaparecieron de su vista. El denso follaje no le permitía distinguir si habían llegado o no a la parada de autobús que quedaba relativamente cerca, así que no regresó al interior hasta que escuchó el lejano rugido característico del colectivo que pasaba exactamente a las nueve y media de la noche.

Se recargó del marco de la puerta aún con la sonrisa leve adornando sus labios y aquel sentimiento agridulce en el corazón.

La familia se preparaba para dormir a eso de las diez, cuando ya todo había sido recogido y limpiado tras la prolongada estadía de las visitas. El abuelo Higurashi se había retirado al cuarto de huéspedes al no poder soportar estar más tiempo despierto. Deseó las buenas noches a todos los integrantes de la casa y le dio la bienvenida de nuevo a Rin mientras ésta se mantenía ocupada lavando los platos.

Sus padres no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo, y tras estar un rato abrazando y besando a su hija, repitiéndole lo mucho que se alegraban por tenerla de vuelta le pidieron que no tardara mucho en acostarse. Rin iba a hacerles caso, pues el agotamiento de aquel día seguía pensándole como un yunque sobre los hombros. Pero vio la imagen de Kagome reclinada sobre el sofá con el celular en la mano. Se había dado un baño caliente después de que lo hubiera hecho ella y ahora descansaba en una posición un tanto incómoda.

―No vas a dormir ahí, ¿verdad?

―No puedo ir con mi abuelo, ronca muy fuerte ―negó rotundamente. También se veía muy cansada―. Este sofá no está mal, no te preocupes por mí.

―No, no puedo dejarte que duermas ahí. Ven, quédate conmigo. Tengo un futón extra en el armario si no te importa. Mi cama es de tamaño individual ―le dijo.

―No quisiera molestarte, Rin, te ves agotada.

―Tú también te ves así. Además... me gustaría hablar contigo. Dijiste que tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

―Por supuesto. Pero creí que preferías dormir, no quiero mantenerte despierta.

―¿Y perderme la oportunidad de conversar con la única humana que conozco que ha pasado al otro lado y ha estado con un inugami? Ni pensarlo ―se negó decidida―. Ven conmigo, mi habitación es más cómoda que la sala.

Kagome rió disimuladamente cuando vio que Rin parecía haber recobrado algo de sus energías e iba escaleras arriba a mayor velocidad. No tardó en seguirla y pronto ambas estaban una al lado de la otra, en una recámara tenuemente iluminada por una lamparita de noche y la puerta entornada para no interrumpir en la oscuridad de la silenciosa casa y sus habitantes dormidos.

La sacerdotisa echó un vistazo a la estancia, mordiéndose la comisura de la boca al encontrar ciertas similitudes consigo misma cuando tenía esa edad. Tenía dos años menos que Rin cuando cayó accidentalmente en el pozo, hecho que había marcado un punto y aparte en su vida de una manera muy profunda. No sólo por la chocante experiencia, sino por todo lo que esta desembocó a futuro. Lo mismo que le pasaba a la muchacha sentada a su lado, estaba segura.

La adolescente sacó el futón que estaba en su armario y lo extendió en el piso al lado de su cama. Kagome le ayudó a colocar un juego de sábanas y habiendo terminado, ambas se sentaron sobre él apoyando la espalda en la cama. Rin no perdió tiempo y lanzó la primera pregunta inmediatamente después.

―¿Podrías contarme cómo acabaste en el mundo de los espíritus? Sé algunas cosas que me contó mi mamá en el hospital, pero siento que no es casi nada en comparación a lo que puedas decirme.

―Claro, pero es una historia algo larga y enredada. Todo comenzó el día que cumplí quince años. Iba de camino a la escuela cuando mi hermano me avisó que nuestro gato había entrado en una de las pagodas de nuestro templo. Vivo en un templo, por cierto ―aclaró―. En esa pagoda en particular hay un pozo que según las historias de mi abuelo, era donde arrojaban a los monstruos en épocas pasadas con esperanza de hacerlos desaparecer. De pequeña me daba mucho miedo bajar ahí, pero al crecer simplemente dejé de creer. Así que nunca me esperé que uno realmente fuera a salir.

―¿Salió un monstruo del pozo? ¿Qué clase de monstruo era?

―Una mujer ciempiés aterradora con seis brazos y el pelo muy largo.

―¡No me digas! ¿De verdad? Fue el primer monstruo que me atacó cuando estuve del otro lado ―comentó Rin con una risita. Ahora le parecía una graciosa coincidencia pero aún recordaba a carne viva el pavor que había sentido entonces. Nunca lo olvidaría.

―¿En serio? Qué cosas, ¿no crees? ¿Te hizo daño?

―No, por suerte no. Aunque atrajo a una horda de ogros y otros monstruos, y entre todos peleaban para tener el 'derecho' de comerme mientras me perseguían. Todavía no sé cómo me salvé de eso cuando todo lo que hice fue correr.

―Me pasó algo muy parecido, aunque en mi caso fue una bandada de cuervos gigantes.

―Oh, había un cuervo. Casi me come, pude esquivarlo justo en el último momento, me pasó rozando con sus alas. De no ser por la llegada de Sesshomaru no estaría aquí ahora, me rescató cuando ya no podía seguir corriendo. ¿Tu caso fue así? ¿Inuyasha apareció de la nada?

―No, más bien yo me topé con él en mi carrera para salvarme. Pensé que era un ser humano y vi su espada desenvainada porque estaba peleando contra otro monstruo. Le rogué que me ayudara, pero antes de que él respondiera algo, todos los demonios se nos echaron encima. No tuvo más remedio que acabar con ellos para salvarse él también. Cuando me recuperé un poco del espanto me di cuenta de que le sobresalían las orejas de perro y creí que me mataría.

―¿Y qué pasó? ¿No te atacó?

―No, me preguntó de dónde rayos había salido y qué era esa energía que emanaba mi cuerpo. También me preguntó si mi poder era dejar sordos a mis enemigos con mis gritos ―añadió sin gracia entrecerrando los ojos―. Le dije todo lo que había pasado y le pedí que me ayudara a regresar a casa. No quería hacerlo porque, citándolo, 'no era su problema cuidar de un señuelo andante con tal capacidad pulmonar'. Así que no tuve más opción... y le ofrecí galletas. Como le gustaron le dije que le daría más si me ayudaba, así que todo comenzó ahí.

Rin soltó una carcajada que tapó rápidamente con la mano para no despertar a nadie. Casi no conocía a Inuyasha porque lo había visto una sola vez, pero por alguna extraña razón le pareció que aquello iba con él: ser comprado por comida.

―Más tarde aprendí que te ganas la confianza de un inugami más rápidamente si le das algo de comer. Para ese entonces ya le había dado mis galletas y mi bento entero, incluso cuando regresé a casa le preparé otro para llevárselo de agradecimiento. Siempre que iba con él le llevaba algo de comer.

―Sí... yo también lo supe cuando ya era tarde. Para apaciguar a lo que creía que era un espíritu violento le dejaba ofrendas cada vez que iba a visitarlo. Por lo general eran dulces y cosas así. No sé si eso influyó en algo pero... hace un tiempo, cuando estaba con él, acomodaba sábanas en su armario descubrí que había guardado los envoltorios de todo lo que le había dado. Eso junto a otras cosas como pañuelos y hojas de papel.

―¿Lo guardó todo desde el comienzo? ―se sorprendió Kagome. El sonrojo de Rin se oscureció y su corazón latió un poco más fuerte.

―Sí, todo. Cuando le pregunté por qué había conservado los envoltorios durante años si eran basura, me dijo que nada que yo le hubiera dado era basura. Fue... lindo de su parte.

―Oh... ―Kagome juntó las palmas mientras suspiraba mirándola enternecida―. ¡Qué romántico! Nunca me lo habría imaginado diciendo algo así, parece ser un tipo muy serio. Entonces las cosas que le diste sí influyeron bastante. Para ti fueron detalles simples, pero para él eran algo así como un tesoro. Te tenía mucho aprecio desde el inicio.

―Por cómo se portó cuando llegué no lo parecía mucho. Era tan seco y cortante... ni siquiera parecía saber qué haría conmigo, en más de una ocasión me hizo creer que se planteaba que haberme llevado ahí no se lo había pensado bien.

―No sé cómo será él, pero en el caso de Inuyasha también me costó llegarle. Era tan denso y obstinado, se molestaba con mucha facilidad y también creo que habrá pensado que ayudarme no fue una buena idea. Necesité tiempo, pero cuando lo conocí de verdad me di cuenta de que no era el muchacho rudo y grosero por el que se hacía pasar. Al principio dijo que sólo lo hacía por la comida, luego cuando comprendió el poder de la perla que llevaba en mi interior dijo que quería hacerse con su poder... y al final pareció que ninguna de esas cosas le importaron, porque me protegía aún de las cosas más tontas y me insistió para que aprendiera a defenderme. Después... sólo buscaba excusas para que estuviera con él, como si necesitara darme algún motivo para hacerlo ―murmuró enternecida.

Rin alcanzó la bolsa que Issei le había regalado, la abrió y se la extendió a Kagome, quien tomó un par de chocolates. Esta parecía ser una noche larga.

―¿Qué es la perla de Shikon? ―preguntó torciendo la cabeza mientras engullía la primera pieza de un mini Kit-Kat. Su cansancio había sido reemplazado por la curiosidad, y todo vestigio de sueño parecía haberse evaporado. Kagome procedió a contarle todo al respecto de la joya con la que había nacido y la enorme responsabilidad que significaba ser su guardiana.

―Menos mal que Inuyasha está conmigo, de no ser por él no sé cómo habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo.

―¿Así que de verdad eres una carnada para los monstruos?

―Sí, algo así. Los atraigo no sólo porque la carne humana es muy demandada para ellos, sino porque la perla les otorgaría grandes poderes.

―Eres algo así como un bocadillo con premio adentro ―se rió Rin suavemente, a lo que Kagome fingió una cara de horror.

―Inuyasha dice algo parecido. Siempre dice lo ocupado que debe estar peleando para protegerme, pero sé que en el fondo no le molesta de esa manera. De todas formas puedo defenderme bastante bien yo sola... no soy tan fuerte como él, pero tampoco soy una completa inútil. Incluso le di pelea a la madre de Sesshomaru, eso ya es bastante ―se hinchó de orgullo al recordarlo. Bien que le habían pateado el trasero, pero la misma dama había reconocido que le había causado problemas. Y por sus pintas no parecía nada acostumbrada a recibir ningún tipo de desafío de parte de nadie. Ser capaz de darle lucha la había hecho sentir mucho más capaz de lo que había creído.

―Tienes mucha suerte. Todo lo que pude hacer yo fue quedarme quieta mientras Sesshomaru se encargaba de todo. Y Ah-Un también. Una vez estuve tan cerca de morir ―reveló cabizbaja reviviendo aquel angustioso momento. Kagome la miró de lleno y constató su repentina palidez―. Sesshomaru no estaba, entraron tantas serpientes... estaba con Ah-Un y él nos defendió, pero nos rodearon y casi caigo sobre ellas... de no haber sido por Sesshomaru... ―sus ojos se aguaron y la voz se le quebró. ¿Por qué ahora después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué le atormentaba tanto cuando ella misma había tranquilizado al inugami para que no le diera tanta importancia?

Seguramente porque ahora que estaba de vuelta con sus seres queridos, se daba cuenta de la magnitud de los problemas en los que se había metido. Lo realmente cerca que estuvo de morir. La terrible posibilidad de no estar ahí de vuelta en casa, de haber desaparecido para siempre sin poder volver a verlos.

Necesitó un minuto para serenarse, y cuando Kagome le preguntó si estaba bien, todo lo que hizo fue sacudir la cabeza.

―Lo siento. Creo que ahora caigo en cuenta de lo peligroso que fue. Sesshomaru tiene razón... ese mundo es demasiado peligroso para alguien como yo que no sabe defenderse ―completó alicaída―. Que sólo es una carga... sería una carga para él en todo momento.

―No digas eso ―Kagome se inclinó hacia adelante para verla más de cerca y captar su atención―. No sé mucho sobre Sesshomaru, pero sé una cosa o dos sobre inugamis. Ellos no protegen a cualquiera con tanto ahínco. Vi el estado en el que regresó después de luchar contra su padre, me parece que sé todo lo que tuvo que hacer una vez que creyó que habías muerto. No se habría destrozado los brazos y arriesgado a morir contra el señor InuTaisho si creyera que eres una carga. No habría guardado cada papelito que le diste aunque fueran envoltorios viejos. No estaría dispuesto a sacrificar todo su poder con tal de volverte a ver ―le dijo con tono tranquilizante. Rin abrió bastante los ojos ante cada punto que hacía, bajando lentamente los hombros que había mantenido crispados al encorvarse siendo atacada por la culpa.

―Pero aún así tendría que cuidar de mí... se limitaría mucho por mi culpa.

―¿Y crees que eso le importaría? ―la cuestionó―. Inuyasha se queja de que debe protegerme y que soy un blanco demasiado fácil, ¿y qué hicimos? Me entrenó. ¿Por qué no podrías hacer lo mismo tú?

―Yo le pedí a Sesshomaru que me enseñara a pelear ―admitió en voz baja―. No me gustaría ser tan patética. Pero aún así... no creo que sea suficiente.

―Rin. Cuando regreses serías un ser humano en un mundo plagado de monstruos mil veces más fuertes y rápidos que tú. No importa cuánto entrenes, es imposible que sea suficiente. No porque se trate de ti, sino porque siempre estaremos en desventaja ―le aclaró sabiamente―. No podemos evitarlo, pero eso tampoco significa que no podamos defendernos hasta que llegue la ayuda. Sesshomaru te protegerá. Es un inugami después de todo, cuidar de su inumochi siempre será su prioridad.

Aunque aquellas palabras eran suficientes como para calmarla por el momento, Rin se mantuvo un tanto cabizbaja y pensativa, dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que se topó con otro punto.

―¿Cuándo supiste que te habías enamorado de Inuyasha?

Kagome se inclinó un poco hacia atrás extrañada por la repentina pregunta. La más joven alzó los ojos entre curiosos y preocupados sin levantar la cara y notó que la sacerdotisa se sonrojaba ligeramente mientras sonreía.

―No estoy segura, sólo pasó. Sé que cuando lo vi y pasé el susto inicial reconocí que era guapo, pero de ahí a desarrollar sentimientos más fuertes... no sé cuándo comenzó. Me parece que fue más bien como un flechazo, amor a primera vista pero cuando me calmé y lo vi mejor ―se rió de nuevo e hizo una corta pausa para comerse otro chocolate―. ¿Cómo fue en tu caso? ¿Cuándo supiste que te enamoraste?

El rubor de la menor fue muchísimo más evidente que el de la otra, pero como ella, no hizo nada para ocultarlo a él ni a su sonrisa nerviosa. Jugó con el papelito de un Kit-Kat antes de responder.

―Creo que empecé a creer que me gustaba antes de ir a ese mundo. Era algo platónico, ¿sabes? Nunca lo había visto antes y sólo podía hablar con él. Supongo que no me lo tomé muy en serio en ese momento y fantaseaba con la idea de un romance de cuento de hadas. Pero cuando me llevó con él en el solsticio fue... horrible. Jamás pensé que me recuperaría y que pasaría el resto de mi vida odiándolo. No le hablé por días, incluso cuando lo confronté al respecto la primera vez me fui corriendo de la mansión y conseguí a esa horda de demonios que casi me mata. Pero... las cosas eventualmente se calmaron. Hablamos y aunque no estábamos de acuerdo con la forma de actuar del otro, encontramos un término medio. Luego nos acercamos más y... pasó ―respiró profundamente y apretó los puños―. Sé que todos piensan que es un ser despiadado y sin corazón... sé que ha hecho cosas espantosas y que es difícil de tratar, pero aún así... sólo es una fachada. Conmigo fue tan dulce y gentil que yo...

Se atragantó por la vergüenza y tuvo que parar. Era la primera vez que hablaba tan abiertamente de sus sentimientos con alguien más que no fuera él. Sesshomaru sabía exactamente todo lo que sentía por él y no quería ocultárselo, pero contárselo a alguien más era bochornoso.

―Sé cómo te sientes ―la apaciguó Kagome para ahorrarle el momento de pena―. Puede que Inuyasha no tenga un pasado tan oscuro como su hermano, pero tampoco es un santo. Y eso es lo que menos importa. Es bueno ahora, conmigo y con nuestros amigos. Tiene un buen corazón, lo he visto, es lo que cuenta. Tú has visto ese mismo lado de Sesshomaru ―le señaló tildando la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban entornados, como si conversar sobre eso la hiciera sentir en paz―, sabes que es real. No importa lo que digan los demás.

Rin sonrió mientras asentía, tomándose un momento para evaluar su manera de ver las cosas.

―Kagome... ¿es esto normal? ―preguntó tras unos segundos.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Somos seres humanos y ellos no. Somos tan diferentes en muchos aspectos. Por eso te pregunto, ¿es normal querer así a un ser sobrenatural?

―¿Acaso te preocupa?

―No es que me preocupe. Pero estando aquí y ver cómo todos se ponen cuando hablo de él me hace creer que no soy del todo normal por quererlo. Y cuando les diga que estamos juntos... ―se estremeció mientras resoplaba― más de uno va a querer internarme en un psiquiátrico.

―¿Tus padres no lo saben? ―se asombró la otra. Rin le hizo gestos para que mantuviera el tono bajo puesto que se le había escapado una exclamación bastante ruidosa―. Lo siento. ¿No les has dicho?

―Aún no tengo un día completo aquí. Les diré, pero no todavía. Necesito prepararlos y prepararme a mí misma para sus reacciones. Además de que acabo de volver, no quisiera darles un disgusto tan pronto.

―Bueno... esa ya es tu decisión, haz lo que creas que sea mejor ―asintió con una mueca torcida, recordando algo pasado―. Mi mamá y abuelo tampoco se lo tomaron del todo bien al principio, aún no se acostumbraban a la idea de que yo fuera a otro mundo a pasar tiempo con demonios, así que cuando les dije que salía con uno... Fue todo un shock. El único que se lo tomó bien fue mi hermano. Como Inuyasha y él siempre se llevaron bien creyó que era genial tener un cuñado con orejas de perro.

―¿Tu hermano lo conoce? ¿Cómo? ―Rin se inclinó hacia adelante con interés―. ¿Ha ido a ese mundo?

―No, él no. Inuyasha es quien cruza de vez en cuando.

―¿En los solsticios? ―se extrañó ante esa última parte.

―Cuando yo me tardo demasiado. Inuyasha tampoco necesita un solsticio para cruzar de un plano a otro ―explicó cuando la cara de Rin se volvía más confundida―. No estamos del todo seguros de por qué, pero nuestra teoría es porque tiene la sangre mezclada. Al ser un híbrido pertenecería tanto a este mundo como al otro, y puede ser que eso le de alguna clase de poder para cruzar las barreras cuando le plazca.

―¿Eso crees? ¿Entonces es posible para otros híbridos cruzar en cualquier momento?

―No tengo idea, Inuyasha es el único que conozco ―negó encogiéndose de hombros―. Pero quién sabe, podría ser. Quizás haya híbridos o incluso demonios y humanos que puedan cruzar en otros puntos. Si nosotros lo hemos hecho no podemos ser los únicos.

―Sería fascinante encontrar gente así... o que también haya tenido alguna clase de relación con un demonio.

―Antes de que ambos mundos se separaran no era algo tan extraño, según me han contado. Ahora es más difícil porque casi no hay interacciones de lado y lado, eres la primera persona que rompe ese paradigma en tiempos modernos. Al menos que yo sepa.

―¿Sabes algo sobre cómo se separaron los planos? Sesshomaru me contó que antes los humanos y demonios vivían en el mismo mundo, pero algo sucedió mientras él estaba sellado y cuando despertó ya se habían cercenado.

―Mis amigos del otro lado me dijeron que tiene que ver con la perla de Shikon. La última sacerdotisa que la tuvo en su poder deseó que los humanos y demonios se separaran para siempre. Sólo un objeto como esta perla tiene la capacidad de lograr algo de ese calibre ―posó los dedos en el centro de su pecho, donde Rin supuso que estaba incrustada la joya―. Los motivos del deseo varían. Algunos dicen que fue a causa de las constantes guerras entre los demonios y humanos: los humanos estaban siendo exterminados y para evitarlo, la sacerdotisa intervino distanciando ambos mundos. Otros dicen que los seres sobrenaturales causaban tantos estragos para hacerse con la perla, que la única opción era dejarla en manos de los humanos, que no podían usarla con fines ruines. También hay una versión en la que la sacerdotisa se enamoró perdidamente de un demonio que terminó traicionándola para arrebatarle la perla. Ambos batallaron hasta que sólo la sacerdotisa quedó en pie, y antes de morir deseó que nadie más sufriera un destino como el suyo.

―¿No hay alguna versión oficial?

―La primera es la que más comentan, supongo que es la que tiene mayor peso.

―¿Y cuál crees tú que es la real?

―No sabría decirte. Lo que no quiero es que sea la última, es muy triste ―comentó algo cabizbaja. Rin le volvió a ofrecer chocolates para animarla, haciendo que Kagome tomara otros dos envoltorios.

―¿Y eres la reencarnación de esa sacerdotisa? ―cuestionó impresionada―. Si es por poderes espirituales entonces es muy posible, ¿verdad?

―Es lo que ellos dicen, además de que es la única explicación que encuentran para que la perla esté en mi interior, ya que esa mujer murió con ella al cumplirse su deseo. No sé de qué otra forma podría ser que la posea, además de que tengo poderes espirituales cuando en mi familia es algo que nunca había pasado.

―Pensé que tu abuelo también los tenía, después de todo hizo la ceremonia del solsticio para ayudarte a cruzar, ¿no?

―No, él tiene conocimientos al respecto y sabe aplicar los métodos tradicionales para ese rito, pero no puede hacer cosas como las que yo hago. Él no sería capaz de cruzar por sí mismo aún en un solsticio.

―Vaya... ―suspiró Rin echándose hacia atrás―. ¿Cómo haces para vivir en ambos lugares? Debe ser agotador cambiar entre sitios tan diferentes.

―Lo es, créeme que sí. Al principio no creí que podría aguantarlo y debía decidir en cuál quedarme, pero me lo tomé con calma y establecí mis prioridades: mi familia. Como está repartida entre ambos mundos no podría escoger solamente uno, así que no tuve más opción que adaptarme. Y me alegra haberlo hecho.

―Al menos tienes la suerte de poder ir y venir cuando quieras... yo tendría que esperar los solsticios ―suspiró Rin pensativa―. Seis meses con mis padres y otros seis con Sesshomaru... no será fácil.

―Me recuerda a la historia de Hades y Perséfone ―dijo la otra―. Pero no te desanimes, ustedes mismos dijeron que encontrarían la manera de hacer que las cosas funcionen, ¿cierto?

―Y lo haremos, estoy segura de eso ―asintió decidida―. Pero da algo de miedo... sé que no será fácil. Pero nada que valga la pena lo es, ¿verdad?

―Esa es la actitud ―sonrió contenta Kagome―. En junio deberías ir a nuestro templo para probar la brecha del pozo. De todas formas preguntaré a mis amigos demonios si conocen algún otro paso que puedas usar en caso de ese falle.

―Te lo agradezco, es el primero que quiero probar. Sería genial que me dejara ir al otro mundo, así no tendría que buscar en otro lugar y podría conocer a tus amigos. ¡Oh, y ver la versión espiritual de Tokio! Siempre quise saber cómo era.

―Te gustará, es bastante bonito y los demonios de allí son más civilizados que los otros que te has encontrado entre las montañas. Además de que por la noche es hermoso con los carteles de neon y las lámparas de luz en las calles. No tan escandaloso como en el mundo humano, así que no te quedarás ciega.

Rin alzó una mano en el aire con la boca abierta.

―Espera un momento, ¿tienes electricidad allá?

―Pues sí, ¿tú no?

Las chicas se quedaron despiertas hasta altas horas de la noche, tras mucho conversar y comerse la bolsa de chocolates hasta que no quedó ni uno sin abrir. La madre de Rin no llegó a escuchar toda la plática, pues apenas se quedó parada en el pasillo unos minutos, sosteniendo con fuerza el vaso que acababa de rellenar en la cocina.

Exhaló un leve resoplido cansado y continuó caminando por el pasillo oscuro, dejando atrás la pequeña ranura por la cual se colaba la tenue luz del cuarto de su hija. Las voces de ambas aún se escuchaban entre siseos y murmullos.

...

A la mañana siguiente tanto Rin como Kagome encontraron muy difícil levantarse de la cama. Se habían quedado despiertas conversando hasta más allá de las tres de la mañana, y ahora a las seis, mantener los ojos abiertos era una tarea casi imposible.

Los Hashimoto acompañaron a los Higurashi hasta la pequeña terminal de autobuses del pueblo, donde las jóvenes intercambiaron una efusiva despedida con abrazo incluido y la promesa de mantenerse en contacto. Hizashi agradeció nuevamente, e incluso su esposa sospechosamente taciturna aquella mañana dedicó varias palabras de gratitud para abuelo y nieta por igual, aunque en el fondo de su corazón sintiera que no tenía tantos motivos para hacerlo como había creído antes. No después de haber escuchado parte de aquella conversación en medio de la noche.

No podía dejar de repetirse las palabras claves que habían salido de la boca de su hija la noche anterior, las dudas, confesiones y afirmaciones que le había dicho a Kagome en secreto. Y eso que apenas había escuchado una minúscula fracción de todo lo que tuvieron que haberse dicho.

La mujer exhaló profundamente cuando los tokiotas abordaban la unidad que los llevaría a la ciudad a tomar el tren y Rin se despedía efusivamente de ellos en cuanto Kagome se asomó por la ventana para hacer lo mismo.

Esperaba que sólo fuera una fase. Una secuela de su experiencia en ese mundo desconocido, algo que el tiempo pudiera borrar para permitirle recuperar la normalidad en su vida. Aquel monstruo ya se la había quitado una vez, no podía dejar que hubiera una segunda.

Observó a Rin sonreír sin dejar de sacudir la mano hacia el autobús que se alejaba. Podría estar predispuesta a imaginarse cosas, pero sabía que había algo con ella. En sus ojos había algo semejante a la esperanza, como si estuviera emocionada por algo que desconocía.

O no del todo en realidad.

Forzó una sonrisa, enfocándose únicamente que ya tenía a su hija de regreso y todo estaba bien con el mundo. No debía preocuparse por algo que aún no había pasado, se dijo. Era una fase. Una vez que se acostumbrara de nuevo a la vida que le correspondía se daría cuenta de cuál era su lugar.

Tenía que confiar en que así sería, aunque no estuviera demasiado segura de que lo fuera.

...

Había amanecido para cuando Sesshomaru se adentró en la mansión ahora totalmente vacía. Nada había cambiado en la estructura: las paredes eran iguales, las habitaciones estaban perfectamente arregladas y no había ni un solo adorno fuera de su lugar. Sin embargo, para él, era como si se tratara de un lugar totalmente diferente. Notaba con petulante claridad la ausencia de Rin, el silencio recorriendo los pasillos y el frío apoderándose de cada esquina de cada recámara. La humana solía encender algunas hogueras para mantener una temperatura confortable, tarareaba canciones y caminaba apresurada, incluso llegando a saltar el último escalón de cada tramo de escaleras.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que no tenerla cerca se le hacía ciertamente perturbador.

Sólo tenía una parada que hacer antes de emprender el viaje que tenía por delante, después de eso era posible que no pisara aquella propiedad durante un tiempo considerable.

Se adentró en la habitación que Rin había preparado para él; incluso se había tomado la molestia de limpiar y ordenar el interior. Apreció brevemente los ornamentos que adornaban la estancia, cada rastro que marcaba su paso característico. El futón estaba doblado en el centro, con la manta que había tejido personalmente y las almohadas apiladas sobre él. Cuando los vio por primera vez jamás sospechó que llegaría a usarlos con tanta frecuencia, pero como siempre, Rin hacía que sus propias convicciones se tambalearan sin control alguno.

Abrió el armario y encontró lo que la muchacha había guardado en secreto. Pero el que ella no lo hubiera descubierto observándola no significaba que hubiera pasado desapercibida. Tomó el paquete de papel marrón con una mano y la carta entre las cintas que lo sujetaban con la otra.

Sesshomaru,

 _Para el momento que encuentres esto de seguro estaré en el mundo humano con mis padres. No podía irme sin antes dejarte algo para que me recuerdes; es una tontería, pero espero que te guste. Aún si no la usas, porque honestamente no te veo haciéndolo. Sólo quería que la tuvieras._

El demonio tiró de las cintas y el papel cedió, mostrándole una bufanda de lana roja tejida a mano. Dejó caer la envoltura mientras sostenía la pieza, detallándola cuidadosamente.

 _Estoy mejorando, ¿verdad? Hubieras visto mis primeros intentos, daban tanta lástima que tuve que sacrificarlos para no sentirme mal por su triste existencia._

 _Quiero que sepas que estos meses que pasé contigo nunca los olvidaré. Me has hecho feliz de una manera que nunca creí posible, y por eso siempre te estaré agradecida. Del mismo modo debes saber que esto no se detendrá ahí. Cuando regrese me aseguraré de devolverte todo lo que me has entregado lo mejor que pueda. Quizás así estemos a mano._

 _Espero ansiosa ese día._

 _Te quiero, Sesshomaru. Más de lo que imaginas._

 _Espérame, ¿está bien?_

 _Afectuosamente,_

 _Rin._

Resopló al volver a fijar su atención en la bufanda, se notaba lo mucho que se había esforzado para dejarla perfecta, como siempre con cada cosa que hacía para él.

Se dio media vuelta tras cerrar el armario y depositó el regalo sobre las almohadas. Acarició el patrón de tejido de la lana con el dorso de la mano antes de marcharse de la habitación. Aún sostenía la pequeña nota que le había dejado, la dobló y guardó en el interior de su haori.

 _Tonta,_ masculló internamente. _Sería yo quien debería buscar cómo compensarte a ti._

Y eso era precisamente lo que haría.

Se detuvo un momento al alejarse del muro para contemplar la mansión que dejaba atrás. Era sumamente extraño saber que ahora podía marcharse más allá del kilómetro que había sido su límite durante tantos años, de ese mismo lugar que sirvió de prisión por cinco siglos.

El crujido de la nieve cediendo ante el peso de varios cuerpos llamó su atención, aunque no era algo que no hubiera percibido incluso antes de escucharlo. Parte de la tribu de los demonios de río se le acercaban ansiosos, sin hacer ruidos más allá de sus respiraciones y pisadas. Jaken, como siempre, iba a la cabeza de su grupo sosteniendo su báculo de dos cabezas orgullosamente.

Todos los individuos se detuvieron a una distancia prudencial para hacer una marcada reverencia, arrodillándose hasta que sus frentes tocaron el suelo. Sesshomaru se mantuvo impasible en lo que Jaken apenas elevaba un poco la cabeza para dirigirse a él:

―Amo Sesshomaru, hemos escuchado la noticia de la gran pelea que ha librado contra su padre. Ha llegado a nosotros que ha logrado su libertad al romperse el campo de energía que lo mantenía confinado. Vinimos a presentar nuestros respetos ante su gloriosa victoria.

El inugami entrecerró los ojos. Él no lo consideraba una victoria ni un combate del cual estar orgulloso.

―Sus respetos son innecesarios ―espetó ecuánime. Jaken volvió a bajar la cabeza.

―Sin embargo hemos venido a presentarlos ―expresó―. Si hay algo de lo que podamos servirle de utilidad, mi señor, estamos a sus órdenes hoy y siempre. Nuestra gente nunca olvidará la deuda que tenemos con usted.

―¿Es así? ―cuestionó. Varios demonios se incorporaron apenas lo suficiente como para verlo de reojo. Jaken irguió su espalda para prestarle toda la atención del mundo.

―Por supuesto, amo. Somos sus fieles sirvientes, haremos lo que sea que ordene.

―En ese caso, Jaken, coloca un campo de energía en esta propiedad. No quiero que nada dañe sus terrenos ―indicó fríamente, dejándolo perplejo―, tampoco que nadie aparte de tu gente entre en la mansión.

―Oh... por supuesto, señor, considérelo hecho.

―Eso incluye resguardar al dragón que pasa su etapa de hibernación. En cuanto despierte me ocuparé de él. Mientras tanto nada deberá perturbarlo, ¿quedó claro?

―Mucho, señor ―asintió rápidamente, extrañadísimo por tales peticiones. Indicó a sus hombres que se pusieran manos a la obra inmediatamente para preparar y levantar los sortilegios de protección correspondientes. Sesshomaru sólo les dedicó una mirada de reojo cuando los pequeños demonios pasaron por su lado haciendo sendas inclinaciones, discutiendo entre ellos silenciosamente qué procedimientos deberían seguir―. ¿Amo Sesshomaru...? ¿Me permitiría la osadía de preguntarle el motivo de sus deseos? No pensé que deseara mantener este lugar en pie en cuanto su barrera se levantara.

―Me será de utilidad eventualmente ―fue todo lo que dijo con indiferencia antes de ponerse en marcha. Jaken se tambaleó al levantarse y apresuró sus minúsculas piernas para seguirlo.

―¡Amo! ¿Adónde tiene planeado ir?

―Tengo asuntos que atender fuera de aquí.

―¿Puedo servirle de algo, señor? ¡Estoy seguro que mis conocimientos y habilidades podrían serle de utilidad, ya sabe de lo que soy capaz!

Los pasos de Sesshomaru se detuvieron, ocasionando que Jaken se chocara contra sus piernas y cayera sobre la nieve. Lo miró sobre su hombro mientras se disculpaba enérgicamente por la falta de respeto y frunció el entrecejo al considerar seriamente su ofrecimiento.

―Tienes razón ―le dijo. Los ojos de Jaken se abrieron de par en par con ilusión―. Puedes serme de utilidad. Andando.

―¡En seguida, amo! ¡Ustedes! ¡Si no cumplen con las órdenes del señor Sesshomaru tengan por seguro que tendré sus cabezas! ¡Protejan este terreno aún si les cuesta la vida! ―amenazó a sus hombres con suficiencia. Su ego había crecido un par de metros con aquellas palabras del inugami. Intercambió algunas indicaciones más con su gente y para cuando se dio cuenta, Sesshomaru ya estaba bastante lejos y tuvo que correr para darle alcance―. ¡Espéreme, señor, no me deje!

Lo último de lo que fue testigo el extraño par fue de cómo una gruesa barrera se levantaba en las adyacencias de la mansión. Sesshomaru vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo se terminaba de formar la alta cúpula de energía antes de volver la vista al frente y pasar por donde menos de veinticuatro horas antes había estado el límite que marcaba su jaula. Pasó por él apretando inconscientemente los labios, satisfecho a la vez que decidido.

Rin tenía razón, seis meses eran bastante tiempo. Pero comparados con quinientos años apenas serían un parpadeo.

Y cuando llegara el solsticio de verano, todo habría acabado.

O mejor dicho, empezaría otra vez.

Él también esperaba aquel día.

...

 **FIN.**

...

Es broma, ¡no me maten!

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

¡SANTO CIELO, A BUENA HORA! Después de tanto golpearme la cabeza contra la pared, el teclado, la mesa, la vida misma, AL FIN me ha salido este condenado capítulo. Y encima bien largo: 45 páginas. Y eso que le quité algunas cosillas para que no estuviera muy recargado, pero aún así quedó inmenso. Espero no haber aburrido a nadie (y mucho menos haberles decepcionado después de tanta espera), pero era necesario explicar cada cosa porque si no lo hacía quedaría con cabos sueltos, y de ese lado de la brecha había muchísimos puntos que resolver.

En fin... me disculpo enormemente por la larga demora. Tenía el cerebro seco, la inspiración en carteles de 'se busca' y el estrés brotándome de los poros como si lo produjera a cantidades industriales. Digamos que estas últimas semanas en especial no han sido las mías. Pero al menos cumplí. Dos meses tarde (Dios, qué pena con ustedes D:), pero aquí está.

Este capítulo me costó sangre, sudor, lágrimas y migrañas no sólo por el estrés que ya cargaba encima, sino porque literalmente me quedaba viendo a la pantalla y por más que lo intentaba, nada salía. Y si salía algo, no me gustaba y tenía que borrarlo. Así estuve aproximadamente un mes entero que no pasé de las primeras ocho páginas, hasta que me entró un momento de iluminación repentino y me terminé de organizar para escribir. De resto estuve bordeando entre la vida cotidiana, el cansancio, el trabajo y otras ocupaciones, así que por ahí se me escapó el tiempo.

Suficiente de chácharas, vamos al punto.

Como se habrán dado cuenta el fic no termina aquí. Son demasiadas cosas las que deben cerrarse como para que se pueda abarcar en un solo capítulo, y aunque así fuera sería uno kilométrico que nos agobiaría a todos, así que corté por lo sano y lo que antes sería un capítulo final quedó dividido en tres partes para hacer un total de 26 capítulos.

De nuevo tendrán que regalarme algo de paciencia porque aunque sé lo que tengo que escribir y me parece que el bloqueo al fin se está yendo, no puedo prometer que el 25 me salga de un solo tirón y se lo tenga a golpe de una o dos semanas. Es posible que me demore de nuevo (esperemos que no tanto como estos dos meses) y que les traiga una entrega de considerable longitud otra vez. El capítulo 26 me parece que será algo más corto y, si las estrellas y planetas se alinean a mi favor, posiblemente no tarde mucho en escribirlo. Pero como ya he dicho antes, no puedo prometer nada porque no sé qué pueda pasar a futuro. Lo único que puedo prometer es que seguiré dando mi mayor esfuerzo por traerles todo lo que tenemos pendiente lo más rápido posible.

Miles de millones de millones de TRILLONES de gracias a todos los que comentaron tanto por el capi anterior como para saber cómo estaba yo. Les agradezco muchísimo su preocupación y que estén pendientes de mí. Las cosas en mi país están bastante negras y por cómo van las andadas sólo podrá empeorar antes de mejorar, pero si llega a suceder algo que me impida continuar prometo que se los haré saber de una manera u otra. De verdad muchas gracias por sus PMs y reviews, es muy dulce de ustedes, demuestran una gran calidad humana, y fueron la fuente principal que me animó a continuar aún cuando me costara. Son el mejor público que podría pedir.

 **Irivel, Gaby L, Tara Castillo, Paloma, ByaHisaFan, Invitado, KeyTen, DreamFicGirl, Invitado2, Esmeralda5, Nubia, Meaow, Akassha, Baby Sony, Nayari, BeautifulButterflyPink, Jenks, Sara, Pandora Hellsing Riddle, Andrea, Invitado3, Lau Cullen Swan, Begeles, Kokoa Kirkland, Mena123, Sammy Blue, Melinna Sesshy, Sayuri08, MisteryWitch, Kassel D. Efrikia, Pinky's, Kunoichi2518, SeeDesire, Hooliedanisars, Haru1305, AlexMichaels, Yoko-Zuki10, Floresamaabc, Mirna, BeaPleites7, HasuLess, Yarisha, MickeyNoMouse, Yoo Joo, Celeste, Jezabel, SweetLoveInTheWorld014, Alexa Rey, Abigz, Rosedrama, QuinzMoon, Cheryl, Nesher, Hikari-hana12, Draki k7, Inuyuki-chan, Esme, AlinaStarlight, VanneeAdndrea, CromaticDay y Bucitosentubebida.**

Gracias por haber esperado (im)pacientemente mi regreso tan tardío, pero ya saben lo que dicen: más vale tarde que nunca xD Por favor, perdonen si encuentran dedazos u errores, por más que relea como una posesa siempre se me escapan algunos cuantos.

Un beso a todos, los adoro. Gracias por leer, aguantar y comentar. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	25. No más secretos

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted  
** Por: Hoshi no Negai

25\. No más secretos

Los días siguientes a su regreso estuvieron tan movidos como se los había imaginado. Habían ido a visitarla no sólo sus compañeros de clase, sino varios vecinos, personal de su colegio y por supuesto, reporteros. Éstos últimos conseguían algo que Rin veía en muy raras ocasiones: sacar de sus casillas a su madre, siempre tan amable y controlada. Yuriko le había contado a su hija la pésima experiencia que había tenido entre los medios durante los meses que había estado fuera de casa y lo poco que quería que ella pasara por lo mismo.

Su padre se mantenía firme, negando al igual que su esposa las entrevistas que seguramente querían una historia sensacionalista para ganar popularidad, pidiéndole respeto a los reporteros y periodistas que se acercaban hasta la casa en busca de la primicia. Como él tenía mayor diplomacia para lidiar con personas desagradables, era quien se encargaba de abrir la puerta cada vez que llamaban.

―Lo único malo es que mañana regreso al trabajo y no podré hacer de portero ―le dijo a Rin la tercera noche de su regreso. Su madre estaba en la cocina preparando el té después de la cena, e incluso desde el comedor podían escucharse sus resoplidos de fastidio―. Así que tendré que pedirte que mantengas a raya a tu madre antes de que se le lance a alguien encima. Cuando está furiosa no hay quien la detenga.

La chica rió entre dientes.

―Créeme que lo sé. Aún recuerdo muchos de sus castigos.

―¿Van a estar bien ustedes dos solas? Puedo pedir más tiempo de permiso en la universidad.

―No, papá, es mejor que vayas al trabajo. No quiero que se molesten contigo ―le aconsejó preocupada―. Has faltado mucho por mí, pero ya no tienes que hacerlo. Estaremos bien. Además... me gustaría regresar a la escuela lo más pronto posible.

―¿Quieres ir a la escuela? ―se acercó su madre. Llevaba la bandeja del té entre las manos y apenas había escuchado aquella última frase―. ¿Estás segura? ¿No es algo pronto?

―No, mientras más espere más me atrasaré y me gustaría poder graduarme con mis compañeros.

―¿Crees que puedas recuperar todo el tiempo perdido tan rápido? Medio año de ausencia quizás te cueste más que unos cuántos días y exámenes ―mencionó su padre tomando su taza―. En la universidad manejamos cursos intensivos, pero no sé si sea una opción para tu colegio.

―Quiero intentarlo. Podría tomar las vacaciones de invierno para adelantar lo más que pueda, y con algo de suerte tal vez me gradúe con los demás.

―Rin, no te entusiasmes mucho por si no llega a resultar. Cinco meses de clases no se compensan con...

―Pues yo creo que es una fantástica idea ―asintió su madre muy contenta, cortando a Hizashi en medio de la oración―. Nada pierdes con intentarlo, cariño. Y mientras más rápido regreses al colegio, más rápido podrás olvidarte de esa horrible experiencia. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a hablar con el director?

―Wow... gracias, mamá ―dijo Rin algo incómoda al captar el trasfondo de su entusiasmo―. Pero no te preocupes, creo puedo hablar con mis profesores yo misma.

―Como tu representante debería ir contigo ―insistió la mujer―. Es muy pronto para que vayas sola al centro del pueblo, no quiero que te acosen. Apenas han pasado tres días y puede que te topes con más de un periodista, así que es más seguro que vayamos las dos.

―Tranquila, mamá, no me voy a escapar ―suspiró Rin adivinando sus intenciones―. Sólo quiero ir al colegio otra vez. Tomar el autobús no será problema.

―Rin... no creo que deberías ir tú sola.

―Déjala que vaya ―se metió su padre―, puede hacerlo por su cuenta. No te ofendas, cariño, pero estos días casi no la has dejado ni un minuto a solas. Ya no es una niña pequeña y puede valerse por sí misma.

―Apenas han pasado tres días ―repitió.

―Estaré bien, no te preocupes ―le aseguró Rin manteniendo una sonrisa algo forzada. No quería discutir, pero encontraba irritante que no confiara en ella como para hacer algo tan simple como ir a la escuela y volver. Aunque tampoco podía culparla por estar tan preocupada en realidad. Alzó los ojos hacia su madre y se percató de la mirada triste que aún poseía. Se sentía tan mal por ser razón de aquella mirada que no le quedó más opción.

 _Es mi mamá, no me tuvo por medio año y no quiere que nada me vuelva a pasar,_ razonó. _Tiene un buen motivo para estar paranoica._

Casi no había pasado nada de tiempo, ¿quién podría reprocharle que estuviera pegada a su hija día y noche, temiendo que pudiera desaparecer?

 _No merece que le diga que no._

―Pero... es cierto, no tengo que hacerlo sola. Perdona... no estoy siendo justa contigo. ¿Me acompañas, mamá? Entre las dos podríamos entendernos mejor con el director y llegar a un buen acuerdo.

Los ojos tristes de su madre se iluminaron y formó una sonrisa que le sacudió el corazón. Debía tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía para no hacerle daño, no tenía idea de que hubiera quedado tan mal después de su partida.

―Me encantaría. Ya verás que llegaremos a un acuerdo y podrás graduarte con tus amigos.

―Eso espero, no soportaría quedarme atrás ―hizo una mueca de descontento a modo de broma para disipar el ambiente. Su padre la miró de reojo mientras Yuriko comenzaba a parlotear sobre la estrategia que tendrían para hacer que su plan funcionara y los nuevos posibles métodos de estudio que tendría que tomar Rin para recompensar su falta de más de un trimestre completo. La muchacha sólo se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa sin mayor remedio, a lo que el hombre le devolvió el gesto.

La conversación continuó en muy buen tono hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, cerrando con deseos de buenas noches para los miembros de la pequeña familia y la organización rápida del comedor y la cocina después de la cena. Rin aceptó gustosa el beso y abrazo de despedida de su madre antes de irse a la cama y se sintió muy contenta consigo misma por haber conseguido animarla tanto.

Su padre le había comentado el ataque de nervios que había dominado a la mujer durante los meses de su partida, la ansiedad y depresión que le habían hecho rebajar algunos kilos y sacar varias canas de más en su cabello anteriormente de un reluciente negro. Hizashi Hashimoto también tenía marcas en su rostro y cuerpo por la depresión, pero él siempre les restaba importancia y conseguía poner buena cara para no preocupar a nadie. Era bueno simulando que se encontraba en excelentes condiciones y podía aguantar lo que fuera.

Su madre no era así. Podía ser muy fuerte en varios aspectos, pero perder a su hija había sido como si le quitaran un gran soporte a su carácter afable para revelar la persona frágil que era en realidad.

Y Rin no quería permitir que eso volviera a suceder a ninguno de sus padres, no mientras podía evitarlo. Así que podría su mejor cara y velaría por ellos, los complacería y haría felices.

Se llevó las sábanas a la barbilla y dejó que su vista se quedara pegada en las calcomanías de estrellas que relucían al ser apagadas las luces. Sus padres tenían que volver a confiar en ella, darse cuenta que había cambiado para bien y era capaz de hacer muchas cosas por sí misma. Así, cuando les dijera sus intenciones de regresar al mundo de los espíritus el impacto no sería tan fuerte. Al menos ese era el plan en teoría, tenía mucho en lo que trabajar para hacerlo funcionar.

Tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó en silencio.

Y debía funcionar. Tenía una promesa que cumplir y un mapa que recorrer con un demonio que la esperaba pacientemente. No podía fallarle.

...

Rin tragó con dificultad al estar en frente de las instalaciones de su colegio tras haber pasado meses sin poner un pie en ellas. Le sorprendió lo pequeño que le parecía el edificio en comparación a cómo lo recordaba, y no sabía si era algún efecto después de haber estado en el otro mundo o es que siempre había sido así.

La campana de inicio de clases ya había sonado para cuando ella y su madre se adentraron, por lo que técnicamente no debería haber ni un alma que pudiera verlas en los pasillos ni escaleras. Había escogido que fuera así para evitar que las miradas y cuchicheos de los estudiantes la pusieran nerviosa. Además de que ir con tu madre al colegio teniendo diecisiete años también era un poco embarazoso, a decir verdad.

 _Lo hago por ella, no por mí_ , se repitió por enésima vez. Su mamá jamás había hablado con el director ni ningún profesor fuera de las reuniones de padres y maestros o eventos escolares, por lo que tuvo que guiarla para llegar a la oficina principal. Por obra y gracia del destino a su favor, pasaron totalmente desapercibidas y nadie las detuvo para conversar. Rin se imaginaba muy acertadamente que no podría escapar de las preguntas ocasionales y la horrible atención que recibiría en cuanto regresara a clases.

Pero por graduarse a tiempo para tener el verano libre haría cualquier cosa necesaria, ya lo había decidido.

El director no tardó en recibirlas y para la sorpresa de ambas, el maestro encargado de su aula también se encontraba esperándolas. Yuriko había llamado antes de salir para informar que le harían una visita al plantel y el objetivo de ésta, por lo que era de esperarse que el profesor Takada tuviera su expediente personal entre las manos y se sentara al lado del escritorio del director.

Ambos hombres le habían cobrado una visita el día después de su llegada, procediendo a los interrogatorios sobre el antes, el durante y el después de la ida de la muchacha al otro plano. Había sido particularmente incómodo y extraño discutir sobre los demonios y el inugami en particular con sus profesores, pues tenía la sensación de que aquellas partes de su vida jamás se mezclarían y no tenían que involucrarse con la otra. Y esa incomodidad permanecía apretando el nudo en su garganta cuando volvió a verles las caras y éstos le regresaron la mirada expectantes, como si se preparaban silenciosamente para afrontar algo en lo que no se imaginaron a sí mismos haciendo.

Rin tomó aire silenciosamente y procedió a sentarse después de que su madre saludara y agradeciera el recibimiento a tan corto aviso. Le dio un rápido vistazo buscando apoyo en su mirada, y cuando Yuriko le asintió para infundirle ánimos y comenzó la larga y extraña conversación, no pudo sentirse más contenta por haber accedido a que la acompañara.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que pese a que se había vuelto más independiente desde el verano pasado e intentara resolver las cosas por su cuenta desde que tenía memoria, no tenía por qué hacerlo todo sola. Contar con alguien en una situación difícil era una de las sensaciones más reconfortantes que había experimentado, e hizo la promesa interna de no cerrarse tanto nunca más. No tenía nada de malo tomar la mano que le extendían de vez en cuando.

...

Para cuando ambas hubieron abandonado la dirección ya era la hora del almuerzo y prácticamente todo el cuerpo estudiantil estaba aglomerado en los pasillos. Se habían quedado ahí adentro al menos unas tres horas completas, varios de sus profesores habían entrado y salido de la estancia para dar su opinión e incluso la maestra que daba parte como consejera se había quedado un largo rato en la reunión. Rin todavía tenía las mejillas calientes por haber sido el fijo objeto de atención de sus profesores, y a pesar de estar en medio del invierno sentía que le sudaba la nuca. Su madre a su lado sonreía complacida como si hubiera cumplido su misión de vida tras una dura pelea.

Como ya las dos se habían imaginado, los conflictos por su petición no se hicieron esperar y fueron el tema central de la reunión. Algunos no estaban convencidos de la historia fantástica que explicaba la desaparición de la estudiante e instaron que se hiciera un amplio estudio tanto médico como policial para descartar las otras opciones más creíbles, como su fuga voluntaria o incluso su unión a una secta. Por su fortuna no fueron muchos los profesores que se creían esa sarta de patrañas sensacionalistas, y los que le dieron su voto de confianza eran en mayoría el cuerpo docente que la trataba directamente en sus clases. Por suerte su alto rendimiento académico la hacía mantener un buen perfil a vista de la mayoría, quienes se pusieron de acuerdo en darle clases personalizadas para permitirle reintegrarse con el resto de sus compañeros.

―Aún no me lo creo ―dijo Rin cuando llegaban a la planta baja. Varios chicos que paseaban por los pasillos se le quedaban viendo e incluso la señalaban, pero ella hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no darles importancia.

―Tenemos mucha suerte de que el director se haya puesto de nuestro lado ―asintió su madre haciendo lo mismo, tratando de no fruncir el entrecejo ante las miradas nada disimuladas. No quería perder el buen humor tan pronto―. Nunca me esperé que él también hubiera subido a la mansión cuando era joven.

―Y que Sesshomaru lo haya espantado supongo que me ayudó varios años después ―completó con una risita incrédula, perdiéndose el tic nervioso de la mujer mayor.

―Sí, qué suerte.

―Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es quemarme las pestañas ―continuó apretando los puños―. Creo que deberé empezar a pedirle apuntes a los chicos. Será la primera vez que lo haga, por lo general ellos me los piden a mí.

―¡Rin! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Nos hubieras dicho que venías! ―se asomó Momoko por la puerta del aula por la que pasaban. Al escuchar su nombre varios de sus compañeros se acercaron para saludarla. Aquellos días muchos de ellos habían ido a visitarla; y Momoko e Issei lo hacían cada vez que salían de clases. Verla fuera de su casa por primera vez no se lo habían esperado―. Buenas tardes, señora Hashimoto, ¿qué las trae por aquí?

―Voy a regresar a clases ―anunció Rin muy satisfecha.

―¿En serio? ¿Tan pronto?

―¿Y los profesores lo saben? Siento que te escaparás de casa sólo para venir a la escuela y tener tarea que hacer ―se rió Issei sacando la cabeza por la puerta. Rin lo miró ceñuda pero no contuvo la sonrisa. Cómo se alegraba que su relación se estuviera recuperando después de tantos tropiezos. Aún había algo de incomodidad entre ambos, pero los dos ponían de su parte para no hablar de temas espinosos y retornar los tratos a la normalidad. Hasta el momento parecía funcionar maravillosamente.

―Si no lo supieran no podrían darme el título, así que están enterados.

―¿Estaban hablando con el director?

―Durante tres horas ―dijo Yuriko mostrando tres dedos antes de acercarse al profesor que salía del aula para platicar con él. Varios chicos pusieron cara de agobio―, y logramos que Rin se reincorporara mañana a primera hora.

―Pero acabas de volver... ¿no prefieres tomártelo con calma? Son bastantes cosas las que debes cubrir ―añadió preocupada Satsuki mientras hacía una cuenta mental de todos los temas que ya habían visto en cada materia. Rin hinchó el pecho con determinación.

―Mientras más pronto comience más pronto podré alcanzarlos. Tomaré las vacaciones de invierno y antes de que inicie el próximo periodo me harán un examen. Si lo paso, podré reintegrarme con ustedes.

―Ah, entonces vas a tener clases particulares.

―Sí, algo así. Me darán guías resumidas y clases de los temas principales para cubrir lo básico, pero los exámenes serán completos y de cada tema.

Algunos se estremecieron y otros intercambiaron miradas incrédulas.

―Quedan menos de tres semanas para que empiece el próximo curso, Rin ―observó Shizuku como si aquel no fuera un detalle en el que ya se hubiera fijado.

―Lo sé.

―Y tenemos nueve materias.

―No cuentan educación física, me la eximen si escojo un club deportivo en el próximo periodo.

―Ocho materias siguen siendo mucho ―suspiró atemorizado Kappei, que no era precisamente el mejor estudiante del salón.

―No para Rin ―Issei se encogió de hombros llamando la atención de los demás―. Es tan nerd que de seguro se pone al corriente, nos alcanza y se gradúa antes que nosotros.

―Conociendo su historial... ―musitó Masashi asintiendo con la cabeza. Otros le dieron la razón.

―Aprecio la confianza, chicos. Y también apreciaré mucho los apuntes que puedan prestarme, si son tan amables.

―Claro, te presto los míos ―se ofreció Momoko sonriente―. Igual la letra de Issei es horrible y no la entenderás.

―¡Hey!

―Tiene razón, tu letra es horrible ―asintió Hajime dándole palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

―Puedo pasar después de clases por tu casa a dejártelos. Hoy tengo club así que estaré allá como a eso de las cinco, ¿está bien?

―No, no vayas a mi casa, siempre estás yendo. Yo voy a la tuya, tranquila.

―Entonces pasa también por la mía para recoger los apuntes de matemáticas, no te volverás un lío con esos ―intervino Shizuku mientras Momoko fingía haberse ofendido.

La plática entre los muchachos se mantuvo animada y jovial durante varios minutos más, y pese a los cuchicheos de otros estudiantes que pasaban por la zona, Rin se veía tan relajada que prácticamente ni los notaba. Yuriko sonrió ante lo que le parecía un paso en la dirección correcta para su hija. Eso era lo que necesitaba para recuperar la normalidad en su vida y olvidar a ese inugami. Cada pieza caería en su lugar y sus amigos eran la clave para eso.

―Mamá, ¿te importa si voy a la casa de Momoko y a la de Shizuku en la tarde? ―le preguntó cuando ya iban saliendo del plantel y se encaminaban a la tienda para hacer una compra rápida. La chica estaba sonriente y se veía bastante optimista.

―¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

―No realmente, pero si quieres venir...

―Siempre y cuando no regreses muy tarde no pasará nada ―concedió la mujer devolviéndole la sonrisa.

―Creo que las seis o seis y media es buena hora para volver, ¿no?

―Sí, está bien. ¿Vas a querer algo en especial para comer? Debemos celebrar que vuelves a clases ―invitó señalando el local al que estaban por entrar.

―Mejor me lo guardo para cuando pase los exámenes, dicen que celebrar antes de tiempo es de mal augurio.

―No seas supersticiosa, cariño. El que te hayan dejado recuperar el tiempo perdido sin tantos problemas es motivo para al menos hacerte una buena cena.

―Oh, ¿cómo le voy a decir que no a eso? ―dramatizó cómicamente con ilusión―. Tú ganas. ¿Sabes qué extrañé bastante? La comida occidental. Como siempre me hacía lo básico de arroz, verdura y carne se volvió repetitivo. Mataría por una lasaña o unas hamburguesas.

―Por supuesto que pedirías comida chatarra ―Yuriko roló los ojos pero terminó asintiendo resignada. Esa clase de platillos extranjeros no eran de sus favoritos, pero considerando lo contenta que estaba Rin, consideró que no tenía nada de malo cumplirle un capricho. Debía demostrarle que vivir en ese plano era definitivamente mejor que estar con un monstruo. Y pondría cada gramo de su parte para que así fuera.

Ese era el lugar al que pertenecía.

...

―¡Voy de salida, mamá! ―anunció Rin mientras se calzaba las botas de nieve en la entrada y se abrochaba el abrigo. Su madre en la cocina se encargaba de los preparativos de la cena.

―Ve con cuidado, cariño ―se asomó por el pasillo―. ¿Tomas el autobús o vas en bicicleta?

―El autobús, hace demasiado frío como para bajar al pueblo pedaleando. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

―No, aquí tengo todo lo que necesito. Y Rin... ―se detuvo un momento, mirándola contrariada―. Vuelve pronto, ¿está bien? No te distraigas.

La muchacha le dio una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora que esperaba no se viera demasiado forzada.

―No lo haré. Hasta dentro de un rato.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y pudo soltar un largo suspiro. Permaneció con la espalda pegada a la superficie de madera, respirando hondamente. Las bocanadas de aire salían de su nariz en pequeñas nubes que rápidamente se desvanecían. Se apretujó el abrigo de invierno sobre el pecho, ajustó uno de sus guantes y se encaminó al paradero, presintiendo muy acertadamente que su madre la observaba por la ventana.

Saludó cautelosa al conductor del bus cuando lo abordó varios minutos después, manteniendo la cabeza gacha para no llamar la atención. El hombre se le quedó viendo alzando las cejas antes de cerrar las compuertas, siguiéndola por el espejo retrovisor. Varios pasajeros hicieron lo mismo hasta que ocupó un lugar al fondo, pegada a la ventana. Por fortuna nadie le dijo nada y el vehículo continuó con su camino.

Escuchaba los cuchicheos y murmullos a su alrededor, las miradas que variaban entre furtivas y fijas, e incluso escuchó fragmentos de una conversación de los ocupantes de los puestos laterales al suyo, donde hablaban de los terroríficos videos de la casa. ¿Se habrían filtrado en internet, alguien los había conseguido y los pasaba por cadenas telefónicas? Que ella supiera la policía no tenía intenciones de hacerlos públicos y estaba muy segura de que Jiro no se atrevería a subirlos en la red por un muy buen tiempo, al menos hasta que la cosa se calmara en algunos años.

Pero en un pueblo tan pequeño como ese era imposible mantener un secreto, y su caso en particular había sido un _boom_ noticioso que todo el mundo conocía.

Vio de reojo el túnel entre los árboles que marcaba el inicio de la ruta hacia la mansión, consciente de que varios pasajeros hacían lo mismo y la observaban de reojo esperando alguna reacción. De nuevo respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. Era normal que la gente tuviera curiosidad, no los culpaba; sólo era cuestión de que ella se acostumbrara a ser el centro de atención y ellos perdieran el interés.

Se sintió infinitamente aliviada cuando se bajó de la unidad y comenzó a caminar en la acera. Vio hacia ambos lados de la calle en busca de alguien que la reconociera, y para no esperar que fuera así, se subió la bufanda hasta la nariz y apuró el paso. Aún no eran ni las cuatro y media de la tarde, por lo que pasaría primero por la casa de Shizuku que estaba más cerca. Pero antes de eso tenía otro sitio que visitar, uno que le había rondado por la cabeza desde el mismo instante que lo abandonó.

Cruzó los dedos mientras atravesaba el portal de la clínica, cediéndole el paso a una ancianita que iba bastante más lento con un bastón. El interior estaba ligeramente decorado con adornos navideños e incluso se habían tomado la molestia de armar un pequeño arbolito repleto de luces y esferas de colores al lado del escritorio de la recepción. Siendo Navidad era de esperarse que las personas se encontrasen en los mercados o tiendas haciendo sus compras de último minuto, por lo que la sala de espera estaba un poco más vacía de lo que se había esperado.

―¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? ―preguntó una jovial enfermera en cuanto reparó en ella. Por suerte la madre de Shizuku no estaba de turno en ese momento, cosa que la hizo suspirar de alivio.

―Hola, buenas tardes. Estoy buscando al doctor Miyano, ¿estará disponible para atenderme?

―¿Tienes previa cita?

―No, no la tengo.

―¿Cuáles son tus síntomas? ―preguntó la chica mientras tecleaba algo en la computadora y alzaba la vista para fijarse en ella un segundo.

―Ah... ninguno, sólo quisiera agradecerle por atenderme la vez pasada.

―Ya veo. ¿Me dices tu nombre? Está atendiendo a un paciente desde hace un rato, pero ya debe estar por salir.

―Soy Rin Hashimoto.

―Rin... Hashimoto... ―anotó ella en una lista antes de señalar al área de espera repleta de sillas metálicas―. Si quieres toma asiento, te haré una seña cuando... ¿Hashimoto? ―levantó la cara con renovado interés. Rin sintió enrojecer su rostro mientras asentía y la enfermera la observaba de hito en hito―. Vaya, estás mejor de lo que esperaba. Cuando yo fui a la casa maldita no pude dormir por varios días. Y tú estuviste en ella por seis meses... ―comentó sorprendida.

―¿Tú también fuiste?

―Hace algunos años con algunos amigos. Pésima decisión, fue espantoso ―se estremeció al recordarlo. La adolescente se relajó un poco ante su buen carácter―. ¿Es cierto que esa cosa es un inugami? ¿Cómo escapaste?

―No escapé, él me dejó ir. Y sí, es un inugami.

―¿Te dejó ir, de verdad? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Y cómo? Oh, es tan emocionante, eres la primera persona que sale de esa casa ilesa... relativamente hablando, claro. Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría saber que... ―pero pese a que su boca se mantuviera abierta ningún sonido salió de ella. Sus ojos se habían arrugado y juntó los labios con pena―. Lo siento, lo menos que debes querer es que te hagan un montón de preguntas.

―En eso tienes razón ―sonrió cómplice Rin.

―Es que... suena como una historia muy emocionante. Es decir, estuviste en un mundo paralelo con un ser sobrenatural. Esas cosas sólo pasan en los mangas y películas.

―O a la gente que se mete con cosas que no comprende ―cabeceó la adolescente. La enfermera seguía mirándola maravillada y entusiasmada, preparada para hablar del tema como si no hubiera un mañana―. Em... ¿me avisas cuando salga el doctor, por favor?

―Claro, claro. Sí, mejor ve a sentarte antes de que empiece a parlotear sin parar.

Rin agachó la cabeza en agradecimiento y se retiró rápidamente al fondo de la sala, buscando el sitio donde estuviera lo más resguardada posible y que tuviera menos gente alrededor. Ignoró con todas sus fuerzas las cientos de miradas recurrentes de la enfermera que parecía comentarle lo sucedido con sus compañeros de trabajo porque cada vez más integrantes del cuerpo médico le daba vistazos regulares.

Bajó su atención al celular y pretendió entretenerse enviando mensajes de texto, dejando su mochila ligeramente vacía sobre las piernas para cubrirse mejor. Esperó cerca de unos quince minutos, y cuando pensaba que ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para reunirse con sus amigas, la recepcionista le hizo señas para que se acercara. Al lado del escritorio estaba el doctor que la había atendido en el primer momento que había vuelto a su mundo, ese señor bajito y con aspecto caricaturesco que la miraba extrañado. Rin tomó sus cosas y se acercó a la recepción.

―Buenas tardes, doctor Miyano ―le hizo una pequeña reverencia que el hombre correspondió― y feliz Navidad, por cierto.

―Gracias, Hashimoto, igualmente. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

―Em... ―le dio un rápido vistazo a la enfermera que no podía fingir ignorarlos y estaba muy pendiente de la conversación. Ella y otras tres personas que estaban por ahí―. ¿Podríamos hablar en privado un momento, si no le importa?

El médico siguió su línea de visión hasta los curiosos y les hizo un gesto con la mano, como de quien espanta una mosca fastidiosa.

―¡Más decoro, gente, por favor! Están haciendo que la señorita se incomode. Ven, pasa por aquí. ¿Está todo bien?

Rin lo siguió por el pasillo lateral a la recepción hasta que llegaron a un pequeño consultorio vacío que debía ser su despacho personal. El hombre cerró la puerta y se sentó en el escritorio entrelazando los dedos sobre la superficie. Rin también tomó asiento frente a él y extrajo un paquete de su mochila.

―Estoy bien, doctor. Quise pasar a saludarlo y agradecerle por atenderme hace unos días ―le extendió el paquete con una sonrisa, cosa que él aceptó sin quitar su cara de extrañeza―. Y también le quería dar esto como regalo de Navidad, es pastel de frutas que hice esta tarde.

―Vaya, es un bonito detalle, te lo agradezco. Y... ¿querías hablar en privado por esto? Siento que estás aquí por algo más que darme un regalo por las fiestas ―dijo perspicaz―. Cuéntame, Hashimoto, te ves preocupada. ¿Te sientes mal, estás enferma?

―¿Qué? No, no, no tengo nada. Eso creo ―añadió, haciendo que el doctor alzara una ceja y se reclinara sobre su asiento. Las mejillas de Rin comenzaron a arder―. La verdad es que necesito una consulta médica, pero debe quedarse entre nosotros.

―Entre nosotros ―repitió él despacio―. Continúa.

―Verá... no es algo fácil de decir, pero tengo la impresión de que puedo confiar en usted. Me ha atendido desde que soy pequeña y fue quién me recibió aquí en cuanto regresé del otro mundo. Aquel día cuando me preguntó si había alguna razón para preocuparnos le dije que no había ninguna. Pero en realidad...

―Sí la había ―completó tildando la cabeza―. Sabía que había algo que querías decirme, pero creo que la presencia de tu madre no te lo permitió. Y ahora ese algo te está preocupando más y necesitas respuestas, ¿correcto?

―¿Cómo lo sabe?

―Tengo más de veinte años atendiendo pacientes, es fácil interpretar algunas señales. Así que dime, ¿con qué puedo ayudarte, Rin Hashimoto?

La muchacha tragó pesado y se armó de valor.

―Necesito solicitarle una prueba de embarazo.

El doctor Miyano abrió bastante los ojos y se demoró en responder lo suficiente como para terminar de hacer cálculos y conjeturas mentales, según lo que ella creía. Durante todo ese tiempo contuvo el aliento y le mantuvo la mirada fija con el corazón latiéndole a lo loco. Temía que de alguna manera llamara a sus padres y la expusiera ante ellos como si tuviera sus números telefónicos y estuviera a punto de delatarla.

Después de un tenso silencio finalmente el hombre dijo:

―Pero los inugamis son perros.

―¡También adoptan apariencia humana! Sesshomaru tiene forma humana ―rectificó para tapar tu alto tono de voz. El doctor parecía estar entre intrigado y muy atónito.

―¿Y sabes si es posible la mezcla de especies?

―Sí, lo es. Su hermano es mitad humano.

Miyano se quedó callado de nuevo procesando la información. Rin apostaba todo lo que tenía al creer que el pobre tipo no se había esperado estar en esa situación planteándose cosas ni remotamente similares. Sacudió un poco la cabeza resoplando y regresó a su serenidad habitual.

―Bueno, en el folklore hablan de algunos casos de mezclas de sangre, supongo que en algo habrán acertado. Dime, ¿desde hace cuánto tienes la sospecha?

―En realidad no la tengo en sí, pero me gustaría descartarlo para estar segura.

―Por supuesto, es comprensible ―asintió mientras se estiraba para rebuscar en un estante al lado de su escritorio. Abrió una de las gavetas y después de estar contando algunos papeles y carpetas, extrajo una planilla que depositó en la mesa. Tomó el bolígrafo del bolsillo de su bata y se preparó para escribir―. Tendremos que llenar esto para tener toda la información posible, ¿está bien?

―¿Es realmente necesario? ―preguntó algo nerviosa por la formalidad―. Quisiera que esto se mantuviera en privado, si no le molesta.

―Se mantendrá en privado, un médico no tiene que revelar información de su paciente si este no lo quiere ―sentenció―, pero igualmente es necesario llevar un registro. Si vamos a hacer algo hay que hacerlo bien, ¿no crees? No te preocupes, nadie más que nosotros dos sabrá de esto. Haré personalmente tu examen de sangre si eso te tranquiliza.

―No quisiera importunarlo.

―No lo haces. No tienes idea de cuántas veces hemos guardado este tipo de secretos por aquí, estamos acostumbrados a ver cosas raras de las que nadie quiere que se enteren, es un gaje del oficio ―le sonrió afable ablandando sus facciones―. Aunque... en caso de que tus sospechas tengan fundamento... debes saber que al ser menor de edad hay que dar aviso a tus padres.

―Entiendo ―asintió con un estremecimiento―. Esperemos que no haya nada que decirles entonces.

―Esperemos. ¿Comenzamos? Perdona si sueno metiche, son preguntas estándar ―le enseñó brevemente el conjunto de hojas que estaba por llenar―. Sería ideal que lo hicieras en una consulta ginecológica, pero imagino que no querrás llamar más la atención, ¿no?

―Imagina bien, doctor ―tragó con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba a punto de escribir un registro sobre su vida sexual... siendo menor de edad... con un ser sobrenatural. Estaba totalmente fuera de su zona de confort pues aunque era muy abierta en ciertas cosas, para discutirlas con terceros no era lo mismo. Hasta la fecha sólo había tenido la confianza suficiente con su compañero y de ahí no pasaba. _Lo de Jaken no cuenta porque acordé borrarlo de mi memoria_ , reparó al recordar aquella incomodísima conversación.

 _Si mamá y papá se llegaran a enterar..._ Odiaba seguir mintiéndoles, pero ¿qué podía hacer en ese caso? _Soy una mala persona. Dije que no los lastimaría más, pero... ¿si llego a estar embarazada? No, Sesshomaru me lo habría avisado, se lo pedí la última vez y si no ha dicho nada es por algo._

 _Todo estará bien. Esto lo hago sólo para sacarme las dudas, no debo entrar en pánico._

...

El primer día de clases había estado cargado de tensión y millares de mariposas en el estómago a causa de toda la atención que arrastraba por cualquier lugar donde pasara. La mayoría de los alumnos susurraban y la señalaban a sus compañeros creyendo que no podía verlos y la veían con los ojos bien abiertos como si esperaran captar algo fuera de lo normal. Los más osados no habían titubeado al acercársele para hacerle preguntas tan directas que la dejaron algo perpleja. Prácticamente salían de la nada y entablaban conversación como si fuera su obligación resolver todas sus dudas cuando eran chicos que apenas conocía de vista.

Sabía que debía dar muchas respuestas y explicaciones a su llegada, pero ¿a gente con la que no tenía nada que ver? Era normal su curiosidad, pero algo de decoro sería agradable.

Pero del mismo modo que se sentía saturada de atenciones molestas, también se sabía inmensamente afortunada por poseer amigos y compañeros que se lo hacían más llevadero. Ese primer día pudo haber sido mucho más desagradable si no contara con la presencia de Momoko, Issei y los demás, que pese a que no compartían su horario por el momento, pasaron cada descanso espantando a los más descarados, aunque era imposible mantenerlos a todos a raya.

Rin se bajó del autobús dejando atrás a un sujeto que insistía que todo aquello no podía haber sido real y le preguntaba en son de broma dónde había estado todo ese tiempo, pues estaba bastante completa y saludable como para haber sido presa de un espíritu maligno. Al inicio intentó mantenerlo a raya con el cortés comentario de que preferiría no hablar del tema, dándole libertad de creer lo que prefiriera. Pero el tipo insistió y se sentó a su lado, parloteando sobre el daño psicológico que su jugarreta le había causado a mucha gente y la pésima reputación que su familia había ganado por querer llamar la atención.

Estuvo tan cerca de golpearlo tantas veces que no tuvo idea de cómo se contuvo, e incluso cuando se cambió de asiento negándose a contestar de manera contundente, el condenado sujeto siguió hablando como si no le importara que incluso el conductor le llamara la atención.

Si tan sólo no dependiera de un expediente impecable para graduarse estaba más que segura que la petulante cara de ese hombre tendría al menos un ojo morado.

 _Paciencia. Sabías que esto pasaría, no ganas nada molestándote y pegándole a desconocidos. Tú no eres impulsiva ni puedes salirte con la tuya como Sesshomaru, no puedes hacer nada estúpido._

Atravesó el umbral lanzando un último bufido al aire y compuso su mejor cara. Su padre fue el primero que la recibió con una sonrisa de simpatía por su expresión cansada.

―¿Qué tal la vuelta a clases? ―preguntó con humor.

Rin levantó los ojos hacia él con consternación y musitó mientras negaba con la cabeza:

―No entendí nada.

El hombre soltó una carcajada que atrajo la atención de su esposa, se asomó desde la cocina.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso?

―Aparentemente mi estupidez ―contestó Rin dramática.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

―Fue como si me hablaran en otro idioma. Las clases de química fueron literalmente como si intentaran explicarme cómo operar un reactor nuclear. En ruso. Y matemáticas... ¿matemáticas siempre fue tan complicada? ¡Rayos! Nunca me había sentido tan idiota, el profesor casi tuvo que enseñarme a hacer funciones otra vez paso por paso. ¡Funciones! Yo era buena con las funciones...

―No exageres, cariño, apenas empezaste hoy ―intentó calmarla su madre dándole palmaditas en la espalda cuando Rin se sentaba en el bordillo para quitarse los zapatos―, es lógico que te cueste después de tanto tiempo sin ir a la escuela.

―¿Te enviaron muchos deberes? ―quiso saber su padre al estar los tres pasando al comedor.

―Tengo un examen el lunes, dos informes y un ensayo de un libro ―se desmoronó sobre la mesa.

―¿Todo eso en el primer día?

―Ajá. Las cuatro materias que vi me pusieron tarea, y sé que las que me tocan mañana serán igual.

―Pero mañana es sábado ―se confundió Hizashi.

―Los intensivos incluyen ir los fines de semana, los domingos sólo en la mañana.

―Oh... Que los dioses te amparen, hija mía ―sentenció gravemente él, a lo que Rin le puso cara de pena―. ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? ¿Optimista?

―Pese a todo, sí. No será fácil, pero si me enfoco podré hacerlo. Al menos me darán el fin de año libre, aunque pienso aprovecharlos estudiando día y noche. Si consigo pasar todos los exámenes en un mes, me reintegran a mi clase. Dependiendo de cómo lo haga y mi desempeño podrían eximirme algunos temas para que esté a la par de los demás.

―Vas a hacerlo bien, ya verás ―aseguró su madre al pasarle su plato rebosante.

―Y aunque no puedas, siempre está el próximo año. No hay presiones, Rin, tómate tu tiempo ―recomendó el hombre comprensivo―. No te reprocharemos si no lo soportas. Después de todo estuviste medio año fuera de casa, no es culpa tuya.

―Gracias, papá. Pero aún así quiero intentarlo. Creo que puedo hacerlo, y hacerlo bien.

Su padre parpadeó sorprendido por su determinación y acabó por asentir y sonreírle. Rin sabía que no era tan efusivamente optimista como su madre; más bien veía el lado realista y sacaba las cuentas con respecto al tiempo que le quedaba para cumplir su meta. No lo culpaba por intentar no darle demasiadas esperanzas.

―Lo harás bien, estoy seguro.

―Y cuéntanos, Rin, ¿cómo te fue con los demás chicos? ¿Alguien te dijo algo en el pueblo?

La chica se tensó momentáneamente al recordar al molesto tipo del autobús y no pudo esconder un resoplido.

―Varios se acercaron en el colegio para hacerme preguntas, pero por suerte Issei y los demás me echaban una mano en los descansos para que no agobiaran tanto. Y a la hora de entrada y salida había algunos periodistas, así que mis amigos y el profesor de educación física me acompañaron hasta la parada.

―¿Periodistas? Ahg. Ya concedimos una entrevista al periódico local hace dos días, con eso deberían tener suficiente ―rezongó hastiada Yuriko. Rin había accedido en acordar una cita con dos representantes del pequeño medio del pueblo donde repitió exactamente todo lo que le había dicho a la policía, encontrándose con que los entrevistadores podrían ser tan o más indagadores que los mismos oficiales. Su madre, quien los conocía a ambos pues había trabajado con ellos años atrás, supo llevar la batuta de la audiencia con gran habilidad. Y aún así había quedado muy insatisfecha con el reportaje que había leído al día siguiente.

―Cada uno querrá su propia versión ―se encogió la chica de hombros. Esa gente aún no llegaba a molestarla tanto más que nada porque tenía personas que la acompañaban en todo momento y dejaba la guiaran entre ellos. No tenía tantas energías como para lidiar también con reporteros además de toda la gente de pueblo, sus estudios, compañeros y sí misma―. Al menos no los dejan entrar al colegio y los profesores se ofrecieron a echarme una mano con ellos, así que es una gran ventaja.

―No me gustaría correr riesgos. Mañana te acompañaré al colegio y te esperaré a la salida, me quedaría más tranquila estando contigo.

―¡Mamá! No, por favor no. No te ofendas pero ya estoy grande para que mi mamá me lleve a clases ―se asustó ella mirándola con gesto suplicante―. Ante cualquier cosa corro o me escondo o lo que sea, pero no vayas conmigo. No soportaría los chistecitos de Issei por el resto del trimestre.

Yuriko abrió la boca para quejarse, pero la mano de su marido en su brazo seguido de su negación con la cabeza le hicieron cerrarla lentamente.

―Tiene razón, ya está grande y tiene a sus amigos y maestros. Ya viste que ayer fue al pueblo sin problemas y hoy no fue diferente, ¿verdad, Rin?

―Para nada diferente, no ―se apresuró a decir―. Por favor, mamá. Te lo ruego.

―Tampoco tienes que ponerte tan dramática ―se quejó ella mirándola con desaprobación.

―Es que te veo capaz de quedarte fuera del colegio espantando a los periodistas.

―Con el bate que encontraste en el cobertizo ―completó el marido.

Yuriko tuvo el impulso de defenderse, pero al cabo de unos segundos reparó en que ambos tenían razón.

―Ante el más pequeño incidente me llamas. Ni se te ocurra ocultarme nada, jovencita ―le advirtió entrecerrando los ojos.

―Si algo llega a pasar no tendré problemas en que vayas a repartir batazos ―asintió solemne. Terminó rápidamente su cena y retiró sus utensilios antes de que sus padres acabaran―. La comida estuvo buenísima como siempre, mamá, pero mejor voy a adelantar mi tarea todo lo que pueda antes de que se acumule y me aplaste. Permiso.

―Si necesitas ayuda avísanos.

―¡No te acuestes muy tarde, Rin, mañana tienes clases!

―¡El descanso es para los débiles!

Tomó su mochila del recibidor donde la había dejado y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Podría darse un baño más tarde, pero antes tenía algo muy importante de lo que ocuparse.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y encendió la vieja computadora portátil que le habían dado hacía años, y mientras esperaba a que el sistema terminara de iniciarse, vació el bolso sobre la cama y organizó las actividades que haría primero, decidiéndose por empezar con el informe de biología y seguir con repasar matemáticas para el examen del lunes. La musiquita de inicio de la máquina hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza, pero no fue hasta que abrió la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico que la garganta se le secó como si no hubiera tomado agua en semanas.

 _Dr. Takuya Miyano - RESULTADOS._

Era una suerte que aquel médico fuera tan moderno y complaciente al acceder a enviarle aquel correo en lugar de hacerla ir a la clínica.

Se quedó viendo el remitente y el título del mensaje como se decidiera a cortar el cable en una bomba a punto de estallar. Estaba a segundos de saber si estaba o no esperando un hijo de Sesshomaru.

Comenzó a temblar inconscientemente pensando en la posibilidad y sus consecuencias, entrando en pánico al imaginarse en unos cuantos meses con una enorme barriga y científicos persiguiéndola para estudiar a la pobre criatura, periodistas queriendo tomarle fotos, entre otras cosas. Pensó en Sesshomaru y lo mucho que le gustaría que le confirmara él mismo fuera cual fuera el resultado, ver su cara y tener su apoyo en el peor de los casos.

 _Pero no seas cobarde, ábrelo de una vez que por más que demores la respuesta no va a cambiar._

Apretó los dientes y dio un _click_ tan rápido como pudo. Guió la ruedecilla del ratón para saltarse la pequeña nota introductoria y todo el protocolo hasta dar con lo que necesitaba. El corazón le dio un vuelco tan violento que creyó que estaba por vomitarlo.

Negativo.

Se desplomó en el suelo al no llegar a la silla a tiempo y resopló con tal alivio que se vaciaron sus pulmones por completo. Permaneció sentada, aún temblando de pies a cabeza y con los ojos ligeramente aguados. Por ese momento no pudo pensar nada coherente más allá de un 'gracias' dirigido a alguna deidad que estuviera velando por ella en ese entonces.

Al cabo de unos minutos logró ponerse en pie para responder el correo agradeciéndole al doctor y deseándole las buenas noches.

Las piernas aún le fallaban cuando, varios minutos después, apagó la computadora y llevó sus cosas al escritorio para empezar con la tarea riendo por los nervios.

Se sentía de tan buen humor, ligera y aliviada que logró escribir los dos informes, repasar el tema de matemáticas y empezar el libro antes de irse a bañar poco antes de media noche, con una sonrisa tan grande en la cara que sus padres se la cuestionaron preocupados. Como única excusa sólo pudo decir que estaba contenta por lo rápido que avanzaba en sus deberes.

Terminó acostándose a las dos de la madrugada por lo exaltada que aún estaba, y para ocupar su mente totalmente despierta terminó la mitad del libro de trescientas páginas de un solo golpe.

Al menos había aprovechado el tiempo de manera productiva. Y aunque a la mañana siguiente se levantó en modo zombi y con enormes ojeras, seguía sintiéndose tan aplacada que no pudo importarle menos.

Su regreso a casa y el colegio sería difícil, pero al menos no sería peor de lo que había llegado a imaginar en esos escasos minutos que se tardó en abrir el correo electrónico. Y eso era más que suficiente motivación de la que necesitaba.

...

Corría el mes de febrero y el clima no había cedido mucho desde el inicio del invierno. Kagome sopló su aliento caliente entre las manos, frotándolas para recuperar algo de calor, antes de comenzar a subir por la escalera para salir del pozo. El cielo estaba asombrosamente despejado pese al frío que recorría el ambiente, un drástico contraste con el Tokio humano donde los nubarrones perlados encapotaban el cielo prácticamente todos los días.

Tomó la mano de Inuyasha, quien siempre estaba ahí para cuando llegaba a ese plano, y pisó la tierra firme temblando ante la brisa del exterior.

―Te tomaste tu tiempo ―dijo ceñudo el híbrido cuando tomaba la mochila de sus hombros para llevarla él. Inuyasha se caracterizaba por ser tosco y algo gruñón, pero nunca faltaban esos detalles donde quedaba en evidencia su amabilidad―. ¿Trajiste comida para todo el pueblo o qué? Esto pesa bastante.

―Estaba haciendo las compras para reabastecernos, tonto. Además, ¿no sabes qué día es hoy?

Inuyasha vio hacia arriba mientras pensaba unos segundos.

―¿Sábado?

―Es San Valentín ―lo corrigió. Los ojos de su marido se agrandaron ante aquella afirmación y su entrecejo fruncido se suavizó. Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con comida era capaz de cambiar su mal carácter en un chasquido―, así que te puedes hacer una idea de por qué me demoré.

―Ah, tiene sentido. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

―No lo sé, tendrás que esperar a que lleguemos a casa para averiguarlo ―se hizo la desentendida mientras descendía la colina. Ahí abajo, en el valle, estaba la gran ciudad del Tokio espiritual, una versión más rústica pero igualmente atrayente que su contraparte. Inuyasha y Kagome no vivían ahí pues solía ser muy agitado. En cambio se habían asentado a las afueras, en una pequeña aldea medio oculta en el bosque con una población reducida y muy serena. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca de Tokio como para poder visitarla regularmente, pero no tanto como para ser molestados por su animado estilo de vida.

Y aunque Kagome podía considerarse una persona citadina por haber nacido en la capital nipona, debía admitir que hacer de su hogar una villa pequeña tenía sus enormes ventajas.

―Ayer en la noche estuve hablando con Rin ―comentó Kagome en el camino.

Inuyasha roló los ojos.

―Esa niña demente. ¿Cómo está?

―Luchando para concentrarse en los estudios. La otra vez me contó que había conseguido ponerse al corriente y continuar las clases con sus compañeros, pero el ritmo que lleva la deja agotada. Tiene que hacer muchas actividades extracurriculares para recuperar el tiempo perdido ―dijo con pena, recordando el palpable agobio de Rin mientras hablaban por teléfono.

―No entiendo por qué en tu mundo esas cosas son tan importantes. No vas a hacer exámenes toda tu vida ni a aplicar todas esas cosas cuando salgas del colegio. No tiene sentido.

―Allá las cosas son diferentes, los exámenes son extremadamente importantes. Un error y podrías poner en juego tu futuro, ¿recuerdas?

―Oh, sí, recuerdo perfectamente. Parecía que ibas a morir cuando tú estabas estudiando ―se burló él.

―Varias veces pensé que moriría ―admitió amargamente. A ella también le había costado horrores mantenerse académicamente teniendo en cuenta que durante su tiempo en la preparatoria viajaba constantemente para ver a Inuyasha. Aunque durante su tercer y último año aquellas visitas habían escaseado hasta el punto de poner siempre de mal humor al híbrido, cosa que todavía lo hacía refunfuñar de vez en cuando si se lo recordaban―. Pero es un mal necesario. Al menos me alegra que no tenga que repetir el curso.

―Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Esa niña no quería volver con el bastardo? ¿Por qué se martiriza tanto estudiando si al final no le servirá de nada?

―Me dijo que además de querer culminar sus estudios con sus amigos, no quería decepcionar a sus padres repitiendo el año ―le dijo muy seriamente. Querer formar vida en otro mundo no era ningún motivo para faltar a los estudios básicos―. No sé si aplicará para alguna universidad, pero pasar la preparatoria es... digamos que es su obligación moral. A los humanos nos importan mucho estas cosas.

―Bah, da igual si de todas formas no va vivir de sus estudios estando aquí ―Inuyasha volvió a rolar los ojos sin comprender. Estudiar fórmulas y números no te ayudaba a cazar o derrotar monstruos, así que para él no tenía ningún sentido aprenderse un montón de cosas sin ninguna utilidad práctica.

―Tú nunca fuiste a la escuela, es diferente.

―Cuando era cachorro no habían escuelas. Y de todas formas dudo que hubieran aceptado a un híbrido ―se encogió de hombros restándole importancia―. Igual el viejo me enseñó a leer y escribir además de muchas otras cosas, así que no necesité nada más. Y era una tortura. Si quería que me entrenara debía terminar las lecciones de lectura, el viejo era muy cruel.

La sacerdotisa soltó una risita al imaginarse a su suegro educando a un pequeño Inuyasha que se negaba a escuchar. El pobre hombre no pudo tenerlo nada fácil.

―Por cierto... ¿Has sabido algo de tu padre? No lo he visto desde aquella vez.

―Ya sabes cómo es él, siempre va a su aire y no se queda mucho tiempo en ningún lugar. Apenas logré verlo hace unos días. Antes de eso te dije que lo había visto a inicios de enero.

―¿Y cómo está?

―Bien, supongo, como siempre.

―¿No hablaron de lo que pasó?

―Nada nuevo, en realidad ―comentó él viendo hacia otro lado. Aún se le hacía algo incómodo hablar sobre el tema de su hermano durante el solsticio.

Aquella vez que se habían encontrado varios días después de lo sucedido, Inuyasha mantuvo una corta y tensa charla con su padre. No estaba especialmente interesado en saber nada de su hermano mayor pues lo resentía enormemente por lo que había hecho, pero obviamente no podía ocultar su curiosidad y su padre no parecía importarle mucho resolverle sus dudas. Saber que Sesshomaru ahora era libre y podía estar en cualquier parte lo mantenía alerta pensando que en cualquier momento aparecería para terminar lo que había comenzado cuando era un cachorro.

― _No tienes de qué preocuparte, Sesshomaru no intentará hacerte nada_ ―le había dicho su padre aquella fría mañana de enero.

― _¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Ese tipo es peligroso, ya viste lo inestable que es. No sé si sea seguro para Kagome estar aquí siquiera, no me gustaría arriesgarme._

― _No hará nada_ ―repitió impasible _―. Aprendió su lección por las malas y sé que no tiene nada en tu contra ahora. Si tomó una mujer humana no tendría moral para atacarte ni a ti ni a Kagome, y él lo sabe._

― _Lo dices como si te lo hubiera dicho él mismo, viejo_ ―Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia sin tomárselo en serio.

― _No necesité que me lo dijera, podía verlo en su cara. Cuando creyó que la humana estaba muerta y después cuando se reencontró con ella... le caló muy profundo. De otra forma no hubiera roto la barrera._

― _Sigo teniendo mis dudas. Si lo tuviste encerrado quinientos años es por algo._

― _Yo no lo mantuve encerrado, fue él mismo. Y su madre, en parte_ ―agregó poco después―. _Él no es un peligro para ti siempre y cuando tú no seas un peligro para su mujer, así de simple._

El híbrido guardó silencio momentáneamente, observando el perfil de su padre que estaba muy ocupado vigilando los alrededores tranquilos de aquel peñasco. Se veía tan calmado que casi no le parecía normal.

― _¿Lo perdonaste, padre?_ ―preguntó más serio. Rara vez se refería a él con 'padre' en lugar de 'viejo' o simplemente 'papá', una palabra que no había usado desde que era pequeño. Esto captó la atención de InuTaisho, quien se giró un poco para ver a su hijo.

― _No sé si algún día pueda hacerlo. Pero también es mi hijo. Era joven y estaba equivocado, su vida vale más que un ataque de celos hormonal. Lo único que lamento es que tu madre tuviera que pagar las consecuencias de esto. Y que casi lo hayas tenido que hacer tú._

― _¿No lo culpas por lo que le pasó a mamá?_

― _No creo que pueda. No todos los demonios piensan igual que nosotros, Inuyasha, no puedo culparlo por haber actuado según su naturaleza. Y yo también tengo la culpa. Tuve que haber estado más pendiente de él y haber sido más firme. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis propios asuntos que me desentendí de Sesshomaru._

― _Sabes que eso no fue tu culpa._

― _Es difícil verlo así ahora_ ―sonrió tristemente el demonio―. _Pero han pasado tantos años que no puedo quedarme viviendo en el pasado. Ni tú deberías hacerlo, Inuyasha. No te metas con él y no tendrá motivos para atacarte._

El híbrido frunció la boca para contener un gruñido en la base de la garganta, aún insatisfecho con esa respuesta. Si aquel demonio había demostrado no tener escrúpulos, ¿por qué la presencia de una simple niña humana lo frenaría? Era absurdo. No era como él, quien tenía parte de sangre humana y le ayudaba comprenderlos mejor ―aunque esto no le gustara demasiado―, un demonio no conocía de sentimentalismos absurdos y mucho menos les tomaba importancia.

Pero...

Estaba su padre.

Así que no era del todo imposible en realidad.

Esta vez sí soltó un gruñido por empezar a pensar cosas extrañas nada relacionadas a su carácter y decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema. No quería ni recordar el nombre de su hermano y era mejor simplemente dejar de mencionarlo.

― _¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Tienes algún plan?_

― _Nada en particular_ ―negó llanamente. Tan seco que Inuyasha sintió una ligera sospecha. Sacudió la cabeza y razonó que debía ser su imaginación. Después de aquella conversación, padre e hijo intercambiaron una pequeña despedida y se alejaron en caminos opuestos. La siguiente vez que lo había visto fue unos días atrás poco después de que Kagome partiera a su época, y tuvo la impresión de que esta vez su padre estaba haciendo o buscando algo. Se lo veía más atento y quizás hasta más distraído. Pero de nuevo, Inuyasha lo atribuyó a imaginaciones suyas.

―Espero que esté bien ―Kagome lo sacó de sus cavilaciones sobre los posibles planes del viejo y le obligó a regresar al presente―, no tuvo que ser fácil hacer todo eso.

―Supongo que no ―se encogió de hombros. No tenía que suponerlo, lo sabía perfectamente―. La última vez que lo vi me dijo que se había encontrado con ese bastardo.

―¿Tu padre se encontró con Sesshomaru? ―Kagome se detuvo un momento y lo vio atónita―. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio?

―Tampoco es que llevemos mucho tiempo hablando, Kagome.

―Ya, pero... ¿Pasó algo? ¿Pelearon?

―No dio muchos detalles, pero al parecer no pasó nada. Creo que ni hablaron en realidad, sólo cruzaron caminos.

―¿Y qué estaba haciendo Sesshomaru?

―Hablando con un árbol.

―¿Estás bromeando? ―lo miró ceñuda.

―No, de verdad estaba hablando con un árbol. Es un árbol de magnolia de mil años de antigüedad, supuestamente es un buen amigo de mi padre ―le explicó brevemente―. Lo conocí hace muchísimos años, es básicamente un árbol con cara de viejo que te da consejos e imparte sabiduría y todo eso. Es algo perturbador de hecho.

―¿Y tu padre se enteró de qué estaba hablando Sesshomaru con él?

―Aparentemente está buscando más brechas que den al mundo humano.

―¿En serio?

―Es lo que le dijo el árbol a mi padre ―Inuyasha se encogió de hombros―. También le dijo que estaba en búsqueda de métodos para imitar los efectos de los solsticios y poder cruzar a voluntad por esos puntos como hacemos nosotros.

―Vaya... quiere que Rin y él puedan verse sin importar la apertura natural ―razonó Kagome viendo hacia su marido―. Imagino que también quiere que ella pueda volver a casa cada vez que lo necesite, ¿no? qué considerado de su parte.

―Oh, sí, es un santo ―Inuyasha roló los ojos y Kagome lo ignoró.

―Pero... si busca portales naturales eventualmente dará con el pozo devorador de huesos. Tarde o temprano puede venir aquí.

―¿Y por qué me estás viendo así? ―cuestionó ante la ojeada dura que le lanzó ella.

―Prométeme que no vas a pelear con él.

―¿Por qué iba yo a pelear con ese imbécil?

―Porque te conozco y sé que quieres hacerlo.

―El que quiera hacerlo no significa que _vaya_ a hacerlo.

―Sí, claro, y tú también eres un santo. Hablo en serio, Inuyasha, no vayas a pelear con él. Si llegamos a encontrárnoslo, yo seré quien hable, tú no te metas porque sé que vas a buscar pelea ―Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Acaso era tan fácil de leer?―. Si busca una brecha, le explicaré todo lo que necesita saber sobre el pozo, así que no tiene que haber ningún enfrentamiento entre ustedes.

―Puff, hablas como si ése tipo fuera un ser racional que piensa y todo.

―Lo hace si lo que quiere es ver de nuevo a Rin. Y yo le prometí a ella que la ayudaría a que eso pasara, por cierto.

―Tú siempre metiéndote donde no te llaman. Y esa niña está loca por querer regresar con esa bestia.

Kagome se rió por lo bajo ganándose una fea mirada de su esposo. Cuando él le preguntó qué era tan gracioso, ella sólo respondió:

―Oh, nada. Es que el amor nos hace cometer locuras... como saltar a un pozo a cada rato, por ejemplo. Algunas bestias valen la pena.

―No exageres, como si saltar un pozo... ¡Hey! ¿Me estás llamando bestia? ¡Kagome!

La mujer comenzó a reírse pese a las protestas del híbrido, sonriéndole cándidamente hasta hacerlo enrojecer ligeramente. Juntos terminaron de atravesar el camino que los conducía a su hogar, continuando la conversación animada.

En una cosa Kagome tenía mucha razón: había ciertas personas por las que valía la pena cometer locuras. Y estaba segura de que para permanecer al lado de Inuyasha haría cualquier cosa necesaria, por más descabellada que fuera.

...

―Todo va a estar bien, Rin ―le aseguró Momoko por tercera vez. Sus padres habían repetido cosas similares en el transcurso de la noche anterior y aquella misma mañana antes de despedirse de ella. Rin, su grupo de clases y prácticamente casi todo el cuerpo estudiantil estaban reunidos en la entrada del colegio, aglomerados frente al tablón de anuncios murmurando cosas entre sí mientras buscaban sus nombres en la larga lista―. ¿Quieres esperar a que se dispersen un poco? Así no hay quien pueda pasar.

La muchacha asintió temblando y ambas se quedaron rezagadas a un par de pasos de la multitud. Los ojos de Rin estaban demasiado abiertos y su corazón latía tan fuerte que cualquiera diría que se enfrentaba a una situación de vida o muerte.

Y técnicamente lo era, al menos para ella.

―Tranquila que el que te pongas nerviosa no va a cambiar los resultados ―la aconsejó su amiga―. Estudiaste como una poseída durante meses y cuando repasamos los temas lo hiciste muy bien. Además de que tú misma dijiste que los exámenes no estaban tan difíciles como habías creído, así que quita esa cara de trauma.

―Empiezas a sonar como Issei.

―Bueno, pasamos tiempo juntos ―se encogió ella de hombros―. Por cierto, ¿dónde estará? Creí que vendría temprano. Quizás está tan nervioso como tú.

―¿Buscan a Issei? ―las oyó Masashi y se acercó a ellas―. Está al frente, lleva ahí un rato.

―¿Tú ya viste tus resultados?

―Llegué casi cuando abrieron el portón, estaba tan ansioso que no pude esperar ―se rió el chico―. Aprobé todo. No son las notas que esperaba, pero tampoco estuve tan mal. Historia fue mi promedio más bajo, lamentablemente, pero el resto...

―Pasaste y es lo que importa. ¿Viste las notas de alguien más?

―Sí, vi las de todo el mundo. No había casi nadie y me pude tomar mi tiempo.

―¿Sabes cómo nos fue?

―No me preguntes números específicos porque no me los aprendí, sólo busqué aprobados. No nos fue mal como clase, tuvimos buen promedio considerando que el trimestre pasado fue un desastre.

―Y... ¿viste las notas de Rin? ―Momoko lanzó una leve cabezada en su dirección, a lo que la chica tragó en seco. Jamás se había sentido tan estresada con los resultados de unos exámenes. Sus notas siempre habían sido de las mejores y los exámenes solían resultarle bastante fáciles por su alto grado de comprensión de cada materia. Pero claro, seis meses en otro mundo le borran la memoria y desestabilizan a cualquiera, y en su caso había sido bastante difícil recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Masashi le dio una mirada que no supo identificar y asintió esta vez dirigiéndose directamente a ella.

―¿Quieres saberlas? Les presté bastante atención, me tenías preocupado.

―¿En serio? ―su voz salió más aguda de lo que era.

―A todos en realidad. ¿Quieres que te diga?

―No, no me digas ―negó con movimientos cortos y rápidos―, quiero verlo por mí misma.

―¿Y qué haces ahí parada? Ven aquí. Y tú también, Momoko ―roló los ojos y las tomó a ambas de la muñeca, abriéndose paso entre la multitud pidiendo permiso con su potente voz. Era una suerte que fueran tan buenas amigas de uno de los chicos más altos de la clase. Los demás estudiantes no tuvieron más opción que abrir una hilera para que los tres pudieran pasar, y sólo a unos pasos, las empujó hacia la primera fila.

Rin quedó al lado de Issei, que veía el tablón con ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa ligera que remarcaba un alivio tremendo. Pese a que las cosas hubieran estado algo tensas entre ellos esas últimas semanas, por ese pequeño instante el muchacho de los lentes pareció olvidar aquel detalle y ensanchó su sonrisa para ella, señalándole hacia donde estaba escrito su nombre.

―Buen trabajo.

Rin se puso de puntillas para leer su línea correspondiente pasando el dedo para no perderla. Cayó sobre sus talones al ver que todos los números superaban el mínimo necesario para tener un aprobado.

―¡No puede ser! ¡Pasé, pasé! ―gritó mientras saltaba emocionada, abrazando con fuerza a Momoko y a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino―. ¡Oh por Dios, no puedo creerlo, pasé!

―Ya lo sé, pero no me grites ―pidió Issei cuando lo abrazaba. O mejor dicho estrangulaba―. ¿Puedes soltarme? Me vas a hacer vomitar el desayuno.

―¡Lo siento! Es que... ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡Woohoo! ¡Pasé! ¡Quemarme las pestañas todas las noches rindió sus frutos, pasé!

―Que alguien le dé un calmante ―le susurró Issei a Momoko mientras Rin iba hacia donde estaban Haruka y Masashi―. ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

―No te pasas varias noches a la semana estudiando con Rin para que no se te quede algo. Mira mi nota final de matemáticas.

―¿83? Vaya, no está nada mal, felicidades.

―¡Gracias! Mejoré mi promedio y todo, estoy muy contenta ―le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo sin dejar de sonreír, sólo para separarse inmediatamente con una sonrisa reluciente―. Y ahora yo también necesito abrazar a todo el mundo.

―La felicidad de Rin es contagiosa, ¿eh?

Pero Momoko ya no estaba ahí para escucharlo, pues se abalanzó sobre el resto de sus compañeros conforme los iba encontrando.

El resto del día pasó sumamente rápido y no hubo manera de borrarle la enorme sonrisa del rostro a Rin. Por primera vez desde que había regresado ―quitando el hecho de su prueba negativa de embarazo― se sentía totalmente en paz consigo misma y que era merecedora de un largo y reparador descanso de mínimo un par de semanas.

―Lo único malo es que el promedio general no fue tan bueno como quería, pero llegar a los setenta puntos es igual de bueno. Y considerando que prácticamente falté medio año escolar... ―suspiró aliviada cuando se reunía con su madre la tarde de la ceremonia de clausura. Como su padre estaba en época de exámenes finales en la universidad no llegaría a casa hasta bien tarde en la noche, pero igualmente estuvo conversando con él por teléfono durante la mañana para darle las buenas noticias.

―Te felicito tanto, Rin ―la abrazó fuertemente―, sabía que podías hacerlo, eres demasiado lista como para fallar algún examen.

―Gracias, mamá. Ah, me siento tan contenta... como si me quitaran un peso enorme de encima.

―Me lo imagino, cariño. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche? ¿Irás a celebrar con tus amigos o quieres que te prepare algo?

―Creo que les escuché decir que estaban haciendo una reservación para ir a cenar al pueblo después de que acabe la ceremonia. Pero puedo esperar a que venga papá para que celebremos los tres juntos.

―Mejor vete con tus amigos, después de tanto esfuerzo mereces relajarte un poco ―le dijo mientras acomodaba cariñosamente un mechón de su flequillo―. Pero no te relajes demasiado, quiero que regreses a casa temprano y en una sola pieza.

―Sabes que yo no bebo, mamá ―rió ella ante su escepticismo―. Cuando las cosas se pongan demasiado animadas me iré, tranquila. Aunque me gustaría pasar un rato más con mis amigas... ¿te importaría si invito a alguna de las chicas a la casa más tarde?

―¿A que se queden a dormir?

―Sí, si alguna quiere.

―Siempre y cuando no traigas a nadie borracho y no hagan mucho ruido, todo bien. Te lo has ganado.

―Tranquila que Momoko y Haruka no son de las que beben en realidad. Por las demás no puedo hablar ―en ese momento sonó la voz del director por parlante anunciando que la ceremonia de graduación y clausura darían inicio, y que instaba a todos los alumnos e invitados a reunirse en el salón auditorio―. Será mejor que entremos, no me quiero perder mi propia graduación.

―Y yo tampoco.

Madre e hija entraron juntas y separaron sus caminos para tomar sus respectivos lugares, conversando con sus compañeros de asiento casi olvidando por completo el calvario que habían vivido el año pasado. Ésta vez no hubieron personas curiosas queriendo indagar al respecto ni ningún otro elemento que las tensara por aquella agotadora experiencia. No, por esa tarde ambas se dieron el lujo de pretender que nada había pasado y que sus vidas siempre habían sido normales.

Se despidieron un par de horas después, mientras Yuriko esperaba un autobús que la llevara a casa y Rin se perdía calle arriba con sus amigos, quienes festejaban a viva voz el fin de la preparatoria entre canciones y exclamaciones de victoria bastante escandalosas de las que la muchacha también formaba parte. Estaba tan feliz que no podía evitarlo y poco le importaba.

Entre comida, bebidas y anécdotas se pasó el tiempo volando, y Rin fue en parte el centro de atención sin que esta vez le molestara que le hicieran preguntas sobre el mundo espiritual, Ah-Un y Sesshomaru, y por suerte ninguna fue demasiado lejos en lo que ella podía considerar incómodo. Hasta que Shizuku, ya algo ida de copas, le preguntó directamente cómo había sido vivir a solas con un hombre _tan guapo_ como el inugami.

―Siempre quise preguntarlo, ¿sabes? Pero me daba mucha pena. Pero ahora que estamos tan sinceros... dinos. Algo habrán tenido que hacer, ¿verdad? Te veías muy... muy feliz cuando hiciste el video. Y hay que admitir que aunque fuera una especie de perro tenía una cara sexy.

―¿Te parecía sexy? Mujer, era un perro. Zoofílica ―respondió alguien entre risas. Ya más de uno tenía un par de grados de alcohol en la sangre y el humor estaba por las nubes. Rin sólo se quedó callada sin que nadie le diera chance de responder.

―Joder, perro o no debes admitir que estaba bueno ―respondió Shizuku intentando mantener la vista fija en Kappei, aunque él no hubiera dicho nada―, yo le hacía cosas.

―¿Qué tipo de cosas?

―Cosas indecentes ―sentenció Shizuku levantando el dedo índice

―La zoofilia es ilegal porque puedes traumar al pobre animal. Puedes ir a la cárcel. Y si Rin le hizo cosas entonces hay que decirle a la policía ―la señaló Hajime muy seriamente con los ojos desenfocados.

―¿Pobre animal? Ese tipo casi nos mata el muy maldito ―exclamó furiosa Haruka. Su rostro estaba enrojecido y entrecerraba los párpados como si no distinguiera el rostro de ningún compañero―, nadie en su sano juicio diría que es sexy. Además, ¿cómo puedes decir que es sexy si ni lo viste sin camisa? Podría ser un tipo peludo o estar flacuchento.

―Rin, ¿tú lo viste desnudo? ¿Es sexy o no?

―Responda, señorita Hashimoto, esto saldrá en primera plana ―Jiro le extendió una brocheta de carne y verduras a medio comer a modo de micrófono mientras imitaba muy bien a un periodista.

―Me reservo los comentarios ―respondió siguiéndole el juego y soltando una carcajada. Pese a lo bochornoso que era todo el asunto no podía negar que era hilarante. Sólo esperaba que ninguno de ellos recordara nada mañana.

―¡Esto es atentar contra la libertad de prensa! El mundo debe saber si un inugami es o no sexy, ¡podría cambiar la historia como la conocemos!

―No puede ser sexy porque a mí los tipos guapos no me dan miedo. Ese era un monstruo horrendo y punto. Si hubiera estado bueno me le hubiera lanzado encima en lugar de correr. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo hubiera hecho ―sentenció Haruka mientras otras chicas le daban la razón, incluyendo a Shizuku y Satsuki.

―Wow, y yo que creí que Haruka no tomaba ―le dijo Rin a Momoko en un susurro. Las dos amigas parecían ser de las únicas que estaban en pleno uso de sus facultades mentales. Y como si quisiera probar que Rin estaba equivocada, la mencionada empezó a tener arcadas muy estridentes que hicieron retroceder a todos los que estaban sentados cerca. Momoko y Rin rápidamente se levantaron para tomarla y sacarla del restaurante antes de que causara un desastre. Segundos después le sujetaban el cabello mientras devolvía su cena casi totalmente intacta detrás de un árbol.

―Justo lo que quería hacer esta noche, atender borrachos―ironizó Momoko― . Es el broche de oro para la graduación.

―Al menos son borrachos simpáticos, ¿no? ―rió Rin.

―Ya verás que mañana no serán nada graciosos ―apostó Masashi acercándose con Issei. En el interior del restaurante comenzaron a sonar cánticos que pretendían ser la canción de despedida que habían entonado durante el acto. El chico le alcanzó una botella de agua a Momoko, quien la usó para limpiarle un poco la boca a su amiga con una servilleta.

―¿Y ustedes no tomaron? Se los ve bastante lúcidos.

―Nah, cometer estas estupideces no me va... al menos en público ―añadió Issei en voz baja volviendo la vista hacia el local.

―Y a mí me amenazaron de muerte si llego borracho, así que me controlé. No quiero despertar la ira de la abuela.

―Oh, sí, esa mujer lanza lo que sea que tenga en la mano y siempre te da en la frente ―asintió Issei con una sonrisita mientras el otro chico suspiraba dándole la razón.

―Creo que Haruka ya terminó de devolver hasta su primera papilla de bebé ―comentó Rin al ayudar a la susodicha a sentarse lentamente en el suelo sin dejar de darle palmadas en la espalda―. Uh, mañana tendrá una resaca de mil demonios...

―Y no es la única.

―Hay que llevarla a su casa. ¿Quién es tan valiente para enfrentar a sus padres a las once de la noche? A no ser que la dejemos tirada, toquemos el timbre y nos vayamos corriendo. Si es así me apunto ―el chico de las gafas alzó la mano mientras los otros tres rolaban los ojos.

―Yo voy ―suspiró Masashi al colocar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Haruka para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. La chica estaba totalmente ida musitando entre dientes cosas que nadie comprendía―. Igual quiero darme una ducha e irme a dormir, y mi casa queda en la misma vereda. Mañana se las cobraré a Jiro por regar toda esa cerveza sobre mí.

―Si te ven llegando solo con ella te vas a meter en problemas ―dijo Issei en un tono sugestivo―, un par de chicos ebrios... en la noche... da para dejar volar la imaginación.

―No seas idiota.

―Yo te ayudo ―se ofreció Momoko al soportar el peso de Haruka del otro lado―. Con otra chica al menos no se ve tan sospechoso.

―O se ve aún peor ―alzó las cejas Issei. Había estado tomando también, pero no lo suficiente como para acabar en aquel estado tan penoso del resto de los muchachos―. ¿Vamos todos juntos mejor?

―Nosotros podemos ―aseguró Momoko―. Quiero pasar un momento a casa también, estos zapatos me están matando.

―Nadie te manda a ponerte tacones para la graduación ―observó Issei alzando una ceja.

―Cállate que son hermosos. ¿Nos veremos después, verdad? ¿O ustedes ya se van?

―¿Bromeas? Fue nuestro último día, hay que celebrarlo ―contestó Rin haciendo vítores con las manos―. Te esperamos en la plaza, ¿está bien? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

―Claro, ya vuelvo, no me tardo.

―Buenas noches, Masashi, gracias por llevarla a casa ―le sonrió Rin señalando a Haruka que continuaba balbuceando.

―Es mi excusa para irme a casa temprano, así que mejor para mí. Hasta la próxima, chicos.

El trío de muchachos se alejó calle abajo y dobló en la siguiente cuadra, haciendo movimientos exagerados para intentar que Haruka se mantuviera sobre sus piernas el mayor tiempo posible. Issei y Rin voltearon hacia el restaurante al escuchar un fuerte estruendo seguido de risas estridentes entremezcladas con más cánticos de victoria.

―Pretendamos que no los conocemos y nos vamos ―ofreció él y Rin asintió rápidamente.

―Menos mal que ya pagamos nuestra parte al entrar.

―Menos mal que el tío de Hajime es el dueño y no los está echando a patadas.

Conforme dejaban el bullicio del restaurante atrás mientras caminaban, las sonrisas y pláticas cortas disminuían hasta el punto de desaparecer y convertirse en un mutismo absoluto. Rin le daba varios vistazos al muchacho, encontrándoselo ido e inusualmente serio, como si estuviera pensando en algo malo. Llegaron la pequeña plaza y se sentaron en el bordillo de la estatua de un soldado a caballo. Pese a que el lugar estaba bastante iluminado por todas las farolas, el que estuviera totalmente vacío y silencioso le daba un aspecto algo tétrico.

―No puedo creer que ya hayamos terminado el colegio ―suspiró él echándose hacia atrás.

―Se siente muy raro saber que ya no tendremos que usar el uniforme.

―Lo sorpresivo es que ninguno en nuestra clase hubiera reprobado. Todos bajamos de promedio cuando desapareciste, nadie podía concentrarse.

―Uy... lo lamento.

―¿Algún día dejarás de disculparte?

―Lo dudo mucho ―rió Rin―. Pero de verdad... ¿Fue tan malo?

―No tienes idea. Creer que estás a punto de morir y después ver cómo arrastran a tu amiga a un lugar donde no puedes ayudarla ni hacer nada... nunca lo olvidaré. Creí que moriríamos ese día.

―Por un momento yo también temí que eso pasara. Por eso intenté detenerlo, si algo les hubiera pasado a ustedes... si algo te hubiera pasado a ti, Issei... Dios, no quiero ni imaginarlo. Tuve pesadillas durante semanas.

―¿Y aún así defiendes al inugami por lo que hizo? ―preguntó repentinamente el chico, viéndola directamente a los ojos. Rin relajó los hombros y suspiró suavemente.

―Nunca defenderé lo que hizo ese día, ni ningún otro en el que haya herido a gente inocente. Es imposible que intente excusar las cosas malas que ha hecho. Pero tampoco puedo decir que es un monstruo. Estaba equivocado y cometió miles de errores, pero eso no lo hace malo. No ahora, al menos.

―Es difícil no decir que alguien no es malo si ha intentado matar a tus amigos.

―Es difícil decir que es malo cuando me ha protegido tanto ―contestó tildando la cabeza. Guardó silencio por el instante en el que terminaba de tomar valor. Era hora de decir la verdad―. Quizás no sea un ser humano, pero hasta cierto punto creo que nos comprende mejor de lo que crees.

―¿En qué sentido? ―quiso saber en tono dubitativo haciendo una mueca.

―Es... algo complicado.

―¿Es parte de la historia que no has querido contar? ―levantó una ceja el muchacho.

―¿Cómo sabes que hay cosas que no he dicho?

―Rin, por favor. Es demasiado obvio, ¿crees que no te conozco?

―Creí que al menos disimulaba mejor.

―No mucho, se notaba que ocultabas cosas. ¿Por qué crees que todos se soltaron ahora y lo comentaron? Y juzgando tu cara, supongo que por algo será ―hizo un gesto aparentemente despreocupado alzando los hombros. Era evidente que no estaba muy cómodo con la conversación pero aún así se forzaba a mantenerla―. Para eso no insististe que los acompañáramos a llevar a Haruka, ¿cierto? Porque me lo quieres decir.

―Me asusta lo observador que eres.

―Es mi habilidad oculta. ¿Y bien? ―la invitó a comenzar. Rin apretó un poco los dientes para acabar de reunir el valor que necesitaba.

―Sí... hay algunas cuantas cosas que no he dicho. No quería llamar la atención más de lo necesario, porque son cosas complicadas. Creí que era mejor no dejar que se supiera en ese momento, pero ya estoy lista para decirlo. Al menos a algunas personas.

―Eso que tienes que decir es delicado ¿cómo, exactamente?

―Supongo que para comenzar en la parte importante, debo hablarte de la razón por la que Sesshomaru estaba encerrado. Les conté parcialmente por medio de las cartas, pero no les dije la parte final. De alguna manera pude verlo por medio del pergamino del ático. Todo sucedió...

Y por ahí comenzó a relatar una versión más exacta de los hechos, unos que había simplificado de tal manera que las preguntas no fueran tan incómodas ni las miradas estuvieran llenas de reproche.

Era extrañamente liberador poder hablar sobre eso con alguien más, explicarle las cosas bien y sacarse ese peso de encima, a pesar de saber que esa persona no estaba del todo contenta con lo que oía. Le dijo exactamente lo que vio por medio del pergamino, el castigo de Sesshomaru, las palabras de su padre para sellarlo en la casa y lo que el demonio le respondió a ella después al preguntarle por qué no repetiría la masacre que había cometido contra aquella inocente mujer.

 _Porque no querría verte en su lugar._

Esas palabras no le gustaron a Issei, pero no pudo protestar mucho con sus comentarios sarcásticos porque Rin siguió relatando lo que fue sucediendo después.

Fue sutil al explicarle su relación con él, sin ahondar en detalles de cómo se habían acercado ni muchísimo menos hasta qué punto llegaba su cercanía. Cuando terminó de hablar, Issei se quedó callado un rato con los ojos bien abiertos mientras lo procesaba todo lentamente.

―Ya me lo imaginaba desde hace un tiempo ―terminó diciendo con desgana, soltando un suave resoplido.

―Lo siento.

―¿Por qué lo sientes?

―Tengo la impresión de que no era lo que querías escuchar.

―No lo quería escuchar pero ya me hacía la idea desde que te seguí aquel día a la casa. Era algo obvio.

―¿Estás enojado?

Ésta vez fue el turno de Issei para verla a la cara con franqueza.

―Considerando al tipo... ―pero cuando Rin estaba por responderle, alzó una mano―. Ya sé lo que me vas a decir. Pero nada de eso cambia el hecho de que haya querido matarme a mí. No podría caerme bien ni aunque me pagaran.

―Eso no te lo reprocho ―mencionó ella dándole la razón. Hubo silencio incómodo por unos segundos hasta que Issei resopló:

―¿Y cuál es tu plan? ¿Vas a volver con él?

―Es lo que quiero ―respondió cayendo en cuenta de que a pesar de discutir aquello con Issei en términos tan pacíficos y se le hiciera anormal, no era tan difícil como había esperado. Estaba muchísimo más apacible de lo que imaginó en primer lugar y se cuestionó si su amigo había acabado aceptando la idea o si los tragos de aquella noche tenían algo que ver.

―¿Qué dicen tus padres al respecto?

―Aún no les he dicho.

―¿Piensas hacerlo o te vas a escapar?

Rin lo miró ceñuda sin encontrar divertido aquel comentario.

―Voy a decirles así como te estoy diciendo a ti. Son mis padres y tienen que saberlo aunque no les guste.

―¿Y si no te dejan hacerlo? ―preguntó alzando una ceja con cierto interés―. ¿Y si te lo prohíben?

―Les haré entender a como dé lugar. No quiero irme de aquí si peleamos, así que lo haré cueste lo que cueste.

Issei hizo una corta pausa antes de decir:

―Estás muy decidida, ¿no?

―Lo estoy. Quiero estar con él.

Issei apretó los labios como si intentara contenerse de decir algo.

―Es raro, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera es humano, es mucho mayor que tú y es peligroso. ¿Cómo puedes querer a alguien así? No es un tipo normal.

―Uno no escoge estas cosas, Issei, a veces sólo pasan.

―Sí... eso ya lo sé ―musitó desanimado. Y pese a que Rin se sintiera fatal por ser responsable de la tristeza de su amigo, no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para hacerlo sentir mejor―. ¿Estarás segura? Hay miles de monstruos que intentarán hacerte daño, no tendrás a tus amigos ni a tus padres... estarías en constante peligro. ¿De verdad es lo que quieres?

―Sé que no será nada fácil, pero quiero hacerlo. Me necesita y... yo también lo necesito a él.

―¿Y qué pasa con los que te necesitamos aquí?

Issei la desarmó al alzar los ojos hasta ella para verla de frente. Aquella era una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta, y sintió que con eso su corazón se encogía de dolor. Si sus padres habían quedado tan afectados con su primera partida, ¿cuánto los lastimaría saber que quería regresar con Sesshomaru? ¿Cuánto daño les haría pensar que, de cierto modo, su única hija escogía a un ser que ni siquiera era humano sobre ellos?

¿Cuánto lastimaría a los amigos que tanto se habían preocupado por ella? ¿Llegarían a odiarla cuando lo supieran?

Estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que no se habían percatado del par de pasos que resonaban calladamente en el parque, no hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca como para ser ignorados. Ambos voltearon hacia Momoko que regresaba enrojecida, con el pelo revuelto y falta de aliento.

―¡Lo siento! Por poco nos descubren los padres de Haruka, menos mal que su hermana pequeña estaba despierta y nos cubrió mientras la metíamos en su cuarto. Después de eso me fui corriendo a casa a cambiarme los zapatos, no me di cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho ―soltó de repente con varios resoplidos cansados―. ¿Interrumpo algo? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Issei miró un momento más a Rin, debatiéndose en continuar o simplemente cambiar de tema.

―Creo que mejor me voy a casa, estoy algo cansado ―se levantó desinflándose con un resoplido y sacudió levemente sus pantalones.

―Pero acabo de llegar. ¿Pasó algo? ―Momoko observó a Rin preguntándole mudamente― ¿Está todo bien con ustedes?

―Sí, todo está bien. Pero creo que esos tragos me dejaron peor de lo que creí ―inventó rápidamente él esbozando una sonrisa―. No deberían quedarse aquí solas, ¿las acompaño a casa? Creo que aún puedo caminar en línea recta.

―Vamos, no me digas que con esos dos vasos quedaste mareado. Pensé que íbamos a quedarnos aquí hablando hasta la madrugada.

―¿Viste como terminó Haruka? No quiero que me vean hacer algo remotamente parecido, gracias.

―No exageres, estás hablando bastante normal como para estar borracho.

―No confíes tanto en mi estómago ―negó con el dedo índice―. ¿Se quedan o se van?

Momoko observó a Rin como esperando que la ayudara a desenmascarar la farsa de Issei, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, ésta también se levantó y le siguió el juego.

―Mejor nos vamos, está empezando a hacer frío. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa, Momoko?

―¿Qué? No me vas a decir que le crees, no está borracho.

―Prefiero no subestimarlo mucho.

Momoko los vio a ambos como cuestionándose qué rayos les pasaba.

―¿Qué pasó cuando venía hasta aquí? ¿De qué hablaban? Están raros.

―No te preocupes, te lo contaré todo. Pero mejor en casa que aquí afuera, está empezando a hacer algo de frío.

La muchacha volvió a mirarlos esta vez con el ceño un poco menos fruncido y acabó suspirando mientras asentía con la cabeza.

―Está bien. Pero a mi casa mejor que la tuya, no me quiero dar el viaje de subir a esta hora. Si quieres ve a tu casa, igual quedamos en rutas separadas. Intenta caminar en una línea recta, a ver si puedes ―le dijo a Issei, quien se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una sonrisa.

―Ya te diré mañana cómo me fue con eso. Buenas noches.

Por la manera que tuvo de observar a Rin antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, creyó que le diría algo más o le haría algún comentario. Sin embargo, Issei pareció cambiar de idea, negó levemente con la cabeza y se fue en una dirección opuesta a la de ellas después de intercambiar las despedidas.

Las chicas no tardaron en llegar a su destino, y una vez instaladas en el cuarto de Momoko, ésta se le sentó al frente muy seriamente y le dijo:

―Empieza a hablar.

Esa noche, su amiga supo absolutamente todo lo que había estado guardando durante tanto tiempo, todo aquello que no se atrevió a contar a nadie, los detalles que nunca dio por miedo a ser juzgada y ser llamada con nombres insultantes. Sus alegrías, sus temores e ilusiones.

Ambas no durmieron sino hasta que amaneció, y para cuando llegó ese momento, Rin se fue a dormir sintiéndose mucho más ligera y tranquila que antes. Era lindo desahogarse con un buen oyente, especialmente si éste te brinda su apoyo incondicional.

Ojalá tuviera tanta suerte con los dos últimos que faltaban.

...

El demonio blanco no cambió su ecuánime expresión mientras admiraba momentáneamente el paisaje de aquella región. Muchísimas cosas habían cambiado en los cinco siglos que estuvo aislado del resto del mundo, pero nunca imaginó que fueran cambios tan drásticos. Ciudades grandes, repletas de todo tipo de criaturas conviviendo como si nada, organizadas y trabajando juntas como si fuera algo cotidiano. Edificios, estructuras metálicas, electricidad... eran conceptos a los cuales todavía no se adaptaba.

En sus años de juventud había visto guerras, alzamientos, ataques despiadados... las especies de demonios no se entremezclaban ni vivían juntas, no era algo para nada normal. Siempre habían estado separados en sus propios territorios, peleando entre sí por la supremacía de las distintas regiones. Los clanes más poderosos oprimían a las clases más bajas y las mantenían a raya, controlándolas a su voluntad para mantener el orden. El aire siempre solía oler a sangre y fuego por las constantes peleas que aquella disconformidad ocasionaba.

Jamás creyó que fuera posible que entre tantas diferencias, aquellas criaturas consiguieran establecerse y vivir en paz. Era un escenario cada vez más usual de los últimos lugares que había visitado. Seguían existiendo actos bélicos en varios sitios, pero eran casos aislados y muy específicos, no cosa de cada día como lo había sido antes.

Y siendo él un ser especialista en la violencia se sentía completamente fuera de lugar en un mundo tan pacífico en comparación a cómo lo había dejado.

Pero, razonándolo bien, si él mismo había cambiado tan drásticamente en el transcurso de esos años, ¿por qué no podía pasar lo mismo fuera de su encierro? Quizás no todos los demonios tenían aquel extraño sentido de comunidad o civilización, pero había un buen número de ellos que se comportaban casi ― _casi_ ― como si fueran humanos.

No se dejó distraer por la vista más de lo necesario y continuó con su camino. Aquella debía ser la ciudad de Tokio si el mapa estaba en lo correcto, uno de los sitios por los que Rin estaba más ansiosa de conocer. No se acercaría más de lo necesario aún, había prometido visitar cada punto de aquel itinerario con ella y era algo que pensaba cumplir.

Además de que no había viajado hasta ese lugar para adentrarse en la cuidad. Lo que buscaba estaba algunos kilómetros a las afueras, una brecha en el fondo de un antiguo pozo.

Había visitado varias brechas en el transcurso de esos meses, y ninguna de ellas estaba disponible para lo que se proponía. Varias tenían guardianes que exigían un altísimo precio para cruzarlas, aún siendo periodo de solsticio ―como una innecesaria cantidad de sangre y restos de demonios específicos, o un sacrificio físico de aquel que deseaba cruzar, y no estaba dispuesto a someter a Rin a tal locura―, y otros estaban en lugares totalmente inaccesibles, como el fondo de una cascada rodeada de remolinos y el más reciente que había encontrado estaba en las profundidades de un volcán, donde casualmente se encontraba un poderoso espíritu sellado que había jurado venganza en contra de los seres humanos*; de nuevo con la seguridad de Rin en mente, prefirió no tomar ningún riesgo.

Aquel pozo no parecía ser una mala opción pues estaba al aire libre y se encontraba en una zona aparentemente pacífica. Pero por supuesto que necesitaba investigarlo primero para no cometer errores.

Había sido un viaje largo y afortunadamente silencioso, pues había enviado a Jaken a vigilar el estado del dragón que debía estar despertando de su hibernación como excusa para quitárselo de encima. Por más útil que pudiera resultar su asistencia en aquel mundo que se le hacía tan desconocido, su voz aguda e incesantes halagos eran demasiado fastidiosos como para ser soportados por más de dos meses seguidos.

Durante varios minutos su único acompañante eran los leves sonidos que sus pasos le arrancaban a la tierra que comenzaba a despertar de su letargo del invierno. No había rastros de otras criaturas, al menos no ninguna demasiado cercana de la que pudiera preocuparse. O tal vez...

Su nariz recogió un ínfimo pero tenuemente reconocible aroma, y pese a la única vez que lo había sentido fue muy breve, no le costó reconocerlo en el acto. O mejor dicho, _reconocerlos_ a ambos en el acto.

En unos pasos más, ya con el pozo a la vista a campo abierto, dos figuras lo esperaban: una humana y un híbrido.

El demonio arrugó levemente la piel de la nariz en desagrado y se abstuvo de continuar por uno o dos segundos, imaginándose por qué estarían ahí al lado de la brecha. Era demasiado obvio que tenían algo que decirle y anticipaban su llegada. Quizás el mestizo había sentido su presencia mucho antes de lo que lo había hecho él y tenía intenciones de combatirlo.

¿Pero por qué estaba la humana ahí? El híbrido ―fuera cual fuese su nombre― habría tenido que saltar a enfrentarlo apenas lo vio para repelerlo, no quedarse parado con esa cara de idiota que tenía.

Los examinó a ambos un poco más antes de terminar de emerger del bosque e ir en su dirección. Si mal no recordaba, aquella mujer le había dicho a Rin que podía ayudarla a regresar a ese mundo, así que debía tener que ver algo con eso, ¿qué otro motivo podía haber?

Ya estaba por averiguarlo.

...

Un par de días después de eso estaba sentada en el suelo de su habitación, haciendo limpieza de sus materiales de colegio y viejos cuadernos de años anteriores. En un lado colocaba lo que iba a tirar y en otro dejaba los libros de texto que donaría a la modesta biblioteca local para los próximos estudiantes.

Alzó la vista hacia su escritorio, sonriendo de nostalgia al recordar que, no hacía mucho, había pasado incontables noches hincando los codos hasta carne viva creyendo que el mundo se le venía abajo.

Haber conseguido graduarse con su promoción en lugar de repetir el año completo aún le parecía la cosa más increíble que había logrado en su vida. O tenía la mayor suerte del mundo o realmente era tan buena estudiante que se mereció la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Fuera como fuera, ya lo hecho, hecho estaba y no tenía intenciones de buscarle lógica al asunto.

Su tiempo con Sesshomaru le había enseñado muy bien a no cuestionar las cosas raras, después de todo.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el borde de la cama y dejó el viejo cuaderno de historia en su regazo mientras tomaba el celular y lo activaba. Kagome la había llamado a la mañana siguiente de la graduación, preguntándole cómo le había todo y finalmente felicitándola por su misión imposible cumplida. Era agradable que se hubiera preocupado por ella todo ese tiempo, pues solía llamarla de vez en cuando para mantenerse actualizada y desearle suerte en los exámenes.

Pero la solidaridad de la sacerdotisa no era precisamente lo que la dejaba tan pensativa, sino más bien el motivo real de su llamada.

― _Nos encontramos a Sesshomaru hace unos días ―_ le dijo tras felicitarla.

― _¿De verdad? ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Cómo está?_

― _Lo vi... bien, supongo, no lo conozco mucho para saber cuándo está bien y cuándo está mal. Iba solo, derecho al pozo. Inuyasha supo que iba en camino incluso antes de que llegara y lo interceptamos en la vía._

― _¿Fue al pozo? ¿El mismo por el que cruzas de tu mundo al otro?_

― _Sí, ese mismo._

― _¿Y qué hacía ahí?_

― _No nos dijo mucho, es un sujeto de muy pocas palabras, pero... estaba buscando brechas y portales hacia el mundo humano. Dijo que se había enterado de la existencia del pozo e iba a revisarlo._

― _Está buscando portales_ ―repitió lentamente la más joven, sorprendida―. _¿Crees que piense venir a este mundo?_

― _No lo sé, es posible. Hablé un poco con él ya que Inuyasha no colaboraba en absoluto, y me dijo... de muy mala forma, por cierto, que había estado buscando brechas por muchos lugares, pero todas tenían algún peligro o sacrificio que pagar para ser cruzadas. Dijo que no te arriesgaría de ninguna forma._

― _¿Eso dijo?_

― _Palabras textuales_ ―confirmó Kagome con la voz más suave―. _Me cuestionó con respecto a la brecha que había en el pozo y le conté todo lo que sé, también le dije que estaba en contacto contigo frecuentemente y no había problema en que la usaran en el solsticio. Parecía interesado al respecto, pero como es tan serio en realidad no estoy tan segura._

― _Él no suele expresar sus emociones, pero créeme que las tiene_ ―Rin asintió. Sentía un nudo en el pecho y no podía dejar de sonreír―. _¿Vamos a usar el pozo de Tokio entonces? ¿Es una buena opción?_

― _No parecía disgustado cuando se lo dije, así que creo que sí. Aunque no estuvo ahí mucho tiempo, sólo se quedó lo suficiente para escanear el fondo del pozo y hacer algunas preguntas más sobre él._ _Después de eso se marchó por donde había venido. Oh, pero antes de irse quiso saber de ti._

― _¿Qué fue lo que dijo?_

― _Que qué era lo que sabía de ti, y si estabas bien. Le dije que lo estabas, que llegaste a casa sana y salva y estudiabas para tus exámenes. Sólo asintió con la cabeza y se fue. No habla mucho, ¿verdad?_

― _Para nada_ ―se rió ella―. _Pero igualmente se preocupa por mí, siempre fue muy considerado._

― _Pues sí parecía estar viéndolo todo con ojo crítico, como si creyera que algo podría salir mal. Fue muy severo cuando preguntó los riesgos de la brecha, casi amenazándonos a Inuyasha y a mí para que fuéramos totalmente sinceros._

― _Oh, sí, él es así, no te lo tomes personal._

― _Tranquila, no lo hago. Inuyasha por el otro lado..._

― _¿Hubo alguna pelea?_

― _Por suerte no, pero podías sentir el desprecio mutuo en el aire. Espero que con el tiempo al menos lleguen a tolerarse un poco._

― _Eso espero, porque me gustaría ir a visitarlos a Tokio y si yo voy, tiene que ir él._

― _Inuyasha estará_ tan _contento.._. ―ambas se rieron un rato y conversaron un poco más sobre lo que podría llegar a pasar si ambas parejas mantenían el contacto constante como ellas querían. Los hermanos odiarían la idea, pero tendría que aguantarla a como diera lugar _―. Si quiere utilizar el portal de Tokio es posible que vuelva a aparecerse por aquí pronto, ¿quieres que le dé un mensaje de tu parte?_

La joven lo pensó durante un momento y terminó negando con la cabeza.

― _Hay mucho que quiero decirle, pero prefiero hacerlo cuando lo vea. Sólo dile que espero que llegue pronto el solsticio_ ―escuchó que Kagome soltaba una pequeña risita al otro lado de la línea.

― _Claro, eso haré._

La comunicación se había cortado poco después de eso y desde entonces no había podido dejar de sonreír.

Buscó en el celular aquellos primeros vídeos que había enviado desde el plano espiritual e inició el único en el que aparecía Sesshomaru, ese donde estaba intentado hacer que se presentara. Rió por lo bajo ante su cara de pocos amigos ante la insistencia de que diera algunas palabras para sus amigos y familia y la evidente negación en cada esquina de sus facciones. Visto desde afuera podría decirse que no tenía buena actitud, pero visto desde adentro...

Pasó a la autofoto que se habían hecho pocos segundos después, donde la expresión hastiada del demonio permanecía intacta, contrastando con la cara entusiasta que mostraba ella. Sí... en esa sola imagen podías sacar muchas conclusiones, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, y la alegría de Rin era tan palpable que no se la podía tomar como falsa.

―Supongo que sí soy bastante obvia... ―murmuró sin dejar de contemplar la foto.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su falda y acarició el broche de oro que le había regalado el año anterior. Desde su regreso se le había hecho costumbre llevarlo siempre consigo como si se tratara de un amuleto de la buena suerte, un pequeño trocito de él que estaba a su alcance cuando más lo necesitaba.

Quizás él no fuera tan fácil de leer en comparación, pero era por detalles como ese, el motivo por el que le había obsequiado esa joya, que le parecía que tampoco era el maestro del sigilo que creía ser.

―¡Rin! ¡Tu padre ya viene en camino, ayúdame a poner la mesa!

―¡Ya voy, mamá! ―se puso de pie con un brinco y apretó levemente el broche antes de sacar la mano del bolsillo. Se había decidido, lo haría esa noche, no tenía sentido posponerlo por más tiempo.

Varios minutos después, la pequeña familia estaba reunida en la mesa del comedor pasando las charolas con los alimentos para que cada uno se sirviera. Sus padres hablaban del trabajo en la universidad mientras que la tele ayudaba a llenar un poco de sonido la habitación. Rin terminó de servirse el arroz para cuando su padre preguntó:

―Entonces, Rin, ¿estuviste haciendo limpieza de libros hoy?

―Sí, no tenía idea de que había acumulado tantos. Si hay alguno que quieras llevarte a la universidad, adelante.

―Pero... ¿no te serán útiles para cuando tú vayas a la universidad? Deberías empezar a prepararte para las pruebas de admisión, serán dentro de poco. Quizás deberías conservar tus libros al menos hasta entonces.

―Cariño, no la apresures. Acaba de terminar el colegio, dale tiempo para descansar, se lo ha ganado ―intervino su madre mientras le servía una taza de té―. Si te quieres tomar el primer semestre libre no hay problema, siempre puedes hacer alguna otra cosa mientras son las próximas pruebas de admisión.

―O quizás quieras hacer un curso de algo ―comentó Hizashi―, uno de primeros auxilios o cocina... quizás alguno de locución, puedes ser muy elocuente. Tal vez descubras tu pasión con uno de esos y te decidas qué vas a estudiar.

―Aún no tienes nada en mente, ¿cierto? ¿Hay algo en especial que te llame la atención?

―No por el momento... ―dijo ella en tono discreto.

―Siempre creí que estudiarías veterinaria, como te la pasas rescatando animales ―sonrió nostálgicamente su padre mientras Yuriko ponía mala cara.

―Siempre y cuando no hagas de esta casa su sala de prácticas no tengo problema.

―O tal vez te gustaría seguir mi camino y ser profesora. También tienes mucha paciencia para enseñar.

―Y Momoko siempre se iba sintiéndose iluminada ―rió la mujer―. Serías buena educadora.

―No he pensado mucho en eso.

―¿No? Qué raro. Tal vez quieras hacer otra cosa, hay muchas opciones. Tómate el tiempo que necesites para averiguarlo. Lo importante es que estés muy segura de qué es lo que quieres hacer ―recomendó su padre con un asentimiento, volteando momentáneamente hacia la televisión para ver los resultados de un partido de fútbol.

Rin apretó los puños y tomó aire.

―De hecho... sí hay algo que quiero hacer.

―¿Qué cosa? ―preguntó distraído Hizashi sin dejar de ver atentamente la pantalla.

―Quiero regresar con Sesshomaru.

Fue como si todo en el pequeño comedor hubiera quedado silenciado de repente, incluso el sonido de la televisión estaba siendo tenuemente opacado mientras sus padres la observaban estupefactos. Más su padre, quien había dejado la boca ligeramente abierta con la taza a medio camino. Al contrario su madre tenía una expresión más bien desilusionada y cerraba fuertemente los labios.

―¿Qué? ―murmuró su padre.

―Hay cosas que aún no les he dicho sobre él. Sobre nosotros, mejor dicho ―soltó de golpe olvidándose hasta respirar por la fuerte opresión que sentía en la base de la garganta. Su padre apenas parpadeó.

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Tengo que decirles algo muy importante. Esto era de lo que quería hablarte antes, cuando regresé y me lo preguntaste en la clínica ―se dirigió esta vez a su madre, quien estaba cada vez más pálida.

―Rin...

―Perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero necesito que lo sepan. No les va a gustar, así que... ¿prometen que me dejarán terminar sin interrumpirme? Es muy, muy importante.

―Rin, ¿qué rayos...? ¿Quieres volver con esa cosa? ―continuó incrédulo su padre como si aún no pudiera procesarlo.

―Déjame decirles todo. Después pueden hacer las preguntas ―pidió nerviosa a más no poder. Sentía la cara ardiendo y el corazón aporreándose contra las costillas. Como ninguno de los dos dijo nada, lo tomó como un asentimiento―. ¿Recuerdan el motivo por el cual les dije que Sesshomaru había acabado encerrado en la mansión? En realidad...

La chica habló sin parar justo como lo había hecho con Issei días anteriores, pero manteniendo un tono monótono como si lo hubiera ensayado durante horas... cosa que era cierta parcialmente. No había planeado cómo entrarle al tema al inicio, pero ahora que ya lo había hecho, no tenía forma de detenerse.

Al igual que en el caso de su amigo, omitió todos los detalles que pudieran escandalizar a sus padres o hacerlos sentir más incómodos de lo que ya estaban, pues ninguno podía dejar de mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos. Su padre había separado los labios varias veces con la intención de hacer alguna pregunta, pero sus propósitos morían rápidamente y todo lo que podía hacer era guardar silencio mientras su hija se sinceraba.

Aquello no había sido como confesarle la verdad a su mejor amigo, quien tenía una forma algo sarcástica y conformista, pero pasiva finalmente. Y en definitiva no era nada como contárselo a Momoko, que había reaccionado como cualquier chica de su edad lo hubiera hecho: pidiendo detalles y suspirando soñadoramente.

No, sus padres eran diferentes, y aún antes de terminar, sentía la decepción cernirse en el rostro de ambos como si les estuviera confesando un crimen horrible.

Sintió que estuvo hablando por mucho más tiempo del que había empleado en realidad, y ya para cuando detallaba la escena de la pelea entre Sesshomaru y su padre, la garganta le dolía y moría por acabar con eso de una vez.

―Su padre se reunió con nosotros, diciéndonos que no tenía intenciones de luchar pues se habían cumplido sus palabras. Sesshomaru había sentido lo mismo que él cuando perdió a su esposa al creer que yo había muerto. Poco después de eso, regresamos a la mansión donde estaban Kagome, Inuyasha... y la señora Irasue. La madre de Sesshomaru ―aclaró con una mueca―, ella vigilaba la brecha para que nadie cruzara. Es por eso que Kagome no había podido hacerlo. Tuvieron una pelea pues no se suponía que otra persona debía intervenir. Pero también estaba ahí para cerrar la brecha, ya que había sido ella quien la había abierto en primer lugar con ayuda de la energía de la barrera. Así que yo... tomé la decisión de volver a casa, pero al mismo tiempo, le prometí que regresaría con él. De alguna forma, en algún momento. Y es realmente lo que más deseo.

Esta vez mantuvo la cara en alto mientras serenaba sus facciones. Sentía la garganta seca de tanto hablar, pero al mismo tiempo fue consciente del peso que se elevó de sus hombros. Fuera lo que le fueran a decir, al menos podía estar tranquila sabiendo que al fin no tenía nada que ocultarle a sus padres.

―Así que esas son tus intenciones ―musitó su madre suavemente mientras Hizashi suspiraba un '¿qué?' otra vez. Su labio inferior temblaba y continuaba bastante pálida. Lívida incluso―. Regresar a un mundo lleno de monstruos... para estar con el más peligroso de todos.

―Sesshomaru no es ningún monstruo ―negó ella con tranquilidad―. Sé que es difícil de creerlo, pero... fui muy feliz con él.

―¿Y tu felicidad te mantendrá a salvo, acaso? ¿Te has parado a pensar en lo infantil que suenas, Rin?

La chica se quedó congelada por el duro tono de su madre, pero no dejó que el aturdimiento se prolongara.

―Puede parecer así, pero...

―No, no lo parece, es así; no estás pensando claramente, hija. ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que esta cosa te ha estado manipulando? ¿Por qué querrías regresar con una persona tan horrible como esa?

―Él nunca me ha manipulado, mamá.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar totalmente segura de que no ha estado mintiéndote todo este tiempo? Mira sus antecedentes, Rin, no tienes que ser un genio para saber que hay algo que está mal. Si siempre ha odiado a los seres humanos y los ha atacado desde hace siglos, ¿qué lugar ocupas tú con él? ¿Para qué te querría en su mundo donde estás su merced?

―¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? Si ha roto la barrera es porque sintió en carne propia el dolor que infligió, sabe lo que significa perder a alguien amado.

―¿Y cómo sabes que eso es cierto? Sólo repites lo que te contaron o tus propias deducciones, pero no tienes forma de saber si son reales o no. Es un monstruo, Rin, y tú mejor que nadie deberías saber de lo que es capaz.

La muchacha respiró hondamente y apretó los puños para que no se le saliera una mala contestación, mientras su padre se mantenía a raya por el momento.

―Es por eso que estoy tan segura, porque sé de lo que es capaz de hacer para protegerme. Nadie me lo contó ni lo vi en un recuerdo: estuve ahí. Vi cómo casi muere para protegerme, vi sus heridas y la rabia con la que peleaba contra su padre. Además de que tengo años conociéndolo y pasé seis meses viviendo con él, creo que lo conozco bastante bien para saber cuándo es sincero y cuándo no.

―Uno puede pasar toda su vida al lado de una persona y nunca llegar a conocerla de verdad ―intervino su padre lo más diplomáticamente que pudo para no escaldar los ánimos―. Rin... tu madre tiene razón, estás siendo irracional. Sólo tienes dieciocho años, estás dejando que tus emociones hablen por ti.

―¿Mis emociones? Estoy hablando con cada gramo de racionamiento que tengo, papá.

―No lo parece. Detén lo que vayas a decir y piénsalo por un momento ―le pidió alzando la mano―. Quieres cambiar tu vida... tu mundo entero, tu presente y futuro, tu familia y amigos, por un hombre que ni siquiera es humano. Por un lugar donde correrías peligro constantemente y no tendrías a nadie para ayudarte. Puede ser que veas que ese sujeto tiene buenas intenciones ahora, pero... ¿y si en realidad no las tiene? ¿Y si quiere hacerte algo terrible, y cuando te des cuenta ya es demasiado tarde? Son muchas cosas las que tienes que evaluar. Eres excesivamente joven, es natural que te confundas y pienses cosas que no son.

―No estoy confundida ―negó con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa intentando ser lo más paciente que podía―. Les prometo que no es así. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que es lo que debo hacer, y más importante aún: lo que quiero hacer. Soy consciente de que no es lo que quieren para mí y hay miles de peros que agregar, sin embargo... ustedes no estuvieron ahí. No saben cómo es vivir con él ni cómo es en realidad. Es extremadamente complejo y difícil, pero aún así merece la pena. Lo digo con toda la seriedad del mundo.

―No lo apruebo ―replicó Yuriko nerviosa―. Sé suficiente para saber que esa vida es demasiado riesgosa para ti. Además... ¿qué sería de nosotros? ¿Serías tan egoísta de marcharte sabiendo por todo lo que pasamos la última vez? No saber de ti, ni cómo estás, ni siquiera si estás viva. Es lo más horrible del mundo, Rin, no tienes ni idea de cómo fue. Y que ahora nos digas que quieres repetirlo... porque dices que quieres a este tipo... la misma fuente de todas nuestras angustias... ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?

Rin se quedó callada con la boca entreabierta y los ojos enrojecidos al ver el sollozo de su madre, toda la profunda tristeza que emanaba de sus rostro y voz quebrada. Su mandíbula tembló un momento antes de responder.

―Lo siento mucho... nunca quise decepcionarlos al decirles esto. Sólo quería ser sincera, quiero que sepan lo que siento porque es importante para mí. Puede sonar infantil... inmaduro, incluso, pero de lo que no me arrepiento es de sentir lo que siento por él. Es real, y quiero darle una oportunidad.

―Pero Rin...

―Sería más egoísta si no les hubiera dicho nada, ¿no crees? Quiero que lo sepan, quiero que sepan que esta es mi decisión aunque no la aprueben ni les guste. No quiero lastimarlos, es lo último que se me pasaría por la cabeza. Pero, mamá, papá... ―los miró francamente dejando caer los hombros―. Creo que merezco darle el chance a esto, créanme cuando les digo que sé dónde me estoy metiendo y qué es lo que me espera. He estado viviendo ahí después de todo, ya vi cómo funciona ese mundo. Sé que es peligroso y no será nada fácil, pero nada que valga la pena lo es, ¿no? Sesshomaru vale la pena para mí, y sé que yo valgo la pena para él.

―Hija... creo que no estás pensando las cosas con lógica ―empezó de nuevo su padre―. ¿Qué pasa si algo te sucede? ¿Qué pasa si no es lo que esperabas?

―Es simple. Regresaré aquí ―contestó con calma―. No estoy diciendo que me vaya a ir para siempre, no podría vivir definitivamente en ese lugar sabiendo que ustedes no están ahí. Siempre puedo volver a casa como hace Kagome. Y si no funcionan las cosas entre Sesshomaru y yo... continuaré con mi vida aquí ―se encogió de hombros. Era algo en lo que había pensado bastante en el transcurso de esos meses. No quería que nada saliera mal, pero no estaba de más barajear todas las opciones.

―Hablas de eso como si fuera algo fácil ―dijo su madre―. ¿Has oído lo estresada que vive Higurashi por su estilo de vida? ¿Y crees que tú puedes ser como ella?

―Digo que al menos puedo intentarlo.

―Así que quieres desperdiciar tu juventud... arriesgarte de esta manera por un monstruo.

―Tú fuiste quien me animó a darle una oportunidad en primer lugar, mamá. Me dijiste que debía intentarlo porque si no lo hacía, podía perderme la oportunidad de ser feliz ―le recordó, sorprendiéndola―. Ese día te hablé sobre Sesshomaru... y te hice caso. No estaré desperdiciando mi juventud, estaré buscando mi lugar. Y si no es el correcto, nunca es tarde para empezar de nuevo, sin importar la edad que tenga. Ustedes dijeron que puedo tomarme un semestre sabático y tomar las pruebas universitarias cuando esté lista. ¿Por qué no aprovechar el tiempo intentando algo totalmente diferente?

―Hay una diferencia entre intentar algo nuevo y arriesgar tu vida ―comparó su padre―. ¿De verdad crees que esto que quieres es lo correcto? ¿Crees que vale la pena someterte a tal peligro por una oportunidad?

Rin torció la cabeza ante aquel ilógico racionamiento e intentó mantenerse seria. Sus padres intentaban desesperadamente hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero su mente ya estaba puesta en su objetivo.

―Lo prefiero antes de quedarme preguntándome qué hubiera pasado. Además, le hice la promesa a Sesshomaru y planeo cumplirla.

―Si piensas que vamos a permitirte marcharte con esa cosa... ―empezó su madre ofuscada, pero ella la detuvo

―Mamá, por favor déjame tomar mis propias decisiones y riesgos. Sé que no es lo que quieres para mí... lo que ninguno de los dos quiere para mí, pero creo tener criterio suficiente para saber qué hacer con mi vida. No me estoy arrojando a la boca del lobo ni estoy huyendo de casa, simplemente voy a iniciar otra etapa con el hombre que amo. No es el arquetipo perfecto, pero es el que yo escogí, y sé que no puedo estar en mejores manos que en las suyas. Es fuerte, valiente, responsable, inteligente y muy gentil conmigo, considerando lo diferentes que somos. Estaré bien.

―Rin... ―suspiró su madre cuando superó el shock inicial, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Sus labios temblaban y se veía tan triste que Rin sintió cómo sus entrañas se comprimían. Ella era responsable de su sufrimiento―. No quiero perderte, hija. Eres todo lo que tenemos. Si algo llegara a pasarte y no podemos ayudarte... no sé si podría vivir con eso.

―No van a perderme. Hay maneras de mantener el contacto, podemos seguir viéndonos aunque no sea a diario. Además no es como si fuera a ese lugar para que me maten, tengo planeado vivir por bastante tiempo.

―¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer en ese tiempo? ―cuestionó su padre. No estaba tan alterado como su esposa, pero tampoco estaba muy tranquilo que pudiera decirse―. ¿Vas a vivir de la misma forma que Higurashi, quieres... casarte con ese inugami?

―No en un futuro cercano. Quiero ver cómo resultan las cosas primero. Tenemos un plan de hecho ―sonrió nostálgica―. Como ha estado tanto tiempo encerrado en la mansión, le dije que cuando se rompiera el sortilegio viajaríamos para conocer el país. Hice un mapa y todo... fue un regalo. Y él dijo que esperaría a que yo volviera para que lo cumpliéramos.

―Ya fue suficiente, no sigas ―dijo su madre al levantarse. Parecía estar a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso.

―Mamá...

―Basta, Rin. Por favor. No quiero escuchar una palabra más.

La muchacha sólo pudo ver cómo su madre se iba del comedor con una expresión de profunda angustia, dejándola sola con su padre quien le recomendó que la dejara ir cuando se disponía a pedirle que se quedara.

Hizashi dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro y se echó hacia atrás para asimilar toda la información. Sus ojos permanecían bastante abiertos, sin apenas parpadear.

―No quise decepcionarlos de esta forma ―comentó Rin cabizbaja y con la voz afectada. No había manera de describir lo mal que se sentía.

―Realmente no sé si se pueda llamar decepción ―respondió Hizashi pasándose una mano por la cara hasta masajear el puente de la nariz―. Teníamos nuestras sospechas, pero apostamos a que sólo fuera una etapa. Sigo pensando que lo es ―la miró cuidadosamente. Ella negó.

―Hasta donde sé no es una etapa, papá. Y si lo es... al menos debería dejar que la quemara.

―Si fuera cualquier otra circunstancia te animaría a que lo hicieras. Nunca te hemos negado nada, Rin, y hemos intentado que siempre tengas todo lo que necesites, tanto en material como en oportunidades. No cerraremos puertas para ti, pero... esto es demasiado. Te quieres ir de casa para vivir con un tipo como ese. No es lo que queremos para ti.

―¿Ese es el problema? ¿Sesshomaru?

―Sí, justamente. No es humano, Rin.

―Créeme que lo sé. También sé todas las cosas malas que ha hecho, conozco su carácter y su personalidad. El que no sea un ser humano complica las cosas, pero no tiene por qué ser algo malo. Yo lo quiero tal cual como es.

Su padre volvió a masajearse el tabique nasal al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.

―¿Y si no es lo que esperabas, Rin? ¿Y si no todo es tan bueno como quieres que sea?

―Ya lo he dicho, volveré aquí. No estoy diciendo que me iré para siempre y no volveré a verlos. Si las cosas no funcionan, estaré de regreso.

―¿Y si no te deja?

―Me dejará. No es tan malvado como piensas, siempre se preocupó por mí.

―Sí, eso lo dijiste. Pero en el caso hipotético de que no te lo permita, ¿qué harás? ¿Cómo garantizas tu retorno si el inugami está en tu contra?

Rin lo meditó unos instantes, tratando de comprender el punto de vista lógico de su padre. Claro, él no conocía a Sesshomaru, no sabía cómo era su forma de pensar ni de actuar. Era normal que estuviera mortificado ante la noticia y evaluara todas las posibilidades.

―Haré que funcione ―contestó decidida―. Lo hice una vez y sé que puedo hacerlo de nuevo. Él me escucha, no es alguien irracional. Y si no es así... sé que puedo contar con Kagome.

―Rin... ―musitó el hombre―. ¿Estás realmente segura de que es lo que quieres?

―Totalmente.

―¿Entonces por qué regresaste al colegio? ¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto en graduarte con tus compañeros? Creí que querías ir a la universidad con tu grupo de amigos. En cambio, quieres dejarlo todo.

―No podía irme sabiendo que dejé los estudios incompletos. Además... tenía que volver con ustedes, quería demostrarles que realmente me importa mi educación.

―Pero hasta un punto.

―Sí, hasta este punto. No sé si vaya a ir a la universidad en algún momento, pero por ahora quiero aprovechar que soy joven. Necesito mis energías si quiero recorrer el país ―su padre no contestó nada, sólo mantuvo la cabeza algo baja como si se esforzara por asimilarlo. Rin temía muchísimo haberlo lastimado―. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

―Aprecio que dijeras la verdad, pero... esperaba algo mejor para ti. Algo más seguro. No quiero verte marchar otra vez, será muy difícil.

―Pero esta vez sabrán dónde estoy y que soy feliz ―le animó.

―No tenemos forma de asegurarlo de verdad. Sé que ya eres mayor, que no eres ninguna niña, pero eres nuestra única hija. Tengo mucho miedo por ti ―le reveló francamente. Rin se acercó a su lado y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo, no soportaba verlo así, pero también era algo inevitable.

―Lo sé. A decir verdad yo también tengo miedo, pero eso no significa que sea algo malo. Y pase lo que pase, nunca estaré demasiado lejos de ustedes, lo prometo. Siempre volveré a casa en cuanto sea posible. Pero esto... esto es algo que necesito hacer. De verdad lo quiero mucho, papá. No quiero arrepentirme por no dar este paso, no puedo darme el lujo de esperar. Lo lamento.

―No... no te disculpes. Está bien, comprendo. Eso creo. Todo esto es bastante extraño ―le dijo en cuanto se separaron. Hizashi se le quedó viendo un momento, detallando lo mucho que había cambiado a lo largo de los años. Siempre la había visto como a su niñita querida, una pequeña chiquilla inquieta que se sube a los árboles para ayudar a los pájaros y que se mete en problemas por meter clandestinamente animales salvajes en la casa.

Pero ahora podía darse cuenta de que ya no era esa niña. Había crecido, y era momento de aceptarlo. Debía respetar sus decisiones y dejar que forjara su propio camino.

Y si algo le sucedía... siempre estaría ahí para ella, sin importar el tiempo que pasara.

―Te quiero mucho, Rin ―musitó al abrazarla de nuevo. Él no era un sujeto muy dado a esos gestos, pero desde su regreso habían cambiado algunas cuantas cosas. Rin le devolvió el abrazo envolviéndolo con fuerza―. Eres mi única hija, y confío en ti. Sólo te pido que tengas muchísimo cuidado.

―Lo tendré, papá, no te preocupes ―sollozó en su hombro.

―Tienes que ir a hablar con tu madre ―pidió al cabo de un rato cuando ambos ya se habían tranquilizado―. Quedó realmente mal cuando partiste la primera vez, es normal que le haya sentado fatal la noticia.

―¿Crees que esté muy enojada conmigo?

―No está enojada, tiene mucho miedo como yo, sólo que lo expresa de otra forma. Ve con ella. No le gustará nada lo que le digas, pero no puedes dejar las cosas así.

―Sí, tienes razón. Será mejor que vaya con ella. Y papá... gracias. De verdad ―le sonrió conmovida en cuanto se levantó para ir escaleras arriba. Su padre le regresó el gesto sin mayor remedio, contento por ver a su hija feliz. Era lo que realmente importaba.

Cuando la muchacha se fue al piso superior, el hombre cambió completamente la cara a una más desconcertada y estupefacta. Fue hasta la cocina y tomó un par de latas de cerveza de la nevera antes de volver a sentarse frente al televisor. Su partido ya había acabado, pero estaban dando las repeticiones y notas finales de las mejores jugadas.

Tomó un largo sorbo de la primera lata y contempló la pantalla sin cambiar su expresión. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en '¿qué demonios...?' mientras bebía. Dios sabía que necesitaba un trago para pasar semejante conversación.

...

Rin la encontró sentada en el borde de la cama, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas y las manos sosteniéndole la cabeza gacha. No estaba llorando hasta donde alcanzaba a ver, pero seguía igual de pálida e ida como antes.

―¿Mamá? ―se adentró a la habitación y se sentó a su lado sin obtener respuesta. Mantuvo la boca cerrada por unos segundos, nerviosa por el estado de su madre. ¿Qué podía decirle para animarla, si es que eso era posible?―. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Temía cómo fueras a reaccionar. ¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? ―se inclinó un poco para intentar ver el rostro, pero la mujer no respondía―. Por favor di algo.

―Ya lo sabía ―musitó al fin después de un prolongado mutismo―. Tenía la intuición cuando leí las cartas. Y luego cuando vi el vídeo. Y por último, lo supe cuando se lo dijiste a Higurashi la noche siguiente de tu regreso.

―¿Nos escuchaste?

―Sólo por un momento cuando fui a buscar agua ―contestó. Rin se mordió los labios.

―¿Estás muy molesta conmigo?

―No. Estoy molesta conmigo misma.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tú no hiciste nada.

―Fallé en hacerte cambiar de opinión. Quería que vieras que este es tu lugar y no necesitas a ese monstruo, pero no pude hacerlo.

―No había forma de que me hicieras cambiar de opinión. Ya lo había decidido antes de venir, había prometido que volvería con él.

―¿Hay manera de que te quedes con nosotros, Rin? ¿Te fallamos en algo para que quieras irte?

―¿De qué estás hablando? No me han fallado en nada, ni papá ni mucho menos tú. Esta decisión es sólo mía y no tiene nada que ver con ustedes. ¿A qué le tienes miedo, mamá? ¿Qué te preocupa tanto? Sabes que volveré, lo he dicho y lo repito ahora. Prometí hacerlo la primera vez sin importar lo que costara, ¿recuerdas? Ahora no será diferente.

―Soy tu madre, Rin, y siempre temeré por ti ―le dijo calladamente―. Temo por tu vida, por su salud, tu seguridad... temo que te suceda algo irreparable sin que pueda hacer nada para ayudarte. No tienes idea del sufrimiento por el que pasamos tu padre y yo el año pasado. Me despertaba cada noche e iba a tu cuarto, esperando verte ahí. Creí que habías muerto ―se tapó la boca para aplacar el llanto. Rin no hizo nada para detenerla, sino que le permitió desahogarse―. Tuve muchas pesadillas imaginando que pudo haberte pasado, qué podría estarte haciendo esa bestia. Luego llegó tu primera carta, pero el miedo no se fue. Pensé... pensé que te estaba manipulando, que era un truco, tu manera de despedirte para no preocuparnos más. Te imaginé destrozada tantas veces... encerrada, asustada y llorando... Incluso ahora tengo esas pesadillas. Y esta noche... dices que quieres regresar ahí... ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta, cómo quieres que lo acepte?

―Mamá... Tienes que entender que todo eso que imaginaste nunca fue real ―se inclinó para ver su rostro y dedicarle una expresión calmada y segura―. Jamás sufrí ningún daño... más allá del hombro dislocado, pero eso fue culpa mía ―rectificó―. Comía más de lo que podía aguantar, podía moverme con libertad y tenía un día a día realmente pacífico. Sí, corría peligro y más de una vez lo vi más cerca de lo que hubiera querido. Pero nunca pasó a mayores. Sesshomaru siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarme y me mantuvo en una sola pieza. Sé que lo detestas y crees que es un monstruo, pero pese a lo que hizo, pese a ser la razón por la que fui ahí en primer lugar, también fue por él que pude regresar con vida.

―De no haberte llevado no habría tenido que salvarte tantas veces.

―Sí, es cierto. Pero de no haberme llevado, posiblemente alguno de mis amigos hubiera terminado peor que lesionados en la clínica. Sí, Sesshomaru tiene un carácter cuestionable a veces, pero es un inugami, en su lógica intentaba que los demás mantuvieran sus distancias conmigo y nada más.

―¿Y realmente quieres a un sujeto tan posesivo contigo? Ya has visto lo violento que es, ¿qué pasa si un día te agrede a ti?

―Eso realmente lo dudo. Sesshomaru pudo haber hecho cosas bastante graves, pero a mí nunca me puso un dedo encima. Es parte de su manera de pensar como inugami: debe proteger a su inumochi... aunque ésta le grite e insulte.

―¿Lo insultaste? ¿Estás loca?

―Estaba muy molesta ―se sentó inclinándose hacia atrás un poco más relajada. Parecía que su madre se estaba abriendo un poco más y eso la alentaba―. El primer día me lo encontré en el ático y le dije que me dejara volver. Como él se negó, empecé a gritarle y me escapé de la casa corriendo. Dios, cómo lo odiaba, no quería creerle. Ahí fue cuando me encontraron los demonios... y empezaron a perseguirme. Corrí como una loca, esquivándolos y salvándome de sus ataques de milagro... hasta que me acorralaron y no pude más. Me hirieron el hombro tirándome contra un árbol, no podía correr más. Creí que moriría en ese instante. Pero cuando estaban por saltarme encima, apareció Sesshomaru y me salvó la vida. Justo una o dos horas después de haber hecho una rabieta y llamarlo loco. Luego me acomodó el hombro, me regañó por haberme ido y me llevó de regreso.

Rin suspiró ante los recuerdos y no quiso ver la cara exaltada de su madre. Había comentado que salió momentáneamente de la mansión y se había encontrado con algunos demonios, pero nunca había querido entrar en detalle para no estresar a nadie.

―Esa misma noche volví a enfrentarlo. Discutimos por lo mismo de antes, lo llamé loco otra vez y estuve tan cerca de mandarlo a la mierda que no sé cómo me contuve. Y aún así, él ni siquiera alzó la voz. Es más, me dio algo de comer y cuando terminó la discusión se fue diciéndome que hacía frío y debía volver a entrar a la casa. Puede ser un tipo explosivo, pero siempre estuvo muy calmado conmigo sin importar lo que yo hiciera lo le dijera. Extraño, ¿no? Un tipo tan violento que ni siquiera le alza la voz a una chica insolente que lo insulta.

―Eso no quiere decir nada en especial, Rin, sólo se contenía. Puede explotar en cualquier momento y tú puedes estar en el medio.

―La única vez que lo vi explotar de verdad, yo estaba en el medio. Fui la causa ―le dijo viéndola de reojo. Su madre mantenía la expresión de desconfianza, pero permaneció callada para dejarle hablar―. Fue cuando enfrentó a su padre al creer que me había matado. Era la primera vez que veía su verdadera forma, y también la primera vez que lo vi fuera de sí. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, todo se detuvo, la pelea terminó y todo volvió a la normalidad. No es un sujeto que suela expresar sus emociones, pero esa noche cambió radicalmente aunque fuera por esos minutos. Jamás vi a alguien tan aliviado y agradecido en toda mi vida, y haberlo visto específicamente a él lo hizo aún más especial. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Es por eso que sé que jamás me lastimaría. Y no me ha manipulado, de verdad ―se anticipó a su contestación―. Nunca impuso su voluntad sobre la mía, sólo me explicó su manera de pensar... de forma poco ortodoxa, pero jamás me culpó por no entenderlo, jamás me hizo sentir siquiera inferior. Me respetaba bastante y se esforzaba por hacerme feliz.

―Si realmente le importara tu felicidad te hubiera dejado volver a casa en un principio.

―Siendo él un inugami y yo su inumochi no estaba dentro del término. Además de que yo le había prometido hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a mis amigos, y él se toma las promesas muy en serio.

―Independientemente de eso, tuvo que...

―Y lo hizo. Justo durante el solsticio, cuando la amenaza que era su padre pasó, cuando no tenía por qué hacerme volver... simplemente me dejó ir. Justo después de haber luchado por mí tras haber creído que estaba muerta, de descubrir en realidad lo que yo significo para él. No es una persona egoísta en realidad, mamá.

―Pero aún así, Rin... ―sollozó Yuriko, abatida―. Ya estás en casa, él te liberó y tú no tienes que ayudarlo a salir de la mansión. Puedes continuar con tu vida como debe ser. ¿Acaso no eres feliz aquí? ―preguntó tras una pausa.

―Lo soy, mamá. Pero... falta él para que lo sea de verdad. ¿Me odiarías si le doy una oportunidad?

―No te odio, Rin, ¿cómo podría? Eres mi hija, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

―Eso es lo que voy a intentar descubrir: lo mejor para mí. Y si no lo encuentro, sé cómo volver a casa.

Su madre apretó los labios queriendo acallar sus resoplidos, y todo lo que pudo hacer Rin para ayudarla fue darle un fuerte abrazo.

Siempre había pensado que su madre era una persona muy fuerte, una que no cometía errores y estaba en la cúspide de la madurez. Pero aquella alocada experiencia le demostró que nadie era perfecto, todo el mundo tenía un punto de quiebre, un talón de Aquiles que los desarmaba hasta dejarlos desnudos.

Su madre quedó totalmente expuesta esa noche: era una persona frágil y sensible, llena de remordimientos y temores con respecto a su hija y sus propias capacidades de madre. Y estaba de parte de Rin demostrarle el espléndido trabajo que había hecho con ella y que no tenía nada de malo dejarla ir.

Tuvo buenos motivos al agradecerle a Sesshomaru cuando se separaron aquella última noche. Había crecido de una manera insospechada, madurado mucho en comparación a la chiquilla ingenua que era cuando llegó a ese mundo por primera vez. De no ser por él, estaba segura de que no hubiera manejado una situación como esa ni la mitad de bien que lo hacía ahora.

Tras varios minutos en un fuerte abrazo, Yuriko pareció recuperar la compostura y se separó de ella, dándole una mirada profunda tal y como lo había hecho Hizashi en el piso de abajo. Estaba contemplando el cambio en su hija, la persona adulta en la que se había convertido de golpe.

Y aunque no le gustara para nada la situación en la que estaba por meterse, no podía sentirse más orgullosa de su madurez. Había hecho mal en llamarla egoísta durante la cena, ahora podía verlo.

―¿De verdad amas a ese inugami? ―quiso saber poco después. Su voz aún no había regresado a la normalidad, pero estaba mucho más estable que antes.

―Sí.

―¿Aunque sea tan serio y extraño?

―Una vez que te acostumbras no tiene nada de extraño ―sonrió Rin.

―¿Y nunca te ha... obligado a hacer nada que no quieres hacer?

―No, nunca. Siempre respetó mi espacio. Es gracioso, porque aunque no entendiera muy bien las emociones y costumbres humanas, se esforzaba bastante en no hacerme sentir incómoda. Podía verlo preguntarse muchas cosas con respecto a mí.

―Rin ―carraspeó su madre, cortándola. Un tinte incómodo pero serio se instaló en sus facciones, haciendo que su hija le devolviera una expresión parecida―. ¿Qué has hecho con este tipo exactamente? ¿Hasta donde llegó su _relación_?

No tuvo manera de ocultar su reacción, pues sus ojos se abrieron tanto que no hubo manera de interpretarlo de una manera muy inocente. Eso, junto sus mejillas arreboladas, terminaron de darle la idea certera a su madre.

―¿De verdad quieres saber? ―tragó con dificultad haciéndose un poco hacia atrás. Yuriko entrecerró los ojos, dándole a entender que iba muy en serio―. ¿Prometes no enojarte conmigo, mamá?

―¿Tengo razones para enojarme contigo? ―alzó una ceja llena de sospecha.

Oh, Dios, había temido hablar de eso durante meses, y estuvo tan cerca de librarse de la oportunidad al menos durante esa noche que casi pudo celebrar para sus adentros. Pero no, su madre pretendía que se sincerara _totalmente_ , y rayos... se lo debía. Por más bochornoso que fuera.

―Nos cuidábamos ―terminó soltando sin verla a la cara, nerviosa de que de repente sacara un bate de debajo de la cama y la persiguiera por toda la casa. Yuriko guardó silencio por diez segundos exactos, Rin los contó para tener algo que hacer en lugar de morir de la ansiedad.

―¿Cómo... se cuidaban exactamente?

―Remedios y tés preventivos. Han me enseñó a prepararlos, y yo me los tomaba todos los días. N-nunca pasó nada.

―¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no pasó nada?

―Bueno, en primer lugar tendría una barriga justo ahora ―trató de bromear encogiéndose en sí misma.

Oh, Dios, primero tenía que discutir de su vida sexual con Jaken ― _No, eso nunca pasó, está borrado de mi memoria_ ―, después con el doctor Miyano y ahora... con su madre. ¿Quién seguía, los padres de Sesshomaru? ¿Sus maestros? Quizás tener una mente tan abierta en el tema no era lo mejor después de todo.

Miró de reojo a la mujer esperando ver su reacción con cierto temor, encontrando demasiado rara la situación para su gusto. Estaba dando un paseo en la montaña rusa de emociones y no podía esperar para bajarse de la alocada travesía.

―Dios, Rin... Sabía que este día llegaría, pero, ¿con un perro?

Santo cielo, ¿ella también?

―¡Mamá! Sesshomaru no es un perro de verdad, tiene forma humana ―exclamó avergonzada hasta las orejas.

―Técnicamente _es_ un perro.

―Pero usualmente no tiene la forma de uno.

―Ay, Rin ―resopló abrumada. También era incómodo para ella, pero ni por lejos tanto como lo era para Rin.

―¿Estás... molesta?

―No sé si debería. Tienes cierta edad... y estabas viviendo sola con un hombre. Creo que era de esperarse que eso pasara.

―¿Te lo imaginaste alguna vez?

―Sí, muchas veces. ¿Por qué crees que estaba tan preocupada después de ver los vídeos? Creí que ese tipo te violaría.

―No... él nunca haría eso.

―Sabía que había algo diferente contigo cuando regresaste en diciembre ―continuó la mayor llevándose una mano a la frente. De nuevo se puso ligeramente pálida. Todo lo que la chica quería hacer era cavar un hoyo bastante profundo y lanzarse de cabeza en él. _¿Qué cara pondría Sesshomaru si estuviera aquí teniendo esta conversación?_ ―, pero no quería creer que era algo como esto. Al menos fuiste consciente y tomaste precauciones. ¿Él nunca te forzó, verdad? ―quiso estar segura. Rin negó rotundamente.

―No.

―Al menos... no es _tan_ malo como imaginaba.

Rin se le quedó viendo entre extrañada e incrédula mientras su madre sólo se masajeaba la frente y seguía suspirando. Parecía haber recuperado bastante bien el ánimo comparándola cómo había estado minutos atrás, y no estaba segura de si aquello era del todo normal. O real, siquiera.

―Estás tomándotelo mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

La mujer alzó la cara y le volvió a dedicar una mirada de ojos entrecerrados un tanto rara.

―No me malinterpretes, estoy en shock. Pero también estoy aliviada de que no hubiera sido peor. Y no sé si culparte. A los diecisiete años yo también hice algunas cuantas cosas con tu padre...

―No quiero saber. Por favor no me hagas saber ―cruzó los brazos formando una equis como si intentara espantar un espíritu maligno. Yuriko hizo una mueca con la boca y enarcó una ceja.

―Claro, hazte la inocente ahora.

―Tengo una imaginación muy aguda y no quiero estimularla con cosas perturbadoras.

―No exageres, Rin, como si _tú_ no supieras de esto ahora.

―Y ese conocimiento me basta, gracias.

Su madre resopló negando con la cabeza y ambas guardaron un silencio algo tenso en el que las miradas recurrentes e inseguras de Rin no faltaron.

―¿Estamos bien, mamá? ―preguntó al fin, menos temerosa que antes y definitivamente más optimista.

―Sigo sin estar contenta con todo esto. Me parece que es muy peligroso y ese inugami no lo considero de fiar. Necesito algo de tiempo para pasar la noticia. Pero... soy tu madre, Rin, y todo lo que quiero es que estés a salvo ―le dijo de la misma manera que su padre lo hizo antes―, pero sobre todo... quiero que seas feliz. Es tu vida, y si crees que esto te hará feliz...

―Sí lo creo ―asintió determinada―. Estoy segura de ello.

―Necesito tiempo para asimilarlo, hija. Es difícil de digerir.

―Entiendo. Gracias, mamá ―volvió a abrazarla y le dejó un beso en la mejilla―, gracias por escucharme.

―Gracias por la sinceridad, supongo. Y... perdóname que haya reaccionado tan mal. Actué como su tuviera cinco años.

―No te preocupes, sé que te cayó en el hígado.

―En todos los órganos en realidad ―volvió a posar la cabeza en sus palmas abiertas soltando un resoplido agotado―. Pero me alegra que nos hayas dicho la verdad después de todo.

―Era lo correcto aunque no fuera fácil.

La mujer no respondió a eso, sino que dejó escapar otro suspiro prolongado. Todavía estaba pasando toda la información, como sospechaba que seguía su padre en la planta baja, y no les culpaba por estar helados de la impresión.

Al menos había salido relativamente mejor de lo que había estimado al principio. Aunque mucho más incómodo en la recta final también, pero era un daño colateral que estaba dispuesta a aceptar si eso significaba que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad entre ella y sus padres después de esa noche.

Quizás se había preocupado más de la cuenta y había subestimado a sus padres.

De seguro estarían algunos días aún en estado catatónico, pero si ya habían aceptado la verdad aunque no les gustara, al menos no podía empeorar.

―Buenas noches, mamá ―le dijo al levantarse de la cama, dada por terminada la conversación. Se agachó y la estrechó por los hombros una última vez, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa que la hizo sentir mejor―. Te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero, Rin.

Si su madre podía decirle eso sin quebrar su voz ni empezar a llorar, entonces consideró que todo estaba bien.

Se asomó un momento al comedor sin descender por completo de las escaleras y se encontró con que su padre iba por la tercera lata de cerveza y miraba las noticias sin dejar de suspirar. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer por sus padres más allá de permitirles el tiempo y espacio que necesitaban.

Cayó en la cama bocabajo como si fuera de plomo, agotada por la noche tan emocionalmente agotadora que se alegraba que ya hubiera terminado. La cena había comenzado a las ocho de la noche y según su celular, ya casi eran las diez y media, por lo que había estado más de dos horas hablando con sus padres acerca de Sesshomaru. Estar tanto tiempo estancada en un tema, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas cosas de diferente manera le había dejado un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

 _Pero todo resultó a la final, no me puedo quejar._

Extrajo el broche de oro de su bolsillo y lo contempló agradecida. Tenía razón, le había dado toda la suerte que pudo necesitar.

...

 **GLOSARIO**

...

(*)... _y el más reciente que había encontrado estaba en las profundidades de un volcán, donde casualmente se encontraba un poderoso espíritu sellado que había jurado venganza en contra de los seres humanos_ : esto hace referencia a la historia de Kaguya, una popular leyenda japonesa en la que una princesa de la luna que desciende a la tierra para vivir con los seres humanos pero, resumiendo, terminó volviéndose malvada y la encerraron el monte Fuji, donde cada vez que el volcán hace erupción dicen que es debido a la ira de la princesa. Más información en wikipedia, la nueva película de Studios Ghibli llamada "La historia de la Princesa Kaguya" y la segunda película de Inuyasha xD

...

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Ya era hora de que actualizara, ¿eh? xD Perdonen, el trabajo crece y se acumula como la espuma y con él se va mi tiempo para estar en mi compu personal y escribir. Han sido un par de meses bastante agitados.

Quiero disculparme por la demora para publicar, no creí que me diera tantos problemas, pero me fue imposible mantenerlo resumido aunque lo intenté.

Espero también que puedan perdonarme que haya quedado un tanto repetitivo (después de todo tuve que hacer que Rin discutiera lo mismo con tres personas diferentes -sin contar a Momoko-), pero no podía quitar ninguna de esas escenas ni ponerlas en otro lado. Ojalá al menos no les haya aburrido mucho y el dinamismo haya sido suficiente para mantener las conversaciones incómodas fluidas.

En este capi se tocan muchísimos temas: el regreso a clases, la prueba de embarazo, la perspectiva de Kagome e Inuyasha, una de Sesshomaru, la graduación milagrosa... y pare de contar. Dios, fue demasiado, espero no haber abrumado a nadie, pero prefiero que sea así a darle largas con dos capítulos y arriesgarme a que cada uno quede aún más extenso y sea más pesado.

Pero ahí está, completo y con un título dudoso que hasta hace muy, muy poco era "NO TENGO IDEA D:" (Cita textual). He estado tan estresada por lo estancada que me quedé con este capi que hace poco me senté decidí que debía actualizar pronto sí o sí. Me da mucha pena dejarlos esperando, así que pisé el acelerador y empecé a conducir como loca. He estado en la escena de los amigos borrachos por semanas enteras, y siempre que escribía algo lo quitaba porque me parecía patético. Tuve que reescribir la conversación con Issei al menos tres veces, y la de los padres igual. Dios, qué dolor de cabeza. Pero si les gustó entonces valió la pena xD

Miles de millones de gracias a todas las personas que se mantuvieron pendientes aún en mi prolongada ausencia. No saben cómo sube el ánimo leer sus comentarios, especialmente los que son tan largos y te hacen sentir tan feliz con todo lo que escribes aunque tengas tus errores. Son los mejores lectores que alguien podría pedir: **Kami no musume XD, Begeles, La Rozeta, Nubia, Kassel D. Efrikia, KeyTen, Carol.9803, SeeDesire, Rinmy Uchiha, BeaPleites7, Bucitosentubebida, Kunoichi2518, HasuLess, Nayari, Hooledanisars, Silkie19, Any-Chan, Blueberry Bliss, Viki Mel, Mirai yami, Floresamaabc, Black urora, Gnesis Torres, Nesher, Jenks, Wanheda Targaryen, Abigz, Itza Moon, Yarisha, Alexa Rey, Meaow, MisteryWitch, Tara Castillo, Sayuri08, Foxqueen, Indominus Dea, Fanni-Jin, QuinzMoon, Melinna Sesshy, Rosedrama, Astron, Kokoa Kirkland, Kikyou1213, Inuyuki-chan, Sammy Blue, Sara, Nayari, Andrea Marenco, Anyels, Jezabel, AlinaStarlight, Liito Tsukiyama, Aleliz, Hikary-neko, Sydien, Cami-san Uzumaki** y **Angellimar.** Perdonen si me faltó alguien, es más de media noche y ando medio ciega. ¡Pero tenía que actualizar y con un demonio que lo hice!

Y también discúlpenme las muletillas, errores y dedazos que deben estar regados por todos lados. Prometo que revisé lo mejor que pude pero nunca los consigo todos sino hasta que publico. Lo más seguro es que edite este capítulo cuando lo haya corregido apropiadamente.

Me voy que mañana hay que ir al trabajo y es tardísimo xD Buenas noches a todos, gracias por la paciencia y espero que la espera haya valido la pena. ¡Un beso y un abrazo, hasta la próxima!

45


	26. Volviendo a ti

**Disclaimer:** El fandom de _Inuyasha_ , su historia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Haunted**

Por: Hoshi no Negai

26\. Volviendo a ti

Sesshomaru vigiló cuidadosamente el perímetro buscando algún tipo de peligro. El solsticio ocurriría en aproximadamente doce horas y aún no estaba exactamente en el área del portal, pero nunca se podía ser demasiado precavido.

Escuchó a Jaken quejarse un poco más atrás, intentando hacer que el dragón lo obedeciera sin poner resistencia, pero la criatura no lo seguía realmente porque así lo ordenaba el demonio de río, sino porque estaba manteniéndole el ritmo a Sesshomaru, un ritmo que tan rápido que el pequeño ser podía ser pisoteado con facilidad.

Ah-Un había despertado de su letargo poco antes de que empezara la primavera, y Jaken le había dicho que pasó los primeros días esperando y buscando en vano a Rin por toda la mansión. Incluso sus lacayos lo habían escuchado gemir lastimeramente, sentado en el mismo punto en el que ambos solían reunirse cada mañana, como si de alguna manera esto pudiera traerla de vuelta.

La humana lo había vuelto demasiado dependiente y doméstico, no era la criatura más apta como compañero de viaje si su labor era protegerla cuando el momento lo ameritaba. Necesitaba construir su carácter y entrenarlo con mano firme, por lo que se tomó la tarea de manera personal cuando regresó a la mansión unas semanas después de su despertar.

El dragón lo había acompañado desde entonces en su búsqueda de portales entre otras cosas, tiempo que aprovechó en convertirlo en una bestia digna de ser confiada con la vida de Rin. Aún tenía algunas cosas que aprender y su carácter seguía algo blando, pero la mejoría era notable.

Se detuvo un momento para admirar la vista desde lo alto de aquella colina. Abajo, en el valle, estaba la gran y ruidosa ciudad de Tokio, un lugar que aún no había pisado. Había sido lo bastante metódico como para no pasar por las áreas marcadas en el mapa, pero lo que sí hizo fue buscar puntos de refugio para la humana, rutas poco visitadas por demonios salvajes que seguían considerando a la especie como un aperitivo de gran valor.

Todo tenía que estar en total orden para cuando llegara, no podía darse el lujo de ser descuidado.

Giró para vislumbrar el bosque tras el que estaba oculto el pozo devorador de huesos y pensó en la pequeña nota que Rin le había dejado antes de partir junto a la bufanda que tejió para él, papelito que aún guardaba consigo. Todas aquellas pertenencias seguían en perfecto resguardo en el interior de la mansión, y a lo largo de esos meses había ido periódicamente para asegurarse de que así fuera.

Aún no sabía si aquel sería el lugar en el que se asentarían de manera definitiva, pero no estaba de más defender la estructura por si acaso. No podía simplemente ignorar la provechosa propiedad, por más malos recuerdos que guardara.

Pero no era el momento de pensar en la amargura que había acarreado durante una significante parte de su vida. No, a partir de aquella noche, se abriría un nuevo periodo, uno que jamás llegó a considerar durante sus años de juventud.

Apenas curvó la comisura de sus labios en una muy ligera y casi insospechada sonrisa, una que sólo Rin podía ver.

Y cuando volviera, posiblemente se toparía con ella más seguido de lo que él querría admitir.

...

Había llegado el gran día, pensó hinchando el pecho de ansiedad cuando se despertó aquella mañana. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, admirando la tenue claridad que se colaba por su ventana. Era tan temprano que apenas comenzaba a amanecer y sabía que podía tomar al menos dos horas más para descansar cuanto mucho, pero le era imposible volver a cerrar los ojos con ese propósito.

Observó el calendario que tenía guindado sobre el escritorio y detalló el pequeño círculo rojo con el que había encerrado el 21 de junio, formando una nostálgica sonrisa mientras se ponía en pie. Estiró un poco los músculos antes de hacer la cama y ordenar un poco la habitación. Debía ocupar el tiempo que le quedaba en algo provechoso por lo menos, pero había hecho tanto el día anterior que realmente no tenía nada más que arreglar.

Pero con la melancólica sensación de despedida se hacía cada vez más presente, no lo resistió y tomó su álbum de fotos personal que guardaba en el escritorio. Era un librito pequeño, lleno de notitas, calcomanías y fotos puestas al alzar de ella, su familia y amigos. Por milésima vez en esos meses desde la conversación con sus padres se cuestionó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si no estaba siendo egoísta por abandonar aquellas preciadas memorias, _su hogar_ , para empezar de cero en un lugar totalmente opuesto.

Llegó a la última página y sacó la fotografía para detallarla más de cerca. Era su primer día en secundaria donde salía posando con su recién estrenado uniforme, con Momoko e Issei haciendo lo propio a cada lado de ella. Recordaba ese momento perfectamente, la emoción y el inocente entusiasmo de al fin usar aquella ropa y llegar hasta esa etapa de su vida.

Sonrió enternecida al ver lo ingenua que era entonces, lo llena que estaba de sueños y fantasías. Ese día no había pensado mucho en Sesshomaru, pues apenas lo conocía como para formar parte tan significativa de su vida, pero sí recordó que al final de la jornada, le había dedicado unos minutos imaginándose todo lo que le contaría.

Después, cuando llegó a la preparatoria, su entusiasmo iba más ligado a él de lo normal. Ya en ese entonces comenzaba a cambiar sus pensamientos y su forma de _verlo_ , llenándose la cabeza de las típicas ilusiones románticas de una adolescente.

Qué curioso que éstas se hubieran cumplido después de todo.

No de la manera que quería en un principio, claro, pero se cumplieron al fin y al cabo.

Tomó su celular y admiró entonces el drástico cambio en sí misma en la autofoto que se habían hecho juntos el año pasado. _¿No fue al día siguiente de que me besara por primera vez?_ _¿O fue la segunda vez? Con razón todo el mundo se dio cuenta, tengo una cara de idiota..._

Qué vueltas más extrañas daba la vida... jamás se hubiera imaginado en semejante posición cuando comenzó a formar ideas diferentes de Sesshomaru. Siempre fue algo inalcanzable, algo que ni siquiera se supusiera que fuera a pasar y ella estaba consciente de eso. Después de todo, ¿no eran así todos los enamoramientos de adolescentes, pasajeros y llenos de tonterías?

Y ahí estaba a sus dieciocho años, a punto de retornar a la misma relación que tan imposible se le había hecho durante tanto tiempo. Recordó vagamente algo que le había dicho Issei al graduarse de la secundaria y pensó que había estado más acertado de lo que había creído jamás.

No se había ganado la lotería exactamente, pero sí era un caso especial de un millón.

―Rin, ¿ya estás despierta? ―se asomó su padre. La chica vio rápidamente la hora en el teléfono y se percató de que había estado viendo fotos por más tiempo del que había querido―. Vaya, ya ordenaste tu habitación, qué eficiente. ¿Te levantaste hace mucho?

―Buenos días, papá. No, hace un rato nada más ―le sonrió al acercarse a la puerta. El hombre ya estaba vestido para el viaje e incluso desde entonces intentaba ocultar su angustia.

―¿Pudiste dormir algo anoche? Tus amigos se fueron bastante tarde ayer.

―Me acosté justo cuando se fueron, así que dormí bastante, no te preocupes ―le dijo aunque fuera una verdad a medias.

Sus amigos más cercanos del colegio la habían ido a despedir la noche anterior, quedándose hasta más allá de la media noche escuchando sus anécdotas y planes para el futuro. Había sido una reunión de lo más interesante, pues aunque les hubiera comentado muy a la ligera que planeaba irse del pueblo en el verano, no fue sino hasta hacía muy poco tiempo que se había animado a decirles la verdadera razón pues temía que ellos, como las víctimas directas de todo el horror del año pasado, se tomaran muy mal la noticia.

Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que, pese a su inicial escepticismo, acabaron aceptándolo como si muy en el fondo lo supieran. Incluso se enteró de la pequeña apuesta que había entre Shizuku y Satsuki sobre qué tan cierta era esa creencia de que había algo entre su compañera y el inugami. Shizuku reclamó sus cinco mil yenes con aires de victoria cuando menos se lo había esperado, justo en medio de un silencio después de haber confesado la verdad.

Aunque aquello la había sacado de base, ayudó muchísimo en alivianar el pesado ambiente.

A final de cuentas, aunque hubiera sido una velada bastante rara, la había disfrutado al máximo. Sus amigos fueron comprensivos y supieron manejarlo bastante bien, deseándole buena suerte e incluso algunos suvenires para cuando regresara.

Lo único que faltó aquella noche fue la presencia de Issei.

Dadas las obligaciones y estudios que sus antiguos compañeros de clase tenían actualmente, sólo habían podido ir a despedirla un reducido puñado de ellos, los que aún estaban en el pueblo o los que viajaron desde la ciudad a pasar el fin de semana. Issei, aunque fue notificado de la reunión, se excusó con sus próximos proyectos en la universidad para no asistir. Esto le había sentado bastante mal a Rin, por supuesto, pues aunque la comunicación hubiera mermado desde la graduación, contaba con la esperanza de reanudar la normalidad con él antes de marcharse.

Al parecer esto no era del todo posible, pues rara vez contestaba sus llamadas y mensajes.

―No has desayunado todavía, ¿verdad? ―su padre interrumpió el triste tren de pensamientos que recorría su mente, trayéndola a la realidad.

―No, no he salido de mi cuarto todavía.

―Entonces será mejor que lo hagas pronto, tu madre lleva un rato en la cocina y no querrás que se enfríe lo que está preparando.

―¿Mamá ya se despertó? ¿En qué momento? No escuché nada.

―Lo habrá hecho antes que tú entonces. No eres la única que tuvo problemas para dormir ―le dijo con una media sonrisa de pena―. Vístete, te esperamos abajo.

Cerró la puerta después de oír la respuesta afirmativa y Rin se apresuró en deshacerse del pijama que aún llevaba puesto. Vistió ropa ligera de verano, ideal para un largo viaje en trenes y autobuses. Como toque final, adornó su largo cabello suelto con el prendedor de oro que le había regalado Sesshomaru la primavera pasada.

Bajó las escaleras sintiéndose algo nerviosa por lo que podría encontrar en la cocina, imaginándose que quizás su madre no estaría llevando el evento de aquella tarde del todo bien, pero lo que encontró cuando se decidió a hacer acto de presencia la dejó ligeramente extrañada.

Ahí, en la mesa del comedor, estaba un exuberante desayuno recién hecho y muy bien surtido con avena, galletas, arroz con pescado, verduras, frutas, panqueques, jugos, leche y té que le hizo cuestionarse qué tan temprano se había levantado su madre en realidad y cómo rayos no había escuchado nada antes.

Su padre, ya sentado con una taza de café en una mano y la cuchara con avena en la otra, le dedicó un breve encogimiento de hombros antes de invitarla a tomar asiento en su puesto correspondiente. Yuriko apareció justo en ese momento con un plato lleno de tostadas que colocó en el pequeño espacio libre que quedaba sobre la mesa, sonriéndole para darle la bienvenida.

―Buenos días, Rin. Tardaste un poco en bajar, creí que te habías quedado dormida.

―Tengo un rato despierta, de hecho. Em... Mamá, no que me queje pero, ¿no crees que se te fue la un poquito mano?

―Tonterías. No probarás la comida de tu madre por unos meses, así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que te vayas con el estómago bien lleno. Quién sabe cómo te alimentarás allá...

―Bastante balanceado en realidad ―aseguró Rin al llenarse el plato de panqueques―, pero no tiene comparación ante esto ni en un millón de años. Gracias, mamá.

La mujer asintió complacida y orgullosa, sentándose para desayunar ella también. Tenía notorias ojeras y se la veía más pálida de lo habitual, cosa que Rin atribuyó a la angustia que debía sentir al igual que su padre. Seguramente nadie en la casa había podido dormir ni un tercio de lo que necesitaban, pero cada uno lidió con su ansiedad de maneras diferentes.

―¿Cómo te sientes, hija? ―quiso saber Hizashi. Se acercaba peligrosamente la hora de partida y una considerable cantidad de alimentos habían desaparecido de la mesa.

―Nunca me he sentido más llena en toda mi vida ―se reclinó hacia atrás mientras se frotaba el estómago como si eso ayudara a digerir más rápido―. Creo que estoy un poco menos nerviosa, este desayuno realmente me calmó.

―Ese era el punto, cielo ―se alegró su madre mientras comenzaba a retirar los platos vacíos. Padre e hija no tardaron en imitarla, y entre todos asearon el comedor y la cocina. Se tomaron su tiempo, haciéndolo lentamente para que fuera más duradero; podía sentirse la nostalgia en el aire y el esfuerzo de la familia de ocultarlo tras sonrisas y comentarios ligeros. Eran los últimos minutos que tenían para pasar juntos en la casa que la vio crecer, era de esperarse que hicieran acto de presencia los sentimientos encontrados.

La muchacha se colocó la mochila sobre los hombros en cuanto subió a su cuarto, dándole otro largo vistazo a sus pertenencias mordiéndose los labios sin saber cuándo volvería a pisar ese lugar y preguntándose bajo qué condiciones lo haría. Las piernas se le anclaron al suelo al comprender que estaba quemando su primera etapa para convertirse en adulta, que ya no era ninguna niña que veía en aquel lugar un refugio de todos sus pesares ni un nido que la resguardara del mundo exterior. Estaba por enfrentarse a ese mundo y no sentía miedo.

Exhaló una honda bocanada y la dejó ir lentamente, cómoda consigo misma cuando cerró la puerta.

Anduvo con paso calmado por el que había sido su hogar, deteniéndose a observar fugazmente los detalles de la misma manera que había hecho en su cuarto. Se sentía triste pero al mismo tiempo era... liberador. Calzó sus zapatillas deportivas en la entrada y fue la última en salir, sonriendo de manera nostálgica sin querer. Su madre le dio un apretón de manos para infundirle ánimos y tras una pequeña sonrisa compartida, la familia se puso en marcha al terminal de autobuses que los llevaría a la ciudad para tomar el tren.

Rin no soltó la mano de Yuriko hasta que se bajaron en su destino e hicieron la corta fila para entrar en el área de abordaje. Había tanta gente como era habitual, y de no ser ése un día normal, su padre estaría entre la reducida multitud que esperaba su turno para ir al trabajo.

―¡Rin! ―la llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Algunas personas voltearon molestas por el repentino grito que interrumpía el callado murmullo de la terminal, por lo que no le costó distinguir a Momoko haciéndole señas desde la entrada, y no estaba ella sola.

La muchacha trotó hasta donde estaba su amiga acompañada de Issei, quien la observaba entre contrariado e incómodo. Rin no demoró ni un segundo en estrecharlo en un demoledor abrazo en cuanto el chico se disponía a decirle algo.

―Issei... ―musitó ella cuando se separaron, bajando considerablemente la voz ante las miradas que atraían―, tenía miedo de no verte antes de irme. Pensé que estabas en la ciudad preparándote para los exámenes.

―Lo estaba, pero vino anoche en el último bus, justo cuando terminó nuestra reunión contigo ―dijo Momoko sonriente. Issei bajó la mirada apenado pero volvió a subirla hasta Rin:

―Perdóname. Fui un verdadero imbécil.

―Sí, lo fuiste ―secundó Momoko rolando los ojos. El muchacho de las gafas se dirigió a Rin.

―No sabía qué decirte... ni cómo lidiar con todo esto. Me sentía mal por no poder alegrarme por ti, no quise ser egoísta... y me acabé distanciando pensando que era lo mejor, pero sólo empeoré las cosas. Sigues siendo mi mejor amiga y no quería que te fueras sin que lo supieras.

―Tranquilo ―lo detuvo Rin, demasiado conmovida como para siquiera recordar todo el tiempo que estuvieron alejados―. Ya no importa, estás aquí ahora y es lo que cuenta ―lo tomó de las manos para darle un breve apretón. No se habían visto en semanas, prácticamente perdieron el contacto desde la graduación y cada vez que intentaba comunicarse con él, ponía una excusa para evitarla. Pero ella comprendía por qué lo hacía, sabía sus motivos y no podía recriminárselo. Por muy amigos que siempre hubieran sido, cuando te lastiman el corazón aunque sea sin querer, es imposible que las cosas sean como antes. Issei se sintió traicionado y una vez más Rin le había hecho daño al decirle la verdad. Había querido mandarlo al diablo por su reacción y pretender que no le importaba, pero siempre se arrepentía hasta de pensarlo.

E Issei, más que estar dolido con ella, estaba molesto consigo mismo.

Las cosas se habían complicado mucho entre ambos, y por un momento creyó que lo perdería o que simplemente no sabría nada de él sino hasta dentro de bastante tiempo después.

Verlo ahí en el terminal a pesar de todo era prueba suficiente de que se había equivocado.

Y cuánto se alegraba de que fuera así.

―También sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, Issei, y siempre lo serás. Lamento haberte lastimado.

―No es culpa tuya. Perdón por haber sido un cobarde.

―Tampoco es culpa tuya ―le infundió ánimos con una sonrisa―. Gracias por venir a despedirme.

―Regresarás, ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto que lo haré. No sé cuándo, pero dalo por hecho. Y más te vale estar aquí para cuando eso pase.

―No tienes ni que decirlo.

―A buena hora se arreglan ustedes dos. Típico, dejándolo todo a último momento ―ambos chicos se rieron por lo bajo del comentario de Momoko, quien se les volvió a acercar tras haber retrocedido para darles algo más de espacio. Rodeó los hombros de ambos en un abrazo y los apretujó cariñosamente―. ¿Ya están en paz?

―Estamos en paz ―asintió Rin viendo hacia Issei, quien imitó su gesto.

En ese momento resonó la voz metálica por el altoparlante avisando la salida del próximo autobús con destino a la ciudad. La fila de pasajeros que aguardaba por aquella línea se movió para comenzar a abordar.

―Creo que ya es hora ―comentó Rin al sentir que su pecho se estrujaba fuertemente―. Muchas gracias por venir, chicos, son los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera pedir. Los echaré mucho de menos.

―Y nosotros a ti, Rin ―la otra chica la abrazó con fuerza intentando reprimir las lágrimas―. Cuídate mucho, por favor.

―Eso haré.

―Y pase lo que pase... sabes que te esperaremos. Me mantendré en contacto con tus padres para saber de ti, así que comunícate con ellos cada vez que puedas.

―No te preocupes, es lo que voy a hacer.

―Te quiero, Rin ―volvió a estrecharla. Ya había comenzado a llorar―. Te deseo lo mejor lo mejor del mundo.

―Gracias, Momoko... muchas, muchas gracias ―genial, ella también estaba llorando. La fila se acortaba conforme los pasajeros subían en el bus, y sus padres estaban rezagados esperándola cerca de la entrada. Apenas se separó de su amiga, hizo lo propio de abrazar al muchacho con brazos temblorosos―. Issei...

―Espero que vuelvas pronto ―le dijo él devolviéndole el abrazo―. Y que lo hagas en una sola pieza.

―Y yo espero que estés aquí para comprobar que así sea. Gracias, Issei... te extrañaré más de lo que crees.

―Y yo a ti ―la apretó un poco más antes de dejarla ir con un resoplido suave―. Buena suerte.

―¡Rin! ¡No demores más, te están esperando! ―la apuró su madre a unos cuantos metros. La chica tomó las manos de sus amigos una última vez y les sonrió con infinita gratitud.

―Nos veremos pronto.

―¡Más te vale!

―Te esperaremos ―asintió Issei.

Rin no pudo soportarlo más y con un asentimiento final, se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta el autobús. Las lágrimas bajaban a toda velocidad por sus mejillas cuando fue a sentarse en un puesto del fondo con sus padres, ignorando las miradas de reproche de otros pasajeros por el retraso.

Se sentó al lado de la ventana y buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, quienes se habían acercado al vehículo y la despedían efusivamente. Momoko lloraba a moco tendido e Issei se mordía la lengua para controlarse, dándole una sonrisa de ánimos que le sacudió el corazón.

Sacudió las manos, articulando despedidas con la boca que ellos no llegaron a escuchar, y se quedó con la cara pegada en la ventana para cuando el autobús arrancó y salió del terminal, dejando atrás a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes lo siguieron para no perderla de vista.

Apoyó la espalda en el respaldar limpiándose la cara y sintiendo las palmaditas conciliadoras de su madre sentada a su lado. Sabía que sería difícil, pero nunca reparó en cuánto le dolería tener que separarse de ellos. Y como no se los había esperado ahí, especialmente a Issei, toda la serenidad que había mantenido durante el inicio de la mañana amenazó con romperse en mil pedazos.

Se inclinó para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de su madre mientras luchaba por tranquilizarse, pensando en que, si aquello había sido duro, ¿cómo sería cuando le tocara hacer lo mismo con sus padres al final del día?

Apenas viró la cara para ver por el espacio que había entre los asientos que usaban ella y Yuriko; su padre ocupaba los puestos traseros, manteniéndose con la vista fija en la ventana, pensativo. Detalló sus arrugas prematuras, las canas de su cabello, sus ojos cansados detrás de sus gafas y el tenue fruncir de sus labios en aprensión. También reparó en la calidez del cuerpo de su madre, su suave colonia y las dulces palmaditas que le daba sobre la pierna para ayudarla a calmarse.

Su corazón latió dolorosamente al reparar que sólo le quedaban horas para poder estar con ellos, que al día siguiente ya no la recibirían ni la saludarían cariñosamente. Un peso horrible se alojó en la boca de su estómago, pero se forzó a mantenerlo a raya.

Todo estaría bien, eso era lo único en lo que podía concentrarse. Debía ser optimista y verle el lado bueno a las cosas. _No es un adiós definitivo con nadie, es un hasta luego._

Dio otra onda bocanada que alertó a su madre, quien detuvo las palmaditas y torció la cara para verla en señal interrogante. Rin negó con la cabeza para no preocuparla, y estrechó con un poco más de fuerza la mano que sujetaba la suya.

Les quedaba un largo camino que recorrer hasta Tokio, así que se aseguraría de disfrutarlo de la mejor forma posible.

...

Habían transcurrido algunas horas desde la partida de su pueblo natal y a media tarde ya estaban a poco de llegar a la capital. Un trayecto largo y lento, bordeando pasajes de montaña y atravesando solitarios pueblos que ni sabía que existían. Rin estaba apoyada contra la ventana del tren, observando el lento pasar del paisaje rural por el otro lado. El cielo era claro y estaba despejado, un día excelente de verano si alguien se molestaba en preguntarle. El vagón estaba lleno pero sin resultar aparatoso, y la mayoría de los pasajeros conversaba animadamente en voz baja o leía en silencio desde sus asientos.

Podrían haber tomado el tren bala y probablemente ya habrían arribado, pero ninguno de los tres lo consideró en realidad. No tenían prisa y el solsticio ni siquiera había comenzado aún, así que no había motivo por ir acelerados.

Ladeó la cara hacia su madre cuando la sintió removerse a su lado, haciendo algunos soniditos de incomodidad entre sueños. La pobre mujer estaba agotada, y en vista del rítmico movimiento del tren no tardó en cerrar los ojos y caer en la inconsciencia.

Un ligero carraspeo le hizo dirigir la vista hacia adelante, justo a tiempo para ver cómo su padre se sentaba en los asientos frontales y le extendía una bolsa.

―No es tan bueno como lo que hace tu madre, pero habrá que solucionar.

―¿La despertamos para comer? ―Rin se preparó para sacudirla del hombro, pero Hizashi la detuvo.

―Déjala dormir, no pasó una buena noche.

―¿Y tú sí?

―No, para nada ―admitió francamente con un resoplido mientras destapaba la caja de bento que acababa de comprar―, pero soy mejor aguantando. Tantos años revisando exámenes y preparando clases me tienen acostumbrado. Imagino que tú estarás igual, se te notaba en la mañana.

―Los nervios no me dejaron dormir ―terminó admitiendo.

―¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?

―Más nerviosa todavía porque nos estamos acercando ―tragó secamente al desviar la mirada una vez más por la ventana, hablando en murmullos para no molestar a su mamá―. Pero... también estoy emocionada por volver a ver a Sesshomaru. Ha pasado bastante tiempo, me pregunto cómo estará.

―¿Higurashi no te lo ha dicho?

―Me dijo que lo vio una sola vez, pero eso fue hace meses. Debería estar al lado del pozo para cuando me toque cruzar, Kagome dijo que así sería.

―¿Y si no está ahí?

Rin le dio un vistazo desaprobatorio a su padre.

―Todavía crees que debo dar vuelta atrás, ¿no?

―No se trata de eso, Rin. Sólo quiero que consideres todas las posibilidades por si las dudas.

―Esa en particular no la he pensado porque sé que no pasará ―contestó secamente, dándole un bocado a su comida. No quería molestarse por aquel comentario especialmente cuando sólo le quedaban cuanto mucho dos horas con su padre, pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Era doloroso que no confiara en ella y creyera que aún era muy niña para tomar sus propias decisiones.

―Rin... No quería hacerte enojar, lo siento ―dijo el hombre apenado, casi sonaba derrotado. Era como si aún guardara esperanzas de hacerla entrar en razón. El ceño fruncido de la chica se suavizó.

―Supongo que nunca estarás conforme con esto, eso lo entiendo. Pero deberías tenerme algo más de fe. Siempre cumplo mis promesas.

―Lo sé. Discúlpame. Aún no estoy preparado para dejarte ir.

―¿Sabes que si me quedara en este mundo igual tendrías que hacerlo para que me vaya a la universidad, no? Y eventualmente si me caso y todo eso ―ironizó ella intentando alivianar el ambiente

―No puedes comparar irte a la ciudad a literalmente irte a una realidad paralela ―musitó con una mueca. Habían discutido aquel tema tantas veces que ya todos estaban un poco hartos. Nunca estarían de acuerdo, así que lo mejor era simplemente ignorarlo y dejarlo pasar―. Pero... tienes razón, debería tenerte más fe. Sé que puedes cuidarte sola, te has independizado y madurado bastante desde el año pasado. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

―Gracias, papá. De todas formas no es que me vaya a esfumar en el aire, volveré a casa cuando menos te lo esperes. Quizás hasta pueda convencer a Sesshomaru de venir alguna vez para que lo conozcan formalmente, aunque no sé si le agrade mucho la idea.

―Mientras no me hagas abuela todavía no importa lo que hagas ―advirtió Yuriko repentinamente.

―¡Mamá! Rayos, qué susto, pensé que estabas durmiendo.

―¿Cómo voy a dormir si no dejan de hablar y hacer ruido con las bolsas? ―se quejó mientras estiraba un poco sus músculos agarrotados por la incómoda posición de intentar dormir en un asiento de tren.

―Lo siento, mamá.

―No pasa nada, igual no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?

―Poco menos de una hora ―anunció Hizashi mientras le extendía su almuerzo. Hubo un tenso silencio de aprensión entre los tres antes de que Yuriko se les sumara en el almuerzo.

―Qué insípido está esto ―soltó Rin intentando alivianar el ambiente―. Tu comida será de lo que más extrañaré cuando me vaya.

―¿Sólo la comida? ―la mujer alzó una ceja.

―También el aire acondicionado, el internet, la televisión, mi cuarto...

―¡Vaya! Uno pensaría que tienes otras prioridades, Rin ―dijo la otra falsamente dolida. La chica soltó una risita.

―Ay, mamá, ¿crees que no te voy a extrañar? ¿O a papá o a mis amigos? Eso no tiene ni que mencionarse por lo incuestionable que es.

―Así me gusta, cielo.

―¿Saben qué deberían hacer cuando regresen a casa? ―continuó hablando Rin con naturalidad―. Tomarse unas largas y merecidas vacaciones.

―Dudo que me cedan vacaciones en el trabajo cuando he hecho uso de todos mis días libres en menos de un año ―comentó Hizashi entre divertido y apenado.

―Pues deberían considerar tu caso en especial, porque no te los tomaste por gusto ―contestó Rin ceñuda. El hombre se encogió de hombros sin mayor remedio.

―Pero así son las cosas, no tiene importancia. Lo que puedo hacer es tomar todas las clases y seminarios extra que pueda para adelantar mi retiro.

Yuriko se sorprendió bastante y lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos:

―¿Piensas en retirarte? Pero todavía eres muy joven.

―No digo que lo vaya a hacer ahora, pero en algunos años me gustaría tener más tiempo libre. Rin tiene razón, necesitamos vacaciones, cariño.

―Unas bien largas.

―Pero... ¿estás seguro?

―Lo que pasó el verano pasado me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas ―explicó él pausadamente―, como que nunca sabes qué puede pasar repentinamente, o cuánto tiempo tienes para estar con tus seres queridos. He dedicado buena parte de mi vida al trabajo, y quisiera dedicar una parte equitativa a mi familia. Aunque Rin no vaya a estar en casa como antes, me gustaría estar ahí para recibirla en lugar de que tenga que esperarme hasta la noche que termina mi jornada.

―Oh, cariño... ―se conmovió Yuriko, estirando la mano para apretar la de su marido.

―Qué bueno que pienses así, papá ―asintió Rin, también emocionada. Él, quien siempre había estado obsesionado con su trabajo académico, rara vez se tomaba un tiempo para sí mismo a pesar de que amaba a su familia, y sabía de buena fuente que siempre se encontraba tan ahogado de trabajo que apenas podía darse un respiro―. Pero no te sobrecargues para adelantar tu retiro. Lleva las cosas hasta donde puedas y a un ritmo saludable para que no te enfermes. Si no te cuidas, mamá te mata y se te arruinan los planes.

―Tiene razón ―lo observó amenazadoramente―. Aún tengo ese bate de béisbol, no lo olvides.

―Nunca lo olvido, cariño, lo guardas bajo la cama.

Hubo una pequeña risa general entre los tres, a la que le procedió un cambio radical en el ambiente que antes había sido lúgubre e incómodo. Rin no podía estar más contenta por aquel momento agridulce al saber que, sin importar los malos momentos que habían pasado, nada le cerraba a ninguno de ellos la posibilidad de un buen futuro. Uno poco ortodoxo tal vez, pero no por eso era menos esperanzador.

El paso del tiempo y malos tragos no había cambiado a sus padres como había creído en un principio, sólo los había hecho más fuertes y tolerantes, y entre esa última hora que duró el viaje en tren, estuvo segura de que pasara lo que pasara, ellos estarían bien.

No tenía de qué preocuparse.

...

Kagome vio la hora que marcaba su reloj de pulsera para poco después advertir el estado del cielo. Siendo verano aún faltaba bastante para que anocheciera, pero no era eso precisamente lo que estaba buscando. Había otra clase de sensación en el aire, un olor diferente y un fino frío que se le adentraba por la piel, tal y como ocurría cuando la distancia entre ambos mundos se acortaba durante los solsticios. Ya faltaba muy poco y no era la única que lo advertía.

Inuyasha estaba parado cerca del pozo con los brazos fuertemente cruzados sobre el pecho, lanzando recurrentes miradas de desprecio hacia su hermano, quien también estaba por los alrededores observando el horizonte. De vez en cuando se podía escuchar al híbrido gruñir algunas palabras de desprecio y lanzar bufidos, pero ninguno de los otros dos le prestaba demasiada atención. A Kagome se le hacía la situación demasiado rara, no quería ni imaginar la mezcla de emociones que debía tener su marido en la cabeza.

Sesshomaru había llegado horas atrás, antes incluso de que la pareja hiciera acto de presencia. Inuyasha había estado en el bosque cazando y despejando el terreno de posibles atacantes, y Kagome se había pasado el día en el mundo humano con su familia, pendiente del teléfono para estar al tanto del progreso de los Hashimoto en su viaje. No había esperado ver que su _cuñado_ se le había adelantado, aunque... desde aquella última vez que lo vio había quedado claro lo ansioso que estaba por ver a Rin de nuevo, así lo demostrara o no. Tenía sentido que hubiera llegado temprano.

―Ya casi es hora. Rin debe estar por llegar al templo en un rato, voy a cruzar para recibirla ―anunció en voz alta a nadie en particular, captando la atención disimulada del demonio.

―Me quedaré aquí para vigilar la situación ―le respondió Inuyasha acercándose, aún con la postura tensa y el ceño pronunciado.

―No siento ninguna presencia aparte de nosotros, Inuyasha, creo que deberías relajarte un poco ―le recomendó enarcando una ceja.

―Prefiero no tentar a la suerte durante un solsticio.

―Es un buen punto ―a sus espaldas, la pareja escuchó los pasos del inugami sobre el pasto acercándose hacia ellos. La severa mirada que les dedicaba le causó escalofríos a Kagome en la espalda, sin embargo no lo demostró en lo más mínimo―. Ya falta muy poco, ¿nervioso?

Como toda respuesta, el hombre apenas le dio una mirada de desagrado más fría que un iceberg. Prácticamente no había abierto la boca desde que se habían encontrado, muy a pesar de todas los indirectos intentos del híbrido para hacerlo reaccionar y comenzar alguna ridícula pelea. Inuyasha tenía serias ganas de, en sus palabras, hacerlo morder el polvo, pero Sesshomaru pasaba olímpicamente de él como si no existiera.

Kagome quería creer que el demonio podía sentirse culpable por lo que le había hecho a su madre tantos siglos atrás, y ahora que sabía que estaba vivo, más aún de haber pasado tantas cosas con Rin, se negaba rotundamente a causarle algún daño.

La sacerdotisa roló los ojos. _Es lindo soñar con nobles motivos que no existen._

Fuera lo que fuera, sus razones para no caer en las provocaciones de Inuyasha eran todo un misterio para ambos.

 _Honestamente no sé cómo Rin puede estar con alguien como él. Son como el día y la noche._

Le dio una rápida mirada a su marido y acabó resoplando con una mueca. _Pero no son los únicos._

Se despidió de los hermanos con un 'vuelvo pronto' y saltó al pozo como ya estaba acostumbrada. En lugar de aterrizar en la superficie de tierra, un resplandor azulado se la tragó haciéndola desaparecer. Sesshomaru observaba fijamente el sitio donde la mujer había estado unos segundos antes, atento y vigilante.

―¿Qué crees que haces? ―se extrañó Inuyasha cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba―. ¡Hey! ¡No te atrevas...!

Pero no terminó de decirle a qué no debía atreverse porque su hermano también se había esfumado.

―Cretino ―gruñó Inuyasha dándose la vuelta con desdén. Debía mantenerse en su sitio, pues el solsticio atraía a varios tipos de monstruos deseosos por cruzar al mundo humano. Había protegido aquel portal durante varios años y este no sería diferente... Sin importar que ahora su potencialmente peligroso hermano estuviera en la casa de su esposa―. Si se atreve a hacer algo le arrancaré la cabeza.

Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era confiar en que Kagome pudiera manejar las cosas.

Además... los motivos de esa bestia para dar el salto en el pozo no eran precisamente para atacar a nadie.

O eso esperaba.

...

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvimos en Tokio? ―preguntó Rin sin poder dejar de ver hacia los altísimos edificios, encontrando imposible no compararlos con el rural escenario al que siempre estuvo acostumbrada.

―Cuando estabas en primara, ¿recuerdas? Vine a dar un seminario en la universidad durante tus vacaciones de invierno ―respondió su padre. Cruzaron la calle siguiendo a Yuriko, quien conocía el camino hacia el templo Higurashi y los estaba guiando desde que se bajaron del autobús.

―¿Siempre fue tan grande? Me parece que todo está nuevo y recién lavado. Rayos... ahora me dan ganas de haber venido unos días antes a hacer compras o algo, ¡este lugar es enorme!

―No por nada es la capital, Rin.

―Es aquí ―señaló su madre desde la esquina de aquella cuadra. Cruzándola en diagonal, tenían una amplia escalera de piedra que era adornada en la cima con un arco de madera rojo. Cuando se acercaron detallaron el cartel que rezaba 'Templo Higurashi'. El corazón de la chica latió con fuerza y le dio una mirada dubitativa a sus padres, como preguntándoles mudamente si estaban preparados.

El hombre sonrió para infundirle ánimos y su madre hizo lo propio con esfuerzo, tomándola de la mano al momento de comenzar a subir. Una cálida brisa meció su largo cabello y removió las hojas de los árboles más cercanos mientras los rayos del sol de la tarde caían de un cielo totalmente despejado. No podía pedir un escenario más tranquilizador.

―¡Rin! ¡Señores Hashimoto! ―los recibió Kagome en cuanto se adentraron en el templo, donde no parecía haber nadie más que ellos mismos. Era un lugar considerablemente pequeño en comparación a otros templos que hubiera visitado, pero eso no impedía que se viera agradable y perfectamente preservado―. Los estaba esperando, bienvenidos. ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

―Un placer verte de nuevo, Higurashi ―sus padres se inclinaron respetuosamente mientras Hizashi hablaba.

―Todo fue tranquilo y sin novedades ―le dijo Rin recuperando el aliento. Esas escaleras habían sido demasiado largas.

―¿Cómo sigue tu abuelo? ¿Se ha recuperado? ―preguntó Yuriko.

―Oh, claro que sí, está en la pagoda principal haciendo su ritual del solsticio de verano como hace cada año. Mamá está con él y Sota, mi hermano menor, está en clases a esta hora. Pasen, por favor, están en su casa ―les invitó con un gesto del brazo, guiándolos por el camino de adoquines grises hasta el edificio central que tenía las mamparas plegadas para que corriera el aire. En el interior se encontraba el señor Higurashi, ataviado con sus túnicas ceremoniales haciendo rezos en medios de inciensos y repiqueos de cascabeles de quien Rin supuso era la madre de Kagome.

Los Hashimoto esperaron unos minutos a que la ceremonia hubiera concluido para anunciarse, pues no querían interrumpir al abuelo.

―¡Pero si ya están aquí! ―se fijó el anciano cuando se ponía en pie. La señora Higurashi, quien ya les había visto y dedicado una leve inclinación a modo de saludo durante el ritual, también se puso en pie y se acercó con una sonrisa amable―. Bienvenidos a nuestro templo, bienvenidos, me alegra que hayan llegado bien.

―Qué bueno ver que ya está mejor, señor Higurashi ―saludó Rin con una inclinación. El hombre soltó una risa y sacudió la mano.

―Estoy mejor que nunca, niña, gracias. Les presento a mi nuera Asako, suele ayudarme en los rituales del templo cuando Kagome no está disponible.

―Un gusto conocerla ―padre e hija se inclinaron en un corto saludo, más la madre de Rin la saludó de manera más informal y amistosa. Ambas se habían estado comunicando desde el aquel primer momento en el que los Hashimoto contactaron ayuda, y aún se telefoneaban para mantenerse al tanto. Últimamente las llamadas a Tokio habían sido más recurrentes, ya que Yuriko no creía que hubiera alguien que la entendiera mejor que Asako y pudiera darle buenos consejos.

Las familias conversaron un rato sobre el solsticio que acababa de comenzar, lo que le esperaba a Rin al otro lado y la manera que sugerían los Higurashi para paliar la ausencia de su única hija.

Pero fue cuando se dirigían a la casa para tomar una última taza de té todos reunidos que Rin se dio cuenta de algo extraño. Ahogó un respingo afilado llevándose una mano a la boca y sin pensarlo dos veces, echó a correr.

Sesshomaru estaba parado a las afueras de una especie de cobertizo, observando hacia los edificios que se veían detrás del templo sobre los árboles. Giró el rostro cuando la escuchó aproximarse, justo al tiempo que ella abría los brazos y lo rodeaba con fuerza desde su espalda.

―Rin.

Sin haberse dado cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse con algunas lágrimas cuando escuchó su voz de nuevo. La chica lo soltó para que pudiera terminar de girarse para verla a la cara.

―Sesshomaru... ―no lo resistió y volvió a abrazarlo, esta vez estirándose para ponerle los brazos en el cuello―. No tienes idea de cuánto te eché de menos.

―Puedo darme cuenta.

―Ah... lo siento. He querido abrazarte desde que nos separamos ―lo soltó bajándose de un salto, aún demasiado emocionada como para contenerse. Sentía que el corazón se le derretía mientras contemplaba su rostro aparentemente serio. Pero podía ver que en sus ojos había algo diferente, algo que a lo que el inugami no podía darle palabras―. Nunca creí que cruzarías, pensé que nos encontraríamos al otro lado.

―Vine por ti.

Rin se sonrojó levemente al ser observada por esos ojos tan dorados y profundos.

―También estaba ansiosa por verte otra vez ―le dijo con un susurro que él no contestó―. Espera un momento... Esto es nuevo. Nunca te había visto con armadura ―dio un paso atrás y le dio una buena mirada de arriba a abajo, detallando la armadura negra que envolvía su torso, las piezas en forma de pétalo que iban desde la cintura hasta las piernas y la llamativa pieza metálica en el pecho, con una hombrera cubierta de espinas en el hombro izquierdo y su estola enrollada en el derecho, cayendo grácilmente hasta el suelo. Incluso tenía una espada de mango y funda blancos en la cinta amarilla que hacía de cinturón. Debajo vestía un kimono blanco con detalles rojos de crestas floreadas en las mangas y hombros. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan formal―. Te sienta bien. Te ves... imponente. Y guapo ―añadió mirando hacia otro lado por un segundo para esconder su bochorno―. Te has mantenido ocupado estos meses, ¿verdad?

―Al igual que tú ―asintió él.

―Oh, no tienes idea, qué odisea. A veces pensaba que correr por mi vida por el bosque era fácil en comparación a todos esos exámenes ―se rió. Rayos, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Sacudió la cabeza para enfocarse y recordó que no estaban precisamente solos en el templo. Dio un leve vistazo hacia atrás y vio que eran el total centro de atención de las cinco personas.

―Quisiera que nos sentemos a hablar largo y tendido como en los viejos tiempos... pero ya tendremos ocasión para eso. ¿Puedes acompañarme, por favor?

Tomó su mano para llevarlo hacia sus padres y los Higurashi. Todos menos Kagome observaban al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionados e incluso intimidados por su porte. La familia de Kagome ya estaba acostumbrada a Inuyasha y su llamativa apariencia, pero Sesshomaru era harina de otro costal. Si no encogía el corazón su atuendo, su mirada fría y buena estatura se encargarían de hacerlo.

Pero los Hashimoto sentían algo más que el miedo de estar en presencia de semejante criatura. Ya lo habían visto en video y un par de fotografías, sabían cómo era gracias a todo lo que Rin había contado sobre él, pero nada pudo prepararlos para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Estaban paralizados, y eso era poco.

―Mamá, papá... él es Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, te presento a Yuriko Hashimoto y a Hizashi Hashimoto.

El demonio no dijo absolutamente nada, sino que estudió cuidadosamente los rostros pálidos de aquellos humanos. Él también los conocía, aunque no de primera persona. Los había visto tantas veces llamando a Rin a gritos en la mansión, escuchando sus conversaciones y contemplando su angustia que podía decirse que había visto una faceta suya que ni siquiera su hija conocía.

La primera en hablar fue Yuriko, quien tomó valor y dio un paso al frente. Los Higurashi se apartaron un poco para darles algo más de privacidad.

―Así que tú eres el famoso inugami de la mansión ―dijo. Su voz estaba mucho más serena de lo que había esperado, al igual que su mirada mientras la clavaba en los ojos dorados―. No esperé conocerte tan pronto, si debo admitir. Haces justicia a tu reputación en nuestro pueblo ―añadió al fijarse en su armadura.

―Mamá...

―Reputación que espero que no sea mantenida, y mucho menos en la presencia de Rin ―continuó ella en son de advertencia. El aire era tan tenso que se lo podía cortar con un cuchillo.

―He dado mi palabra de no dañar seres humanos de nuevo, eso no cambiará ―respondió Sesshomaru fríamente. Yuriko inhaló profundamente por la nariz y asintió.

―Eso espero.

―En ese caso ―intercedió Hizashi, quien se veía ridículamente pequeño frente a Sesshomaru, y eso que tenía una buena estatura en comparación a la promedio―, espero también tu palabra de que cuidarás de nuestra hija en todo momento y no permitirás que corra peligro.

―No es necesario pedir mi palabra. Es mi deber.

―Bien. Es lo único que quiero.

La muchacha no estaba muy segura de cómo clasificar aquel encuentro, pero de igual manera estaba conmovida de que, a pesar de todo, sus padres estuvieran dispuestos a hacer las paces con Sesshomaru. Si es que aquella incómoda conversación podía llamársela hacer las paces, pero era mejor que nada.

―¿Gustarían pasar a tomar algo? Quizás podríamos hablar más cómodamente en la casa ―ofreció la madre de Kagome, tratando de no mirar directamente a Sesshomaru. El que aquel hombre la intimidara no era excusa para ser una mala anfitriona. Si Kagome estaba tranquila teniéndolo cerca, no tenía motivos para preocuparse.

―Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ―negó Rin.

―Pero hija, el solsticio aún no termina. Tenemos tiempo, ¿verdad? ―dijo su madre torciendo un poco la cara. No se había esperado que su hija estuviera tan apresurada por marcharse.

―Sí, tienes razón, pero... si no lo hago ahora será mucho más difícil después. Y ya es bastante difícil, no quiero que sea peor.

―Rin...

―No llores, mamá ―le pidió cuando soltaba la mano de Sesshomaru para abrazar a su madre―. Estaré bien, volveré a casa.

―Prométemelo otra vez, Rin. Prométeme que regresarás sana y salva.

―Te lo prometo mil veces si es necesario ―musitó suavemente―. Te quiero mucho. Gracias por ser la mejor madre del mundo.

―Ay, mi cielo... no hay nada que agradecer. Espero verte pronto.

―Claro que lo harás.

―Rin ―su padre se les unió en el abrazo, estrechándolas a las dos como si la vida le fuera en ello―. Creo que no hay nada que pueda decirte que no te haya dicho ya. Sabes que te adoro, y espero que seas muy feliz.

―Lo seré, papá. Pero ustedes tienen que serlo también, ¿de acuerdo? No trabajes tantas horas y date más descansos. Los dos. Se los merecen.

Cuando los tres se separaron sonreían con los labios temblorosos, sosteniéndose las palmas una última vez.

Sesshomaru los contempló en aquel intercambio de afecto genuino, algo que hasta hacía muy poco le era desconocido. Recordó la pequeña conversación que habían tenido durante el invierno, poco antes de que ella se marchara. Le había dicho que para los humanos, especialmente en su caso, la familia era sumamente importante y los lazos que tenían entre todos eran de los más valiosos que existían en el mundo. Él nunca había tenido una familia como esa, nunca se había interesado en aquellos lazos pues los consideraba innecesarios.

Y quizás aún lo hacía. Una parte de sí se cuestionaba qué tan valioso era algo que nunca había necesitado y sin lo que había vivido perfectamente bien hasta entonces.

Pero entonces observó a Rin y reevaluó sus pensamientos seriamente. Si ella había cambiado tantas de sus convicciones, ¿por qué esta tendría que ser diferente?

Recordó también lo que le había planteado al terminar la pelea con su padre, cuando la llevaba cargada en brazos por el bosque y hablaban del futuro. Le había dicho que le gustaría asentarse con él después de viajar, con todas las implicaciones que eso significaba. Apenas lo había pensado superficialmente en aquel momento, pero durante esos meses tuvo la libertad de ahondar en el asunto de mejor forma.

No le costó mucho decidir que era algo que le gustaría tener. Si era con Rin, no tenía que pensarlo demasiado.

Quizás cuando llegara ese momento comprendería mejor lo que esos lazos significaban.

Estaba listo para averiguarlo.

Rin se despidió una vez más de sus padres y de los Higurashi, agradeciéndoles la hospitalidad y el acompañamiento aquel día tan importante, a lo que ellos respondieron que era bienvenida en el templo y su hogar cuando quisiera.

El grupo se movió hasta la pagoda, donde Kagome les explicó el funcionamiento del pozo y cómo había que entrar en él.

El aire era viciado, húmedo y olía a tierra, tal y como era de esperarse de un sitio viejo y cerrado como aquel. La pagoda solía estar cerrada al público y sólo la utilizaban Kagome e Inuyasha, por lo que era comprensible que tuviera una ligera apariencia de abandono. Lo único que había era una plataforma de madera con escaleras que daban al nivel inferior, un suelo de tierra oscura de la que salía un antiguo pozo de madera. No tenía la apariencia de ser importante, y mucho menos de ser un portal a otro mundo.

―Puedes tomar las escaleras o simplemente saltar ―Kagome señaló las escaleras de nudos atada a los bordes, cuando Rin observó la considerable altura que debía descender―. También hay escaleras del otro lado, pero de todas formas Inuyasha estará ahí por si necesitas ayuda.

Rin tragó en seco. Nunca había tenido problemas de vértigo, pero ver el oscuro fondo que parecía tragarse cualquier rastro de luz comenzaba a revolverle el estómago.

―Entonces... ¿sólo salto y ya? ¿No me voy a estrellar contra el suelo?

―Cualquier otro día sí, pero como ya estamos en el solsticio podrás pasar sin problemas. Este es un portal natural, por lo que no necesitas la ayuda de nadie para cruzar, por eso tenemos la pagoda siempre cerrada especialmente en estas fechas ―se adelantó a su pregunta de si debía tomarle la mano a ella o a Sesshomaru para que el portal funcionara.

―Sota cruzó cuando era niño durante el solsticio de verano ―la animó el señor Higurashi―, sólo fue por algunas horas, pero regresó sano y salvo. No tienes de qué preocuparte, niña.

―Sano y salvo excepto por el castigo que le di cuando Kagome lo trajo de vuelta ―añadió Asako sombríamente, haciéndola sonreír―. Estarás bien.

―¿Quieres una demostración? ―se ofreció Kagome, subiéndose en el borde del pozo como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo―. Nos vemos al otro lado. Señores Hashimoto, fue un placer verlos de nuevo, prometo que me cercioraré que Rin llegue sana y salva al pueblo para pasar la noche. ¡Nos vemos más tarde! ―dio un paso al frente y se dejó caer sin más. Rin se inclinó rápidamente al igual que sus padres para presenciar la súbita desaparición de la sacerdotisa. Volvió a tragar seco y se dirigió a Sesshomaru, quien se mantenía ligeramente apartado.

―¿No duele, verdad?

―En lo absoluto. Iré primero y te esperaré.

―Ah... está bien. Ten cuidado, ¿está bien?

Por un instante le pareció que sonreiría, pero cualquier vestigio fue ágilmente borrado de sus labios. Rin, como siempre, se preocupaba innecesariamente.

Pero antes de que el demonio subiera al borde del pozo, Yuriko se adelantó.

―Espera. Inugami... Sesshomaru ―corrigió. Era la primera vez que utilizaba su nombre, cosa que sorprendió a Rin. Sus ojos suplicantes estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas, pero sus labios eran adornados con una sonrisa ligera de labios apretados―. Cuídala, por favor. Protégela.

―Con mi vida ―prometió solemne, inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, algo que ninguno de los humanos se habría esperado de tal frío personaje. Antes de saltar, le dio una mirada profunda a Rin y también le dedicó un ligero gesto de asentimiento, haciéndola sonrojar.

Al igual que Kagome, Sesshomaru fue tragado por el resplandor que apenas duró un par de segundos.

Ahora era su turno.

―Papá, mamá... Deséenme suerte ―subió al borde tal cual lo había hecho Kagome antes que ella y vislumbró el oscuro fondo.

―Cuídate, hija.

―Te queremos.

―Y yo a ustedes. Hasta pronto ―les sonrió cariñosamente, respirando profundamente―. Ok, aquí voy.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y saltó apretando los puños, sólo que nunca se encontró con el suelo de tierra que había esperado. En cambio, se vio envuelta en una luz tan brillante que no necesitaba separar los párpados para saber que estaba ahí. Escuchó el grito de sorpresa de su madre y después... silencio.

La pagoda volvió a oscurecerse en cuanto Rin desapareció, y sus padres se quedaron algunos minutos observando el pozo, tomándose de las manos con aprensión. La señora Higurashi se adelantó y le colocó una mano en el hombro a Yuriko, quien volteó a verla con los ojos llorosos.

―Rin estará bien, está muy bien protegida. Vamos adentro a sentarnos un rato, ¿sí? Ha sido una tarde bastante agitada ―ofreció amablemente, a lo que la otra mujer asintió. Se dirigieron juntos al interior de la casa, donde conversaron por horas entre el té y una cena ligera.

Les tomaría algo de tiempo adaptarse de nuevo a la ausencia de su hija, pero esto no era nada como la última vez. La habían visto sonreír genuinamente en lugar de verla desvanecerse en el aire entre gritos y súplicas como había pasado la vez anterior.

Además no era tan malo. Les había prometido regresar a toda costa, y ya habían comprobado que Rin era una chica ― _no, mujer_ , corrigió Yuriko para sus adentros― de palabra que mantenía sus promesas.

Confiaban en ella y sabían que todo estaría bien.

...

Rin escaló las escaleras del pozo, notando inmediatamente que era indudable su paso de mundos. El olor a humedad había desaparecido, y si miraba hacia arriba no encontraba un techo de madera, sino un reluciente cielo azul. Sonrió ampliamente apurando el paso cuando un par de mariposas blancas revolotearon cerca de su rostro al estar a punto de salir, y cuando sólo le quedaban un par de escalones, se topó con una mano grande y pálida que le ofrecía ayuda.

Sesshomaru la impulsó para que terminara de salir, haciéndola saltar hasta aterrizar limpiamente en un amplio campo recubierto de pasto. Avanzó un poco, permitiéndose admirar el sitio a sus anchas. Era tal cual Kagome se lo había descrito con anterioridad: un prado rodeado de bosque en todas las direcciones, con las montañas a la espalda y una bajada hacia el frente, con un camino largo que en algunas horas te llevaba hacia Tokio. Pero estar ahí y verlo con sus propios ojos le daba una sensación difícil de describir: una mezcla de emoción, nostalgia, temor y ansiedad.

Comprimió la mano del demonio y lo vio a los ojos, sonriéndole sin poder contenerse. Tenía el enorme impulso de ponerse de puntillas y besarlo, pero la presencia de la otra pareja la mantuvo con los talones sobre la tierra.

Saludó felizmente a Inuyasha, que negaba con la cabeza.

―Creo recordar haberte dicho que no te metieras en más problemas ―fue como la recibió rolando los ojos.

―Esto no es un problema.

―Claro, hasta que te empiece a perseguir una horda de demonios colina abajo... ―roló los ojos hacia su esposa, quién soltó una risita―. Bienvenida, niña terca.

El mohín de Rin se mantuvo intacto por horas, desde que llegaron a ese mundo hasta su última parada en el pintoresco pueblo donde residían Kagome e Inuyasha. Las chicas iban a la par conversando de todo lo que la más joven debía conocer con respecto a ese lugar, mientas que el híbrido iba tras ellas con los brazos cruzados, lanzándole miradas de desprecio a su hermano, quien caminaba de último, siempre vigilante y pendiente de los alrededores.

Rin conoció a la mayoría de los integrantes de la pequeña comunidad, quienes quedaron fascinados al ver a otro ser humano además de la sacerdotisa, y le dieron una calurosa bienvenida. Había varios kitsunes, incluyendo al hijo adoptivo de Inuyasha y Kagome, monos youkai, gente de apariencia acuática que vivía cerca del estanque y otra clase de criaturas tan extrañas que Rin no consiguió identificar. Si no pudiera verlos, creería que se trataba de seres humanos por su manera de hablar y comportamiento tan civilizado. Se había acostumbrado a las bestias irracionales que atacaban la mansión y casi no había considerado que existían otro tipo de demonios con inteligencia superior.

Abrumada pero igualmente contenta y agradecida, Rin aceptó la invitación a cenar de Kagome, pese a que Sesshomaru prefiriera quedarse afuera, apartado del bullicio. La chica no se lo reprochó ni le pidió que se quedara, pues sabía lo incómoda y molesta que debía resultarle aquella situación.

Un par de horas después, la sacerdotisa la llevó hasta la cabaña en la que pasaría la noche con Sesshomaru, un lugar pequeño y modesto, pero bastante hogareño, nada comparado con la ostentosidad de la mansión en la que había vivido durante aquel medio año.

―Los antiguos propietarios se acaban de mudar, así que no hay problema en que la usen. Pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran ―le dijo entregándole una gastada llave de cobre tras darle un tour para mostrarle todo. Las casas tenían una apariencia tradicional pero con algunos toques modernos, como instalaciones eléctricas algo rústicas, sillas altas, cerraduras metálicas y un sistema de calefacción que se trataba de una gran estufa que también podía conectarse al baño contiguo, cubierto de baldosas de un viejo color verde. Había tenido razón en decirle que aquel mundo estaba atrapado en la década de los veinte o treinta en comparación al mundo humano―. Que pasen buenas noches, cualquier cosa que necesites ya sabes dónde estoy.

―Te lo agradezco mucho, Kagome. Buenas noches.

Rin se desinfló en un largo resoplido cuando colocó su mochila sobre la mesita de la cocina. Se notaba que le habían dado una buena sesión de limpieza al lugar, pues para estar deshabitada se conservaba maravillosamente impecable.

―¿Sesshomaru? ¿Estás aquí?

―Rin ―sonó su voz de repente a sus espaldas. En otros tiempos se habría sobresaltado, pero ya estaba muy acostumbrada a sus entradas sigilosas.

―¿Llevas mucho rato ahí? ―quiso saber cuando se dio la vuelta. El demonio emergía de las sombras de una esquina en la pequeña sala, desentonando bastante con el toque modesto y rústico de la casita.

―Sólo unos minutos.

Sintió los latidos de su corazón aumentar el ritmo para cuando se le acercó, y sin previo aviso, le echó los brazos al cuello y besó sus labios. No fue prolongado o profundo, pero sí estuvo cargado de todas las emociones con las que Rin estaba combatiendo desde aquella mañana.

Cuando se separaron, Sesshomaru le dio una mirada extrañada.

―Quería hacer eso desde hace horas, pero siempre había gente alrededor.

El inugami encontró curioso que no hubiera sido el único en pensar lo mismo. La atajó de la nunca y repitió el gesto, profundizándolo mientras la apegaba a su cuerpo. Había echado en falta la sensación tan estimulante combinado con su embriagante aroma.

Se separaron de nuevo y esta vez, en lugar de un beso, Rin se acurrucó en su pecho apretando la tela de sus brazos ―cuidando no lastimarse con las espinas de su armadura frontal―, dominando el estremecimiento que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Él, ahora en total privacidad, se permitió el íntimo gesto de estrecharla y apoyar la mejilla en su cabeza.

Sesshomaru podía ser un sujeto muy apasionado, pero los abrazos nunca habían sido lo suyo, cosa que le llamó la atención.

―Realmente me extrañaste, ¿cierto?

―No tienes que preguntarlo si sabes la respuesta ―contestó con suavidad. Rin frotó la frente contra su pecho, y tras un momento en aquella posición pidió tímidamente:

―¿Puedes...? ¿Puedes quitarte la armadura? Creo que me voy a sacar un ojo con esta cosa. Es incómoda.

―¿Pensamientos inapropiados, Rin? ―alzó una ceja al captar sus intenciones.

―Oh, cállate. Como si tú no pensaras igual.

Ésta vez el demonio ni siquiera intentó ocultar su sonrisa ladeada cuando la vio sonrojarse hasta las orejas, eludiendo sus ojos a toda costa. Se separó sólo lo suficiente para desatar las tiras de cuero que mantenían las piezas metálicas en su sitio correspondiente, dejándolas caer con un sonido bastante más alto sobre el suelo, denotando lo pesadas que eran. Seguidamente se deshizo de las prendas negras, quedando únicamente con su vestimenta blanca y roja. En todo ese tiempo, el bochorno de la muchacha no le permitió más de un par de vistazos rápidos y superficiales.

Sesshomaru la tomó delicadamente del mentón para hacer que lo mirara. En lugar de besarla como creyó que haría, juntó sus frentes y las frotó con cuidado, como ya era su costumbre cuando se sentía especialmente afectuoso. Rin parpadeó atónita, pero acabó sonriendo enternecida y acarició su rostro. Sesshomaru tomó su mano y abrió los ojos, clavándolos fijamente en los suyos por algunos segundos.

―Gracias por haberme esperado, Sesshomaru ―suspiró ella.

―Siempre lo haré.

Rin frotó con fuerza su frente, moviéndose lo suficiente como para dejar un beso en su mejilla, cosa que él aprovechó.

La besó despacio, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para profundizar la caricia mientras la sujetaba firmemente contra su pecho. Aquellos seis meses habían sido mucho más largos de lo que había imaginado, pero ya estaba a su lado de nuevo... y debía recuperar todo lo que se había perdido, cada centímetro y aspecto de ella que lo mantenía en un delicioso trance del que no quería salir jamás.

Durante aquella noche pensó en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo, concentrándose únicamente en la criatura que se aferraba a él y gemía suavemente. Su única debilidad, pero al mismo tiempo, su mayor fortaleza.

Se recostaron en el suelo de la sala de estar, cubiertos únicamente con la estola que les servía de cama y manta provisional. Rin estaba bocabajo sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru, con ambas manos bajo la barbilla y el cuerpo doblado a su lado, mientras una de las manos masculinas reposaba sobre la curva de su espalda. Hasta que lo sintió moverse para levantarse.

―¿Adónde vas?

―A buscar a Jaken.

―¿El señor Jaken está por aquí?

―A las afueras del pueblo con tu dragón.

Rin se incorporó hasta quedar elevada sobre sus codos, con una expresión reluciente y entusiasmada.

―¿Ah-Un también está aquí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

―Hemos estado ocupados, por si te falla la memoria ―los colores de la humana subieron ante un mirada inquisidora.

―Me refiero a antes de eso.

―Podrás verlo en la mañana cuando salgamos, es bastante tarde ahora ―contestó simplemente.

―¿Y por qué irás a ver al señor Jaken entonces?

―No has tomado nada por lo que acabamos de hacer. Creí que querrías evitar accidentes.

―Ah... no tienes que preocuparte por eso ―se relajó un poco y regresó a su posición original.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―¿Recuerdas las infusiones que me tomaba cada mañana? ―carraspeó sonrojándose otra vez. Rayos, no podía controlarse estando tan cerca de él sin importar todo lo que ya hubieran hecho―. En mi mundo también tenemos métodos anticonceptivos bastante eficaces. Hay uno en especial que se inyecta... aquí ―se tocó el glúteo recordando la incómoda sensación más la vergonzosa consulta ginecológica―. Así que estaré protegida durante unos tres meses aproximadamente.

Sesshomaru se le quedó viendo ligeramente sorprendido.

―Eres bastante precavida ―le dijo―. ¿Qué ocurre después de esos tres meses?

―Puedo regresar a tomar las infusiones o buscar algún otro médico. En ese tiempo seguramente encontraremos algo. O si no... podemos simplemente no hacer nada entre nosotros. La abstinencia es el mejor método anticonceptivo, ¿no? ―añadió con una sonrisita. Las facciones de su compañero se tensaron ligeramente.

―Encontraremos algo ―dijo simplemente. Rin pegó la cara a su pecho para opacar la risita.

―¿Quién tiene pensamientos inapropiados ahora?

―Tú, por adelantado.

―Pareces estar de muy buen humor.

―¿Debería no estarlo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―Para nada. Me gusta verte sonreír ―besó sus labios por un segundo y se acurrucó un poco más―. ¿Me dirás qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo? ¿De dónde sacaste esa armadura y esa espada?

―Es mejor que descanses, mañana partiremos temprano.

―Ya tendré tiempo de dormir otro día. Vamos, cuéntame que has hecho, parece que fueron bastantes cosas.

―Lo fueron ―comenzó él. No era especialmente asiduo a llevar el liderazgo en una conversación o siquiera hablar durante más de diez segundos seguidos, pero aquella noche haría una excepción, una de las muchas que tendría que hacer y ya había hecho por Rin.

Conversaron hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y la chica se quedó dormida en aquella misma posición, abrigada contra su pecho mientras escuchaba los firmes latidos de su corazón. Él, al contrario, ni siquiera cerró los ojos o se permitió un momento de descuido. Seguiría alerta en aquel territorio desconocido, sin importar lo seguro que pudiera parecer. Pasarían meses hasta que volviera a dormir una noche completa como lo había hecho antes, pero eso no le importaba demasiado. Seguía sin estar acostumbrado a noches de sueño y estaba dispuesto a intercambiarlas para que ella sí las tuviera.

Cuando llegó la mañana, Rin se encargó de recoger el pequeño desorden que habían hecho en el salón ―el único sitio de la casa en el que habían estado, además del baño―, cruzando los dedos para que no fuera _tan_ notorio lo que habían estado haciendo durante la noche. O que al menos no se percataran en el pueblo, en caso de que el sentido del olfato estuviera muy desarrollado por parte de sus habitantes, hasta que la pareja estuviera bien lejos.

Regresó la llave a Kagome, pasando a tomar un rápido desayuno en su casa, para después despedirse entre abrazos y agradecimientos, prometiendo mantener el contacto de cualquier manera posible y estar de vuelta cuanto antes.

Sesshomaru y Rin se alejaron del pueblo poco después, subiendo la colina hacia el pozo donde los esperaban Ah-Un y Jaken, a quien no le hizo mucha gracia ser saludado con un fuerte abrazo a diferencia del dragón, que recibió a Rin como si fuera lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida.

El hombrecillo verde se despidió entonces tras las instrucciones de Sesshomaru, haciendo reverencias pomposas a su amo y mirando ceñudo a la muchacha, quien no tenía absolutamente ningún problema en controlar al animal.

―¿Adónde vamos ahora? ―preguntó Rin en cuanto se quedaron los tres solos, admirando el paisaje desde las alturas.

Por toda respuesta, el demonio extrajo el mapa de su armadura ―cosa que no había notado que tenía la noche anterior cuando se la quitó― y lo extendió para que pudiera verlo. Ella sonrió mientras señalaba un punto en especial, a lo que Sesshomaru asintió inmediatamente antes de guardar el mapa.

Pronto el singular y pequeño grupo dio el primer paso en aquel largo camino, perdiéndose de vista colina abajo.

Su viaje apenas había comenzado.

 **...**

 **FIN**

 **...**

 **REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS | REVIEWS**

...

Y así termina esta historia, adentrándose en un futuro que es sólo para ellos, contra todo pronóstico. Este capítulo es considerablemente más corto que los últimos tres porque sólo llegó a las 21 páginas. Los cabos habían sido atados en el capi 24 y todo lo que quedaba hacer aquí era ver el tan ansiado reencuentro.

Ah, se siente raro terminar esto. La empecé a escribir en agosto del 2014 y es, hasta ahora, la historia que me ha tomado más tiempo hacer (Safe Heaven no cuenta porque estuvo en hiatus hasta acabar esta xD) y también es la más larga, contando con 517 páginas en mi formato de Word.

Quisiera agradecer de todo corazón la infinita paciencia que me han tenido con mis irregulares actualizaciones durante los últimos capítulos, por mis incontables dedazos, errores y metidas de pata. Gracias por comentar, darme ánimos y decirme cuánto les gusta lo que hago, por quedarse aún cuando tarde en subir un capítulo nuevo. Es raro ponerle el punto y final a una historia que me ha llevado más que ninguna otra, pero he de admitir que estoy bastante satisfecha por cómo terminó todo y por haber plasmado exactamente lo que quería desde el principio, cosa que rara vez sucede.

Espero que también hayan disfrutado no sólo este final abierto, sino toda la travesía que llevamos desde el principio. Gracias especiales a quienes comentaron el kilométrico capítulo pasado: **Black Urora, Kassel D. Efrikia, MickeyNoMouse, Begeles, Bucitosentubebida, Cande Romero** (Creo que te equivocaste de fic, no soy Dmonisa xD), **Nayari, Any-Chan, Floresamaabc, Jenks, Mistery Witch, Kami no Musume, Melinna Sesshy, Foxqueen, Milly Taisho, Aleliz, Nubia, Meaow, Tobitaka97, Fergarespino, Pulgarcita23, Yarisha, Tara Castillo, Saori-san, Anfrea Marenco, Angellimar, Inuyuki-chan, Kikyou1213, Itza Moon, Yoko-Zuki10, Fabiola HT, Ookami-ouji, Nesher, Aldanahalan2, MxM Lovers, Rin Rou** y **dos anónimos.** En serio, muchas gracias por estar aquí, chica/os, son los mejores fans del mundo. Estoy ansiosa de saber qué les pareció el tan esperado final.

Ahora, unas preguntas que veo venir:

 **¿Cuándo la próxima historia?** Actualmente Safe Heaven sigue en producción y me faltan varios capítulos para terminarla. En vista del enredo que me hice publicando este fic antes de acabarlo, creo que mejor me lo reservo hasta que esté al menos en la recta final para mantener las actualizaciones periódicas xD

 **¿Haunted tendrá continuación/epílogo/secuela?** No lo sé. No lo creo, me gusta el concepto de final abierto y por el momento no he pensado en nada particular. Siéntanse libres de imaginar el futuro que más les guste para estos dos. Quizás en algún momento me anime de hacer algo más, pero no quiero prometer nada por el momento.

 **¿Habrá más historias mientras se escribe SH?** Pues sí, eso quiero. Al menos algún oneshot o short fic, tengo un par de ideas que podrían ser buenas para una pequeña historia.

Listo, creo que esto es todo. ¡Hasta la próxima! Miles de animalitos lindos y comida deliciosa para todos los guapos lectores (los más sensuales de este fandom, por cierto *guiño guiño*), nos veremos pronto :)

22


End file.
